


L'Oracle de la Sybille : Livre2, Le Crâne et les Serpents

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: L'Oracle de la Sybille [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Du coup pas mals de personnages ont des noms et histoires différentes du canon, F/M, Gen, L'ordre du Phoenix comme vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé, Les années Mangemorts de Severus, Severus Snape's Deatheater years, So a lot of characters have diverging first names - background, The Order of the Phoenix as you have never imagined it, Traduction en Francais, Translation, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-09
Updated: 2003-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 313,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Deuxième livre de la trilogie. Les années Mangemorts de Severus (1976-1981). (M pour activités de Mangemorts) traduit de l'original anglais de pigwidgeon37. L'ordre du Phoenix comme vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sybil's Oracle Book 2 The Skull and the Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324804) by Pigwidgeon37. 



> Note du traducteur : Un seul rappel valable pour tout ce deuxième livre : la classification M est là pour des thèmes d'adultes. Attendez-vous à une abondance de Mangemorts et de leurs activités.

Si Severus avait encore été à l'école, ceci aurait été le premier jour de ses vacances d'été - le jour précédent, celui au cours duquel les élèves voyageaient de Poudlard vers Londres, était trop ennuyeux et épuisant pour être compté comme faisant partie des vacances. C'était une sorte de no man's land... Ce jour ci, néanmoins, était spécifique d'une manière très différente. C'était le premier jour de sa vie.

Severus se tenait debout près de la fenêtre ouverte de ce qui semblait être une maison campagnarde, dont il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement, et jusqu'à laquelle il avait voyagé seulement quelques minutes auparavant, non par portoloin mais au moyen de la Marque Sombre de Lestrange, qui les avait amenés à l'actuelle résidence de Lord Voldemort, ou à son quartier général - Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la dénomination. Lestrange l'avait laissé attendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ainsi il était appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, encastrée dans un mur si épais que le rebord était presque un siège, à respirer profondément l'air chaud qui était lourd de lavande et de thym, et à se sentir étrangement en paix, bien qu'il sache qu'il aurait dû être nerveux ou du moins excité. D'une certaine manière il l'était, mais s'il existait une telle chose qu'une agitation calme, une nervosité paisible, c'est ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. La faible brise et l'air parfumé l'apaisaient vraiment en une transe légère de bien-être. Il fut interrompu par une main qui vint se poser sur son épaule, et par une voix riche et agréablement rauque de baryton qu'il aurait reconnue parmi un chœur de milliers de voix, même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue avait été il y a quatre ans.

"Severus!"

Maintenant son cœur commença à battre avec un rythme irrégulier d'une façon exaspérante, si bien qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer - il voulait se jeter dans les bras de l'autre homme, enterrer sa tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux, savourant le sentiment d'être rentré à la maison, finalement à la maison. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il trouva la force de simplement se retourner pour faire face à l'autre et pour dire, avec seulement le plus léger tremblement de voix,

"Mon Seigneur."

Sans jamais se quitter des yeux, Voldemort prit le visage de Severus dans ses deux mains - un contact qui l'aurait fait reculer si quelqu'un d'autre avait été le propriétaire de ces mains - l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, le touchant à peine, juste le contact éphémère d'une plume d'ange et ensuite laissa reposer son front contre celui de Severus un court instant. C'était le contact d'un amant, d'un père, d'un frère, d'un ami, de la mort, de la vie. C'était comme si l'univers entier était concentré au milieu du front de Severus, à l'endroit où leurs têtes se touchaient, endroit d'où il pouvait sentir l'énergie de Voldemort affluer par vagues chaudes et lentes, multipliant par mille le sentiment d'agitation pacifique. Finalement, le contact se brisa, et Voldemort passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, le guidant vers un des fauteuils bas, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Il prit le siège en face de celui de Severus et leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire.

"Il est bon de te voir, Severus. Cela fait longtemps."

Il y avait un nœud dans sa gorge qui ne lui permettait presque pas de parler. "Mon Seigneur, je -"

"Je pense" dit Voldemort, se penchant en arrière et croisant ses longues jambes, "que aujourd'hui, pour la première et la dernière fois, nous devrions faire une exception. Aujourd'hui, mettons les formalités de côté. Appelle-moi Tom. Tu auras une vie entière pour m'appeler 'mon seigneur' après tout. Et tu t'es certainement prouvé digne de cet honneur. Tu m'as déjà servi mieux que la plupart de mes Mangemorts, bien que tu aies à peine dix-huit et sois tout juste sorti de l'école. Comment se sont passées toutes ces années pour toi ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses de la part de St. Jean, mais je serais ravi de les entendre de ta bouche."

"Vous avez certainement de meilleures choses à faire que d'écouter -"

"Non, Severus," l'interrompit Voldemort, "cette journée est la tienne. Entièrement la tienne. Nous la passerons ensemble, et ce soir tu retourneras à Londres pour commencer ta nouvelle vie. Maintenant raconte moi, Severus. Raconte-moi tout."

"Puis-je poser une question d'abord ?" Voldemort acquiesça. "Où sommes-nous? Cette odeur dans l'air... il y a de la lavande, et du thym, mais également une note de sel. je dirais en Grèce ou peut-être dans le sud de l'Italie."

"Nous sommes en Albanie. Dans la partie sud, très près de la frontière grecque et pas trop loin de la mer. Alors ta supposition était presque correcte."

Severus acquiesça. "Je ne sais pas où commencer, mon - Tom. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez entendre. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre tout semble si distant maintenant, je sais que cela est une expression terriblement cliché mais cela semble vraiment appartenir à une autre vie. Je sais que tout se remettra en place, après un peu de temps, mais maintenant..." Sa voix s'estompa. Voldemort ne le pressa pas de questions, mais resta calmement assis, sans donner l'impression qu'il attendait.

"Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire" dit Severus, essayant de reprendre le fil de son discours, "si j'étais heureux ou malheureux à Poudlard. Tout dépend de comment on définit le bonheur, je suppose. Je n'ai pas d'amis -"

"Ce qui est une décision très sage," lança Voldemort.

"Exactement. Eh bien, peut-être pourrait-on compter Lestrange comme un ami. Il a été d'un grand soutien et était toujours là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, soudain anxieux.

"St. Jean Lestrange est l'un de mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles, oui. Et certainement celui qui se trouve dans la position la plus difficile. Comment jugerais-tu la situation à Poudlard ?"

"Eh bien..." dit lentement Severus, "Du point de vue d'un élève c'est un peu difficile à dire. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un groupe de résistance qui utilise Poudlard comme quartier général. Mais malgré tout l'espionnage que nous avons fait -"

"Qui est ce 'nous' ?"

"Principalement Lucius et moi. Parfois avec Owen McNair, parfois un de nous tout seul - cela dépendait des circonstances. Ils avaient augmenté la sécurité pendant notre dernière année à cause des attaques à Pré-au-Lard. Les professeurs devaient patrouiller dans le château pendant toute la nuit alors qu'avant il n'y avait que Rusard qui parcourait les corridors, lui et son chat laid. Je suppose qu'ils avaient peur que vous puissiez infiltrer l'école pour l'attaquer. A propos, y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous ne l'avez pas fait ?"

"Je n'ai pas attaqué et n'attaquerai jamais Poudlard parce que je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je sais aussi bien que tout le monde que c'est inattaquable, et qu'il pourrait être pris seulement avec d'énormes pertes du côté des agresseurs. En outre, je trouve cela beaucoup plus amusant d'aider activement à répandre la connaissance que Dumbledore utilise une école comme quartier général militaire, risquant ainsi les vies de tous ses élèves. Ces trois attaques à Pré-au-Lard n'ont rien fait pour persuader les parents anxieux du contraire, ce qui était, à propos, la seule raison de ces raids. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de patience. Ce vieil imbécile excentrique et sa joyeuse bande d'amoureux des Moldus ramperont hors de leur terrier tôt ou tard, c'est seulement une question de temps. Et j'ai bien plus de temps qu'eux. Alors les membres de ce soi-disant groupe de résistance ne déclarent pas leur identité ? Ils ont plus de cervelle que je ne leur aurais pensé."

"A l'évidence ils en ont, car comme je l'ai dit, malgré toutes nos tentatives d'espionnage, nous n'avons jamais vraiment vu quoi que ce soit ayant de l'intérêt. Peut-être que le groupe ne se réunissait même pas à l'intérieur du château, et même alors vous savez qu'il y a plus de mille possibilités pour se cacher sans que quiconque vous trouve. Vous dérangent-ils beaucoup?"

"Certainement plus que les Aurors. Mais d'un autre côté ils doivent être très prudents, étant donné qu'ils ne fonctionnent peut-être pas contre le ministère mais le font certainement de manière indépendante du ministère. Alors ils ne peuvent pas risquer d'attaques ou d'opérations manifestes. Ils doivent se satisfaire d'essayer d'infiltrer les rangs de mes partisans - et jusqu'ici leurs tentatives ont été tout à fait inutiles et sans succès - et de prévenir ceux qu'ils croient que nous allons attaquer. J'imagine que le vieux Dumbledore devient de plus en plus nerveux."

Severus acquiesça et sourit. "Oh oui vous pouvez dire cela. Son armure brillante a pris quelques fissures, et son attitude bienveillante de grand-père a beaucoup changé. Pas envers ses Gryffondors chéris, attention, et ni, je pense, envers les Poufsouffles. Mais il est certainement devenu plus méfiant envers les Serdaigles et il semble considérer les Serpentards comme la progéniture du diable. Vous pouviez facilement reconnaître cela en voyant comment les contrevenants étaient traités. Il ne prenait jamais la peine d'appeler un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle à son bureau, sauf pour des délits majeurs, mais quand un Serpentard ne faisait que mettre un doigt de pied hors de nos quartiers après l'heure, ou osait dire un mot de travers à un professeur, il était immédiatement traîné au bureau du Directeur pour au moins une demi-heure d'interrogatoire et de conversation."

Voldemort secoua lentement la tête. "Vraiment incroyablement idiot. Mais je ne me serais pas attendu à ce qu'il agisse différemment. J'ai été informé que le ministère, bien que je sois sûr que c'était l’œuvre de Dumbledore, avait trouvé mon ancienne identité à un stade assez précoce. Ajoutez le fait que les deux de mes Mangemorts qu'ils ont attrapés jusqu'ici venaient de familles importantes de Serpentard et vous avez une raison parfaite de soupçonner tous les Serpentards. Ce qui," dit-il, croisant ses doigts et souriant, "est bien sûr grandement à notre avantage. Il y a toujours eu un préjugé contre la maison de Serpentard à cause du caractère ambigu de son fondateur, et tout le monde sent maintenant que c'est justifié. Ce que ce vieil imbécile ne voit pas néanmoins, est qu'il est peu probable que discriminer tout un groupe sur la base de superstition et de peur instille des sentiments amicaux - au contraire. Et c'est une autre grave erreur que de croire que des Gryffondors ne se joindraient jamais à moi. Le vieil homme en sait si peu. mais revenons à toi, Severus. Qu'aimerais-tu faire, maintenant que tu es libre de choisir ?"

Ceci était un sujet auquel Severus avait déjà beaucoup pensé, et il en avait parlé avec le Lestrange et les autres. En fait, c'est un des sujets qu'ils avaient le plus discuté au cours de leur dernière année, de manière peu surprenante. "Je crois que le mieux pour moi serait d'étudier les Potions Avancées à Urqhart. Un apprentissage avec le Professeur Lestrange est hors de question -"

"Tu l'as depuis longtemps dépassé, Severus. Je sais - et je dois lui accorder le mérite de ne pas avoir essayé d'usurper ce succès pour lui-même - je sais que la potion d'Imperius est en grande partie de ton invention, pas de la sienne. Et tu étais seulement en cinquième année quand tu as eu ce coup de génie. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je sais aussi qu'il t'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, ce qui est beaucoup, je l'admets, mais tu es capable d'accomplir beaucoup plus que cela. Urqhart, dis-tu? Et pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien," répondit Severus, un peu étonné, "cela semble être la seule possibilité -"

"Il y a toujours plus qu'une possibilité, Severus. Souviens-toi de cela. Qui est le maître de potions résident, là bas?"

"Jonathan Prewett. J'ai lu beaucoup de ses ouvrages, et ils ne semblent pas mauvais."

"Non, ils ne sont certainement pas mauvais. Tout à fait le contraire, en fait. Après tout, Prewett a étudié avec McLachlan lui-même, comme l'a fait St. Jean."

"Je sais, et honnêtement j'ai pensé que c'était une raison de plus pour -"

Voldemort se pencha en avant et posa sa main gauche sur la main droite de Severus. "Toi, Severus Rogue, tu ne devrais pas faire tes études avec la pâle copie du plus grand maître de potions que la Grande-Bretagne ait vu depuis longtemps. Tu -" il lui donna une brève pression puis se retira de nouveau dans les profondeurs de son fauteuil -" dois faire tes études avec l'original. Sans compter que cette pâle copie n’honorera pas cette terre de sa présence beaucoup plus longtemps. Je le surveille de près depuis assez longtemps maintenant, et je n'aime pas la façon dont il encourage la saleté née de Moldus à faire ses études dans une université qui a déjà trop d'étudiants pour son bien. Non, Severus, tu apprendras du maître lui-même."

"Vous... vous voulez dire McLachlan lui-même ? Mais, Tom, il ne prend plus d'apprentis, il est très vieux maintenant et je doute..." voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Voldemort, il avala. "Vous... vous l'avez déjà contacté, n'est-ce pas ? Et il m'a accepté ?" Voldemort acquiesça en souriant et Severus sentit une vague chaude de de fierté s'élever en lui." Vraiment ? Quand puis-je commencer ?"

"En août. Tu devras voir les détails avec lui. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai contacté, pour des raisons évidentes, mais St. Jean. Il a dépeint ton talent avec des couleurs si vives que le vieil homme a eu du mal à résister à la tentation de courir à Poudlard et de te traîner depuis là directement à sa maison pour commencer à t'enseigner immédiatement."

"Devrais-je vivre là-bas avec lui ?"

"Non, il est trop solitaire et excentrique pour permettre cela. Tu devras habiter ailleurs. Quel est le problème, Severus ?"

Son anxiété s'était à l'évidence montrée trop clairement sur son visage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait pensé au campus de l'université comme à sa maison pour les prochaines années, son logement et le prix des cours auraient facilement été payées par la bourse qu'il recevrait sans doute. Aussi merveilleux qu'elle soit, la possibilité de faire ses études avec McLachlan avait complètement retourné les tables. Lestrange pouvait être plus que généreux, mais sa tutelle se terminait dans quatre mois. Et avec les livres dont il allait avoir besoin, l'argent que son oncle lui avait laissé ne serait jamais suffisant pour louer un appartement ou même une chambre.

"Rien, vraiment, je... je pensais juste à... euh, combien ce sera merveilleux de vivre tout seul pour la première fois de ma vie."

Le visage de Voldemort prit une expression très sérieuse. "La seule chose qui me rende vraiment furieux, Severus, est qu'on me mente."

"Ce n'était pas un mensonge, je -"

"Était-ce la vérité ?" Severus secoua la tête, espérant que le plancher s'ouvre et l'avale sur-le-champ. "Cela semble clore le problème. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu pensais vraiment."

Severus avala durement, mais alors parvint à laisser échapper "Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me permettre des études avec McLachlan et louer une chambre."

Les sourcils de Voldemort se levèrent. "A moins que je ne me trompe beaucoup, la partie italienne de ta famille n'est pas exactement ce que l'on appellerait pauvre. Il y a un oncle, je crois -"

"Non !" l'interrompit Severus, "Non, je - je ne peux pas m'adresser à lui pour de l'argent. Je le ferais si vous me l'ordonniez, mais... s'il vous plaît ne m'y obligez pas !"

Une main mince et d'une pâleur de mort poussa en arrière la masse de cheveux noirs qui était tombée sur le visage de Voldemort quand il s'était incliné en avant pour examiner son vis-à-vis. Severus dût lutter intensément pour ne pas reculer sous le regard noir inébranlable." Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas te tourner vers ton oncle."

Severus secoua la tête violemment. "Non je préférerais aller le voir que vous le dire. C'est trop... je ne peux simplement pas."

Lentement et comme un chat, ne rompant jamais le contact oculaire, Voldemort se leva de son siège; deux pas, et il se tenait debout si près de Severus que ses robes effleuraient la main du jeune sorcier, crispée autour de l'accoudoir de son siège. Severus s'était attendu à tout, mais il n'aurait jamais rêvé que Lord Voldemort puisse s'agenouiller sur le sol à côté de lui. Autant qu'il ait voulu regarder au loin, pour refuser l'entrée de ses pensées, de son être, son âme à ces sombres yeux curieux, il était trop hypnotisé par le regard ferme pour pouvoir se déplacer même d'une fraction de centimètre. La main pâle monta pour entourer sa nuque, et le tira vers l'avant, si doucement mais oh si inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchassent presque. La main était fraiche et sèche, ferme, rassurante et effrayante, lui donnant l'envie de s’appuyer dans ce qui pourrait être une caresse et en même temps de fuir ce qui pourrait être une mort tendre, sur le point lui rompre brusquement le cou d'un dernier geste aimant.

Plus qu'il ne les entendit, il sentit les mots suivants de Voldemort toucher ses lèvres, une brise douce. "Tu ne dois pas avoir de secrets avec moi, Severus. Jamais. Tu dois me le raconter. Toujours. Quoi que ce soit. Maintenant dis-moi, mon enfant -" et il tira la tête de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son épaule -" Raconte moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'adresser à ton oncle."

C'était si différent de le raconter à Clarissa. C'était comme verser des seaux pleins d'eau sale et boueuse dans une mer qui était si énorme, si indifférente à cette quantité microscopique de liquide infect et saumâtre qu'elle pouvait simplement l'avaler, le dissoudre et rester pure tout de même, limpide et propre, rafraîchissant ses bras qui faisaient mal d'avoir porté le fardeau depuis si longtemps. Quand il eut terminé, Voldemort le laissa poser son front sur son épaule un peu plus longtemps, puis le poussa doucement en arrière et se releva pour retourner à son fauteuil.

"Nous nous vengerons," dit-il. "Très bientôt, et tu y auras ta part, si tel est ton désir. Personne ne touche un de mes fidèles partisans sans vivre pour le regretter amèrement. Et cela devrait aussi régler la question financière, bien que tu ne doives pas t'inquiéter à ce propos de toute façon."

Encore secoué par les émotions que sa confession avait libérées, Severus dit " La question financière - Mais, Tom, je ne suis pas son héritier."

"Tu le seras. Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant ?"

"Seulement Clarissa. Vous savez, la sœur cadette d'Evan Rosier."

"Et ta petite amie, je suppose ?"

"Plutôt ma thérapeute," dit Severus avec un sourire désabusé. "L'accepterez-vous ? Elle a été impatiente d'entrer dans vos rangs depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés au Manoir Malfoy."

"Penses-tu que je devrais ?"

Severus réfléchit un moment à cette question. Il était sûr que Voldemort avait assez d'informations venant de Lestrange et était un suffisamment bon juge de caractère pour s'être déjà décidé, si bien que ce qu'il allait dire aurait peu de conséquence sur la décision finale. Mais il voulait donner une réponse véridique.

"Oui," dit-il finalement "je crois que vous le devriez. Clarissa peut ne pas être la plus douée des sorcières, mais elle a d'autres qualités qui contrebalancent largement ce dont elle manque en capacités magiques. Son intuition est tout à fait étonnante, et alliée à un certain goût pour infliger la douleur, cela pourrait la rendre très utile pour des interrogatoires."

Voldemort acquiesça, apparemment satisfait. "Une évaluation très exacte. Et les autres? Je veux dire, tes camarades de classe."

"Recevront-ils tous une ...euh, invitation ?"

"Ceux que j'ai choisis l'ont déjà reçue et je suis très satisfait de voir qu'ils ont suivi mes instructions de n'en parler à personne. Alors la réponse est non, tous ne sont pas capables de me servir. Mais ton opinion est très importante pour moi, Severus et j'aimerais entendre ton jugement sur chacun d'eux. Je les verrai seulement brièvement et ce sera suffisant. En savoir un peu plus que ce que St. Jean a pu me dire pourrait être intéressant en tout cas cependant."

"Seulement brièvement? Vous ne les convoquez pas tous ici pour -"

"Non, Severus. Je t'ai convoqué parce que j'avais de plus grands projets pour toi que pour eux. Quant aux autres, je leur ferai seulement passer un bref entretien. Alors, parle moi de M. Malfoy."

"De Lucius ?" Severus dut admettre qu'il était plus qu'un peu perplexe. Lucius n'aurait pas été enchanté de l'entendre, mais il était assez évident comme personnage. Surement que Voldemort l'avait aussi remarqué, après tout, il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois au manoir de son père. "Je ne sais pas que dire à son sujet. Il y a rien en dehors de l'évidence - il a une intelligence bien au-dessus de la moyenne, il est puissant, autoritaire, un chef né."

Il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire. La vérité, oui, mais une vérité pas trop agréable aux oreilles de Voldemort, probablement.

S'il était fâché, il ne le montra pas. "Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Lucius est un prince de sang, et ainsi doit être contrôlé très prudemment. Il pourrait hériter de la couronne de son père mais je ne tolérerai pas d'ambitions semblables me concernant parmi mes partisans. Il sera, cependant, un ajout très précieux à mes rangs, sans aucun doute. J'ai à m'occuper d'assez d'idiots pour être content non seulement de la venue de sang nouveau mais aussi d'intelligence nouvelle. Au suivant, alors. M. Nott."

"Je croyais que vous aviez déjà assez d'idiots ?" pas très sûr que ce commentaire n'ait pas été un peu trop hardi, même si Voldemort était très gentil avec lui, Severus regarda l'autre sorcier et à son soulagement, le vit sourire. "Pas que je veuille mettre en doute votre jugement je suis sûr que vous avez de très bonnes raisons de le vouloir avec vous. Il n'y a pas beaucoup à ajouter cependant, 'idiot' le résume assez bien. Il fera tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire, néanmoins."

"Pour quelques tâches, il faut beaucoup de force physique en combinaison avec la plus petite quantité d'intelligence possible. M. Nott répond à cette exigence à la perfection et se sentira certainement très à l'aise en compagnie de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle."

"Crabbe et Goyle ? Je connais ces noms... n'étaient-ils pas batteurs pour l'équipe de notre maison avant que je ne commence à Poudlard ?"

"Oui ils ont reçu leur diplôme en 1969. Et bien qu'ils rampent certainement quelque part au bas de la pyramide évolutionniste, ils sont assez utiles une fois qu'ils comprennent ce qu'on attend vraiment d'eux. Les précepteurs parfaits pour M. Nott on dirait."

" _Sus suem instruit_ ," murmura Severus dans sa barbe.

"Non seulement je partage le mépris essentiel d'Erasme envers la race humaine mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Au tour de mademoiselle Avery, alors."

"Heather... voyons voir. Encore irrémédiablement amoureuse de Owen, bien sûr qui la traite comme de la m- comme une elfe de maison. A part cela, elle est tout sauf stupide et a développé un assez grand intérêt pour l'anatomie humaine ces derniers temps - autre qu'Owen je veux dire."

Voldemort gloussa. "Oui, St. Jean m'a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de s'inscrire à l'école pour Médisorciers d'Oxford. Ce qui pourrait être tout juste ce dont nous avons besoin. Mes Mangemorts ne sont pas invulnérables et il est quelquefois difficile de trouver un medisorcier disposé à les guérir et, par-dessus tout, capable de le faire sous la pression. Avez-vous des doutes sur la loyauté de mademoiselle Avery ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Par-dessus tout parce qu'elle ferait tout ce que Owen lui ordonnerait de faire."

"Alors nous pourrions devoir la tester. Mes Mangemorts doivent obéir à mes ordres et seulement aux miens. Elle aura à prouver qui vaut plus pour elle, moi ou M. McNair." il lança un regard perçant à Severus. " Une objection?"

"Je... pas d'objection, non. C'est juste que... eh bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de causer d'ennuis à Heather, comme je n'ai aucune raison de la détester."

"Préférerais-tu qu'elle mette en danger une mission importante parce qu'elle place M MacNair au-dessus de moi ?"

Severus grimaça. "Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aime simplement pas la pensée d'être celui qui vous a fait douter de son dévouement pour vous."

"Oui," répondit calmement Voldemort, "et cela me fait apprécier encore plus ta franchise. Je présume que tu n'as pas de tels scrupules concernant mademoiselle Al Faruk ?"

"Tabitha ? Certainement pas. Elle est résolue à se joindre à vous à cause de ce qu'elle pourra effectuer. Par-dessus tout depuis que sa famille a été ruinée par l'embargo sur les tapis volants. Le jour où elle a appris la nouvelle de ses parents, j'ai cru qu'elle irait tuer le ministre sur le champ et toute seule. Je suppose qu'elle l'aurait fait, si nous ne l'avions pas retenue. Elle sera une alliée très précieuse, sans aucun doute."

"Oui, elle et St. Jean sont un couple très impressionnant. Avec un énorme potentiel. Leur mariage sera célébré en due forme, seulement ils devront attendre un peu plus longtemps que la jeune dame le voulait à l'origine. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de fournir à Dumbledore davantage de raisons de soupçonner St. Jean, et un mariage précipité compterait certainement comme tel. Le mariage de Malfoy aura lieu à l'équinoxe d'automne, ce qui fournira un cadre très commode pour la rencontrer de nouveau après trois mois de la séparation la plus stricte. Ensuite nous nous arrangerons pour qu'ils soient vus à divers rendez-vous, se tenant la main, et plus tard, échangeant des baisers chastes, et au printemps prochain ils pourront se marier."

Severus trouva ceci un plan très raisonnable, car il était peu probable que Dumbledore ait oublié l'incident durant leur quatrième année et les accusations de Potter et Black contre le professeur. Leur conversation se tourna ainsi vers les deux garçons dorés, qui étaient tous les deux sur le point de s'enrôler à l'Académie des Aurors, et leurs acolytes fidèles, Lupin et Pettigrow.

"Vous voyez" dit Voldemort "Lupin est un exemple typique de la charité malencontreuse des Gryffondors. Vous pouvez ne pas en avoir entendu parler, mais aucune des institutions d'études supérieures ne l'a accepté, malgré ses résultats tout à fait passables aux A.S.P.I.C.s. Ils le considèrent comme un danger pour ses camarades étudiants et ne veulent pas prendre de semblable risque. Une décision qui, de leur point de vue, est entièrement compréhensible - tout le monde n'est pas aussi bêtement généreux que Dumbledore. Seulement maintenant le jeune homme est obligé de doublement s'offusquer d'être rejeté par la société. Ce qui pourrait faire de lui un candidat très intéressant pour entrer dans nos rangs, alors d'une certaine façon, je devais presque être reconnaissant au charitable Directeur. - Oui ?" répondit-il après un frappement à la porte.

Lestrange entra dans la pièce. "Maître, votre visiteur est arrivé."

Voldemort acquiesça et se leva de son siège. "Tu vas devoir m'excuser un court moment, Severus. Je te laisse avec St. Jean puisque vous aurez sans doute plusieurs choses à discuter. Peut-être avez-vous aussi faim. Nous pourrons alors continuer notre discussion cette après midi."

"Eh bien," dit Lestrange, quand ils s'assirent à la table de l'autre côté de la pièce, "Je suppose que tu es assez heureux des nouvelles, non?"

Une vieille femme, portant un foulard noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses oreilles, qui étaient aussi ridées que son visage et ornées par de lourdes boucles d'oreilles en argent, apporta un plateau avec des sandwichs et un broc d'eau. Elle rappela un peu Signora Ragnatela à Severus, par-dessus tout parce qu'elle lui lançait le même regard menaçant que la vieille femme de charge lui avait toujours lancé, et il attendit qu'elle ait quitté la pièce avant de répondre à la question.

"J'étais interloqué quand Lord Voldemort me l'a dit. Pour dire la vérité, je le suis encore. J'aurais été parfaitement heureux d'étudier à Urqhart, mais ceci est bien sûr plus que je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Comment est-il ? McLachlan, je veux dire."

Lestrange prit un sandwich, examina son contenu, fit la grimace et en choisit un autre qui sembla lui convenir. "Je déteste le fromage de chèvre," expliqua-t-il "Mais ils n'ont pas grand chose d'autre ici. L'agneau rôti est plutôt acceptable, cependant." il prit une bouchée et hocha la tête de satisfaction. "McLachlan ? C'est tout à fait un vieux type excentrique, comme tu le verras sans doute très bientôt. A part cela, c'est un génie en potions et pas un gars désagréable. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de la potion d'Imperius, mais il était suffisamment enthousiaste quand il a vu ta composition pour ton A.S.P.I.C. de potion, dont je lui avais envoyé une copie."

Severus aimait assez le fromage de chèvre et en prit un second. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé au petit déjeuner - son estomac ne réagissait pas trop bien à la nervosité et il avait été très tendu ce matin. "J'imagine," dit-il, versant un verre d'eau pour chacun d'eux, "qu'il n'est pas avec nous, non ?"

"Non, au contraire. Si tu me demandes mon avis, Lord Voldemort a seulement épargné sa vie si longtemps parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit ton instructeur. Je suppose qu'il t'a dit que la partie financière n'était pas un problème ? Tu devras te trouver un petit appartement agréable, qui pourrait mieux te convenir que le campus à Urqhart, étant donné que tu n'es pas exactement ce j'appellerais une bête mondaine."

Curieux et voulant aussi essayer l'agneau rôti, Severus se servit un troisième sandwich et décida qu'il aimait beaucoup la cuisine albanaise. "L'idée de vivre seul est si complètement nouvelle et inattendue que je ne sais même pas qu'en penser. Mais je suppose que je pourrais aimer ça." Lestrange acquiesça, regardant d'un air rêveur le panorama magnifique à l'extérieur. Il pensait probablement à Tabitha, supposa Severus. Il devrait rester séparé d'elle pendant presque trois mois, ce qui devait être un bon revers après tant d'années de contact presque quotidien. "Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas,Monsieur ?" demanda-t-il, surpris de sa propre audace.

Lestrange tourna son regard vers lui. "Oui," répondit-il gravement, "Mais alors, c'est seulement une séparation temporaire, et pour une très bonne raison. Et ne m'appelle plus 'Monsieur', compris ? Je suis St. Jean pour toi désormais. Plus de formalités d'école. En parlant d'école - toi et Clarissa ? Allez-vous vivre ensemble ?"

Severus laissa presque tomber la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. "Non !" dit-il, presque avec indignation "Pourquoi devrions-nous ?"

"Cela semblait être l'étape suivante évidente."

"Non !" dit-il de nouveau "Nous sommes seulement... eh bien, ce serait un peu difficile à définir mais nous ne sommes certainement pas amants. Je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir Esmeralda pour vivre avec moi."

"Célibataire confirmé à l'âge de dix-huit ans ? Nous verrons. Comme Lucius t'enviera !"

Severus renifla. "Oui, il ne semble pas trop heureux de devoir abandonner sa liberté maintenant qu'il vient à peine de la recevoir. Je ne peux guère croire qu'il sera un homme marié dans moins de trois mois."

"Lui non plus, je suppose. Par-dessus tout parce que Lord Voldemort n'est pas trop content."

"Que peut-il donc avoir contre Narcissa ?"

"Pas contre Narcissa, contre le rituel du mariage. Julius a insisté pour avoir la cérémonie traditionnelle qui a été utilisée dans leur famille depuis des siècles, prétendant que la famille devait maintenir certaines apparences. Notre Maître ne l'a pas trop bien pris. En fait, il tient cela pour un acte d'insubordination, dont les conséquences pèseront plutôt lourdement non seulement sur M. Malfoy mais aussi sur Lucius. Cela peut servir son prestige social mais ne fera rien pour consolider sa position dans nos rangs."

Leur conversation revint alors à l'avenir immédiat de Severus et après un moment, Lord Voldemort les rejoignit. Lestrange prit congé, et les deux sorciers revinrent aux sièges qu'ils avaient auparavant occupés.

Bien qu'il se sentît tout à fait à son aise en présence de Voldemort - ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant, étant donné qu'il lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était produit il y a trois ans pendant ses vacances d'été - Severus n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'il puisse avoir à la question il voulait poser mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de vraiment devoir poser. Cela n'était pas une question impertinente, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il sentait que Voldemort devrait être le premier à aborder le sujet. Mais alors... "Cela vous, euh, dérangerait-il si je vous posais une question ?"

"Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux Severus. Je répondrais à tes questions à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas le faire, auquel cas je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne mentirais bien sûr pas."

"Au sujet de mon initiation ? Quand recevrai-je ma Marque Sombre ?"

"Si impatient !" observa Voldemort avec un sourire indulgent. "Mais c'est certainement une question qui me plaît extrêmement, de même que ton enthousiasme. J'ai beaucoup pensé à cela. D'un côté, nous désirons tous les deux que tu sois initié dès que possible dans ma fraternité de Mangemorts. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de passer par une période probatoire, puisque tu t'es prouvé toi-même et as prouvé ta loyauté envers moi au-delà de tout doute. Mais -" il fit une courte pause comme pour formuler prudemment ce qu'il allait dire "- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre ton éducation en danger."

Severus, complètement déconcerté, réussit seulement à demander un "Je vous demande pardon?" perplexe.

"La fabrication de potions, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, est une activité ayant de grands risques d'accidents, les endroits de ton corps les plus en danger étant bien sûr ton visage, tes bras et tes mains. Imagine que tu fasses exploser une potion par simple accident, cela peut arriver au meilleur d'entre nous, imagine de plus que cette substance est corrosive, si bien que tu doives immédiatement retirer tes robes et peut-être aussi ta chemise - et tu es là debout, avec la Marque Sombre clairement visible sur ton bras. Non seulement McLachlan n'est pas un sympathisant à notre cause, il parle aussi ouvertement contre nous. Tu serais jeté à Azkaban en un rien de temps, et j'aurais perdu un de mes meilleurs hommes. Ce qui semble également indésirable pour nous deux, même si pour des raisons différentes."

Une vague de déception passa sur lui. "Cela veut-il dire que je devrai attendre que j'aie terminé mon apprentissage ?"

"Oui," répondit gravement Voldemort, "j'ai peur que ce soit exactement ce que cela veut dire. C'est un sacrifice, Severus," dit-il, capturant les yeux du jeune sorcier avec les siens, "et ce n'en est absolument pas un facile. Je sais cela et je suis complètement conscient de ce que cela veut dire pour toi de savoir qu'un idiot comme Cédric Nott porte ma marque alors que toi non. Ais patience néanmoins, et attends que ton temps vienne. Tu seras le premier parmi eux, et seras honoré bien au-dessus d'eux. Sacrifieras-tu ta fierté pour moi ?"

"Oui," chuchota Severus, "bien sûr que je le ferais. Quoi que ce soit. Vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'aurais pas attendu autre chose de ta part. Pas après ce que St. Jean ma dit de ta conduite quand Dumbledore t'a fait choisir entre être expulsé et faire cet infâme serment. Tu auras ta récompense et ta vengeance en temps voulu."

Severus revint au Chaudron Baveur au coucher du soleil, son cœur plein d'émotions conflictuelles et son cerveau tournant à plein régime d'anticipation. Avec le recul, la journée qu'il avait passée en Albanie semblait plus longue que toutes ses sept années à Poudlard. Il refusa de dîner et monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre et appela un fauteuil, pour s'asseoir et pour regarder fixement le ciel noir de la nuit. Son futur dont il n'avait eu qu'un aperçu aujourd'hui vibrant en lui, toutes les possibilités étaient étendues devant lui, prêtes à être prises, transformées en réalité et ainsi de produire un nouveau tableau éblouissant d'avenirs possibles. Plus que jamais il savait qui il était, chaque cellule de son cerveau semblait soudain avoir pris vie et lui offrir un feu d'artifice de connaissance et de compétences qu'il était maintenant libre d'utiliser. Finalement, il avait une vie bien à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus resta assis sur son fauteuil près de la fenêtre ouverte pendant très longtemps. Le ciel changeait déjà du noir d'encre au bleu sombre quand il alla finalement au lit, mais il y avait trop de pensées faisant la course dans sa tête pour même lui faire penser au sommeil, et encore moins pour le chercher.

Était-il stupide ou raisonnable d'examiner sa vie quand on avait à peine dix-huit ans ? Severus n'en était pas très sûr - il sentait que c'était peut-être un peu pitoyable. Mais alors il venait de fermer un livre et n'avait eu qu'un aperçu de ce qui était écrit sous la couverture de l'autre et avant de complètement ouvrir ce deuxième tome de sa vie, il voulait seulement, non, il se sentait forcé de comprendre le contenu du premier.

Était-il déjà temps de se demander s'il avait réalisé tout ce qu'il voulait ? Les signes extérieurs étant dix-sept A.S.P.I.C.s - pas exactement le score dont il avait rêvé, parce qu'il avait voulu égaler le succès de son père, mais pas mauvais non plus. La suivante, une fille de Serdaigle, en avait seulement récolté quinze. Alors, à moins de se juger trop sévèrement il pouvait être satisfait de ses succès universitaires. Il avait créé une potion dont on avait jamais entendu parler auparavant - malheureusement cela allait en rester ainsi et ne pourrait jamais être mis sur papier sur son curriculum vitae, du moins pas sur l'officiel. Et sa vie alors ? S'il se disait la vérité, et c'était son intention sincère, les résultats n'étaient pas aussi splendides là. Pas suivant les critères communément appliqués, du moins. Il était complètement seul. Mme Rogue dépérissait à l'institut d'Inverness où il n'était pas allé lui rendre visite une seule fois depuis qu'elle y avait été emmenée. Pas qu'il le regrette mais c'était un fait qui devait être mentionné. Il était un Personne et resterait un Personne au cours des prochaines années, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son apprentissage et soit devenu un maître de potions. Voldemort lui avait promis qu'il serait convoqué aux réunions les plus importantes des Mangemorts, bien que la convocation dusse arriver par hibou. Et il avait eu raison au sujet de Severus se sentant plus qu'humilié à la pensée que Nott, cet idiot, allait recevoir sa marque sombre dans l'avenir proche alors que lui, le brillant Severus Rogue, exhiberait un avant-bras intact, pas bien meilleur que celui d'une fille.

C'était moins la solitude que le sentiment d'un manque presque total d'orientation qui le dérangeait. Il avait passé dix-huit ans en isolement complet du monde réel et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y déplacer. Comment était-il supposé se trouver un appartement ? Quand Voldemort voulait-il qu'il contacte McLachlan ? Combien d'argent y-avait-il dans son coffre ? Eh bien, il était du moins facile de répondre à cette question - il irait voir cela à Gringott en tout premier lieu demain matin. Mais pour le reste, autant qu'il déteste ennuyer son tuteur avec de simples banalités, il devrait écrire à Lestrange. Severus supposait qu'il serait mieux d'avoir une idée d'où il voulait vivre avant de voir qui que ce soit qu'il devait voir pour louer un appartement. Ou une petite maison. Cette idée l'attirait beaucoup. Une petite maison avec un jardin où il pourrait cultiver ses propres herbes magiques et où Esmeralda aurait ses terrains de chasse. Oui, pensa-t-il, une chose était sûre : son chat lui manquait cruellement. Et il n'aimait certainement pas rester en chambre d'hôtel. Alors il devrait se chercher quelque chose demain, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait écrire à Lestrange immédiatement.

Severus regarda sa montre ; il était onze heures trente. Tom le barman ne serait probablement pas enchanté s'il voulait emprunter un des hiboux à courrier du Chaudron Baveur à une heure si tardive, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Priorité aux choses importantes, et tant pis pour le sommeil paisible de Tom. Il pêcha dans son coffre pour trouver du parchemin et une plume - non sans caresser tendrement ses livres rétrécis, qui avaient occupé le fond depuis très longtemps maintenant - et écrivit.

_Cher St. Jean_

_Contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient croire, dix-sept A.S.P.I.C.s ne sont pas tout ce dont un jeune homme a besoin pour sa première sortie dans le monde. Peut-être serait-ce mieux si j'en avais seulement seize mais si je savais comment me procurer un endroit pour vivre._

_Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses importantes à faire mais pensez-vous pouvoir me dédier un peu de votre temps pour jouer au chien d'aveugle ? Je me suis rendu compte que séjourner dans des auberges n'est pas au sommet de ma liste des choses favorites à faire et ainsi je serais extrêmement reconnaissant si nous pouvions en terminer avec les problèmes de logement dès que possible._

_Et je crois que je voudrais vous poser un peu plus de questions au sujet de McLachlan - je suis un peu perdu en ce qui le concerne._

_En espérant avoir bientôt des nouvelles de vous, je reste_

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Severus Rogue_

Comme il l'avait prévu, Tom n'était pas exactement ravi de devoir remplir la demande de hibou de son hôte peu avant minuit. Mais heureusement, le nom de Rogue rappelait encore quelque chose à ceux de sa génération, et donc il fut plus gentil que ce à quoi Severus s'était attendu.

Se sentant bien soulagé et beaucoup mieux qu'avant, Severus retourna à sa chambre et à ses réflexions, regrettant de ne pas avoir Esmeralda installée confortablement sur ses genoux, à ronronner et jouer avec ses doigts tandis qu'il restait assis à penser. Il essaya de s'imaginer il y a sept ans environ, sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard et essaya de mettre ces deux Severus Rogue l'un à côté de l'autre, afin de voir la différence. Il était plus grand maintenant, cela du moins était évident. Il avait été grand pour son âge quand il avait commencé l'école, et il était devenu un très grand homme jeune, un mètre quatre-vingt huit, et à son âge, il pouvait encore environ prévoir raisonnablement de grandir de deux ou trois centimètres. Comparé au petit bonhomme gauche qu'il avait été lors de sa première année, il avait certainement accepté son propre corps. Ses mains et pieds étaient longs et minces, mais plus trop larges. Son bien, son visage avait changé un peu, et comme un changement vers quelque chose de pire n'avait pas été possible, cela devait avoir été une amélioration. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres de ses pairs - il renifla en se rappelant Pettigrow, ressemblant à une des glaces les plus exotiques que composait Florian Fortarôme - il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes d'acné. Sa peau était toujours jaunâtre, mais du moins il n'avait pas eu de boutons. La prédiction qu'il s'était faite au sujet de son apparence il y a exactement quatre ans s'était presque révélée être exacte, bien que dans ce cas particulier il n'aurait pas eu d'objection à avoir eu tort. Il était moins laid maintenant qu'à l'âge de quatorze ans mais il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'intéressant. Pas qu'il s'en soucie. La pensée de ne pas avoir de filles assemblées à sa porte, hurlant de rage hormonale, ne le dérangeait pas trop. Même Lucius, l'extraordinaire coqueluche de Poudlard, était devenu assez fatigué d'être pourchassé à chaque fois que ses orteils touchaient le sol hors du dortoir des garçons, sans parler de l'extérieur des quartiers de Serpentard.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre pour distinguer son moi d'aujourd'hui du Severus de première année, en dehors des changements physiques évidents? La connaissance, par-dessus tout. Il avait beaucoup appris au cours de ces années ; dire qu'il avait lu la bibliothèque de Poudlard tout entière aurait seulement été une très légère exagération. Des expériences, mais surtout des expériences désagréables. D'une certaine manière, pensa-t-il, Poudlard était un microcosme qui vous enseignait les manières du monde si seulement vous étiez disposé à les apprendre. En dehors d'une certaine expérience pratique - comme par exemple les étapes nécessaires pour se trouver un appartement bien à soi, pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé - tout était là, particulièrement si vous étiez à Serpentard. Les hiérarchies, les alliances toujours-changeantes, les conflits, les jalousies, l'injustice, l'amour, à la fois mutuel et non réciprocité, les commérages - toute cette foire aux vanités était la même dans les murs du château antique qu'à l'extérieur. De ce point de vue, Poudlard avait été une école de la vie. _Non scholae, sed vitae_. en effet. Et, en restreignant ce point de vue, en faisant un autre pas vers l'objectivité, il dût convenir qu'il avait été mieux d'être Severus Rogue le Personne. Les étoiles comme Lucius ou Potter ou les filles McKinnon n'avaient rien appris en termes de vie - ils étaient toujours manipulés avec des gants de velours et on leur épargnait les épreuves. C'était pour les perdants, les opprimés comme lui, que Poudlard devenait un camp d'entraînement pour la vie véritable. Ceci n'était pas grandement au crédit de l'école, car cela pouvait apporter quelques résultats très horribles, comme cela avait été le cas avec Patty Cropdon, une Serdaigle qui s'est jetée de la tour d'astronomie après avoir reçu un score de B.U.S.E.s manifestement moins brillant que celui de ses camarades de classe. Mais pour lui, la lutte continue avait mené à un aboutissement plutôt satisfaisant. Ça et ce que sa mère et son oncle lui avaient fait.

Il était resté fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même le dernier jour de ses vacances d'été trois ans auparavant : personne n'était parvenu à se frayer un chemin à travers la barrière qu'il avait érigée pour sa propre protection, personne ne s'était assez approché de lui pour avoir la moindre chance de le blesser. Même si Lestrange l'abandonnait ou le trahissait, il pourrait se débarrasser de cela d'un haussement d'épaules.

Seul Voldemort avait - eh bien, il n'avait pas brisé les murs, il les avait simplement traversés comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé, mais c'était tout à fait une autre histoire. Et donc il pensait de nouveau à Voldemort. Et il savait exactement pourquoi. Même s'il n'avait pas osé le regarder directement - des regards de côté avaient déjà été suffisants pour le perturber profondément. Mais l'expérience lui avait enseigné que plus il reculait devant un problème, plus celui-ci était important et que cela n'avait absolument aucune utilité d'essayer de le fourrer dans un des tiroirs de son esprit. Il serait hors de vue pendant un certain temps vrai, mais ces tiroirs avaient l'habitude étrange de se rouvrir suivant leurs propres caprices et de répandre leur contenu quand il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'ils le fassent. Une autre chose qu'il avait apprise, et il l'avait apprise de la manière difficile. Il était mieux d'en finir avec cela maintenant. Le contact de Voldemort l'avait profondément excité.

Severus sentit sa bouche devenir sèche et il se leva pour se verser un verre d'eau. Il était toujours absolument sûr qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Au contraire, la pensée d'un homme le touchant le faisait reculer. Seules les mains de Voldemort... Ce contact bref et presque irréel entre leurs lèvres quand il l'avait accueilli... La seule sensation à laquelle il pouvait vaguement comparer cela était l'effet des sourires de Yelena Malfoy. Ce qui, pour lui, était une preuve logique qu'il n'était pas homosexuel. Pas qu'il s'en serait inquiété mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le point clef. Était-ce le sentiment de sécurité et de sécurité totale qui lui permettait de se détendre et d'admettre qu'il avait un corps ? Alors il devrait mettre une petite annonce dans La Gazette des Sorciers « _Jeune sorcier peu sûr de lui même cherche femme dominatrice Officier de l'Application de la Loi Magique pour conseils et finalement rapports sexuels. Motcode : Mangemort_. » Non, pensa-t-il, avec un reniflement de dédain, certainement pas. Et si c'était le sentiment de sécurité, comment Mme Malfoy entrait elle dans l'image ? Et pourquoi pas Lestrange ? Il décida qu'il n'allait de toute manière pas trouver, du moins pas ce soir; pour l'instant il devrait se satisfaire d'avoir au moins admis ce fait à lui-même. Le ciel de nuit s'illuminait déjà au-dessus l'horizon, et donc il se leva finalement et alla au lit.

~~~~*~~~~

Du thé n'était pas la meilleure chose après seulement quatre heures de sommeil. Mais au moins, il pouvait le boire au lit. Severus avait complètement oublié que l'autre nuit, il avait demandé au vieux Tom de le réveiller à huit heures, une demande dont il était incapable de trouver la raison tout de suite. Son cerveau était complètement occupé par le fait d'empêcher ses paupières de se baisser, et de diriger vers ses lèvres la main qui tenait la tasse. Quand il la reposa, il vit qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin posé sur le plateau. Espérant que le lire ne causerait pas de dysfonctionnement sérieux à d'autres parties de son corps, il l'ouvrit.

_Cher Severus_

_Non seulement ce n'est pas un problème, c'est surtout un plaisir que de t'aider à t'établir dans le monde hors de Poudlard. Comme j'imagine que tu as très peu dormi après ce que tu as certainement perçu comme un jour très mémorable, je te conseillerais de te promener d'abord un peu dans le Chemin de Traverse et de me retrouver chez Houdini pour le déjeuner à 12 heures. Ensuite, nous pourrons aller chez M. Toddlington pour voir si la maison que notre ami commun a choisi pour toi te conviendra. Tu es bien sûr libre d'en décider autrement. Si elle est à ton goût cependant, tu pourras emménager aujourd'hui - juste pour que tu puisses avertir Tom pour la chambre._

_A toi_

_St. Jean Lestrange_

Une maison ! Bien sûr, ils avaient parlé d'où Severus aimerait vivre, ou plutôt il avait dit à Lord Voldemort combien il avait détesté la maison de Hounslow Ouest et qu'il s'était tellement habitué à habiter à la campagne que la pensée de devoir habiter dans un environnement urbain était assez énervante. Seulement, cela avait semblé tout à fait improbable que son maître ait pu aller si loin, seulement pour garantir son bien-être. Severus se sentait satisfait et fou de joie sans raison. Devrait-il risquer d'écrire à Clarissa au sujet de son chat tout de suite ? D'une manière ou d'une autre il ne voulait pas emménager sans elle. Et même si son séjour au Chaudron Baveur durait quelques jours de plus il pouvait aller la chercher - après tout, elle n'avait pas été confiée temporairement aux Rosiers parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder ici avec lui, mais parce qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire pendant les prochains jours. Il décida d'écrire à Clarissa maintenant et d'expédier la lettre au bureau de poste par hibou après le petit déjeuner.

_Chère Clarissa_

_Penses-tu que je puisse te déranger ce soir ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et j'enlèverais aussi probablement Esmeralda. Envoie-moi un message au Chaudron Baveur. A toi_

_Severus_

Se sentant beaucoup mieux après une douche approfondie - il n'avait pas abandonné son habitude d'ensorceler l'éponge - il descendit vers le pub. Bien qu'il ne mange jamais beaucoup, hier avait été un jour de jeûne presque total et il se réjouissait par avance d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué l'autre jour, car la tension avait été trop grande, mais c'était une sensation très étrange que d'être assis dans une pièce avec d'autres personnes mais tout seul, seul à une table, sans le bavardage habituel de ses camarades. Vous ne remarquiez pas combien vous aviez pris une habitude, se dit-il, jusqu'à ce que vous dussiez l'abandonner. Pas une pensée profonde, mais certainement une pensée valide. Combien de fois s'était-il plaint, silencieusement ou tout haut, du vrombissement constant des voix qui l'empêchaient de penser clairement ? Combien de fois s'était-il enfermé dans un silence entêté, refusant d'être entraîné dans un bavardage insensé ? Mais il y avait cette différence entre se retirer dans ses propres pensées, avec la possibilité de se re-mêler à la conversation quand il le choisissait, et ne pas avoir de compagnie, même si seulement pour la repousser. Severus se maudit de ne pas avoir apporté de livre - bien que ce ne soit pas le meilleur des comportements que de lire en mangeant, cela aurait fourni un minimum de distraction.

Alors il regarda plutôt les clients du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients à ce moment de la journée et de l'année, puisqu'il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, du moins pour ceux qui devaient travailler et trop tôt pour le déjeuner. A une table dans le coin lointain, il aperçut quatre sorciers en uniforme du ministère, parlant à voix basse et n'étant manifestement pas beaucoup à leur aise. Peu étonnant, pensa-t-il, le personnel du ministère passait des temps difficiles, quel que soit le côté duquel ils étaient. Soit ils étaient des espions, soit ils étaient loyaux au ministre, il n'y avait rien au milieu. S'ils étaient des espions, ils devaient être constamment effrayés par les Aurors, les applicateurs de la loi et les hommes en civil du département du mystère, alors que ceux qui étaient encore loyaux envers le ministre avaient toujours peur d'être attaqués ou du moins contactés par les partisans de Voldemort. Ce qui était seulement bien fait pour eux. C'était le juste payement d'années, non, de décennies d'oppression, de fanatisme et de préjugés.

Comme attirées par un aimant, ses pensées revinrent encore une fois à la journée d'hier. A Voldemort, ses plans et ses buts. Bien sûr, il désirait la pureté du sang mais, plus que cela, il désirait la pureté de la pensée.

"Tu sais que mon père était un Moldu," avait-il à moitié demandé, à moitié déclaré, et Severus avait acquiescé. "Alors pourquoi serais-je contre les sorciers prétendument de sang impur ? Ce serait diriger mes efforts contre moi-même. Non, Severus. Mes idées sont bien plus grandes que ces petites considérations au sujet de savoir quel pedigree est plus noble. Bien sûr, la naissance est un problème, mais pas le principal - laisse cela aux Malfoys. Ils ne peuvent pas voir plus loin que leurs concepts puérils mais tu peux certainement le faire. Ce que je veux, ce que je désire vraiment, est de restituer la vieille magie élémentaire, qui n'est aucunement oubliée, mais à été complètement enterrée par des générations de lois, de ministres de la magie respectant ces lois, et de leurs petits chiens obéissants. Ils ne la comprenaient pas, donc en avaient peur, et en conséquence l'ont déclarée illégale. Les sortilèges impardonnables, les potions illicites, les charmes illégaux, restrictions, règles et directives. Bien sûr ceux qui ont peu d'intelligence et un esprit vacillant ont besoin d'avoir de telles restrictions auxquelles adhérer, parce que tout ce qu'ils veulent sont des certitudes. Ils aimeraient que tout ait des contours clairs, sans recoins, tout devrait être simple, compréhensible et prévisible. Mais la vie, Severus, la vie n'est pas comme cela. La magie n'est pas comme cela. La magie, la vraie magie, est si profonde que ton esprit tourne à fond quand tu ne fait qu'essayer de l'apercevoir. Il faut être fort pour supporter cela. Mais les gens ne veulent pas être forts. Ils désirent être dirigés, pour pouvoir mener leurs propres petites vies stupides et fades dans la paix et le calme. Et je les réveillerai. La plupart d'entre eux seront effrayés et refuseront d'être réveillés. Nous n'avons besoin pas d'eux, Severus. Pendant cette première période, nous devons séparer le blé de la balle, afin de créer une génération nouvelle de sorciers à l'esprit fort et prêts à ressusciter ce qui a été déclaré mort pendant des siècles. Et c'est là que les nés de Moldus et demi-sang deviennent importants. Pense à tes camarades d'école ! Ne t'es-tu pas aperçu que ceux de sang Moldu s'évertuaient plus intensément pour être reconnus ? C'est le point crucial. Ils obéissent deux fois plus aux règles et sont deux fois plus obséquieux et serviles, parce qu'ils veulent désespérément confirmer qu'ils appartiennent à notre monde plus qu'à celui des moldus. Quand un sorcier sang-pur ferme les yeux, un sang-de-bourbe n'a rien de mieux à faire que de courir dénoncer. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous méfier d'eux et à moins qu'ils ne voient la vérité de nos buts, les éliminer. Ils se tiendraient sur notre chemin - les partisans les plus fidèles du ministère, disposés à défendre ce qui n'est pas vraiment à eux avec la dernière goutte de leur sang. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en avoir trop parmi nous - oui, nous pouvons les mettre sous le sortilège d'Imperius ou leur donner de ta potion mais finalement il est mieux d'éliminer que de contrôler. Et -" il avait fait à Severus un sourire de conspirateur "Se débarrasser d'eux est une motivation valide pour mes Mangemorts oh-de-sang-si-pur. Si tu es chef, tu dois offrir à tes partisans un peu plus que simplement de la satisfaction spirituelle. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour les rassembler qu'une forte émotion qu'ils ressentent en groupe."

Et ceci, pensa Severus, montrait d'autant plus combien l'opinion que Voldemort avait de lui était haute : Non seulement il avait partagé ces idées avec lui, il n'avait non plus pas même considéré nécessaire d'inclure Severus dans ce processus de liaison, car il savait simplement que sa loyauté n'hésiterait jamais. Eh bien, il n'aurait certainement aucune raison d'être déçu ou de regretter d'avoir traité Severus Rogue différemment des autres. Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux au groupe blotti de sorciers du ministère, Severus quitta sa table et sortit dans la lumière vive de l'été pour jeter un coup d’œil à ses possessions terrestres.

~~~~*~~~~

"Non Severus, pour la n-ième fois, ce n'était pas une erreur et tu ne dois pas le rembourser."

"Mais à qui est-ce? Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à cette question. A vous ? A notre ami commun ? Je ne peux pas simplement le prendre et arrêter d'y penser, ne comprenez-vous donc pas ?"

"Toujours en train d'enquêter, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lestrange d'un ton taquin. "mais sérieusement je te comprends. Passons simplement notre commande, et ensuite je te le dirai. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et j'ai un besoin désespéré de nourriture."

Ils commandèrent auprès de la sorcière blonde qui avait lorgné Lestrange depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés - au grand amusement de Severus, son décolleté s'était abaissé de cinq centimètres quand elle était revenue à leur table pour apporter leurs boissons. Quand elle eut écrit leurs souhaits, avec des difficultés considérables, comme Severus s'en aperçut, et les laissa à contrecœur, il vit que l'ourlet de ses robes révélait maintenant une paire de chevilles plutôt dodues.

"A ta santé," dit Lestrange en levant son verre de vin blanc.

"A la vôtre, St. Jean, et merci pour tout."

Ils burent et, reposant son verre, Lestrange reprit le fil de leur conversation. "L'argent donc. Il vient des fonds de ...euh, notre fraternité. Et par conséquent des coffres de ceux qui n'ont plus besoin de leur argent. Ce n'est pas pour acquitter notre ami commun de ses devoirs envers toi, en te payant pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais pour te donner une perspective sereine sur la vie, sans devoir t'ennuyer avec l'argent ou tourner et retourner chaque mornille dix fois avant de la dépenser. Tu es jeune, Severus et tu as besoin de vivre."

Severus était content d'avoir mangé suffisamment au petit déjeuner, autrement le vin en combinaison avec la chaleur de l'été lui serait immédiatement monté à la tête.

"D'accord," dit-il, "je suppose que je peux l'accepter alors. Voulez-vous me parler de la maison?"

"Eh bien je suppose qu'il est mieux que tu la voies - Ah le déjeuner!" s'exclama Lestrange en donnant un sourire éblouissant à la serveuse, sourire qui avait simplement été dirigé vers la nourriture. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre cela de manière personnelle et de balancer tant ses hanches que Severus craignit que sa colonne vertébrale ne se brise d'un coup sec.

Un court moment, ils furent occupés par leur nourriture, mais ensuite Severus risqua, "Maison ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Désolé. J'ai été plutôt transporté de joie. Comme je le disais, ce sera mieux si tu la vois par toi-même, mais je suppose que tu l'aimeras bien. Toddlington est l'un de nous, il possède pas mal d'appartements et de maisons dans toute l'Angleterre. Celle que nous avons pensé pouvoir te convenir étant donné ta prédilection pour l'idylle rurale, n'est pas loin d'ici, dans le Chemin de la Nature. Un quartier vraiment agréable, que vous ne croiriez jamais pouvoir trouver dans Londres. C'est le repaire préféré des familles comme-il-faut avec de hauts revenus et un ou deux enfants. Chaumières, jardins, sortilèges de nettoyage de l'air, vraiment confortable."

"Ne serait-il pas mieux que j'habite un quartier non-sorcier?"

Lestrange qui venait tout juste de mettre une fourchetée de lasagnes dans sa bouche, secoua la tête et avala. "Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi un sorcier choisirait-il de s'installer dans un quartier non magique ? Probablement parce qu'il ne veut pas être vu par ses camarades-sorciers. Non, non," dit-il en vidant son verre et faisant signe à la serveuse de lui en amener un autre, "C'est beaucoup moins suspicieux si tu restes parmi les nôtres."

Severus considéra ceci et s'aperçut qu'il devait être d'accord. "Encore autre chose," dit-il, "Croyez-vous que le ministère pourrait me donner une permission spéciale pour Transplaner avant d'avoir dix-huit ans ? J'ai passé tous les tests, c'est simplement une formalité maintenant. La pensée de devoir aller jusqu'à la maison de McLachlan dans le Kent tous les jours par Cheminette ne me rend pas trop heureux pour dire la vérité."

"Severus, de nos jours le ministère t'enchaîne et te bâillonne si tu ne fais que tenir ton balai de la mauvaise main. Ils sont si nerveux et tendus que je ne crois pas que tu aies une seule chance. Et cela attirerait l'attention sur toi, une attention peu désirée si je peux dire ainsi, ce qui est quelque chose à éviter absolument. Ce sera seulement pour trois mois, après tout. Et n'oublie pas que McLachlan, excentrique comme il l'est, ne tolère pas trop le traitement préférentiel des autres. Une autorisation prématurée pour Transplaner entre sans doute dans cette catégorie."

"Ce qui nous mène -"

"En effet" dit Lestrange avec un sourire, "Ce qui nous mène au sujet intéressant de McLachlan lui-même. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à huit ou neuf ans, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aura changé tant que cela à son âge. Eh bien, que puis-je te dire à son sujet ? - Merci Mademoiselle, c'était vraiment d'excellent." Severus pensa que la fille allait s'évanouir. "Un café, Severus ? - Alors deux cafés s'il vous plait."

Severus se sentait agréablement étourdi par la chaleur, le vin et la nourriture et ainsi, n'était pas trop fâché par la description plutôt stérile que Lestrange lui fit de son futur instructeur.

"Tu sais" dit Lestrange, se penchant en arrière et étendant ses jambes, "il est difficile de décrire ce vieil homme. Il n'est pas très cohérent en tant que personne - demande à dix personnes qui le connaissent et tous te raconteront une histoire différente. Je m'entends tout à fait bien avec lui, probablement parce qu'il ne vivait plus avec ses apprentis dans sa maison, même de mon temps. L'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre aurait probablement produit des sentiments très différents. C'est un grand professeur cependant, jamais autoritaire mais inflexible quand il s'agit des faiblesses de ses élèves. Pas que tu en aies beaucoup," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "et maintenant je suggère que nous allions voir Toddlington."

Ce qui se révéla être assez facile car M. Toddlington était si mince que, quand il ouvrait la porte seulement d'un petit centimètre pour scruter à l'extérieur, le visiteur de l'autre côté de la porte le voyait - tout entier. Cet homme-roseau était chauve, son crâne chauve poli jusqu'à renvoyer un éclat aveuglant, et il avait un nez très crochu qu'il n'aurait pas eu de difficultés à atteindre sans effort avec sa langue. Dès le moment où Severus le vit, il fut presque renversé de dégoût, mais dissimula cela prudemment. Après tout, il voulait seulement que cet homme lui loue une maison, et non le suivre jusqu'à l'autel.

L'homme-roseau était très content de voir le jeune M. Rogue, très heureux d'avoir un homme jeune si prometteur comme client, ce à quoi Severus répondit sèchement qu'il préférerait voir la maison avant d'accepter cette épithète.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est exactement ce que je voulais suggérer. Préféreriez-vous transplaner ou -"

"Non," l'interrompit Severus, "Nous devons y aller par Cheminette, car je n'ai pas encore mon permis."

"Oui, certainement, messieurs, si vous voulez gentiment me suivre." il déguerpit dans la pièce adjacente où il alluma la cheminée." La maison est au numéro 8, Chemin de la Nature," continua-t-il entre beaucoup de saluts, tandis qu'il présentait la boîte de poudre de Cheminette aux deux sorciers, "Alors s'il vous-plaît -"

"Non -" cette fois ce fut Lestrange qui l'interrompit "- Allez y en premier, M. Toddlington. Après tout vous connaissez le chemin,"  ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire qui masquait à peine le soupçon de l'acier dans sa voix. Avec un triste coup d’œil de côté, le sorcier mince avança dans les flammes et fut parti. "Quel rampant !" dit Lestrange avec ressentiment "Severus, critique tout ce que tu peux, ou ce vieux bâtard va te plumer vivant." avec ces paroles de sagesse, il suivit M. Toddlington et Severus fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Il était difficile de critiquer quand tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de retenir des exclamations de pur enthousiasme. La maison était épatante. Par-dessus tout parce que ses murs semblaient se composer principalement de fenêtres. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de séjour, qui occupait toute la partie arrière de la maison et qui était très grande, environ six mètres sur quatre mètres cinquante, avec trois portes françaises s'ouvrant sur une terrasse, de laquelle quelques marches menaient dans le jardin. Les autres murs de la pièce n'avaient pas de fenêtre, et Severus calcula rapidement combien de livres il pourrait ranger là. Le Roseau les précéda jusqu'à l'une des deux portes, l'ouvrit et avec un geste théâtral de la main, annonça "La cuisine !"

Pour Severus, elle avait l'air correcte, mais alors son expérience avec les cuisines était plutôt limitée. Ou plutôt il y avait deux extrêmes auxquels il pouvait la comparer, et rien au milieu : Hounslow Ouest et Poudlard. Celle-ci semblait être quelque part au milieu, un peu plus proche du modèle de Poudlard néanmoins. Il devait avoir eu l'air assez dubitatif, parce que Toddlington commença immédiatement à lui montrer les miracles de cette cage aux merveilles. Il misait son argent sur le mauvais cheval, néanmoins, parce que Severus ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux cuisines. Il n'avait aucune tendance à cuisiner. Lestrange tira immédiatement parti de ceci et dit d'une voix traînante, tout en regardant paresseusement alentour comme pour détecter toutes sortes de défauts possibles, "Je suppose qu'il y a un elfe de maison ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

Toddlington recula. "Eh bien. je ne sais pas vraiment -"

Lestrange se retourna et bondit. "Vous n'allez pas insinuer qu'un jeune érudit et cher ami de notre maître doit faire la cuisine et s'occuper lui-même de son linge ? Vous pourriez vouloir écouter un peu plus attentivement la prochaine fois que vous recevrez des ordres."

"Je,...je" croassa le Roseau, "Ce que je voulais dire, Monsieur, est qu'il y a bien sûr un elfe de maison si M. Rogue le désire."

Severus, qui commençait à trouver ce jeu plutôt amusant, fit un clin d’œil à Lestrange dans le dos de l'autre sorcier et dit, en étouffant un bâillement, "Un elfe? Oui, bien sûr, je n'avais pas même considéré que c'était la peine de le mentionner."

Ayant ainsi perdu le premier round, Toddlington se traîna vers l'autre porte de la cuisine, qui était à gauche en entrant depuis le salon. Elle menait dans le hall d'entrée, du côté opposé duquel il y avait une autre porte, qui menait dans une petite pièce pouvant être utilisée comme bureau ou chambre d'invités, et l'escalier. Ils suivirent M. Toddlington au premier étage. En haut, il y avait deux chambres à coucher avec une salle de bain chacune, un autre bureau ou chambre d'amis et, directement au-dessus de la cuisine, une pièce qui pouvait servir de laboratoire. Pour une personne et un chat, il y avait certainement plus qu'assez d'espace.

Non seulement il y avait une abondance de lumière et d'air - un énorme soulagement après sept ans de vie dans les cachots - mais l'atmosphère était agréable et confortable. Severus se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Les planchers, les marches et les plafonds étaient en bois de bouleau, dont l'éclat argenté reflétait la lumière venant de l'extérieur, la cuisine avait des tuiles de terracotta et les deux salles de bain contenaient des très grandes baignoires. La maison avait un style presque méditerranéen et - Severus s'en aperçut soudain - cela ressemblait d'une manière ou d'une autre à une version plus élaborée de la maison de Voldemort en Albanie. S'il avait encore eu des doutes, ils auraient été balayés par cette prise de conscience. Amollir son enthousiasme au lieu de rebondir du haut en bas des escaliers devenait de plus en plus difficile. Alors il exprima la seule question qu'il avait.

"Et les meubles ?" demanda-t-il, plus brusquement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, mais il contrôlait à peine sa voix.

A en juger du sourire et du signe de tête que Lestrange lui avait fait, cela avait été pile le bon ton.

"Eh bien, euh, nous, ...euh, je, eh bien, j'avais l'intention de vous montrer la maison non meublée, parce que, vous en auriez, euh, une meilleure impression." bégaya Toddlington.

"Comme c'est prévenant de votre part," dit Lestrange, sa voix ruisselant de sarcasme, "Mais je suppose que vous avez conscience que cela influencera le prix, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le prix, oui, eh bien, " répondit le Roseau, hochant la tête avec tant de véhémence que, pour la seconde fois ce jour là, Severus eut peur que l'anatomie humaine puisse céder au mouvement exagéré "Je... nous pourrions discuter de cela tout de suite, si cela vous va. Que diriez-vous de mille gallions ?"

"Quoi !" s'exclama Severus, confondant le prix avec le loyer d'un mois, "Mille gallions! Maintenant vraiment -"

Il réalisa immédiatement le malentendu quand il vit que Lestrange pouvait à peine ravaler un sourire. "Vraiment, M. Toddlington,  dit-il, sa voix tremblant un peu d'hilarité réprimée, mais le sorcier ratatiné prit à l’évidence cela pour de la colère.

"Eh bien... neuf cents alors, mais c'est ma dernière proposition ou je suis ruiné."

"D'accord," dit rapidement Lestrange, tendant sa main que Toddlington serra à contrecœur. "Neuf cents donc. Allons signer le contrat."

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus possédait une maison, accompagnée d'une elfe de maison répondant au nom de Peggy. Elle fut immédiatement expédiée à la nouvelle maison de Severus pour faire du nettoyage de base.

"Je suggère" dit Lestrange en levant son verre de champagne, "Que pendant les premiers jours tu conjures simplement le mobilier dont tu as besoin et que tu le fixes avec un sortilège stabilisateur. Juste pour que ton lit ne se dissolve pas pendant que tu dors dedans. Après tu iras choisir ce que tu veux, en prenant ton temps."

Ils étaient assis sous un parasol chez Fortarôme, célébrant leur succès et regardant paresseusement les passants. Ou plutôt étant regardés par eux, en ce qui concernait Lestrange et la partie femelle des passants. Severus se demanda comment Tabitha réagissait à ce phénomène, même si Lestrange ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé. Mais ses explosions de rage jalouse chaque fois qu'une des élèves filles s'approchait de son amant étaient encore fraîches dans la mémoire de Severus.

"Vous savez" dit pensivement Severus "Cela me prendra probablement pas mal de temps avant que je sois habitué à l'idée de vraiment avoir une maison. Sans compter qu'il y a encore assez d'or dans ce coffre pour en acheter cinq autres."

"Je peux imaginer cela" répondit Lestrange, "A moins d'être né riche, devenir soudain riche doit être assez étourdissant." il posa son verre vide sur la table. "Crois-tu que je puisse te quitter maintenant ? Mon frère et sa famille arriveront ce soir, alors que je ferais mieux de rentrer. J'espère que tu viendras nous voir un de ces jours, je suppose que Narcissa serait contente d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge à qui parler. Elle sera tout à fait excitée par le mariage imminent."

"Tant qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je discute de la mode nuptiale avec elle." dit Severus, en se levant.

"Seule une femme avec un souhait de mourir essayerait de mentionner ce sujet en ta présence, mon cher garçon. Je t'enverrai un hibou quand tout le monde sera installé correctement. Peut-être," ajouta-t-il avec une grimace, "que je viendrais chercher la consolation et la paix de ta maison de célibataire de temps en temps." et avec un dernier geste d'adieu, il transplana.

Severus décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien marcher jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison - l'entrée du Chemin de la nature était environ à cinquante mètres le long de la rue derrière une porte d'un vert brillant et à l'air innocent - pour regarder les progrès de Peggy et s'offrir un autre tour de la maison. Puis il se rappela que ses bagages étaient encore au Chaudron Baveur, et décida qu'il les récupérerait tout de suite et ensuite utiliserait le réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre au numéro 8, dans le Chemin de la nature.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus n'avait jamais eu de doutes quant à la véracité des histoires d'horreur, d'abus et d'humiliation de Clarissa. Il avait vu les ecchymoses sur les bras et les jambes de la fille assez souvent après ses retours de vacances, et pour la plupart, c'est lui qui les avait guéris. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné la recette d'un baume guérisseur qu'il avait préparé dans le laboratoire de Lestrange sous le regard interrogateur du professeur, qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander ce pour quoi il avait besoin de la préparation. Étant donné ses propriétés, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'utiliser pour faire quelque mauvais tour, et si l'élève blessé en question choisissait de ne pas se tourner vers leur Directeur de Maison ni d'aller à l'infirmerie, poser des questions était aussi bien qu'inutile. Un Serpentard devait perdre un bras avant de se déclarer blessé et se tourner vers un professeur pour demander de l'aide.

Le seul membre de la famille Rosier duquel Severus ait déjà vu une photographie était Evan, son frère aîné, qui avait maintenant vingt-huit ans, grand et maigre comme sa sœur, avec les mêmes cheveux noirs frisés dont ils avaient hérité, comme lui avait dit Clarissa, de leur mère, mais il avait les yeux gris. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré une photo de ses parents, et d'une manière ou d'une autre Severus imaginait M. Rosier être le type-même du pervers, même s'il aurait dû savoir que de telles inclinaisons ne laissaient pas nécessairement leurs traces sur un visage humain. Son oncle n'avait certainement en rien eu l'air d'un abuseur bavant et cruel de garçons mineurs mais avait ressemblé à chaque centimètre au gentleman italien, jovial et un peu gros. Vous pouviez le voir dans les yeux si vous y regardiez de plus près, il y avait cet éclat d'avidité... seulement, il ne l'avait pas remarqué à temps.

Il ne le vit pas non plus lorsqu'il serra la main du sorcier aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, qui n'était pas aussi grand que Severus l'avait imaginé, et avait l'air si ordinaire qu'il était difficile de croire que c'était lui qui avait violé sa propre fille d'innombrables fois et l'avait forcée à avaler de la Potion de Terminaison après l'avoir mise enceinte deux fois. M. Rosier était l'un des propriétaires de la compagnie Brossdur, les premiers producteurs de balais de Grande-Bretagne, et le cerveau technique du trio de propriétaires - les deux autres étant Salomon Kent, responsable du côté économique des affaires et Virginia Beckinsale, qui portait sur ses épaules la responsabilité des relations publiques de la compagnie. Rosier et Kent étaient amis de longue date, ils avaient été dans la même année à Poudlard, Rosier à Serpentard et Kent à Serdaigle, comme sa fille Edna.

Cela avait l'air si incroyablement..., eh bien, bourgeois, si ordonné et cliché, pensa Severus, et néanmoins des choses épouvantables se passaient derrière cette façade si parfaitement respectable. Petite discussion gentille entre lui et le père de Clarissa, questions polies sur son avenir, compliments souriants pour ses spectaculaires A.S.P.I.C.s, présentations bien élevées son épouse et à son fils aîné... normalité, en un mot. Sauf pour Clarissa, qui était à la fois énervée et soumise, ne regardait pas Severus dans les yeux, et essayait de rester aussi loin que possible de son père. Quand elle alla chercher Esmeralda, revint dans le salon avec le chat dans ses bras et se baissa pour la poser sur les genoux de Severus, offrant ainsi à M. Rosier un aperçu à l'évidence tout à fait tentant de son postérieur, Severus attrapa d'un coup d’œil l'expression sur le visage de son père. Il croyait ne pas être observé, car les deux autres membres de la famille avaient quitté la pièce, et ainsi n'avait pas considéré nécessaire de cacher le regard de pure lubricité duquel il entourait le corps de sa fille. Severus était content d'avoir Esmeralda qui l'accueillait avec des ronronnements et des coups de tête exubérants, car ainsi il pouvait cacher son propre embarras devant la scène.

Avec la connaissance qu'il avait, le dîner fut assez épuisant pour lui, considérant que Clarissa resta muette durant tout le repas, que parler poliment à M. Rosier demandait toute sa maitrise de lui-même, que Mme. Rosier était apparemment ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées, et que Evan lui jetait constamment des regards significatifs - si c'était au sujet de sa prétendue relation avec Clarissa ou si cela faisait allusion à leur 'ami commun' Lord Voldemort, il ne le savait pas. Il s'excusa peu après qu'ils se soient tous levés de table avec le prétexte plausible qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à faire concernant sa nouvelle maison, et fut accompagné à la porte par Clarissa.

"C'est au numéro 8, Chemin de la Nature, viens un de ces jours," lui murmura-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix du reste de sa famille. "J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et tu dois aussi voir la maison. Et tu pourras dire à tes parents que je t'ai demandé de m'aider à choisir les meubles - ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de toute façon."

"Ma mère ne sera pas là demain matin," répondit-elle en chuchotant "Appelle-moi par Cheminette et demande moi de venir, pour que je n'aie pas à rester seule dans la maison avec lui."

Severus acquiesça, ramassa Esmeralda et se mit en route pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui-les Rosiers ne vivaient pas loin de sa maison, et son chat aurait fortement protesté contre un voyage par Cheminette.


	3. Chapter 3

Jours d'été, longs et paresseux... il en avait entendu parler, bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais fait l'expérience du plaisir de simplement exister, de sommeiller pendant la brume de midi à l'ombre sur une chaise longue - seuls les quelques premiers jours dans la maison de son oncle avaient eu quelque ressemblance avec la manière dont il passait ses journées maintenant. Ici dans sa propre maison, cependant, il n'y avait pas d'intendante âgée pour le rôtir de ses yeux furieux quand il osait respirer dans les limites de son sanctuaire. Il avait Peggy maintenant, son elfe de maison, qui était déférente mais pas trop soumise et qui avait pris un penchant immédiat pour lui, aussi étrange qu'il trouvât cela. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais traité cette utile créature aussi mal que Lucius l'aurait fait par exemple, sa conduite envers elle n'était pas caractérisée par une bienveillance exagérée non plus. D'un autre côté il ne se jugeait pas avec trop d'estime pour s'interdire de bavarder avec elle de temps en temps, simplement parce que parler lui manquait et parce qu'il savait que les Elfes de Maison avaient aussi bien des connaissances qu'ils partageaient volontiers avec ceux qui les traitaient avec dignité.

Pas d'intendante, pas d'oncle, pas de devoirs à faire. Il savait qu'il devrait se préparer à fond avant de commencer ses études avec McLachlan, mais il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même pour apprécier deux semaines complètement libres de soucis avant de commencer le travail sérieux.

Le premier matin où il s'était réveillé dans sa nouvelle maison avait commencé à une heure assez précoce, car il était encore habitué au rythme de sommeil de l'école. Bien qu'ayant ouvert les yeux à sept heures sonnantes, il ne sauta pas immédiatement hors du lit, mais s'offrit le plaisir d'y rester, câlinant Esmeralda et pensant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Une sortie au Chemin de Traverse était inévitable. Il avait besoin de quelques affaires de base qu'il avait complètement oublié d'acheter hier, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle il avait progressé d'un état d'écolier sans le sou à celui d'un jeune homme assez riche, fier propriétaire d'une maison dans le Chemin de la nature.

Tout en caressant le dos d'Esmeralda, appréciant son ronronnement satisfait et le sentiment de paresse qui prenait lentement possession, il fit une liste mentale des choses dont il allait avoir besoin. Poudre de Cheminette. Un hibou. Du matériel pour la fabrication de potions. Des robes, car ses vieilles robes d'école appartenaient certainement au passé. Ce serait suffisant pour commencer, ensuite il pourrait rentrer et appeler Clarissa par Cheminette, lui montrer son habitat et méditer avec elle la question du mobilier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment qu'une fille, même si elle avait habité le même espace reclus que lui pendant sept ans, aurait plus d'idées et même peut-être de meilleures idées au sujet de la procédure exacte pour meubler une maison.

Essayant de se représenter ce à quoi allait ressembler sa salle de séjour une fois meublée, il s'assoupit de nouveau et se réveilla quand Peggy apparut en sa présence.

Les yeux grand ouverts de l'horreur d'avoir dérangé le sommeil paisible et bien mérité de son maître elle glapit "Maitre Severus, je suis désolée mais il est déjà huit heures et demie et je croyais que vous êtes déjà levé !"

"Aucun problème, Peggy," dit-il, balançant ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, "J'ai beaucoup de commissions à faire ce matin, alors il est mieux que je me lève de toute façon. Un petit déjeuner serait une bonne idée, cependant."

Elle hocha la tête avec tant de véhémence que ses oreilles firent un bruit très amusant en battant contre son visage. "Bien sûr, maître Severus. Mais j'ai nulle part où le servir."

"Accorde moi dix minutes pour me laver et m'habiller, ensuite je descendrai conjurer une table. Cela devra simplement faire l'affaire pour les prochains jours. Ne t’inquiète pas néanmoins, il y aura des meubles. Oh et emmène Esmeralda avec toi, elle a plus faim que moi, je pense."

Sa peur initiale que le chat et l'elfe puissent ne pas s'entendre trop bien avait été injustifiée. Quand il était revenu à la maison hier soir avec Esmeralda dans son sillage, Peggy était pratiquement tombée à la renverse de pur enthousiasme, et Esmeralda avait très bien réagi à sa présence. Mais alors, les manières avec lesquelles les créatures magiques se liaient aux animaux étaient différentes de celles des humains. C'était amusant de les regarder, car Peggy faisait seulement quelques centimètres de plus que son chat - il aurait eu besoin d'une panthère noire géante pour créer cette impression.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il fut immédiatement attiré en bas par l'arôme d’œufs et de bacon. Severus n'avait pas beaucoup mangé chez les Rosiers, et avec les tensions constantes qu'il sentait entre les quatre autres et lui-même il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le repas et ainsi avait soudain très faim. Avec sa baguette déjà dans la main droite, il entra dans la cuisine et sous le regard admiratif de Peggy, il fit apparaitre une petite table et deux sièges de nulle part. A la question s'il voulait du thé ou du café, il opta pour ce dernier et se trouva bientôt à prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

"Viens là un instant," dit à Peggy en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

L'elfe lui fit un regard déconcerté et sauta dessus.

"Non," dit-il en secouant la tête, "Nous devons remonter cela un peu, tout ce que je peux voir est la pointe de tes oreilles."

Finalement, la chaise atteignit la bonne hauteur, bien qu'elle ressemblât plus à un tabouret de bar maintenant.

"Erm, Peggy, où as-tu trouvé tout ceci ?" demanda-t-il, désignant la quantité généreuse de nourriture sur la table devant lui.

"Je l'emprunte à Binky, il est l'elfe de maison au numéro 10, à côté de nous."

"Ah. Je vois. Et d'où exactement obtiens-tu la nourriture si tu ne l'empruntes pas ?"

Un autre regard avec des yeux ronds. "Je l'achète, maître Severus, au Mega-Market magique, où tous les elfes de maison vont chercher la nourriture pour leur maîtres."

Se sentant extrêmement stupide parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à cela auparavant - ce qui était compréhensible, d'une certaine manière, étant donné qu'à Poudlard vous ne voyiez jamais même ne serait-ce que le bout du nez d'un elfe de maison à moins d'aller aux cuisines - Severus se renseigna plus avant. "Je, euh, suppose que tu auras besoin d'argent alors ?"

Le visage de Peggy était fendu par un sourire plein de dents. "Vous n'avez aucune idée des elfes de maisons, non maître Severus ?"

Il se racla gorge. "Eh bien, je... c'était un peu différent à Poudlard, tu sais ? La nourriture était simplement là, et je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de penser à l'endroit d'où elle venait. En outre, les elfes étaient tout à fait différents. Tu n'es nullement aussi soumise."

Le sourire devenait plus grand. "Je vous explique si vous le voulez." Severus acquiesça avec reconnaissance - parler était impossible car cela aurait complètement gâché le goût de la bouchée parfaite de toast, de beurre, d’œuf et de jambon fondant ensemble dans sa bouche. "D'accord. Je suis moins soumise parce que je ne suis pas encore liée à vous. Vous devez faire cela en tout premier après le petit déjeuner. Connaissez-vous le sortilège ?"

Severus se versa une autre tasse de café. "J'ai peur que non. Est-ce que tu -"

Il fut interrompu par des doigts maigres et longs qui agitaient énergiquement un morceau de parchemin sous son nez. "Je l'ai toujours avec moi. Tout est expliqué ici. Après que je suis liée à vous, je me tiens correctement comme les elfes de maison que vous connaissez."

"Franchement je te préférerais comme tu es maintenant. N'y a-t-il pas une autre possibilité ?"

"Non, maître Severus, c'est vous prenez ou vous laissez. Quand je suis liée à vous l'argent pour la nourriture disparaît magiquement de votre compte à Gringott. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter néanmoins, quand je suis votre elfe, j'achète seulement ce dont vous avez besoin."

Severus, qui avait eu une brève vision d'un coffre vide à Gringott et d'un salon rempli de bouteilles de Dom Perignon jusqu'au plafond, émit un soupir de soulagement. "Je vois. Je suppose que c'est aussi valable pour toute autre chose je t'ordonne d'acheter ?" Peggy acquiesça. "Très bien. Alors, faisons ce sortilège de liaison, et ensuite je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse. Promets-moi de toute façon que tu essayeras ne pas devenir trop soumise."

~~~~*~~~~

Il avait quitté la maison peu avant dix heures, avec Esmeralda dans son sillage, car il voulait qu'elle fût présente quand il choisirait son hibou. Il serait absolument insensé d'acheter un oiseau qu'elle détestait seulement pour devoir le changer contre un autre plus sympathique. Il allait faire chaud ce jour là, car le ciel était déjà brouillé, ni bleu ni blanc, vibrant avec la chaleur et l'humidité. Tout semblait avoir ralenti ; les enfants jouaient au ralenti dans les jardins, même la vitesse du son avait d'une manière ou d'une autre baissé, si bien que le bruit de leurs voix arrivait à ses oreilles enveloppé de velours.

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque vide. Les cafés de la rue venaient seulement d'ouvrir, les gens paressaient ça et là près des vitrines des magasins, ne regardant pas vraiment les marchandises en étalage, mais trop alanguis pour aller plus loin. Sous les parapluies pastels s'épanouissant en amas à l'entrée du Salon de Glaces de Fortarôme, deux jeunes sorcières étaient assises, chacune avec un petit enfant sur les genoux, dans des bouches desquels elles essayaient de faire entrer de la glace au chocolat peu désirée. C'était une atmosphère étrange de semi vertige, intense et distante en même temps. Severus décida de la savourer un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention à l'origine, entra à Fleury et Blott pour acheter la dernière édition de Potions & Breuvages - Esmeralda drapée en travers de sa nuque en imitation parfaite d'un col de fourrure, ce qui était aussi incongru pour un jour comme celui ci que ce dernier était chaud - et retourna en prenant son temps vers chez Fortarôme, où il choisit un siège aussi loin que possible des deux mammifères et leurs petits.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement réalisé la vitesse avec laquelle le temps passait quand il faisait des recherches ou étudiait, mais il vit, avec émerveillement et étonnement, qu'elle s'accélérait aussi quand il était assis dans l'ombre, à lire pour le plaisir, en buvant par petites gorgées du café glacé et se laissant entraîner vers midi sur les vagues ondulant doucement d'une fin de matinée d'été. A onze heures, il se dit sévèrement qu'il était temps de partir et décida d'acheter seulement la poudre de Cheminette et le hibou aujourd'hui. Le reste pourrait tout aussi bien attendre jusqu'à demain. Le premier article fut rapidement acquis, et cinq minutes plus tard il entrait dans le grand magasin de hiboux avec Esmeralda de nouveau enroulée autour de son cou et appréciant manifestement la visite touristique aux nombreux rebondissements à travers le Londres des sorciers.

Actuellement, le magasin n'était pas trop bien fourni, car il n'y avait presque aucune demande en hiboux et autres animaux familiers tout de suite après le début des vacances. Tandis que Severus parlait à l'assistante du magasin, Esmeralda s'engagea dans un duel de sifflements avec deux chats qu'elle n'aurait pas même osé regarder si elle n'avait pas été perchée sur l'épaule de Severus, avec ses adversaires enfermés sûrement dans leurs cages.

"Arrête ça, idiote" dit Severus, "je ne suis pas là pour acheter un autre chat. - Seulement trois ?" demanda-t-il à la sorcière grincheuse qui l'avait informé du nombre de hiboux résidents.

"Oui j'en ai peur. Et pas de jeunes. Mais pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un autre oiseau ? Ce n'est pas très à la mode d'avoir un hibou de nos jours. Nous avons des pigeons -"

"Je ne veux pas un oiseau à la mode, je veux un oiseau qui porte mes lettres," l'interrompit Severus, plutôt indigné, "et certainement pas un pigeon. Je les déteste." Il pensa à la place principale de Turin, littéralement couverte de ces dégoûtant rats ailés et frissonna un peu.

"Vous pourriez au moins leur jeter un coup d’œil," dit la sorcière, visiblement choquée. Apparemment elle prenait les remarques désobligeantes au sujet des animaux sous sa charge de manière personnelle. "Ils sont très gentils, et volent vite," ajouta-t-elle en indiquant une cage contenant deux pigeons d'un blanc aveuglant. Seuls leurs cous étaient entourés par une mince ligne noire qui ressemblait à un collier.

Severus dut admettre qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien à leurs parents urbains et sales mais la pensée d'envoyer à Voldemort un message porté par une colombe blanche le fit presque rire tout haut. "Oui," dit-il, "ils ont assez bel air mais je dois envoyer des petits colis de temps en temps et je doute qu'ils puissent les porter."

L'assistante du magasin hocha pensivement la tête. "Mmh, oui ils conviennent seulement au transport de petites lettres. Que diriez-vous de ceci, alors?"

Des profondeurs de l'étagère, elle tira une cage avec un corbeau à l'air très maussade. C'était un grand oiseau, environ de la taille d'un poulet, avec un bec impressionnant et de petits yeux noirs et brillants. Severus l'examina d'un œil critique.

"Je ne sais pas... il semble déjà assez adulte."

"Je l'ai fait éclore moi-même, il est né en février," expliqua la sorcière avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à la fierté d'une mère dans sa voix. "Ils sont très intelligents et se lient aux humains plus facilement que les hiboux une fois qu'ils sont grands."

Severus hocha la tête. "Alors voyons voir ce qu'Esmeralda a à dire à ce sujet."

Ils amenèrent la cage au comptoir, l'ouvrirent et attendirent que le corbeau sorte. L'oiseau lança un seul coup d’œil méprisant à la porte ouverte, croassa une fois, et lui tourna le dos de manière plutôt prononcée. Severus pensa qu'il aimait bien cet animal. Il prit Esmeralda, qui avait assisté à la scène avec des yeux verts grand-ouverts, de son épaule et la posa sur le comptoir. Malgré les dimensions impressionnantes du corbeau, elle ne semblait pas être effrayée mais cela, pensa Severus, pourrait aussi être dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec d'autres animaux jusqu'ici ; le kneazle de Sybille avait pratiquement été son seul compagnon non humain. Comme elle marchait sur le comptoir il tira sa baguette, pour pouvoir intervenir à temps pour étourdir l'oiseau juste au cas où il montre des tendances agressives. Quand Esmeralda fit un petit miaou, le corbeau se retourna. A sa surprise, Severus s'aperçut que son cœur battait fort - un coup bien visé de cet énorme bec et il aurait un chat borgne. Mais l'oiseau ne donna pas de signes d'hostilité. Au contraire. Il croassa de nouveau et, lentement de manière aussi digne que possible, se dirigea en paradant vers la porte ouverte de la cage. Esmeralda ne siffla pas ni n'arqua son dos, et elle ne hérissa pas non plus ses poils. Elle approchait simplement le corbeau avec curiosité. Maintenant elle ronronnait. Severus était sidéré. Le chat et l'oiseau s'approchèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se tenir côte à côte, et Esmeralda passa timidement sa langue rose sur les plumes noires. Le corbeau prit un plein bec de sa fourrure, et avec les mêmes mouvements caractéristiques que les oiseaux montraient en lavant et graissant leur plumage, il commença à lui offrir une toilette approfondie à la corbeau.

Le Severus et la vendeuse échangèrent un regard déconcerté et finalement la sorcière dit, "Je ne crois pas que vous ayez grand choix à ce sujet, maintenant, non ?"

"On dirait certainement que non," répondit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir exclu ou content.

Se décidant pour ce dernier, il étendit prudemment ses deux mains pour caresser Esmeralda de sa droite, et pour caresser avec hésitation la tête du corbeau de sa gauche. Aucun d'entre eux ne sembla y voir d'objections. La sorcière les regardait avec un sourire; elle avait à l'évidence pardonné à Severus son commentaire au sujet des pigeons.

"Il est toujours bon de voir les gens établir immédiatement un lien avec leurs animaux familiers," fit elle remarquer. "Alors, comment l'appellerez-vous ?"

Ses mains glissant encore sur les plumes et le poil, Severus inclina la tête pour regarder l'oiseau. "Elias ?" risqua-t-il; après tout, il avait lu le mythe moldu au sujet du grand sorcier qui vivait dans le désert - du moins, c'était ce que les Moldus voyaient - et qui, selon leur croyance, se faisait apporter la nourriture par deux corbeaux. L'oiseau émit un petit croassement. "Content d'entendre que tu aimes," dit-il, " lias et Esmeralda. Vous faites un sacré couple."

Il y eut une brève lutte amicale pour les meilleures places sur ses épaules mais finalement Elias s'installa sur son avant-bras gauche tandis qu'Esmeralda occupait son ancienne position autour du cou de Severus. Se sentant fier, mais également un peu ridicule, comme une parodie de St. François d'Assise, Severus retourna au Chemin de la nature.

~~~~*~~~~

Elias fut immédiatement employé pour porter un message à Clarissa et revint avec la réponse dix minutes après son départ. Dix minutes anxieuses à faire les cent pas pour Severus, orchestrées par les miaous inquiets d'Esmeralda - ils craignaient tous les deux que le corbeau ait pu se rendre compte que l'indépendance et la liberté n'étaient pas si mauvaises après tout. Mais il revint bien, avec une note de Clarissa attachée à sa jambe. Elle avait écrit :

_En parlant d'animaux familiers de sorciers hein ? Je serai là dans dix minutes. Recule-toi de la cheminée. CR_

Quand elle sortit des flammes vertes, Clarissa avait l'air bien mieux que l'autre soir, et Severus le lui dit.

"Oui," dit-elle, brossant un peu de suie de dessus sa tenue d'été, "je me sens aussi beaucoup mieux. Tante Nathalie est venue nous rendre visite, et elle réussit toujours à modérer ce bâtard, qui s'appelle mon père, de manière très efficace."

"C'est la sœur de ton père, non?"

"Non, celle de ma mère, mais elle est plus jeune, de sept ou huit ans, je ne sais pas. Alors quoi ? Vas-tu me montrer cette maison, oui ou non ?"

La maison fut dûment admirée, et Severus lui raconta sa rencontre avec Voldemort - pas avec tous les détails mais assez pour la laisser bouche bée. "Avec McLachlan ?" dit-elle, "je suppose que tu es conscient de ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu seras probablement son dernier apprenti, il a quelque chose comme cent vingt -"

"Cent trois ans, pour être exact. Et crois-moi, j'apprécie vraiment le privilège que l'on m'offre. Même si j'aurais été parfaitement satisfait d'étudier avec Prewett, pour dire la vérité. Mais bien sûr le maître lui-même est quelque chose de tout à fait différent."

Ils firent une visite approfondie de la maison. "C'est magnifique, Severus. Vraiment. Seulement il est un peu difficile de penser à toi comme à quelqu'un qui possède une maison. C'est... un peu bourgeois. Vas-tu devenir tout à fait 'classe moyenne' maintenant, te faire un ventre ballonné, te marier et avoir sept enfants ?"

"Voyons voir. Ce que j'aimerais vraiment serait du mobilier. As-tu une idée quelconque de comment en trouver ?"

Clarissa plissa son front et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Pas vraiment," dit-elle après quelque temps.

" _Parturiunt montes_ ," répondit Severus, "et je ne vois même pas une souris. Tu es d'une si grande aide, Clarissa, je ne sais pas comment te remercier."

"Ne sois pas un tel bâtard. Et arrête ce Latin. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais retourner chercher ma tante. Elle saura."

"Je... je ne sais pas" dit Severus avec hésitation. "Ta tante ? Vraiment, je ne suis -"

Mais elle avait déjà dégringolé en bas des escaliers et quand il la rattrapa, elle s'avançait tout juste dans les flammes. "Je reviens dans une minute !" appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule et elle partit.

Une tante... maintenant vraiment, pensa-t-il. Que pourrait donc faire une vieille dame avec un chignon gris et un large postérieur en termes de mobilier ? Il ne voulait pas de couvertures faites au crochet sur ses fauteuils ni de pots de géranium à ses fenêtres, il n'avait pas trop envie non plus de voir son manteau de cheminée décoré de figurines de porcelaine avec des sourires doux de manière révoltante. Tante Nathalie pouvait être une vieille dame très sympathique mais Clarissa devait-elle vraiment la lui imposer ? Boudeur, il conjura un fauteuil et s'assit, rejoint immédiatement par Esmeralda dont le ronronnement frénétique attira Elias. Le corbeau se percha sur le dossier du fauteuil et commença à tirer affectueusement les cheveux de Severus.

Quand Clarissa trébucha hors de la cheminée et annonça joyeusement son arrivée et celle de sa tante, Severus se prépara à l'inévitable. L'inévitable se révéla être une dame plus attrayante que belle mais certainement très jolie, en fin de trentaine ou début de quarantaine, grande, maigre aux cheveux noirs, courts et frisés et aux yeux d'un bleu sombre. Comme sa nièce, elle ne portait pas de robes. Ce qui était, pensa Severus, était tout à fait heureux, car des pantalons gris légers et un chemisier blanc simple, à demi ouvert et ses bouts noués à sa taille, montraient certainement sa silhouette en fil de fer plus avantageusement que même une robe magistralement coupée ne l'aurait fait.

"Severus, voici Tante Nathalie - Tante Nathalie, voici Severus Rogue, un ami à moi."

"On fait cela dans l'autre sens, Clarissa," murmura-t-il dans sa barbe et, se tournant vers tante Nathalie, il dit "Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mme euh..."

"Ce serait Pierson," répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main, "Mais appelle moi simplement Nathalie, ce sera plus que suffisant."

L'oreille sensible de Severus fut plus qu'un peu contente du timbre de contralto profond, un peu rauque de sa voix. Il lui convenait bien, pensa-t-il, tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire car il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Nathalie Pierson... où diable...

"Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ? Après tout c'est l'heure du déjeuner."

Son sourire le fit rougir, autant qu'il déteste l'admettre. Il était facile d'imaginer que cette femme pouvait battre Charles Rosier et n'hésiterait pas à le faire - et les dieux aient pitié de lui si elle découvrait jamais ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Elle le castrerait probablement d'abord, puis le torturerait lentement à mort. Il y avait un équilibre et une force presque palpables chez Nathalie Pierson qui vous faisait douter qu'elle puisse reculer devant un obstacle. Severus supposa que la réponse était non.

Inclinant un peu la tête, elle le regarda, comme pour se faire une idée du jeune homme debout devant elle. "Es-tu en train de dire -" oui, cette voix méritait certainement d'être appelée érotique "- qu'un sorcier de dix-huit ans et sans meubles a vraiment quelque chose à offrir ?"

"Plus que vous ne le pensez," répondit-il en rougissant de nouveau quand il prit conscience du double sens, auquel elle ne sembla pas objecter cependant "Il y a une elfe de maison dans la cuisine, attendant impatiemment une occasion de prouver ses superbes compétences. Que diriez- vous d'un déjeuner agréable dehors sur la terrasse ?"

Clarissa, qui avait regardé de l'un à l'autre avec un étonnement léger, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Oui, ce serait super ! Oh allez, tante Nathalie !"

"Pourquoi pas? En fait, il est agréable de voir que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de folles brutes. Et nous devons parler des meubles de toute façon. Alors oui, merci, Severus, j'accepte l'invitation avec grand plaisir."

S'étonnant silencieusement au sujet de son commentaire concernant les Serpentards, par-dessus tout parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'en être une elle-même - mais alors, peut-être était-ce exactement la raison pourquoi - il appela Peggy. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'elfe était folle de joie, et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient assis sur la terrasse, qui allait être hors de portée du soleil pendant encore deux ou trois heures, appréciant un déjeuner léger et bavardant au sujet de la décoration du numéro 8, au chemin de la nature. Mme Pierson était en train de suggérer de jeter un coup d’œil à certains magasins moldus, offrant son aide au cas où Severus ne voulait pas y aller seul la première fois, quand il se frappa soudain le front.

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama-t-il "Oh, désolé de vous avoir interrompu, Nathalie, c'était euh, très malpoli." conclut-il d'un air un peu penaud. Elle sourit simplement et avec des sourcils levés, attendit qu'il explique cette explosion soudaine.

"Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu votre nom" dit Severus, satisfait et embarrassé en même temps, car il avait résolu le problème harcelant mais avait été assez impoli envers son invitée. "Tu te rappelles la recherche que nous avons faite pour Binns au début de notre quatrième année ?" Clarissa roula simplement les yeux. "Vous étiez Préfète en Chef en... attendez...1953, c'est ça ? Et vous avez quelque chose à voir avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Je me rappelle distinctement avoir consulté une monographie extrêmement ennuyeuse à votre sujet."

"Elle n'a pas 'quelque chose à voir' avec," le corrigea Clarissa, son ton de voix lui rappelant beaucoup le Professeur McGonagall, "Elle est Rédactrice en Chef."

Severus était impressionné. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de trente-six ans, et elle était déjà rédactrice en chef ? En parlant de force et d'équilibre. Cette femme devait avoir la détermination d'un niffleur sentant l'or et l'impact d'un hippogriff exaspéré pour avoir fait une telle carrière à un si jeune âge.

"Severus, je peux voir toutes ces petites roues dans ton cerveau se détraquer. J'ai quarante deux ans, et j'étais préfète en chef lors de ma dernière année, c'est-à-dire 1951 et 52."

"Désolé," dit-il en souriant de façon coupable, "je ne voulais pas -"

"Bien sûr que si," l'interrompit-elle, "Ne le faisons-nous pas tous ? La curiosité est l'une des qualités les plus importantes chez un être humain. A en juger ce de que Clarissa m'a raconté de tes hauts faits à l'école, tu ne souffres certainement pas d'un manque de ce trait particulier de caractère. Tu ferais un bon journaliste. Des tendances vers cette noble profession ?"

"J'ai peur que non mais merci quand même pour une proposition très tentante. Seulement, on m'a offert un apprentissage avec McLachlan, alors je suppose que vous comprendrez."

Elle lui lança un regard évaluateur. "En effet. Je ne savais pas que cette vieille chauve-souris folle acceptait encore des apprentis."

"En fait non. Mais le Professeur Lestrange a dit un mot en ma faveur, et donc il a fait un exception."

"Ah," dit-elle "eh bien, qui ne ferait pas d'exception si c'est demandé par le beau St. Jean."

Clarissa gloussa. "Je croyais que tu étais plutôt pour le type sombre, tante Nathalie."

"En règle générale, oui. Mais quand le David de Michel-Ange vient sur ton chemin, les règles fondent simplement en même temps que tes intentions d'être une bonne fille. Et crois-moi, être mariée à Alastor pendant exactement un an, trois semaines et quatre jours est suffisant pour te faire hurler à chaque fois que tu croises un homme aux cheveux bruns sur le chemin de ta vie."

Severus, qui avait eu le sentiment étrange d'être _de trop_ ** dans ce qui semblait se transformer dangereusement en 'discussion de filles,' pensa mal avoir entendu. "Désolé d'interrompre, mais as-tu dit Alastor ? Comme Alastor Maugrey ?"

"En effet," dit-elle, tendant son verre pour reprendre du vin blanc, "Je parle d'Alastor Maugrey. Le connais-tu par hasard ?"

"Tu ne lui as pas raconté ?" demanda Severus à Clarissa.

Elle secoua ses boucles. "Non, nous ne nous voyions pas beaucoup à l'époque. Ma mère et tante Nathalie ne sont pas exactement... euh, en bon termes."

"Ma chère sœur," dit Nathalie Pierson avec un assez vilain sourire, "croit que le pauvre Alastor Maugrey est l'une de mes victimes les moins chanceuses."

Severus renifla. "Eh bien je suppose qu'elle ne s'est pas fait casser le nez par lui, cela peut rendre compte d'une vue quelque peu déformée de sa personne."

"Quel dommage," dit la tante de Clarissa après qu'il eut terminé de raconter l'enquête de l'Auror à Poudlard après Pâques 1973, "que je n'en ai pas entendu parler à cette époque. Cela aurait été une histoire délicieuse - J'adore déterrer toutes sortes de détails désagréables au sujet de nos Aurors révérés, ce paquet de brutes impitoyables."

"Et pourquoi - j'espère que je ne suis pas indiscret, ne te sens pas forcée de répondre, s'il te plaît, à moins que tu ne le veuilles - pourquoi l'as-tu épousé ?" demanda Severus, fasciné par le reflet soudain cruel dans ses yeux.

Il fit place à une expression rêveuse quand elle répondit, "Mon cher Severus, j'avais à peine plus de vingt ans alors et j'étais une jeune arrogante en ce qui concernait la vie et le journalisme. La Gazette voulait apporter une histoire d'arrière-plan sur la mise en application de la Loi et les Aurors, et elle m'a envoyé faire quelques interviews. Alastor était l'un des premiers que j'aie rencontré et je dois dire qu'il était magnifique à en tomber à la renverse à l'époque. Et mon aîné de dix-sept ans, tu sais, toutes ces histoires d'expérience et d'avoir vu le monde et ainsi de suite... pour dire la vérité, je n'ai plus jamais eu d'amant comme lui... désolée," dit-elle en voyant Severus devenir écarlate, "Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embarrasser." le sourire obscène qu'elle lui lança en disait autrement néanmoins.

"C'est le concept de Maugrey en tant que ...amant - cela semble quelque peu étrange" bégaya Severus, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi nerveux qu'il l'était.

"Ah," dit-elle nonchalamment, verrouillant son regard au sien, "C'est un soulagement. Je croyais que c'était l'idée que j'aie un amant qui te donnait la chair de poule."

Maintenant il était vraiment stupéfait. Flirtait-elle ? Avec lui, sans timidité, en présence de sa nièce dont elle pourrait même savoir qu'elle avait un béguin pour lui ? A en juger du regard quelque peu peiné de Clarissa, sa supposition n'était pas trop loin de la vérité. Pendant un moment éphémère, il regretta de ne pas être à Poudlard parmi les filles gloussantes qu'il était facile d'effrayer avec un regard glacé ou un commentaire acerbe. D'un autre côté, il devait admettre que ceci n'était pas vraiment mauvais. Il aimait assez ce frisson que les regards provocateurs de Nathalie lui causaient.

Essayant de surmonter le moment difficile il demanda "Et pourquoi as-tu divorcé si ta, euh, vie matrimoniale était si ...satisfaisante?"

"Parce que j'ai refusé d'embrasser la terre sur laquelle il marchait. Tu aurais pu deviner que je ne suis pas la sorte de femme qui vénère son époux comme un héros, seulement parce que c'est son époux et qu'il se trouve être un Auror."

Oui, pensa Severus, c'était logique. Pendant qu'il essayait encore d'imaginer que Maugrey avait une fois été marié, la conversation retourna à la rubrique plus urgente du mobilier, et Severus participa de nouveau, content d'être en terrain sûr.

~~~~*~~~~

"Maintenant c'est ce que j'appelle une maison fournie avec goût," dit Lestrange après une visite de la maison de Severus.

Trois jours avaient passé après la visite de Nathalie Pierson, et Severus était plutôt épuisé mais également satisfait de ce qu'il avait réalisé en un temps si court. Pas que le processus d'ameublement soit déjà fini, loin de là. Les bases et quelques petits suppléments étaient là, néanmoins. Le reste suivrait à la longue. Il n'y avait aucune nécessité de se dépêcher.

"Je suis content que vous aimez. Comment les choses vont-elles à Monrepos?"

"Ne me le demande pas !" dit Lestrange, roulant les yeux et se laissant tomber sur le sofa gigantesque. "Encore trois mois jusqu'au mariage et les femmes sont presque déjà folles. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elles seront une semaine avant le grand évènement."

Severus hocha la tête avec sympathie. "Vous avez ma compassion. Quelque chose à boire ?"

"Oui," dit Lestrange, étendant ses jambes et se relaxant visiblement, "ce serait excellent. Un verre d'Ogden pourrait être une contribution substantielle à mon bien-être. - Salut, beauté !" salua-t-il Esmeralda qui s'était levée d'un bond pour l'inspecter. "Et qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il quand Elias vola vers lui dans le sillage de son compagnon félin et se percha sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui.

Severus présenta l'oiseau. "Il est très impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, oui," consentit Lestrange, caressant doucement les plumes noires, "Je crois qu'il est même plus grand qu'Abraxas, et ce n'est pas peu dire." Peggy apparut avec un plateau contenant une bouteille de whisky et deux verres et disparut immédiatement après les avoir servi. "Écoute, Severus," dit Lestrange, "j'ai parlé à Lord Voldemort hier et nous avons convenu qu'il était mieux que je t'informe de nos réunions. C'est plus sûr que d'envoyer un message par hibou. De plus tu as besoin de moi pour aller là-bas, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses transplaner, et même ensuite ce sera difficile, car les endroits sont toujours protégés par des sorts."

Il prit une petite gorgée de son whisky et ferma brièvement les yeux pour en savourer le goût. Alors il les rouvrit et sortit un petit parquet de sa poche, le toucha de sa baguette pour le ré-agrandir et le tendit à Severus, qui le regarda avec surprise.

"Ton uniforme, façon de parler," expliqua-t-il. "les robes, la cape et le masque d'un Mangemort. Tu dois les avoir, même si tu ne reçois pas ta marque sombre tout de suite."

Faisant un geste vers le colis, Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur. Lestrange hocha la tête. "Vas-y, ouvre. Rappelle-toi néanmoins de prendre toujours garde à éteindre les lumières avant de le mettre. Les réunions ont normalement lieu au beau milieu de la nuit, mais on ne sait jamais qui pourrait te voir."

La cape avait une capuche et le masque correspondait à la description que James Potter avait donnée aux journalistes après que ses parents aient été tués. Il avait un reflet bleuâtre, d'acier.

"Devons-nous toujours les porter ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, non, seulement lors des grandes réunions."

"Que sont exactement les grandes réunions ?"

Lestrange se frappa le front de sa paume droite. "Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tout ceci est devenu si naturel pour moi que j'ai oublié que tu n'y connais rien. Eh bien alors, commençons avec quelques explications. C'est-a-dire, à moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets." Severus secoua dé-négativement la tête. "Très bien. Tu vois," commença-t-il, remplissant à nouveau son verre, "nous sommes maintenant quarante-deux en vous comptant déjà, toi et tes pairs. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'est pas recommandé que chacun de nous connaisse tout le monde. Il est assez mauvais qu'un mangemort se fasse attraper et donne quatre ou cinq noms. Pas qu'il soit probable que cela arrive mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

Severus était entièrement d'accord.

"Quelques uns d'entre nous, cependant, le cœur interne pour ainsi dire, connaissent tous les autres mangemorts. Je suis l'un d'eux, puis il y a Julius Malfoy, toi et Barty Croupton. Nous sommes honorés plus que les autres, mais nous portons aussi bien plus de risques."

"Excusez-moi," dit Severus, un peu soufflé "Vous avez dit Barty Croupton ?"

"Oui. Ne me dis pas que tu ne le soupçonnais pas."

"J'ai supposé plus ou moins, après ce que Mathilda nous a raconté de ses bagarres avec son père, et comment il était traité. C'était assez logique, non ? J'ai pensé à Iago quand j'en ai entendu parler la toute première fois. On ne dédaigne pas cette sorte d'amour croyant et soumis sans conséquences. Non, ce qui m'étonne est qu'il fait partie du Cercle interne."

"Eh bien," dit Lestrange, "je ne peux pas dire que je suis trop content. Mais alors, tu connais ce vieux dicton au sujet des liens du sang."

"Pardon ? Insinuez-vous qu'ils ?"

Maintenant c'était le tour de Lestrange de le regarder avec confusion. "Tu ne... non, bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas. Très peu de personnes le savent. Tu as compris l'identité de Lord Voldemort, mais alors, tu n'es pas habitué à ces affaires complexes de famille. Je te conseillerais néanmoins de bien lire le Qui est Qui. Cela peut sembler être une bagatelle, mais crois-moi, c'est important pour comprendre qui est lié à qui et pourquoi."

Maintenant ça c'était un aspect de sa nouvelle vie auquel Severus n'avait jamais pensé. A l'école, ses camarades de Maison avaient simplement été cela: des camarades de maison. On discutait rarement de leurs liens de parenté et quand la conversation se tournait dans cette direction, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Les subtilités de la vie sociale hors des quartiers de Serpentard n'avaient pas même trouvé une place au bas de sa liste de priorités. Maintenant il reconnaissait que ce désintérêt pourrait avoir été une plus grande erreur que ce qu'il avait imaginé - il devrait rattraper beaucoup d'informations.

"J'essayerai de lire à ce sujet dès que possible. Mais cela vous dérangerait-il de me parler de Barty Croupton?"

"Bien sûr que non. Voyons voir... la grand-mère maternelle de Lord Voldemort était une Boulder -"

"Oui," dit pensivement Severus en essayant de visualiser la page du Qui est Qui, "Je crois que je me souviens de cela. Sarah Boulder, c'est cela?"

Lestrange leva ses sourcils. "Impressionnant. Vraiment. Oui, Sarah Boulder, c'est exact. Cette dame avait deux frères, chacun d'entre eux a eu un enfant, dont l'un était Danielle Boulder, l'épouse du vénérable chef de la mise en application de la loi magique et mère de Bartemius junior."

"Mais cela... cela fait de Barty le cousin au deuxième degré de Lord Voldemort !" s'exclama Severus.

"En effet. Et imagine seulement la sorte d'enfer qui s'est déchaîné dans la maison des Crouptons quand le ministère a finalement compris l'identité de Lord Voldemort. Mademoiselle Reynolds ne le sait pas, bien sûr, elle a seulement assisté aux effets secondaires qui étaient assez mauvais, je dirais. Bien sûr ce n'est pas de la faute de Danielle Croupton, mais essaye d'imaginer les sentiments de Bartemius Croupton quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était d'une certaine façon de la famille de l'ennemi numéro un du ministère." gloussa Lestrange. "Son monde a du s'écrouler avec un bruit assez assourdissant."

Encore étonné par ces nouvelles inattendues, Severus hocha lentement la tête. "Je peux imaginer cela. Mais au moins cela offre une explication satisfaisante à pourquoi il essaye constamment de convaincre le Ministre de relâcher les quelques restrictions auxquelles la mise en application de la Loi et les Aurors sont soumis. Il doit simplement confirmer qu'il est au- dessus de tout soupçon."

"Oui, et je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il ferait à Barty s'il apprenait jamais... de toute façon," dit Lestrange "tu comprendras pourquoi M. Croupton junior occupe une position aussi haute dans nos rangs. Alors, comme je disais, nous sommes ceux qui connaissent tout le monde. Les autres sont divisés en plus petits sous-groupes et connaissent seulement leurs identités respectives. Les plus petits groupes se réunissent environ une fois par semaine au Manoir, chez les McNairs, chez les Averys ou dans la maison en Albanie. L'un d'entre nous doit toujours être présent. Et ensuite il y a bien sûr les grandes réunions plénières où tout le monde doit paraître, avec capuche et masque. Nous utilisons même le sortilège de Dissimulovox, pour garantir que personne n'est reconnu par sa voix."

Essayant de traiter cette quantité d'informations, Severus demanda "Et quand est la première réunion qui demande ma présence ?"

"Dans la nuit de demain. Je serai ici quelques minutes avant deux heures, comme cela nous arriverons chez les McNairs à deux heures piles. Et maintenant je vais te quitter" dit Lestrange en se levant du sofa. "Je suppose que tu auras assez de choses auxquelles penser avec les informations que je t'ai données. Nul besoin de donner une indigestion à ton cerveau ce soir. Tu as assez de temps pour te renseigner sur la situation sans presser les choses. Bonne nuit, Severus, et merci pour le whisky. Et bien sûr, pour m'avoir donné asile."

Bonjour les deux semaines sans soucis, pensa Severus, et il se versa un autre whisky avant de tomber dans de profondes pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Lester McNair, le père d'Owen, s'était fait une fortune en fournissant l'économie des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne en bois: Dans le début des années 1920, ayant à peine reçu son diplôme, il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre mis les mains sur une somme considérable d'argent et l'avait très sagement manipulée en acquérant des terres de forêt tout autour du monde, surtout en Amérique du Sud, en Asie du Sud, et en Russie, mais également en Angleterre. En faisant usage de ses connexions de Serpentard, il avait très vite réussi à éliminer les autres concurrents et, après quelques années de lutte intense - il y avait plus que simplement quelques fonctionnaires du ministère qui s'étaient fait une petite fortune à partir des fonds boueux de McNair - il était le fournisseur unique des entreprises dont les produits avaient besoin de bois comme matière première : la compagnie de producteurs de balais Brossdur ; Reynolds & Lovegood, la plus grande et importante compagnie magique de construction de Grande-Bretagne ; les charpentiers... - tout le monde devait acheter son bois à Lester McNair. Les familles Nous-Avons-Un-Pedigree-Plus-Long-Que-Les-Tresses-De-Mélisande le tenaient pour un parvenu, et alors il s'acheta un manoir et une épouse. Thalia Witherstone était la dernière descendante d'une vieille et puissante famille, jolie mais pauvre, propriétaire d'un manoir en ruine, autrefois grandiose et sa cadette de trente et un ans. L'écart d'âge n'irritait pas trop Lester McNair et il y avait assez d'argent pour ramener le siège de la famille à sa grandeur originale. Deux ans après leur mariage, Thalia avait donné naissance à un fils et ainsi accompli son devoir, ce qui voulait dire que son époux se sentait libre de la traiter encore plus mal qu'avant.

Sa conduite envers sa jeune épouse infortunée changea quelque peu, néanmoins, quand Lord Voldemort commença à rassembler des partisans. Comme tous les parvenus, McNair était un fervent partisan de la pureté du sang et de la noblesse des lignées, et donc avait été parmi les premiers à le rejoindre. L'arrière-grand-mère de Voldemort avait été une Witherstone, et même si ses sentiments envers ceux qui lui avaient laissé passer sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat moldu au lieu de l'accueillir, parce qu'ils le méprisaient car il était un demi-sang, n'étaient pas de très tendre nature, McNair entretenait certaines espérances pour son fils et par conséquent était faiblement reconnaissant envers sa femme.

~~~~*~~~~

Aussi content que Severus soit d'avoir finalement quitté Poudlard, le manque de bibliothèque était sans aucun doute un gros désavantage. Il n'avait aucune intention de gaspiller de l'argent à acheter un Qui est Qui - et non seulement ce serait une perte de gallions, les vingts et quelques tomes de l'encyclopédie occuperaient aussi trop d'espace dans ses étagères encore vides - et donc il avait appelé Clarissa le matin d'après la visite de Lestrange chez lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as besoin ?"

"Je dois chercher quelque chose, juste au cas où tu ne l'aies pas deviné. Alors tu l'as ou pas ?"

"Je ne crois pas mais attends une seconde." La tête de Clarissa disparut du foyer et revint quelques instants plus tard. "Non, nous ne l'avons pas. Mais écoute, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas le demander à tante Nathalie? Elle est bien mieux que le Qui est Qui, parc'qu'elle connaît toutes les petites histoires que tu n'y trouves pas. Et tu pourrais rester pour déjeuner."

La pensée de rencontrer de Nathalie Pierson à nouveau vainquit toute réticence qu'il ait pu avoir. C'était une femme fascinante, intelligente et vive, et, par-dessus tout elle semblait... eh bien, ne pas lui être entièrement indifférent. Il avait seulement besoin de trouver un prétexte plausible pour l'interroger sur les McNairs - après tout, il ne pouvait pas arriver en valsant et s'informer au sujet d'une personne avec qui il avait partagé un dortoir depuis sept ans sans fournir d'explication plausible. Ayant torturé son cerveau pendant quelques minutes sans un aboutissement substantiel, il décida qu'il improviserait simplement, se vérifia sans enthousiasme dans le miroir, maudit son grand nez et ses cheveux efflanqués et s'avança dans la cheminée.

Clarissa et sa tante étaient dans le jardin, et Severus évita seulement de justesse un pot de fleur qui passa en vrombissant près de sa tête.

"Désolée Severus !" appela Clarissa, "Nous essayons de remettre le jardin à neuf mais ne sommes pas tout à fait d'accord sur comment distribuer les plantes et les fleurs. Tu veux nous donner un coup de main ?"

"Si cela garantit que vous ne briserez pas mon crâne avec des pots de fleurs, je le ferai," répondit-il en serrant la main de Nathalie. "Qu'est-ce cela ?" demanda-t-il, montrant du doigt un parterre de fleurs blanches et rouges. "Tu ne peux pas planter de marguerites naines de Sibérie avec des Anthalicum, elles s'empoisonnent littéralement. Ne faisais-tu pas du tout attention en Botanique ?"

"En fait, c'était mon idée," ronronna Nathalie en souriant de façon mauvaise.

"Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... eh bien, il faut les séparer de toute façon." Obéissant à un petit coup de sa baguette, les Anthalicum arrivèrent en filant vers eux comme une flopée d'oiseaux bien entraînés. "Maintenant voyons voir... où pourrions-nous les mettre..."

Ces dames empochèrent leurs baguettes et regardèrent Severus réarranger adroitement les plantes, complètement absorbé par cette activité. Quand il eut fini, il se retourna et vit que Clarissa était partie, le laissant en compagnie exclusive de sa tante, dont les yeux bleus étaient posés sur lui avec une expression de léger amusement mêlé d'appréciation.

"Tu sais certainement ce que tu fais," dit-elle, prenant son bras et le guidant vers une table basse entourée de deux sièges d'osier et d'un canapé. "Je suppose que tu mérites quelque chose à boire maintenant."

Avant qu'il ne puisse même envisager d'occuper une des chaises, Severus fut doucement poussé sur le canapé, un verre fut fourré dans sa main, et Nathalie se glissa sur les coussins à côté de lui. Elle portait une longue jupe de lin aujourd'hui, un haut de soie blanche et sans manches, pas de chaussures ni, comme Severus ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, de soutien-gorge. Elle avait de très petits seins. A en juger de l'accélération de ses battements de cœur et de la sécheresse soudaine de sa bouche, il aimait à l'évidence les petites poitrines. Ou sa réaction était-elle simplement provoquée par le fait que c'étaient des seins, indépendamment de leur taille et de leur forme? Il décida de laisser ces réflexions pour plus tard, étant donné qu'elles invalidaient sévèrement ses capacités verbales.

"Cigarette ?" demanda Nathalie, lui offrant le paquet.

"N-non pas vraiment, merci" répondit-il, essayant de manière entêtée de éviter la pensée qu'il aimait aussi les femmes aux aisselles rasées. C'était plus agréable d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas expliquer pourquoi. Il espérait seulement pouvoir attirer son esprit hors ce chemin dangereux en lui promettant qu'il ferait une liste des traits qu'il aimait chez les femmes dès qu'il arriverait à la maison.

"Pourquoi non ?" demanda-t-elle en extirpant une cigarette du paquet avec délicatesse. A sa surprise, elle utilisa un briquet Moldu.

"Je suppose que cela ne me plaît pas. Pourquoi remplirais-je mes poumons de fumée ? C'est malsain, et de plus cela crée une dépendance."

"Ah," dit-elle faisant un anneau de fumée, "Mais alors la plupart des choses qui amènent de l'amusement dans la vie sont malsaines et créent une dépendance."

Elle flirtait clairement de nouveau. Cela devrait être ajouté à sa liste avec les fossettes et probablement aussi des pieds minces et élégants. Peut-être devrait-il simplement écrire 'Nathalie Pierson' et laisser cela tel quel.

"Fais-tu référence à quelque chose de particulier ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle, lui lançant un regard qui disait le contraire exact, "C'était simplement une remarque générale. A propos, que voulais-tu vérifier dans le Qui est Qui ? Tu es venu pour me le demander, et non pour faire du jardinage, à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe."

Bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait rien préparé à lui raconter, et maintenant il était pris. Pas qu'un piège avec un appât comme celui-là soit essentiellement un mauvais endroit où être, mais l'appât était aussi extrêmement intelligent et par conséquent ne devait pas être nourri d'histoires bancales, faciles à déconstruire. Alors il se décida pour la vérité, du moins pour une partie de la vérité.

"Tu sais," dit-il, faisant de son mieux pour se détendre, ce qui se révéla être presque impossible parce que chaque fois qu'elle bougeait une bouffée de son parfum passait sur lui, "C'est une chose très étrange - peut-être penseras-tu même que je suis extrêmement stupide."

"Je ne peux guère croire cela," lança-t-elle.

"Eh bien, voyons voir. Juste pour te donner une idée : J'ai dormi dans la même pièce que quatre garçons, j'ai été en cours et j'ai mangé avec eux, et il y en a trois que je connais à peine. Ou plutôt," se corrigea-t-il lui-même, "Je connais très bien le côté qu'ils ont choisi de montrer à l'école mais est-ce que je sais quoi que ce soit au sujet de leurs vies hors de Poudlard ? Non. Prends Owen McNair, par exemple. Je pourrais te faire une description détaillée de son caractère, et j'ai aussi saisi un petit bout d'information de temps en temps mais cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, pour dire la vérité. Maintenant nous sommes tous sortis de l'école, et peut-être ne nous reverrons-nous même pas de nouveau très bientôt. D'un autre côté tu sais comment nous sommes, nous autres Serpentards. Nous avons tendance à faire bon usage des liens que nous avons forgés pendant nos années d'école. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons nous revoir. Et. eh bien il est simplement étrange que je doive le faire sans connaître quoi que ce soit au sujet de leurs familles... si tu vois ce que je veux dire." il n'était pas entièrement satisfait mais pensa que cela avait eu l'air assez plausible. Un peu maladroit, peut-être. Un tantinet trop garçon. Mince. Si c'était l'impression qu'elle avait...

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et remplit à nouveau son verre. "Impliques-tu que tu as partagé un dortoir avec le fils de McNair et que tu ne connais rien à son sujet en dehors de la couleur de ses sous-vêtements et des blagues que vous avez faites ensemble ?"

"Plus ou moins. Oui. Je suppose qu'il est possible de dire cela, même si c'est un peu exagéré et que je ne suis pas intéressé par les sous-vêtements d'Owen."

"Mmh... les hommes sont une espèce étrange, tu sais ?"

"Regardez qui parle," répliqua Severus d'un ton bourru "ce n'est pas comme si les femmes étaient des livres ouverts."

Il était à peu près aussi allergique aux gloussements que Lucius, mais devait convenir qu'émis par cette voix rauque, même un gloussement avait ses aspects intéressants.

"Un point pour toi. Alors tu veux en savoir plus au sujet de McNair? Une famille très intéressante..."

~~~~*~~~~

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas mentionné Voldemort, mais il se rappelait assez bien de que ce qu'il avait lu au sujet des ancêtres de Tom-Elvis Jedusor pour pouvoir faire la connexion entre les meilleurs traitements que donnait Lester McNair à son épouse et son lien de parenté avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Nathalie Pierson était un répertoire ambulant des anecdotes de la société, cela était sûr, et il avait entièrement l'intention de l'interroger au sujet des autres aussi. Le prétexte parfait pour la revoir sans devoir inventer d'excuses tordues avait surgi de manière tout à fait inattendue : Quand ils étaient finalement rentrés dans la maison pour déjeuner - Severus approchant un état d'ébriété total pour l'avoir regardée dans les yeux et avoir inspiré son parfum - une petite fille avait glissé sur la rampe d'escalier et avait pratiquement atterri dans ses bras. Nathalie la lui avait présentée comme sa fille Gwendolyn, sans allusion au père de la fille, si bien que Severus supposa que soit elle ignorait son identité, soit elle n'avait aucun désir de le lui révéler.

Gwendolyn se révéla être une petite dame très brillante. D'une certaine manière, elle rappelait lui-même à Severus. Malgré les protestations de sa nounou, elle continuait à dévorer les livres de sa mère, sans se préoccuper de savoir si le contenu était approprié pour son âge ou non - elle avait huit ans, comme elle le lui avait fièrement dit - se gavant simplement de connaissances. Et elle avait un talent pour les potions. Malheureusement, elle en avait essayé quelques unes toute seule, dans leur cuisine par - dessus le marché, et avait fait exploser un chaudron. Le regard dans ses yeux quand elle raconta l'accident ne trahissait pas une seule trace de repentir. La puanteur du liquide qui avait détrempé les murs et le plancher était si intolérable et si résistante même aux plus forts détergents magiques que mère et fille avaient emménagé chez les Rosiers, pour y rester jusqu'à ce que leur propre maison soit de nouveau habitable. Gwendolyn, qui s'était accrochée pour finir un des travaux les plus compliqués sur les potions de McLachlan et en comprendre une partie étonnamment grande en plus, fut ravie d'apprendre que Severus allait être son apprenti et défaillit presque d'enthousiasme quand il proposa de venir lui enseigner quelques bases. Le sourire stupéfiant de sa mère lui avait presque fait mettre du sucre dans sa soupe au lieu du sel.

Il était grand temps, néanmoins, d'abandonner ses pensées au sujet des yeux et des seins sans soutien-gorge de Nathalie Pierson sous son haut de soie blanche. Lestrange devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre maintenant, et ils allaient se trouver en face de Lord Voldemort dans quelques minutes. Les mains de Severus passèrent mécaniquement sur sa robe et sa cape, lissant des plis imaginaires et savourant le contact de la matière. C'était... sensuel. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot. Frais mais pas froid, lisse sans être doux, faiblement scintillement mais pas brillant. Il eut une vision brève de Nathalie, étendue sur des draps noirs faits de la même matière, et pinça le dessus de son nez pour la chasser aussi rapidement que possible.

Avec un petit 'plop,' Lestrange transplana directement à ses côtés.

"Excellent," dit-il, "Tu es complètement prêt. Où est ton masque ?"

Severus le sortit d'une poche de sa cape. "Dois-je le mettre ?"

"Oui je te le conseillerais. Lord Voldemort nous reconnaît avec ou sans, et il est toujours mieux de prendre ses précautions. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend à l'arrivée."

Il avait regardé les vêtements et le masque de nombreuses fois depuis la nuit dernière, mais n'avait essayé aucun d'entre eux avant de n'avoir à le faire. Par quelque forme de respect, peut-être - après tout ce n'étaient pas simplement des vêtements - ou peut-être avait-ce plutôt été par timidité. Le sentiment persistait, maintenant qu'il tenait le masque dans sa main. Lestrange lui fit un signe de la tête encourageant, et il le leva lentement vers son visage. Quand il fut à une distance d'environ cinq centimètres, il sentit soudain sa peau commencer à picoter et le masque sauta littéralement hors de ses doigts et pour se coller à son visage, y adhérant comme une seconde peau. Après que le premier choc avait passé, la sensation était en fait agréable. Lestrange avait déjà mis le sien et relevait le capuchon de sa cape. Severus en fit de même.

"Euh, St. Jean," risqua-t-il, "Juste une petite question avant que nous ne partions : Comment l'enlève-t-on après ?" il était surpris de pouvoir respirer et parler comme si son visage était découvert, car il n'y avait pas de trous, ni à son nez ni à ses lèvres.

"Tu le touches avec ta baguette et tu dis _Demasquera_ , c'est tout. Viens ou nous allons être en retard !" Lestrange retroussa sa manche gauche et tous deux mirent leurs doigts sur sa marque sombre.

~~~~*~~~~

Au milieu de la nuit, nuit noire parce que le ciel était couvert, le manoir des McNairs avait presque l'air aussi impressionnant que celui des Malfoys. La forme noire et massive approchait comme un rocher menaçant, ses fenêtres non éclairées comme autant d'yeux morts, regardant fixement les mangemorts qui arrivaient pour se tenir debout en cercle autour de Lord Voldemort. Tout le monde semblait avoir sa place assignée - à l'évidence la Marque Sombre prenait soin de cela, pensa Severus. Ce qui était raisonnable, car autrement tant de personnes se rassemblant dans un espace relativement petit auraient créé du chaos et même peut-être des blessures. Mais il n'y avait absolument pas de chaos. Seul le doux bruissement des capes et le faible craquement des bottes et des chaussures touchant le gravier. Et un silence complet, pas un mot chuchoté, pas une respiration. Juste le reflet bleu-argenté des masques anonymes, et arrivée fantomatique après arrivée fantomatique.

Finalement, le groupe sembla être complet, car Lord Voldemort, immobile au centre du cercle, repoussa son capuchon en un mouvement rapide et uni, et dit, en apparence à personne en particulier, "Lester, il est temps d'entrer." Sa voix n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un chuchotement, soyeux et rauque, mais Severus la sentit vibrer à travers lui avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre.

Une des silhouettes quitta sa place, courba la tête devant leur maître et se déplaça vers l'entrée du bâtiment, suivi par Voldemort. Le cercle s'écarta pour les laisser passer puis se referma et, avec une chorégraphie parfaite, s'ouvrit du côté opposé, exactement en son point d'intersection avec la ligne imaginaire définie par la porte d'entrée et l'ancienne position de Voldemort. L'écart s'élargit tandis que, une par une, les ombres noires faisaient un demi-tour et se mettaient en ligne derrière McNair et leur maître, l'un venant de la gauche et l'un de la droite de la fissure que les deux hommes avaient coupée ; le cortège silencieux et rapide tirant sa substance de ce qui avait été un cercle, le réduisant à un demi-cercle - maintenant les premiers d'entre eux avaient déjà passé le pas de la porte - et puis encore, implacablement, jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux complète la ligne.

Depuis la profondeur de ses intestins, la panique monta brutalement et mordit douloureusement le cœur de Severus - panique irrationnelle, certainement, mais pas moins paralysante. Il avait été séparé de Lestrange par la silhouette sombre qui s'était intercalée entre lui et la présence réconfortante de son tuteur. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayé, se dit-il mais l'uniformité anonyme l'effrayait tout même. Voldemort pouvait peut-être reconnaître chacun d'eux sous leurs masques, mais lui, Severus, se sentait soudain perdu. Il leur était à l'évidence interdit de parler, alors comment était-il supposé retrouver Lestrange après la fin de la réunion ? Qu'était-il supposé faire une fois qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination dans le bâtiment ?

Le cortège se déplaçait maintenant le long d'un corridor, les pas parfaitement synchronisés retentissant sur les dalles et se répercutant sur les murs, les capes ondulant, bruissant doucement - maintenant il y avait un autre bruit, des coups durs, ils descendaient un escalier. Vers le bas, de plus en plus profondément, des escaliers interminables - il aurait dû compter, une marche faisait environ trente centimètres de haut, comme cela il aurait pu établir la distance avec laquelle ils avaient pénétré sous la surface de la terre. En bas, dans les boyaux de la maison, la lumière des torches vacillait sur les murs de pierre brute, jouant avec ses craintes, engageant ses soucis dans une vertigineuse danse ronde. Le bruit de leurs pas diminua considérablement - ils avaient atteint leur destination : une cave voutée, au plafond bas, humide et froide, si sombre que la lumière des torches attachées aux piliers ronds de pierre soutenant les arcades servait seulement à lui donner l'air encore plus impénétrable et sombre.

Ils marchaient sur un sol d'argile compressée maintenant, et non plus sur de la pierre. Ils étaient arrivés aux fondations-même de l'édifice qui, si les figures taillées approximativement qui ornaient la partie supérieure des piliers étaient une indication sûre, devait être très vieux. Severus pouvait sentir le froid humide agripper la petite étendue de peau découverte entre le bord de son masque et le col de sa cape. Mais à l'évidence, le tissu n'était pas seulement sensuel, mais offrait une isolation efficace, car il ne sentait pas la fraîcheur se répandre plus loin que l'endroit exposé.

Le cortège ralentit, s'arrêta presque et répéta la chorégraphie précédente en sens inverse, plaçant ainsi chaque membre du groupe dos à un siège. Seulement, ils ne formaient pas un anneau complet. Les sièges étaient arrangés en un demi-cercle faisant face à un siège seul, considérablement plus grand et plus haut, presque un trône, quoique sans ornements. En s'asseyant, Severus reconnut les mains du sorcier s'asseyant à sa droite comme appartenant à Lestrange et dût retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il se comportait - eh bien, non, pas vraiment se comportait mais avait envie de et voulait se comporter - comme un enfant séparé de sa mère pour la première fois. Peut-être que Voldemort comprendrait cela, mais Severus était assez sûr qu'une telle pusillanimité n'aurait jamais son approbation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis très droit, ses mains tapies sur les accoudoirs de son siège, attendant immobile que le dernier de ses mangemorts se soit installé à sa place habituelle. Puis il se leva, rapide et félin, et se glissa jusqu'aux formes noires et immobiles à sa droite. Un mouvement nonchalant de sa main indiqua le troisième ; quelques pas de plus, et numéro dix fût choisi, se leva et alla se tenir près du trône ; Voldemort continua, et, avec un sourire vacillant sur son visage, désigna Severus et finalement Lestrange.

'Les Quelques Élus' - c'était comme cela que Lestrange les avait appelés l'autre nuit. Julius Malfoy, Lestrange, Barty Croupton et Severus lui-même. Ou du moins il espérait que les deux autres étaient Croupton et Malfoy, et qu'être un de ces quatre chérubins aux épées de feu était la raison pour laquelle il se levait maintenant pour suivre Lestrange vers l'autre côté du trône. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute les yeux du père de Lucius, le mesurant à travers les fentes du masque autrement sans expression; froids, gris et d'acier. Répondant en regardant fixement son aîné, il commença à apprécier les avantages d'avoir le visage couvert par cette sinistre seconde peau. Cela ne trahissait rien. Si vous pouviez contrôler votre attitude et ne faisiez pas de mouvements involontaires, c'était le camouflage parfait pour toute expression faciale qu'il y ait au-dessous. Il était heureux, cependant, de ne pas devoir voir celle que Malfoy avait tout de suite. Cet homme était très certainement enragé que ce ne soit pas son propre fils qui se tienne là au lieu de Severus.

Lord Voldemort était retourné à son siège et fit maintenant signe aux quatre hommes se tenant à ses côtés de retirer leur masques - honorés plus que tous les autres, mais faisant face aux plus grands risques. En effet. Quatre baguettes furent tirées, quatre voix murmurèrent " _Demasquera_!" et tout le monde put voir leurs visages. Si Malfoy était furieux, cela ne se voyait pas. Il était parfaitement posé. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même de Barty, qui avait l'air assez angoissé. Severus espérait ardemment qu'il faisait meilleure figure. Afin de réaliser cet effet néanmoins, il serait sans doute recommandé de ne pas regarder de l'un à l'autre. Il se concentra sur un lion à l'air particulièrement sinistre sur le chapiteau d'un des piliers de pierre, concentra son regard sur celui de la bête, s'engageant dans une bataille de regards qu'il savait qu'il perdrait, et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il y réussit assez bien, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lord Voldemort insinue ses tentacules soyeux dans sa chair.

"Un mois a passé -" oh, dieux, c'était du miel, si chaud qu'il faisait presque mal, mais quand même du miel, l'enveloppant, dégoulinant le long de chaque fibre de son corps entre la peau et le muscle "- mes fidèles Mangemorts, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes tous rencontrés. J'ai vu la plupart d'entre vous pendant ce temps, pour écouter vos rapports, preuves de votre dévouement inébranlable à notre cause."

Malgré le silence total, souligné par le bruit régulier d'une goutte de l'eau frappant la pierre, Severus avait l'impression qu'une vague de soulagement parcourait l'assemblée.

"Les porte-paroles des six groupes seront autorisés à donner un autre compte-rendu de leurs accomplissements un peu plus tard pour que tout le monde les entende. Mais tournons cependant notre attention collective à un autre fait qui vous réjouira sans doute autant que moi. Accueillons dans nos rangs sept nouveaux mangemorts ou plutôt sept jeunes personnes qui ont décidé de dévouer leurs vies à notre noble cause. L'un d'eux se tient à mes côtés, sans capuche ni masque, et vous savez tous ce que cela veut dire : son rang et son honneur sont aussi hauts que ceux des trois autres dont les mérites éminents ont déjà été ainsi reconnus. Severus Rogue -" Voldemort se leva et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Severus, lui donna une pression rassurante et le mena vers l'avant de quelques pas "- a prouvé sa loyauté envers moi à une époque où rien ne l'obligerait à le faire. Et il est l'esprit derrière la potion d'Imperius qui s'avère être si extrêmement utile à certains moments."

Voldemort fit un pas de côté, traînant sa main gauche à travers le dos de Severus jusqu'à ce que ses bouts de doigts reposent légèrement sur son épaule droite.

"Vous devez lui rendre le même respect que celui que j'exige pour Julius Malfoy, St. Jean Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton. Il répond à moi et à moi seul, et a les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux en ce qui concerne les décisions et punitions autonomes."

Un pas de plus et le contact fut brisé, mais la main mince, blanche de Voldemort est resta suspendue à la même hauteur, se transformant maintenant lentement d'un geste de bénédiction protectrice en un mouvement de présentation, paume faisant face au public.

"Accueillons le en due forme."

Il retourna Severus pour faire face aux trois autres mangemorts démasqués et, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première réunion, effleura rapidement la bouche du jeune sorcier de ses lèvres et murmura "Bienvenue, enfant."

Trop submergé pour être horrifié Severus reçut le même salut de Julius Malfoy, puis de Lestrange et finalement de Barty Croupton. Le visage de Croupton semblait être brûlant, et Severus se demanda s'il avait de la fièvre. Quand cette partie de la cérémonie fut terminée, Voldemort posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus et le retourna de nouveau, de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir que tous les autres avaient de nouveau formé une ligne, le premier d'entre eux se tenant à une distance de seulement environ trois mètres de lui. Il s'approcha de Severus et, tirant sa baguette, enleva son masque. C'était une femme. Très grande, blonde aux yeux bleus, un regard inébranlable se déversant dans les yeux de Severus. Probablement la mère de Heather, pensa-t-il quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Le masque revint en place, et le sorcier suivant s'avança. Cheveux gris et ondulés, yeux bleus, une expression perspicace - le père de Heather. Heather. Lucius. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec un menton fuyant et une barbiche. Clarissa, rougissant et les yeux brillants. Cédric, souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était. Un autre homme presque chauve, avec des lèvres très charnues. Tabitha, ressemblant à un requin. Un homme ressemblant à un ours, ayant l'air de la caricature d'un général russe. Une femme petite et grosse qui lui rappela un gâteau avec trop de crème et un glaçage de sucre rose. Un homme avec trop de brillantine dans ses cheveux auburn à l'évidence teints et une dent de devant en or. Evan Rosier. Un homme, plus vieux que la plupart des autres, au teint coloré, des cheveux blancs très courts, ses yeux d'un brun si léger qu'il semblait orange - le père d'Owen. Thomas Mansfield, ex-gardien de leur équipe de maison. Deux hommes portant des expressions identiquement idiotes, l'un d'eux avec une très mauvaise haleine, tous deux presque aussi grands et volumineux que Hagrid. Un homme blond maniant maladroitement des lunettes sans monture et faisant un sourire timide, disproportionné à Severus. Une femme très belle, aux cheveux roux que Severus confondit presque avec Lily Evans. Un homme avec une moustache comme celle d'un morse et un tic nerveux à son œil gauche. Owen. Des lèvres de toutes formes et teintes de rose et rouge, des yeux de toutes les couleurs, tant d'odeurs que l'estomac de Severus commençait à s'irriter de protestation, cheveux longs, cheveux courts, blonds, bruns, roux, gris.

La cérémonie d'accueil dura presque une heure. Quand le dernier masque fut retourné sur le visage du dernier mangemort, Severus dût convoquer toute sa force et sa détermination pour ne pas s'évanouir sur le champ et, avec des genoux tremblants, retourna à sa place aux côtés de Lestrange. Ils se tenaient très proches, et il sentit la main de son tuteur chercher la sienne, la trouver et lui donner une pression brève. Il aurait aimé faire un sourire reconnaissant à Lestrange. Comme c'était incompatible avec l'expression digne qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il porte, il dût se satisfaire de répondre par une autre pression.

"Et maintenant," se répercuta de nouveau la voix de Voldemort entre les murs de pierre lesquels l'humidité suintait, "les six autres nouveaux membres de notre fraternité. Levez-vous, et soyez accueillis parmi nous."

Même en les connaissant si bien, Severus était presque incapable de les différencier, sinon par leur hauteur. La plus petite des six devait être Tabitha, et Cédric était aussi facilement reconnaissable qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un troupeau de flamants roses, mais la différence entre les tailles de Heather, Lucius et Owen était si petite, surtout vu d'une distance d'environ quinze mètres et dans la lueur vacillante des torches, qu'il n'aurait pas pu déterminer qui était qui.

Des mains, à l'air de cire et mortes, sortirent en rampant des plis riches et noirs des manches, animaux pâles horribles, une, deux, trois, vingt, trente-sept paires d'araignées de formes différentes, minces ou boudinées, lisses ou velues, tirées ensemble et ricochant les unes sur les autres, leur danse spectrale produisant un bruit également fantomatique. Les applaudissements qu'on se serait attendu à entendre dans un opéra de Transylvanie, après qu'Othello ait retiré tout sang de la chair molle de Desdemona. Severus applaudit docilement avec les autres. Il aurait souhaité que ses camarades reçoivent un accueil plus chaleureux. Mais le plafond bas et les murs solides absorbaient presque tout son - sauf la voix de Voldemort.

"L'initiation de ces nouveaux membres aura lieu le 20 juillet. Vous serez présents. Tous."

Quarante-deux têtes s'inclinèrent en soumission muette.

"Et maintenant, aux affaires. Porte-parole du groupe numéro un, avance."

Une grande silhouette, assise à côté de Tabitha, se leva et traversa le demi-cercle jusqu'à atteindre le trône de Voldemort, où il tomba d'abord à genoux puis en prostration complète.

"Tu peux te lever et faire face à ton maître maintenant" dit Voldemort.

La silhouette se remit sur ses genoux, toucha l'ourlet de la cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres de la partie basse de son masque, plus ou moins où sa bouche était censé être, et se remit finalement sur ses pieds. Le visage masqué resta courbé vers le bas néanmoins, vers le sol, ne regardant jamais directement dans les yeux du maître.

"Parle!"

Le - ou la ? - mangemort tira sa baguette, la pointa vers sa bouche et murmura " _Dissimulovox_ !" Et alors, avec une voix qui semblait venir d'un tube métallique, et était ainsi bizarrement assorti au masque, il commença. "Maître, nous avons accompli avec succès la mission que vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous confier."

"Avec succès ?" La voix de Lord Voldemort s'était transformée en lame mortellement tranchante, qui pour le moment badinait tout juste paresseusement sur la peau de sa victime, faisant une coupure superficielle ça et là, perçant la peau presque doucement. "En effet. Il se trouve que je lis aussi les journaux moldus, mais vous savez cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus s'aperçut que les mains du mangemort commençaient à trembler un peu. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de la personne.

La tête encapuchonnée sombra plus bas. "Maitre, nous n'avions jamais pensé que l'autre côté agirait si impitoyablement. Vous connaissez les stratégies des moldus - ils essayent toujours persuader les pirates de l'air de renoncer à leurs idées. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont réellement attaqué -"

"Vous aviez ces Palestiniens sous Imperius. Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas ordonné de tuer leurs otages ? Avant que le prétendu commando Israelien n'arrive ? Je veux la guerre, pas une autre histoire de conte de fée que les moldus pourront raconter à leurs petits-enfants."

"Maître, je vous assure, ce n'était guère un conte de fée. Nous avons réussi à ravager presque tout l'aéroport, nous avons détruit onze avions -"

Quand Lucius lui avait tout d'abord parlé de l'augmentation de puissance de Voldemort, Severus n'avait pas vraiment su qu'en penser. Il l'avait sentie oui, mais d'une manière plus agréable, quand il l'avait rencontré en Albanie. Mais maintenant il comprenait. Et tremblait.

Lord Voldemort s'était levé, faisant immédiatement tomber le mangemort à genoux. Severus le comprenait parfaitement - il était tenté d'en faire de même bien que la furie du maître ne soit pas dirigée contre lui. C'était la puissance néanmoins, la puissance qui palpitait autour de lui, comme un autre être, une créature qui l'enveloppait et le protégeait et, avec ses nombreux tentacules, effleurait les cœurs de ceux qui étaient assemblés autour de leur Maitre.

"J'ai dit que je voulais la guerre. Je n'ai pas la guerre. Et par conséquent vous avez échoué. Vous tous. Les otages et les Aurors sont vivants, et il n'y a pas de guerre au Moyen Orient. Votre mission n'a pas été accomplie avec succès. Venez à moi, vous tous."

Comme des marionnettes tirées par les fils d'acier de la volonté de Lord Voldemort, cinq silhouettes noires se levèrent et s'assemblèrent autour de la forme prostrée. Severus se sentait comme déchiré en deux entre l'attente et la peur. Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait leur faire ? Les tuer ? Il ne pouvait probablement pas se permettre de perdre six partisans d'un coup, mais alors quoi ? Il ne dût pas attendre longtemps une réponse.

"Lève-toi !" La voix de Voldemort coupa à travers le silence.

Le mangemort agenouillé se remit sur ses pieds, sa respiration déchiquetée maintenant clairement audible.

"Punis les."

Le mangemort leva une main tremblante. "Maître, s'il vous plaît, écoutez moi ! Ne je ne commandais pas, ni eux -" il fit un geste vers les cinq autres "- Nous avons exécuté les ordres qui nous ont été donnés -"

"Punis les."

Ses doigts tremblaient si violemment qu'il pouvait à peine pointer sa baguette vers ses partenaires dans l'échec. "Maitre je vous en supplie, ayez pitié -"

"Plus vous retarderez leur punition, plus la vôtre sera longue."

Une autre inspiration frissonnante, puis la pointe de la baguette, tremblant encore mais stable, se dirigea vers le premier membre du groupe. " _Endoloris_!"

Les rats et les souris des cachots du Manoir Malfoy, qu'ils avaient utilisés pour leurs expériences en sortilèges des années auparavant, avaient émis des hurlements courts, aigus et étaient morts après un temps étonnamment court. Les bruits que la voix humaine était capable de produire étaient néanmoins ahurissants. Hoquets en premier, comme de surprise absolue qu'une telle douleur soit même possible ; puis des cris, essayant de former des mots mais échouant parce que la douleur était partout, chaque bout de nerf éclatant de souffrance chauffée à blanc, si bien qu'il était impossible de prononcer des sons cohérents. Ensuite la voix se fissurait, passait la limite qui séparait l'humain de l'animal, plus une voix, mais le son élémentaire de la souffrance, le point au-delà de l'agonie où l'homme rencontrait la bête, où il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre eux - le sanctuaire de la douleur pure, toute-puissante, aveuglante. La montée d’adrénaline que Severus ressentait dans tout son corps était presque douloureuse et - plaisante. Non. Pas de plaisir là. Mais de la lubricité. De la lubricité pure. Aussi douce que la douleur de l'autre.

Tournant la tête de manière infinitésimale, il jeta un coup d’œil à Lestrange. La poitrine se soulevant, les yeux céruléens flambant, la lèvre inférieure un peu tirée entre ses dents. Malfoy - un muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillait, les yeux rétrécis, le front brillant de transpiration, la langue dépassant sur ses lèvres. Alors il n'était pas le seul bouleversé. Barty - non, Barty n'était certainement pas excité. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et sa lèvre inférieure frémissait un peu. Peur ? Compassion ? Severus ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

L'un après l'autre, les membres du premier groupe furent réduit en tas hurlants et convulsés de chair. Ensuite ce fut le tour du porte-parole. Voldemort lui-même jeta le sortilège, et le mangemort s'évanouit après seulement quelques secondes. Puis le silence régna de nouveau, le Maître s'assit sur son trône sans un seul coup d’œil au groupe de six, qui se traînaient pour retourner à leurs places.

Les autres groupes rapportèrent les résultats de leurs missions: Une école de moldus avait explosé - selon la la presse Moldue, la cause en avait été une fuite de gaz - un village avait été inondé par une petite rivière qui avait cassé un barrage, un lot défectueux de bois à baguette magique... des méthodes ingénues, dans l'ensemble. Une myriade de petits aiguillons, aucun d'eux fatal ou même trop préjudiciable en lui-même. C'était leur seul nombre qui mènerait tôt ou tard à l'effet désiré : faisant peur au gens, sorciers comme moldus, et ébranlant leur confiance en ceux qui étaient supposés les protéger. Au moins c'était ce que Severus pensait être le but de toutes ces petites attaques - toutes petites sauf la première, qui n'avait à l'évidence pas été aussi réussie que Lord Voldemort l'avait désiré.

Severus se sentait de plus en plus fatigué il pouvait à peine garder encore les yeux ouverts. Comme il n'osait pas jeter un coup d’œil à sa montre, il essaya de calculer la durée de la réunion jusqu'ici. Ils avaient commencé à deux heures du matin, alors il devait être quatre heures et demie ou cinq heures maintenant. Il devrait changer son rythme de sommeil, surtout quand son apprentissage commencerait. Le sixième groupe avait terminé son compte-rendu d'avoir mis avec succès de fausses livres sterling en circulation et le maître hocha la tête d'approbation.

"Il est tard," dit-il "Alors nous allons terminer cette réunion. Les autres ont exécuté leurs devoirs à ma satisfaction. Le groupe quatre me rencontrera demain à la même heure au Manoir Malfoy. De même que toi, Severus. Bonne nuit, mes fidèles partisans. Bartemius, tu restes."

Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu une sorte de sanglot étouffé venant de Barty - il avait l'air épouvantable, il faisait, non pas cinq ans plus jeune, comme à l'habitude, mais son âge véritable ; même peut-être plus vieux. Faisant attention de rester près de Lestrange, Severus remit son masque et suivit les autres hors de la cave, en haut des escaliers, le long du couloir et dehors par la porte. L'air tiède, parfumé de la nuit le fit presque s'évanouir et si Lestrange ne l'avait pas saisi, il aurait trébuché et serait tombé. Il était si étourdi qu'il s'en aperçut à peine quand son doigt toucha la Marque de Lestrange, et il put seulement murmurer un "bonne nuit!" endormi - complètement déplacé, puisque c'était déjà le matin - avant qu'il transplane, laissant Severus s'effondrer sur son lit et tomber dans un sommeil noir.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était difficile, presque impossible, d'établir où la réalité s'achevait et où les rêves commençaient. Tout ce à quoi Severus avait assisté dans le cachot des McNairs avait été répété dans ses rêves, avec seules de légères modifications - des visages inconnus étant remplacées par des visages familiers de l'école, si bien que, par exemple Dumbledore avait été un de ceux qui s'étaient alignés pour l'accueillir dans leurs rangs avec un baiser. D'une certaine manière, les rêves étaient préférables à la réalité, car il avait le droit de parler, de dire à Voldemort, encore et encore, combien il admirait la ruse, la pure intelligence et la brillante stratégie de ses tactiques, et Voldemort lui faisait un de ces sourires énigmatiques, lui disait qu'il était un bon fils, le fils qu'il aimait plus que tous ses autres enfants, et il permettait à Severus de s'asseoir à ses pieds. De temps en temps le maître passait affectueusement une main sur ses cheveux, de manière apaisante, mais soudain, il le poussa violemment, Severus chavira, tomba - et se réveilla.

"Debout l'endormi !" dit Clarissa. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être trop reposée.

"Clarissa ! Que diable fais-tu ici ? C'est ma chambre !"

"Bonjour à toi aussi. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et atterrir dans la chambre de Lucius ou d'Owen n'aurait pas été une si bonne idée, non ? Allez viens, allons prendre le petit déjeuner."

Severus, qui s'était assis en un geste instinctif à moitié d'autodéfense, à moitié de modestie, retomba en arrière sur les coussins en grognant. "D'abord, dis moi quelle heure il est."

"Neuf heures et demie, l'heure de se lever."

"Ce qui veut dire que j'ai dormi quatre heures et demie. Je suis fatigué, pour l'amour de Merlin. Et tandis que tu es libre de dormir aussi longtemps que tu le veux ce soir, je dois être chez les Malfoys à deux heures du matin. "

"Je sais, je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester au lit à longueur de journée. Tu as des voisins, Severus, et les voisins sont toujours curieux. Cela leur donnerait des soupçons si tu ne sortais pas ton grand nez dehors au moins une fois."

Severus dût convenir que c'était, en fait, un argument très raisonnable. "D'accord," dit-il d'un ton bourru "Mais au moins laisse moi cinq minutes pour me préparer et descendre. Tu peux dire à Peggy de préparer le petit déjeuner entretemps."

"Très bien," dit-elle d'un ton rogue, "Mais si tu n'es pas assis en face de moi à table dans cinq minutes, je viendrai te réveiller de nouveau et cette fois je ne serai pas douce."

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Severus résista à la forte envie de simplement lui jeter un sortilège de ligotage et de se retourner pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil de plus, repoussa les couvertures, et, résolu à ne sentir ni son torticolis ni les éclairs protestataires de douleur que sa tête envoyait dans tout son corps, il alla prendre une courte douche. Quand il arriva en bas, les cheveux encore mouillés, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux.

"J'ai mis la table dehors sur la terrasse, Maître Severus, j'espère que vous êtes d'accord, mais mademoiselle Clarissa dit -"

"Oui, Peggy, c'est bien," dit-il, "Mais s'il te plaît ne parle pas tant, j'ai un terrible mal de tête."

"Je soigne votre migraine si vous voulez, Maître Severus !" l'elfe n'arrêtait pas de sautiller, à l'évidence enthousiaste à la pensée qu'elle pouvait soulager son maître.

"Tu soignes..." Severus n'était pas trop sûr des capacités de son elfe, mais alors, il n'avait aucune potion analgésique à la maison, si bien qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien la laisser essayer. "Très bien," dit-il "Vas-y, montre moi si tu peux vraiment la faire partir."

"Vous venez dans la cuisine un instant, Maître Severus, s'il vous plaît ?"

Il suivit la créature encore bondissante dans la cuisine et, comme elle lui montrait une chaise, s'assit à la table. Peggy sauta dessus pour se tenir en face de lui.

"Si vous venez juste un peu plus près, comme cela j'atteins votre tête."

Il se rapprocha de la table. Il n'avait encore jamais été vraiment touché par un elfe de Maison et trouva que c'était une sensation très étrange, car le contact n'était ni chaud ni froid. Il semblait presque immatériel. De longs doigts minces trouvèrent leur chemin à travers ses cheveux jusqu'à son cuir chevelu. Une pression légère, envoyant une nouvelle vague de douleur à travers son crâne.

"C'est là où cela fait le plus mal, n'est ce pas, Maître Severus ?"

"Oui," grinça-t-il à travers des dents serrées. Ensuite, il sentit une légère vibration, comme si quelqu'un chatouillait son cerveau avec une plume, et la douleur était soudain partie sans laisser de trace. Le regard qu'il lança à Peggy devait avoir été encore plus reconnaissant que surpris parce qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents.

"Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant, Maître Severus ?"

"C'était stupéfiant ! Oui, bien mieux, merci. Tu devras refaire cela - c'est bien préférable à la potion que je prends d'habitude."

Encore abasourdi par son bien-être soudain, il traversa le salon et sortit sur la terrasse où Clarissa se gavait déjà de toasts beurrés et de jambon.

"Tu as l'air bien mieux," observa-t-elle, l'examinant par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de thé. "Alors, comment était cette nuit ?"

"Euh..." dit Severus, fouillant dans son esprit à la recherche de quelque chose à dire. Il ne trouva rien et se versa une tasse de café à la place.

"Merci, c'était très édifiant." elle lui jeta un regard noir. "Qui était là, alors ?"

"Que veux-tu dire par 'qui était là' ?" demanda Severus avec humeur. "Tu les as tous vus, comme moi. Alors quelle raison y-a-t-il de demander?"

" Justement, je ne les ai _pas_ vus comme toi, idiot," répliqua-t-elle "car tu les as vus sans masques. Qui as-tu reconnu ?"

Severus reposa son couteau et sa fourchette pour lui lancer un mauvais regard. "Même toi, tu ne peux pas être si obtuse que ça pour ne pas comprendre que c'est exactement ce que je ne peux pas te dire. Ils portent ces capuchons et masques, et utilisent le sortilège de _Dissimulovox_ pour une raison pour l'amour de Merlin. Tu n'es pas supposée connaître leur noms." Il continua à manger ses œufs brouillés.

Clarissa eut l'air offusquée, puis sembla comprendre qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune utilité à essayer de le harceler davantage sur ce sujet.

"Comment y-es-tu allée, au fait ?" demanda-t-il, "Lestrange m'a emmené, mais qui t'accompagnait ?"

"J'ai transplané chez les Malfoys et le père de Lucius nous a emmenés tous les deux."

Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, elle avait déjà eu dix-huit ans et ainsi était autorisée à transplaner.

"Imagine ma chance," dit-il sombrement "Je dois aller chez les Malfoys par balai ce soir. Sachant combien j'aime ce mode de transport..."

"As-tu encore cette vieille chose branlante ?"

"Eh bien, oui, je ne voyais pas la nécessité d'en acheter un autre mais je crois que je pourrais considérer cela maintenant. Cela me prendrait une éternité pour arriver là-bas. Et bien qu'il soit plus ou moins sûr pour les courtes distances, je ne lui ferais pas confiance pour jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy."

"Dans ce cas, prend un Zéphyr Millenium," dit Clarissa, en connaisseur. "Ce ne sont pas des balais de courses mais ils sont assez rapides et très faciles. Pas de tempérament mais pas de surprises, pour ainsi dire. - Ce spectacle d'Endoloris était incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Seule Clarissa était capable d'appeler spectacle la punition à laquelle les six mangemorts avaient été soumis. Severus pouvait imaginer combien elle l'avait apprécié, car ses yeux scintillaient au simple souvenir. Ce serait certainement un aspect de sa nouvelle vocation qu'elle allait immensément apprécier.

"Oui," répondit-il, "C'était très... impressionnant. Même si j'hésiterais à utiliser le terme de 'spectacle.' A chacun son truc, cependant."

Absolument pas déconcertée par sa réprimande elle continua, "Et t'es-tu rendu compte de combien le sortilège de Lord Voldemort devait être puissant ? Celui qu'il a jeté sur le dernier d'entre eux ? Il n'a pas résisté plus de trois secondes. J'ai vérifié sur ma montre," ajouta-t-elle, "Numéro un a été le plus long, trente-cinq secondes. Je pense que c'est très court, pour un humain je veux dire."

" Attends que quelqu'un te choisisse pour cible," dit Severus, "et alors nous verrons combien de temps tu tiens. Et n'oublie pas qu'il cause des dommages irréversibles aux nerfs s'il est appliqué trop longtemps. Il voulait les punir, pas frire leurs cerveaux."

Peggy apparut. "Maître Severus, le monsieur qui était avec vous quand vous achetez la maison appelle par Cheminette et il demande s'il peut vous rendre une courte visite."

"Son nom est Lestrange, Peggy, tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir parce que tu le verras très souvent. Et oui dis-lui que ce serait un plaisir. Et, Peggy," appela-t-il après elle, "Apporte un couvert de plus !"

Il s'attendait à moitié que Lestrange arrive par Cheminette, et ainsi il sursauta légèrement quand leur ancien professeur se matérialisa à ses côtés avec un faible 'plop'. Mais alors, qui irait par Cheminette s'il pouvait transplaner, pensa-t-il avec un sentiment de jalousie.

"Bonjour, professeur," dit Clarissa, tendant sa main.

Lestrange la prit et "C'est St. Jean pour toi aussi maintenant, Clarissa. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien merci," répondit Severus, "Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Voudriez-vous petit déjeuner ?"

"En fait, oui, ce serait formidable. Je me suis réveillé il y a seulement vingt minutes mais quand je suis entré dans la salle à manger, Heloïse, Narcissa et Yelena étaient là, à discuter de Hecate sait quels détails du mariage et ainsi j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de m'échapper."

Peggy, ravie d'avoir un invité de plus à servir, apporta du thé et du café frais, et une très grande portion d’œufs brouillés au bacon. A l'évidence, pensa Severus avec amusement, même les elfes de Maison n'étaient pas à l'abri des beaux airs de Lestrange, du moins les femelles évidemment.

"Euh, St. Jean," dit-il, lui versant une tasse du café, "Puis-je vous poser une question à propos de cette nuit ?"

"Bien sûr. C'était la raison principale de ma venue ici. Étant donné que je ne savais pas que je recevrais un aussi excellent petit déjeuner," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "Mais je pensais que tu aimerais discuter des événements auxquels vous avez assisté. Cela doit être tout à fait déconcertant les quelques premières fois."

"Vous pouvez répéter cela" murmura Clarissa.

"Quel était le problème avec Barty Croupton ?" demanda Severus, "Il n'a jamais été ce que on pourrait appeler détendu mais il semblait aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc."

Lestrange hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. "Oh, oui et il avait toutes les raisons d'être tendu. C'est lui qui était aux commandes de l'opération ratée. Et elle a été royalement ratée. Ils étaient censé faire tuer les otages par ces Palestiniens, d'une manière aussi horrible que possible, pas de les laisser être libérés par un paquet d'Aurors. Bien sûr, ils ont détruit la plus grande partie de l'aéroport et ont descendu quelques avions militaires, mais Barty savait certainement que notre seigneur ne pouvait pas se soucier moins de l'état de préservation d'un aéroport obscur quelque part en Afrique. Il voulait agiter les choses un peu, amener les moldus à commencer une autre guerre au Moyen Orient. Alors vous pouvez imaginer que Barty n'était pas vraiment à l'aise."

Clarissa le regarda fixement, bouche bée. "Mais... mais rien ne lui est arrivé," dit-elle.

"Lord Voldemort ne punirait jamais un de ses lieutenants en présence de leurs subordonnés. A l'exception des délits majeurs, bien sûr. Si l'un de nous le trahissait, il souffrirait la punition la plus dure puis la mort, publiquement. Mais dans ce cas Barty a simplement dû rester à la fin. Soyez sûr néanmoins qu'il a reçu ce qu'il méritait."

Severus hocha lentement la tête et dit "Je suppose que je devrais commencer à lire les journaux moldus aussi, non ?"

"Ce serait sans aucun doute très utile," acquiesça Lestrange. "Tu n'as pas oublié ton rendez-vous de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Et je suppose qu'il serait mieux d'y aller par balai, n'est-ce pas ? Car d'une manière ou d'une autre je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'entrer par le salon de Julius Malfoy sans invitation explicite."

~~~~*~~~~

Il s'était autorisé un petit somme après que Clarissa et Lestrange soient partis, et se dirigea vers le Chemin de Traverse au début de l'après-midi. Étant donné qu'il allait peut-être être trop fatigué au cours des prochains jours - du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit habitué à ce mode de vie entièrement nouveau, ce qui prendrait quelque temps - il avait décidé qu'il acquerrait non seulement le balai mais aussi les robes et le matériel de travail dont il avait besoin. Habituellement il effectuait les tâches les plus agréables en dernier, mais alors, il n'était pas sûr de la durée de son état momentané d'éveil, si bien qu'il était mieux de visiter le _Coffre de l'Alchimiste_ en premier.

Très content du matériel de fabrication de potions qu'il avait acheté - il allait être livré chez lui en fin d'après midi - il se dirigea vers _Voler Haut_ où, selon les instructions de Clarissa, il acheta un Zephyr Millénium, qu'il fit rétrécir et mit dans sa poche. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'acheter de nouvelles robes chez madame Guipure maintenant, car la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Il se réprimanda néanmoins, se disant qu'il allait probablement être beaucoup plus fatigué demain après une autre nuit presque sans sommeil et ainsi dirigea ses pas vers le magasin où il avait eu l'habitude d'acheter ses robes d'école. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de vêtements de travail, des robes simples sur lesquelles il jetterait alors une série de sortilèges pour les rendre résistants - pas complètement mais dans une certaine mesure - à la chaleur, aux liquides et à la corrosion.

Sa fatigue disparut immédiatement quand il ouvrit la porte et entendit une voix bien connue et rauque de contralto prononcer les mots "Mais Monica ne crois-tu pas que ce tissu aurait meilleur air ?"

Nathalie. Il se sentit soudainement plus éveillé que jamais auparavant dans sa vie, du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait à ce moment.

"Pardonne-moi mon désaccord, mais cet or tue ta couleur de peau. Suis mon conseil et prends cette robe argentée. Vraiment. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Alors, les deux femmes se retournèrent pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Un nouvel arrivant plutôt déconcerté, car il n'avait jamais encore vu Nathalie porter de robes. Presque personne ne les portait à la maison, du moins pas la jeune génération. Mais bien sûr elles étaient _de rigeur_ ** pour se déplacer en public. Elle était plus belle dedans qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il vaguement, cette femme aurait l'air exceptionnellement belle dans quelque tissu qu'elle choisisse pour envelopper son corps. Ou sans aucun tissu mais cette pensée devait être bannie immédiatement.

"Severus !" s'exclama-t-elle, "Juste l'homme dont nous avons besoin."

Madame Guipure regarda de l'un à l'autre avec étonnement mais resta silencieuse.

"Si c'est pour des conseils concernant la mode, je ne suis pas sûr -"

"Bêtises," dit-elle "Viens ici jeter un coup d’œil."

Se sentant très mal à l'aise et, par-dessus tout, inquiet de pouvoir se comporter en idiot - il se sentait toujours comme cela quand il devait se déplacer en territoire inconnu - Severus suivit le geste d'appel.

"Maintenant regarde là," dit Nathalie, comme s'il était son conseiller privé sur la mode, "Je suis un peu incertaine pour choisir entre ces deux là. C'est pour des robes de soirée," expliqua-t-elle, "Je devrai les porter au mariage Malfoy."

"Tu veux dire le mariage de Lucius ?" demanda-t-il pris au dépourvu "Mais c'est en septembre ! Je veux dire, nous sommes en juillet maintenant, pourquoi -"

"Je sais aussi bien que toi quel jour nous sommes," l'interrompit-elle, "Mais vers la fin des vacances d'été, cet endroit sera plein d'étudiants de Poudlard et d'invités au mariage. Alors il est bien plus confortable à la fois pour Monica et pour moi-même de régler cette affaire maintenant. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de ton opinion. Oh désolée, comme c'est grossier de ma part ! J'ai oublié de te présenter. Monica, voici Severus Rogue, brillant sorcier et ami de ma nièce Clarissa."

"Je t'ai vu ici maintes fois" dit Madame Guipure, lui serrant la main et lui souriant, "Alors tu as déjà ton diplôme, c'est ça ?"

Severus acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Nathalie fut plus rapide. "A reçu son diplôme, dis-tu ? Dire que Severus a reçu son diplôme serait comme appeler un Magyar à Pointes un lézard. Ce type a eu dix-sept A.S.P.I.C.s ! Dix-sept ! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais mon score honteux était de treize."

"Je préférerais ne pas en parler," dit Madame Guipure "et certainement pas en présence d'un tel génie. Eh bien, tu as fais mieux que ton père !"

"Pas vraiment. Il en a eu dix-huit. En fait, c'était ce que je voulais mais celui de métamorphose avancée a été...euh, refusé."

Les tissus étaient oubliés. "Que veux-tu exactement dire par 'refusé' ?" demanda Nathalie, à l'évidence incapable de résister à sa curiosité de journaliste.

Cela faisait encore mal de simplement y penser. Non seulement il avait étudié extrêmement dur pour cet A.S.P.I.C. particulier, sachant que McGonagall allait être impitoyable, il avait aussi écrit une composition parfaite et avait fait un examen pratique plus que convaincant. Mais McGonagall avait murmuré quelque chose au sujet de 'placement incorrect de la baguette' et 'transmutation pas tout à fait parfaite du champ magique' et elle était l'expert après tout. Personne ne l'avait contredite, et Severus savait que même s'il avait métamorphosé le château en poivrière et lui avait redonné sa forme originelle, elle ne lui aurait pas donné le vote dont il avait besoin pour égaler son père avec les scores les plus hauts des environ deux cents dernières années. McGonagall n'avait jamais oublié la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand il avait refusé de jurer ce serment ridicule ; en fait, son comportement envers lui avait beaucoup changé depuis ce moment là. Pas qu'il s'en soit soucié. Il ne se souciait même pas de l'A.S.P.I.C qu'elle lui avait refusé. Ce qui l'avait rendu, et le rendait encore furieux était l'injustice de tout cela.

"Je... préfèrerais ne pas en parler, s'il vous plaît," répondit-il par conséquent. Bien sûr, cela servit seulement à piquer encore plus sa curiosité, il pouvait voir cela dans ses yeux mais elle était suffisamment polie - ou prudente - pour ne pas pousser plus le sujet. Au lieu de cela, elle revint à la question des robes de soirée.

"Tu vois," dit-elle, soutenant deux les morceaux de tissu, "après un processus interminable d'élimination, ces deux là sont restées. Monica ici prétend que l'or serait mauvais pour ma couleur de peau et me conseille à de prendre ce bleu argenté. Maintenant tout dépend de toi. Si je suis ton conseil et que quelqu'un me dit que j'ai l'air épouvantable au mariage, je t'en tiendrai pour personnellement responsable."

Le pensée d'être puni par elle ne semblait pas trop repoussant et Severus se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas suggérer qu'elle prenne celle que madame Guipure avait à l'évidence écartée. Mais alors il l'imagina dans des robes de soirée faites de cette stupéfiante matière bleue argentée et en vint à la conclusion que cela valait la peine de sacrifier la punition, aussi attirante qu'elle puisse sembler.

"Celle-ci," dit-il en pointant vers les plis de glace cascadant de sa main gauche. "Définitivement. Elle révèle la couleur de tes yeux à la perfection. Sans compter la couleur de..., euh, peau."

Il était difficile d'en être absolument sûr dans le faible demi-jour du magasin, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait rougi. Le regard qu'il reçut de Madame Guipure était en partie appréciatif et en partie sagace.

"Tu vois ?" adressa-t-elle à Nathalie, "Juste ce que j'ai dit. Incline toi devant notre sagesse. Maintenant, Severus, que puis-je faire pour toi ? A part t'embaucher comme mon assistant personnel ?"

Nathalie gloussa.

"J'ai besoin de trois ensembles de robes, simples, pour le travail. Potions," ajouta-t-il avec obligeance, car les robes de travail, d'un instructeur de vol par exemple, étaient tout à fait diverses. La particularité qui rendait les robes de potions différentes de la plupart des autres types était les manches : elles devaient être assez étroites pour éviter le risque de faire tomber des fioles, des ingrédients ou des outils sous la table de travail ou d'entrer en contact avec le contenu du chaudron pendant que l'on remuait.

"Bien sûr. Laisse moi simplement prendre quelques mesures -" elle appela un mètre-mesureur qui commença à fonctionner tout seul "- Et tu pourras venir les prendre demain après-midi. Ou quand tu voudras."

Un peu confus, parce que Nathalie ne montrait aucune intention de partir mais restait là patiemment, l'attendant évidemment, Severus paya et salua madame Guipure. Quand ils sortirent du magasin dans la lumière brillante du soleil, il dût reconnaître encore une fois les compétences extraordinaires de Peggy pour le débarrasser de sa migraine.

"As-tu un projet spécifique pour cet après-midi ?" demanda Natahlie, inclinant la tête et mettant sa main droite en visière sur ses yeux.

"Je..., pas vraiment. Pourquoi demandes-tu ?"

" Je pensais que tu pourrais être curieux de te promener dans le Londres moldu. Tu ne sembles pas de type aventureux, du moins pas en ce qui concerne quitter notre petit monde. Ou ai-je deviné de travers ?"

Severus, qui aurait sauté au visage de quiconque l'aurait appelé de type aventureux était sans raison furieux d'avoir été mis, sans tracas, dans la catégorie de 'non aventureux'. " Je ne sais pas," répliqua-t-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il en avait eu l'intention, "Considérant l'importance de la position que tu occupes, je doute que tu n'aies vraiment rien de mieux à faire que d'initier un type ennuyeux comme moi aux mystères du Londres moldu.

Nathalie lui lança un regard authentiquement surpris. "Tout à fait une petite vipère, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, alors, c'était simplement une suggestion. Au r -"

"Non, attends !" la coupa-t-il, "Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être si venimeux. Vraiment, si tu aimerais y aller, je n'ai aucune objection."

Pendant un moment, elle le regarda simplement avec des sourcils levés. "Très bien alors," dit-elle finalement "je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent moldu, alors nous devons passer à Gringott d'abord."

~~~~*~~~~

S'il avait déjà détesté les foules peuplant le quartier magique de Londres à la fin des vacances, il avait maintenant conscience que comparé à la rue d'Oxford, le Chemin de Traverse à son pire était encore une oasis de paix et de tranquillité. Ils avaient quitté la partie magique de Londres par la porte du Chaudron Baveur et avaient lentement remonté Charing Cross Road. Severus avait regardé avec émerveillement les théâtres, les magasins et les cafés, causant ainsi d'irrésistibles crises d'hilarité chez Nathalie. Heureusement, sa fascination pour ce qu'il voyait était trop écrasante pour qu'il soit autre chose qu'excité par tous ces miracles, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas même une minuscule envie de commencer à se disputer. Elle l'avait traîné en passant devant deux librairies mais à la troisième, elle se déclara vaincue.

"O.K," dit-elle en riant, "Entrons. Mais je t'avertis : tu as une demi heure, alors utilise bien ton temps."

Le problème était qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de par où commencer. Littérature ? Science ? Art ? Il y avait tant de choix que la restriction de Nathalie, aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle soit, le soulagea presque. Sans l'heure limite qu'elle lui avait donnée, il serait probablement resté au milieu des étagères jusqu'à la fermeture du magasin. Sans compter que, sans elle, il aurait oublié d'enlever ses robes et de les faire rétrécir, et se serait aventuré dans le monde des Moldus dans sa tenue habituelle, qui aurait pu être acceptée sans trop de curiosité en hiver, mais certainement pas lors d'un jour aussi chaud et éclatant qu'aujourd'hui. Décidant qu'il devrait revenir plus d'une fois, il choisit seulement une histoire du monde en deux volumes maniables et à reliure en papier, et une histoire de la Grande-Bretagne. Après réflexion, il ajouta une biographie d'Albert Einstein, le neveu du Professeur Brulôpot, par simple curiosité de ce que les Moldus pouvaient avoir à dire sur le sujet. Tenant tendrement son sac du papier avec bonheur, il revint vers Nathalie, qui le regarda d'un air incrédule.

"Quoi !" s'exclama-t-elle, "seulement si peu de livres ? Je croyais que tu allais acheter la moitié du magasin et que je devrais lutter contre toi pour t'éloigner d'une pile plus grande que toi !"

"Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas complètement prévisible et ennuyeux," riposta-t-il. "où allons-nous maintenant ?"

"Tu commences à t'amuser, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions nous exposer aux tentations de la rue d'Oxford quelque temps - c'est vraiment très impressionnant. Considérant combien j'ai été incroyablement patiente avec toi pendant ton séjour prolongé dans la librairie, je crois que ce ne serait pas trop te demander que de me tenir compagnie pendant que je m'achète quelques petites choses. Et peut-être qu'en effet secondaire, pour ainsi dire, nous pourrions trouver quelque chose pour toi, aussi..."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda-t-il immédiatement prudent.

"Eeeh bien," fit-elle d'une voix traînante, "j'aimerais vraiment voir de quoi tu as l'air en jeans par exemple. Je n'ose même pas suggérer du cuir noir -"

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le faire !" répondit-il de manière menaçante. "et que sont des jeans, je te prie ?"

Les jeans, comme il s'en aperçut peu après, n'étaient pas si mal après tout. Cela ne deviendrait jamais un de ses vêtements favoris mais ils lui donnaient... difficile à dire... une certaine conscience de son corps qu'il ne sentait pas dans ses habits habituels. Le tissus était épais oui, et un peu raide, ce qui en soi aurait causé plus de désagrément que les sensations sensuelles. Mais alors ils étaient beaucoup plus proche de lui que les pantalons auxquels il était habitué, et frottaient agréablement sa peau. Il était assez honnête, néanmoins, pour s'admettre qu'il aurait porté avec joie des pantalons en peau de hérisson, les pointes tournées vers l'intérieur, si seulement cela avait fait se rétrécir les yeux de Nathalie, tout en faisant dépasser légèrement sa langue de ses lèvres quand elle le regardait. A son regret à lui et - à moins qu'il l'interprète radicalement de travers - aussi à son regret à elle, il ne pouvait pas simplement les garder sur lui, parce qu'elle voulait l'emmener à Fortnum & Mason pour le thé, où l'entrée aurait été poliment mais fermement refusée à un jeune homme vêtu de jeans.

"Quel dommage," dit-elle, "mais alors ils te prendront quand même pour un intellectuel de gauche méditant de toute façon, avec tes cheveux longs et tes habits entièrement noirs. Ne me tue pas, mais crois-tu que tu pourrais les tirer en arrière en queue de cheval ?"

"Je ne suis ni une fille ni Alastor Maudit Maugrey," répondit-il avec indignation, "et en tout premier lieu je ne suis pas gay. Alors ne -"

"Cela aurait l'air tout à fait sexy néanmoins," babilla-t-elle, "Essaye simplement, veux-tu ?"

C'était la goutte d'eau finale. Cela et la certitude qu'il était très peu probable qu'un de ses camarades de classe le voie dans ces environs.

Il n'y avait pas trop de choses pour lesquelles il était disposé à attribuer du mérite aux moldus, mais il dût admettre, quoique à contrecœur, qu'ils savaient comment préparer le thé. Et les sandwichs miniatures. Et, oui, les muffins aussi. La confiture à la crème et la fraise n'était pas trop mauvaise, non plus. Severus avait sauté le déjeuner à cause du petit déjeuner plutôt généreux et avait très faim maintenant. Il était affamé, pour être exact. Nathalie le regarda d'un air approbateur.

"On dirait que tu as assez bien récupéré de la promenade en taxi," observa-t-elle sèchement.

"Ne me le rappelle pas ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir néanmoins. De comment cela allait être, je veux dire."

"Qu'était-je supposé te dire ? On ne peut pas comparer le voyage en voiture à un mode de transport sorcier, ce qui le rend si effrayant la première fois. Tu verras que tu l’apprécieras beaucoup plus quand nous reviendrons à Charing Cross Road. Je croyais que tu avais déjà utilisé le métro néanmoins. Où est la grosse différence ?"

Incapable de parler car sa bouche était pleine de sandwich au concombre, Severus roula simplement des yeux. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, il dit "Je crois que c'est assez évident, non ? De plus d'une manière, et je ne nierais pas qu'il y a aussi des aspects positifs. Mais la différence entre le métro et la voiture est comme... eh bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait comparer cela à la dissemblance entre chevaucher un balai ou voyager sur un tapis magique. La voiture est beaucoup plus immédiate. Vous sentez la vitesse, vous sentez les vibrations du moteur... mais maintenant dis moi quelque chose, Nathalie. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si familière du monde des Moldus ? Tu étais une Serpentard, non ?"

Elle rit. "Oh oui je l'étais. Et le préjugé ridicule contre tout ce qui a à faire avec les Moldus était le même de mon temps. Mais j'ai quand même pris Étude des Moldus, en causant un grand scandale, comme tu peux l'imaginer."

"Je le peux certainement" dit-il. "bien que je ne comprenne pas tout à fait pourquoi tu étais si intéressée en premier lieu."

"Intéressée... je ne sais pas si j'étais intéressée. Je suppose que je n'aimais simplement pas la pensée d'être confinée dans le monde des sorciers seulement parce que je ne savais pas comment me déplacer en environnement moldu. C'est une question de liberté, tu sais ? Sans compter que pour un journaliste, il est toujours mieux d'être plus versatile que les autres. Si quelqu'un essayait de fuir ma ... hum, curiosité en sortant simplement du Chaudron Baveur et que je ne pouvais pas le suivre parce que j'étais effrayée, cela aurait grandement limité mes possibilités. Tu ne peux pas suivre ta proie sur un balai ou un tapis ici, tu vois ?"

C'était une ligne de pensée que Severus pouvait entièrement comprendre, et il se promit qu'il rassemblerait au moins une connaissance minimale sur les Moldus et leur manière de vivre. Sans compter que cela lui donnerait un gros avantage sur les mangemorts moins ouverts d'esprit.

"En parlant de tapis" Nathalie interrompit ses pensées, "Connais-tu la fille d'Omar Al Faruk ? Elle a ton âge plus ou moins, je crois."

"Oui elle était dans la même année que moi."

"Que fait-elle maintenant ? Son père a été ruiné, comment a-t-elle fait face à cela ?"

De là, la conversation dériva vers ses jours d'école et malgré le fait de devoir faire attention à ses paroles - après tout, apprendre que Tabitha avait été la maîtresse de Lestrange pendant presque trois ans l'aurait certainement mise en extase journalistique - il passa un après-midi très agréable.

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit-elle quand ils eurent échangé le silence digne du salon de thé contre l'agitation bruyante de Picadilly, "Nous allons descendre la rue jusqu'à Green Park et Transplaner depuis là."

"Je... euh, ne peux pas... je veux dire, je peux mais je suis pas encore autorisé à transplaner" dit Severus, se sentant soudain très jeune.

"Aucun problème, je peux nous faire transplaner tous les deux. Comme cela tu ne devras pas supporter un autre voyage en taxi."

C'était certainement un argument irréfutable, et alors il acquiesça. Ils descendirent en marchant depuis Piccadilly, devant le Ritz qui rappelait le ministère de la magie à Severus par sa grandeur sombre, et entrèrent dans le parc où ils trouvèrent bientôt un coin tranquille. Et maintenant venait la partie qu'il redoutait et anticipait également : pour exécuter un transplanage commun avec une autre personne, il était absolument nécessaire de garder un contact corporel. Un contact réel néanmoins ; se tenir simplement la main n'était pas suffisant. Avec un sourire très ambigu en effet Nathalie lui fit signe de mettre son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Sa main gauche glissa autour de sa taille, le retenant fermement contre elle, puis elle agrippa la main gauche de Severus avec sa main droite, et avant qu'il ne puisse même savourer la sensation de sa silhouette mince se pressant contre son corps, ils étaient dans sa salle de séjour.

"Merci," murmura-t-il maintenant très conscient de la courbe douce de la hanche de Nathalie contre sa cuisse et de sa main dans la sienne, "c'était vraiment..." autant qu'il puisse chercher, aucun adjectif ne vint à son secours.

"C'était en effet" dit-elle, laissant sa main droite glisser vers le haut son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit posé sur son épaule. Leurs bras entourant leurs tailles et épaules respectives étaient encore fermement en place.

Elle se tourna un peu plus de telle sorte qu'elle se tenait maintenant très proche, sa poitrine touchant presque la sienne. Comme elle faisait seulement sept à dix centimètres de moins que lui, son visage était de façon déroutante près du sien. De cette distance quasi inexistante, son odeur était accablante - pas forte mais intense ; Severus identifia citron et rose et une très faible note sous-jacente de peau chauffée. Hésitant, à moitié craignant à moitié espérant d'être repoussé en arrière à tout instant, il passa son bras gauche derrière son dos, la tirant un peu plus près encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses seins effleurer sa poitrine. Elle ne le repoussa pas en arrière néanmoins au contraire, elle laissa échapper son souffle en un sifflement, presque un soupir, suivi par un autre quand il fit un cercle hésitant au bas de son dos. Voulait-elle qu'il l'embrasse ? Voulait-il l'embrasser ? Du premier il était plus ou moins sûr, alors qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de répondre à cette dernière question par un oui simple. 'Oui, mais..' était plus véridique. Oui mais il avait peur qu'elle puisse ne pas apprécier cela. Oui, mais alors peut-être que certaines images remonteraient à la surface. Oui, mais quoi après ? Oui, mais et s'il n'aimait pas cela ? Essayer ou ne pas essayer ?

Il décida d'essayer, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Essayer comme si c'était son tout premier baiser, ce que c'était dans un certain sens. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes, un peu entrouvertes, humides et ayant encore des dernières traces de confiture à la fraise. Souriant à intrusion de l'enfance dans la tension érotique frémissant entre eux, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le coin de sa bouche. Et alors par-dessus sa lèvre supérieure. Sa lèvre inférieure. Entre ses lèvres pour rencontrer la sienne. Quelques fusibles qu'il y ait eu d'encore intacts dans son cerveau, ce contact les fit tous sauter, envoyant une secousse fulgurante de plaisir traverser son corps entier. Oui, pensa-t-il vaguement en sentant son corps fondre contre le sien, en sentant les mains parcourir son dos, oui, c'était certainement son premier baiser.

Ils ne le firent pas cesser avant assez longtemps. Quand ils se détachèrent finalement, Nathalie lui fit ce sourire obscène, avec des fossettes, qui aurait détruit tous les fusibles s'il y en avait eu encore.

"Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant," dit-elle "mais j'espère que je te verrai bientôt ?"

Il hocha la tête, encore incapable de parler mais lui souriant. Un 'plop' et elle était partie. Severus ne bougea pas pendant très longtemps, anxieux de perdre la sensation de son corps qui d'une manière ou d'une autre semblait s'être imprimé sur le sien. Elle avait continué ce que Lord Voldemort avait commencé : exorciser les mauvais esprits du passé de son cerveau, sans abattre les murs soigneusement construits ni en les traversant, comme Voldemort l'avait fait. Nathalie avait manifestement trouvé un chemin les contournant, vers une zone de son moi qui avait été intacte et non cartographiée, un espace jusqu'ici blanc et prêt à être rempli par de nouveaux souvenirs.

Un hibou arriva en flèche par la porte française ouverte et, après avoir volé autour de lui quelques fois, se posa sur le dos d'un fauteuil.

Severus sortit à contrecœur de ses pensées, alla vers l'oiseau qui le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et trébucha presque sur Esmeralda, qui était entrée au petit galop depuis le jardin, suivie de près par Elias. Ils étaient évidemment curieux quant à l'intrus, que Severus reconnut comme étant le hibou grand-duc de Lucius. Il y avait bien sûr, un message attaché à sa jambe.

_Severus_

_Mon père m'a dit de t'informer que tu pouvais utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour arriver au manoir ce soir, juste au cas où tu aies eu des doutes. Je ne serai pas présent à la réunion-même mais tu pourrais vouloir arriver ici un peu plus tôt. Owen appartient au groupe aussi, alors ce serait une occasion agréable de causer un peu - Je suppose que nous ne manquerons pas de sujets. Et je promets que ce ne sera pas la mode nuptiale, dont j'ai déjà eu assez pour me durer quelques vies._

_A ce soir alors._

_Lucius_

Severus regarda sa montre. Il était quelques minutes après six heures. Il décida qu'il passerait une soirée tranquille et agréable à la maison, avec un peu de lecture et peut-être un essai de son nouveau matériel de potions, irait au lit à environ neuf heures, et mettrait le réveil pour minuit et demie. Ainsi il écrivit une courte réponse à Lucius annonçant son arrivée pour une heure du matin et se retira sur la terrasse avec un livre, bien qu'il doutât pouvoir lire beaucoup avec un chat sur ses genoux et un corbeau sur son épaule, qui tour à tour donnaient des coups de pattes aux pages et essayaient de les happer.

 

**en français dans le texte


	6. Chapter 6

Severus arriva au Manoir Malfoy peu avant Owen. Le père de Lucius était assis dans la salle de séjour grandiose avec son fils, mais les quitta dès que McNair les eut rejoints. Les quelques mots que Severus avait échangés avec lui ne laissaient rien à désirer en ce qui concernait la froideur. Lucius ne semblait pas s'en soucier néanmoins et quand les trois jeunes hommes furent seuls la conversation dériva de toute manière dans une autre direction.

Pendant les trois ou quatre dernières années à Poudlard, Severus s'était senti finalement devenir une partie du groupe. Plus accepté que toléré, plus estimé que considéré comme une créature étrange mais potentiellement dangereuse. Avant, il avait été un chien-opprimé, puis un chien. Et maintenant il était un sur-chien pour ainsi dire. Maintenant ils le craignaient, il pouvait le sentir. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé pour savoir s'il appréciait cela. Probablement que oui, pensa-t-il. Pas qu'il ait un quelconque souhait de leur faire sentir sa supériorité, du moins pour l'instant. Mais ne il n'y avait aucun sens à nier qu'il était un des Quatre Hommes de Confiance de Voldemort, il n'y avait aucun moyen non plus d'ignorer la vérité qu'il était difficile pour les autres de se comporter naturellement en sa présence. Ils faisaient attention à leurs mots au lieu de parler librement comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ni Owen ni Lucius ne l'avaient jamais vraiment mal traité - oui il y avait eu des intimidations occasionnelles et quelques taquineries et railleries mais rien de sérieux. Severus ne s'en rappelait même plus clairement. Il semblait qu'eux s'en souvenaient néanmoins et que cela les rendait plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était une chose que de savoir qu'il était leur supérieur en tant que sorcier, en termes de puissance et de compétences. Peut-être aussi en intelligence, bien qu'il ne soit pas si sûr de cela. Mais c'était certainement une toute autre chose de voir qu'ils étaient intimidés par son rang, tout mérité qu'il l'était certainement. Il devrait s'habituer à cela et mieux valait tôt que tard. Peut-être était-il possible d'y prendre plaisir, après tout.

"Je n'avais aucune idée de cette potion," disait Owen quand l'esprit de Severus revint à leur discussion prudemment amicale. "quand l'as-tu développée ?"

"Pendant notre cinquième année. Eh bien, cela avait déjà commencé au cours de notre quatrième année, mais c'était principalement de la recherche et des impasses. Et pour dire la vérité je ne serais jamais arrivé si loin sans le soutien de Lestrange. Alors elle a été utilisée ?"

"C'est ce qu'il semble," dit Lucius, prenant une autre gorgée de cognac - les deux autres buvaient du jus orange, car il n'était pas recommandé de participer aux réunions avec moins qu'un esprit complètement sobre. "Il est certainement plus facile de donner la potion que de jeter le sortilège. Eh bien, peut-être pas plus facile, mais plus discret."

La conversation se tourna alors inévitablement vers l'autre nuit et ensuite vers Barty Croupton. Lucius et Owen étaient tous deux également surpris d'apprendre le lien de sang entre lui et Lord Voldemort, et les détails de l'attaque manquée.

"Lord Voldemort veut se mêler de la politique _Moldue_ ?" s'exclama Lucius "Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?"

"Ne me regarde pas comme si je pouvais te donner toutes les réponses," dit impatiemment Severus, "c'est aussi nouveau pour moi que pour vous. Mais je suppose qu'un climat d'insécurité est mieux créé à tous les niveaux, incluant les Moldus. L'impact est beaucoup plus grand si le monde des sorciers prend conscience que personne n'est en sécurité, d'aucun côté de la frontière. Êtes-vous sortis ces derniers temps?"

Lucius secoua la tête. "Qu'en penses-tu ? Je ne suis pas indépendant avec une mère habitant en Italie -" ce qui était l'histoire qu'il avait raconté aux autres "- et personne d'autre de qui me soucier. J'ai un mariage dans un peu moins de trois mois et ainsi une infinité de détails auxquels penser. Pas que je le fasse vraiment," ajouta-t-il avec un mauvais sourire, "mais je fais vraiment bien semblant."

Ils rirent tous et Owen renchérit, "J'ai pratiquement été monopolisé par mon père depuis le moment précis où je suis rentré à la maison. Il veut que je prenne une part active dans les affaires de la famille, alors c'est à vous d'imaginer. Que voulais-tu dire, Severus ?"

"Je voulais dire l'insécurité générale. C'est peut-être un processus lent, mais cela fonctionne. Les gens se comportent différemment. Ils parlent différemment. Pas tous, bien sûr. Mais ils regardent rapidement par-dessus leurs épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne derrière eux. Ils parlent à voix basse, car ils ne savent jamais qui pourrait les surprendre. C'est tout, je crois," ajouta-t-il après une pause, "Il y a une atmosphère de 'on ne sait jamais' dans l'air."

Les deux autre hochèrent la tête. "Mais quand même" dit Lucius après un moment "jusqu'à présent, il y a eu seulement ces petites actions avec les exceptions des McKinnons et des Potters, bien sûr. Pensez-vous que cela fonctionnera de cette manière, je veux dire à la longue ?"

Severus remua la tête. "Je suppose que oui. Je veux dire, regarde l'histoire -"

"Oh, non !" l'interrompit Owen, "Pas l'histoire, s'il vous plaît ! Je suis si content de ne plus jamais devoir écouter Binns, et vous venez là avec l'histoire."

"Je ne parlais pas de l'histoire des sorciers" répliqua Severus, "Ce n'est pas un exemple très frappant de ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais à l'histoire Moldue."

Il n'était bien sûr pas allé se coucher, au contraire, il avait même oublié son matériel de potions, fasciné comme il l'avait été par les livres qu'il avait achetés aujourd'hui. Pour des raisons évidentes, cela avait été les révolutions qui avaient le plus attiré son attention et lui avaient fait se demander si ces stupides Moldus prenaient jamais la peine de feuilleter leurs propres livres d'histoire.

Lucius le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Histoire Mol - Severus, tu as toujours trop lu pour ton propre bien, mais qui sombrerait aussi bas pour -"

La phrase resta inachevée, en partie parce que Lucius s'était rendu compte, même si un peu trop tard, de ce qu'il avait été en train de dire, et en partie à cause du regard fixe et perçant de Severus. "Je pense," dit-il ostensiblement "que si Lord Voldemort ne considère pas consulter les journaux Moldus comme étant en dessous de sa dignité, aucun de nous n'a une raison de le faire."

S'était-il vraiment senti mal à l'aise pendant les premières minutes ? Eh bien, probablement que oui, mais alors, il n'avait pas encore fait l'expérience de la satisfaction exquise de voir et Lucius et Owen - qui avait certainement pensé à peu près la même chose, seulement sans exprimer sa critique - complètement intimidés. Il aurait certainement préféré que cet effet soit plus dû à lui qu'à l'autorité de Voldemort et à leur peur d'être dénoncés, mais pour un début, ce n'était pas si mal.

"Comme je le disais," continua-t-il, redressant ses épaules et se rapprochant du dossier de son siège, "Il y a eu beaucoup de révolutions au cours de l'histoire. Beaucoup d'entre elles, la plupart en fait, ont échoué. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas soutenues par le peuple. La question est, comment persuader les gens d'embrasser les buts d'une révolution ?" Il regarda les deux autres.

"Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée," murmura Owen d'un ton bourru.

L'intérêt de Lucius semblait néanmoins avoir été piqué. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il lentement, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, "Je suppose qu'il faut leur promettre que les choses s'amélioreront. Ils doivent gagner quelque chose dans le processus. Je veux dire -" et il remplit à nouveau son verre avec du cognac "- regardez les révolutions des gobelins: Pourquoi se sont-ils rebellés ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus être dominés par les humains. Ils voulaient la liberté et de meilleures conditions de vie."

"Exactement. Une insurrection doit avoir le but d'améliorer les choses. Mais" dit Severus, pointant son index en direction de Malfoy, "si vous examinez les conditions de vie du sorcier britannique moyen, quelles perspectives d'une meilleure vie pouvez-vous leur offrir ? Ce sont des moutons, Lucius, des moutons bien nourris parcourant de gras pâturages verts, avec abondance d'eau et d'abris et quoi que ce soit dont les moutons ont besoin pour que leur petit concept de confort soit complètement réalisé. Ils sont gardés par des bergers, et ils adorent cela. Si vous allez là-bas et leur dites qu'ils pourraient voler si seulement ils le voulaient que c'est seulement les bergers qui les empêchent de le faire, ce pour quoi les dit-bergers ont leurs très propres raisons, les moutons vous regarderont simplement sans comprendre et vous diront de vous occuper de vos maudits oignons. Ils ne sont pas intéressé par le fait de voler parce qu'ils n'en voient pas l'utilité et alors vous ne pouvez pas le leur faire voir comme un but séduisant. A moins que..."

"En effet." dit Lucius "A moins qu'il n'y ait des serpents dans l'herbe, les mordant au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins. D'abord ils ignoreront cela comme des accidents, tristes mais inévitables. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait tant de serpents que qui que ce soit qui leur offre la possibilité de voler sera considéré comme leur sauveur. Oui, cela semble très convaincant. Si on voit cela de ce point de vue là."

"C'est seul le point de vue seul possible," acquiesça Severus, "et pourtant vous devez être très prudents avec les bergers. Vous pourriez bien sûr essayer de les retirer immédiatement. Mais ensuite le mouton les regrettera. Tandis que si vous les laissez simplement tranquille pour le moment, pour qu'ils prouvent leur incapacité complète à protéger leurs charges des attaques des serpents, il viendra un moment où les moutons clameront qu'ils sont incompétents et incapables de faire leur devoir envers ceux qu'ils sont payés pour protéger. Ce qui veut dire, pour transférer la comparaison à notre situation, qu'en premier nous devons créer le climat approprié de peur et d'insécurité pour faire reconnaître aux gens que ni le ministère ni la mise en application de la loi, ni les Aurors, ni certainement leur magie timide ne seront d'une quelconque utilité pour leur protection. Laissez-les demander la démission du ministre et haïr tous ces Aurors qui reçoivent des énormes salaires sans raison apparente. Ensuite ils reconnaîtront ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux."

Les trois jeunes hommes sursautèrent au bruit d'applaudissements, se tournèrent et virent Voldemort s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, en souriant et applaudissant. Derrière lui se tenait Julius Malfoy, qui portait un sourire très tendu en effet.

"Bien dit, Severus," dit Lord Voldemort, "je n'aurais pas pu le dire mieux moi-même. Venez maintenant, vous aussi M. McNair, les autres nous attendent déjà."

Severus regarda sa montre - il était deux heures deux. "Je suis désolé, maître," dit-il de façon contrite "Nous - j'ai complètement oublié l'heure."

"Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Et maintenant suivez moi."

Cette fois-ci, ils ne se rencontrèrent pas dans les cachots. Probablement parce que le groupe était si petit, pensa Severus ; il y avait cinq personnes les attendant dans une des salles de séjour rarement utilisées vers le dos du manoir. Leurs robes noires formaient un contraste cru avec le blanc crémeux et le vert pistache du mobilier et de la décoration. Le rococo n'était certainement pas un décor approprié pour les rencontres de mangemorts - ils semblaient curieusement déplacés parmi la frivolité gaie des motifs floraux et la fragilité délicatement courbée des tables et des sièges.

Cinq personnes, capuchons bas et sans masques et se levèrent quand Lord Voldemort entra dans la pièce avec Owen et Severus dans son sillage et l'accueillirent avec un "Maître" murmuré, courbant leurs têtes. Owen fut dirigé vers un des sièges par un geste nonchalant de la main de Voldemort, alors qu'il invita Severus à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le seul canapé. Il y avait un silence complet.

"Avant que nous n'en venions à la raison de la réunion de cette nuit," dit le maître quand la tranquillité fût devenue insupportable, "Je vais te présenter les membres du groupe quatre. Ceci -" et il indiqua l'homme au menton fuyant avec la barbiche, perché sur le bord de son siège, prêt à bondir à chaque seconde "- est Igor Karkaroff, professeur des Forces du Mal à l'Académie de Durmstrang."

L'homme, pour qui Severus avait senti une aversion profonde dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, lui fit un sourire visqueux qui montra de longues dents, jaunes comme celles d'un cheval.

"A côté d'Igor," continua Voldemort en désignant l'homme rondelet à la moustache de morse et au tic nerveux à l’œil gauche, "est Waldo Travers exceptionnellement adroit à jeter le Sortilège d'Imperius."

Travers salua, en murmurant "Vous êtes trop bon, Maître."

La grosse femme courtaude, qui avait fait pensé Severus à un gâteau avec trop de crème et un glaçage rose se révéla être Fiona Nott, la mère de Cédric. Le seul qu'il avait connu d'avance sans être présenté - en dehors d'Owen et d'Evan Rosier, bien sûr - était Lyndon Avery, le père de Heather, qui lui fit un sourire très aigre.

"Je vous ai appelés à vous rassembler ici ce soir" dit Lord Voldemort "pour préparer une mission de vengeance. Il y a quelques années, Severus a souffert aux mains d'un de ses parents. Et qui que ce soit qui ose faire du mal à un de mes serviteurs fidèles doit payer. Cet homme payera ses actions infâmes par une mort lente et douloureuse. Cela devrait être amusant," ajouta-t-il, avec un ton plus léger et un petit sourire à l'assemblée. "Avant qu'il ne meure, cependant, il doit faire un testament en faveur de Severus. Travers, vous veillerez à cela."

Le morse hocha la tête et bégaya "B-Bien sûr, Maître."

"L'opération poursuivra comme suit : vous devrez vous retrouver chez les McNairs -" Owen inclina la tête "- à minuit précises demain, puis Transplaner à l'emplacement que Severus vous indiquera. Avery, vous emmènerez Severus, car il n'a pas encore son permis de Transplaner." Severus poussa un soupir silencieux de soulagement - il aurait détesté toucher cette personne visqueuse de Karkaroff. "Combien de personnes habitent dans la maison de ton oncle ?"

"Si la situation est encore la même qu'il y a trois ans," répondit Severus, "Il y a seulement sa vieille intendante. Je sais où elle dort néanmoins, alors elle ne posera pas beaucoup de problèmes."

"Bien. Elle doit être tuée immédiatement à votre arrivée. Par toi."

Sentant un élancement d'anticipation, Severus hocha la tête.

"Puis l'oncle. Ne le laissez pas, sous quelque circonstance que ce soit appeler son testament par Accio - s'il y en a un. Vous devez voir où il le range, lui en faire écrire un nouveau et le mettre exactement à l'endroit où était l'ancien. Ensuite vous faites de lui ce que vous voulez et finalement vous le tuez. Pas de Marque Sombre cette fois-ci."

Six têtes se levèrent rapidement, six paires d'yeux regardèrent Voldemort avec étonnement. Lyndon Avery se racla la gorge.

"Maître, puis-je être si hardi que de vous demander pourquoi -"

La bouche de Voldemort devint une mince ligne blanche d'impatience furieuse. "J'aurais pensé votre intelligence plus grande, Avery. Nous ne voulons bien sûr pas que la mise en application de la loi italienne soupçonne que sa mort ait été causée par des étrangers et certainement pas par des étrangers de provenance britannique. Même eux ne peuvent pas être suffisamment obtus pour ne pas faire le lien avec Severus, ce qui est exactement ce que nous voulons éviter. Le testament ne serait autrement d'aucune utilité. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Avery inclina la tête. "Oui, Maître, bien sûr. Je vous présente mes excuses."

"Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez revenus chez les McNairs à deux heures du matin au plus tard. J'attendrai là afin que vous fassiez immédiatement votre rapport. Vous pouvez aller. Severus, tu restes."

Les six mangemorts se levèrent, mirent leurs masques et remontèrent leurs capuchons, les six murmurèrent "Bonne nuit, maître" six saluts et ils sortirent silencieusement de la pièce, leurs robes bruissant sur le tapis épais.

"Mon Seigneur," dit Severus "Je - je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier... c'est ce que j'ai souhaité depuis tant d'années... tuer ce bâtard. Mais je ne mérite certainement pas -"

"Chut, Severus. Tu mérite cela et plus encore. Maintenant écoute-moi. Tu es très jeune, le plus jeune de mes mangemorts les plus loyaux auxquels je fais confiance. Personne n'osera jamais dire cela face à moi, mais beaucoup d'autres sont jaloux de ta position. Ils n'auront pas le courage de douter de ma décision mais ils essayeront d'ébranler ton autorité chaque fois qu'ils le pourront."

Severus avala. "Mon seigneur, vous savez qu'il n'y a rien que je désire autant que de vous servir du mieux que je peux, mais je ne veux pas que le groupe soit scindé par de telles petites rivalités. Si je suis plus utile en cédant la place, vous -"

"Non !" siffla Voldemort "Non ! Certainement pas. Ne comprends-tu pas, Severus ? Ne vois-tu pas que le seul moyen d'unir de plus en plus de ce groupe est de les faire fléchir devant ma volonté ? Tout ce que je décrète doit être leur loi incontestée et acceptée sans même un battement de paupière. Là est notre force. Ils doivent apprendre à porter le joug avec joie, pas l'accepter et le rejeter quand ils le veulent. Tu dois affirmer ton autorité sur eux, Severus. A quelque coût que ce soit - punitions, morts, peu importe quoi. Ils doivent comprendre que ce qui compte dans cette fraternité n'est ni l'argent ni l'âge ni le statut social. La hiérarchie de mes partisans est déterminée par les compétences et les liens du sang seulement. Toi et St. Jean représentez les premières, Malfoy et Croupton les derniers. Peut-être, tout juste peut-être, Owen McNair fera-t-il un cinquième, mais il devra s'en prouver digne."

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Severus prit la main du maître, en embrassa ardemment le dos, puis appuya son font sur la peau fraîche et sèche. Quand Voldemort parla de nouveau, il sentit son autre main toucher brièvement sa tête - une promesse passagère mais ferme d'un futur bien-être.

"Ce n'est pas trop, Severus. Dans le cœur de ton cœur, tu connais ta propre valeur. Déterre-la, et porte-la fièrement. Et comporte-toi en conséquence. Punis ceux qui hésitent à la reconnaître, et récompense ceux qui sont assez sages pour la voir. Ma présence ce soir était suffisante pour leur faire voir le droit chemin. S'ils choisissent d'en faire autrement, tant pis pour eux. A partir de la prochaine fois, tu seras seul. Une partie de ma puissance est tienne, mon enfant. Utilise-la bien. Et maintenant va, car il est tard."

Severus se connaissait assez bien pour être sûr qu'il était tout sauf sentimental. Il n'était pas porté vers les explosions dramatiques ou les gestes grandioses ou les scènes larmoyantes. Traversant le Manoir déserté vers le salon maintenant vide où les dernières braises du feu qui avait brûlé dans le foyer jetaient une faible demi lueur rouge sur le tapis et les jambes des fauteuils, il s'étonna des émotions qui bouillaient encore en lui. Lord Voldemort avait ce don rare de pouvoir ouvrir toutes les vannes, de faire fondre quelque obstacle qu'il y ait. Devant lui, Severus sentait son âme aussi nue qu'un enfant nouveau-né et avec aussi peu de raison d'être honteux de sa nudité qu'un enfant innocent. Il ne se sentait pas embarrassé d'avoir embrassé la main de son maître. C'était inhabituel, vrai, mais c'était l'expression la plus pure de ce qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort. Il ne pourrait jamais se laisser aller autant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. De cela il était sûr sans aucun doute. Il devait beaucoup à Lestrange mais la pensée d'embrasser sa main n'aurait jamais traversé son esprit. C'était impossible, aussi impossible qu'il était que le soleil se lève à l'ouest.

La bouteille du cognac se trouvait encore sur la petite table de côté, entourée par les verres. Severus hésita un instant, puis s'assit dans le siège précédemment occupé par Lucius, saisit un verre et se versa une petite quantité du spiritueux. Il aurait pu en faire de même à la maison, mais les charbons ardents se consumant lentement étaient trop séduisants. C'était une des vues que Severus aimait le plus. Le tas de ce qui avait été autrefois du bois et était maintenant réduit à du charbon, brûlant chaud mais sans flamme. Le rougeoiement semblait se déplacer, ramper par-dessus les cendres, vivant et serpentant, dansant et respirant. Il pourrait regarder cela pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la surface devienne d'un gris mortel, permettant de simples coups d’œil à la chaleur qui continuait à vivre au dessous, et qu'une brindille et un souffle doux seraient assez pour ranimer. Severus resta là, absorbé par le rougeoiement doux, brillant mais pas éblouissant, ne pensant à rien, sentant simplement qu'il était vivant et avait trouvé sa place.

Quand l'éclat rouge-rubis se fut retiré au cœur du maintenant petit tas de cendre, il se leva lentement et jeta à contrecœur de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus était allé dormir beaucoup plus tôt que la nuit précédente, et ainsi se réveilla reposé et régénéré. Le temps avait changé au cours de la nuit - quand il regarda par sa fenêtre de la chambre, il vit des nuages de plomb et des arbres balancer violemment ici et là par les fortes rafales de vent. La température avait baissé considérablement, remarqua-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. C'était le jour idéal pour... commettre un meurtre? Son premier et certainement pas son dernier. Non, ce n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il voulait penser. Mais l'idée avait fouiné jusque dans son cerveau, avait profondément enfoncé ses dents dans son esprit, et maintenant refusait de lâcher. Comme c'était l'habitude des fouines, plus vous essayiez de vous en débarrasser, plus la prise de leurs crocs devenait forte. Avec un soupir, Severus attrapa sa robe de chambre et descendit les marches vers la cuisine, cédant à la conclusion qu'il devrait y penser de bout en bout avant de faire quelque essai que ce soit de faire des projets pour sa journée.

Peggy sembla sentir qu'il avait besoin de paix, car elle servit le petit déjeuner sans un seul mot, le regardant seulement, puis disparut probablement pour exécuter ses tâches quotidiennes. Elias et Esmeralda partageaient un grand bol de ce qui ressemblait à de la viande cuite, un œuf bouilli et quelques légumes indéfinissables, perchés harmonieusement sur le côté opposé de la table.

Aujourd'hui il allait commettre son premier meurtre. Comment serait-ce? Les mots étaient assez faciles à prononcer, six syllables roulant de manière lisse sur sa langue - _Avada Kedavra_ aussi simple que cela. Propre, détaché et même hygiénique, deux mots et la vie était partie. Effacée. Laissant quelques livres de chair et d'os qui se refroidiraient jusqu'à ce que leur température soit égale à celle de leur environnement. Cela pouvait être plus fatiguant, mais c'était essentiellement la même chose que de moucher une bougie. Le morceau de cire était encore là, mais il ne donnait plus de lumière. Mais alors, la lumière d'une bougie était quelque chose d'utile, ce qu'on ne pourrait certainement pas dire de Signora Ragnatela. Ou de son oncle, à bien y penser. Aussi longtemps que la bougie servait paisiblement son but d'éclairer là où il faisait sombre, personne n'envisagerait même de l'éteindre. Dès que sa flamme à l'air inoffensive mettait le feu à la maison néanmoins, il n'y avait aucun doute que le sinistre devait être arrêté. En utilisant tout moyen nécessaire.

Comment cela allait-il le faire se sentir néanmoins ? Il devait y avoir une différence entre tuer quelqu'un de la manière magique et de la manière dont les Moldus le faisaient. Avec des couteaux ou même en étranglant. Une différence comme - à sa surprise, il s'entendit rire. Une différence comme voyager en voiture ou aller en métro. Serait-il différent d'embrasser Nathalie après avoir tué pour la première fois ? Peut-être que la conscience de pouvoir en faire de même avec elle, du moins théoriquement, le ferait moins se sentir comme un garçon inexpérimenté. Il y avait certainement trop de peut-êtres pour une matinée active, comme il l'avait prévu. Pas prévu, non. A vrai dire l'idée lui était venue en descendant les escaliers et, à plus proche examen elle semblait être encore meilleure : Il allait appeler McLachlan ce matin. Dix jours avaient passés depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école et même s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop désireux cela n'était pas non plus son intention que de donner l'impression d'être indifférent. Dix jours étaient un intervalle plus que convenable. Ajoutez à cela ce qui était à son programme ce soir, et contacter son futur-maître aujourd'hui semblait une décision très sage. Personne ne pouvait lui dire comment il allait se sentir après cette visite tout-sauf-amicale chez son oncle. Tout de suite, il se sentait en contrôle total de lui-même - eh bien, en excluant la partie à propos de Nathalie, qui était nouvelle et pas entièrement sûre en termes d'en venir aux prises avec son propre moi. Quoi qui se trouve au-delà de minuit néanmoins, était trop peu sûr. Pas qu'il s'attende vraiment à s'effondrer et à passer les quelques semaines suivantes roulé en boule dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière, avec de la salive coulant sur son menton. Mais quand même... mieux valait prévenir que guérir. La sagesse des vieux dictons courants.

Il était plus qu'un peu excité quand il s'approcha de la cheminée peu après le petit déjeuner. C'était la bonne sorte d'agitation, celle qui fournissait suffisamment d’adrénaline au corps pour le rendre vigilant, et l'esprit accordé, mais il sentait tout de même que son cœur battait très vite.

Autant de poudre de Cheminette qu'il en resterait dans l'intervalle entre les bouts de son pouce et de son index, une respiration profonde pour affermir sa voix "Simon McLachlan !" appela-t-il dans les flammes maintenant vertes. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Peut- être n'était-il pas chez lui. Puis, une tête apparut dans le foyer.

"Oui ?" aboya une voix qui n'était pas vraiment faite pour aboyer car elle était trop aiguë, presque comme celle de Flitwick.

"Êtes-vous Simon McLachlan ?" demanda Severus, n'étant soudain pas sûr que le réseau de Cheminette ne lui ait pas joué un tour.

"Non, je suis Winnie l'Ourson. Bien sûr que je suis McLachlan, stupide garçon ! Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?"

Ceci ne se passait pas trop bien, pensa Severus. "Je suis Severus Rogue et je voulais vous parler de mon apprentissage. C'est à dire si vous pouvez m'accorder un peu de votre temps maintenant."

"Ah" dit la tête, un peu plus amicale maintenant, "Alors c'est vous. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?"

D'une manière ou d'une autre, 'tout', aussi vrai que cela soit, ne semblait pas la bonne chose à dire. Mais la tête semblait devenir impatiente et alors Severus répondit "Eh bien, les, euh, détails comme quand commençons-nous, que dois-je amener, que devrais-je lire en préparation - tout, plus ou moins."

"Soyez ici le 1 août, à dix heures du matin précises, apportez vos robes de travail. Pas de lecture préparatoire."

Et il rompit la connexion. Severus se leva, ahuri et bouche bée, regardant encore la cheminée maintenant vide et se demandant si cela avait été une sorte de rêve étrange - un de ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment effrayants mais si absurdes que vous vous demandiez comment diable votre cerveau pouvait produire des absurdités aussi bizarres. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis devant la cheminée, secoua la tête et éclata de rire. Sentant que son coude droit était touché, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Esmeralda le regardait d'un air interrogateur; elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude que son maître s'assoie sur le sol, cédant à un hilarité effrénée.

"Ah, ma douce," dit-il en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et la ramassant "Ce sera un peu difficile de t'expliquer ceci. Oui, cela vaut aussi pour toi," dit-il à Elias, qui s'était maintenant transformé en quelque chose comme une ombre bizarrement formée, mais néanmoins fidèlement attachée au chat. "Imagine seulement que tu étais dehors à chasser la plus grosse et la plus savoureuse souris que tu ais jamais vue. Tu l'attrapes, en prends une première bouchée et elle se révèle être en caoutchouc. Ce serait plus ou moins cela, je suppose."

Il savait qu'il était futile de s'attendre à ce que les gens aient l'air une certaine manière seulement parce qu'ils étaient célèbres. Tout de même il avait prévu une confrontation avec quelque variation du modèle de Dumbledore - vénérable, grand-père, même pompeux. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, cela n'avait été rien qu'une illusion. Bien qu'il soit impossible de décider la hauteur d'une personne quand vous ne voyiez que leur tête, il aurait parié que McLachlan était plutôt petit. Peu importe la hauteur, néanmoins, le reste était assez stupéfiant. Le génie des potions avait des cheveux blancs et courts, montant en pointes comme les pics d'un hérisson et de longueurs inégales. Les oreilles étaient un peu pointues, ce qui lui donnait un air distinctement malicieux, comme un lutin. La peau comme du parchemin, des sourcils blancs touffus. Severus ferma les yeux pour évoquer l'image plus clairement. Oui, des sourcils blancs touffus, un nez crochu sur le dessus duquel un pince-nez démodé luttait constamment contre la gravité, des yeux noirs comme des scarabées - peut-être le signe distinctif du visage qui suggérait qu'il pourrait y avoir plus chez cet homme. Cette voix criarde... Severus soupira. Il n'allait pas se former une opinion finale maintenant, mais il semblait qu'une période difficile soit à venir. 1 août, 10 heures piles. Il se concentrerait simplement sur cela, et prétendrait qu'il ne savait rien d'autre. Et bien sûr il lirait quelques livres, car il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que McLachlan s'attende à ce qu'il prenne sérieusement ce 'pas de lecture préparatoire'. D'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'il était libre de choisir par lui-même, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose après tout.

Severus reposait tout juste Esmeralda sur le sol, pour se lever et aller chercher ses robes - il pourrait tout aussi bien aller acheter quelques livres maintenant, car ses étagères étaient encore déplorablement vides - quand des flammes vertes montèrent dans la cheminée, et que la tête de Gwendolyn, la petite fille de Nathalie apparut dans le foyer en souriant follement.

"Salut, Gwendolyn !" dit-il en se rappelant sa promesse au sujet de quelques cours de potions. Comme si un enfant oubliait jamais une promesse que vous faisiez à un moment de faiblesse - et il avait été très affaibli par la présence enivrante de sa mère.

"Salut, Severu " répondit-elle en chuchotant, d'une voix si basse que Severus avait du mal à la comprendre.

"Quel est le problème ? As-tu attrapé froid ?"

"Quoi ? Oh, tu veux dire le chuchotement. Non, je parle comme ceci parce que maman a dit de ne pas te déranger, mais je ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas vraiment, non. Je suppose que c'est au sujet de potions, non ?"

"Oui !" chuchota-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant tant qu'il se demanda quand ses muscles faciaux commencerait à coincer. "Crois-tu que tu pourrais venir aujourd'hui ?"

Maintenant c'était un gros, gros problème. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'une autre rencontre, aussi superficiellement civile qu'elle puisse être avec Charles Rosier. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus de rencontrer la mère de Clarissa. Bien sûr les deux parents travaillaient mais M. Rosier n'avait pas d'horaire de bureau régulier - personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'un membre de la triade régnant sur Brossdur en ait - et Roberta Rosier était une guérisseuse d'âme à Ste. Mangouste, avec des horaires plutôt irréguliers. D'où, les probabilités étaient grandes qu'il puisse tomber sur l'un d'eux en entrant dans leur maison, invité non pas par eux ni par leur fille mais par leur petite nièce. Étant donné que Mme Rosier et sa sœur n'étaient pas en meilleurs termes, les choses pourraient devenir encore plus difficiles.

"Tu sais quoi, Gwendolyn," dit-il par conséquent en souriant devant l'air à demi attendant, à demi déjà déçu sur le visage de la fille, "j'ai une meilleure idée. Je me suis acheté un matériel de potions tout neuf hier - il n'est même pas encore déballé. Je parie que tu aimerais y jeter un coup d’œil, et nous pourrions l'essayer tous les deux." les yeux de Gwendolyn s'illuminèrent. Bien. "Alors je suggère que tu viennes ici en début d'après-midi, peut-être que ta mère et Clarissa aimeraient t'accompagner -" oui, c'était certainement une bonne idée, une des meilleures qu'il ait eu ces derniers jours "- comme cela elles pourront nous tenir compagnie pendant que nous travaillons, et ensuite nous prendrons tous le thé ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?"

La tête de Gwendolyn rebondissait de haut en bas dans le foyer - c'était une vue plutôt inquiétante. "Oui," chuchota-t-elle "Oui, ce serait super ! Merci, Se - oh non, voilà maman !"

Sa tête fut remplacée par celle de Nathalie. "Severus, je suis désolée, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas te déranger mais cette fille est comme un sac plein de puces."

"Peu importe" dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air plus calme qu'il ne se sentait "Nous, ...euh, avons déjà fait des préparatifs pour cet après-midi. Trois heures te conviendrait-il ?"

Elle lui lança un regard déconcerté. "Je vois," répondit-elle en montrant à ses fossettes, ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant dans sa très propre manière que la tête rebondissante de Gwendolyn, "Complotant avec ma fille hein ? Mais trois heures me va, quoi que vous deux prévoyiez. Au revoir alors."

S'asseoir sur le tapis en regardant fixement la cheminée vide avec sa bouche grande ouverte semblait devenir une mauvaise habitude récemment. Mais comme il était déjà là, il pouvait tout aussi bien appeler Lestrange un moment. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il saisit la boîte de poudre de Cheminette et appela "Monrepos !" dans les flammes vertes. La tête d'un elfe de maison apparut.

"Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Minnie, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

Les elfes de maisons avaient certainement de meilleures manières que les génies de potions, cela du moins était sûr. "Oui s'il vous plaît," dit-il, "pourrais-je parler à St. Jean Lestrange un moment ?"

"Je vais le chercher Monsieur, juste un moment !"

Severus attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que la tête de Lestrange arrive en vue, ayant l'air un peu inquiète. "Severus ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui, bien sûr" répondit-il surpris par la question, "Pourquoi devrais - Oh, je vois ! Non, non tout s'est bien passé la nuit dernière. Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter. Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'avais appelé McLachlan."

Le visage de Lestrange se fendit d'un large sourire. "En effet. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

"Eh bien c'était un peu étrange. Et euh... bref et peut-être un peu déroutant. De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je fasse de lecture préparatoire. Ce que je ne vais pas croire sur parole -"

"Il joue encore ce vieux tour !" s'exclama Lestrange. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas suivre ce conseil, cependant."

"Juste ce que je pensais. Croyez-vous que vous pourriez m'envoyer une liste de lecture ? J'ai trois semaines, ce qui devrait être suffisant pour couvrir les bases."

Lestrange hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Je l'enverrai aujourd'hui avec Abraxas. Je suppose que tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, je vais bien. Croyez-vous que je puisse vous rendre visite demain ?"

"Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je vienne chez toi. Nous y serions plus en privé. Passe une bonne journée, Severus."

Ce qui était exactement l'intention de Severus.

~~~~*~~~~

Bien sûr, la vie n'allait pas continuer comme ceci, mais c'était très agréable comme elle était maintenant. Il était allé chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse acheter beaucoup d'ingrédients de potions, surtout des bases et puis quelques spécialités avec lesquelles il voulait faire des expériences. Comme il lui restait plus qu'assez de temps et d'argent Moldu, il rendit alors une autre visite chez Foyles. Aussi désorganisé et chaotique que c'était, la librairie lui faisait sérieusement se demander si le paradis avait l'air différent. Regardant sa montre de temps en temps, pour être sûr qu'il ne se perdrait pas complètement parmi cette accumulation de richesses, il vagabonda entre les étagères, buvant les centaines et les milliers de titres et rassemblant des informations utiles dans le processus. Il ne savait pas par exemple que les Moldus avaient une telle chose que des récompenses littéraires. Prix Nobel, Prix Pulitzer, Prix Booker. il semblait y en avoir une infinité, et il choisit _le_ _Don de Humboldt,_ le gagnant du Prix Pulitzer de cette année**, écrit par Saul Bellow, parce que le nom de la récompense l'intriguait autant que le titre du livre. Il y aurait d'autres choses plus importantes à lire pendant les prochaines semaines, mais il était toujours mieux de garder quelque chose en au cas où.

A une heure, il dût se réprimander brusquement en se disant qu'il était temps de revenir à la maison. Il faisait encore frais dehors, ce n'était pas désagréable néanmoins, et une bruine légère avait commencé à tomber, une de la sorte qui semblait pénétrer partout, que vous ayez un parapluie ou non. Ici, dans la rue affairée et pleine de Moldus, cela ne faisait rien pour calmer les gens, pensa-t-il ; ils avaient tous l'air plus stressés, grincheux et manquant de temps précieux qu'avant. Et cela avait le désavantage distinct de rendre la chaussée, les fenêtres de magasin et la peau de tout le monde quelques nuances plus sales. Au lieu de donner à ce moloch de ville une toilette saine, les gouttelettes minuscules rassemblaient toute la saleté et la poussière flottant dans l'air seulement pour les distribuer entièrement sur quelque surface que ce soit sur laquelle ils arrivent. Comme il était fortuné qu'ils aient des sortilèges de nettoyage de l'air dans le chemin de la nature. En poussant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il anticipa mentalement le parfum de son jardin - terre mouillée, odeurs de fleurs et d'herbe nouvelle - sous la pluie tiède d'été.

~~~~*~~~~

Les dames étaient ponctuelles. Gwendolyn fut la première à trébucher hors de sa cheminée, après elle vint Nathalie. Une poignée de main quelque peu embarrassée plus tard - il aurait de loin préféré l'embrasser, mais la présence de sa fille rendait cela impossible - il demanda, "Où est Clarissa ?"

"Partie rendre visite à une amie" répondit Nathalie, enlevant la suie du pull de sa fille qui protestait, "Son nom est Erica... non, Heather."

Probablement pour discuter de la réunion de mangemorts, pensa Severus. Un tête-à-tête de sadiques. Quelle idée touchante. "Alors," dit-il, essayant de ne pas sembler trop fou de joie, car après tout Clarissa était son amie, "C'est juste vous deux, donc ?"

"Il semble certainement que oui" fut la réponse malicieusement pleine de fossettes. "Maintenant, voyons voir ton matériel et ton laboratoire s'il te plaît. Bien que je croie que je prendrai une rougeur nerveuse si qui que ce soit prononce les mots 'matériel de potions' de nouveau dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Et oui," s'adressa-t-elle à sa fille avec un regard se voulant sévère "Je disais ça pour toi, jeune dame."

L'attention de Gwendolyn fut distraite des merveilles en réserve pour elle par l'apparition du chat et du corbeau, entrant en flânant et voletant d'où que ce soit qu'ils aient été - probablement dans la cuisine, pensa Severus, communicant avec l'elfe de maison d'une manière connue seulement d'eux - pour accueillir les invités. Nathalie fut immédiatement écartée comme connue et ainsi dépourvue de plus d'intérêt, mais les hurlements ravis de sa fille semblaient plus que rattraper cela.

Parmi les ronronnements frénétiques les cris et les coassements, Nathalie essaya de dire à sa fille. "Nous t'attendrons en haut alors, viens quand tu auras fini ici."

Gwendolyn lui fit seulement un bref signe de tête, puis revint à son occupation précédente, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le plancher avec Esmeralda sur ses genoux et Elias perché sur son genou gauche, caressant les animaux et leur parlant. Severus ouvrit la porte et laissa Nathalie passer devant lui, puis il la précéda en haut dans la petite pièce où tout était encore empaqueté. La poignée de la porte maintenant fermée encore entre ses doigts, il se tourna et, avec son bras droit étendu, saisit la femme qui hantait si obstinément ses rêves et ses pensées. Pendant un moment éphémère, il eut peur qu'elle puisse résister, le pousser en arrière ou pire, le gifler - après tout, il pourrait l'avoir mal comprise - mais il fut immédiatement rassuré.

"Salut," murmura-t-il dans son oreille, la tenant avec ses deux bras mais pas encore trop près, "Tu sais que je viens de découvrir un autre aspect de l'utilité infinie des animaux de compagnie ?"

Elle émit un gloussement de gorge et passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Animaux familiers et vieux camarades d'école, des créatures incroyablement utiles," dit-elle en verrouillant ses yeux dans les siens. "Et, apparemment ennuyeux mais dans ce cas extrêmement utile, il y a aussi l'habitude de Gwendolyn de se déplacer comme un éléphant de taille moyenne. Alors nous l'entendrons grimper les escaliers."

"Des marches commodément sans carpette," murmura-t-il en déplaçant ses mains le long de ses côtés. Encore sans soutien-gorge...

Ce moment d'anticipation juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, l'air entre eux déjà considérablement plus chaud à cause de la chaleur de leurs corps ; le premier contact de ces lèvres douces et soyeuses sur les siennes, effleurant sa bouche encore fermée, pendant que ses mains se promenaient dans son dos ; ses tentatives de garder ses propres mains loin de sa poitrine qu'il avait tant envie de toucher ; la sensation de ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire contre les siennes quand elle agrippa sa main droite et la posa doucement sur un petit sein ferme ; son souffle s'attachant dans sa gorge quand il sentit son mammelon se durcir sous la caresse ; son soupir satisfait quand la sensation lui fit perdre tout contrôle, si bien qu'il la tira sauvagement contre lui ; et l'embrassant, l'embrassant, l'embrassant.

Elle avait eu raison - Gwendolyn fit beaucoup de bruit sur les marches de bois, leur laissant assez de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements froissés et lisser des cheveux emmêlés, et même pour un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le sortilège fut rompu et Severus commença à donner le premier cours de potions de sa vie.

  
** note du traducteur : prix Pulitzer en 1975 et prix Nobel en 1976.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand il s'agissait des McNairs, Severus n'avait pas autant de scrupules et de réserves à sortir de leur cheminée sans explicitement avoir été invité à le faire. Probablement parce que Lester McNair n'avait jamais montré la même animosité mal déguisée envers lui que Julius Malfoy, dont la combinaison de mépris, de haine et de jalousie l'avait toujours submergé comme un raz de marée. Mais alors, McNair n'avait pas un sens de conscience de classe aussi fort que celui de Malfoy Senior. Il était après tout un _nouveau riche_ **, plus anxieux de s'associer avec ceux de sang vieux et puissant - et quand il s'agissait de cela, Severus pourrait facilement en donner au Malfoys pour leur argent - que de faire des différences subtiles entre eux. Ainsi le Zephyr Millenium resta où il était, et Severus, vêtu des atours complets du Mangemort, s'avança dans sa cheminée à minuit moins cinq.

Il fut le premier à arriver, et échangea un salut murmuré avec Owen, qui attendait le groupe dans la salle de bal du manoir, frissonnant un peu de froid car la pièce était très froide en effet, et peut-être aussi d'anticipation même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis. La mère de Cédric fut la suivante à arriver, puis vint Lyndon Avery suivit de si près par Waldo Travers que les deux hommes arrivèrent en un embrouillamini luttant sur le tapis devant le foyer, bientôt surmonté par Evan Rosier. Quand tout le monde se fut finalement levé, dépoussiéré et eut arrangé ses robes, une horloge invisible dans l'obscurité de la pièce dont seule une petite partie était éclairée par les flammes de la cheminée sonna minuit.

"Où diable est Igor ?" demanda Evan Rosier, ne parlant à personne en particulier mais semblant très furieux.

C'était cela, pensa Severus. C'était le moment décisif, c'était ce contre quoi Voldemort l'avait mis en garde. Personne ne rêverait même d'apparaître tard quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même était présent, ou Malfoy. Ils n'oseraient pas non plus faire attendre Lestrange. Mais lui, Severus, était un simple garçon pour eux, un petit malin incapable de se faire respecter - c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Très conscient que tout le monde le regardait, Severus s'ordonna de rester calme et d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

"Est-il souvent en retard ?" demanda-t-il, aussi nonchalamment que possible.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, tout le monde regardait le tapis ou examinait le motif taillé du manteau de cheminée, à l'exception d'Owen, qui lui lança un regard douteux et haussa les épaules. Il pouvait exclure Owen de ceci, car c'était aussi sa première fois et on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde à la question. Les autres, cependant... c'était une provocation, rien de moins. Severus tira lentement sa baguette et regarda de l'un à l'autre. Qui montrait l'attitude la plus moqueuse? Tout comme il s'y était attendu. Avery. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, où c'est ce qu'il semblait.

"Je crois que j'ai posé une question" dit Severus en s'adressant maintenant directement au père de Heather. "Igor Karkaroff est-il souvent en retard ?"

Si sa voix lui manquait maintenant, il allait le regretter pour toujours. Il avait eu l'intention de crier, mais alors il pensa plus sage de baisser le volume, presque à un chuchotement. Il y avait moins de danger que sa voix sorte de son contrôle.

"Avery," ronronna-t-il, faisant exprès d'utiliser seulement le nom de famille, exactement comme Voldemort. "Vous semblez déceler un côté humoristique au retard de Karkaroff. Dites-m'en plus à ce sujet."

Les yeux bleus perçants d'Avery avaient en effet un reflet d'humour quand il regarda Severus. "Je n'en ai aucune idée," répondit-il évasivement en haussant les épaules comme si la question ne le regardait pas vraiment.

Maintenant encore sa voix traînante et soyeuse, Severus se renseigna "Depuis combien de temps faites-vous partie de ce groupe, Avery ?"

Un autre haussement d'épaules. "Environ six mois, je suppose."

Il rappelait fortement à Severus les première années les plus entêtés. Quelle attitude stupide, puérile. Cela n'allait lui faire aucun bien, cependant. "Vous supposez, je vois. Et Karkaroff combien de fois a-t-il été en retard ?"

Maintenant l'homme eut l'audace de lui sourire bêtement. "Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en avais aucune -"

" _Endoloris_!"

Il compta jusqu'à dix et termina le sortilège. Avery n'avait même pas crié - peut-être qu'il devrait travailler ses Impardonnables, pensa Severus.

"Votre mémoire est-elle revenue ? Combien de fois ?" les autres restèrent debout à regarder mais Severus pouvait sentir, presque physiquement, qu'ils se mettaient intérieurement à distance d'Avery, qui était tombé à genoux.

"Jamais, va te faire foutre !" s'étouffa-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"J'ai dit 'jamais' !"

"La version intégrale, s'il vous plait, Avery."

Le reflet d'humour avait laissé place à une combinaison de peur et de haine. "Jamais, va te faire foutre!" répéta-t-il en levant la tête de défi.

Severus lui fit le sourire qui à Poudlard avait été réservé à Black et sa bande. Frisant à peine ses lèvres, glacial et ne s'étendant pas jusqu'à ses yeux. "Faux, Avery. Va _te_ faire foutre. _Endoloris_ !"

Cette fois-ci, il compta jusqu'à quinze et cette fois-ci, non seulement l'autre s'écroula sur le plancher, il laissa aussi échapper un gémissement étranglé. " _Finite Incantatem_. Encore une fois, alors. Depuis combien de temps faites-vous partie de ce groupe ?"

"Six...mois,..." haleta Avery.

"Six mois. Et pendant ces six mois, Igor Karkaroff est-il souvent arrivé en retard aux réunions ?"

"Pas une seule fois. Il a toujours été ponctuel."

"Merci, Avery. Vous pouvez vous relever maintenant."

Le vieux sorcier se remit sur ses pieds et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Severus le vit regarder les autres, cherchant un appui, et automatiquement il étreignit sa baguette un peu plus fort - mais ils détournèrent tous leur regard. Alors la première partie avait été accomplie avec succès. Si la seconde se passait aussi bien, il avait presque gagné. Il aurait aimer prendre une respiration profonde, pour fournir à son cœur l'oxygène dont il avait un besoin urgent, mais résista à l'envie. Il était vital de ne pas rompre son calme pendant un seul moment, et il savait qu'il pouvait se contrôler. Pousser des soupirs profonds était très bien à la maison, mais ceci était des affaires et des affaires sérieuses par-dessus le marché.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et cinq paires d'yeux regardèrent fixement la cheminée et Karkaroff, qui sortit du foyer, calme et serein, comme s'il allait partir faire une promenade nonchalante du dimanche après-midi.

"Ah, mes amis !" s'exclama-t-il, "Vous êtes déjà là ! Et vous attendez tous Igor !" et riant chaleureusement il jeta un coup d’œil au groupe immobile. Il sembla finalement remarquer que personne ne partageait son hilarité, particulièrement pas Severus, qui était maintenant devenu authentiquement furieux. "Sevverrrus, cher garçon !" dit-il en montrant toutes ses dents jaunes, "Maintenant ne sois pas fâché. Allons -" et il était sur le point d'aborder le 'cher garçon' quand il vit que la pointe de la baguette de Severus était pointée sur lui. "Qu'est-ze que? Vous devez plaquer -"

"Restez exactement où vous êtes Karkaroff," dit Severus sans abandonner la note douce de soie de sa voix. Cela semblait fonctionner à merveille, et c'était certainement mieux que de crier. Voldemort savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, car il n'élevait jamais la voix, y compris quand il était furieux. "Je ne blague certainement pas et pour vous plaquer, on verra. Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?"

Karkaroff, qui l'avait d'abord regardé avec surprise, essayait maintenant de nouveau avec le sourire de cheval et la note joviale. "Nous n'avvons pas besoin de forrrmalités ici, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins n'ont pas d'imporrrtance -"

"Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois: Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?" la pointe de la baguette de Severus s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Il était soulagé de voir que sa main ne tremblait pas.

Les yeux de Karkaroff se rétrécirent, comme s'il mesurait son adversaire. "Ch'avais des affaires importantes -"

"Quelles -" Severus cracha le premier mot "- affaires sont plus importantes que d'exécuter les ordres de Lord Voldemort ? Dites le moi, Karkaroff mais je vous conseille de bien considérer votre réponse."

Il semblait que l'autre ait finalement compris que ceci n'était ni une plaisanterie ni quelque chose qui devait être pris à la légère. "Che ne vous le dirrrais cerrrtainement pas" dit-il, dans une vaine tentative d'avoir l'air supérieur, "Ch'étais en rrretard, alorrrs quoi, nul pesoin de fairrre un gros tapache à ce sujet."

" _Endoloris_!" il commençait certainement à prendre le coup, ou peut-être que Karkaroff était simplement un poltron pleurnichard. En tout cas tomba immédiatement sur le sol, gémissant et se tordant. Severus compta jusqu'à vingt-cinq.

Hoquetant encore pour prendre de l'air, Karkaroff croassa "C' ... un outratche! Je le dirrrais. je le dirrais -"

"Oui, vous le lui direz. Et vous êtes même autorisé à l'attendre ici," l'interrompit Severus. "Juste pour s'assurer que vous resterez où vous êtes, cependant, ... _Pervinculo_ !" à l'instant suivant Karkaroff était attaché et bâillonné, levant les yeux vers Severus avec une rage impuissante.

Sans faire plus attention à lui, Severus se tourna vers les autres. "Avery et moi allons à Transplaner en premier, vous attendrez exactement cinq secondes avant de suivre. Un par un, toutes les cinq secondes. Compris?" les cinq hochèrent la tête. "Très bien. Mettez les masques et les capuchons, s'il vous plait."

~~~~*~~~~

Il était extrêmement reconnaissant de la durée presque inexistante du transport via transplanage car il était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pu maintenir son niveau de tension et d’adrénaline, s'il y avait eu un intervalle de plus de trente secondes entre l'action disciplinaire et la mission-même. Il était déjà assez difficile de garder son calme tout en se tenant debout près de l'entrée de la maison de son oncle, se débattant avec ses souvenirs, et essayant de se convaincre que cela n'importait pas, qu'ils s'en iraient dès que ce bâtard aurait expiré son âme noircie.

Tout était calme et silencieux, les arbres immobile dans l'air chaud de la nuit, aucune brise, aucun son - cela semblait presque irréel. Un paysage de rêve où tout pouvait arriver, et où le sommeil paisible et pacifique allait bientôt se transformer en cauchemar. Les cinq silhouettes noires étaient rassemblées en une attente sans paroles. Severus fit un bref signe de tête et les précéda à la porte. Son oncle ne la verrouillait pas d'habitude, et en effet, elle céda à un simple _Alohomora_ , tout comme il s'y était attendu. A l'intérieur de la maison, le silence qui avait vibré de vie au dehors était statique et sombre, comme s'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt être brisé par des cris puis imprégné par la mort.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Ragnatela, qui était située au rez de chaussée derrière la cuisine. La vieille, encore plus ridée que dans son souvenir, dormait paisiblement quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre. Levant une main vers les autres, Severus leur fit signe de s'arrêter à la porte, et avança vers le lit. Elle avait l'air innocente dans son sommeil paisible, mais le sommeil envelopperait tout le monde dans une aura de l'enfance. Il tira sa baguette. Peut-être sentit-elle sa présence à travers les couches épaisses du sommeil, car elle remua, émit un petit ronflement et se retourna, si bien qu'elle lui tournait maintenant le dos. Il préférait cela - pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas tuée en la regardant en face, mais c'était mieux comme cela. La différence entre le sommeil et sa sœur ne serait même pas visible. Ils étaient de vrais jumeaux.

C'était la première fois qu'il jetait la malédiction sur un être humain - l'utiliser sur des rats et leurs semblables ne prenait presque aucun effort - alors il convoqua toute son énergie et prononça les six syllabes. _Avdada Kedavra_. Un éclair de lumière verte et les épaules de Ragnatela s'effondrèrent imperceptiblement. C'était tout. La chandelle avait été éteinte.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux autres, traversa la pièce et vit avec satisfaction que le groupe lui fit place comme des roseaux séparés par un vent fort. Ils l'avaient vu torturer et tuer. Il en fallait en effet très peu pour gagner leur respect, respect qu'il méritait de toute façon. Un mouvement de sa main, et ils le suivirent en haut, baguettes prêtes. Combien de fois avait-il gravi ces marches, son cœur lourd de peur et de dégoût ? Même une fois aurait été une fois de trop. Mais il y en avait eu tant. L'escalier semblait plus petit maintenant, comme toute la maison. Il avait grandi après tout. Maintenant, il dominerait son oncle de quelques centimètres.

La porte de la chambre était là, les portails de l'enfer pour le garçon de quatorze ans qu'il avait été. Aussi décevante que l'exécution de Ragnatela ait été - il aurait aussi bien pu aplatir un moustique contre un mur et ressentir probablement plus de choses - ceci promettait plus de récompense émotionnelle. Il fit signe aux autres d'aller vérifier les autres pièces pendant qu'il attendait à l'entrée de la chambre à coucher de son oncle. Quand furent tous revenus se furent rassemblés autour de lui, acquiesçant leur confirmation que la maison était vide, il agrippa la poignée et la baissa. Le faible éclat, jeté dans la pièce par un croissant de lune décroissante, avait une qualité de suprême indifférence. Peu importait au satellite argenté d'éclairer des scènes d'amour ou de meurtre. Il était là, calme et stable, comme un vieil arbre ou les murs de Poudlard. Aucun jugement, aucune opinion, simplement de la pure existence et la même lumière pour tous. Pour la victime, pour l'abuseur, pour ses meurtriers, pour -

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas considéré la possibilité que son oncle ait pu se trouver un autre partenaire. Mais il était là, un garçon d'à peine douze ou treize ans avec des boucles blondes, des mèches épaisses et brillantes de platine, endormi, respirant profondément, son pouce dans la bouche. Comme s'il rattrapait son innocence entachée tandis qu'il dormait, en faisant cette futile imitation d'un enfant.

"Que faisons nous du garçon ?" chuchota Evan Rosier.

"Nous le tuons, bien sûr" répondit Severus. C'était nécessaire. L'enfant pourrait se rappeler des capes et des masques et l'uniforme des Mangemorts était suffisamment connu, en Angleterre comme à l'étranger, pour que la mise en application de la loi italienne ajoute deux et deux. Inutile de renoncer à la Marque Sombre s'ils se livraient en laissant vivre le garçon.

"Qui le fait ?" La voix, pas entièrement stable, appartenait clairement à Fiona Nott.

"Owen." c'était un choix délibéré, car il savait qu'avec McNair il n'y avait pas de difficultés ou de luttes de pouvoir à venir. Owen tuerait son propre père sans même un battement de paupière s'il pouvait voir l'avantage de cette action. Dans ce cas l'avantage consistait à ne pas être soumis au sortilège de torture. Owen était assez intelligent pour le reconnaître. Avec un peu de chance, il était aussi capable de lancer le sortilège de mort.

Un éclair vert aveuglant plus tard, Severus savait qu'il l'était. "Bien joué," murmura-t-il.

Il savait que c'était idiot, et risqué - pas trop, mais aussi infinitésimale que l'éventualité que quelqu'un arrive de manière inattendue puisse être, c'était encore une possibilité - mais il fut incapable de résister à l'impulsion de décoller son masque. Les autres levèrent leurs mains pour l'imiter, mais il secoua la tête. "Gardez-les," souffla-t-il et il progressa lentement vers le lit duquel Owen s'était maintenant retiré.

Il avait déjà étendu la main pour toucher l'épaule de son oncle quand il se rendit compte que ceci lui coûterait probablement sa contenance calme et soigneusement maintenue. Tout contact physique était impossible. "Quelqu'un veut-il le réveiller ?" demanda-t-il en tournant vers le groupe.

"Avec plaisir," dériva jusqu'à lui la voix d'Evan Rosier.

Severus était curieux de voir comment il le ferait. C'étaient des détails importants, à remarquer et à conserver pour future utilisation, car ils en révélaient beaucoup au sujet d'une personne. Evan n'était à l'évidence pas entièrement opposé à la violence physique. Le coup du revers de la main qu'il donna à Ettore Alighieri retentit dans la pièce sombre comme un claquement de fouet. L'homme sur le lit gémit, ouvrit les yeux et amena ses mains à son nez saignant abondamment. Une brève vague de la main par Severus, et Rosier recula.

"Bonsoir, oncle Ettore."

L'expression de panique et de peur qui déformait le visage de l'autre était presque suffisante pour effacer beaucoup de ses mauvais souvenirs. Presque.

"Severus... que fais-tu ici ? Que... pourquoi m'as tu frap -"

Maintenant il avait vu les autres. Il hoqueta d'horreur. D'instinct, ses mains volèrent pour protéger sa poitrine, laissant des traces sombres sur sa peau nue. Severus le regarda en silence tandis que ses yeux survolaient la scène, remarquant les silhouettes indistinctes autour de son lit une par une, puis ils vinrent se poser sur le garçon. Ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus. Une main s'étendit expérimentalement pour toucher la silhouette immobile.

"Plus de jeux oncle Ettore. Pas avec lui ni, je suppose, avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Debout."

Horrifié, son oncle fila en arrière, loin de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe presque hors du lit de l'autre côté. "Je ne... que veut dire ceci ? Qui sont-ils ?"

"Des amis, cher oncle. Simplement quelques amis, qui m'accompagnent pour une petite sortie agréable. Maintenant sors du lit, immédiatement. -Pointez vos baguettes sur lui," s'adressa-t-il aux autres par dessus son épaule ; ils n'avaient bien sûr pas compris un seul mot de l'échange, "Ce devrait être suffisant pour le faire bouger."

Cinq pointes de baguette se levèrent lentement, comme les rayons d'un soleil expirant. Ettore Alighieri agrippa sa chemise de pyjama et balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Il était assis dos à Severus, mais l'inflexion de sa voix était légèrement un peu trop nonchalante pour ne pas élever de soupçons quand il marmonna "Ok ! Ok ! J'arrive."

Une bonne occasion de faire une petite démonstration pour l'intérêt des autres. Une leçon supplémentaire de respect ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Bien que, dut admettre Severus, l'objet sur lequel il démontrait la rapidité de ses réflexes et sa présence d'esprit n'était pas un grand adversaire. Il se retourna beaucoup trop lentement et leva sa baguette bien trop maladroitement. Mais l' _Expelliarimus_ de Severus le fit se fracasser proprement contre la table de nuit, faisant beaucoup de bruit - Severus se rappela qu'un broc d'eau et un verre avaient toujours été prêts de ce côté du lit. Tandis que dans le tiroir de la table de nuit - Arrête cela. Immédiatement. Il rata presque la baguette de son oncle qui venait en flèche vers lui. Attrapée de peu, mais attrapée.

Ettore Alighieri était encore allongé sur le plancher, protégé de leur vue par le large lit. "Allez" appela Severus, "lève toi, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !"

"Je ne peux pas bouger !" vint la réponse étranglée.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" demanda Avery.

"Il prétend qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Il s'est probablement cassé une côte ou deux en frappant la table de nuit."

"Espérons que c'est seulement une côte," Travers parlait pour la première fois, "Car s'il s'est cassé la colonne vertébrale au mauvais endroit il ne pourra pas écrire. Et que devrons-nous faire au sujet du testament alors ?"

"Je suggérerais," dit Severus d'un ton glacial "Que nous traversions le pont quand nous y arriverons. Owen, viens avec moi."

Ils contournèrent le lit, se concentrant sur chaque mouvement que la forme effondrée sur le sol puisse en fin de compte faire. Il ne bougea pas néanmoins, mais Severus pouvait entendre distinctement son souffle grinçant.

" _Lumos_!" ordonna-t-il et maintenant son oncle était clairement visible dans la lumière de sa baguette. Il tremblait de partout, et levait les yeux vers eux, son visage défiguré par la peur. "Bouge tes mains !" ordonna Severus. Un poing serré fut lentement desserré. "Tu vois, c'est si facile," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "et maintenant tes jambes." Alors cet homme ne s'était pas cassé la colonne vertébrale - ses mouvements étaient lents, comme si ses membres étaient collés ensemble mais il pouvait sans aucun doute bouger. "D'accord, alors, debout maintenant. _Mobilicorpus_."

Il dirigea le corps mou en bas vers la bibliothèque, les autres suivant dans son sillage. Il tendit les oreilles, mais aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Très bien, pensa-t-il, il y avait quelque chose dire en faveur du silence impressionné. Quand ils furent arrivés au bas des marches, Rosier demanda des directions, alla ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque pour lui et alluma les lampes. Ettore Alighieri avait l'air tout à fait épouvantable. Il était évidemment tombé sur les éclats du broc et du verre brisés, dont quelques uns étaient enfoncés dans ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Et à en juger de la manière dont il étreignait le côté droit de sa cage thoracique, il s'était vraiment cassé quelques côtes. Rien ne valant la peine de s'en occuper. Il pouvait s'asseoir et écrire, ce qui était tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Severus le déposa sur un des fauteuils, ou plutôt s'y débarrassa de lui, si bien que les éclats rentrèrent un peu plus profondément. Son oncle hoqueta puis laissa sortir un cri étouffé. Il ne semblait pas présenter un quelconque danger véritable considérant l'état dans lequel il était, mais mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Un sortilège murmuré plus tard, ses mains et ses jambes étaient liées au siège.

"Et maintenant aux affaires," déclara Severus, et il s'accroupit devant lui "As-tu fait un testament ?"

Ettore Alighieri ferma les yeux et commença à rire de manière hystérique, puis s'arrêta soudain et reprit son souffle par longs hoquets spasmodiques. Ses côtes devaient faire diablement mal après cette explosion. "C'est seulement pour de l'argent ?" demanda-t-il quand il put de nouveau parler. "Pourquoi prendre de telles mesures et tuer un enfant innocent si vous voulez seulement mon argent ?"

"Non," le corrigea calmement Severus en se levant de nouveau pour se tenir debout devant lui, "C'est en partie pour de l'argent mais surtout pour de la vengeance. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre, néanmoins. Où est ton testament ?"

A travers le sang sur son torse, dont une partie coagulait déjà, mais il en gouttait encore de son nez, Severus pouvait voir la couleur monter - un rouge brique malsain qui s'étendait lentement vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il eut atteint ses cheveux.

"Je n'ai pas de maudit test-" rugit Ettore Alighieri vers lui, mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle vague de douleur et une crise de toux qui ne fit probablement pas grand chose pour son confort.

"Ceci devait t'apprendre à ne pas élever la voix en me parlant," dit Severus avec un sourire sardonique. "mais je crois que quelques gouttes de ceci," et il produisit une fiole de veritaserum qu'il avait préparé dans la soirée après le départ de Nathalie et de sa fille "devraient nous aider à découvrir la vérité."

Débouchant le petit récipient, il se pencha. "Est-ce... est-ce que c'est... est-ce que c'est du p-poison ?" demanda son oncle avec un chuchotement horrifié.

"Non, idiot, c'est du sérum de vérité. Maintenant ouvre ta sale bouche."

Une, deux, trois gouttes. Plus que suffisamment pour durer au moins une demi-heure, ce qui était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il attendit quelques secondes que le regard de l'autre soit devenu un peu vitreux. Cela faisait effet.

"Encore une fois, alors. As-tu fait un testament ?"

"Non."

"A qui iraient tes possessions au cas où tu mourrais sans dernières volontés écrites ?"

"A ta mère."

"Mmh. Autant que tu le sais, un testament en ma faveur serait-il légal ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. "Où ranges-tu ton parchemin et tes plumes ?"

Son oncle fit un signe de la tête vers le petit bureau dans une des niches des fenêtres, en tressaillant au mouvement. "Là-bas."

"Nott ?" appela Severus sans regarder les autres. "Il y a du parchemin, des plumes et de l'encre dans le bureau là bas. Mettez tout sur la table. Avery, nettoyez le à fond. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser du sang goutter partout sur le parchemin."

Il entendit les pas pressés de Fiona Nott quand elle exécuta précipitamment sa commande et le pas lourd de Lester Avery venant de derrière lui.

"Devrais-je aussi guérir ses blessures ? Elles saignent beaucoup."

Severus considéra brièvement cela puis hocha la tête. "Oui, autrement nous gaspillerions trop de temps et de parchemin, alors n'oublie pas de réparer son nez." pendant qu'Avery et Nott étaient occupés, il se tourna vers Waldo Travers. "Je suppose que nous devrons jeter le sortilège d'Imperius ensemble," remarqua-t-il, "Sinon ce ne sera pas très utile, étant donné qu'il ne comprend pas un seul mot d'anglais."

Travers hocha la tête avec zèle. "Bien sûr, oui, certainement, cela semble très raisonnable."

Finalement, Ettore Alighieri, plus ou moins sans éclats de verre, ses blessures guéries de manière négligée mais efficace, était assis à son bureau. Ils devraient se dépêcher, pensa Severus, car la respiration de l'homme devenait de plus en plus rauque, avec un bruit distinct de gargouillis. Il avait probablement du sang dans les poumons.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-il à Travers, et ils se placèrent derrière son oncle, côte à côte. "A trois, alors. Un, deux, trois... _Imperio_ !" La force conjuguée des deux sortilèges poussa leur victime vers l'avant contre le haut de la table. "On dirait que nous avons réussi. Maintenant, très cher oncle, écris ce que je dis: En premier la date, dans le coin en haut à droite. Turin, 25 août 1973."

~~~~*~~~~

Ils étaient de retour chez les McNairs bientôt avant deux heures. Le testament avait été écrit et glissé entre les papiers, dans le tiroir où Ettore Alighieri leur avait dit qu'il gardait ses documents personnels et quelques souvenirs comme des lettres et des objets à valeur sentimentale. Il avait résisté une demi-heure pendant qu'ils le torturaient à mort dans sa chambre à coucher. Severus avait insisté qu'ils l'y rapportent, car la présence du garçon mort et du corps brutalement mutilé de son séducteur - ou amant, quoi qu'il en soit - mènerait probablement la mise en application de la loi à de fausses conclusions. La bibliothèque avait ensuite été méticuleusement lavée et ré-rangée, afin d'effacer toute trace de leur présence là. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, indifférente comme toujours, quand ils sortirent de la maison et revinrent en transplanant.

Lord Voldemort les attendait, assis frais et droit dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, et Karkaroff, encore lié et bâillonné étendu à ses pieds. Il attendit que tout le monde ait enlevé son masque et - sans nécessité mais de manière compulsive - réajusté ses robes, puis les examina, l'un après l'autre et hocha simplement la tête.

"Severus, fais ton rapport."

Maintenant, il marchait exclusivement à l’adrénaline pure. Faire rentrer dans le rang deux Mangemorts mutins, se concentrer sur le transplanage simultané, lancer le sortilège de mort pour la première fois puis jeter Imperius, Endoloris et quelques sortilèges de torture mineurs de nouveau, surveiller que toutes leurs traces soient effacées, transplaner de nouveau... il était totalement et absolument exténué. Une mission réussie n'était néanmoins rien sans un rapport convenable, se dit-il et ainsi il rassembla toute la force qu'il possédait encore.

"Oui, mon seigneur, et avec fierté parce que nous avons tout accompli selon vos souhaits. Je dois dire néanmoins que le commencement n'était pas entièrement satisfaisant, car Karkaroff est arrivé presque cinq minutes en retard et a refusé de donner une explication pour ce manque de ponctualité. Son attitude envers moi était suffisamment rebelle pour que je le laisse ici car je ne croyais pas qu'il suivrait mes ordres, ce qui aurait pu se prouver nuisible."

Voldemort courba la tête, signifiant son accord. "Une décision très sage. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Continue."

Severus omit exprès la conduite pas tout à fait impeccable d'Avery loua Owen pour avoir tué le garçon sans une hésitation et les autres pour avoir exécuté leurs devoirs sans un seul accroc.

"Je crois que la mise en application de la loi italienne sera inévitablement déroutée par l'évidence. Le garçon est mort, mais il est impossible de déterminer qui l'a tué, et mon défunt oncle est dans un état qui pourrait très bien suggérer un acte de vengeance par un parent ou membre de la famille enragé. Ce serait un scénario très dans l'esprit italien, si je puis dire."

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Voldemort les soumit à un autre examen approfondi. Finalement il dit : "Vous avez exécuté votre tâche de manière satisfaisante, vous tous. Je suis content. Vous pouvez partir et serez appelés de la manière habituelle la prochaine fois qu'on aura besoin de vos services. Severus, sois au Manoir Malfoy après demain à une heure du matin. "

Ils saluèrent tous, mirent leurs masques et quittèrent la pièce. Se demandant brièvement ce qui allait arriver à Karkaroff, Severus suivit Owen dans un salon - la salle de bal étant occupée - et vit partir les autres. Avery lui fit un bref signe de tête et quelque chose qu'il pensait probablement être un sourire avant de s'avancer dans les flammes vertes.

"Bonne nuit, Owen," dit-il en lui serrant la main, "Tu t'es très bien débrouillé."

Owen inclina la tête de côté. "Tu sais," dit-il "Ne me comprends pas de travers mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais agir comme cela. Tu n'as jamais été de type autoritaire. Mais il semble que tu aies un côté que tu as choisi de ne pas montrer à l'école. Je suis content de t'avoir toujours traité à demi-convenablement pour dire la vérité."

"Moi aussi," répondit Severus, laissant Owen se demander s'il était content pour lui-même avec le recul ou dans l'intérêt d'Owen.

~~~~*~~~~

En premier lieu, encore debout dans sa salle de séjour, il enleva ses robes de mangemort, les fit rétrécir et les mit dans sa poche, puis s'avança à pas feutrés dans sa salle de séjour. Il avait si soif qu'il sentait sa langue coller à son palais et il dût engloutir trois verres d'eau glacée pour se sentir mieux. Boire de l'alcool dans une situation comme celle-là n'était pas bon et il le savait - normalement il n'aimait même pas les boissons fortement alcoolisées - mais il sentait qu'il pourrait tuer pour un verre de whisky maintenant. Étant donné que cela avait été le meurtre qui lui avait inculqué ce besoin de whisky, ceci n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de décrire combien il en avait envie, pensa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Eh bien, un verre n'allait pas lui faire de mal. La chose importante était de ne pas laisser cela échapper à son contrôle. Il remplit à nouveau son verre d'eau, se versa une portion moyenne du vieux d'Ogden et sortit sur la terrasse.

La nuit n'était pas aussi claire qu'elle l'avait été en Italie mais le temps s'était amélioré depuis ce matin, et une étoile occasionnelle se voyait par les trous entre les nuages. Il s'assit et posa ses pieds sur la chaise en face de la sienne, mit l'eau sur le sol pavé à côté de lui, laissa échapper un souffle profond, libérateur et prit la première petite gorgée de whisky. Sa gorge chatouillée par l'air frais de la nuit brûla avec reconnaissance, comme son estomac. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de combien exactement il avait été noué mais maintenant il se détendait progressivement dans la chaleur provoquée par le spiritueux. Une autre petite gorgée et la chaleur s'étendit rapidement à son corps tout entier, réchauffant, détendant, le faisant se sentir douillet et confortable.

Alors, quel était le gros problème ? Pourquoi les gens faisaient-ils tant de tapage à propos de tuer ? Qui avait commencé ce non-sens Vous-Avez-Pris-Une-Vie-Et-Ainsi-Votre-Vie-Ne-Sera-Plus-Jamais-La-Même ? Shakespeare ? Homère ? Pourquoi Clytemnestre devrait-elle devenir folle de regret pour avoir tué un époux qui aurait sacrifié avec joie leur belle et innocente fille parce que les soldats étaient fatigués d'attendre leur départ ? Pourquoi Lady Macbeth serait-elle attaquée par la démence pour avoir terminé la vie d'un vieil homme inutile qui se tenait sur le chemin de la carrière de son époux ? Pourquoi les gens se laisseraient-ils ronger par la culpabilité parce qu'ils avaient, à un certain point dans leurs vies, pris une décision entièrement justifiée ? C'était de la bigoterie, de la petite morale qui les avaient forcés à éprouver ces sentiments de remords et de contrition.

D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas ceux qui idolâtraient le meurtre. C'était une nécessité quelquefois, comme prendre une potion quand vous étiez malade, ou jeter de vieux habits quand vous en aviez besoin de neufs. Rien à glorifier, et rien à détester. Les animaux le faisaient aussi, et pour eux c'était complètement naturel. Tuer pour survivre. Tuer son oncle garantissait sa survie émotionnelle et économique. Les morts de Ragnatela et du garçon avaient été nécessaires pour garantir son indemnité et celle des autres.

Quand il eut terminé son whisky il sentit qu'il avait chassé le stress de son corps. Il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Peut-être n'allait-il même pas faire ses cauchemars habituels.

  
** en français dans le texte


	8. Chapter 8

Comme il l'avait promis, Lestrange vint lui rendre visite l'après-midi suivant.

"J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer le pauvre Abraxas dehors par ce temps," dit-il, tendant à Severus un rouleau de parchemin, "Alors je t'ai apporté la liste de lecture. A moins que les goûts personnels de McLachlan aient changé d'une manière spectaculaire au cours des dix dernières années, tu devrais pouvoir l'impressionner pas mal avec tes connaissances."

La brève amélioration du temps de la nuit dernière avait seulement été temporaire, et maintenant la pluie tombait en rideaux blancs-argentés épais, si bien que sortir était une des choses les moins séduisantes auxquelles penser, et envoyer un animal porter un message aurait été un acte très cruel en effet.

"Merci, St. Jean, j'apprécie vraiment votre aide. Si le temps reste comme ceci, je ne serai pas tenté d'abandonner ma lecture en faveur d'autres passe-temps."

"Severus, à moins que ma mémoire n'ait récemment été modifiée, tu n'as jamais abandonné ta lecture, quel que soit le temps à l'extérieur. Beaux jeans, à propos. Ils te vont bien. Moldus?"

"Er, oui," dit Severus, s'apercevant qu'il rougissait et s'apercevant que Lestrange le remarquait. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

"Oui s'il te plaît, du thé serait agréable."

Peggy fut convoquée, elle fit un large sourire au visiteur, à la fois pour ses beaux airs et parce qu'il lui fournissait l'occasion d'étaler ses compétences à faire le thé, et elle revint peu après avec un plateau si grand et chargé de nourriture qu'elle était invisible derrière lui. L'ensemble ressemblait à un plateau se déplaçant sur deux jambes maigres.

"La dernière fois que vous êtes ici, Professor Lestrange, vous aimez tant ces biscuits au chocolat, que j'en ai mis quelques uns là pour vous," grinça-t-elle.

"Oh merci, Peggy," répondit-il, "c'est très prévenant de ta part. Même si 'quelques uns' est un peu un euphémisme, comme dire qu'il y a quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

Elle prit à l'évidence cela comme un compliment, sourit et battit l'air de ses oreilles en un hochement de tête véhément. "Et j'ai fait des chips pour vous, maître Severus. Voilà, Messieurs, le thé est servi." et elle disparut de leur vue.

"Ah" soupira Lestranger, inhalant profondément la vapeur montant de sa tasse, "Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une tasse de thé bien faite. Alors, je comprends que tu t'es aventuré à sortir dans le monde des Moldus ? Pas tout seul, je suppose ?"

Severus s'était-il vraiment attendu à ce qu'il abandonne le sujet ? " Je... oui, en fait. En compagnie ...d'un ami."

Lestrange se pencha en avant pour prendre un biscuit et leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire malin. "La pause suggère que ce n'était pas un ami garçon ai-je raison?"

"Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre perspicacité. C'était en effet une amie."

"Comme c'est intéressant." un autre biscuit prit le chemin qui suivent tous les autres biscuits. "Est-ce que je la connais ?"

"Peut-être. Elle travaille à la... Oh, zut. C'est Nathalie Pierson."

"Tu joues en première division, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Lestrange, en hochant la tête élogieusement. "Comment as-tu - bien sûr, c'est la tante de Clarissa. Belle prise, félicitations."

"Je ne suis pas complètement sûr que ce soit une prise pour dire la vérité. Mais de toute façon, elle m'a amené dans le Londres Moldu et c'était très intéressant."

"L'euphémisme du siècle. Severus, si une femme te fait acheter quelque vêtement que ce soit dans lequel elle veut te voir c'est une prise. Crois- moi. Peut-être pourrais-tu... non, oublie ça."

"Qu'alliez-vous dire ?"

"Je parlais sans penser. Désolé. Peut-être une autre fois. Ce n'est pas ma place de te le demander."

Severus sentit sa curiosité augmenter. "Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne pouvez pas me le dire ?"

"Oui je suis sûr. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... de toute façon, d'après ce que je comprends tu étais à ta première mission la nuit dernière. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

Autant que Severus ait attendu avec impatience d'en parler complètement avec Lestrange, il avait considéré tout au long de la matinée - ou ce qui en restait, car il s'était levé assez tard - ce qu'il pourrait vraiment partager avec lui et ce qu'il devrait garder pour lui-même. D'une certaine manière, c'était triste, car jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais vraiment dû se préoccuper de ce problème particulier ; à part les problèmes avec son oncle, il avait presque tout dit à Lestrange, posé des questions, demandé conseil... maintenant, la situation avait changé : Ils étaient tous deux mangemorts - du moins techniquement, malgré le fait que lui-même ne porte pas encore la Marque - et au même niveau de la hiérarchie. Il n'avait pas pensé beaucoup à cela entre sa première rencontre avec Voldemort - c'est à dire la première après la fin de l'école - et aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû y penser du tout, pensa-t-il. Car ces rêveries menaient à quelques questions pas entièrement agréables.

Lestrange, tout comme Julius Malfoy, avait été l'un des premiers à entrer dans la fraternité de Voldemort. Il était, comme l'avait fait remarquer le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même, sans aucun doute celui qui occupait la position la plus risquée juste sous le nez de Dumbledore. Et ainsi, logiquement, avait été honoré et avait reçu le rang qu'il occupait actuellement, en tant que l'un des partisans ayant la confiance de leur maître. Severus avait ses propres mérites, cela était sûr, mais alors il était assez intelligent pour voir qu'il y avait malgré tout une grosse différence entre ce qu'il avait fait et les accomplissements de Lestrange. Et tout de même, lui, Severus avait reçu une position identique à celle de Lestrange. Pas que ce dernier ait jamais montré de signe de jalousie ou d'envie - au contraire - mais Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose d'enterré profondément, de la rancune, un peu de convoitise, quelque chose qui attendait peut-être le bon moment pour montrer sa tête laide, aux yeux verts. Lestrange n'était pas un saint, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait dû être pour ne pas sentir la moindre touche de ressentiment envers son ancien élève et maintenant son égal.

Une fois qu'il en était arrivé à ce résultat Severus dut se demander cependant quel moment allait être le bon pour que la jalousie se montre. Avec Karkaroff et Avery, les choses avaient été relativement simples, de ce point de vue. Ils étaient envieux et ils le montraient. Vous leur donniez un coup de pied au cul, et ils devenaient raisonnables. De plus ils n'étaient pas ses égaux et auraient beaucoup plus de difficulté à gagner la confiance de Lord Voldemort, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé l'audace d'essayer d'ébranler sa position en le calomniant. Lestrange cependant... aussi bizarre que cela soit, de ce point de vue Severus sentait qu'il devait beaucoup moins se méfier de Malfoy car il était aussi clair que la lumière du jour qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux. Si le père de Lucius essayait de le dénigrer, beaucoup de ses efforts seraient attribués à son aversion envers Severus et ainsi abandonnés automatiquement. Au cas où Lestrange se fasse de fausses idées il serait plus que difficile de se défendre.

Et ensuite il y avait bien sûr Tabitha. Pour les quelques prochains mois il n'y avait aucun besoin de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Une fois qu'elle et Lestrange seraient officiellement ensemble néanmoins, et encore moins quand ils seraient mariés - n'était-il pas probable qu'elle désirerait être l'un des Hommes de Confiance du seigneur des ténèbres ? Severus se rappelait assez bien du prétendu accident de Sybille pour être sûr que cette fille ne s'arrêterait devant rien, littéralement rien, pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement il était peu probable que le nombre des Hommes de Confiance soit augmenté au-delà d'une certaine limite. Et il y avait encore Owen, qui pourrait être le suivant sur la liste d'attente. Ils seraient cinq alors. Voldemort en voudrait-il un sixième? Severus en était moins que sûr. La probabilité qu'un soit échangé contre un autre était beaucoup plus grande. Et devinez à qui Lestrange serait le plus loyal de Severus ou de Tabitha. Cela le rendait triste, mais c'était un fait indéniable : Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau il devrait être un peu plus prudent quant à ce qu'il disait à Lestrange.

Ce fut à cause de cette conséquence de ses rêveries matinales qu'il répondit à la question de Lestrange sur leur mission de la nuit dernière avec un nonchalant "La mission ? Oh, tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Pas de heurts ni d'accrochages - eh bien sauf Karkaroff." Cela ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrange roula des yeux. "Karkaroff ! Ce minable ! Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

Severus lui parla du retard et de la punition subséquente de Karkaroff. "Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Lord Voldemort lui a fait ensuite car il nous a dit à tous de partir," conclut-il.

"Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Il suffit de dire qu'il ne répétera certainement pas son erreur. Lord Voldemort prend l'insubordination très mal, que ce soit envers lui-même ou un de ses lieutenants."

Y avait-il eu un minuscule changement d'inflexion dans ses derniers mots ? Ou devenait-il simplement paranoïaque ? "J'espère certainement qu'il a appris sa leçon," dit Severus "mais les autres se sont tenu correctement."

Il détestait cela. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler à Lestrange d'Avery. Mais il l'avait tût à Voldemort et ainsi il ne pouvait en aucune façon le révéler à Lestrange. Soudain il se sentit très triste et, de manière surprenante, vieux.

"Serez-vous aussi demain soir au Manoir Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il, simplement pour dissiper la pensée.

"Non, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a toujours un seul d'entre nous à l'exception des cas exceptionnels. Je devrai aller en Albanie ce soir, alors je ne suis pas de garde demain. Ce qui est un soulagement d'une certaine manière. Je suis supposé être en vacances après tout."

~~~~*~~~~

Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, une nouvelle routine de vie se développait. Bien sûr, Severus savait que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Trois semaines de plus, pour être exact, car alors il commençait son apprentissage et une nouvelle routine s'établirait. Alors il essayait de profiter le plus possible de ce que la vie lui offrait maintenant: lisant et étudiant, faisant à l'occasion des potions avec Gwendolyn, allant aux réunions de Mangemorts, se promenant à travers Londres, à la fois côté magique et Moldu - il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait vraiment commencer à apprécier cette ville - une visite à Monrepos qui lui fit penser que Lucius était vraiment un bâtard s'il n'appréciait pas la femme que la chance et les politiques de famille lui avaient accordée... Tout bien considéré, il était heureux, en dépit de quelques difficultés.

Par exemple, il prenait de plus en plus conscience que sa vie était divisée en plus d'une partie, comme si quelqu'un faisait entrer une cale en lui, le séparant soigneusement en moitiés, et divisant encore les moitiés. Avec Voldemort et les mangemorts, il était un genre de personne très différent de celle que Nathalie connaissait. Aux voisins et aux vendeurs il montrait encore un autre visage. Quelquefois, les rôles se chevauchaient, comme dans le cas de Clarissa ou de Lestrange. Il y avait tant de rôles qu'il devait jouer, tant de choses qu'il devait garder à l'esprit. Il ne percevait pas cela comme un fardeau ; c'était plus comme participer à un jeu très complexe - seulement les enjeux étaient hauts, d'une façon disproportionnée. Il savait qu'il pouvait réussir cela car ses réserves de force semblaient presque inépuisables, mais il n'y avait aucun sens à nier que d'avoir une personne à qui il pourrait faire confiance lui aurait fait du bien. Il avait recommencé à parler à ses animaux familiers en monologues interminables, ce qui ne semblait déranger ni le corbeau ni le chat. Cela ne les dérangeait pas mais ils ne répondaient pas non plus.

Il aurait aimé faire confiance à Nathalie, et peut-être aurait-il pu même le faire ; quelques unes des opinions qu'elle avait prononcées et le dédain très prononcé pour tout ce qui avait à faire avec le ministère rendaient plus que clair que si elle n'était pas avec Voldemort elle n'était certainement pas contre lui. Mais il était une chose de sympathiser et une autre de savoir que la personne assise en face d'elle était un mangemort. Et il était impossible de discuter avec elle d'une seule des questions ou d'un seul des problèmes ou de quoi qui soit dans sa tête sans trahir son secret - elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être une voyante pour ajouter deux et deux. Bien sûr il pouvait commencer une conversation extrêmement intellectuelle sur la torture étant nécessaire par moments mais étant aussi une procédure essentiellement déplaisante  -seulement quelle était l'utilité de parler de quelque dilemme abstrait quand c'était en fait le sien, très réel et concret ?

Cependant, les conversations avec Nathalie étaient quelque chose qu'il appréciait à cause de son esprit vif et de ses énormes connaissances. Elle et sa fille restèrent chez les Rosiers pendant une autre semaine mais alors à sa grande déception, durent retourner dans leur maison, qui était de nouveau libre de puanteur et habitable. Gwendolyn lui dit cela pendant qu'ils faisaient infuser une Potions de Rétrécissement.

"Nous partons demain," dit-elle, broyant prudemment des scarabées. Il avait conjuré une sorte d'estrade pour qu'elle se tienne dessus, car elle était beaucoup trop petite pour utiliser l'établis tout en se tenant sur le plancher.

"Oui, cela a l'air bon," lui dit Severus en regardant par-dessus son épaule dans le mortier. "Continue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits en une fine poudre, pas de miettes. Vous partez où demain ?"

"Chez nous. C'est vraiment emmerdant, si tu me demandes-"

"Langage, mademoiselle Pierson !" réprimanda-t-il et il tira une de ses nattes. "Pourquoi ? Ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi ?"

"Si mais Clarissa ne sera pas là et tu seras si loin... j'aime vraiment fabriquer des potions avec toi, tu sais ?"

Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord, même si pour des raisons différentes. "Loin ? Où vivez-vou? J'ai toujours cru que votre maison était à Londres."

"C'est à Londres mais là bas à Hampstead, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas très loin," dit-elle d'un ton rogue, toujours en pilonnant furieusement.

"Si tu devais marcher jusqu'à chez Clarissa ou chez moi, je serais d'accord. Mais tu voyages par cheminette, alors quel est le gros problème ? Tu peux arrêter maintenant Gwendolyn, tu les as déjà réduits à de simples atomes."

Elle jeta le pilon sur la table. "Le gros problème est que c'est différent. Si tu ne comprends pas cela, ce n'est pas ma faute."

Maintenant ses yeux devenaient soupçonneusement brillants. Grimaçant intérieurement, car il était déjà assez difficile de s'occuper d'enfants quand ils ne pleuraient pas, Severus demanda "Différent de quelle manière ? Je suppose que tu devras m'expliquer cela."

"Tu ne comprendrais pas," répondit-elle d'un ton bourru.

"Essaye."

"D'accord," dit-elle, roulant ses yeux d'exaspération, "si tu insistes... je n'aime pas vraiment oncle Charles et tante Roberta mais Clarissa est OK. Et quand nous restons chez eux c'est comme si nous étions une famille. Pas la famille de mes rêves mais tu n'as pas le choix quand il s'agit des parents. Je sais que c'est une allusion-"

"Illusion," corrigea automatiquement Severus.

"Quoi que ce soit. Je sais que c'est une illusion mais c'est agréable d'imaginer que nous sommes une vraie famille, assise autour de la table."

"Mais tu as ta mère," risqua-t-il, "et ta grand-mère aussi."

"Severus, je sais que tu es assez vieux mais dois-tu être aussi stupide ? Je n'ai pas de père, je ne sais même pas qui c'est, pour au moins pouvoir le voir de temps en temps. Tout les autres ont un père -"

"Eh bien pas moi" l'interrompit-il.

Les yeux de Gwendolyn s'illuminèrent. "Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il est mort quand j'avais deux ans. Je ne me souviens même pas de lui."

"Oh mais c'est différent," dit-elle plutôt déçue. "parce que au moins tu sais qui c'est... était, je veux dire. Je ne sais rien, je n'ai même pas une photo et maman ne veut pas me le dire. Peux-tu comprendre pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas ? C'est mon père, j'ai le droit de le savoir, non ?"

Severus pourrait imaginer très vivement qu'elle causait beaucoup d'ennuis à sa mère - d'une certaine manière, c'était même vrai, elle avait un droit de savoir qui son père était. Pour être sincère, il n'était pas entièrement indifférent à la question, non plus. Mais cela n'aiderait pas s'il se mettait de son côté contre sa mère.

"Peut-être ne sait-elle pas qui c'est," offrit-il par conséquent.

Évidemment ceci n'avait pas été une chose très sage à dire car Gwendolyn le regarda furieusement. "Es-tu en train de dire que maman est une pute ?"

Maintenant il était complètement surpris - et par une fille de huit ans par-dessus le marché. "Je n'ai jamais impliqué - Où as-tu appris ce langage, Gwendolyn ?"

"C'est ce que dit tante Roberta."

"Je suis assez sûr que ta tante ne dirait jamais une telle chose en ta présence. N'essaye pas de me mentir, c'est -"

"Je ne mens _pas_!" hurla-t-elle, frappant du pied et tombant presque de l'estrade, "Elle l'a dit et je l'ai entendu ! Bien sûr je n'étais pas présente, mais... mais," elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"N'essaye même pas d'avoir l'air coupable. Et oui j'ai reçu le message. Tu écoutais aux portes. De toute façon, quoi que ce soit que ta tante dise - et je n'y ferais pas trop attention, car elle et ta mère ne sont pas exactement ce que l'on appellerait amies - quoi que ce soit qu'elle dise, je n'insinuais rien de la sorte. Ta mère est une femme forte, sûre d'elle, qui n'a à rendre compte de ses actions à personne et certainement pas à sa sœur. Mais il est aussi possible qu'elle ne veuille pas que tu le saches pour une très bonne raison."

C'était évidemment quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait pas encore pensé, et cela semblait la déranger parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils. "Quelle sorte de raison pourrait-ce être ? Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Eh bien," dit-il "par exemple, suppose - Tu sais quoi, Gwendolyn ? Descendons pour finir de parler de cela, car je ne crois pas que nous arrivions à un résultat aujourd'hui avec cette Potion de Rétrécissement."

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle en ayant l'air très abattue, "je ne voulais pas... gâcher ton après-midi."

Severus rit. "Je crois que je survivrai à cette déception," dit-il et il la souleva de l'estrade pour la mettre sur le sol, "Va le dire à Peggy pendant que je nettoie ici." elle hocha la tête, ses tresses volant dans tous les sens et sortit au galop de la pièce pour descendre les escaliers.

Quelle heureuse coïncidence, pensa Severus en nettoyant mécaniquement l'établi - pas qu'il se soit soudain découvert une vocation pour la guérison de l'âme, mais les enfants avaient une manière de découvrir des choses et d'ingénument vous les révéler s'ils vous faisaient confiance, ce qui pouvait vous fournir des informations plus précieuses qu'en les extrayant prudemment de Clarissa ou de Nathalie elle-même.

Elle berçait une tasse de chocolat chaud qui faisait presque la taille de sa tête quand il entra dans le salon. "Quelle raison ?" demanda-t-elle avant même qu'il ne s'asseye.

"Crois-tu que je puisse prendre une petite gorgée de thé d'abord ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh, oui, désolée," dit-elle avec un sourire coupable. "les biscuits au chocolat sont super, au fait."

"Tu n'es pas la seule à les apprécier."

"Qui d'autre le fait ?" se renseigna-t-elle. Deux biscuits trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

"St. Jean Lestrange, un de mes professeurs à Poudlard. Il enseigne les Potions, tu le rencontreras quand tu commenceras l'école. Et il sera ton Directeur de Maison, je suppose, car si tu n'es pas répartie à Serpentard, je ne sais pas qui le sera."

"Est-il gentil ?"

"Oui. Avec les Serpentards au moins. Très strict néanmoins, alors n'essaye pas tes petits stratagèmes avec lui."

Gwendolyn fit la grimace. "Alors il est vieux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Étant donné que tu sembles penser que je suis vieux, oui, il l'est."

"Plus vieux que _maman_ ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air terrifiée.

"Non, il a seulement vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans. Plus ou moins pile entre moi et ta mère."

"Oh," dit-elle, essayant manifestement de traiter ces informations, "je croyais qu'il fallait être plus vieux que cela pour devenir professeur. Alors de quoi a-t-il l'air ?"

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. "Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Gwendolyn, qu'est ceci ? Une sorte d'interrogatoire ou quoi ? Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Ne fais pas la moue, je ne pourrais pas plus m'en ficher. De toute façon, toutes les filles avaient le béguin pour lui. Et c'est la dernière chose que dirai à ce sujet."

"Très bien !" dit-elle d'un ton rogue, "C'est ce qui vous arrive quand vous êtes un enfant. Si vous ne posez pas de questions, les gens vous traitent d'idiots. Vous posez des questions, et les gens deviennent impatients. Que diable s'attend on à ce que je _fasse_ ?"

"On s'attend à ce que tu boives ton chocolat et à ce que tu bourres ta bouche de biscuits si bien que tu ne puisses pas parler," répliqua Severus. "et à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe, nous sommes venus ici pour parler d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle avait suivi ses instructions et ainsi fut seulement capable de hocher la tête.

"Je suis content que tu soies d'accord. Ce que je disais plus tôt était qu'il pourrait y avoir une raison pour que ta mère ne veuille pas que tu apprennes l'identité de ton père. Suppose simplement que c'est une personnalité très connue comme, je ne sais pas, le ministre de la Magie -"

"Le Mi- Je ne veux pas être la fille de cet idiot !" dit-elle avec indignation.

Severus leva ses mains de désespoir. "J'ai dit que c'était un exemple, simplement pour illustrer ce que je voulais dire. Il pourrait être marié ou encore mort, pour tout ce que je sais. Peut-être qu'il n'habite pas même en Angleterre - Je suppose que ta mère connaît beaucoup de gens à l'étranger. Alors quelle serait l'utilité de savoir qui il est s'il habite en Afrique ?"

Maintenant c'était son tour de soupirer impatiemment. "Ai-je vraiment l'air noire ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui vient avec l'âge ? De voir toutes les choses plus sombre qu'elles ne le sont ?"

Il rit si fort qu'il dût poser sa tasse. "Non, môme insolente," dit-il quand il fut de nouveau capable de parler distinctement - l'épithète sembla grandement la flatter, "C'était de nouveau simplement un exemple. Mais pour l'intérêt d'être correct, disons d'Amérique ou d'Australie. Encore une fois, alors : Quelle serait l'utilité de savoir que ton père est M. Koala Kangaroo d'Adelaide ?"

Répondre à cette question exigea beaucoup de temps et de biscuits. "Je ne sais pas..." dit-elle lentement en jouant avec une natte, la tordant autour de son index droit, "Ce serait différent, je suppose... ce serait au moins quelqu'un, à la place de simplement n'importe qui." Un long silence s'ensuivit. Ensuite elle leva soudain la tête et lui jeta un coup d’œil ou plutôt l'examina, avec des yeux rétrécis et un air d'intense concentration sur son visage. "Tu ne voudrais pas épouser maman, non ?" demanda-t-elle de manière assez hésitante et probablement vraiment sûre que la réponse allait être non.

Severus laissa presque tomber sa tasse. "Je crois que c'est l'idée la plus absurde que j'aie jamais entendue," dit-il, "pourquoi devrais-je épouser ta mère ? Et plus important pourquoi devrait-elle m'épouser ?"

Maintenant elle lui lançait des regards furieux. "Eh bien, c'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je veux qu'elle le fasse, c'est pourquoi. Tu serais un bon croisement entre un père et un frère aîné, tu pourrais m'enseigner les potions, dormir dans ma chambre et me réconforter quand je fais un cauchemar... Oh oublie ça !" dit-elle d'un ton rogue, "Je sais que c'était une chose stupide à demander. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer." Elle reposa sa tasse maintenant vide et se mit en boule sur sa chaise, boudant certainement.

Il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. "A part le fait que je refuse d'être un croisement entre quelques espèces que tu puisses vouloir, tu pourrais vouloir considérer que les gens se marient habituellement par amour. Ou pour l'argent. Même pour le statut social. Mais certainement pas pour dormir dans les chambres de leur prétendues belle-filles. Je suggère que tu gardes tes idées pour toi, particulièrement en ce qui concerne ta mère. Elle ne serait pas trop contente des projets que tu inventes pour son futur."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûr ? Elle t'aime bien."

Cette conversation absurde avait enfin quelque chose qui semblait intéressant. "Vraiment ? Pour répondre à une question par une autre question : Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sure ?"

"Je la connais, non ?"

"Oui, je suppose, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question."

Gwendolyn roula des yeux. "Clarissa a raison. Les garçons _sont_ idiots. Elle ne trainerait pas avec toi dès qu'elle a une minute de libre si elle ne t'appréciait pas. _Honnêtement_ !" et elle se leva pour demander à Peggy une autre tasse de chocolat.

Maintenant ça c'étaient des informations intéressantes, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais regardé cela de ce point de vue là - rétrospectivement, cela semblait aussi clair que la lumière du jour, seulement il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré cela. Nathalie ne pouvait simplement pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre, son travail était beaucoup trop exigeant. Jusqu'ici, il avait considéré son intérêt évident pour lui comme simplement accidentel, comme acheter une paire de chaussures qui attrapait votre regard en passant devant le magasin pendant que vous faisiez les courses. Il semblait, néanmoins, que chercher des chaussures et retourner au magasin une ou deux fois avait été le but unique de sa sortie. Il dût convenir qu'il aimait assez cette pensée. _Si une femme te fait acheter quelque vêtement que ce soit dans lequel elle veut te voir c'est une prise_ \- à l'évidence Lestrange avait eu raison. Quelles étaient les raisons de Nathalie néanmoins ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas beau et que Nathalie Pierson n'avait aucune raison que ce soit de s'enticher d'un homme comme lui. Elle pourrait avoir dix bel-hommes, riches et influents au bout de ses doigts si elle le choisissait. Alors que -

"Severus ? Es-tu quelque part à proximité de ta cheminée ?"

En parlant du loup. "Oui," dit-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers l'âtre pour qu'elle puisse le voir, "Bonjour, Nathalie."

Elle lui sourit. "Bonjour, désolée de te déranger. Mais j'ai besoin que Gwendolyn vienne ici, nous devons emballer nos affaires parce que nous rentrons chez nous demain."

"Je sais, elle me l'a déjà dit. Et elle ne semble pas trop enthousiaste."

"Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas." Gwendolyn était revenue de la cuisine et se tenait maintenant à côté de lui. "Et je déteste cela quand vous parlez de moi. Et je ne veux pas partir maintenant nous avions une conversation très intéressante -"

"Gwendolyn, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter en ce moment. Fais s'il te plaît ce qui t'est demandé."

"Mais je veux rester avec Severus..."

"Gwendolyn !"

"D'accord," dit-elle, en boudant "mais tu dois promettre que je pourrai le voir quand nous serons de retour à la maison."

Nathalie poussa un soupir d'exaspération. "Bien sûr" un sourire plein de fossettes pour Severus. "Que dirais-tu de venir dîner chez nous demain soir, Severus ? Pour que tu puisse jeter un coup d’œil à la maison..."

"Euh," commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par Gwendolyn.

"Dîner ! Pourquoi dîner ? C'est stupide ! Je dois aller au lit après et je ne peux pas rester avec vous et -"

"En effet" dit sa mère, "mais j'espère que tu me permettras de passer quelques heures de... conversation tranquille entre adultes sans être constamment interrompus par toi. Non !" ajouta-t-elle si bien que Gwendolyn referma sa bouche immédiatement après l'avoir ouverte pour laisser échapper des protestations, "Cette discussion est officiellement terminée. Severus, traîne la dans ta cheminée, s'il te plaît, avant que je ne perde mon calme. Sept heures te convient-il ? Pour que cette jeune dame puisse apprécier ta compagnie pendant deux heures ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Merci pour l'invitation. Viens, Gwendolyn, allez."

Avec un regard triste, elle s'avança dans les flammes vertes, appela l'adresse de la maison des Rosiers et partit, laissant Severus à des rêveries intenses sur la soirée suivante en général et le cours qu'elle allait prendre après neuf heures.

~~~~*~~~~

"Finalement !" dit Nathalie en s'effondrant sur le sofa et tapotant le capitonnage à côté d'elle. "Je l'aime vraiment mais elle a ses moments..."

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle, essayant intensément de ne pas la lorgner car elle portait un chemisier en satin blanc, où la lueur des chandelles créait des effets d'ombre très intéressants, qui mettaient en relief les monticules doux de sa poitrine.

"C'est le problème avec les enfants intelligents, je suppose," commenta-t- il, "il est difficile de les faire taire."

"Ne m'en parle pas ! Voudrais-tu du whisky ou du brandy ?"

Il accepta avec reconnaissance la proposition, optant pour le whisky. Non seulement il était tout à fait rassasié - le dîner avait été vraiment excellent - mais il espérait aussi que le spiritueux calmerait ses nerfs chancelant. Nathalie appela la bouteille et deux verres et versa des quantités plutôt généreuses pour tous deux. Ils levèrent leurs verres à la santé l'un de l’autre et prirent la première petite gorgée. Avec un ronronnement satisfait qui lui rappela beaucoup Esmeralda, elle se détendit en s'appuyant au dossier du canapé et ramena ses pieds vers le haut, pliant ses jambes sous elle et se tournant un peu, si bien qu'elle faisait maintenant face à Severus.

"Alors," dit-elle, étendant confortablement son bras droit sur le dossier et commençant à jouer avec les cheveux de Severus, "et ton apprentissage ? Quand commencera-t-il ? Ou as-tu complètement abandonné cette idée ?"

"Non, au contraire. Je commencerai dans environ deux semaines, le 1 août pour être exact. Je pensais simplement que j'avais mérité un peu de vacances tout d'abord."

Sa main avait trouvé son oreille et en traçait maintenant doucement le contour. "Et... comment se passent tes vacances ?"

Parler devenait de plus en plus difficile, car tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de se laisser aller dans la caresse et puis de l'embrasser. "Pas trop mal. Pour te citer, même si avec un sens différent : Cela a ses moments."

"Des bons moments aussi ?" les doux bouts de doigts étaient maintenant posés sur sa gorge, pile sous la mâchoire où la peau était sensible et où elle pourrait sentir le pouls à sa carotide.

"Oui," dit-il, essayant de calmer son battement de cœur traitre, "Définitivement." Comme il s'en aperçut après une autre petite gorgée de whisky, l'alcool ne faisait rien pour le calmer ; au contraire : cela semblait augmenter la sensibilité de sa peau.

"Et..." ses doigts passèrent le col ouvert de sa chemise, ses ongles effleurant légèrement la zone au-dessus de sa clavicule "...maintenant est-ce un bon ou mauvais moment ?"

Lentement, afin de ne pas lui faire croire qu'il voulait se débarrasser de sa main, il tourna la tête vers elle, juste à temps pour la voir boire - comment le simple acte de boire pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi sensuel ?" C'est... eh bien je crois que je devrais créer une catégorie de plus pour ceci. 'Excellent' ne suffit de loin pas, mais par manque d'un meilleur mot..."

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre et ils posèrent tous les deux leurs verres simultanément. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'une chatte, pensa-t-il, comme Nathalie se mettait sur ses genoux et lentement et élégamment mit son genou gauche à son autre côté, le reste de son corps suivant paresseusement, avec le mouvement alangui de quelque danseuse orientale. Il hoqueta quand elle s'installa sur ses cuisses - il ne l'avait jamais sentie de si près auparavant.

"Y-aurait-il une chance de l'améliorer encore ?" demanda-t-elle, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Maintenant que ses deux mains étaient libres, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Severus.

Il était certainement temps d'occuper aussi ses mains, et donc il les posa sur ses hanches, caressant doucement de haut en bas, jusqu'à sa taille et revenant, lentement mais fermement. "Je crois qu'il est possible que tu ais trouvé un très bon moyen de passer d'excellent à incroyable," murmura-t-il en l'attirant plus près.

Leur dernier baiser, celui qu'ils avaient partagé grâce à la diversion créée par Elias et Esmeralda, avait eu lieu un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant et il se rappelait encore très distinctement de chaque détail. Mais tout de même, les sensations qu'il ressentait maintenant lui étaient assez surprenantes. Peut-être parce que le contact des corps était tellement plus intense. Ou le peut-être à cause des influences de l'alcool et de la détente. Il n'avait cependant aucun désir d'analyser ce qui se passait exactement tout de suite ; il voulait simplement savourer ce sentiment de Nathalie se fondant en lui autant que possible. Elle se faufila encore un peu plus près, faisant flamboyer vers le haut de ses reins à sa tête quelque chose d'un blanc chaud, et faisant commencer ses mains d'explorer plus frénétiquement et irrégulièrement son corps.

Quand elle se recula assez longtemps après, ses yeux étaient un peu vitreux et elle avait au moins autant de difficulté à respirer régulièrement que Severus. Saisissant ses mains qui refusaient de la laisser partir, elle dit "Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions continuer ceci dans un endroit plus... approprié ? C'est-à-dire si tu as envie de continuer. Ce serait ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce... euh, oui," admit-il ; se sentant plus embarrassé que jamais dans sa vie. "Cela te dérange-t-il beaucoup ?"

"Au contraire." elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. "Mais je veux que tu sois sûr de vraiment vouloir ceci. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne désires pas vraiment. Si tu dis non, je promets que je ne serai pas offusquée. Peut-être un peu déçue," ajouta-t-elle en caressant sa poitrine découverte, "Mais je ne retiendrais pas cela contre toi."

"Et Gwendolyn ?" demanda-t-il, car il ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus embarrassant que la fille les surprenant.

"Je vais prendre la liberté de jeter un sort de sommeil sur elle, juste par précaution. Puis-je prendre ta question comme un oui ?"

L'esprit de Severus tournait à plein régime. Le fait qu'il était si excité qui pensait pouvoir exploser à tout instant ne l'aidait pas vraiment à penser. Il avait apprécié les baisers, et il avait apprécié être touché. Même là où sa peau était en contact direct avec le sien. Mais il était encore complètement vêtu. Comment serait-ce quand il n'aurait plus cette protection ? Pourrait-il surmonter ce sentiment d'être découvert, sans bouclier, vulnérable... S'il disait oui maintenant, il devrait aller jusqu'au bout - Nathalie pourrait comprendre un non s'il était dit maintenant, mais elle serait offusquée et de manière compréhensible s'il s'enfuyait hors de sa chambre dès qu'elle l'aurait touché. D'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle l'aimait bien. Il était assez sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se moquer de lui s'il était timide ou maladroit. Elle lui permettrait de prendre son temps...

Il hocha tête. "Oui tu peux prendre ça pour un oui."

"C'est ce que j'appelle de bonnes nouvelles," dit-elle, montrant ses fossettes et glissant de dessus ses genoux. "Je vais simplement aller dans la chambre de Gwendolyn alors. Reste ici et attends-moi, je reviens dans une seconde."

Ayant déjà à moitié passé la porte, elle se retourna. "Et n'essaye pas de te calmer avec un double whisky. Cela fatigue seulement, et tu ne veux pas t'endormir immédiatement, non ?"

Comme elle avait explicitement mentionné l'influence modératrice des whiskys doubles, il s'en versa un simple, très petit. Il n'y avait pas eu de nombreuses fois dans sa vie où il s'était senti si excité. Son A.S.P.I.C de Métamorphose, sa rencontre avec Voldemort au début des vacances. Mais c'était tout. Oui, il s'était senti plutôt nauséeux avant sa première mission mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant. Ce qui était aussi applicable au facteur du plaisir. En plaisir, c'était certainement le numéro un. Incomparable. Oh, Dieux... Il n'avait même pas encore vu une femme nue de tout près et en personne. Des images, oui à la fois scientifiques et pornographiques - Owen avait un certain penchant pour ces dernières et les faisait voir dans le dortoir que vous le vouliez ou non - mais jamais la véritable chose. Allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'il avait un... un passé ? Sentirait-elle d'instinct qu'il avait été touché, même si à contrecœur, qu'il avait été avec un homme ? Maintenant il était très près de paniquer. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'attarder sur ses peurs néanmoins car elle était de nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte, souriant, lui tendant la main, disant seulement un mot.

"Viens !"

Tant de promesses entassées en une seule syllabe... Il se leva et alla vers elle, pour prendre la main offerte. Elle ne bougea pas cependant. Elle l'attira un peu plus près et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Posa sa mains sur sa joue droite. Brossa son pouce sur sa pommette. "Tu as peur." Ce n'était pas une question, pas une provocation. Simplement une déclaration.

Il se racla la gorge. "Je... oui, un peu. Eh bien, plutôt plus que cela. Un peu effrayé."

Elle lui sourit. "Cela aiderait-il si je te disais que j'étais morte de trouille la première fois ?"

Ils avaient commencé à grimper les marches. "Je pense que je serais effrayé aussi, si j'étais supposé avoir une relation sexuelle avec Alastor Maugrey," répliqua-t-il.

Nathalie gloussa. "Eh bien, oui, je suppose que ce serait l'équivalent de moi ayant un rendez-vous amoureux avec McGonagall. Mais sérieusement je me rappelle de comment c'était. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas." ils étaient arrivés à ce qu'il supposa être la porte de sa chambre, car elle s'arrêta. "Avec des lumières ou sans ?" demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, en entrant dans la chambre.

Il resta momentanément perplexe. "Une très petite quantité de lumière serait agréable, je pense. Si cela te convient."

Elle hocha la tête et alluma deux bougies de l'autre côté au fond de la pièce. "Comme cela ?" il acquiesça et elle ferma et ensorcela la porte.

C'était une très grande chambre, toute en couleurs douces, chaudes, bien qu'il soit difficile de discerner leur nuance exacte avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Le lit était énorme et très bas.

"Comme cela nous ne nous ferons pas mal si nous en tombons," fit-elle observer en suivant son regard. Prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, elle le guida vers le lit et le fit s'asseoir. "Tu peux fermer les yeux," chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses, "si tu promets de ne pas penser à la Patrie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur : Scène de sexe, passez directement au chapitre suivant si vous ne voulez pas lire celui-ci.

Il n'aurait pas pu penser à la Patrie - ni à quoi que ce soit en fait - même s'il l'avait voulu. La sensation de ses mains et de sa bouche sur tout son corps était trop submergeante. Un moment, il garda les yeux fermés. Sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes partirent et Nathalie, encore agenouillée devant lui sur le sol couvert de moquette, commença à doucement explorer sa peau, chaque centimètre en n'en laissant absolument aucun morceau intact. L'avertissement qu'il devait rester silencieux, absolument silencieux, sans émettre un seul gémissement ou cri, était encore profondément ancré dans son esprit - il l'avait appris de la manière difficile, et l'avait si bien appris que cela s'était dissocié des souvenirs de son oncle, pour se tenir là seul, clignotant en rouge et lui interdisant de laisser le moindre son échapper de ses lèvres.

"Severus !" chuchota-t-elle en interrompant ses caresses.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir à contrecœur en papillonnant. "Oui ? Désolé, je... je me suis un peu laissé emporter."

Nathalie gloussa. "Pardonne moi si je suis d'avis contraire, mais je n'ai jamais vu personne de moins emporté." elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et enfouit son nez dans son cou. "Quel est ton problème, Severus ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? N'aimes-tu pas ce que je fais ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ?"

Avec le recul, il pensa qu'une demi-heure de torture avait été en effet une punition bien trop indulgente pour son oncle. Ceci pourrait tout gâter, car maintenant il devait nier, expliquer, dire des mots qui détruiraient ce qui avait commencé de façon si prometteuse.

Il prit une respiration profonde. "J'aime ce que tu fais. En fait, je n'ai jamais rien apprécié autant que ceci. Il y a... quelque chose dans mon passé, néanmoins, une... une très mauvaise expérience. Je suppose que cela a laissé plus de trace que je ne le pensais. Tu..." il sentit sa gorge se serrer et dut se la racler avant de pouvoir continuer. "Tu n'es pas obligée de supporter ceci. Je pense -" il voulut agripper sa chemise "- que je ferais mieux de partir."

Sa main fut arrêtée en plein mouvement. "Veux-tu partir, Severus, ou penses-tu simplement que tu dois me libérer de ce que tu es convaincu que je puisse trouver fastidieux ? Regarde moi," dit-elle, mettant son autre main autour de son menton. "Et maintenant dis moi. _Veux_ -tu partir ?"

Severus lui sourit faiblement. "Je serais fou à lier si je _voulais_ partir, non ?"

"C'est très flatteur," répondit-elle en montrant ses fossettes, "mais peut-être que tu es fou à lier. L'es-tu ? Veux tu partir ?" il secoua simplement la tête. "Eh bien, c'est un début. Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais as-tu été violé ?"

Il avala. "En quelque sorte. Forcé. Mais ce... cela n'importe plus."

"Certainement pas," remarqua-t-elle sèchement, "Cela te rend seulement aussi tendu qu'une corde d'arc. Mais," dit-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds, "Il pourrait y avoir un remède très efficace, sans compter agréable." elle lui tenait encore la main et maintenant le tira vers le haut pour qu'il se tienne debout devant elle. "A ton tour, Severus."

Aucune commande, aucune directive - elle lui avait passé les rênes. Pendant un moment, il resta simplement debout, indécis et par-dessus tout sans aucune idée. Qu'avait-elle fait en premier ? Retiré sa chemise. Caressé et embrassé et léché et mordu son chemin sur tout son torse. Si elle considérait que ceci était plaisant - et ce l'était certainement - alors peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle aimerait qu'il lui fasse. Et il voulait tellement découvrir finalement ces seins... lentement, néanmoins. Il pouvait prendre son temps, jauger ses réactions, découvrir ce qu'elle aimait. Après tout, pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il effleurait de ses lèvres la peau douce au-dessus de sa clavicule, c'était une manière intrinsèquement Serpentard de penser et d'agir. Vous preniez votre temps, sondant et essayant, mémorisant les réactions de l'autre, et obteniez finalement un motif à suivre. C'était, d'une certaine manière, de la simple manipulation. Une sorte de recherche très agréable, sinon entièrement scientifique. Un art. _Ars Amatoria_ \- bon vieux Ovide. Cet homme avait certainement su ce dont il parlait.

Il donna un petit coup de langue à cet endroit, encore le même, puis mordit doucement la chair tendre. La prise qu'elle avait sur sa taille se resserra, et elle hoqueta. Severus sourit contre sa gorge et continua son chemin vers l'autre clavicule, ouvrant les deux boutons suivants de son chemisier afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Des baisers qu'ils avaient partagés chez lui, il se rappelait qu'il y avait un endroit au bas de son dos où elle aimait très évidemment être touchée. Il laissa sa main gauche errer depuis son épaule, sur sa colonne vertébrale et jusqu'à cet endroit juste au-dessus de ses fesses, pour doucement le masser pendant qu'il ponctuait la base de sa gorge de baisers.

Sa voix était plus rauque que jamais quand elle murmura "Severus... es-tu sûr que tu n'as jamais fait cela avant ?"

"Absolument. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes cela."

Elle gloussa. "N'est-ce pas assez évident ?"

"Assez. Mais peut-être puis-je faire mieux."

Sa main gauche encore dans son dos, il se redressa et l'embrassa pendant que sa main droite effleurait un petit sein ferme encore couvert par son chemisier. Son gémissement le détraqua presque. C'était un sentiment grisant de puissance si différente, si diamétralement opposée à ce dont il avait fait l'expérience en torturant ou tuant. La puissance avait beaucoup, beaucoup de visages, pensa-t-il, mais ceci en était certainement un des plus plaisants. Sans rompre le baiser, il continua en ouvrant les trois boutons suivants et glissa la main à l'intérieur du chemisier. Sa peau, déjà tendre sur son cou et ses épaules, était encore plus délicate sur son sein, particulièrement du côté bas. Un moment, il inclina simplement sa joue sur ses cheveux en inspirant l'odeur et appréciant la texture de sa peau au bouts de ses doigts. Puis il permit à sa main de se décaler d'environ deux à trois centimètres vers le haut, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une sorte de peau très différente, un peu rugueuse, comme une chair de poule exagérée. Maintenant, il avait de nouveau sa propre excitation sous contrôle et était capable de respirer de manière régulière, tandis qu'il laissait ses bouts de doigts glisser sur le sommet tendu, mémorisant sa structure et savourant le bruit de la respiration déchiquetée de Nathalie.

Curieux de la sensation de la caresser avec sa langue, il retira sa main, ouvrit les derniers boutons de son chemisier et, ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine, ses poignets effleurant ses seins, fit lentement glisser le vêtement d'elle, le laissant tomber à terre avec un doux froissement. Le haut sans manche qu'elle avait porté le jour où il avait réarrangé le jardin des Rosiers avait beaucoup révélé, mais la voir comme ceci, nue jusqu'à la taille, était simplement à couper le souffle. Et ce très littéralement. Il avait grandement besoin de se ressaisir, ou il allait jouir dans son pantalon. Alors il la tira contre lui - pas exactement la bonne chose à faire pour se calmer, pensa-t-il, car le contact de la peau sur la peau, la sensation de ses mamelons contre sa cage thoracique était, sinon rien, encore plus excitant. Ils restèrent comme ceci un moment, les mains de Nathalie posées sur son dos et sa joue contre son épaule, pendant qu'il laissait ses doigts se promener de haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il voulait embrasser ces seins...

Severus les retourna tous les deux et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. "Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire ceci debout," dit-il, s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses comme elle l'avait fait avant avec lui.

"Es-tu en train de dire que ça va devenir encore mieux ?" murmura-t-elle, se penchant contre lui.

"Voyons voir," répondit-il, et il donna un petit coup de langue sur le sein qu'il avait négligé jusqu'ici. Le souvenir de Tabitha, assise sur les genoux de Lestrange dans leur salle commune, regardée impatiemment par lui-même, Lucius et Owen, flotta dans son esprit. La réaction de Nathalie était étonnamment semblable. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose que toutes les femmes aimaient.

Précautionneusement, il prit dans sa bouche le mamelon qui luisait maintenant d'humidité dans la faible lueur des chandelles et suça un coup d'essai. Les mains de Nathalie, qui étaient restées sur ses épaules, volèrent à sa tête et se plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Il suça de nouveau, un peu plus intensément cette fois, et elle émit un petit cri. Il la libéra immédiatement et leva les yeux.

"T'ai-je fait mal ?"

Sa lèvre inférieure serrée entre ses dents, elle souffla brusquement puis inspira profondément. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en papillonnant et elle lui sourit. "Non, au contraire. C'était simplement... un peu intense."

"C'est bon à entendre," marmonna-t-il et il retourna à son occupation précédente, alternant entre ses seins gauche et droit, tandis que ses pouces effleuraient ces endroits particulièrement sensibles sur les côtés de sa cage thoracique, les autres doigts écartés dans son dos.

C'était quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire des heures de suite, pensa Severus, simplement se perdre dans le plaisir de toucher et sentir et écouter les bruits qu'elle faisait. Ses cuisses, serrées contre ses côtés, lui rappelèrent qu'il pourrait être temps d'aller un peu plus avant. Ses mains rôdèrent vers le bas au-dessus de sa taille, de ses hanches, le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'au creux de ses genoux. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était de lin, beaucoup trop épais et rugueux pour lui permettre de sentir beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait de ses mains à travers le tissu.

"Pourrions-nous les enlever ?"demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira puis gloussa. "Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais le demander."

Il se remit sur ses pieds, ignorant les cris de protestation de ses genoux, et fit un pas en arrière, pour qu'elle aussi puisse se lever. Un autre long baiser profond et il ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, qui glissa vers le bas, la laissant seulement en sous-vêtements. Ils étaient de satin blanc, assortis au chemisier depuis longtemps parti.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle, pendant qu'il passait timidement les mains sur ses fesses habillées de soie.

"Je préférerais rester comme ceci un petit moment à moins que cela ne t'irrite terriblement."

"Non," dit-elle " aussi longtemps que tu en sors à un moment donné, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde."

Severus la poussa doucement, si bien qu'elle trébucha et tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Lui souriant d'en bas, elle fila un peu plus loin, afin de laisser assez d'espace pour lui. Il la rejoignit, s'allongea à côté d'elle et se souleva sur son coude gauche.

"Nathalie," dit-il, posant sa main droite sur son ventre, la faisant ainsi frissonner, "Est-ce... je veux dire, je cherche pas de compliments, mais... tu me le dirais si je faisais quelque chose de travers, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, Dieux" dit-elle en remuant contre sa main, "Laisse moi le dire comme ceci : Si tu es aussi bon en potions qu'en préliminaires, tu recevras ton diplôme de maître de potions après une semaine d'apprentissage. Et ils attendraient une semaine seulement pour s'épargner l'embarras de te le donner le deuxième jour."

"Quelle évaluation peu ambiguë," répondit-il et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle souleva un peu ses hanches, si bien que sa main se décala vers le bas de quelques centimètres. "Tu veux que je te touche là ?" murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

"Plus que tout, mais c'est ton jeu. Alors, si tu veux prendre ton temps..."

Il gloussa. "Je crois que c'était la réponse la plus hypocrite que tu m'aies jamais faite. La seconde partie, je veux dire."

Un moment il laissa simplement sa main glisser sur son ventre et ses cuisses parce qu'il devait gagner du temps - et jouer pour gagner avait rarement été plus délicieux. Jusqu'ici, les choses avaient été plus ou moins simples, car un corps était un corps, qu'il appartienne à un homme ou une femme, et il demandait à être caressé, réagissant au toucher approximativement de la même manière. Au moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait, considérant ses propres réactions - même s'il ne les avait pas montrées, elles avaient été là et avec une intensité surprenante - et les siennes quand il lui avait fait les mêmes choses. Mais là où il en était maintenant toutes les ressemblances s'achevaient. Les bras étaient des bras et les jambes étaient des jambes, qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles mais ce qui était caché sous ces quelques centimètres carrés de tissu blanc et scintillant était différent d'une manière spectaculaire. Pas la plus originale des observations, mais peut-être un bon point de départ, pensa-t- il. La chose la plus facile à faire serait de demander. Seulement il ne voulait pas que se ceci se transforme en une leçon en anatomie féminine et zones érogènes. Et, pour dire la vérité - du moins à lui-même - il se sentait un peu inconfortable à l'idée de vraiment parler de ce qu'il faisait. Retour aux essais et erreurs, alors. S'il se ratait, ce serait encore de sa faute à elle, parce que personne ne l'avait forcée à mener un garçon inexpérimenté de dix-huit ans dans son lit.

Alors il déplaça lentement les bouts de son index et de son majeur au-dessus la matière blanche brillante et lisse qui couvrait son bas-ventre et remarqua avec plaisir que plus il descendait, plus elle respirait rapidement. Expérimentalement il revint à son point de départ et se valut rapidement un son à demi furieux, à demi déçu. Pas de surprises là. Et une ressemblance frappante avec le globe: Plus vous vous rapprochiez du centre, plus il faisait chaud. Alors peut-être qu'il devrait essayer le centre. Son index et son majeur redescendirent de nouveau, en ligne droite cette fois ci, et effleura expérimentalement ce qui semblait certainement doux. Beaucoup plus chaud que le reste. Et humide. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment apprécié les commentaires de Lucius au sujet de ses jouets, comme il avait l'habitude de les appeler - Severus les considérait comme crus et désobligeants, et essayait de les ignorer - il devait admettre que tout de suite il était reconnaissant pour quelques uns d'entre eux. Sans les observations instructives de Malfoy, il n'aurait probablement pas su que penser de cette humidité qui suintait à travers le tissu. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'instinct ; c'était très bien pour s'accoupler et se nourrir comme des animaux mais l'érotisme et la _haute cuisine_ ** étaient mieux servis par la connaissance et l'expérience. Bon vieux Ovide...

Elle souffla "Severus, s'il te plaît !" d'un ton très urgent de voix exactement au moment où il avait décidé que sa culotte devait partir. Se redressant, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique et l'abaissa tandis qu'elle soulevait un peu ses hanches et, avec un mouvement impatient de ses jambes, l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'index et le doigt du milieu revinrent faire la même promenade tranquille, dessinant de minuscules cercles sur son bas ventre, approchant lentement les boucles noires, emmêlées et un peu rudes, le contraire exact de la matière qui les avait auparavant cachées. Sa propre odeur, habituellement déguisée par les arômes mélangés de roses et de citron, était devenue dominante maintenant, étouffant le parfum par ses notes grisantes de musc, de sueur et ...eh bien, Nathalie. Cela et l'humidité que ses doigts rencontraient maintenant s'avérèrent extrêmement excitant, et il dut se battre pour garder sa contenance et son contrôle, car autrement il aurait simplement déchiré ses pantalons et se serait enterré en elle, sans se préoccuper que cela lui plaise ou non. Pendant un moment, il laissa simplement ses doigts rester enfoncés dans la chair douce, chaude, mouillée, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements sauvages de son cœur tandis qu'il regagnait quelque contrôle sur ses instincts mutins.

Quand ses doigts recommencèrent à bouger, cartographiant lentement la zone qui était de manière tellement évidente dix fois plus sensible que même ses seins, les mains de Nathalie commencèrent à courir nerveusement sur sa poitrine ses bras et son dos, en caresses tremblantes, presque nerveuses, qui étaient orchestrées par de doux gémissements de plaisir. Les gémissements devinrent un cri quand son index glissa par-dessus une petite protubérance - il revint là, pour laisser le bout de doigt y rester un moment, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le sang pulser là, puis il augmenta imperceptiblement la pression et se déplaça de nouveau, et elle cria de nouveau, son corps tout entier secoué et tremblant. Étrange, pensa-t-il, tout en s'éloignant de nouveau, de retour vers la source de son humidité et caressant ces boucles rudes de son pouce, étrange combien les réactions physiques au plaisir extrême ressemblaient aux réactions à la douleur extrême. Quand il avait soumis Avery au sortilège de Doloris, l'homme avait été secoué et sa face avait été couverte d'une fine couche de transpiration - s'il n'avait pas su le contraire, il aurait cru qu'il faisait mal à la femme qui se tordait sous lui. Quand elle souleva ses hanches pour intensifier le contact avec sa main, son doigt glissa en elle. Pour un fait purement accidentel, c'était certainement un succès. Il le retira très lentement, et glissa à l'intérieur de nouveau, tout en plaçant son pouce sur la petite protubérance sensible récemment découverte. Et il continua, dedans et dehors, tout en la massant doucement de son pouce.

Les mains de Nathalie arrêtèrent leur errance sans objet et au lieu de cela saisirent ses épaules pour le tirer vers le bas en un baiser férocement ardent, qu'elle acheva brusquement pour le tirer plus vers le bas et mordre son épaule. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter rythmiquement autour de son doigt et continua à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle, plus doucement qu'avant quand il avait presque perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements à cause de son baiser violent. Quand son corps se détendit et que sa respiration ralentit, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et elle répondit langoureusement, le tenant serré contre elle. Sa main droite se retira vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pétrissant et caressant la peau tendre qui était moite de transpiration.

"C'était -" elle inhala profondément "- c'était incroyable, Severus. Oublie ce que j'ai dit avant. Tu recevras ton diplôme de maître de potions immédiatement au moment où tu entreras dans la maison de McLachlan." elle lui sourit et passa ses mains le long de ses côtés et vers la braguette de son pantalon. "Puis-je ?"

Il hocha la tête, la tension revenant, mais pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été au commencement. Des doigts délicats défirent les boutons, baissèrent la fermeture éclair, firent glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Se redressant, elle le retira complètement et, avec un regard interrogateur, apparemment pas tout à fait sûr qu'il veuille qu'elle reprenne les commandes, le poussa doucement en arrière dans les oreillers. La dernière protection était partie. Mais il voulait ceci, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un choix cette fois, et le choix était le sien. Il pouvait accepter ou refuser et s'il acceptait, rien n'allait lui arriver - c'est-à-dire rien de mauvais - car il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et ainsi capable de réclamer le contrôle de la situation à tout moment. Céder les rênes à ses mains expertes était une décision qui pourrait être révoquée quand il le voudrait. Il pouvait lui accorder l'illusion d'être celle qui posait les règles du jeu ; en fait, elle l'apprécierait probablement plus si elle croyait qu'elle était aux commandes. Mais en réalité elle ne possédait pas ce pouvoir. Elle le lui avait seulement emprunté. Il lui sourit et se détendit sous son contact.

La vue du fait qu'elle s'agenouille au-dessus de lui, avec la lumière douce des deux bougies jetant un faible éclat d'or aux contours de son corps par derrière, était un aphrodisiaque aussi puissant que les caresses lentes de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Des gestes paresseux, tentant, évitant exprès son érection, se rapprochant mais n'arrivant jamais là, le faisant hoqueter et haleter et supplier... mais c'était encore son jeu, sa décision de la laisser le torturer aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

"Non !" dit-il brusquement, agrippant ses épaules l'arrêtant en plein mouvement quand elle était sur le point de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Elle lui lança un regard déconcerté. "Tu serais le premier qui n'aime pas cela."

"Peut-être. Mais je préférerais suggérer que nous -" il la retourna sur son dos avec un geste rapide "- essayions autre chose. A mon tour, comme tu l'as dit avant."

Quand elle s'était volontiers soumise à ses caresses auparavant, avec une attente de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, en retenant son souffle, la sensation de pouvoir et de domination avait été un simple avant-goût de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, l'ayant épinglée au matelas sous lui, tenant ses deux poignets de sa main gauche et les maintenant au dessus de sa tête, sa main droite sous son pelvis, son érection la touchant déjà mais n'entrant pas encore en elle. Elle désirait qu'il le fasse et il le savait, sans compter qu'il le voulait aussi, aussi terriblement qu'elle mais propre plaisir augmentait avec chaque seconde où il la gardait en attente, ayant très envie de lui, en prolongeant son besoin de lui. Il devait convenir que maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Lucius et Owen étaient tellement fous de sexe. S'il y avait une meilleure manière d'allier plaisir et sentiment absolu de puissance, il était encore à découvrir.

Nathalie levait les yeux vers lui, des yeux un peu vagues sous ses paupières à demi fermées, la langue dépassant de ses lèvres, les narines se dilatant avec une respiration irrégulière, peu profonde. Il se pencha pour taquiner son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue, et la sentit s'agiter contre lui.

"Severus, s'il te plaît..."

"S'il te plaît quoi ?" murmura-t-il et il mordit légèrement la base de sa gorge.

Elle émit un gémissement indistinct et répéta "S'il te plaît !" de manière un peu plus urgente.

Convoquant tout son sang-froid, il entra en elle mais pas plus qu'un ou deux centimètres, puis s'arrêta et ferma les yeux car la sensation était vraiment submergeante. "S'il te plaît ceci ?" demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut sûr que sa voix ne lui ferait pas défaut.

Elle hocha la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et fermant les yeux. Sans lâcher ses poignets, il abaissa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa en remarquant avec satisfaction combien sa langue répondait à la sienne avec impatience, appréciant ses petits gémissements de passion et de besoin et ensuite son cri étouffé quand il entra finalement en elle, profondément et pas trop doucement. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir du simple impact de la douceur chaude, mouillée, et pulsant qui l'entourait. Quand il sentit ses jambes encercler ses hanches, il libéra ses poignets pour augmenter la sensation d'être enveloppé par elle, d'être enterré en elle, d'être installé en elle et de se fondre en son corps. Ses bras le tenaient dans une étreinte serrée, et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de garder ses mains en place, il inséra son bras gauche sous le haut de son dos et son bras droit sous son cou pendant que leur baiser persistait, les langues léchant, les dents mordant leurs lèvres respectives qui semblaient à vif et enflées et plus sensibles.

Il devait bouger, ou il allait exploser. A en juger de comment elle remuait sous lui et frottait contre ses hanches avec ses cuisses, elle avait autant besoin de libération que lui. Il se retira, lentement et hésitant presque, se délectant de la friction et de la contraction convulsive de ses muscles, puis se renfonça, plus profondément encore qu'auparavant si cela était humainement possible, et de nouveau dehors et de nouveau dedans, tout son être concentré dans cette sensation de presque-mais-pas-encore-explosion, cette tension augmentant dans ses reins, son pénis et ses testicules, il la sentit bouger légèrement sous lui pour que son pubis presse plus fort cet endroit sensible. C'était comme une descente sans fin et une ascension vertigineuse en même temps, dans une obscurité insondable, tachetée de points de lumière éblouissants, un plaisir si intense qu'il était voisin de la douleur; et puis encore les contractions rythmiques de ses muscles qui anéantissaient tout contrôle et lui faisaient atteindre le bas de l'abîme et le point le plus haut possible de la spirale, criant de libération et d'accomplissement et de déception parce que c'était terminé. Une contraction de plus du corps mou sous lui, et un écho de la folie qu'il avait senti auparavant le traverser, le faisant frissonner et trembler et donner une poussée finale avant de libérer ses lèvres et de laisser sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent immobiles un certain temps, écoutant leurs respirations et battements de cœur respectifs revenir à la normale pendant que la conscience d'être à un point bien défini du temps et de l'espace revenait en suintant dans leurs esprits. Severus se souleva sur ses coudes et regarda le visage de Nathalie; elle était encore rouge, les cheveux courts et noirs collés à ses tempes humides, ses lèvres à vif et enflées. Très lentement et précautionneusement - il n'aurait pas pu faire un seul mouvement rapide même si sa vie en dépendait - il sortit d'elle et roula sur son dos, récupérant son bras gauche de dessous elle, si bien que le contact physique était maintenant brisé. Ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait, afin de se rassembler pour ainsi dire. Rassembler de nouveau les pièces qui avaient été projetées dans toutes les directions par l'impact de son orgasme, redevenir l'être rationnel qu'il était censé être. Il n'avait pas perdu son emprise sur lui-même pour longtemps, simplement une ou deux secondes, mais l'extase l'avait entièrement défait. Cela prendrait quelque temps et pratique, pensa-t-il, pour apprendre apprendre à se garder ensemble même quand son être entier hurlait qu'il laisse aller. Mais alors cela avait été la première fois et ainsi un peu de faiblesse pouvait encore être permise.

Il regarda la femme couchée à côté de lui. Elle s'était à l'évidence endormie. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, tant mieux pour lui. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était qu'elle le voie dormir ou commence une discussion sur s'il devait rester la nuit. Ignorant ses muscles qui protestaient, il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre silencieusement, se dirigeant en bas vers la cheminée et la sécurité de sa maison.

 

** en français dans le texte


	10. Chapter 10

_Cher M. Rogue,_

_Il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer de la fin tragique de votre oncle, M. Ettore Alighieri le 10 juillet en sa maison de Villaretto, province de Turin. Parmi les possessions de M. Alighieri, un testament a été trouvé qui sera ouvert en présence des parents de sang survivants ou de leurs représentants._

_Puisque votre mère, Mme Aminta Rogue est actuellement confiée aux soins de l'institut d'Inverness pour les malades incurables, vous êtes invité par la présente à agir comme son représentant légal, étant majeur selon la loi magique Italienne. La date fixée pour l'ouverture du testament est lundi 19 juillet 1976, à 11 heures du matin. Étant donné que vos grand-parents, M. et Mme Arturo Alighieri sont vieux et de santé précaire, elle doit avoir lieu dans leur résidence à Turin._

_Les circonstances de la mort d'Ettore Alighieri sont actuellement examinées par la mise en application de la loi magique; si vous deviez demander des informations sur les résultats atteints jusqu'ici, un représentant de la mise en application de la loi sera à votre disposition pour toute question que vous pussiez avoir._

_En attente de vous rencontrer à Turin, je reste_

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Celio Singarini (Chef de Service)_

La lettre s'était trouvée dans sa salle de séjour quand il était arrivé chez lui après la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Nathalie, mais il avait été trop fatigué et épuisé pour la lire immédiatement. Alors il l'avait seulement saisie de la table et jetée sur la table de nuit avant d'aller se coucher, sans même se donner la peine de se déshabiller.

Il l'examina après être descendu pour le petit déjeuner le matin suivant. D'un côté, pensa-t-il en beurrant distraitement un morceau de toast, il était mieux d'en terminer avec tous les trucs bureaucratiques avant de commencer son apprentissage. Mais ensuite, il y avait tant d'exigences se déversant sur lui comme une lourde averse ces jours-ci qu'il n'était pas sûr que ces fonctions supplémentaires soient les bienvenues. Malgré quoi que ce soit qui soit bienvenu ou non, le testament allait être ouvert demain matin, et il devait être là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait rencontrer ses grand-parents. Y avait-il d'autres parents de sang ? Severus fit un rapide _tour d'horizon_ ** mental de la partie italienne de sa généalogie, mais ne put pas trouver d'autres parents vivants tombant dans cette catégorie. Tant mieux pour lui. Ceux qu'il avait rencontrés pendant les séjours détestés en Italie avec sa mère avaient été de la branche de Bergame, mortellement ennuyeux mais pas liés d'assez près à eux pour qu'on s'attende à ce qu'ils se montrent à Turin.

Et le ministère lui avait même envoyé un Portoloin. Comme c'était prévenant de leur part, rêvassa-t-il, car autrement il aurait dû demander à Clarissa ou à Lestrange... ou à Nathalie ? Il jeta avec colère la moitié restante du toast sur son assiette, pas sûr d'où exactement cette dernière idée était apparue. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle avait été une expérience exceptionnelle, vrai, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle faisait d'une quelconque manière partie de sa vie. Au contraire ; il devait se la sortir de la tête aussi rapidement que possible. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais dû succomber à la tentation. Ceci était bien trop risqué - elle était rédactrice en chef du journal des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et ainsi influente, ce qui dans son cas, voulait dire carrément dangereuse. Qu'était-il censé faire si elle se faisait des idées étranges sur lui ? Il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser être persuadé d'une liaison. Comment allait-elle réagir néanmoins, quand il rendrait cela clair à ne pas s'y tromper ? Il semblait qu'il s'était attiré bien des ennuis en permettant à son cerveau de glisser temporairement hors de son crâne et d'aller dans son cul.

Et c'était seulement un de ses problèmes, même si c'était peut-être le plus complexe. Il y avait d'autres dilemmes qui le harcelaient néanmoins. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maintenir le rythme des réunions de nuit des mangemorts deux fois par semaine et un apprentissage très exigeant qui était pratiquement un travail à plein temps. Il ne devait pas encore prendre part aux missions, car Voldemort pensait que la responsabilité d'être au commandement était incompatible avec le fait de devoir compter sur un de ses subordonnés pour Transplaner. Mais que penseraient les autres de lui s'il ne prenait jamais une part active à leurs actions ? Les membres du groupe qui avaient officié à la 'fin tragique' de son oncle avec lui avaient-ils ajouté deux et deux en voyant le garçon dormir au côté d'Ettore Alighieri, et avaient-ils répandu la rumeur de son abus parmi les autres ? Comment Clarissa allait-elle réagir si elle découvrait pour Nathalie ?

Severus se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment continuer son petit déjeuner - son estomac était serré en un nœud douloureux. La tentation de simplement retourner au lit, de tirer la couette par-dessus sa tête et de dormir jusqu'au matin suivant était presque écrasante. Il devait d'une manière ou d'une autre se sortir ces soucis de la tête. La seule question était : comment? Étudier n'allait pas aider, pas quand son esprit était déchiqueté en petits morceaux par toutes ces préoccupations. Devrait-il aller voir Clarissa ? Mauvaise idée, il avait encore Nathalie tout par-dessus lui et sa nièce était bien trop perspicace pour ne pas remarquer quelque chose. Une promenade, peut-être ? Jeter un coup d’œil aux nouveaux arrivages à Fleury & Bott, acheter quelques douceurs pour Elias et Esmeralda... il pourrait acheter un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier en et le lire assis dans un des cafés de la rue... considérant combien cette simple pensée le réconfortait, peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée.

Alors il mit ses pensées en application, dit à Peggy de ne pas préparer quoi que ce soit de spécial pour le déjeuner et se mit en route vers le bout de la rue où un marronnier, qui à en juger de ses dimensions était au moins tricentenaire, marquait l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. La porte vert pâle ne s'était pas encore fermée complètement derrière lui quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. La rue était presque vide si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne rien avoir entendu et s'esquiver dans la foule. Soupirant de mécontentement, il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où la voix était venue, et vit un amas de teintes aqueuses courir vers lui. Sybille. Juste la personne qui était obligée de rendre sa journée encore pire.

Sybille semblait totalement apprécier l'avoir repéré. "Severus !" appela-t-elle de nouveau au-dessus des tintements et cliquetis de ses colliers, ses bracelets et ses boucles d'oreilles, "Severus, quelle bonne surprise !" elle dérapa pour s'arrêter et jeta sa main vers lui.

"Surprise en effet" grogna-t-il en réponse, la serrant sans beaucoup de conviction. "Que fais-tu ici Sybille ? Je croyais que tu étais profondément occupée à regarder dans des boules de cristal ou à lire des augures dans quelque partie éloignée du monde."

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, s'aveuglant presque dans le processus avec une de ses boucles d'oreilles qui volaient sauvagement d'avant en arrière. "Non, non, je commence à Bâton Rouge en octobre, alors je voulais passer les vacances en Angleterre."

"Tu commences où ?"

"Bâton Rouge. C'est aux États-Unis en Louisiane. Le plus Haut Institut de Voyance, Divination et Augures, c'est très célèbre, tu sais ?"

Severus, bien sûr, ne savait rien de cette institution, et n'avait non plus nullement le désir de remplir ce trou dans sa connaissance générale du monde sorcier. Alors fit simplement un signe de tête évasif et un "Mmh." neutre.

"Et toi, Severus ? C'est... eh bien, un peu étrange de te voir rôder sans avoir le nez enfoui dans un livre."

Se sentant sans raison coupable, et furieux contre elle parce qu'elle avait causé la sensation, il dit d'un ton rogue "Qui t'as dit que je rôdais ? J'étais en chemin pour aller à Fleury & Botts -"

"Oh, c'est une heureuse coïncidence !" l'interrompit-elle, ses divers ornements se balançant et tintant en une parfaite orchestration de son enthousiasme exagéré. Severus grimaça. "Je dois y aller aussi. Écoute, pourquoi ne nous asseyons-nous pas au _Chaperon du Capucin_ juste un moment ? Ils font le cappuccino le plus extraordinaire - eh bien, c'est évident n'est ce pas ? - et nous pourrions prendre une tasse d'adieu. Je vais rester à Bâton Rouge pendant au moins trois ans, peut-être même quatre ou cinq, et nous ne serons pas autorisés à avoir de quelconque contact avec le monde extérieur."

"Ne me dis pas que vous sacrifiez votre vie sociale exubérante pour l'amour de votre Troisième Œil ?" dit Severus de manière acide.

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'ironie était complètement perdue avec elle. Pourquoi diable cette fille avait elle été placée dans la Maison Serpentard ? Plus que cela importe terriblement mais pourtant il serait intéressant de savoir exactement ce que le choixpeau voyait ou entendait exactement dans cette tête.

"Bien sûr, mais c'est un petit sacrifice si tu le regardes de la bonne façon." Ils étaient arrivés au café et avaient pris place. "Parce qu'ils prennent seulement cinq étudiants par cours, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un total de quinze étudiants au plus -"

"Quinze !" s'exclama Severus , "mais comment -"

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du serveur, un jeune homme à l'air las avec des taches de rousseurs et des dents de lapin, vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à distance au capuchon d'un capucin. "Bonjour," dit-il d'un ton de voix qui aurait fait pâlir tout orateur funéraire de jalousie, "Les chaperons d'aujourd'hui sont croissants, croissants à la confiture d'abricot, croissants à la confiture de mûre, croissants à la crème au chocolat, croissants à la crème anglaise, brioches, tarte aux pommes, tarte à la mélasse, gâteau aux fruits, petits pains au lait, petites galettes, gâteau aux prunes, tourte aux pommes. Lesquels d'entre eux préféreriez-vous pour chaperonner votre cappuccino ?" après avoir prononcé ce discours remarquablement monotone et certainement pas appétissant, il ferma brusquement la bouche et resta simplement debout là, regardant fixement un endroit de l'autre côté de la rue.

Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir s'il devait se sentir outragé ou joyeux, mais alors il se décida pour ce dernier et ainsi eut d'énormes difficultés à garder un visage sérieux quand il commanda un simple croissant, espérant que c'était la pâtisserie la moins sucrée en vente ici. Sybille demanda de la tarte à la mélasse, réussissant à mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour se contrôler et parler en même temps, ce que Severus trouva être une capacité très stupéfiante pour une non-ventriloque.

"Alors," dit-il, "Tu me parlais de cet institut. Combien d'étudiants as-tu dit qu'il y avait ? Quinze ou cinquante ?"

"Quinze, bien sûr, et c'est le maximum. Normalement, il y en a seulement neuf ou dix. Ils ne commencent pas de cours tous les ans mais seulement tous les deux ans et heureusement, ceux avec des nombres pairs. J'ai fait le test -"

"Tu as fait le... quand as-tu fait le test?"

"Peu avant les A.S.P.I.C.s, le Professeur Coleridge l'a reçu directement d'Amérique dans un enveloppe scellée."

Le serveur se traîna vers eux, portant un plateau avec leurs cappuccinos-et-chaperons. Severus s'aperçut qu'il portait des sandales et d'épaisses chaussettes de laine grossière. Le parfait capucin à l'exception de son manque évident d'enthousiasme pour sa vocation. Sybille et Severus se sourirent l'un l'autre, sentant soudainement que dans l'énorme mer de la vie adulte, ils avaient atteint une côte portant une ressemblance éloignée à l'île de l'école, et ils prirent une bouchée de leurs pâtisseries.

"Tarte à la mélasse !" dit Sybille avec un regard ravi sur son visage, "j'essaye de manger autant de plats typiquement britanniques que je peux avant mon départ. Je sais que dans le sud des États-Unis vous êtes censés manger vraiment bien, mais alors, tout est piment rouge et haricots et maïs sucré, où du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Avalant une bouchée de croissant vraiment exquise, Severus demanda "Et pourquoi as-tu choisi cette école en Amérique ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir autre chose, un peu près que cela."

C'était probablement la toute première fois qu'il voyait Sybille avec un air suffisant et supérieur. "Oui," répondit-elle "bien sûr qu'il y a autre chose. Bien que l'étendue des choix possibles soit beaucoup grande quand il s'agit de disciplines comme les Sortilèges ou la Métamorphose. Mais -" elle prit une petite gorgée de son cappuccino "- Bâton Rouge est le meilleur qu'il y aie, aucun sens de nier cela. Et je veux aller dans la meilleure école, autrement pourquoi devrais-je même prendre cette peine ?"

 _Et voilà_ **, pensa-t-il, qui nous mène beaucoup plus près de la réponse à la question 'Pourquoi Serpentard?' "Et après ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous verrons. Je ne gaspille pas trop de pensées là-dessus maintenant. La chose importante est de recevoir le meilleur entraînement possible. Tu peux gagner beaucoup d'argent, tu sais, en étant voyant de première classe. Peut-être pas ici, mais il y a beaucoup de possibilités là bas dans le grand et vaste monde."

Elle avait déjà terminé son café et son gâteau et fit signe au serveur de lui rapporter la même chose.

"Et les autres ?" se renseigna-t-elle, tirant brusquement Severus de ses rêveries au sujet de cette surprenante version Serpentard de Sybille Trelawney.

"Les autres ? Quels autres ?"

"Nos camarades de maison, Severus. Je sais que tu n'es pas une grande bête sociale, mais que à moins que tu ne souffres de perte aiguë de la mémoire, je suppose que tu te rappelle d'eux. Sinon des noms, du moins des visages."

Il lui sourit bêtement. "Bien sûr que je me rappelle d'eux. Seulement je ne les ai pas beaucoup vus récemment. A l'exception de Clarissa bien sûr."

Prenant une gigantesque bouchée de son second morceau de tarte à la mélasse, Sybille hocha la tête sagement. "De même pour moi. J'ai vu Mathilda une fois - la pauvre chérie, elle est tout à fait misérable."

"Pourquoi Mathilda serait-elle misérable ? Je veux dire en dehors de la raison évidente d'être l'être humain le plus ennuyeux de l'ensemble de la planète ? Elle a son diplôme, elle est riche et elle épousera sa chemise remplie adorée qui s'appelle Barty. Où est le problème ?"

"Le problème est exactement là. Son père n'est pas trop content de son engagement avec Barty."

Severus fut momentanément pris au dépourvu. Quelles seraient les objections que le père de Mathilda puisse avoir contre son mariage avec Barty Croupton ? Les Crouptons étaient une vieille famille, connus et respectés, des générations de Crouptons avaient servi le ministère de la magie. La famille des Reynolds, d'un autre côté, était vieille et riche. Quand Severus dit ceci à Sybille, elle rit.

"Oui, bien sûr, en surface tout semble parler en faveur de l'union idéale. Mais n'oublie pas que le père de Mathilda possède Reynolds & Lovegood. C'est une entreprise gigantesque, et tout ce qu'il veut est la paix et la stabilité pour que ses affaires prospèrent et se développent. Et tu as lu au sujet du père de Barty, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus hocha la tête. "Alors tu comprendras qu'Oliver Reynolds est sérieusement préoccupé par les tentatives constantes de Croupton pour plus ou moins déclarer la loi martiale en Grande-Bretagne. Ce n'est pas bon pour l'économie."

"Oui, je comprends cela mais cela n'est pas la faute de la pauvre Mathilda. Cette fille ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, et encore moins faire quoi que ce soit pour influencer l'économie de la Grande-Bretagne."

Sybille émit un soupir impatient. " Bien sûr que Mathilda ne peut rien faire, mais pense à la valeur symbolique d'un tel mariage. Pour beaucoup de personnes, ce qui inclut aussi les gens du ministère, cela signifierait que l'économie s'associe à la politique et une politique plutôt radicale à cela. Et n'oublie pas," ajouta-t-elle en brandissant sa tasse de cappuccino comme une arme, "que la mère de Mathilda est la sœur de Roger Lovegood."

Severus lui jeta un regard d’incompréhension totale. "Alors quoi ?"

"Severus, Roger Lovegood est le recteur de l'Académie des Aurors."

Il lui lança des regards furieux. "Oui, quel où est le problème ?"

"Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? D'accord, alors je vais t'expliquer. Roger Lovegood est en lutte constante avec le ministère, parce qu'ils veulent réduire la durée de l'entraînement des Aurors, afin d'avoir plus d'Aurors en moins de temps. Lord Voldemort les efface comme s'ils étaient des mots écrits avec un morceau de craie sur un tableau noir. Lovegood bien sûr refuse de coopérer en soutenant que ses étudiants ne doivent pas être utilisés comme de la chair à canon et certainement pas après quelque ridicule version abrégée du programme originel d'entraînement. Son ennemi numéro un est Peter McDonald, chef de la commission de surveillance des Aurors, qui veut ré-remplir ses rangs et qui est bien sûr du côté de M. Croupton. Mais son ennemi numéro deux et proche second est M. Croupton lui-même parce qu'il agace perpétuellement le ministre pour simplement remplacer Lovegood, changer le statut de l'école, la mettre sous direct contrôle ministériel et produire de nouveaux Aurors rapidement tous les mois."

Severus hocha la tête, bouche bée. "Je vois. Alors les Reynolds sont pratiquement équidistants de à la fois de l'Académie et du ministère mais M. Reynolds craint que si Mathilda épouse Barty, l'équilibre puisse être rompu et que tout puisse se passer selon les souhaits du vieux Croupton."

"Exactement. Et maintenant pense un moment à Mathilda, utilisée comme un pion dans ce jeu, complètement sans défense et obsédée par le seul souhait d'épouser Barty, pour pouvoir partir de la maison de ses parents dès que possible. Ce qui est à peu près la seule chose ~ _qu'elle ne pourra pas_ ~ faire."

Quelles informations extrêmement intéressantes, pensa Severus. Les complexités de la politique lui avaient même fait oublier ses propres problèmes. "Alors je suppose que les Malfoys ont de la chance parce que leur fils épouse une fille qui est aussi bien que Française." il fit signe à Sybille d'essuyer la moustache que la mousse de lait avait formée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

"Tu peux répéter cela. - Est-ce que c'est parti ? D'accord. - Oui, parce qu'il y a certaines rumeurs - rien de substantiel bien sûr, mais alors, tu sais comment sont les rumeurs - que le père de Lucius n'est pas entièrement opposé à la cause de Lord Voldemort. Ainsi, ils n'auraient pas pu faire de meilleur choix. La famille de Lestrange est au-delà de tout soupçon de telle sorte, et la partie française encore plus. Sais-tu quand le mariage est prévu ?"

"Je crois que je me souviens qu'il devait avoir lieu à l'équinoxe d'automne."

"Très bien, alors je serai encore là. A condition qu'il m'invite," ajouta-t-elle un peu avec regret.

"Eh bien," dit Severus, "je suppose qu'il nous invitera tous." et Nathalie serait là dans ces robes bleu-glace...

"Alors," dit Sybille en faisant signe au serveur dépressif de leur donner l'addition, "quels sont tes projets ?"

~~~~*~~~~

S'il s'était senti déprimé hier matin, pensa Severus, debout sur la terrasse, portoloin en main, aujourd'hui n'allait pas être bien mieux. Non seulement il y avait encore une certaine quantité d'anxiété qui traînait dans son esprit, car après tout il ne pouvait pas être entièrement sûr que la mise en application de la loi italienne n'ait pas trouvé d'indice qui pourrait les pointer dans sa direction, il était aussi tout sauf enthousiaste de devoir voir ses grand-parents. Sa mémoire d'eux avait un peu fané avec les années - cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il les avait vus pour la dernière fois - mais le souvenir de comment il s'était toujours senti en leur présence était encore aussi vif que jamais. Peu importe la fréquence avec laquelle il s'était dit qu'il allait revenir ici, dans sa maison, son refuge, seulement quelques heures plus tard, l'inquiétude persistait. Mais il était onze heures moins cinq, et il devait certainement partir.

Une tape de sa baguette sur la surface brillante du portoloin - ce n'était pas un Ferrari, bien sûr, après tout, ceci était la propriété du Ministère, et ils ne visaient pas le luxe mais uniquement la fonctionnalité - et il fut projeté dans l'espace, à travers une tornade immobile de couleurs, causée seulement par la rapidité de son propre mouvement à travers l'espace, et fit un atterrissage pas très élégant dans le hall d'entrée du palazzo de ses grands-parents à Turin.

On avait raison de dire que le sens olfactif était le plus primitif et ainsi le plus puissamment suggestif des sens. Tout ce qu'il avait oublié ses séjours nombreux ici revint avec précipitation, l'attaquant avec des images et des voix, le faisant presque chanceler, parce que la perspective de la pièce où il se trouvait se décalait de Severus-le-garçon à Severus-l'adulte et revenait de nouveau. C'était un sentiment bizarre, de voir son propre moi se tordre sous la prise énergique du passé, essayant de décider à quel Severus cela appartenait, au garçon ou à l'adulte, s'agrippant à sa plus vieille version mais étant constamment tiré en arrière par les tentacules vigoureux du passé. Enfin, néanmoins, il put décider l'issue de la lutte en faveur de son moi d'aujourd'hui en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait pour causer sa présence dans cette maison. Il était un mangemort, il avait accompli une mission réussie, il était un homme, pas un garçon. Il put presque se sentir cliquer en place.

Juste à temps, parce qu'un sorcier d'âge moyen se dirigeait vers lui à grandes enjambées, les bras levés en un geste de bienvenue parfaitement cliché, mais également italien-jusqu'au-cœur ; Severus espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas complètement être terminé. Pour une fois, les dieux écoutaient - les bras ne prirent pas ses épaules au piège. Seule sa main droite fut saisie en une prise à deux mains étonnamment molle.

"M. Rogue ! Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Mon nom est Singarini, Celio Singarini du ministère de la magie. Il n'y a pas grand monde ici, comme vous l'aurez déjà deviné, après tout, vos grands parents sont les seuls parents de sang encore en vie... avec la mort de votre tante dans ce tragique accident..." Il réussit à prendre une expression convenablement lugubre, puis continua, "Et, comme je vous l'ai déjà écrit, il y a l'officier de la Mise en Application de la Loi responsable de l'enquête sur la mort de votre oncle."

"Euh, oui, dit Severus, essayant de trouver le bon ton de voix de curiosité abattue, "C'est ce que je voulais surtout savoir. Vous m'avez seulement écrit au sujet de la mort tragique de mon oncle et au sujet d'une enquête en cours - cela suggère certainement une mort anormale. Il n'y avait rien dans les journaux anglais néanmoins et je ne reçois aucun des journaux italiens, alors cela vous ennuierait-il de me dire ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Eh bien," dit Singarini, un peu en hésitant "C'est ce que la mise en application de la loi essaye de découvrir. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs, de toute façon, est qu'il a été assassiné -"

Ils étaient déjà en chemin à travers le hall d'entrée vers l'escalier, et donc Severus put s'arrêter brusquement et demander, avec la surprise la plus complète "Assassiné ? Qui diable voudrait assassiner mon oncle ?"

Maintenant Singarini avait l'air très embarrassé. "M. Rogue," dit-il après une courte pause "je ne sais pas combien vous connaissiez votre oncle..."

Severus haussa les épaules. "Aussi bien que quelqu'un connaît normalement des parents vivant à des milliers de kilomètres, je suppose. J'avais l'habitude de le voir une fois par an, plus ou moins. A l'exception de mes vacances d'été il y a trois ans, que j'ai passés presque entièrement ici à cause des euh... problèmes de santé de ma mère. Mais à quoi faisiez vous allusion ?"

"Il... euh, semble que votre oncle ait eu certaines ... eh bien, habitudes, " dit Singarini, son expression devenant de plus en plus embarrassée à chaque seconde, "Il... euh... n'était pas exactement attiré par les femmes..."

Ils avaient commencé à grimper les marches maintenant et Severus appréciait à fond le malaise de l'autre à lui expliquer que non seulement son oncle avait été homosexuel - ce qui en soi-même était suffisant pour faire rougir votre Italien moyen de honte - mais aussi un pédophile.

"Pas attiré par les femmes, vous dites ? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il était homosexuel ?"

Bien sûr qu'il rougit, pauvre homme. "O-Oui, mais ce n'était pas le seul... euh, problème. C'est plus au sujet de l'âge de ses ...euh, eh bien, ses..." Il était incapable de trouver un mot approprié et ainsi laissa suspendue la fin de la phrase afin que Severus la saisisse et essaye de la terminer lui-même.

"Désolé je semble être un peu lent à comprendre," dit Severus, faisant une courte pause sur le palier du premier étage. "Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que mon oncle avait l'habitude d'interférer avec... des garçons ?"

Singarini hocha la tête. "Exactement. Très embarrassant. Très gênant en effet. Une si vieille famille et... eh bien, vous n'auriez rien trouvé même dans les journaux italiens. Nous avons tout étouffé pour éviter un scandale."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas reconnaissant" dit Severus, lui faisant un faible sourire.

"C'est normal," dit jovialement le sorcier du ministère, tapotant son épaule. "mais je crois que nous devrions continuer vers l'ouverture du testament maintenant. Vous pouvez discuter de ...euh, l'autre problème avec Picchio - c'est l'officier de la mise en application de la loi - après cela."

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de bois engravée menant au salon principal. Prenant une respiration profonde qui, chargée comme elle l'était des souvenirs provoqués par l'odeur, échoua à l'affermir, Severus entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait plus sombre que dans son souvenir. Probablement parce que maintenant il était assez grand pour voir non seulement le ciel mais aussi les arbres et l'herbe tendre derrière les fenêtres hautes et ainsi le contraste entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur semblait probablement beaucoup plus marqué. Les murs et le plafond étaient couverts de panneaux de bois ouvragé, si sombres qu'ils semblaient presque noirs, rectangle après rectangle rempli de scènes de l'histoire Italienne, bataille après bataille, des chevaux, levés sur leurs pattes arrières, les yeux exorbités, les bouches écumantes, les sabots volant, des sabres brandis par des avant-bras puissants sur lesquels les veines ressortaient, épaisses et ressemblant à des cordes, des guerriers agonisant, des guerriers en triomphe extatique, des vaisseaux ravagés par les flammes, des pavés et de l'huile bouillante jetés des hauts de murs de cités sur les malheureux assaillants changés en torches vivantes...

"M. Rogue ?" le ton de baryton jovial et Méditerranéen de Singarini offrait un pont bienvenu pour franchir le fossé entre les horreurs de l'enfance et la réalité tangible.

"Désolé, je... je me souvenais. Vous pourriez imaginer l'impression que cette pièce me faisait quand j'étais petit...."

Le sorcier italien lui fit un sourire de sympathie. "Cela hantait vos rêves, je suppose. Cela combiné aux nouvelles choquantes à propos de votre oncle... êtes-vous en état de saluer vos grand-parents ou devrions-nous attendre un moment ?"

"Merci, c'est très prévenant. Mais je crois que je peux y arriver."

Il traversa rapidement la grande pièce, se déplaçant vers les sièges à hauts dossiers qui contenaient les silhouettes flétries de ses grand-parents. Ils devaient être bien avancés dans leurs quatre-vingt-dix années maintenant - pas que ce soit un âge très avancé pour des sorciers, mais ils avaient vu deux guerres et perdu beaucoup de parents. Ils étaient ratatinés et rétrécis, ayant l'air bien plus vieux que Dumbledore qui était leur aîné de presque trente ans. Ravalant son dégoût, Severus se courba pour embrasser deux paires de joues ridées, essayant de ne pas inhaler leur odeur périmée de mort proche. Ils hochèrent seulement la tête en réponse à son salut, et il s'assit dans un siège à côté d'eux, pas trop près néanmoins, si bien qu'il pouvait respirer un peu plus librement.

Singarini, qui avait regardé l'intermezzo sans mot dire, fit apparaitre une table et un siège pour lui-même, sortit une enveloppe scellée bien connue d'une poche interne de ses robes et la montra à Severus et aux fantomatiques Alighieris.

"Veuillez s'il vous plaît constater que le sceau est intact." Sa voix avait pris un ton sérieux maintenant.

Severus hocha la tête; le vieux couple semblait ne rien avoir vu ni entendu. Mais alors, on était en Italie où les formalités étaient seulement là pour ne pas s'en soucier. Singarini se retira derrière la table, s'assit et rompit le sceau. Écho sinistre de la propre voix de Severus il n'y a pas encore deux semaines, il lut tout haut, "Turin, le 25 août 1973. Dernière volonté et testament. Je soussigné, Ettore Alighieri, lègue par la présente tous mes biens, mobiliers et immobiliers, à mon neveu Severus Rogue. Un legs de 1500 (mille cinq cents) galions doit être payé à Beatrice Ragnatela, mon intendante. Mon oncle et ma tante, Arturo et Paolina Alighieri, s'ils sont encore vivants au moment de ma mort, doivent être autorisés à choisir quelque objet que ce soit de mes affaires personnelles qu'ils désirent garder en ma mémoire. Sceau et signature. - Félicitations, M. Rogue," dit-il en levant les yeux du document. "Il semble que vous devenez soudain un homme riche. Vous n'avez même pas à payer le leg à Signora Ragnatela."

"Pourquoi ne - je veux dire, bien sûr que je vais payer -"

"Non M. Rogue," répondit calmement M. Singarini, se levant de son siège, "Vous ne pourrez pas faire cela. Elle est morte aussi."

Severus jugea meilleur de simplement le regarder bouche bée et stupéfait. Puis il dit, "Je... je suis... tout cela est un peu trop pour moi. Je ne prétendrai pas que la mort de mon oncle me frappe comme une grande tragédie, parce que je le connaissais à peine. Mais... mais qu'il ait été assassiné... et que la vieille Ragnatela soit aussi morte... et pourquoi m'a-t-il tout légué ? Je veux dire, il y a ma mère... elle devrait tout recevoir, pas moi !"

"C'est une pensée très noble, M. Rogue. Mais regardez la date du testament. Il a à l'évidence été écrit pendant l'été que vous avez passé ici. Nous avons essayé de contacter votre mère, M. Rogue. Nous savons pour le... euh, problème qu'elle avait. Manifestement, votre oncle a cru meilleur que vous ayiez l'argent au lieu de votre mère - elle aurait pu tout utiliser pour financer son accoutumance à la drogue. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux comme ceci. Et maintenant venez," dit-il en mettant sa main sous le coude droit de Severus, "Laissez moi vous conduire à Picchio. C'est à dire si vous voulez en savoir plus au sujet de mort de votre oncle."

Severus hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Je vais juste prendre congé de mes grand-parents."

~~~~ * ~~~~

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois hommes s'asseyaient à _Milano e Baracca_ , le plus vieux café de Turin sous les arcades entourant la place principale, sirotant des apéritifs et discutant le passé, le présent et l'avenir de Severus. Aldo Picchio, l'officier de la mise en application de la loi, s'était révélé être un gars étonnamment sympathique, ayant la cinquantaine, natif de Florence et parlant par conséquent le beau dialecte de cette ville. Il n'était nullement aussi embarrassé au sujet de l'orientation sexuelle d'Ettore Alighieri que Singarini l'avait été.

"Vous voyez," dit-il penché vers l'arrière dans son siège et tendant ses jambes vêtues de jeans - Severus et Singarini avaient aussi abandonné leurs robes, immédiatement après avoir quitté le sombre palazzo - et vidant son second verre de Campari mêlé à du vin blanc et une touche de citron, "Il aurait dû le voir venir. Si un homme choisit de baiser des garçons de douze ans -" Singarini grimaça "- il devrait du moins prendre quelques précautions. Mais ses amis - et c'est tout à fait un mauvais lot, je peux vous l'assurer - m'ont dit qu'il ne mettait jamais aucune protection sur sa maison, il ne faisait jamais plus que simplement verrouiller la porte. Il les a pratiquement invités à entrer, pour ainsi dire. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela en Italie. Je veux dire, vous ne pourriez même pas le faire si vous étiez hétéro et baisiez seulement des filles. Cela ne marche simplement pas comme cela ici. Vous glissez les mains dans les sous-vêtements de quelqu'un, et le jour suivant vous avez la famille sur votre perron, à brandir leurs baguettes."

Severus hocha la tête pensivement. "Oui, cela semble tout à fait logique. Mais qui sont les parents du garçon ? Les avez-vous trouvés ?"

Picchio émit un grognement furieux et commanda une autre boisson. "C'est un de mes nombreux problèmes. Il semble que le garçon ait été un animal égaré. Ramassé quelque part - vous connaissez Turin. Grande ville, beaucoup d'étrangers, beaucoup d'immigration du sud... Cela va nous prendre beaucoup de temps pour découvrir l'identité du garçon. _Si_ nous la découvrons du tout... mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa famille semble l'avoir repéré. C'est la seule explication possible. Cela n'explique pas que le garçon soit mort néanmoins mais cela peut tout aussi bien avoir été l’œuvre de votre oncle. Ou le garçon s'est trouvé dans le chemin d'un sort perdu. Pas étonnant que les coupables se soient enfuis directement - cela doit avoir été un gros choc."

La conversation continua dans cette direction un moment, assez longtemps pour que Severus soit complètement sûr qu'il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un soupçon que le meurtre puisse avoir été commis par quelqu'un d'autre que la famille du garçon. Picchio prit alors congé et laissa les deux autres sorciers parler des étapes suivantes concernant l'héritage de Severus.

"Vos grand-parents ont déjà refusé de garder quelque affaire de votre oncle que ce soit," dit Singarini, "Ce qui est compréhensible, étant donné les circonstances de sa mort. Ce qui signifie que tout ce qu'il y a en dehors de la maison, et c'est seulement l'argent, vous sera transféré dès que possible. Votre banque - quel est le nom déjà ? Gringott oui, c'est ça, ils ont une branche ici à Turin, alors nous pouvons simplement leur confier l'argent, et vous le trouverez dans votre coffre à Londres dans quelques jours. Quant à la maison, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que la mise en application de la loi ait terminé ses affaires là. Cela ne leur prendra pas trop longtemps, car ils l'ont déjà examinée plus d'une fois. Ensuite nous vous enverrons simplement la clef."

"Je pense," dit lentement Severus, choisissant soigneusement ses mots "que peut-être j'aimerais vendre la maison. Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin, car je n'ai aucune intention de quitter l'Angleterre..."

"Oh, mais vous pourriez la garder comme résidence d'été," objecta Singarini. "De toute façon je vous conseillerais de la garder au moins un certain temps. Attendez que le choc se soit effacé et que vous vous soyez habitués à la pensée d'avoir une maison et beaucoup d'argent. Prenez votre temps, vous n'êtes pas pressé."

"Peut-être que cela serait mieux. Oui, je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je suis encore sous l'influence de toutes... eh bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler cela des nouvelles. Je m'attends à me réveiller n'importe quand, car ceci semble être un rêve au lieu de la réalité. Je suivrai votre conseil, de toute façon. Pour le moment, je laisserai tout tel quel, et déciderai plus tard quand j'aurai mis de l'ordre dans mes pensées."

~~~~*~~~~

En arrivant à la maison, il fut appelé par une Clarissa ayant l'air d'avoir grand besoin d'aide, qui demandait à le voir et de façon assez urgente.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"demanda-t-il soudain anxieux et aussi un peu coupable car il sentait qu'il l'avait récemment négligée.

"Non, pas vraiment. J'aimerais simplement être avec toi un moment à moins que tu n'aies... d'autres projets."

Choisissant de ne pas demander ce qu'elle impliquait exactement par cette pause inquiétante, il répondit, "Non, pas que je sache. Je devrai étudier plus tard, mais cela peut attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Viens quand tu veux."

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était debout dans son salon, pâle, les yeux un peu trop brillants, les mains serrées en poings. Severus se leva pour lui serrer la main mais, à sa surprise - pas entièrement mauvaise - elle se jeta dans ses bras. Seulement maintenant il avait l'occasion de s'apercevoir que la nuit avec Nathalie avait changé en effet quelque chose en lui : pour la première fois, il avait l'impression distincte de tenir une jeune femme quand il tenait Clarissa, pas juste une amie dont le sexe était d'importance secondaire, s'il en avait une quelconque. Soudain, caresser ses cheveux n'était plus simplement un geste apaisant car il était un homme et elle était une femme et il y avait une vaste gamme de significations que ce geste pouvait porter ; l'amitié étant l'une d'elles mais certainement pas la seule. L'âge de l'innocence était certainement terminé.

"Quel est le problème, Clarissa ?" lui demanda-t-il, n'arrêtant jamais le mouvement apaisant de sa main sur ses cheveux. "Est-ce que ton père -"

Elle secoua la tête contre son épaule, chatouillant son nez de ses boucles noires. "Non," dit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui mais ne desserrant pas l'étreinte, "Je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est tout."

Aucun d'eux ne portait de robes, Severus était en jeans et portait une chemise à manches courtes et Clarissa était vêtue d'une tenue légère d'été. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tissu pour séparer les corps, et la sensation de leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre était un peu trop intense pour qu'il reste près d'elle.

"Prenons donc une tasse de chocolat," dit-il par conséquent, enlevant doucement ses bras d'autour de sa taille, "Cela va te calmer, et tu pourras me dire ce qui t'arrive." Ses mains encore dans les siennes, il la tira vers le divan, ramassa le livre qu'il lisait, y mit un marque-page, et la fit asseoir.

Quand Peggy eut apporté le chocolat pour elle et le thé pour lui, accompagné d'un plateau d'éclairs à l'air délicieux - la moitié à la crème pâtissière et l'autre avec de la crème à la fraise - Clarissa semblait avoir regagné quelque calme.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle son visage à demi enfoui dans la tasse géante, "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te charger de mes problèmes..."

"Allons," répondit-il, "Il semble que nous charger nos peines et problèmes respectifs est devenu une tradition solide maintenant, non ? Pourquoi devrions-nous la cesser ? Nous sommes en dehors de l'école, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons plus partager nos problèmes."

Clarissa lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. "Je suis content que tu le voies comme cela, tu sais ? J'avais d'une manière ou d'une autre peur que... je veux dire, nous ne partageons plus les mêmes quartiers et les périodes de repas et classes communs sont terminées... je suppose que j'avais peur que nous puissions nous séparer simplement comme cela, imperceptiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nous ne soyons rien de plus que des relations avec un passé commun. Cela m'effraye."

"Était-ce de cela que tu voulais parler ?"

"Non," dit-elle, en secouant la tête, "Ce n'était pas de cela. Je ne l'aurais pas mentionné mais je suis contente tout de même que tu l'aies fait. Mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui comprendrait que je suis plus effrayée par demain que je peux le dire."

Maintenant Severus était complètement perdu. "Demain? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain -"

"Severus, tu n'as pas pu oublier ! L'initiation ! Demain est le 20 juillet, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu ne peux pas être tout calme et distant et suffisant à ce sujet, je ne gobe pas cela, c'est ridicule, je -"

"Clarissa !" l'interrompit-il. "Clarissa, attends un moment avant de m'arracher les yeux. Je ne serai pas initié avec vous. Je devrai attendre..."

"Oh," dit-elle quand il eut terminé son histoire, "C'est... c'est épouvantable, Severus. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Bien sûr que c'est une décision raisonnable, mais alors... penser que Cédric, ce... ce non-être, a le droit de porter la Marque, et toi, celui qui le mériterait vraiment, tu ne la reçois pas."

"On ne peut rien y faire, j'en ai peur," dit-il en haussant les épaules, "mais dis-moi pourquoi tu en as si peur. Étant donné que c'est un honneur et tout..."

Elle hocha la tête, le regard égaré soudain de retour dans ses yeux. "Oui ce l'est. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes reçus dans la fraternité seulement après mise à l'épreuve. Nous devons nous prouver et notre loyauté... si nous échouons..."

Severus, qui n'avait jamais gâché une seule pensée à la question des autres qui devaient passer un examen très strict avant qu'on leur accorde leur acception finale dans les rangs des mangemorts, devint plutôt curieux. "Qu'arrive-t-il si vous échouez ? Vous ne serez pas... tués, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. Mais la marque sombre sera retirée."

"Je vois. Je n'étais pas conscient qu'elle puisse être enlevée cependant, je pensais -"

"Eh bien techniquement elle ne part pas," dit-elle, sa voix maintenant très chancelante. "Elle s'enlève seulement avec... avec le bras. Et," ajouta-t-elle en avalant convulsivement "pratiquement toutes vos capacités magiques s'en vont avec. C'est terrible, Severus, terrible..."

Maintenant elle pleurait. En sanglots secs, durs qui secouaient son corps entier. Severus se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, son bras droit posé de façon protectrice autour de ses épaules. "Mais c'est une punition ultime, Clarissa," il essaya de lui faire voir toute la question - effrayante, d'accord - d'un point de vue plus rationnel. "Tu la reçois si tu es un traître, pas pour avoir échoué ou fait une simple erreur. Je veux dire, il y a des châtiments pour cela mais rien d'aussi considérable que cela. Maintenant ne sois pas si effrayée," dit-il en frottant son dos, "et n'oublie pas que je vais être là aussi. Sans masque, comme cela je pourrais te sourire et -"

Leur premier baiser avait un goût de chocolat et de fraises, sa douceur globale rehaussée par l'arrière-goût amer de son thé et par la conscience qu'elle avait été celle à le commencer.

 

  
** en français dans le texte


	11. Chapter 11

Soixante pierres pointant vers le ciel de nuit qui refusait de devenir noir ; soixante doigts géants, grossièrement taillés dans la pierre sédimentaire et lentement transformés en formes angulaires, irrégulières, presque géométriques par le vent et la pluie de cette inhospitalière extension de terre parmi les eaux. Un anneau, à la fois apaisant et émouvant par sa perfection circulaire qui semblait si difficile à réconcilier avec la stérilité grossière de son environnement mais convenait si parfaitement à l'harmonie de la nature. Trente-six mangemorts se tenaient debout en cercle, concentrique à celui des pierres, imitation miniature du monument antique, ayant l'air petits et vulnérables devant l'arrière-plan de ce qui avait été là depuis des milliers d'années, immuable, ensorcelé pour sembler délabré aux yeux des Moldus, mais grandiose et majestueux et intimidant pour les sorciers. De fortes rafales de vent tiraillaient leurs capuchons et capes mais ils se tenaient debout, immobiles, attendant leur maître. Il y avait un grand bloc rectangulaire de pierre au centre exact des deux cercles, vivant et inanimé, fait d'une autre matière que celle des mégalithes, luisant dans la faible lumière de la demi-nuit comme les masques des mangemort. Autour de cette pierre ressemblant à un autel, six silhouettes formaient le plus petit cercle interne ; ils se tenaient debout à attendre comme les autres, bien qu'ils n'attendent pas seulement leur maître : Ils attendaient leur initiation.

Il faisait froid si haut dans le nord, sur l'île d'Orkney, mais Severus ne sentait pas le froid - peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas même senti sans ses robes de mangemort, sa cape et son masque. Il était profondément ému par la grandeur du paysage, par la magie qui semblait suinter directement du sol sur lequel il se tenait, et par l'attente du rituel à venir. Ici, dans la lumière du crépuscule donnée par un soleil qui ne les laisserait pas entièrement dans les ténèbres à cette époque de l'année, il était possible de jeter des regards furtifs ici et là sans se trahir, d'admirer les pierres massives, qui étaient étonnamment élégantes malgré leur hauteur et leur volume, et de laisser l’œil suivre les nuages chassés par les courants tout en respirant l'air vif et salé.

Ils étaient positionnés à une distance d'environ trois mètres à trois mètres cinquante les uns des autres, en un cercle si large qu'il avait des difficultés à discerner ceux qui se tenaient du côté opposé, noirs devant un fond de diverses teintes d'ombres de gris, de bleus et de bruns, seulement discernables à cause du tourbillonnement et des ondulations incessants de leurs robes, que le vent faisait claquer contre leurs corps.

Severus essaya d'imaginer ce que les six qui porteraient la Marque avant l'aube pouvaient ressentir. Lui-même avait été surpris quand Lestrange l'avait amené ici au lieu de chez les Malfoys ou McNairs ou même en Albanie. Et il pouvait seulement imaginer de loin l'étonnement et peut-être même la peur de ceux qui étaient déjà mal à l'aise à cause de la cérémonie qui les attendait mais qui devaient maintenant y faire face dans un environnement inconnu. En repensant à cet après-midi il sentit un pincement de cœur de compassion pour Clarissa, qui avait compté sur le fait que leur initiation se passerait dans un lieu familier, où il y avait de la lumière et au moins une illusion de réconfort. Il ne pouvait même pas déterminer laquelle des six silhouettes noires elle pouvait être, car ils étaient trop loin, le plus proche d'entre eux à peut-être vingt-sept mètres de lui - impossible d'identifier qui était qui.

Les sifflements et les hurlements du vent assourdissaient l'oreille à tout autre bruit, et ainsi l'apparition soudaine de Lord Voldemort pile au sommet de la pierre d'autel sembla encore plus fantomatique. Il tira sa baguette et décrivit un grand cercle au-dessus sa tête, murmurant des mots qui furent dispersés, loin et haut dans la nuit - et soudain le bruit se tût, les capes furent de nouveau enveloppées autour de leurs corps en plis ordonnées, et la voix de Lord Voldemort retentit clairement dans le silence maintenant total.

"Ce soir," dit-il en pointant vers le ciel "Mars et Jupiter sont en proche conjonction. Le dieu de la Guerre et le dieu qui règne sur tous les autres forment un lien si puissant que personne ne peut résister à cette force qui entoure tout. C'est la nuit que j'ai choisie pour former mon propre lien avec six sorciers en imprimant ma marque de puissance qui atteint au-delà de la mort dans leur chair et leurs esprits. Une marque qui ne peut pas être enlevée sans le sacrifice d'un membre et de la magie innée du corps et de l'âme d'un sorcier. Êtes-vous prêts à recevoir la Marque ?"

Six têtes s'inclinèrent, six voix dirent "Oui, Maitre."

"Ainsi soit-il. Tirez vos baguettes."

Ce dernier ordre était dirigée vers le cercle extérieur. Trente-six baguettes furent tirées en synchronisation parfaite.

"Ouvrez moi vos esprits."

Trente-six paires de bras s'ouvrirent, montèrent lentement jusqu'à hauteur d'épaule, les baguettes pointées vers le ciel, pendant que trente-six esprits se concentraient sur le sorcier étant sur la pierre d'autel. Avec un petit coup de sa baguette, Lord Voldemort termina le sortilège qui les avait protégés du vent, qui semblait les frapper avec une force double maintenant que la protection était partie. Il était impossible d'entendre les incantations qu'il prononçait à travers la rage hurlante de l'orage, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Severus les ressentait en lui-même, même si ce n'était pas en syllabes distinctes qu'il pourrait vraiment comprendre. Il les sentait vibrer à travers son corps, comme si elles pulsaient en lui à partir de la terre et de l'air, le remplissant comme un récipient vide, remplaçant progressivement son sang par leur flot de la magie. La force du vent redoubla; il devint une tempête qui chassait des nuages qui sombraient de plus en plus bas. Les éclairs illuminaient la scène mais il n'y avait aucun tonnerre. Seulement la force élémentaire du vent, les vibrations d'une magie primitive qui réunissait les forces de la terre et du ciel - elles se rejoignaient en un baiser violent qui secouait les fondations de la réalité. Le temps n'existait plus, et l'espace était réduit au cercle des pierres où les éclairs se succédaient maintenant en un rythme hors d'haleine, presque sans plus d'intervalles.

Soudainement, tout sembla faire une pause, comme si les éléments prenaient une dernière respiration fortifiante pour rassembler toute leur force. Puis les éclairs se concentrèrent en une seule masse aveuglante au-dessus de la pierre d'autel et de cet agglomérat d'énergie magique pure sortirent six tentacules de lumière d'un blanc bleuâtre. Les six silhouettes se tenant debout autour de la pierre furent secoués par la force de son impact, mais aucun d'eux ne hurla; ils ressemblaient à six marionnettes sans vie empalées sur des lames de la lumière qui les suspendirent un long moment avant de se retirer et de laisser six tas par terre, aussi immobiles dans leur destruction absolue qu'elles l'avaient été lorsqu'elles s'étaient tenu debout seules.

Le vent se calma, les nuages retournèrent aux hauteurs desquelles ils étaient venus, le lien entre la terre et le ciel était brisé. Lentement, les mangemorts frissonnèrent en reprenant leurs sens, abaissèrent leurs bras, prirent des respirations profondes qui leur appartenaient maintenant, et non la respiration de l'être collectif qu'ils étaient devenus pendant le rituel. Severus dût retirer les doigts de sa main droite de sa baguette avec sa main gauche, comme ils refusaient de se détendre par eux-mêmes. Il savait, ou plutôt sentait, qu'il n'avait pas vu que ce qui s'était produit pendant sa transe car ses yeux avaient été fixés sans ciller sur Lord Voldemort. Mais chaque détail était néanmoins là; vu par les yeux de chacun d'entre eux et par ceux de Voldemort; plus senti que vu, comme si cela s'était instillé dans ses veines avec ce flot redoutable de magie. Maintenant, cependant, il voyait de nouveau, il voyait les six nouveaux mangemorts se remettre sur leurs pieds et revenir en titubant aux places dans le cercle qui leur avaient été assignées avant et étaient maintenant les leurs de droit.

Si quelqu'un l'avait interrogé sur la durée du rituel, il n'en aurait pas été sûr mais aurait estimé qu'elle avait été d'environ une demi-heure. Le rougeoiement violet à l'horizon racontait néanmoins une autre histoire. Il devait être quatre heures, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient été ici pendant deux heures complètes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le lever du soleil marquait une étape de plus du retour à la réalité, et il se sentit soudainement si épuisé qu'il pouvait difficilement se tenir sur ses pieds. Severus s'aperçut que la plupart des autres titubaient aussi sur leurs pieds et fut presque soulagé quand Lord Voldemort les dispersa. S'accrochant à Lestrange, qui n'était pas en bien meilleure forme que lui, il fut transporté dans sa maison et, avec un geste d'au revoir qui indiquait clairement sa fatigue, l'autre sorcier partit. Il succomba presque à la tentation de s'effondrer sur-le-champ au milieu de sa salle de séjour, et de dormir sur le tapis sans même ôter son uniforme de mangemort, mais ensuite considéra mieux de ne pas le faire - une telle négligence pourrait avoir des conséquences fatales. Alors ils se débarrassa de la cape et des robes, les fit rétrécir comme il en avait déjà pris l'habitude, les mit dans sa poche et se traîna en haut.

Même avec ses sens à demi barbouillés par l'épuisement, quelque signal d'alarme vigilant se mit en route et dissipa immédiatement les brouillards de fatigue qui enveloppaient son cerveau. Quelque chose allait certainement de travers. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que c'était, ayant seulement une faible sensation que les choses n'étaient pas comme elles le devraient, il tira sa baguette et gravit le reste des marches silencieusement et, prêt à assommer qui - ou quoi que ce soit qui l'attende. Pas qu'il soit effrayé, mais une précipitation soudaine d’adrénaline fit marteler son cœur et faire sembler le bruit de son sang circulant en lui par grandes vagues impatientes presque aussi fort que le vent qui l'avait presque renversé il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il vérifia son laboratoire d'abord - rien. Puis il s'aperçut que la porte de sa chambre n'était pas tout à fait fermée; un étroit éclat de la lumière pâle du matin ruisselait de l'intérieur et divisait soigneusement le palier du premier étage. Il s'arrêta un moment pour s'affermir. Qui diable pourrait lui tendre une embuscade dans sa chambre quand il était beaucoup plus pratique de l'attendre devant la cheminée, pour le frapper au moment même où il sortait, pratiquement sans défense ? A moins que ce ne soit... il sentit un afflux de colère chauffer son visage. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait eu le culot de faire une intrusion dans son espace privé comme cela, furtivement, et sans demander sa permission ? D'un autre côté, pensa-t-il, cela fournirait le prétexte parfait pour la jeter en dehors de sa maison et de sa vie une fois pour toutes. Seulement il devait être prudent quant à la raison de son absence. Eh bien, cela ne devrait pas être un obstacle trop difficile. Il avait dix-huit après tout, et on ne pouvait pas très bien supposer qu'un jeune homme de son âge reste à la maison chaque nuit.

La baguette encore prête  -car il y avait cependant encore une possibilité qu'il ait mal deviné l'identité de l'intrus - il poussa la porte. Elle était une vue tentante, il dût l'admettre. Vêtue seulement d'une légère nuisette de satin bleu et sous-vêtements, elle était allongée sur son lit, complètement endormie, son bras droit posé au-dessus de sa tête sur l'oreiller, la gauche étendue si loin que sa main se balançait mollement au-dessus du bord du matelas, les jambes un peu écartées. Oui, c'était vraiment un beau morceau, et un d'exquis à cela. Mais malgré tout son caractère séduisant et exquis, elle devait partir et vite. Un moment, il envisagea de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mais ensuite en décida autrement - il était préférable de loin d'utiliser l'avantage de sa propre hauteur afin de l'intimider. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de sa baguette cependant, et donc il la repoussa dans sa manche de chemise avant de s'approcher du lit.

"Debout Nathalie," dit-il, pas trop fort, mais assez pour lui faire une bonne peur.

Elle s'agita, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. "Que... Severus ! Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je pense," répliqua-t-il froidement "que c'est moi qui devrais poser cette question. _Tu_ es dans _ma_ chambre, et non le contraire, au cas où tu l'aies oublié."

Maintenant elle regardait la pièce alentour, réalisant lentement son environnement, puis elle lui fit un sourire penaud. "Désolée," dit-elle, "je suis toujours un peu désorientée quand je me réveille. Où étais-tu ?"

"Je ne peux pas voir comment ceci pourrait avoir de l'intérêt pour toi. Te soucierais-tu d'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit à quatre heures et demie du matin ? A moins que ma mémoire ne me trahisse je ne t'ai pas invitée à venir dormir ici."

Nathalie se souleva sur ses coudes, ayant l'air très embarrassée. "Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et ai pensé qu'il serait agréable de te faire une visite _à la surprise_ **. Seulement, tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre. Et je me suis à l'évidence endormie."

"En effet. Et qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à croire que je pourrais être le genre de personne qui aime des visites _à la surprise_ **? Permet-moi de t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Et maintenant s'il te plaît bouge ton doux petit cul hors de mon lit - je suis fatigué et ne désire rien de plus que quelques heures de sommeil."

Elle le regarda fixement comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, l'étonnement et la fierté blessée se montrant en succession rapide sur son visage. "Severus, que... que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne voulais faire aucun mal. Je suis désolée d'avoir empiété sur ta vie privée mais tu pourrais au moins me traiter avec un minimum de décence. Je me suis excusée, nul besoin de faire un grand tapage à ce sujet. Ne préférerais-tu pas venir au lit ?" dit- elle, se rallongeant et lui tendant sa main droite.

Comment avait-il pu être si fasciné par elle, se demanda-t-il en la regardant de haut avec un calme de marbre. Elle était jolie, d'accord, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Il avait déjà découvert quels boutons pousser afin de la rendre folle d'envie et il doutait qu'il y en ait beaucoup d'autres à découvrir. Même un examen approfondi de lui-même ne révélait pas quelque désir que ce soit de répéter l'expérience. "Je crois que je me exprimé de manière suffisamment claire," dit-il, en levant ses sourcils, "mais au cas où tu aurais eu du mal à me comprendre je vais répéter: sors de mon lit. Maintenant. Tu as exactement cinq minutes t'habiller et Transplaner, cela devrait être plus qu'assez."

Maintenant la furie avait certainement gagné la bataille à en juger de l'expression furieuse sur son visage. Mais au moins elle s'était levée de son lit. Se tenant debout à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, elle le regarda en face et cracha, "Il ne faut pas me traiter comme une vulgaire putain, Severus Rogue, et tu devais savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas m'offenser."

Il ne recula pas et lui sourit. "Pourquoi, ma chère? Cette question bien sûr, fait référence à tes deux affirmations." il saisit son poignet tout juste avant que sa main n'entre en contact avec son visage. "Et simplement pour que tu le saches, puis-je attirer ton attention sur le fait que je n'aime pas être menacé. Que serait exactement ta vengeance ? Un gros titre dans la Gazette des Sorciers disant 'Sorcière Vieillissante abandonnée par un jeune de dix-huit ans par ennui' ? Je suppose que tes lecteurs pourraient ne pas être trop intéressés."

Severus avait vu assez de femelles enragées durant ses sept années à Poudlard - après tout, Lucius et Owen n'avaient pas toujours ou plutôt presque jamais, été trop des gentlemen en abandonnant leurs conquêtes - pour être prévenu, et il esquiva son genou avant que celui-ci ne frappe son entre-jambe.

"Tu es un bâtard, Severus," chuchota-t-elle, grimaçant à la douleur que sa prise sur son poignet lui causait à l'évidence "Un bâtard et un monstre. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette sorte de traitement ?"

"Devenir sentimental ne fera rien pour changer la situation, Nathalie. Habille-toi et quitte les lieux. Et laisse moi gentiment en paix désormais. Inutile de dire que c'est aussi valable pour ta fille."

"Comme si je laissais mon enfant approcher des êtres semblables à toi" répondit-elle d'une voix blanche en fermant les boutons de son chemisier, "maintenant que j'ai compris quel genre de personne tu es. Nul besoin de craindre une autre intrusion." elle était habillée et était maintenant prête à Transplaner. "Juste un mot de plu s: Je te revaudrai cela - sinon maintenant, alors plus tard. Je peux attendre. Le jour viendra où tu te sentira tout aussi humilié que moi maintenant, et crois moi, je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper alors."

Severus hocha la tête et lui fit paresseusement signe. "Très impressionnant, Nathalie. Tu peux aller."

Il était finalement seul. Se sentant très soulagé, il lissa et rafraîchit les draps, se déshabilla, prit une courte douche, et alla dormir.

~~~~*~~~~

Comme Severus l'apprit peu avant de commencer son apprentissage, il n'y avait pas que des réunions de groupes et des réunions plénières mais également des réunions stratégiques incluant seulement Lestrange, Barty Croupton, Julius Malfoy et lui-même. Lestrange l'avait averti deux jours à l'avance et ainsi il avait pu régler son rythme de sommeil en conséquence. Maintenant les quatre sorciers se tenaient dans la pièce où avait eu lieu sa première entrevue avec Lord Voldemort, leurs capes posées sur le dossier d'une chaise et leurs robes fournissant une protection suffisante contre la chaleur du soir d'été. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot, ils attendaient en silence. Severus vit un muscle de la mâchoire de Croupton tiquer irrégulièrement et il se demanda s'il avait fait rater une autre tâche ou si c'était simplement le résultat de la tension constante sous laquelle il devait être, Severus supposait que cette dernière était considérable. Non seulement sa mère était invariablement faible et malade, son père le surveillait aussi constamment au ministère où il avait travaillé depuis sa remise de diplôme, et il devait exécuter ses devoirs de mangemort aussi. Sans compter les difficultés que son engagement avec Mathilda rencontraient. Bien que Severus n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient exactement les sentiments de Barty envers cette fille, cela devait être difficile pour lui, qu'il l'aime ou non. Il savait ce dont les filles étaient capables quand il s'agissait de leurs espoirs de mariage et de bonheur conjugal - la plus petite indication que les choses ne se passaient pas selon leurs souhaits transformerait la plus inoffensive d'entre elle en féroce tigresse. Non, pensa-t-il, dans l'ensemble Barty n'était pas à envier. Sa position était presque aussi difficile que celle de Lestrange, même si son père était seulement un bâtard constipé qui n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Dumbledore en ce qui concernait la perspicacité.

Les rêveries de Severus furent interrompues par l'entrée de Lord Voldemort qui, malgré un petit sourire aux coins de sa bouche, ne semblait pas être d'humeur très indulgente. Il leur fit signe de s'installer à la table, s'assit lui-même et, les bras posés sur la surface de bois, ses longs doigts entrelacés, leur lança à chacun un long regard scrutateur, leur faisant retenir leur souffle de nervosité.

"Je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne suis pas satisfait du développement que prend notre cause commune," commença-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. "Notre mouvement existe depuis trois ans et je n'ai pas plus de quarante-deux mangemorts. J'en veux soixante, et je veux que ce soient les meilleurs sorciers qu'on puisse trouver sur les îles britanniques. Qui plus est, nous avons besoin de plus de partisans. Il y a encore beaucoup trop de gringalets incertains, vacillants, sur qui nous ne pouvons pas complètement compter, bien qu'ayant démontré maintes fois ce qui est forcé de se produire pour ceux qui désertent notre cause. Et je veux que cette situation change."

Il était péniblement évident qu'aucun des quatre hommes ne voulait être le premier à parler. Le muscle de la mâchoire de Croupton se tirait plus que jamais, la bouche de Malfoy était devenue une ligne mince et les sourcils de Lestrange étaient froncés comme s'il était profondément concentré. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence néanmoins.

"Maître," dit-il, "je comprends complètement votre insatisfaction quant à la situation. Mais d'un autre côté nous avons tant réalisé... et dans une période de temps relativement courte. Je ne dis pas ceci par suffisance mais... nous ne devrions pas sous-estimer les résultats que nous avons atteints jusqu'ici. Nous avons des alliés, des alliés puissants, dans beaucoup de positions importantes -"

Il avait très soigneusement choisi ses mots, mais Voldemort l'interrompit avec fureur. "Je sais exactement ce que nous avons réalisé St. Jean. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un poète professionnel, j'ai besoin d'idées, de stratégies, d'imagination. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être satisfaits de ce que nous avons accompli. C'est beaucoup trop peu, comme je crois clairement l'avoir indiqué. Nous pouvons avoir quelques alliés puissants dans des positions clé, mais il y a quelques institutions, à la fois publiques et privées, qui sont encore fermement du côté du ministère. Ou de Dumbledore. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons même pas pu pendre avantage de cette division entre nos ennemis, nous n'avons pas encore mis une cale entre eux afin de les séparer et par conséquent de les affaiblir."

Malfoy se racla la gorge. "A quelles institutions faites vous allusion, Maître ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Je m'abstiendrai de répondre à cette question insolente par une punition appropriée, Julius mais je vous avertis. Ma patience n'est pas inépuisable. Vous savez exactement où sont nos points faibles. L'épine la plus pénible dans ma chair est le fait qu'aucune des institutions d'éducation, à l'exception de Poudlard, n'ait été infiltrée de manière satisfaisante. Même à Poudlard, il n'y a que St. Jean. A Urqhart, il n'y a personne, ou tout autant, à moins que vous ne comptiez l'assistant bibliothécaire comme un grand enrichissement à nos rangs. L'Academie des Aurors - personne. L'école d'Oxford pour les Medisorciers - personne. Comment devons-nous recruter des partisans parmi la jeune génération à moins que nous n'ayons des alliés dignes de confiance où nous en avons le plus besoin ?"

"Mon fils entrera à Urqhart à l'automne," répondit Malfoy, essayant de sembler calme mais n'y réussissant pas tout à fait "et il fera certainement de son mieux -"

"Votre fils, Julius," l'interrompit Voldemort en se penchant en avant et en pénétrant Malfoy de son regard noir, "votre fils a refusé d'épouser la nièce de St. Jean suivant le rituel approprié. Oui je sais, " dit-il avec une vague dédaigneuse de la main qui empêcha l'autre sorcier de défendre son fils, "vous prétendez qu'il a refusé sur votre insistance. Quoi qu'il en soit. Mais dites moi, Julius, jusqu'où peut-on faire confiance à un jeune homme qui ose s'opposer à mes ordres ? Et même s'il se montre plus fiable que ce à quoi je m'attends, que pourra-t-il faire ? Un simple étudiant ? Un garçon de dix-huit ans entouré par des camarades étudiants et des enseignants qui sont soit nos ennemis jurés soit suffisamment effrayés de perdre leur emploi pour au moins feindre la loyauté envers le ministère ? En parlant de quoi," continua-t-il en se tournant vers Barty Croupton, qui pâlit immédiatement de quelques nuances, "Dites moi qui sont nos alliés au ministère ? Où sont les informations intérieures dont nous avons un besoin si urgent ?"

"Maître," croassa Barty, "s'il vous plaît essayez de comprendre. Il est très difficile pour moi de contacter le personnel du ministère et d'explorer leurs loyautés. Mon père me surveille constamment pour des raisons évidentes, il contrôle mon travail, tous mes mouvements... je crois que Rookwood du département du Mystère pourrait être disposé à nous fournir des informations importantes -"

"Vous _croyez_ qu'il _pourrait.._." la voix de Voldemort ruisselait d'ironie. "Deux ans au Ministère et vous croyez qu'il pourrait. Si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez m'offrir, Bartemius, vous n'avez pas de grande valeur pour moi."

Barty semblait sur le point de pleurer à n'importe quelle seconde. "Il y a Mulciber et Travers..."

"Je sais qu'il y a Mulciber et Travers," ronronna le seigneur des ténèbres, sa voix s'abaissa dangereusement "seulement ce n'est pas vous qui les avez recrutés." les quatre hommes sursautèrent quand il se leva soudainement de son siège, avec la rapidité et les mouvements fluides d'un serpent qui frappait. "Je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter ces choses encore et encore, et je ne les répèterai qu'une seule fois de plus, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Et dans exactement une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui, à minuit le 5 août, je veux voir les résultats de vos réflexions stratégiques. Ici sur une table, encre sur parchemin. Si je les considère satisfaisantes, je veux voir les résultats selon un calendrier que vous aurez établi. Je veux la Gazette des Sorciers, je veux l'Académie des Aurors, je veux la Radio des Sorciers, je veux Urqhart, l'école de Médisorciers, Azkaban, Ste. Mangouste, je veux toutes les entreprises importantes de ce pays, et je veux aussi les petites, les magasins qui peuvent vendre des articles défectueux, et les artisans-sorciers qui peuvent détruire au lieu de réparer." Il fit une pause et leur lança à tous un regard dur. "Soyez sûr, messieurs que c'était le dernier avertissement. Vous pouvez être difficiles à remplacer mais vous n'êtes pas uniques. Je vous trouverai des remplaçants si vous me faites encore une fois défaut. Vous pouvez aller. Julius, vous restez."

Complètement stupéfié par la culpabilité et la honte et l'empressement de faire quelque chose pour se prouver à son maître, Severus se leva et suivit Barty et Lestrange hors de la pièce. Après les mots durs de Voldemort, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air bien mieux que le premier.

"Nous devons parler," dit-il à Severus et Croupton. "et je crois que nous devons te demander l'hospitalité, Severus car nous ne pouvons pas nous rencontrer où que ce soit ailleurs, ce serait trop dangereux. Est-ce que demain - eh bien, non, ce soir sept heures vous conviendrait-il ?" Severus hocha la tête. "Très bien. J'enverrai un hibou à Julius alors. Bonne nuit, Barty, à plus tard."

Croupton hocha la tête et Transplana, suivi de près par Severus et Lestrange. Quand ils furent arrivés dans la salle de séjour de Severus, Lestrange posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus. "Je sais que tu te trouves dans cette situation sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'erreur de ta part mais j'espère néanmoins que tu vas participer à concevoir un plan pour rassembler plus de partisans et pour sauver nos têtes. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que la tienne soit aussi en danger."

Severus lui fit un sourire rapide. "Bien sûr" répondit-il, "Plus de cerveaux s'appliquent à la tâche, plus nos chances de vraiment réussir seront bonnes. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je suis avec vous dans cette affaire, avec vous trois."

~~~~*~~~~

Croupton était arrivé par Cheminette, Malfoy et Lestrange avaient transplané à la maison de Severus. La tension de Lestrange, si évidente la nuit dernière, soit était maintenant dissimulée d'une main de maître, soit avait cédé à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Barty était venu directement du ministère, encore dans ses robes et sa cape ne montrant qu'un seul m brodé, signe de sa position encore très inférieure. Il était lui-même, convulsif et nerveux comme d'habitude - aucune surprise là. Malfoy avait l'air terrible, il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour cela. Habituellement, sa barbe bien taillée d'un blond sombre ne contrastait pas beaucoup avec son teint qui n'était ni exceptionnellement léger ni particulièrement sombre. Aujourd'hui néanmoins, il était d'une pâleur si mortelle que sa barbe avait l'air quelques teintes plus sombre qu'à la normale. Quand il serra la main de Severus, ses doigts étaient moites et un peu tremblants et il grimaça visiblement de douleur devant la pression pourtant pas trop forte. Il était le dernier à arriver; les autres étaient déjà assis dans leurs sièges, Barty avec une théière sur la table devant lui. Severus et Lestrange partageaient une bouteille de Brunello qui était venue des caves abondamment fournies d'Ettore Alighieri. La clé de sa maison - maintenant celle de Severus - était arrivée au Chemin de la Nature il y a trois jours, et Severus en avait fait un usage immédiat en y allant pour rapporter ses livres et une partie de ceux de son oncle avec l'aide de Clarissa. L'idée de prendre aussi le vin avait été celle de Clarissa.

"Je crois que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que cela," répondit en souriant faiblement Malfoy à la proposition de Severus de se joindre à eux. "Un verre de cognac serait plus approprié."

Peggy apporta la bouteille et un verre chauffé et Malfoy, après avoir englouti le contenu d'une petite fiole, grimaça et avala un double cognac cul sec.

"Puis-je demander ce que vous avez pris, M. Malfoy ?" se renseigna Severus, sa curiosité excitée par la potion d'un bleu verdâtre.

"Arrête ce non-sens de M Malfoy," répliqua l'autre sorcier, sèchement mais pas de manière hostile. "nous nous appelons tous par nos prénoms ici, alors c'est Julius. Ceci," et il attrapa la fiole de dessus la table, remit le bouchon en place, et glissa le petit récipient dans une poche de ses robes, "est une de mes créations spéciales que, malheureusement, j'utilise pas mal ces dernières semaines. Cela soulage les effets secondaires de Doloris."

"A moins que nous ne trouvions quelque chose d'utile cette semaine," dit Lestrange, "nous devrions en faire infuser une grande quantité pour nous quatre. Quelle était la cause de ta punition, Julius ? As tu échoué -"

"Je n'ai échoué à rien," l'interrompit Malfoy avec fureur, "c'était juste le problème habituel du mariage de Lucius, et je refuse encore qu'il soit exécuté avec un autre rituel que le rituel traditionnel que ma famille suit depuis des siècles. Je ne me plierai pas à ses souhaits même s'il me fait cracher mes intestins sur son tapis. Lord Voldemort peut ne pas savoir ce que cela veut dire d'avoir une tradition familiale à suivre mais je serai plutôt maudit que de l'avoir autrement."

Severus dût reconnaître à contrecœur qu'il admirait le courage de cet homme. Bien qu'il soit improbable que leur maître le tue - l'argent et le nom de famille des Malfoys étaient de trop grands avantages pour être gâchés - il devait à l'évidence supporter les conséquences, et des conséquences très sérieuses, de son refus d'un rituel sombre pour le mariage de Lucius.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez assez bien pour commencer ce soir ?" demanda Barty, "ou devrions-nous plutôt ajourner ?"

Malfoy émit un rire court, forcé. "Mon cher Barty, c'est si sérieux que je me lèverais de mon lit de mort pour participer. Je suppose que vous avez tous compris la gravité et l'urgence du problème ?"

"Oui," dit Severus "bien que je puisse pas tout à fait voir ce que nous quatre pourrions exactement trouver à quoi personne n'ait déjà pensé. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas essayé avant, non ?"

"C'est exactement le problème," dit Lestrange. "nous devons reconsidérer encore une fois toutes nos ressources, considérer chaque possibilité, sans abandonner celles qui ont semblé trop risquées jusqu'ici. Je suggère que nous poursuivions institution par institution, pour établir en premier une liste des priorités et alors essayer de penser à leurs faibles points éventuels. Êtes-vous d'accord?"

Les trois autres sorciers hochèrent la tête, chacun conjura du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et ils commencèrent à préparer une stratégie pour sauver leurs têtes et leurs peaux.

~~~~*~~~~

Trois heures, trois théières, une seconde bouteille de Brunello, la moitié d'une bouteille de cognac et trois grands plateaux de sandwichs plus tard, ils avaient établi une liste des priorités. Cela avait été un processus difficile parce que Barty, qui avait dans ses yeux une lueur fanatique qui n'était pas tout à fait du goût de Severus, clamait qu'ils devaient essayer de trouver ce que Lord Voldemort considérerait comme plus important, tandis que Lestrange et Malfoy s'en tenaient fermement à une approche plus pratique, argumentant qu'il n'était pas possible de savoir si leur Maitre pensait que la Gazette des Sorciers ou l'Université de Urqhart était de plus grande importance, et que donc ils devraient suivre leurs propres idées. Severus, qui partageait émotionnellement le point de vue de Barty, devait convenir qu'à un niveau purement rationnel les deux plus vieux sorciers avaient indubitablement raison, par dessus tout parce que les idées que tout le monde se faisait de ce que Voldemort jugeait important seraient inévitablement influencées par leurs propres pensées et concepts, et ainsi il était préférable de suivre ce deuxième avis dès le début. Le problème était que si Lestrange et Malfoy étaient d'accord sur la méthode, ils n'étaient absolument pas unanimes sur leurs priorités.

A dix heures du soir, les quatre sorciers laissèrent tomber leurs plumes, poussèrent un soupir collectif et fêtèrent la première étape réussie de leur tâche avec un verre de cognac. Severus se demandait secrètement comment Malfoy pouvait garder une tête claire et s'exprimer de manière parfaitement articulée après la quantité du spiritueux qu'il avait déjà ingérée. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que la potion neutralisait son effet enivrant en partie ou complètement, ou cet homme avait une tolérance étonnante à l'alcool ou bien il possédait du moins un self-contrôle stupéfiant. Quelle que soit la raison pour son sang-froid encore parfait, Severus - qui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas baisser sa garde face à un homme qui ne l'avait jamais considéré avec autre chose que du dédain ou de la haine - n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de la conduite de Malfoy envers lui ce soir. Il était parfaitement civil et pas le moins du monde méprisant. Et il n'y avait aucun sens à nier que cet homme était extrêmement intelligent, peut-être même plus que Lucius, que Severus plaçait plus sur le côté brillant-mais-insouciant de l'intelligence tandis que le cerveau de son père était aussi tranchant et impitoyablement analytique qu'un scalpel. Il était fascinant de regarder l'interaction entre les trois hommes - pas que Severus ait pu faire beaucoup plus que cela ; il se limitait à la remarque ou au commentaire occasionnel, et Lestrange et Malfoy semblaient tous les deux être reconnaissants de cette retenue.

Alors il regardait. Principalement. Et il pensa que ce soir, et probablement aussi les quelques prochaines soirées étant donné qu'il n'était pas probable qu'ils terminent leur tâche ce soir, était une leçon exemplaire dans l'art subtil du comportement social. Malfoy était le plus vieux d'entre eux, et il essayait de jeter son âge, son argent et son expérience dans la discussion afin de supplanter les trois autres. Il aurait peut-être même réussi avec Barty et Severus, particulièrement avec ce dernier, qui était à peine sorti de l'école et qui portait encore quelques traces du respect envers ses aînés qui avait été inculqué dans son esprit pendant sept ans. Pas avec Lestrange, néanmoins. Bien qu'il ait presque vingt ans de moins que le père de Lucius, il avait une expérience solide à braver l'autorité de sorciers plus vieux et bien plus impressionnants que Malfoy, bien qu'il ne le fasse jamais visiblement. En termes d'argent et de statut social, il pouvait de toute façon en donner à son aîné pour son argent, son expérience n'était pas tant inférieure à celle de Malfoy et des années à berner Dumbledore et son personnel enseignant ainsi que son propre père lui avaient donné une confiance en lui qui dépassait de loin son âge. C'était un duel entre égaux, pensait Severus. Mais il s'aperçut aussi que les deux hommes étaient exceptionnellement prudents en choisissant leurs mots, et il saisit plus d'un regard de côté dirigé vers Barty. D'une certaine manière, c'était compréhensible étant donné que Barty était plus une inconnue variable que Severus lui-même, surtout en ce qui concernait Lestrange. Leur lien était encore très proche, alors qu'entre Croupton et Lestrange il n'y avait rien eu au-delà de la relation simple des affaires qu'un Directeur de Maison avait avec un préfet ou préfet en chef. Même Malfoy en savait beaucoup plus au sujet de Severus, bien que ce soit simplement des connaissances de seconde main qu'il avait recueilli de Lucius, qu'au sujet de Barty. Il n'était par conséquent pas étonnant que les deux hommes mâchent prudemment leurs mots.

Pour Severus, il était aussi clair que la lumière du jour que le plus gros mérite de Barty était son lien de sang avec Lord Voldemort. Ses contributions trop enthousiastes et en grande partie inutiles à la discussion rendaient ce fait péniblement évident. Une phrase sur deux commençait avec les mots "Lord Voldemort ferait" et Severus avait l'impression distincte que Malfoy et Lestrange passaient un moment difficile à combattre leur désir ardent de rouler leurs yeux et de lui ordonner de se taire. Non seulement Barty avait l'air bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en fait - au lieu de ses vingt ans quelqu'un qui le rencontrerait pour la première fois lui aurait donné seize ans au plus - il agissait aussi comme quelqu'un de plus jeune, et ce de manière tout à fait ridicule. Severus l'ignora, le considérant comme un jeune chiot flagorneur, mais un de très dangereux. Si ce jeune chiot se mettait d'une manière ou d'une autre dans la tête que dénoncer l'un des trois autres pourrait consolider sa position apparemment pas trop solide, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

"Eh bien alors," dit Malfoy, " après cette pause bien méritée, je suggérerais que nous continuions pendant une ou deux heures de plus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller notre temps. Ou quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose de prévu ?" ils secouèrent tous dé-négativement la tête. "Très bien. Parlons d'Urqhart alors. Lucius va y entrer en octobre mais je dois bien sûr être d'accord avec Lord Voldemort : même avec les meilleures intentions, il sera juste quelqu'un parmi beaucoup d'autres et ne pourra pas trop risquer. Ce qui veut dire que nous devons choisir au moins une personne cible, concevoir un moyen de le ou de la contacter aussi visiblement que possible et à son refus, organiser une exécution si horrible qu'il empêchera tous les autres de se comporter avec la même idiotie."

"Mais Lord Voldemort nous a explicitement dit qu'il voulait de nouvelles idées !" s'exclama Barty, et Severus entendit les deux plus vieux hommes inhaler brusquement.

"Je pense," dit-il, considérant prudemment ses mots, "que Lord Voldemort est surtout intéressé par l'accroissement du nombre de ses partisans. La méthode est secondaire, du moins à mon avis. Si les vieilles méthodes fonctionnent il sera parfaitement satisfait. Mais ce serait certainement une bonne idée de penser à quelque stratégie innovatrice, juste au cas où l'habituelle ne marcherait pas."

Malfoy toussa pour cacher un sourire et la bouche de Lestrange tressauta un peu. "Absolument exact, Severus," commenta-t-il. "Julius ?"

"Je n'aurais pas mieux pu le formuler. Ce qui est vraiment important est la question cruciale de l'identité de notre cible. Qui choisissons-nous ? Combien de professeurs y-a-t-il à Urqhart ?"

"Environ vingt, je dirais" répondit Lestrange. "Mais mon choix est fait. Nous devons viser Prewett. Il peut être mon oncle, mais c'est de peu de conséquence. C'est la cible idéale. Et toi -" il fit un geste vers Malfoy "tu pourrais envisagez de ravaler ta fierté de famille juste cette fois et demander son poste. Tu n'as pas de diplôme officiel de maître de potions, mais tout le monde sait que tu es tout à fait un génie quand il s'agit de fabriquer certaines concoctions. Ils ne te refuseront pas cela, cela du moins est certain."

"Êtes-vous conscients de combien cela serait risqué ?" dit Barty, "Prewett l'un des plus prestigieux, les plus connus et surtout les plus aimés -"

"C'Est. Exactement. La. Raison." l'interrompit Malfoy, "si nous tuions Selvina Lydell, ce stupide Poufsouffle amoureux des moldus, personne ne le remarquerait. Je pensais à Greenbaum mais je dois être d'accord avec St. Jean. Prewett est notre homme."

"Mais Greenbaum est le recteur," protesta Barty, "Lord Voldemort ne préférerait-il pas -"

"Non, Barty." Cette fois c'était le tour de Lestrange d'interrompre. "Il ne préférerait pas Greenbaum. Ce type est américain, ce qui veut dire que non seulement sa mort aurait moins d'effet que celle d'un membre d'une vieille famille britannique, mais aussi que nous risquerions d'avoir ce pays grouillant d'Aurors et de Sorciers de Frappe venant des États-Unis. Ils sont très susceptibles quand il s'agit de protéger leurs citoyens à l'étranger."

"Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée d'éliminer simplement Greenbaum par quelque sorte de faux accident" dit lentement Severus. "C'est à dire, si Lord Voldemort nous permet poursuivre de cette manière, juste pour une fois. Sans la marque sombre ni de connexion visible avec nous, je veux dire. Il pourrait être très utile de faire une tel exception."

Lestrange hocha la tête. "Oui, je suis d'accord avec cela. Ainsi nous aurions Prewett pour l'effet et Greenbaum simplement pour avoir un poste vacant qui pourrait être pris par l'un d'entre nous."

"Je doute que Lord Voldemort consente" dit Malfoy "Mais je crois que c'est une très bonne idée. Excellent raisonnement, Severus. Comment contactons-nous Prewett alors ? Une simple lettre ne sera pas suffisante. Sans compter que nous devrons attendre jusqu'au commencement du trimestre."

"Eh bien," dit pensivement Lestange en se frappant le menton du bout de sa plume, "Une lettre pourrait être la première étape. Les gens sont obligés de remarquer son arrivée. Ensuite, je proposerais une petite visite, peut-être quand il a des invités à dîner. Pas de morts, tout juste des stupéfixions et un peu de torture, et la Marque Sombre en partant. Ceci devrait attirer plus qu'assez d'attention pour qu'il puisse vanter sa loyauté envers le ministère à qui que ce soit qui veuille l'écouter, et alors, peu après, le bouquet final effaçant la famille entière. Nous devons considérer cependant, qu'il sera probablement déjà bien protégé après avoir reçu la lettre. Cet homme est un Serdaigle, pas un idiot de Gryffondor qui s'offrirait sur un plateau d'argent simplement pour démontrer son courage."

"Mmh," dit Malfoy, marquant son accord d'un signe de tête. "nous aurons besoin d'une équipe spécialement sélectionnée. Nous quatre, je dirais, Crabbe et Goyle au cas où nous aurions besoin de force physique, Evan Rosier et Thomas Mansfield, je pense. Ce serait un groupe de huit, incluant les meilleurs duellistes que nous ayons. Huit devrait être suffisant."

Barty, qui avait l'air maintenant moins tendu que boudeur parce qu'il avait été exclu complètement, parla de nouveau. "Avez-vous conscience du tumulte que ceci causera au Ministère ?"

Tout trois le regardèrent avec des sourcils levés. "Bien sûr que nous en avons conscience, Barty," répondit Lestrange, "Je pensais qu'il était clair que causer du tumulte et une insécurité générale était le but ultime de l'action."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" répliqua Barty avec fureur, "ce que je voulais dire était que la faction des amoureux des Moldus est encore une majorité au ministère. Et l'un des plus fastidieux d'entre eux est ce faible d'esprit aux cheveux roux qui s'appelle Arthur Weasley. Son épouse est une Thackeray et il ne vous aura pas échappé que l'épouse de Prewett est aussi une Thackeray. En fait, elles sont sœurs, sinon en meilleurs termes. Alors je voulais simplement attirer votre attention sur le fait que le ministère réagira probablement avec excès. Vous savez comment ils sont : Faites tout ce que vous voulez, et vous pourriez encore vous en tirer. Attaquez l'un d'entre eux, même indirectement, et ils hurleront pour avoir votre sang."

"Ce qui signifie" remarqua Malfoy "que, si nous tirons les bonnes ficelles, nous pouvons tourner des personnes contre eux à cause de cet affichage de brutalité." il étouffa un bâillement gigantesque. "Messieurs, je suis aussi bien que mort. Pourrions-nous terminer pour ce soir et ajourner ceci à demain ? Même heure, même lieu si cela te va, Severus ?"

Il était minuit passée maintenant, et tout le monde fut d'accord. Quand ils furent tous partis, Severus essaya de dédier son esprit à la lecture d'un des livres de la liste de Lestrange mais dût bientôt convenir qu'il était trop fatigué. Étudier devrait attendre jusqu'au matin suivant.

 

  
** en français dans le texte


	12. Chapter 12

Il était extrêmement peu commun que Severus appelle des personnes par Cheminette ou leur écrive à moins qu'il n'y ait une raison très concrête de ce faire. Raison signifiant qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose - et il n'était certainement pas une personne qui avait besoin de causeries amicales ou d'échanges plaisants sur des matières vides. D'une certaine manière, pensa-t-il, tenant dans sa main gauche la boite contenant la poudre de Cheminette tandis que son index droit décrivait de minuscules cercles sur le couvercle, enregistrant le faible relief des dix lettres allant du coin en haut à gauche au coin en bas à droite, d'une certaine manière la curiosité pouvait être décrite comme un besoin. Pas dans le sens le plus strict du mot peut-être, pas dans le sens du mot Donne-Le-Moi-Ou-Je-Meurs, mais quand même. Besoin et désir étaient deux choses trop étroitement liées pour s'embêter avec des subtilités, et il voulait cette information. La voulait, en avait besoin, était curieux. Merde. Il avait toujours été curieux, alors quel était le grand problème maintenant, tout soudainement? Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas facile à duper, encore moins par lui même. C'était le baiser, naturellement. Ce baiser maudit - ou béni ? - qui donnait une nouvelle signification à tout. Non, pas à tout, nul besoin d'être pathétique ici. Mais il donnait certainement une nouvelle signification à quoi qu'il ait dit ou fait - avec Clarissa ? À Clarissa ? Les prépositions avaient une manière de grimacer avec malveillance vers vous parfois... au sujet de Clarissa, c'était cela. Peut-être devrait-il attendre qu'elle l'appelle, cela serait sans doute beaucoup plus sage. Mais alors la curiosité grignotait à son cerveau, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ses études, et il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Ceci, cependant, était le prétexte qu'il avait recherché, un peu élimé, vrai, un peu diaphane, oui, mais une excuse tout de même. Il avait besoin - et le mot allait parfaitement dans son contexte, sans devoir y être poussé - de se sortir cette question de son esprit.

Severus ouvrit la boîte de poudre de Cheminette et en jeta une petite pincée dans la cheminée. "Clarissa Rosier !" dit-il, mais la grille resta vide, bien que la connexion ait été établie. "Clarissa ! Es-tu là ?"

Après une ou deux secondes, sa tête apparut dans les flammes. Elle souriait. "Severus ! Quelle surprise."

Il reconnut ses mots d'un bref signe d'assentiment et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi pratique et efficace que possible en dépit de la mémoire du chocolat et des fraises et du bout de sa langue s'engageant dans un combat espiègle avec la sienne. "Heu... salut. Je voulais te demander... Pourrais-tu m'accorder quelques minutes ? Pour venir ici, je veux dire."

Les sourcils de Clarissa se levèrent. "Oui, bien sûr. As-tu besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ?"

"N-non. Je voulais juste... Je voulais juste, euh, te demander quelque chose."

Son regard resta perplexe. "Me demander... Eh bien, quoi que ce soit. Je serai là dans une seconde, Transplanage, pas Cheminette."

S'il n'avait pas été trop risqué de parler de tels sujets par l'intermédiaire de Cheminette, il aurait été plus que satisfait de parler à sa tête, sans avoir Clarissa tout entière chez lui. Pourtant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il devait accepter le compromis... si c'était vraiment un compromis...

Il y eut un faible 'plop' et une main toucha son bras. "Bonjour, Severus. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non," dit-il, se tournant pour la regarder, "Absolument pas, tout va bien. Et je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée... "

Ils s'étaient vus depuis le baiser et l'initiation - combien de fois ? Oui, seulement une fois, quand il avait eu besoin d'elle pour l'aider à transplaner en Italie. Et ce jour là, aucun des deux sujets n'avait été abordé, pour quelque raison.

Elle lui lança un regard fâché. "Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir répondu à cette question à toi-même avant de me demander de venir. Alors quo i? Je reste ou je m'en vais ?"

Il ne voulait certainement pas la mettre en colère, et en outre elle était la seule personne à qui il pourrait poser la question. Les cinq autres ricaneraient et se moqueraient seulement, sans lui fournir quelque information substantielle que ce soit. "Reste s'il te plaît. Comme je l'ai dit, je dois te poser une question. Mais si tu préfères ne pas y répondre, dis-le moi. C'est assez personnel."

Maintenant elle gloussait, mais du moins elle n'était plus fâchée, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait. "Venant de l'homme qui a guéri mes contusions d'innombrables fois. Je pense que nous avons bien dépassé le point où les questions pourraient devenir trop personnelles."

"Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je le comprendrais si tu choisis de rester silencieuse," répondit-il de manière directe. "Ce que je voulais savoir était : comment était l'initiation ? Cela avait l'air si... violent et douloureux. Et je sais comment tu te sentais à ce sujet avant qu'elle ne se produise réellement, alors je voulais simplement savoir de ta bouche comment tu te sentais."

Clarissa s'effondra sur le divan, secouée de rire. "Severus Rogue, le maître du chronométrage parfait. Severus, l'initiation était il y a dix jours ! Dix jours ! Je dois admettre que j'ai été assez blessée par ton manque de curiosité..., pas curiosité, d'intérêt, vraiment. Particulièrement après ce qui s'est produit l'après-midi avant. Mais bon, tu es qui tu es, il n'y a aucune utilité de nier cela. Alors je m'étais résignée à l'idée que tu n'étais simplement pas intéressé..." Elle lui lança un long regard interrogateur et recommença à rire. "Et tu es là, dix jours plus tard, à me demander..."

"Je vois que tu t'amuses beaucoup à mes frais," gronda Severus, "inutile de dire que je suis satisfait."

"Maintenant ne joues pas la demoiselle offensée. Cela ne te va vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne m'offres-tu pas quelque chose à boire, avant de t'asseoir ici avec moi et de me donner un autre de ces délicieux baisers ? Alors je pourrais tout te dire."

Le goût de _granita_ au citron et à la fraise se mélangeait au moins aussi bien que le chocolat, la fraise et le thé. Et les baisers de Clarissa étaient agréables, même plus agréable que la première fois. Elle n'était aucunement aussi exigeante que sa tante - ses mains touchaient à peine ses épaules, et leurs corps étaient bien séparés, la main gauche de Severus soutenant son coude droit, et sa main droite lui effleurant simplement les cheveux. Bien que ce ne soit pas exactement un baiser chaste, loin de cela ; leurs langues étaient beaucoup impliquées. Ce fut elle qui interrompit le baiser, mais ni par manque d'air ni - du moins dans la mesure où il pouvait en juger - parce qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer. Non, il semblait plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore supporter plus qu'une certaine quantité de contact étroit. Une hypothèse qui était corroborée par le fait qu'elle ne se blottit pas contre lui après, mais se retira dans son coin du divan ; seule sa main restait proche mais ne touchant pas la sienne sur le capitonnage. Pas que cela le dérange. Au contraire, il trouvait cette manière de d'apprendre à se connaître physiquement bien moins menaçante, même si moins excitante, que l'invasion effrontée de son espace personnel par Nathalie.

"L'initiation ?" risqua-t-il après qu'elle ait pris une autre gorgée du verre attractivement glacé.

Clarissa hocha lentement la tête. "L'initiation. J'ai peur de ne pas vraiment pouvoir t'en dire tant que cela. C'était tout du ressenti et pas du pensé, tu sais, tout au niveau des tripes... élémentaire, vraiment. Il est même difficile de se rappeler d'images distinctes. Il y a des taches floues de couleur, et cette odeur de tempête... de soufre, peut-être, mais aussi autre chose ... Comme si j'avais senti l'odeur de la peau de la terre - ridicule, n'est ce pas ?"

Severus ne trouvait pas cela ridicule du tout et le lui dit. En fait, ses propres souvenirs de l'événement étaient en grande partie semblables, seulement il n'avait pas été aussi près qu'elle du seigneur des ténèbres et de l'éclat de magie libéré par lui.

"Je suis heureux que tu le voies de cette façon. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait désagrégée, jusqu'aux atomes mêmes, alors je pouvais sentir mes bords devenir tout flous, mais dans l'ensemble j'étais encore moi. Mais plus enfermée... j'étais indéfinie. Le monde pouvait s'infiltrer en moi. Et cette puissance..." Maintenant elle saisit sa main et le regarda avec excitation. "Je suis sûre que tu l'as sentie aussi, mais où nous nous tenions... pile là au centre, c'était incroyable. Je pense que je ferais tout pour ressentir de nouveau cela, même si seulement une fois dans ma vie." Sa prise sur la main de Severus devenait douloureuse. "C'était... c'était comme embrasser l'univers de mes bras... des extrêmes du plaisir aux extrêmes de la douleur, tout en même temps, mais sans pouvoir distinguer ce qui était quoi. Tout était là, en même temps."

Elle libéra sa main et, avec un soupir profond, se recula de nouveau dans son coin. Severus la regarda d'un air songeur. "Puissance, tu dis ? Tu penses que tu es plus puissante maintenant ?"

Clarissa remua la tête. "Tu poses des questions difficiles aujourd'hui, Severus. Mais alors, peut-être est-ce seulement mon incapacité à te donner des réponses appropriées. Non, je ne dirais pas que je suis plus puissante. Mais cela a laissé sa marque - sans compter l'évidence," dit-elle, touchant automatiquement son avant-bras gauche. "Cela m'a laissé cette sensation de désir, d'être incomplète... mais en même temps, je sens que si je fais ce que Lord Voldemort commande j'aurai encore ce sentiment. .. Je n'aide pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

"Au contraire," répondit-il, se penchant en avant et effleurant sa joue avec un bout de doigt, "Tu l'as illustré parfaitement. Ce que j'ai ressenti était peut-être une fraction de ce que tu éprouvais, mais à un niveau très irrationnel... comme tu l'as dit, au niveau des tripes, je peux imaginer ce que cela doit avoir été."

~~~~*~~~~

Malfoy avait l'air beaucoup mieux ce soir. A l'évidence sa potion avait l'effet désiré, car sa poignée de main était de nouveau vigoureuse, et la couleur était revenue à son visage. Le seul signe qui trahissait sa convalescence encore en cours était un léger tremblement de ses doigts. Il avait été le premier à arriver, et lui et Severus avaient juste échangé quelques expressions polies quand Lestrange se matérialisa directement sur le sofa.

"L'excellente visée trahit l'ex-Batteur," commenta sèchement Malfoy avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Barty, bien sûr, est en retard comme toujours. L'avantage d'être le cousin issu de germain du Maître..."

Severus et Lestrange sourirent.

"Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?" demanda Severus - il s'était tout à fait accoutumé à son rôle de Seigneur du Manoir maintenant.

"Ai-je vu un Brunello 1964 hier soir ?" demanda Malfoy, "Je suis presque sûr que oui, car ce ne sont pas les visions ordinairement créés par les effets secondaires de Doloris."

"Vous en avez bien vu un," répondit Severus, "Et il lui reste beaucoup de frères et sœurs dans la cave. Et vous St. Jean ?"

Son ancien professeur sourit. "Tu poses la question? A moins qu'ils n'aient ce vin au paradis, je ne fiche d'y aller... pas qu'il y ait de danger que j'y sois admis, mais on ne sait jamais."

La première bouteille arriva, fut débouché et décantée, son contenu fut sciemment goûté, et les trois sorciers consentirent que le vin allait même s'améliorer si on lui donnait une pause de dix minutes pour s'éventer. Quand Elias entra toutes voiles dehors et, suivant sa curiosité innée de corbeau, essaya de mettre sa tête dans le ballon - à l'évidence la lumière jouant sur la surface de rubis rouge était une vue attirante - Severus vit Julius Malfoy rire pour la toute première fois. Son rire mourut immédiatement, cependant, quand Barty sortit en trébuchant de la cheminée - il avait presque dix minutes de retard.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre," dit-il avec désinvolture, enlevant la suie de son uniforme du Ministère, "Mais j'étais si pris par l'écriture ce ce rapport que j'ai oublié de regarder l'heure."

Même une personne insensible comme Barty ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir des vagues de colère émaner de Malfoy. Severus était contrarié par le retard de Croupton, mais ne prenait pas cela trop sérieusement - après tout, la situation était tout à fait différente des problèmes qu'il avait rencontré précédemment lors de la mission en Italie. Lestrange restait simplement assis là, regardant, préférant à l'évidence que Malfoy sorte les châtaignes du feu pour tout le monde.

"Vous avez oublié de regarder l'heure..." Pendant un bref moment étrange, Severus pensa qu'il entendait la voix de Lucius. Quand père et fils utilisaient cette voix traînante et dangereuse particulière, leurs voix étaient presque identiques.

Croupton semblait n'avoir que trop bien vu le ton traître de rage à peine contenue. "Je... oui, je... quand je travaille..." essaya-t-il une excuse plutôt boiteuse.

Autant que Severus haïsse de l'admettre, Malfoy _était_ impressionnant. Eh bien, il devait l'être s'il pouvait tenir Lucius dans un état constant de crainte. Mais ceci était... autoritaire. Presque digne de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Car il ne se leva pas sa chaise ni ne s'abaissa à laisser ses yeux d'un gris-glace se poser sur le jeune Barty Croupton - il faisait tout cela avec sa voix. Quelque chose que Severus pensait pouvoir aussi apprendre, et il le ferait certainement. Pour ses propres fins. Il avait vu beaucoup de fois combien une voix parfaitement contrôlée et des mots impeccablement choisis avaient un effet puissant sur les gens. C'était une technique pas trop difficile à parfaire si vous aviez le talent et la voix pour, et son impact en valait certainement la peine.

"A travailler," dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante, "A travailler pour le _Ministère_. A travailler si dur pour le Ministère que vous avez oublié une tâche qui vous a été donnée par notre Maître. Êtes-vous sûr que vous savez exactement à qui va votre loyauté , Barty ?" 

La flèche avait atteint son but; la couleur montant aux joues de Croupton le montrait de manière à ne pas s'y tromper. "Comment osez-vous," chuchota-t-il, "Comment osez-vous m'insulter, vous entre tous, vous qui avez refusé ouvertement un ordre de Lord Voldemort -"

Évidemment ceci était la réaction que Malfoy avait attendu. "Insulter ? Je ne vous insulte pas, Barty, je vous posais simplement une question. Quant au délicat problème de la loyauté : ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une preuve de courage plutôt que de déloyauté que de désobéir ouvertement ? Tandis que la même chose ne peut pas être dite de furtivement négliger ses devoirs."

Barty couvrit la distance entre la cheminée et le divan en deux pas rapides et essaya de le tirer de son siège par son bras. Mais Julius Malfoy était un homme lourd, et le divan était assez bas, si bien que Croupton dût se contenter de saisir le bras de son aîné pendant qu'il crachait, "Je ne sais pas comment vous réussissez à tout tordre à votre avantage. Mais croyez-moi, vous ne réussirez pas cette fois. Lord Voldemort sait très bien toute la tension que je subis -"

Chassant la main de Croupton de sa comme un morceau de quelque substance à l'air suspect, Malfoy dit calmement, "Certainement qu'il le sait, Barty. Je suis sûr qu'il est extrêmement compréhensif. Jusqu'à aller vous remplacer si vous n'avez pas la force à résister plus longtemps. Maintenant soyez un bon garçon, asseyez vous et ne gaspillez pas plus de notre temps précieux que vous ne l'avez déjà fait. Quelque chose à boire ?"

Si la situation avait été différente, Severus aurait été très agacé par le fait que Malfoy usurpe le rôle de l'hôte de manière si nonchalante ; dans ce cas, cependant, il appréciait bien trop le résultat pour se permettre d'être fâché par la cause. L'arrogance de Malfoy et la question polie eurent l'effet d'un seau d'eau vidée dans une cheminée. Les flammes étaient parties et ce qui restait n'était pas très appétissant.

Croupton s'effondra dans un des fauteuils, lança à Malfoy un regard haineux et dit, sa voix lourde de fatigue, "Pensez-vous que je ne sais pas ce que vous projetez, Julius ? Pour le moment, je ne dirai rien d'autre, car nous n'avons que peu de temps, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer avec tant d'à-propos. Mais n'allez pas trop loin avec vos intrigues. Vous devriez savoir mieux que tout autre que de temps en temps elles ont tendance à ricocher - je pense que je me joindrai à vous pour le vin ce soir," dit-il, se tournant vers Severus.

"Bien alors," commença Lestrange, un tout petit peu trop joyeusement, "pour rendre les choses un peu plus facile j'ai joué le copiste pour vous" Il tira quatre rouleaux de parchemin des profondeurs de ses robes et leur en tendit un à chacun, gardant le quatrième pour lui. "Ce sont les minutes de la réunion d'hier, complètes, avec ce que nous avons décidé qui devrait être fait à propos de Urqhart. Et je pense - oh, oui, à votre santé!" s'interrompit-il, voyant que les trois autres avaient élevé leurs verres et étaient sur le point de prendre la première petite gorgée. "Comme je le disais," continua-t-il, "je pense que Julius a fait une observation très intéressante juste avant que nous nous séparions. A savoir que, si nous tirons les bonnes ficelles, nous pourrions même tourner à notre propre avantage le tumulte que la mort de Prewett causera au Ministère, et la vague subséquente de répression. Ce qui correspond très bien au désir de Lord Voldemort de contrôler et la Radio et la Gazette. "

"Cela serait sans aucun doute un mouvement brillant," consentit Severus, "Mais si contrôler la presse était si facile que cela, ce serait déjà une réalité, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet," dit Malfoy. "D'autre part, nous avons consenti dès le commencement que les possibilités risquées ne devaient pas être rejetées cette fois - nous avons fait cela pendant les trois dernières années, et regardez où cela nous a mené. Non, nous devons sans aucun doute prendre les options les plus périlleuses en considération. Ce qui veut dire approcher Nathalie Pierson et Herbert Wilkes. "

Lestrange jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Severus. "Pierson," dit-il lentement, "Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile étant donné son attitude envers le ministère et tout ce qui a à faire avec. Alors qui pensez-vous qui pourrait essayer de la persuader ? Je ne suis pas en meilleurs termes avec elle, pour vous dire la vérité. Nous avions eu une sorte de... liaison il y a quelque temps, et cela ne s'est pas terminé de la meilleure des façons. Et je suggérerais que nous n'incluions de préférence pas Barty dans ce genre de projets, car c'est un des quelques personnes que nous avons au Ministère. S'il se fait découvrir nous serions dans une situation pire que jamais. Severus ?"

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il fallait se sentir fier ou gêné en dévoilant la vérité. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à faire que de la traîner en vue de tous, au risque d'être raillé par Malfoy et Croupton. S'il avait pu proposer un prétexte plausible pour ne pas aller voir Nathalie lui-même, il l'aurait fait avec joie. Mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas penser à quoi que ce soit de même vaguement valide.

"Je... euh, suis dans la même situation que vous," répondit-il, "Et je suis sûr qu'elle me jetterait un mauvais sort avant-même que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche "

Malfoy regarda de l'un à l'autre de manière incrédule. "Je dois dire que je suis stupéfié," remarqua-t-il finalement tout en ré-remplissant son verre. "Non seulement vous avez gâté vos chances avec une des femmes les plus influentes de la société des sorciers Britannique -"

"C'était il y a presque dix ans, Julius," l'interrompit Lestrange avec colère, "Comment diable étais-je censé savoir..."

"Je ne blâmais personne, je déclarais simplement un fait. Même si Severus aurait pu agir avec un petit peu plus de prudence, je dois le dire."

"Je suis rentré après l'initiation," objecta Severus âprement, "Et j'ai trouvé cette femme couchée dans mon lit. Heureusement j'avais déjà enlevé mes robes et ma cape, autrement sa surprise aurait été encore plus grande, et je suppose plus désagréable que la mienne. Je ne peux pas tolérer que qui que ce soit envahisse mon intimité de cette façon, et donc je l'ai simplement mise dehors. Je n'ai ni protection anti-transplanage ni aucun genre de limitation d'accès à la Cheminette dans cette maison, puisqu'on m'a explicitement dit de ne rien faire d'insolite qui pourrait exciter la curiosité des voisins. Alors vous pourriez comprendre que j'étais pratiquement obligé de l'abandonner de manière qui décourage toute autre tentative dans cette direction "

"Oui, Nathalie peut devenir un peu possessive," dit Malfoy, de manière un peu trop nonchalante.

C'était la première fois que Severus entendait Barty Croupton renifler moqueusement. "Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous avez aussi couché avec Nathalie Pierson ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il semble que ceci soit quelque chose que j'aie en commun avec St. Jean et Severus. Seulement j'ai utilisé une méthode plus subtile pour terminer notre liaison. J'étais marié après tout et ne pouvais pas-"

"Vous avez trompé votre femme ?" laissa échapper Severus, le regrettant immédiatement quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy.

"Je doute que vous soyez en quelque position que ce soit pour prononcer des verdicts moraux, Severus," dit-il, lui lançant un regard d'acier.

Severus avala, se maudissant pour son imprudence. "Ce n'était pas un jugement moral. J'ai simplement exprimé ma surprise à la pensée qu'un homme sente le besoin de tromper une femme aussi belle que votre femme. C'est tout," dit-il, d'un ton aussi digne qu'il le pouvait.

"Bien que je ne me sente pas obligé de me justifier, puis-je vous dire que ma femme était enceinte de huit mois à cette époque. C'était un besoin réciproque, rien d'autre. Nathalie venait tout juste de divorcer de Maugrey et avait besoin de quelque confort. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avons été attirés l'un par l'autre et nous nous sommes donnés à chacun ce que nous pouvions donner."

"Cela semble simple et attrayant," dit Barty, se renversant dans sa chaise et regardant Malfoy avec des sourcils haussés, "Mais si c'était vraiment si peu compliqué, pourquoi avez-vous dû 'vous en débarasser' ? C'étaient vos propres mots, pas les miens. "

"Je suis enchanté que vous preniez soudain un tel intérêt à ma vie amoureuse. C'est non seulement vulgaire, c'est aussi extrêmement grossier "

"Mmh," dit Lestrange avec un large sourire, "Mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est aussi très fascinant. Allez, Julius, raconte-nous, comme cela nous n'aurons pas à inventer nos propres versions - elles pourraient être beaucoup plus gênantes que la vérité."

"Sans aucun doute," répondit sèchement Malfoy. "Bien alors, comme je l'ai dit, elle devenait un petit trop possessive. Par conséquent j'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances au Ministère de laisser échapper une allusion devant Alastor Maugrey - ce vieux bâtard ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc d'avoir été quitté - et Maugrey a réagi exactement comme je l'avais espéré. Rien d'évident, bien sûr, après tout, les Aurors ont quelque chose comme un système de valeurs professionnelles, et tendent à être très irrités si l'un d'entre eux le fissure. Mais il m'a envoyé une lettre, menaçant de faire de ma vie un enfer si je continuais ma liaison avec Nathalie ou si j'osais montrer la lettre à n'importe qui au Ministère. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de... euh, la laisser accidentellement tomber de ma poche dans son appartement. Finalement," dit-il en souriant, après avoir vidé son deuxième verre de vin, "elle a cru que c'était elle qui m'avait persuadé d'arrêter de nous voir."

"Alors il semble que tu sois l'heureux élu, Julius," dit Lestrange "Tu dois simplement le regarder de ce point de vue : c'est une situation gagnante à tous les coups, car soit elle dit oui, ce qui nous épargnerait beaucoup d'ennuis, soit elle dit non, auquel cas tu la mets sous oubliette et tu fais comme si rien n'était arrivé."

Malfoy secoua la tête. "Si elle refuse, je ne la mettrais pas sous oubliette, je la tuerais. Non seulement pour éviter le risque qu'un sortilège de mémoire aille de travers - et vous savez combien cela arrive facilement - mais aussi pour créer un poste libre que nous pourrions essayer de remplir. Exactement comme nous le ferons avec Greenbaum."

"Cela m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée," dit Barty. "Severus, penses-tu que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose à manger ? Le vin me monte à la tête." pendant que Severus donnait l'ordre respectif à Peggy il continua, "Cela veut dire que nous nous sommes occupés de Urqhart et de la Gazette des Sorciers. Et la Radio des Sorciers, alors ? Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a couché avec Wilkes ou Boulder, non ?"

Non, pensa Severus, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard fourbe que lui lançait Barty. Les deux autres n'avaient rien remarqué du tout, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, et ainsi il était mieux de ne pas discuter de ce sujet maintenant. Mais aussitôt que l'occasion s'en présenterait quand il serait seul avec Croupton, il devrait remettre ce camarade à sa place, son cousin issu de germain de Voldemort ou non.

Un peu de moquerie ne pouvait pas aller de travers cependant. "Non," dit-il, "Mais peut-être as-tu succombé aux charmes de Mme Reynolds ?"

Barty devint écarlate. "Severus, c'est ma future belle-mère !"

Sa chemise amidonnée avait l'air encore plus amidonnée tellement son indignation était grande. Severus rit tout bas. "Prends un sandwich, Barty," dit-il, lui tendant le plat. "Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de Wilkes si nous avons Boulder ? C'est l'oncle de Lord Voldemort, alors pourquoi -"

"L'oncle au deuxième degré, pour être exact," le corrigea Lestrange. "Et le fait qu'il n'est pas assis ici avec nous ce soir devrait te dire ce qu'il suffit que tu saches. C'était l'un des premiers à nous rejoindre, peu après moi et Julius, en fait, mais il l'a simplement fait par crainte. Il avait peur de la vengeance de Lord Voldemort pour avoir été abandonné dans un orphelinat Moldu seulement parce que la famille le méprisait pour son père Moldu. Autant que je puisse en juger, c'était sa seule raison pour nous rejoindre, et étant donné les résultats inexistants de ses activités jusqu'ici, je doute qu'il survive à la prochaine réunion. Il aurait pu être d'une grande aide mais cet homme n'est pas capable de lancer un sortilège d'Impérius décent. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de Wilkes."

"Pourquoi pas Catherine Reynolds - non, désolé, j'ai oublié que c'est la sœur de Roger Lovegood," dit Severus. "Faites simplement semblant que je ne l'ai pas dit. "

Lestrange lui sourit. "Il semble que tu aies fait tes devoirs," dit-il, "Comme je te l'ai dit, le Qui Est Qui peut être tout à fait utile de temps en temps." Il prit un sandwich. "Et Wilkes, alors ? Meurtre ou Imperius ?"

"Pas Imperius," répondit Malfoy, "Herbert Wilkes est l'une des quelques personnes qui pourrait être capable d'y résister. Je dis, tuons le. "

"Je n'ai pas certainement votre expérience," dit Severus, se joignant à la conversation, "Mais devons-nous vraiment rendre les choses si évidentes ?" Les trois autres le regardèrent avec surprise. "Permettez moi d'expliquer : nous tuons Prewett et essayons de faire mettre Julius à son poste. Nous tuons Nathalie Pierson, si nécessaire, et tentons de mettre en place l'un d'entre nous. Nous tuons Wilkes _et voilà_ **, il y a l'un d'entre nous pour prendre sa place. Cela veut dire servir nos gens au Ministère sur un plateau d'argent, ne trouvez-vous pas? Ils peuvent être stupides mais le modèle devrait être évident même pour eux."

Un silence interminable suivit, ponctué seulement par le doux bruit d'éclaboussure quand Severus ré-remplissait leurs verres.

"Je pense que vous marquez un point là," dit finalement Malfoy. "Nous voulons recevoir de l'attention, mais pas ce genre d'attention. Quelqu'un a- t-il quelque suggestion sur la marche à suivre à la place ?"

"Oui, je pense. En ce qui concerne Urqhart, St. Jean ne pourrait-il pas demander le poste de Prewett ? Il est au delà de tout soupçon et sera même recommandé par Dumbledore."

"Cela à l'air magnifique," dit Lestrange, "Mais Lord Voldemort ne permettrait jamais cela. Cela voudrait dire perdre son seul contact à Poudlard. "

"Tout ce que nous aurions à faire serait de présenter quelqu'un de notre groupe à Dumbledore, pour qu'il prenne votre position. Il comprendrait que vous vouliez commencer une carrière à l'université, après tout, il peut difficilement s'attendre à ce que vous enseignez dans son école pour le reste de votre vie. Nous devons seulement vous trouver un remplaçant convenable. "

"Cela peut sembler arrogant," dit Lestrange, "Mais cela sera un peu difficile. Les critères de sélection de Dumbledore sont très élevés, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de Maîtres de Potions qualifiés. Sans mentionner qu'il y en a encore moins qui seraient prêts à sacrifier la recherche pour enseigner, et dans une école de plus. Je te suggérerais, Severus, mais tu es trop jeune, surtout pour être Directeur de Maison. Non, ce devrait être... Attendez, Igor n'a-t-il pas un diplôme de Maître de Potions ?"

Malfoy hocha la tête. "Oui, en effet. Et c'est ton aîné de plusieurs années, donc il serait plus que qualifié pour prendre ton rôle en tant que Directeur de Serpentard aussi. Bien que je doive dire que cela exigerait beaucoup de cécité de la part de Dumbledore pour l'accepter. Je suis l'un des gouverneurs de l'école, d'accord et nous serions suffisamment nombreux à soutenir la candidature de Karkaroff. Mais il y a aussi le Ministère, ils ont voix au chapitre -"

"Je pense que Mulciber pourrait être utile là-bas," dit Barty, "Il a plus qu'assez d'entrevues avec le Ministre, et des privées aussi, pour pouvoir lancer Imperius sur lui. Seulement pour un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne son _placet_ à la nomination de Karkaroff."

"Nous sommes d'accord donc," dit Malfoy, "Nous essaierons de suggérerons cette stratégie à notre Seigneur. Mais revenons à Wilkes. Avez-vous une stratégie aussi brillante pour le remplacer ?"

En dépit du ton légèrement acide, ou peut-être à cause de lui, Severus se sentit tout à fait empli de joie par le compliment. "Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai à l'esprit est brillant," répliqua-t-il, "Alors je vous laisserai me dire ce que vous en pensez. A mon opinion, le problème se pose après que nous ayons tué Wilkes. Car soit nous espérons simplement que son successeur a des sympathies pour notre cause, ce qui semble un peu trop aléatoire, soit nous nous assurons que sa place est prise par quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons compter. Le choix logique serait Stuart, bien sûr, il est fils unique et seul héritier. Pourquoi ne pas le droguer avec la potion Imperius peu avant que son père parte rejoindre son créateur, et le laisser prendre la suite ? Nous devrions l'épargner ainsi que sa mère mais cela ne semble pas être un problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Autant que je déteste l'admettre, ce stratagème _est_ brillant," dit Malfoy. "Comment allons nous le droguer, cependant ?"

"La noce de Lucius fournirait une occasion excellente," suggéra Lestrange. "Beaucoup d'invités, beaucoup d'alcool, les gens sont distraits. Severus pourrait lui glisser la potion sans que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte. Ou Tabitha pourrait le faire, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait. De plus," dit-il, poignardant l'épaule de Malfoy avec son index, "tu aurais la raison parfaite d'exécuter la noce à ta manière. Les Wilkes ne consentiraient jamais à venir s'il y avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute que les Forces du Mal sont impliquées."

Mafloy remua la tête. "C'est une justification _ex-nunc_ et ainsi un peu boiteuse, mais c'est certainement mieux que rien du tout. Suivant, alors : Ste. Mangouste."

~~~~*~~~~

Le temps avait vraiment passé vite, pensa Severus, traînant un moment devant sa cheminée avant de commencer son premier voyage à la maison de McLachlan. Il était nerveux parce qu'il se sentait insuffisamment préparé, et aujourd'hui était en plus un dimanche. Le vieux sorcier avait-il vraiment l'intention de commencer un dimanche ? Il avait dit à Severus d'être là-bas le 1 août à dix heures du matin, mais avait-il été conscient de quel jour de la semaine c'était ? D'autre part, Severus n'avait pas trop envie de le demander - son comportement grincheux n'était pas exactement encourageant. Avec un soupir, il décida simplement de prendre le risque. Après tout, la pire chose qui pourrait arriver était d'être immédiatement renvoyé à la maison. Au pire, il serait grossièrement renvoyé. Alors quoi ? Il n'était plus un petit garçon, et il ne devait pas faire de 'bonne impression' sur qui que ce soit.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et, aussi obéissantes que toujours, le transportèrent à sa destination.

S'il était possible de juger les gens par l'espace d'habitation qu'ils s'étaient créés, Severus pensa qu'il pourrait en venir à aimer McLachlan. La salle dans laquelle il entrait en trébuchant - les atterrissages inélégants que le réseau de Cheminette causait à ses utilisateurs l'agaçaient extrêmement, mais il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit arriver autrement que plus ou moins froissé, pas même Lucius, l'épitomé de la personne bien soignée - était une encyclopédie habitable. Habitable voulant dire que vous pouviez exister dedans, bien que pas nécessairement en vous sentant confortable en ce faisant. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, et ainsi Severus décida qu'il allait jeter un regard minutieux alentour avant d'attirer l'attention sur son arrivée.

Il devait y avoir des milliers de livres ici, pensa-t-il avec fascination, comme il errait le long des murs couverts d'étagères contenants les tomes. Leur nombre résistait à n'importe quelle tentative de calcul mental rapide, car non seulement ils avaient été rétrécis à la taille d'une paume de main, ils étaient aussi alignés en doubles rangées, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient serrés dans le petit espace entre les livres et les planches au-dessus d'eux. Pour une fois, Severus renonça à toute tentative de lire les titres écrits sur leurs tranches en lettres minuscules - il buvait simplement la vue et se permettait de s'enivrer de leur nombre. Mais les livres n'étaient pas tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle contenait aussi des tableaux ; seulement ils ne pendaient pas aux murs comme aurait été la façon normale de les montrer. Simon McLachlan avait préféré les suspendre au plafond, proche les uns des autres mais à de différentes hauteurs, pendant et tournant lentement dans la brise faible qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, si bien que la lumière du soleil jouant sur leurs cadres dorés produisait des réflexions dorées dansant doucement sur les couvertures des livres.

Severus se tint debout fasciné, presque hypnotisé par les mouvements doux et oscillant, regardant les tableaux et se demandant pourquoi ils étaient si silencieux - à Poudlard, ils avaient toujours été bruyants d'une façon plutôt agaçante - jusqu' à ce que, au deuxième coup d’œil, il vît que c'étaient tous des natures mortes ou des paysages de divers styles depuis le début de la Renaissance jusqu'à ce qu'il devinait devoir être la période de la propre jeunesse de McLachlan.

Un mouvement soudain à ses pieds le fit sursauter avec alarme puis rire de sa propre susceptibilité : si les images ne bougeaient pas, le tapis faisait certainement plus que rattraper leur immobilité. Il regarda vers le bas, puis s'accroupit sur ses talons pour l'examiner de plus de près, les sourcils froncés d'étonnement et d'interrogation. Ce qu'il avait au début pensé être un modèle de serpents minuscules, serpentant et entrelaçant et emmêlant leurs corps flexibles, s'avérait être des signes, les lettres peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas des runes, et ce n'était pas non plus des lettres grecques.

"Je vois que vous admirez le pièce de résistance," fit une voix légèrement grinçante derrière lui.

Severus, qui était encore accroupi par terre, perdit son équilibre et tomba à la renverse, pour atterrir sur son postérieur. Il était sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide de sa vie que maintenant, assis sur la moquette avec son motif toujours en mouvement, levant les yeux vers McLachlan, qui était en effet très petit, et ne trouvant plus ses mots. Une façon mémorable de commencer son apprentissage. L'apparition d'une deuxième personne dans l'embrasure de la porte ne fit rien pour le faire se sentir plus à l'aise, ou moins ridicule. Par-dessus tout parce que la personne n'était nul autre que Remus Lupin. McLachlan tendit une main et Severus la prit, interprétant à tort le geste comme une salutation ; la main le tira sur ses pieds, cependant, avec une force étonnante.

"Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure," dit McLachlan, avec un sourire si large que son pince-nez semblait être en danger immédiat de succomber à la loi de la gravité. Il resta sur son nez, cependant, probablement qu'il l'y avait fixé avec un sortilège, pensa Severus.

"Bonjour, professeur," dit-il, ramassant le peu qu'il restait de sa dignité, "Désolé de m'imposer, je supposais déjà que c'était le mauvais jour..."

"Non, non, c'est très bien, c'est très bien," dit le vieux sorcier, hochant vigoureusement la tête. "Alors, comment trouvez-vous mon tapis ?"

Lupin gardait encore le silence à la porte, et Severus décida simplement de l'ignorer. "C'est très intéressant," répondit-il, "Bien que je ne puisse pas tout à fait discerner ce que ces signes sont censés être. En fait, j'étais justement en train d'y regarder de plus près quand..." Il décida de ne pas élaborer.

McLachlan gloussa. "Intéressant, oui, c'est intéressant, sans aucun doute très intéressant. Déjà vu quoi que ce soit de semblable ?"

"Non," dit Severus, "je suis absolument sûr que je n'ai jamais rien vu de même vaguement similaire."

"Tout juste ce que je pensais, tout juste ce que je pensais." Severus trouvait le maniérisme de répéter tout au moins deux fois un peu ennuyeux, mais pensa alors que cela pouvait devenir utile pour noter les formules compliquées. "C'est un tapis cabalistique, c'est ce que c'est, un tapis cabalistique. "

"Cela signifie-t-il que ces signes sont Hébraïques ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que cela signifie, exactement ce que cela signifie." Ou le sortilège de fixation avait été appliqué de manière peu soigné, ou le pince-nez avait été très chanceux jusqu'ici ; maintenant, cependant, il alla voler au sol, à cause d'un mouvement de tête particulièrement véhément.

Severus se pencha pour le ramasser et le rendit à son propriétaire. "Et... que font ces lettres tout le temps ?"

Les sourcils de McLachlan montèrent en flèche. "Bonne question à poser, bonne question en effet. Et pas une à laquelle il est facile de répondre, nullement facile - Que faites-vous, M. Lupin, à traîner sur le seuil ? Venez nous rejoindre, un peu de connaissance n'endommagera pas votre cerveau."

Un soupçon terrible rampa dans l'esprit de Severus. "Euh, Monsieur, est-ce que... euh, est-ce que M. Lupin est un autre apprenti ?"

Cette fois le pince-nez vola directement dans la cheminée et fut secouru par Lupin. "Non, M. Lupin est ici au sujet de son... euh, problème. Nous y viendrons plus tard. Maintenant la Kabbalah : c'est un genre très spécial de magie, en fait c'est le plus proche que les moldus ait jamais réussi à venir de la magie véritable. Proche, mais pas tout à fait là, pas tout à fait là. Je ne vous ennuierai pas avec l'Histoire de la Kabbalah, cependant. L'homme qui est d'intérêt pour comprendre ce tapis est Abraham Abulafia, qui croyait fermement que Dieu ne peut pas être décrit ou conceptualisé en utilisant les symboles de tous les jours. Comme beaucoup de Kabbalistes il croyait en la nature divine de l'alphabet Hébraïque et en utilisant des combinaisons et permutations abstraites de lettres lors de méditations intenses durant plusieurs heures pour atteindre des états d'extase. Parce que ses combinaisons abstraites de lettres étaient utilisées comme clefs ou points d'entrée vers des états altérés de conscience, un échec à réaliser les manipulations correctement pouvait avoir un effet radical sur le Kabbaliste. Et bien sûr, Abulafia et ses disciples avaient tout intérêt à garder ces points d'entrée intacts, ouvrant seulement à leur propre ordre. Ai-je mentionné que Abulafia était aussi un sorcier ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes secouèrent négativement la tête, incapables de parler par pure surcharge d'information.

"Eh bien, vous y voilà, il était sorcier. Pas un sorcier exceptionnellement doué, pour dire la vérité. Peu étonnant qu'il ait utilisé la Kabbalah pour renforcer ses propres capacités magiques. Il était, cependant, assez doué pour enchanter son tapis de méditation pour que les lettres restent en mouvement constant et s'arrêtent seulement quand il les touchait de sa baguette. J'ai souvent essayé de découvrir comment ce tapis est arrivé dans notre famille, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Il est ici, c'est tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je sais. "

"Est-ce qu'il... marche ?" demanda Lupin.

"Je suppose qu'il le ferait, si la baguette d'Abulafia existait toujours. Mais elle est perdue, malheureusement elle est perdue." Il rayonnait comme s'il venait de leur donner la plus heureuse des nouvelles. "Et maintenant, comme je le dis toujours, passons à quelque chose de complètement différent: le problème de M Lupin."

Lupin avait toujours été celui que Severus détestait le moins de sa bande, mais maintenant qu'il y avait seulement lui, sans la compagnie de ses potes, la haine de Severus était uniquement concentrée sur lui. Le regard stable de ces yeux d'ambre rapportait une partie des moments les plus pénibles de la vie de Severus - les moments qu'il avait rangés en sécurité dans sa mémoire, pour les utiliser quand il en aurait besoin. Ces petites miniatures de haine avaient un effet étonnamment fort quand il les sortait de leurs boîtes de velours noir et les tenait devant la lumière de la réalité: il avait utilisé cette technique seulement une fois jusqu'ici, après que McGonagall lui eut refusé le deuxième A.S.P.I.C de Métamorphose. Il avait fui la société de ses camarades étudiants, bouillant de rage impuissante, presque malade de cela, et s'était retiré sur l'un des balcons de la Tour d'Astronomie pour s'asseoir là-bas à une hauteur vertigineuse, combattant des larmes de douleur et de fureur. Il s'était senti pris au piège, comme un animal enfermé dans une cage dont les murs se rapprocheraient de son occupant plus il délirait et hurlait. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, il avait atteint un cul de sac, une impasse, et tout ce qu'il était probable qu'il reçoive était un crâne écrasé, s'il continuait à courir contre le mur barrant sa route. Et de manière assez similaire à beaucoup d'animaux pris au piège, il avait soudain renoncé quand la conscience de sa propre impuissance l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il était resté assis là-bas pendant des heures et des heures, courant contre le mur, essayant de s'échapper, essayant de revenir, essayant d'escalader, sans résultat. Alors il s'était abandonné au désespoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le hurlement d'un loup flottant vers lui depuis la Forêt Interdite. Immédiatement et complètement spontanément, son esprit avait reprit la scène de deux ans auparavant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le serment. L'humiliation. Et alors, les mots que Lesrtange lui avait adressés. Prends ta haine et transforme la en force. Cela avait été assez pour le faire se lever et rentrer, boitant au début parce que ses jambes étaient totalement engourdies, mais alors avec son pas plein d'assurance habituel, jusqu'aux quartiers de Serpentard. Montrant un vrai mépris - pas quelque pose affectée, mais un dédain réel - pour McGonagall. Le temps de sa vengeance viendrait, c'est ce que ses mots avaient été, et il avait senti la vérité de ce qu'il avait dit. Le mécanisme avait marché.

Et il marchait maintenant. Seul un regard flottant, furtif au souvenir de Remus Lupin, rayonnant de colère vertueuse à côté d'une McGonagall fumante, qui avait enlevé cent points à Serpentard parce que Severus avait lancé une pièce d'argent au loup-garou, pendant le dîner au début de leur septième année. L'idiot l'avait attrapée par simple réflexe. Et bien sûr, il devait ravaler la douleur physique et la nausée, car elles l'auraient trahi pour ce qu'il était - après tout, Dumbledore avait défendu à Severus de le dire à qui que ce soit, des démonstrations muettes n'avaient pas été incluses dans l'interdiction. C'était ce que la Directrice de Gryffondor lui avait dit, cependant, certains mots qui avaient frappé son cerveau comme des éclats de verre dans l’œil, des mots comme "pourri jusqu'au noyau" et "je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu pour la première fois" et "peu surprenant, étant donné votre histoire de famille" et "honte de Poudlard". Ces mots, et la touche de satisfaction dans les yeux de Lupin. Cela marchait.

Il regarda calmement à McLachlan. "Vous voulez dire le fait que c'est un loup-garou ou un être au ban de la société ?" demanda-t-il du ton de voix le plus battant qu'il pouvait.

Prise de respiration rapide - les yeux de Lupin lui lançaient des poignards.

"Tristement l'un est lié de près à l'autre," répondit McLachlan, "Et pour remédier à cette situation lamentable il m'a demandé d'essayer de trouver un remède. Ou du moins quelque chose qui pourrait alléger sa condition. Ce qui est bien sûr une coïncidence très heureuse, car il est forcé que deux esprits brillants trouvent plus de résultats que seulement un."

Severus commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce à quoi être démembré devait ressembler, déchiré comme il l'était entre la fierté devant l'estimation que faisait McLachlan de ses capacités et le joug que ces capacités étaient sur le point de porter. Mais alors, qui disait que leur recherche produirait en fait un résultat ? Il valait mieux regarder cette affaire d'un point de vue un peu élevé : il apprendrait sans aucun doute beaucoup de choses à faire des recherches avec McLachlan, et c'était ce pour quoi il était venu.

"Quel projet intéressant," dit-il donc, "Vraiment, fascinant. Nous devrions commencer immédiatement. "

Ce qui avait l'avantage de causer le départ de Lupin, plus _nolens_ que _volens_ , avec un regard aigre vers Severus. Pas mauvais dans l'ensemble, pensa Severus, il mit ses robes de travail et suivit McLachlan dans le laboratoire.

 

** en français dans le texte


	13. Chapter 13

Comme Severus l'avait prévu, une nouvelle routine s'installa plutôt rapidement. Les réunions à sa maison avaient seulement été une routine temporaire, si tant est que l'oxymore était admis, mais vers la fin août ses jours avaient pris un rythme agréable qui était bien moins stressant que ce qu'il avait redouté. Il s'était imaginé que son apprentissage serait plus comme l'école, plus régulier, avec quelque genre de calendrier ou d'emploi du temps précis. A la place, cela s'était avéré être une affaire plutôt relâchée, en ce qui concernait la régularité.

Juste après le départ de Lupin, McLachlan avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'enseigner à Severus de théorie du tout, car non seulement il trouvait cela inutile et ennuyeux, il était aussi convaincu cette connaissance théorique était mieux acquise individuellement. Il avait souligné le vaste ensemble des possibilités pour son nouvel apprenti plutôt impressionné et lui avait dit qu'il était libre de décider s'il voulait considérer un de ces sujets ou tous après un peu de lecture d'introduction, qui devrait le rendre capable de juger par lui-même. En ce qui concernait le véritable travail, ils s'étaient accordés sur le fait que, pour le moment, deux matinées et deux après-midis par semaine seraient suffisants - deux pour apprendre et deux pour leur recherche sur la potion du loup-garou. Severus, qui s'était déjà imaginé assis là-bas tous les jours, les paupières tombant de fatigue à cause de ses activités nocturnes, prenant des notes et s'ennuyant, accueillait fort bien cet arrangement. Ses étagères à livres, qui contenaient déjà les tomes qu'il avait rapportés d'Italie - il avait fait un deuxième voyage avec Clarissa et avait pratiquement vidé et la bibliothèque de son oncle et sa cave à vin - et les siens, maintenant remis à leur taille normale, les trésors qui avaient été cachés dans son coffre pendant si longtemps, s'entassaient graduellement. Severus adorait cette vision.

Il s'entendait bien avec McLachlan, qui gardait leur relation à un niveau strictement enseignant-étudiant ; après trois semaines d'apprentissage, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus que deux ou trois phrases personnelles. Celles-là, cependant, avaient été importantes, par-dessus tout parce qu'elles avaient été dites un jour duquel Severus était sûr de se souvenir à jamais. Le mardi 3 août 1976. La date d'une des découvertes les plus importantes, sinon de la découverte la plus importante qu'il ait faite de sa vie entière.

Comme deux jours auparavant, la salle de l'encyclopédie - comme Severus l'appelait pour lui-même - était vide quand il arriva. McLachlan n'était nulle part en vue, et donc Severus décida de se permettre un examen plus minutieux de la salle, sûr qu'il ne la trouverait pas monotone même s'il devait passer la journée entière ici tout seul. En dehors des livres, des tableaux et du tapis, il y avait un appareil étrange qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois - peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas été là. C'était noir. Une boîte noire avec un couvercle transparent. Severus la toucha avec précaution, après tout, il ne voulait rien endommager, et quand il s'agissait d'objets de forme et d'utilité inconnues, mieux valait être prudent. Mais la forme et l'utilité de cette boîte n'étaient pas les seules caractéristiques inconnues qui le confondaient. C'était la matière. Vrai, le couvercle était transparent, mais il n'était pas fait de verre ni de cristal. Étrange, pensa-t-il, et il se pencha pour l'examiner plus de près. Quand son nez fut à seulement quelques centimètres de l'objet de sa curiosité, il put clairement distinguer son odeur. Donnant la nausée aurait été un terme trop fort pour la décrire, mais c'était certainement une odeur désagréable et, par-dessus tout, anormale. De toute manière, pensa-t-il, si le couvercle était transparent, c'était voulu pour révéler ce qu'il y avait au dessous.

Le contenu de la boîte étrange était encore plus étrange : il y avait un objet lisse, noir, parfaitement circulaire, plat et plutôt mince, autant qu'il puisse en juger, reflétant la lumière de la même façon que la surface calme d'un lac reflétait la lumière de la lune. Le disque avait un diamètre d'environ vingt-huit centimètres, dans son milieu il y avait un petit trou, duquel sortait un morceau de métal, rond, vertical et faisant peut-être huit millimètres de hauteur. Le centre du disque, dont la surface n'était pas lisse mais sillonnée par une multitude de lignes circulaires infinitésimales, était couvert de papier rouge, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un autocollant ou à une étiquette circulaire, portant des lettres minuscules et l'image la plus étrange que Severus ait jamais vu : elle représentait un chien, peut-être un Terrier Jack Russell, assis sur ses pattes arrières et apparemment en train d'écouter un... eh bien, maintenant il ne trouvait vraiment plus de mots. Cette chose avait vaguement l'air d'un entonnoir, seulement ce dernier n'était pas dans la position verticale correcte, mais était incliné horizontalement. Secouant la tête d'étonnement, Severus vit que, en plus du disque, la boîte contenait un autre objet, en apparence métallique et vaguement similaire à une brosse avec une poignée tordue et sans poils.

Il devait admettre qu'il était complètement perdu. Ce qui signifiait que sa curiosité augmentait en proportion directe avec sa perplexité. Il se tint simplement debout là un moment, dévisageant l'objet étrange, comme le défiant de lui révéler son secret, l'hypnotisant presque pour qu'il lui dise ce que c'était. Sans résultat, bien sûr. Et s'il lui donnait une tape de sa baguette ? Seulement une, une tape brève, presque inexistante, si légère que l'objet ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il avait été touché ? Cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Hésitant, il tira sa baguette et se sourit à lui-même parce qu'il sentait la même agitation que celle qui l'avait balayée il y a des années, lors de sa première sortie après le couvre-feu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lors de sa première année. Une respiration profonde, la plus insignifiante des tapes, et - rien n'arriva. Alors il vit que le disque noir avait commencé à tourner - le morceau de métal semblait agir comme une sorte de pivot - et l'étrange chose ressemblant à une brosse se déplaça vers son bord, s'abaissa et alors la salle fut remplie de... de silence, oui, mais pas de son propre silence. C'était comme si un autre silence avait d'une manière ou d'une autre été inséré dedans, un calme sans souffle, oscillant au bord du son.

Et alors, c'était là, le son, différent de tout ce qu'il ait jamais pu entendre auparavant. De la musique, mais... oh, Merlin, Dieux et Démons, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pas une mélodie - un rythme, un rythme doux et lent, comme celui d'un cœur battant à regret, et maintenant, une mélodie devenait peu à peu distinguable, planant au-dessus de la pulsation, l'abandonnant contre son gré, montant lentement, lentement... maintenant elle était rejointe par une autre qui la transcendait, parce qu'elle n'était pas née de cette pulsation douloureuse et ainsi pouvait monter plus facilement... Une mélodie de tristesse sereine, une beauté larmoyante et radieuse - c'était parfait, et Severus espérait que cela ne se termine jamais, jamais. Mais cela se termina. Les deux mélodies descendirent, bras dessus bras dessous, retournant vers la pulsation, et il retint son souffle, il avait peur, il avait tellement peur que le silence reprenne de nouveau le dessus. Mais non. La pulsation était toujours là, et maintenant elle donnait vie à un chœur de voix humaines, mâles et femelles, qui reprenaient la mélodie, oh si soigneusement, et la chantaient en lui donnant vie. Il ne pouvait pas discerner les mots, mais même s'il l'avait pu, cela n'aurait pas été important. C'était la beauté de la musique qui comptait, cette perfection qui lui faisait retenir son souffle parce que la perfection était impossible et ne pouvait pas durer, elle devait se briser, être brisée tôt ou tard. Mais elle ne rompit pas et ne fut pas brisée. Cela continuait, tenant sa gorge et son cœur en une poigne impitoyable d'extase.

Le pulsation et les voix s'estompèrent, comme le dernier souffle de quelqu'un qui passait imperceptiblement de la vie à la mort, et pendant un bref moment il y eut le silence. Puis de nouveau, les voix, et cette fois Severus comprenait les mots qu'ils chantaient : _Kyrie eleison_ \- Seigneur, ayez pitié. Si la pitié était demandée de cette façon, elle devait être accordée. Cette nouvelle mélodie semblait trompeusement ordinaire, un seul fil conducteur fort, mais alors le groupe suivant ajouta le sien, parfaitement identique, mais commençant un peu plus tard, et puis un autre, et puis un autre... et ce qui avait semblé être de simples thèmes devint une tapisserie de beauté écrasante, un tissu de son où il était encore possible de discerner les thèmes seuls, mais en même temps ils formaient un motif, si complexe et si simple, si sophistiqué et si naturel. Une magie en soi - même, tout comme le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit.

"On découvre les plaisirs de la musique ?" demanda une voix derrière lui, et Severus se retourna en tournoyant.

McLachlan se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son ventre ballonné dépassant légèrement, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, et le regardant avec un sourire content.

"Je... oui, je... je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas... qu'est ce que c' _est_ ?"

"Le Requiem de Mozart. L'un des plus beaux morceaux jamais écrit."

"Beau ? Cela ne commence même pas à le décrire. C'est parfait, sublime... eh bien, le mots n'ont pas beaucoup d'utilité ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," dit McLachlan, secouant lentement la tête, "Les mots ne peuvent pas l'exprimer, certainement ne peuvent pas l'exprimer. Mais considérant l'effet que la musique a sur vous, je suggère que vous vous procuriez une stéréo, M. Rogue. C'est une invention Moldue, et extrêmement utile, très utile en effet. Mais alors, la musique est une affaire essentiellement Moldue - il semble que nos capacités magiques sont incapable de coexister avec l'éclat artistique de n'importe quelle discipline. Avons-nous de grands écrivains ? Non. Avons-nous des compositeurs ? Pas qui vaillent la peine d'être mentionnés à moins de compter Paganini. Dans les cas très rares de sorciers ayant un don artistique, il est péniblement évident que ni leur capacités artistiques ni leurs capacités magiques ne dépassent la moyenne. C'est un mystère qui sera peut-être expliqué un jour, peut-être un jour, qui sait ?"

Severus hocha la tête, essayant d'apporter de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "A propos de... euh, l'appareil, professeur," dit-il alors, "je suppose que je dois aller à quelque endroit moldu pour me le procurer, non ?"

"Oui, en effet. Et vous devez l'enchanter, ou plutôt remplacer une partie des composants avec les substituts magiques."

~~~~*~~~~

Aussi pathétique que cela semble, même à ses propres oreilles, ceci avait été un tournant de la vie de Severus. La stéréo était maintenant installée sur une étagère basse - déjà remplie de disques, bien sûr - dans son salon, les fils fournissant l'énergie et reliant le phonographe véritable aux haut-parleurs remplacés de manière commode par les remplaçants magiques. Il avait choisi les disques en suivant à la fois les recommandations de McLachlan et une histoire de la musique qu'il avait achetée à Foyles, où les vendeurs le reconnaissaient maintenant et le saluaient avec des sourires amicaux.

Il était difficile de rester discipliné, parce qu'écouter de la musique devenait une obsession qui rivalisait sérieusement avec son jusqu'ici plus grand plaisir de lire et d'étudier. Il essaya de persuader sa conscience, qui le poussait perpétuellement dans les côtes avec un long et mince index, de reconnaître que ce passe-temps était, après tout, un apprentissage de quelque genre, bien que pas directement pertinent à ce qu'il était supposé apprendre. Mais la conscience au long index était inflexible et insistait que, quoi que Severus préfère l'appeler, ceci était du plaisir, du pur plaisir, poignardait ses côtes de nouveau et lui disait d'aller finir " _Potions Occultes De La Dynastie Ming_ ". Avec un soupir, il se leva de son fauteuil et attendit un moment approprié pour interrompre la _Passion selon St. Jean_ de Bach - titre qui l'amusait extrêmement, car il lui faisait toujours penser à Lestrange et Tabitha engagés dans un fervent baiser.

Il venait tout juste de jeter un sortilège de discrétion sur la stéréo - quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours parce que ceci était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui, comme un secret précieux, bien qu'il reconnaisse entièrement que ceci était un comportement très mesquin en effet - et, avec un dernier regard de désir à cette gemme parmi ses possessions, se tourna pour sortir de la pièce, quand il entendit une voix bien connue l'appeler de la cheminée. Aussi connue qu'elle soit, elle semblait plus tendue qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

"Lucius," dit-il, retournant à son point de départ, "Ceci est certainement un surprise."

"On demande au public de bien vouloir remarquer la neutralité soigneusement choisie des mots de M Rogue," rétorqua la tête de Lucius avec un sourire de travers.

Severus esquissa un salut moqueur. "Toujours content de faire la démonstration de mes techniques linguistiques supérieures, M. Malfoy, et surtout pour vous. Comme je suis sûr que ceci n'est un appel d'amitié - qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Franc-parler, ton nom est Severus. As-tu perdu ta finesse dans un de tes chaudrons ?"

"Attention, Malfoy, tu viens de me faire un compliment, même si seulement avec rétrospection. Le destin funeste et imminent de ton mariage a-t-il totalement embrouillé le peu de cerveau que tu possèdes ?"

Le sourire disparut du visage de Lucius. "En parlant de mon mariage - puis-je transplaner chez toi un moment, ou es-tu occupé ?"

"Pourquoi Lucius demande-t-il quand Malfoy peut ordonner ? Bien sûr, viens ici, même te parler est préférable à étudier quelque Maître de Potions Chinois et cinglé du quinzième siècle."

"Venant de l'homme qui vient tout juste de commander par hibou le Guide Des Compliments Insultants de Rogue. Es-tu seul ?"

"Non, je viens d'inviter les Frelons de Wimbourne à jouer au Quidditch dans mon jardin. Bien sûr que je suis seul," grogna Severus, "Et je t'assure qu'après sept années passées dans le même dortoir que toi, c'est une véritable extase."

"Très bien," dit Malfoy, "je te rejoins -"

"- dans une seconde," termina-t-il, se matérialisant au côté de Severus. Regardant le salon alentour, il siffla entre ses dents. "Agréable maison, Rogue. Plus de bon goût que je ne t'aurais pensé. Et très - Whoa, doucement là, que diable est -"

"Voici Elias," Severus présenta le corbeau, était passé très rapidement en planant sous le nez de Lucius, s'était presque arrêté en plein vol et, après un demi-tour élégant, s'était finalement installé sur l'épaule du visiteur - ou, de son point de vue, de l'intrus.

"Elias," répéta Malfoy, étendant son avant-bras gauche pour que l'oiseau se perche dessus, pour le regarder plus attentivement. "Eh bien, il est certainement impressionnant. Un tout petit peu obsédé par le noir*, on dirait, Rogue ?"

"Pas autant que par Potter*, pardonne le jeu de mots, mais c'était irrésistible," répliqua Severus. "Quelque chose à boire ?"

Lucius regarda sa montre. "Il est presque l'heure de dîner, alors je prendrai un whisky. Tu n'aurais pas un Laphroaig, par hasard ?"

"Voyons ce que Peggy peut faire pour nous."

L'Elfe de Maison hocha la tête avec enthousiasme à la demande de Severus, disparut de leur vue et revint en moins d'une minute, apportant la bouteille exigée et deux verres. Quand les deux jeunes hommes se furent confortablement installés dans leurs fauteuils, les pieds posés sur la table basse magiquement relevée, Severus commençait à se demander de la raison de la visite de Malfoy.

"Quel était cette chose à propos de tes noces ?" demanda-t-il donc.

La bouche de Lucius, relâchée dans un sourire devant le contenu de son verre, se contracta en une fine ligne de colère. "J'ai des problèmes avec," dit-il laconiquement, "Mais maintenant que je suis ici, je commence à avoir des doutes sur le fait que tu sois la bonne personne avec qui en parler."

Severus éleva les sourcils. "Des problèmes ? Tu veux dire, en dehors de contrarier explicitement les ordres de Lord Voldemort ?"

Ses yeux encore fixés sur le liquide qu'il faisait maintenant tourbillonner dans son verre, Lucius répondit, "Pas exactement. Disons que leur nature a... euh, changé. "

"A changé ?"

"Oui, changé," répliqua-t-il avec un ton rogue, "Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre à cela ?"

Severus posa son verre sur la table avec un claquement dur. "Écoute, Malfoy. J'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de jouer à cache-cache avec toi. Soit tu craches le morceau, soit tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas moins m'en soucier. Mais n'essaye pas tes stupides petits jeux avec moi."

"D'accord, d'accord," dit Mafloy d'un ton bourru, "Nul besoin de devenir si susceptible. Bien, alors. Voldemort, pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues, a finalement accepté le fait que mon père veuille que la noce soit faite de la manière traditionnelle."

Bien sûr que Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi. L'acceptation de Lord Voldemort était due à son consentement, si non enthousiaste alors du moins satisfait, aux plans stratégiques que le père de Lucius, Barty, Lestrange et Severus avaient fait, et avec succès. Considérant le fait que le mariage Malfoy fournirait l'occasion idéale pour droguer Stuart Wilkes avec la potion Imperius, c'était justifié, et ainsi Julius Malfoy n'avait plus été soumis à plus de punitions pendant les deux dernières semaines environ. Par conséquent Severus était véritablement curieux quant au genre de difficultés qui pourraient s'être élevées maintenant que tout semblait marcher si facilement.

"Oui," dit-il, "je sais tout à ce sujet. Alors que semble être le problème ?"

"Le problème," répondit lentement Malfoy, "semble être que notre Maître revendique ma femme, ma future femme, pour être exact."

Severus laissa presque tomber son verre de surprise. Il s'estimait être bien informé, mais ceci devait être un développement récent qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu. "La revendique ? Sous quel le sens ? Il ne veut pas l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Il réclame la _ius primae noctis_. Inutile de dire que je suis moins qu'enthousiaste."

Ceci n'était certainement pas une direction que cette conversation devait prendre, pensa Severus. Territoire dangereux, glace très mince. Ceci pourrait aussi être un piège que Julius Malfoy lui tendait, envoyant son fils pour l'attirer dans quelque situation compromettante pour le dénigrer devant Lord Voldemort. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait chasser Lucius de chez lui sur le champ ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Se décidant pour cette dernière solution, il remarqua nonchalamment, "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être enthousiaste, je suppose. Je suis sûr que Lord Voldemort sera complètement satisfait si tu obéis simplement."

L'indignation de Lucius à son commentaire, cependant, semblait authentique. "Je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir," répliqua-t-il nettement.

Ceci sentait mauvais les ennuis. "Lucius, je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix à ce sujet, non ?"

"Je suis un Malfoy et j'ai entièrement l'intention d'avoir le choix, quoi que cela me coûte."

' _Je suis un Malfoy.'_ Comme si cela était la solution de ses problèmes. "Et pourquoi, je te prie, penses-tu que cela pourrait m'intéresser ?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Non." Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux, défiant le regard gris d'acier.

"Severus -"

"J'ai dit non, et cela restera non. Quel est ton problème, Malfoy ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela t'importe ? J'ai perdu le compte, mais tu as eu des tas de vierges à Poudlard, et tu peux en avoir plus si cela est ton désir. Ou as-tu peur que les techniques galantes de Lord Voldemort puissent être si supérieures aux tiennes ?"

Lucius vida son verre d'un coup et s'en reversa quelques centimètres. Le visage rougi et la flamme aux yeux, il dit, "J'ai exactement deux problèmes. Le premier est qu'elle est mienne et que personne d'autre ne la touchera. Le second est qu'elle est vierge et tu sais parfaitement bien quelle substance puissante un sang de vierge peut être s'il est utilisé de la bonne façon."

Ceci, devait l'admettre Severus, était vrai. "Puis-je attirer ton attention sur le fait que Narcissa peut être ta femme, mais que cela ne la rend pas tienne au sens de possession. Que dirais-tu de demander son opinion ? Si elle ne s'oppose pas -"

"Personne. Ne. Touche. Ma. Femme. C'est final. Pas de discussion. Il ne la veut pas parce qu'elle est jolie, il veut seulement le sang. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera plus intéressé si elle perd sa virginité avant qu'il puisse mettre ses mains sur elle."

"Raisonnement parfait, Malfoy. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas coucher avec elle ? Cela semble être la solution au problème, autant que je puisse en juger."

"Grande idée, Rogue, vraiment super. Félicitations. Qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ? Il va lui demander qui l'a fait, elle lui dira que c'était moi, il comprendra immédiatement pourquoi je l'ai fait, et je suis mort. Ou manchot et aussi bon qu'un crackmol. Merci de signer mon arrêt de mort."

"Es-tu en train de suggérer que je devrais le faire ? Allons, Lucius, sois raisonnable et ne bois pas tant. Cela endommage sérieusement tes capacités mentales."

"Ouais, cela serait une bonne aide," répondit Lucius avec un ricanement. "Non, je vais le faire, mais pas en tant que moi-même. Et c'est là que tu interviens."

Cette discussion était définitivement allée trop loin. Peut-être que sa bonne volonté à écouter ces paroles de haute trahison était déjà suffisant pour une allusion subtile à propos de lui à Voldemort, et il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lucius arriver à ce point. Il était grand temps de l'arrêter maintenant. "Malfoy," dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, "soit tu changes le sujet soit tu sors de cette maison immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si tu me dis la vérité ou si ceci est un piège pensé par toi et ton très cher papa. Quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Écouter ce que tu dis est déjà un acte de déloyauté, et tu peux remercier les Dieux que je ne te dénonce pas à Voldemort, simplement pour l'amour du bon vieux temps."

Si son but avait été de voir le visage de Lucius prendre une expression d'incrédulité totale - ce qui était un événement très rare en effet - il aurait pu être plus que satisfait avec le résultat de ses paroles. "Un piège ?" demanda-t-il, "Quel genre de piège cela - Oh, bien sûr, je comprends. Je peux seulement t'assurer que ce n'en est pas un, mais alors, tu ne me croirais probablement pas."

"Exactement," confirma Severus avec un hochement de tête sinistre.

Lucius émit un rire court et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. "Que puis-je dire ? Je devine que j'ai de la chance si tu tiens ta langue, ce que j'espère sincèrement que tu fasses."

"Je crois que j'ai déjà rendu ce fait clair."

Malfoy baissa la tête et, un instant, resta seulement assis en silence. Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux, son visage était empourpré, et sur sa gorge Severus pouvait voir les grosses taches rouges de colère qui trahissaient une agitation extrême. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Lucius rompe le contact et, avec un mouvement rapide et brutal, lance son verre dans la cheminée où il éclata en morceaux.

"Sois maudit, Severus," s'étouffa-t-il, "Toi et ta fichue paranoïa. Tu es la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner pour demander de l'aide. Ou penses-tu que j'irais voir Lestrange ou ce stupide Barty ?"

"Lucius, je -"

"La moindre chose que tu puisse faire est de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, et je me fous que tu coures tout dire à Voldemort ensuite. Alors ferme cette grande bouche et écoute. Non, idiot, je ne vais pas te lancer de sort," dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, voyant que Severus avait tiré immédiatement sa baguette après qu'il eut sorti la sienne. "Je répare seulement le verre, car j'ai besoin d'un autre whisky. _Reparo_ ! "

Le verre, tout comme neuf, vola dans sa main, et il le ré-emplit. "Je ne suis pas amoureux de Narcissa - ce serait absurde de dire une telle chose. Mais je suis sur le point de l'épouser, et elle sera ma femme et la mère de mon héritier. En tant que telle, je la respecte et j'ai entièrement l'intention de rendre sa vie la plus plaisante possible. Si Lord Voldemort prend sa virginité et son sang, non seulement ce sera une expérience extrêmement désagréable qui la dégoûtera probablement du sexe pour le reste de sa vie - tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de rite sombre est aussi douloureux que dégoûtant. Cela donnera aussi à Lord Voldemort un pouvoir sur elle et, plus important, sur mon héritier. Et là -" il prit une grande gorgée de whisky "- je ne prends même pas en considération la possibilité qu'elle puisse concevoir _son_ enfant. Maintenant, je peux être un serviteur loyal de notre Maître, mais je refuse de lui donner absolument quelque pouvoir que ce soit sur ma femme et mon enfant. Ceci est mon domaine, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela reste ainsi. Si tu refuses de m'aider, je devrai le faire tout seul." Il vida son verre et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. "Tu connais Narcissa. Souhaiterais-tu qu'elle endure ce rite ?"

Severus avala. "Tu sais que ceci est du chantage, Malfoy. Mais je pourrais avoir une idée. Attends ici, je serai de retour dans une minute."

Dieux, pensa-t-il, tout en montant dans son laboratoire, ceci était vraiment une situation très désagréable. Désagréable et dangereuse. Il ouvrit l'un des placards et prit une petite fiole de la première étagère. C'était la seule option qu'il avait et même si... il n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle possibilité était pire : soit Malfoy lui disait la vérité et ainsi le forçait à faire un choix très difficile, soit Malfoy lui mentait, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait le mettre sous oubliette. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait-il répondu à son appel ? Dix secondes plus tard, il aurait déjà été hors de portée de voix, et maintenant il serait paisiblement assis là, se bourrant sa tête de noms de potions Chinoises occultes.

Quand il re-rentra dans le salon, Malfoy était en train d'examiner mélancoliquement ses ongles.

"Donne moi ta baguette," dit sèchement Severus, tendant sa main.

"Très bien !" cracha Malfoy, "Qui me garantit que tu ne me désarmes pas simplement pour m'amener à Voldemort ?"

"Je ne peux pas t'amener à Voldemort parce que je ne peux pas Transplaner," répondit impatiemment Severus, "Maintenant donne moi cette baguette."

A contrecœur, Lucius la lui tendit. "Voilà. Maintenant quoi ?"

"Maintenant tu vas prendre une dose généreuse de Veritaserum, bien que je doive t'avertir. Je ne sais pas comment cela réagit avec l'alcool. Mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si tu me disais la vérité je verrai comment je peux t'aider. Si tu mentais, je te mettrai instantanément sous oubliette, ce qui est pourquoi j'ai pris ta baguette. Je ne veux pas me battre en duel avec toi dans mon salon. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? Tu acceptes ou tu pars ?"

Lucius leva les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard furibond, mais son visage se relâcha graduellement en un sourire. "J'accepte, espèce de bâtard rusé. Donne moi cette fiole."

"Non, non. Tu ouvres la bouche et je laisserai les gouttes tomber sur ta langue. Pas de tes sales petits tours ici."

Severus lui donna dix gouttes - une double dose, assez pour faire avouer à Dumbledore qu'il était amoureux de Voldemort. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Lucius deviennent un peu vitreux, et quand son regard fut clair de nouveau, il demanda, "Qui t'a envoyé à moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Personne. Je suis venu tout seul."

"Ton père t'a-t-il envoyé ?"

"Non, je suis venu seul."

"Aimes-tu Narcissa ?"

A l'étonnement de Severus, il lutta visiblement. "Pas vraiment. Je... je ne sais pas."

Intéressant, pensa-t-il. "As-tu dit à ton père que tu venais ici ?"

"Non."

"Connait-il le souhait de Voldemort à propos de Narcissa ?"

"Non."

"Voldemort t'en a-t-il parlé en privé ou y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Il n'y avait que nous deux."

"Où ?"

"En Albanie. Il m'a appelé hier."

"Comment as-tu réagi ?"

Lucius ricana. "Avec obéissance parfaite, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas si sot."

"A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit quant à la date à laquelle il veut exécuter le rite ?"

"Juste après le mariage, quand nous partirons pour notre nuit de noce. Nous devons transplaner en Albanie."

"Exécutera-t-il le rite seul ou a-t-il besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas tout lu à ce sujet, Rogue !"

"Réponds à ma question, Malfoy, ce que j'ai lu ou n'ai pas lu n'est pas pertinent."

"Il le fera seul. Il est assez puissant, autrement il aurait besoin d'une deuxième personne. Mais je suis là-bas de toute façon, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un assistant."

Ceci était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, pensa Severus. Bien qu'il y ait une question de plus qui brûle sa langue. Et ceci était une occasion unique de la poser. "Qu'est-ce que ton père pense de moi ?"

Lucius rit bruyamment. "Bonne question. Il pense que tu es extrêmement emmerdant, mais il semble que tu ais eu une part importante à lui sauver la peau, alors il a quelque sorte de respect réticent maintenant."

"Veut-il m'enlever ma position ?"

"Il le voulait, mais je pense qu'il ne le veut plus. S'il vise quelqu'un, c'est Barty."

"Content de l'entendre," dit Severus, rendant sa baguette à Lucius, qui la remit précipitamment dans sa poche. "Et maintenant dis moi tes projets. Je suppose que du Polynectar sera impliqué, j'ai raison ?"

~~~~*~~~~

"Severus, comme c'est gentil de venir!" Narcissa lui donna une étreinte brève mais affectueuse.

"Tu as de la chance que je sois chez moi," dit-il, tapotant son épaule. "Quel est le problème, tu as l'air contrariée. "

"Eh bien, je... promets de ne pas rire !"

"Pourquoi devrais-je rire ? Si cela t'inquiète assez pour me demander de venir immédiatement, je suppose que ce n'est pas drôle. "

"Non," dit-elle, lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant, "ce ne l'est pas. Mais vous les garçons avez une certaine tendance à penser que nous sommes de stupides petites créatures, n'est-ce pas ?"

Si possible, elle était devenue encore plus jolie au cours des deux ans et demi durant lesquels Severus ne l'avait pas vue. "Je me souviens assez bien de nos conversations pour ne pas te considérer comme une femelle gazouillante. Maintenant dis le moi."

"Je pense... je pense que j'ai vu James Potter !" laissa-t-elle échapper.

"Et...?" l'incita Severus.

"C'est... euh, c'est tout. Je pense que j'ai vu James Potter."

Severus se racla la gorge. "Narcissa, ne me comprends pas de travers. James Potter existe, et il peut donc être vu. Si tu m'avais dit que tu as vu Merlin, je commencerais à en douter, et si tu m'avais dit que tu as vu un petit dragon avec de la douce fourrure rose, je te conseillerais de faire une visite à Ste. Mangouste. Voir Potter peut offenser l’œil, mais c'est parfaitement ordinaire."

"Non," dit-elle secouant vigoureusement la tête, "Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai vu ici."

"Ici ? Où ici ?"

"Dehors dans le parc, juste avant que je n' t'appelle."

Criant hourra à l'intérieur, Severus forma son visage en un masque de compassion soucieuse. "C'est... eh bien, ce n'est pas impossible mais extrêmement improbable. Qu'est-ce que Potter ferait ici ? Il ne te connait même pas."

"Eh bien, pas vraiment," admit-elle, hésitant un peu, "Mais nous... euh, nous sommes rencontrés. Aux funérailles de ses parents, tu t'en souviens certainement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais comment -"

"Il... euh, semblait être tout à fait... euh, impressionné - je sais que cela donne une impression de suffisance, mais je me rappelle distinctement de son regard."

"Mmh," dit Severus, remuant la tête, "Eh bien, tout ce que je peux dire est que s'il semblait être impressionné, et considérant l'état dans lequel il était, il devait avoir été complètement frappé par un coup de foudre."

"Je ne sais pas... mais quand même, il sait probablement qui je suis, et il déteste Lucius, je sais cela, et alors... ce pourrait être une farce, mais j'ai un peu peur."

"Oui," dit-il, en une imitation parfaite de distraction, "Oui, je comprends... je pense seulement... penses-tu que nous devrions le dire à Lucius ?"

Narcissa le dévisagea avec choc. "Non ! En aucune façon ! Nous ne pouvons pas le lui dire, s'il te plaît Severus, ne -"

"Non," l'interrompit-il, "bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas si cela te rend si anxieuse. Tu as peur qu'il puisse s'attirer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Parce que ce pourrait être exactement ce que Potter veuille qu'il fasse. Alors c'est mieux de le garder secret."

"Probablement. Mais dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas non plus le dire à ta famille. Tu sais comment sont les parents... les choses pourraient sortir de tout contrôle."

Et ainsi, la première étape de leur plan fut complétée avec succès. C'était du gâteau en comparaison à la tâche de trouver des cheveux de Potter, cependant. Tout d'abord, ils avaient essayé d'entrer chez lui par effraction mais c'était si lourdement protégé qu'il auraient mis des heures à passer, et ils ne voulaient pas être vus par qui que ce soit. Ainsi, leur seule possibilité était de les prendre dans son dortoir à l'Académie des Aurors. Ce qui semblait être une tâche difficile était encore plus difficile en réalité, car le bâtiment et les terrains alentour étaient lourdement protégés, avec des scrutoscopes et des glaces à l'ennemi dans tous les coins. Mais ils avaient réussi, et la potion avait été prête juste à temps, dix jours avant les noces. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

Heureusement, l'école avait déjà commencé et St. Jean Lestrange était de retour à Poudlard ; le père de Narcissa, qui devait surveiller ses affaires, était plus en France qu'en Angleterre ; Samuel Lestrange travaillait des heures supplémentaires au ministère à cause d'une attaque que les Mangemorts avaient commodément commise sur une station de chemin de fer majeure ; et la mère de Narcissa avait beaucoup de courses et d'appels à faire pour le mariage imminent. Narcissa était seule à la maison la plupart du temps. A bien y penser, les choses se passaient incroyablement facilement.

~~~~*~~~~

Il semblait que la population des sorciers Britanniques tout entière était ici. Tout le monde. Severus n'avait jamais vu tant de gens rassemblés, et il espérait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus. Même si les foules se rassemblaient dehors, dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy, il se sentait légèrement claustrophobe.

La cérémonie du mariage en tant que telle devait avoir lieu à sept heures du soir mais les plus proches amis et la famille avaient été invités à venir boire et bavarder dès cinq heures. Severus avait, bien sûr, été parmi eux, comme tous les autres Serpentards de sa classe, et les revoir avait été très amusant. Aussi amusant qu'il était possible quand il y avait une faible possibilité que ce puisse être les dernières heures de la vie de quelqu'un, ou du moins les dernières heures qu'il passait en tant que sorcier à deux bras. Le sang-froid de Lucius était admirable mais il était mortellement pâle, ce qui était heureusement attribué aux inquiétudes pré-maritales et ainsi au sujet de quoi on plaisantait abondamment. Tabitha était nerveuse aussi, car c'était elle qui avait été choisie pour glisser la potion Imperius à Stuart. Immédiatement après son arrivée, cependant, elle leur avait dit à tous combien elle était nerveuse de revoir Lestrange après un si long temps, et donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter si son agitation était remarquée. Severus avait décidé de simplement de retirer en lui-même, et personne n'avait été étonné par une attitude qui, considérant que c'était lui, semblait parfaitement normale. Narcissa n'était nulle part en vue, mais alors la mariée était censée se montrer seulement quand la cérémonie commençait.

Le groupe de camarades d'école s'était installé un peu à l'écart des autres invités sous un groupe d'arbres, discutant de leurs projets et de leurs activités, commérant et regardant les groupes d'invités se former et se dissoudre, les gens errer de groupe en groupe, échanger des plaisanteries, se taper l'épaule, s'embrasser sur les joues. Ce soir, pensa Severus, la masse noire du Manoir Malfoy paraissait particulièrement sombre ; peut-être parce que maintenant le crépuscule approchait rapidement, et des torches s'allumèrent dans tout le jardin, si bien que les murs de basalte semblaient encore plus noirs, plus hauts, plus menaçants, comme ils semblaient reculer dans les ombres.

A sept heures moins quart, Lucius posa son verre avec une main tremblante, se racla la gorge et dit, "Vous devrez m'excuser maintenant. Je vous verrai après la cérémonie."

Severus le regarda se retirer et remarqua avec surprise qu'il se sentait soucieux pour lui. Alors il pensa à l'état dans lequel Narcissa devait être, et il trouva qu'il ne l'enviait certainement pas non plus. Lui et Lucius avait débattu le fait de la mettre sous oubliette ou non mais avaient décidé alors qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire, car il était presque certain que Lord Voldemort romprait le sort, ce qui pourrait faire des dommages irréparables à son cerveau. De plus, ils auraient dû le faire avec la baguette de Narcissa, et un sortilège de mémoire exécuté avec une autre baguette que la sienne avait de très grandes possibilités d'aller de travers. Severus frémit, pensant aux conséquences de leurs actions. Non seulement Lucius et Narcissa et très probablement lui, Julius Malfoy, Barty et Lestrange aussi devraient faire face au courroux de Lord Voldemort; cela allait aussi être un énorme scandale quand il s'avérerait que la mariée n'était plus vierge. Avec Nathalie et probablement d'autres journalistes parmi les invités - après tout, ceci était le plus grand événement social de l'année - c'était facile d'imaginer ce que serait le gros titre de La Gazette des Sorciers demain.

Quelqu'un tira sa manche et il leva la tête. "Viens," dit Tabitha avec un petit sourire nerveux, "Il est temps d'aller au pavillon."

Il acquiesça et se leva, essayant de chasser le sentiment indistinct qu'il allait à sa propre exécution. Pendant qu'il se traînait sur la pelouse dans le sillage de Tabitha, il vérifia mentalement, pour la énième fois, qu'il avait enlevé toute trace incriminante de preuve de sa maison, et se réprimanda d'être un idiot, un idiot total, d'avoir consenti à jouer un rôle dans cette intrigue absurde et par-dessus tout dangereuse. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé persuader de participer à ceci ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement mis Lucius sous oubliette avant de le renvoyer chez lui ? Certainement pas à cause de quoi que ce soit d'apparenté à de l'amitié ou à des frivolités similaires. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour Narcissa, le pion innocent, qui ne méritait pas d'être soumise au rite de _Immaculata Deflorata._ Et peut-être parce que, au fond du cœur, il comprenait le désir de Lucius de garder quelque chose pour lui. Seulement ces raisons n'étaient pas assez pour peser plus que le fait indéniable qu'il avait trahi son Maître. Cela le faisait se sentir horriblement mal. Il se détestait pour cela. Même si cela ne causait pas de mal ou de dommage direct à Lord Voldemort, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de nier qu'il l'avait consciemment trahi. De son propre libre arbitre. Ils marchaient devant l'entrée principale du manoir, et Severus leva les yeux vers la porte noire et massive. Oui, pensa-t-il, c'était là où était sa place.

" _Cette âme qui là haut subit la pire peine," dit mon maître, "Est Judas, la tête est dans la gueule et dehors il agite les pieds. Des deux autres qui ont la tête en bas, celui qui pend de la mâchoire ténébreuse est Brutus: vois comme il se tord et ne dit mot. Et l'autre est Cassius, qui semble bien membru... "_ Les mots étaient venus spontanément à son esprit, et il ferma les yeux un moment. _Vois, comme il se tord et ne dit mot..._ En effet. Ceci était un combat entre lui-même et lui-même.

 

* Black = noir en anglais


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pavillon où la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer, Severus croyait presque que tout cela n'était rien qu'un rêve. Le caractère unique de l'événement et la beauté étrange de la scène intensifiait le sentiment de n'être qu'une silhouette dans un drame onirique absurde, dans quelque produit de son esprit qui ne pouvait simplement pas être la réalité. Il s'assit à côté de Tabitha sur une chaise au deuxième rang ; elle était marquée comme sienne par un morceau de parchemin, portant son nom, qui était attaché au dossier.

Il faisait sombre maintenant ; à la lumière de milliers de torches l'herbe paraissait presque verte, et le parfum des fleurs tropicales devenait insupportablement doux et capiteux dans l'air tiède du soir. De temps en temps il sentait une petite brise, presque imperceptible, caresser simplement les flammes des torches si bien qu'elles oscillaient et envoyaient une bouffée d'odeur acerbe de pin au-dessus de la foule rassemblée ; un arôme qui semblait étrangement incongru parmi l'odeur succulente et sensuelle des lys et orchidées ensorcelés.

Lucius se tenait debout, dos aux invités, face à son père qui, vêtu de robes de soirée noires et son visage figé en une posture aristocratique, attendait la mariée pour pouvoir commencer la cérémonie. A gauche de Lucius, du point de vue des invités, se tenait sa mère, splendide dans des robes qui semblaient faites d'argent pur. Severus ne l'avait jamais vue autrement qu'avec ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules en un seul drap ayant l'air presque compact, mais ce soir ils étaient remontés en une coiffure complexe qui mettait en valeur sa gorge longue et mince. La mariée et son père étaient censés se tenir à la droite de Lucius, et Heloïse Lestrange s'était installée entre leur places encore vides. Elle n'avait pas la beauté suggestive de Yelena Malfoy, étant moins vive et très similaire à une statue dans ses robes de style grec d'un blanc crémeux apparenté à la couleur du marbre. Mais Severus trouvait dur à déterminer laquelle des deux femmes avait l'air plus ravissante.

Quand Sinclair Lestrange guida sa fille le long de l'allée centrale vers le pavillon, un chœur de Ah s'éleva des invités. Elle portait des robes de mariée d'un blanc aveuglant, brodées d'argent ou de platine - il était impossible d'identifier lequel c'était dans la lumière dorée des torches - et était couverte d'un voile de mariée, également blanc et parsemé de milliers de petits diamants. Le voile descendait jusqu'à sa taille et ainsi son visage était invisible, mais Severus n'avait pas de grands problèmes à imaginer l'expression de panique sur son visage. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne - pas que cela eut vraiment importé, car le scandale aurait explosé quand même, seulement un jour plus tôt - et elle souffrait probablement mille morts maintenant. C'était certainement préférable à ce qui l'aurait attendu en Albanie, seulement elle n'avait pas idée de l'épreuve qui lui avait été épargnée et elle redoutait simplement celle qui planait maintenant au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand Narcissa fut presque arrivée à l'autel, Lucius se retourna pour la regarder. Pour un instant, Severus pensa qu'elle allait abandonner le bras de son père et s'enfuir. Mais cela avait seulement été une légère hésitation, et elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne au côté de Lucius.

Julius Malfoy tira sa baguette, et le silence descendit sur la foule. Le seul bruit était fait par les petits insectes qui étaient attirés par les torches flamboyantes et terminaient leurs vies éphémères comme de petites supernovas, grésillant faiblement avant de tomber dans l'herbe. La mariée commença à trembler visiblement quand Malfoy dirigea sa baguette vers elle. Le tremblement devint des secousses violentes quand il prononça les mots " _Revelo virginitatem_! "

Comme tous les autres membres de la famille avaient leurs dos tournés aux invités, Julius Malfoy était le seul dont l'expression d'horreur et de fureur mêlée était visible pour tout le monde. Il laissa presque tomber sa baguette, la rattrapa au dernier moment et dévisagea son fils, qui secoua lentement et négativement la tête. Severus vit la main droite de Lucius se glisser discrètement et saisir les doigts de Narcissa. Mme Malfoy et les parents de Narcissa étaient à l'évidence trop stupéfaits pour bouger. Maintenant, même les insectes semblaient sentir la tension insupportable, car ils arrêtèrent leur vol suicidaire. Le silence était total, lourd et plein d'appréhension. Malfoy se racla la gorge. Dans l'absence totale de bruit, cela semblait comme une explosion.

"Voulez-vous continuer ?" Il l'avait murmuré d'un ton si bas que Severus devina plus ses paroles qu'il ne les entendit.

Lucius hocha la tête, et un soupir collectif de soulagement traversa les rangs. Severus était absolument sûr que tout le monde avait compris, bien que sans voir le résultat du charme révélateur, quelle avait été la cause de l'interruption. Devant lui, la cérémonie continua, mais Severus n'y fit pas attention. Lucius avait prédit que les choses se passeraient de cette façon, car il connaissait son père trop bien pour prévoir autre chose qu'une continuation du mariage. Tout autre homme aurait pu avoir succombé aux effets du choc et de la surprise, chassant la mariée et ses parents et leur laissant porter tout le poids du scandale. Pas Julius Malfoy. Évidemment, le démenti silencieux de son fils et son consentement également silencieux pour continuer la cérémonie avaient été assez pour qu'il garde les apparences en dépit de l'obstacle évident.

Ce ne fut pas une longue cérémonie ; en fait, elle ne dura pas beaucoup plus qu'une demi-heure. Severus fut forcé de sortir de sa rêverie par les acclamations et applaudissements des invités quand Lucius souleva le voile de la mariée pour entourer le visage de Narcissa des deux mains - et ainsi essuyer furtivement ses larmes - et l'embrasser. Si tout avait été normal, Julius Malfoy aurait probablement souri. Dans l'état des choses, il regarda le baiser avec une indifférence de marbre, et seuls ses yeux trahissaient le fait qu'il était loin d'être calme. Quand les applaudissements se turent finalement, il leva ses mains en un geste qui exigeait l'attention.

"Mes chers amis, comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà par expérience personnelle, se marier est non seulement un événement joyeux mais aussi un événement très stressant, par-dessus tout pour les mariés. C'est pourquoi je demande votre compréhension pour un léger changement de projets. Lucius et Narcissa ont besoin d'un moment de calme pendant lequel j'espère que vous nous excuserez. Ils seront bientôt de retour avec vous, et vous pourrez les féliciter en due forme."

Un murmure de surprise surgit de la masse d'invités, mais alors ils commencèrent lentement à se lever et à se diriger vers les Velanes qui attendaient dans l'arrière-plan, portant des plateaux de flûtes de champagne et de canapés. Cela avait été une idée splendide d'engager des personnes de la famille de Mme Malfoy, pensa Severus, et surtout maintenant cela s'avérait très utile, car les hommes se précipitaient littéralement vers elles, tandis que leurs femmes étaient suffisamment fâchées avec eux pour être distraites, du moins temporairement, de faire des commentaires malveillants sur la mariée. Essayant de ne pas regarder les trompeusement belles créatures, Severus se leva aussi et était sur le point de rejoindre les autres quand il vit Lucius se diriger à grands pas vers lui. Si c'était possible, il était encore plus pâle qu'avant.

"Elle veut que tu restes avec nous," marmonna-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le groupe de la famille, remarquant que Lestrange les avait déjà rejoints. Malfoy reconnut la présence de Severus d'un court signe de tête, sa femme lui fit un sourire plutôt forcé et toucha brièvement son bras. Les Lestranges, à l'exception de St. Jean qui lui serra la main, ne réagirent pas du tout à sa présence. Au lieu de se diriger vers la maison, Malfoy lança simplement un sortilège d'intimité sur le pavillon et conjura huit chaises pour eux. Narcissa, qui pleurait maintenant désespérément, fut la première à se laisser tomber sur son siège, les autres firent de même. Seul Malfoy resta debout, son regard rivé sur sa belle-fille frappée d'affliction.

"Donne-moi une explication, Narcissa," dit-il, "Et prie tout dieu que tu connaisses que je l'estime suffisante."

"Je pense," dit Lucius, se mettant sur ses pieds et allant au côté de sa femme, "que c'est moi qui dois demander une explication ici." Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Narcissa. "Asseyez-vous, père, s'il vous plaît. Il est inutile de l'intimider plus."

Pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction de Malfoy, Severus regarda du père au fils et fut soulagé quand il vit le premier presser ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et incliner la tête. "Comme tu le souhaites," dit-il sèchement, et il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

Narcissa éleva lentement sa figure mouillée et couverte de marbrures et leva les yeux vers Lucius. "Ce n'était pas de ma faute, Lucius," laissa-t-elle échapper, "Vous devez me croire... vous tous ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute !" Et elle enterra de nouveau son visage dans ses mains.

Lucius poussa un soupir profond. "C'est certainement une chose difficile à croire," dit-il, "Mais peut-être pourrais-tu expliquer..."

"C'était James Potter -"

"QUOI ?" s'écrièrent sept voix ; sept paires d'yeux la regardèrent, incrédules.

"Severus, s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, dis leur..."

Il ne se sentait pas trop confortable mais cela devait être fait. "Je... suppose que cette partie du blâme me revient. J'aurais dû prendre ce qu'elle disait plus sérieusement... j'aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un... Je... je suis véritablement désolé. "

Après qu'il eut fini son conte, les autres le regardèrent avec un étonnement silencieux. Leur surprise se transforma en fureur quand Narcissa reprit le fil de l'histoire de Severus. "Hier après-midi il... il est venu dans la maison... dans ma chambre... je je lisais, je ne l'ai même pas entendu ouvrir la porte. Et... et j'étais si surprise que je n'ai pas attrapé ma baguette à temps..." A ceci, Severus envoya des remerciements fervents aux Dieux, à tous les dieux. "Je me serais défendue, vraiment, mais il... il m'a mise sous Imperius, alors je ne pouvais rien faire que... que..." Les sanglots reprirent de nouveau.

Les mains de Julius Malfoy étaient serrées en poings. "Potter !" grogna-t-il. "Je tuerai ce bâtard, je jure que je le tuerai."

"Je suggère que vous me laissiez cela," dit Lucius. "Narcissa ?" Elle inclina la tête pour lever les yeux vers lui, comme si elle craignait qu'il puisse la frapper. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dans la maison avec tes parents, juste pour te remettre un peu ? Nous devrons rencontrer les invités, il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter cela, alors tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de faire quelque chose pour ton visage - auriez-vous l'amabilité ?" demanda-t-il à ses beau-parents, qui hochèrent la tête comme si cela avait été eux et non leur fille qui avaient été soumis au sortilège d'Imperius, la tirèrent de sa chaise et Transplanèrent. "Mère," dit Lucius, "je pense que vous pourriez vouloir rejoindre les invités, seulement pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas négligés. Nous serons avec vous dans un moment."

Yelena Malfoy leva ses sourcils et lança à son fils un regard moitié étonné, moitié fâché, mais ne dit rien et quitta silencieusement le pavillon.

"Il semble que nous ayons un problème," dit Lucius aux trois sorciers restant.

~~~~*~~~~

"Je vous attendais avec votre femme, Lucius, pas avec une délégation. Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Aucun des cinq hommes qui se tenaient devant Lord Voldemort - ils avaient réussi à trouver Barty et lui avaient rapidement donné les détails avant de transplaner - ne fit semblant de ne pas avoir peur.

La voix de Lucius tremblait et il trébucha sur la première syllabe, mais il réussit à parler. Severus n'était pas si sûr que lui même eut pu prononcer de pensée cohérente sous des circonstances similaires, quand chaque mot pouvait être le dernier qu'il allait jamais prononcer. Il était plus facile d'endurer la tension insupportable, la sécheresse de sa bouche et le mal de tête rageur s'il s'imaginait que Lucius était le seul en danger imminent. Cela l'aidait à maintenir une expression de simple anxiété, au lieu de la panique qu'il empêchait encore avec succès de prendre le dessus et de se montrer sur son visage.

"M-Mon Maitre," commença Lucius, "je suis la victime d'une adversité qui m'a privé du privilège de vous offrir ma femme." Il avait évidemment espéré que Voldemort dise quelque chose, mais leur Maître le tint simplement dans la poigne de son insondable regard, et ainsi Lucius fut obligé de continuer. "Quand mon père a exécuté le sortilège révélateur, il s'est avéré que Narcissa n'était plus vierge." Il s'arrêta encore et avala. Voldemort resta silencieux. "Nous... nous avons continué la cérémonie parce que l'arrêter aurait causé un scandale encore plus grand que celui que nous attendons de toute façon. "

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Lucius sur son cou et dans le col de ses robes. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour l'essuyer.

"Après la cérémonie, Narcissa s'est complètement effondrée et nous a dit que le coupable était James Potter. Elle l'avait vu près de la maison des Lestrange deux fois déjà, et hier après-midi il est retourné là-bas, l'a mise sous Imperius et... et a pris sa virginité. Je suis... je... je suis désolé, Mon Maitre."

Toujours aucune réaction de Voldemort. Severus sentait ses bouts de nerfs picoter - il voulait éclater de rire hystérique, ou chanter, ou faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour rompre ce silence de plomb. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla finalement, ses mots semblèrent paradoxalement augmenter le silence au lieu de le terminer. "Vous vous attendez à ce que je croie ce conte ridicule ?"

Severus décida qu'il valait mieux parler et être puni qu'endurer la tension, même si elle durait seulement une seconde de plus. "Maître," dit- il, "puis-je parler ?" Voldemort ne hocha même pas la tête, mais il ne dit ni ne fit rien non plus qui puisse être interprété comme un non. "Narcissa m'a appelé deux fois pour me demander de venir à Monrepos parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle était seule dans la maison et m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu James Potter dehors dans le parc."

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent imperceptiblement quand ils abandonnèrent Lucius, qui se relâcha visiblement, et vinrent se poser sur Severus. "En effet ?" fut tout ce qu'il dit. C'était assez pour faire sombrer le cœur de Severus.

"Oui, mon Seigneur. La première fois je n'ai pas même pris la peine d'aller dehors pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. La seconde fois je l'ai fait mais n'ai pas trouvé de trace. Alors j'ai mis tout cela sur le compte de sa nervosité avant le mariage et je l'ai persuadée de ne rien dire à ses parents."

"Cela," dit Lord Voldemort , "était une grande erreur." Il tira sa baguette, et Severus se sentit devenir rigide de crainte. "Comme vous devriez le savoir maintenant -" la pointe de sa baguette se déplaça lentement vers Severus "- je n'aime pas les erreurs. _Endoloris_ !"

Pendant les quelques petites secondes avant que son esprit ne succombe à la douleur, Severus remarqua avec surprise que le sortilège était à la fois pire et moins mauvais qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Pire parce qu'il n'avait simplement pas pu imaginer une telle quantité de douleur la plus pure, et moins mauvais parce que l'immensité de la douleur qu'il infligeait la rendait si irréelle qu'il était presque possible de croire que c'était seulement une illusion. Presque. Jusqu'à ce que la pensée rationnelle laisse la place à l'agonie, explosant sous sa tension comme un barrage qui ne pourrait plus tenir l'eau. Alors seulement cela devenait véritablement insupportable. Ni brûlant ni palpitant, ni aigu ni engourdi ; c'était pur, la douleur inaltérée qui dévorait ses nerfs et donnait envie à la moelle de ses os de quitter sa prison et filtrer dehors par sa peau. Si possible, l'agonie fulgurante fut accentuée quand il tomba à genoux et alors, incapable de garder son équilibre plus longtemps parce que son cerveau ne commandait plus ses membres, il s'effondra par terre.

La connaissance que c'était fini mit longtemps à s'installer. La réalité était de retour et avec elle les genres différents et bien définis de douleur qu'elle apportait d'habitude. La tête palpitant, les poumons brûlant comme du feu, les articulations et les tendons faisant mal comme s'ils étaient tous cassés et déchirés, l'abdomen poignardé par de vicieux coups de quelque chose chauffé à blanc - il était toujours en vie. Tandis qu'à côté de lui Lucius criait et se tordait par terre, Severus récita mentalement des recettes de potions et des dates historiques, à la fois pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, et pour s'assurer que son cerveau n'avait pas souffert de trop grands dommages. Quand la torture de Lucius se fut terminée il osa ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement. Bien que la salle soit seulement éclairée par des bougies, leur brillance était beaucoup trop pour ses rétines à vif et elle les frappa comme un poing.

Se concentrant sur les douze usages du sang de dragon, il essaya de stabiliser sa respiration qui était trop irrégulière et peu profonde pour fournir l'oxygène dont il avait tant besoin. Il avait l'impression que du métal liquide était versé dans ses poumons mais il réussit.

"Maître," il entendit la voix de Julius Malfoy, "Que voulez-vous que nous fassions de Potter ?"

"Pour le moment," répondit Lord Voldemort, "Vous ne ferez rien. James Potter m'a privé d'un bien très précieux et ainsi, nous attendrons qu'il possède quelque chose dont nous pourrons le priver. Nous avons le temps, Julius. Beaucoup plus de temps que n'importe lequel d'entre eux."

"Bien sûr, mon Maitre."

"St. Jean," dit encore le Maître, "la potion a-t-elle été donnée à Stuart Wilkes ?"

"Oui, Maître. Tabitha m'a dit qu'elle la lui avait administrée avec succès juste avant que nous ne partions."

"Très bien. Vous pouvez aller."

Severus entendit le doux bruissement de robes juste à côté de lui, et la voix de Lestrange pile au-dessus de son oreille, disant "Severus, essaye de te lever."

Il rit presque de l'absurdité de la demande. Il n'avait même pas réussi à garder les yeux ouverts, comment pourrait-il se mettre sur ses pieds ? Une main s'inséra entre son côté gauche et le sol, l'autre s'empara de son bon bras, et il fut hissé dans une position assise. Hésitant, il ordonna à ses paupières de s'élever infinitésimalement. La lumière faisait toujours mal, mais il se commanda de résister. Du coin de l’œil il vit Malfoy soulever la forme molle de son fils du sol. Le tenant toujours droit, Lestrange se remit sur ses pieds et le tira aussi vers le haut - Severus supposait qu'il essayait d'être le plus doux possible, mais cela faisait quand même diablement mal. Barty n'était nulle part en vue. Probablement qu'il avait déjà Transplané.

"Je suggère que nous allions tous au Manoir Malfoy," dit le père de Lucius, "Comme cela nous pourrons leur donner la potion. Je pense qu'ils en ont bien besoin. Je suggère que nous allions dans mes propres chambres, comme cela nous ne serons pas dérangés."

Lestrange hocha la tête, tint Severus plus proche de lui et lui dit de se concentrer. La seconde suivante, ils se tenaient debout sur un tapis épais, et Severus sentit une brise fraîche tirer doucement ses cheveux. Le deux Malfoys arrivèrent immédiatement après eux. A travers des paupières à moitié fermées, Severus regarda les environs. La salle - il supposait que c'était l'étude de Malfoy - était sombre et austère, dominée par un grand bureau et une cheminée de proportions énormes qui fournissait de la chaleur en dépit de l'air frais de la nuit qui entrait à flots par les fenêtres ouvertes. Devant elle se tenait un seul fauteuil énorme vers lequel Malfoy, Lucius toujours dans ses bras, dirigeait maintenant ses pas.

"Peux-tu encore le tenir, St. Jean ?" demanda-t-il tout en déposant soigneusement son fils dans le fauteuil. "Juste un instant, jusqu'à ce que j'ai adapté ceci pour eux deux."

Severus regarda avec vertige la largeur et la longueur du fauteuil augmenter graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les proportions d'un grand lit double, pour lequel Malfoy conjura alors des coussins et deux couvertures.

"Allez, Severus, dernier effort," dit Lestrange, moitié le portant, moitié le traînant sur le lit de fortune. "Voilà." Et il le laissa glisser sur le doux capitonnage.

"Comment va Lucius ?" demanda-t-il, ou du moins il pensait que c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il dut répéter la question deux fois pour que Lestrange comprenne.

"Il survivra," fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui. "Voici la potion, St Jean, donne la lui. Je vais essayer de réveiller Lucius."

C'était l'un des mystères de la préparation des potions que plus une concoction avait mauvais goût, plus elle faisait d'effet. A en juger des cris indignés de ses papilles gustatives, Severus pensa qu'il devrait pouvoir faire des triples sauts périlleux avant dix minutes. A côté de lui, Lucius grognait et ouvrait les yeux. Quand il ouvrit aussi sa bouche, son père poussa adroitement le fiole de potion entre ses lèvres. Si Severus avait eu encore quelque force, il l'aurait utilisée pour rire de l'air de total dégoût de Lucius.

"Penses-tu que nous pouvons les laisser seuls un moment ?" demanda Lestrange tandis qu'il libérait Severus de ses robes de soirées et déboutonnait le col de sa chemise, "il serait prudent de retourner à vos invités. Nous avons été absents pendant -" il regarda sa montre "- plus d'une demi-heure."

"Absolument. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre plus de soupçons ou de rumeurs. Lucius, Severus, nous serons de retour dans une heure. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir et -" il conjura une cruche d'eau et deux verres "- buvez beaucoup d'eau. Plus vous en boirez mieux ce sera. Si vous sentez que vous pourriez être malades, appelez un Elfe de Maison. Viens, St Jean, retournons au devoir."

La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes, et Severus se relâcha dans les coussins, essayant de se convaincre que la douleur diminuait lentement. Quand il entendit un bruit étrange à sa gauche, il tourna avec précaution la tête.

"Malfoy, est-ce que je délire, ou étais-tu en train de renifler moqueusement ?"

La voix de Lucius était enrouée quand il répondit, "J'ai choisi de renifler, parce que je suis trop faible pour rire. Rogue, es-tu conscient que ceci est ma nuit de noce, et que je la passe avec toi ?"

~~~~*~~~~

Lestrange et Malfoy étaient revenus plus tard, tout comme ils l'avaient promis. Lucius et Severus avaient reçu une autre dose de potion et il leur fut finalement permis de dormir.

"Non, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi," avait répondu Lestrange aux faibles protestations de Severus, "Le danger d'avoir une attaque d’épilepsie ou une crise cardiaque est bien trop grand pour que tu restes seul. Les chambres d'amis sont pleines et Narcissa ne devrait pas être dérangée, alors vous devrez rester ici tous les deux pour la nuit. Julius et moi, nous vous surveillerons tour à tour."

"Il est presque deux heures du matin de toute façon," observa Malfoy. "Je suggère trois gardes d'une heure chacune pour nous deux, si cela te va."

Ce fut les derniers mots que Severus entendit avant de dériver dans un sommeil léger et troublé qui fut hanté par des fantaisies cauchemardesques de douleur et de violence, une partie infligée, une partie endurée - il dut être réveillé deux fois, une fois par Malfoy et la deuxième fois par Lestrange. Ils lui firent boire un peu d'eau et une très petite dose de potion. La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut à l'odeur délicieuse de pain grillé, de café et de lard, et quand il se souleva avec précaution des coussins, il vit que Lucius était déjà assis au bureau de son père, se bourrant d’œufs brouillés.

"Bonjour Malfoy," dit-il, étirant précautionneusement ses membres, "je dois dire que c'était une nuit incroyable. Était-ce aussi bon pour toi que pour moi ?"

"Rogue, joie de ma vie ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse être comme ceci," répliqua Lucius. "Tu veux du petit déjeuner, ou n'as tu pas faim ?"

Un moment, ils restèrent assis à mâcher en silence. Puis Lucius lui lança un coup d’œil de côté et dit "Je suppose que j'ai une dette envers toi pour ceci, Severus."

"L'euphémisme du millénaire," répondit Severus, et il poussa une bouchée soigneusement composée d’œuf, de lard et de saucisse dans sa bouche. "Que vas-tu dire à Narcissa ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules et grimaça - Severus ne le comprenait que trop bien, considérant que la petite distance entre le lit et le bureau avait été presque trop grande pour qu'il la franchisse. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suppose que je lui dirai la vérité puis la mettrai sous oubliette. C'est à dire, si c'est ce qu'elle veut."

"Les effets secondaires de Doloris sont extraordinaires en effet," remarqua Severus, "es-tu en train de dire que tu lui offriras vraiment le choix ?"

"Ce n'est pas tant un choix que cela," dit Lucius, "Elle peut soit accepter les choses comme elles sont sans poser de questions soit recevoir l'histoire entière et se faire effacer la mémoire. Enlevant à la fois l'histoire et James Potter, bien sûr."

"Semble raisonnable," consentit Severus. "Penses-tu que Lord Voldemort nous a crus ?"

"J'aimerais qu'il y ait une façon de le savoir. Je ne suis pas sûr. Et cette incertitude me rend très inquiet. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas de base de comparaison pour pouvoir raisonnablement dire que dans telle et telle situation il se comporte comme ceci et cela."

"Comme c'est vrai. Et nous ne pouvons le demander à personne. Donc il semble que nous devions simplement attendre, aussi déroutant que ce soit. Et espérer que les effets du sortilège se dissiperont rapidement. Je dois annuler ma leçon avec McLachlan aujourd'hui, parce que je ne suis absolument pas en état de faire de potions. Mes mains tremblent comme si j'avais cent cinquante ans."

Malfoy hocha la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que mon père l'ait enduré tant de fois. Il peut être plus robuste que moi -"

"Tu dois plaisanter ! Il _est_ robuste, très. Il t'a ramassé du sol simplement comme cela, et tu es aussi grand que moi et seulement un petit peu plus lourd. Mais c'est tout de même étonnant -"

La porte fut ouverte à la volée, et Narcissa entra, suivie par son beau-père et son oncle. Ses cheveux pendaient sur son épaule en une tresse peu serrée, et elle était encore en robe de chambre  -à l'évidence elle venait seulement de se réveiller. Severus pensa que Lucius devrait en effet s'estimer être un homme heureux parce que cela était la vue qui allait le saluer tous les matins à partir de maintenant, mais il se retint de le dire à haute voix. La voyant, les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent légèrement.

"Ma chère," dit-il, se levant de sa chaise, ce qui devait lui causer une douleur considérable, même si cette fois il ne grimaça même pas, "je préférerais que personne d'autre que moi ne te voie dans cet état de _deshabillé_ **. S'il te plaît -" et il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit "- accompagne moi à nos chambres, car nous devons parler. Severus, penses-tu que nous puissions continuer notre discussion demain chez toi ?" Severus, acquiesça en mordant un sourire pour le retenir  -il pensait que cette soudaine métamorphose de Lucius d'un adolescent fou de sexe en un digne homme marié avait sans aucun doute un côté très ragaillardissant. "Si vous voulez bien nous excuser alors, père, St. Jean."

Le couple quitta la salle. Malfoy regarda la porte se refermant avec une expression indubitable de fierté, puis se tourna vers Severus.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Tremblant mais bien mieux qu'hier soir. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me donner la recette de cette potion ?"

"Bien sûr. Vous devrez la prendre pendant deux ou trois jours, y compris aujourd'hui, les répercussions devraient s'être dissipées alors."

Il alla à l'une des étagères, et retira un petit livre qu'il apporta à son bureau où il l'ouvrit - et le fait qu'il n'avait pas à chercher la bonne page parce que le tome s'était proprement ouvert à la page qu'il cherchait racontait une histoire silencieuse mais d'autant plus explicite de ce que son refus d'obéir à Lord Voldemort lui avait coûté. Une feuille de parchemin et une plume d'oie furent placées à côté du livre, et Malfoy murmura " _Transcriptio_ ! " la plume commença à copier le texte.

"J'ai une dette envers vous pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils hier," dit Malfoy, s'appuyant sur le bureau et faisant semblant de regarder le progrès de la plume. "Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences si vous n'aviez pas pris votre part du blâme. C'était une chose très honorable à faire et je ne l'oublierai certainement pas."

"Je n'ai rien fait que dire la vérité," répondit Severus.

Il se sentit nauséeux en prononçant ces mots. Cela avait été suffisamment mauvais que Lucius le remercie pour avoir trahi leur Maître, mais entendre la louange de son père pour ses actions abominables était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il avait toujours été sûr que les raisons de Malfoy pour rejoindre Lord Voldemort étaient en part égale de la crainte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de l'ambition personnelle ; une impression qui avait été confirmée par le refus têtu de Malfoy de reconnaître que l'autorité de Son Maître ne devait pas respecter les limites de son propre royaume. La fierté proverbiale des Malfoys ne courberait devant les ordres de n'importe qui que jusqu'à un certain point bien défini, même si cela signifiait torture ou mort. Lui, Severus, l'avait rejoint parce qu'il respectait profondément et aimait peut-être même Lord Voldemort. Il devait tout à son Maître, il comprenait la nature de la force motrice derrière son ascension régulière probablement mieux qu'aucun autre de ses disciples. Ce qu'il avait fait, cette action abominable à laquelle il s'était permis d'être persuadé par Lucius, ce baiser de Judas, ce lâche coup de poignard dans le dos de l'homme qui lui faisait confiance, était pris par Malfoy comme la confirmation indirecte de sa propre attitude. Cela le rendait malade de culpabilité et de mépris de soi.

Il se leva de sa chaise, réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Chaque fibre de son corps lui faisait mal, ses muscles étaient endoloris à cause des spasmes, et il avait l'impression que ses articulations avaient été remplies de sable et non de synovie. "Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre congé maintenant," dit-il, "Merci pour votre hospitalité et vos soins, Julius, j'apprécie vraiment."

"C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Faites-moi savoir quand vous vous serez complètement remis pour que nous puissions commencer la planification des étapes suivantes à propos de Herbert Wilkes."

~~~~*~~~~

Comme Lestrange l'avait prévu, Vincent Boulder ne survécut pas à la réunion suivante des Mangemorts.

Stuart Wilkes avait reçu la Potion Imperius avec succès, les effets duraient trois ou quatre mois, selon la personne qui la prenait. Lestrange travaillait actuellement sur une version à plus longue durée, simplement pour faciliter le suivi des gens qui étaient actuellement sous son influence, mais le principe allait rester le même : il gardait un dossier soigneux sur ses patients, comme il les appelait, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de les convoquer en un endroit sûr où on leur donnait la dose suivante.

Vincent Boulder n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu accomplir ses devoirs envers Lord Voldemort, ce qui aurait consisté à graduellement éliminer ces employés du Réseau de Radio des Sorciers dont les sympathies étaient clairement pour Dumbledore ou le Ministère, ou du moins indiquer leurs identités à son Maître pour que les Mangemort puissent s'occuper d'eux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait en plus de trois années d'obéissance supposée fidèle avait été de donner le nom d'un des présentateurs, que même tous les enfants de Grande-Bretagne savaient être ardemment loyal envers Dumbledore parce qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de glisser des commentaires dérogatoires sur le Ministère dans ses textes, ou de faire des plaisanteries sur Lord Voldemort et ses partisans durant ses émissions. Mais il avait été tué il y a plus d'un an - une autre mission commandée par Barty qui avait presque échoué à cause de sa préparation défectueuse. La maison de leur victime projetée avait été lourdement gardée par des Aurors, et bien que l'homme ait été tué et deux Aurors juste après lui, deux Mangemorts avaient été gravement blessés et laissés là-bas par les autres, comme une proie désarmée pour les escouades d'urgence du ministère. Leur procès public et emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban avait considérablement remonté le moral du Ministère.

En dehors de cette information, Boulder avait été incapable de proposer d'information utile. Aussitôt qu'il fut clair que Herbert Wilkes pourrait être éliminé quand Lord Voldemort le souhaiterait et être par conséquent remplacé par son fils, Vincent Boulder était pratiquement un homme mort. Son corps, duquel le bras gauche avait été proprement enlevé, fut littéralement déchargé aux pieds du ministre quand il quitta son domicile au matin du 2 octobre. Les deux silhouettes vêtues de noir et montées sur des balais qui avaient apporté le cadavre étaient hors de vue avant même que les Aurors n'aient décollé. Mais alors, Lucius et Clarissa n'avaient pas été d'excellents poursuiveurs pour rien.

Quand le reportage approfondi de la Gazette du Sorcier concernant le mariage Malfoy n'avait pas contenu un seul mot de l'interruption embarrassante de la cérémonie, Severus avait déjà conclu que la petite conversation entre Julius Malfoy et Nathalie Pierson avait été un succès. Ce soupçon fut confirmé par le gros titre de l'édition spéciale du 2 octobre, qui était " _LE MINISTRE REÇOIT UN PRESENT - MAIS A-T-IL A UN AVENIR ?_ " L'image en première page montrait un ministre à l'air très triste regardant le cadavre mutilé de Boulder - ceci et le ton désapprobateur de l'article suivant ne firent rien pour augmenter la popularité du Ministère ou la confiance que les sorciers Britanniques avaient en ceux qui étaient supposés les protéger.

~~~~*~~~~

En dépit de son relativement jeune âge de seulement quarante ans, Herbert Wilkes était homme au quotidien méticuleusement planifié. A l'exception des dimanches, il se levait tous les jours à sept heures pile, quittait sa maison à huit heures et transplanait dans son bureau au premier étage du bâtiment du RRS. A moins qu'il ne soit retenu par un rendez-vous il allait déjeuner à une heure et ne retournait jamais au bureau plus tard qu'à deux heures et demie. Après trois heures de plus à son bureau, il transplanait chez lui pour diner avec sa femme et son fils, et retournait ensuite à son bureau pour une autre heure et une demie si nécessaire. Une fois par semaine, Wilkes avait des invités chez lui pour dîner, et une ou deux fois ils acceptaient des invitations d'amis ou de partenaires en affaires. Mme Wilkes accompagnait son mari à quelques un de ces événements sociaux mais pas tous, bien qu'elle soit toujours présente quand ils organisaient un dîner chez eux.

Il n'avait pas été trop difficile de rassembler ces informations; quelques jours d'observation prudente, quelques appels par Cheminette à la secrétaire de Wilkes, et une conversation amicale entre Dobby l'Elfe de Maison de Malfoy et l'elfe de Wilkes avait été assez pour donner une image claire d'une vie peu spectaculaire et ordinaire. Une vie qui était devenue un peu plus occupée après la mort de Boulder, l'associé de Wilkes, dont les responsabilités avaient seulement été partiellement endossées par Stuart; la majorité des tâches du co-fondateur mort reposait maintenant sur les épaules de Herbert Wilkes, et il passait presque toutes ses soirées dans son bureau, à travailler jusqu'à presque minuit. A cette heure là le bâtiment du RRS était déjà déserté, verrouillé et protégé - la dernière émission se terminait à dix heures du soir. Catherine Reynolds, l'autre associée de Wilkes, était un oiseau du matin qui n'arrivait jamais à son bureau après sept heures du matin et partait par conséquent en fin d'après-midi, toujours avec une escorte de deux étudiants de l'Académie des Aurors, courtoisie de son frère. Severus, qui avait assigné la tâche d'observer Wilkes à Owen, Tabitha et lui-même, avait ainsi eu le plaisir douteux de voir Black, Potter et Lily Evans, vêtus des robes rouges des Aurors-en-formation - la couleur jurait horriblement avec les cheveux de Evans - jouant les chiens de garde et paraissant incroyablement suffisants et fiers.

Milieu octobre, il était devenu clair que la meilleure stratégie serait de tuer Wilkes après dix heures du soir dans son bureau quand il serait seul et facilement maîtrisable. Ce choix d'emplacement, cependant, avait un défaut distinct : le RRS était dans le Chemin de la Politique, à une distance d'environ trois cent mètre du Ministère de la Magie. Non seulement tous les alentours étaient lourdement gardés, mais l'escouade de vingt-cinq Sorciers d'Application de la loi installés de façon permanente au Ministère contrôlait constamment toute activité magique sous un rayon de cinq cent mètres. S'ils détectaient les signes du groupe transplanant dans le bureau de Wilkes - et c'était extrêmement probable qu'ils le feraient - il était plus que probable qu'au moins dix d'entre eux se montreraient là-bas avant cinq secondes.

"La solution évidente serait d'envoyer une seule personne," dit Severus à Lestrange, Malfoy et Croupton, qui étaient venus encore une fois chez lui pour planifier l'élimination de Wilkes. "L'application de la loi ne réagira probablement pas si seulement un transplanage se montre - cela pourrait tout aussi bien être Wilkes lui-même, revenant chercher quelque chose qu'il aurait oublié dans son bureau?"

"Une personne !" s'écria Barty, "Et qui cela devrait-ce être, s'il te plaît ? Toi ?"

"Si nous pouvons attendre jusqu'au 13 novembre, je serais honoré d'y aller moi-même."

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent des regards meurtriers, mais leur concours de regards fut interrompu par la voix tranchante de Lestrange. "Non," dit-il, "Ceci est absolument impossible. Premièrement, nous ne pouvons certainement pas attendre jusqu'au milieu novembre - autant que nous le sachions, Wilkes pourrait déjà avoir trouvé un nouvel associé avant cela, et un qui pourrait être un travailleur tardif comme lui. Et deuxièmement, ceci est une mission trop importante pour qu'elle soit confiée à seulement une personne. Nous savons tous que Wilkes est un sorcier puissant et plus que capable de se défendre. S'il y a le moindre problème de transplanage - après tout, c'est un espace fermé, et vous pourriez accidentellement Transplaner sur son bureau ou une chaise - vous êtes morts. Sans mentionner que l'application de la loi pourrait tout aussi bien devenir curieuse. "

"Je suis d'accord," dit Malfoy. "La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est un commando suicide loupé. Non, nous devons créer une diversion peu avant d'attaquer Wilkes. La seule question est où et comment. "

~~~~*~~~~

L'automne était venu tôt cette année, et le 20 octobre avait été un jour exceptionnellement froid, avec des rafales fortes de vent qui chassaient les gens le long des rues et enlevaient leurs chapeaux, tiraient leurs robes et les renversaient presque quand ils tournaient au coin d'une rue. Dans l'après-midi, la pluie avait commencé à tomber lourdement, si bien que seuls ceux qui devaient absolument quitter le confort de leurs maisons se risquèrent dans les rues. Le chemin de Travers était presque désert, et le Chemin de la Politique, dont la vie bourdonnante diminuait d'habitude vers six ou sept heures, était totalement vide, comme la rue principale d'une ville fantôme de cauchemar. Il était onze heures du soir, et Severus, Lucius et Lestrange, visibles seulement les uns pour les autres à cause d'un sortilège d'invisibilité, se tenaient à une distance de cinquante mètres du ministère, du côté opposé de la rue, et regardaient dans l'obscurité insuffisamment éclairée.

Soudain, les quelques lampadaires s'éteignirent, et Severus remarqua que l'air était devenu distinctement plus froid. "Je pense qu'ils arrivent," chuchota-t-il, et les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

"Oui," siffla Lestrange en réponse, "je peux le sentir aussi. Il est temps de manger notre chocolat."

Severus et Lucius - ce dernier avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme - sortirent de grandes barres de chocolat des poches de leurs manteaux, et les déballèrent avec obéissance. Lucius et Lestrange mâchaient déjà, et Severus avait seulement pris une réticente première bouchée, quand Lucius le poussa du coude et indiqua la direction du bâtiment du Ministère.

"Ils sont là," marmonna-t-il.

Un groupe de peut-être trente ou trente cinq silhouettes, d'au moins deux mètres dix et portant des manteaux à capuches, planait silencieusement le long de la rue vers l'entrée principale du Ministère.

"Tant que cela," chuchota Severus, "où les a-t-il trouvés ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il a ses connexions, tu sais."

Lestrange les regarda avec des sourcils froncés et, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, leur fit signe de rester silencieux. Quand les Détraqueurs eurent atteint l'entrée, il tira sa baguette et fit signe aux deux autres d'en faire de même. La grande porte de fer s'ouvrit, et la procession silencieuse glissa vers l'intérieur. Quand des lumières vertes commencèrent à scintiller derrière les fenêtres sombres et des cris purent être entendus au-dessus de l'incessant hurlement et sifflement du vent, ils ôtèrent le sortilège d'invisibilité ; Lucius, avec un sourire rusé, passa son bras autour des épaules de Severus pour établir le contact corporel nécessaire, et après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, ils transplanèrent dans le bureau de Herbert Wilkes.

Wilkes, roux et portant des lunettes comme son fils, était assis à un bureau encombré de tas de parchemin, écrivant et étant complètement absorbé par son travail. Quand les trois sorciers se matérialisèrent devant lui, il s'empara rapidement de sa baguette. Il aurait pu avoir une chance contre un adversaire seul, mais contre deux sortilèges désarmant et un étourdissant, même lui était impuissant.

"Réveille le, Lucius," dit Lestrange, "S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste, c'est tuer des gens qui ne me regardent pas. Traitez moi de sentimental, mais je préfère rendre cela un peu plus personnel."

"Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de le faire convenablement," dit Lucius, "Il ne sentira rien. _Enervate_ !"

Wilkes ouvrit les yeux et les regarda avec horreur. "Qui êtes-vous ?" coassa-t-il.

"Les dernières personnes à vous avoir vu vivant," dit Severus, et Lucius gloussa.

Wilkes ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lestrange fut plus rapide. " _Avada Kedavra_! Une autre jolie veuve que Lester McNair pourra réconforter. Le vieux coureur de jupons devrait embrasser nos mains. Severus, la Marque !"

Riant encore sous cape à la plaisanterie de Lestrange, Severus alla ouvrir la fenêtre, pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, et appela " _Morsmordre_! "

Pendant que le crâne vert et scintillant s'élevait de plus en plus haut au-dessus du siège du RRS, Severus et Lucius partageaient déjà un verre dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy tout en appréciant la chaleur de la cheminée dont ils avaient bien besoin.

 

  
** en français dans le texte


	15. Chapter 15

Pour rester caché des Moldus, Poudlard avait fortement été protégé et enchanté pour ne rien montrer à leurs yeux de non-sorciers qu'une ruine dans laquelle ils n'auraient pas même désiré entrer sans le signe leur disant que l'édifice était en danger d'effondrement imminent, tant son aspect était dilapidé. A Urqhart, une méthode différente avait été choisie : non seulement les regards curieux des Moldus ne rencontraient pas une ruine, c'était aussi une réplique magique du véritable château qui hébergeait l'université magique d'Angleterre, situé sur l'une des rives pas si facilement accessible du Loch Ness et protégée par des sortilèges d'invisibilité impénétrables à tout regard autre que celui d'un sorcier.

Pendant les quelques dernières années, le nombre d'étudiants avait augmenté considérablement, tant en fait qu'il était impossible de fournir un hébergement pour tous sur le campus sans faire des amplifications considérables de la plupart des bâtiments. Les experts en sortilèges du ministère avaient dissuadé les gouverneurs de l'université de faire cela néanmoins, parce que de tels changements allaient probablement influencer le champ magique alentours et ainsi aussi la réplique du château. Étant donné qu'attirer l'attention des Moldus en changeant l'apparence d'un des monuments les plus visités d’Écosse serait la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient faire, les gouverneurs avaient tenu compte des conseils des experts. Mais il s'avéra que beaucoup d'étudiants préféraient vivre dans leurs propres maisons ou avec leurs parents, et ainsi l'augmentation de leur nombre cessa d'être un problème avant même qu'elle n'en devienne un.

Seuls les sortilèges anti-transplanage durent être enlevés, car il était impossible de laisser des troupeaux d'étudiants apparaître de nulle part hors des limites où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Cela créait bien sûr un certain risque, et pendant une courte période de temps les gouverneurs firent l'expérience de deux portes de transplanage pour étudiants, une pour arriver et une pour repartir. L'expérience fut annulée après seulement une semaine, suite à quelques accidents sérieux qui s'étaient passés quand les portes avaient été bloquées par l'affluence de masse, et des retardataires avaient transplané pile sur leurs camarades qui étaient encore coincés entre les portails. L'accès par transplanage était maintenant possible pour tout le monde, et jusqu'ici rien ne s'était produit.

~~~~*~~~~

Après l'exécution réussie de Herbert Wilkes, sa place avait été prise par son fils Stuart, qui, sous l'influence de la potion d'Imperius, avait refusé de prendre un troisième associé. Le RRS était maintenant seulement guidé par lui et Catherine Reynolds, dont l'influence était subtilement mais constamment ébranlée. Les choses allaient de manière satisfaisante, et ainsi les partisans de Lord Voldemort purent diriger leur attention vers leur projet suivant : éliminer Jonathan Prewett, qui enseignait les potions à l'université magique d'Urqhart. Le trimestre avait commencé au début d'octobre, et environ deux semaines plus tard, durant une réunion du personnel le 15 octobre, un hibou avait livré une lettre invitant Prewett de manière qui ne portait pas à confusion, à reconsidérer son attitude envers Lord Voldemort à moins d'être prêt à faire face aux conséquences de sa désobéissance.

Lucius, leur _agent provocateur_ ** qui venait juste de commencer sa première année de métamorphose et sortilège avancés, avait rapporté qu'une réunion du personnel était probablement la meilleure occasion d'avoir l'attention entière des personnes qui comptaient vraiment. Il n'y avait aucune cérémonie universitaire de prévue à court terme et le personnel enseignant prenait rarement ses repas en commun, avec ou sans les étudiants. Les cours ne semblaient pas non plus être une possibilité appropriée pour transmettre la lettre menaçante, parce que seuls les étudiants étaient présents. Il était néanmoins essentiel qu'autant de membres du personnel que possible assistent à l'événement, afin d'obtenir l'effet désiré.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre et le tumulte qu'elle causa fut considérable. Tout le monde était indigné, depuis le recteur jusqu'au concierge ; tout le monde assurait Prewett de sa loyauté inébranlable, mais il était indéniable que les gens commençaient à garder leurs distances. Les étudiants s'excusaient de ses leçons sous les prétextes les plus usés ; on demanda gentiment mais fermement à sa fille de six ans, Barbara, habituellement plus que bienvenue dans les quartiers des étudiants de rester loin de ses repaires favoris ; et son épouse Elsa fut manifestement non-invitée à un thé d'après-midi organisé par l'épouse du recteur. Lucius, qui avait été chargé de garder un œil sur la famille de Prewett, profita grandement de ses compétences de furtivité et d'espionnage acquises à Poudlard. Dans les rapports quotidiens qu'il était obligé d'écrire à son père, il racontait de manière très approfondie le désespoir de Prewett et par-dessus tout sa déception devant l'attitude de ses collègues et de ses étudiants.

Peu après Halloween, Prewett fut appelé dans le bureau du recteur. Il n'avait jamais été en termes particulièrement amicaux avec Chuck Greenbaum, en partie parce qu'il était un peu americanophobe mais surtout parce que Greenbaum était Magizoologiste, qu'il tenait les potions en très basse estime et qu'il ne manquait jamais d'exposer cette attitude à qui que ce soit qui veuille ou ne veuille pas l'écouter. Heureusement, Prewett avait discuté de l'aboutissement de cette conversation avec son épouse tard dans la nuit, après que leur fille ait été envoyée au lit, après que le campus ait été enveloppé dans l'obscurité et après que Lucius ait commencé ses activités d'espionnage de nuit. Les quatre hommes de confiance de Voldemort avaient ainsi appris que le professeur de potions avait reçu un délai de trois semaines pour mettre ses affaires en ordre, prendre sa famille avec lui et quitter l'université magique d'Urqhart pour quelque destination que ce soit qu'il choisisse mais de préférence quelque part aux antipodes. Il était temps d'agir.

Lucius était l'un des étudiants non-résidents et ainsi il put participer sans élever de soupçon superflu à la réunion qui fut tenue au Manoir Malfoy pour la planification méticuleuse de l'attaque.

"Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a aucun Auror sur le campus ?" demanda Lestrange pour la n-ième fois.

"Aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, il n'y en a aucun. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit," répondit Lucius, avec un soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix. L'espionnage constant commençait à porter sur ses nerfs. Il devenait assez irritable - mais jamais, le remarqua Severus avec plaisir et surprise, envers son épouse.

"Et en civil ?" demanda Barty. "pas que j'aie entendu quoi que ce soit de ce genre au ministère, mais alors vous savez que je ne peux pas être trop visiblement curieux."

Lucius remua la tête pensivement. "Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'y en a pas. Maintenant, je connais tout le personnel et la plupart des étudiants. Et depuis que la lettre est arrivée, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de nouveaux visages. S'il y a des gens de la mise en application de la loi, ils doivent être terriblement peu nombreux. Et certainement pas près de l'habitation de Prewett, car je les aurais certainement remarqués. Pour dire la vérité, je ne suis même pas sûr que Greenbaum ait informé le ministère. Pour moi, il ressemble beaucoup au type C'Est-Mon-Territoire-Alors-Je-Vais-M'En-Occuper. Plutôt imprudent, si vous me demandez mon avis, mais de beaucoup à notre avantage."

"En effet. Cela donnerait à l'opération entière un air presque incroyablement facile." fit remarquer Severus.

"Facile mais pas spectaculaire," fut le commentaire de Lestrange. "Nous voulions avoir quelque chose de vraiment sensationnel, beaucoup de morts et de blessés dans les victimes. Quelque chose que le ministère ne puisse pas simplement négliger. Oui je sais," il devança impatiemment le commentaire de Barty avec une vague de sa main, "Je sais qu'ils seront hors d'eux parce que l'épouse de Prewett est de la famille de Weasley, même si seulement par mariage. Mais c'est une affaire qui leur est interne pour ainsi dire. Une question d'honneur. Ce dont nous avons besoin est de pression publique, et nous ne pouvons pas avoir cela sans un massacre."

"Exactement" acquiesça Julius Malfoy "C'est pourquoi nous l'avions prévu comme ceci : attirer l'attention, faire en sorte que les gens se rassemblent autour de leur collègue menacé, et puis frapper. Qui diable pouvait prévoir que c'est un tel paquet de trouillards ?"

"Dans ce cas-là" dit lentement Lucius "je pourrais avoir une idée."

~~~~*~~~~

Il était difficile de ne pas sourire comme un idiot, pensa Severus, restant à traîner devant le bâtiment du ministère, quand on regardait un lieu qui était le symbole de plus d'un triomphe personnel. C'était le 13 novembre, jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, et il venait de quitter le bâtiment dépressif avec son autorisation de transplaner en main - triomphe numéro un. Le cordon de sorciers de la mise en application de la loi formant une barrière vivante autour de l'édifice lui rappelait la manœuvre de diversion réussie effectuée pour dissimuler l'attaque contre Wilkes. Et quelques mètres plus loin dans la rue, il y avait le siège du RRS, monument d'une autre victoire encore. Immobile parmi la foule se dépêchant vers ses bureaux, ses rendez-vous ou ses pauses déjeuner, il savoura ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Cette satisfaction éphémère devant ce qu'il avait réalisé n'annulait pas complètement le sentiment encore criaillant de culpabilité à cause de ce que Lucius, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, appelait la Blague de la Vierge. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec ce sentiment, plus ou moins confortablement, et l'avait sublimé, le transformant en motivation pour faire de son mieux pour son maître. Maintenant qu'il avait son autorisation, il n'y avait plus de limitations à ce désir. Il pourrait complètement prendre part à toute mission que Lord Voldemort lui confiait et montrer son dévouement absolu à la cause.

~~~~*~~~~

L'habitation que Jonathan Prewett occupait sur le campus de l'université magique d'Urqhart avait auparavant hébergé une famille de six et était ainsi plutôt grande pour trois personnes. Moins de la moitié des membres de la faculté étaient mariés, et Prewett était actuellement le seul ayant un enfant de moins de quinze ans, s'étant marié assez tard pour un sorcier, à l'âge de quarante-deux ans. Ainsi ses collègues n'avaient été que trop contents de lui laisser l'appartement spacieux à la toute fin du long bâtiment à deux étages qui contenait les quartiers du personnel. Le bruit de petits enfants n'était pas la sorte de bruit que les occupants de cet édifice accueillaient volontiers. Mais ils devaient convenir que Barbara Prewett était une enfant modèle, tranquille et assez discrète, plus intéressée par s'asseoir avec les étudiants et écouter leur conversation que par le fait de faire du chaos ou de déranger le silence digne dont ils avaient besoin pour se concentrer sur leur travail. Ceci et beaucoup plus, était ce que Lucius avait entendu de la bouche de M. Augustus Juniper, factotum et concierge du bâtiment du personnel. Il avait aussi appris que les Prewetts préparaient déjà leur départ et seraient probablement partis plus tôt qu'il ne le leur avait été demandé.

Maintenant qu'il était de connaissance commune que le professeur de potions allait partir, les professeurs tout comme les étudiants semblaient regretter leur réaction précédente. Ce fut sur cette terre fertile que Lucius sema la pensée d'une grosse fête surprise pour Prewett et sa famille, en tant que geste de solidarité et d'adieu. Comme le dimanche était le seul jour de la semaine où même le professeur le plus consciencieux n'enseignait pas, ni ne travaillait à heures fixes, le samedi 13 novembre fut universellement acclamé comme étant la date idéale pour la célébration, car il n'était pas certain que Prewett soit encore un résident du campus le samedi suivant. Les préparatifs furent faits avec un secret total - les qualités de chef de Lucius s'avérant inestimables au cours du processus - le seul problème qui restait à résoudre était de faire sortir la famille de son logis environ une demi heure avant le commencement des festivités. Sur l'insistance polie mais inflexible de Lucius, Greenbaum prit à contrecœur sur lui-même de convoquer Prewett à son bureau à 6 heures 15 du soir pour encore un autre _tête à tête_ **. Puis Lucius eut une rencontre très cordiale avec Roger Lovegood, le recteur de l'Académie des Aurors où Mme Prewett enseignait les Techniques d'Interrogation et, utilisant une overdose massive du charme proverbial des Malfoys, obtint de lui la promesse qu'il l'appellerait pour affaires urgentes samedi prochain le soir à 6.30 sonnantes. Dans de tels cas, les Prewetts ne laissaient jamais Barbara seule à la maison, mais demandaient habituellement à M. Juniper de la garder chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour.

Ainsi, en ce qui concernait la préparation _in loco_ , tout promettait de se passer aussi tranquillement que possible.

~~~~*~~~~

Pour une fois Croupton, Lestrange, Malfoy Sr. et Severus étaient en total accord : la mission Prewett devait être effectuée sans un seul accroc. Ils décidèrent que tous quatre allaient activement participer, ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel. Suite au nombre de personnes que Lucius espérait voir se montrer à la fête, il était nécessaire d'amener au moins seize mangemorts de plus, sans se compter. Ce devaient être des duellistes adroits avec des réflexes rapides et moins qu'aucun scrupule à utiliser le sortilège de mort, car eux vingt devraient faire face à environ quatre-vingts personnes. Un rapport de un contre quatre était difficile mais faisable à condition que personne ne perde la tête.

Il fallut aux quatre hommes beaucoup de temps et d'endurance pour choisir ces seize mangemorts que tous considéraient assez rapides et assez impitoyables pour être des membres utiles du groupe. Ceux unanimement étiquetés comme idiots, comme Nott et Crabbe, devaient être exclus, de même que ceux qui avaient des compétences de duel insuffisantes. Avec des dents serrées, Severus accepta l'inclusion de Karkaroff dans les rangs, tandis que les protestations de Lestrange à mettre Tabitha en danger furent facilement écartées par à la fois Severus et Barty, qui soutenaient qu'elle pouvait leur en donner à la plupart d'entre eux pour leur argent en ce qui concernait les duels. Enfin, tous quatre furent satisfaits des choix qu'ils avaient faits.

Au milieu de novembre, il était extrêmement peu probable de trouver un seul touriste près du château d'Urqhart à 7 heures par un samedi soir glacial. En dépit de cette considération, Julius Malfoy avait conseillé qu'ils mettent des sortilèges d'invisibilité sur l'emplacement qu'ils avaient choisi pour le transplanage des mangemorts. Afin d'éviter des complications importunes, ceci devait être fait entre le coucher du soleil et 7 heures du soir, le jour de l'attaque. Les instructions devaient être données après que le groupe entier ait transplané à l'intérieur ; chacun des quatre chefs devait faire sa propre partie du discours de préparation, afin d'éviter l'impression que l'un d'entre eux était moins important que les autres.

Ils avaient en effet de la chance, pensa Severus en mettant son masque dans la salle de séjour sombre. Le temps était meilleur en Écosse qu'à Londres où une pluie lourde menaçait d'emporter la ville entière. Il avait craint de trouver des conditions semblables, sinon pires, à leur destination, mais quand il y était allé plus tôt avec Clarissa pour jeter les sortilèges nécessaires, il s'était rendu compte à sa grande joie, que le ciel était seulement bouché et ne semblait pas devoir changer pendant les quelques heures suivantes. Encore habitué à voyager par poudre de Cheminette, il avait déjà ouvert la boîte et tiré sa baguette pour allumer un feu, mais il se rappela alors qu'il ne dépendait plus de ce mode de transport.

Barty était déjà là quand il arriva, presque en même temps que Julius Malfoy. Lestrange arriva en vue quelques secondes plus tard. Ils avaient consenti à arriver dix minutes plus tôt - il était préférable que les chefs attendent l'arrivée de leurs troupes. Cette fois, pas un seul mangemort n'était en retard, et à sept heures trois - on leur avait dit de tranplaner à dix secondes d'intervalle les uns des autres pour éviter les collisions - le groupe était au complet. Barty fut le premier à délivrer sa partie du discours.

"Vous savez," commença-t-il pompeusement comme à son habitude, "que le succès de la mission de ce soir dépend non seulement de votre prouesse mais également de nos tactiques. Ceci -" il tira sa baguette et désigna un rectangle oblong sur l'herbe "- est le contour du bâtiment et ceci -" il tira une ligne parallèle au côté le plus court du rectangle, en découpant ainsi une petite partie, "- est l'appartement de Prewett. Nous sommes seulement intéressés par le rez de chaussée, comme les gens seront empêchés d'aller en haut. Il y a seulement le salon et la cuisine. Les fenêtres des deux pièces sont à une hauteur d'approximativement un mètre vingt du sol. Le salon a trois fenêtres, la cuisine deux. Il y aura deux d'entre nous à chaque fenêtre, les dix autres utiliseront l'entrée principale, qui heureusement est la seule porte."

Il fit signe à Lestrange de continuer.

"Comme vous l'avez déjà entendu" dit Lestrange, "la tactique est essentielle et le chronométrage l'est aussi. J'ai contrôlé l'heure exacte d'arrivée de chacun d'entre vous pour m'assurer que nous étions parfaitement synchronisés. Maintenant tout le monde va là bas -" il indiqua le coin lointain de leur espace retiré "- et un par un, vous viendrez vers nous et ôterez votre masque. Nous vous répartirons en deux groupes, un pour les fenêtres et un pour la porte."

Un peu plus tard, ils avaient deux groupes de huit personnes chacun, et Lestrange continua.

"Le groupe des fenêtres mené par Julius et Bartemius, attaquera précisément vingt secondes avant huit heures, afin de créer un chaos qui permettra au groupe de la porte, conduit par Severus et moi-même, d'entrer."

Avec une vague de sa main, il fit signe à Severus de prendre la relève.

Il prit une respiration profonde, voyant que ses nerfs n'étaient pas tout à fait aussi calmes qu'il l'aurait désiré. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, sous quelque circonstance que ce soit, de perdre une seule personne. Par conséquent, la règle numéro un est de tuer et de tuer vite. Cette mission n'est pas faite pour s'amuser, alors pas de torture ni de petits jeux. Nous devrons faire face à plus ou moins quatre-vingts personnes, ce qui en dit assez en soi-même. Règle numéro deux : nous avons exactement cinq minutes. A huit heures cinq, nous partons. Si l'un de nous incluant Malfoy, Croupton, Lestrange ou moi-même est trop gravement blessé pour transplaner, il ou elle sera tué. L'ennemi ne doit pas faire de prisonniers. Est-ce compris ?"

Seize têtes hochèrent la tête en accord silencieux.

"Eh bien alors," dit Malfoy, "tirez vos baguettes pour inspection." Il s'avança de silhouette noire en silhouette noire, prononçant ' _Intactus_ ' au-dessus de chacune des baguettes tendues vers lui. "Excellent. Maintenant, le sortilège de changement de voix, s'il vous plait. Fait ? Bon. Dernièrement, juste pour s'assurer que tout le monde s'en rappelle : si vous êtes blessés n'allez pas, je répète, n'allez pas demander de l'aide à Ste. Mangouste ou à tout autre medisorcier, même si vous le connaissez et êtes convaincus vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Appelez l'un d'entre nous -" il indiqua Severus, Barty et Lestrange "- par Cheminette, et nous contacterons immédiatement un camarade mangemort qui est aussi medisorcier. Si vous violez cet ordre explicite, soyez sûr que vous ne vivrez pas pour le regretter."

~~~~*~~~~

"Nerveux ?" chuchota Lestrange à Severus.

Leur groupe formait une ligne le long du côté étroit de l'immeuble, complètement cachée par les ombres. Il était huit heures moins cinq.

"Un peu," répondit Severus. "Vous savez, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y aura beaucoup plus de monde que nous n'avons pensé. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir."

"Cela ne ferait pas de différence dramatique. Et n'oublie pas qu'ils boivent depuis déjà une heure. Étant donné que Lucius n'a jamais commandé les sandwichs, ils devraient être plus qu'éméchés maintenant."

Severus hocha seulement la tête. Il était plus que simplement un peu nerveux. Pour dire la vérité, il avait peur. Les missions précédentes auxquelles il avait pris part n'avaient rien été comparé à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Maîtriser un seul adversaire et le tuer était quelque peu différent de devoir affronter une majorité à quatre contre un - et peut être, à moins que ses tripes ne le trompent, encore plus-dans un espace relativement restreint. Le risque d'être frappé par un sortilège égaré ou une malédiction ricochant était aussi grand que celui d'être frappé par un adversaire. Il lui était soudain venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait mourir ce soir, que les dix prochaines minutes pourraient être les dernières de sa vie. Mourir le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire... quelle idée ridicule. Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures moins une. Temps de bouger.

Lestrange alla le premier, suivi de près par Severus. Baissant la tête, pour ne pas pouvoir être vu de l'intérieur, Lestrange passa la première fenêtre du couloir. Severus décida de prendre le risque de regarder - il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur et la porte d'entrée des quartiers de Prewett était fermée. Remerciant silencieusement quelque divinité que ce soit qui était compétente pour les raids de mangemorts, Severus se pencha et suivit rapidement Lestrange. Le groupe s'arrêta devant les deux marches plates menant vers le haut à la porte massive de l'entrée de l'édifice. C'était ouvert ; les torches éclairant le couloir jetaient une lumière douce sur les marches et le sentier de gravier serpentant dans la nuit. Sur le petit bout de sa peau qui n'était couvert ni par la cape ni par le masque, Severus pouvait sentir l'air chaud ruisseler vers eux depuis l'intérieur.

A un signe de tête de Lestrange, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Les dalles du couloir étaient couvertes par un tapis bleu épais, noir comme de l'encre, qui étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Comme ils s'approchaient de la dernière porte au bout du couloir, Severus put finalement distinguer le bruit de la fête et trouva cela curieusement réconfortant. Vingt-cinq secondes avant huit heures, vingt-quatre, vingt-trois, deux - dix paires d'yeux regardant fixement la porte - un... et l'enfer se déchaîna. Cris, hurlements, corps frappant contre la porte. Tapotant mentalement l'épaule de Lucius, car il avait réussi à verrouiller la porte, si tout allait bien sans être vu, Severus compta les secondes, tout en espérant que Lucius ait pu se placer près de la dernière fenêtre du salon, pour que son père puisse immédiatement l'assommer.

Quatre secondes avant huit heures, trois - lui et Lestrange marquèrent ces trois dernières secondes par des hochements de tête - deux, un... " _Reducto_!" La porte, désagrégée en milliers d'éclats, fit des blessures, petites mais douloureuses dans la foule déjà paniquant. Le reste était une simple tache compacte et floue de cris, d'explosions, d'éclairs de lumière rouge et verte et esquive-attaque-esquive-attaque comme une leçon de gymnastique aérobique venant directement d'enfer. Il leur fallut deux minutes et trente-sept secondes pour terminer la fête. Quand tout fut fini, ils pataugeaient littéralement dans les corps. Il y avait même assez de temps pour examiner la couche supérieure; qui que ce soit qui réagissait à " _Enervate_ !" était immédiatement tué.

"Hé là, dehors ! Êtes-vous au complet ?" appela Lestrange en direction des fenêtres. Les sortilèges de changement de voix étaient encore actifs, ainsi il fut impossible de déterminer qui avait confirmé qu'ils l'étaient.

Pendant ce temps, Severus comptait ses hommes à l'intérieur du salon. En se comptant, ils étaient dix. Complet. Personne de perdu. "Quelqu'un de blessé ?" demanda-t-il.

Un bras fut levé. "Oui mais seulement légèrement. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même."

Lucius, assommé mais vivant, se trouvait sous la dernière fenêtre. En feignant de regarder dans la nuit, Severus s'approcha de la forme molle, juste pour voir s'il allait bien. Cela semblait certainement être le cas; il n'y avait ni sang ni aucune marque visible de malédiction. S'assurant que personne ne le regardait, Severus fit léviter le corps mort le plus proche et l'étendit discrètement sur lui. Comme ceci, qu'il soit un des quelques survivants semblerait moins suspicieux.

Quatre minutes après huit heures. " _Morsmordre_!" Lentement, sa taille augmentant proportionnellement à sa hauteur, la marque sombre s'éleva dans le ciel de nuit. C'était fini. Ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Et il avait survécu à son dix-huitième anniversaire.

~~~~*~~~~

Peut-être s'était-il réjoui un peu trop tôt, pensa Severus quand il entendit le choc étourdissant qui, à en juger au bruit, allait bientôt abattre la porte d'entrée. Il était debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, examinant attentivement ses robes de soirée. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire, et il devait transplaner au Manoir Malfoy dans exactement cinq minutes. Peggy, les oreilles étirées, apparut avec un craquement.

"Maître Severus, il y a des Aurors -"

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant d'être interrompue par une voix bien connue.

"Cela suffira, elfe, nous pouvons nous annoncer nous même ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Rogue, tu te prépares à une fête d'après massacre ? Et pourquoi le miroir est-il encore intact ?"

"Black !" dit Severus en se retournant lentement. "Quel plaisir inattendu. Quant au miroir, il est encore en un seul morceau parce que je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis simplement laid. Et quant à ta visite inattendue, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit que tu ne devrais vraiment pas porter de rouge ?"

"Ne te laisse pas provoquer, gamin!" retentit une autre voix hors de la pièce.

Maugrey. Cela allait demander beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait pensé. "Y a-t-il une explication à votre présence soudaine et, si je puis dire, non désirée dans ma maison ?"

Finalement, Maugrey avait atteint le sommet des marches et boita à travers le palier jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. S'appuyant lourdement contre le montant de la porte, il laissa son regard parcourir la chambre, prenant son temps. C'était bien sûr plus une méthode pour énerver sa victime qu'une recherche véritable. Le jeu était lancé.

"M. Maugrey. Ceci est certainement une surprise et pas une surprise agréable. J'ai déjà demandé à Black ici présent le motif de votre visite, mais il ne semble pas capable de me l'expliquer. Auriez-vous donc l’amabilité -"

Alastor Maugrey ne se donna pas même la peine d'écouter. "Enlève ces robes," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Si c'est ce que vous cherchez, vous auriez dû aller au Manoir Malfoy. M. Black a un certain _faible_ ** pour notre ami commun Lucius, alors si c'est pour se déshabiller -"

"Enlève-les, maintenant !" hurla Maugrey. "Ou tu le regretteras !"

Devait-il le faire ou pas ? Severus décida qu'il était mieux d'affronter le vieil Auror. "M. Maugrey," dit-il en s'approchant de la silhouette vêtue de blanc habillée dans l'embrasure de la porte, "Je connais mes droits aussi bien que vous. Et je peux vous assurer que personne, même pas vous n'a le droit de prendre d'assaut ma maison, sans prévenir, et me dire d'enlever mes robes. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?"

"Ceci est une enquête officielle, alors ne fais pas de chichis et enlève ces robes. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois."

"Un enquête officielle ?" demanda Severus en déboutonnant ses robes de soirée. "A quel sujet ?"

"Ce n'est aucunement tes affaires" mugit Black de derrière lui.

Severus renvoya les robes au cintre duquel il venait à peine de les prendre. "Satisfaits ?" demanda-t-il, étendant ses bras et se tournant une fois sur lui-même.

Aucun des deux autres hommes ne fit de commentaire.

"Donne moi ta baguette !" demanda Maugrey. Il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui qu'avant.

"Ma... écoutez, Maugrey, voulez-vous l'examiner ou la confisquer ? Si c'est ce dernier, je dois protester le plus fort possible -"

La baguette fut dérobée de sa main avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Severus regarda impassiblement l'Auror, sous le regard impatient de Black, lancer le sortilège de _Priori Incantatem_. Le ministère croyait-il vraiment que les partisans de Voldemort étaient _si_ stupides ? Chacun d'eux avait deux baguettes, 'l'officielle', pour ainsi dire - le Ministère faisait un suivi soigneusement exact de quelle baguette était vendue à qui mais ceci était bien sûr seulement valable pour la Grande Bretagne - et l'autre. Celles qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs missions. Elles venaient d'un fabricant de baguette très adroit en Argentine et étaient cachées dans les lots de bois que l'entreprise de Lester McNair importait en Angleterre. Des pot-de-vins bien répartis rendaient sûr que personne ne prenait jamais la peine de vraiment y regarder de plus près.

A la déception évidente de Maugrey et Black, il s'avéra que Severus avait copié une recette de potions, réparé un alembic, appelé plusieurs livres par accio et conjuré un bouquet de fleurs.

"A qui les as-tu envoyées ?" aboya Maugrey, continuant le spectacle mais sans beaucoup de conviction.

"Elles sont dans un vase en bas, dans le salon," l'informa Severus. "Je préfère celles que je conjure à celles coupés dans le jardin, elles sont bien pl -"

Il était apparemment impossible qu'il termine une seule phrase ce soir.

"Je me fiche de tes préférences de décoration, espèce de fée," ronchonna Maugrey.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Tu m'as entendu, Rogue. Je ne le répéterai pas, je ne suis pas si stupide." Severus leva un sourcil ironique. "Arrête ça, moutard morveux ! Et ces robes de soirée ? Pourquoi portes-tu des robes de soirée ?"

"Premièrement je ne les porte pas, car vous m'avez vous-même donné l'ordre péremptoire de les ôter. Deuxièmement, c'est aujourd'hui mon dix-huitième anniversaire, et j'aurais déjà dû arriver chez mes amis pour dîner. A mon âge, il encore semble bon de fêter cela, vous savez ?"

En ignorant exprès les derniers mots, Maugrey fit rétrécir ses yeux avec suspicion. "Amis ? Quels amis ?"

"Les Malfoys. Nous étions très proches à l'école, Lucius et moi. Et bien sûr St. Jean Lestrange. Il a été mon tuteur et presque un père pour moi. De plus, c'est l'oncle de Narcissa Malfoy."

Maugrey siffla entre ses dents. "Les Malfoys et Lestrange. Eh bien, il n'y a aucune nécessité de se dépêcher, mon garçon. Tout de suite, ils reçoivent tous des visiteurs, tout comme toi."

"Je me retiendrais de vous appeler ainsi, M. Maugrey. Les visiteurs sont invités ou du moins bienvenus. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Inutile de dire qu'il en va de même pour le Gryffondor silencieux, et vêtu de rouge que vous avez apporté. Est-ce supposé être une action concentrée contre les ex-Serpentards ? Et si c'est le cas pourquoi n'avez- _vous_ pas de visiteurs vous-même ? Ou dérangez-vous seulement les ex-amants de votre ancienne épouse ?"

Cette dernière question provoqua un reniflement moqueur de Black. Maugrey lui lança un regard furieux puis revint à Severus. "Vous ne savez pas avec qui vous jouez, Severus Rogue," grommela-t-il. "mais la prochaine fois que je viendrai dans votre maison, je n'amènerai pas seulement un apprenti. Et je retournai entièrement cette tanière de serpent, est-ce compris ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. S'il y a quelque chose que vous vouliez trouver en particulier, dites le moi pour que je puisse la cacher en pleine vue. Et n'oubliez pas d'apporter un mandat de perquisition. Pas un faux," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en se rappelant une histoire plutôt atroce que la Gazette des Sorciers avait rapportée il y a quelques jours au sujet d'un paquet d'Aurors qui avait fait une incursion dans la maison d'un suspect en présentant un mandat de perquisition qui s'était révélé être faux.

Maugrey blanchit puis devint rouge écarlate. Mais il se retint avec un effort visible et murmura seulement "Tu paries, mon garçon, tu paries."

Il devait être déçu mais aucunement aussi frustré que Black. Peut-être était-il seulement plus adroit à le dissimuler. La rage de Black, cependant, était clairement visible sur son visage. Severus trouva que c'était un début tout à fait prometteur pour une soirée agréable.

~~~~*~~~~

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour les Elfes de Maison. Le dénommé Dobby qui arriva en courant dans le Hall d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy dès que Severus s'y fut martérialisé avait certainement l'air d'être près d'avoir une attaque cardiaque - c'est à dire si les Elfes de Maison faisaient des crises cardiaques. Ses yeux, déjà gros et globuleux comme il était commun pour son espèce, semblaient vouloir sauter hors de son crâne ; ses grandes oreilles ressemblant à des chauves-souris, la gauche vers le haut, la droite vers le bas, frémissaient convulsivement, et même son nez long et mince en forme de crayon tressautait.

"Monsieur Rogue, monsieur," dit-il d'un cri perçant, " Il y a... il y a des Aurors..."

Peggy avait certainement eu un meilleur sang-froid. "Je sais, Dobby. Maintenant sois gentil de prendre mon manteau, et annonce moi, ou M Malfoy te donnera un coup de pied qui t'enverra dans la lune."

Les doigts minces et longs tremblaient si violemment que la créature avait des difficultés à tenir sa cape. "Oui, monsieur," dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Dobby vous annonce, oui, monsieur, immédiatement..." et il fila hors de vue.

Severus resta debout à attendre, regardant paresseusement les portraits des ancêtres de Malfoy qui étaient alignés sur les murs. Ils semblaient être un peu alarmés aussi, car ils se jetaient dans et hors de leurs cadres, échangeant apparemment des nouvelles de ce qui se passait. Soudain, la porte du grand salon fut ouverte, et Julius Malfoy sortit dans le hall.

"Severus !" s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main. "Il est bon de te voir ! Bien que ce soit une situation très affligeante -"

"Je sais" dit Severus. Du coin de l’œil, il vit une silhouette blanche s'approcher de la porte. "Julius, savez-vous par hasard le sujet de tout ceci ? J'étais à la maison, me préparant à transplaner, quand Alastor Maugrey est pratiquement entré par effraction dans ma maison, a demandé à voir ce que je portais sous mes robes de soirée, a contrôlé ma baguette et a prononcé toutes sortes de menaces. Et il m'a dit que ses collègues allaient être ici aussi. Que s'est-il passé ? Y a-t-il eu une autre attaque ?"

"Eh bien, si ceci n'est pas une scène touchante et bien jouée !"

La silhouette en blanc, qui se révéla être Astraea Black, surgissait du salon. Severus lui donna simplement un regard profondément troublé.

"Ne vous connais-je pas ? Vous êtes la mère de Black, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet. Venez, vous deux, nous n'avons pas encore terminé l'interrogatoire."

"L'interr- Madame Black, pour votre information, je viens déjà d'être interrogé, sans qu'on m'ait dit pourquoi. Que diable -"

En entrant dans le salon, Severus crut qu'il était entré dans une scène particulièrement émouvante d'une tragédie grecque: Yelena Malfoy était assise dans un fauteuil, pliée en deux, sa tête presque posée sur ses genoux, et sanglotait, tandis que Narcissa, beaucoup moins échevelée que sa belle-mère, était à genoux à côté d'elle sur le tapis, et essayait de la réconforter. Gordon Black était appuyé contre le manteau de marbre de la cheminée, bras croisés, un ricanement méprisant sur son visage.

Maintenant Severus était vraiment surpris. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il de nouveau, se retournant vers Malfoy, "Pourquoi est-ce... où est Lucius ?"

"Mort, j'en ai peur" vint la voix de Mme Black de derrière lui. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde compatissante.

Severus eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac. "Mort ? Mais comment..." il s'approcha de Julius Malfoy. Seulement maintenant il voyait que les lèvres du vieil homme étaient pressées ensemble en une ligne mince et que ses mains tremblaient un peu. "Julius, dites le moi, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Lucius ?"

Quand il parla, la voix de Malfoy était rauque. "Il semble -" il se racla la gorge que "- Il semble qu'il y ait eu une attaque de mangemorts contre l'UMU. Lucius était là-bas -"

Ceci était-il une comédie bien jouée ou la vérité ? Incapable de répondre à cette question par lui-même, Severus décida de suivre. "Lucius était là-bas ? Pourquoi ? C'est samedi soir, que faisait-il là bas ?"

Gordon Black, qui avait silencieusement regardé la scène, décida finalement de parler. "Votre _ami_ estimé, M. Rogue prenait part à une fête chez le Professeur Prewett. Il y a eu un raid de mangemorts, et il a été tué, ainsi que la plus grande part des autres invités." La voix de Black, dangereusement basse quand il avait commencée, se haussait maintenant progressivement. "Sans compter Prewett lui-même, son épouse et sa fille de six ans !" cria-t-il. Traversant la pièce en quelques pas rapides, il agrippa la manche de Malfoy. "A quoi cela ressemble-t-il, Malfoy ? Hein ? Comment vous sentez-vous d'avoir tué votre propre fils ?"

D'un ton las, Malfoy haussa les épaules pour ôter la main de l'Auror. "Laissez moi en paix, Black. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas un partisan de Voldemort. Je viens de perdre mon fils. Vous pourriez vouloir respecter cela." il se détourna de Black et se couvrit les yeux de la main.

Severus regarda fixement de l'un à l'autre, bouche-bée, espérant silencieusement qu'il était assez convaincant. Mais Malfoy ne semblait pas faire semblant. Il devait se sentir terrible à devoir supporter la présence des Aurors, à devoir mâcher ses mots tout en se maudissant d'avoir mis Lucius en si grave danger. Et peut-être, peut-être avait-ce été lui-même qui avait par hasard tué son propre fils. Severus avala. C'était affreux. Vraiment terrible.

"M. Black," dit-il, "ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez le laisser en paix ? Lucius est... était son seul fils et héritier -"

Black tournoya sur ses pieds et le regarda avec une haine non dissimulée. "Vous! Vous avez fait de la vie de mon fils un enfer à l'école ! Ne croyez pas, pas même un instant, que vous vous en tirerez aussi facilement avec ce que vous avez fait ! Vous étiez plein de vers alors et êtes pourri maintenant." Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Black continua, "Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas le prouver car je sais que je ne le peux pas. Pas encore. Mais je sais ce que vous êtes, Mange-"

"Quel rassemblement extrêmement agréable," retentit une voix traînante, paresseuse et bien connue depuis la porte ouverte. "Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été invité, Black !"

"Lucius !"

Severus recula un peu pour ne pas être renversé par les deux femmes et regarda, avec un sourire sardonique à Black, Lucius éviter de justesse la mort par asphyxie. Les deux Blacks semblaient un peu embarrassés, pour ne pas dire plus.

Julius Malfoy fut le premier à regagner son calme. Son visage blanc de colère, il s'approcha de Gordon Black. "Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, contrôlant à peine sa voix.

Black, reconnaissant évidemment que son jeu s'était terminé prématurément et pas avec la fin qu'il avait imaginée, recula un peu. "C'était... une mesure nécessaire " dit-il avec raideur "En des temps comme ceux-ci -"

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. L'impact du poing droit de Malfoy l'envoya tomber au sol.

"Ramassez cette ordure que vous appelez votre époux," siffla Malfoy à Astraea Black, qui se tenait debout comme pétrifiée, "et quittez ma maison immédiatement. Vos supérieurs seront informés de ce comportement atroce. Partez ! Maintenant !"

Sans un mot, Mme Black fit léviter son époux à moitié conscient et, sa silhouette molle flottant à côté d'elle, quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard plein de haine aux personnes assemblées dans le salon.

Un moment, ils restèrent tous debout en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Le silence fut rompu par un faible 'plop' et la voix amusée de Lestrange.

"Eh bien," dit-il, "il semble certainement que j'aie raté quelque chose."

 

  
** en français dans le texte.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus était bien sûr curieux de voir ce que la Gazette des Sorciers avait à dire sur l'attaque contre Prewett. D'un autre côté, non seulement il avait une certaine idiosyncrasie envers les jounaux - les lire était une complète perte de temps précieux, pensait-il - mais entrer en valsant à Fleury & Botts pour acheter un journal le dimanche 14 novembre en particulier serait une chose très imprudente à faire. L'époque étant ce qu'elle était, les gens devenaient de plus en plus suspicieux envers tout ce qui était inhabituel, et il n'allait pas compromettre sa sécurité par simple curiosité. Habituellement, ce système marchait à la perfection.

Sa célébration d'anniversaire avait duré jusqu'à après une heure. Prévoyant quelque chose de la sorte, il avait déjà prévenu McLachlan qu'il allait probablement arriver plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Le vieux sorcier avait une préférence marquée à travailler les dimanches - Severus n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi. Mais il avait compris bien sûr qu'un dix-huitième anniversaire devait être célébré en due forme.

Alors Severus s'était levé tard, du moins tard pour lui, et venait de s'asseoir dans la cuisine, appréciant un assez grand petit déjeuner qui, il espérait, le débarrasserait d'une gueule de bois de taille plus que moyenne. Il n'était pas contre boire de l'alcool ; en fait, il aimait tout à fait boire. Mais les quantités de spiritueux qui étaient descendues par sa gorge la nuit dernière avaient certainement été un peu trop pour lui. Après la troisième tasse de café, néanmoins, il se sentait bien mieux. Peggy avait réussi à dénicher encore une autre entièrement nouvelle sorte de jambon qui avait un petit goût de genévrier et de romarin et allait très bien en effet avec le pain complet grillé qu'elle avait préparé. Tout en enfournant la dernière bouchée, Severus pensa qu'il devait lui parler, à la fois pour la remercier de prendre si bien soin de lui et pour lui demander le nom de cette marque particulière du jambon, quand elle apparut soudain.

"Maître Severus, M. Malfoy vous demande. Par Cheminette," ajouta-t-elle, voyant que Severus se dirigeait vers l'entrée au lieu du salon.

Il fit demi-tour et traversa la cuisine en sens inverse. La tête de Lucius lui souriait depuis la cheminée.

"Bonjour, Sev," dit-il, "comment va ta tête ?"

Severus lui lança un regard plaintif. "Mieux qu'avant le petit-déjeuner mais il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que je me sente de nouveau comme un être humain. Et toi ?"

"Comme ci, comme ça," répondit Lucius. "As-tu déjà lu la Gazette ?"

"Je ne lis jamais le journal, comme tu le sais parfaitement bien. Il c'est ennuyeux et une perte de temps. En outre, tu es là pour me dire ce qu'il faut que je sache."

Lucius roula des yeux. "Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suggérerais que tu y jettes un coup d’œil néanmoins, c'est... eh bien je suppose que l'on pourrait dire que c'est amusant."

"D'accord, je risquerai un regard, si tu insistes absolument. Mais pas maintenant - je préfère arriver chez McLachlan sans être préparé, afin d'afficher au moins un minimum de surprise non-feinte. Il sera très choqué, ce pauvre vieil homme. Après tout, Prewett était son ami et ex-élève."

Avec des sourcils levés et un sourire moqueur autour de ses lèvres, Lucius dit "Tu t'adoucis on dirait ?"

"Je ne m'adoucis pas" répondit Severus avec passion, "j'ai simplement dit 'pauvre vieil homme', pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu exagères certainement avec le, Je-Suis-Un-Monstre-Sans-Sentiments, Malfoy. Je t'ai vu avec ta femme et ta mère hier soir, et vous ne donniez pas exactement une impression de totale réserve. Alors sois gentil d'arrêter ces enfantillages."

Malfoy renifla. "Je suppose qu'il y a une différence entre comment je me comporte envers mon épouse et -"

"Oh, va te faire foutre, Malfoy," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, et il rompit la connexion.

Comme il avait l'intention de prendre un second petit déjeuner - sucré cette fois ci - il choisit un livre de l'une des étagères en se rendant à la cuisine. Plus tôt, Peggy avait désespérément essayé de le persuader de prendre ses repas dans l'espace de repas du salon, comme il seyait au Maître de Maison. Severus avait purement et simplement insinué que c'était moins à son propos à lui qu'au sujet de pouvoir démontrer ses compétences de décoration de table à elle. Cela avait été le jour où il s'était rendu compte que les Elfes de Maison étaient capables de rougir. Cela l'avait extrêmement amusé, et il lui avait expliqué qu'il préférait s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine simplement _parce que_ c'était moins formel ; il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise pour lire en mangeant. Pour faire amende honorable, il avait invité Clarissa à dîner quelques fois et avait permis à Peggy de faire de son pire en termes de bougies, de fleurs et de quoi qu'il lui vienne d'autre à l'esprit.

Le livre qu'il avait pris pour lui tenir compagnie pendant la partie dessert de son petit déjeuner était l'un des travaux les plus complets et approfondis qu'il avait pu trouver au sujet des sérums de vérité. Bien qu'il dût admettre que sa recherche avait été effectuée en se basant uniquement sur ses propres connaissances, car il n'avait pas voulu demander conseil à McLachlan ni à Lestrange. Avec bonne raison : il s'était lui-même fixé une tâche, un défi digne de lui-même. Il voulait trouver un antidote au Veritaserum, indépendamment du temps et des efforts que cela allait lui coûter. Quelquefois, il se permettait de rêvasser au moment où il s'agenouillerait devant Voldemort, levant dans ses mains la fiole contenant l'antidote et la présentant à son maître. Il n'était pas sûr que sa propre culpabilité soit finalement apaisée en créant cette surprise inattendue et non-demandée pour l'homme qu'il avait trahi. Il l'espérait très certainement.

C'était une tâche difficile et certainement pas une à laquelle d'autres n'avaient pas essayé de s'attaquer avant lui. Sans succès, inutile de le dire. Severus n'était pas suffisamment vaniteux pour croire que la raison de leur échec avait simplement été du manque de talent. Mais il avait toujours été l'un de ceux qui regardaient un problème bien connu et apparemment insoluble sous un entièrement nouvel angle. C'était son fort, et il le savait. Dans le passé - bien que cela ne soit pas un passé très lointain, puisque la forme moderne du Veritaserum était un progrès relativement nouveau - la recherche d'antidotes avait toujours été faite en essayant de trouver l'agent neutralisant chacun des divers ingrédients. Le gros défaut de cette méthode était que la plupart des ingrédients et non seulement ceux du Veritaserum étaient neutralisés par plus d'une substance. Ainsi, le premier obstacle, presque insurmontable, était de trouver les bons ingrédients avec la bonne combinaison et le bon dosage. Une tentative futile selon l'opinion de Severus. Le problème suivant qui surgissait inévitablement si on cherchait de cette façon, était le mode de préparation. Si la recette d'une potion prescrivait que vous deviez la remuer trois fois en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre après l'avoir laissé frémir pendant cinq minutes, pour inverser son effet il n'était pas suffisant d'agiter le mélange approprié de composants trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre après cinq minutes de frémissement. Si les choses étaient vraiment si simples que cela, la fabrication de potions ne serait pas un art subtil mais quelque chose de peu meilleur que la cuisine.

Étant donné que préparer un Veritaserum puissant était un art maîtrisé seulement par quelques élus - y compris lui-même - et demandait une liste purement interminable d'ingrédients, il avait immédiatement écarté la manière traditionnelle de développer un antidote. Dans ce cas, l'approche beaucoup plus prometteuse était d'essayer de comprendre ce que la préparation faisait exactement à ceux qui en étaient bourrés et alors d'essayer de développer une autre substance qui inversait cet effet ou l'empêchait de se produire. C'était difficile mais faisable. Au moins cela semblait encore vrai maintenant, après moins qu'une semaine de lecture intense sur le sujet.

~~~~*~~~~

Dire que McLachlan allait probablement être sous le choc avait été un euphémisme. Quand Severus transplana dans la pièce de l'encyclopédie, il fut surpris d'y trouver le vieux sorcier assis, son pince-nez pendant de sa main molle, sa tête enfouie dans l'autre main. Depuis les haut parleurs de la stéréo ensorcelée ruisselait dans la pièce le thème mélancolique du second mouvement de l' _Eroica_ de Beethoven. _Sulla morte di un eroe_... Sur la Mort d'un Héros... le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. S'adoucissait-il vraiment ? Lucius avait raison, il ne devrait pas être ému par l'affliction d'un vieil homme inutile qui n'était même pas son ami ou son parent. Mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues plissées comme du parchemin... il n'était pas facile de résister à l'impact de la scène.

"Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, afin de ne pas effrayer l'autre.

"Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ?" la voix avait perdu tout son côté criard ; elle était enrouée et épaisse.

"Pas vraiment, c'est pourquoi j'ai posé la question. Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? A en juger par la musique..."

McLachlan leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus sentit un profond respect pour cet homme qui n'avait pas de scrupules à lui laisser voir son affliction et ses larmes. C'était en quelque sorte... courageux. Plus courageux qu'il ne l'aurait été de le rembarrer ou de se détourner de lui. Ce visage flétri, ravagé par le chagrin, semblait tirer d'un coup sec quelque chose de profondément enterré en lui. Cela faisait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Et il n'aimait très certainement pas ce sentiment. Ce fut son salut, néanmoins, car il dût se forcer à s'en empêcher. Combattre cela voulait dire combattre la compassion naissante qu'il ressentait pour McLachlan. Il était de nouveau en territoire familier. A bien y penser, ce vieil homme était simplement ridicule. Tant en fait, qu'il était difficile de ne pas le regarder d'un air moqueur.

"Oui," répondit le vieux maître de potions, "j'ai en effet reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. Mauvaises en effet." Son pince-nez tomba au sol, et Severus se pencha rapidement pour le ramasser et le lui rendre. "Merci, mon cher garçon."

Le regardant jouer distraitement avec les lunettes, Severus décida qu'il devait essayer de demander une fois de plus. "Que s'est-il passé, monsieur ? C'est à dire, si vous voulez me le dire."

McLachlan le regarda fixement d'un air incrédule. "Vous n'avez... non, bien sûr, j'avais oublié. Vous ne lisez pas les journaux. Prewett a été assassiné."

Severus inclina la tête, comme pour penser intensément. "Prewett ? Vous voulez dire Jonathan Prewett ?"

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Ses cheveux semblaient plus blancs et hérissés que jamais. "Jonathan Prewett. Oui. Un grand maître de potions et un grand ami. Il est mort, et son épouse et sa fille aussi. Tous morts..." De nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

C'est une réaction appropriée que de lui passer discrètement un mouchoir, n'est-ce pas ? Cela le semblait certainement, car McLachlan le prit avec reconnaissance. "Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il. Severus secoua la tête négativement. "Quel dommage, quel dommage. J'avais prévu de vous présenter un de ces jours. Vous l'auriez aimé, j'en suis sûr. C'était une si gentille personne, une si gentille personne." sa voix s'estompa, et il regarda fixement le mur avec des yeux aveugles. L'adagio s'était achevé. "J'ai peur de ne pas être en état d'enseigner aujourd'hui," dit-il. "désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé pour annuler la leçon -"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment pas. Nous pouvons continuer mardi, si cela vous va. Si vous n'en avez pas envie, faites le moi simplement savoir." McLachlan hocha seulement la tête, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. "Eh bien, je suppose que je vais simplement vous quitter alors," continua Severus un peu maladroitement.

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit pas. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, gouttant sur sa robe et continuant à dégouliner - elles ne pénétraient pas dans le tissu, car il était ensorcelé pour être imperméable. Voyant comment la communication avait à l'évidence été terminée, Severus fit un pas en arrière et Transplana. Il devait aller chercher un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, pour trouver ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de Lucius.

~~~~*~~~~

Même le seigneur des ténèbres sourit. "Maintenant voyez la manière avec laquelle le destin favorise Lord Voldemort," dit-il à ses quatre lieutenants qui étaient venu rapporter les résultats de leur action de la nuit passée. "Je vous aurais autorisé à tuer Greenbaum, sans laisser la marque visible à l'extérieur pour une fois. Vous savez tous que l'idée ne me plaisait pas mais je voyais la ruse et la logique derrière elle. Mais les choses que je ne veux pas qui se produisent ont une manière de ne pas se produire. Une crise cardiaque apportée par le choc est certainement le moyen de trépasser le plus innocent que cet homme ait pu choisir. Quant au reste, je suis satisfait. Très satisfait. Seulement cinq survivants, si bien que votre fils semble simplement avoir été plus chanceux que la plupart."

Malfoy hocha la tête. En fait, eux quatre avaient été d'accord plus tôt que le destin les favorisait en effet, parce que la 'chance' de Lucius n'avait pas suscité de soupçons. Aucun des autres survivants n'avait prononcé une seule accusation contre lui. Il avait aussi, Severus devait l'admettre, agi très prudemment et si bien couvert ses traces qu'il était virtuellement impossible de faire le lien entre lui et les coupables.

"Merci, Maître," dirent-ils comme un seul homme. Puis Lestrange continua, "Maître, je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment postuler pour le poste de Prewett. Cela pourrait sembler un peu étrange, étant donné que nous sommes au milieu de l'année scolaire. Si possible, j'aimerais quitter Poudlard sans donner l'impression que j'attendais seulement une occasion. Bien que Dumbledore puisse ne pas regretter m'avoir perdu, je préférerais recevoir une invitation par un tiers."

Sans commenter les paroles de Lestrange, Voldemort décroisa et recroisa ses jambes, tout en laissant ses doigts glisser sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers qui était posé à côté de lui sur le canapé. Les quatre hommes attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il parle finalement. "Je vous laisserai cette décision, St. Jean. Si vous jugez la probabilité que quelqu'un d'autre soit appelé suffisamment petite, faites comme vous l'avez suggéré. Je peux certainement voir la validité de votre argument, mais seulement si vous pouvez être sûr ou aussi bien que sûr que finalement, l'éventail de successeurs possibles à Prewett sera si étroit qu'il vous suggérera comme candidat idéal. La décision est vôtre, de même que la responsabilité des conséquences."

La suggestion que Lestrange venait de faire était le résultat d'une discussion approfondie entre lui, Malfoy, Severus et Croupton. Ils s'étaient déjà réunis dans l'après-midi, afin de préparer leur visite nocturne en Albanie - ils avaient tous convenu qu'avoir exécuté avec succès une mission difficile pouvait être satisfaisant mais que Voldemort ne serait certainement pas satisfait de leur taper sur l'épaule. Ils devaient présenter leur rapport de la manière appropriée et donner un aperçu détaillé de l'opération suivante. Même Barty avait été de bonne humeur quand ils avaient levé leurs verres à leur succès.

"J'en suis sûr, mon maître," répondit Lestrange. "Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi à la chose et en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'en premier l'UMU essayera d'avoir McLachlan. Il refusera, comme il l'a toujours fait. Juste au cas où il change d'avis, il y a Severus avec la potion d'Imperius. Connaissant très bien le vieil homme, je suis pratiquement sûr non seulement qu'il refusera, mais également qu'il suggérera un autre candidat qu'il considère digne d'être le successeur de Prewett. Le fait qu'il ait toujours enseigné de manière privée, en admettant seulement une poignée d'apprentis, joue en notre faveur. Il pourrait suggérer van der Beulen - vous savez, le hollandais - mais il n'enseignerait pas dans une université même s'ils lui offraient son poids en or. La même chose est valable pour Chang ; de plus j'ai appris qu'il avait l'intention de retourner en Chine de toute façon. Alors il y a Victor Auden, mais même les enfants savent que depuis la mort de son épouse il a transformé avec succès son cerveau en éponge pleine de whisky. Et c'est tout. Tous les autres sont profondément impliqués dans des projets de recherche dans leurs propres universités ou académies tout autour du globe et ils ne les abandonneront certainement pas à la légère. Pas pour le salaire qu'Urqhart offre, en tout cas."

"Très bien" dit Voldemort "si cela est comment vous jugez la situation, agissez comme vous le trouvez convenable. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est votre responsabilité." Lestrange inclina la tête. "Maintenant passons à la question beaucoup plus complexe de la place de Greenbaum. Vous, Julius, la demanderez bien sûr."

C'était exactement ce que Malfoy avait redouté, et il avait manifestement eu raison. "Mon Maître," dit-il en choisissant ses mots aussi soigneusement que possible "si cela est votre souhait, je ferai bien sûr comme vous l'ordonnez. Puis-je néanmoins attirer votre attention sur le fait -"

"Êtes vous en train de mettre à nouveau en question mes décisions, Julius ?" l'interrompit Voldemort, sa voix un simple sifflement menaçant.

Severus vit les phalanges de Malfoy devenir blanches, comme il agrippait l'accoudoir de son siège. "Non, mon maître, certainement pas. Je voulais simplement -"

"Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous doutez de mon autorité ? _De nouveau_ ?"

"Maître, je -"

"Julius, vous devriez savoir maintenant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas éprouver les limites de ma patience. Je n'en entendrai pas plus. Faites ce que je vous ordonne."

"Oui, mon Maître."

Avec une fort craquement, un morceau de l'accoudoir se détacha. Voldemort sourit simplement.

~~~~*~~~~

Malgré les commentaires venimeux qui maintenant apparaissaient régulièrement en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers, les autorités essayaient encore d'éviter une escalade de la peur augmentant progressivement dans la société des sorciers. Nathalie Pierson pouvait refuser de faire imprimer les communiqués ministériels sur la page de couverture de son journal, mais elle devait se soumettre aux souhaits du ministère dans une certaine mesure si elle voulait les empêcher de prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Alors les textes étaient bannis à la page cinq, mais il paraissaient néanmoins.

Les communiqués étaient ridicules - Severus n'était pas le seul à exprimer cette opinion tout haut. Ils contenaient principalement des comptes-rendus exagérés des succès de la mise en application de la loi, des directives pour les citoyens et la déclaration générale que les choses n'allaient pas aussi mal que quelques personnes douteuses aimeraient le faire sembler. Quant à la mise en application de la loi et aux Aurors, ils avaient simplement baissé leurs seuils de réussite, si bien que ne pas être tué comptât comme un succès. Les directives avaient provoqué plus d'une crise de fou rire parmi les Mangemorts - "Révisez vos Sortilèges de Protection" était devenu une sorte de plaisanterie permanente entre Severus et Clarissa. Et la situation générale. eh bien, pensa Severus en regardant dehors par la fenêtre du laboratoire, tout dépendait de vos références.

Vrai, les gens pouvaient encore marcher dans les rues en relative sécurité. Jusqu'ici, les zones résidentielles n'avaient pas subi d'attaques majeures. Et ceux qui avaient encore le pouvoir faisaient de leur mieux pour persuader ceux qu'ils devaient protéger que c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement attendre. Ils citaient des exemples dont l'absurdité pure aurait dû frapper les yeux des lecteurs violemment, mais le sorcier britannique moyen préférait à l'évidence être apaisé à ce qu'on lui donne une image réaliste de la situation. Ils étaient des moutons, et le ministère réussissait encore à les convaincre que les vipères qui serpentaient dans leurs pâturages étaient des orvets.

Revenir aux 'affaires comme à la normale' était une partie essentielle de cette stratégie - si c'était une stratégie, ce dont Severus doutait fortement. A moins d'appeler l'instinct qu'a une autruche de se cacher la tête dans le sable une stratégie. Cependant, l'université avait volontiers rejoint le mouvement Tête-Dans-Le-Sable. Avoir une partie des cours de potions d'annulés était un rappel pénible du massacre du 13 novembre et ainsi il fallait y remédier dès que possible. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient envoyé une lettre à McLachlan le jour-même des funérailles de Prewett, lui offrant le poste de son ancien élève. Pas qu'il l'eut acceptée de toute façon, mais s'ils avaient jamais eu une chance, cette démarche manquant beaucoup de tact l'avait complètement ruinée.

"Regardez cela !" s'était exclamé McLachlan quand Severus avait transplané chez lui le jour d'après les funérailles.

Déroulant le parchemin que le vieux sorcier lui avait fourré dans la main, Severus examina la lettre. "Ils ne perdent certainement pas de temps," commenta-t-il et il la rendit.

McLachlan acquiesça avec mécontentement. "J'aurais même pu considérer leur proposition, j'aurais pu la considérer. Mais avec ceci -" il brandit la lettre "- ils ont perdu la possibilité de m'embaucher. Traitez-moi de sentimental, mais je ne peux pas travailler avec des gens qui n'ont même pas la décence d'attendre que le corps mort de leur collègue soit froid. Des vautours, rien que des vautours."

Severus remercia silencieusement les gouverneurs de l'université pour leur insensibilité. "Je comprends certainement vos sentiments, monsieur," dit- il "Mais qui d'autre pourrait remplir le poste ? Recommanderez-vous au moins quelqu'un ?"

McLachlan grommela. "Ils ne le méritent pas, ne le méritent certainement pas. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde à suggérer, pas grand monde. J'aurais pensé à Lestrange, mais cela voudrait dire priver Dumbledore d'un excellent professeur, excellent, oui."

Temps d'exercer de la diplomatie Serpentard. "Très vrai, monsieur. Et se faire un ennemi de Dumbledore n'est certainement pas une chose sage à faire."

La tête du vieux sorcier se releva d'un mouvement vif, si bien que le pince-nez fût propulsé contre une étagère, ricocha sur une copie cabossée de _mille champignons et herbes magiques_ et atterrît, miraculeusement intact, sur le plancher de bois. "Alors c'est ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda McLachlan, scrutant Severus de ses yeux rétrécis. Severus alla récupérer les lunettes et les lui fourra dans la main.

"Eh bien," dit-il en hésitant "Je suppose que oui, oui. Qui voudrait provoquer Dumbledore ?"

"J'ai provoqué Albus Dumbledore plus d'une fois de mon temps, plus d'une fois. Et croyez moi, mon cher garçon, il n'était pas toujours le gagnant, certainement pas toujours. Et que pourrait-il me faire hein ? Dites-moi ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire !"

"Je... eh bien..." bégaya Severus, levant ses mains en un geste d'ignorance absolue. Il n'avait pas à feindre cette réaction - il ne pouvait vraiment rien trouver.

"Vous voyez ? Je parie que cela le rendrait furieux, oh oui, tout à fait furieux, si je recommandais Lestrange," dit McLachlan en gloussant.

"Vous n'êtes pas ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus, maintenant vraiment curieux.

"Ennemis ? Non, mon cher garçon, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Adversaires serait plus ressemblant, beaucoup plus ressemblant."

Severus hocha la tête. Était-il sage de pousser un peu plus avant ? Il décida qu'il pourrait essayer. "Ne croyez-vous pas que ce serait plus qu'une simple... euh, blague, que de le priver de son professeur de potions juste comme cela, au milieu de l'année scolaire ? Vous lui créeriez de grandes difficultés -"

"Ah, mais c'est là qu'est tout l'amusement !" s'exclama McLachlan, poignardant Severus à la poitrine avec son index. "C'est exactement de cela qu'il s'agit ! Cela me fait penser aux vieux jours, où nous avions l'habitude de nous défier des manières les plus impossibles." il tripota son pince-nez avec une expression rêveuse dans les yeux. "Plus j'y pense, plus cela semble la parfaite chose à faire, tout juste la parfaite chose" dit-il. "A vrai dire je vais écrire à l'université tout de suite, immédiatement. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser un moment..."

~~~~*~~~~

Lestrange fut nommé successeur de Prewett vers milieu décembre, pour commencer ses devoirs à l'université après les vacances de Noël. Jusqu'ici, leurs plans s'étaient ensuivis d'une manière très satisfaisante. La candidature de Malfoy pour la position du recteur, néanmoins, n'était pas une si grande réussite.

Que le bureau des gouverneurs croie ou non les rumeurs toujours-croissantes au sujet de son obéissance à Lord Voldemort était peu clair. L'argument qu'ils utilisaient dans leur lettre polie mais directe de refus était que la réputation scientifique de Malfoy était dans le domaine des créatures magiques; étant donné que Greenbaum avait été un magizoologiste, ce qui s'était révélé assez préjudiciable envers les autres facultés qu'il avait plus ou moins ouvertement méprisées, le nouveau recteur ne devrait pas porter une affiliation à la même discipline. Les gouverneurs regrettaient sincèrement.

"Ceci n'est pas de votre faute, Julius" dit Lestrange après avoir examiné la lettre.

"Nul besoin de _me_ le dire" riposta Malfoy, "mais depuis quand Lord Voldemort s'est-il intéressé à qui portait l'erreur ? Il veut des résultats, et je ne peux pas lui donner de résultats. C'est ce qui compte et rien d'autre."

La lettre avait été passée à Barty, qui fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Severus attendit son tour de jeter un coup d’œil au parchemin et dût s'admettre à lui-même qu'il était un peu perplexe. Plus qu'un peu, en fait. Sa réaction instinctive aux paroles furieuses de Malfoy aurait été de se hérisser d'indignation; il était incapable de tolérer toute opinion ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu négative envers leur maître. A y penser deux fois néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que si Voldemort punissait Malfoy pour cette défaillance, il serait injuste envers cet homme. Il était possible de soumettre une ou deux personnes au sortilège d'Imperius ou de les droguer avec la potion, mais quand il s'agissait d'un bureau de gouverneurs se composant de quinze personnes, vous ne pouviez rien faire. Barty lui tendit la lettre, et il la balaya rapidement.

"Eh bien," dit-il lentement "je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une possibilité de leur faire changer d'avis, non ?"

Les autres secouèrent silencieusement la tête. "Non," dit Malfoy, "je regrette qu'il n'y en ait pas. Mais je suppose que je devrai simplement supporter cela. Au moins nous avons réussi à faire entrer Beckinsale au personnel de Ste. Mangouste. Peut-être que cela le calmera un peu."

Lestrange renifla simplement. "Si vous me demandez mon avis, tu auras de la chance si les effets secondaires ont disparu avant Noël."

"Toujours optimiste, St. Jean," répondit Malfoy, "merci pour tes paroles d'encouragement. En parlant de Noël - Severus, voudriez-vous passer quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy ? St. Jean sera assez occupé pendant les vacances, alors à moins que vous ne préfériez votre isolation splendide..."

Cette proposition, autant que Severus l'apprécie, le confrontait à un gros dilemme : il l'aurait acceptée avec joie, s'il n'y avait pas eu Clarissa. Elle semblait assez abattue ces derniers jours, et contrairement son habitude usuelle de simplement la quitter tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lui dire ce qui la faisait souffrir, cette fois il avait simplement posé la question. De manière surprenante, elle avait semblé être plus que contente de son intérêt et lui avait dit qu'elle redoutait les vacances. Sa mère allait être de garde à Ste. Mangouste, Evan avait été invité à passer les vacances avec un ami, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle serait seule avec son père. Au cours des quelques derniers mois, il n'avait rien tenté ; mais elle était morte de peur qu'il puisse, et il le ferait probablement, retourner à ses vieilles habitudes une fois qu'il pouvait être sûr d'être tranquille. Severus avait purement et simplement refusé de venir chez les Rosiers, mais il lui offrait l'hospitalité - ou plutôt un asile - quand que ce soit qu'elle en ait besoin. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle aime l'idée de l'accompagner au Manoir Malfoy néanmoins.

Ses pensées s'étaient manifestement montrées sur son visage car Malfoy ajouta, "Vous pouvez amener de la compagnie bien sûr, si c'est ce qui vous fait hésiter."

Severus se sentait inexplicablement mécontent de la proposition, mais était trop sage pour le montrer. "Merci," dit-il, "j'apprécie vraiment cela, Julius. Puis-je envoyer Elias demain avec un message ?"

"A condition que je sois en état de le lire demain," dit sombrement Malfoy.

~~~~*~~~~

Il n'avait pas considéré l'éventualité que Severus ne puisse pas l'écrire en premier lieu. Clarissa, qu'il avait invitée pour le petit déjeuner le jour suivant, afin de discuter de la question de leurs vacances, le trouva allongé sur son lit, complètement vêtu, et frissonnant violemment.

Sa voix, stridente de terreur, fit presque exploser ses tympans "Severus, quel est le problème ? Es-tu malade ? Dois-je appeler un medisorcier ?"

Il réussit à lever la main pour arrêter son bavardage et secoua la tête. Avec son pouce, il indiqua le broc d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Après quelques petites gorgées prudentes, il se sentit assez bien pour croasser, "Pas de medisorcier ! Potion... étiquetée _Anti-Doloris_...laboratoire..."

Les mains de Clarissa volèrent à sa bouche. "T'a-t-il... ok, ok je poserai la question plus tard. Je reviens dans une seconde !"

Severus referma de nouveau les yeux. C'était la seconde fois que Voldemort le frappait du sortilège de torture, et non seulement il sentait qu'il ne l'avait pas méritée le moins du monde, cela avait aussi duré un peu plus longtemps que la première fois et ainsi les effets secondaires étaient encore pires. Les pas précipités de Clarissa ressemblaient au piétinement d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés à ses oreilles hyper-sensibles. L'influence de la potion cependant, dont il avait légèrement changé la recette afin de la rendre plus puissante, était presque instantanée. Il avait réussi à prendre une première dose en arrivant à la maison, et la seconde améliora grandement sa condition.

Clarissa, qui avait heureusement compris qu'elle devait éviter de faire tout bruit superflu, pencha la tête vers son oreille et chuchota "Te sens-tu mieux ?"

"Plutôt moins épouvantable. Pourrais-je avoir un peu plus d'eau ?"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il put se lever et descendre les escaliers en s'appuyant lourdement contre Clarissa. Peggy devint presque hystérique quand elle le vit - Severus bénit mentalement Clarissa d'avoir fait taire l'elfe immédiatement. Il doutait d'avoir pu survivre à sa voix grinçante.

Il fut mené dans la salle de séjour où Clarissa l'abaissa doucement dans un fauteuil et lui souleva les jambes pour les poser sur un autre. Quand Peggy apporta le plateau du petit déjeuner, il se rendit compte, à sa grande surprise, qu'il avait vraiment faim.

"Juste du thé et des toasts," dit sévèrement Clarissa. "pour l'instant," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant son regard indigné.

"Écoute Clarissa, je ne suis pas un infirme et -"

"Crois-tu que vomir serait agréable dans ta situation ?" demanda-t-elle en levant ses sourcils. Severus grogna simplement "Content de voir que tu es capable d'entendre raison. Alors raconte moi," dit-elle quand Peggy les eut laissé seuls, "Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il jeté Doloris ?"

Severus expliqua entre des petites gorgées prudentes de thé et de petites bouchées de toast. "Tu vois," dit-il, "d'une certaine manière je comprends sa réaction. Il ne veut pas d'explications, il veut des résultats. Il les veut depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Nous payons les dettes du passé, pour ainsi dire. Pas que je l'apprécie mais je l'accepte."

Clarissa lui lança un regard bizarre. "Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout, Severus. Habituellement, tu n'es pas du genre à accepter -"

"Allons, essaye de penser avant de parler !" l'interrompit Severus. "Crois-tu honnêtement que j'ai le choix ? En outre, il a raison. Nous ne devons pas échouer. Jamais."

"Je vois," dit-elle en évitant ses yeux. "Juste pour changer le sujet alors : de quoi voulais tu parler quand tu m'as dit de venir ici pour le petit-déjeuner ?"

Severus lui parla de l'invitation de Malfoy.

"Mmmh," dit-elle en remuant la tête, "je ne sais pas... cela pourrait même être une bonne idée, qui sait ? Passer Noël avec l'heureux couple."

"C'est une chose étrange," dit Severus, "je crois qu'ils sont vraiment heureux. Ce qui est un peu un miracle, connaissant Lucius."

Clarissa lui versa une autre tasse de thé. "Penses-tu qu'il l'aime ?"

"Lucius ? Tu blagues ? Le jour où Lucius aimera quelqu'un sera le jour où je demanderai à Sirius Black de m'épouser. Non," il secoua la tête et grimaça. "Ouch, cela fait encore mal. - Non, je crois qu'ils ont simplement trouvé une sorte de _modus vivendi_. Il la traite avec respect, et elle joue l'épouse dévouée. C'est un mariage arrangé, après tout, alors ils ont probablement plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu au départ."

"Mais crois-tu que les gens puissent être vraiment heureux dans un tel mariage ?"

Severus roula des yeux et soupira. "Ah les filles ! Pour vous, la pensée d'être heureux déclenche immédiatement des fantaisies romantiques à l'eau de rose. Tout dépend de comment on définit le bonheur bien sûr. Prends nous deux, par exemple."

Clarissa lui lança un regard alarmé. "Maintenant qui blague ?"

"Je ne blague pas, je raisonne, stupide femelle. Alors tais-toi et écoute."

"Tu payeras pour ceci immédiatement après ta complète rémission," dit Clarissa d'un ton rogue, lui lançant un regard malveillant. "Remercie les dieux d'être presque infirme !"

"Depuis quand la faiblesse d'un adversaire dissuade-t-elle un Serpentard de frapper ?" demanda Severus, levant ses sourcils. Il les abaissa immédiatement, néanmoins, car ces minuscules muscles de son front lui faisaient plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible. "Ce que je voulais dire était : imagine que nous nous marions. Ne penses-tu pas que nous serions tout à fait heureux ensemble ? Pas de la manière communément imaginée peut-être, mais heureux tout de même ?"

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait dit. Et il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à sa réaction. "Tu ferais cela ?" chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant immédiatement de larmes. "Tu ferais vraiment cela ? Tu me débarrasserais de cet homme horrible ?"

"Tu échangerais la poêle à frire contre le fourneau, tu sais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis horrible à ma manière à moi. Alors quoi, est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage ?"

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle beurra un autre morceau de toast. Elle avait déjà beaucoup mangé, alors Severus supposait qu'elle le faisait simplement pour cacher son embarras.

"Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, Severus. Vraiment, je... tu es conscient que cela pourrait me prendre quelque temps avant que je sois prête à... à faire plus que s'embrasser ?"

Était-il vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation ou était-ce un rêve étrange, apporté par le sortilège qu'il avait enduré ? D'un autre côté, cela n'était pas _si_ absurde que cela. Clarissa avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps chez lui ; il lui avait donné la permission de venir ici même lorsqu'il était absent. D'un certain point de vue, ce serait la solution idéale : il serait marié et ainsi beaucoup moins un mouton noir dans une rue où il était le seul célibataire parmi des couples mariés, surtout avec des enfants. Pour elle, cela voudrait dire une vie sans la crainte constante de son père. En outre, elle avait l'intention de jouer au Quidditch professionnellement; si elle réussissait - et son accomplissement aux sélections allait probablement être meilleur si elle n'était pas sous stress constant - elle passerait plus de temps sur les champs d'entraînement qu'à la maison.

Il lui prit la main. "A bien y penser, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et ne t’inquiète pas au sujet de... euh, l'aspect physique. Si notre maître continue à ce rythme avec Doloris, tu n'auras rien à craindre ni à attendre de moi de toute façon."

"Crois-tu qu'il le permettra ?" demanda Clarissa, lui pressant la main. "Oh désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de - est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?"

"Pour répondre à tes questions en ordre inverse : oui un mal du diable, et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le permettre ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il le fera néanmoins. Quand demanderas-tu ?"

"Je suppose que je devrais demander à ton père en premier, ne penses-tu pas ?"

"Demander à ce bâtard ? Je n'ai pas besoin de son consentement, puisque je suis majeure. Tu es majeur. Je ne veux pas du lui à mon mariage, non plus. Seulement Evan et tante Nathalie. Et Gwendolyn bien sûr."

Severus sentit des remords. "Au sujet de ta tante, je suppose que je devrais te dire -"

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit offusquée, mais elle lui fit simplement un sourire malicieux. "Severus, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était entichée de toi immédiatement. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas détestée pour cela, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ?"

"Je... eh bien, oui pour dire la vérité." il se sentait très stupide et très embarrassé. "Et... nous ne nous sommes pas séparés de la manière la plus polie. Juste pour que tu sois prévenue. Elle pourrait refuser l'invitation."

~~~~*~~~~

Finalement, Clarissa décida qu'elle allait accompagner Severus au Manoir Malfoy. Ils étaient attendus là-bas en fin d'après-midi le 24 décembre accompagnés du chat et du corbeau. Un Noël sans Esmeralda était impensable, même si Peggy eût certainement pris bon soin d'elle.

L'aube de la veille de Noël se leva grise et froide, quoique sans trace de neige. Severus se réveilla plutôt tard et bien qu'il ne puisse guère y croire, il se sentait heureux. Ou peut-être seulement content; c'était difficile à définir. C'était un bon sentiment de toute façon, un qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. En fait, il était impatient de faire ses valises. Après un petit déjeuner qui lui fit se demander si Peggy avait perdu la tête "Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour Noël, maître Severus, alors je vous prépare un petit déjeuner de Noël en avance !"- il alla en flânant dans la salle de séjour pour sélectionner quelques livres qu'il voulait emmener avec lui. La bibliothèque de Malfoy n'avait certainement rien perdu de sa magnificence, mais il considérait meilleur de faire sa recherche sur le Veritaserum en utilisant ses propres livres. Ne donnez jamais d'idées à un Malfoy, même si vous êtes leur invité.

Il mettait tout juste le troisième volume qu'il avait sélectionné sur la table quand Clarissa tomba pratiquement hors de sa cheminée. Il n'aimait pas le moins du monde l'air sur son visage. "Clarissa, quel est le -"

Elle pouvait à peine parler. " Je... je... l'ai fait !" laissa-t-elle finalement échapper.

"Fait quoi ? Remets-toi, pour l'amour de Merlin !"

"J'ai finalement tué ce porc !"


	17. Chapter 17

Clarissa avait tué son père, et la vie de Severus avait changé.

Il ne l'avait pas complètement réalisé jusqu'à tard cette nuit là où il était assis dans la chambre d'invité qui lui était assignée au Manoir Malfoy, essayant de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit travaillant frénétiquement. Trop de choses s'étaient produites au cours des douze dernières heures pour qu'il puisse trouver une seule minute pour penser clairement, logiquement. Severus était trop tendu même pour s'asseoir ; il arpentait la pièce avec quelque chose d'apparenté à de la furie dans son attitude et quand cela s'avéra être inefficace, il agrippa un lourd manteau d'hiver, descendit et sortit dans le parc. L'air froid de la nuit qui mordait dans ses joues et ses mains accomplissait ce que tourner comme un animal en cage ne l'avait pas autorisé à faire. Il sentit progressivement son esprit se consolider et redevenir l'outil sur lequel il avait l'habitude de compter. Ce qui jusqu'ici avait été un tourbillon flou de formes et de bruits se transforma en succession d'images bien définies, presque trop vives, qu'il pouvait examiner et ranger dans sa mémoire.

Charles Rosier avait été tué en un acte de self-défense quand il avait essayé d'agresser sa fille, tout comme elle l'avait redouté. Cette fois, néanmoins, elle avait réagi à son agression au lieu de la supporter et avait mis toute sa haine et sa peur derrière le sortilège de mort. Cela avait été la première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisée sur un être humain, mais sa rage avait compensé ce qui aurait pu lui manquer de capacité magique. Le sortilège seul lui aurait valu une condamnation à perpétuité à Azakaban, car peu importe pourquoi une personne utilisait un Sortilège Impardonnable, self-défense ou pas, le verdict serait toujours le même. Elle avait cependant considérablement aggravé la situation en laissant la marque sombre dériver en montant vers le ciel. Pire que tout, elle avait laissé tomber sa baguette au moment même où le système de Cheminette l'avait sucée hors de la cheminée de la salle de séjour.

La marque sombre voulait dire l'arrivée d'un bataillon d'Aurors sur la scène du crime quelques secondes après son apparition et, comme il n'y avait pas de coupables à arrêter, il était probable que les Aurors allaient transplaner dans toute l'Angleterre, apparaissant dans les maisons des suspects habituels afin de les interroger. Severus avait seulement tout juste eu le temps de jeter un sortilège d'invisibilité sur Clarissa et de lui ordonner de rester dans le jardin sans bouger et si possible sans respirer, quand la maison avait retenti d'un martellement furieux à la porte. Les trente minutes suivantes avaient été une épreuve.

Maugrey avait été seul cette fois. Mais la situation n'avait pas été grandement améliorée par ce fait. Severus ne lui avait, bien sûr, rien dit au sujet des raisons qu'avait Clarissa pour tuer son père - c'était de moins qu'aucune importance, maintenant que son allégeance à Voldemort avait été prouvée au moyen d'un simple sortilège inverse jeté sur sa baguette. Sa baguette officielle, heureusement. Si quoi que ce soit qui se rapportait à ce désordre épouvantable pouvait être appelé heureux. Clarissa était l'amie et la camarade de maison de Severus, et ainsi les soupçons déjà non démontrés de Maugrey à son sujet étaient devenus, du moins selon l'opinion de l'Auror, plus justifiés. Severus avait tenu bon son terrain, mais cela avait été juste. Habituellement, quand une attaque planifiée était mise en action, tout le monde - participant ou non - avait un alibi en béton préparé à l'avance. Aujourd'hui, Severus était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des ennuis à rendre compte de sa situation au cours des dernières dix minutes et des témoins de cela. A la fin, Maugrey avait dû quitter sa maison avec une frustration rugissante.

Immédiatement après son départ, Severus avait transplané Clarissa dans sa maison en Italie. Elle devrait y rester jusqu'à nouvel avis. Pour Severus, cela signifiait qu'il devait trahir Voldemort une fois de plus, car il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réaction de leur maître à ce que Clarissa avait fait. Non seulement elle avait attiré l'attention du ministère sur elle avec cette utilisation idiote de la Marque sombre, elle avait aussi mis le mouvement entier en grave danger. Severus était sûr que Voldemort la tuerait sur le champ s'il la trouvait. Pour avoir une chance raisonnable de survivre à son courroux, elle devait disparaître sans laisser aucune trace. Severus devrait à nouveau mentir.

Il venait juste de transplaner de retour chez lui et il lançait un sortilège de soin sur son épaule gauche que Maugrey avait luxée quand la tête de Lucius apparut dans la cheminée. Severus fut immédiatement alarmé par l'expression sur son visage - il l'avait vu à peu près dans cet état seulement une fois, lors de leur quatrième année quand les Aurors étaient arrivés à Poudlard pour enquêter sur Sybille, mais il avait l'air bien pire maintenant.

"Lucius," dit-il en s'approchant de la cheminée, "dis moi ce qui s'est produit, pour l'amour du ciel, tu as un air terrible !"

"Pourrais-tu -" sa voix se brisa et il se racla la gorge. "Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît Transplaner ici? Immédiatement ?"

"Oui, mais dis-moi ce -"

"Mon père est mort."

Il n'avait jamais senti d'affection pour Julius Malfoy, mais au cours des derniers mois il en était venu à apprécier l'homme et quelques unes de ses qualités. Quels qu'aient été ses sentiments envers le père de Lucius, sa mort était un coup dur de plus d'une manière. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Lucius avala. "Oui peut-être est-il mieux que je te dise cela maintenant, il ne serait pas bon de le répéter en présence de ma mère et de Narcissa. Les Blacks sont venus ici pour poser des questions sur la mort du père de Clarissa, il semble que c'était de notre fait. Ils se sont comportés de manière pire que jamais, mon père a perdu son calme et a tiré sa baguette. Malheureusement -" Sa voix se brisa de nouveau. Severus regarda, incrédule, l'homme qu'il avait connu depuis tant d'années s'essuyer les yeux du dos de la main. "malheureusement il était près du grand escalier. Quand Black l'a désarmé, il a trébuché en arrière. Black était furieux et son sortilège a frappé mon père avec une énorme force... et mon père a été projeté en l'air contre le bord de la rampe d'escalier au niveau de la nuque. Il était... il est mort... c'était déjà fini quand je suis arrivé à lui. Nous n'avons rien pu faire."

Severus resta enraciné sur place, incapable de s'arrêter de secouer la tête. "Je ne peux pas y croire," murmura-t-il, "je ne peux pas y croire... c'est si absurde qu'il -"

"Oui," dit Lucius, ce mot suivit d'un rire forcé, "Oui, c'est vraiment absurde. Mais si tu veux vraiment m'aider, viens tout de suite. Je suis pas tout à fait au sommet du monde moi-même mais imagine ma mère et Narcissa... et je dois amener ces deux... criminels au Ministère."

"Bien sûr. Je dois juste attraper mon sac. Je serai avec toi dans un minute."

Les larmes dans les yeux de Lucius l'avaient profondément déconcerté. L'impact de l'affliction et du désespoir des deux femmes avait presque été trop pour que Severus le supporte.

Un elfe de Maison prenait soin de ses bagages et de ses animaux ; Lucius vint l'accueillir avec une expression pas encore familière de détermination inflexible sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, et après quelques paroles de gratitude, il alla directement au ministère par Cheminette avec les deux Aurors attachés et bâillonnés dans son sillage.

Severus entra dans le salon. Yelena Malfoy était allongée sur un ottoman, apparemment trop épuisée pour pleurer davantage. Son visage était encore beau, mais elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Avec ses yeux différents de manière stupéfiante, elle regardait fixement quelque point au-delà du mur et probablement au-delà de l'univers, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant autour d'un mouchoir, elle était l'épitomé du désespoir impuissant. Narcissa était assise à côté d'elle sur le plancher comme une marionnette dont les cordes avaient été coupées, les jambes étendues sans cérémonie, des mains détendues drapées avec négligence sur ses genoux. Aucune d'elle ne faisait de bruit, ce qui prêtait d'une manière ou d'une autre une touche encore plus funeste à la scène entière.

Severus s'était occupé de Narcissa en premier, lui demandant d'essayer de se lever, car il avait besoin de son aide pour mettre sa belle-mère au lit. Elle avait obéi comme si ces cordes invisibles avaient soudainement été jointes aux mains de Severus. Il aurait été plus facile de simplement faire léviter Yelena, mais il décida de ne pas le faire - d'une certaine manière il semblait indigne de la faire flotter en haut des escaliers, sa tête pendant en arrière et ses bras pendant mollement en l'air au milieu. Alors il l'avait soulevée et portée, avec Narcissa qui le suivait comme un demi-fantôme. Obéissant à ses demandes chuchotées, elle avait apporté une robe de chambre et avait commencé à déshabiller l'autre femme, ce qui donna à Severus le temps de redescendre. Avec l'aide de Dobby l'elfe de Maison - la pauvre créature était complètement hors d'elle de terreur - il avait réussi à trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à une simple potion apaisante qu'il lui fallait dix minutes pour préparer.

Quand il était retourné en haut, il avait trouvé Narcissa étendue à côté de sa belle-mère, enroulée contre elle cherchant du réconfort et à l'évidence aussi de la chaleur, car elle frissonnait violemment. Il était chanceux qu'il ait préparé plus de la potion qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour seulement un patient, si bien qu'il put l'administrer aux deux femmes. Narcissa s'endormit presque immédiatement. Severus convoqua une chaise au chevet du lit, s'assit, et prit avec hésitation la main de Yelena. Le sourire qu'elle lui fit quand elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui lui fit mal au cœur. Ce fut alors que l'injustice et l'absurdité de cette terrible tragédie tout entière le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il dût se battre intensément pour garder son calme, surtout pour son intérêt à elle. Elle ne dit rien, le regarda seulement, souriant de ce sourire singulier et brisé, et lui pressa brièvement la main. Il garda ses doigts dans les siens et les caressa doucement jusqu'à ce que, un petit moment plus tard, elle s'endorme aussi. Après s'être assuré que toutes deux avaient chaud et étaient aussi confortablement installées que possible, Severus quitta silencieusement la chambre à coucher et descendit attendre Lucius.

Il était revenu peut-être une heure après son départ. Maintenant que la tension était partie, avait l'air entièrement dévasté et répondit aux questions de Severus par de simples monosyllabes.

"Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre maintenant," dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, car Severus avait finalement cessé de le questionner. "Écoute Sev, pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas l'inverse ? Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Rosier et laisse moi écouter un peu. Je ne suis absolument pas en état de parler maintenant."

Alors Severus lui raconta ce qui s'était produit dans la matinée, et ils furent d'accord tous les deux que Lord Voldemort devait être informé immédiatement. Prévenir Lestrange et Barty était trop risqué, étant donné que Lestrange était encore à Poudlard et Barty au ministère. Ils devaient y aller seuls.

"Et pour ta mère et Narcissa ?" demanda Severus. "Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici avec seulement les Elfes de Maison pour s'occuper d'elles. Elles pourraient se réveiller et imagine seulement comment elles se sentiraient si ni toi ni moi n'étions là."

Alors ils avaient jeté un sortilège de sommeil sur les deux femmes et avaient transplané en Albanie, craignant tous les deux pour leurs vies. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait être blâmé pour ce qui s'était passé mais le courroux de leur maître ne distinguait habituellement pas coupable de non-coupable. Incapable de porter la charge entière de responsabilité et de souci pour Clarissa sur ses propres épaules, et aussi réticent à le faire, Severus avait décidé de dire toute la vérité à Lucius. Il avait besoin de partager ceci avec quelqu'un et Lucius était le seul en qui il pouvait suffisamment avoir confiance, même s'il était bien conscient que la vérité pourrait devenir un poignard dans son dos un jour.

On ne pouvait accuser ni Lucius ni Severus de manquer de courage ; tous les deux avaient cependant reculé sous l'attaque de la furie de Voldemort. Ce qui leur avait sauvé la vie et la raison avait été le fait qu'ils avaient été les premiers à transplaner pour raconter l'histoire. Bien que tous les mangemorts ne soient pas classés comme suspects au ministère, beaucoup d'entre eux l'étaient et ainsi il était probable qu'il aient reçu des visites peu souhaitables d'Aurors eux aussi. Jusqu'ici, cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé le courage de faire face à leur maître et de lui dire les mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de Clarissa. Ainsi, Severus et Lucius ne furent pas punis et reçurent seulement l'ordre péremptoire de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour trouver Clarissa. La mort de Julius Malfoy ne pourrait pas être vengée pour l'instant, car n'importe quelle action punitive de leur part aurait confirmé les soupçons déjà existants du ministère à son sujet. Vrai, les morts étaient morts, mais Lucius aurait non seulement hérité de la fortune de son père mais aussi du poids entier de la répression ministérielle.

A leur retour, ils avaient ôté le sortilège de sommeil des deux femmes et les avaient persuadées de descendre pour un dîner léger. Narcissa s'était assez calmée pour faire un effort de normalité dans l’intérêt de sa belle-mère, et bien que leur repas n'ait absolument pas été une affaire enjouée, la mère de Lucius avait du moins mangé quelque chose et échangé quelques mots avec les autres. La suggestion de Severus qu'elles prennent un somnifère fut accepté avec reconnaissance et donc il était allé le préparer immédiatement - le propre laboratoire privé de Julius Malfoy était bien approvisionné et contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Yelena avait demandé à son fils si elle pouvait lui emprunter son épouse pour qu'elle partage son lit cette nuit, afin qu'elle se sente moins seule. Cette fois ci, ce fut Lucius qui les borda toutes les deux et leur donna leurs potions pendant que Severus attendait dans la bibliothèque, tenant dans ses mains un verre du cognac et laissant les vagues d'épuisement à la fois émotionnel et physique le submerger.

Quand Lucius s'était joint à lui, ils avaient parlé un moment, surtout de l'avenir immédiat, et alors avaient décidé qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer davantage ; donc ils s'étaient retirés vers leurs chambres respectives. Severus savait que, malgré la fatigue de plomb qu'il sentait, le sommeil allait l'éviter ce soir, mais il commença à se préparer à aller au lit tout de même. Il y avait plus qu'assez de livres pour lui tenir compagnie et s'il en sentait le besoin, il pourrait toujours prendre un peu de la Potion de Sommeil qu'il avait préparée. Ils avaient dîné en tenue informelle, si bien qu'il avait seulement à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Avec sa chemise déjà déboutonnée, Severus luttait avec les poignets et s'approcha un peu du chandelier posé sur le buffet, car un des minuscules boutons refusait de glisser hors de son trou. Il se pencha en avant vers la lumière, et la chaîne à laquelle son médaillon et la clé de son coffre à Gringotts étaient suspendus se balança en l'air. Pendant un instant, le médaillon refléta la lueur de la chandelle directement dans son œil.

Ce fut alors que la prise de conscience le frappa. ' _Tu auras une liaison amoureuse passionnée et tueras ton amant dans une crise de jalousie_ '. La voix voilée de Sybille, le soleil couchant, la remarque acerbe de Lucius. Tout était de retour dans son esprit, vif et neuf, comme si la scène avait seulement eu lieu hier. La traduction de ce qu'elle avait vu avec l’œil de son esprit dans ces intestins de grenouilles n'avait peut-être pas été exacte. Mais Severus était sûr que la prédiction de Sybille pour Clarissa n'avait pas été inventée. D'une certaine manière, il y avait eu de la passion - la haine passionnée que Clarissa ressentait pour son père et l'amour perverti de Charles Rosier pour sa fille. Jalousie et rage... faciles à confondre, particulièrement si on ne connaissait pas la situation. Sybille avait vu un amant, de la passion et un meurtre commis avec une agitation extrême - seulement trop compréhensible qu'elle ait pensé à un _crime passionel_ **, c'était l'interprétation logique.

Lentement, la main de Severus était montée pour agripper le médaillon qui contenait encore le parchemin que Sybille lui avait donné après le festin de la remise des diplômes. La prophétie qu'il avait ignorée comme étant des foutaises, mais avait tout de même gardé. La prédiction. L'Oracle de la Sybille. Et il avait commencé sa marche furieuse dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il deviendrait fou à moins de descendre et sortir dans le froid.

Et maintenant après une vive marche dans la propriété, il se fortifia pour regarder la vérité en la face. A une chaîne autour de son cou, il portait un bref résumé de sa vie future. Il pouvait l'aimer ou non, c'était là. Dans le cœur de son cœur il savait que c'était aussi vrai que la prédiction pour Clarissa. Et cela changeait tout.

En haut dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de sortir le parchemin et de le lire - pas qu'il en ait besoin, car il connaissait les mots par cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister au désir ardent de le regarder, juste pour s'assurer que c'était encore là avec chaque mot, chaque lettre fermement en place, lui parlant de sa destinée. Il devait le faire maintenant.

 _La mort et la renaissance_. c'était encore comme il s'en rappelait. Pas un iota n'avait changé. Seulement il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. _La mort et la renaissance_. les événements qu'elle avait prédits pour Clarissa s'étaient déjà passés. Cela impliquait-il qu'il était déjà mort - dans quel sens déformé, métaphorique avait-elle pu vouloir le dire ? _La mort.._. cela pouvait-il avoir quelque chose à faire avec le fait d'être un mangemort? Était-il déjà un mangemort ? Dans son cœur il l'était, mais il lui manquait encore la marque sombre. Et si devenir un mangemort était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par mort quelle allait être la renaissance ? Ce ridicule morceau de parchemin impliquait-il qu'il se détournerait de Voldemort ? Pourquoi diable devrait-il faire cela ?

 _Tu lui as déjà menti deux fois_ , lui dit sa conscience. Oui, c'était un fait indéniable. Il avait menti deux fois à son maître. Il avait été plus loyal envers Lucius et Clarissa qu'envers l'homme à qui il devait tout. Et oui, la culpabilité constante faisait de sa vie un enfer. Jusqu'ici la prédiction était juste. Et l'amour alors ? Qu'en était-il de ce mystérieux compagnon d'âme, qui semblait destiné à lui servir comme une sorte de messie personnel ? Une femme... les paroles du baron sanglant vinrent à son esprit, soudainement et spontanément. Seul l'amour pouvait ramener une âme morte à la vie.

Non. il refusait simplement de suivre cette ligne de pensée plus avant. La prédiction pouvait être véritable, mais elle était trop sombre, trop vague. Tout aurait pu déjà se produire et cela pourrait tout aussi bien faire partie d'un avenir proche ou distant. Et si cette dernière chose était vraie, alors il était inutile de consacrer le reste de sa vie à attendre sa mort, sa renaissance et sa rédemption par une femme qu'il ne connaissait probablement même pas encore. Il était idiot d'essayer de vivre selon une prédiction. Il n'allait constamment être là à guetter des preuves tangibles.

Redressant ses épaules, il refit rétrécir le parchemin et le remit dans le médaillon. Plus de pensées idiotes. Mais profondément en lui, il savait que désormais il attendrait.

~~~~*~~~~

Il aurait été difficile, sinon absolument dangereux, que Severus récupère de son coffre à Gringott une somme assez grande pour garantir une vie sans soucis à Clarissa au cours des prochains mois. Il y avait beaucoup d'argent, mais étant donné que leur liaison proche était de connaissance commune parmi les mangemorts, il n'aurait pas été sage de retirer une quantité exceptionnellement grande d'argent pour laquelle il n'avait ni explication ni preuve d'utilité. Lester Avery, père de Heather et chef du service des relations Moldues de la banque, était très utile quand il s'agissait de vider les coffres de leurs victimes ou de mettre un autre lot des fausses livres sterling sur le marché financier. D'un autre côté, il surveillait aussi de près les comptes de ses camarades mangemorts, et Severus était sûr que le sien était constamment contrôlé.

Les Malfoys avaient bien sûr un coffre à Gringott, mais ils gardaient aussi des sommes considérables dans leurs propres cachots. Ainsi Lucius suggéra qu'il avance à Clarissa tout ce dont elle avait besoin, car il pouvait le faire sans risque. "Tu dois effectuer la partie délicate de toute façon," dit-il en passant la poche de cuir à Severus. Il l'avait fait rétrécir et avait jeté un sortilège de réduction de poids dessus, autrement elle aurait été trop lourde et trop remarquable. "Tu dois le lui apporter comme ceci, en espèces, il n'y a aucun autre moyen."

"Je sais" dit Severus "et j'espère que tu as conscience du fait que tu puisses ne pas la récupérer bientôt. Combien y a-t-il, de toute façon ?"

"J'ai pensé que deux mille galions pourraient être suffisants pour l'instant. Tu dois bien lui faire comprendre, cependant, qu'elle ne doit ouvrir de compte nulle part. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gobelins. Quant à le récupérer, dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. Où crois-tu qu'elle ira ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, cela doit être hors de portée de hibou, car il serait trop facile de la localiser simplement en lui envoyant une lettre. Alors je suppose que cela devra être plutôt loin. Le plus loin, le mieux. Ce ne sera pas facile pour elle, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être mort."

"Ou manchot."

"En effet. Je vais partir tout de suite, afin d'être de retour à temps pour les funérailles."

~~~~*~~~~

Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Clarissa sur les siennes et ses bras l'étreignant pour la dernière fois quand il transplana devant le Manoir Malfoy deux heures plus tard. Les premiers invités arrivaient déjà, et il devait encore se changer et mettre ses robes de deuil. Il les portait beaucoup ces jours-ci, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Les funérailles de Charles Rosier avaient été hier, et maintenant Julius Malfoy devait être enterré près de ses ancêtres. Tout en échangeant ses robes contre la tenue formelle, plus ou moins automatiquement, il pensa à combien Clarissa avait paru détendue et presque heureuse, comme si elle avait ôté un lourd poids de ses épaules. Ce qui était probablement exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses projets d'aller aux États-Unis avaient trouvé son accord le plus sincère, d'autant plus qu'elle avait décidé d'essayer de vivre dans le monde Moldu, du moins au début, juste pour être en sûreté.

"A ce que j'ai entendu," dit-elle, "Ils sont tout si complètement excentriques là-bas que mes problèmes initiaux avec leurs inventions étranges passeront facilement pour de l'excentricité. Et tu pourras m'envoyer des lettres via la poste Moldue."

Caressant ses cheveux, il remarqua, "C'est vraiment une bonne idée mais je ne peux pas recevoir de réponses. Sans compter que je ne connaîtrai pas l'adresse en premier lieu."

A la fin, ils avaient décidé qu'il allait inventer une histoire plausible à raconter au personnel de Foyle, pour qu'elle puisse lui envoyer des lettres là-bas. Un dernier baiser et elle avait été partie. Severus dût convenir qu'elle lui manquerait beaucoup. Pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé néanmoins. Elle n'était pas la compagne promise de son âme, après tout, celle qui le serait - Non, se gronda-t-il mentalement, il ne devait pas laisser cette prophétie décider de sa vie. Il y avait des choses importantes desquelles s'occuper maintenant, dont les funérailles.

En bas, la grande foule des personnes en deuil était déjà assemblée. Il semblait y avoir moins de monde qu'aux autres funérailles importantes auxquelles il avait assisté, celles des Potters, mais il était toujours impressionnant de voir des centaines des gens former un cortège qui se déplaçait vers la partie nord-ouest de la propriété où étaient enterrés tous les membres de la famille Malfoy depuis plus de trois siècles. Comme il y a trois ans aux funérailles des Potters, Severus était l'un des quelques élus installés sur l'une des chaises qui avaient été placées là pour les invités d'honneur. Son humeur, cependant, n'aurait pas pu être plus différente. Une sincère compassion pour Yelena Malfoy, qui avait l'air très petite et pâle dans ses robes noires et déchirées, mêlée à un fort sentiment d'insécurité quant à l'avenir - il n'avait pas encore été décidé qui allait être le successeur de Julius Malfoy dans le noyau central des mangemorts  -et à ses propres sentiments conflictuels à propos du départ de Clarissa, pesait lourdement sur lui. Et tout de même il vibrait de cette attente nouvellement trouvée, qui, il l'espérait, allait s'effacer avec le temps, car c'était beaucoup trop irritant pour son propre confort.

Le corps mort de Julius Malfoy fut mis en terre exactement au moment où le soleil descendait le long du coteau, baignant la maison et les terres de sa douce lumière rose orangée. Quand la dernière personne en deuil eut mis son cadeau d'adieu sur le tas qui scintillait d'or dans la lumière des torches, le monde était déjà enveloppé par l'obscurité ; la zone éclairée par les torches formant une île illusoire de chaleur et de réconfort dans un vaste océan de froid nocturne.

Il avait été impossible que Lucius évite que le ministre de la magie exécutât la cérémonie. Il avait cependant réussi à éviter le repas officiel - dîner dans ce cas - qui suivait traditionnellement les funérailles en prétendant simplement que l'état de santé délicat de sa mère ne le permettait pas. D'une certaine manière, c'était vrai, parce que cela aurait été trop pour elle et tous les autres de recevoir le chef suprême de ceux qui avaient tué Julius Malfoy dans la propre maison ancestrale de ce dernier. Particulièrement parce que le ministre était responsable du traitement plus qu'indulgent des Blacks ; ils avaient été suspendus de leurs devoirs d'Auror pour un mois et avaient été obligés de payer à la famille une indemnité qui pouvait leur faire mal, mais était une vétille pour les Malfoys. L'excuse officielle par le ministre lui-même ou par le chef de la commission de surveillance des Auror que Lucius avait demandée - il n'était bien sûr pas intéressé par l'argent - avait purement et simplement été refusée, de même que sa demande que les Blacks fussent dépouillés de leurs robes et privilèges d'Aurors et envoyés à Azkaban.

Ainsi il y eut seulement Yelena, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus et St. Jean Lestrange de rassemblés autour de la table du dîner. Lestrange devait partir tôt, parce qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire à Poudlard avant de quitter l'école pour l'université d'Urqhart. Karkaroff s'était déjà installé hier, et les deux hommes avaient seulement trois jours pour examiner tous les détails, pour que Lestrange puisse céder sa position de professeur et le Directeur de Maison à un successeur bien-informé.

Après le départ de Lestrange, ils se retirèrent dans la librairie pour prendre un verre et alléger la tension que les funérailles leur avait causée à tous les quatre - serrer la main du ministre avait été une épreuve difficile pour le sang-froid de Lucius, et les condoléances, en partie sincères mais une simple formalité, de centaines de gens avaient terriblement ébranlé le self-control de Yelena.

"J'ai une annonce à faire," Sa voix argentine brisa le silence qui avait suivi la première gorgée de cognac. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent pour la regarder avec surprise.

"Une annonce ?" fit écho Lucius. "Dites-nous, mère."

"J'ai très précautionneusement considéré ma décision et il n'y a aucun moyen de m'en dissuader. Je retournai en Bulgarie demain. Continuer à habiter dans cette maison où j'ai passé vingt heureuses années avec Julius -" sa voix trembla mais elle réussit à poursuivre, même si avec un effort visible "- serait impossible. Tu -" elle regarda Lucius "- me le rappelles trop. Ta voix, ton port de tête, chacun de tes gestes... je sais que je m'enfuis et je n'exclus pas le fait de pouvoir revenir un jour. Mais pour l'instant j'ai simplement besoin de guérir. Et je sens que cela sera seulement possible sans un rappel constant de l'homme que j'aimais et que j'ai perdu."

Lucius était stupéfait. "Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire," dit-il, après avoir récupéré du choc initial que l'annonce de sa mère lui avait manifestement fait. "Bien sûr je respecte votre décision. Et vous savez que je veux seulement le meilleur pour vous. Si vous croyez que retourner dans votre famille vous aidera vraiment à surmonter votre affliction, ainsi soit-il. Mais vous devez promettre que ce ne sera pas pour toujours."

Souriant à son fils, elle secoua la tête. "Non, ce ne sera pas pour toujours. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire tout de suite. Cela pourrait me prendre six mois ou dix ans pour me rétablir. L'âme a ses très particulières manières de guérir. Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements maintenant. La journée a été très fatigante, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire demain."

Elle se leva gracieusement et quitta la pièce ; les trois autres restèrent là, la regardant fixement se retirer. L'atmosphère était lourde de tristesse et de perte, Severus pouvait le sentir presque physiquement - il pouvait uniquement deviner comment cela devait être pour Narcissa et surtout pour Lucius. La porte de la bibliothèque venait tout juste de se fermer quand Narcissa commença à pleurer silencieusement, essayant de retenir les sanglots qui faisaient tressaillir son corps tout entier. Lucius se leva, mordant sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait toujours dans des moments de confusion et d'impuissance absolues.

"Je crois que nous devrions aussi nous retirer" dit-il, tendant sa main droite pour aider Narcissa à se lever de son siège. "Mes excuses, Severus pour toutes ces mises à nu d'âmes. Je te verrai demain au petit déjeuner."

Severus acquiesça. "Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser de toute façon. Je vais rester ici un moment puis aller au lit moi-même. Cela a été une journée difficile pour nous tous."

~~~~*~~~~

De nouveau, le sommeil s'avéra être un ami inconstant. A une heure du matin, Severus était encore tout à fait éveillé. Il n'y avait absolument aucun sens à prétendre qu'il s'endormirait bientôt et il décida de se lever et de retourner à la bibliothèque, afin de chercher quelque chose de suffisamment monotone pour engourdir son esprit en un sommeil paisible. La maison était complètement sombre mais les terrains étaient couverts d'une fine couche de neige, la lumière se reflétant dessus était suffisante pour qu'il trouve son chemin sans enflammer les bougies.

Les fenêtres de la bibliothèque faisaient face à l'est. Dans le faible éclat de la lune croissante, Severus pouvait presque discerner les titres des livres sans source supplémentaire de lumière. Mais il décida de rester ici un moment pour savourer la tranquillité et l'odeur du cuir et du parchemin. Esmeralda ne serait nullement heureuse de devoir rester dans son lit toute seule ; il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour des câlins ces derniers jours. Mais cette heure irréelle, argentée de la nuit était trop irrésistible ; seuls les Dieux savaient quand il trouverait à nouveau une telle paix et tranquillité.

Il devait s'être assoupi dans son fauteuil et fut réveillé par le contact doux d'une main sur la sienne. S'il n'y avait pas eu la chaleur de la peau effleurant la sienne, il aurait cru qu'un fantôme se tenait devant lui, quelque Malfoy malheureux des années depuis longtemps passées, argenté et éthéré.

"Severus," dit la voix harmonieuse "que faites vous encore ici ?"

"Je suis désolé, je... je ne pouvais pas dormir."

"Ah," dit-elle. "Moi non plus. Alors je suis descendue dire au-revoir à la maison. Mes affaires sont prêtes, et je partirai tôt dans la matinée avant que Lucius et Narcissa se réveillent. Partant furtivement comme un voleur..."

Elle avait l'air presque translucide dans la lumière mystérieuse, diffuse. Severus était incapable de détourner ses yeux. Il secoua la tête. "Non," dit-il. "Je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas supporter plus d'adieux. Cela fera peu de différence pour Lucius et Narcissa, car ils sont tristes de toute façon, mais ce sera une grosse différence pour vous." Elle hocha la tête. "Je vous laisse à votre tour alors. Bonne nuit."

La main de Severus était déjà sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit de nouveau sa voix. "Vous prendrez soin de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il se retourna. "Je ne crois pas qu'il me laisse le faire, mais j'essayerai de garder un œil sur lui. Croyez-vous qu'il ait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui ?"

Ses pas ne firent aucun son quand elle s'approcha de lui. "Les mères pensent toujours cela de leurs enfants, je suppose. Ai-je l'air ridicule ?"

"Non. Bien que la pensée que je prenne soin de Lucius ne manque pas d'un certain... eh bien aspect comique."

Ils avaient quitté la bibliothèque et étaient maintenant dans le hall d'entrée. Ici, il faisait presque complètement sombre.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre supprimer cette image de mon cerveau," dit elle d'une voix atone. "mais je crois que je me rappellerai toujours de lui étendu là, sa tête inclinée avec un angle si étrange et anormal..."

"Vous pourriez demander à être mise sous oubliette."

Le doux froissement des cheveux contre la soie lui dit qu'elle secouait la tête. "Non. Ce serait faire une injustice, à lui comme à moi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la force d'aller tuer ces deux Aurors..."

"Autant que Lucius veuille de vengeance, je doute qu'il soit satisfait si le prix était une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban pour vous."

Elle soupira profondément. "En effet. Mais le désir est quelquefois écrasant. La furie, vous savez, et ce sentiment d'impuissance..."

Instinctivement, Severus passa son bras autour de son épaule. Elle frissonnait. "Je sais. Mais ne confondez pas patience et impuissance. Les Blacks auront ce qui leur revient. C'est quelque chose que je peux vous promettre. Cela n'arrivera pas demain, mais la mort de Julius sera vengée. Peut-être cela rendra-t-il votre retour plus facile."

Le bras de Severus encore sur ses épaules, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. "Vous le promettez ?"

"Je le promets," chuchota-t-il, et il appuya un baiser sur son front.

Quand il la regarda depuis le sommet des marches, elle était encore debout là, une belle statue faite de platine, mais chaude et vivante.

~~~~*~~~~

Progressivement, presque imperceptiblement, la situation commença à se transformer en faveur de Voldemort. Un filet constant d'articles désapprobateurs dans la Gazette des Sorciers jetant une lumière impitoyable sur les carences du ministère; les allusions persistantes que la radio des sorciers envoyait à chaque heure tous les jours au sujet de l'autre grande puissance qui devait être crainte et respectée; tout ceci apportait finalement les résultats désirés. Les gens se moquaient des Aurors et des patrouilles de la mise en application de la loi et leurs jetaient des regards de travers où qu'ils passent ; les gens étaient moins serviables quand il s'agissait de fournir des preuves contre les auteurs des raids de plus en plus nombreux, et la plupart du temps ils fermaient simplement les yeux, voulant seulement que la paix soit restaurée, sans se soucier qu'elle soit apportée par le ministère ou Lord Voldemort. Ceux qui étaient convaincus que le seigneur des ténèbres était celui qui avait le pouvoir de rétablir l'ordre et la loi dès que possible - et leur nombre augmentait d'une façon significative - commencèrent à apporter leur part, aussi petite qu'elle soit à la destruction du vieil ordre des choses, espérant que le nouvel ordre reconnaîtrait leurs mérites. Ste Mangouste recevait des médicaments et des potions qui ne marchaient pas correctement parce qu'ils avaient été trifouillés ; les portoloins du ministère étaient soudainement enclins à des dysfonctionnements mystérieux ; des hiboux portant des messages importants étaient interceptés - l'atmosphère était devenue une atmosphère de danger, au bord de la guerre civile.

Le ministère réagit de la seule manière possible - jouant directement en faveur de Voldemort. Le salaire des représentants de la loi et des Aurors fut manifestement élevé, afin de sembler plus attrayant à ceux qui n'auraient jamais autrement rêvé de choisir cette profession. Bartemius Croupton Sr. gagna finalement sa croisade contre Roger Lovegood, le recteur de l'Académie des Aurors, et la période de l'entraînement des Aurors nouvellement recrutés fut raccourcie d'un an entier, si bien qu'elle durait seulement onze mois. Cela et la nouvelle motivation du salaire ridiculement haut produisit une nouvelle sorte d'Aurors, pour qui l'éthique traditionnelle n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. La spirale de la violence avait commencé sa rotation mortelle.

Lucius reçut la place de son père dans les rangs de Voldemort - au grand soulagement d'Owen, comme il l'avait dit à Severus. Il ne voulait pas d'une position qui, en dehors de l''honneur d'être un des quatre hommes de confiance du maître, signifiait aussi des responsabilités considérables avec toutes leurs conséquences. Pour Lucius, qui, avec la mort de son père, avait perdu beaucoup de sa nonchalance pleine de jeunesse, cela convenait parfaitement. Comment il réussissait à répartir son temps entre ses études, ses devoirs toujours-croissants de mangemort et son épouse était un mystère pour Severus. Vrai, il investissait beaucoup plus de temps dans ses propres études que Lucius - pour Lucius, aller à l'université était plus un passe-temps et un moyen très utile et pratique de rencontrer Lestrange. Ils devaient être plus prudents que jamais en arrangeant leurs réunions et en planifiant les attaques ; en particulier, Barty avait beaucoup de mal à échapper à la constante vigilance de son père.

Lucius et Severus avaient donc suggéré à Voldemort qu'il serait plus sage de les laisser faire la plus grande partie du travail actif, commander les raids de mangemorts. Cela voulait dire beaucoup plus d'efforts et de péril pour eux, mais un risque considérablement plus faible pour le mouvement - Narcissa fournissant un excellent alibi pour son mari et à l'occasion pour Severus aussi, qui maintenant avait pris l'habitude de porter ses pyjamas sous ses robes de Mangemort et avait inventé un nouveau sortilège qui tout à la fois enlevait, faisait rétrécir et allait ranger ces preuves accablantes dans un compartiment secret de l'une des étagères à livres. Lestrange et Karkaroff faisaient un excellent travail pour attirer de nouvelles recrues Mangemorts, et Barty avait finalement réussi à convaincre quelques uns de ses collègues au Ministère qu'il était plus sage de s'associer avec la puissance qui allait probablement gagner, que de rester loyal à une gérontocratie déclinant rapidement, et dont le coucher de soleil jetait déjà de longues ombres sur tout le monde sorcier.

~~~~*~~~~

Aujourd'hui, Severus n'avait pas porté de pyjamas sous ses robes; cependant le sortilège de déshabillage était devenu une seconde nature pour lui, et ainsi il se retrouva en chemise et pantalons sans presque le remarquer. Fatigué, il traversa la pièce vers la stéréo, installa un disque des sonates de Haydn pour pianoforte, se versa une boisson et s'effondra dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

"Je sais," dit-il à Esmeralda, qui tournait autour de lui, reniflant et émettant des miaulements plaintifs, "Je sais, ma douce. Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu sens. Moi non plus, je t'assure. Je ferai de mon mieux pour enlever ça avant d'aller au lit. Alors ne t 'inquiètes pas."

Il engloutit le cognac et se leva pour remplir son verre à nouveau. Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin. Pas parce qu'il n'ait pas bu assez d'alcool ce soir ; au contraire, il en avait bu plus qu'en abondance. Mais l'aiguillon agréable du spiritueux coulant dans son œsophage était le seul moyen de se débarrasser du léger goût cuivré traînant encore dans sa bouche. Il avait lu des livres au sujet des rites Beltanes mais la différence entre la description clinique donnée par un livre et l'événement véritable - réel et malodorant et sanglant - était sans fond et certainement pas en faveur du dernier. Son estomac s'irrita à la simple pensée, et il engloutit rapidement la seconde dose. Il devrait complètement se soûler la gueule pour avoir une chance de trouver au moins quelques heures de sommeil à moitié convenable.

Peu étonnant, pensa-t-il, que Julius Malfoy ait refusé ce rituel pour le mariage de son fils. St. Jean et Tabitha avaient néanmoins accepté avec joie. Au moins ils pourraient dire qu'ils avaient eu un mariage mémorable, pensa-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, étant donné que l'ambiguïté du terme laissait de l'espace pour plus que d'énormes gâteaux et des grands-parents pleurant avec une fierté nostalgique. Narcissa devrait être mise sous oubliette par son époux encore une fois néanmoins. La pauvre créature avait presque vomi ses intestins. En plus de tout cela, elle était aussi enceinte et, un moment, Severus frémit à la pensée que les émotions de la mère pouvaient influencer son enfant pas encore né. Lucius avait bien sûr essayé de son mieux de ne pas l'amener, mais Voldemort avait été inflexible. Severus supposait que c'était une sorte de vengeance pas trop subtile de la part de leur maître pour avoir été privé de son sang.

Ce soir tout le monde avait porté son masque, et Severus succomba presque à la nausée qui le submergeait au souvenir de lui-même, sautant stupidement une quelconque femelle en chaleur appuyée contre la surface rude d'une des pierres géantes. Un aphrodisiaque puissant que lui-même avait fabriqué sur l'ordre du seigneur des ténèbres avait été mêlé au vin ; et baiser ce corps consentant si brutalement que cela faisait mal avait été un moyen bienvenu de se faire oublier le goût révoltant du sang frais et encore tiède. Le rite avait eu lieu sur l'île d'Orkney dans le même cercle de pierre que Voldemort utilisait pour l'initiation des nouveaux mangemorts. Et cela n'allait pas devenir l'un de ses souvenirs favoris. Il était parti dès que possible, mais cela n'aurait pas importé s'il était resté plus longtemps - le sentiment d'être sale, non seulement superficiellement mais jusqu'à la moelle de ses os n'aurait pas pu augmenter davantage. Comment l'un de ses camarades mangemorts aurait pu avoir apprécié cela dépassait l'imagination de Severus. Même sous l'influence de l'aphrodisiaque, il avait été écœuré. C'était cependant un fait indéniable que beaucoup d'autres avaient trouvé du plaisir à cette sorte d'accouplement bestial ; il doutait qu'ils aient eu besoin de la potion. C'était l'une des préparations qu'il devait fournir en assez grandes quantités, pour qu'elle soit prise avant les raids. A son énorme soulagement, il était celui qui était aux commandes de ces opérations et ainsi devait garder un esprit sobre, ce qui excluait automatiquement les drogues ayant un effet sur l'esprit et les potions de toute sorte. C'était la justification parfaite, et il avait un fort soupçon que Lucius était également content d'être exempté de cet aspect particulier d'être un mangemort. Quoi qui puisse être fait avec une baguette était différent - il n'avait pas de problèmes à torturer ou à tuer. Le viol était une chose entièrement différente et autant qu'il méprise secrètement ceux qui l'appréciaient, il était reconnaissant qu'ils fassent le sale travail pour lui.

Avec un sourire ironique, il imagina ce que Barty devait avoir ressenti, pauvre Barty, tendu, propre d'une manière presque compulsive. Il avait probablement eu besoin d'une dose double d'aphrodisiaque. Mais la position de Barty était devenue assez précaire, malgré son travail réussi au ministère. Severus était sûr qu'il aurait manqué la cérémonie de ce soir, si cela avait été possible. Il avait été assez sage pour ne pas exprimer ce souhait néanmoins.

Severus bâilla et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il devrait essayer de dormir maintenant; demain était une journée importante. McLachlan voulait faire l'essai d'une nouvelle formule qu'ils avaient développé pour la potion du loup-garou et à en juger par la version écrite, cela pourrait même réussir. La version écrite avant qu'il n'ait rajouté quelques petites erreurs bien sûr. Celle qu'il allait amener demain aboutirait à un échec spectaculaire, mais il était important de distraire le vieil homme pour qu'il ne puisse pas trouver les erreurs. Pas que Severus se soucie particulièrement du fait que la lycanthropie de Lupin soit adoucie ou non ; c'était Voldemort qui lui avait ordonné de saboter les expériences. Après tant d'échecs, il était probable que le loup-garou soit déçu et amer - une nouvelle recrue idéale. Et une arme très efficace si elle était utilisée pendant la pleine lune.

 

** en français dans le texte.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mon Maître !"

"Severus. Cela fait longtemps."

Oui, cela avait été une longue période temps, presque exactement un an. Trop longtemps. Du moins pour Severus. Il se sentait négligé, et utilisé - pas abusé. Pas encore. Mais il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus longtemps pour lui faire douter sincèrement de ses convictions, parce que ces convictions étaient connectées de manière inséparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort. Des émotions déroutantes, dérangeantes qu'il ne voulait pas examiner de plus près - ou avait-il peur de les regarder directement des deux yeux, au lieu de les regarder du coin de l’œil ? Amour... ce mot venait à l'esprit beaucoup trop facilement, il était trop utilisé, avait perdu sa valeur et son caractère précieux. En outre, à quoi pourrait-il comparer cela ? Il avait probablement ressenti de l'amour pour sa mère, peut-être, dans les années éloignées du début de son enfance. Mais il doutait que cela ait été quelque chose de ressemblant à ce sentiment irrésistible d'être-tiré-vers, tiré par quelque cordon vaguement ombilical qui était attaché à son être-même. Peut-être était-ce de l'amour. Finalement ce que c'était n'importait pas. C'était là, et le long temps qui avait passé entre sa dernière rencontre avec son maître et la rencontre présente l'avait transformé en quelque chose qui faisait mal.

"Oui, mon Maître." A genoux, ses lèvres touchant l'ourlet de ces robes soyeuses, noires.

La main de son maître sur ses cheveux... Oh, ce contact, ce contact tant désiré, qui lui avait tant manqué. De nouveau à la maison.

"Je dois te présenter mes excuses."

Quelle inversion étrange, pensa-t-il. Le pardon étant demandé à celui qui était prostré à terre. Ayant peur de perdre ce poids trop léger, il n'osa pas secouer la tête. "Maître s'il vous plaît, ne -"

"Ah, mais je dois le faire. Je t'ai laissé attendre, j'étais distrait... trop longtemps peut-être. T'ai-je perdu, Severus ?"

Soudain, le poids était lourd, trop lourd pour qu'il le supporte, parce que c'était le poids de sa conscience. Il menaçait de fissurer son crâne, si bien que tout serait dévoilé ; plus de secrets, plus de trahison, juste le soulagement de laisser son esprit glisser dans les mains de son maître afin qu'il prenne la relève, décolle, emporte. Qu'était Lucius pour lui, qu'était Clarissa ? Des vétilles, de petites silhouettes inanimées pour un jeu compris par personne sauf Voldemort et lui-même. "Non, mon maître. Vous ne pourriez jamais me perdre. Jamais."

Si la main était restée une fraction d'instant plus longtemps, il aurait tout laissé échapper. Avoué, attendu sa punition. Se serait laissé torturer jusque dans les griffes de la folie - car cela aurait été un acte d'amour. Mais la main disparut parce qu'une divinité avait cligné d'une paupière, et l'intensité du moment se dissipa dans le néant. L'attirance resta, mais c'était de nouveau douloureux. Ce peut-être amour était une fois de plus mêlé à un soupçon d'amertume. Un froissement de robes lui dit que Lord Voldemort bougeait ; il leva un peu la tête et vit l'ourlet de ses robes serpenter sur le plancher.

Sa voix déjà un peu plus distante - pas seulement parce qu'il était maintenant quelques mètres plus loin - Voldemort dit, "Tu peux te lever, Severus. Viens, assieds-toi près de moi et raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé cette année."

Où et comment devait-il commencer ? Que lui _était_ -il arrivé ? Il y avait eu des moments de bonheur bref et difficile à saisir, ne restant jamais, et peu nombreux. Très peu nombreux. "Cela a été une année heureuse, mon maître. Surtout parce que j'ai trouvé ma place... grâce à vous. Je ne vous ai jamais correctement remercié pour ma maison ni pour la possibilité d'étudier avec McLachlan. Je souhaiterais... pouvoir vous payer ma dette." _Correctement. En précipitant cette culpabilité à vos pieds pour en finir avec elle, une fois pour toutes. Mais vous ne me l'avez jamais même demandé, vous n'avez même pas douté de moi. Vous m'avez cru - aussi ridicule que cela semble, je vous blâme pour cela._

Il y a des années, ces yeux noirs avaient simplement contenu une étincelle de rouge, une trace si faible qu'il était difficile de le reconnaître consciemment en la voyant. Cela avait laissé une impression de quelque chose d'étrange et le souvenir distinct remontait seulement à la surface avec le recul. Maintenant, le rouge était visiblement là. Les yeux de Lord Voldemort étaient encore deux tourbillons, prenant et aspirant toute personne sur qui ils se posaient, et leur couleur n'avait pas vraiment changé ; c'était plutôt comme si le noir coexistait avec le rouge, tous deux visibles en même temps. Cela dérangeait un peu.

"Tu me _payes_ cette dette, Severus, tous les jours. Tu es l'un de mes serviteurs les plus dévoués, sinon le plus dévoué. J'avais de grandes attentes à ton sujet depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu et tu n'en as pas déçue une seule."

Alors pourquoi était-il puni constamment ? Non, cela était injuste. Pas constamment. Mais il y avait seulement eu une occasion où Severus avait senti qu'il le méritait vraiment et pourtant avait quand même moins reçu qu'il le méritait, le jour du mariage de Lucius. Depuis lors... s'il avait été versé dans cette sorte d’illusionnisme transcendantal que les Muggles appelaient Catholicisme, il aurait pu trouver quelque logique faussée d'une justice éternelle entourant tout dans l'acceptation d'une punition qu'il avait gagnée pour un autre pêché encore impuni.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à captiver le regard de Voldemort dans le sien. "Pardonnez moi, mon Seigneur, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu."

Le reflet rouge augmenta une fraction presque inexistante de seconde. "Comment cela se ferait-il ?"

"Je sais que je ne dois pas juger vos actions, Mon Maître, mais à en juger de la quantité de punitions que j'ai reçu -"

Le sourire qui se répandait maintenant sur le visage de son maître n'avait aucune ressemblance avec la douceur dont Severus savait qu'il était capable. Avait été capable, peut-être... "Punition, tu dis ? Mon cher enfant -" il se pencha en avant et posa sa main droite sur les doigts de Severus qui étaient posés sur ses genoux. Severus se senti glacé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. "- tu n'as aucune idée, absolument aucune idée de ce que la punition _peut_ être si je choisis de ne pas être indulgent. Ce que tu as dit était juste : Tu ne dois pas juger mes actions. Mais crois-moi. Si je n'avais pas été satisfait de toi, tu connaîtrais la signification, la signification véritable du mot punition. Comme la plupart de tes camarades mangemorts le font."

Alors il y avait pire. Il avait été un idiot, un enfant ingénu de supposer qu'il avait déjà compris ce que cela voulait dire de servir Lord Voldemort. Pour la première fois il se sentit effrayé. "Je -" sa voix était enrouée et il dut se racler la gorge "- Je comprends, mon seigneur. Pardonnez moi, s'il vous plaît."

"Tu es encore très jeune, Severus. La jeunesse a un certain droit de se tromper. Mais maintenant tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus hocha la tête. Le temps était mauvais aujourd'hui en Albanie ; les sommets irréguliers de la montagne étaient cachés par des nuages bas, et une bruine constante rendait l'air humide et doux. Le doux bruit bruissant des gouttelettes frappant les feuilles et les brins de l'herbe était curieusement réconfortant ; un contraste cru avec les stalactites de glace qui perçaient l'estomac de Severus. Il avait compris. Et il était plein de crainte.

Après un moment Voldemort continua, "Et ton apprentissage ? Cela t'était très cher. Tes rêves sont-ils devenus réalité ?"

Ses pieds trébuchants avaient finalement trouvé un terrain sûr. D'autant plus parce qu'il était presque sûr que, dans un futur pas trop lointain, il réussirait à développer l'antidote au Veritaserum. Un libre cadeau à son maître, donné volontiers. Ou c'est ce qu'il avait semblé. Car maintenant, la peur avait plongé ses dents venimeuses dans cette partie particulière de son cœur. Le futur cadeau chéri s'était transformé en monnaie qui pourrait très bien acheter sa raison un jour, quand son maître aurait décidé que le temps était venu de mettre un terme à son indulgence. "Oui, mon Maître, c'est tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ou désirer et plus encore. McLachlan a tant à m'apprendre que je doute que je termine jamais d'apprendre. Bien que je doive dire que je suis tout à fait fier d'avoir anéanti le résultat de notre recherche sur la potion du loup-garou. Il n'a jamais soupçonné que j'avais changé la formule."

"Oui," dit Voldemort, son sourire maintenant de retour à la vieille chaleur, "avoir surpassé McLachlan sur son propre terrain mérite la plus haute louange. Bien que je doive dire que ma satisfaction a quelque peu été gâtée par le refus de Lupin. Un loup-garou dans nos rangs se serait prouvé de valeur inestimable."

"Je sais, mon seigneur, et je regrette profondément d'avoir échoué à le persuader. Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma défense est qu'il n'a jamais été de type vindicatif. Il a toujours eu tendance à se blâmer, quelles que soient les difficultés qu'il rencontrait. Il faudrait beaucoup de persuasion pour le convaincre que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est au chômage et au bord de la pauvreté."

Le seigneur des ténèbres hocha pensivement la tête. "Nous avons le temps," dit-il finalement "Peut-être, quand il prendra conscience que les gens sont toujours bornés, que ce soit en Angleterre ou ailleurs, et qu'il sera toujours fui et méprisé, peut-être se tournera-t-il vers nous alors. Il est quelquefois suffisant d'attendre et d'être patient. Clarissa te manque-t-elle beaucoup ?"

Paradoxalement, il était maintenant reconnaissant de son sentiment de culpabilité qui continuait à essayer de l'agripper tous les jours. Le poids constant était aussi un rappel constant du danger où il était et ainsi le gardait vigilant. Particulièrement en présence de Lord Voldemort. Par conséquent il sentit l'aiguillon de la peur mais y était préparé. "Oui, mon seigneur. Elle était... la seule amie que j'avais." Prudent là. Il ne serait pas sage d'inclure Lucius dans cette catégorie. Deux événements mystérieux, tous deux des coups durs pour les plans de son maître, tous deux impliquant Severus et un ami... il pourrait tout aussi bien avouer.

"En effet ? Je croyais que vous comptiez St. Jean comme un ami, ou est-ce que je me trompe ?"

"Non, vous avez raison, mon seigneur. St. Jean est une sorte différente d'ami, néanmoins. Avec Clarissa, les choses étaient... moins compliquées. Sans soucis."

"Sans compter que c'était une fille," remarqua sèchement Voldemort.

Et qu'il l'aurait même épousée. Cela aurait été amusant... leur lit n'étant pas un champ de bataille de passion et d'étreintes lascives, mais plutôt semblable à un dortoir d'école... un endroit pour de l'amitié et de la chaleur... "Ce n'était pas vraiment important. Mais elle vous a trahi et a fui, mon seigneur, alors elle ne serait guère plus une amie."

"Elle ne _serait_ plus." siffla Voldemort "Toi et son frère auriez eu l'honneur de la torturer à mort."

Ces yeux noirs pleins de vie roulant avec la folie de la douleur... Severus avait des difficultés à garder son calme. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur cette image. "Je suppose qu'Evan aurait grandement accueilli l'occasion de prouver sa loyauté, considérant comme il était furieux."

"Il ne devrait pas être trop furieux," répondit le seigneur des ténèbres, "car après tout il a hérité de la position de son père dans la compagnie Brossdur, si bien que maintenant il m'est de plus d'utilité là qu'avant. Les Aurors auront un avant-goût des conséquences dès qu'ils commanderont un nouveau lots de balais."

Content que la conversation ait dérivé loin des falaises dangereuses et navigue maintenant dans des eaux plus pacifiques, Severus acquiesça. "Le sabotage à tous les niveaux est en effet une mesure indispensable, mon seigneur. L'insécurité parmi la population accroît quotidiennement. Avec quelques coups bien placés de plus, ils devraient pouvoir reconnaître clairement où placer leur loyauté."

"S'il n'y avait pas ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore."

"Mais Karkaroff fait un travail stupéfiant à Poudlard, ne croyez-vous pas, mon Seigneur ?"

Les yeux noirs se teintèrent de rouge, plus longtemps cette fois-ci et très évidemment de furie. "Ce n'est pas assez !" dit brusquement Voldemort, "Un homme au milieu d'une faculté de presque vingt personnes n'est pas suffisant. Nous avons besoin de plus de partisans là-bas, au moins d'un autre."

Comme toujours quand il était furieux, l'air entourant le seigneur des ténèbres semblait grésiller de puissance. Severus ne s'était jamais senti tout à fait confortable sous cette attaque d'énergie magique pure et aujourd'hui il pensa le ressentir encore plus qu'habituellement. Mais la colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui, et ainsi il réussit à dire "Si cela est votre désir, mon maître, je ne vois aucune autre moyen que d'éliminer un des professeurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait être gagné à notre cause, ni par des arguments ni par la violence."

"Exactement ce que St. Jean n'arrête pas de répéter. Il pourrait y avoir une possibilité, cependant, qu'Igor élimine l'un d'entre eux. C'est un chemin dangereux sur lequel s'engager, mais il devra le suivre. S'il réussit, nous devrions pouvoir remplacer la personne en question avant le début du trimestre d'automne."

"Si tôt ? Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles en effet," dit Severus tout en se demandant qui Karkaroff avait pu viser. Voldemort ne voulait à l'évidence pas lui en dire plus - la raison à cela lui était peu claire cependant. "Et qui serait le successeur choisi ?"

Voldemort secoua la tête. "Les noms," dit-il, "sont très puissants en eux-mêmes. Les utiliser peut influencer le cours des choses. Le développement entier à Poudlard est si précaire qu'il est recommandé de ne pas le propulser dans une quelconque direction en prononçant ce qui devrait pour l'instant rester tû. La magie élémentaire à son plus profond," dit-il en donnant un de ces sourires insondables à Severus, "Le temps viendra que tu l'apprennes aussi. Sois patient. Tu n'as pas encore dix-neuf ans et tu es déjà plus puissant que la plupart de tes pairs. Attends que ta propre magie innée se soit complètement développée - alors tu pourras franchir un autre seuil."

"Me l'enseignerez-vous ?" demanda Severus, ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans, et mécontent contre lui-même à cause de cette régression vers la puérilité.

"Je suis le seul qui le puisse" dit Voldemort. "Eh bien, Dumbledore pourrait aussi le faire, théoriquement parlant. Mais il s'est séparé des secrets les plus profonds de la sorcellerie pour servir ceux qui méprisent une telle connaissance. Peut-être va-t-il regretter sa décision. Le fossé entre lui et le ministère est déjà trop grand pour être comblé, parce qu'il n'a que trop conscience des défauts de ceux qui tiennent encore le pouvoir ou plutôt l'illusion de pouvoir. Dans quelques mois ou peut-être dans un an, l'écart se sera transformé en abîme. Je pensais que nous avions besoin de l'élargir, mais j'ai sous-estimé les puissances d'autodestruction de cette société dégénérée, faible. Ils feront la plus grande part du travail pour nous. Nous devrons seulement surveiller et attendre le bon moment pour donner la poussée finale."

"Et alors..." dit Severus d'un ton rêveur, maintenant complètement fasciné par la puissance et le charisme de Voldemort.

"Et alors," dit son maître, prenant les deux mains de Severus dans les siennes, "Une nouvelle ère commencera. Une renaissance de ce qui a été enterré beaucoup trop longtemps. Nous devrons tous apprendre alors, même moi ; mais la puissance que nous tiendrons dans nos mains sera plus grande que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut l'imaginer."

~~~~*~~~~

Maintenant que les expériences sur la potion du loup-garou avaient été abandonnées - après que Severus ait déjoué ce qui aurait été avec une très haute probabilité un aboutissement réussi de presque une année d'essais et d'erreurs - il sentait qu'il pouvait respirer plus librement. Les derniers mois, plus ou moins depuis la mort de Julius Malfoy, avaient été frénétiques, et Severus avait à peine pu continuer à se tenir sur ses pieds. La plupart du temps il avait été si fatigué qu'il s'endormait presque debout.

Suite à son âge et au stress émotionnel qu'il avait subi récemment, McLachlan décida qu'il avait besoin de vacances. Sa sœur Katherine, alchimiste renommée et chercheur à l'Académie des sciences magiques d'Avalon, avait programmé un voyage à Prague depuis des années. Cette année, leurs projets, pour la première fois, n'avaient pas été gênés par soit les adversités imprévisibles de la politique mondiale des Moldus, des maladies inattendues ou des obligations professionnelles inévitables, si bien que leur départ était prévu pour le 15 juillet; si tout allait bien, ils allaient rester à l'étranger pendant environ quatre ou cinq semaines. Ces nouvelles étaient arrivées comme un soulagement considérable pour Severus, qui avait célébré le début de ces vacances en dormant vingt heures d'affilée. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses reposant sur ses épaules, mais il allait néanmoins avoir un peu de temps pour lui-même, qu'il pourrait utiliser à sa propre discrétion.

Tout en prenant le petit déjeuner, il essaya de se rappeler quand il avait été assis à sa table de cuisine en appréciant un repas paisible pour la dernière fois. Certainement pas au cours des trois ou quatre derniers mois. Son estomac avait souffert de ce traitement peu tendre - repas irréguliers, peu de sommeil, et rarement du sommeil paisible, des litres de café et un filet constant de toutes sortes de potions renforçantes et éveillantes avaient transformé cela en source de douleur et d'inconfort constants. Severus décida qu'il allait utiliser ces demi-vacances pour retrouver sa santé physique. Sans compter rattraper sa propre existence. Avec le recul, il était encore plus satisfait de sa décision d'acheter Elias - autrement la pauvre Esmeralda aurait mené une vie très solitaire. Tout de suite, elle était assise sur la table de la cuisine à côté de son ami aux plumes noires - plutôt son complice, pensa Severus, étant donné les destructions qu'ils causaient quelquefois - et lui lançait des regards douteux.

"Tu es furieuse contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus s'adressa à elle. Il se sentait plutôt coupable. Et il sentit un serrement de cœur quand elle ne s'approcha pas immédiatement de lui en entendant sa voix, comme cela avait été son habitude. "Je retire cela," dit-il, "Tu es totalement outrée. Crois-tu que tu pourrais me pardonner la manière avec laquelle je t'ai traitée ces derniers temps ?"

Comment exactement un animal, dont le visage était couvert de poils, réussissait à produire des expressions faciales était au-delà de sa compréhension. Mais il avait l'impression distincte qu'elle le regardait avec une combinaison de mépris et de reproche.

"Ne me laisseras-tu pas au moins te caresser ?" se renseigna-t-il. "ce serait agréable, tu sais, j'ai presque oublié combien il est agréable de toucher ta fourrure." Il posa son couteau et sa fourchette et étendit la main droite. "Et je sais que tu le veux aussi, espèce de femelle capricieuse !"

Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait reniflé avec dédain; mais ensuite, après une session de lavage en profondeur pour sa patte avant droite, elle se leva lentement et ...oui, marcha élégamment vers lui, il la vit presque balancer ses hanches. Cinq minutes plus tard, les vacances avaient commencé pour de vrai. Esmeralda était assise sur ses genoux, avec l'attitude la plus royale dont elle était capable, Elias était perché sur son épaule gauche et ils partageaient le petit déjeuner de Severus. Il se sentait fou de joie. Un peu stupide mais transporté tout de même. Cela lui faisait se rendre compte néanmoins de combien il était devenu complètement isolé récemment. Vrai, il avait occasionnellement une conversation amicale avec Lucius et Narcissa, et il était en compagnie humaine la plupart du temps ; mais c'était limité à McLachlan, avec qui il avait une relation purement professionnelle et aux réunions des mangemorts où il était soit au commandement, ce qui n'encourageait pas exactement de lien émotionnel, soit à craindre une punition. Clarissa lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle lui avait écrit deux fois, et il avait répondu dès qu'il l'avait pu et avec autant de détails que son rare temps libre le lui permettrait. De ses lettres, il semblait qu'elle s'adaptait tout à fait bien à sa nouvelle vie ; il était difficile de se débrouiller sans faire de magie, mais d'un autre côté il y avait tant à découvrir qu'elle était constamment en face de défis. Pour Severus, c'était un grand soulagement de voir comment elle prenait bien le changement soudain de sa vie. Autant qu'il puisse le dire, elle ne regrettait rien - seulement trop compréhensible, pensa-t-il, bien qu'il doute que cela ne l'aurait pas affectée d'apprendre la punition de son frère quand il n'avait pas pu la trouver. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné dans ses lettres parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, donnant à Esmeralda la dernière bouchée de bacon - ce geste sembla lui valoir une absolution complète - peut-être avait-il seulement besoin d'un changement de rythme. C'était un beau matin d'été, bien que pas particulièrement chaud, et il pourrait jeter un coup d’œil aux richesses que Barjow & Beurk offraient à qui que ce soit qui était prêt à braver les règlements du Ministère, et alors peut-être une petite promenade dans le Chemin de Traverse... un café au Chaperon du Capucin, regarder les gens. Considérant qu'il était peu probable qu'il trouve son âme sœur au cours des prochains jours, avec qui partager les vicissitudes de la vie - il roula ses yeux en indignation muette contre lui-même.

"Donnez moi cinq minutes sans stress et je serai de retour à cette trois fois maudite prophétie," murmura-t-il. Esmeralda miaula. "Exactement. Peut-être que c'est toi après tout, alors qu'est ce que j'attends ?"

~~~~*~~~~

Il ne s'aperçut que quand il arriva dans le Chemin de Traverse - par Cheminette, par la cheminée de Fleury & Botts, parce qu'il était presque du suicide que de vraiment sortir en valsant du Chemin de Traverse, seulement pour être saisi par l'une des nombreuses patrouilles - que le climat avait changé d'une manière spectaculaire depuis qu'il avait été là pour la dernière fois. Il y avait plus d'Aurors et de Représentants de la Loi que de civils, et ils contrôlaient sévèrement les passants à la recherche de tout signe de comportement suspicieux. Cela n'était pas une expérience reposante. Severus ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer exactement combien le sorcier britannique moyen désirait que la vie soit de nouveau tranquille et pacifique. Eh bien, la paix n'était pas ce qu'ils allaient avoir, et seuls peu d'entre eux pourraient apprécier le nouveau régime une fois que Voldemort aurait pris la relève. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait raison : Ils auraient besoin de beaucoup de patience.

Severus décida d'ignorer complètement les patrouilles et les regards menaçants qu'elles lançaient à tout le monde, se dirigea vers le Chaperon du Capucin et commanda un cappuccino et quelque gâteau à thé. L'armistice avec Esmeralda était encore fragile, et elle avait refusé de l'accompagner, perchée sur son épaule. Elias, son ombre ailée avait suivi le boycottage, et donc Severus ne se détachait pas au milieu de la foule. Particulièrement quand il était assis, car debout il était plus grand que la plupart de ceux qui se tenaient autour de lui. Pour dire la vérité, il était tout à fait satisfait de se fondre dans la masse anonyme - ces temps-ci, personne ne désirait attirer l'attention, même si seulement en ayant deux animaux noirs perchés sur ses épaules.

Le café et le gâteau furent placés sur sa table, et Severus venait juste d'extirper un de ses nouveaux livres du sac de Fleury & Botts quand quelqu'un tapota son épaule avec un doigt et dit "Rogue, est-ce que c'est toi ?"

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la voix, mais il l'associa immédiatement à de l'hostilité et à quelque chose de désagréable. Mettant son meilleur froncement de sourcils - il faisait un progrès étonnant à intimider les gens en les regardant simplement; en fait, c'était un des secrets de son succès parmi les mangemorts - il tourna la tête, faisant reculer le jeune homme se tenant derrière lui de quelques pas. "Tu es le seul à pouvoir être assez stupide pour me toucher bien qu'ayant soupçonné que c'était moi, Pettigrow," gronda-t-il. "A propos, nous sommes au milieu du mois de juillet, alors pourquoi te promènes tu en déguisement ?"

Pettigrow n'avait pas changé du tout, bien que Severus soit sûr que s'il y avait un humain qui avait un besoin encore plus pressant de 'makeover' que lui-même, c'était le petit Peter Pettigrow. Les mêmes joues molles - à l'age de dix-neuf ans, c'était vraiment dégoutant - le même corps voûté, les mêmes cheveux incolores et clairsemés, les mêmes yeux bleus aqueux... ce type était pitoyable. Et le tout dégoûtant couvert d'un uniforme de représentant de la loi - des robes bleu-sombre, portant le même M que l'habit professionnel des employés du ministère.

"Un dégui- non, c'est mon uniforme, je suis avec les représentants de la loi."

L'ironie était complètement perdue avec ce nigaud. Severus dût se battre ardemment pour se retenir de sourire. "Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu voulais postuler pour l'académie des Aurors avec le trio malsain ? Ou as-tu décidé que le rouge n'était pas ta couleur après tout ? Pas que ce soit la couleur de Black, d'ailleurs."

"Black ? Où as-tu rencontré Sirius ?"

Severus renifla. "Je n'ai pas vraiment _rencontré_ ton ami l'étoile du chien." Pettigrow tressaillit. "Pour une fois je n'insultais pas ce faible d'esprit," l'informa Severus, "Sirius _est_ l'étoile du chien, juste au cas où tu ais réussi à oublier en une seule année tout ce que tu as jamais appris à l'école. Comme je le disais, je ne l'ai pas rencontré. Il est venu chez moi avec Alastor Maugrey en entrant pratiquement par effraction. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas."

Ce morceau de saindoux au visage de rongeur eut en fait le culot de s'asseoir sans demander la permission. Severus était juste en train de formuler une remarque particulièrement acide quand l'autre dit, "Je n'en avais honnêtement aucune idée. Je... ce n'est pas comme si je les avais vu souvent ces derniers temps."

"Étant donné que tu ne peux plus faire leurs devoirs à leur place, ce qui était à peu près la seule justification pour qu'ils te permettent de constamment coller à leurs basques," dit cruellement Severus, "cela semble seulement logique. Autant pour le vrai esprit d'amitié de Gryffondor." Il prit une autre petite gorgée de son cappuccino.

"Je suppose que c'est vrai" dit Pettigrow. "Alors Sirius est venu chez toi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Les Aurors semblent avoir l'impression que je fais partie du groupe de Voldemort. Arrête de grimacer, Pettigrow, ou je te jetterai un sort, te laissant en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde."

"Je... je ne suis simplement... pas... pas vraiment habitué à ce que qui que ce soit dise son nom," bégaya Pettigrow. Maintenant il rougissait même. Cela n'améliorait pas son apparence.

Severus était grandement amusé. Se penchant en arrière dans son siège, il demanda, "Es-tu en train d'impliquer que les représentants de la loi, les vaillants protecteurs de la communauté des sorciers britanniques ont peur de prononcer son nom ?" _Les noms sont très puissants en eux mêmes_... Peut-être que ce groupe d'incapables au ministère était un tantinet plus ingénieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

"Peur..." Pettigrow remua lentement la tête. "Oui, peut-être. Il semble moins vrai quand on ne le dit pas."

"Alors que dites-vous à la place ?" Pitoyable! C'était pitoyable.

"Eh bien nous disons Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce n'est pas drôle !"

"Il faut admettre que c'est un peu amusant. Cela me rappelle les filles qui sont trop pudibondes pour prononcer le mot 'toilettes' ou 'cabinets' en présence des garçons. 'Je reviens dans deux secondes, je dois juste aller Vous-Savez-Où ! Vous avez vraiment tout à fait l'air des idiots que vous êtes."

"Nous sommes peut-être des idiots mais au moins nous sommes du bon côté !" riposta Pettigrow avec passion. "Et toi, Rogue ? Que fais-tu ? Il y a probablement une raison pour que Maugrey et Sirius se soient montrés chez toi."

Severus lui lança le regard le plus arrogant qu'il pouvait. "Moi, mon cher Pettigrow, je suis entièrement de mon propre côté. Mais je me trouve être un Serpentard, ce qui en des temps comme ceux-ci semble entièrement justifier la violation des droits les plus élémentaires de l'homme. Quant à mon occupation actuelle, je suis à en plein apprentissage avec McLachlan."

"Potions, eh?" dit Pettigrow, essayant d'avoir l'air bien documenté.

Severus leva simplement un sourcil. "Tu me surprends, Pettigrow ! Tu te souviens de quelque chose que nos professeurs ont essayé de faire entrer dans ton crâne épais et dans ce cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois."

"Lily voulait aussi étudier les potions" offrit Pettigrow comme explication, "mais alors elle a décidé de s'enrôler à l'AA, avec James."

"Stupide femelle Gryffondor soumise" cracha Severus. "Elle excellait en potions. Elle aurait fait une brillante érudite. Que fait-elle ? Elle se laisse être transformée en chair à canon pour mangemorts. Je ne comprends vraiment pas."

"Oui," dit Pettigrow, son regard soudain brillant et vif, "elle _est_ brillante, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je crois que j'ai déjà exprimé cette opinion. En quoi cela t'importe-t-il de toute façon ? Tu as des problèmes à comprendre le concept de brillance, alors que - je vois," s'interrompit-il avec un sourire malveillant, "C'est là qu'est le problème ! Bien que je doute fortement qu'elle retourne tes sentiments."

Sa tentative de sembler digne était, pour ne pas dire plus, ridicule. "James est mon ami ! Je ne ferais jamais -"

"Non, Pettigrow. _Elle_ ne ferait jamais. Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne le ferait jamais. Et je suppose qu'il est temps que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici, assis à ma table et gâchant une matinée autrement parfaite."

"Tu es un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?"

La pure impudence et la stupidité de la question déséquilibrèrent Severus, même si seulement pour un instant. "Pettigrow, je commence à avoir l'impression que tu n'as pas deux cellules dans ton cerveau comme je l'ai toujours pensé, mais une seule. Ce qui veut dire que pendant que tu es occupé à respirer tu ne peux pas parler ou penser correctement, par danger de surcharge cérébrale. Tu es assis ici à porter l'uniforme d'un représentant de la loi, amibe de Gryffondor ! Que penses-tu que je réponde ?"

"Je ne le dirais à personne !" chuchota Pettigrew, se penchant vers Severus.

Severus attrapa la table qui était en danger de chavirer sous le poids du petit Peter. "A qui, crois-tu que tu t'adresses, espèce de non-entité ?" siffla-t-il. "Qu'est ceci ? Un piège subtil imaginé par Maugrey et ses sbires pour attraper le grand méchant Serpentard ?" il poussa le menton tremblant de Pettigrow de sa baguette - c'était en effet un super représentant de la loi, si lent à comprendre qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le geste rapide qui avait propulsé la baguette hors de la manche dans la main de Severus. "Enlève ton gros cul de cette chaise et sors de ma vue aussi vite et loin que tu le pourras. Et dis à qui que ce soit qui t'a envoyé qu'avec une mise en application de la loi comme ceci, être un mangemort serait moins dangereux que de nourrir des vers de terres et ainsi entièrement dépourvu d'amusement."

Avec un dernier coup d’œil alarmé vers Severus, Pettigrow se leva d'un bond, renversant le siège dans sa hâte. Il était parti plus rapidement que Severus ne l'aurait imaginé, étant donné sa maladresse et la quantité de graisse qu'il portait. Qu'est ce que cet idiot préparait exactement, néanmoins ? Severus commanda un autre cappuccino et tomba dans une rêverie profonde. Le livre était oublié.

Il était évident que la oh si ferme amitié entre les garçons modèles s'était quelque peu détériorée. Il était encore plus évident, flagrant, que Pettigrow avait le béguin ou peut-être plus pour Lily Evans. A bien y penser, il y avait beaucoup d'agression refoulée dans cette vieille Face-de-rat. Un assez grand potentiel de haine et de furie impuissante. Se pouvait-il que cette excuse absurde d'être humain veuille vraiment changer de côté ? Un Gryffondor ? Un membre de la mise en application de la loi magique ? Severus devait admettre à lui-même qu'il ne savait pas que penser de tout ceci. Oui, cela avait une certaine logique, mais c'était simplement trop absurde. Pettigrow ne trouverait jamais le courage de vraiment déserter. Donner sa démission au ministère, peut-être. Ou demander d'être transféré à un poste moins dangereux. C'était plausible. Mais changer de camp ?

Aussi absurde que cela semble, il allait en discuter avec Lucius de toute façon.

~~~~*~~~~

"Cinq mesures d'Orchidaea Malefica, une pincée de Herbivorium Toledanum - oui, Peggy, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda impatiemment Severus.

"En demandant votre pardon, maître Severus, je sais que vous devez vous concentrer mais il y a Monsieur Malfoy pour vous à la Cheminette, et il semble tout à fait contrarié."

"C'est bien, Peggy," dit-il en posant sa plume et se levant avec un soupir. "Seulement quand Lucius est contrarié, je dois habituellement préparer un chaudron d'Anti-Doloris."

Tout en descendant les escaliers, Severus détendit ses épaules douloureuses. Il passait certainement trop de temps penché sur des livres ou des chaudrons. Ou se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Peggy tint la porte de la salle de séjour ouverte pour lui, et il se prépara mentalement aux mauvaises nouvelles à venir avant d'entrer dans la ligne de mire de Lucius.

"Je travaille, Malfoy. Mieux vaudrait que soit bon."

"Je souhaiterais que ce soit bon" dit Lucius d'un air mécontent. "Viens et apporte un peu de cette potion. Je suppose que nous allons en avoir besoin."

"Oh, maudit- Douce, douce vie. Dis-moi au mois de quoi il s'agit, pour que je puisse me préparer."

"Karkaroff," fut la réponse laconique.

"Ne me dis pas qu'il est allé rejoindre son créateur !"

"Non !" ricana Lucius, "ce serait de bonnes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus se couvrit les yeux de la main droite. "Merde. Et j'ai du travail important. Si je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains pendant deux jours..."

"Severus, fais moi une faveur et arrête de bredouiller. Plus tôt nous commencerons, plus tôt ce sera fini."

Comme toujours quand des réunions importantes se tenaient au Manoir Malfoy, Narcissa restait invisible. Karkaroff, d'un autre côté, était beaucoup trop visible de l'avis de Severus. Bien que cet homme eut probablement préféré être indiscernable à l’œil humain. Barty était là, avec son tic nerveux plus fort que jamais et même Lestrange avait l'air tout sauf heureux.

Le silence régna dans le bureau de Lucius - autrefois celui de son père - jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux tienne un verre de cognac. A en juger par la quantité que Lucius avait versé, les nouvelles étaient très mauvaises en effet.

Un signe de tête condescendant de Malfoy fut le signal que Karkaroff commence son rapport. "Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les projets de notre maître pour infiltrer plus avant la faculté de Poudlard." Severus acquiesça, les autres secouèrent négativement la tête. Lestrange lui lança un regard surpris et Severus haussa simplement les épaules. "La cible -" il prononça 'tzible' "- Que j'avais choisie était Thelma Putnam."

"Putnam ? Et pourquoi l'aviez-vous choisie ?" demanda Lucius, visiblement perplexe.

"J'étais charrrgé de soit lui donner la potion ou si tzela échouait, de l'éliminer."

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez raté _cette_ mission là, Igor !" s'exclama Lestrange. " Même Rusard aurait été un adversaire plus difficile."

Severus pouvait seulement être d'accord avec lui. Thelma Putnam, leur ancienne professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, était une vieille femme gentille, inoffensive à l'extrême et certainement pas de taille à s'opposer à Karkaroff.

"Eh pien, j'ai découverrrrt que lui donner la potion était impossible," répondit Karkaroff. S'il n'avait pas été si conscient de son propre échec, il aurait probablement eu l'air indigné. "Mais ce n'est pas le prrroblème. J'ai rréussi à la rrrendrre à moitié folle, et il y a deux jours elle a donné sa démission à Dumbledore."

"Elle _était_ déjà à moitié folle," remarqua Severus, réaliste "Vous deviez simplement la pousser un peu. Rien de quoi être trop fier, à mon opinion pas-si-humble. Cependant, vous l'avez fait et c'est ce qui compte. Maintenant où est le problème ?"

"Le prrroblème, estimé ami, est que je n'ai pas apprrris ces heurrreuses nouvelles à temps. Dumbledore ne me l'a dit qu'aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il m'a dite."

"Allons Karkaroff, venez-en au fait, pour l'amour de Merlin !" dit brusquement Barty.

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà trrrouvé un replaçant." Une autre pause, pour l'effet "Sirius Black."

Les quatre autres se regardèrent les uns les autres avec une horreur absolue. Lestrange fut le premier à trouver sa voix. "Black ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Igor, tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort."

Barty émit un bruit étranglé qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sanglot. "Cette fois nous sommes bons," chuchota-t-il. Son visage était devenu gris terreux. "Cette fois nous terminerons tous à Ste. Mangouste."

Le silence tomba de nouveau, comme chacun d'eux imaginait sa propre horrible mort.

"Non !" dit soudain Severus, faisant sursauter les autres.

"J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait -"

"J'ai dit non, Lucius. Voulant dire que ceci ne sera très certainement pas la fin de nos vies. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à nous en premier lieu ?" dit-il à Karkaroff. "Cette mission n'était pas de notre responsabilité mais de la vôtre et de la vôtre seulement. Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous endosserions le blâme pour quelque chose dont nous n'avions même pas la moindre idée ?"

"C'est un mensonge !" hurla Karkaroff, " Vous saviez -"

"La ferme, Igor!" aboya Severus, se levant de son siège. Trois pas rapides, et il était devant lui, tremblant de colère. "Je ne savais _rien_ excepté qu'il y avait un projet de faire entrer une seconde personne à Poudlard. Et les autres ne savaient même pas cela. Non, non, Karkaroff, ceci était votre échec et vous allez en souffrir les conséquences tout seul. Ou quelqu'un ici souhaite-t-il payer les dettes d'Igor ?" demanda-t-il, se retournant pour regarder les trois autres sorciers.

"Non", dit Lucius, secouant lentement la tête," Je ne crois pas. St. Jean ?" Lestrange renifla simplement. "Barty ?"

"Vous devez blaguer."

"Très bien," dit Severus, "ceci semble être clair. Vous avez fait votre lit, vous dormez dedans. Et si vous voulez y survivre, vous feriez mieux d'y aller immédiatement."

Karkaroff se leva si brusquement qu'il fit presque perdre l'équilibre à Severus, qui était encore debout près de lui. "Trouillarrrds !" cracha-t-il. "Si vous insistez, j'irrrrais seul. Mais soyez sûrrrs, que si je surrrvis à cela, vous -" et il poignarda la poitrine de Severus de son index "- Payerrrez. Vil trrrraitrrre !"

Leur adressant un dernier regard haineux, il transplana.


	19. Chapter 19

Finalement, cela avait été la position de Karkaroff en tant que seul espion de Voldemort à Poudlard qui avait sauvé sa misérable peau. Il n'aurait autrement pas survécu à la rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas qu'il soit vraiment juste de le blâmer pour toute l'histoire, en fait, c'était aussi injuste que d'avoir puni Julius Malfoy et les trois autres pour ne pas avoir poussé Malfoy au poste de Greenbaum. Seulement Karkaroff était tout à fait une autre histoire. Severus l'avait détesté immédiatement dès la première fois où il l'avait vu, et ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Au contraire, ils s'étaient intensifiés. L'aversion était mutuelle néanmoins, et après que Severus et les autres aient purement et simplement refusé d'être inclus dans la punition, les couteaux étaient certainement tirés. Pas que Karkaroff ait de grandes chances contre eux, car malgré les occasionnelles disputes ou frictions entre eux, les quatre jeunes chefs se tenaient comme un seul homme contre le Bulgare qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à appeler un ennemi. Il avait besoin d'eux tout de même, et il le savait. Voldemort avait été si mécontent de lui qu'il avait refusé de le voir à moins qu'il n'y ait de véritable urgence ; et Karkaroff savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher directement son maître pour quelque chose d'autre qu'une catastrophe. Il devait néanmoins faire des rapports périodiquement, et cela l'humiliait visiblement que ce soit toujours les quatre hommes de confiance qui l'interrogent et le questionnent et le poussent.

"Eh bien alors, Igor," dit Lestrange, se penchant en arrière dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée de Severus, "dites nous ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Nous avons dépassé la fin du premier mois du trimestre d'automne maintenant, alors je suppose que vous avez rassemblé des nouvelles intéressantes."

Le Bulgare regarda fixement et maussadement son verre de whisky. "Je n'ai pas grrrand chose à dirrre," dit-il et Severus pensa qu'il se comportait comme un première année entêté. Cela n'allait pas lui faire grand bien, particulièrement avec Lucius, qui pouvait se mettre très en colère quand il sentait de l'insubordination.

"Alors je suggère que vous nous disiez le peu de choses qu'il y a" dit brusquement Lucius.

"Eh bien, en fait j'ai un grrros prrroblème, qui s'appelle Sirrrius Black. Cet homme me déteste."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Lucius avec ce qui se voulait être de l'étonnement, "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi qui que ce soit vous détesterait."

Barty gloussa, et Lestrange cacha un sourire derrière son verre de cognac. D'une certaine manière, mais seulement de vraiment, vraiment loin, Severus avait pitié de Karkaroff. Après tout, cet homme était de vingt ans leur ainé - sauf pour Lestrange, bien sûr, qui n'avait que dix ans de moins - et ne manquait ni de talent ni d'intelligence, mais tout de même ils étaient ses supérieurs et il devait reconnaître cela, par peur des conséquences que la désobéissance pourrait apporter.

"Quand vous en aurrrez terrrminé avec vos commentairrrres puérrrrrils, Lucius, peut-êtrrre que je pourrrrrais continuer. Je ne me soucie pas des sentiments de Black enverrrrs moi, mais ce qui rrrend cet homme trrrès rrréel et prrrobablement un rrisque dangeurrreux est qu'il semble m'espionner."

"Espionner ?" fit écho Barty. "Pourquoi vous espionnerait-il ? Croyez-vous que Dumbledore lui a donné l'ordre de garder l’œil sur vous ?"

Karkaroff caressa sa barbiche. "Non," dit-il finalement "je ne crrrrois pas. Définitivement pas. J'ai le sentiment que c'est le prrrroprrrre petit prrrrojet de Black. Je n'ai jamais été sur la liste des suspects du ministère, autant que je puisse le dirrre - je n'ai jamais rrrreçu de visite d'Aurors, si c'est une quelconque indication. Voulant dirrrre que j'exclus prrrratiquement le ministère comme marrrrionnettistes possibles tirrrant ses ficelles. Non, je suis sûrrr que c'est quelque chose qu'il fait tout seul."

"Ce qui n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'il ait pu le dire à quelqu'un" remarqua Severus. "peut-être pas Dumbledore mais un de ses petits amis. Ils sont tous des Aurors complètement qualifiés maintenant, et ce serait un peu difficile si vous éliminiez Blackie-boy, seulement pour voir un bataillon entier d'Aurors sur vos talons, hurlant pour demander votre sang."

Barty tendit son verre pour qu'il fut ré-rempli. "Vous savez," dit-il à Karkaroff, "je ne pense vraiment pas que vous ou nous puissions faire quelque chose dans cette situation. Vous devez simplement être très prudent, plus encore qu'avant."

"Merrrrci beaucoup pour votrrrre conseil," répliqua sarcastiquement Karkaroff "Il est bon de savoirrr que les quarrrtiers générrraux soutiennent ceux qui font le sale boulot prratique à leur place."

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent et prirent le reflet d'acier particulier qui trahissait une colère à peine contenue. "Je suggère que vous surveilliez votre langue, Igor. Ou préféreriez-vous que je suggère à Lord Voldemort qu'il vous fasse commander quelques unes des opérations les plus délicates ? Torturer et les aspects les plus horribles de tuer ne sont pas exactement votre tasse de thé à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe."

Karkaroff lui lança regard furieux. "Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer évider les Moldus, Malfoy."

Lucius était hors de son siège et se dirigeait d'un air menaçant vers l'autre sorcier en moins d'une seconde. "Je n'aime _pas_ éventrer les Moldus," siffla-t-il, "vous feriez mieux de garder cela à l'esprit. Cela doit être fait, et je le fais. Bien que je puisse reconsidérer mes préférences quand il s'agit de voir _vos_ intestins se répandre partout sur le sol."

"Je n'ai pas impliqué -"

"Oh si, vous l'avez fait, Igor. Vous l'avez très certainement fait. Et comme je l'ai dit, vous devriez y penser à deux fois avant de dire des absurdités. Si vous sentez que vos responsabilités deviennent trop lourdes pour vous, dites le. Severus aura terminé son apprentissage dans moins d'un an et sera sans doute content de prendre votre place."

~~~~*~~~~

Finalement, Karkaroff ne dût pas aller jusque là afin de garantir son départ de Poudlard.

Vers la fin d'octobre, Lucius avait invité quelques uns de ses anciens camarades de classe et maintenant mangemorts à un dîner au Manoir Malfoy. Cela avait été le commentaire de Severus sur comment il était ridicule que, après tant d'années passées ensemble, les seules activités qu'ils partageaient maintenant dussent être des raids de mangemorts, qui avait provoqué l'idée. Qui plus est, il était communément connu que les Serpentards maintenaient et cultivaient toujours les liens qu'ils avaient formés pendant leurs années d'école - habituellement pas pour l'amitié mais parce que ces liens s'avéraient très utiles pour favoriser des carrières, faire des alliances économiquement et socialement satisfaisantes et en général pour gagner du pouvoir. Lucius et Severus étaient haut placés sur la liste des suspects du ministère - cadeau d'Alastor Maugrey et probablement aussi des Gryffondors Dorés - tandis que Heather n'y était pas. Ni Lestrange et son épouse. La réputation impeccable du père de St. Jean avait, du moins jusqu'ici, fourni une protection suffisante. Donc l'idée de ces rassemblements occasionnels où les suspects habituels se mêleraient aux innocents présumés ne semblait pas du tout mauvaise, particulièrement si l'avertissement de Barty qu'ils étaient sinon constamment alors du moins de temps en temps surveillés se démontrait être plus qu'un simple produit de son cerveau paranoïaque.

Ainsi, les couples Malfoy et Lestrange, Heather, Owen et Severus étaient assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, appréciant un excellent repas et, étant donné la présence de Narcissa ne parlant strictement pas des affaires. Severus s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Lucius gardait sa femme complètement à l'écart d'une partie de sa vie qui n'était pas exactement non-importante quand il aurait été beaucoup plus facile de la partager avec elle. Non pas qu'il en sache beaucoup au sujet du mariage, mais il supposait simplement qu'il serait préférable de ne pas surveiller chacun de ses mots quand on était en présence de son épouse. En plus de tout ceci, il ne comprenait pas du tout comment Lucius avait réussi à garder ces deux parties de sa vie soigneusement séparées - Merlin savait que c'était assez difficile pour lui-même et il devait seulement s'arranger d'un vieux maître de potions un peu fou. A ce que Lucius lui avait dit, il avait dû mettre son épouse seulement deux fois sous oubliette, la première fois après leur mariage et la seconde après le rituel Beltane quand St. Jean et Tabitha s'étaient mariés. Cependant, il trouvait extrêmement reposant de consacrer une soirée à seulement parler du passé, à discuter d'un nom convenable pour le bébé que Narcissa attendait - la naissance était prévue pour février - et à s'engager dans des débats passionnés au sujet des chances que l'Angleterre avait de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch suivante.

Les Elfes de Maison venaient d'apporter le dessert - pour tout le monde excepté Narcissa, qui s'enthousiasmait devant une assiette de câpres, d'anchois et d'oignons au vinaigre, au grand amusement des autres - quand soudain Karkaroff arriva en roulant hors de la cheminée et resta allongé sur le tapis de cheminée, haletant et étreignant sa gorge.

"Narcissa, dehors. Maintenant !" dit brusquement Lucius. Son épouse obéit sans battre d'une paupière.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la cheminée et donna un coup de pied nullement trop doux dans les côtes de Karkaroff. "Levez-vous idiot !" siffla-t-il, "Que vous est-il arrivé pour venir ici sans avertir d'abord ? Quel est le problème ?"

Karkaroff se souleva en position semi-assise, se soutenant sur ses mains. "Black," grinça-t-il, "Black... a trrrouvé..."

Maintenant les autres s'étaient aussi levés et s'étaient rassemblés autour du sorcier encore haletant.

"Il a trouvé ?" dit Lestrange, "Mais comment ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Igor. S'ils ont vraiment trouvé ils vous chercheront en un rien de temps. Et vous savez que Lucius est toujours l'un des premiers à être interrogé."

Karkaroff leva lentement la tête pour les regarder. "Je bavarrrdais avec un Serrrdaigle de septième année qui semblait assez intérrrressé pourr entrrrer dans nos rrrrangs. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourrrquoi mais Black doit nous avoirrr suivi et avoirrr surrrrpris notre converrrrsation. Heureusement, il a été assez stupide pour ne pas courrirr dirrrectement au Dirrrecteur mais nous a immédiatement affrrronté. Alors je l'ai assommé et me suis enfui. J'ai pensé mieux de ne pas utiliser la Cheminette de Poudlarrrd, alorrrs j'ai quitté le château et me suis dirrrrigé verrrrs Prrré-au-Larrrd. Il n'y avait perrrrsonne aux trrrrois Balais et j'ai utilisé leur cheminée pourrrr venirrrr ici. "Que dois-je fairrre maintenant ?" il laissa son regard anxieux errer sur eux. "Que dois-je fairrrre ? Ils me trouverront et me jetterront à Azkaban." il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à sangloter.

Lucius secoua la tête de dégoût évident. "Je me fiche totalement de ce que vous allez faire aussi longtemps que vous ne le faites pas dans ma maison," cracha-t-il. Agrippant Karkaroff durement aux épaules, il le tira vers le haut en position debout. "M'entendez-vous, Igor ? Vous devez _partir_ ! Peu importe où, mais quittez ma maison à l'instant !"

"Attendez, Attendez !" dit Lestrange, ôtant les mains de Lucius des robes de l'autre sorcier et s'avançant entre les deux hommes. "Ceci ne nous amènera nulle part. S'il transplane d'ici, vous savez aussi bien que moi que les Aurors pourront déceler la magie résiduelle. Ils peuvent être stupides, mais même eux savent additionner deux et deux. Igor -" il secoua Karkaroff "- Igor, ressaisissez vous, pour l'amour de Merlin! Écoutez. Vous allez utiliser la Cheminette pour aller d'ici à la Manticore Souriante à Douvres. Le propriétaire est un sympathisant. De là, vous marcherez directement en dehors de la ville et quand vous serez à une distance raisonnable, vous Transplanerez. Je suppose que les portes de Durmstrang vous sont encore ouvertes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Encore stupéfait, Karkaroff hocha la tête. "Oui. Oui, ils me laisserrrront rrrrester, du moins pourrrr quelque temps."

"Bien. Maintenant donnez-moi votre baguette. Non, l'officielle, espèce d'idiot."

C'était un signe de combien exactement Karkaroff était effrayé, sous le choc et affaibli, car il tendit sa baguette à Lestrange sans une seule objection. Lestrange la métamorphosa en un morceau de parchemin et le jeta dans la cheminée où il prit immédiatement feu. Karkaroff regarda silencieusement les étincelles multicolores que cela produisit, puis se maîtrisa visiblement, lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et partit.

"Bon débarras !" murmura Lucius. Puis, plus fort et pour tout le monde "S'il vous plaît, retournez à table. Je suppose que nous aurons de la compagnie très bientôt."

Ils s'assirent et Severus dit "Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux d'avoir Narcissa avec nous de nouveau ?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Lucius, il se releva et pour aller chercher son épouse. "S'ils arrivent avant que nous ne soyons de retour, elle ne se sentait pas bien et je l'ai accompagnée dans sa chambre. Le ciel soit loué pour les grossesses," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte.

~~~~*~~~~

Cette fois, ils durent regarder. Et ils savaient que cela voulait dire quelque chose de désagréable. Barty s'était tordu sur le sol pendant deux minutes complètes, et aucun des autres n'avait eu le courage d'interrompre sa punition. Severus était écœuré. Le frisson qu'il avait ressenti les quelques premières fois où il avait regardé d'autres se faire torturer était parti maintenant. Il le sentait encore quand il jetait lui-même Doloris ou quand il tuait - la qualité de la sensation avait néanmoins changé. Au début cela avait été quelque chose de très proche de l'excitation sexuelle, tandis que maintenant c'était plus un sentiment grisant de puissance, l'intoxication de pouvoir infliger la douleur ou la mort à son caprice. Être un simple témoin, regarder l'épreuve de Barty, le faisait se sentir impuissant, car il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle de la situation. Si peu, en fait, qu'il n'osa même pas s'avancer et demander à leur maître d'arrêter la torture. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder, impuissant, le tas enroulé serré sur le sol, qui ne hurlait même plus, probablement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de trembler convulsivement.

Finalement, Voldemort enleva le sortilège de Barty.

"Quand il se réveillera, dites lui qu'il est désormais simplement un mangemort comme tous les autres," dit-il les yeux rouges enflammés, mais autrement parfaitement calme. "Owen McNair prendra sa place."

Il fit signe aux autres de s'occuper de lui. Severus et Lucius insérèrent une main sous ses bras - c'était assez difficile, car son corps tout entier semblait s'être crispé - le remirent sur ses pieds entre eux et transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy.

"Ceci a l'air assez mauvais, non ?" murmura Lucius quand ils l'eurent abaissé sur un fauteuil magiquement élargi - c'était celui qu'ils avaient partagé au cours de la nuit de noce de Lucius.

"Quoi exactement ?" demanda Severus "Barty ou la situation ?"

"Je voulais dire Barty mais la situation ne me donne pas de crise de ravissement non plus."

Ils se mirent silencieusement au travail, tout d'abord en réveillant Barty, puis en lui donnant la potion et en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau toutes les quinze minutes.

"Ce n'était pas de sa faute" dit Severus après qu'ils lui aient fait engloutir son second verre.

"Non," acquiesça Lucius, "je suppose que non. Mais alors tu sais comment c'est. Voldemort veut des résultats, pas des excuses."

De nouveau, ils retombèrent dans le silence, chacun suivant sa propre suite d'idées. Deux heures plus tard, Severus administra une autre dose de potion à leur compagnon presque comateux.

"Il n'y a aucune nécessité à ce que tu restes ici cette nuit," dit Lucius de manière fatiguée. "Je peux prendre soin de lui tout seul. Pour te dire la vérité je préférerais même être seul - eh bien, en quelque sorte, étant donné que Barty ne compte pas vraiment."

"Es-tu sûr que tu réussiras à rester éveillé ?"

"Oui, absolument. Rentre chez toi, Severus, et soûle toi. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire dans ces circonstances."

Ainsi Severus transplana chez lui. Il n'avait aucune intention de suivre le conseil de Lucius de s'enivrer royalement, mais il se versa un whisky et s'assit près de la cheminée. Il avait besoin de penser.

Voir Lucius dans un tel état d'abattement avait été à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Rassurant parce que Severus lui-même n'était pas le seul qui semblait être profondément secoué par ce à quoi il avait assisté. Vrai, Barty avait échoué, mais d'un autre côté cela avait été une mission à court terme presque impossible à exécuter avec succès dans le petit délai qu'il y avait eu. Vrai, il avait raté cette mission et quelques autres. Mais tout ceci n'effaçait pas la conscience que la même chose pourrait arriver à chacun d'eux n'importe quand. Severus présumait que c'était ce qui avait dérangé Lucius autant que lui-même. Alors il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'impression de marcher sur une corde raide. Il connaissait cependant Lucius depuis de nombreuses années et était suffisamment familier avec son caractère pour savoir qu'il fallait beaucoup de pression pour vraiment le secouer. Et c'était exactement pourquoi il était si agité. Il aurait pu mettre sa propre anxiété sur le compte de son sentiment permanent de culpabilité, ramenant ainsi ceci à un simple problème personnel. Voir que Lucius était également préoccupé était une chose totalement différente néanmoins.

Il prit une petite gorgée de son verre et essaya de se calmer en caressant le poil noir et luisant d'Esmeralda. Pendant un moment éphémère il se sentit déchiré, tant que cela faisait physiquement mal. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher ceci de devenir un état d'esprit permanent. Il était impossible de continuer comme ceci, mis en pièces par son admiration profonde pour Voldemort d'un côté et sa peur de lui de l'autre. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment rassembler les deux moitiés. Quand Elias réclama sa due part de l'affection de Severus, il rendit ce service à l'oiseau mais était si épuisé qu'il pouvait à peine lever la main. La présence du corbeau lui avait donné une idée, néanmoins. Il allait écrire une lettre à Clarissa. Cela avait toujours aidé à mettre ses pensées d'abord en ordre puis sur le papier, alors peut-être aurait-ce un effet réparateur maintenant.

Les deux familiers semblaient sentir le trouble interne de leur maître, car ils le suivirent en haut dans son bureau-laboratoire et s'installèrent près de ses coudes quand il commença à écrire.

_Chère Clarissa_

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas te charger du poids de mes propres soucis mais peut-être que je n'enverrai même pas cette lettre. Peut-être est-ce seulement une sorte de journal, dans lequel je peux déverser toutes mes pensées et mon anxiété. Tu sais que je t'envie quelquefois ? Aujourd'hui est certainement un de ces jours. Je t'envie pour avoir tout laissé derrière toi, pour être libre et indépendante. Probablement que tu te sens aussi seule. Mais pour dire la vérité moi aussi. Et je porte ce fardeau qui menace de m'accabler, de m'écraser._

_Mais je suppose que je devrais commencer au commencement. Tu te rappelles de Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? La belle rousse qui avait l'habitude de trainer avec les Gryffondor Dorés et semblait être plutôt attachée à Potter. Potter, Black et Londubat se sont enrôlés à l'Académie des Aurors, et elle l'a fait aussi. Un autre esprit brillant perdu pour la science et la recherche, mais ce n'est pas la question._

_Il était de connaissance commune que Potter et Evans devaient se marier quelque part en octobre. Étant donné la triste notoriété de ce type, nous nous attendions plus ou moins à ce que le commérage habituel (invités, lieu - tu sais ce genre de choses) soit dans tous les journaux. Au milieu d'octobre, rien n'avait encore transpiré. Cela n'aurait pas été mauvais en lui-même, car je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux descriptions détaillées des événements de société. Mais Lord Voldemort pensait que ce serait l'occasion idéale de frapper un coup mémorable contre le Ministère - après tout, on pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit là. Mais il était impossible de découvrir quoi que ce soit._

_Ensuite, Barty a surpris une conversation entre deux fonctionnaires du ministère, qui discutaient de l'événement. Il a apporté à Voldemort l'information que le sortilège de Fidelius avait été utilisé pour garder l'heure et le lieu du mariage secrets. Tu sais comment marche le sortilège - il aurait été impossible de voir quoi que ce soit qui se passait, même en étant assis à une distance d'un mètre de l'heureux couple. Barty a eu la bonne chance - eh bien cela s'est révélé être plutôt une malchance - de saisir aussi le nom du gardien secret : ce n'était autre que Sirius Black. Black de tout le monde - je t'ai dit qu'il enseigne la DCFM à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui veut dire qu'il est impossible de l'atteindre, maintenant que Karkaroff n'est plus là._

_Lord Voldemort, cependant, avait décidé qu'il voulait utiliser ce mariage pour faire un exemple et a ordonné à Barty d'attraper Black. Inutile de dire qu'il n'y est pas arrivé. Il n'y a pas grand chose que je dirais en faveur de Barty, mais je dois concéder que personne, peut-être pas même Lord Voldemort lui-même, n'aurait réussi. Peut-être était-ce seulement un moyen de se débarrasser de Barty, qui sait ? Voldemort était mécontent de lui depuis longtemps._

_Alors Barty avait exactement trois jours pour attraper Black, comme nous le savons maintenant, car le mariage a eu lieu hier, lors d'Halloween. Aujourd'hui c'était dans tous les journaux._

_Je suis rentré à la maison il y a environ une demi-heure, après avoir vu Barty être torturé presque à mort - je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il dira au vieux Croupton cette fois ci, car il est impossible de dissimuler les effets secondaires si le sortilège a duré plus que deux minutes - et l'avoir traîné au Manoir Malfoy où Lucius et moi avons essayé de faire ce que nous pouvions pour lui, ce qui n'était pas grand chose._

_Et maintenant je suis assis là, à t'écrire et je me sens plus effrayé que je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Clarissa. Je sens seulement que Lord Voldemort n'est pas le même homme que celui que nous avons rencontré il y a tant d'années au Manoir. Il n'est pas même le même que quand je suis allé le voir l'été dernier. Il y a eu un changement, une partie en est visible, principalement dans ses yeux, mais sa personnalité est. oh je ne sais même pas comment la décrire. Il est devenu si évasif, si inaccessible. Imprévisible, aussi. Nous ne sommes pas des Gryffondors, et par notre nature-même nous ne demandons pas que tout soit bien et juste et explicable. Mais même le sens de justice d'un Serpentard aussi réduit qu'il puisse être, est agité par l'injustice flagrante. Ou peut-être n'est-ce même pas cela. Peut-être que j'essaye de masquer ma peur ascendante par des sentiments plus nobles._

_Je doute que même toi tu eus pu entièrement apprécier la vue de Barty réduit à de la chair convulsée - et je n'ose même pas penser à ce que le traitement de ce soir a pu faire à son cerveau - avec ton esprit étant titillé par la conscience que ceci pourrait t'arriver aussi, non pas parce que tu as échoué, non pas parce que tu as fait une grave erreur, mais simplement parce qu'Il le veut. A condition que Barty ne souffre pas de dégâts à long terme, il a encore de la chance - bien qu'il semble ridicule d'utiliser ce mot dans un tel contexte - parce qu'il restera dans nos rangs, privé de ses fonctions, mais avec deux bras et ses pouvoirs magiques intact. Et vivant._

_Je crois que Lucius abritait des pensées semblables ce soir. Je suis pas tout à fait sûr pour St. Jean. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus vieux que nous autres ou peut-être aussi parce que Tabitha, cette petite fanatique ambitieuse, le pousse constamment et l'imprègne de son propre désir ardent de servir Voldemort. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme une néophyte extraordinairement prometteuse, mais il semble que je l'aie encore sous-estimée. Voyons voir comment Owen va s'intégrer dans notre cercle. Il était plus que reconnaissant de ne pas avoir été choisi comme remplaçant de Julius, et je suppose qu'il ne sera pas trop heureux de la promotion qu'il a reçue maintenant. A la fois parce qu'il devra commander des opérations et ainsi renoncer au plaisir d'ingérer des doubles doses d'aphrodisiaque, et parce que maintenant il est sur la ligne de front. Owen - ceci est mon opinion personnelle mais je pense que j'ai raison - ne veut pas autant le pouvoir qu'il veut assouvir ses instincts et gagner de l'argent, de préférence les deux en même temps. Mais c'est un parent de sang de Voldemort et par conséquent il a le droit d'avoir une haute position dans ses rangs._

_L'épuisement réclame son dû - je vais aller me coucher maintenant. J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé, et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, tout se passera bien pour moi, même si ces cinquante centimètres de parchemin remplis de discours creux semblent indiquer le contraire._

_Ton_

_Severus_

~~~~*~~~~

"Bonsoir, Severus," dit Owen quand le dernier du groupe des quatre se matérialisa dans la salle de dessin de la maison des McNairs qu'il leur avait indiquée pour Transplaner. "Merci à tous d'être venu après un avis si tardif. Mais il semble que nous ayons un visiteur important ce soir. Quelqu'un veut du Brandy ?"

"Je préférerais un whisky" dit Lucius et les autres furent d'accord.

"Whisky, alors." Owen remplit leurs verres.

"Alors, ce visiteur ?" demanda Lestrange quand ils se furent tous installés.

"Il devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre maintenant. C'est Rookwood du ministère, vous savez, le langue-de-plomb. Il semble qu'il ait quelque chose d'important à nous dire."

"N'a-t-il rien dit d'autre ?" demanda Lucius, clairement contrarié, "je déteste cette sorte de comportement secret. Il pourrait gaspiller notre temps avec quelque chose d'absolument pas important."

"Je ne crois pas" dit Owen. "Mais tu sais comment sont ces Langues-de-Plomb. Des années et des années de secret ont tendance à laisser des traces. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il nous aurait contactés à moins que ce qu'il ait à nous dire ne soit vraiment important. Ils ne prennent pas de risques pour des vétilles sans importance."

"Dieux, Owen," murmura Severus en frissonnant, "Ne connais-tu pas de charme anti courant d'air ? Il fait un froid du diable ici."

Lestrange gloussa. "Tu es simplement trop mince, Severus. Gelé complètement en un rien de temps. Pourquoi ne -"

"Bonsoir."

Rookwood était arrivé par Cheminette, et tous quatre se retournèrent pour le regarder. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu et doutait que les autres l'aient déjà vu. Le contact de cet homme avait toujours été Barty, puisqu'il était plus sûr de garder les connaissances personnelles au minimum strictement nécessaire. Ce soir était une exception. Une exception potentiellement dangereuse, car même s'ils ne se présentèrent certainement pas au Langue de Plomb, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il n'identifie pas immédiatement Lucius comme un Malfoy - en dehors du fait qu'il était connu de toute façon - et il était plus que probable qu'il reconnaisse Lestrange aussi.

Severus le regarda se tenir debout, attendant que Owen convoque un autre siège et lui passe le verre de whisky qu'il avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Rookwood semblait être dans la fin de sa soixantaine à en juger du gris qui tachetait les cheveux, d'un brun rougeâtre autrement, et par les rides qui marquaient son visage. En tout, Severus pensa qu'il était une personne complètement quelconque, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être dû à un sortilège d'apparence spécifique ou simplement à son état de Langue de Plomb. Ces gens particuliers ne voulaient pas exactement attirer l'attention sur eux-mêmes.

"J'ai des informations très importantes pour vous," commença Rookwood. "Hier j'ai par hasard surpris une conversation -" il prit une gorgée de whisky "- eh bien, plutôt échauffée dans le bureau du ministre. Pas que ce fait soit intéressant en lui-même," dit-il avec un petit sourire "mais cela devient extrêmement important étant donné l'identité de l'adversaire du ministre. Aimeriez-vous que j'élabore ou préféreriez vous voir cela immédiatement ?"

La signification de sa question devint claire quand il sortit un petit objet de la poche de son manteau et le tapota de sa baguette pour lui rendre sa taille originelle. C'était une pensine.

"Eh bien," dit Severus avec hésitation  je pense que nous pourrions tout aussi bien y jeter un coup d’œil tout de suite, ne pensez-vous pas ?"

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Owen appela une petite table, sur laquelle la pensine fut placée ; ils déplacèrent leurs sièges de manière à être assis en cercle autour de la table - sauf Rookwood, qui s'était rapproché de la cheminée - et, après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, touchèrent en même temps le liquide argenté. La sensation de tomber, bien que son esprit rationnel sache parfaitement bien qu'il était encore assis dans son siège, avait toujours troublé Severus. Quand il eut surmonté cela, il regarda autour de lui et vit que lui et les trois autres se trouvaient dans un bureau richement décoré, ses murs étaient décorés d'acajou, les fenêtres étaient cachées par des rideaux lourds de velours couleur moutarde. Il y avait un énorme bureau d'acajou, derrière lequel Geoffrey Windham, le ministre de la magie, était assis, apparemment dans une agitation extrême. Ce qui fit hoqueter les quatre hommes de surprise, cependant, était l'homme arpentant actuellement la pièce. Il ne semblait pas moins fâché que le ministre. Et ce n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Après un moment il arrêta son va-et-vient et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le bureau pour poser ses mains dessus, se penchant en avant et regardant Windham droit dans les yeux. "Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ceci, Geoffrey et vous le savez. Ceci n'est pas la démence aléatoire de quelque sorcier sombre capricieux qui a eu assez de chance pour rassembler une poignée de partisans. Ceci a de la méthode, et le plan derrière est clairement visible. Pourquoi le niez-vous de manière entêtée ? Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas ceux qui le voient, Geoffrey ? Si j'étais le seul à essayer de vous faire entendre raison, je comprendrais votre réticence. Mais nous sommes nombreux et nous avons essayé tant de fois de vous persuader que j'en ai perdu le compte. Pourquoi préférez-vous fermer les yeux ?"

Le ministre, un homme mince aux cheveux gris avec une moustache tombante qui donnait à son visage une expression encore plus fatiguée, poussa un soupir profond. "Malgré ce que vous pensez probablement, Albus, je n'ignore pas les conseils que je reçois constamment. Et après l'incident avec Karkaroff j'ai même tendance à croire qu'il y a de la méthode à cette folie." Dumbledore fit un mouvement impatient. "Oui Albus, j'ai dit tendance et je voulais bien dire cela. Ou êtes-vous vraiment en train d'essayer de me convaincre que les attaques verbales contre le ministère et la mise en application de la loi sont le signe d'une conspiration universelle ? C'est ridicule, Albus, ridicule, et vous le savez. Ne me lancez pas ce regard enflammé. J'ai été ministre pendant de nombreuses années, et j'ai vu plus de dénigrement du ministère et de calomnies sur les Aurors que vous pourriez l’imaginer. C'est le moyen le plus facile pour eux - le ministère et la bureaucratie en général sont toujours des boucs-émissaires bon marchés."

Les mains de Dumbledore agrippaient le bord du bureau si convulsivement que ses phalanges ressortaient, livides, sur sa peau déjà pâle. "La campagne contre vous et le ministère n'est qu'une partie du plan global, Geoffrey. Une partie petite mais importante. Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que chaque attaque, chaque massacre sert soit à intimider la population soit à faire parvenir un de leurs membres à une position clé ?"

Windham se pencha en arrière dans son siège. "Maintenant ne soyez pas absurde, Albus. Ou insinuez-vous sérieusement que la crise cardiaque de Greenbaum était l’œuvre d'un sorcier sombre ? Ou que Mac Allan est un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"Voldemort !" siffla Dumbledore en se penchant encore plus avant, "Son nom est Voldemort ! Vous n'osez pas dire son nom mais vous avez le culot de me regarder en face, tout en me disant qu'il est moins dangereux que je ne le pense ? C'est un mensonge, Geoffrey, un maudit et lâche mensonge !"

Ceci fut suffisant pour faire perdre son calme au ministre. Il se leva d'un bond de son siège, contourna la table et se tint devant Dumbledore. Il dut lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, car Windham était considérablement plus petit.

"Je ne suis pas un poltron, Albus et je ne réussis pas à voir ces plans funestes que vous clamez être ceux de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il y a une chose que je peux très bien reconnaître néanmoins, et c'est votre ambition !" il poignarda la poitrine de Dumbledore avec son index. " _Vous_ voulez devenir Ministre de la Magie, _vous_ voulez diriger ce pays et tout prétexte, même mince et usé, est bon pour vous ! Vous voulez que je démissionne pour prendre ma place ! Avez-vous cru que je ne l'avais pas compris immédiatement ? Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas ce que vous concoctez dans votre école ? Vous rassemblez des partisans, Albus Dumbledore, tout comme Vous-Savez-Qui et vous voulez prendre la relève, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement vous êtes venu ici en premier pour voir si je ne pourrais pas simplement faire ce que vous voulez. Mais si je refuse ? Jusqu'où projetez-vous d'aller ? Essayerez-vous un coup d’état ? Me congédierez-vous par la force ? Me tuerez-vous ? Dites moi, Albus, quels sont vos plans ?"

Il y eut un long silence après cette explosion. Dumbledore se tenait immobile, ses mains tremblant un peu, les épaules avachies - tout entier un homme vaincu.

"Très bien, Geoffrey," dit-il "Si c'est ce que vous croyez, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. je -" il passa sa main droite sur ses yeux "- Je déteste devoir dire ceci mais ceci veut dire la fin de notre collaboration. Je ne chercherai pas d'aide de votre part - Poudlard peut très bien se défendre, si le pire devait arriver. Et je refuse désormais de vous donner des conseils, de l'aide ou quoi que vous puissiez me demander à l'avenir. C'est vraiment la fin. Au revoir, Geoffrey, et puisse Merlin vous protéger."

Le souvenir était terminé et les quatre hommes, maintenant de retour dans leurs sièges à la fois par l'esprit et le corps, se regardèrent les uns les autres avec une surprise muette.

"Eh bien, si cela n'est pas de bonnes nouvelles..." dit finalement Lestrange.

"Que pensiez-vous ?" vint la voix de Rookwood de derrière eux, "Que j'aurais pris le risque de venir ici seulement pour vous dire que le ministre était constipé ?"

"La question est" dit pensivement Severus "Comment allons-nous utiliser ceci ?"

' _Nous devrons seulement surveiller et attendre le bon moment pour donner la poussée finale'_ avaient été les mots que Voldemort lui avait dits. Il semblait que le moment soit finalement venu.

~~~~*~~~~

Même parmi les Langues de Plomb, le commérage était un passe-temps très en vogue. Ainsi il n'était pas trop manifeste que Rookwood mentionne nonchalamment la dispute entre Dumbledore et le ministre à quelques uns de ses collègues pendant qu'ils prenaient un whisky après le travail. Telles avaient été les instructions qu'il avait reçues peu après sa visite chez les McNairs. Et c'était un morceau trop savoureux pour qu'il reste tû. Très bientôt, Rookwood rapporta que la nouvelle de la dispute, convenablement embellie et défigurée en passant par tant de bouches, s'était suffisamment répandue dans le ministère pour continuer avec l'étape suivante.

Deux jours avant le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Severus, lui, Lestrange et un groupe de dix mangemorts transplanèrent à proximité de la résidence du ministre. Il était tôt ce matin là, et la nuit sombre et brumeuse n'était pas encore éclairée par l'aube. Le bâtiment n'était pas très fortement protégé, parce que le ministre avait refusé de montrer des signes de peur. Par conséquent, seuls cinq Aurors patrouillaient dans la propriété, leur vêtement blanc en faisant des cibles faciles pour les agresseurs. Chacun d'entre eux fut assailli par deux mangemorts, par simple précaution, afin d'éviter les complications importunes. Quand les gardes eurent été éliminés, le groupe se répartit dans la propriété pour protéger leurs chefs pendant qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !" dit Lestrange, complètement exaspéré "Combien de maudits Elfes de Maison ont-ils ici ? Mon score est de trois maintenant, et toi ?"

"Quatre," répondit Severus, " Non, attends... _Avada Kedavra_ ! Cinq. Maudits casse-pieds ! C'est comme une course d'obstacles pour débutants."

Lestrange renifla moqueusement. "En effet. Maintenant où est cette chambre ?"

Ils étaient arrivés au premier étage, où un long couloir menait loin de l'escalier des deux côtés, et regardaient la multitude de portes fermées.

"Étant donné que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une visite guidée, je suppose que nous devrions exécuter un simple sortilège de positionnement," suggéra Severus.

"En effet. _Inveniatur_ Windham !" La baguette de Lestrange pointa le couloir à leur droite et ils la suivirent jusqu'à ce que, avec une vive saccade, elle indique une porte du côté gauche.

Elle s'ouvrit avec un simple _Alohomora_ \- il aurait été bien sûr possible de l'ouvrir simplement à la main mais le sortilège garantissait qu'aucun bruit de grincement ou de grattement n'éveillerait les dormeurs.

"Comment les gens réussissent à dormir avec leurs rideaux de lit complètement tirés est un mystère pour moi," chuchota Severus, "je deviendrais claustrophobe !"

"Sans parler du manque d'oxygène," acquiesça Lestrange. "Pas qu'il en ait un quelconque besoin dans le futur proche..."

"Chut, St. Jean, ne me faites pas rire !"

Ils avaient atteint le lit à baldaquins géant et avec un petit coup de leurs baguettes, jetèrent les rideaux en l'air si bien qu'ils retombèrent sur le dessus du ciel de lit. Le doux bruit battant fit remuer les occupants du lit dans leur sommeil.

"Bonjour !" dit Lestrange de sa meilleure manière pour Se-Lever-De-Bonne-Humeur, "Il est l'heure de se réveiller, même si ce n'est pas pour longtemps."

Windham fut immédiatement réveillé et s'assit rapidement, regardant fixement les deux silhouettes masquées avec horreur et incrédulité. "Que... que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je vais vous donner un indice" dit Severus, "Ce n'est pas le service du petit-déjeuner."

La pomme d'Adam du ministre s'agita de haut en bas quand il avala convulsivement. "Vous êtes venus... vous êtes venus me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Son épouse, une dame âgée remarquablement laide, se souleva sur ses coudes et regarda les visiteurs, son expression aussi incrédule que celle de son époux.

"Exactement," dit Lestrange "et je suis vraiment désolé que nous n'ayons pas le temps de vous donner des explications, car nous travaillons avec un programme serré ici."

La pièce fut brièvement baignée de la lumière verte des sortilèges de mort, et les deux hommes sortirent rapidement de la chambre, redescendirent et sortirent du bâtiment. L'éclat vert avait été le signe pour le groupe de se rassembler devant la porte d'entrée et ils étaient déjà au complet quand Severus et Lestrange sortirent de la maison.

"Excellent" dit Lestrange, "Maintenant venez, mesdames et messieurs, nous devons mettre au moins cent mètres entre nous et le bâtiment."

Le groupe s’éloigna au pas de la maison, en silence, et quand la distance fut suffisamment grande, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Baguettes prêtes ?" demanda Severus. Douze baguettes furent levées à hauteur d'épaule. "Bien. Nous visons la porte de devant. Rappelez-vous, vous devez transplaner immédiatement après le sortilège, autrement vous risqueriez d'être frappés par un morceau de pierre. A trois, donc. Un-deux-trois- _Reducto_!"

La force de douze sortilèges frappa le bâtiment avec la force d'une bombe, mais les mangemorts étaient déjà partis. Ils eurent la satisfaction cependant de voir la photo de l'étendue de gravats qu'était devenue la résidence du ministre, en première page de la Gazette des Sorciers du jour suivant. Le titre était encore plus gratifiant. On pouvait lire: _MINISTRE WINDHAM ET SA FEMME ASSASSINES - ATTAQUE TERRORISTE OU COUP D’ÉTAT ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chère Clarissa_

_Je suppose que tu n'as pas accès aux journaux sorciers et certainement pas aux journaux sorciers Britanniques là bas, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te dire ce qui se passe ici. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, alors ne te fais pas de soucis._

_Nous (voulant dire St. Jean et moi-même) avons exécuté ce vieil imbécile de Windham avec succès. La cerise sur le gâteau cependant, était la destruction plus ou moins complète de sa résidence - stupéfiant ce que douze puissants sortilèges de Reducto peuvent faire. Cependant, nous n'avons pas laissé de Marque Sombre cette fois. Pourquoi ? Parce que le vieux Dumbledore avait eu une terrible dispute avec Windham - nous nous sommes arrangés pour que la rumeur soit suffisamment étendue avant d'envoyer le ministre de l'autre côté du Styx, et la Gazette des Sorciers et le RRS nous ont tous les deux fait le 'cadeau' d'insinuer que l'attaque pourrait aussi avoir été une étape préparatoire de coup d’État. Ce qui bien sûr a garanti que Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais le poste, même si le ministère entier rampait jusqu'à Pouldard sur leurs mains et genoux._

_Mais nous avons eu encore plus de chance que ce à quoi nous nous attendions: Non seulement Dumbledore a refusé, il était aussi impossible de trouver qui que ce soit voulant bien devenir le successeur de Windham. Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi le ministère (qui que ce soit qui soit responsable pour cette décision ridicule) a trouvé un compromis. Les Chefs de Départements agiront comme ministre tour à tour. Il y a six départements, alors c'est deux mois pour chacun. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Et avec six styles différents de direction et autant de priorités différentes, le chaos deviendra encore plus grand que nous ne l'avions imaginé dans nos rêves les plus fous. Le vieux Barty Croupton et Cornelius Fudge (il a récemment été nommé Chef du Département de la loi privée !) Pense simplement à ça ! Quand l'un d'eux prendra la relève, il contredira et neutralisera tout ce que son prédécesseur a dit ou a fait._

_Malheureusement, les choses ne passent pas trop bien à Poudlard. Dumbledore refuse purement et simplement d'engager un autre professeur de potions. C'est-à-dire, il a demandé à St. Jean de revenir mais l'UMU ne le laisserait pas partir. Bénie soit la vieille rivalité entre McAllan et AD._

_En parlant de potions: McLachlan m'a dit que je terminais probablement mon apprentissage deux mois plus tôt, ce qui veut dire fin mai. Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'il y a plus qu'assez de temps pour que je soumette ma demande d'examen de maîtrise à l'université avant qu'ils ne ferment pour l'été. Je suppose que Lord Voldemort voudra alors que je demande le poste de Karkaroff à Poudlard - nul besoin de te dire que ceci est diamétralement opposé à mes propres souhaits. Pas parce que je suis effrayé par le fait d'être percé à jour et transporté directement vers Azkaban. Mais la simple pensée de devoir enseigner pour gagner ma vie me fait grimacer. Imagine seulement, il pourrait y avoir des individus comme Pettigrow ou Londubat, Merlin l'interdise. Cependant, je ne montrerai certainement aucune opposition. Et avec mon dossier pas exactement splendide, il n'y a aucun danger imminent que Dumbledore reconsidère sa décision et m'embauche._

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais faire après avoir reçu mon diplôme. Mais je suppose que le temps le montrera._

_Ta dernière lettre m'a fait rire - il est difficile de t'imaginer servir de la nourriture à des Moldus. Étant donné que ce n'est rien de permanent, je suppose que tu te débrouilleras plutôt bien. Et cela pourrait vraiment être une manière très efficace d'apprendre à connaître leur monde sans élever trop de curiosité par ton ignorance. Le cinéma semble intéressant, bien que je ne puisse guère imaginer ce à quoi cela peut ressembler. J'aimerais bien y aller mais non seulement mon programme est vraiment plein, il y a aussi le manque de compagnie qui le fait sembler moins séduisant. Ou peux-tu imaginer Lucius dans un cinéma Moldu ?_

_Eh bien, ma chère, cela semble être tout pour aujourd'hui. Je présume qu'il n'y aura pas de lettres de ta part avant Noël, alors je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël. Cela aurait été notre premier Noël ensemble ; cela me rend un peu triste. Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi une gamine odieuse comme toi me manque. Comme sont les choses, je passerai probablement les vacances au Manoir Malfoy. Avec un peu de chance, ce sera plus paisible que l'année dernière._

_Ton_

_Severus_

~~~~*~~~~

"Es-tu vraiment sûre que tu peux marcher ?" demanda Severus à Narcissa quand ils se rencontrèrent à l'entrée de Fleury & Bott, "Je veux dire, sans t'insulter, mais n'as-tu pas peur de pouvoir chavirer ?"

Elle rit. "Non, certainement pas. C'est pour cela que les femmes enceintes développent cette démarche étrange, tu sais ? Pour s'empêcher de constamment se renverser." elle prit son bras. "J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie vraiment pas d'aller faire des courses avec moi ?"

Severus la regarda avec des sourcils levés. "Si je te l'ai dit. Mais tu dois tenir ta part de l'accord. Pas d'affaires de bébé. Seulement le cadeau de Lucius."

"Bien sûr. Mais tu sais comment il est."

"Je le sais ?" répliqua Severus.

"Oui tu le sais. Tu sais parfaitement bien que c'est un bâtard possessif et jaloux. Tu es la seule personne à qui il me confierait, maintenant que Yelena n'est plus là."

"Comme c'est flatteur," dit Severus de façon acide. "mais honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était jaloux."

Elle soupira. "Je suppose que c'est seulement un souhait de ma part" admit-elle "mais probablement qu'il est seulement possessif et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à cela."

"On tombe amoureuse ?" Narcissa rougit seulement mais ne répondit pas. " Oh, oh. Cela a l'air mauvais, Mme Malfoy, vraiment mauvais. Êtes-vous la même femme qui m'a dit il y a quelques années, que _une qui aime et un qui se laisse aimer_ ** était un scenario impossible ?"

Maintenant elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Severus commença à se sentir de plus en plus inconfortable.

"Tu vois," dit-elle, "C'est difficile de ne pas tomber amoureuse. Il est incroyablement attentif, presque toujours agréable, il... il semble me respecter. Et maintenant que je porte son enfant. cela a changé mes sentiments. Les a approfondis. Seulement je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit en fait une amélioration."

"Voulant dire que ce serait mauvais pour toi s'il ne les retournait pas ?"

"Exactement. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais nous avons été mariés depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Mon époux me traite constamment bien, il ne me fait pas me sentir comme une épouse trophée, il -" elle rougit "- il est un amant incroyable... il est difficile de se dire perpétuellement qu'il se conduit comme ceci mais ne se soucie pas de moi. Je ne sais pas exactement quand cela s'est produit mais à quelque instant je suis simplement devenue fatiguée de me convaincre qu'il ne le faisait pas. Il est tellement plus facile de croire qu'il... m'aime bien."

"Cela," remarqua ostensiblement Severus "ne semble pas vraiment être la question. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien, autrement il ne t'aurait jamais épousée. Julius n'était pas la sorte d'homme qui aurait forcé son fils à épouser une fille qu'il détestait, seulement parce que c'était avantageux. Alors la question n'est pas s'il t'aime bien ou non, mais s'il te rend ton amour."

"Ne l'appelle simplement pas ainsi," chuchota-t-elle, levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire très aqueux, "De peur d'offenser les divinités, tu sais ?"

Ils étaient arrivés au _Grenier d'Anatole_ , un magasin d'antiquités qui, malgré son nom, vendait tout sauf du _bric-à-brac*_ *. Anatole Erasmus Crumb était l'un des plus grands experts de Grande-Bretagne et peut-être d'Europe, dans le domaine des artéfacts magiques. Malgré les directives toujours-strictes du ministère, il réussissait encore à déceler, acheter et vendre des articles, ce qui, si le ministère en avait eu connaissance, lui vaudrait plus d'une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Lucius avait hérité de son père sa passion pour les antiquités magiques, particulièrement les plus sombres, et il était un collectionneur enthousiaste de tels objets - plus c'était toxique, nocif, ensorcelé ou mortel, mieux c'était. Sachant ceci, Narcissa voulait acquérir quelque objet particulièrement rare et particulier comme cadeau de noël pour son époux. Elle avait peu de connaissance dans ce domaine et admettait librement qu'elle ne se considérait pas être de taille à faire face à Crumb quand il s'agissait de marchander le prix. Pas que l'argent soit un problème en lui-même ; mais le vendeur d'antiquités n'était pas exactement connu pour son intégrité. Ainsi elle avait demandé à Severus de l'accompagner, sentant que son regard intimidant, maintenant breveté, pourrait avoir un effet intimidant sur Anatole Erasmus Crumb.

Ils ne durent pas chercher longtemps ; en fait, après qu'ils aient été conduis dans l'espace réservé pour au clients dignes de confiance de Crumb - bien que le mot digne de confiance ne fut pas exactement utilisé dans son sens le plus courant - Narcissa avait immédiatement été attirée par un magnifique plateau d'échecs. Il était très grand, faisant presque soixante-quinze centimètres de côté, ses cases, faites de platine et d'onyx, étaient entourées par un cadre fait des mêmes matières. Il était de facture admirable, l'onyx fournissant un arrière-plan pour une marqueterie complexe de plantes et de feuilles fantastiques. Les pièces étaient taillées dans de la pierre de lune et la variété la plus sombre d'opale que Severus ait jamais vue : C'était presque noir, avec un reflet rouge sinistre, presque malveillant. Cela lui rappelait les yeux de Voldemort. Une carte, placée près de cet épitomé d'artisanat magique, expliquait qu'il était ensorcelé pour réduire la taille de l'adversaire de son propriétaire - seulement au cas où il gagne, bien sûr - à la taille de l'une des pièces dès qu'il disait les mots 'échec et mat', et l'attirerait, lui ou elle, sur le plateau où il ou elle serait massacré(e) par toutes les pièces d'une manière qu'il valait mieux ne pas décrire en détail.

"C'est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas Severus ?" chuchota Narcissa.

"Chut! Oui ce l'est, mais ne montre pas trop d'intérêt. Premièrement nous allons regarder attentivement le reste. Et quand nous reviendrons, tu accepteras gentiment tout commentaire désapprobateur que je choisisse de prononcer."

Elle acquiesça et ils firent consciencieusement le tour de toute la pièce, suivis par les yeux vigilants Crumb, se montrant divers objets l'un l'autre, argumentant au sujet de leur valeur. Severus dût admettre qu'il passait un bon moment. Le marchandage avec Crumb rendit cela encore meilleur, surtout parce qu'il réussit à diminuer progressivement le prix ridicule de deux mille cinq cents galions à un raisonnable mille trois cents. L'affaire fut conclue, Narcissa signa un ordre de paiement sur son compte à Gringott et M. Crumb nota l'heure et la destination de la livraison.

"Oh, j'ai envie de fêter cela," dit Narcissa quand ils furent sortis du magasin quelque peu sombre. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur ancienne tristesse et ils étaient rayonnants d'agitation.

"Oui," acquiesça Severus, "l'acquisition d'un tel trésor doit être dument fêtée. J'ai appris que Fortârome avait ouvert un bar, voudrais-tu y aller et jeter un coup d’œil ? Pas d'alcool, néanmoins," réprimanda-t-il, poussant légèrement son ventre. Il reçut un coup de pied assez violent en réponse.

"Tu vois ?" sourit Narcissa, reprenant à nouveau son bras "Il pense que je peux avoir un verre de champagne."

"Il ?"

"Je suis absolument sûr que cela sera un garçon."

"Simple souhait, n'est ce pas ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Bien que je doute que Lucius soit furieux si c'était une fille. Je suis jeune, je peux avoir autant d'enfants que je veux. Tôt ou tard ce sera forcément un garçon. Est-ce loin ? Mes pieds me tuent."

"Non," dit Severus, "Encore une centaine de mètres. Tu vois cette image flotter là-bas ? La flûte avec ' _Surnaturellement Pétillant_ ' écrit dessous ? C'est là."

Ils poursuivirent lentement vers l'emplacement que Severus avait indiqué et avaient déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de la distance, quand soudain un groupe d'Aurors s'avança délibérément et à grandes enjambées vers un jeune homme apparemment inoffensif, qui étudiait les objets en vitrine à Fleury & Bott. Sentant des ennuis, Severus s'arrêta complètement sur ses pas et ordonna à Narcissa de ne pas aller plus avant. Ils regardèrent le jeune homme se retourner, son expression à demi ennuyée, à demi incrédule, comme il balayait du regard les silhouettes habillées de blanc. Elles formaient un cercle autour de lui, si bien que, de là où Severus et Narcissa se tenaient, il était impossible de voir ce qui se passait exactement. Le cercle se rétrécit progressivement comme les Aurors l'enfermaient. Les passants commencèrent à s'éloigner avec inquiétude du groupe ; dans le silence qui était tombé Severus pouvait entendre distinctement les voix furieuses. D'instinct, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Narcissa et regarda alentour à la recherche d'une porte ouverte, derrière laquelle ils puissent trouver refuge. Mais les habitants et les petits commerçants du Chemin de Traverse avaient à l'évidence appris leur leçon : plus une seule porte n'était ouverte. Tout était verrouillé, fermé et gardé.

Le bruit de l'altercation échauffée augmenta en volume, et soudain - tout le monde s'y était attendu mais cela vint quand même comme un choc - les sortilèges commencèrent à voler. C'était une bagarre à un contre quatre, mais le jeune homme se tenait tout à fait remarquablement. Ceci, cependant, n'était pas la préoccupation principale de Severus. Les Aurors lançaient malédictions et sortilèges, frappant apparemment au hasard et non seulement ils touchaient leur cible, les sortilèges ricochaient aussi sur les murs et fenêtres.

"Viens Narcissa !" dit Severus, évitant de justesse une explosion de lumière jaune, "Nous ferions mieux de Tran-"

A cela moment précis, un des Aurors esquiva une malédiction que son adversaire lui avait lancée ; Severus essaya de tirer Narcissa au loin, mais ne réussit pas. La furieuse flamme rouge vola vers elle et la frappa à la gorge. Ses yeux grand ouverts, son beau visage un masque de terreur et de douleur montante, Narcissa chancela en arrière, trop vite pour que Severus puisse la saisir, surtout parce qu'il devait constamment se pencher à gauche et à droite pour esquiver l'orage toujours croissant de malédictions. Il la vit se retourner sur elle même une fois, hurlant et convulsant déjà, puis tomber; tomber lentement mais trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que de sauter en avant et de se jeter par terre pour que sa tête frappe sa jambe au lieu de la pierre.

Les témoins ne semblèrent pas le remarquer; il y en avait si peu qui restaient, serrés contre les murs des maisons, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre dedans, horrifiés et muets. Soulevant doucement la tête de Narcissa de sa jambe, Severus se remit précipitamment en position agenouillée, tira sa baguette et jeta _Finite Incantatem_ sur elle. Sans résultat. Ses hurlements s'étaient maintenant transformés en un doux bruit de gargouillis qui était peut-être plus inquiétant que ses hurlements désespérés.

La douche des malédictions s'arrêta brusquement et Severus se retourna. Les Aurors avaient finalement maîtrisé leur adversaire, un d'eux jetait un sortilège de ligotage sur lui.

"Attendez !" cria Severus , "attendez, il faut que je lui demande quel sortilège -"

Un des Aurors se retourna et le regarda de la tête au pieds. "La ferme !" aboya-t-il, "Et occupez vous de vos maudits oignons."

"Êtes-vous fou ? Cette femme est enceinte et il l'a frappée -"

"Alors emmenez-la à Ste Mangouste, espèce d'idiot !"

Avec ces mots, l'Auror retourna à ses compagnons. Il était difficile de combattre la vague de rage incandescente qui menaçait d'aveugler Severus. Il devait le faire, néanmoins, même si seulement dans l'intérêt de Narcissa. Prudemment il la souleva - Merlin, elle était lourde, toute molle maintenant et apparemment sans connaissance - il la tint proche de lui et Transplana à Ste Mangouste..

Quand les médisorciers l'eurent prise en charge, Severus s'effondra dans un des sièges qui étaient éparpillés dans l'entrée. Cet endroit ne contenait pas de bons souvenirs pour lui, pensa-t-il, frissonnant. Il était difficile de ne pas prendre cela comme un mauvais présage. Et si elle perdait le bébé ? Elle était... attendez... à moins que sa mémoire ne le trompe elle était enceinte de sept mois alors le bébé pourrait survivre. Mais ce sortilège... ce n'avait pas été _Doloris_ mais certainement une malédiction sombre. Et il était plus que possible, en fait il était extrêmement probable que cela avait endommagé l'enfant. S'il cela avait vraiment été un garçon... Lucius allait -

Lucius. Il devait prévenir Lucius.

"Excusez moi," dit-il au réceptionniste, "Puis-je utiliser votre Cheminette, juste pour un court appel ?"

Il fut dirigé vers le terminal de Cheminette public - ils en avaient ajouté un dans l'entrée, se rendit-il compte, cela n'avait pas été là la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici - et, après une profonde respiration affermissante, appela "Manoir Malfoy !"

~~~~*~~~~

"Je les tuerai !" siffla Lucius entre ses dents serrées, "je jure devant toute divinité que je tuerai ces bâtards."

La n-ième fois. Il l'avait dit pour la n-ième fois. La patience de Severus s'amenuisait. "Lucius, je sais que c'est difficile et une tragédie, je te comprends vraiment."

Lucius leva vers lui hors des yeux pleins de whisky. "Tu comprends ?"

"Plus ou moins. Assez pour ne pas te laisser ici tout seul, parce que je sais très bien que dès que je transplanerai tu feras un saut à l'Académie des Aurors ou au ministère et tu feras quelque chose que tu regretterais beaucoup."

Lucius se versa quelque autres centimètres de whisky et renifla.

"Lucius, pourrais-tu gentiment te soûler aussi vite que possible, pour que tu t'endormes simplement ? Ou préfères-tu que je te prépare une potion somnifère ?"

Lucius secoua la tête avec une ébriété entêtée. "Ils ont tué mon héritier," dit-il indistinctement, "et ils ont presque tué mon épouse. Que t'attends-tu à ce que je fasse ?"

"Je ne m'attends à rien. Je veux seulement que tu dormes et laisse refroidir cela un peu. Nous pouvons aller voir Voldemort demain et demander son autorisation pour planifier un raid sur l'Académie. Plus tard néanmoins. Pas demain et ni après demain. Peut-être dans un mois ou deux. Quand ce ne sera plus connecté à ce qui est arrivé à Narcissa."

"Demander sa permission !" dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. "Demander sa maudite permission pour une vengeance personnelle. Je serai damné -"

"Chut, Lucius ! Pense seulement à Clarissa. Veux-tu jouer le serveur pour les moldus américains ? Ok, alors calme toi."

Le verre de Malfoy glissa de sa main et tomba sur le tapis avec doux bruit sourd. Le whisky s'imbiba rapidement dans le tissu épais. "Elle est innocente, Severus," dit Lucius, sa voix étouffée parce qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. "Elle est innocente et ne l'avait pas mérité. Tant de douleur."

"Je sais. Je l'ai vue, et c'était horrible. Mais elle est vivante. Vous aurez des enfants -"

"Mais c'était un garçon !" cria Lucius, se levant de son siège. Il titubait, et Severus alla vers lui et posa une main stabilisante sur son épaule. "C'était mon héritier. Un garçon en bonne santé, Severus... C'est à dire jusqu'à ce que..."

En effet, pensa Severus. Jusqu'à ce que. Il avait vu beaucoup de scènes horribles, mais cela avait presque été trop pour lui. Les médisorciers avaient essayé diverses potions et contre-sorts en même temps; il leur avait fallu plus de dix minutes pour terminer l'épreuve horrible de Narcissa. La malédiction de _Mutilospasmus_ \- les médisorciers l'avaient identifiée par le contre sort qui l'avait finalement interrompue - avait marché très efficacement. Appartenant certainement au côté sombre de la magie, elle causait des contractions horribles, surtout de l'estomac et de l'intestin, et à moins d'être arrêtée à temps, faisait littéralement éclater les vaisseaux sanguins et les organes. Lucius avait insisté pour être présent, et Severus, craignant qu'il puisse agir de manière inconsidérée envers les medisorciers, avait plus ou moins été forcé de rester aussi. Il savait que l'image de ce corps minuscule, cruellement tordu et mutilé, n'allait pas quitter son esprit bientôt. Cela avait été un garçon, tout comme Narcissa le lui avait dit.

Elle aurait besoin d'une longue période de convalescence mais ils avaient assuré Lucius qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât à long terme à attendre, car ils l'avaient sauvée juste à temps.

Voyant que Lucius était plus ou moins stable sur ses pieds et s'appuyait fortement contre le cadre de marbre de la cheminée, Severus décida qu'il pourrait aller à la table de côté qui portait les bouteilles et se verser à boire. Il regarda l'ambre liquide éclabousser le verre. Cela aurait dû être un Noël paisible et à la place. se retournant vers Lucius, il vit que les épaules de l'autre homme étaient secouées. Il était extrêmement improbable que quelque chose ait pu provoquer son rire, alors la seule conclusion possible... dieux, quel pagaille ! Quelle maudite pagaille ! Lucius ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir vu sa faiblesse. Alors il choisit de flâner vers l'une des portes françaises et de regarder fixement la nuit, et simplement d'attendre que cela s'arrête.

"Je jure que je te tuerai si tu le dis un jour à quelqu'un," vint de derrière lui la voix, un peu rauque, de Lucius.

"Je ne le dirai pas" dit doucement Severus. "Qu'est-ce, Lucius ? Que diable peut faire pleurer Lucius Malfoy ?"

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre sorcier, mais Lucius ne le regardait pas. Il regardait fixement les flammes, le bras droit contre la surface de marbre le soutenant, sa main gauche agglomérée en poing. "Je l'aime," chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque "et elle aurait presque pu mourir."

"Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de le lui dire tu sais," répondit calmement Severus. "Je crois qu'elle serait agréablement surprise."

Lucius secoua la tête. "Appelle cela de la superstition, traite moi d'idiot, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit, mais je ne lui dirai certainement pas un mot. C'est... c'est difficile à décrire mais c'est comme si le dire tout haut mettrait cela en danger. C'est là, et tout le monde peut l'attraper et le détruire. Et... et lui, surtout."

Severus n'avait pas besoin de demander qui 'lui' était. Il ne le savait que trop bien. La puissance des mots. Peut-être Lucius avait-il raison. "Je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais au diable tout... tu sais qu'elle m'a dit exactement la même chose aujourd'hui, presque avec les mêmes mots ? Si la situation n'était pas si désolée cela me ferait rire."

Il y eut un long silence. "C'est bon à savoir" dit enfin Lucius. "D'une certaine manière, cela rend les choses plus faciles. Plus supportables."

Severus continua à regarder fixement par la fenêtre. En réalité, il se regardait fixement lui-même, ou à travers lui-même. Il était facile d'imaginer qu'il était une constellation dans le ciel de nuit. Ou un fantôme. Cela rendrait-il les choses plus faciles ? Il en doutait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Te rappelles-tu de notre dernier jour à Poudlard ?" il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait mentionné ce sujet. Il avait sauté hors de son subconscient et avait atterri sur sa langue. Pas un bon moyen de se comporter en présence de Lucius, même s'il était soûl et apparemment inoffensif.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire notre dernier après-midi là bas, au lac, quand Sybille a lu dans les intestins des grenouilles pour nous."

"C'était il y a longtemps."

Oui, pensa Severus. Dans une autre vie. "Je sais. Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'elle a dit à Clarissa ?"

"Je me fiche totalement de ce que cette vieille fraude insupportable a dit à Clarissa... quelque chose à propos d'un _crime passionnel_ ** , c'est cela ?"

"C'est ce qu'il semblait à ce moment là. Mais tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas, ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de son père, au sujet des abus ?"

Lucius se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. "Es-tu en train d'impliquer que cette stupide vache a... eh bien," dit-il après une courte pause de réflexion, "cela semble être logique, n'est-ce pas ? D'une manière assez tordue... pourquoi en parles-tu de toute façon ? Si je me rappelle correctement, elle ne t'a rien dit. Tu semblais tout à fait en rogne d'avoir été laissé de côté."

"Oui," acquiesça Severus. "Je l'étais. Mais pourtant cela m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Tu as peur de me tuer un jour ?" demanda Lucius, dans une tentative pas tout à fait réussie de plaisanterie.

"Voulant dire que je suis ton meilleur ami ? Maintenant, ne deviens pas sentimental, Malfoy."

L'atmosphère s'était un peu éclaircie.

"Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, Lucius. Nous aurons une journée occupée demain. Devrais-je t'accompagner quand tu iras voir Voldemort ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Je ne crois pas. Étant donné que tu n'as pas reconnu les Aurors. Et il ne va pas y avoir de punition cette fois ci... grâce à toi," ajouta-t-il, maussade. "Autrement je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis maintenant."

"Tu n'aurais absolument pas d'ennuis à moins que tu ne considères le fait d'être mort comme une sorte d'ennui."

Lucius renifla. "Qui sait ? Rentre chez toi maintenant, Sev. Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi."

~~~~*~~~~

La voix de Severus était enrouée d'excitation quand il appela son Elfe de Maison. "Peggy, pourrais-tu monter dans mon laboratoire un moment ?"

Docilement, Peggy apparut à sa vue. "Oui, maître Severus ? Je ne touche à rien, vraiment -"

"Je sais," dit-il, souriant intérieurement devant la terreur de l'elfe. Il n'était jamais dur envers elle, avec la seule exception de la fois où elle s'était aventurée dans son laboratoire pour le laver. Il avait été dangereusement proche de faire une crise cardiaque et l'avait par conséquent terriblement fustigée verbalement. Elle avait tout de même de la chance bien sûr - Lucius par exemple, lui aurait donné la correction de sa vie. Mais quand même, le souvenir de ce jour était resté dans son esprit suffisamment vif pour l'empêcher pour toujours de recommencer un tel essai. Ce qui avait été bien sûr son intention.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour une expérience. Crois-tu que tu pourrais jouer le rat de laboratoire pour moi ?"

Les yeux de Peggy s'élargirent considérablement. "U-une expérience ?" glapit-elle, "Est-ce que cela fait mal, maître Severus ?"

Il réfléchit à sa question un moment, puis secoua la tête. "Non, je ne crois pas. Et tu es la seule sur qui je puisse l'essayer, parce que ni Esmeralda ni Elias ne conviendraient. Cela exige l'utilisation de la parole."

"Je dois seulement parler ?"

"Oui tu dois seulement parler. Dis moi, Peggy, connais-tu quelque chose au sujet du Veritaserum ?"

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Oui, Maitre Severus. On doit dire la vérité si on le boit."

"Exactement. Sais-tu si cela marche pour les elfes de maison ?"

"Nous devons dire la vérité à nos maîtres de toute façon, maître Severus, alors il n'y a aucun besoin de nous en donner."

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte. "Oui, " admit-il, "C'est un problème. Attends ! Ne pourrais-je pas défaire le sortilège de lien un moment ? Alors tu ne serais plus forcée de me dire la vérité."

Peggy fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonnée. "Oui je pense que vous pouvez faire cela. Mais -" elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air suppliant "- Vous allez me lier de nouveau à vous s'il vous plaît ? Je ne veux servir personne d'autre."

"Bien sûr que je vais remettre le sortilège" dit Severus en riant, "que ferais-je sans toi ? Esmeralda me crèverait les yeux si tu quittais cette maison. Viens alors, apporte ce parchemin et commençons."

Un peu plus tard, Peggy était perchée sur le bord de son établi, déliée et lui faisant un grand sourire, son attitude entière exprimant l'attente.

"D'accord" dit Severus, essayant en vain d'avoir au moins l'air calme "D'abord, essayons avec le sérum de vérité. Ou plutôt je vais te poser quelques questions en premier, puis te donner le sérum et les reposer. Comme cela nous pourrons voir si cela marche sur les elfes."

L'elfe eut l'air un peu sceptique mais hocha la tête. Même déliée, elle ne pouvait pas entièrement résister à sa nature servile.

"Aimais tu bien ton dernier maître ?"

Une ombre traversa le visage de Peggy. "Suis-je obligée de répondre ?"

"Non, tu n'es pas obligée. Alors tu passes cette question ?"

L'elfe hocha la tête.

"Bon. Question suivante. M'aimes-tu bien ?"

Le soleil se leva. "Oui je vous aime beaucoup, maître Severus. Vous êtes agréable, vous me traitez bien, vous -"

"C'est assez, merci," l'interrompit-il. "Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale. Dernière question, alors. Étais-tu curieuse de la raison pour laquelle les Aurors sont venu ici m'interroger ?"

Cette dernière question semblait être la plus difficile. L'elfe se balança d'arrière en avant, visiblement se battant contre elle-même. "S'il vous plaît maître Severus," gémit-elle, "s'il vous plaît ne demandez pas ça, s'il vous plaît."

"Tout va bien. Tu peux ne pas répondre. Et maintenant -" il prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide clair comme du cristal "- le sérum de vérité. Tu es très petite, alors je dirais que deux gouttes sont plus qu'assez."

Peggy ouvrit la bouche et le laissa prendre deux gouttes et les poser sur sa langue. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux devinrent un peu vitreux. "Cela semble étrange, maître Severus. Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne m'empoisonnez pas?"

"J'espère très sincèrement que je ne t'empoisonne pas. Maintenant dis-moi : Aimais-tu ton dernier maître ?"

Elle luttait encore mais était à l'évidence incapable de résister. "Je le déteste," dit-elle. "Je le déteste parce qu'il est injuste et cruel. Si je le rencontre jamais à nouveau, je veux lui faire mal. Très mal."

"Intéressant. Et moi, alors ?"

Elle lui fit un sourire plein de dents. "Je vous aime bien, maître Severus. Ce n'est pas un mensonge vous voyez ?"

Lucius l'aurait traité d'idiot sentimental s'il avait vu la satisfaction de Severus à être apprécié par un elfe de maison. Il souriait probablement aussi comme un idiot. Peu importe, néanmoins. "Et les Aurors ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je vous vois quelquefois maître Severus," chuchota-t-elle. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. "vous partez au milieu de la nuit. Quand vous revenez vous semblez si fatigué... et il y a du sang sur vos habits. Vous devez faire de mauvaises choses, Maître Severus, de très mauvaises choses, et j'ai peur pour vous. Vous êtes une bonne personne... je ne le dis jamais aux Aurors. Jamais. Mais je n'aime pas que vous partez dans la nuit."

Grimaçant intérieurement, Severus hocha seulement la tête et poursuivit avec la dernière étape, la plus importante. L'antidote était aussi clair et sans-goût que le Veritaserum. Deux gouttes et regard de Peggy redevint brumeux. Il répéta les questions et reçut les mêmes réponses qu'elle lui avait donné la première fois qu'il les avait posées. Cela marchait. Il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé un antidote à la substance que tous craignaient que les Aurors utilisent sur eux plus tôt ou tard.

~~~~*~~~~

"Quel beau corbeau vous avez Severus. Et j'espère qu'il a remis la demande d'une réunion agréable. Étant donné l'urgence de votre demande de rencontre, j'en doute assez, cependant."

Encore à genoux, son cœur martelant d'attente, Severus secoua la tête. "Je suis content de dire que vous avez tort, mon seigneur. Les nouvelles que j'apporte sont bonnes en effet. Un cadeau, plutôt que des nouvelles."

Voldemort ne commenta pas ceci, et il ne lui permit pas non plus de se lever. "Un cadeau ?" Il y eut alors le silence, peut-être pas long, mais insupportable tout de même. "Un cadeau ?" répéta-t-il, avec moins d'enthousiasme dans sa voix que Severus l'avait espéré. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas la sorte de personne à qui les gens, même des partisans dévoués comme vous, font des cadeaux. Pas à moins que je ne leur demande spécifiquement."

Severus sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Combien de fois s'était-il dit que son maître prendrait ce geste exactement pour ce que c'était ? Une tentative bancale de racheter sa trahison ? La partie coupable de sa conscience avait elle tant de pouvoir sur son inconscient pour forcer cette chose faible, crédule, à trouver un moyen pour que le maître le punisse ? Une manière très ingénue, subtile ? Car il n'avait jamais envisagé d'avouer simplement, à l'exception de ce moment éphémère l'été dernier. Il pouvait être un poltron ou simplement un être humain ordinaire. Quelle que soit l'appellation, l'aboutissement était même: Il avait peur d'être torturé ou même tué. Mais ceci, c'était détourné. Donner à son maître quelque chose d'important, peut-être vital, sans qu'on le lui ait demandé. Il était forcé que cela élève des soupçons. Et cela pourrait mener exactement où il avait cru ne pas vouloir aller.

"Alors pourquoi considérez-vous nécessaire de me donner un présent, Severus ? Pourquoi sentez-vous que vous me devez quelque chose ? Si vous étiez arrivé ici avec une bourse de galions, j'aurais compris. Vous auriez pu imaginer que vous me deviez cet argent que je vous ai donné au début et vous auriez pu vous sentir obligés de le rendre."

Chaque phrase était une lame qui coupait depuis son cerveau directement jusque dans ses intestins, laissant une piste de glace incandescente dans son sillage.

"Ou est-ce un ordre de paiement sur votre coffre à Gringott ?" demanda-t-il, d'une ton presque moqueur.

Severus entendit le craquement tranchant du rouleau du parchemin étant retourné dans la main de Voldemort. "Non, mon maître," dit-il, pas vraiment sûr que sa voix semble aussi calme qu'il le voulait. "C'est quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux."

"Ah." De nouveau le silence. Pour Severus, cela semblait être un tourbillon inévitable ; qui l'aspirait, le rendant malade. "Mais pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas -" un silence calculé "- de la culpabilité, non ?"

"Non, mon seigneur. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable ?"

Au moment suivant, il hurla. La chaussure de Voldemort avait écrasé sa main droite de pleine force. " Ne jouez jamais à des jeux avec moi." Sa voix était aussi calme que si le coup avait été suffisant pour que sa colère s'évapore.

"Je..." il fut frappé par une vague de nausée. Probablement parce que quelques os avaient été brisés. Le choc et la sorte inattendue de douleur calmèrent son esprit, néanmoins. Prenant des respirations profondes, il essaya de surmonter son désir ardent de vomir. "Je ne me sens pas coupable, mon seigneur. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai considéré plus sage de vous présenter ceci comme une surprise est que je n'étais pas sûr de réussir."

"Ah." de nouveau, le monosyllabe énervant. "et qu'avez vous réussi ?"

"J'ai réussi à développer un antidote au Veritaserum. Comme il est maintenant, son effet ne dure pas plus de vingt-quatre heures. Mais j'ai pensé que même si ce n'est qu'une étape vers le résultat final, c'était déjà digne de vous être montré."

Le parchemin bruissa de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois. A travers les secousses de douleur allant de sa main à sa tête et à son estomac, Severus essaya de déceler une modification dans la respiration ou l'attitude de Voldemort, quelque signe, quelque avertissement de sa réaction. Il n'y en eut aucun, et il se prépara au pire.

"Vingt-quatre heures" souffla Voldemort, "c'est déjà un miracle. Vous avez bien fait, Severus. Lève toi."

Pas sûr d'être capable de se tenir debout sans se soutenir contre un siège ou contre le mur, Severus se remit sur ses pieds. Cela lui coûta toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour ne pas éviter les yeux de son maître. Mais il devait résister à l'impact de ces pupilles noir-rouges. Il savait quelque part profond dans son esprit, que sa vie en dépendait.

"McLachlan ignore ceci," dit Voldemort déclarant un fait plus que posant une question.

"Bien sûr mon Maître."

"En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Lucius ?"

"Non, mon maître. Vous et moi sommes les seuls à savoir."

"Bien. Et je veux que cela reste ainsi. Mes mangemorts devront bien sûr en ingérer, particulièrement avant toute opération majeure, mais ils le feront sans savoir ce que c'est. Trop de connaissance au mauvais moment pourrait se prouver nuisible."

Une douleur tranchante qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa main ou son état précédent d'exaltation nerveuse déchira le cœur de Severus à ces mots. C'était illuminant, et c'était si déchirant qu'il aurait préféré être torturé à mort. C'était un éclair blanc et chaud et il laissait une inscription, brûlée profondément dans son être-même. Il savait qu'il essayerait de l'ignorer. Il était sûr que la plupart du temps il allait réussir. Mais c'était là. Et on pouvait lire "Où est la différence ?"

 

** en français dans le texte


	21. Chapter 21

Allait-il mourir ce soir ? Cette pensée le dérangeait-elle vraiment, ou ses émotions suivaient elles simplement une convention, parce qu'il était publiquement convenu que l'idée de mourir devait déranger ? Avait-il peur ?

Severus avait passé tout l'après-midi et la plus grande partie de la soirée dans son propre laboratoire, réorganisant futilement ses ingrédients, faisant une liste de ce en quoi il devait se réapprovisionner, tripotant les fioles, les béchers et les alembics. Il avait essayé d'écouter ses morceaux favoris de musique puis de la musique qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Il avait brossé le poil déjà brillant d'Esmeralda, à la grande consternation du chat. Aucune de ces occupations n'avait été suffisante pour empêcher son esprit de tourner sans cesse en rond. Des passe-temps plus sérieux comme lire, étudier ou même préparer des potions avaient été rendus impossible par le tourbillon constant des pensées qui étaient trop distinctes pour permettre de se concentrer mais trop peu claires pour être saisies par la conscience, empoignées, amenées à une fin et rangées pour utilisation future.

Cet état d'esprit le faisait se sentir incertain. Depuis cette rencontre fatidique avec Voldemort au début de janvier, il avait senti un certain engourdissement, mais jusqu'ici il avait toujours pu s'en débarrasser. Il y avait eu quelques opérations mineures où il avait été aux commandes ; rien d'important, plus ou moins des attaques sans importance sur des personnes qui devaient être intimidées. Ce soir était différent, néanmoins. Le raid sur l'Académie des Aurors était la première opération majeure depuis qu'ils avaient éliminé Prewett, et cette fois-ci leurs adversaires ne seraient pas un groupe d'étudiants à moitié ivres. L'Académie comptait trente-deux apprentis, dont vingt-trois étaient des hommes. Le personnel enseignant se composait de huit professeurs plus le recteur. On était maintenant fin février, si bien que les apprentis avaient déjà été entraînés pendant six mois dans un climat de tension et de vigilance constantes. Quarante et un contre cinquante-cinq mangemorts. Étant donné que l'attaque allait avoir lieu au milieu de la nuit, les chances de ces derniers n'étaient pas du tout mauvaises.

En outre, Lestrange avait eu l'idée de donner des fausses informations au ministère : ils croyaient maintenant que les mangemorts préparaient une attaque avec toutes leurs forces sur le quartier sorcier d'Edimbourg et avaient ainsi envoyé la plus grande partie de leurs troupes - à la fois les représentants de la loi et les Aurors - dans le ville qui était, selon les rapports des informateurs dignes de confiance, pleine de patrouilles et d'hommes en civil. Malgré cette diversion réussie et les pertes majeures dont le ministère avait récemment souffert, il y avait encore assez de Représentants de la Loi et d'Aurors pour leur causer des ennuis sérieux ce soir s'ils arrivaient à temps.

De manière assez surprenante, les divers sorts et charmes entourant l'immeuble comme une coupole d'énergie magique étaient seulement là pour le rendre indiscernable pour les Moldus. Et ils avaient des protections anti-transplanage. Mais rien d'autre. Ni Severus ni les trois autres n'avaient cru leurs oreilles quand ils avaient obtenu ces informations de Rookwood. Même le fait que le recteur, Roger Lovegood était un ancien Gryffondor n'expliquait pas une telle insouciance. Haussant les épaules devant leurs manifestations de confusion, Rookwood avait expliqué que cela faisait partie de la politique du Ministre du moment - Croupton Sr. tenait actuellement cette position - de contre-attaquer avec une brutalité suprême en cas d'attaque mais en même temps d'afficher une attitude d'audace et de courage inébranlables.

Cela rendait la tâche des mangemorts à la fois plus facile et plus dangereuse. Entrer dans l'immeuble était du gâteau. Éliminer les étudiants allait prendre peu de temps. Il était probable que les professeurs soient des adversaires plus difficiles, mais ils pourraient être facilement maîtrisés si leurs agresseurs étaient soigneusement choisis. Mais le système d'alerte à Magie Noire du ministère avait subi des changements considérables, de telle sorte qu'un seul sortilège de mort déclencherait forcément les alarmes. Des discussions interminables entre Severus, Owen, St. Jean et Lucius s'étaient ensuivies.

"Vous voyez" dit Owen se penchant pour avoir une meilleure vue des plans des lieux que Barty Croupton - plus désireux que jamais de prouver sa valeur - leur avait procuré. "La meilleure façon d'entrer est par l'entrée principale, parce que cela mène directement à la partie contenant les salles de classe et les équipements d'entraînement. Si nous utilisions ceci -" il indiqua une porte à l'autre bout de l'immeuble "- nous devons passer par la cuisine et la lingerie, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions être vus par un elfe de maison. Trop risqué, si vous me demandez mon avis."

Lestrange hocha la tête. "Cela nous coûtera du temps mais étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de protections à casser ou invalider, il n'y a aucun danger qu'une alarme se mette en route au ministère ou ailleurs. Alors nous perdons du temps mais pas de temps précieux. En outre, le couloir menant de la porte principale à l'entrée des quartiers d'habitation n'est pas très long. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la question. Combien entrent et combien resteront dehors ?"

"Nous sommes cinquante-cinq, en tout," murmura Owen, "alors si trente entrent et vingt-cinq restent dehors..."

"Impossible," dit Severus. "Je m'y oppose absolument. Nous savons qu'il y a trente-deux apprentis, alors il doit y avoir au moins le même nombre de notre côté."

"Attends. Attends. Tu oublies qu'il y en a deux par dortoir et -"

"Oui, Lucius, je sais qu'il y en a deux par pièce. Et si c'est quelque chose, c'est un point en faveur de mon argument. Combien de personnes dans nos troupes considères-tu capables d'affronter plus d'un adversaire dans un espace fermé ?"

Lucius leva ses mains, abandonnant.

"Je crois que Severus marque un point" dit Lestrange.

"Bien sûr que je marque un point. Et il y a autre chose que nous devons considérer. Vous rappelez-vous de l'attaque contre les... je ne me rappelle jamais du nom... cette famille à Newcastle, il y a deux semaines ? Quand Cameron a été incapable de tuer cette femme et a presque payé sa chevalerie ou ses instincts mâles profondément enracinés ou quoi que ce soit de sa vie ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de lire les étiquettes des noms sur les portes des dortoir, s'il y en a, et de répartir nos camarades en conséquence. Il doit y avoir un homme et une femme par dortoir, sinon nous sommes obligés d'avoir de vilaines surprises."

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

"Il y a vingt dortoirs néanmoins," dit Owen après avoir compté les pièces sur le plan. "Il est impossible de découvrir lesquels sont occupés."

"Ce qui signifie que nous avons besoin de quarante personnes rien que pour les étudiants !" s'exclama Lucius. " Ce qui laisse quinze d'entre nous moins ceux qui s'occupent des enseignants ! Si nous avons six personnes à monter la garde à l'extérieur, nous pouvons tout aussi bien laisser nos dos à découvert. C'est de la pure folie."

La discussion continua, sans résultats conséquents. C'était énervant, particulièrement parce que les quatre hommes étaient déjà sous beaucoup de stress. Comme toujours Lucius utilisait des quantités libérales de whisky pour réparer ses nerfs déchiquetés et, comme il était quelquefois le cas, il avait ses meilleures idées quand son cerveau était complètement imprégné d'alcool. Les autres méditaient en un silence qui était devenu presque hostile ; Owen grignotait sa plume, Severus tapotait un rythme furieux sur la table avec ses doigts, et St. Jean n'arrêtait pas de masser le pli entre ses sourcils quand Lucius, regardant apparemment fixement par la fenêtre et ses pensées à des milliers de kilomètres de là, rompit le dur silence.

"Pourquoi diable devons-nous laisser des gens dehors ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix plus forte qu'à l'habitude à cause de son état d'ébriété.

"Parce que cela se fait comme cela Lucius, voila pourquoi," dit Owen, maintenant complètement exaspéré.

"Si les gens avaient toujours fait les choses de la manière par laquelle elles sont faites, nous serions toujours en haut des arbres, à les brûler par des coups de magie sans baguette" déclara Lucius.

L'image mentale de Lucius assis en haut d'un arbre était un peu trop pour les nerfs à bout de Severus et il céda à une crise de fou rire. "Désolé," dit-il quand il fut de nouveau capable de parler distinctement, "continue, Lucius, dis nous ton idée."

Chaque cheveu encore parfaitement en place ses joues pâles couvertes par la plus légère des teintes roses malgré son ébriété monumentale, Lucius le regarda fixement en levant un sourcil. "Merci. Ce que je voulais dire était ceci : Nous ne sommes pas obligés de laisser des gardes dehors. Il est mieux d'avoir tout le monde à l'intérieur, afin de terminer le travail aussi rapidement que possible et alors transplaner immédiatement. Nous quatre plus cinq autres duellistes adroits pour le personnel et tout le reste pour les étudiants. Chronométrage parfait, pour qu'en premier tout le monde soit à sa place et alors nous frappons simultanément. Qui que ce soit qui a éliminé sa cible quitte les lieux sans hésitation. Ainsi nous devrions avoir terminé en moins d'une minute, et quand les Aurors arriveront, ils ne trouveront aucun de nous."

Le discours un peu mal articulé de Lucius fut suivi par un autre silence, moins dur cette fois ci.

"Ceci," dit finalement Lestrange "Est le plan le plus imprudemment Gryffondorque que j'aie jamais entendu venir d'un Serpentard. Mais c'est brilliant."

Severus et Owen hochèrent la tête à contrecœur.

"Cela va être l'opération la plus sacrément dangereuse que nous ayons jamais fait" dit Severus, "et surtout pour nous. S'attaquer aux professeurs en combat à un contre un est quelque chose à quoi seul un Lucius complètement ivre pourrait faire référence comme si ce n'était rien de plus que d'écraser un scarabée sous son talon. Mais oui, c'est brillant et cela nous évitera probablement beaucoup de pertes et de blessures."

Tout en revoyant mentalement cette discussion, Severus attacha les fermoirs de sa cape et se demanda si les autres avaient jamais peur avant une attaque. Car il avait peur, aussi difficile que cela soit de s'admettre cela. Il avait eu peur en d'autres occasions, mais cela avait été une sorte différente de peur. Pas refroidissant les os comme maintenant. Cela avait été la partie nécessaire d'un tout bien défini. Comme une marche brisée dans un escalier - vous saviez qu'elle était là, marchiez dessus prudemment, preniez la suivante et finalement... vous arriviez. Depuis cette rencontre avec Voldemort néanmoins, il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus de marches au-delà de celle-ci. L'escalier se terminait là ; il s'achevait simplement, et vous vous teniez sur cette dernière marche de la peur, oscillant au-dessus de l'abîme, incapable de revenir en arrière mais également sûr qu'il n'y avait rien au-delà de cette dernière marche brisée, pas de filet de sécurité, pas de main tendue, seulement purement et simplement rien.

Est-ce qu'il dramatisait trop ? pensa-t-il, tenant le masque dans sa main droite, examinant sa surface sans expression. Pourquoi cette seule phrase que Voldemort avait prononcée l'avait-il envoyé chuter de la falaise, qu'il avait pensé être une étendue interminable, solide, de rocher où il pouvait se déplacer sans danger ? Alors maintenant sa peur de se faire prendre, d'être découvert et envoyé à Azkaban était la dernière marche ? Il avait toujours redouté cette conséquence, plus que la mort, depuis le jour-même où les Aurors étaient arrivés à Poudlard pour faire leur enquête sur Sybille. Faire face à cette anxiété, lui résister et la terrasser finalement avait toujours été un sacrifice, fait avec joie pour un but plus haut. Pour l'amour d'un nouvel ordre où il allait y avoir une nouvelle sorte de liberté ; Voldemort avait confirmé à maintes reprises cette connaissance instinctive par ses propres mots.

Quelques mots étaient-ils vraiment assez pour secouer l'inébranlable ? Ou est-ce que lui, Severus, cherchait simplement peut-être une excuse convenable pour ses propres défauts et essayait de justifier ses trahisons en trouvant des fautes imaginaires chez son maître ?

Il mit son masque, savourant le sentiment d'avoir une seconde peau qui cacherait, du moins temporairement, tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessous. Sa baguette de mangemort - teck, trente deux centimètres et demi, avec un centre de filament de cœur de Dent de Vipère du Pérou -était coincée en sûreté dans sa manche gauche. Presque silencieusement, il sortit de sa chambre, traversa le palier inéclairé et se glissa dans son laboratoire, également sombre. Il suivait encore méticuleusement l'ordre de Lestrange de mettre ses vêtements de mangemort dans l'obscurité complète ; maintenant plus que jamais, c'était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire. Il avait abandonné son habitude d'éviter les yeux de Peggy, car il savait maintenant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu mais ne le trahirait jamais.

La fiole contenant l'antidote - nommé de manière appropriée Falsitaserum - était posée sur l'établi qu'il avait lavé de manière si obsessionnelle dans l'après-midi. Chaque mangemort en avait reçu une semblable accompagnée d'un parchemin avec les instructions exactes sur quand et comment le prendre. Selon les souhaits de Lord Voldemort, sa nature et son effet n'avaient pas été expliqués néanmoins. Severus ôta le bouchon et avala le liquide en une gorgée. Cela l'étourdit momentanément, mais la sensation fut bientôt partie. Il devrait se sentir plus en sécurité maintenant, plus calme. Mais la peur devint seulement plus poignante.

~~~~*~~~~

Tout se passait sans accroc. Personne n'avait été en retard, les montres avaient été synchronisées à la perfection, les chaussures avaient été ensorcelées pour ne faire aucun bruit dans les couloirs. Ligne silencieuse de spectres noirs, ils étaient entrés dans l'immeuble, des groupes de deux ou trois s'écartant de la ligne principale quand ils avaient atteint les quartiers des étudiants, les portes s'étaient ouvertes sans résistance et avaient admis neuf d'entre eux dans la zone où le personnel enseignant vivait. Les secondes avaient été comptées, et précisément au même moment, plus de portes s'étaient ouvertes.

La pièce où Severus était entrée était d'un noir d'encre. Si les plans étaient correct - il ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sûr, puisqu'il était toujours possible que les habitants aient adapté magiquement leurs habitations à leur goût particulier - cela devait être la salle de séjour. Quand les yeux de Severus se furent adaptés au manque de lumière, il put voir le faible rougeoiement des derniers charbons ardents d'un feu mourant à sa gauche. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, car c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Alors l'entrée de la chambre devrait être à sa droite. Il envisagea brièvement d'allumer sa baguette mais ensuite considéra cela trop risqué. Il n'était certainement pas le seul qui, de temps en temps, s'endormait devant sa cheminée, bercé en un sommeil paisible par le craquement des flammes et un verre de whisky. Alors il exécuta un sortilège de détection. Il lui dit qu'il était la seule personne présente. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait allumer les bougies.

Severus s'accordait peu de frivolités en ce qui concernait ses devoirs de mangemort ; en fait il prenait seulement du plaisir à en permettre une : Il s'accordait toujours une observation courte mais prudente de l'habitat de ceux qu'il allait exécuter. Pour dire la vérité cela n'était pas une habitude entièrement frivole car cela en disait long sur ses adversaires, et il y avait eu plus d'une occasion où cela lui avait épargné beaucoup d'ennuis. S'il entrait dans une maison et trébuchait sur plus de dix paires de chaussures, éparpillées avec négligence sur le sol, il pouvait être sûr que l'habitant était du genre négligent, négligé, qui ne trouverait probablement pas sa baguette immédiatement. Si tout était soigneusement arrangé et ordonné, il pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à ce que son adversaire ait mis sa baguette sur sa table de nuit exactement dans la position qui lui permettait de l'agripper immédiatement.

Avec un seul regard, Severus vit une paire de chaussures à talons hauts, un foulard de velours rouge sombre étendu sur un porte chapeau, un tas des livres sur le plancher à côté d'un canapé à l'évidence beaucoup utilisé, un tome ouvert et les pages vers le bas - il grimaça à cette vue - sur le canapé, et une bouteille à moitié vide de vin rouge était posé sur une table basse à proximité. Les quartiers d'une femme. Il poursuivit vers la chambre.

La porte était protégée, et Severus jura dans son souffle. Cela allait coûter un temps précieux. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour désactiver le sortilège de verrouillage cependant, et après quelques secondes ; elle s'ouvrit.

Ils n'avaient pas considéré l'éventualité que les membres de la faculté aient des amants, pensa-t-il de façon désabusée. La tête de la femme était reposée sur la poitrine de l'homme, son visage couvert par une tignasse de cheveux blonds. Tous les deux dormaient profondément, respirant à un rythme presque identique. Qui frapper d'abord, se demanda Severus. Il opta pour la femme, parce que son poids mort fournirait un obstacle suffisant à l'homme sous elle, si bien qu'il ne pourrait pas agripper sa baguette. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas apportée. Étrange qu'un couple endormi, membres entrelacés et encore exhalant une faible odeur d'excitation et de sueur, ait autant l'air plus vulnérable qu'une seule personne. Il sentit un pincement de cœur de jalousie devant leur contentement trop évident. Ce fut suffisant pour surmonter sa faiblesse momentanée et pointer sa baguette vers la tête blonde.

La secousse brève de son corps suivit par un infinitésimal fléchissement de son corps maintenant mort, fut suffisant pour réveiller son compagnon. Bien qu'étant choqué, sa réaction fut impeccablement correcte : Avant que Severus n'ait rassemblé assez d'énergie pour jeter un second sortilège de meurtre, il avait déjà tiré le corps immobile de son amante morte sur lui, se protégeant ainsi efficacement, et cherchait maladroitement sa baguette. Sa respiration en loques était le seul bruit dans la pièce, et semblait anormalement fort. Maudissant cet homme pour sa présence d'esprit, Severus se concentra, visa et rata. Le bras du sorcier était la seule cible disponible, et elle bougeait constamment. La lumière verte frappa le mur derrière lui, ricocha et Severus dût esquiver afin de ne pas tomber, victime de sa propre malédiction. Quand il se releva de nouveau, l'autre sorcier étreignait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite.

Le duel échauffé qui s'ensuivit ne prit probablement pas plus que deux longues minutes. Quand Severus en eut finalement terminé avec son adversaire, il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, seulement pour entendre les plops révélateurs, annonçant l'arrivée des Aurors. S'il était très malchanceux, il était le seul encore sur les lieux et ainsi pouvant être pris ou tué.

~~~~*~~~~

_Chère Clarissa_

_Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau de Noël. Je n'avais pas conscience que les indiens aient une si vaste connaissance des potions et une si différente de la notre. Même McLachlan était impressionné, et ce n'est pas peu dire._

_Je suis pas tout à fait capable de déterrer beaucoup d'enthousiasme tout de suite néanmoins. Et je ne me suis jamais senti plus seul. Je souhaiterais que tu soies ici, pour que je puisse te parler au lieu d'écrire. C'est un moyen si stérile de communication. Je souhaiterais que tu sois là. Je sais que tu pleurerais et qu'ensuite je pourrais t'appeler une stupide femelle sentimentale et cela me ferait me sentir mieux. Au moins tu ne m'appellerais pas stupide parce que je porte le deuil d'un chat, ce qui est, sans aucun doute, ce que les autres diraient, alors je ne me donnais pas même la peine de le leur dire. Et j'ai conscience que ceci n'a aucun sens du tout, alors je suppose que je devrais commencer au commencement._

_Nous avons attaqué L'Académie des Aurors le 25 février. C'était dans l'ensemble un succès magnifique. Tous les apprentis ont été tués, et de même six des huit professeurs et le recteur. Nous les aurions tous achevés, si les troupes du ministère n'étaient pas arrivées un peu trop tôt. Nous étions neuf contre vingt (plus ou moins) d'entre eux, et je n'ai jamais été si exténué de ma vie qu'après cette bataille. Nous avions déjà tous exécuté un sortilège de meurtre (dans mon cas, même deux), et ainsi nous aurions eu besoin de temps pour nous rétablir et en jeter plus. Le temps était ce que nous n'avions pas, cependant, et donc nous avons dû nous satisfaire de simplement causer autant de blessures que possible. J'ai eu le plaisir de détruire de manière permanente l’œil gauche d'Alastor Maugrey, mais même cela n'est pas suffisant pour me donner quelque satisfaction que ce soit tout de suite. St. Jean a été gravement blessé par Frank Londubat mais a réussi à transplaner chez lui. Heureusement, il n'est pas encore sur la liste des suspects possibles du ministère. Aucun de nous n'a été attrapé sur les lieux, et nous avons tous réussi à revenir chez nous._

_Je t'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre que nous n'avions pas de ministre permanent ; jusqu'à la fin de février, le père de Barty tenait cette position. Nous aurions dû exécuter l'opération au commencement de mars, mais aucun d'entre nous n'y avait pensé. Tu sais comment les choses se passaient d'habitude jusqu'ici : Il y avait un raid, et quelques minutes plus tard, les Aurors apparaîtraient chez nous, poseraient quelques questions stupides et repartiraient. Pas sous le règne de M. Croupton. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'Aurors cette fois car une partie d'entre eux avait été blessée dans la bagarre, et le reste était à Edimbourg, attiré là par une fausse rumeur que nous avions lancée au sujet d'une attaque contre le quartier sorcier là-bas. Alors il a déchaîné les limiers de la mise en application de la loi._

_Je ne sais pas quels sont exactement les critères du ministère pour ajouter des personnes à leur liste des suspects; tout ce que je peux dire est qu'environ cent personnes ont été amenées au ministère pour interrogatoire, et seulement un cinquième d'entre eux étaient vraiment des mangemorts, moi parmi eux. Ils nous y ont gardés deux jours entiers, posant les mêmes questions et les reposant de nouveau et finalement ils ont dû nous libérer. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison... le fait que je ne sois pas le seul et que le ministère va payer pour les dégâts qu'ils ont faits est de petite consolation. La mise en application de la loi avait fouillé la maison pendant mon absence. Je me serais attendu à du désordre, peut-être même quelques objets détruits, simplement parce qu'ils étaient déçus. Mais ils ont complètement anéanti presque tout ce que je possédais. Elias a immédiatement pris son envol, et Peggy avait disparu à sa mystérieuse manière elfique. Ils étaient déjà revenus quand je suis rentré. Esmeralda, cependant, n'avait pas d'ailes et aucun moyen de disparaître. Et ces brutes ne l'ont même pas tuée par un sortilège propre, simple. Peux-tu imaginer qu'ils lui ont coupé la tête pour prendre le collier ?_

_Maintenant tout est réparé, la maison est habitable de nouveau et je rachète progressivement les livres (heureusement ils ne les ont pas brûlés si bien que la plupart d'entre eux pouvait être sauvée de toute façon, mais cela m'a pris des jours pour les réassembler et les relier à nouveau.) Tout semble revenu à son ancien état. Seul Elias cherche nerveusement sa compagne, en volant quelquefois, quelquefois en marchant à sa façon maladroite qui me fait rire contre ma volonté. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il semble avoir compris qu'elle est partie pour toujours et ne reviendra jamais. Il est triste, peut-être encore plus triste que moi._

_Ces bâtards barbares ont fait la même chose dans les maisons de tous ceux qu'ils avaient arrêtés pour interrogatoire. Ils ont détruit et pillé et effrayé les habitants. C'est ce qui vous arrive quand vous employez cette sorte de rebuts de l'humanité - mais même si le ministère change sa stratégie, cela ne ramènera pas Esmeralda. Je me sens maintenant comme un étranger dans ma propre maison. Cela n'est plus ma maison, et je doute que cela redevienne jamais ma maison à nouveau. Je sens une telle rage impuissante._

_Bien sûr, le public général était en tumulte quand la Gazette et le RRS ont rapporté - et cette fois, ils ne devaient même pas être partiaux ou exagérer - les brutalités commises par la mise en application de la loi. Le personnel de Ste Mangouste a presque succombé sous le nombre des enfants, conjoints et parents effrayés et blessés. Finalement, le ministère a dû envoyer ses Aurors après sa propre mise en application de la loi ; plus de la moitié d'entre eux ont été renvoyés maintenant et servent des condamnations mineures à Azkaban. La plus grande part du butin a été rendue, et comme je l'ai dit, les dégâts matériels ont déjà été dédommagés par le ministère. Et Croupton sera constamment exclu de la ronde ministérielle - il a eu de la chance de ne pas perdre son poste de Chef de Département directement._

_Je sais que je ne semble pas très cohérent tout de suite. Je dois seulement réorganiser mes pensées et ma vie. Comment cela doit être fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je veux exactement changer. Pour l'instant, je continue comme si rien ne s'était produit, sentant pendant tout ce temps-là que je marche sur de la glace très mince. Peut-être va-t-elle se rompre - je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche aussi._

_Je joins à la lettre le collier d'Esméralda - t'ai je jamais dis que quand St. Jean me l'a donné j'ai cru que c'était un bracelet pour toi ? En me rappelant de cette première méprise, je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il aille à ton poignet et ai changé le sortilège sur le fermoir pour que toi seule puisse l'ouvrir. Le ministère l'a renvoyé accompagné d'une lettre s'excusant d'une manière dégoûtante. Je pense que je n'aurai pas d'autre chat de sitôt et que même si c'était le cas, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle porte ce collier. Esmeralda était unique, et c'était le sien. Maintenant cela n'est plus un collier ; tu es aussi unique, et donc il est à toi et j'espère que tu le porteras._

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir remonter le temps, avant mon départ cette nuit fatidique, la métamorphoser en plante verte et la mettre dans le jardin. Alors je pourrais aller à l'extérieur maintenant, ramasser le pot et la retransformer en mon chat noir et brillant. Mais c'est impossible._

_Je promets que la prochaine fois que je t'écrirai, ce sera une lettre plus enjouée, si seulement pour t'épargner soucis et anxiété._

_Pour l'instant, au revoir. J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien._

_Severus_

~~~~*~~~~

"Vous avez été convoqués" dit Voldemort à ses quatre hommes de confiance, "parce que nous devons discuter de choses importantes."

Comme si ce n'était pas entièrement évident, pensa Severus. Mais il était bon d'être ici, par cette journée splendide d'avril. Si loin dans le Sud, le printemps avait déjà commencé sa danse triomphale de victoire; il y avait encore des plaques de neige sous les arbres - si haut dans les montagnes, il fallait seulement s'y attendre - mais elles s'étaient retirées vers les troncs et étaient sales et bien trop conscientes de leur défaite imminente. L'air, encore frais et vif de la montagne, avait un caractère épicé submergeant qui piquait le sang et invitait à courir dehors se rouler dans l'herbe nouvelle et jeune. C'était beau et calme. Si calme. D'une tranquillité céleste agréablement orchestrée par la douce voix de Voldemort.

"Pendant les quelques prochains mois," continua leur maître, "je serai absent et indisponible, sauf pour urgence majeure."

Quatre paires d'yeux le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Voldemort sourit de son mystérieux sourire fascinant.

"Je suppose que le nom de Grindelwald vous dit quelque chose." Pas une question, une déclaration. Ils hochèrent tous la tête. "Ce que vous ne savez pas est qu'un de mes... contacts en Allemagne m'a récemment averti de la découverte d'une partie de la bibliothèque de Grindelwald. Je n'étais pas le seul qui la considérait comme perdue pour toujours après que ce pitoyable et ignorant de Dumbledore ait vaincu l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait jamais vu."

A la mention d'une bibliothèque, l'attention de Severus, qui avait jusqu'ici été un peu déconcentrée, devint soudain très alerte. "Et où ont-ils découvert les vestiges, mon Maître ?"

"Ils sont... étaient bien cachés dans une caverne près de la frontière germano-autrichienne. Il n'y a pas d'habitation de sorciers à proximité, et ainsi le trésor est resté intouché par à la fois les sorciers et les Moldus pendant plus de trente ans. Il y a environ un mois, la personne en question s'est aventurée dans cette zone à la recherche de certaines herbes dont elle avait besoin et s'est aperçue qu'il y avait un nombre inhabituel d'animaux morts, apparemment sans tache ; leurs corps étaient parsemés en ce qui semblait être un cercle de diamètre d'environ huit cent mètres. En son centre, elle a décelé l'entrée de la caverne."

"Alors vous allez en Allemagne, mon Maître ?" demanda Lestrange.

"L'Allemagne est ma première destination, mais je ne peux même pas vous dire combien de temps je vais y rester, ni où exactement ce que je trouverai dans les livres me mènera. J'espère cependant ne pas être absent plus de trois ou quatre mois. Pendant cette période de temps, vous quatre resterez responsable de notre mouvement. Vous poursuivrez comme d'habitude, prenez des décisions ensemble comme toujours. Il est essentiel néanmoins, que personne n'ait conscience de mon absence. La situation a beaucoup changé en notre faveur, et je ne veux pas que cela soit mis en danger.

"Ceci veut dire bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'opération majeure. Vous continuerez à agir à petite échelle, donnant de petits coups, afin de ne pas donner l'impression d'inactivité."

Les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête. "Il ne reste pas grand chose de toute façon," remarqua Owen. "Des plus grandes institutions, il n'y a que Poudlard, bien sûr, que nous ne contrôlons pas. Alors nous devons simplement préserver le status quo, pour ainsi dire."

"Exactement" acquiesça Voldemort. "tout ce que vous devez faire est de préserver le status quo. Bien sûr le recrutement et le harcèlement de ceux qui s'opposent encore à nous doivent être continués. Quand à Poudlard, je crois qu'ils sont suffisamment isolés maintenant pour nous permettre de laisser les choses comme elles sont au moins pour les quelques prochains mois."

"Et pour les réfugiés ?" demanda Severus. "Vous avez sans aucun doute entendu les rumeurs, mon maître, comme quoi Dumbledore offre un asile à qui que ce soit qui le demande ? Devrions-nous essayer d'intercepter ceux qui cherchent un abri à Poudlard ?"

"Non, je crois que nous devrions résister à cette tentation pour le moment. Il est de loin préférable de laisser la distance séparant Dumbledore du ministère augmenter encore. En ouvrant ses bras aux réfugiés, le vénérable directeur fait exactement cela et nous n'avons même pas besoin de même bouger un doigt. Quand je reviendrai, nous verrons."

"Et les rumeurs au sujet d'infiltrer nos rangs avec des espions ?" demanda Lestrange, "Que devons nous faire, si nous nous rendions compte qu'elles sont vraies ? Que devons nous faire des traitres ?"

Voldemort émit un ricanement méprisant. "Autant qu'il puisse essayer, Dumbledore ne réussira pas à faire entrer un seul espion dans les rangs de mes fidèles partisans. Mais juste au cas où il réussisse soit à faire cela, soit à corrompre un de mes mangemorts, je dois être averti immédiatement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir exécuter la punition, et cela ne doit absolument pas être reporté à plus tard."

Ils reçurent plus d'instructions, posèrent plus de questions. Tout ce temps, Severus observait Voldemort. Il y avait un air d'excitation, d'attente presque gamine, chez lui. L'espérance de trouver des trésors indicibles, lui révélant de nouvelles sources de puissance encore plus grande. Grindelwald... Severus essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu et appris sur ce sorcier. Bien sûr, chaque livre ou mot dit était complètement partial, bredouillant à propos du 'plus grand danger pour le monde des sorciers' et 'vaincu juste à temps par le grand Albus Dumbledore', infatigablement conjurant la certaine fin du monde et leur libération juste à temps. Il était difficile de voir à travers la confusion de la propagande et de déchiffrer ce qui était bien caché entre les lignes. Grindelwald avait été grand, il voulait apporter des changements que la société des sorciers craignait ou refusait. Ce qui avait exactement été ses pensées avait prudemment été dissimulé sous des mots exagérés de contes de fées mettant en garde les gens contre leur curiosité comme les enfants étaient mis en garde contre les loups-garous pendant la pleine lune.

Voldemort n'aurait pas pu le rencontrer. Il avait tout juste terminé l'école quand Grindelwald avait été vaincu, et étant donné qu'il avait passé ses vacances dans un orphelinat moldu, il n'y avait certainement eu aucune possibilité de partir, moins que tout en Allemagne. Mais maintenant le trésor caché était sur le point d'être ressuscité. Il était difficile d'imaginer quiconque de plus puissant de mieux versé dans la magie noire que Voldemort, mais d'un autre côté Grindelwald avait eu cent treize ans à sa mort, et il était seulement raisonnable de supposer que dans toutes ces années il avait accumulé une richesse de connaissances, dont une partie était inconnue même pour Voldemort. Avait été inconnue, car il allait très bientôt absorber tout cela et devenir plus puissant que jamais avant. Que quiconque jamais avant.

~~~~*~~~~

Ils étaient assis dans les sièges d'osier sous un groupe de bouleaux pas loin de la façade orientale du Manoir Malfoy. A travers les portes françaises ouvertes, Severus pouvait voir deux Elfes de Maison courant de haut en bas des étagères de la bibliothèque, occupés à dépoussiérer et arranger soigneusement les tomes. Narcissa, qui avait fait une guérison splendide, était assise à côté de lui, un rêve du printemps en mousseline vert pâle, ses cheveux détachés et dérivant dans la brise de mai. Les medisorciers avaient mis en garde elle et Lucius contre une autre grossesse pendant au moins une autre année et donc elle était mince de nouveau ; son ventre redevenu plat et sa poitrine aussi petite qu'elle l'avait été. D'une certaine manière, pensa Severus, elle ressemblait à un bouleau.

La perte de son enfant avait été difficile pour elle. Il semblait néanmoins que le couple soit arrivé à un entendement concernant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre - peut-être que Lucius avait finalement surmonté ses scrupules, bien que Severus ne lui ait jamais directement demandé. Ce qui avait été dit entre eux ce soir d'avant Noël n'avait jamais été mentionné de nouveau. Il était visible néanmoins, que Narcissa, tout en pleurant son enfant, n'était pas complètement malheureuse. Tout de suite, elle essayait de diriger la réflexion de la lumière du soleil sur sa bague de mariage dans l’œil droit de son époux. Elle réussit et il lui sourit, sa main gauche jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux avec une l'indifférence prudemment affectée.

A la gauche de Severus, Heather était engagée dans une discussion vive avec Owen, qu'elle était encore, de façon entêtée, décidée à épouser malgré sa mauvaise volonté que trop évidente.

Leurs sièges étaient groupés autour d'une table qui avait été débarrassée des restes d'un léger mais somptueux repas par un elfe de maison il y a seulement quelques secondes. Maintenant ils attendaient le dessert, et quand il fut apporté, la conversation qui s'était langui depuis dix minutes redevint générale et animée de nouveau.

"Alors tu n'aimes toujours pas le chocolat ?" demanda Heather et elle se servit d'une cuillerée généreuse de _Mousse au Chocolat_ **.

Severus secoua la tête. "Non, et je ne pense pas que je le fasse jamais. Si tu me demandes mon avis, tu l'aimes un peu trop," dit-il, avec un coup d’œil significatif à sa forme exubérante.

"C'est soit le chocolat soit l'amour," répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Quelle observation incroyablement courante et in-originale !" dit Lucius. "Tu es medisorcière pour l'amour du ciel, et ainsi devrais être plus intelligente que ça."

Dans une tentative de sortir la conversation de ce terrain un peu épineux Severus demanda, "En parlant de medisorciers, quand sont tes examens finaux Heather ?"

"Dans six semaines. J'étudie comme une folle."

"Un grand bien que cela te fera" murmura Owen mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Severus roula des yeux. "Écoutez, pourriez-vous simplement arrêter un peu ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos chamailleries constantes. Je veux simplement passez un après-midi agréable, c'est tout." Narcissa sourit et Lucius leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. "Et que vas-tu faire après ?" demanda Severus à Heather.

"C'est exactement le problème," dit-elle, "je ne sais pas. Je veux dire que bien sûr je pourrais essayer d'avoir un travail à Ste. Mangouste, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux."

"Que veux-tu alors ?" se renseigna Narcissa.

"A part devenir Mme McNair," ajouta Lucius et il fut rapidement poussé dans les côtes par son épouse dévouée.

Severus fit mentalement un pas en arrière, se distançant ainsi du groupe entier, l'observant attentivement avec l’œil d'un peintre ou d'un écrivain. C'était une scène qui aurait pu être décrite par Henry James, ou appliquée par petites touches sur toile en milliers de coups minuscules par Monet. Cinq jeunes personnes, la _jeunesse dorée_ ** du monde sorcier britannique rassemblées paresseusement entre les teintes d'or et de blanc et de vert, occupées à des plaisanteries insensées et sans autre souci au monde que de prendre autant de plaisir que la vie leur offrirait. Il a essaya d'imaginer cette peinture admirée par des Moldus dans un musée Moldu. Leurs œuvres d'art ne bougeaient pas, et tout dépendait de la capacité des artistes à saisir un seul moment significatif et de l'immobiliser pour l'éternité. Il choisirait les sourcils froncés de Heather, pendant que son visage était tourné vers Owen, son attitude entière exprimant le désir et la frustration. Il pourrait capturer le sourire cruel d'Owen et sa main, à demi levée, la paume tournée vers Heather en un geste de Assez! Il devrait définitivement peindre Narcissa exactement comme elle était maintenant, penchée en arrière dans sa chaise avec sa tête légèrement penchée vers son épaule gauche, les yeux fermés, la main droite relâchée et douce sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, se délectant du contact infinitésimal entre ses doigts et ceux de Lucius. Lucius, portant une expression de réserve ironique, regardant le couple en face de lui avec des sourcils levés pendant qu'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres révélait que son esprit était ailleurs, concentré sur le contact des doigts de son épouse. Et Severus, la joue gauche dans sa main gauche, le coude gauche étayé sur l'accoudoir, la main droite jouant avec sa cuiller, dont l'éclat impeccable était terni par les restes du sorbet citron. Méditant et observant.

L'idée était si enchanteresse qu'il pouvait voir la peinture dans son lourd cadre doré. C'était beau, et cela changeait. Imperceptiblement, comme une goutte de l'huile se développant sur une feuille de parchemin, d'autres couleurs, plus sombres, commencèrent à faire surface. Le rouge et le noir suintaient progressivement dans l'image, défigurant les visages, changeant les traits, se changeant en formes distinctes. La bouche d'Owen devint une fente béante d'où du sang gouttait sur son menton, un pénis rouge faisant trois fois sa taille naturelle avait surgi de son entrejambe, empalant la silhouette molle d'une femme anonyme. Le visage de Heather était métamorphosé en un masque furieux, ressemblant à une harpie, dont le long regard était fixé sur Owen, les tendons se bombaient dans sa gorge gonflée, et des griffes ruisselantes de sang rampaient lentement vers le cou de son amant. Les robes de Narcissa étaient devenues noires, son ventre était une fois de plus tumescent, ses seins pleuraient du sang, ses mains étreignaient un minuscule corps immobile. Et Lucius la regardait lui-même avec un air de furie impuissante, son beau visage aussi pâle que celui de la mort elle-même, ses vêtements aussi rouges que ceux d'un cardinal ou d'un bourreau, ses mains trempées de sang comme celles des autres. Lentement, à contrecœur, le regard de Severus se tourna vers lui-même, et il vit que sa silhouette avait rétréci d'une manière ou d'une autre, continuait à se ratatiner en elle-même, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit une figure noire ressemblant à un gobelin, son visage aussi noir que ses robes et cheveux, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol duquel montait inexorablement une marée rouge.

Le doux contact de Narcissa sur son bras droit fit l'impression d'une lame chauffée au rouge. "Severus, où es-tu ?" il secoua simplement la tête, encore incapable de parler. "Tu rêvasses, hein ? C'est un jour beau néanmoins, du genre qui apporte des rêves éveillés, alors tu es pardonné, et je vais répéter ma question : voudrais-tu du cognac ?"

"Oui," dit-il d'une voix rauque, il se racla la gorge et répéta "Oui s'il te plaît, du cognac serait parfait."

~~~~*~~~~

Des livres, peu nombreux, mais à l'air anciens, riches de vérité, de connaissance et de puissance. Des rouleaux de parchemin, leurs bords mangés par le temps, effilochés et brunâtres. Une pile de feuilles à l'air plus récentes, couvertes d'une écriture manuscrite hardie, les lettres penchées légèrement vers la droite mais tendant sans pouvoir s'y tromper vers le haut. Un trésor de valeur inestimable, à la fois en termes d'argent et d'érudition. Severus regardait cela fixement, paralysé et désireux de toucher, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne serait probablement pas autorisé à le faire.

"Mon Maître -" sa voix chevrotait un peu avec l'agitation "- Mon Maître, ai-je raison de supposer que c'est ce que vous avez rapporté d'Allemagne ?"

"Une partie, oui. La partie qui te concerne directement."

Avec difficulté, Severus déchira son regard des livres sur la table et regarda son maître. "Moi, Mon Maitre ? Puis-je demander -"

"Bien sûr que tu peux demander. Mais d'abord, réponds à ma question. Comment vont tes études ?"

"Selon McLachlan, de manière très satisfaisante, mon seigneur. En fait, cette semaine est ma dernière semaine en tant que son apprenti. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à l'université, demandant d'être admis à passer l'examen de maîtrise, peut-être avant que les vacances ne commencent. Il m'a écrit une lettre de recommandation qui m'a fait rougir, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il y ait de difficultés. A l'exception de la lenteur de leur administration, bien sûr, qui pourrait ne pas permettre à l'examen d'avoir lieu avant le début du trimestre suivant."

Les doigts de Voldemort glissèrent sur les tomes en un geste de caresse absente. "Très bien," dit-il, souriant à Severus, "Étant donné l'avarice habituelle de McLachlan en ce qui concerne les louanges, tes progrès doivent en effet le satisfaire. Fera-t-il partie de la commission ?"

"Non, mon seigneur. St Jean y sera, avec deux autres membres de la faculté de l'UMU. Il m'a dit qu'ils allaient appeler Van der Beulen et Alcalde comme experts indépendants."

"Alcalde ? Il est d'Argentine, n'est ce pas ?"

"Chili, mon Maître."

"En effet. Eh bien, il semble qu'ils aient bien choisi. Maintenant que tu as répondu à ma question et de manière très satisfaisante je vais répondre à la tienne. Ceci -" et il indiqua les livres et les parchemins "- est de la documentation pour ton projet suivant."

La tête de Severus se releva rapidement. "Mon p... vous voulez dire que vous me les confiez ? Mon Maître ?" ajouta-t-il, car son enthousiasme lui avait presque fait oublier la due forme pour s'adresser à Lord Voldemort.

"Comme nous sommes semblables," dit le seigneur des ténèbres, étendant la main par-dessus la table et touchant brièvement la main de Severus. "Ma réaction devant ce trésor était la même. Bien que j'aie vu seulement la moitié de ce qui est maintenant empilé sur cette table quand je suis arrivé en Allemagne. J'ai dû passer la plus grande partie de mes presque trois mois d'absence à une futile chasse au livre à travers l'Europe. Grindelwald cachait très bien sa sagesse et il couvrait ses traces presque jusqu'à les rendre indétectables. Pas pour Lord Voldemort, cependant."

Severus essaya de scruter les couvertures assombries par l'âge, pour pouvoir discerner les titres; mais ce qui avait autrefois probablement été couvert d'or était presque complètement effacé et il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour déchiffrer les lettres et les signes seulement par leurs empreintes laissées dans le cuir doux. Voldemort suivit son regard et sourit.

"Oui, il est difficile de résister à la tentation. Mais je demande que tu passes tes examens avant de t'embarquer dans ce projet. Ces deux choses ont besoin de ta concentration entière et la méritent ; elles ne peuvent pas être attaquées en même temps. Une fois que tu auras reçu ton diplôme tu seras initié et tu recevras ma marque. Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, je te remettrai ce trésor. Si tu réussis, tu ouvriras une porte que personne, ni sorcier, ni moldu, n'a jamais ouverte."

Sentant sa respiration s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, Severus demanda, "Mon Maître, pourriez-vous... s'il vous plaît au moins me donner un indice. Quel est le secret contenu dans ces livres et ces papiers ? "

Il fut frappé par une décharge d'énergie magique quand Voldemort se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage de celui de Severus. "De la puissance, Severus. De la puissance et de la vie. Une puissance incommensurable et une vie éternelle. "

 

 

** en français dans le texte.


	22. Chapter 22

A quel point prend on exactement conscience qu'on est fou ? Ou est-ce que les fous étaient béatement ignorants de leur condition et ceux qui se demandaient encore s'ils avaient déjà succombé à la folie avaient reçu de loin le pire destin ?

Van der Beulen avait l'air... hollandais. Court, robuste, blond et rose.

Alcalde avait certainement du sang indien.

Lestrange ressemblait encore à une version blonde de Antonin Artaud jeune.

Les autres étaient de la simple décoration.

Ceci était des faits, des faits simples, irréfutables, filtrés par la perception individuelle. Jusqu'ici, chaque chose allait bien. Il ne voyait pas un recteur à deux têtes ni n'entendait-il les examinateurs déverser des obscénités au lieu de poser des questions précises. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'agissait pas bizarrement. Merlin savait qu'il avait essayé de se comporter aussi normalement que possible. Ce qui le faisait douter de sa raison était que, entre leurs questions et ses réponses, pendant ces courtes pauses qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour penser, les images et les bruits dans sa tête devenaient clairs et vifs d'une manière si dégoûtante qu'il avait pratiquement parlé sans savoir ce qu'il disait exactement.

"Très impressionnant, M. Rogue. Maintenant s'il vous plaît faites-nous un bref résumé de la recherche que vous avez faite sur la potion de lycanthropie."

Il essaya de fixer son regard sur le visage d'Alcalde mais fut inévitablement attaqué par l'image du visage de McLachlan, regardant fixement les peintures accrochées au plafond de la salle de l'encyclopédie, les yeux grands ouverts et aveugles. Le pince-nez devint net, trop large et scintillant, de travers sur le nez du sorcier mort.

_"Demain nous allons jeter un autre coup d’œil aux potions curatrices, un autre coup d’œil. Je crois que cela pourrait être utile, utile en effet."_

_La bouteille à moitié vide de whisky. La fiole de digitalis. Ses propres mains, sûres comme toujours de leurs mouvements délibérés, sa propre voix, appelant en arrière par-dessus son épaule, "Oui, je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, Monsieur."_

_La mort liquide se mêlant à la boisson qui sentait le gazon et les landes._

_Encore et encore, ses mains, entrant et sortant en flottant des autres images, dépliant un petit carré de parchemin. Deux mots ordonnant une mort stupide, au hasard "TUE MCLACHLAN"._

Et tout ce temps il parlait de la recherche, illustrait d'exemples, expliquait en détail, de manière succincte.

_Sa propre voix, effleurant ses nerfs en un monologue perpétuel, effrayé, de peur et d'incertitude. "J'ai trois jours de plus jours en tant qu'apprenti de McLachlan. Si je le fais demain, je serai un suspect moins probable que si j'attends jusqu'à après l'examen. Mais si j'utilise le sortilège de meurtre, ils me soupçonneront de toute façon... après tout il n'a pas trop de visiteurs..."_

_Elias, soignant ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient des plumes de corbeau._

_Arpentant la pièce sans fin, l'esprit tournant en rond. "Utiliser le sortilège ou ne pas utiliser le sortilège ? Comme si c'étaient de vraies alternatives ! Quoi que je fasse, je m'attire des ennuis. Si j'utilise le sortilège, ils m'arrêteront immédiatement, me garderont probablement là bas, et je peux oublier l'examen. De plus je ne veux pas être interrogé de nouveau. Sans compter que je ne veux pas tuer McLachlan. Et il veut certainement que je laisse la Marque Sombre. Encore plus incriminant."_

_Le parchemin de nouveau. Comme si les mots avaient pu changer ou disparaître miraculeusement ! Ils continuaient de le regarder fixement, et le sceau brisé effleurait ses bouts de doigts. C'était réel, bien trop réel._

_"Il n'y a rien d'écrit au sujet de la Marque Sombre. Acceptera-t-il cette excuse ? Je ne pense pas."_

_Tombant sur un siège, des motifs singuliers sur ses paupières quand il pressait les paumes de ses mains contre ses orbites d'yeux. "Cela pourrait marcher néanmoins. Si je le fais demain, cela pourrait marcher. Je devrai aller voir Voldemort le jour d'après, je jouerai l'innocent et il me punira. Peut-être pas trop sévèrement, parce qu'après tout McLachlan sera mort. Une semaine jusqu'aux examens - assez pour se rétablir des effets secondaires. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce vieil homme doit-il mourir maintenant ? Pourquoi dois-je le faire ? Dans un an, même six mois..."_

"M. Rogue ? Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ? Oui, monsieur. Oui, je vais bien."

Lestrange, examinant Severus du coin de l’œil, se pencha vers Alcalde et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Ce dernier regarda Severus et hocha la tête. "Je comprends que ceci doit être un sujet pénible pour vous, M. Rogue. Je m'excuse, je n'avais pas réalisé la perte dont vous avez souffert. L'exactitude de votre réponse est d'autant plus appréciée."

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur, essayant de prendre une expression opportune, et attendit la question suivante.

_"Vous n'avez pas laissé la Marque, Severus?"_

_Furie galopant hors des yeux de Voldemort, des yeux rouges, la furie rouge chaude le frappant avec un impact à couper le souffle._

_"Non, mon maître, ce n'était pas mentionné explicitement alors j'ai pensé -"_

_La lame de rasoir de la douleur crissant sur ses os. Seulement pour quelques l'instant._

_Lucius et Owen - visiblement frappés d'horreur. Lestrange, debout à l'écart d'eux, plus proche de Voldemort. Ayant l'air furieux, pas plein d'appréhension compatissante. Pourquoi Lestrange était-il furieux ? Le soupçon furtif qu'il avait développé sur St. Jean était-il peut-être vrai ? Dans l'étreinte de la douleur, son esprit cracha une image qu'il avait enterrée et oubliée : L'aperçu éphémère d'une masse lisse de cheveux noirs brillants qu'il avait attrapé à la fenêtre tout juste quand il était entré dans cette pièce il y a trois jours, quand Voldemort lui avait montré les livres. Les cheveux de Tabitha. Peut-être avait-ce vraiment été elle. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses._

_"Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu que vous laissiez la Marque ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, mon maître. Je n'avais jamais encore reçu d'ordre écrit de votre part et j'étais sûr que j'avais seulement à faire ce que je voyais là, encre sur parchemin."_

_Si grand... le seigneur des ténèbres semblait si grand vu de sa position à plat ventre sur le sol. A plat ventre, regardant fixement vers le haut comme McLachlan l'avait fait._

_"Non, Severus. Vous aviez peur qu'ils puissent vous attraper la main dans le sac. N'essayez pas de me berner. St. Jean, la punition."_

_Il n'avait même pas hésité. Même pas un petit geste de complicité, d'impuissance, de je-ne-veux-pas-mais-je-suis-obligé. Son mentor, son guide, son ...ami ? Si au moins la pointe de sa baguette avait frémi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais elle était dirigée vers lui inébranlablement, le cœur scintillant de poils de licorne dans son lit de bois brun doré de noyer, à deux dimensions contre la peau pâle. Severus avait esquivé d'instinct le sortilège. Bouillant de colère, Lestrange l'avait jeté une seconde fois. Pas aussi puissant que Voldemort ; en fait, loin de là. Mais ce dont il manquait en puissance était facilement compensé par la douleur de la déception et de la haine naissante qui courait à travers Severus, rivalisant avec la douleur physique pour être la première à perforer son cœur._

"Et maintenant la partie pratique, M. Rogue. Préférez-vous une courte pause, ou voudriez-vous plutôt en finir dès que possible ?" demanda Van der Beulen.

Il s'était rétabli très rapidement après la punition, et ses mains étaient aussi fermes qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Mieux valait en terminer avec les examens rapidement, alors il pourrait retourner dans la maison qu'il refusait d'appeler chez lui désormais, vider une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves et étreindre l'oubli.

"Je préférerais continuer, Monsieur."

_"Elias, pauvre Elias, tu n'avais jamais rêvé que tu deviendrais un substitut de chat, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Caressant le plumage de nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit apaisé un peu. tête lisse, yeux petits et brillants... "Je suis content que tu ne portes pas de pince-nez, Elias."_

_Il était affreusement soûl de tenir une compagnie imaginaire à McLachlan, compagnie qui s'était peut-être déjà transformée en veillée mortuaire. Le vieil homme prenait toujours son verre du soir autour de cette heure là ; les vieilles personnes ont besoin de rituels, tout comme les enfants. Peut-être débouchait-il la bouteille tout juste maintenant, peut-être buvait-il, peut-être son cœur ralentissait-il à cette même seconde, ses contractions plus difficiles et plus pénibles._

_"Cependant, la dose thérapeutique est dangereusement proche de la dose fatale," murmura Severus, répétant les mots écrits dans son premier manuel de potions._

_Dangereusement proche. Proximité était danger. Toujours. Lestrange avait été proche... et oh, si dangereux. Froid et dur et dangereux, un serpent avec des crocs de diamant qui coupaient à travers le verre... son cœur de verre..._

_La bouteille roula sur le plancher. Les cheveux noirs de jais furent soufflés à travers le visage péniblement blanc par les ailes battantes du corbeau._

Il était reconnaissant que Lestrange fut immergé dans une vive conversation avec ses collègues étrangers pendant qu'ils traversaient la cour pour arriver au laboratoire de potions. Il était à peine capable de garder son calme comme les choses étaient mais s'il devait parler à St. Jean, ou pire, marcher si près de lui que les manches de leurs robes s'effleureraient l'une l'autre, il craquerait probablement sur le champ. Après le calme frais de la chambre où il avait passé - et manifestement avec succès - la partie orale de l'examen, la chaleur du jour de fin juin le frappa comme un tissu humide. Il n'était pas le seul à sentir son effet néanmoins ; Van der Beulen sortit un grand mouchoir blanc et s'essuya le visage à maintes reprises. Seul Mac Allan, le recteur, restait aussi peu déconcerté par la chaleur qu'il l'était par tout le reste; du moins c'était ce que Lucius disait toujours.

_La chaleur albanaise était sèche et aromatique. Cela ne faisait rien pour arrêter ses crises violentes de frissonnement; aucune chaleur, aussi réconfortante qu'elle soit, n'avait le pouvoir de neutraliser cet effet secondaire du sortilège de torture. La main de Voldemort, posée sur son front, l'apaisa un peu néanmoins ou peut-être était-ce la voix d'ambre rose qui murmurait "Tu te rétabliras, enfant. Mais tu devais être puni, tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Sa propre voix, habituellement mélodieuse, était un coassement laid quand il répondit en chuchotant "Oui, mon Maître. Merci de m'avoir puni."_

_La main persista un peu plus longtemps lui permettant de savourer le contact, de sucer toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait prendre de la peau couvrant la sienne. "Tu apprendras, enfant. Apprends à obéir. C'est un plaisir de m'obéir."_

_Il sentit les larmes monter et ne voulait qu'à moitié leur résister. "Oui, mon maître. Je ne veux rien de plus que vous obéir."_

_Un coup sec et joueur à une mèche égarée de cheveux, le faisant crier de souffrance, puis murmurer "Merci."_

_Les lèvres du maître caressant brièvement son front. "Tu mourrais pour moi, n'est-ce pas, Severus." Une déclaration, pas une question._

_Il répondit tout de même. "Avec joie, mon Maitre."_

_"Oui, enfant. Je sais. Maintenant dors."_

La salle de travail était agréablement sombre et fraiche, l'air un peu froid, humide et renfermé, riche de l'odeur du métal poli et des fumées de potions.

"Vous connaissez la procédure, M. Rogue ?" demanda Mac Allan.

"Oui, monsieur. Vous me donnez le rouleau de parchemin scellé contenant ma tâche, et ensuite vous me laissez préparer la potion demandée. La pièce sera scellée et protégée. Deux heures plus tard, la commission reviendra tester le résultat."

Le recteur hocha la tête élogieusement. "Exactement. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer immédiatement ? Cela a été une matinée épuisante."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué, Monsieur."

On lui passa un petit rouleau de parchemin portant le sceau de l'université. Pendant qu'il le rompait il entendit les voix étouffées à l'extérieur prononcer les sortilèges de verrouillage.

_Ses mains, anormalement pâles, ouvrant la missive du seigneur des ténèbres. TUE MCLACHLAN. Ses mains débouchant adroitement la fiole contenant le poison. Ses mains fermant les yeux vides de McLachlan qui avaient perdu leur brillance. Ses mains, cherchant maladroitement sa baguette magique, la trouvant et la tenant, métamorphosant la bouteille et le verre compromettants en deux galets qu'il mit dans sa poche. Ses mains - araignées de la ruine, outils de sa propre destruction._

Ses mains étaient occupées à préparer les ingrédients pendant que son esprit vagabondait. La potion qu'ils avaient demandée était une preuve pour idiot. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser ; tous ses mouvements étaient fluides et automatiques, guidés par quelque partie pas tout à fait consciente de son cerveau. Il pouvait faire confiance à cette partie. Ces derniers jours, elle avait navigué son corps dans la vie suffisamment bien.

_Une gentille claque sur son épaule. "Et après votre examen nous devons fêter cela, mon cher garçon, nous devons fêter cela. Vous verrez, ils seront complètement sidérés par vos connaissances et compétences, oh oui, ils seront sidérés."_

_La fiole venait de retomber dans sa poche._

_"Un pour la route ?"_

_"C'est trop aimable à vous, monsieur, mais honnêtement je ne dois pas. Vous savez combien je dois étudier, je ne pourrais pas -"_

_"Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon, ce n'est pas du tout grave. Vous avez l'air un peu troublé, troublé en effet. Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?"_

_Il y avait... des différences. Tuer des étrangers complets était une chose, ensuite il y avait la torture, subdivisée soigneusement entre adultes et y avait en fait tant de catégories que vous pouviez facilement vous y perdre. Ou perdre votre esprit en les parcourant. Cependant, s'occuper d'étrangers était plus facile. Particulièrement quand il y avait un motif clair. Mais où était le motif pour tuer cet homme, pensa-t-il, regardant les cheveux hérissés et le visage de gobelin. Cela semblait... petit, mesquin. Il était bien sûr vrai que McLachlan n'avait jamais raté une occasion de calomnier et de dénigrer Voldemort et ses partisans. Mais en des temps comme ceux-ci, qui écoutait la voix solitaire d'un vieil homme loyal ni envers le ministère ni envers Dumbledore parce que le cœur de son cœur il pensait qu'ils étaient tous des idiots maladroits._

_"Je... vais y aller alors, Monsieur. A... demain."_

Pour l'examen lui-même il n'y avait eu aucune nécessité de s'habiller bien, particulièrement pas pour la partie pratique. Il portait des robes de travail ordinaires. Et la fiole était encore dans sa poche.

~~~~*~~~~

_Chère Clarissa_

_Je suis maintenant officiellement un Maître de Potions. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir plus fou de joie que je ne le suis vraiment. Les événements récents semblent avoir fait l'effet d'une douche froide sur mes émotions, et donc je sens seulement le soulagement d'avoir terminé, et bien terminé, un travail. Mon diplôme pend maintenant dans mon bureau, encadré et sous verre._

_Le 10 août je serai initié et recevrai finalement ma Marque Sombre. Même cela échoue à me causer un quelconque enthousiasme. Il y a une certaine curiosité, rien de plus. Après tout, je ne me rappelle que trop bien ce que tu m'as dit après le rituel. Sinon rien d'autre, ce sera finalement une sensation véritable, différente de l'engourdissement qui m'enveloppe comme un cocon collant, étouffant._

_Dis-moi ce qui est allé de travers, Clarissa. Je ne sais certainement pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai tué et torturé tant de fois et n'ai jamais été ennuyé par une mauvaise conscience ou un non-sens de ce genre, parce que c'était toujours essentiellement un acte de vengeance ou de self-défense. Avec McLachlan c'était différent. Peut-être parce que j'étais trop un poltron pour utiliser le sortilège de mort et faire face aux conséquences en dépit de tout. Peut-être parce que son existence ne faisait de mal à personne en particulier et qu'ainsi il était inutile de le tuer. Peut-être parce que je ne peux pas oublier la façon dont son pince-nez avait été décalé par sa chute, si bien qu'il était complètement de travers, rendant ainsi sa mort plus tangible._

_Tout ce que je sais est que je ne me suis jamais senti si déchiré. C'est comme si un abîme gigantesque traversait en plein milieu mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps. Je veux servir Voldemort, Merlin sait que je le veux. Mais plus je deviens impliqué, plus je commence plus à être effrayé. Il a changé ; si mes pressentiments sont exacts, il changera encore plus, et je jouerai un rôle conséquent à cette transformation. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de moi, pour cela qu'il voulait que j'étudie avec le meilleur. L'esprit a changé, cependant-je sais que je suis incohérent mais mes propres émotions et perceptions sont encore trop emmêlées pour que je m'exprime avec plus de clarté._

_Heather a passé ses examens finaux à l'OSM il y a trois jours, avec des notes acceptables. Elle devra prendre un travail à Ste. Mangouste - nous avons besoin d'alliés là-bas - qu'elle aime cela ou non. Ma situation est bien meilleure, en ce qui concerne le travail. On m'a offert une position de chercheur indépendant au Secrets du Sorcier (appartenant au père de Cédric, juste au cas où tu l'aies oublié) où je ne devrai bien sûr pas développer de potions esthétiques ou de charmes de maquillage. Les deux parents de Cédric sont mangemorts comme tu as pu le soupçonner, et donc ce travail, qui à propos est indécemment bien payé, offrira une couverture idéale pour quelque recherche que ce soit que Lord Voldemort veut que je fasse pour lui. Bien que je puisse tout aussi bien travailler à la maison, il est probablement préférable de mener une vie professionnelle normale ; ou sinon préférable alors du moins moins suspicieux._

_Je suis content que tu aimes le bracelet/collier. Oui il est probablement mieux de dire aux gens que c'est un faux - comment une simple serveuse pourrait-elle se payer la chose véritable ?_

_Il est difficile de t'imaginer bronzée. Tu ES simplement du type pâle. Mais peut-être est-ce que cela a l'air joli, seulement je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le voir par moi-même. Alors je dois prendre tes mots pour argent comptant. Mais crois-moi, je préférerais inhaler l'odeur de ta peau imbibée de soleil. Cela doit être tout à fait attrayant._

_Ton_

_Severus_

~~~~*~~~~

"Étoiles... les étoiles sont des sphères coupantes de culpabilité... je les ai embrassées... l'univers a explosé dans mon cerveau..."

Lucius et Owen échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"C'est pire que je ne le pensais" dit Lucius. "Je pouvais le sentir moi-même pendant le rituel. Quelque chose était... différent," termina-t-il maladroitement.

Owen hocha la tête. "Même chose pour moi. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'exprimer non plus. Plus une sensation des tripes que quelque chose de rationnel. Crois-tu que nous devrions appeler Heather ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse l'aider. Nous ferions mieux de rester et de le surveiller. Et de l'empêcher de tomber du lit. Mais tu pourrais ordonner à l'elfe d'apporter de la nourriture."

C'était l'expérience la plus stupéfiante. Severus pouvait entendre chaque mot qu'ils disaient, son sens auditif semblait même être quelque peu plus élevé. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir, car il y avait un voile noir serré fermement sur ses globes oculaires. Et il était incapable de parler. Non, il pouvait prononcer des mots intelligibles, mais ils sortaient de travers. Complètement de travers. Il les entendait et les trouvait même légèrement amusants ; il essayait de les attraper comme des Vifs d'Or volant dans son esprit. Ils étaient trop rapides néanmoins, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de les regarder, impuissant, avec un désespoir frustré.

"L'éclair... piscine de furie... mes os brisés en punition..." il prit une longue respiration, déchiquetée. "La beauté de la douleur, mon maître. Les dents du loup-garou, caressant mon cerveau... je sens l'orage remplir l'agonie de ma gorge..."

Owen revint et sortit une mornille de sa poche pour la métamorphoser en fauteuil confortable avec un petit coup nonchalant de sa baguette. "Ça ressemble à de la poésie écrite par un des internés et cas les plus désespérés de Ste Mangouste," commenta-t-il.

"J'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas l'un d'eux," répondit sinistrement Lucius. "A en juger par son état présent..."

"Les autres n'ont pas montré de symptômes semblables, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Aucun d'eux. Et je délabre mon cerveau à chercher une explication."

Severus, qui s'était tû depuis environ une minute, commença à se débattre sauvagement. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond de leurs sièges et se précipitèrent vers le lit.

"Merde, il est fort !" murmura Lucius à travers des dents serrées, essayant de tenir les épaules de Severus.

"Qui l'eut cru !" haleta Owen. "Aussi mince qu'un chat de gouttière..." Finalement, il s'assit simplement sur les jambes de Severus, les immobilisant ainsi efficacement.

La crise s'arrêta après quelques secondes, et Severus commença à nouveau son marmonnement incohérent. Lucius et Owen tirèrent leurs sièges plus près du lit, prêts à se précipiter vers lui au cas où un autre accès prenne possession de son corps.

"Peau douce... balafres de poison... l'abîme!"

Maintenant il s'assit tout droit. Ses yeux étaient anormalement larges, leurs iris presque noirs réduits à de minces lignes. Avec un soupir, Owen agita sa main droite devant son visage.

"Il ne voit strictement rien," dit-il d'un ton pratique. "Je crois que je préférais plutôt son état précédent de catatonie. Ne devrions-nous pas lui jeter un sort de ligotage ? Juste pour qu'il ne puisse pas se faire de mal ?"

Lucius remua la tête, évidemment dans le doute. "Je ne crois pas que nous devrions," dit-il finalement. "Je veux dire, l'énergie que Voldemort a libéré à évidemment court-circuité son cerveau et je n'ai aucune idée de quels dégâts supplémentaire un sort pourrait faire, même un sort simple. Où diable est la nourriture ?"

Comme sur un signal, Peggy se matérialisa devant eux, portant un plateau. "M. Malfoy," grinça-t-elle, "Je dois m'occuper de maître Severus s'il vous plait. Je peux -"

"Tais-toi et sors !" brailla Lucius.

La souffrance dans sa tête avait suffisamment diminué pour que Severus reconnaisse qu'elle était semblable à la douleur causée par la migraine, même si cent fois plus forte. Peut-être que Peggy pouvait l'aider, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois où il souffrait d'une migraine.

"Mais M. Malfoy, j'essaye -"

"Dehors !" le cri de Lucius était accompagné d'un coup de pied qui envoya l'elfe se fracasser sur l'embrasure de la porte. Gémissant, mais jetant à son tortionnaire un regard malveillant, elle rampa hors de vue.

"Le feu de l'abîme... brûle dans la noirceur et s'infiltre par des blessures... du cœur à l'âme je m'étends... sang de la vierge... _Et tu_ *, Judas !"

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop explicite pendant les quinze prochaines minutes," remarqua Owen. Son assiette était maintenant remplie d’œuf brouillés, de bacon et de jambon - il était six heures du matin et Peggy avait à l'évidence supposé que quand ils avaient commandé de la nourriture, ils voulaient dire le petit déjeuner. "S'il y à quelque chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est du gore pendant que je mange."

Lucius renifla. "Dit l'homme qui coupe habituellement des trous dans les abdomens pour littéralement baiser les intestins des gens dehors."

"Il ne t'aura pas échappé," répliqua Owen ostensiblement "que je ne mange rien pendant que je baise leurs intestins dehors. Et maintenant arrête de parler d'intestins ou je vais vomir par terre."

Un moment, ils mangèrent en silence ; Severus était retombé dans un état très proche de la catatonie et émettait des bruits de lamentation aigus.

"St. Jean était étrange..." Lucius rompit le silence.

Owen lui lança un regard surpris. "Que veux-tu dire par 'était étrange' ? Il a été étrange depuis un moment maintenant."

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, plus épais maintenant, orchestré seulement par les gémissements de Severus. Soudainement, Lucius gloussa.

"Malfoy, si tu deviens fou aussi, je jure que -"

"Non," l'interrompit Lucius. "Je ne deviens pas fou. En fait, je crois que j'ai rarement été plus lucide."

"C'est ce que disent tous les fous" remarqua Owen d'un ton bourru.

"En effet. Mais crois-moi, je suis aussi sain d'esprit qu'on peut l'être. Je penses seulement à combien... eh bien, combien cette situation est vertigineuse. J'ai quelque chose à dire à propos de Lestrange, et tu pourrais à l'évidence vouloir partager quelques pensées aussi. Seulement nous avons trop peur, non ?"

Owen haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis..." mais il évitait les yeux de l'autre.

Pas du tout perturbé, Lucius continua, "Parce que nous craignons tous les deux que l'autre puisse courir tout droit à St. Jean ou pire à Voldemort lui-même, pour dénoncer le traître et flatter - Oy, Rogue ! Attention !"

Ils posèrent leurs assiettes de côté et terrassèrent précipitamment Severus de nouveau.

"Je crois que je vais simplement rester assis sur ses jambes," dit Owen quand ils eurent finalement réussi à l'immobiliser. "Tu disais, Malfoy ?"

Lucius avait traversé la pièce et était maintenant debout devant le miroir, fronçant les sourcils et lissant quelques cheveux errants pour les remettre à leur place. "Je disais -"

"Dans le désert, un vautour parcourt l'abîme... si rouge et cruel... se délectant de mes membres..."

"Non," remarqua sèchement Lucius, "ce n'était pas ce que j'allais dire. Merci quand même pour la contribution, Severus." Il revint à son siège. "Je vais essayer d'arriver à mon but par une approche différente. J'ai une théorie au sujet de Severus."

"Severus en général ou l'état dans lequel il est ?"

"Les deux. Mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes d'abord à une question."

Owen bâilla. "Merde, je suis fatigué. Vas y, demande, si tu le dois absolument."

"Déchiré... tout est déchiré... noyant dans la culpabilité... poumons remplis de sable mouvants brûlants... le squelette de la douleur brûle dans ma chair..."

"J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête cela," dit Lucius d'un ton rogue et irrité. "C'est extrêmement dérangeant, sans compter que c'est d'un goût lamentable. La question alors : qu'as-tu exactement ressenti quand tu as été initié ?"

Les yeux d'Owen se rétrécirent. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ?"

"J'ai besoin de le savoir parce que cela pourrait confirmer ma théorie."

"Nique ta théorie !" dit Owen d'un ton rogue. "Mais ok, voyant comment tu ne t'arrêteras pas de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, je préfère épargner mes nerfs. C'était... je suppose qu'on pourrait décrire cela comme le sentiment le plus intense de lubricité dont j'ai jamais fait l'expérience de ma vie entière. Et c'est dire quelque chose. Guère tolérable, car cela approchait la douleur. Mais incroyable. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre je savais que si je suivais les ordres de Voldemort, une temps viendrait où je le sentirais à nouveau."

Lucius hocha la tête, un sourire lugubre jouant sur ses lèvres. "Très intéressant. Et surtout, très instructif. Parce que ce que j'ai ressenti était de la puissance. De la pure puissance entourant tout et contrôlant tout. Et exactement comme tu l'as dit, la certitude que si j'essayais assez intensément j'aurais en fin de compte cette sensation de nouveau. Quand Barty faisait encore partie du cercle interne, il m'a une fois dit ce que cela avait été pour lui : pendant un moment, il a senti l'ordre de l'univers vibrer à travers lui. Ne ris pas, c'étaient ses mots, je cite simplement ce qu'il a dit."

"Je pensais simplement que" dit Owen souriant encore, "que pour un faible d'esprit coincé comme Barty, qui aimerait que tout soit parfaitement rectang- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'était ce que tu voulais dire ! Chacun de nous a senti -"

"- son désir le plus intime devenir vrai pour une milliseconde. Bienvenue dans le monde de la pensée logique, Owen. Alors, si la conclusion où nous sommes tous les deux arrivés est juste, cela veut dire que Severus -"

"Désire de la douleur." Owen secoua la tête. "mais pourquoi ?"

"Je crois que je sais pourquoi mais je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Ce qui, je suppose, nous ramène au point de départ : Nous avons peur."

"Exactement" acquiesça gravement Lucius. "nous avons peur."

~~~~*~~~~

La dent de devant en or de Carl Nott étincela dans le soleil du matin quand il accueillit Severus avec un grand sourire. "Bienvenue aux Secrets du Sorcier," dit-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Severus se sentait encore un peu faible aux genoux. Les doigts maigres de Peggy avaient de nouveau fait leurs miracles sur son cerveau - Lucius avait finalement cédé à ses supplications désespérées pour être autorisée à aider son maître - mais son corps n'avait pas encore entièrement oublié la contrainte de la douleur qu'il avait souffert.

"Bonjour, Carl. Merci de m'accueillir personnellement."

Il n'était pas facile de montrer une telle politesse envers un homme pour qui il ressentait une aversion si profonde. Les cheveux teints, la dent en or, la peau qui était un peu trop lisse pour un homme de quarante six ans - tout cela faisait partie d'une fausseté complète qui adhérait à l'homme comme une couche de sirop toxique. Pas que Severus soit habitué à l'honnêteté ni en demande. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il était incapable de voir à travers une façade fallacieuse. Aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait reconnaître la vérité sous-jacente il était disposé à admettre quelque masque que ce soit que les autres choisissent de porter. Avec Nott, il était impossible de déterminer ce qui était sous la surface collante, et ceci le perturbait grandement.

"Ai-je raison de supposer que vous aimeriez visiter votre domaine tout de suite ?" demanda Nott.

Severus lui fit un sourire forcé. "Absolument. Ce serait un plaisir. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, car je suis sûr que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire."

Nott leva ses mains dodues, couvertes de bijoux, comme si pour élever une barrière entre lui-même et la protestation polie de Severus. "Vraiment, Severus ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que d'accueillir un des serviteurs de notre maître en qui il a le plus confiance ? Venez, je vais vous montrer immédiatement ce que j'ai en réserve pour vous. Vous pouvez bien sûr changer tout ce que vous voulez. Si l'emplacement ne vous convenait pas du tout, nous essayerons de trouver quelque chose qui vous convient mieux..."

L'homme avait clairement peur, réalisa Severus avec surprise. Il avait mis assez longtemps pour comprendre cela, bien que ce soit aussi clair que la lumière du jour. A bien y penser, Nott avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur autant que la distance aller-retour d'ici à Azkaban. Il était devant l'un des Quatre Grands de Voldemort qui pouvait le casser en deux comme une brindille s'il le désirait, sans devoir redouter les conséquences. Au commencement de sa carrière de mangemort, Severus aurait probablement prit son pied à cette prise de conscience. L'expérience des temps récents lui avait enseigné autre chose, néanmoins. Que quelqu'un vous craigne était vraiment amusant quand vous n'aviez rien à craindre vous-même. Il s'était senti sûr de lui et vêtu de sa puissance comme d'une armure impénétrable pendant longtemps. Maintenant il savait qu'il était aussi vulnérable que Nott. Cela n'était ni de la compassion ni de l'empathie qui ne lui permettaient pas d'apprécier le pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'autre sorcier. C'était la pure futilité d'exercer une puissance dont il ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien les limites.

Combattant une attaque arrivante de nausée physique à la pensée de sa propre peur il répondit "Je suis sûr que ce que vous avez sélectionné pour moi aura mon accord. Y allons-nous, alors ?"

Nott acquiesça, visiblement soulagé, et le précéda dans l'immeuble et le long d'un couloir dont les murs étaient tapissés de publicités encadrées pour des produits des Secrets du Sorcier. Ils marchaient rapidement. Les images sur les murs bougeaient, leurs mouvements un peu brouillées comme les yeux de Severus glissaient sur elles. Il sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. L'odeur persistante des parfums et potions cosmétiques, la violente teinte fuchsia du tapis, les innombrables éclats de lumière des chandelles réfractée par des prismes de cristal et l'absence d'air frais - tout semblait comploter contre lui. Il aurait dû suivre le conseil de Lucius et reporter son premier jour de travail à la fin août. C'était une question de fierté personnelle, néanmoins. Et aussi une question de temps.

Parce qu'il avait une tâche.

Le jour de son initiation, avant qu'il ne transplane au cercle de pierre avec Voldemort, son maître lui avait donné les livres et les parchemins qu'il avait rapportés d'Allemagne. Et lui avait très clairement dit ce qu'il attendait que Severus fasse pour lui.

"Dites moi ce que vous savez au sujet du sang, Severus," dit Voldemort, ses yeux rouges scintillant.

"Du sang, mon seigneur ? Je ne suis pas sûr d e-"

"Sang de sorcier pour être exact."

Maintenant il était en terrain sûr. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, mon seigneur. Quand les Moldus ont découvert le principe de la circulation du sang au commencement du dix-septième siècle, le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus s'étaient éloignés à cause de la persécution impitoyable à laquelle nous étions soumis. Par conséquent, nous n'avons appris les secrets du sang humain que presque cent ans plus tard. Pas que nous eussions vraiment eu besoin de les savoir - la magie n'a pas besoin d'être, et dans la plupart des cas ne peut pas être, expliquée par les méthodes scientifiques des Moldus. Cependant, quelques uns de nos chercheurs les plus aventureux ont commencé à expérimenter avec des microscopes, plus pour s'amuser que dans l'espoir de recueillir de nouvelles perspectives fondamentales. Ils ont fait une découverte très intéressante cependant, qui prouvait le vieux dicton que la magie est dans le sang. Le sang d'un sorcier contient, en dehors des cellules rouges et blanches du sang, une autre sorte de particules. Je ne sais pas qui les a nommés Thaumatocytes, mais c'est le nom qui leur a été donné. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était plus la preuve de quelque chose que nous avions su de toute façon, mais cela fournissait aussi une explication au fait que les sortilèges et potions affectent les moldus d'une manière complètement différente des sorciers."

Voldemort hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est ce qu'on enseigne à nos étudiants. Les Thaumatocytes sont là, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. Quelques uns d'entre nous ont poussé leur curiosité un peu plus loin, néanmoins. Inutile de dire qu'ils ont immédiatement été étiquetés comme criminels. Mais quelques uns de leurs écrits ont survécu et la plupart de ceux-là étaient en possession de Grindelwald." Sa main droite vint se poser sur le tas de livres. "Parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus à cette découverte. Les choses ne sont jamais simplement là. Les choses sont là pour être utilisées par ceux qui savent comment les utiliser. Et ceci, Severus est là où tu interviens."

Le trésor que Voldemort lui avait confié était maintenant sûrement conservé dans une de ses poches, rétréci et prudemment enfoncé dans une petite boîte. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de regarder de plus près les livres, mais il savait que ce qu'ils contenaient pourrait changer le monde une fois pour toutes. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'aimer les implications - maintenant il pouvait seulement vaguement les deviner, sentir leur présence derrière un horizon qui était inconfortablement sombre.

Étant donné que Severus devait explorer une terre entièrement nouvelle et étrangère, on lui avait accordé autant de temps qu'il en avait besoin. La recherche pourrait prendre six mois ou six ans et l'aboutissement était plus que douteux. Grindelwald avait légué beaucoup d'extraits, de notes et d'idées vagues à la postérité ; mais Voldemort n'était même pas convaincu qu'il avait nécessairement été sur le bon chemin. Il était impossible de décider quand exactement le sorcier allemand s'était embarqué dans ce projet ; peut-être l'avait-il abandonné, capitulant devant la pure impossibilité. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucune preuve excluant la possibilité qu'il ait travaillé sur ce sujet au temps de sa défaite et de sa mort, et ainsi avait simplement été interrompu.

Le défi en lui-même était fascinant. Les conséquences d'un succès éventuel, cependant, pourraient être catastrophiques.

 

* comprendre 'Toi-aussi' en latin


	23. Chapter 23

La Marque Sombre attirait constemment les yeux et les pensées de Severus. Il relevait sa manche gauche pour la regarder peut-être quarante ou cinquante fois par jour. Seul son travail et quelquefois la musique pouvaient attirer ses pensées loin d'elle.

Hormis la souffrance extraordinaire qu'il avait ressentie la nuit où il l'avait reçue, elle ne lui causait pas d'inconfort physique. Assez facile à cacher par un simple charme de dissimulation, elle ne devrait pas l'avoir dérangé. Quand Voldemort appelait, c'était comme si quelqu'un tirait sur une laisse à laquelle son être-même était attaché. Cela n'était pas de la télépathie, et ce n'était pas non plus une sensation physique. Il ne sentait pas la présence de Voldemort quand la marque était activée. Peut-être que la meilleure comparaison qu'il puisse trouver - très conscient de combien c'était prosaïque et essentiellement incongru - était le besoin d'une certaine nourriture : Soudain là, n'apparaissant pas dans sa tête mais dans son corps entier, senti à un niveau inconscient avant que cela ne fasse surface dans la pensée rationnelle. Quand Voldemort appelait, il savait soudain qu'il devait partir. Alors il était suffisant de toucher la Marque, car elle guiderait son apparition vers quelque lieu que ce soit que le maître le veuille.

Mais ceci n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait constamment. Ce qui ôtait le sommeil à ses nuits et rendait ses rêves fiévreux était la certitude que Voldemort _savait_. La conversation entre Lucius et Owen à son chevet avait été très instructive. Sans elle - et ils ne savaient toujours pas qu'il en avait entendu chaque mot - il aurait pu n'en jamais venir à cette conclusion. L'existence de Lucius était de façon ultime encline à la puissance, celle d'Owen à la lubricité, et son propre moi coupable et misérable désirait une punition. Et il était impossible que Voldemort ne puisse pas savoir cela - le contact avait été trop intense ; comme si une fibre sur deux de son corps avait été remplacée par une de celles du seigneur des ténèbres pendant cette fraction d'instant au cours du rituel. La fusion parfaite entre deux esprits et corps, ressentie pendant une éternité éphémère. Voldemort avait dû le sentir. Il devait le savoir.

Le désir ardent de regarder la marque revint avec toute sa force ; il essaya de le combattre, mais en vain. Il savait que ceci devenait une obsession et qu'il devait résister. Mais il releva sa manche tout de même. Elle était là, seulement un peu plus sombre que sa peau pâle, les contours un peu flous. Ils devenaient vifs uniquement quand Voldemort appelait, quand la marque devenait noir charbon. Et cela lui faisait détester son corps avec une intensité qu'il avait seulement ressentie durant l'été qu'il avait passé chez son oncle. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle résidait là, sur sa peau, était une simple coïncidence - cela n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son corps ; c'était juste une question de forme, de visibilité, un rappel constant pour qu'il n'oublie jamais à qui il appartenait. S'il l'avait voulu, Voldemort aurait probablement pu tout aussi bien la brûler dans leurs cerveaux. Mais ils appartenaient à lui corps et âme et c'était pourquoi il avait choisi de marquer les deux.

Il était revenu à l'éponge enchantée - une habitude qu'il avait laissée tomber il y a quelque temps. Mais voir son corps transformé en instrument de nouveau, pas le sien mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre, pour qu'il soit utilisé de quelque façon que ce soit qui plaise au Maître... c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et comme il était impossible de détester la marque ou celui qui l'avait créé, il détestait son corps avec une férocité qui le surprenait quelquefois lui-même.

Autant qu'il haïsse l'admettre, il s'inquiétait aussi pour sa propre raison. A un niveau rationnel, il était parfaitement conscient que personne, aussi fort qu'il soit, ne pourrait longtemps supporter ce qui lui arrivait sans perdre l'esprit.

C'était milieu septembre maintenant, et au cours du mois qui avait passé depuis son initiation, il avait dormi peut-être une centaine d'heures. Pas qu'il ne fût pas fatigué. Au contraire, il était si épuisé qu'il aurait pu se jeter au sol sur le plancher, juste là dans son laboratoire et s'endormir immédiatement. Mais dès qu'il touchait le bas de l'abîme du sommeil, pour se laisser être saisi par ces profondeurs agréables, il se déroberait devant ce contact et s'en sortirait de nouveau. Sachant qu'elles n'allaient rien changer, il avait pris des potions somnifères - elles rendaient seulement sa remontée vers la conscience plus difficile et transformaient ses journées en enfer collant, où le sommeil se précipitait vers lui à chaque minute pour essayer de le mettre à bas avec ses tentacules de velours. Il était devenu incapable de se laisser aller entièrement, de se laisser aller au sommeil, de se permettre d'obtenir ces derniers spasmes des muscles qui précédaient l'abandon total.

Son espoir initial que n'importe quel progrès qu'il puisse faire dans son travail pour Voldemort pourrait soulager sa condition s'était bientôt avéré être un ami inconstant. Il était pris au piège dans un cercle vicieux : moins il dormait, plus son travail en souffrait, ce qui augmentait ses inquiétudes, si bien que le sommeil se retirait à une distance encore plus inaccessible. Par moments, il sentait que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de poser sa tête sur ses bras et pleurer. Mais les larmes refusaient de monter. Même elles l'avaient abandonné.

Ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé n'aurait été rien de moins qu'un miracle, même en des circonstances normales. En théorie, la pensée était aussi simple que brillante : tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'extraire les Thaumatocytes du sang d'un sorcier et les donner à Voldemort. Rien de plus que cela. Et rien de moins. Pour que quelques capacités magiques que le donneur ait possédées soient directement transmises au seigneur des ténèbres.

Le premier obstacle avait bien sûr été la langue. Les tomes que Voldemort avait rapportés d'Allemagne étaient écrits dans des idiomes différents, seulement peu d'entre eux connus de Severus. Il avait essayé les sortilèges de traduction qu'il connaissait, et puis quelques uns qu'il avait trouvés dans des livres et pour une partie des livres ils avaient même marché. Deux livres, cependant, un en Sanskrit et un en vieux Persan, résistaient à toute tentative. Ce fait en lui-même était raison suffisante de supposer qu'ils étaient importants, probablement même plus que les autres. Severus n'avait pas d'autre choix que de consacrer des heures interminables à étudier les bases des deux langues et alors d'essayer d'arriver à une traduction.

Les propres extraits et notes de Grindelwald représentaient une tâche encore plus ardue: Non seulement ils étaient en allemand, une langue dont Severus n'avait que la connaissance la plus superficielle, mais il utilisait aussi des abréviations et des signes que Severus était seulement en partie capable de déchiffrer.

Sachant que cette partie théorique du projet lui prendrait des mois à terminer, il décida de commencer quelques tentatives et expériences basées sur sa propre connaissance, partant de l'idée de base de séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre les particules qu'il voulait du reste du sang. Le premier, et certainement pas petit, problème qu'il rencontra, fut la disponibilité des échantillons de sang. Comme Voldemort ne lui avait laissé aucun doute au sujet du secret de ce projet, il ne pouvait pas ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de les lui procurer. Le groupe cible de leurs activités se composait maintenant en grande partie de Moldus, de nés de Moldus, et de sorciers de sang-mêlé, et il n'était pas entièrement sûr qu'utiliser leur sang ne puisse pas mettre en danger l'aboutissement de ses expériences. Il était préférable de les exécuter avec du sang de sorciers sang-purs, aussi parce qu'ils seraient ceux qui fourniraient la matière première une fois qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'extraire les Thaumatocytes. Il y avait une moyenne de deux raids par semaine, ce qui en faisait environ huit par mois, et seulement un ou deux d'entre eux étaient dirigés contre des sang-purs. Bien sûr, il aurait pu demander à être responsable pour ceux de cette dernière catégorie, mais cela aurait inévitablement mené à des questions, et les questions étaient ce dont il avait le moins besoin. Finalement, il utilisait surtout son propre sang.

Mais les résultats étaient désastreux tout de même. Aucune substance ou potion n'avait l'effet désiré. Soit elles adhéraient obstinément à toutes les sortes de cellules du sang ou à aucune, soit elles les détruisaient carrément toutes. Fin septembre, Severus était proche du désespoir.

~~~~*~~~~

Milieu octobre, il avait pris une décision : il avait besoin d'aide. Pas avec ses propres problèmes - bien qu'il admette qu'il ait aussi besoin d'aide pour ceux-là, mais cela aurait été trop dangereux - mais avec la potion. Il était coincé. Il n'y avait aucune sortie à la voie sans issue dans laquelle il s'était engagé.

Quand il avait commencé à travailler sur la potion d'Imperius, il s'était attaqué au problème avec l'optimisme d'un nouvel arrivant talentueux, sans peur des diverses complications qui pourraient surgir pendant le processus, parce qu'il ignorait la plupart d'entre elles. Maintenant, aussi brillant qu'il le soit certainement toujours, son esprit avait été entraîné à fonctionner de certaines manières ; il pouvait quelquefois les contourner par la pensée, mais elles étaient quelquefois trop profondément enracinées dans son cerveau.

Prewett était mort, McLachlan était mort. Lestrange devenait progressivement un second très fidèle, repoussant les trois autres hors du cercle interne, centimètre par centimètre. Ils participaient toujours à la planification et commandaient toujours des opérations, et leur position et leurs pouvoirs à l'égard du groupe principal n'avaient pas changé. Mais il semblait que Lestrange reçoive beaucoup d'informations avant les autres, quelquefois il en savait définitivement plus qu'eux, et il ne leur disait pas toujours ce qu'il savait. Ou c'est ce que Severus pensait ; et de l'échange entre Lucius et Owen qu'il avait entendu après son initiation, il était assez sûr qu'ils avaient les mêmes soupçons.

Cet éloignement de son autrefois-mentor et tuteur l'aurait déjà assez mis en colère et blessé s'il y avait seulement eu un aspect personnel à cela. En fait, cela l'inquiétait aussi et maintenant, quand il aurait eu besoin de se confier à lui et de demander son aide, cela s'avérait être un énorme obstacle. Son seul choix était par conséquent Lucius. On pouvait peut-être avoir confiance ou non en Owen, mais quelle que soit sa loyauté, il n'avait jamais excellé en potions. Lucius d'un autre côté n'avait jamais reçu de notes très au dessus de la moyenne, suite à sa paresse monumentale, mais il était assez brillant pour ce sujet - Severus savait cela de façon certaine après sept ans à l'avoir eu de temps en temps comme partenaire de travail pendant les cours de potions. Alors il lui écrivit une courte note, demandant à Lucius de venir le voir quand il en aurait le temps, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.

Le matin suivant, il reçut un appel par Cheminette de Narcissa, qui avait l'air assez angoissée.

"Désolée de te déranger, Severus," dit-elle, lui faisant un sourire qui, il pouvait le voir, était plus poli que véritable "mais Lucius m'a dit de t'appeler. Il aurait aimé te rendre visite ce matin, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas en quelconque état de voyager."

Severus sentit ses intestins se contracter. "Que s'est-il passé ? Puis-je aider ?"

"Il est revenu à la maison après une mission à l'aube ce matin - ne me regarde pas comme cela, Sev, il me l'a dit il y a quelque temps déjà."

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Je suis content qu'il l'ait fait. Ils ont attaqué Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ?" elle hocha la tête. "A-t-il été touché ?"

"Oui il s'est échappé de justesse avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. Mais quelqu'un l'a frappé avec un sortilège de _Perustio_ et il..."

Maintenant les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et atterrissaient sur le foyer chaud avec de petits bruits doux de sifflements.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé tout de suite ?" demanda Severus, incapable d'exclure la colère de sa voix. "Ou Heather, d'ailleurs ?"

"Parce que Heather est morte," répondit-elle, sa voix très petite.

"Heather est... je ne peux pas y croire..." mais il devait se contrôler. Les morts étaient morts, et les vivants étaient plus importants. "Et Lucius ?" demanda-t-il, "quelle est la gravité de ses brûlures ?"

"Seulement du côté gauche, mais très mauvaise, je dirais. Je le garde en lévitation, et laisse la peau blessée à l'air. Je lui ai aussi donné une potion pour alléger la douleur. Mais il a la fièvre et délire. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas appeler Beckinsale. En outre, il n'aurait probablement pas pu venir de toute façon, il semble qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de blessés de l'autre côté aussi."

Severus hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. Orel Beckinsale était un autre de leurs alliés à Ste. Mangouste... non, se reprit-il mentalement, il était maintenant le seul. Heather était morte. Il n'aurait pas fait confiance à Beckinsale lui-même, et donc Narcissa avait été très sage de ne pas l'appeler. Un Lucius délirant était forcé de dire des secrets que probablement même son épouse ne devrait pas connaître ; mais un mangemort excessivement zélé les surprenant pourrait vouloir dire une mort certaine pour eux tous.

"Très bien fait, Narcissa. Maintenant retourne vers lui et dis lui que je serai là dans environ une demi heure. Je dois simplement préparer une potion antipyrétique et trouver les bons baumes. Et chercher quelques sortilèges de soin dans des livres," ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire encourageant qui était au moins aussi faux que le sien.

Elle hocha la tête et rompit la connexion.

Après une demi-heure d'activité fiévreuse, pendant laquelle il tour à tour couvrit d'anathèmes qui que ce soit qui ait jeté cette malédiction sur Lucius et bénit cet imbécile d'Arthur Weasley, leur agissant-ministre, qui avait mis un terme aux raids aléatoires d'Auror sur les maisons des suspects, il transplana au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa descendit les escaliers en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu la repousser, mais en voyant combien elle était angoissée, il tapota maladroitement son dos avant d'ôter ses bras de ses épaules.

"Montons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour lui," dit-il, et il la suivit, comme elle gravissait docilement les marches.

~~~~*~~~~

Lucius avait eu relativement de la chance, pensa-t-il tout en examinant le corps qui flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit. La malédiction avait dû plutôt l'effleurer obliquement que l'avoir frappé de plein fouet, parce que seuls son bras et son épaule gauches ainsi que le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à la taille avaient été blessés. Même si 'chance' était encore un terme très relatif. Les parties blessées avaient l'air mauvais, chair à vif alternant avec cloques, certaines encore fermées, certaines suintant du liquide. Elles n'avaient pas encore commencé à suppurer néanmoins, probablement parce que Narcissa avait eu bon sens de les laisser à découvert.

Il était à moitié conscient et, comme Narcissa l'avait dit, brûlant de fièvre. S'assurant qu'il touchait la partie intacte du cou de Malfoy, Severus souleva un peu sa tête et versa de la potion antipyrétique dans sa bouche, prêt à tourner la tête vers la droite au cas où il ait été incapable d'avaler, afin de ne pas le faire s'étouffer et tousser. Mais il avala bien et réussit à boire la dose entière.

"C'est toi, Rogue ?" dit-il indistinctement.

"Oui c'est moi. Je viens de te donner quelque chose contre la fièvre. As-tu besoin d'une autre potion contre la douleur ?"

" Non... me fait rester lucide."

"Merveilleux," dit sarcastiquement Severus. "Mais tu pourrais recevoir un peu plus de lucidité que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, parce que je dois laver ces blessures avant d'appliquer le baume."

Lucius essaya de concentrer son regard sur lui. "Fais de ton pire, Rogue," dit-il d'une voix rauque, et il réussit à faire un sourire de travers.

Avec un court signe de tête, Severus se mit au travail, observé avec inquiétude pendant tout ce temps par Narcissa.

"Aura-t-il beaucoup de cicatrices ?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

"Hm ? Non, je ne crois pas," dit-il, jetant un coup d’œil bref à son visage qui était tendu de peur supprimée. "Ces brûlures sont traitées exactement comme toute autre blessure, avec un simple sortilège de _Sutureo_ ; seulement elles doivent être lavées de manière très approfondie, et le sortilège a besoin du baume pour marcher correctement."

Elle hocha la tête et avala. Quand il entendit un petit bruit de déchirure, il se retourna de nouveau pour la regarder. Le mouchoir qu'elle avait pétri convulsivement était nettement déchiré en deux moitiés.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop Narcissa. Il souffre maintenant mais seulement pour environ une heure de plus. A propos, si tu veux vraiment aider -" elle hocha la tête impatiemment et il sourit "- descends aux cuisines et prépare un mélange de parts égales de valériane, de verbena, de bouleau et d'ortie. Pas trop fort, cependant" il lui vit plisser le nez de dégoût et rit. "Cela aura un goût terrible mais il devra en boire au moins huit pintes."

~~~~*~~~~

Une heure plus tard, Lucius avait bu d'un trait deux pintes de la tisane et dormait paisiblement. La fièvre était partie et les blessures avaient l'air moins horribles.

"Maintenant nous devons attendre deux heures de plus" dit Severus, emballant les bouteilles et les fioles dans une petite mallette avec des poches et des compartiments à l'intérieur, "et alors je pourrais exécuter les sortilèges curatifs."

"Crois-tu que tu pourrais vouloir déjeuner avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle, "Tu as eu une matinée assez difficile et voyant que tu dois être ici dans deux heures..."

Déjeuner... au chagrin à peine caché de Peggy, il n'avait pas bien mangé ces derniers temps. Pas qu'il ait vraiment faim maintenant, mais il pourrait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Il aimait bien Narcissa - depuis cette nuit à Monrepos, quand il lui avait dicté la liste des choses à faire et ne pas faire pour Lucius - car elle était intelligente, délicate et pas prétentieuse. Et il supposait qu'elle avait besoin de compagnie tout autant que lui.

"Oui," dit-il par conséquent "je crois que cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Tu as l'air de pouvoir avoir besoin de carburant pour ta force et tes nerfs aussi. As-tu été debout toute la nuit ?"

Ils étaient arrivés en bas et entraient dans la salle à manger. "Oui je n'ai pas dormi, d'abord parce que je l'attendais et ensuite parce que je devais le veiller."

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit rétrécir la table gigantesque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des dimensions plus raisonnables. "C'est plus agréable comme ceci," remarqua-t-elle, s'asseyant et lui faisant signe d'en faire de même.

Un Elfe de Maison - Severus pensa que c'était celui qui était appelé Dobby - apporta leur nourriture. Un moment, ils mangèrent en silence.

"Severus," dit Narcissa "Ne prend s'il te plaît pas cela comme une insulte mais tu as un air... terrible. Quand as-tu dormi correctement pour la dernière fois ?"

Il émit un rire creux. "Je ne sais pas. Cela semble une éternité."

Narcissa posa ses couverts et examina son visage, avec une expression grave. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas habituellement du genre à me mêler de la vie des autres," dit-elle finalement "mais je t'aime vraiment bien et je suis vraiment inquiète à ton sujet. Ceci va causer ta mort à moins que tu te ressaisisses et que tu fasses quelque chose."

"J'apprécie ta préoccupation, vraiment, Narcissa. Et crois-moi, si je pouvais changer la situation, je le ferais. En fait, j'avais demandé à Lucius de venir me voir parce que je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider."

"Oh," dit-elle, son visage s'illuminant "Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider. Tu as tant fait pour lui..."

Il y eut autre pause, pendant laquelle tous les deux mangèrent et pensèrent leurs propres pensées, regardant l'autre de temps en temps.

"Tu sais," dit Severus, après que l'elfe eut emporté leurs assiettes vides, "Je crois que cela pourrait être une bonne idée que tu acquières quelques compétences médicales de base. Pas que je ne veuille pas aider, mais il pourrait y avoir des moments..."

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. "Oui j'ai déjà pensé à ça. Et maintenant que Heather n'est plus là..."

Il ne l'avait jamais particulièrement appréciée. Mais Heather avait été sa camarade, une des personnes avec qui il avait partagé une salle de classe pendant tant d'années, tant d'expériences vécues semblait si absurde qu'elle ne soit plus là pour harceler Owen...

"Severus, dis moi ce qui se passe !"

Il la regarda avec surprise. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire que les choses semblent... se précipiter. D'une manière très inquiétante. Lucius a été blessé pour la première fois cette nuit, mais la dernière... euh, opération était passé très près, et celle d'avant aussi. S'il ne m'avait pas déjà inclue dans tout ceci, il aurait dû le faire maintenant, parce qu'il ne peut plus le garder secret. Mais quelque chose a récemment changé et il ne veut pas en parler. Ces... ces missions semblent devenir progressivement plus dangereuses et je veux savoir pourquoi."

Elle avait raison. Suite à son état embrumé et épuisé constant, il ne l'avait probablement pas encore réalisé ; mais ce qu'elle venait de déclarer était vrai. Leurs opérations avaient récemment été marquées par une insouciance qui était profondément déconcertante, surtout parce que cela n'était pas de leur faute. C'était Voldemort qui demandait parfois des actions à dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

"Oh," dit-elle, semblant très déçue, "c'était stupide de ma part de penser que tu puisses -"

"Non," l'interrompit-il. "Non, au contraire. Cela n'était absolument pas stupide, tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux. Je crois que je devrai parler de toute cette affaire avec Lucius. De ceci, et... d'autres problèmes urgents."

"Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas simplement une façon de me faire taire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je t'assure que non. Seulement avant, je ne voyais que les arbres, pas la forêt. Grâce à ta question, je peux la voir clairement maintenant, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cela."

~~~~*~~~~

Lucius lui lança un regard un peu aigre. "Ceci se transforme en vilaine habitude, Sev. Je déteste être redevable envers des gens."

"Si cela n'était pas le moyen le plus gentil de dire merci jamais conçu par un esprit humain..."

"Oh, ferme-la Rogue, et donne moi un autre whisky," dit Lucius d'un ton rogue. Mais sa voix vibrait d'amusement. "A ta santé, et... euh, merci."

Severus leva son verre et hocha la tête pour trinquer silencieusement. "Pas de cicatrices ?" demanda-t-il après la première petite gorgée.

"Une seule, et elle est presque invisible," dit Lucius, pointant vers la partie basse de sa gorge, qui était actuellement couverte par le col de sa chemise. "étant donné que la peau est si mince et sensible ici, c'est un miracle que la cicatrice soit aussi pâle qu'elle l'est. Narcissa envoie ses remerciements et ses compliments" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de travers. "Maintenant dis-moi, au sujet de quoi voulais-tu me voir ?"

Severus poussa un soupir profond. Endetté envers lui ou non, Lucius était encore et serait toujours un bâtard affamé de puissance. Mais il était la seule chance qu'il avait. "Initialement," commença-t-il, hésitant encore, "Je voulais aussi inviter Owen. Mais cela peut attendre. En fait, il y a plus d'un chose que je souhaiterais discuter avec toi et seule l'une d'elle ne concerne que nous deux."

"Puis-je exprimer l'espoir que ceci deviendra un peu clair ?" demanda Lucius, les sourcils se mêlant presque à ses cheveux. "car tout de suite je ne comprends rien."

"Tais-toi et écoute seulement. Autant que je déteste devoir l'admettre, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Mais -" il se leva de son siège et commença à arpenter la pièce "- cela pourrait nous attirer à tous les deux plus d'ennuis que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer."

"Si cela te fait marcher de long en large comme un Hippogriff en cage, je suppose que cela doit être complexe," remarqua Lucius. "mais dis-le moi quand même. "

S'arrêtant brusquement, Severus émit un rire court. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Malfoy. Car si je te le dis, je pourrais être celui qui a des ennuis. Et ne me dis pas" continua-t-il en levant la main pour empêcher Lucius de l'interrompre, "ne me dis pas que je dis des sottises. Je vous ai entendus, tous les deux, pendant que vous jouiez les babysitters pour moi après l'initiation. Et comme vous l'avez si élégamment dit, nous avons tous peur."

Lucius hocha la tête, faisant rouler son verre dans ses mains. "Vrai, Rogue, vrai. Mais dans ce cas spécifique, en ce qui ne concerne que toi et moi, je suppose que le placard est littéralement plein à craquer de squelettes. Si l'un de nous le voulait, il aurait pu détruire l'autre il y a longtemps."

"Oui," admit Severus, "tu as raison. Cependant, si je te révèle ceci, cela va être aussi dangereux et, si nous en venions au pire, aussi pernicieux pour toi que pour moi. Je veux simplement que tu connaisses les risques."

"Au diable les risques," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et nonchalante. "Un autre whisky et le monde est un endroit sûr. Allez, crache le morceau."

"Très bien." Severus revint à son siège et s'assit. "Un autre whisky alors et un autre secret. Voldemort m'a ordonné de préparer une potion très spéciale..."

Lucius écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Quand Severus eut terminé il dit, "Tu as raison. C'est dangereux et de plus d'une manière. Supposons que tu réussisses - ou plutôt nous - à développer cette potion. A part le problème absolument pas négligeable qu'il puisse falloir plus que seulement une fiole de sang pour que cela marche, si bien que peut-être que le donneur ne survivait pas à sa générosité, cela veut dire que Voldemort pourra absorber autant de puissance magique qu'il le voudra."

"Exactement. Mais cela n'est pas mon principal problème tout de suite, pardonne mon égoïsme." Lucius renifla. "mon problème est que je suis complètement coincé. Depuis presque deux mois, j'ai rien fait que des traductions de langues plus ou moins obscures et quelques expériences complètement futiles. Il m'a dit que j'avais autant de temps à ma disposition que j'en avais besoin mais je doute qu'il soit très patient."

"Alors c'est ça qui te ronge, "marmonna Lucius, "Je me demandais déjà... et bien sûr il a ordonné un silence et un secret complets ?" demanda-t-il, fixant attentivement son verre de whisky.

"Bien sûr. Mais je suis... Lucius, je suis au bord d'une dépression nerveuse. Et je sais que je ne vais pas atteindre de résultat tout seul."

"Mon cher Severus, tout d'abord, tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air."

Severus crut qu'il avait des hallucinations. "Qu-quoi ? Lucius, ceci n'est pas matière à plaisanter, si je voulais qu'on se moque de moi j'aurais pu aller demander de l'aide à Sirius Black !"

Lucius le regarda avec ce qui semblait être une surprise véritable. "Je ne plaisantais pas," dit-il, "Tu as besoin de te débarrasser de cette tension avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais cela n'élimine pas le fait que tu as besoin d'une bonne baise, bien longue et satisfaisante. Tu vois ? Au moins tu ris maintenant. Mais honnêtement, entre toi et moi : quand as-tu eu une relation sexuelle pour la dernière fois ?"

Première et dernière, pensa Severus, mais il n'allait pas mentionner ce détail particulier. "Il y a plus de deux ans."

"Plus de... Sev, comment peux-tu même survivre, encore moins vivre... je ne comprends pas."

"Tout le monde n'est pas fou de sexe -"

"Allons maintenant, Severus, ne me fait pas de cours comme quoi Tout-Le-Monde-N'A-Pas-Besoin-De-Sexe. C'est merdique. De la merde pure, absolue. Bien sûr que tout le monde en a besoin, certains plus et d'autres moins, mais tous les deux ans est certainement insuffisant. Faisons un marché," dit-il, le regard brillant soudain avec quelque chose de très apparenté à de la malice. "Je promets de t'aider avec ces affaires de potions mais seulement à une condition : tu fournis une preuve tangible que tu as eu un sensationnel festin de baise avant. Une pensine fera parfaitement l'affaire. Tope là ?" et il étendit sa main vers Severus.

Sans savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer, Severus la regarda. "Malfoy, tu ne peux pas -"

"Bien sûr que si," répondit-il en souriant. "Je n'ai pas dit se marier ou se trouver une petite amie, j'ai dit, va t'envoyer en l'air et alléger la tension. Il y a des femmes qui le font pour l'argent, très adroites, très créatives. Tu as assez d'argent pour t'acheter la meilleure des meilleures, deux si tu en as envie. Alors, avons-nous un accord ?"

"O-oui," dit Severus avec hésitation "je suppose que nous avons un accord, bien que je préfère appeler cela du chantage. Mais voyant que tu es mon seul espoir..."

"En effet, Rogue. En effet. Et rappelles-toi : plus tôt tu auras ta baise de relaxation, plus tôt nous pourrons commencer. C'est aussi simple que ça."

Avec ces mots, il transplana, laissant Severus assis paralysé, regardant fixement l'endroit où Malfoy s'était tenu il y a quelques secondes, proposant ce ridicule. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

~~~~*~~~~

Elle était petite, avec des cheveux couleur miel, un nez un peu retroussé et des lèvres roses et charnues. La couleur de ses yeux resta un mystère, car elle portait un bandeau. Elle avait de très petit seins, mais fermes, une taille étroite et des hanches ondulant admirablement.

"Pas mal," dit élogieusement Lucius.

Severus grimaça. "Malfoy, je crois que c'est vraiment assez."

"Pourquoi le bandeau ?" demanda Lucius, l'ignorant complètement.

"Parce que cela me met plus à l'aise, voilà pourquoi."

Lucius leva ses sourcils et haussa les épaules, mais ne se renseigna pas plus avant. Ils se tenaient debout en silence, à l'intérieur du souvenir de Severus, regardant la fille s'avancer en ondulant vers Severus et commencer à le déshabiller. Toute son attitude exprimant la réticence, il se laissa être abaissé sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé à plat sur son dos, les poings agglomérés en poings et mordant sa lèvre basse. Il ne put pas le faire très longtemps néanmoins, parce que la fille l'enjamba en un mouvement rapide et fluide et abaissa sa tête pour l'embrasser.

"Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle pas ?" demanda Lucius, "D'habitude elles le font et c'est extrêmement dérangeant."

"Je lui avais explicitement dit de ne pas le faire," répondit Severus, perdu dans la contemplation intense de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, cela avait été... bon. Fabuleux même. Son désespoir initial avait commencé à disparaître quand il avait eu l'idée du bandeau. Une fille anonyme qui ne pouvait ni parler ni le voir ne pourrait être tolérable, avait-il pensé. Mais 'tolérable' était un terme très inadéquat quand il s'agissait de la description des sensations de la nuit dernière. Il l'avait embauchée pour la nuit entière. Douze heures de pur plaisir physique, surtout passif, quelquefois actif mais toujours exceptionnel.

"Bonne technique," remarqua sèchement Lucius, observant la fille qui léchait et suçait de manière experte le sexe de Severus.

"Euh... oui. Je pourrais m'habituer à cela."

Lucius gloussa. "Qui ne le ferait pas ?"

Elle se le chevauchait maintenant, très lentement, et Severus se rappelait exactement de comment cela avait été, la fermeté douce de ces hanches qu'il retenait en une prise presque désespérée, ces cheveux soyeux répandus sur son torse...

"Malfoy, vraiment..."

"D'accord, D'accord," murmura Lucius à contrecœur, arrachant ses yeux du couple sur le lit, "sortons."

Avec un effort concentré, tous deux sortirent de la mémoire et se tenaient, titubant un peu, dans le laboratoire de Severus.

"Pudibond comme quelqu'un de vierge," commenta Lucius. "Mais je dois te donner tous les points pour ne pas avoir gaspillé ton temps. Et pour dire la vérité, tu as l'air très régénéré. As-tu dormi ?"

"Oui. De six heures du matin à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Je t'ai appelé immédiatement après m'être réveillé. Pour être une ignoble blague d'écolier je dois dire que l'effet était très satisfaisant." il ramassa la pensine et la rangea dans un placard de côté. "Maintenant que tes besoins de voyeur ont été assouvis, crois-tu que nous pourrions nous diriger vers des affaires plus sérieuses ?"

"Puis-je t'informer, simplement pour la postérité, que je suis marié depuis plus de deux ans, et que je n'ai pas trompé mon épouse une seule fois ? A mon humble opinion, cela justifie un peu de voyeurisme."

"Considérant ta consommation moyenne de vierges les années précédentes, je suppose que oui. Pourrions-nous maintenant, s'il te plaît considérer ce sujet extrêmement embarrassant comme fermé et appliquer nos esprits à la potion ?"

Lucius hocha la tête, le sourire insolent jouant encore sur son visage, et ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau, sur lequel les livres et les parchemins que Voldemort avait donnés à Severus étaient soigneusement empilés. Quand son regard balaya les volumes, le sourire disparut du visage de Lucius.

"Tant de matière à lire !" dit-il, "Dis-tu que tu as déjà fini tout cela ?"

Les deux hommes s'assirent, et Severus sortit un paquet de parchemin de dessous une pile de livres. "Plus ou moins" répondit-il, "Ceci -" et il tapota le paquet de son doigt "- est les notes que j'ai prises jusqu'ici. Surtout des traductions, cependant. Et seulement les morceaux qui semblaient importants."

Lucius feuilleta les feuilles, son front se plissant de concentration, et de temps en temps sifflant entre ses dents. "Corrige-moi si j'ai tort," dit-il finalement "Mais ce truc persan antique est surtout du babillage philosophique. Un peu de Zoroastrianisme, un peu de Mithras jetés ensembles - _et voilà_ ** beaucoup de foutaises."

"Merci pour ce commentaire enthousiaste au sujet du résultat du travail de quatre semaines," dit Severus d'un ton acide. "Mais, généralement parlant, tu as raison. Je suppose qu'il a apporté ceux-ci seulement parce qu'ils traitaient de l'immortalité. Pour la potion, ils sont inutiles."

"Attends, attends, attends," dit Lucius "avant que nous ne perdions plus de temps à feuilleter des trucs inutiles, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu juges ne serait-ce qu'un peu utile ?"

"Autant que je déteste le dire, les textes Sanskrits sont presque aussi inutiles que les persans. Plus du côté d'augmenter la magie innée par certaines incantations, mais rien de directement pertinent à ce que nous cherchons."

"Merlin l'interdise," s'exclama Lucius, "ne le mentionne même pas ! Peux-tu imaginer l'effet si d'abord tu augmentes la magie et ensuite tu l'extrais ? Je dirais, oublions simplement ceux-ci. Autant que tu le saches, Voldemort lit-il le Sanskrit ?"

Severus leva les bras. "Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Il n'a pas semblé capable de distinguer ce qui était important de ce qui ne l'était pas, si c'est une indication..."

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Prétends simplement que ce n'est pas là. Et les autres livres ?"

"Eh bien," dit Severus, "je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d’œil à ce traité écrit par Paracelsus. Le sortilège de traduction a marché sur celui-ci, alors c'est en Anglais. Il donne quelques indications sanglantes mais intéressantes au sujet de Moldus qui buvaient du sang de sorciers pour se protéger de la peste. Il semble que quelques uns d'entre eux pouvaient lancer des sortilèges simples pendant une courte période de temps après."

"Intéressant", remarqua Lucius, semblant un peu absent, parce qu'il laissait son regard parcourir les tranches des livres. "Écoute Sev, pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas simplement trois ou quatre livres que tu considères pertinents, et tes notes, et je les emmène chez moi voir ce que je peux en faire ?"

C'était bien sûr, la chose raisonnable à faire. Tout de même, Severus se sentait très mal à l'aise quand il passa trois volumes et la pile de notes à Malfoy. Les mots étaient une chose, ils étaient passagers et éphémères et dans le pire des cas, vous pouviez toujours mettre la personne en question sous oubliette. Donner des preuves incriminantes, tangibles et réelles, était un problème tout à fait différent. Il n'avait pas le choix, cependant. Et alors, avec un soupir, il vit les papiers être étreints par les mains blanches de Lucius et espéra de toutes ses forces que ceci n'était pas une des dernières choses qu'il avait vues de sa vie.

"Je t'avertirai immédiatement si je trouve quelque chose d'important," dit Lucius et il transplana.

Severus hocha la tête en l'air. Trop tard, il lui était venu à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas même dupliqué ses papiers, encore moins les livres. Non seulement cela augmentait son inquiétude, mais il se rendit compte que sans eux il serait incapable de travailler, du moins ce soir. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, peut-être qu'il avait mérité une pause de toute façon. Pour une fois il pouvait tout aussi bien s'asseoir dans sa salle de séjour et écouter l''Inachevée' de Schubert. Peut-être pourrait-il même dormir - le sentiment de bien-être physique, obtenu par les activités de la nuit dernière, persistait encore.

Après les premières barres du second mouvement, il était profondément endormi.

C'est comme cela que Lucius le trouva le matin suivant.

"Réveille toi Rogue, espèce de loir !" dit-il en secouant l'épaule de Severus. "Je crois que j'ai eu une inspiration !"

Severus le regarda avec des yeux troubles, essayant de se concentrer son regard et de bouger son cou rigide en même temps "Lucius. diable me réveilles-tu à cette -"

"Tais-toi et écoute ! Oh, et dis à ton elfe d'apporter du café, j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'étais debout toute la nuit, à lire tes notes et à penser, et j'ai peut-être trouvé une façon de produire cette maudite potion."

Soudainement largement éveillé, Severus le regarda d'un air incrédule. "Est-ce que tu blagues ?"

"Non, je ne blague pas. Le café, Rogue !"

Secouant encore la tête d'incrédulité, Severus appela Peggy et commanda le petit déjeuner. Lucius _avait_ l'air épuisé. Mais également incroyablement fier de lui. Alors peut-être qu'il avait dit la vérité. Cependant, il refusait fermement de dire quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse de café. Quand elle fut à moitié vide, Severus avait l'impression d'être assis sur un tas de charbon de bois incandescent, garni d'un assortiment d'aiguilles chauffées au rouge. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Lucius se vautrait pratiquement dans l'impatience de son vis-à-vis.

"Eeeeh bien," dit-il d'une voix traînante, en posant sa tasse finalement vide, "Autant que je puisse en juger, tu as commis l'erreur suivante : tu as essayé d'extraire les Thaumatocytes en les attachant à d'autres substances. J'ai raison ?"

Severus hocha la tête, haletant.

"Et apparemment cela n'a jamais fonctionné. Exact ?"

"Oui," répondit Severus à travers des dents serrées.

"Ce qui veut simplement dire que tu dois le faire de la manière inverse : détruire les autres cellules sanguines, pour que seuls les Thaumatocytes restent. Simple, non ?"

Il se croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se pencha en arrière, et sourit de manière triomphale à un Severus complètement bouche-bée.

 

 

** en français dans le texte


	24. Chapter 24

Il n'y a même pas un an, il y avait eu six chefs de département qui devaient agir à tour de rôle en tant que ministre de la magie. En conséquence du raid contre l'Académie des Aurors, Bartemius Croupton avait trébuché dans son attitude d'ordre et de loi et avait été exclu de la ronde, et seules ses excellentes connexions avaient empêché sa relégation à quelque poste mineur dans le labyrinthe de la hiérarchie ministérielle. Il était au moins resté Chef du Département de la Mise en Application de la Loi Magique. Pas Arthur Weasley. Il y a cinq ans encore jeune fonctionnaire qui faisait des commissions selon les caprices de Julius Malfoy, son assiduité et aussi beaucoup de chance l'avaient catapulté au sommet du Département des Relations Internationales et ainsi, pour Septembre et Octobre 1978, pile derrière l'impressionnant siège d'acajou du Ministre de la Magie. Sa chute fut aussi brusque que son ascension avait été rapide. Weasley avait appris des erreurs de son prédécesseur Croupton et, gardant à l'esprit le tumulte public qui avait surgi dans le sillage du scandale de la mise en application de la loi après le raid sur l'Académie des Aurors, il s'était assuré que cette fois il n'y aurait pas de telles actions atroces. Après que Ste Mangouste ait été attaquée, la mise en application de la loi avait reçu l'ordre strict de d'abord interroger les témoins et puis, sur la base des preuves qu'ils avaient données, d'interroger d'éventuels suspects.

Les mangemorts avaient ravagé l'hôpital, et il y avait beaucoup de victimes blessées mais en tout, le personnel et les patients de Ste Mangouste s'étaient assez bien défendus, et donc il y avait beaucoup de survivants. Leurs dépositions coïncidaient parfaitement: Six silhouettes, encapuchonnées et masquées, avaient transplané dans des endroits prudemment sélectionnés de Ste Mangouste et avaient systématiquement commencé à tuer et à détruire qui - et quoi que se soit qui oppose une quelconque résistance. Chaque fois qu'un agresseur s'était aperçu qu'il pourrait être maîtrisé, il avait immédiatement transplané. Il avait été impossible de même deviner les identités des agresseurs, et encore moins d'en donner des descriptions détaillées. Par conséquent, ni les représentants de la loi ni les Aurors n'avaient été autorisés à exécuter les raids habituels sur les maisons des suspects habituels.

Parmi les employés du ministère, ceux qui étaient encore strictement loyaux au côté de la lumière étaient, bien sûr, furieux. Ils se sentaient trahis et abandonnés par un prétendu ministre en qui ils n'avaient jamais eu confiance. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient des contacts à la Gazette des Sorciers, et ainsi le jour suivant, le journal exhibait le titre _AMNESTIE POUR LES MANGEMORTS ? ARTHUR WEASLEY DOIT PARTIR !_ Les horreurs commises par la mise en application de la loi il y a plus de six mois étaient oubliées depuis longtemps, et tout ce que le public voyait était des images de medisorciers et de patients morts et blessés, et le fait que le ministre n'avait pas été capable de dénicher les six coupables. Le soir de la même journée, Arthur Weasley dût quitter le bureau du ministre. Ses connexions n'étaient pas aussi excellentes que celles de Croupton car il avait beaucoup d'ennemis qui enviaient sa montée rapide, et donc on lui assigna un poste dans le bureau des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, une branche du ministère à laquelle les initiés faisaient en général allusion comme à la 'décharge pour matières dangereuses'. Selon toute probabilité, il passerait le reste de sa vie à travailler là.

Aussi avantageuse que la rectitude extrêmement peu politique de Weasley ait été pour les mangemorts dans ce cas particulier - après tout, Lucius serait allé droit à Azkaban, si les Aurors avaient exécuté leur patrouille post-assaut habituelle - l'ex-chef de département aux cheveux roux avait aussi été férocement loyal envers Dumbledore et ainsi sa démission était, dans l'ensemble, un succès pour Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres était satisfait, du moins pour le moment. Récemment, néanmoins, Severus n'était pas sûr de craindre son maître plus quand il était satisfait ou quand il était furieux.

Plus les mangemorts réussissaient, plus Voldemort devenait sûr de ses méthodes. Si elles pouvaient être appelées ainsi, pensa Severus, méditant devant un plan du quartier magique d'Aberdeen. Il devait y aller demain soir - ironiquement le soir de son vingtième anniversaire - avec une seule personne à ses côtés, pour éliminer une famille de huit personnes. La maison n'était absolument pas isolée, et donc il y avait le risque supplémentaire des voisins se précipitant à l'aide des victimes. Il n'y avait bien sûr aucun sens à essayer de protester contre les souhaits de Voldemort, et donc il avait tenu sa langue pendant la dernière réunion. Il y a trois semaines, Owen avait osé demander s'il était sage qu'un groupe de seulement trois mangemorts attaque une maison pleine de sorciers adultes et il avait regretté vivement ses paroles. Depuis ce jour là, ni lui ni Lucius ni Severus n'avaient plus protesté contre aucun des ordres de leur maître. Au regret de Severus - et il n'avait aucun doute que Lucius et Owen partageaient son opinion - à partir de ce jour là Tabitha avait toujours été présente à leurs réunions stratégiques. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il y avait un lien de compréhension presque tangible entre le couple des Lestrange et le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était inutile d'essayer de convaincre l'un d'entre eux que les opérations réussissaient seulement parce que la plupart des mangemorts avaient peur. Ils avaient peur d'être attrapés par les troupes du ministère à moins de traiter les victimes et les Aurors avec une même brutalité suprême, et ils avaient probablement encore plus peur de messieurs Rogue, Malfoy, McNair et Lestrange, qui maintenaient une discipline de fer en punissant cruellement qui que ce soit qui ose compromettre leurs ordres.

Récemment, Severus en était venu à presque chérir cette possibilité de laisser échapper de la vapeur. Il était constamment frustré à la fois par les progrès presque inexistants de sa recherche et par les risques ridicules qu'il devait prendre alors qu'il aurait été si facile de les éviter en utilisant simplement plus de ressources en personnel pour les attaques. Alors il distribuait assez libéralement les punitions. Pas que cela le fasse se sentir beaucoup mieux. La peur constante d'un châtiment ou de la mort ou d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité ne pouvait pas être soulagée en faisant se tordre d'autres sur le sol sous la douleur de Doloris.

_Et tu passeras une vie en enfer... Sybille, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pu être le charlatan que nous pensions que tu étais, juste pour cette fois ?_

Et les choses n'étaient pas encore devenues aussi mauvaises qu'elles le pourraient. Après tout, Voldemort n'avait jusqu'ici pas montré de signe d'impatience en ce qui concernait la potion. Grâce au coup de génie de Lucius, Severus savait maintenant qu'il devait trouver un agent qui détruirait toutes les cellules du sang à l'exception des Thaumatocytes. Quoi qu'il ait néanmoins essayé les avait toutes détruites. Combien de fois avait-il assisté à leur détérioration à travers son microscope, retenant des larmes de désespoir ? Avec fatigue, il reposa le plan. L'étudier était plus ou moins inutile. Il avait choisi Evan Rosier comme compagnon pour la nuit de demain ; cet homme était un bon duelliste, aussi cruel qu'un Lethifold et plus froid que l'Antarctique. Alors ils avaient une chance. Ils devraient simplement oublier toute stratégie, transplaner, détruire ce qu'ils pourraient, et essayer de se protéger. Détruire et protéger. Détruire et...

Il se leva, soudain hypnotisé. C'était cela ! Il avait été un idiot ! Un amateur maladroit ! Stupide ! Si stupide ! Quand la solution était aussi claire que la lumière du jour. Bien sûr, il devait protéger les Thaumatocytes - ils avaient beaucoup plus de résistance que leurs collègues rouges et blancs, et ils étaient magiques, alors ce qui les protégeait ne protégeait pas nécessairement les autres particules ! Déjà dans les escaliers, il établit mentalement une liste des substances protectrices possibles. Les agents les plus puissants qu'il avait utilisés jusqu'ici pour la destruction étaient du sang de loup-garou et de vampire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les neutraliser, du moins jusqu'à un certain degré ? Une substance prise d'une puissante Créature de la Lumière - larmes de phénix ou peut-être du sang de licorne ? Haletant, il arriva à son laboratoire, se précipita vers les placards et commença à chercher. Rien ! Il avait oublié de se réapprovisionner en sang de licorne. Alors il devrait le faire en premier lieu demain. Quant aux larmes de phénix... diable, maudit diable. Elles étaient aussi rares que des diamants noirs et beaucoup plus chères. Pas que le coût soit un problème ; mais il devrait les commander et pourrait devoir attendre des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent. Eh bien, il pourrait commencer avec le sang de licorne, comme cela au moins il ne perdrait pas de temps.

"Maître Severus ?"

Il sursauta. "Peggy ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Il y a Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur McNair en bas, ils veulent vous voir."

Lucius et Owen ? A minuit et demi ? Il secoua la tête d'étonnement. "Dis leur que je vais les rejoindre immédiatement."

Prudemment, il repositionna les ingrédients qu'il avait pris de leurs étagères durant sa recherche fiévreuse de sang de licorne, verrouilla et protégea le placard avec des sortilèges et descendit lentement les escaliers, espérant que rien de dramatique ne s'était produit. Il pourrait se passer de mauvaises nouvelles un moment.

Quand il entra dans la salle de séjour, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient déjà confortablement installés.

"Nous avons pillé tes réserves de whisky," dit Lucius d'un ton pratique, n'ayant apparemment pas beaucoup de remords.

"Super," dit Severus. "Faites simplement comme chez vous. Salut, Owen. Est-ce que vous avez tous les deux épuisé vos réserves de whisky ou y a-t- il une autre raison à cette visite bienvenue mais tardive ?"

"En fait il y en a une" répondit Lucius. "Écoute Severus, as-tu encore cette maison quelque part en Italie ? Celle dont tu as hérité ?"

Momentanément pris au dépourvu par le changement de sujet, Severus hocha seulement la tête.

"Fantastique," dit Owen, et il se leva de son siège. "Cela te dérangerait-il si nous transférions la réunion là-bas ? Cela semble... plus sûr. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait regarder à l'intérieur depuis le jardin."

"Euh... non, bien sûr que non," dit Severus "si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire..."

"Oui ," articula Lucius, "nous croyons que c'est nécessaire. Prend la bouteille et une autre pour la route, et allons-y."

"Croyez-vous que vous pourriez au moins me dire ce que vous préparez ?"

"Plus tard Sev, plus tard." Lucius fit un geste impatient de renvoi. "Vas-y en premier, nous te suivons."

Severus avala. Et si c'était un piège ? Et si Voldemort l'attendait là bas? Peut-être que Lucius lui avait tout dit... s'il avait de la chance il pourrait sauver sa misérable peau jusqu'à ce qu'il ait développé la formule... il pourrait gagner du temps.

Owen renifla impatiemment. "Que diable attends-tu, Rogue ?"

"Rien," dit-il, secouant brièvement la tête, et il transplana.

~~~~*~~~~

"Bonté divine !" dit Owen essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer "Et je croyais qu'il faisait chaud en Italie !"

"Nous sommes dans le nord de l'Italie, espèce d'idiot inculte," répliqua Severus "Les hivers ici sont presque aussi froids qu'en Écosse, parfois même plus."

La bibliothèque avait l'air étrange, avec toutes les étagères à livre vides baillant devant eux. La chaise sur laquelle l'oncle Ettore avait été assis pendant qu'il écrivait son testament était encore dans la même position qu'il y a deux ans - Clarissa ne l'avait apparemment pas utilisée pendant son bref séjour. Les trois hommes jetèrent des sortilèges de chauffage, et avec cet effort concerté, la pièce devint assez confortable. Severus appela trois verres de la cuisine, et ils dispersaient bientôt les derniers frissons de froid avec de larges doses de Firewhisky.

"Et maintenant," Severus rompit le silence, "j'aimerais entendre pourquoi nous avons fait cette petite excursion."

"Owen et moi avons parlé, " dit lentement Lucius, regardant fixement son verre.

"Comme c'est merveilleux. Je suis content que vous ayez développé une relation de si grande qualité que vous parliez même. Recevoir cette information intéressante valait certainement la peine de transplaner en Italie au beau milieu de la nuit. Bravo !"

Owen fit un de ses sourires lents. "Ne sois pas idiot, Sev. Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre." Puis il redevint silencieux.

"Il y a en effet autre chose," reprit encore une fois Lucius. "Je pense, en fait nous pensons, que nous devrions réunir nos forces tous les trois, étant donné que d'autres personnes semblent l'avoir fait aussi."

Severus hoqueta. "Aie pitié de moi, lui criai-je, qui que tu sois, ou ombre d'homme, ou homme véritable !" Dit-il.

Lucius le regarda avec des sourcils levés. "Tu deviens fou ?"

"Je citais Dante. Mais sérieusement, Lucius, c'est insensé ! Owen ! Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir dire ce que vous avez dit ! Avez-vous une idée -"

"Ne babille pas, Severus," l'interrompit Lucius, "Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous aiguisons nos compétences d'insubordination comme tu le sais bien."

Severus poussa un soupir profond et posa sa main libre sur ses yeux. Dans l'autre, le verre de whisky tremblait joyeusement.

"Severus," dit Owen, "tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas voir ce qui se passe ! Voldemort et Tabitha - c'est tellement évident que diable !"

La tête de Severus se releva de nouveau. "Bien sûr que je le vois, Owen. Et crois-moi, je suis profondément troublé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire -"

"Eh bien, qu'est ce que cela _veut_ dire alors ?" l'interrompit Lucius en pleine phrase. "Devons-nous regarder, silencieusement, acceptant chaque ordre, aussi absurde qu'il puisse être, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous envoie à nos morts ? Sous peu il nous ordonnera de faire exploser le ministère en solitaire ! Il a changé, Severus ! Je sais que tu as des difficultés à le reconnaître mais c'est vrai !"

"Et il est évident, de manière flagrante," interrompit Owen, "que St. Jean essaye de l'emporter sur nous, aidé par l'adorable Tabitha. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe exactement entre eux trois - pas que je veuille le savoir, honnêtement - mais les évènements récents montrent que M. et Mme Lestrange ne sont pas trop enthousiastes d'avoir de la compagnie au centre du pouvoir. Nous devons faire quelque chose et vite."

"D'accord," dit Severus, et il vida son verre d'un trait, seulement pour immédiatement le remplir à nouveau. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait en avoir besoin. "Une idée sur ce que nous pouvons faire ?"

C'était complètement irréel, pensa-t-il. Ceci ne pouvait pas vraiment se produire. Cela devait être un rêve, un rêve ridiculement réaliste, dans lequel le whisky lui brûlait la gorge, et les vieux fauteuils de cuir émettaient pile la bonne odeur.

"Nous devons approvisionner l'autre côté en informations," déclara Lucius. "A moins que -" et il remplit à nouveau son propre verre "- l'un d'entre vous ait envie de tuer Voldemort."

Dieux ! En était-ce venu là ? Comment pouvait-il rester assis ici, en apparence calme, à discuter de comment trahir son maître ? Même de le tuer ? Où était sa foi, sa loyauté, son... amour ? A quel endroit de la route les avait-il perdus, irrémédiablement perdus, si bien qu'était maintenant nu et avait les mains vides ? Mais ils avaient raison. Ils devaient faire quelque chose, sinon ils allaient tous être sacrifiés.

Sa voix était très rauque quand il demanda, "Et comment exactement avez-vous l'intention d'alimenter l'autre côté en informations ? Et quel autre côté, pour simplement compliquer les choses ?"

"Bonne question," dit Lucius, "le ministère ou Dumbledore ?"

"Dumbledore," dit Owen. "absolument. Il peut être un vieux fou imbécile, mais c'est un sorcier puissant, aucun sens à nier cela. Et beaucoup plus capable d'utiliser des informations classifiées sans tout nous faire exploser à la figure."

"Je suis d'accord" dit Severus. "Surtout parce que Dumbledore et son joyeux petit groupe n'attaquent jamais visiblement. Si nous les mettons en garde contre les attaques, ils ne nous tendraient pas d'embuscade, je suppose, mais ils évacueraient plutôt nos cibles. Connaissant le ministère, ils enverraient probablement les Aurors, et nous serions tués. Mais qu'espérez-vous gagner à lui passer des informations ?"

"Eh bien," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, penché en arrière dans son siège, se sentant à l'évidence tout à fait dans son élément, "il y a pas mal de possibilités. Tout d'abord, l'autre côté gagne du temps et des alliés, et donc en fin de compte ils pourraient être assez forts pour vaincre Voldemort par un seul coup concentré. Ensuite, il y a la perspective séduisante de coincer Lestrange."

"Tu veux dire que tu veux _le_ faire accuser de tout cela ?" demanda Severus, les yeux grand ouverts d'incrédulité devant cette intrigue plus que Serpentard.

"Bien sûr. Troisièmement, si nous leur parlons de la potion -" Severus fit un geste comme pour le faire taire "- Non, Sev. Si nous faisons ceci, nous jouons cartes sur table. De telle sorte que chacun de nous en connaisse assez au sujet des autres pour faire face à une destruction certaine s'il essaye de détruire. Notre cher Owen ici présent a détourné un peu d'argent qui aurait dû aller à notre maître. En échange, il sait tout au sujet de la blague de la vierge. Et au sujet de Clarissa. D'autre part, je sais que très profond dans les boyaux de Gringott, il y a un coffre qui contient des pensines remplies de souvenirs précautionneusement édités de réunions stratégiques -"

Owen émit un bruit étranglé. "Comment diable -"

"Il est suffisant que tu saches que je le sais" l'interrompit brusquement Lucius. "D'autres secrets que vous aimeriez partager, Severus ? Owen ?"

"Pas exactement un secret," dit Severus après un moment. "mais je crois que vous devriez savoir ceci à propos d'une potion que j'ai développée il y a un certain temps." et il leur parla du Falsitaserum. "Je crois que nous devrions tous en garder une provision suffisante, juste par précaution. Je joue avec l'idée d'en métamorphoser de petites doses en quelque chose comme des Dragées Surprises ou des Sorbets Citrons, quelque chose d'inoffensif en tout cas, qui puisse être ingéré sans élever de soupçon."

Ils continuèrent à discuter de ceci un moment jusqu'à ce que Lucius, déjà après son cinquième whisky et donc brillant en conséquence, lança "Et comment, je vous prie, faisons nous pour faire parvenir les informations à Dumbledore ?"

"Euh..."dit Owen. Severus resta silencieux, fouillant dans son cerveau.

"Parce que," dit Lucius, "je crois que je pourrais avoir une idée."

"Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ?" demanda Owen, déjà un peu indistinct dans ses paroles.

"Juste pour l'effet, Owen, juste pour l'effet. Écoutez, Messieurs. Voici ce qui je crois pourrait avoir une chance de marcher : Poudlard manque tristement d'un maître de potions, vrai ?"

"Lucius, nous n'allons pas applaudir à la fin de chaque phrase," dit Severus avec colère "alors crache simplement le morceau. Il est tard !"

"J'aurai vingt et un ans dans environ quatre mois," continua Lucius, imperturbable, "et j'ai déjà été invité à prendre la place de mon père au bureau des gouverneurs de l'école. Nous savons tous que Voldemort veut infiltrer Poudlard mais qu'il n'y a pas une seule chance de faire passer qui que ce soit sous le nez de Dumbledore. Severus devra rencontrer Dumbledore et offrir ses services comme espion -"

"C'est de la folie !" s'exclama Severus, "Voldemort saurait immédiatement que quelque chose va de travers et -"

"Je n'avais pas encore fini. Premièrement, tu devras rencontrer Dumbledore et voir s'il accepte ta proposition. Si oui, Owen commence à laisser tomber des allusions pour Voldemort au sujet de la situation ennuyeuse à Poudlard, combien nous avons besoin de faire entrer quelqu'un là bas... vous voyez l'idée générale. Un peu plus tard, lors de ma première réunion des gouverneurs, je convaincrai les autres - par quelque moyen que ce soit - que le manque d'un professeur de potions est un défaut considérable auquel il faut remédier dès que possible. Je leur dirai qu'ils doivent exercer de la pression sur Dumbledore. Et - miracle des miracles - il cèdera. Il refusera de plus Lestrange, juste au cas où celui-ci devait se présenter, et engagera Severus. Ceci - attends, laisse moi simplement terminer, j'ai presque fini - ceci garantira la sécurité de Severus au cas où Voldemort ait vent de sa trahison et Severus obtiendra en retour que Dumbledore garantisse notre sécurité au cas où le soi-disant côté lumineux gagnerait, ce que j'espère fortement, aussi absurde que cela puisse sembler."

" C'est... brillant," dit Severus après un moment de silence muet. "C'est brillant, mais vous savez ce qui se passera si nous sommes découverts. Il nous torturera, nous tuera, nous brûlera, et éparpillera nos cendres sur toute l'Angleterre."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mauvais au sujet des cendres ?" demanda Owen, d'un ton ivre "Nous pourrions même en renaître."

Lucius rit tout haut. "Oui," dit-il, "C'est comme cela que je nous vois ! Trois phénix, liés par nos crimes !"

Severus hocha la tête. "Le Très Secret Ordre du Phénix. L'ordre à l'intérieur de l'ordre. Très approprié."

"A l'Ordre du Phénix, alors," s'exclama Owen, se levant de son siège, titubant un peu.

"L'Ordre du Phénix" répétèrent les deux autres à l'unisson, et ils firent tinter leurs verres contre celui de McNair.

~~~~*~~~~

Un peu plus de trois mois après avoir reçu les livres et les notes de Grindelwald, Severus fut appelé par Lord Voldemort. Après leur excursion italienne il y a quatre jours, Severus - ayant maintenant vingt ans et étant encore vivant, à son grand soulagement - avait prudemment préparé sa stratégie pour exactement ce scénario. Il n'avait jamais cru que le seigneur des ténèbres le laisserait simplement à ses propres moyens pour faire des recherches sur la potion à son aise ; mais avant que l'Ordre du Phénix n'ait été fondé, il n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de dire autre chose que la vérité, si Voldemort devait l'interroger sur le progrès de sa recherche. Maintenant, cependant, il était une nécessité essentielle de gagner autant de temps que possible, même au prix du Doloris occasionnel. Voldemort avait besoin de lui, et c'était le pivot du plan de Severus. Même s'il ne produisait pas de résultats satisfaisants, il n'allait probablement pas être tué, simplement parce qu'il était meilleur maintenant que Lestrange, qui aurait été la seule alternative.

"Comment avance la potion ?" demanda Voldemort, immédiatement après l'avoir accueilli.

Les jours étaient très lointains où Severus avait été autorisé à s'asseoir en présence du maître; maintenant tout le monde devait rester prostré et Voldemort ne permettait que très rarement que qui que ce soit le regarde en face en parlant. Pas une chose très sage à faire, pensa Severus, inhalant l'odeur du bois qui montait des lattes du plancher, cela rendait trop facile de cacher ses émotions. D'autre part, Voldemort n'avait aucun besoin d'examiner l'expression de qui que ce soit. Ses paroles faisaient loi, et personne n'aurait rêvé de se rebeller contre lui. Ou c'est ce qu'il pensait.

"Les... recherches, mon maître," répondit prudemment Severus, mettant l'accent sur le mot 'recherches' afin de rectifier le terme sans vraiment corriger Voldemort, "sont très difficiles en effet. Quelques uns des volumes que vous m'avez donnés ont réagi aux sortilèges de traduction, mais deux d'entre eux ne l'ont pas fait. J'ai donc -"

Il entendit les pas de Voldemort s'arrêter brusquement, puis le vif bruissement du textile sur le bois. Il s'était retourné, et très brusquement. "Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été immédiatement informé ?" lui demanda-t-il, la colère bouillant dans sa voix.

"Je... mon maître, je n'aurais jamais osé vous agacer avec cette sorte de problème, je pensais -"

Les robes touchaient presque son front maintenant. "Pourquoi " chuchota Voldemort - un son qui fit frissonner Severus, "Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que vous _pensez_ , Severus, quelque chose va ou est allé de travers ? Vous devez poursuivre ces recherches à une vitesse extrême. Aucun délai ne peut être toléré."

"Mon maître, je suis infiniment désolé. Vraiment, je regrette... je n'ai simplement pas tenu compte de la possibilité -"

"Assez, Severus. Vos excuses mèneront nulle part. Qu'avez vous fait de ces textes ?"

"Je... je les ai traduits, mon maître. Moi-même, du mieux que je le pouvais. Ils n'ont pas révélé grand chose d'importance, au contraire de ce que je croyais."

"Impliquez-vous" dit Voldemort, sa voix un venin mortel, "que vous travaillez depuis presque trois mois, sans un seul résultat tangible ?"

"Pas vraiment, mon maître. Le travail théorique m'a aidé à exclure certaines possibilités qui auraient mené à des impasses. Alors la longueur du travail théorique pourrait être compensée par un raccourcissement considérable des expériences véritables."

"Quelles possibilités ?"

Severus serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et se lança dans un rapport sur des hypothèses potentiellement trompeuses, en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi soumis et ennuyeux que possible. Pendant qu'il parlait, il était de nouveau inondé par la culpabilité, et la raison combattait la culpabilité, essayant de l'abattre avec l'argument qu'il était inconcevable, inadmissible qu'un homme dût gagner tant de puissance, quels que soient ses buts, aussi louables soient-ils. Cela ne devait pas se produire. Que ce soit Voldemort ou Dumbledore, Dieu ou Diable ou ange ou démon. Cela ne devait pas se produire. Il devait l'empêcher, même si cela lui coûtait sa vie et son âme. Il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. On ne se remettait jamais d'avoir trahi quelqu'un que l'on aimait. Et il aimait Voldemort, cela n'avait jamais été aussi clair que maintenant, quand il était sur le point de plonger dans le bain de la trahison - pas tremper un doigt ou une main, comme il l'avait fait avant. Non, il allait se tremper dans la trahison, être imprégné par la trahison et devenir la trahison.

Voldemort, cependant, semblait moyennement satisfait par ses explications. "Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela vous prendra ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas dire, mon maître. Quelques mois, je suppose..."

"Des mois ? J'en ai besoin avant le solstice d'hiver !"

Severus sentit le plancher fondre sous son corps, prêt à l'avaler. Même sans arrières pensées et stratagèmes, c'était impossible. "Puis-je demander pourquoi, mon maître ?"

"Oui Severus, vous pouvez demander pourquoi. Parce que quelque enfant magique qui naisse le 21 décembre servira nos buts."

"Et, pardonnez-moi ma demande, mon maître et si je ne réussis pas avant un mois ? Que se passera-t-il alors ?"

La semelle de la botte de Voldemort vint se poser légèrement sur sa main droite. Severus sentit son estomac se serrer et ses battements de cœur accélérer. "Si vous ne réussissez pas -" la pression augmenta "- alors ma fureur -" encore plus de poids "- vous frappera comme elle ne l'a encore jamais fait."

Severus cria.

"En effet, enfant. Criez. Vous devez apprendre à hurler, tout comme vous devez apprendre à obéir. Je vous enseignerai les deux. Maintenant partez, Severus partez et travaillez. Jour et nuit. Travaillez pour moi, et craignez moi."

~~~~*~~~~

Les jours de novembre en Italie du nord pouvaient être d'une étrange beauté surnaturelle. Il était tôt ce matin du 27 novembre, environ huit heures, et le soleil se levait tout juste au-dessus des cimes des arbres du parc. Il avait beaucoup plu ces dernières semaines, si bien que la terre était détrempée et fortement riche d'eau. Mais la nuit avait été claire et froide, mordant durement la terre riche, lui faisant expirer dans l'extase une partie de l'humidité qu'elle conservait pour l'hiver. Maintenant son souffle flottait parmi les arbres, encore bas; les cimes des arbres au-dessus de lui étaient immobiles, quelques uns d'entre eux portant encore des feuilles. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle, cristallin, pur, avec des vestiges de rose qui étaient déjà lavés par la lumière du soleil. Elle teignait la brume d'un or argenté, la rendait plus tangible et plus immatérielle en même temps, lui donnait une qualité irréelle, de rêve ; des elfes auraient pu en sortir en dansant à tout moment.

Severus se tenait à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque vide, regardant fixement la beauté des environs avec un sentiment lourd dans son cœur, parce qu'aujourd'hui était Le Jour. Le jour qui s'avérerait probablement être un autre tournant dans sa vie. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il serait un traître. Il travaillerait contre un homme qu'il avait appris à aimer et à craindre, qui lui avait tout donné, seulement pour lui en reprendre la plupart. Il mettrait en danger les vies d'autres mangemorts. Et sauverait les vies d'autres à la place, et, il l'espérait, aussi la sienne. Quelle vie était plus importante ou digne d'être sauvée ? Mais cela, se dit-il, n'était certainement pas la question. Il n'y avait aucune sentimentalité impliquée dans cette décision, pas de sa part, et certainement pas de celles de Lucius et d'Owen. Ceci n'était pas à propos d'humanité ou d'honneur ou d'héroïsme. C'était du business froid, délibéré. Rationnel et sec. Pas d'exaltation larmoyante au sujet d'enfants morts et de personnes vomissant leurs intestins sur les tapis de leurs petites existences bien propres, pas de séparation des gens entre victimes et coupables, parce que tout le monde était les deux. C'était simplement des affaires.

S’appuyant lourdement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait fixement cette paix d'or qui restait inchangée, quelles que soient ses pensées. Cela ne le calma pas, cependant. Si cela fit quelque chose, cela mit l'accent sur le trouble de son âme. _Ce sont des affaires, Severus. Des affaires. Et tu vivras une vie en enfer_... il allait négocier pour plonger plus profondément en enfer, si possible. Cela faisait déjà mal. Le feu brûlait, le chien à trois têtes le rongeait...

Il était si absorbé par ses pensées et ses émotions qu'il n'entendit pas le faible 'plop' de transplanage derrière lui et sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule, et une voix douce qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue depuis plus de deux ans, dit "Severus."

Lentement, il se retourna. "Directeur. Merci d'être venu."

Le vieil homme n'avait pas changé. Ou avait-il changé ? Il semblait plus sérieux maintenant, moins porté à sourire mais on devait seulement s'y attendre lors d'une telle occasion.

"J'étais... intrigué par votre missive. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas venir ?"

"Je l'apprécie tout de même. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, Directeur. Ceci va être une discussion assez longue. Voudriez-vous du thé et des biscuits ?"

Dumbledore regarda la pièce alentour. "Oui, merci. S'il c'est euh, faisable."

"J'ai amené mon elfe de maison. La maison est habituellement inhabitée, mais je pourrais en avoir beaucoup plus besoin à l'avenir. Alors je l'ai amenée avec moi - elle peut la rendre un peu plus habitable pendant que nous parlons."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et Severus appela Peggy pour lui donner des instructions pour un petit petit-déjeuner.

"Votre oncle vous a légué cette propriété, si je me souviens bien ?"

"Oui. Je ne l'utilise pas néanmoins. Ou ne l'ai pas utilisée, plutôt."

Le thé et le gâteau furent apportés, et Severus versa une tasse de thé pour chacun d'eux.

"Alors, Severus," dit Dumbledore, posant sa tasse, "pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ici ?"

Alors c'était le moment. Si prosaïque. La destruction et la trahison étaient discutées au-dessus d'une tasse de thé et d'un gâteau. Du gâteau, comme c'était approprié...

"Je dois proposer un marché, Directeur."

Dumbledore leva ses sourcils. "Un marché ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit." Il tira vers le haut la manche de sa robe, déboutonna le poignet de sa chemise et en roula la manche vers le haut. "Je suppose que vous reconnaissez ceci."

Oh perverse satisfaction de voir le tout-puissant Albus Dumbledore reculer. Seulement un instant, néanmoins. Quand il parla, sa voix était parfaitement contrôlée. "Oui. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je la voie sous cette forme."

"Vous savez ce que je suis, alors."

"Je n'irais pas si loin que cela, Severus. Mais cela vous marque clairement comme l'un des partisans de Voldemort. Étant donné que je suis encore en vie - c'est-à-dire à moins que le thé ne contienne un poison lent - vous ne semblez pas avoir quelque intention que ce soit de me tuer. Et vous avez dit que vous étiez sur le point de proposer un marché."

"En effet. En très peu de mots, ma proposition est la suivante : je vous donnerai autant d'informations que je peux en recevoir afin de consolider votre position dans ce combat, en échange de ma sécurité et de celle de deux autres personnes, au cas où votre côté dût gagner."

Dumbledore considéra ces paroles pendant longtemps. "C'est bien sûr une proposition très tentante," dit-il finalement. "Je n'ai aucun besoin de vous dire que nous sommes désespérés. Peut-être pas aussi désespérés que le ministère, mais dans un besoin urgent de toute aide que nous puissions recevoir. A la différence de Lord Voldemort, cependant, je ne suis pas le seul à décider des problèmes d'une telle conséquence. Cependant, pour pouvoir délibérer de cette question avec les autres, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'information."

"Bien sûr Directeur. Je dois insister, cependant, pour que mon nom ne leur soit pas révélé, du moins pour l'instant. Vous pouvez être sûr de la loyauté de vos collaborateurs, mais je ne le suis pas."

"Cela semble seulement raisonnable, étant donné la précarité de votre situation. Faites-moi confiance pour ne pas divulguer de détails qui puissent vous mettre plus en danger. Quelle est exactement votre position parmi les partisans de Voldemort ?"

"Je fais partie du cercle interne, qui se compose de quatre personnes."

"Puis-je avoir les noms des trois autres ?"

 _Vous allez recevoir un vilain coup, vieil homme._ "Certainement. Lucius Malfoy, Owen McNair, St. Jean Lestrange."

Dumbledore pâlit visiblement et pendant un moment Severus crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. "Je... vois. Lestrange... oh, Merlin." Il se maîtrisa et fit un faible sourire à Severus. "Mes propres émotions n'ont bien sûr aucune importance en ce moment. Vous parliez de deux autres personnes dont la sécurité devrait être garantie."

"Malfoy et McNair, oui. Ils collaboreront avec moi, s'assurant que je reçois toutes les informations - il est toujours possible que je puisse rater quelque chose d'important."

"Et comment projetez-vous de me faire passer ces informations ? Et quelles sortes d'informations ?"

"Surtout les raids que nous préparons. Pour que vous puissiez avertir les victimes, les évacuer. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis tourné vers vous, pas vers le ministère. Je ne désire pas risquer les vies d'autres mangemorts, à moins que ce soit strictement nécessaire. Par conséquent je m'attends à ce que vous empêchiez des morts, plutôt que de tendre des embuscades à nos gens. Quant à la manière de vous faire parvenir des informations, c'est assez facile: Je deviendrai le nouveau Maître de Potions de Poudlard."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, caressant sa barbe. "Oui, ce serait la méthode la plus simple. Je suppose que vous et messieurs Malfoy et McNair avez conçu un plan pour que ceci se produise sans que Voldemort ait de soupçons ?"

"Bien sûr. Il sera suffisant que vous cédiez à la pression exercée par le Bureau des Gouverneurs."

"Très bien. Cela semble faisable. Ce qui va probablement me donner plus de difficultés est votre requête - entièrement compréhensible - au sujet de l'utilisation des informations que vous me donnerez. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, plus nous devenons désespérés, plus il est difficile pour moi de... retenir quelques uns de mes alliés. Il faudra bien des efforts pour les convaincre ne pas simplement vous tendre une embuscade et vous tuer tous."

"Black," dit Severus, avec un sourire serré.

"Black, oui," acquiesça Dumbledore "mais il n'est pas le seul. Cela exige une grande force d'esprit et de cœur de voir vos aimés se faire assassiner et de ne pas vous venger, une fois que vous en avez la possibilité. Mais je ferai bien sûr de mon mieux. Et je n'accepterai pas ce marché à moins d'être sûr que cette condition puisse être remplie. J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons j'aurai de bonnes nouvelles. Comment est-ce que je vous contacte ?"

"Vous devriez éviter de me contacter, si possible. Deux semaines seront-elles suffisantes pour que vous débattiez de ceci avec vos collaborateurs ?"

"Oui, certainement. Suggérez-vous que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau ici le 11 décembre, même heure ?"

"Je crois que ce serait le mieux. Comme cela il n'y a aucun besoin d'un échange de lettres qui puisse me mettre en danger. En cas d'urgence - avez-vous quelqu'un à qui vous faites confiance, et qui connaît le monde Moldu ?"

"Oui. Lily Potter est née de Moldus."

"Bien. Si n'importe quelle urgence surgissait, envoyez-la me laisser une note à Foyle. C'est une librairie. Elle la connaîtra. Une dernière chose, Directeur. Y a-t-il un Auror à qui vous faites confiance ?"

"Il y en à quelques uns, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai besoin que vous l'ameniez avec vous la prochaine fois. Il est d'importance vitale que je sois gravement blessé peu après notre prochaine réunion. Blessé mais pas tué. Et je veux le ou la voir en personne. Ce qui veut dire que, à notre prochaine réunion, je porterai mon équipement de mangemort complet, avec masque et sortilège de changement de voix. Simplement pour que vous le sachiez," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mince.

"Je comprends. Accepteriez-vous Alastor Maugrey ?"

Vive prise de respiration. "Non, pas Maugrey. Ni les Blacks. Si je devais faire face à l'un d'eux, je ne pourrais pas être tenu responsable de mes actions. Et épargnez-moi les Potters, si possible."

"Très bien. J'amènerai Arabella Figg alors. Elle est plus vieille que James et Lily et de tempérament moins ardent que les Blacks. Je crois qu'elle fera parfaitement l'affaire."

Severus hocha la tête avec raideur. "Je me conformerai à votre décision, Directeur."

Dumbledore sortit une montre de poche. "Il est temps pour moi de partir" dit-il. "J'utilise un retourneur de temps, par simple précaution. Au revoir, Severus -" il lui tendit la main "- et... eh bien, faites attention à vous."

Severus prit la main et la pressa brièvement. "Je le ferai Directeur. Au revoir."

Le vieil homme ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait pris cette décision, pensa Severus après que Dumbledore eut transplané. Étrange. Mais absolument pas importun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur : Comme Severus Rogue, j'aurai vingt ans demain. mais j'espère que, moins durs que Voldemort, vous serez satisfaits de mes efforts de traduction ! ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

"Merde ! Les deux autres sont partis ! Tu as attrapé le tien ?"

"Oui," appela Arabella Figg en arrière par-dessus son épaule, "Je l'ai bien attrapé. J'attends simplement qu'il se réveille." elle chuchota à Severus, "Pouvez-vous transplaner ?"

Il sentait déjà l'effet du sortilège de Febrificium mais hocha la tête.

"Bien. Je vais me pencher au dessus de vous maintenant et vous me poussez en arrière et transplanez immédiatement. Ne poussez pas trop fort, attention, mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez faire grand chose de toute façon."

"D'accord," réussit-il à dire, "merci."

"Va en enfer," fut sa réponse sifflée, avant qu'elle ne se penche en avant.

"Bien, bien, bien," dit-elle, sa voix de nouveau de retour à la normale, "Maintenant voyons voir ce que nous avons attrapé là... puis-je décoller ce masque..."

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Severus leva sa jambe droite et la poussa faiblement avec. Elle avait eu raison. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire beaucoup de dégâts. Alors, il transplana, son cri de furie lui tintant dans les oreilles. Quand il reprit conscience, il vit qu'il était dans son lit, observé de dessus par Lucius et Lestrange.

"Que diable s'est-il passé ?" demanda Lestrange, plus furieux qu'inquiet.

Severus essaya de parler, mais il avait l'impression que sa langue était un morceau de cuir brûlant. Lucius, secouant la tête derrière le dos de Lestrange, alla lui chercher un verre de l'eau, qu'il engloutit avidement. Sa tête était brûlante, son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir la sueur littéralement déborder de ses pores.

"Me... me suis-je désartibulé ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lucius sourit, mais Lestrange ne sembla pas être trop amusé."Non," dit ce dernier d'un ton rogue, "tu ne t'es pas désartibulé. Mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé."

"J'ai trébuché... l'un d'entre eux... des Aurors... m'a frappé avec _Febrificium_..." il retomba en arrière dans les oreillers. Cela n'était pas simulé. La fièvre avait monté jusqu'au point critique maintenant, et elle resterait là pendant des jours. Il n'y avait aucun remède, aucun antipyrétique n'aurait d'effet et il n'y avait aucun contre-sort. Ce qui était bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle ce sortilège particulier avait été choisi. Aujourd'hui était le 18 décembre, et, étant donné l'état où il était, il n'avait aucune possibilité de travailler sur la formule au moins avant Noël. Il savait que la manœuvre comportait un sérieux risque de santé pour lui, parce que le niveau constamment haut de la température du corps pourrait endommager son cœur et même d'autres organes mais cela avait été la seule possibilité. Ceci ou être sévèrement puni, parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de résultat dans sa recherche de la potion. A en juger de l'expression de Lestrange néanmoins, il était probable qu'il aurait et la fièvre et Doloris. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de prédire s'il survivrait à leur effet conjugué.

"Un Auror ? Avec _Febrificium_ ?" fit écho Lestrange, l'air sceptique. "Cela semble un peu étrange. Les Aurors n'utilisent jamais de Sortilèges sombres. Ils assomment, ou lancent des sortilèges de ligotage. Mais dans tous les raids que j'ai commis je n'ai jamais vu l'un d'eux recourir à un Impardonnable ou à quoi que ce soit de similaire."

"Comment diable devrais-je savoir pourquoi ?" dit Severus d'un ton mordant. Figg avait déjà fait remarquer ce défaut dans leur plan. "Puis-je avoir plus d'eau, s'il vous plaît? "

Il pouvait sentir la fièvre déshydrater son corps, sentir comment la chaleur suçait pratiquement ses fibres. Il priait seulement de ne pas commencer à délirer tant que Lestrange serait encore là. Lucius était un menteur adroit et connaissait le plan - tout comme Owen - mais il y avait certaines choses que même lui ne pourrait pas dissiper d'un mensonge une fois que Severus les aurait dites. Lucius revint avec le verre et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pour insérer son bras gauche sous les épaules de Severus et à le soulever, de telle sorte qu'il puisse boire sans s'étouffer à moitié ou renverser la moitié de l'eau sur les draps.

"Ton elfe de maison m'a appelé," expliqua Lucius à la fois pour l'informer et pour créer une pause dans la tension qui croissait sensiblement entre Severus et Lestrange. "Alors j'ai informé les autres - Owen était occupé et ne pouvait pas venir - et St. Jean et moi avons transplané ici immédiatement. Tout à fait une petite créature dévouée, ton elfe."

Severus hocha la tête et sourit faiblement. "Oui, elle -"

"Pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît arrêter les bavardages futiles ?" interrompit brusquement Lestrange. "nous n'avons pas encore fini d'interroger Severus."

"Je n'avais pas conscience d'être interrogé," croassa Severus.

"Eh bien," dit nonchalamment Lucius, avec un clin d’œil infinitésimal que seul Severus pouvait voir, "tu dois comprendre que nous sommes tous un peu tendus. Si les Aurors commencent à fouiller le répertoire sombre, cela aurait de certaines conséquences pour nous. As-tu reconnu la personne qui avait jeté le _Febrificium_ ?"

Severus secoua simplement la tête. Puis il eut une idée, ce fut tout à fait une surprise pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que son cerveau puisse remplir toute autre fonction que les plus basiques. Avec un énorme effort, il tourna la tête, de telle sorte que Lestrange soit dans son champ de vision. "Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit un des Aurors qui m'ait frappé."

Le froncement des sourcils de Lestrange s'approfondit. "Es-tu en train d'impliquer -"

"Je n'implique - Lucius, pourrais-je avoir un peu plus d'eau ? Je n'implique rien. Je disais simplement que je n'ai pas vu qui m'a frappé."

Il fut soulevé de nouveau, le bras de Lucius donnait une impression si ridiculement rassurante qu'il aurait presque explosé de rire hystérique. "Eh bien," dit Lucius "cela n'améliore pas vraiment le problème. Qu'en dites-vous St. Jean ? Devrions-nous interroger les deux autres, qui étaient avec Severus ? S'il y a un traître, qui essaye de saboter nos opérations, nous devons l'identifier, aussi rapidement que possible. Peux-tu absolument exclure la possibilité qu'il soit venu d'une des cibles ?"

"Pas absolument, non," dit prudemment Severus, affectant un air pensif. "Surtout parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut pour que la malédiction développe son effet complet."

Les yeux de Lucius luisaient de joie - aussi dangereuse ou sombre que soit une situation, ayez confiance en Malfoy pour voir l'amusement qui s'y trouvait, pensa Severus - quand il répondit, "Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que cela dépend de la constitution et de la concentration de la victime. Utilisais-tu quelque sortilège de protection ?"

Fondamentalement, c'était le même jeu que celui qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de jouer avec Binns. Méthodes de diversion, sauter d'une conclusion à une autre conclusion apparemment logique, attirant avec un peu de chance le troisième homme ébloui loin de ce qui devait être caché en pleine vue... Jeux d'écoliers, pour écoliers adultes, jonglant avec des crânes et des vies... "De protection... bien sûr que non, pourquoi le ferais-je ?" il prit une autre gorgée d'eau. "Tu sais ce qui peut se produire si tu combines sortilèges de protections et jets de sorts."

"Mmmh." Lucius hocha la tête. "Cela aurait pu s'avérer utile néanmoins. Dans ce cas particulier, je veux dire. Pas que je t'en blâme, tu ne pouvais pas avoir prévu..."

"Cependant," l'interrompit impatiemment Lestrange, "je discuterai de ce problème avec le maître. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres problèmes ?"

Severus, se sentant trop faible pour parler, secoua seulement la tête négativement.

"Bien sûr nous discuterons du problème avec Lord Voldemort," acquiesça Lucius, les yeux un peu rétrécis, mettant la plus minuscule des emphases sur le mot 'nous'. Les lames étaient certainement tirées maintenant, scintillant de méchanceté dans la lumière de la tension.

"Je pense," répondit Lestrange et la note d'acier dans sa voix disait clairement qu'il ne pensait pas mais ordonnait "que Severus pourrait avoir besoin votre aide maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la santé d'un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort en qui il a le plus confiance entre les mains d'un Elfe de Maison. Par conséquent, je vous serais très reconnaissant de rester avec lui, soit ici soit au Manoir Malfoy, pendant que j'informe le maître de ce développement très désagréable."

Avec ces mots, il transplana et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent à se regarder fixement l'un l'autre, Severus avec des yeux vitreux de fièvre et Lucius, portant une expression de concentration profonde.

"Eh bien," dit-il finalement "Cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, je pense. Au moins tu as atteint ton but dans une certaine mesure car tu ne pourras pas bouger un doigt jusqu'à Noël. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de contacter cette madame Figg ou plutôt Dumbledore pour leur dire qu'ils devraient utiliser occasionnellement des malédictions sombres dans le futur. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal mais couvrira tes arrières." il se leva du lit et regarda Severus. "Quant à toi, M. Martyr-Pour-La-Cause, je vais t’amener au Manoir. St. Jean est peut-être un bâtard, mais il avait raison. Tu as besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi, et je n'ai aucune intention de passer mes jours et mes nuits loin de mon épouse. En outre, je dois étudier."

~~~~*~~~~

_Chère Clarissa_

_Je t'écris du Manoir Malfoy, où Lucius m'a amené pour surveiller ma guérison d'une malédiction de Febrificium. J'y ai survécu, Merlin Merci, mais il m'est encore strictement interdit de faire plus que de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et revenir au lit. Pas que je puisse ou veuille faire beaucoup plus._

_Clarissa, je sais que mes lettres récentes n'étaient pas enjouées mais celle-ci va être très triste. Parce que ce sera la dernière lettre que je t'écrirai. Pour des raisons que j'aimerais t'expliquer mais ne peux pas - du moins pas maintenant et pas sous forme écrite - nous ne pouvons pas continuer notre correspondance. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ou moi de manière personnelle, je te l'assure. Je suis toujours ton ami, je t'apprécie encore mais plus de lettres signifieraient trop de danger pour nous deux. Tu es en sécurité là-bas seulement tant que personne ne sait où tu es. Considérant les circonstances, le pire pourrait arriver ; ils pourraient découvrir où tu es et crois moi : Ils te traqueraient. Si les dites-circonstances devaient jamais changer, sois sûre que je te trouverai. Ensuite nous pourrons bavarder au sujet du bon vieux temps._

_Ton_

_Severus_

~~~~*~~~~

La plume tomba des mains de Severus, et il regarda fixement la lettre qu'il venait tout juste de terminer avec des yeux vides. Un autre morceau qui partait de sa vie, une autre possession chérie arrachée de ses mains. Il tripota son médaillon. _Et tu vivras une vie en enfer..._

Il avait écrit la vérité au sujet de sa condition actuelle. Après quatre jours de fièvre et de délire, sa température était finalement revenue à la normale, mais il était vraiment faible. Lucius et Narcissa avaient été très gentils, l'un d'entre eux avait presque toujours été avec lui, lui faisant boire des énormes quantités d'eau et de _consommé_ ** pour d'une manière ou d'une autre compenser sa perte en liquide et en sel. Jusqu'à ce matin, néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu manger et un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Ils avaient convenu qu'il passerait Noël au Manoir - c'était presque devenu une tradition maintenant, bien qu'une tradition triste - et il lui serait permis de descendre pour la première fois pour la veille de Noël, qui était demain. Jusqu'à lors, il devait rester au lit. Encore incapable de se concentrer assez pour lire quelque chose de pertinent pour son travail, il avait consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à penser ou à dormir. Quelquefois, Narcissa lui faisait la lecture, avec cette voix mélodieuse ressemblant au son d'une cloche.

Il était sur le point de s'assoupir de nouveau, quand un frappement à la porte bloqua sa route vers le sommeil. Lucius ouvrit la porte, passa la tête à l'intérieur et quand il vit que son invité était éveillé, entra rapidement dans la pièce. Il avait l'air fatigué et tendu, son visage encore sans rides tiraillé d'épuisement.

"Salut, Sev," dit-il, ôtant ses robes et s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, face à Severus. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Assez bien, étant donné les circonstances. Et toi ? Tu sembles avoir fait un aller-retour en enfer."

"Eh bien," dit Lucius, avant de se pencher en arrière et d'étendre ses jambes, "c'était une description assez exacte. Nous avons eu une réunion..."

"Et ?" l'incita à continuer Severus.

Lucius soupira. "C'est un peu difficile à décrire en quelques mots."

"Parle aussi longtemps que tu veux. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des affaires urgentes desquelles m'occuper."

Les jambes qui trahissaient encore l'ex-poursuiveur furent repliées, les pieds une fois de plus en contact solide avec le plancher, et Lucius se redressa, puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses coudes soient posés sur ses cuisses. Pendant un bref moment, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se tira les cheveux, puis il se redressa de nouveau, dirigeant son regard fatigué vers Severus. "Voldemort ne nous l'a bien sûr pas dit" commença-t-il, "ou plutôt il ne nous en a pas dit la raison, mais il était furieux. Je pouvais sentir l'énergie déjà en entrant dans la pièce. Même chose pour Owen. Lestrange et sa maudite épouse étaient déjà là. Bien sûr."

"Et absolument pas déconcertés par sa colère je suppose" dit Severus.

"Naturellement. Ainsi nous avons discuté des évènements récents - ton raid chez l'apothicaire et les derniers exploits de Owen avec ces Sang-de-Bourbe ennuyeux en bas dans le Devon. St. Jean avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire du _Febrificium_ à Voldemort -"

"Tu n'en doutais pas, n'est-ce pas ?" lança Severus, "c'était une superbe occasion de faire briller sa propre gloire encore plus sans risquer quelque chose lui-même."

"Je ne serais pas si sûr de cela. J'ai vu ses mains, et elles tremblaient. Si tu me demandes mon avis, il a dû supporter le choc du courroux de Voldemort avant d'avoir une opportunité de te dénigrer. Il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux, mais il semble qu'il est de retour dans les grâces de notre maître. Cependant, Voldemort a avalé l'histoire, du moins en apparence. Il a demandé à te voir, mais je lui ai dit très humblement que transplaner te tuerait probablement. Il a boudé un moment -"

"Lucius, tu es inestimable," l'interrompit Severus en riant malgré lui. "Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit utiliserait ce mot pour décrire la colère de Lord Voldemort. Vous a-t-il blessés, toi ou Owen, pendant qu'il... euh, boudait ?"

"Heureusement il ne l'a pas fait. Il a simplement assigné les tâches suivantes - j'ai eu de la chance, parce que je dois simplement anéantir quelque village moldu où ils semblent régulièrement accorder asile à quelques membres du groupe de résistance de Dumbledore. Et, surprise, surprise, je peux même emmener trois personnes. Je suppose que Dumbledore devrait être averti, pour qu'il puisse ordonner à ces faibles d'esprit d'éviter l'endroit."

Severus retomba en arrière dans les oreillers avec un soupir exaspéré. "Comment diable sommes-nous censés lui donner ces informations ? Je refuse d'envoyer un hibou, c'est trop dangereux. Et nous ne pouvons pas simplement entrer à Poudlard, en demandant à voir le Directeur."

"Ne te laisse pas travailler par cette agitation inutile," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, prenant son pouls et fronçant les sourcils, "Ou tu devras rester au lit pour Noël. Il y a quelque chose que nous pourrions faire, bien que seulement cette fois ci." Severus, qui se sentait en effet très étourdi après son explosion, bougea une main molle pour l'encourager à élaborer. "Nous pouvons envoyer ton elfe de maison. Je ne le ferais pas plus d'une fois, parce que quelqu'un pourrait la remarquer mais si nous l'expédions dans la chambre à coucher du vieux Dumbledore au beau milieu de la nuit, cela devrait être suffisamment sûr. J'ai dix jours pour accomplir la mission, alors il y a largement assez de temps pour que tu te rétablisses, que tu rentres chez toi et que tu lui donnes des instructions. Ainsi nous pourrons lui parler du raid planifié et lui rappeler de dire à cette madame Figg d'utiliser une malédiction sombre, de temps en temps."

Il y eut une autre frappe à la porte, et Narcissa entra, faisant léviter un plateau sur lequel se tenait un bol de _consommé_ **. " Lucius," dit-elle, "Tu es déjà rentré ! Je venais tout juste m'occuper de notre patient et lui apporter sa soupe de l'après-midi."

Lucius se leva et lui embrassa la main. "Merci ma chérie. Severus et moi avons des affaires à discuter, alors je la lui donnerai. Mais je me joindrai à toi pour dîner."

"Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Parfaitement bien, ma chérie. Maintenant va."

Elle hocha la tête et partit. Lucius prit le bol et une cuiller, revint au lit et s'assit sur le bord.

"Je peux manger tout seul" remarqua aigrement Severus, quand la première cuillerée plana près de ses lèvres.

"Oui, et je peux gagner un duel contre Voldemort. Ferme la et mange, pendant que je continue."

Severus grommela et essaya d'avaler son consommé de manière aussi rebelle que possible. "Peggy," rappela-t-il à Lucius.

"Quoi ? Oh, oui, certainement. Ton elfe. Alors, si tu es d'accord..." Severus hocha la tête. "Bien. C'est réglé alors. Bien que je doive admettre que l'idée de sauver quelque cul désolé de Gryffondor m'agace. Mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer que la résistance soit plus affaiblie. Point suivant: Voldemort veut te voir dès que tu seras suffisamment fort."

"Bien sûr. Après tout, il doit me punir et alors me dire la prochaine date à laquelle la potion devra être prête. As-tu cherché la date, au fait ?"

"Oui. Bien que cela m'ait fait m'étonner." Lucius enfourna la cuillerée suivante de soupe dans la bouche de Severus. "La conjonction planétaire du 21 décembre n'était pas particulièrement puissante. Rien d'exceptionnel. Bien que l'astronomie n'ait jamais été mon fort, alors peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu."

Severus remua la tête. "J'en doute. Je suppose qu'il voulait simplement que ce soit fait dès que possible, indépendamment de la puissance. Mais cela pourrait se révéler être un moyen utile pour atteindre nos fins."

"Ce qui veut dire ?" demanda Lucius en levant ses sourcils.

"Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais essayer de le persuader subtilement d'attendre que quelque chose de plus spectaculaire arrive. Si je réussis à le convaincre, cela pourrait nous gagner du temps précieux."

Préparant la dernière cuillerée de soupe, Lucius hocha la tête pensivement. "Bonne idée. Je ferai quelques calculs alors, et je te dirai ce que j'ai découvert. Veux-tu dormir maintenant, ou devrais-je terminer de te raconter cela ?"

Severus le regarda avec alarme. "Il y a plus ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot. Ou croyais-tu que ce que je t'ai dit serait suffisant pour me donner l'air d'avoir fait un aller-retour en enfer, comme tu l'as si élégamment exprimé ?"

"N-non. Un simple souhait, je crois. Tu ferais mieux de me le dire maintenant, néanmoins. Je me sens assez en forme."

Lucius sourit bêtement. "Un qualificatif très peu approprié, étant donné que tu ressembles à un cadavre. Eh bien alors. Quand la réunion s'est terminée, Voldemort a renvoyé les autres et m'a ordonné de rester." Severus grogna et ferma les yeux. "En effet. Et tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il m'a dit. Ou plutôt ce qu'il a fait avant de me le dire."

"Je pensais" commenta Severus de façon acide "que je ne devais pas être trop excité, Dr Lucius. Alors pourquoi racontes-tu ceci comme si c'était une histoire d'horreur et que j'avais cinq ans ?"

"On ne devrait jamais se priver de l'effet dramatique," dit Lucius. "alors d'accord, je vais essayer sans ma finesse habituelle. En premier il m'a fait avaler du Veritaserum, et ensuite il m'a demandé si j'avais des raisons de douter de la loyauté de l'un de ses partisans."

"Peut-être que c'était un peu trop direct," haleta Severus en appuyant sa main droite sur son cœur battant sauvagement. "Maudit enfer, Lucius, comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?"

Lucius inséra sa main droite dans sa poche et en tira un petit objet scintillant que Severus identifia comme étant une tabatière d'argent très admirablement fabriquée, son couvercle décoré d'une miniature d'émail de quelque Malfoy mort depuis longtemps.

"Lucius, c'est simplement hystérique. Cela signifie-t-il que tu l'as initié aux joies du tabac à priser, si bien qu'il t'a béni et t'a pardonné ?"

Lucius riait rarement tout haut et encore plus rarement jusqu'à ce que des larmes lui viennent aux yeux, mais maintenant il le fit. "Merci, Sev," dit-il quand il se fut suffisamment remis pour parler, "J'avais certainement besoin de cela. Ma tension est de nouveau à la hausse." il s'essuya les yeux puis appuya sur le bouton minuscule, sur le devant de la boîte, pour que le mécanisme d'ouverture libère le couvercle. "Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ceci," dit-il en montrant à Severus cinq bonbons au citron à l'air innocent.

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Severus, "Comme je suis stupide. Alors tu t'es souvenu d'en prendre !"

"Je m'en suis souvenu, oui" dit Lucius "mais tu aurais dû voir l'air sur le visage d'Owen quand il m'a vu en fourrer un dans ma bouche. Je crois que personne n'a jamais regardé un bonbon au citron aussi avidement que lui. Je lui en ai offert un bien sûr," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  Et ainsi rien ne s'est produit. J'ai dit à Voldemort que je ne soupçonnais personne. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'a pas semblé très satisfait. Cependant, il m'a ordonné de vous surveiller tous les deux, voulant dire toi et Owen, et de guetter des signes de déloyauté."

Severus hoqueta. "Il a fait ça ? Crois-tu qu'il me soupçonne ?"

Lucius ferma la boîte avec un vif claquement et la remit dans sa poche. "Non. Je crois que c'est pire. Parce que je n'ai pas transplané immédiatement à la maison après qu'il m'ait congédié gentiment. Je suis allé chez Owen en premier pour lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles."

"Et ? Dieux, Lucius, ne rends pas cela si pitoyablement long !"

"Et Owen m'a informé qu'il avait reçu exactement les mêmes instructions hier, au sujet de toi et moi. Je n'ai aucun doute que, quand tu le verras, tes ordres seront très semblables : Surveiller Malfoy et McNair. Il veut nous monter les uns contre les autres pour se débarrasser de nous sans bouger un doigt. Mais alors, les phénix qui se ressemblent se serrent les coudes. Comme nous avons de la chance d'avoir fondé l'Ordre Très Secret."

"Comme nous avons de la chance en effet" fit écho Severus .

~~~~*~~~~

"Bonne Année, Severus."

"J'en doute sincèrement, Directeur" dit Severus avec un sourire désabusé, "mais vous de même. Merci d'être venu."

"Vraiment de rien. Votre elfe de maison est une créature très stupéfiante, mais j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être mieux de discuter de ces choses en personne."

"Ce l'est probablement oui. Même si je conseille que nous ne nous rencontrions pas trop souvent. Je sais que cela pose un problème pour les prochains mois jusqu'à ce que je commence à enseigner à Poudlard, mais si je suis découvert, vous perdrez toute chance que vous puissiez avoir."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Avec une distraction apparente, ses yeux étaient posés sur les arbres nus, dehors dans le parc, essayant peut-être de trouver un sens aux signes mystérieux que leurs branches formaient sur le ciel pâle d'un matin de l'hiver. Si l'on pouvait lire ces signes, pensa Severus, suivant la direction du regard du vieux sorcier, peut-être que l'on comprendrait tant de secrets. Quand il déconcentrait son regard, les lignes claires devenaient un peu floues, mais les motifs de brun noir sur le bleu laiteux apparaissaient et venaient à la vie ; des visages devenaient visibles, et des formes illustraient ce livre de la nature qui changeait imperceptiblement avec chaque année et chaque orage qui cassait une branche.

"Severus ?"

" Je... désolé, je me suis laissé distraire. Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Oui. Je vous disais que nous pourrions peut-être résoudre le problème de la communication jusqu'à ce que vous veniez à Poudlard."

Severus leva un sourcil. "Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment, mais cela rend la solution d'autant plus fascinante."

"J'ai ouvert la connexion par Cheminette à mes appartements privés, pour qu'elle soit accessible uniquement de chez vous."

"Vous -" Severus laissa presque tomber sa tasse de thé. Certainement pas parce qu'il était encore faible. Comment ce vieil homme faisait-il cela ? Ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire était si purement, ignoblement Gryffondor dans sa nature qu'il devrait avoir ri au nez de l'autre sorcier. Et en même temps. il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti au sujet du Directeur lors de ses plus jeunes années à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais senti de quelconque affection pour cette homme - comment un sang-pur de Serpentard pourrait-il avoir un quelconque sentiment positif envers un Gryffondor amoureux des moldus? - mais il y avait toujours eu cette réticence à frapper, même quand la possibilité était là, cette étrange inhibition qui faisait ralentir la main en plein mouvement, comme dans de l'eau profonde, ou dans ces rêves où vous essayiez de frapper votre adversaire de plein fouet mais vous aperceviez que vous aviez seulement touché sa joue de vos bouts de doigts. Severus se ressaisit et revint à la réalité. Il était un peu trop enclin à se laisser entraîner ces derniers jours, peut-être un vestige de sa faiblesse physique.

Il se racla la gorge. "Vous avez ouvert une connexion de Cheminette entre votre appartement et ma maison ?"

"Oui. Alors au cas où vous ayez un message urgent, vous pouvez simplement l'envoyer. Pour s'assurer de votre sécurité, du moins autant que possible dans ces circonstances, je suggère que vous codiez les lettres et les scelliez, de telle sorte que je sois le seul à pouvoir les ouvrir et les lire. Pas que quiconque ait accès à mes appartements, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

Severus pensa qu'il avait peut-être raté un morceau important au milieu, car il ne pouvait simplement pas croire... "Directeur, je ne suis pas sûr de bien avoir compris. Parlez-vous d'une connexion de Cheminette normale ?"

Le vieux sorcier ôta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune un instant, Severus pensa qu'il pourrait étouffer, parce que l'image du visage mort de McLachlan dériva devant les yeux de son esprit, le pince-nez de travers et les yeux noirs d'un émail rigide. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore sans ses lunettes et maintenant il reconnaissait que la vision de cet homme n'était absolument pas défectueuse. Ces lunettes, qui avaient semblé prêter un éclat supplémentaire aux yeux du Directeur, étaient un simple camouflage. Un simple moyen de distraire son adversaire de la puissance pure de son regard bleu et de rendre ce dernier gentil et inoffensif.

"Vous avez eu bien assez d'occasions de me tuer, Severus. Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Cela devrait être une garantie suffisante, je crois."

Que pouvait-on opposer à ceci ? Aussi déconcertante que soit la puissance tranquille de Dumbledore, ce qu'il avait dit était, bien sûr, vrai. Alors Severus hocha simplement la tête.

"En ce qui concerne votre propre risque," continua Dumbledore, "je vous assure une fois de plus que personne n'entre jamais dans mes quartiers. Ils auraient pas mal de surprises, " ajouta-t-il en remettant ses lunettes. "mes sortilèges de protections sont des créations très élaborées, si je puis dire."

"Je n'en doutais pas," remarqua sèchement Severus.

"Eh bien, ce problème particulier semble être résolu alors. Et le raid ?"

"Lucius Malfoy doit le diriger. Le village est appelé Disserth, au Pays de Galles. Il semble que les moldus du coin abritent des membres de votre groupe."

"En effet. Et quand M. Malfoy projette-t-il d'accomplir sa mission ?"

"Demain soir. Je suis désolé du court délai mais je n'étais absolument pas en état de vous contacter plus tôt."

Dumbledore ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'éclat avait disparu. "Cela me donne très peu de temps," dit-il. Sa voix était calme, mais cela ne cachait pas vraiment la tension qui émanait de lui. "Pas que je vous en blâme, vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Et, pour dire la vérité -" il passa une main sur son front en un geste de lassitude "- Cela ne ferait pas de grande différence si vous me l'aviez dit une semaine plus tôt."

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas tout à fait ce qu'il essayait de dire.

"Cela me donne assez de temps pour avertir mes gens de quitter Disserth. Quant aux Moldus... je ne peux pas les sauver tous. Alors je vais devoir..." sa voix s'estompa.

"Jouer au Dieu. En effet. J'avais l'impression que vous appréciez tout-à-fait cette partie là."

"Dans ce cas-là" dit calmement Dumbledore "vous pourriez vouloir reconsidérer votre opinion." il remplit à nouveau sa tasse de thé et alors redirigea son regard égal vers Severus.  Je semble me rappeler que vous aviez l'intention de me dire quelque chose au sujet de sortilèges ?"

~~~~*~~~~

Les mains de Severus n'avaient pas encore regagné leur stabilité habituelle, et ainsi il ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance pour s'embarquer dans des expériences. Pendant la première moitié de janvier, il fit surtout du travail théorique. Son instinct lui disait que soit le sang de licorne soit les larmes de phénix protégeraient les Thaumatocytes contre l'influence destructrice du sang de loup-garou et de vampire. C'était une étape importante vers le résultat final mais absolument pas la plus importante. Il était loin d'arriver à son but. La substance qu'il obtiendrait des donneurs était extrêmement dangereuse - un mélange de globules rouges et blancs détruites ou plutôt altérées, et de Thaumatocytes enveloppés dans le sang de licorne qui les protégeait. Cinq litres de cette substance, plus ou moins. Moins, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vraiment l'intention d'utiliser un nouveau-né.

Il faudrait quelque temps pour rassembler le sang et alors il devrait être rapide, - il était peu probable que le sang de licorne résiste longtemps. Une brève exposition à la lumière du soleil prendrait soin de la partie affectée par le sang de vampire. Le sang de loup-garou était une chose tout à fait différente, néanmoins. Severus aurait été content s'il n'avait pas été nécessaire de l'utiliser mais le c'était indispensable. Au cours de ses recherches, il avait découvert que le sang de vampire affectait les leucocytes et celui de loup-garou, les erythrocytes. Ou plutôt, les deux affectaient les deux mais les globules rouges pouvaient vraiment être détruits seulement par l'utilisation de sang de loup-garou. Aussi facile qu'il soit de se débarrasser de son homologue vampire, le composant lycanthropique posait un problème. Pas un problème insurmontable mais l'énigme était difficile à résoudre. Le travail préliminaire qu'il avait fait avec McLachlan aidait beaucoup. Après tout, ils avaient eu un résultat. Le fait qu'il avait changé la formule était une histoire tout à fait différente.

Seulement le sujet n'était pas de soigner ou de rendre docile des loup-garous. C'était de neutraliser du sang infecté par un loup-garou. La potion sur laquelle lui et McLachlan avaient travaillé était beaucoup plus complexe que cela, parce que seule une partie devait avoir un effet sur le sang. Sans compter que cela n'empêchait pas la transformation; tout ce que cela faisait était d'alléger la condition. Alors il devait à nouveau relire les notes, essayant de décider quel composant de la potion il pouvait utiliser pour atteindre son but.

Vers la fin de janvier, il fit quelques expériences pratiques et décida qu'il était temps de faire une autre cession de travail avec Lucius. Ce dernier était déjà occupé à écrire sa thèse puisque c'était sa troisième et dernière année à Urqhart, mais il était toujours reconnaissant d'avoir un peu de distraction autre que les raids et la torture.

"Ça a l'air impressionnant" commenta en indiquant les piles de notes sur le bureau de Severus.

"Comme c'est le cas avec toi, Malfoy, l'apparence est bien meilleure que le contenu véritable."

Lucius renifla. "Mais les gens ont une tendance à négliger les paquets laids comme toi. Alors je m'estime chanceux. A propos, j'ai apporté les cartes du ciel. Les résultats sont très intéressants."

"Jetons-y un coup d’œil en premier. Je suppose qu'ils nous prendront moins de temps que cette fichue potion."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr" dit Lucius, sortant un minuscule rouleau de parchemin de l'une de ses poches et lui randant sa taille originale. "Regarde ici."

Ils s'assirent à la table et Lucius déroula les parchemins qui contenaient de nombreuses tables, équations et esquisses.

"Ma prémisse, ou mon point de départ, était que Voldemort semble préférer certaines conjonctions planétaires. Jamais les planètes inférieures, donc Venus et Mercure sont hors-jeu de toute façon. Ce qui nous laisse Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluton, Mars et Saturne. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une initiation -" il tira une feuille du milieu de la pile "- Jupiter était là aussi. Jupiter et une des autres, car, comme tu le sais bien, les conjonctions de trois planètes sont un peu trop rares. Il semble choisir Jupiter même si, quelques mois plus tard, il y a une conjonction plus puissante de deux autres planètes. Peux-tu me suivre jusqu'ici ?"

"Tu es plus ennuyeux que Binns mais je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. Logique, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Jupiter était celui qui régnait sur tout les autres dieux."

"En effet. Pouvoir, en un mot. Par conséquent je crois qu'il est sûr de supposer qu'il voudra Jupiter pour ce petit projet aussi. Ce qui nous donne du temps jusqu'à août. Tu vois, il y a Jupiter en conjonction avec Uranus."

"Pas bon," dit Severus en secouant la tête. "Parce que - et c'est complètement hypothétique, attention, une simple spéculation - si la théorie, soutenue par une partie des historiens de la magie, que les dieux des mythes grecs et autres étaient des sorciers des temps depuis longtemps oubliés, est vraie -"

"Je crois que c'est très plausible," l'interrompit Lucius. "Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Sev, tu n'es pas le seul à lire des livres. J'ai dû parcourir quelques uns de ces tomes pour ma thèse - après tout, Jupiter devait être un diable d'animagus s'il pouvait se transformer en cygne, en aigle, en taureau et en dernier mais non par ordre d'importance, en pluie d'or."

"Comme c'est vrai. Sans compter que les éclairs que les dieux lançaient prétendument devaient être des sortilèges de Mort très puissants. Cependant, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Voldemort adhère à l'évidence à cette théorie, et je parie tout ce que je possède qu'il en sait beaucoup plus à ce sujet que nous. Par conséquent, une conjonction Jupiter Saturne est impossible. Cela voudrait dire fils contre père, conflit interne, pour ainsi dire."

"Oui," dit Lucius, acquiesçant pensivement "Tu marques certainement un point là. Mais cela veut dire que nous pouvons exclure Uranus aussi."

"Pas vraiment. Il a été émasculé par Cronos, et non par Zeus. Mais c'était un vieux dieu et il a été castré et détrôné. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort aimerait l'association. Alors nous avons Neptune, Pluton et Mars. Que disent tes cartes ?"

Pendant que Lucius cherchait le parchemin pertinent, Severus essayait de surmonter le sentiment de nausée qui avait grandi en lui depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter de ce sujet. Il l'avait presque submergé quand il avait parlé, avec une tranquillité apparemment parfaite, de Jupiter et de Saturne. Fils contre père. Le père qui était chassé par son propre fils. Au moins il y avait eu une bagarre ouverte entre les deux dieux. Mais lui, Severus, travaillait dans l'obscurité, un poltron, un traitre, rebut des rebuts. Jupiter avait renversé son père ouvertement et pris son trône. Qu'est-ce que le destin avait en réserve pour Severus Rogue, l'espion invisible qui n'osait pas se révolter à la simple lumière du jour?

"Rogue, si tu veux rêver, va te coucher. Mais ne gaspille pas mon temps. As-tu entendu un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ?"

"Euh... non. Répète. Je sais combien tu aimes t'écouter parler."

Lucius lui jeta un regard de travers et secoua la tête. "Jupiter et Neptune - Décembre 1982. Pas du tout probable. Jupiter et Pluton - Février 1985. Encore moins probable. Jupiter et Mars - très intéressant. Extrêmement intéressant. Parce qu'il y en a une le 31 juillet 1980 et la suivante le 31 octobre 1981. Je me demande..."

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à cela ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas vraiment versé en astronomie, mais peut-être que l'exposition répétée de la même personne à la même conjonction augmenterait l'effet ?"

"Il est plutôt facile de se renseigner. Brillante idée, Malfoy. Autant que je déteste l'admettre. Si c'était vraiment le cas, nous gagnerions beaucoup de temps, presque deux ans. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire en deux ans."

"En effet. Prendras-tu le relais à partir d'ici ?"

Severus hocha la tête et rassembla les parchemins de Lucius. "Oui. Je verrai ce que je peux découvrir. Puis-je garder ceci ?"

"Je serais content de ne plus devoir les revoir. Et la potion, alors ?"

Severus lui parla des progrès qu'il avait faits jusqu'ici. "J'ai essayé avec de l'argent, et j'ai essayé avec du tue-loup. Les deux substances ont un effet absolument nuisible, parce que l'argent interagit avec le sang de licorne -"

"Interagit ? Comment ?"

"Il semble que le sang de licorne et l'argent aient une affinité plus grande que le sang de licorne et les Thaumatocytes. Le sang de licorne est immédiatement attiré par l'argent, abandonne les Thaumatocytes, si bien qu'ils sont détruits par le sang de loup-garou."

"Je vois. Et le tue-loup ?"

"Le tue-loup seul rend le sang de loup-garou si agressif qu'il réussit même à détruire le sang de licorne et par conséquent les Thaumatocytes."

"Enfer sanglant. Pardonne le jeu de mot."

"Je n'aurais pas pu trouver d'expression plus agréable. Enfer sanglant en effet. Je dois trouver une substance assez puissante pour anéantir le sang de loup-garou qui n'endommage pas les Thaumatocytes-cum-Licorne. Et jusqu'ici je n'ai pas un indice. Et c'est là que tu interviens."

"Tu veux essayer avec mon sang venimeux ?" demanda Lucius en souriant.

"Bonne idée. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Je dois utiliser ta bibliothèque. Mais," dit-il en levant sa main pour faire taire Lucius, "Je ne peux pas risquer d'être découvert. Officiellement, tu ne sais rien de ce projet. Par conséquent, tu dois laisser tomber une allusion comme quoi tu as besoin d'aide pour tes recherches en présence de St. Jean. Alors ma présence répétée au Manoir et dans la bibliothèque devient parfaitement explicable, au cas où St. Jean nous tienne à l’œil. A moins que, bien sûr" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique, "tu puisses nommer une substance tout de suite. Cela m'épargnerait beaucoup de temps et de lecture."

"Ha, ha, Rogue. Très amusant. Crois-tu que tu trouveras quelque chose dans ma bibliothèque ?"

"Je crois que je pourrais. Je me rappelle distinctement avoir entendu ton père mentionner qu'un de tes ancêtres, toqué, qui était botaniste passionné, avait incorporé une collection, petite mais unique, de travaux pertinents à la bibliothèque de la famille. J'ai comme l'impression que je pourrais faire une découverte très intéressante là dedans."

"D'accord. Je mentionnerai la chose aussi nonchalamment que possible. Bien que cela m'irrite un peu que Lestrange ait l'impression que tu m'aides pour ma thèse. Eh bien," dit-il et il se leva de son siège,  cela semble être tout. N'oublie pas les trucs d'astronomie "

"Je n'oublierai pas" dit Severus, ouvrant la porte pour lui et le précédant dans les escaliers.

"Tu sais" murmura Lucius de derrière lui, "Tout ceci pourrait être vraiment amusant si ce n'était pas si sérieux."

"C'est probablement l'affirmation la plus vraie que tu aies jamais faite de toute ta vie, Malfoy. Bonne nuit."

 

** en français dans le texte


	26. Chapter 26

Si un outil, un objet ou une babiole magique ne pouvait pas être trouvé au Manoir Malfoy, il n'existait probablement pas du tout. Entre autres pièces stupéfiantes, Lucius possédait aussi une collection de retourneurs de temps. Cet instrument utile était une invention plutôt récente, les premiers retourneurs de temps - très peu fiables et inexacts - étaient apparus dans le début des années cinquante. Ils avaient rapidement été améliorés, si bien que maintenant, plus de vingt-cinq années plus tard, ils pouvaient être utilisés sans aucun danger que l'utilisateur soit désartibulé, soit projeté en des endroits complètement différents, et autres incidents, dont il y avait eu un grand nombre. Bien sûr les retourneurs de temps étaient enregistrés et sujets à des directives très strictes, mais les Malfoys n'auraient pas été les Malfoys, s'ils n'avaient pas possédé neuf spécimens dont le Ministère ignorait complètement l'existence. Le modèle le plus récent avait déjà été acquis par Lucius lui-même, après la mort de son père, et avait seulement quelques mois. Il l'avait prêté à Severus, qui avait pensé qu'il valait mieux prendre cette mesure auxiliaire de sûreté pour communiquer avec Dumbledore.

Il était sept heures du matin, une obscurité de février sombre et pluvieuse apparaissait tout juste sur l'horizon, quand Severus se tint devant sa cheminée et, après une brève hésitation - c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait la connexion par cheminette - lança un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes et appela le nom du Directeur.

Après quelques secondes, la tête de Dumbledore, parée d'un bonnet de nuit, dont Severus refusa d'examiner de plus près le motif décoratif, apparut parmi les flammes. "Severus ! Quelque chose est-il arrivé ?"

"Non, Directeur. Nul besoin de s'inquiéter. Dites-moi, que faisiez-vous il y a deux heures ?"

Dumbledore leva ses sourcils, mais alors il comprit. "Oh, je vois. Sécurité supplémentaire." Severus hocha la tête. "J'étais endormi et seul. Venez simplement me réveiller."

La connexion fut rompue, et Severus tripota nerveusement le retourneur de temps. C'était la toute première fois qu'il en utilisait un, et il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise avec cette pensée. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix : ce dont il avait besoin de discuter avec Dumbledore prendrait trop de temps pour utiliser le système de Cheminette. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait essayer d'appeler, trouverait la connexion occupée, et deviendrait curieux... Un risque beaucoup trop grand. Alors il inspira à fond et fit deux tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, se trouva enveloppé par une obscurité complète, alluma le feu et voyagea jusqu'aux appartements de Dumbledore. Il avait à moitié prévu que le Directeur habite près de son bureau, mais un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et vers les terres de Poudlard lui dit qu'il s'était mépris. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à voir, car l'obscurité était presque impénétrable, mais les contours plein d'ombres des cimes d'arbres au loin rendaient clair le fait que cette salle devait être située au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'avança vers le lit d'où il pouvait entendre venir le son d'une respiration profonde et régulière.

Voir Dumbledore endormi était... troublant. Le pouvoir de ces yeux bleus avait été écrasant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais maintenant ils étaient fermés, et le puissant sorcier, peut-être plus puissant que même Voldemort, était seulement un vieil homme, faible et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, petit dans ce grand lit, parmi tous les coussins. Il devait être très décharné - le jour, ceci était caché par les riches plis de ses robes. Maintenant cependant, le duvet qui le couvrait bombait à peine au-dessus de son corps. Peau, os et une longue barbe blanche, voilà ce qu'était vraiment Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le pouvoir était là, mais il sommeillait, dormait comme le corps qui l'abritait.

Un moment, Severus se tint debout là et regarda, fasciné et déchiré. Comme ce serait facile. Il devait seulement tirer sa baguette, marmonner six syllabes mortelles, et le vieil homme ne serait plus. Si facile... et pourtant si difficile. Il s'avoua que la pensée était séduisante : s'il tuait Dumbledore maintenant, il rendrait à Voldemort un service inappréciable. Sans le Directeur de Poudlard, la résistance pourrait être comptée comme nulle, négligée et réduite en mille morceaux en un rien de temps. Voldemort ferait probablement de lui son prince héritier, son plus fidèle... exactement. Serviteur. Chien de manchon. Chéri pour ses mérites mais soupçonné pour les mêmes mérites. Car il pourrait faire facilement à Voldemort ce qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore - si une personne était capable d'abuser d'une confiance absolue une fois, pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le faire une deuxième fois ? Ce serait comme cela que Voldemort raisonnerait, et, pour dire la vérité, Severus n'était pas si sûr que ce soit entièrement faux. Vous ne franchissiez pas certaines limites tout en restant indemne. De telles choses laissaient leurs traces ; les inhibitions que vous aviez surmontées une fois ne pourraient pas être dé-surmontées. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de renverser un tel procédé. Toute réflexion faite, il pourrait devenir quelque genre de monstre s'il lançait le sortilège de Mort sur un sorcier endormi, violant le respect que la vulnérabilité d'un être humain endormi inspirait forcément.

Sa voix était enrouée d'émotion quand il appela le nom de Dumbledore. Comme la plupart des vieilles personnes, le Directeur semblait dormir seulement d'un sommeil très léger, car il fut immédiatement bien réveillé. "Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

"Plusieurs questions. Désolé de devoir déranger votre sommeil, mais vous m'avez dit... vous me direz... eh bien, quoi que ce soit. J'utilise un retourneur de temps."

"Vos difficultés à choisir le temps exact suggéraient cela. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Premièrement, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Je devrais utiliser la bibliothèque de l'école, mais je ne peux pas le faire par moi-même. Alors je voulais vous demander de chercher quelque chose pour moi."

"Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous savoir ?"

"Je dois apprendre autant de connaissances que possible au sujet des conjonctions planétaires. Pas ce que les Moldus comprennent par le terme, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un as en astronomie, et ni Lucius ni Owen ne le sont. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus est l'effet des conjonctions magiques sur les individus magiques, et si l'effet augmente avec les expositions répétées."

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, faisant faire au pompon pendillant au bout de son bonnet de nuit une sarabande ivre. "Très bien. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que je pose la question au professeur Sinistra -"

"Non. Ceci doit rester strictement entre nous. Bien qu'il soit peu probable qu'elle soit trop curieuse ; mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas prendre de risques, même le plus infinitésimal."

"Bien sûr. Serait-il d'une quelconque utilité de vous demander pourquoi vous avez besoin de cette information particulière ?"

Severus secoua la tête. "Non. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Que je vous le dise où non dépend partiellement de ce que vous découvrirez, et partiellement des progrès de mon propre travail. Si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, je n'hésiterai pas à révéler le problème."

Les yeux bleus soutinrent son regard un moment. "Je n'ai aucun doute que vous puissiez évaluer la situation correctement, Severus. Mais s'il vous plaît souvenez-vous que je veux vous aider, comme vous êtes prêt à m'aider. Nous sommes dans cette situation ensemble. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient. "

"Je le suis, Directeur. Autant que je puisse en juger, il n'y a pas de risque imminent. Combien de temps cela vous prendra-t-il pour vous procurer les textes ?"

Dumbledore remua la tête. "Un jour, je pense. Peut-être deux. Si vous revenez après-demain, à la même heure, vous les trouverez sur ma table de nuit. Je devrai, bien sûr, les copier... nous ne voulons pas que M. Phorme ait des soupçons, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement pas," répondit-il avec un sourire tordu, se souvenant de la passion compulsive et obsessionnelle que Formel avait pour les livres qu'il considérait clairement comme les siens.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus était un lecteur avide et passionné, mais jamais auparavant dans sa vie il n'avait dévoré de telles quantités à une telle vitesse. Dumbledore avait tenu sa promesse et laissé une quantité étonnante de parchemins sur sa table de nuit. Ils contenaient des informations très utiles, d'autant plus que les spéculations précédentes de Lucius étaient confirmées.

Mais ceci n'était pas le seul sentier que Severus devait suivre. Il devait résoudre la question également importante du contre-poison au sang de loup-garou. Comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Lucius avait pris son ton le plus morveusement aristocratique à la fin de la réunion de la veille au soir et lui avait pratiquement ordonné de 'faire quelque chose d'utile pour une fois' en l'aidant à passer au peigne fin la bibliothèque énorme des Malfoys pour trouver les textes de Métamorphose dont il avait besoin pour sa thèse.

"Tu as une femme," répondit Severus avec passion, "Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas tes façons de Simon Legree avec elle ? J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de compenser tes insuffisantes techniques d'érudition !"

"Ma femme," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, "a sa place dans la chambre à coucher et au salon. La bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit où je veux la voir. Et je suis sûr que notre Maître n'apprécierait pas que je ne puisse pas finir mes études à temps, seulement parce que tu es trop têtu ou trop paresseux pour faire quelque travail subalterne." Ces dernier mots furent prononcés avec un coup d’œil de côté vers Lestrange qui cherchait son approbation.

"En effet," acquiesça Lestrange, avalant immédiatement l'appât, "Cela serait très importun. Severus, je suis sûr que tu vois la nécessité de rendre ce service à Lucius."

"Bien sûr," dit Severus, aussi aigrement qu'il le pouvait.

Après ce bref échange, Lestrange avait demandé à Lucius de rester tandis que les autres étaient congédiés. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, il avait une fois de plus bien fait comprendre à Malfoy le caractère indispensable de surveiller de près Severus et Owen. Lucius, avec son effronterie habituelle, l'avait assuré que surveiller Severus était le seul but de l'avoir enrôlé dans ce travail de recherche. Ce qui avait bien sûr, l'effet secondaire très bienvenu de garder sa réputation académique irréprochable.

Cela avait été une excellente manœuvre, gâtée seulement par le fait qu'elle ne donnait pas trop de temps à Severus. Après tout, il était improbable que lire quelques textes de Métamorphose prenne plus qu'une semaine. Heureusement, la collection de Dioscuride Malefoi n'avait pas été dispersée dans toute la bibliothèque mais occupait une seule étagère. Elle consistait en cent trente trois volumes, bien que 'volumes' ne soit pas le terme exact pour décrire ces richesses : ils étaient seulement partiellement constitués de livres. Ce qui était infiniment plus intéressant que les volumes - le plus ancien d'entre eux remontait au début du Moyen Age, en des temps où la magie avait déjà été relativement apprivoisée grâce à beaucoup de règlements imposés, par crainte de découverte et de persécution - étaient des papyri grecs et romain, encore rangés en sécurité dans leurs boites à parchemins violettes ou jaunes. Plus vieux encore, mais aussi moins nombreux, des papyri égyptiens et - à la surprise estomaquée de Severus - plusieurs tablettes d'argile couvertes de caractères anguleux de l'écriture cunéiforme babylonienne ou sumérienne. Sa joie était seulement légèrement atténuée par son manque total de connaissances des écritures des hiéroglyphes et des écritures cunéiformes. La fascination de cette gemme entre les collections surmontait de beaucoup son exaspération à être obligé de déchiffrer les textes.

Il parcourut les livres plutôt rapidement - il y avait seulement très peu d'informations qui pourraient se révéler utile, surtout en le menant à d'autres sources, plus anciennes. Les tomes appartenaient clairement à un domaine de magie qui serait étiquetée comme Sombre sans hésitation de nos jours, mais à l'époque où ils avaient été écrits, la connaissance qu'ils contenaient avait été secrète mais pas interdite. Dupliquer des passages importants était donc facile. Les papyri grecs et romains, soigneusement protégés contre le temps et le pourrissement par de nombreux sortilèges, se révélèrent être un peu plus difficiles. La magie n'avait pas toujours été hautement estimée dans l'Antiquité, et ainsi une partie des rouleaux était protégée par des charmes et des malédictions plutôt vicieux. Avec Lucius, il put tous les rompre et transférer les textes sur parchemin par un simple sortilège de _Duplicatio_. Les égyptiens de l'antiquité, Severus devait l'admettre - et Lucius acquiesça à contrecœur - avaient été des génies en matière de sortilèges repoussants. Peu étonnant que les rompeurs de sortilèges de Gringott soient presque payés leur poids en or; leur travail n'était certainement pas un travail facile. Ils avaient de la chance, cependant, car il n'y avait que cinq textes Egyptiens, et ils réussirent à neutraliser les malédictions, qui se lançaient sur eux sous toute forme imaginable, en moins de deux jours. Mais pas pour les tablettes. Quelle que soit la magie qui les enveloppait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder à deux sorciers du vingtième siècle âgés de vingt ans. Les hiéroglyphes avaient permis la copie mais résistaient aux sortilèges de traduction. Les tablettes ne permettaient ni reproduction ni traduction. Et Severus avait un fort soupçon qu'elles puissent être encodées.

Les deux sorciers étaient assis dans la bibliothèque, leurs forces drainées par la concentration continue, essayant se restaurer par un thé opulent. Narcissa les avait rejoints, et Severus et son mari racontaient tour à tour les aventures du jour avec les capricieux trésors babyloniens.

"Et le taureau ?" dit Lucius, s'emparant de son cinquième sandwich, "Le taureau était l'un des monstres les plus impressionnants que j'aie jamais vus de ma vie."

Narcissa leva un sourcil et sourit. "Un taureau ? Qu'est-ce qui serait si effrayant à cela ?"

Severus brandit sa cuillère. "Pas simplement n'importe quel taureau ! Cette maudite bête avait cinq pattes, des ailes et une tête humaine !"

"Oh," dit Narcissa, n'ayant pas du tout l'air impressionnée, "Oui, c'est assyrien. N'avez-vous pas fait attention pendant vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie ?"

"Euh..." dit Lucius, souriant coupablement.

"Eh bien..." dit Severus, bougeant un peu sur sa chaise.

Narcissa rit. "Comme c'est adorablement et typiquement mâle de votre part ! Pour vous les garçons, tout est au sujet d'agiter sa baguette et de lancer des sorts. Les formes les plus subtiles de la connaissance ne vous intéressent pas le moins du monde. "

"Ce n'est pas vrai," protesta Severus, "Les Potions sont un art très subtil -"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle, lui souriant. "Je suis complètement d'accord. Cependant, quelque connaissance historique ne pourrait pas faire de mal, messieurs, parce que cela pourrait peut-être vous dire quelque chose sur ces textes."

Le mélange d'admiration et de frustration sur le visage de Lucius faisait une expression très drôle, pensa Severus. Mais ce que Narcissa leur avait dit était plus que seulement un peu intéressant. Il décida que sa force profiterait d'un autre sandwich, le saisit des doigts de Lucius - maintenant son expression était sans aucun doute plus frustrée - et dit, "Continue, Narcissa, partage ta sagesse."

"Un instant," dit-elle, "D'abord je dois commander plus de sandwichs ou Lucius va te tuer." Elle sonna la cloche d'argent qui était posée sur le manteau de la cheminée et dit à l'elfe qui avait instantanément apparu d'apporter un nouveau service de thé. "Pour quatre," dit-elle, avec un regard de côté à Lucius, qui se regarda de haut en bas, fit un geste vers son devant complétement plat et haussa les épaules. Les assiettes, les tasses et les couverts utilisés disparurent de la table pour être remplacés, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, par un autre thé somptueux, cette fois avec un gâteau à thé.

"Avec -" commença Lucius.

"Oui, avec des pépites de chocolat," dit Narcissa, faisant un clin d’œil à Severus. "Je connais tes besoins fondamentaux. Pour retourner à des questions plus urgentes, si non plus importantes -" Lucius renifla "- parlons du taureau ailé. C'est, comme je l'ai dit, assyrien, et les assyriens étaient grands et puissants, même si seulement un temps relativement court. C'était essentiellement un peuple de sorciers, et le plus puissant d'entre eux devenait le roi. Il semble que leurs pouvoirs magiques surpassaient de beaucoup nos faibles capacités." Elle prit une petite gorgée délicate de thé.

"Mmmh, oui," dit Severus, "Mais quand exactement a été leur ère de pouvoir ?"

"Du neuvième au septième siècle av JC., plus ou moins. Plutôt récent, relativement parlant. Cependant, en ces temps là, l'écriture cunéiforme n'était plus exclusivement utilisée pour les dialectes assyriens et babyloniens. Presque tout le monde l'utilisait - les persans, les hittites et beaucoup d'autres."

"Es-tu en train de suggérer,"demanda Lucius, les sourcils froncés de concentration, "que la langue dans laquelle ces tablettes sont écrites n'est pas obligatoirement du babylonien ?"

"Exactement. Ce pourrait être n'importe quoi, n'importe quel idiome parlé à ce moment-là au Proche Orient. D'autant plus si comme je le présume le texte est codé. L'usage d'une autre langue aurait fourni une sécurité supplémentaire - Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec inquiétude.

"N-non. Ça va. Je viens d'avoir l'idée la plus insensée... Pourraient-ils aussi avoir utilisé de l'hébreu ?"

"Mmh..." Narcissa remua la tête. "Bien sûr, ils auraient pu, parce que le principe est le même. Toutes les langues sémites sont basées sur des consonnes. Donc ce serait possible, avec des légers changements. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

"Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire," dit Severus, sentant soudain qu'il manquait d'air. "Je... je dois d'abord éclaircir mes pensées, puis je devrai appeler Barty. Si ceci est un coup d'éclat et pas de folie, j'ai besoin qu'il me procure quelques informations. "

~~~~*~~~~

"Es-tu sûr qu'il est ici ?" marmonna Lucius, frissonnant et tirant son manteau plus fermement autour de lui. "Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te jeter un mauvais sort pour m'avoir amené dans cet enfer glacial. Totegan, de tous endroits possibles ! Qui diable voudrait habiter ici ?"

"Si elle est moitié aussi folle que son défunt frère, c'est exactement la personne qui choisirait un tel emplacement," répondit Severus en chuchotant. "Et il doit être ici - elle est son seul parent en vie, si on peut dire cela à cent ans. Son frère est mort dans la guerre contre Grindelwald et n'a pas laissé d'enfant. Elle est sa seule héritière, Barty me l'a dit."

"Et si elle l'a vendu ?"

Severus lança ses mains vers le haut d'exaspération. "Et si ! Et si ! Je ne sais pas et si ! Maintenant ferme la et attendons d'être à l'intérieur."

La maison de Catherine McLachlan était un grand bâtiment carré de pierre, de granit aussi gris que le ciel et la mer ici, au plus loin au nord de l’Écosse. A environ un kilomètre et demi du village de Totegan, vers le nord, le bâtiment planait en apparence loin au-dessus de l'eau, sur une falaise minée par les vagues pendant des douzaines de siècles. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus pourrait avoir trouvé cela pittoresque ; maintenant son imagination était fixée sur la possibilité désagréable d'être ensorcelé par une des fenêtres de derrière.

Apparemment, Lucius pensait la même chose, car il frissonna et dit, "Pas le meilleur temps pour prendre un bain, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ce pourrait être pire," répliqua Severus, claquant des dents.

"Oh, vraiment ?"

"Oui, il pourrait y avoir des requins "

Ils rirent silencieusement quelque temps, puis Lucius poussa Severus du coude dans les côtes. "Regarde ! La lumière est éteinte ! Finalement - je pensais que la vieille chèvre n'irait jamais se coucher."

"Mmh... combien de temps lui accordons nous ? Une heure ?"

Lucius grogna mais hocha la tête. "Typique d'Owen," dit-il, "je parie qu'il nous aurait accompagnés si la vieille dame habitait la Côte D'azur."

"Ou si elle était jeune. Mais même Owen n'irait pas jusqu'à baiser une vieille de cent ans."

"Continue à rêver," répondit Lucius, souriant.

"Tu plaisantes ! Il n'a pas -"

"Bien sûr que si. Et je pense qu'elle était un peu plus vieille que cela. A presque gâché ma vie sexuelle."

"Je peux imaginer," dit Severus avec compassion.

L'heure passa étonnamment vite, probablement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux si occupés à frissonner. Mais il était trop risqué d'utiliser des sortilèges de chauffage - le moins de magie ils faisaient, mieux c'était. En plus, ils ne portaient pas leur habit de Mangemort, qui aurait fourni une protection excellente contre la chaleur et le froid. Au cas où n'importe quoi aille de travers, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était d'être attrapés en robes de Mangemorts. Il serait plus facile de mentir pour se sortir de tels ennuis s'ils étaient considérés comme de simples cambrioleurs, bien que cette pensée ait plus d'une fois fait grincer des dents à Lucius. Un Malfoy pouvait être un meurtrier, mais jamais un cambrioleur.

Enfin, tous deux tirèrent leurs baguettes, se firent à chacun un signe de tête d'accord et s'avancèrent rapidement vers la maison. Comme Severus l'avait prédit, il n'y avait pas de sortilèges de protection. Tel frère, telle sœur. Autant d'ennuis en moins pour eux. Quand Lucius se prépara à lancer un sortilège d'ouverture sur la porte d'entrée, Severus retint son bras de baguette.

"Attends," chuchota-t-il et il essaya la poignée. Du coin de l’œil, il vit la mâchoire de Lucius tomber. "Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient fous," chuchota-t-il, puis il entra. Même s'il y avait eu des fenêtres dans le couloir d'entrée, la salle n'aurait pas été convenablement éclairée, car l'obscurité dehors était complètement impénétrable. La nature avait favorisé leur expédition, fournissant une nuit noire et nuageuse sans lune ni étoiles.

Lucius alluma sa baguette. "Barty a-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet d'animaux familiers ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Non ! Même le Ministère n'est pas omniscient, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius renifla légèrement et exécuta un sortilège de _Animaviva_. La pointe de sa baguette se leva, indiquant l'étage supérieur, et resta dans cette position, sans bouger. "Merveilleux !" marmonna-t-il, "Alors il n'y a que la vieille femme. Devons-nous nous séparer ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas. Fouillons pièce par pièce, mais ensemble."

Le rez-de-chaussée ne donna aucun résultat - peu surprenant, car il contenait seulement une très grande cuisine, un cellier, un salon et une salle à manger qui ne contenaient aucun objet intéressant que ce soit, et un débarras. Catherine McLachlan était alchimiste, après tout, et toujours très active. Haussant les épaules de frustration, ils montèrent les escaliers. Comme au bon vieux temps, Severus jeta _Sensaccrus_ et un Sortilège d'Invisibilité sur eux deux, si bien qu'ils pouvaient entendre la respiration de la vieille sorcière et à l'occasion un ronflement, venant de la chambre à coucher. Ils iraient là-bas en dernier, et seulement s'ils le devaient absolument. Le meurtre n'était pas au programme d'aujourd'hui.

Une étude-et-bibliothèque, de laquelle Lucius dut traîner son complice de crime pour le faire sortir. Un autre salon, à l'évidence réservé au strict usage privé du propriétaire. Salle de bains. Garde-robe. Finalement, la chambre à coucher. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé qu'ils cherchaient. Après avoir inspecté la chambre à coucher, les deux sorciers se retirèrent sur le palier pour se consulter.

"Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait rétrécir et l'a caché quelque part," proposa Severus.

"Peut-être qu'elle l'a vendu," grogna Lucius. "Bien que je suppose qu'il y a un grenier, étant donnée l'inclinaison du toit."

Severus considéra ceci. "Oui, tu as probablement raison. Mais je n'ai pas vu d'escalier menant là-haut."

Lucius grogna. "Et si nous Transplanions ?"

"Et s'il y avait des sortilèges de protection ? Si elle garde les choses vraiment importantes, et qui ont de la valeur, là-haut, il est extrêmement probable que ce soit protégé."

Lucius frappa sa paume gauche de son poing droit. "Merde ! Pourrions-nous essayer _Accio_ ? Je ne suis pas certain que cela marche à travers des protections "

"Bonne idée. Mais je suggère que nous le fassions de dehors, pour pouvoir Transplaner immédiatement, au cas où elle le remarque."

Lucius hocha la tête et ils redescendirent furtivement les escaliers et sortirent de la maison. Le vent rugissant les rendit presque sourds, et Severus enleva rapidement le sortilège de _Sensaccrus_. Pour le moment, il était cependant préférable de rester invisible.

"O.K.," chuchota Severus, "je vais essayer. Si cela marche, nous Transplanons immédiatement, chacun chez soi."

Une fois plus reconnaissant pour son excellente mémoire visuelle, Severus se concentra sur l'objet de son désir jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne clairement devant l’œil de son esprit, ferma les yeux et dit " _Accio_ tapis de McLachlan !"

Si les instincts de Poursuiveur de Lucius n'avaient pas pris le dessus, ils auraient probablement perdu le petit objet qui arriva à toute vitesse en volant vers eux à travers l'obscurité. Mais des années à attraper des Souaffles qui l'approchaient de toute direction possible avaient aiguisé les capacités de Lucius, et donc il le captura et le tendit à Severus.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle l'avait fait rétrécir," dit-il, sa voix vibrant de satisfaction.

"J'avais dit cela, mais tant pis. Bonne prise, Malfoy. Allons y maintenant. Je t'appellerai demain, pour te dire si cela a marché."

Avec un dernier sourire échangé, ils Transplanèrent tous les deux.

~~~~*~~~~

Cela avait été un coup de génie fou, ou de folie brillante - à bien y penser, cela revenait plus ou moins au même. Quand Narcissa avait expliqué que l'écriture des Assyriens et l'écriture cunéiformes étaient utilisées pour plus d'une langue, quelques morceaux s'étaient mis en place dans l'esprit de Severus. C'était comme cela que cela avait toujours marché, et il était content de voir que cela marchait toujours de la même façon. Dans les livres médiévaux qu'il avait lus, et aussi dans les papyri romains, il y avait eu plusieurs allusions aux sources Hébraïques perdues, textes de magie puissante et impénétrable. Ceci n'avait pas été une surprise, parce que les loups-garous étaient presque aussi vieux que l'humanité, et la lycanthropie avait toujours été une question. Pas nécessairement un problème - certaines cultures avaient traité ces créatures, qui étaient, après tout, en partie humain et en partie animal sauvage, avec un plus grand respect que les gens le faisaient de nos jours. Cependant, la crainte avait toujours été là. Pour les Hébreux, les loups-garous avaient toujours été des semi-hommes impurs, et les rejeter, ou les tuer n'avait nullement été considéré comme un crime ou une lâcheté. Quelques uns d'entre eux - parce que dans ces temps depuis longtemps oubliés les Hébreux étaient encore divisés en tribus rivales, se combattant l'une l'autre - avaient même essayé de se débarrasser d'eux entièrement ; considérant qu'ils étaient nomades et ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester au même endroit très longtemps, ils se donnaient rarement la peine de préparer des potions compliquées. Ils cherchaient une seule substance pure qui pourrait les débarrasser, une fois pour toutes, des créatures ennuyeuses.

Des textes médiévaux, il avait transpiré qu'une telle substance avait en effet été détectée. Seulement la connaissance avait été dispersée dans le temps et l'espace, si bien qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'une faible trace dans la mémoire collective magique. Quand Severus avait vu les tablettes, il avait déjà soupçonné qu'il pourrait avoir trouvé une mine d'or. Mais quand Narcissa avait insinué la possibilité que ces textes soient écrit dans une autre langue que l'assyrien, il en avait été sûr. Et puis il y avait, bien sûr, le problème du fait qu'ils étaient probablement encodés. Cela lui avait rappelé quelque chose, de très loin, mais soudain le souvenir avait refait surface. Son premier jour en tant qu'apprenti de McLachlan. Son étonnement devant la Salle de l'Encyclopédie. Le tapis... le tapis Kabbalistique. Sur lequel les lettres se déplaçaient constamment, formant des permutations, des variations et des anagrammes. Le tapis qui avait appartenu à Abraham Abulafia. Sorcier et rabbi, kabbaliste et scientifique.

C'était une idée née d'un pur délire, mais peut-être que, seulement peut-être que, le tapis pourrait décoder les textes écrits sur ces tablettes. Vrai, McLachlan lui avait dit que, pour faire marcher le tapis, il aurait besoin de la baguette de Abulafia. Mais d'autre part, ces textes étaient puissamment magiques en eux-mêmes. Cela valait un essai.

Quand Severus rentra chez lui après leur aventure de vol-par-effraction, il monta immédiatement en courant dans son laboratoire. Les tablettes - Lucius avait consenti avec réticence à les donner à Severus tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour les déchiffrer - étaient rangées en sûreté dans un placard. Il était tard et il était mort de fatigue, mais il devait simplement essayer. Seulement une fois, probablement que le résultat allait quand même être nul. Il ré-agrandit soigneusement l'objet jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa taille originelle d'à peu près un mètre cinquante sur quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, et le mit sur un des plans de travail. Puis il sortit une des tablettes de sa cachette et, baguette prête dans sa main droite, la posa lentement au milieu du tapis avec sa main gauche.

Il espérait seulement que ses voisins soient profondément endormis. Car, avec un hurlement puissant qui secoua la maison jusqu'à ses fondations, le taureau ailé à cinq pattes apparut à nouveau, portant sa tête humaine avec un dédain fier. Plus secoué que sa maison, Severus dirigea la pointe de sa baguette vers la créature, préparé à lancer un contre-sort au cas où il chargerait dans sa direction. Mais le taureau ne chargea pas. Il se cabra, rugit et battit des ailes, pendant que la danse des lettres sur le tapis s'accélérait jusqu'à devenir une simple tâche floue, dans laquelle il était impossible de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. La bête baissa la tête et essaya d'avancer mais elle semblait être enchaînée sur place par un pouvoir plus grand que le sien. Bouche bée et haletant comme après une longue course, Severus observa le combat, attendant en retenant sa respiration de voir qui allait gagner, craignant que ce puisse être le taureau, imaginant sa rage avec des mains tremblantes qui laissèrent presque échapper la baguette.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de la durée de cette lutte surnaturelle; mais finalement ce fut le taureau qui s'écroula en une défaite écumante, reposant sa tête humaine sur ses pattes de devant, ses grandes ailes non pas pliées mais écartées à sa droite et à sa gauche, comme celles d'un ange mort. Il regarda la danse des lettres avec des yeux fatigués, injectés de sang. Severus saisit sa gorge, soulagé et étourdi par le manque d'oxygène, car il avait retenu sa respiration sans le remarquer. Puis il remarqua que le tournoiement fou de lettres ralentissait, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'une légère oscillation. Il sentit un fort éclair d'énergie magique le parcourir, et pendant un court instant il y eut un lien frémissant entre lui et le tapis, sous forme d'un coin dont le bout étroit semblait sortir de - ou entrer dans - son front. Très lentement, il se dissout, seulement pour former des lettres qui flottaient dans l'air ; il était dans un tel état de ravissement rêveur qu'il ne reconnut même pas clairement si elles étaient hébraïques ou non. Mais il pouvait les lire et comprendre ce qu'elles disaient:

Le loup de la pleine lune, le démon, vient

Pour détruire le peuple d'Israël.

Mais dans sa compassion et sa pitié,

Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé Par l'Homme

Fit grandir une plante sur la terre aride,

En des endroits où Sa force abonde

Où Il veut être adoré par Ses serviteurs.

Un cercle est là-bas, formé de lys blancs,

Et dans leur milieu le noir,

Puissant et Lui appartenant,

Mais doté des pouvoirs de Beelzebub,

Le Prince des Démons, le Diabolique.

La fleur noire ne vient à la vie qu'une fois dans l'année,

Dans la nuit où la lune est dans les griffes du diable

Après la nuit la plus courte.

Votre esprit doit être tendu vers Lui

Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé Par l'Homme

Quand vous coupez la fleur noire

Avec un nouveau couteau qui n'a pas encore vu

De sang d'animal ni de jus de plante

Ni l'eau de la source ou du puits.

Apportez avec vous une mesure d'huile dans un récipient d'argile,

Dans son bouchon grave les trois lettres

De Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé Par l'Homme,

Les trois lettres qui tiennent

La Terre, le Ciel et l'Eau dans leur étreinte.

Mettez la fleur noire dans l'huile

Et fermez le récipient en L'invoquant.

Quand le loup de lune, le démon, vient

Pour détruire les enfants d'Israël,

Aspergez d'une seule goutte d'huile le corps du démon,

Et la bête hurlera et criera de douleur.

Quand le soleil se lève à nouveau,

Allez chercher son cadavre.

Ne le touchez pas, et ne regardez pas ses yeux,

Car ils sont mortels même dans la mort.

Attendez jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit monté à son plus haut point

Puis tournez lui votre dos et creusez un trou.

La longueur du trou sera de trois cent cubits,

Sa largeur de cinquante cubits, et sa hauteur de trente cubits.

Avec vos pelles, poussez la bête à son fond,

Et couvrez-la de terre

Puis laissez tomber quatre gouttes d'huile dessus,

Une où le soleil se tient haut

Une où le soleil se lève

Une où le soleil se couche

Et une où le soleil n'est jamais vu.

Immergez la pointe d'un bâton ou d'une pierre

Dans l'huile et dessinez le signe de

Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé Par l'Homme,

Les trois lettres qui tiennent

La Terre, le Ciel et l'Eau dans leur étreinte,

Sur la tombe du démon.

L'endroit sera marqué comme malpropre,

Et ne sera jamais foulé par le peuple d'Israël.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait appris les mots par cœur, ils se dissolurent à nouveau, le taureau et le lien magique étincelèrent et s'éloignèrent dans le néant et laissèrent Severus épuisé, presque comme s'il s'était battu contre le protecteur mythique du texte magique. Il s'endormit dans son laboratoire.

~~~~*~~~~

Les montagnes d'Albanies étaient lugubres et désertes au début février. Toute couleur les avait quitté ; on aurait dit qu'elles ne reviendraient jamais. Seulement des ombres subtiles de brun, de gris et de noir, presque des couleurs devant l'arrière-plan virginal de neige, comme si la nature, consciente de son extérieur ennuyeux, et honteuse de lui, avait offert à l’œil une multitude de différences insaisissables pour s'excuser auprès de l’œil du spectateur. Le ciel était chargé et les nuages étaient bas, quelques flocons dansaient devant les fenêtres, ne sachant pas si ils faisaient partie de l'avant-garde ou de l'arrière-garde.

Dans la maison il faisait chaud, mais Severus avait froid tout de même. Il avait demandé cet entretien avec Lord Voldemort, parce qu'il sentait qu'il était préférable d'être, pour une fois, celui qui venait rapporter un succès au lieu d'attendre d'être appelé. Cela lui donnait l'air plus confiant et plein d'assurance, ou du moins il l'espérait. Il avait préparé son discours avec Lucius et Owen - découvrant, à son grand étonnement, que Owen avait une connaissance étonnante des bons mots à choisir en parlant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être même meilleure que celle de Lucius. Cela avait été un sorte de révélation pour lui - pour lui, un Serpentard ! - que même Voldemort pouvait être manipulé jusqu'à un certain degré. Parce que Voldemort était vaniteux. Quand Owen avait déclaré ceci, d'un air très détaché, Severus avait reculé et avait détourné ses yeux. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était vrai. Un sorcier qui insistait pour que ceux qu'il appelait ses serviteurs embrassent l'ourlet de ses robes, qui vous punissait quand vous oubliez de l'appeler 'Mon Maître', qui était incapable d'accepter même la moindre objection même si elle était juste et raisonnable - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela. Il était vaniteux, et devoir l'admettre blessait Severus.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'aurait jamais rêvé de peser ses mots en parlant à son Maître. Il n'avait jamais mâché ses mots, car soit il était retiré et inaccessible soit il sentait qu'il pouvait parler librement. Dès le début, Voldemort l'avait toujours encouragé à dire ce qu'il avait en tête, et il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant la nécessité de faire autrement. Vrai, il avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais toujours avec ses propres mots. Maintenant, cependant, il devait prendre l'étape suivante : il devait revêtir ses mensonges de mots resplendissant, miroitant, les rendre non seulement agréables mais désirables. Pour Owen et Lucius, ce comportement - qu'ils appelaient de la diplomatie, tandis que Severus appelait cela de la flatterie de courtisans - était quelque chose avec quoi ils avaient grandi, ils l'avaient absorbé avec leur lait de leur mère, en étaient témoins tous les jours. C'était une deuxième nature pour eux. Severus, d'autre part, comprit soudain, même si seulement avec le recul, pourquoi il s'était senti si exclu, si ne-faisant-pas-partie-du-groupe, pendant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il lui manquait cette subtilité qui venait avec l'argent et les grandioses vieux noms de famille et avec des parents qui pouvaient mépriser le jeu compliqué et subtil des interactions de la haute société mais se conformaient tout de même à ses règles.

Son passé familial ne lui avait pas fourni cette connaissance. Certainement pas sa mère qui était une personne essentiellement vulgaire, incapable d'apprendre même les règles les plus basiques de ce qui était considéré comme comportement poli par la communauté magique britannique ; et il doutait beaucoup que son père, s'il avait vécu pour éduquer son fils, ait pu être d'une grande aide. Le cours que sa vie avait pris lui faisait certainement suspecter le contraire.

Il s'était senti très inadéquat quand Lucius et Owen, qui avaient prévu une courte réunion des Phoenix, avaient secoué leurs têtes d'exaspération, se demandant pourquoi il était toujours vivant et pas un invité permanent de Ste. Mangouste. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à lui donner des instructions sur la manière de choisir soigneusement ses mots. Il était préparé à prendre leurs admonitions à cœur, mais graduellement. Cela ferait plus de mal que de bien s'il se transformait soudain en courtisan parfait.

Il avait été ponctuel, comme toujours, et Voldemort le fit attendre, comme toujours. Finalement il entra dans la salle, avec Tabitha sur ses talons. Tandis qu'il se prostrait - le faire devant Tabitha lui faisait grincer des dents - il se demanda brièvement si elle habitait maintenant ici d'une façon permanente ou simplement si elle et son mari assistaient à tour de rôle à chaque entretien que Voldemort avait avec l'un de ses partisans. Il défendit à son esprit de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle pourrait être d'autre pour le Maître.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ?" dit Voldemort, alors qu'il était encore prostré.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Il y a quelques problèmes importants qui ont besoin de votre conseil." Dans les temps anciens, il aurait dit 'des problèmes au sujet desquels je voulais discuter avec vous'. Mais Lucius et Owen lui avaient très bien fait comprendre qu'on ne 'voulait' pas quelque chose en parlant à Voldemort.

"Très bien, Severus, vous pouvez vous relever. Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez appris de vos erreurs passées. "

"Oui, Mon Maître, grâce à votre patience."

Il se releva et attendit que Voldemort lui indique où il pourrait se tenir debout ou s'asseoir. Ses riches robes noires bruissant sur le plancher en bois, Voldemort traversa la salle et s'assit, faisant signe à Tabitha d'en faire de même. Severus resta debout là où il était, près de la fenêtre, dos à la fenêtre.

Une vague nonchalante de la main du Maître. "Vous pouvez commencer."

C'était une situation très gênante, et une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Le potion et tout ce qui allait avec devait rester un secret entre lui et Voldemort, il lui avait explicitement été ordonné de ne le dévoiler à personne. Maintenant Tabitha était aussi là, assise à côté de son Maître avec sa tête haute, une méchante reine infante. Que devait-il faire ? Lui était-il permis de le savoir ? Le savait-elle déjà ? Voldemort serait-il furieux s'il suggérait que sa présence pourrait ne pas être appropriée ? Il avait complétement perdu ses mots, prisonnier de ses propres insécurités.

"Elle peut entendre tout ce que vous pourriez avoir à dire, Severus. Si c'est ce qui vous fait hésiter."

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "En effet, Mon Maître. Je vous présente mes excuses pour mes scrupules injustifiés." Un autre geste dédaigneux de la main de Voldemort. "J'ai, comme vous le savez, aidé Lucius avec ses recherches dans la bibliothèque de famille des Malfoy. D'abord je ne voulais pas le faire, puis j'ai repensé ma décision, parce que cela offrait l'occasion de le surveiller, tout comme vous m'aviez dit de le faire."

Voldemort hocha la tête et le regarda, les yeux à demi clos mais attentif. "Et ? A-t-il fait ou dit quoi que ce soit pour vous donner une raison de douter de sa loyauté ?"

Jamais un non ouvert. Une des premières règles qu'ils avaient inculquées dans son cerveau hésitant. Jamais un non ouvert. "Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu de suspect, Mon Seigneur. Mais j'ai profité du fait que j'étais dans sa bibliothèque, souvent seul, pour jeter un coup d’œil à la collection de Dioscuride Malefoi."

"Dioscuride Malefoi ? Il était botaniste, à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe."

" _Et flatte-le, Severus. Essaye d'introduire un compliment à chaque fois que tu le peux."_

_"Je ne peux pas faire cela, Owen. C'est... oh, merde, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Sale. Collant. Tout ce que tu veux."_

_"Severus, tu es aussi Serpentard que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Bien sûr que tu peux le faire. Parce que tu le dois !"_

_"Je sais que je peux. Mais pas avec lui. C'est différent, je -"_

_"Severus !"_

_"Lâche-moi, Lucius ! Tu peux me parler sans déchirer la manche de ma chemise"._

" _D'accord. Veux-tu que cette folie se termine oui ou non ? Oui, tu le veux. Alors essaye de faire ces fichus compliments. Il les adore."_

"Votre mémoire est véritablement stupéfiante, Mon Seigneur. Oui, Malefoi avait une passion pour la botanique et a monté une collection unique de livres et de papyri. Je ne vais pas ennuyer avec les détails à moins que vous ne vouliez les entendre -" une vague de dédain "- alors j'espère que vous pourriez être intéressé par l'aboutissement de cette recherche."

"Si c'est d'une importance quelconque pour le projet."

Pas 'oui, je le pense'. Laisse le toujours être celui qui décide ce qui est important ou bon. "Je pense... que cela pourrait l'être, Mon Seigneur. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous demander conseil. Je pense que je pourrais avoir trouvé la substance qui détruit le sang de loup-garou."

Un intérêt rouge luit à travers les pupilles noires. "Vous pensez ? Dites le moi, alors."

Severus fit la description de la fleur noire. "Seulement je n'ai trouvé aucune indication du lieu où on peut la trouver de nos jours."

"Ah," souffla Voldemort, "Un résultat intéressant. Et vous avez bien fait de me poser la question, Severus. Pendant mes voyages à l'étranger, je suis tombé sur des textes, très peu nombreux et très rares, qui parlent de cette fleur. Elle est appelée Lys du Diable, et peut être trouvée partout en Europe, en des lieux où les forces chthoniques sont particulièrement puissantes. L'anneau de pierres où j'initie de nouveaux partisans pourrait être un tel endroit."

Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas y avoir pensé ! "Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, Mon Seigneur. C'était... stupide de ma part de ne pas y avoir pensé. Et fleurit-elle dans la nuit de la première nouvelle lune après le solstice d'été ?"

"Oui." Voldemort lui fit un sourire malicieux. "Vous vous êtes gagné un temps précieux, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"

Ne faisant aucune attention au conseil qu'il avait reçu, Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Cela n'a jamais été mon intention, Mon Seigneur."

"Quoi qu'il en soit. Veillez à ce que la potion soit prête le plus tôt possible. Vous pouvez partir maintenant."

Tout en embrassant l'ourlet des robes du Maître, Severus pensa qu'il n'avait pas pu élever la question des conjonctions. Il était trop risqué de le faire maintenant. Cela devrait attendre la prochaine fois. Considérant la manière dont cette réunion s'était passée, il pourrait être au moins sûr qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, car Voldemort avait été satisfait.


	27. Chapter 27

Dans la vie de chaque jeune sorcier, les anniversaires les plus importants étaient le onzième et le dix-huitième. Ou plutôt, c'était la onzième année de leur vie qui était si conséquente, parce que c'était l'année où leur formation magique institutionnalisée commençait, bien que quelques uns d'entre eux célèbrassent leur anniversaire quand l'école avait déjà commencé. A dix-huit ans, cependant, c'était le jour qui comptait. Avoir dix-huit ans signifiait qu'ils avaient le droit de faire de la magie partout - tant que les directives du Ministère le permettaient, bien sûr - et pouvaient recevoir un Permis de Transplanage dans le cas où ils pouvaient transplaner. Il y avait, cependant, un autre anniversaire important, à savoir le vingt-et-unième. Un sorcier ne pouvait obtenir certains postes dans la communauté magique qu'à vingt et un ans ou plus : il était impossible de devenir Chef de Service au Ministère de la Magie, Auror ou - comme dans le cas de Lucius - membre du Bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard avant son vingt-et-unième anniversaire.

Les trois phœnix préparaient déjà le terrain pour l'étape suivante de leur projet. Lucius allait avoir vingt et un ans le 19 mars ; la réunion suivante du Bureau des Gouverneurs était prévue pour le 20 avril ; alors il prendrait la place de son défunt père. Quand Severus rapporta à Lucius et Owen que Voldemort avait été satisfait des résultats qu'il avait atteint jusqu'ici dans sa recherche sur la potion et n'avait pas montré plus de doutes évidents quant à sa loyauté, les trois sorciers se rencontrèrent au Manoir Malfoy pour discuter les étapes suivantes.

"Cela veut dire que nous pouvons poursuivre nos propres buts en paix au moins jusqu'au solstice d'été ?" dit Owen après que Severus leur ait parlé du Lys du Diable dont il allait avoir besoin pour compléter la formule.

"Eh bien, fondamentalement oui. Et même un peu plus longtemps, car je ne peux pas continuer mes expériences jusqu'à ce que j'aie obtenu des Thaumatocytes sous forme pure. Ils semblent très instables et devront probablement être liés à une autre substance pour que la potion marche. Je peux faire un peu de recherche théorique entretemps, mais pour voir quels ingrédients ont le meilleur effet stabilisant, je dois utiliser la vraie substance."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, en terme de temps que nous avons à notre disposition ?" demanda Lucius.

"Je ne peux pas le dire exactement. Septembre, peut-être octobre. Cela pourrait prendre plus longtemps, cependant."

"Bien," dit Lucius, hochant la tête de satisfaction évidente. "Plus ce sera long, mieux ce sera. Alors je suppose qu'il est temps que Owen joue son rôle."

Owen remua la tête. "Vous savez," dit-il, "cela pourrait aider d'avoir une raison concrète pour mes rodomontades Nous-Avons-Besoin-De-Quelqu'Un-A-Poudlard. Autrement, elles pourraient apparaître un peu exagérées. Je veux dire, pourquoi devrais-je commencer maintenant ? Il n'y a pas de motif apparent."

"Mmh." Severus frotta le dessus de son nez. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux dire que la résistance devrait jouer l'agresseur, seulement pour une fois, au lieu de garder son rôle essentiellement défensif."

"Exactement. Si nous pourrions mettre en scène quelque chose... je ne sais pas... comme... comme attaquer la famille de l'un de leurs membres, et ils appellent de l'aide... quelque chose du genre, vous comprenez ?"

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Lucius. "Que diriez vous des Blacks ?"

Severus soupira d'exaspération. "Lucius, s'il te plaît ! Sois raisonnable ! Essaye, du moins. Si nous attaquons les Blacks, ils pourraient faire des dommages réels -"

"Je ne pense pas," l'interrompit Lucius, son ricanement devenant de plus en plus sauvage à chaque seconde. "Parce qu'ils seraient, bien sûr, avertis à l'avance par Dumbledore. Nous pourrions - oui," dit-il, frappant l'accoudoir de sa chaise avec son poing droit, "Oui, c'est brillant. Nous pourrions prévoir tout cela pour les vacances de Pâques... Pâques est le 15 avril, donc les élèves quittent Poudlard le sept. Si Black rentre aussi chez lui, nous pourrions exécuter l'assaut le huit ou le neuf et il nous resterait douze jours jusqu'à la réunion des Gouverneurs. Ceci est absolument parfait."

Owen hocha la tête avec ferveur.

"Lucius, je ne critiquais pas ton plan qui, à ce propos, est brillant. J'exprimais mes doutes concernant la cible."

"La cible," dit Lucius d'une voix trainante, "rend tout cela encore plus intéressant. Parce qu'il leur serait bien sûr donné l'instruction de ne pas tuer ni d'arrêter. Tandis que nous..." Il éleva ses paumes de main et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "Nous pourrions simplement être un peu... eh bien, trop zélés."

"Et oublier notre collaboration avec Dumbledore. Non, Lucius, cela est absolument absolument hors de question."

Lucius le dévisagea avec des yeux rétrécis, le visage blanc, la bouche une ligne mince. "Tu n'es pas obligé de mener l'opération," dit-il finalement.

"Non, mais un de nous doit le faire. Ou Lestrange. Imaginez seulement ce qui arriverait s'il devait être responsable de l'attaque."

"Qui que nous attaquions," dit Owen, "l'un de nous doit être responsable. Et nous pourrions le faire plus facilement si nous choisissions les Blacks. Après tout, Lucius a des comptes à régler avec eux."

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Owen. Il a tellement de comptes à régler avec eux que je ne parierais pas un seul gallion sur son sang-froid. Ils ont tué son père, pour l'amour de Merlin ! C'est à cause d'eux que sa mère n'habite plus ici. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est trois Blacks morts -  que diable devrais-je dire à Dumbledore ? Il ne continuerait jamais à travailler avec nous si nous lui donnions des raisons de soupçonner que nous n'avons pas un minimum de contrôle !"

"Alors suggère une autre cible," dit Lucius d'un ton rogue.

Severus le regarda d'un air maussade. Bien sûr, ce bâtard vaniteux avait vu qu'il avait raison, mais se mordrait la langue jusqu'à l'enlever plutôt que de l'admettre. "Le problème est que nous ne connaissons pas les membres du groupe de Dumbledore. Nous n'avons que de pures suppositions. Je suppose qu'il pourrait avoir rappelé Lupin. Les Potters sont certainement avec lui. Figg. Maugrey. Ou avez-vous de meilleures idées ?" Il regarda les deux autres sorciers.

Owen secoua la tête. "Non. Mais c'est seulement un argument en faveur de Lucius, bien que je sois d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas diriger l'attaque." Lucius grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. "Ne sois pas si stupide, Lucius, tu sais qu'il a raison. D'autre part, nous avons besoin d'adversaires forts, et pas en trop petit nombre. Les Potters sont seulement deux. Je ne sais rien de la famille de Lupin, alors il pourrait n'y avoir que lui. Figg et Maugrey semblent être solitaires. Ce qui nous laisse avec les Blacks, il n'y a pas moyen de l'éviter."

"Merde !" siffla Severus, et il lança son verre dans la cheminée.

"Ceci était Baccarat antique, Rogue," dit Lucius, levant un sourcil vers lui. "Soit gentil de contrôler ton humeur, ou au moins de ne pas briser les possessions de la famille. Je suis conscient que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie de les posséder -"

Severus s'avança rapidement vers lui et se pencha sur sa chaise, ses mains sur les accoudoirs et son nez à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Lucius. "Ferme la, Malfoy !" siffla-t-il. "C'est moi qui risque mes cheveux et ma peau ici. Et je sais que tu veux te venger des Blacks. Je ne te crois pas incapable de mettre en danger notre plan tout entier simplement pour le plaisir de les torturer à mort. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui arriverait alors. Les Blacks sont les stars du Ministère. Les répressions seraient terribles, et nous perdrions notre chance avec Dumbledore. Veux-tu cela ? Cela me va. Mais ne comptez plus sur moi."

Un moment, ils se dévisagèrent simplement l'un l'autre. Puis, sans jamais rompre le contact oculaire, Lucius dit, "Ne me menace pas, Severus. Tu sais que cela ne passe pas particulièrement bien avec moi."

"Je ne te menace pas, je t'avertis des conséquences de toute action inconsidérée de ta part." Il se redressa. "Et ce n'est pas seulement à ton sujet que je m'inquiète. Pour dire la vérité, je suis bien plus préoccupé par Sirius Black. Bien sûr, il recevra des ordres de Dumbledore, mais il est impossible que Dumbledore puisse garantir qu'il les suivra. Et s'il a des arrières pensées comme toi ? Et s'il contre attaque sérieusement ? Es-tu vraiment impatient de mourir ou de passer ta vie à Azkaban ? Ferais-tu vraiment cela à Narcissa ?"

"Cela," dit Lucius d'une voix rauque, "était un coup très bas."

"Bas ou pas, tu dois reconnaître que j'ai raison."

"Va en enfer, Rogue !"

Severus acquiesça sinistrement. "C'est exactement où nous finirons tous les trois à moins que nous ne concevions un meilleur plan."

"Avez-vous fini de vous chamailler ?" demanda Owen.

Une tête blonde et une tête noire se tournèrent vivement. "Oui !" crachèrent Lucius et Severus à l'unisson.

"Super. Alors nous pourrions continuer notre discussion. Annulons l'option Black. C'est trop... eh bien, dramatique, et si nous n'avons pas de chance, Lestrange pourrait se porter volontaire pour diriger l'attaque. Il a un ou deux os à disputer avec Black aussi, alors il est assez probable qu'il le fasse. Je dis : essayons Lupin. Je pense que je me souviens qu'il est un demi-sang."

"Pas un sang-de-bourbe ?" demanda Lucius.

"Non, je suis assez sûr que sa mère est ou était une Moldue."

"Pourquoi ne regardons nous pas dans le 'Qui Est Qui' ?" dit Severus. "Il y est obligatoirement, et donc nous verrons aussi qui sont ses parents."

Lucius lui lança un regard indigné, auquel Severus répondit par un sourire rusé. Il savait combien Lucius détestait reconnaître qui n'importe qui dont le nom n'était pas Lucius Malfoy avait eu une bonne idée. Mais il se leva tout de même, tira sa baguette et appela le tome. "Voyons voir... Ludlum... Luzco, non c'est trop loin... nous y sommes. Lupin, Remus Jean, né à Pickering, le 4 octobre 1958, Balance... blablabla, fils d'Arsène Lupin (pour plus amples renseignements, voir " _Qui est Qui en France Magique_ " ) et Emma Watson (Moldue). 1969-1976 Poudlard... eh bien, nous savons certainement _cela_ ! Qui diable est Arsène Lupin ? Maudits français !"

"C'est toi qui parle !" dit Owen, "Si je me souviens bien, les Malefois -"

"Attendez, attendez, attendez !" dit Severus, "Arsène Lupin? Il était tout à fait célèbre ! Des ennuis infinis avec le Ministère français de la Magie, je rappelle tout à fait de cela. Il utilisait ses capacités magiques pour commettre les vols les plus scandaleux... je me souviens faiblement de quelque chose au sujet d'un collier... qui avait appartenu à quelque reine française. Mais -" il leva sa main droite, l'index pointant vers Lucius "- le nom de Watson me rappelle aussi quelque chose. Tu te souviens de Sherlock Holmes, le Maître d'Arithmancie ?"

"Faiblement," dit Owen, "ne me dis pas que tu écoutais Binns !"

"Bien sûr que non. J'ai lu à son sujet dans un autre contexte. Cependant, je pense que je me rappelle que Holmes et Lupin n'étaient pas très amis. Pas exactement des ennemis, plutôt des concurrents. D'autant plus que Holmes avait l'habitude de travailler avec la police moldue et les aidait à résoudre quelques affaires complexes en utilisant son savoir-faire en Arithmancie."

"Severus," interrompit Lucius, "Ceci devient extrêmement ennuyeux."

"Patience, Malfoy, j'arrive au but. Holmes avait un acolyte, appelé Watson, qui était un cracmol. Il l'utilisait pour faire le travail servile tandis qu'il jouait lui-même le grand génie. Alors je pense que cette Emma Watson pourrait être... attendez... elle devrait être sa fille."

"S'il était un cracmol et a épousé une Moldue," dit Lucius, "la fille pourrait être une Moldue. Seulement dans ce cas, nous sommes incapables de découvrir si elle est toujours en vie. Mais je vais Transplaner jusqu'au _Château_ ** et jeter un coup d’œil au vieux Arsène Lupin."

"Oh, Malfoy, cela à l'air vraiment tellement grandiose," dit Severus, "je vais Transplaner jusqu'au _Château_ **. Jusqu'où peux-tu devenir _blasé_ ** ?"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si je possède un château en France," grogna Lucius en réponse. "Tu devrais en être reconnaissant, au lieu de jouer l'âne-savant ici. Après tout, c'est toi qui t'oppose à attaquer les Blacks et nous force à déterrer des informations sur d'obscurs sorciers français."

~~~~*~~~~

"Quel est le problème avec Lupin?" demanda Lestrange, quand Lucius suggéra qu'ils attaquent la maison familiale à Pickering.

"Vraiment, Lucius," fit chœur Severus, roulant ses yeux de fausse contrariété, "Est-ce nécessaire ? Je veux dire, oui, j'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi il fait partie du groupe de Dumbledore, mais c'est seulement une rumeur. Ou est-ce que c'est un de tes stratagèmes privés ? Utilisant notre mouvement pour tes propres projets de vengeance ?"

"Eh bien, nous faisons tous cela, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tabitha avant que son mari puisse ouvrir la bouche. "Mais je ne vois pas tout à fait la nécessité."

Owen, comme ils s'étaient précédemment entendus, évitait ce débat et jouait le spectateur silencieux. Son rôle allait arriver plus tard.

"Vous pourriez vouloir vous rendre compte," répliqua acidement Lucius, "que si la rumeur est vraie, nous sommes tous en grave danger. Et si Dumbledore le lâche pendant la pleine lune ? Il serait une arme dangereuse, pire même que mortelle."

"Mmh." Lestrange sembla méditer ceci. "C'est bien sûr vrai. Bien que je doute que Dumbledore ait vraiment recours à une telle mesure."

"Exactement ce que je pense," dit Severus. "Dumbledore, utilisant un loup-garou contre des camarades sorciers ! Vraiment, Lucius, ceci est simplement absurde."

"Absurde ?" grogna Lucius, "Vraiment ? Nous l'avons conduit dos au mur, et tôt ou tard, il pourrait devoir avoir recours à des mesures bien plus radicales. De plus, vous ne devriez pas oublier que Lupin est un maudit Gryffondor et ainsi il est assez probable qu'il ait ses propres idées."

"Cela," Lestrange a dit, "est certainement digne de considération. Lupin pourrait ne pas être aussi imprudent que Black ou Potter, mais il est certainement capable de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Mais s'il est vraiment dans le groupe de résistance, comment pouvez-vous l'atteindre ? Je suppose qu'il sera à Poudlard, la plupart du temps."

"Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous attirions quelqu'un chez lui," dit Lucius. "Ses parents sont très vieux, alors j'imagine qu'il ne serait pas trop difficile de le faire aller où nous le voulons. Avec le profit supplémentaire d'avoir aussi ses parents."

Lestrange hocha la tête, jetant un coup d’œil de côté à Tabitha, qui signala son consentement. Severus sentit une vague de colère s'élever en lui - qu'est ce qui diable lui donnait le droit d'interférer ? Et pourquoi Voldemort le permettait-il ? Quant à Lestrange, Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas grand chose de plus que l'obéissant esclave sexuel de sa femme, mais le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tolère ses interventions constantes était véritablement au delà de sa compréhension. Peut-être même l'encourageait-il ? C'était certainement la manière parfaite de contrôler St. Jean, bien que seulement si Voldemort pouvait être sûr que la loyauté de la jeune sorcière envers lui était plus forte que les liens la liant à son mari. D'autre part, Tabitha était peut-être plus Serpentard que eux tous réunis. Sa volonté de réussir, son envie de pouvoir et son manque absolu de scrupules était probablement égalé par seul ceux de Voldemort. Tant qu'elle recevait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était l'outil parfait pour faire faire à St. Jean ce qui lui était demandé, quoi que ce soit.

"Très bien," dit Lestrange après une brève pause, "Alors visons Lupin. Lucius, tu sembles un peu trop émotif sur la question, cependant. Je conseillerais vivement que Owen ou Severus mène l'opération. Un volontaire ?"

Personne ne prononça une seule syllabe. Severus et Owen évitèrent les yeux de leur ex-professeur.

"On dirait que ce sera moi après tout," grogna Lucius, "Considérant que Messieurs Rogue et McNair ne montrent aucune inclination à faire le travail."

"J'ai dit non," répliqua nettement Lestrange, "Severus, tu y vas."

Severus prit un air maussade. "Pourquoi devrais-je -"

"Parce que je l'ai dit. La discussion est terminée, messieurs. Y-a-t'il autre chose dont nous devrions débattre ?" tout le monde secoua la tête. "Bon. Dans ce cas, nous allons partir. J'ai un cours à donner tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit, messieurs. Viens, Tabitha."

Les trois autres saluèrent le couple partant ; Lestrange prit la main de Tabitha, et ils Transplanèrent.

"Je ne peux plus le supporter !" cracha Lucius. Il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit les agrafes de sa robe, impatiemment et précipitamment, défoulant sa colère sur le vêtement. La troisième agrafe était coincée -un problème d'habitude résolu par un simple sortilège. Mais Lucius, le visage soudainement rouge et couvert de marbrure, tira violemment le tissu si bien qu'il se déchira finalement avec un mauvais bruit crissant. L'agrafe, toujours fermée, pendillait du velours non-endommagé à gauche. Il ôta la robe et la jeta par terre. "Je ne peux pas supporter cette... cette petite salope et ses regards impertinents, et je ne peux pas supporter l'attitude servile de envers elle," il continua sa tirade, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

"Aucun de nous ne peut la supporter, Lucius," dit Owen, se levant aussi et se débarrassant de ses robes. "Sev, attends-tu quelqu'un, ou pouvons-nous rester pour boire un verre du soir ?"

"Vous pouvez rester à moins que Lucius ne démolisse mes meubles dans sa fureur vertueuse," répondit Severus. "Mais croyez-moi, j'en ai autant assez d'elle que vous. Seulement il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, à moins de commettre un meurtre."

Lucius arrêta de faire les cents pas et lui lança un regard mutin. "Je sais. Et s'il y avait une possibilité de l'éliminer, croyez moi, je le ferais."

"Comme nous le ferions tous," acquiesça Owen. Il se versait déjà un verre plutôt généreux. "Cependant, cette réunion s'est plutôt bien passée, je dirais. Alors tu peux informer Dumbledore."

Severus hocha la tête. "En effet. Et m'assurer qu'il n'envoie pas cet idiot de Black."

"Qui vas-tu emmener ?" demanda Lucius après une première petite gorgée qui semblait l'avoir calmé un peu.

"Bonne question. Les pires duellistes que nous ayons, je dirais."

"Ce qui veut dire Cédric," dit Owen avec un sourire moqueur.

"Sans aucun doute. Dommage que Tabitha soit si douée, autrement je pourrais l'enrôler et insinuer à Dumbledore qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être cléments pour le plus petit du groupe."

Lucius renifla. "Cela serait formidable. Malheureusement, elle ne manque ni de technique ni de scrupules. Qui d'autre ?"

"Mmh..." Severus remua sa tête et tourna lentement le verre entre ses doigts. "Difficile... Cameron, je dirais, considérant qu'il y aura aussi des femmes. Il n'est jamais capable de se persuader de les frapper convenablement, cet idiot stupide."

"Vous savez," dit Owen, "que ceci signifie une autre mission loupée et donc encore un peu de Doloris ?"

"Je pense qu'il est accoutumé à Doloris comme à une drogue maintenant," dit Lucius, souriant.

"Eh bien," commenta Owen en se versant un autre verre, "vous pouvez dire la même chose de moi. Seulement je suis rarement celui qui le reçoit."

~~~~*~~~~

Ses yeux lui faisaient encore mal-comme son corps tout entier-à cause de la Malédiction de Doloris que Voldemort lui avait lancée. Mais il se força à les ouvrir, les focaliser, parce que la précision physique l'aidait, et espérons-le l'aiderait à atteindre la précision mentale dont il avait tellement besoin actuellement. Ses paupières suivirent avec réticence l'ordre péremptoire de son cerveau de s'élever, de dépouiller ses globes oculaires nus de leur coquille douce mais protectrice qui les protégeait, même si de manière incomplète, contre les poignards trompeusement doux de la lumière des chandelles. De ce point de vue, les pieds de la table semblaient être les colonnes d'un temple si haut qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer où était son toit ; peut-être qu'il s'était perdu dans les nuages de douleur, parce que ceci était un temple de douleur, dans la cellule la plus intérieure duquel était assis un Dieu cruel, sur son trône, le Maître de Douleur, le Fournisseur d'Agonie, dont le cœur de Severus désirait toujours désespérément l'amour. Les robes cramoisies et sombres du Maître, le rideau de ce théâtre d'humiliation. Le décor de la scène était une toile d'araignée, tissée de manière si complexe de fils d'amour, de haine et de mensonges, tant de mensonges en brins soyeux, si séduisants à l’œil, si mortels, si magnifiquement et hypnotiquement collants du sirop pourrissant d'une voix qui contenait encore toutes les promesses... Le théâtre de sa vie, où le rideau tombait quand la pièce commençait, où les spectateurs étaient assis dans leur fauteuils en peluche dans l'obscurité complète qui était éclairée par des paquets de lumières sifflant dès que les acteurs prononçaient le premier mot. C'était un théâtre de vérité devenue mensonge devenu vérité, plus absurde qu'absurde, et sous les pieds des spectateurs, des Cupidons roses, obèses et baroques dansaient un menuet insensé autour de la Muse, perdue dans une mer de ciel bleu et de nuages errants. Peut-être y avait-il eu autrefois une vérité, l'illusion d'une vérité qui était l'amour, flottant vers lui et l'enveloppant dans une chaleur trompeuse. Maintenant, la vérité n'était plus. Même les Cupidons le savaient, s'en moquaient et la froissaient en une balle de papier jauni par le temps qu'ils se lançaient l'un l'autre - mais elle laissait des contusions sur leur peau saine et tumescente, là où elle frappait.

Severus se força à respirer de manière égale, pour ne pas se perdre dans ces conséquences du Sortilège de Torture semblable à la drogue. C'était presque au delà de sa force de se démêler de ce cauchemar heureux qui, s'il s'y complaisait, le mènerait tout droit à la folie. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux et poignarda ses propres poumons avec des gorgées profondes d'air froid, pour que son cœur puisse ralentir sa course pour trouver de l'oxygène. Il avait besoin de garder tous ses sens. Il devait donner les bonnes réponses. C'était un jeu, simplement un jeu, un ballet truculent d'esprits et de pouvoir.

"Pourquoi avez vous échoué ?" siffla Voldemort.

"Mon Seigneur, je -" ses cordes vocales lui donnaient l'impression d'être pincées par des scorpions de feu "- j'ai une explication, si vous daignez l'écouter."

Le tissu rouge sombre bruissa devant ses yeux. "Une explication, Severus, ou une justification ?"

"Une explication, Mon Maitre. Ai-je la permission de vous la dire ?"

Les bottes de Voldemort s'arrêtèrent pile devant le visage de Severus, et un éclat de crainte le traversa. Elles étaient faites de peau de Boutefeu Chinois, avec des écailles aussi chaudes et tranchantes que du verre. "Dis moi, enfant. Raconte, et avoue."

Maintenant la douleur dans sa gorge devenait insupportable, comme si les larmes étaient vraiment là-bas, bouillonnant et sifflant sur la chair enflammée. _Pardonnez moi, mon père, car j'ai péché..._ Une formule Moldue, mais puissante. Si puissante. _Pardonnez moi, mon père, et caressez moi de votre punition, lancez moi dans de l'huile bouillante, pour que mon dernier cri puisse être 'je vous aime! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas m'aimer ?'_ "Mon Maitre, il y avait plus de gens dans la maison de Lupin que je n'avais de raison d'en prévoir."

La botte droite eut un tic infinitésimal, et en dépit de la douleur que cela lui causait Severus serra les yeux fermés, s'attendant à ce que le coup fore son crâne. Il ne vint pas. "Plus de gens ? Dites-vous que vous avez été embusqués ?"

"Pas embusqués, mon Maitre." _Il veut avoir un traitre dans ses rangs._ La réalisation fit frissonner Severus. _De tout son pouvoir, il veut que se débarasser de Lucius ou Owen. Probablement aussi de moi, mais seulement quand j'aurai fini la potion pour lui. Il veut prouver son pouvoir en faisant un exemple flamboyant, en tuant l'un de ses lieutenants puissants_. "Il n'y avait pas d'Aurors. Et personne ne nous attendait. Mais le groupe de résistance de Dumbledore tenait une réunion là-bas."

Soulagement frissonnant, parce que la botte recommença à faire les cents pas. "Combien étaient-ils ?"

"Je ne peux pas le dire exactement, Mon Maitre. Vingt-cinq, peut-être. Peut-être trente. Nous étions seulement trois."

Ceci avait été l'idée de Dumbledore, acceptée avec joie par Severus. Dans un combat à trois contre deux - parce que la mère de Lupin était moldue - cela aurait fait une histoire extrêmement improbable à raconter à Voldemort, si les deux adversaires avaient eu le temps d'appeler leurs amis à l'aide. Mais si le groupe entier était présent, tenant une réunion, non seulement Dumbledore serait là pour garantir que ceux du genre Black et Potter ne réagissaient pas de manière excessive, la force des adversaires serait aussi tellement écrasante que tout ce que les agresseurs pourraient faire serait de Transplaner immédiatement, avant que le premier sort ait même été lancé.

"Qui vous avez reconnu ?"

"Ils avaient lancé des sortilèges de Confundus, Mon Maitre, donc leurs visages étaient flous et inintelligible. J'ai vu distinctement les cheveux et la barbe de Dumbledore, cependant. Et j'ai immédiatement donné l'ordre de Transplaner - autrement il y aurait eu un carnage. Nous n'avions aucune chance contre un si grand nombre. Pardonnez-moi, Mon Maitre. J'ai échoué dans cette mission."

"Oui, enfant," chuchota Voldemort, traçant doucement le cadre de la mâchoire de Severus de la pointe de sa botte, coupant profondément, "Mais vous avez aussi apporté des nouvelles importantes. Des nouvelles qui rendent cela plus évident que jamais : nous avons besoin d'un espion à Poudlard."

Il était difficile de résister à l'envie de se relâcher de soulagement. "Oui, Mon Maitre."

"Oui, Mon Maitre ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?" la voix de Voldemort dégouttait d'ironie.

"Mon Maitre, si vous aviez la gentillesse de me laisser penser un peu à la question..."

Il sentit les tendons de son épaule gauche claquer quand la botte en peau de dragon frappa. Finalement, les larmes avaient le droit de couler, peu nombreuses, et plus des larmes de remords aimant. Seulement de douleur. Des larmes de douleur se mêlant au sang qui suintait à travers ses robes. "Pensez-vous que vous pourriez réussir là où j'ai échoué, enfant ?" La voix caressa son visage. Si près, si chaleureux, si impitoyable.

Dans cette fugue de sang et de terreur, Severus avait besoin d'une autre voix, un contrepoint à la douleur et au doux poison de la voix de Voldemort. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une note aiguë, tranchante et picotant vibra au-dessus de la mélodie palpitante de cramoisi. "Pardonnez moi, Mon Maitre. Je ne voulais pas suggérer..."

"Enfant irréfléchi." Un index osseux glissa sur sa lèvre mordue. "Laissez moi maintenant à mes réflexions."

~~~~*~~~~

"Maintenant essaye de bouger le bras !" Narcissa se tenait au-dessus lui, les sourcils froncés de concentration, son beau visage déchiré par l'anxiété.

Severus souleva son bras gauche avec obéissance. En dehors d'une légère douleur brûlant dans son épaule, c'était comme neuf. "Tu es stupéfiante," dit-il, essayant de sourire. Le mouvement de ses muscles du visage refit saigner les coupures sur sa mâchoire et sa lèvre mordue. Il tressaillit.

"Chut," elle sourit. "Attends que j'aie fini pour les compliments."

Severus ferma les yeux et la laissa nettoyer et guérir ses blessures. Les doigts frais de Narcissa s'attardèrent sur son front un instant.

"Terminé," dit-elle. "Maintenant reste là, je vais aller chercher la potion."

Il entendit ses pas sur le tapis, puis sur le sol, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les voix étouffées au dehors. Quand la porte se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, les pas étaient plus lourds. Une voix familière et trainante marmonna " _Accio_ !" et il y eut le bruit sourd et doux d'une chaise atterrissant sur le tapis. Le tissu se froissa, et la chaise émit un doux grincement.

"Était-ce très mauvais ?" demanda Lucius.

Severus se racla la gorge, mais il était trop épuisé pour rouvrir ses yeux. De plus, la lumière lui faisait toujours mal. "Si c'était du gâteau, c'en était un gros."

Lucius renifla. "Vu comme tu aimes les sucreries... Comment cela s'est il passé, alors ?"

"L'assaut s'est passé exactement comme nous avions planifié. Ou plutôt, le non-assaut. J'ai immédiatement Transplané en Albanie. Il était... furieux."

"Je peux imaginer. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?"

En dépit de la douleur persistant encore dans ses muscles, un sourire scintilla sur le visage de Severus. "Que nous avons besoin d'un espion à Poudlard."

Il put entendre l'inspiration rapide de Lucius. "Vraiment ? C'est ce que j'appelle de bonnes nouvelles. Considérant que tu as payé le prix..."

"Réjouis-toi, réjouis-toi !" répondit Severus. "Mais je dois t'avertir : il m'a pratiquement incité à lui dire que nous étions tombés dans une embuscade."

Lucius rit tout bas. "St. Jean doit être vraiment en rogne."

"Je suppose que oui. Mais ne le sous-estime pas. S'il vraiment veut se débarrasser de toi..."

"Bien sûr qu'il en a envie. Ou plutôt, Tabitha en a envie. Elle veut un esclave qui a du pouvoir, autrement où est l'amusement ? Cette petite chienne. Penses-tu que je devrais essayer une calomnie subtile sur Lestrange ?"

Severus soupira. "Je t'en dissuaderais si j'étais dans une quelconque condition de discuter. Alors je vais seulement dire non et te laisser faire ce que tu veux."

"Pourquoi pas, oh fleur délicate ?"

"Parce que je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre que nous en sachions un peu plus sur cet étrange triangle. Tôt ou tard, il transpirera quelque chose."

"Oui, quand la Reine des Salopes sera assise sur un trône, maniant le sceptre de torture. Pour mon compte, je n'ai aucune envie de laisser les choses en venir là. "

"Lucius, nous ne sommes pas en position pour commencer une révolution de palais. Mieux vaudrait demander immédiatement à Voldemort si tu peux le voir et faire ta suggestion avant que St. Jean ne la fasse. Il est plus familier avec tout ce qui concerne Pouldard et pourrait avoir la même idée brillante que nous."

"Je vais attendre quelques heures, cependant," dit Lucius, se levant de sa chaise, parce que Narcissa était entrée dans la pièce, "pour qu'il semble plus plausible que tu puisses m'avoir déjà parlé. En parlant de brillant..." Une note plus chaude se faufila dans sa voix. "Et que dis tu des capacités de medisorcière de ma femme ?"

"Elles sont stupéfiantes," dit Severus, faisant une tentative de sourire. "Et maintenant arrête de me taquiner, et donne moi cette maudite potion."

~~~~*~~~~

"M. Malfoy a fait un travail très minutieux, je dois le dire "Dumbledore, cette fois sans son bonnet de nuit, mais vêtu d'une magnifique robe de chambre damassée d'un bleu de minuit, posa sa tasse de thé.

Severus tenait encore la sienne, reconnaissant pour la chaleur s'infiltrant dans ses mains. Il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps et était retourné à une heure du matin, ce qui, du moins à l'opinion de Dumbledore, était encore une heure très raisonnable pour prendre le thé. Severus soupçonnait que le thé n'était qu'un prétexte pour le gâteau au chocolat à l'air très riche qu'il avait refusé poliment.

"Je suis content de l'entendre. En dehors de notre plan, il était plutôt... euh, motivé par Lord Voldemort lui-même."

"Bien sûr," Dumbledore hocha la tête et transféra adroitement un autre morceau de gâteau au chocolat sur son assiette. "Bien que vous puissiez dire à M. Malfoy qu'il n'y a nul besoin de constamment remettre en question mon autorité, la légitimité de ma naissance et mes compétences magiques, autant qu'il semble l'apprécier."

Severus supprima un reniflement de gaieté. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore attendait après tant d'années de discrimination plus ou moins ouverte contre Serpentard ? Bien sûr que Lucius sauterait sur la première possibilité de lui rendre tout cela. "Je transmettrai le message, Directeur, mais s'il vous plaît considérez qu'il n'a aucune obligation de suivre ce conseil."

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire serein. "Je sais. Cependant, aujourd'hui il était très serviable. Clément sur plusieurs autres questions mais inflexible sur celle-ci. Les autres gouverneurs pas n'ont pas manqué de voir l'urgence de la demande, et donc j'ai déjà envoyé divers hiboux aux Maitres de Potions que vous m'avez indiqué. Le paiement et les conditions que j'ai offertes sont si risibles que j'ai bon espoir que personne les ne considérera même. Et pour exclure Lestrange, j'ai ajouté une condition _sine qua non_ : le nouvel enseignant de Potions sera aussi Directeur de Serpentard et ne doit donc pas être marié."

"Bien pensé," dit Severus admirativement. "Je suis assez sûr que St Jean ne resterait jamais séparé de Tabitha plus que quelque jours." Il prit une autre petite gorgée de thé. "À propos, vous ne voulez pas que je devienne Directeur de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Professeur Sinistra a pris ses devoirs très sérieusement, mais elle n'est plus assez jeune pour inspirer le genre de confiance dont nous avons besoin en ce moment."

"Pardonnez-moi si je diffère, Directeur, mais je n'inspire nullement la confiance. Sans mentionner que je suis moins que disposé à jouer le remplaçant de père à un paquet d'adolescents, conduits par leurs hormones et -"

"Mais vous devez le faire !" la voix de Dumbledore avait perdu sa douceur. "Vous devez essayer de les empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort. Il n'y a aucun besoin d'être un remplaçant de père. Au contraire. Ce dont ils ont besoin est d'une main forte. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'ils ont besoin d'être intimidés."

"Êtes-vous en train de dire que je dois discriminer ma propre maison ? Si vous voulez que je les discipline, je les disciplinerai tous, sans tenir compte de leur affiliation de maison. Sans intervention, surtout de votre part."

"Vous demandez beaucoup, Severus."

"Vous aussi. Le fait qu'enseigner les Potions à Poudlard est la seule possibilité pour moi d'essayer d'arrêter cette folie ne me fait pas aimer l'enseignement plus que je ne le fais déjà. Je suis tout sauf un professeur, et vous savez cela. Mais tout de même je traiterai mes élèves avec impartialité et justice."

"Justice." dit Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres et regarda dans la nuit. "Justice,"répéta-t-il, "je me demande si nous savons ce que cela signifie."

Severus sentit la fureur monter incontrôlablement en lui. "Vous vous demandez si _je_ sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas, Directeur ? Parce que je suis un Serpentard. Parce que je suis du mauvais côté."

"Suis ?" fit écho Dumbledore, "j'avais l'impression -"

"Non." Le mot retentit dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. "Non, Directeur. Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Je ne suis pas un pécheur repentant ni un Fils Prodigue. J'ai pris une décision et je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire pour la faire aboutir. Mais il n'y a pas de culpabilité impliquée. Aucun regret et pas de sentimentalité. Autant que vous l'apprécieriez sans aucun doute. La morale est tellement plus facile à contrôler que la raison, du moins pour les gens comme vous."

Encore dos à Severus, le Directeur répondit, "Je n'ai pas demandé vos raisons, Severus, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Peut-être -" il se retourna pour faire face au plus jeune sorcier "- que la raison pure est préférable aux émotions dans cette situation. Alors je vous accorderai votre souhait. Je n'interférerai pas avec votre enseignement. Cependant, je ne prendrai pas votre défense s'il devait y avoir des conflits avec les autres Directeurs de Maisons."

"En effet. Vous continuez une tradition très noble," mordit Severus. Il se sentait enfantin et mesquin, mais les blessures, bien que refermées, brûlaient toujours.

Dumbledore soupira lourdement. "Ceci ne va pas être facile pour qui que ce soit d'entre nous, Severus. Je comprends vos ressentiments. Peut-être -" il retourna à sa chaise et s'assit "- peut-être qu'ils sont ce qui vous a conduit à Voldemort."

"Je peux me payer un Guérisseur d’Âme si nécessaire, Directeur. Vous n'avez nul besoin de jouer ce rôle, surtout parce que vous le faites pour votre propre confort. Qu'il soit assez pour vous que je ne vous trahirai pas parce que ce serait contre mes propres intérêts. Cela devrait être une base suffisamment forte de coopération."

"Que vous puissiez me trahir est le moindre de mes soucis. _Ceci_ -" et il lança un regard aigu à Severus "- est un des préjugés les plus actuels contre Serpentard, que je ne partage certainement pas. La trahison n'est pas une des caractéristiques de votre maison. Mais je suggère que nous terminions cette discussion particulière à ce point, car il est peu probable qu'elle nous mène quelque part. Quand pouvez-vous commencer à enseigner ici ?"

Severus se versa une autre tasse de thé, plus pour se donner du temps pour se calmer et se concentrer sur la question de Dumbledore, que pour étancher une soif qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mais cette brève dispute avec le Directeur avait ouvert une fenêtre sur l'avenir qui l'attendait ici. "Quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Je suppose que Voldemort voudra que je commence mon espionnage le plus tôt possible. Et le personnel enseignant ?"

"Vous voulez dire leurs réactions à votre engagement ?" Severus hocha la tête. Pas qu'il ait de quelconques illusions. "Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, "la plupart d'entre eux seront soulagés que nous ayons finalement un Maître de Potions -"

"Soulagés ? Directeur, ceci est absurde. Je ne suis pas seulement Maître de Potions. Je suis Severus Rogue, un Serpentard qui tient une très haute position sur la liste des suspects du Ministère. Suggérez-vous sérieusement que cette information a été tenue secrète ? Il est aussi clair que la lumière du jour qu'il y a des fuites - je supposerais même que ceci est un procédé très intentionnel - et que beaucoup de gens savent. Certainement que votre personnel enseignant n'est pas une exception."

"Quand j'ai dit que je ne prendrai pas votre défense dans les conflits s'élevant avec les autres Directeurs de Maison, ce qui s'étend bien sûr à tous les membres du personnel, je ne voulais pas dire que vous alliez être entièrement seul, Severus. Je faisais simplement référence aux questions d'enseignement. Vous m'avez demandé de ne pas interférer, et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Mais si quelqu'un osait lancer même la calomnie la plus insignifiante sur vous, vous auriez certainement mon soutien tout entier. Si j'engage un enseignant, quel que soit son âge, son histoire ou sa réputation personnelle, il est égal à tous les autres enseignants sous tout aspect. Surtout s'il est aussi Directeur de Maison."

"C'est quelque chose que je croirai seulement quand Black me traitera de sale Mangemort pour la première fois et que vous le remettrez à sa place," dit Severus avec colère et d'un ton rogue.

Dumbledore regarda dans sa tasse de thé et secoua lentement la tête. "Ne pensez pas que je ne sois pas entièrement conscient de ce que cela signifie de vous avoir tous les deux comme enseignants, vous et Black. Cela ne va pas être facile."

"Non," acquiesça Severus d'un air sinistre, "Cela ne va certainement pas être facile."

 

** en français dans le texte


	28. Chapter 28

La lettre portant le blason de Poudlard attendait déjà Severus quand il revint chez lui. Il avait tout juste brisé le cachet quand il sentit la traction familière de la Marque Sombre. Lestrange avait donc déjà informé Voldemort. Le jeu avait commencé, et les enjeux étaient haut. Il y avait une possibilité très petite, mais encore réaliste, que Lestrange puisse se porter volontaire pour prendre le travail - considérant le fait qu'il semblait partager sa femme avec Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait ne pas être contre l'avoir pour lui seul et envoyer son mari vers le célibat dans le nord de l’Écosse. D'autre part, L'Ordre Très Secret du Phoenix avait aussi un atout, même si c'était un atout dangereux : Lestrange était celui que leur Maître voulait à son côté, et pas Severus, Owen ou Lucius. Ils étaient utiles, mais St. Jean était le dauphin incontesté, car il était plus facile à contrôler. Cependant, la pensée du retour de Lestrange à Poudlard fit frémir Severus. Dumbledore avait cédé à la demande péremptoire du Bureau des Gouverneurs de l'école parce que cela s'accordait à ses plans. Maintenant que le Directeur connaissait le rôle de Lestrange, il n'allait jamais l'engager. Et il était bien capable de tenir ferme contre les gouverneurs de l'école, s'il le voulait. Seulement dans ce cas, Lucius devrait payer le prix, et Severus doutait qu'il y survive.

Il monta rapidement les escalier pour prendre son uniforme de Mangemort, enfila à la hâte ses robes et son manteau et, après avoir lutté doucement pour reprendre son masque du bec d'Elias - le corbeau essayait toujours de jouer avec, probablement attiré par l'éclat métallique - il caressa brièvement les plumes noires et brillantes, mit le masque et toucha sa Marque Sombre.

Lucius et Lestrange étaient déjà là-bas, l'air tendu tous les deux, et Owen arriva seulement quelques secondes après Severus. Ils durent attendre quelques minutes que Voldemort fasse son entrée. Il apparut, vêtu de robes noires, avec Tabitha dans son sillage. Elle portait elle aussi du noir. La coupe de ses robes rappelait celle des vêtements traditionnels des femmes de la péninsule arabique, bien que le décolleté soit sans aucun doute trop profond pour les normes chastes des femmes musulmanes. Non, pensa Severus, elle ressemblait plutôt à Salomé, la tentatrice éternelle, séduisante incarnation enfantine de sensualité, qui se montrerait volontiers à son beau-père dans toute sa gloire nue, seulement pour voir l'exécution d'un homme qui avait refusé son admiration. Les cheveux lisses de Tabitha étaient arrangés en une coiffure soignée, tenue par des barrettes dorées qui étaient la seule touche de couleur dans cette image de parfait noir et blanc.

Severus scruta soigneusement le visage de Lestrange pendant les quelques secondes entre l'ouverture de la porte et la salutation prosternée des quatre hommes à leur Maître, mais fut incapable de détecter un quelconque signe de détresse ou de jalousie. Merlin les aide si cet homme était prêt à abandonner sa femme pour retourner à Poudlard, afin de pouvoir travailler le sol riche des jeunes esprits et moissonner les nouveaux Mangemorts par douzaines.

"Vous pouvez vous lever," dit la voix de Voldemort. Il s'était déjà assis - Severus remarqua que c'était nouveau, ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement pas été conscient du changement la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Le siège était un peu plus haut que les autres, plus massif et fait d'ébène avec des décorations d'or des deux côté du dossier et sur les jambes. Un trône, ou quelque chose de très apparenté à un trône, du moins comparé au chaises en bois plutôt spartiates sur lesquelles les autres devaient s'asseoir. Tabitha s'était déplacée pour s'asseoir près de la cheminée ; évidemment sa voix n'allait pas être entendue pendant les délibérations d'aujourd'hui, ou plutôt de ce soir.

"Nous nous sommes réunis," commença Voldemort, "pour discuter d'une question de la plus haute importance. Pour la première fois depuis que Karkaroff, ce déserteur lâche qui était trop faible pour faire face à mon courroux justifié, a quitté Poudlard, nous aurons la possibilité d'introduire un espion dans le proche voisinage d'Albus Dumbledore. Lucius nous a rendu à tous un grand service en prenant la place de son père au Bureau des Gouverneurs et en se prouvant être un successeur plus que digne de l'être. A la première réunion à laquelle il a assisté, il a effectué ce qui jusqu'ici semblait impossible: Dumbledore a été forcé à remplir la position vacante de Maitre de Potions à Poudlard, qui sera aussi Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard."

Lucius fit un minuscule sourire et inclina sa tête, tandis que Severus réussit à prendre une expression convenable de compréhension progressive et tira la lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa poche. Il la posa sur la table et regarda l'expression de crainte admirative complète de Owen avec satisfaction. Ils s'étaient fondus dans leurs rôles assez rapidement.

"Ah," dit Voldemort, "je vois que vous avez aussi reçu une missive de Dumbledore. Ceci rend notre décision beaucoup plus facile."

Lestrange hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Tabitha, qui sourit. Donc peut-être qu'ils pouvaient tous se relâcher, pensa Severus. Il ne serait pas sage d'accepter avec trop de joie, cependant. La plus simple touche de résistance pourrait lui gagner une autre punition mais se prouver très utile à leur cause. "Mon Seigneur, puis-je parler ?" demanda-t-il, et Voldemort acquiesça son consentement. "Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir tous mes devoirs envers vous, Mon Seigneur, si je devais accepter l'offre de Dumbledore."

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent et luirent de rouge, et Severus sentit de l'appréhension. "Vos devoirs ? A quels devoirs faites-vous allusion ?"

"Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur, j'étais confus et n'ai pas bien exprimé mes pensées. Je suppose qu'il serait difficile pour moi de prendre la part que je désire dans nos opérations, parce que -"

"Vos désirs," le coupa Voldemort, "n'ont aucune importance ici."

Severus inclina la tête. Il semblait que l'appât ait bien pris. "Je vous demande pardon, Mon Maitre, mais je souhaite seulement bien vous servir et -"

"Vous servirez mieux notre Maître en vous conformant à ses souhaits, Severus," fut la réplique tranchante de Lestrange. "J'aurais avec joie tout abandonné -" ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Tabitha "- et je me serais porté volontaire pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais c'est le souhait de Lord Voldemort que vous deveniez leur Maître de Potions, et donc vous vous y conformerez."

"En effet," consentit Voldemort. "S'il y avait une possibilité pour que vous enseigniez à Urqhart, Severus, je pourrais même vous avoir offert le choix. Mais vous êtes bien trop jeune. En plus, pensez à tous les nouveaux partisans que vous pourrez recruter si vous jouez bien vos cartes. Et avec le temps, vous pourriez même gagner la confiance de Dumbledore, pour pouvoir nous donner des informations importantes sur les mouvements de son groupe."

"Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. Merci pour votre confiance. Croyez-moi, je ferai de mon mieux. Avez-vous des souhaits quant à la date à laquelle je dois commencer ?"

"Non je pense que nous pouvons supposer sans danger que Dumbledore voudra que vous commenciez le plus tôt possible. Lucius ?"

Lucius hocha la tête. "Oui, Mon Seigneur, nous avons précisé que le nouvel enseignant de Potions devrait faire face à ses responsabilités avant la fin du trimestre, pour fournir au moins un modicum de connaissance à ceux qui vont finir leurs études en juin."

"Très bien. Je suggère que vous partiez maintenant, Severus, et répondiez immédiatement à votre lettre. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un d'autre réponde avant vous."

Severus se leva, son cœur lourd de soulagement. Sans regarder les autres, il s'avança vers son Maître, pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Quand il éleva la tête, la main droite de Voldemort planait devant ses yeux. Il la prit et appuya brièvement son front contre la peau fraîche, presque suffoqué par ses larmes. Ce geste était son au revoir, c'était le couteau qui coupait un fil, qui, pendant tant d'années, avait donné un sens à sa vie. Le fil était devenu mince, mais même fatigué et sur le point de se rompre, il avait encore conservé quelque chaleur et quelque couleur, et le liait au monde. Il rompit le contact, et le cordon ombilical fut coupé une fois pour toutes. Il avait passé le seuil, et ce qui était derrière lui avait disparu soudain dans le néant. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant, car s'il ne faisait même que reculer un peu il tomberait dans cet abîme noir. Devant lui se tenait un avenir qu'il avait choisi par nécessité. Parce que personne ne devait gagner le pouvoir dont Voldemort avait envie. Lui, cependant, était laissé avec des mains vides. Au lieu d'un fil chaud, et battant, tout ce qui lui restait maintenant était froid et incolore. Une vie qu'il ne désirait pas, servant un but qu'il savait être juste mais dicté par une logique froide, et morne. Son enfer, un désert de glace, où sa punition serait le doute constant quant à avoir choisi le bon sentier ou non, et la certitude qu'il devait le parcourir seul.

Le sentiment de désespoir plombé était si opprimant qu'il pouvait à peine se remettre sur ses pieds. Lucius le regardait avec des sourcils haussés; Owen fronçait les sourcils vers lui. Severus fit un bref signe de tête, tourna les talons et quitta la salle.

~~~~*~~~~

La lettre d'acceptation de Dumbledore arriva deux jours plus tard, confirmant qu'il devait prendre ses fonctions en tant que Maître de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard le 1 mai 1979. Le Directeur lui conseillait aussi d'arriver quelques jours plus tôt, pour établir sa nouvelle maison à l'école et discuter des projets de leçon et des autres arrangements avec le personnel enseignant. Si possible, lire ces mots rendit l'humeur de Severus encore plus sombre. Sa nouvelle maison ! Il ne serait jamais chez lui à Poudlard. Vrai, il l'avait considéré comme sa maison pendant presque sept ans, mais les choses avaient tant changé depuis qu'il avait reçu son diplôme. Il essaya de se dire que l'endroit où il habitait n'importait pas. Après tout, à partir du jour où la mise en application de la loi avait pillé sa maison et tué Esmeralda, il avait cessé de se sentir chez lui même ici. Mais en dépit de toutes ces adversités qu'il essayait maintenant d'utiliser comme arguments qui pourraient calmer ses regrets, cette maison avait été au moins un endroit d'intimité paisible, auquel une partie de ses souvenirs les plus heureux étaient reliés. Il n'était pas obligé de les abandonner ; au contraire, il prévoyait de revenir dès que possible. Impossible, cependant, se tromper avec ces promesses qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Il savait ce à quoi la maison ressemblerait une fois qu'il aurait pris ses possessions les plus importantes avec lui : elle ressemblerait à la villa en Italie, sans âme, sans livres, quatre murs avec un toit dessus qui étaient par hasard à lui. Tandis que les murs qui hébergeraient ses affaires à partir de maintenant n'étaient pas à lui. Un symbole de sa vie, où tout avait été déchiré et réassemblé de travers ; un agglomérat de fragments qui n'étaient pas mauvais par eux mêmes mais étaient collés sans espoir les uns aux autres pour former une mosaïque bizarre d'échec.

Au matin du 26 avril, il était prêt à partir, après une nuit sans sommeil, passée dans les environs qui semblaient lui dire clairement que sa place n'était plus ici. D'une certaine façon, pensa-t-il, c'était même mieux. Il sentait de la douleur, mais du moins pas plus qu'une trace de regret d'être obligé à abandonner son ancienne maison. Ses livres, ses vêtements, son équipement de laboratoire, la stéréo et les disques et quelques autres articles indispensables étaient posés, rétrécis soigneusement, dans deux grandes caisses de bois, qu'il avait déjà fait léviter dehors. Il avait dit à Elias où aller et ce dernier précédait déjà son maître au nord.

"Très bien, Peggy," dit Severus, incertain de sa voix et se sentant humilié, parce que des émotions l'attaquaient si violemment quand il devait simplement dire au revoir à un Elfe de Maison, "Donne moi ce parchemin, pour que je puisse défaire défaire le sortilège de lien."

L'elfe lui fit un large sourire d'en bas. "Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie agréable, Maître Severus. Vous voulez faire peur à Peggy, mais je vous connais mieux que cela."

"J'ai peur de ne pas plaisanter," répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils. "Tu ne m'appartiens pas, alors je dois te libérer." Il grimaça quand des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les grands yeux verts. "Allons, Peggy, ne rends pas cela si long. Je dois partir, et c'est déjà assez mauvais pour moi sans étant obligé de m'occuper d'une Elfe de Maison en larmes."

"Vous abandonnez Peggy."

Il s'accroupit et s'assis sur ses hanches. "Essaye d'être raisonnable. Tu n'étais pas dans le contrat. Tu appartiens à M. Toddlington, pas à moi. Il y a assez d'Elfes de Maison à Poudlard, donc tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. On s'occupera bien de moi."

Elle le dévisagea simplement. "Je ne m’inquiète pas pour cela, Maître Severus. Je pense simplement que vous serez si seul là-bas. Mais je sais que tous les professeurs ont leur elfe personnel. Alors Peggy pourrait venir avec vous."

"Comment saurais-tu quoi que ce soit au sujet de Poudlard?" demanda-t-il, momentanément confondu.

"Quand vous m'envoyez là-bas il y a quelques mois, je parle aux autres et ils me le disent. S'il vous plaît, Maître Severus."

Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans le couloir. C'était tentant. Vrai, tous les Elfes de Maison avaient plus ou moins le même air, donc il remarquerait à peine la différence. Mais il s'était habitué à Peggy, pas seulement parce qu'elle savait traiter ses migraines, ce qui était probablement une connaissance elfique commune. D'une certaine manière, elle était spéciale - moins soumise que les autres de son espèce, et certainement beaucoup plus intelligente que la plupart. Pourquoi ne pas la garder? Il n'avait pas été conscient de cette particularité de Pouldard. A bien y penser, l'avoir à son service personnel pourrait même se révéler être extrêmement utile, considérant qu'elle lui appartenait, tandis que les autres Elfes de Maison étaient probablement tous liés à Dumbledore ou même au château. Ses attentes quant aux relations sociales avec les autres membres du corps enseignant étaient plutôt basses; donc il aurait besoin de quelque source supplémentaire d'information de peur de complétement se couper de la vie de tous les jours. Repensant à ses propres années d'école, il se souvint que quand il avait été invité dans les appartements de Lestrange, le même elfe avait toujours apporté des rafraîchissements ou ce qui avait été demandé. Seulement il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ceci n'était pas une simple coïncidence.

"Bien," dit-il, se retournant pour faire face à Peggy. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire devant son expression impatiente. "J'écrirai à Toddlington pour lui demander le prix. Mais je pense qu'il est plus sage que tu viennes avec moi immédiatement."

A l'évidence, les elfes domestiqués n'avaient pas perdu toute ressemblance avec leurs relations distantes habitant dans les bois - la danse qu'exécuta Peggy lui rappela vivement la scène qu'il avait observée dans la clairière avec Lucius lors de leur quatrième année.

"Arrête," dit-il, "tu me donnes le tournis. Viens maintenant, nous aurions déjà dû arriver."

~~~~*~~~~

Un attelage sans chevaux les attendait au portail d'entrée et se dirigeait maintenant lentement vers l'école, oscillant de gauche à droite, si bien qu'il devait empêcher Peggy de tomber du banc en la serrant fermement à son côté. Il était tard dans la matinée, un jeudi, donc tous les élèves seraient en cours, pensa Severus en contemplant la silhouette imperturbablement croissante du château. Pendant ses années d'école, il s'était toujours senti rempli de joie par cette vue ; maintenant, cependant, il avait l'impression d'être mené en tombereau vers son propre mausolée. Ces sombres pensées n'étaient nullement allégées par le temps splendide. C'était un printemps anormalement chaud, l'herbe était déjà luxuriante et d'un vert intense, couvrant complétement la terre nue et les feuilles mortes que l'hiver avait laissées derrière lui. Sinon rien, le paysage magnifique servait simplement à souligner encore plus le propre état d'esprit morose de Severus. Comme toujours, quand le souhait de ralentir le temps est écrasant, les minutes passèrent en un coup de vent, et Severus se trouva devant la porte d'entrée bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. La porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore sortit, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière du soleil.

"Ah, Severus. Quel plaisir de vous voir."

Severus serra brièvement sa main et lui fit un court signe de tête qui suffisait à peine pour satisfaire aux conditions fondamentales de comportement poli. "Directeur."

"Laissez vos bagages ici, les Elfes de Maison les - oh!" s'exclama Dumbledore, "je vois que vous avez amené votre propre elfe !"

"O-oui," répondit-il, se sentant soudain incertain, "j'ai entendu dire que les professeurs ici ont leurs elfes personnels, et ainsi j'ai pensé..." Il ne finit pas la phrase, se maudissant pour cette rechute dans le manque-de-confiance-d'un-écolier.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je m'étais déjà demandé lequel de nos petits amis ici pourrait le mieux subvenir à vos besoins, mais cet arrangement est, bien sûr, de beaucoup préférable. Votre nom était..Peggy... à moins que ma mémoire ne me trompe ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur."

"Excellent. Je suggère que vous preniez quelque temps pour vous présenter à vos camarades elfes, pendant que votre maître choisit ses appartements."

Peggy hocha la tête, fit un sourire heureux à Severus et disparut avec un craquement.

"Bien, alors, Severus, suivez moi à mon bureau, pour que nous puissions discuter de quelques questions urgentes," dit Dumbledore cordialement, et il franchit le seuil.

C'était futile et enfantin, et il le savait. Il avait déjà fait le pas décisif. Ceci était un simple écho, un faible arrière-goût du moment où il avait posé son front contre la main de Voldemort pour dire au revoir à presque trois années de foi aimante. Le pont qu'il avait traversé n'existait plus. Et pourtant, s'avancer dans le couloir d'entrée était entrer dans sa propre tombe. Il essaya de se gronder de cette faiblesse. Il n'y avait absolument aucun sens à penser ces idées trop dramatiques.

La fraîcheur l'entoura, ainsi qu'une demi obscurité résonnante. Mort et renaissance. Mourait-il ou était-il propulsé dans ce monde de nouveau, par les contractions d'une vie qui ne voulait plus de lui comme partie d'elle ? Ou peut-être que ceci n'était aucun des deux. Peut-être que ceci était seulement l'enfer qu'il s'était choisi. Un genre différent d'enfer que celui dans lequel il avait habité jusqu'ici. D'autre part, il y avait une telle multitude de diverses formes d'enfers. Leur nature diabolique renforcée par le court aperçu d'espoir qu'ils vous offraient quand vous poussiez la porte suivante. Peut-être que ceci n'était plus l'enfer ? Peut- être que les souffrances s'étaient terminées par un des caprices inexplicables du diable ? Mais non. C'était encore l'enfer. Simplement une autre partie de l'enfer ; un autre acte dans cette pièce infernale, un paysage différent mais toujours la même scène.

"Severus. Allez-vous bien ?"

Il se reprit. "Oui, Directeur. Je vais bien."

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement, pas tout à fait convaincu à l'évidence, mais il hocha alors la tête et précéda Severus vers le grandiose escalier. "Je pense," dit-il, quand ils eurent atteint le palier du troisième étage et tourné brusquement vers la droite, "que nous devrions peut-être discuter d'abord du sujet de vos appartements."

Déconcerté, Severus s'arrêta net. "Je n'étais pas conscient que j'avais un quelconque choix à ce sujet."

"Oh, si, bien sûr que vous avez le choix." Le vieux sorcier se tenait maintenant cinq marches plus haut et lui souriait vers le bas. Lentement, Severus monta trois autres marches. Dumbledore le dominait encore, comme ils étaient de tailles plus ou moins égales. "Il y a trois possibilités. Tout d'abord, vous pouvez habiter dans les quartiers des enseignants. Puis, il y a les cachots. Et, en dernier mais pas le moindre, la Tour Serpens." Il tourna de nouveau le dos à Severus et continua son ascension.

"La Tour Serpens ?" répéta Severus. Il devait reconnaître que ceci semblait fascinant. Pendant toutes ses sept années d'école, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette tour.

"Ah, je vois que vous êtes intrigué," dit Dumbledore, lui jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. "Voudriez-vous y jeter un coup d’œil tout de suite ?"

"S'il cela ne dérange pas trop."

"Pas du tout. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mes pieds m'ont porté dans la bonne direction, sans que je le remarque," dit-il, faisant un clin d’œil à Severus. "Nous devons simplement passer par cette tapisserie." Il désigna le bout lointain du couloir. C'était en apparence un cul de sac, et une magnifique tapisserie flamande couvrait le mur de pierre le fermant. Au début, la lumière des torches était trop faible pour que Severus puisse discerner ce qu'elle représentait, mais sur un ordre marmonné de Dumbledore les flammes brillèrent plus haut, et la scène fut visible dans toute sa beauté.

Dumbledore s'arrêta devant elle et regarda calmement Severus, qui se perdait dans la splendeur de l'image. Une forêt, si naturelle qu'il pensa pouvoir sentir la texture fraiche des feuilles s'il les touchait, s'étendait devant ses yeux ; elle était pleine d'arbres et de plantes exotiques qui bougeaient dans une brise douce qu'il pouvait presque sentir. Dans les profondeurs de cette jungle courrait un sentier étroit, gardé par deux nymphes, étendues paresseusement dans un bandeau herbeux. L'une d'elles avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres -  d'une manière ou d'une autre elle lui rappelait Clarissa, avec son corps androgyne et ses mains sveltes. L'autre était blonde et très en formes.

"Le bon jour, mes chères dryades," dit Dumbledore de façon aimable, "Comment allez-vous ce matin ?"

Severus était sidéré par leurs voix. Elles donnaient l'impression d'un bruissement de feuilles, mélangé au doux éclaboussement de gouttes de pluies sur la terre humide. "Merci, Directeur," répondirent-elles en chœur. "Ce jeune homme sera-t-il le futur habitant de notre tour ?"

"Peut-être," sourit Dumbledore. "Ce jeune homme est le nouveau Maître de Potions de Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Il vous donnera le mot de passe plus tard, au cas où il trouve les pièces à son goût. Auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous laisser passer maintenant ?"

Les nymphes hochèrent la tête et firent un geste balayé, comme pour dérouler un tapis vers les deux sorciers. A ceci, le sentier commença à sortir de la tapisserie en une pente légèrement descendante, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol de pierre du couloir. Severus était hypnotisé. Dumbledore lui lança un sourire rapide et s'avança sur le sentier, faisant signe au plus jeune sorcier de le suivre. Avec un sourire ébloui aux dryades, Severus posa en hésitant son pied droit sur la piste qui semblait à demi diaphane, à demi solide. Elle le porta, cependant. Mais il avait l'impression de marcher sur une épaisse couche de plumes, douces, élastiques et le propulsant presque en avant. Après avoir passé les premiers arbres, il se trouva soudain au bas d'un escalier qui montait en spirale par boucles amples.

"Ceci," dit Dumbledore, savourant à l'évidence l'émerveillement admiratif de Severus, "est le seul inconvénient de Tour Serpens : ce n'est nullement la plus haute des tours de Poudlard, au contraire, c'est la plus basse d'entre elles, mais l'habitant doit braver les escaliers tout seul."

"Si c'est la seule caractéristique négative," répondit Severus, "j'y ferais face avec joie."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et commença l'ascension. Ils arrivèrent quand Severus eut compté deux cent cinquante deux marches. Considérant leur hauteur, la tour devait faire quarante cinq mètres de haut, et à l'évidence sa partie inférieure était vide, puisqu'elle hébergeait seulement la cage d'escalier.

"Il n'y a pas de sortilège de protection," expliqua Dumbledore, poussant une porte en bois massive, dont les arcades seulement légèrement pointues, et les dimensions larges et solides indiquaient clairement qu'elle était romane et ainsi presque aussi vieille que le château lui-même. "Je suppose que vous pourriez vouloir installer vos propres protections. au cas où vous choisissez ceci comme votre appartement, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il.

Severus renifla moqueusement. "Directeur, vous saviez exactement que j'allais tomber amoureux de ces salles dès le premier regard !"

"Disons que j'avais un soupçon que vous pussiez le faire. Alors je comprends que ceci sera la demeure du nouveau Maître de Potions de Poudlard ?"

"Je pense que oui." Severus leva les yeux vers le plafond. C'était plutôt bas, pas plus que peut-être deux mètres quarante de haut, et orné de ce qui semblait être des fresques romanes. Deux arches de bois épais le parcouraient, couvrant la longueur entière de la salle, séparant le plafond en trois parts égales. Les arches étaient soutenues par des piliers de bois sculpté, assombris par l'âge et si épais que Severus doutait qu'il puisse entièrement les entourer avec ses bras. C'était une grande salle, de peut-être sept mètres cinquante sur six mètres, complètement vide et à l'évidence située dans un coin de la tour, car le mur face à la porte et celui à sa gauche avaient chacun trois grandes fenêtres, qui avaient les mêmes arcs à peine pointus que la porte. Le plancher était fait de dalles de granit légèrement irrégulières, et dans le mur droit, vu de l'entrée, il y avait une énorme cheminée, flanquée par deux portes.

"Celle ci," dit Dumbledore, désignant la porte à gauche de la cheminée, "mène à la chambre à coucher et à la salle de bains. L'autre -" et s'avança pour l'ouvrir, révélant un autre escalier "- mène à l'étage supérieur."

"Il y a... un autre étage ?" demanda Severus, essayant de calculer la taille de son nouvel habitat.

"Oui, et de là vous avez accès au toit."

Severus sentit on cœur battre par anticipation. L’œil de son esprit imaginait déjà la salle dans laquelle ils se tenaient entièrement fournie, avec des tapis épais par terre et un feu rugissant allumé dans la cheminée. Ses livres concernant les Potions et le laboratoire trouveraient une place en haut, et il pourrait faire pousser ses propres herbes et ses propres ingrédients sur le toit... le climat n'était pas exactement clément, mais avec quelques charmes protecteurs et des sortilèges de chauffage...

"Voudriez-vous jeter un coup d’œil en haut ?" demanda Dumbledore, l'étincelle dans ses yeux dansant follement.

"Non, merci," répondit Severus, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus digne possible, pour masquer sa joie presque enfantine, "je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire."

"Bien, cela semble être réglé, alors. Si vous avez besoin de meubles -" Severus hocha la tête "- Mr. Rusard vous montrera le dépôt, duquel vous êtes libre de choisir quoi que ce soit qui vous attrape l’œil. En plus, vous avez assez de temps pour faire quelques courses, si ce que vous trouvez là-bas ne correspond pas à vos goûts. Je pense que je vais vous laisser à votre installation maintenant et je ferai monter le déjeuner par les Elfes de Maison. Trois heures dans mon bureau vous convient-il ? Le mot de passe est Gâteau de Fée."

"O-oui. Ce serait parfait." Dumbledore lui lança un dernier sourire et s'avança à grands pas vers la porte. Severus se racla la gorge. "Merci, Directeur. Ceci -" il désigna la pièce d'un geste "- rend tout plus supportable."

"De rien vraiment, Severus. Oh, avant que j'oublie." Le vieux sorcier fouilla les poches de ses robes et sortit une cloche de dîner en argent comme celle que Severus avait déjà vue dans ses quartiers et ceux de Lestrange. "Vous aurez besoin de ceci pour appeler Peggy," dit-il, la tendant à Severus. Puis il s'en alla dans un tournoiement magnifique d'écarlate et d'or.

Quelque temps, Severus se tint simplement là à regarder. Puis, conduit par la curiosité, il ouvrit la porte qui, selon Dumbledore, menait à la chambre à coucher, et hoqueta. La chambre était considérablement plus petite que le salon, avec des fenêtres sur le côté gauche, vu de l'entrée. Elles étaient encadrées de rideaux de velours épais d'un riche vert, allant du plancher au plafond, et s'ouvraient sur un splendide panorama du lac et d'une partie de la Forêt Interdite. Contre le mur opposé à la porte se tenait un lit à baldaquin énorme avec des draperies des mêmes tissus et couleurs que les rideaux. C'était le seul meuble, dominant la salle par sa simple taille et la multitude de coussins blancs resplendissants arrangés sur un dessus de lit vert brodé de serpents argentés. La cheminée de la chambre était un peu plus petite que celle du salon. S'attendant à entrer dans la salle de bain, Severus ouvrit une porte qui était ouverte dans le même mur que la cheminée, à une distance d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Ce n'était pas la salle de bain, cependant ; c'était sans aucun doute la lingerie, déjà fournie de placards et de commodes. Elle recevait de la lumière naturelle qui entrait par une seule fenêtre plus étroite. Severus traversa la chambre et entra finalement dans la salle de bain. La vue qui l'accueillit provoqua un autre hoquet.

Le plancher était carrelé de marbre vert sombre et couleur crème, et pile au centre, son bord à fleur de plancher, était une grande baignoire hexagonale - non, pensa Severus, ceci était plutôt une mare miniature qu'une baignoire - faite de marbre noir avec des robinets d'argent en forme de serpents. A sa gauche, deux fenêtres étroites offraient la même vue du lac que la chambre à coucher, et quand il regarda autour de la salle, il vit que tous les murs étaient décorés d'images, d'un style clairement plus récent que les fresques du plafond de salon, d'arbres, de prés d'arbrisseaux et de prairies en fleur. Il leva la tête pour regarder le plafond - il n'était pas enchanté pour refléter le ciel de dehors, mais représentait un ciel éternellement bleu avec des nuages plumeux et flottant et des oiseaux faisant des cercles et flottant dans ses profondeurs d'azur. Une table de toilette en acajou avec un évier, aussi de marbre noir et avec des robinets pareils à ceux de la baignoire, seulement plus petits, complétait l'image. Severus se sentait légèrement hors d'haleine quand il retourna au salon et monta les escaliers vers le premier étage.

Ici, l'espace vaste entier était ininterrompu par des murs, la seule division étant faite par des piliers en bois, identiques à ceux en bas dans le salon, soutenant les poutres en bois sombre qui coupaient à travers le blanc immaculé du plafond. Au milieu de la salle, un large escalier en bois conduisait à une trappe. Ceci devait être l'accès à sa terrasse sur le toit.

Il prit conscience que ses doigts saisissaient encore la cloche d'argent. Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était maintenant presque onze heures. Il avait quatre heures pour se faire un chez-lui. Oui. A sa surprise, il prit conscience que ceci pourrait peut-être devenir une maison après tout. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait jamais osé espérer. En dépit de sa pâleur et du fait qu'il évitait prudemment toute lumière de soleil directe, il était essentiellement une personne de lumière, et avait ainsi déjà redouté l'obscurité des cachots, à laquelle il avait été si content d'échapper finalement il y a trois ans. Qu'il ne doive pas retourner là-bas, ajoutant un autre symbole d'obscurité et de ruine et de sépulcre à ceux qui pesaient déjà sur lui, était réconfortant. Cependant, meubler cet énorme espace n'allait pas être facile. La première étape qu'il devait effectuer était de chercher Argus Rusard. Il n'avait pas apporté de bibliothèques, de tapis, ou d'autres meubles avec lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas dépouiller sa propre maison jusqu’aux murs nus. Souriant à son environnement, il descendit les escaliers et quitta la tour, dit aux nymphes que, pour le moment, son mot de passe serait Serpent d'Argent, et commença à parcourir les couloirs à la recherche du concierge de Poudlard.

~~~~*~~~~

La gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau de Dumbledore lança un regard transperçant à Severus quand il prononça le mot de passe, s'écarta et lui permit d'entrer par la porte qu'elle avait dissimulée. Pendant que l'escalier en spirale le portait vers le haut, Severus passa un dernier regard sur ses robes. Peggy avait enlevé la poussière et les toiles d'araignée de lui, mais il était certainement mieux de revérifier son état de propreté avant de faire son apparition dans le bureau du Directeur. Au "Entrez !" de Dumbledore, il franchit le seuil et se tint dans la grande salle circulaire - les souvenirs qui remontèrent immédiatement à la surface n'étaient pas ses meilleurs souvenirs.

"Ah, Severus. Merci d'être venu. Voudriez-vous du thé ?"

Quel age avait-il eu alors ? Pas beaucoup plus que quatorze ans. C'était à peine croyable que seules sept années aient passé depuis sa première visite-avec-thé de l'après midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait été un innocent alors, un enfant qui avait rencontré Voldemort quelques mois auparavant, complétement ignorant de ce que la vie avait en réserve pour lui. Qu'il devrait devenir enseignant. Non, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Et certainement pas les circonstances qui l'avaient ramené à Poudlard.

"Oui, merci. J'ai renoncé au déjeuner, car il semblait plus important de rendre mes pièces habitables d'abord, mais j'ai assez faim maintenant."

"Merveilleux !" rayonna Dumbledore. "Il est tellement plus agréable d'avoir une compagnie enthousiaste quand on se laisse aller à ses propres vices." Il sonna la cloche d'argent et dit à son elfe Kitty d'apporter du thé pour deux sorciers qui mourraient de faim. Elle hocha la tête avec ferveur et, un peu plus tard, revint avec un plateau dont le contenu aurait pu sauver un bataillon entier de la famine.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent devant la cheminée, et Dumbledore, sautant les sandwichs, les saucisses miniature rôties et les morceaux à l'air appétissant de pain grillé chargés d’œufs brouillés, fouilla directement dans les sucreries.

"Directeur," dit Severus après un court moment, quand les bouchées sauvages de faim se furent quelque peu calmées, "Pas que j'aie l'intention d'échanger mes appartements pour autre part, mais comment diable dois-je arriver aux quartiers de Serpentard ? Je me souviens bien trop bien de mon propre temps ici pour ignorer la nécessité d'apparaître instantanément de temps en temps. En supposant -" il transperça une autre saucisse "- que le Baron Sanglant observe toujours les élèves et fait des rapports au Directeur de Maison."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sa parole momentanément altérée par un éclair au chocolat entier. "Il le fait," dit-il une fois qu'il eut avalé la bouchée. "Et il y a, bien sûr, une connexion entre vos appartements et la Salle Commune de Serpentard, j'ai simplement oublié de vous le dire. Avez-vous remarqué la gravure dans le mur du côté droit de l'entrée ?"

"En bas ou dans mon salon ?"

"Dans votre salon. C'est un serpent, l'exacte réplique de celui qui ouvre l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Touchez-le de votre baguette, et une embrasure de porte apparaîtra. C'est, bien sûr, la porte de la Salle Commune."

"Bien sûr," répéta Severus, en une tentative plutôt futile de distance, à en juger par le sourire bienveillant que Dumbledore lui lança. En dépit de toutes les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, le château réussissait encore à l'émerveiller.

"Avez-vous déjà eu le temps de penser à votre enseignement ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui et non. Je veux dire, je connais le programme. J'ai quelques changements à l'esprit, mais considérant qu'il n'y a pas eu de Maître de Potions présent pendant presque deux ans, cela ne semble pas être une option maintenant. Je suggérerais que, pour les deux mois restant jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, je me concentre uniquement sur les septièmes années. Peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de faire en sorte que le Ministère leur permette de faire quelque genre de version abrégée de leur A.S.P.I.C de Potions - je vous donnerais le matériel nécessaire dimanche."

"Excellente idée," consentit Dumbledore. "Et les cinquièmes années ?"

Severus se versa une autre tasse de thé et prit quelques petits gâteaux secs. "Je j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper d'eux. Mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez persuader le Ministère de leur permettre de passer leur B.U.S.E de Potions à la fin de leur sixième année, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Mmh... Oui, je pense que cela pourrait être une possibilité. Des idées sur comment vous réussirez à rattraper deux années manquantes avec le reste des élèves ?"

"Ils recevront des devoirs de vacances très spécifiques à la fin de l'année, et je peux déjà vous dire que je serai catégorique à les recevoir le premier septembre. J'ai l'intention de les faire travailler sur quelques questions cruciales, points fondamentaux de départ, sur les bases desquels je puisse alors élaborer l'année suivante."

"Cela semble très raisonnable. Bien pensé, Severus. Notre seul vrai problème à propos de votre enseignement est le calendrier."

"Bien sûr. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de changer cela maintenant, Directeur. Les septièmes années sont assez vieux pour prendre une somme de travail supplémentaire. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, mais ils survivront certainement. D'autant plus que je projette d'enseigner aux maisons séparément."

Dumbledore leva les sourcils. "Séparément ? Mais, Severus, ceci est très inhabituel -"

"Les septièmes années," l'interrompit brusquement Severus, "ont très probablement déjà choisi le parti pour lequel il seront une fois qu'ils auront fini l'école. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, alors que je travaille avec un emploi du temps serré, est une guerre entre futurs Aurors et futurs Mangemorts dans ma salle de classe. Bien que je puisse vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas seulement des Serpentards dans les rangs de Voldemort, ils sont certainement une majorité. Quant aux autres maisons, je préfère avoir des petits groupes de gens qui se sont connus pendant sept ans et ont partagé le même dortoir, parce qu'ainsi ils seront plus relâchés, rendant cela plus facile pour moi de deviner leurs intentions. Après tout, vous ne voulez pas seulement que je leur enseigne les Potions, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement pas. Regardant le problème de ce point de vue, je dois approuver votre projet."

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Alors, j'ai quatre groupes, qui devront participer à quatre unités de cinquante minutes par semaine. Avant le petit déjeuner, pendant le déjeuner - ce seront simplement des leçons théoriques, alors il pourront apporter un sandwich et le manger pendant que j'enseigne, et avant le dîner. Cela fait déjà un total de quinze par semaine, plus un le samedi matin. Comme cela la plupart de leur weekend est quand même à eux. Je prendrai mon déjeuner dans mes quartiers ou dans mon bureau l'après-midi."

"Il semble," dit Dumbledore, hochant la tête avec admiration, "que vous avez en effet beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Je pense que votre solution au problème est une solution faisable. Maintenant pour vos autres devoirs."

Severus regretta immédiatement d'avoir mangé du tout. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ses appartements ce matin, il avait banni avec succès toute pensée d'espionnage de son esprit. Maintenant elles étaient de retour avec une vengeance, le faisant se sentir malade et pitoyable. "J'attends vos instructions," dit-il, essayant de négliger la bile qui s'élevait dans sa gorge.

"Instructions." Dumbledore lui jeta un regard pensif. "Je m'étais plutôt imaginé que vous pourriez vouloir m'informer de vos conditions."

"Non" Severus secoua la tête. "Dites-moi ce que vous voulez et j'essaierai de l'obtenir pour vous. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement vous attendre à ce que je sois... créatif quand il s'agit de trahir tout ce que je crois... Ce en quoi j'avais l'habitude de croire."

Le Directeur lui lança un long regard dur. "Très bien," dit-il finalement, "Ce que je veux est autant d'informations que vous pourrez m'en donner. Les noms sont moins important, car je n'ai pas l'intention de faire passer quelque détail que ce soit au Ministère. Je désire protéger autant que des vies que possible, des deux côtés. Donc, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin est de la date et de l'heure exacte des attaques que vous planifiez. Si vous avez n'importe quelle raison de soupçonner que l'un des partisans de Voldemort veut changer de côté, je vous en saurais gré si vous me le disiez aussi."

"Vous suggérez que vous évacuerez et cacherez les cibles uniquement ?"

"Exactement. Ou, s'ils peuvent se défendre, les prévenir. Leur disant, bien sûr, d'épargner le dirigeant du groupe."

"Quel profit imprévu pour Lestrange," grogna Severus.

"Je sais. Mais considérant que M. Malfoy et M. McNair aident tous les deux mon... notre côté pour, espérons-le, gagner cette guerre, je suis plus que disposé à épargner la vie de St Jean Lestrange. Pour le moment," ajouta-t-il sinistrement.

"Ceci est seulement une partie du marché, cependant, Directeur. Voldemort veut aussi que je lui donne des informations sur vous, et je n'ai pas envie que ma vie se termine prématurément au cas où je réussisse pas à les lui fournir."

"Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr. J'en venais à ce point. Cependant, il n'attendra pas l'impossible. Au contraire, il semblerait très étrange que vous gagniez ma confiance trop rapidement et puissiez proposer des informations confidentielles tout d'un coup."

"Cela est évident, Directeur. Mais j'aurai besoin de lui fournir quelque chose, pour éviter d'être dévoré moi-même."

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, se caressant la barbe. "Je sais. Ceci est un jeu très difficile et dangereux, pour tous les participants. Cependant, il y a un aspect positif, autant que je puisse en juger : nous n'attaquons jamais. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne peut pas réclamer le même genre d'information que celles dont j'ai besoin. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a hâte d'apprendre l'identité de ceux qui lui donnent tant d'ennuis, pour pouvoir les anéantir eux et leurs familles. Vous pourriez laisser tomber un nom de temps en temps - je prendrais les mesures de sécurité nécessaires d'abord, bien sûr."

Severus se massa les tempes, sentant qu'un mal de tête commençait à se former. Quelques noms seraient-ils assez pour garder Voldemort satisfait ? D'autre part, Dumbledore avait raison. Le groupe de résistance n'était jamais l'agresseur, et donc il était incapable de découvrir n'importe quels plans qu'ils puissent avoir. Soudain, il se sentit très fatigué. Épuisé et petit, comme une fourmi au pied d'une montagne. Comment avait-il jamais pu penser qu'il pourrait réussir ? Il y avait tant de dangers, de pièges et de blessés que ce serait un miracle s'il survivait à cette folie. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer un rôle dans ce stratagème fou. Mais il était déjà dedans, et, à moins d'un suicide, il n'y avait pas moyen d'en sortir.

"Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous interrompions cette discussion pour le moment ?" demanda-t-il, "Ce n'est... pas facile pour moi de parler de ces choses."

"Bien sûr, Severus. Prenez votre temps. Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer demain après le petit déjeuner ?"

Severus hocha la tête et prit son congé, se dirigea vers ses quartiers qu'il considérait déjà comme son refuge, à sa grande surprise. Il avait à peine traversé la tapisserie que, avec un coassement enroué, Elias vola vers lui et se percha sur son épaule, seulement pour commencer immédiatement à soigner les cheveux de son maître. Un autre morceau de chez-lui venait de se mettre à sa place.


	29. Chapter 29

Être appelé un garçon par Madame Rosmerta n'était évidemment pas du goût de Lucius.

"Les _garçons_ , Madame Rosmerta," répondit-il à sa question, la regardant d'un air menaçant, "voudraient une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Mais vous pourriez vouloir considérer que vous parlez à un Directeur de Maison et à un Gouverneur d’École de Poudlard, et vous adresser à eux en conséquence."

L'ample poitrine de la propriétaire se gonfla, mais l'éclat d'acier du regard de Lucius ne souffrait aucune objection. "Bien sûr, M. Malfoy," dit-elle brusquement, sa jovialité précédente partie sans laisser de trace. Elle envoya sa serveuse à leur table avec le plateau, une jeune fille avec des cheveux blond or et le teint rosé, qui regarda Lucius avec plus qu'un simple intérêt passager. Il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et, rougissant profondément, quitte leur table.

" _Seclusio Arcana_ !" dit Lucius, puis il se tourna vers Severus, souriant et mettant sa baguette dans sa poche. "C'était le bon vieux temps, hein ? Quand nous avions l'habitude de lancer le sortilège d'intimité dans la Salle Commune. Alors, comment vont les choses ?"

Severus secoua la tête. "Pire que je ne le pensais. Je sais que je survivrai jusqu'aux vacances d'été, mais ne me demande pas comment je me remettrai de l'année scolaire suivante."

"Tiens," dit Lucius, lui offrant un verre à moitié rempli de whisky, "La panacée pour tout. A ta santé !" Et il leva son propre verre.

Severus savoura quelque temps la sensation de l'alcool fort brûlant son œsophage et son estomac ; lentement, la chaleur s'étendit de son centre à travers son corps tout entier. Il ouvrit les yeux. "Black est absolument insupportable," commença-t-il.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Que fait-il, cependant ?" demanda Lucius, se renfonçant dans son siège et croisant ses jambes, faisant attention de ne pas froisser ses robes bleu sombre.

"Eh bien," dit Severus avec un sourire moqueur, "sa simple existence serait suffisante pour m'irriter. Mais, en plus de respirer et de bouger, il parle aussi. Surtout en phrases héroïques de Gryffondor, dites à pleins poumons."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà traité de Mangemort ?"

"Tu paries. Les premiers mots qu'il m'a adressés étaient 'Alors tu es de retour, Mangemort dégoûtant ? Tu ne resteras pas longtemps, retiens ce que je dis !' A bien y penser, c'était pathétique. D'autre part, je dois vivre et travailler là-bas, sans la possibilité de l'éviter complètement. Dumbledore n'a pas réagi trop bien à son explosion, mais Black ne semblait pas du tout intimidé."

"Black ne sera jamais intimidé avant sa mort," remarqua Lucius. "Rien n'est plus résistant que la stupidité. En parlant de stupidité : comment sont les élèves ?"

"Mmmh..." Severus prit une autre gorgée de whisky. "Maintenant, je dois seulement m'occuper des septièmes années, qui n'ont pas vu de chaudron depuis leurs B.U.S.E.s. Alors tu peux imaginer. Les Serpentards se souviennent bien sûr de moi, ce qui est, je suppose, une bonne chose. Ils avaient fini leur quatrième année quand nous avons reçu nos diplômes, et ainsi il est forcé qu'il aient quelques souvenirs désagréables des tactiques d'intimidation les plus raffinées de Owen."

"Quatrième année," marmonna Lucius, apparemment profondément dans ses pensées. "Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Comment va la douce Mademoiselle Madison ?"

Severus rit tout bas. "Toujours douce. Seulement maintenant elle semble désirer Black. Il a une communauté de fans assez conséquente chez les filles."

Les yeux de Lucius s'éclairèrent. "Fait-il usage de sa popularité ?"

"Tu aimerais bien ! Ne penses-tu pas que cela aurait été la première chose que j'utiliserais contre lui ? Mais soit il est extrêmement prudent, soit il ne baise vraiment pas ses élèves. C'est est d'autant plus dommage. J'aurais apprécié le faire renvoyer à cause d'une relation illicite."

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a encore de l'espoir," dit philosophiquement Lucius, et il leur versa un autre verre. "Et le groupe de résistance, alors ?"

"Pensais-tu honnêtement que Dumbledore enverrait une invitation ?"

Lucius haussa les épaules. "On ne sait jamais avec cette vieille chèvre toquée..."

"Vrai, mais pas même Dumbledore n'irait aussi loin. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rencontrent - c'est plus ou moins comme pendant notre septième année. D'autant plus que je ne peux pas me permettre d'espionner, du moins pas encore. Tu sais," dit-il, faisant tournoyer le verre entre ses doigts, "pas que je regrette d'avoir choisi la Tour Serpens comme quartiers d'habitation, au contraire. Mais d'autre part, c'est très isolé du reste du château, et, à moins de découvrir un passage secret caché, je dois traverser les parties les plus fréquentées de l'école si je veux aller où que ce soit d'autre que dans les quartiers de Serpentard ou dans mon bureau."

"Comme c'est ingénieux de la part du vieil homme. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je pense. Voldemort ne s'attend pas à des révélations sensationnelles. Sauf pour la potion, bien sûr. En as-tu déjà parlé à Dumbledore ?"

Severus sourit et secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas idiot, Lucius. C'est un atout que je compte garder dans ma manche le plus longtemps possible. La première nouvelle lune après le solstice d'été est heureusement aussi le deuxième jour des vacances d'été, alors je n'aurai pas besoin de demander un congé. Owen et toi, avez-vous déjà commencé la Discussion sur l'Astrologie ?"

"Pas encore. Mais j'ai invité St. Jean et Tabitha à dîner vendredi prochain, et Owen sera aussi là. Je suppose que tu préférerais ne pas être présent ?"

"En dehors du fait que je le devrais vraiment pas, n'oublie pas que je suis maintenant Directeur de Maison. Je peux m'échapper quelques heures un samedi après-midi, mais vendredi soir est absolument impossible. Tu devrais te rappeler que, du moins du point de vue d'un enseignant, c'est le pire jour de la semaine."

"Comme c'est ennuyeux," dit Lucius et il roula ses yeux. "Mais dans ce cas particulier, cela fournit le prétexte idéal pour ton absence. Qu'en penses-tu, devrais-je inviter quelque femelle étourdissante pour Owen ?"

"Mieux vaudrait étourdie qu'étourdissante," répliqua Severus, et les deux rirent. "Penses-tu que Heather lui manque ?"

"Tu dois plaisanter," dit Lucius, se versant le troisième whisky. "Il avait l'habitude de la baiser, rien de plus, et pas de la manière la plus... euh appétissante, si je puis dire."

"Je sais. Cependant, il pourrait... eh bien, s'être habitué à elle."

"Bien sûr qu'il s'était habitué à elle - après tout, elle était disponible quand il en avait besoin. Mais de là à vraiment porter son deuil... Non, non, Severus. Il va parfaitement bien, si ce n'est qu'il lui manque une... comment Tabitha l'exprimait-elle si élégamment ?"

"Toilette éjaculatrice."

"Exactement. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'attirer ? Il devient un peu susceptible ces jours ci. Surcharge d'hormones, je dirais. Violer non seulement les femmes mais récemment aussi les garçons à chaque opération qu'il mène ne semble pas aider. Il a besoin d'une femme, et d'une femme de constitution solide. Des idées ?"

Severus laissa errer son esprit. "Difficile." dit-il après quelque temps. "Et la mère de Stuart ? Je crois me rappeler qu'elle est assez costaude."

"Sev, elle a plus de vingt ans de plus que lui ! Costaude ou pas, il y a des limites même aux appétits d'Owen."

"Tu m'avais parlé de la centenaire !"

"Oui, mais c'était un viol ! Une occasion unique, pour s'amuser. Il ne prendrait pas une maîtresse centenaire, pour l'amour de Merlin !"

"Lucius, cette discussion devient de plus en plus absurde à chaque seconde. Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais c'est totalement insensé."

"Ça," répondit joyeusement Lucius, "c'est probablement dû à l'alcool."

"En effet. Oh, attends ! Et Mathilda ? Elle doit avoir un terrible besoin de sexe ! Quand a-t-elle rompu l'engagement avec Barty ? Il y a un an ? Deux ?"

"C'est toi qui parle d'avoir besoin de sexe," dit Lucius, haussant un sourcil. "Cependant, Mathilda... non. Certainement pas. Il n'irait jamais après elle. A propos as-tu entendu quelque chose à son sujet depuis ?"

"Non" Severus secoua la tête et repoussa ses cheveux de son front. "Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle m'est soudain venue à l'esprit. Honnêtement, je pense que Owen devra se chercher une femme tout seul. A moins d'une Valkyrie, je ne peux pas penser à une femelle qui pourrait survivre à ses attentions."

"Oui," remarqua Lucius, "les soutiens-gorges en bronze sont des choses merveilleuses en effet. D'accord, donc nous serons cinq à table à moins que je ne trouve une partenaire de jeu convenable. Peut-être est-ce même mieux ainsi. Après tout, Narcissa, Owen et moi savons exactement à quel jeu nous jouons. Un étranger pourrait être un facteur dérangeant. Et nous voulons transmettre le message, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus poussa un soupir profond. "Oui," dit-il, "Et j'espère véritablement que nous réussirons."

~~~~*~~~~

La rencontre avec Lucius samedi après-midi avait été le premier contact humain véritablement agréable depuis que Severus avait commencé d'enseigner à Poudlard. Considérant le fait que le Baron Sanglant était un fantôme ; autrement les rencontres avec lui auraient aussi compté. Il était entré en flottant par le mur du salon de Severus le soir de son arrivée, après le dîner. Severus était occupé à écrire le programme pour les septièmes années, quand il sentit un froid soudain s'avancer discrètement dans son dos. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil aux fenêtres, bien qu'il soit convaincu qu'elles étaient toutes fermées, pour voir en face de lui le visage à demi translucide, et étroit du fantôme de maison de Serpentard.

"Baron !" s'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. "Quelle surprise agréable. Merci d'être venu."

Le spectre hocha la tête, ses lèvres se bouclant en un sourire mince aussi volatil qu'une raie de fumée. "Bienvenue, pour votre retour, Professeur Rogue. Cela fait longtemps."

"Trois ans," dit Severus. "Cela ne peut pas vous avoir semblé long, à vous "

"Cela," concéda le Baron de sa voix rauque, "est vrai. Cependant, les fantômes ne mesurent plus le temps en minutes et secondes - ce serait tout à fait futile, considérant que nous avons franchi d'un pied le seuil de l'éternité. Mais j'ai observé tant de changements depuis votre départ..." Sa voix se perdit en un simple chuchotement.

"Des changements..." répéta Severus. "Comme c'est vrai." Et plus que ceux auxquels le fantôme faisait allusion. Son propre monde avait tant de fois été bouleversé de fond en comble qu'il avait complétement perdu son orientation.

"Alors," continua le fantôme, transperçant Severus d'un regard aigu, "Qu'est-ce qui vous amené ici ?"

"J'ai fait une demande pour la position de Professeur de Potions et j'ai été accepté," répondit Severus, avec autant de calme qu'il le put.

"Bien sûr, cela était évident. Bien que ce ne soit nullement la réponse à ma question," remarqua le Baron. "Ce sont vos raisons qui m'intéressent."

"Mes raisons. Je ne suis pas sûr -"

Le spectre fronça les sourcils. "Professeur Rogue, vous vous souvenez certainement d'où va ma loyauté ? Ce n'étais pas moi qui a parlé au Directeur des activités clandestines de St Jean Lestrange, si je peux vous le rappeler."

"Je ne suis pas inquiet au sujet du Directeur, Baron. Mais vous étiez alors en termes tout à fait aimables avec des élèves, entre eux M. Malfoy, M. McNair et moi."

Le sourire mince apparut à nouveau. "Cela répond plus ou moins à ma question," dit le fantôme, se déplaçant en flottant pour se percher sur le bureau.

Severus le suivit et s'assit dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée précédemment. "Plus ou moins," consentit-il.

Le silence s'ensuivit, et, comme les secondes passaient, le Baron regarda simplement le jeune sorcier avec des yeux rétrécis. "Laissez moi simplement vous dire ceci," dit-il finalement, "je suis uniquement loyal envers le Directeur de Maison. Et envers le Directeur, dans une certaine mesure. Mais le Directeur de Serpentard peut me confier sa vie. Sans condition. Ce n'est pas... un choix. Appelez-cela ma punition si vous voulez. Cependant, je suis lié par... eh bien, par des pouvoirs d'un plus haut ordre. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas agir autrement."

Severus se souvint faiblement de leur première conversation il y a des années dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. A cette époque, le Baron avait parlé d'amour... "Étiez-vous..." Il hésita. Ce n'était pas une question appropriée. D'autre part, sa curiosité avait été stimulée. "Étiez-vous amoureux de la femme du Directeur de Serpentard ?"

Le fantôme secoua la tête. "Non, la Directrice de Serpentard était une femme à ce moment-là. Mais je l'aimais, alors votre supposition n'était pas entièrement fausse."

"Oh !" fut tout ce que Severus put dire.

Le teint spectral du Baron prit une teinte de faible gris perlé. "C'était moi qui était marié. Très malheureusement d'ailleurs, car j'avais épousé cette femme par simple nécessité, pour joindre les lignées de nos familles. Sans mentionner les propriétés," ajouta-t-il sèchement. "Je me suis épris de Gwydhwen à vingt-trois ans et j'avais été marié depuis plus de six ans. Ma femme m'avait déjà donné quatre enfants - il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de ce mariage, car cela aurait mené à des conséquences imprévisibles à propos de l'héritage de la famille. Donc je devais rester, et je devais me contenter de voir ma bien-aimée une fois toutes les trois ou quatre semaines."

"Et... qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Une main mince et spectrale couvrit brièvement les paupières lourdes du fantôme. "Gwydhwen m'a dit qu'elle attendait un enfant. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit un bâtard. Même il y a cent ans, les enfants illégitimes n'avaient pas une vie facile dans la communauté des sorciers, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes que de nos jours. Elle a exigé que je divorce de ma femme et l'épouse. C'était impossible, bien sûr."

Complétement fasciné par le conte, Severus se pencha en avant. "Et vous... l'avez tuée ?"

"La tuer ?" Le baron émit un rire rauque. "Mon cher jeune homme, je me serais tué plutôt que ne serait-ce qu'abimer un cheveu de sa tête. Bien que, d'une certaine façon, je l'ai tuée, même si par inadvertance. Sans qu'elle le sache, je lui ai donné une potion pour terminer la grossesse. Cela... a été sa mort. Elle est morte de perte de sang et d'épuisement. La Potion _Sanguiplenus_ n'avait pas encore été inventée."

"Je sais," dit Severus, plus pour lui même que pour le fantôme, "Elle a été créé à la fin du dix-septième siècle..."

"Beaucoup trop tard pour Gwydhwen, de toute façon. J'ai avoué ce que j'avais fait, et elle m'a pardonné sur son lit de mort. Mais elle était une puissante sorcière... Et donc elle m'a lié au Directeur et à la Maison de Serpentard, sous la forme d'un fantôme, à partir du jour de ma propre mort, pour aussi longtemps que les murs de Poudlard tiendront." Ses paroles se réverbérèrent sur les pierres, l'horizon gris de son existence spectrale, et il les regarda, se souvenant probablement de la femme qui avait lié leurs existences, à lui et à elles, en un nœud magique qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans l'éternité.

"Alors vous devez souhaiter qu'ils soient détruits,"remarqua silencieusement Severus.

"Croyez moi, c'est le cas. Mais comme je suis inexorablement lié à cette Maison, je ne peux rien faire pour provoquer sa chute. Et tous mes souvenirs sont ici..."

Severus hocha la tête. "Je comprends," dit-il lentement. "Et si le Directeur de Serpentard travaille activement contre l'école et donc contre sa propre maison ?"

"Il y toujours a toujours une manière d'agir pour un Serpentard," répondit le Baron avec un sourire mystérieux. "Cependant, je suis content d'entendre que je ne devrai en utiliser aucun dans votre cas."

"Non," acquiesça Severus, "vous n'y serez pas obligé. En fait, je suis venu ici pour faire cesser cette folie, autant que cela me coûte."

"Vous l'aimez." c'était une simple déclaration, dépourvue d'émotion ou de jugement.

"L'aimer... je suppose que oui. Je l'aime encore, en dépit de tout. Et c'est en train de briser mon cœur."

"Et votre âme se meurt."

"Oui, Baron. Mon âme se meurt. Je peux la sentir se flétrir, et rien ne pourra jamais réparer cela."

"Ne faites pas de prédictions hâtives, Professeur Rogue. Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit, quand vous n'étiez encore qu'un petit quatrième année décharné."

Instinctivement, Severus toucha le médaillon. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul à me l'avoir dit, Baron. Bien que je doive reconnaître que j'aie mes doutes."

"Vos doutes," répondit sombrement le Baron, "ne changeront pas le destin. Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue. Dormez bien."

Et il flotta à travers le mur.

~~~~*~~~~

Albus Dumbledore regarda avec lassitude de Black à Severus. Il était très près d'épuiser sa patience, pensa Severus, et ce naturellement. Il était lui-même au bord de l'explosion. C'était la sixième fois en seulement quatre semaines que les deux plus jeunes membres du corps enseignant se battaient dans le bureau du Directeur.

"J'exige du respect, c'est tout !" cria Black.

"Dans ce cas," dit Severus d'une voix trainante - il n'avait nullement oublié que rester calme en dehors était le meilleur moyen de rendre le Gryffondor à demi fou de rage, "je peux suggérer que vous le gagniez, estimé confrère. Le respect n'est pas quelque chose qui peut vous être livré sur demande, au cas où vous ne le sachiez pas."

"Espèce de maudit -"

"Sirius !" la voix de Dumbledore ne contenait pas de douceur ; c'était de l'acier pur et froid. Encore froid, heureusement pour Black. "Range cette baguette immédiatement !"

"Albus, je -"

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise. "J'ai dit range cette baguette, Sirius. Ceci est un ordre. Fais-le. Maintenant."

Très amusé, Severus regarda son antagoniste de longtemps fourrer sa baguette dans sa manche à nouveau. Comme un chien, pensa-t-il. Oui, Black avait quelque chose d'un chien, à bien y penser. C'était le replis sur soi instinctif, abaissant sa tête et inclinant légèrement ses hanches vers l'avant, cela lui rappelait un chien bâtard, en apparence sauvage mais essentiellement inoffensif, qui ramenait sa queue entre ses pattes de derrière au premier signe de désapprobation de son maître.

Le Directeur se rassit. "Et maintenant, pourrions-nous s'il vous plait discuter du problème comme des sorciers civilisés ? Asseyez vous, Severus, Sirius."

Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent leurs chaises aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre et s'assirent - Severus croisant confortablement les jambes, Black perché avec réticence sur le bord.

"Severus, voudriez-vous commencer ?"

Le vieil homme essayait vraiment de le mettre à son aise, pensa Severus. Ceci, cependant, n'était pas une situation critique ou dangereuse. Il restait encore à voir ce qui arriverait si la situation s'emballait, un de ces jours. "Je pense que Professeur Black devrait parler le premier," dit-il aimablement, "Après tout, c'est lui qui se plaint - je suis simplement ici à sa demande."

"Très bien," dit Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils vers lui, "Sirius, vous avez entendu Severus. S'il vous plaît dites moi ce qui vous a causé une telle fureur."

"A la dernière réunion du personnel, vous nous avez dit de mettre nos noms dans le calendrier provisoire pour l'année prochaine," commença Black, maussade, "Et ce matin, j'ai voulu ajouter le mien."

"Ou-oui ?" dit Dumbledore, déballant soigneusement une Chocogrenouille. Severus avait des difficultés à garder un visage sérieux.

"Mais quand j'ai regardé l'emploi du temps, j'ai remarqué qu'il -" il désigna Severus de manière accusatrice "- avait déjà occupé une quantité démesurée de leçons. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne mérite, en tout cas" ajouta-t-il.

Severus leva ses sourcils. "Mon cher Professeur Black, le nombres d'heures que je vais enseigner n'est pas calculé en se basant sur le mérite personnel, autant que cela puisse vous étonner. Je me suis inscrit pour le nombre exact d'heures sur lequel je m'étais précédemment entendu avec le Directeur."

"Ceci est insensé !" siffla Black, "Qui a besoin de Potions de toute façon ? Nous n'avons pas eu de professeur de Potions pendant deux ans, et je vous assure que nous n'avons rien manqué. Alors pourquoi -"

"Sirius !" l'interrompit Dumbledore à nouveau, "c'était une décision du Bureau des Gouverneurs : que cette école a besoin d'un Maître de Potions. Et j'approuve sincèrement cette décision."

"Ha !" cracha Black. "Bien sûr ! Vous avez consenti seulement parce que ce bâtard visqueux de Malfoy aurait -"

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui l'interrompit. "Auriez-vous la gentillesse de limiter vos insultes insupportables aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce, Professeur Black ? Si vous avez les tripes d'insulter M. Malfoy en face, en le traitant de bâtard visqueux, alors faites le, ne vous en privez pas. Et ne pensez-vous pas que vous surestimez un peu son influence ?"

"Non, je ne le pense honnêtement pas," répliqua Black avec passion. "C'est un maudit Mangemort, et il a probablement menacé tous les autres et leurs familles pour qu'ils se soumettent. Et oui, je le lui dirais personnellement, si cet idiot gluant n'était pas trop lâche pour montrer son visage ici."

Severus haussa simplement les épaules. "Si vous le dites. Bien que je semble me rappeler que le genre d'accusation que vous venez de prononcer a été expressément défendu par le Directeur." Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête, et Black grinça distinctement des dents. "Pourrions-nous s'il vous plait maintenant revenir au problème ? Cette discussion devient légèrement ennuyeuse."

Dumbledore prit une bouchée de la Chocogrenouille et reprit le fil où Severus l'avait laissé. "Oui, je pense qu'il est inutile de discuter le sens ou le manque de sens des décisions des Gouverneurs. Pour clarifier le problème, Sirius : la plupart des heures de Potions vacantes vous avaient été données pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en plus de celles que vous aviez déjà. Maintenant nous revenons au statu quo - Minerva a du aussi rendre les siennes. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à cela. En plus, je pense nous devrions tous apprécier le fait que Severus enseigne maintenant en dehors de l'emploi du temps régulier, ce qui est extrêmement pénible, et pour lui, et pour les élèves."

"Oh, bien sûr," dit Black, avec un geste théâtral de sa main droite, "Nous devrions être éternellement reconnaissants que Professeur Rogue enseigne la moitié des heures que nous devons faire. Tout en recevant un plein salaire, bien sûr. Comme cela il peut corrompre les septièmes années et assister à des Fêtes Sombres pendant ses temps de loisir. Remarquable, véritablement remarquable !"

"Je vous assure qui tout ce que je fais pendant mes heures de loisirs est préparer des devoirs de vacances et les questionnaires des A.S.P.I.C.s, essayant de faire passer trois années de programme de Potions en une seule sans perdre trop, et préparer des potions thérapeutiques à la demande de Madame Pomfresh. Beaucoup d'entre elles pour les élèves qui sont blessés pendant vos leçons, simplement pour ajouter un petit détail piquant. Quant aux Fêtes Sombres, elles semblent être un figment de votre imagination, Professeur Black. Ou parlez-vous par expérience personnelle ?"

"Par expérience - Espèce de bâtard !" cria Black, il s'élança de sa chaise comme une vipère qui frappe et, sans même prendre la peine de tirer sa baguette, envoya son poing dans le visage de Severus. Une seconde plus tard, il était allongé par terre, frappé par le sortilège étourdissant de Dumbledore.

Maintenant encore sa façade parfaitement calme, Severus sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche, le déplia, le froissa en boule et le porta à ses lèvres. Il était trempé de sang quand il le retira. Avec précaution, il poussa ses dents de sa langue. Tout comme il l'avait prévu - il avait entendu le craquement révélateur quand les articulations de Black avaient pris contact avec sa joue gauche. La dent se détacha, et il la cracha dans le tissu trempé de rouge. Le côté gauche de son visage lui faisait un mal d'enfer, et ses oreilles tintaient encore de la force du coup. Lentement il leva les yeux pour regarder Dumbledore.

Le Directeur se tenait encore debout derrière son bureau, portant une expression de défaite totale. "Je... suis désolé, Severus."

Severus renifla. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous qui deviez demander pardon ici, Directeur." La dent n'était partie que partiellement, ses restes étaient encore enfoncés dans la peau et l'os ; ils avaient des bords aigus qui écorchaient sa langue quand il parlait.

"Pas pour vous avoir frappé, non. J'aurais dû réagir un peu plus vite. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il attaque sans tirer sa baguette."

"Les Aurors sont un groupe ingénieux," dit Severus, haussant les épaules.

"Oui, je suppose que oui." Dumbledore lui fit un demi-sourire tordu. "Severus, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais s'il vous plaît essayez de ne pas réagir à ses provocations."

Il ne pouvait lever que son sourcil droit; cela faisait trop mal du côté gauche. "Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a réagi à une provocation ?"

Le regard régulier de Dumbledore soutint le sien en une poigne tendue. "Je pense que vous m'avez compris, Severus. Je voulais dire cette provocation." Il désigna le côté gauche du visage de Severus qui enflait constamment. "Puis-je suggérer que vous alliez à l'infirmerie par Cheminette ? Cela ne serait pas respectable si le Directeur de Serpentard était vu errer dans les couloirs avec un œil au beurre noir."

"Donné par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," ajouta Severus. "Je suppose que vous voulez que je sois parti avant que vous ne rameniez ce morceau d'ordure à la vie ?"

Se tendant visiblement, Dumbeldore acquiesça. "Je pense que ce serait préférable" Il alla à la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes, en appelant "Pompom !"

Le visage rond de Madame Pomfresh apparut dans l'âtre. "Oui, Directeur ?"

"Avez-vous des malades à l'instant ?"

"Vous plaisantez ?" répondit-elle d'un ton bourru, "Sirius avait trois classes de Défense aujourd'hui, sixièmes - et septièmes années. Je considère sérieusement d'ajouter une Salle Sirius Black à l'infirmerie. Et dites à Severus -"

Severus s'avança. "Vous m'avez appelé, Madame Pomfresh ?"

Ses mains volèrent à sa bouche pour la couvrir. "Doux Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Black est arrivé. Pourriez-vous venir ici un moment pour me raccommoder ? Je ne veux pas être guéri en présence d'élèves - à moins que Black ne leur ait enseigné la Malédiction de _Excaveo Vista_ , bien sûr."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est une Malédiction Sombre, Severus, et une très mauvaise à cela. Mais je vais vous rejoindre immédiatement. Avez-vous perdu des dents ?"

"Une seule," dit-il, la soulevant pour qu'elle la voie. "Un peu de Poussos devrait faire l'affaire."

"Nul besoin de m'enseigner les bases," répondit-elle d'un air guindé, puis elle lui sourit. "Vous serez comme neuf en un rien de temps."

~~~~*~~~~

Il pouvait peut-être feindre la réserve, pensa Severus, mais c'était épuisant. Une bonne dose de Doloris pour Black aurait fait des miracles pour son propre sang-froid. Mais cela n'était pas une option maintenant, malheureusement. Il devait garder son calme et attendre que Dumbledore distribue les punitions à la louche. Pas que Black reçoive jamais ce qu'il méritait ; en plus, Lucius avait eu raison: il n'y avait rien d'aussi persistant que la stupidité, et Black en avait plus que son bon compte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre, en serrant les dents - celle que Black avait cassée avait ragrandi maintenant - jusqu'à ce que vienne le temps de se venger. Tôt ou tard, l'occasion se présenterait d'elle-même.

Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer. Des livres et des feuilles de parchemins étaient étalés devant lui sur le bureau - bientôt, le programme de deuxième année, avec tous ses plans de leçons, serait fini. Cinq de plus à faire. Il avait de la chance en effet que, pour le moment, il n'y ait pas de possibilité de travailler sur une formule pour la potion que Voldemort était si impatient d'essayer. Double chance, car l'étape suivante de ses expériences pourrait seulement commencer après qu'il ait trouvé le Lys du Diable et ainsi quand les vacances auraient déjà commencé. Il n'était pas sûr, cependant, de que faire au cas où il n'obtiendrait pas de résultat plus ou moins final avant le début du trimestre d'automne. Cela le mettrait devant un dilemme auquel il ne voulait vraiment pas penser. Soit il devait parler à Dumbledore de la potion plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'intention, soit il devait demander de la patience à Voldemort. A bien y penser, ce n'était pas un tel dilemme après tout...

Elias, perché sur son bureau et suivant attentivement les mouvements de la plume d'oie avec ses yeux noirs et brillants, sa tête légèrement penchée, émit un coassement aigu.

"Quoi ?" dit Severus, levant la tête. "Ai-je commis une erreur ?"

Puis il l'entendit. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Impossible, pensa-t-il, personne en dehors de lui ne connaissait le mot de passe. Secouant la tête d'étonnement, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Seulement pour poser ses yeux sur 'la douce Mademoiselle Madison', comme l'avait appelée Lucius. Elle portait ses robes d'école, mais plus en manière de formalité - elles étaient déboutonnées, et au-dessous, une chemise de nuit qui ne méritait même pas l'attribut 'insuffisante' montrait beaucoup de peau douce et crémeuse.

Severus avala convulsivement. Ceci n'était pas une situation dans laquelle il voulait se trouver. Seul avec une élève à moitié nue dans quelque partie éloignée du château. "Mademoiselle Madison," dit-il, aussi sévèrement que possible, "Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici et que voulez-vous ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps."

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était très jolie en effet, même si de manière légèrement vulgaire. Ses cheveux étaient de la mauvaise nuance de rouge par une simple fraction de ton ; son nez était seulement un peu trop court ; les lèvres un peu trop boudeuses. La chemise de nuit était franchement bon marché, et le parfum donnait légèrement la nausée.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Monsieur," dit-elle, battant des paupières, "Mais j'ai un mal de tête tellement bestial."

"En effet ?" grogna-t-il, "Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie ? Si je me souviens bien, Madame Pomfresh est l'infirmière et je suis le Maître de Potions - ou ai-je manqué des développements récents ?"

"N-non, Professeur, bien sûr que non." Elle fit une tentative à demi décente pour produire un sourire éblouissant. "Mais vous êtes toujours debout si tard -"

"Et comment avez vous trouvé cette information particulière, si je puis le demander ?"

Maintenant elle était confondue, et cela fit s'encastrer les morceaux du puzzle dans son esprit avec un 'click' tranchant - l'image résultante montrait le visage de Sirius Black, se moquant de lui. Black, ce bâtard... Toujours si habile à faire faire ce qu'il voulait aux femelles...

"Je... j'ai vu de la lumière à vos fenêtres l'autre nuit..."

"Cela veut-il dire que vous étiez dehors après le couvre-feu ?" ronronna-t-il.

Son visage rougit d'une nuance sombre de violet. "Je... eh bien..."

"Je prendrai cela comme un oui. J'enlève dix points à Serpentard."

Les yeux aussi grands et circulaires que ceux d'un chiot, elle lui lança un regard horrifié. "Mais... mais Monsieur, de votre propre maison !"

"Oui, Mademoiselle Madison, de ma propre maison. Pensée très rapide, mes compliments. Comment avez-vous trouvé mon mot de passe ?"

Il semblait qu'elle soit de nouveau en terrain sûr. "J'ai simplement dit aux dames -"

"Les dames, Mademoiselle Madison, sont des nymphes, des dryades, pour être exact."

"Euh, oui, Monsieur. Je leur ai dit que j'avais tellement mal, et elles m'ont laissée passer."

"Comme c'est intéressant. Et... avez-vous toujours mal ?"

Maintenant qu'il avait vu à travers son petit jeu, la lueur soudaine de triomphe dans ses yeux le dégouta simplement. "Oui, Monsieur," chuchota-t- elle, "Cela fait très mal. Je pense que cela irait mieux si je m'allongeais un moment." Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le divan.

"Absolument. Je vous en prie," dit-il, faisant un geste en direction du Chesterfield. "Je reviens dans une minute, je dois simplement aller chercher la potion appropriée pour vous."

"Merci," souffla-t-elle de ce qu'elle pensait probablement être un ton de voix passionné, et se glissa jusqu'au divan.

Le potion appropriée, en effet, pensa-t-il, tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'à son laboratoire au deuxième étage. Si elle n'était pas si abominablement stupide, elle pourrait avoir compris la menace cachée. Mais il n'y avait rien que du coton dans cette jolie petite tête de poupée en porcelaine, et pas une seule cellule de cerveau. Il traversa son laboratoire en quelques pas déterminés, ouvrit un placard et attrapa une fiole de Veritaserum. Avant de quitter la salle, il ensorcela l'étiquette. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, au cas où son soupçon était infondé, ce dont il doutait beaucoup.

Quand il rentra à nouveau dans le salon, où elle s'était arrangée sur le divan entretemps, il envoya un sourire rassurant vers sa forme étendue sur le dos. Elle ne portait rien sous cette excuse légère de chemise de nuit. Sur une table basse près de la cheminée se tenait une bouteille de vin ; il l'avait déjà ouverte pour plus tard, comme le vin devait s'éventer au moins une heure pour devenir buvable. Pas que cela fasse une différence quelconque pour Mademoiselle Madison, bien sûr. Il versa un demi gobelet et ajouta quatre gouttes du sérum de vérité.

"Voilà," dit-il, forçant son visage à sourire, et il lui tendit le gobelet. "Videz le, tout entier. Cela devrait faire effet dans a peu près dix minutes."

Elle s'assit, hocha la tête et but. Ses petites mains grassouillettes tenaient le verre d'une façon bizarrement enfantine. Il ne trouvait pas cela très attendrissant cependant. Il reprit le gobelet présenté, maintenant vide, et dit, "je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez que cela fait effet. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez faire une réaction allergique."

Quand elle hocha la tête, elle lui rappela encore plus une poupée de porcelaine. Un jouet superflu, inutile et vide, dont la tête se détachait, dodelinant d'avant en arrière. Comment Lucius avait jamais pu supporter sa présence était un mystère pour lui. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu plus supportable à quatorze ans. Il regarda sa montre. Une minute avait passé - l'interrogation pouvait commencer.

"Mademoiselle Madison, avez-vous un mal de tête ?"

"Non, Monsieur." Un petit poing poing potelé plané à mi-distance entre ses genoux et sa figure, gelé de confusion.

"Qui vous a donné l'information pour accéder à mes quartiers ?"

"Professeur Black." Maintenant des larmes s'accumulaient dans ces yeux bleu délavé. L'eau retournait à l'eau, la terre à la terre, la poussière à la poussière... quel plaisir de briser cette tête de porcelaine vide...

"Quelqu'un vous a-t-il dit mon mot de passe ?"

"Non, Monsieur, j'ai demandé aux dry -" elle trébucha sur le mot inconnu "- aux deux dames de me laisser leur ai dit que j'avais si mal à la tête."

"Et pourquoi êtes vous venue ici en premier lieu ?"

Les larmes, aussi rondes que tout chez cette fille, glissèrent sur ses joues. "Professeur Black m'a dit que cela allait être une blague... seulement une blague amicale qu'il voulait vous jouer... il a dit que c'était assez si je réussissais à enlever votre chemise... il ferait le reste."

Ignorant complètement les sanglots de la fille, Severus lui tourna le dos - il ne pouvait en aucune façon contrôler son visage maintenant. Trop écrasante était sa colère. Enlever sa chemise, en effet. La Marque Sombre n'était pas éminente, mais certainement visible. Ce bâtard ! Cela total, total bâtard ! Utiliser un élève de la propre maison de Severus !

Il l'entendit juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. "Oh, non, Mademoiselle Madison," dit-il, la traînant à la cheminée derrière lui. "Vous allez rester ici, le Directeur se sera extrêmement intéressé par votre histoire."

Elle gémit simplement, quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair douce du haut de son bras.

"Oui, Severus ?" Dumbledore était encore dans ses robes magnifiques. "Severus, que - est-ce une élève ?"

Severus acquiesça sinistrement. "Oui, Directeur. Et elle aimerait vous raconter une fascinante petite histoire. Pourriez-vous venir ici un moment ? Je ne veux pas la manutentionner par cheminette."

"Bien sûr," dit brièvement Dumbledore et, quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit du foyer.

L'interrogation de la malheureuse Mademoiselle Madison fut répétée, à la grande consternation du Directeur. Quand elle eut fini, Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes et, dans un geste de fatigue immense, couvrit ses yeux de ses mains.

"Dois-je la mettre sous oubliette ?" demanda Severus. Au consentement hoché de Dumbledore, il guida la fille dehors, lui fit descendre les escaliers et passer la porte de la tapisserie, puis la fit avancer un peu plus loin dans le couloir, où il lança le sortilège de mémoire. "J'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour être dehors après le couvre-feu, Mademoiselle Madison," dit-il brusquement. "Retournez immédiatement à vos quartiers."

Elle lui lança un regard vexé et fuit. Severus revint vers l'entrée à sa tour. "Montrez-vous !" appela-t-il les dryades. Quand elles se montrèrent finalement, l'expression sur leurs visages était coupable et gênée. "Je vois que vous avez reconnu votre erreur," leur dit-il sévèrement, "Et j'espère sincèrement que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Personne n'entre dans mes quartiers sans ma permission explicite. Compris ?"

Elles hochèrent la tête et marmottèrent leurs excuses. Severus s'avança sur le sentier et retourna vers Dumbledore, anticipant son triomphe imprévu sur Sirius Black.


	30. Chapter 30

Les réunions du personnel à Poudlard se tenaient chaque samedi matin entre dix et douze heures, sauf les samedis avec Quidditch ; alors les réunions étaient remises au dimanche matin. C'était un phénomène étrange, pensait Severus : pendant la semaine, quand il devait enseigner et noter des devoirs et écouter les plaintes des élèves au sujet de problèmes absolument idiots, les jours semblaient durer un temps interminable. Quand il était en chemin vers une de ces fichues réunions du personnel, cependant, le temps qui avait passé entre la réunion présente et la précédente semblait avoir rétréci jusqu'à néant.

Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour chaud de juin, se tenait la dernière réunion du personnel du trimestre d'été. Une autre semaine, et l'école serait finie, si bien qu'il pourrait finalement retourner chez lui. Même si c'était seulement pour deux mois insuffisants. Mais c'était certainement mieux que rien. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux autres enseignants, relativement sûr de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. McGonagall n'était jamais ouvertement hostile, mais certainement plus qu'un peu suspicieuse. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle avait été très sceptique quant à son choix. D'autre part, Black était clairement son animal familier préféré ; c'est pourquoi il devrait probablement s'estimer heureux qu'elle s'abstienne d'une inimitié ouverte. Flitwick était... eh bien, Flitwick. Avec lui, l'inofensivité n'était pas un faux-semblant, comme avec Dumbledore. Flitwick était agréable et amical jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Intelligent, oui, sans aucun doute ; après tout il était un Serdaigle. Et un duelliste très habile, de même qu'un véritable atout en charmes. Il lui faudrait longtemps pour en venir à vraiment ne pas apprécier quelqu'un, pensa Severus. Dans l'état présent des choses, le Directeur de Serdaigle se souvenait de Severus comme d'un excellent élève et n'avait pas de raison de le détester. A tout prendre, ils s'entendaient tout à fait bien. Même chose avec Demeter Chourave. Severus toujours avait été le meilleur de la classe en Botanique, simplement parce qu'une connaissance botanique profonde était nécessaire pour préparer des potions parfaites. Pendant son apprentissage avec McLachlan, Severus avait acquis beaucoup de techniques botaniques, et, après son retour à Poudlard, quelques conversations avaient été suffisantes pour que la Directrice de Poufsouffle le prenne dans son cœur. Tant mieux pour lui. Après tout, il devait retrouver les trois autres Directeurs de Maisons et le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef tous les mercredis soir, et il était de beaucoup préférable de ne pas être complètement seul.

Le reste du personnel était relativement sans importance. Sauf Acantha Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie, qui avait une rancune envers lui parce qu'elle avait servi de Directrice temporaire de Serpentard depuis le départ de Karkaroff et était maintenant fâchée parce que quelqu'un de quarante ans de moins qu'elle avait été choisi pour remplir ce poste. Et Black, bien sûr. Cet idiot. Au moins la plus récente réprimande qu'il avait reçue de Dumbledore semblait l'avoir convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter Severus de Mangemort, et que le Directeur n'appréciait pas ses astucieux petits arrangements pour se débarrasser du Maître de Potions détesté. Petite consolation mais, de nouveau, mieux que rien.

"Bien," dit Dumbledore, "Si cette question est réglée, je pense que le point suivant que nous devons discuter est les préfets et préfets en chef de l'année prochaine. Des suggestions ?"

Severus sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Ceci était intéressant car il était, d'une part, Directeur de Maison, mais d'autre part il n'avait pas été ici suffisamment longtemps pour vraiment connaitre ses élèves. Il était très curieux en effet de voir comment Dumbledore allait contrôler ce qui tournerait certainement en un conflit entre lui-même et Professeur Sinistra.

"Je pense," commença McGonagall - bien sûr sans qu'on ait particulièrement fait appel à elle, mais elle était Sous Directrice, "que nous devrions garder les Préfets en Chef de cette année. Après tout, même si l'année prochaine est leur septième année, et en dépit des A.S.P.I.C.s qui arrivent, la routine qu'ils ont acquise maintenant devrait les aider."

Personne n'émit d'objection. Bien qu'il soit hésitant à l'admettre, Severus était silencieusement d'accord avec McGonagall ; Paula Jenkins, une Poufsouffle, et Victor Henderson, un Serdaigle, étaient efficaces, polis et très populaires parmi les élèves sans être obligés de fraterniser avec eux. Ils avaient été un bon choix et continueraient certainement leurs activités l'année prochaine à la satisfaction de tout le monde.

"Excellent," dit Dumbledore, "Alors ceci semble être clair. Minerva, aurez-vous la gentillesse de préparer leurs lettres ?"

La Sous Directrice hocha la tête et gribouilla quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin.

"Alors les Préfets de l'année prochaine," continua le Directeur, "par ordre alphabétique, comme toujours. Gryffondor ?"

McGonagall soupira et ôta ses lunettes. Quel effet théâtral, pensa Severus. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'elle était extrêmement mécontente des deux préfets qu'elle avait choisis pour cette année - cela déjà avait transpiré pendant les réunions précédentes. Ils étaient des cinquièmes années, et un couple ; ce qui signifiait que la plupart du temps ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans quelque partie moins fréquentée de l'école et ainsi qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour les interventions d'urgence dans la Salle Commune. Pour rendre justice à leur Directrice de Maison, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble quand elle les avait choisis ; au contraire, c'était leurs devoirs communs qui leur avaient fait découvrir qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'un insigne avec un P. brillant.

"Je suppose que ce serait redondant si je disais que nous devons absolument les changer." Cette phrase fut saluée par une hilarité générale, et elle fit à la faculté assemblée un de ses demi-sourires pincés. "Considérant ces temps difficiles, et le fait qu'il est plus probable que nos élèves cherchent l'assistance et l'aide de leur préfets, je suppose qu'il serait mieux de choisir deux septièmes années. Je sais, ils doivent étudier, mais tout le monde doit étudier pour ses examens finaux, donc la différence est négligeable." A cela, quelques enseignants se lancèrent des regards dubitatifs les uns aux autres.

Severus devait être d'accord avec eux et le dit "Je ne suis pas sûr que ceci soit un argument valable. Si un élève loupe son examen final, c'est ennuyeux mais ce n'est pas une catastrophe. Louper vos A.S.P.I.C.s, et l'avenir paraît plutôt sombre. A qui pensiez-vous, de toute façon ?" Black, cet idiot, le dévisageait déjà avec colère. Cela était un des nombreux ennuis avec les Gryffondors : s'ils vous détestaient, tout ce que vous disiez ou faisiez devait être dirigé contre eux personnellement, que ce soit objectivement juste ou non.

McGonagall ne semblait pas être satisfaite de son objection, non plus, mais au moins elle avait la bonne grâce de l'accepter. "D'abord, il y a Anthony Beckinsale -"

"Quoi ?" l'interrompit Severus. Anthony Beckinsale. Voilà ce qu'était l'intuition Gryffondor. C'était le fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus zélés - d'autant plus parce qu'il avait aussi été Gryffondor - et Severus savait exactement que Anthony avait hâte de recevoir la Marque Sombre dès qu'il aurait son diplôme. S'il y avait une disponibilité.

Remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle lui lança un regard tranchant. "J'ai dit Anthony Beckinsale, et assez clairement, je crois. Il est un des meilleurs élèves, des excellentes notes dans toutes les matières - que pourriez-vous donc avoir à dire contre lui ?" Elle avait élevé sa voix, qui était maintenant au bord du cri.

Après avoir attiré l'attention de Dumbledore - le Directeur fit un signe de tête minuscule pour indiquer qu'il avait compris que ceci était sérieux - Severus répondit, aussi calmement que possible, "Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire la raison. Mais croyez moi, Beckinsale ne doit pas, sous aucun prétexte, devenir préfet."

McGonagall inhala brusquement et préparait évidemment une réponse tranchante, mais Black fut plus rapide. "Qui diable penses tu être, Rogue ?" Crach ! Son poing droit descendit sur la table, faisant sauter les verres d'eau de ceux qui étaient assis à côté de lui ; un se renversa même. C'était celui de Professeur Brûlopot, qui fronça des sourcils vers son jeune confrère et tira hâtivement sa baguette pour nettoyer le désordre, pendant que Black continuait, imperturbable. "Tu es ici depuis à peine deux mois, mais tu penses que tu peux donner des ordres -"

"Assez !" A l'évidence, la patience de Dumbledore se faisait rare. Severus le vit avec satisfaction. "Je discuterai de ce problème avec Severus en privé, après la réunion. Pour le moment, Beckinsale ne sera pas considéré comme un candidat possible. Qui était votre autre choix, Minervav ?"

"À moins que Professeur Rogue ne mette son veto," dit-elle de manière tranchante, "j'avais pensé à Lobelia Malkin" Elle pouvait avoir prévu une autre objection féroce de Severus, mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Le reniflement moqueur audible vint de plus loin à la table. "Oui, Amanda ?" dit-elle d'un ton rogue, jetant un regard noir à Madame Bibine, l'instructrice de vol, "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous deviez dire contre elle ?"

Amanda Bibine était une sorte de joker dans tout ce jeu de hiérarchie et de pouvoir ; cela, Severus l'avait compris très rapidement. Sa mère était française, et elle était allée à l'école à Beauxbatons - malheureusement elle avait plus de vingt ans de plus que Narcissa, autrement Severus aurait pu engranger des informations valables venant d'elle. Après une brève apparence dans les rangs de l'Equipe Nationale française, elle était tombée amoureuse et s'était mariée, seulement pour divorcer cinq ans plus tard. Après cet interlude, ses chances de grande carrière internationale étaient parties, et elle avait joué pour diverses plus petites équipes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'engage pour Poudlard. Le cynisme était écrit en gros sur son visage, et elle était plutôt rauque et indélicate ; mais en dépit de toutes ces qualités pas-trop-attendrissantes, elle était bien appréciée par les élèves. Avec ses mouvements brusques et néanmoins unis, ses yeux un peu jaunes et ses cheveux épineux qui avaient déjà viré au gris, elle rappelait un chat errant agressif à Severus. La plupart du temps, il l'appréciait tout à fait.

"Eeeehhh bien," dit Bibine d'une voix traînante, elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette - quelque chose qui ne manquait jamais d'irriter McGonagall, "Nous savons tous que ...euh, l'ascendance de Mademoiselle Malkin est un peu... comment devrais-je l'exprimer... entachée ?"

Severus se permit un petit rire silencieux. Ceci promettait de devenir très, très amusant.

Et en effet, McGonagall devint écarlate de fureur. "Puis-je suggérer," siffla-t-elle, "que vous vous exprimiez un peu plus clairement, ma _chère_? Calomnier simplement est un peu insuffisant, ne pensez vous pas ?"

"À moins que votre nom ne soit Severus Rogue," marmonna Black. Severus décida de laisser cela passer, pour ne pas gâter l'amusement.

"Avec le plus grand plaisir," dit Madame Bibine, et elle souffla trois ronds de fumée parfaits. "Selon la rumeur le beau-frère de Monica Malkin était le père de son enfant. Et si je sais cela, considérant le fait que j'ai passé une partie relativement petite de ma vie en Angleterre, je suis sûr que tous les autres le savent aussi."

Severus décida que, lui aussi, il voulait participer au jeu. Regarder les autres jouer était amusant, mais avoir un rôle actif était beaucoup plus amusant. Surtout s'il prenait le parti des Gryffondors, protecteurs de veuves et d'orphelins. "Et en quoi, je vous prie," dit il d'une voix trainante de son meilleur ton de Je-Suis-Un-Batard-Arrogant, "serait-ce important ?"

Black et McGonagall, déjà prêts à frapper, s'arrêtèrent au milieu de leur fureur vertueuse et fermèrent brusquement leurs bouches. Il était dur de ne pas leur rire au nez.

Amanda Bibine se pencha en avant, pour pouvoir regarder Severus dans les yeux. Il lui fit un clignement d’œil infinitésimal. Le coin droit de sa bouche se releva brièvement-probablement qu'elle avait compris. "Je pense que c'est très important," répondit-elle, "parce que notre société est une société d'hypocrites. Pas que j'aime cela - ne me comprenez pas de travers. Mais c'est comme cela. Ce ne sera pas long - en fait, je prendrais tous les paris que vous voulez que cela va arriver la première fois qu'elle enlèvera des points - avant que l'un de ses chers camarades ne remette en cause son autorité en raison de sa naissance douteuse. Vous savez comment ils sont," dit-elle, plus à l'assemblée générale qu'à Severus, "Et ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir exactement combien ils peuvent être cruels. Je vous assure, vous ne rendrez pas de service à cette fille en la nommant préfète. Pour elle, cela veut seulement dire problèmes et frustration."

"Mmmh..." en dehors du fait d'être dans son jeu, ceci était une façon intéressante de raisonner, pensa Severus. De plus, elle avait raison. "Je pense que vous marquez un point, là."

La capitulation n'était pas quelque chose que McGonagall digérerait facilement, mais finalement elle le dut. Après cela, les choses se passèrent plutôt facilement; les préfets pour les quatre maisons furent choisis, et l'atmosphère semblait tout à fait relâchée.

"Comme vous le savez tous," dit Dumbledore après une courte pause, "M. Phorme projette de prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire prochaine. J'ai donc décidé d'engager une bibliothécaire auxiliaire, à commencer du début du prochain trimestre. Son nom est Alyma Pince, elle a trente sept ans et a jusqu'ici travaillé à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, où elle a fait sa formation, puis à la Bibliothèque Magique Potemkin à St. Pétersbourg. Ses références sont impeccables." Ces derniers mots étaient clairement prononcés en direction de Severus.

"A quelle école a-t-elle été ?" demanda Severus, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle avait des tuteurs privés. Son père était diplomate et ne voulait pas que ses enfants restent loin de leurs parents. Je pense qu'elle se révèlera être une addition de valeur à notre personnel." Tout le monde acquiesça, et Dumbledore scruta le parchemin étendu devant lui. "Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à moins que quelqu'un ait une autre demande ?"

Ceci était le moment que Severus attendait. Il avait une demande et était très curieux de voir comment elle serait acceptée. "Oui, Directeur," dit-il, levant la main, "il y a autre chose."

Dumbledore parut légèrement confus mais dit, "Oui, bien sûr, Severus, qu'est-ce ?"

"Je pourrais avoir besoin d'un assistant pour les deux ou trois prochaines années."

Tout comme il l'avait prévu, Black commença à rire ; un aboiement bruyant, funeste, théâtral.

"S'il te plaît, Sirius !" dit le Directeur, semblant plutôt irrité. Black se fit silencieux et se limita à regarder vicieusement. "Euh, Severus, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous donner les détails ?"

"Bien sûr," dit soyeusement Severus. "Vous voyez, sauf les premières années, tous mes élèves devront rattraper deux ans de classes de Potions qu'ils ont manquées. Un an, dans le cas des deuxièmes années. Le nombre d'heures d'enseignement est limité, et il n'y qu'une certaine quantité de connaissance supplémentaire que je peux introduire. Je suis tout à fait pour donner des défis aux élèves, mais les surmener ne ferait que les frustrer à la longue. Donc, beaucoup de choses qui seraient d'habitude faites en classe devront être faites par études indépendantes. Que je dois surveiller, bien sûr. Constamment. De plus, je devrai faire des leçons supplémentaires pour les candidats aux A.S.P.I.C.s et aux B.U.S.E.s de l'année prochaine. Combiné avec le reste de mes devoirs, ceci est une trop grande somme de travail pour une seule personne. La situation, bien sûr, s'améliorera chaque année, mais pour les deux, maximum trois, prochaines années j'ai besoin d'aide."

"J'approuve absolument cela," dit McGonagall, à sa grande surprise, "je ne pourrais pas imaginer enseigner le programme de trois ans réduit en un seul." Alors, il pensa soudain qu'elle estimait probablement que ceci était une opportunité idéale pour que quelqu'un l'espionne. Mais quelles qu'en soient les raisons, il avait son soutien, et il avait vraiment besoin d'un assistant, en plus des bénéfices subsidiaires qu'il espérait moissonner - mais il n'allait certainement pas dire cela à ses estimés confrères.

Les autres acquiescèrent leur consentement, et Dumbledore dit, "Je n'ai pas d'objection. L'école peut facilement se le permettre, et si cela aide à donner une formation plus approfondie à nos élèves, je suis entièrement pour. Avez-vous des suggestions quant à la personne que vous aimeriez comme assistant ?"

"Je crois que oui. Vous vous souvenez certainement de Mathilda Reynolds -" 'mhm' général "- elle est un peu réservée mais très bonne avec les plus jeunes enfants. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait enseigner aux premières et deuxièmes années, corriger leurs devoirs et m'aider à surveiller les études indépendantes jusqu'à la quatrième année."

"Mademoiselle Reynolds !" dit d'une voix haut perchée Cassandra Coleridge, professeur de Divination, "Quelle fille charmante ! N'y avait -" elle fronça les sourcils "- n'y a t'il pas eu quelque scandale épouvantable ? Il y a deux ou trois ans ?"

"Pas un scandale épouvantable, non," ajouta Amanda Bibine, "Mais elle a dû rompre ses fiançailles avec... quel était son nom ? Cependant, toute cette affaire était plutôt louche - les journaux ont dit qu'ils n'étaient simplement plus amoureux, mais bien sûr tout le monde savait que cela avait des raisons politiques."

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts, les coudes reposant sur la surface de la table en bois, et attendit patiemment quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le gazouillement femelle au sujet des mariages, des scandales et des cœurs brisés se soit un peu calmé. "Pourrions-nous revenir à notre discussion, s'il vous plaît ?" appela-t-il alors, et le niveau de bruit descendit immédiatement à zéro. "L'avez vous déjà contactée, Severus ?"

"Bien sûr que non, Directeur. Je ne voulais pas forcer la décision du personnel enseignant."

"Dans ce cas, je suggère que vous lui écrivez le plus tôt possible. Si elle consent, faites le moi savoir pour que je puisse préparer la lettre officielle. Bien," dit-il à son personnel assorti, "ceci était une réunion très satisfaisante. Merci, tout le monde. Passez une bonne dernière semaine du trimestre. Severus, pourriez-vous rester avec moi un moment ?"

Bizarre, pensa Severus, comme certaines situations de sa vie se ressemblaient. Ou plutôt, le modèle était le même, la matrice semblait identique. Et tout de même, la différence était aussi grande qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il y avait une réunion. Il y avait une hiérarchie. Les jeux de pouvoir abondaient. Lui, Severus, partageait des connaissances classifiées avec le dirigeant. Les autres étaient congédiés, tandis qu'il lui était demandé de rester. Seul. Avec le chef, pour discuter des problèmes importants en privé. Et pourtant... c'était différent. Ce qui rendait la situation entière si déconcertante et presque incompréhensible pour lui était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas même être décrites comme deux extrêmes ou opposés. Les opposés étaient les deux faces de la même pièce, et avaient ainsi quelque chose en commun, car ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Mais ceci. cette étrange différence qui ne cadrait pas dans son système de pensée n'avait aucun rapport que ce soit avec ce qu'il en était peut-être venu à craindre, mais du moins connaissait. C'était comme s'il avait appris les règles d'un jeu, les savait par cœur, puis essayait de jouer à ce jeu avec des joueurs différents qui obéissaient apparemment aux mêmes règles - seulement pour prendre conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de règle. Ou du moins aucune qu'il puisse identifier. Cela lui donnait une impression de sécurité et de fragilité en même temps.

~~~~*~~~~

"Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Severus, vous restez."

Lucius, Owen et St Jean se levèrent, se prosternèrent, embrassèrent l'ourlet de robes de Lord Voldemort et quittèrent la salle. Severus resta assis où il était, l'anxiété s'accumulant dans son estomac, bien qu'il sache - mais cela était seulement sa raison - qu'aujourd'hui il serait probablement en sécurité. Il n'y avait plus de sécurité cependant. Pas autour du Maître. Il était devenu irrité et capricieux, de plus en plus. Bien sûr, personne n'aurait osé lui demander pourquoi, mais ils se demandaient tous exactement ce qui était arrivé pour causer ces changements d'humeur complétement inexplicables et imprévus. Tabitha semblait être la seule à ne jamais devoir souffrir de ces accès de fureur irrationnelle. Petite consolation, pensa Severus. Ou peut-être qu'elle aimait cela. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas cela mais était ensuite mise sous oubliette. Cependant, il était maintenant très conscient que, bien que porteur de bonnes nouvelles, il pourrait quitter cette salle dans un état considérablement pire que celui dans lequel il était entré.

"Avez-vous la fleur, Severus ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je l'ai cueillie hier soir au cercle de pierre de Brodgar, selon le rite. Elle est maintenant conservée dans de l'huile, et je vais immédiatement commencer à travailler sur l'expérience."

"Que savez-vous des potions d’augmentation de force, Severus ?"

La question le prit complètement par surprise. "Je... je vous demande pardon, Mon Seigneur ? Faites-vous référence à celle que je développe pour -"

Les yeux qui avaient autrefois été noirs prirent un éclat violet d'impatience, et Voldemort repoussa avec colère sa question d'un revers de sa main droite. "Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit potions d'augmentation de force. Parlez-m'en."

Qu'est ce qui était pire ? Commencer à parler de la mauvaise sorte de potions ou reposer la question ? Pourquoi ceci devait-il être si difficile ? Et pourquoi si humiliant ? Probablement parce que, comme il l'avait dit au Baron, l'amour était toujours là, battu et contusionné mais levant encore les yeux pour faire face à celui qui l'avait engendré. Il devrait enfoncer un coin de bois dans son propre cœur et âme s'il voulait tuer cette émotion. Severus décida qu'il préférerait poser la question. "Mon Maître, pardonnez-moi d'être si lent à comprendre, mais voulez-vous dire force physique ou magique ?"

Quand avait-il reçu une claque pour la dernière fois ? Cela brûlait et piquait. Il était de nouveau un petit garçon, stupide et lent, et indigne d'affection... peut-être que c'était vraiment ce qu'il était. Il lutta contre le désespoir qui menaçait de l'avaler entièrement. Le Seigneur a donné et le Seigneur a repris ; que le nom du Seigneur soit loué. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, les fit reculer par sa volonté ; il préférait être étouffé par elles que de pleurer. Pas de pleurs, ni de mains tendues vers lui. Il devait rester calme et composé. Imaginer qu'un immense vide noir surgissait en lui, engloutissant, absorbant toute émotion. Imaginer qu'il surgissait comme une main froide faite de nuit sans étoiles, se refermant sur ses sentiments et les écrasants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits à néant... quelques éclats de glace empoignés solidement par un poing qui se retirait quelque part. Dans les profondeurs. Le laissant vide. Il leva son visage vers son Maître.

"Magique, alors, Mon Seigneur ?" La froideur s'était infiltrée dans sa voix.

Voldemort se tenait à la fenêtre - _cette_ fenêtre, pensa Severus, et un éclat s'échappa du poing et s'enfonça droit dans son cœur. La fenêtre qui, il y a trois ans, avait été ouverte, laissant entrer un torrent d'air tiède du matin enceint d'espoir et de l'odeur d'herbes méditerranéennes. Elle était maintenant fermée. Dans la salle, l'air était étouffant, difficile à respirer. Le dos de Voldemort était tourné vers lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu décharné - Severus pouvait voir les contours de ses omoplates en contraste vif sous la soie de ses robes. Et les cheveux noirs et soyeux avaient perdu une partie de leur brillant. La scène avait une beauté étrange et sombre : dehors, derrière les arbres, un orage se préparait, ses nuages de plomb obscurcissant le soleil, volant les vert vif et les bleus de la nature, les trempant d'ombre incolore. Devant cet arrière-plan, encadré par lui, se tenait la silhouette de Voldemort. Un portrait sans visage en noir et en rouge sang.

"Magique," dit le Maître, inclinant légèrement la tête.

"Toutes les potions d'augmentation de magie doivent contenir soit du sang de licorne, soit des larmes de phœnix. Des expériences ont été faites avec des fibres de cœur de dragon pulvérisées, et aussi quelques-unes avec du venin de serpents distillé et purifié, mélangé avec -"

Il vit les mains de Voldemort empoigner le rebord de la fenêtre; un spasme parcourut le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Le venin des serpents... parle m'en, Severus."

"Je..." Severus avala. "J'avoue, Mon Seigneur, que ceci est simplement quelque chose que je me souviens avoir lu... ou peut-être entendu."

La salle était maintenant presque sombre. A l'extérieur, le monde s'était arrêté; pas une feuille ne bougeait, les branches retenaient leur souffle. Au-dessus de la tête de Voldemort, un sommet de montagne lointain était éclairé par rayon de lumière du soleil égaré, une pierre précieuse couronnant des cheveux d'un noir de jais.

"Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez."

Le premier éclair découpa le firmament, le tonnerre rugissant à sa suite. Un instant de calme de plus, comme si les Dieux respiraient à fond, puis les éléments se lancèrent en avant, aveuglément, avec voracité et pleins de cruauté.

"Je sais que ces expériences ont été entreprises sur les bases d'une croyance ancienne, Mon Seigneur." Le son de la voix de St Jean Lestrange dériva dans son esprit. ' _Il ne meurt pas, il se transforme seulement. Mystérieusement, inexplicablement. Il se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort et de bien plus puissant qu'avant.'_ "Le rite du serpent s'empoisonnant lui-même, l’Ouroboros. Fondamentalement, c'est un rite fortifiant qui a mal été interprété par les alchimistes."

La pluie se déversait maintenant en draps épais et argentés, battant les feuilles et l'herbe, remplissant la terre qui n'était pas préparée pour autant de liquide, si bien qu'elle étouffait et s'étranglait sous l'attaque. La fenêtre resta fermée, cependant. Pas d'air frais, pas d'odeur de sol humide, pas de murmure de l'eau frappant le sol solide.

"Mal interprété... pas entièrement. C'est un rite de pouvoir, si grand que personne n'a encore osé l'entreprendre. Vous ne comprenez pas, Severus ?" Le chuchotement faible de la pluie fut noyé par le bruit de froissement des robes de soie quand Voldemort se retourna.

"Mon Seigneur... je... je ne peux pas vous suivre..."

"Enfant stupide." L'intonation douce d'une mère, grondant son plus jeune enfant. "Pour commencer ce rite, qui est l'étape ultime, je dois rassembler des forces. Par des potions, parmi elles, celles que vous ferez pour moi. St. Jean m'a dit qu'il pourrait être mieux d'attendre que l'enfant que nous choisissons ait été exposé deux fois aux forces jointes de Jupiter et Mars. Autant que cela me chagrine d'attendre, j'aurai la patience nécessaire. Entretemps, vous préparerez les potions d'augmentation de puissance pour moi, Severus. Celles que St Jean a préparé jusqu'ici n'ont pas eu l'effet désiré."

St Jean... il était un excellent Maître de Potions mais manquait d'imagination. Alors peut-être que ces sautes d'humeur... "Mon Seigneur, puis-je demander quel genre de potions il a préparé ?"

Un éclair jeta une ombre fugace sur le visage de Voldemort, soulignant les profonds creux de ses joues. Oui, pensa Severus, il était devenu émacié. Il avait toujours été svelte, mais d'une manière gracieuse, comme un chat. Maintenant il était osseux. "Il..." Y avait-il vraiment eu une légère hésitation dans la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? "Il... a expérimenté avec le venin distillé de serpents. Sans beaucoup de succès."

"A expérimenté, Mon Seigneur ? Avez-vous vu les recettes ? Les formules ?" Pas que cela eût eu beaucoup de sens - son Maître était un sorcier puissant, mais n'était pas beaucoup plus que moyen quand il s'agissait de potions.

"Non." La monosyllabe semblait si terminale que Severus n'osa pas poser d'autre question. Mais son esprit tanguait d'agitation fiévreuse: qu'est ce que Lestrange avait fait, au nom de Merlin ? Affaiblissait-il intentionnellement Lord Voldemort ? Essayait-il de l'empoisonner ? Ou était-ce quelque ambition manquant de jugement, parce qu'il voulait être celui dont les potions multiplieraient le pouvoir de Son Maître ?

"J'essayerai bien sûr de trouver les brouets les plus efficaces, Mon Seigneur. Mais comment préféreriez-vous que je vous les livre ? Les vacances durent seulement deux mois, et quand je serai de retour à Poudlard -"

"Vous trouverez un moyen."

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Puis-je vous dire quelques nouvelles importantes ?"

La pluie était maintenant une simple bruine, un doux voile de minuscules diamants caressant là où il avait battu, embrassant là où ses dents avaient profondément mordu. Voldemort quitta sa place à la fenêtre et retourna à la table. "Cela vaut-il mon temps ?"

Ces questions - elles paraissaient assez inoffensives, comme des caramels, bénignement donnés. L'enfant les prenait et, au lieu de prendre son temps pour les sucer soigneusement, mordait dedans, et criait de douleur parce que son palais était criblé de copeaux de fer tranchants qui avaient été astucieusement caché dans la sucrerie. Severus avait appris sa leçon, cependant. "J'espère que oui, mon Seigneur. Cela semble être important."

Ses mains aussi étaient devenues cadavériques ; la fine structure d'os semblait n'être couverte que par une peau mince comme du papier. Les doigts flottèrent vers sa baguette. "Alors dites moi, Severus."

"Dumbledore ne semble pas me faire trop confiance, mon Seigneur. Il a insisté pour que je reçoive un assistant, probablement pour garder un œil sur moi."

"Eh bien," souffla Voldemort, "Il fallait seulement s'y attendre. Je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas refuser avec trop de force ?"

"En effet, Mon Seigneur. Mais j'ai suggéré qu'il engage Mathilda Reynolds. C'est la fille -"

"Je sais qui est Mathilda Reynolds," l'interrompit impatiemment Voldemort. "Pourquoi elle ?"

"Parce que, bien que Roger Lovegood soit mort maintenant, sa famille a encore des connexions proches avec le Ministère et aussi les Aurors les moins radicaux. En plus, son père possède la plus grande société de bâtiment dans le pays, donc j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être une source d'information de valeur."

Ceci avait été sa propre idée, fort approuvée par Lucius et Owen. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Dumbledore, car cela aurait mis en danger leur projet entier. Mais Mathilda, si elle était traitée gentiment et avec patience, pourrait fournir des détails qu'il pourrait donner à Voldemort - et il avait besoin de fournir des résultats tangibles, non seulement pour sauver sa propre peau. Si le Maître décidait que sa présence à Poudlard n'était plus profitable - car qui avait besoin d'un espion s'il ne rapportait pas quoi que ce soit d'utile ? - il ne lui permettrait jamais de rester là-bas, et ainsi leur filet subtilement tissé se déferait tout entier. Mais s'il avait Mathilda, il pourrait extraire d'elle autant de faits que possible, les étiqueter 'Dumbledore' et les passer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux rouges, leur brillance intensifiée par le soleil couchant maintenant visible, l'entourèrent d'un regard attentionné. "Peut-être avez vous raison," dit lentement Voldemort. Ses paupières lourdes tombaient. "Laissez-moi maintenant, Severus. Je dois être seul."

Son pouvoir magique pouvait augmenter, pensa Severus, mais il était physiquement faible. Il glissa au sol et embrassa l'ourlet des robes de son Maître. Non, décida-t-il en appuyant ses lèvres sur le tissu lisse, il n'allait dire ceci à personne. Ceci resterait son secret et son secret à lui seul. Il pouvait trahir son Maître, mais cette faiblesse resterait avec lui, jalousement gardée.

~~~~*~~~~

Trois années avaient passé, et cette fille avait toujours l'air de venir de fêter ses seize ans seulement, pensa Severus. "Merci d'être venue, Mathilda."

"Aucun problème," sourit-elle, s'asseyant dans un fauteuils d'osier sur sa terrasse. "J'aime voir les maisons des gens. En plus, je saisis chaque occasion de m'échapper de ma propre maison."

"Je peux imaginer," dit sèchement Severus. "Ah, Peggy, te voilà. Que puis-je t'offrir, Mathilda ?"

"J'ai des croissants fraîchement cuits avec du jambon, Mademoiselle Mathilda," dit Peggy d'une voix stridente, folle d'enthousiasme à cause de la possibilité d'étaler son savoir-faire, "et il y a aussi des tourtes aux pommes fraiches."

"Une tranche de tourte aux pommes, alors," dit Mathilda, "et du thé, s'il te plaît;"

L'elfe rayonna. "Oui, Mademoiselle Mathilda. Qu'est-ce que Peggy peut vous apporter, Maître Severus ?"

"Seulement du thé."

"Mais vous devez manger, Maître Severus ! Peggy apporte -"

"Non, Peggy," l'interrompit-il, "Tu m'as déjà gavé comme une dinde de Noël au déjeuner. Vraiment, je suis encore tout à fait plein."

Peggy lui lança un regard affligé et disparut.

"Elle s'occupe vraiment de toi, n'est-ce pas? "

"Oh oui," acquiesça-t-il, "D'habitude je dois la repousser. Et maintenant, pendant les vacances, elle croit apparemment que je vais mourir de faim."

"La nourriture à Poudlard est-elle toujours aussi bonne qu'à notre époque ?"

"Certainement. Bien que la compagnie la gâte parfois un peu."

Peggy apporta le plateau, Elias volant à sa suite. "Maitre Severus, s'il vous plaît, vous dites à Elias qu'il laisse Peggy en paix ?"

Severus renifla. "Que fait-il ?"

"Je nettoie la cuisine et je polis les couverts, et il les vole toujours !"

"Bien, Elias," dit Severus, faisant signe à l'oiseau de se percher sur son épaule, "Tu restes ici avec nous. Laisse Peggy en paix, espèce d'odieuse peste !"

Mathilda se versa une tasse et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, sans aucun doute amusée par la scène. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une personne à animaux, Severus. Et maintenant tu as aussi un corbeau. Où est Esmeralda, à propos ?"

Il ne pouvait toujours pas penser à son chat sans qu'une boule se forme dans sa gorge. "Morte," dit-il.

Elle lui lança un long regard. "Pas de questions, hein ?"

"Non," dit-il, secouant la tête, "Mieux vaut pas."

Un moment, ils burent leur thé en silence. Quand Mathilda eut fini sa tourte aux pommes, elle dit, "Parle moi de Poudlard, Severus."

"Que veux-tu dire ? Cela fait trois ans, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas !"

"Bien sûr que si. Je voulais savoir ce que tu - et Dumbledore bien sûr - t'attends à ce que je fasse."

"Oh, cela. Eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais enseigner aux premières et deuxièmes années, pour commencer."

"Ce serait agréable. Je devrai revoir le programme, mais je pense que j'en suis tout à fait capable. En plus, je les aime d'autant plus qu'ils sont jeunes. A âge onze ou douze ans, ils sont encore très mignons. Plus tard..."

"Eh bien," dit-il, levant ses sourcils, "Permets moi de le formuler comme cela : avant douze ou treize ans, ce sont de pénibles petits bâtards. Quand ils sont plus vieux, ils sont de pénibles petits bâtards hormonaux. Cela fait toute la différence."

"Pour un enseignant, ton attitude est tout à fait... eh bien, originale."

"C'est mieux que de les dorloter. Mais pour revenir à notre sujet : tu devras aussi corriger leurs devoirs, de même que ceux des troisièmes et quatrièmes années. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait mieux te convenir, au cas où tu sois moins familière avec ce qu'ils apprennent. Comme cela tu ne dois pas répondre à leurs questions et surveiller leur travail pratique en classe, ce qui peut se révéler être très précaire à moins de savoir exactement ce que tu fais."

Maintenant c'était son tour de lever les sourcils. "Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de foi en mes capacités."

"Si je n'avais pas confiance en tes capacités, ma chère," grogna-t-il, "je ne t'aurais jamais suggéré. Mais dis-moi honnêtement: quand as tu préparé une potion pour la dernière fois ? Et je ne parle pas de quelque potion basique contre le mal de tête."

"Je les achète toujours chez l'apothicaire," dit-elle, et elle rit. "Tu as absolument raison, Severus, les premières et deuxièmes années me vont parfaitement. Dois-je aussi partager tes devoirs de Directeur de Maison ?"

"Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ont besoin d'une main ferme, et seulement d'une. Je ne veux pas même qu'ils pensent qu'ils pourraient nous faire jouer l'un contre l'autre. Et crois-moi, ils essaieraient - après tout, ce sont des Serpentards."

"J'ai pensé que peut-être une oreille féminine -"

"Non, non. Si les filles ont des problèmes dont elles veulent discuter avec une autre fille, il y a toujours la Préfète en Chef. Mais fractionner le pouvoir dans une même maison n'est pas judicieux."

Elle hocha la tête. " _Divide et impera_."

"Exactement. Mais Serpentard est dirigé par moi, et non par les marmots."

"Et les sixièmes et septièmes années ? Te respectent-ils ? Après tout, tu n'es leur aîné que de trois ans."

"Oh oui, ils me respectent " Il donna à Elias quelques miettes de tourte aux pommes. "Les septièmes années ne sont que trop impatients de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.s de Potions et sont donc extrêmement disciplinés, et depuis qu'une partie des autres a eu des retenues avec moi, ils gardent leurs places."

"Il semble que Lestrange t'as beaucoup appris."

"Oui," il hocha la tête sinistrement, "en effet. Lestrange m'a beaucoup appris."

~~~~*~~~~

Juillet était très chaud cette année, mais en soirée, la température devenait supportable, d'autant plus à la campagne. L'air entrant à flot par la porte-fenêtre ouverte de la salle à manger du Manoir de Malfoy était balsamique et tiède.

"Ceci était le meilleur dîner que j'ai mangé au cours des deux derniers mois," dit Severus, souriant à Narcissa. "La nourriture était excellente et la compagnie délicieuse "

"Ne prends pas cela comme un compliment, Narcissa. Tu ne sais pas à qui il nous compare. C'est la triste vérité, n'est ce pas, Severus ?"

"Vraiment, Lucius ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si loin au delà de Black que tu défiais toute comparaison," répliqua Severus, vidant son verre de vin.

"D'accord pour moi et Black. Mais à qui comparerais-tu cette charmante créature ? McGonagall ?"

Severus rit tout haut. "Je sais que tu es un duelliste redoutable, Lucius, cela devrait être une raison suffisante pour ne pas dire quoi que ce soit du genre. A propos, j'ai rencontré Mathilda cet après-midi."

"Écoutez, les garçons," dit Narcissa - Severus trouvait cela plutôt attendrissant, et Lucius aussi ; d'autre part, elle n'était pas Madame Rosmerta. "Pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous promener ? Je comprends que vous devez parler affaires, mais je ne connais pas une seule de toutes ces personnes à Poudlard, et ainsi c'est un peu ennuyeux."

Lucius serra sa main et se leva. "Très bien, ma chère," dit-il d'une voix trainante, "nous renoncerons au plaisir de ta compagnie alors. Mais j'espère que tu prendras le café avec nous plus tard ?"

Elle hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent à grands pas dans la nuit.

"Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé avec Mathilda ?"demanda Lucius.

"Pas mal. Je l'ai un peu interrogée et j'ai eu des réponses assez décentes. De plus, elle a promis d'étudier le sujet. Le seul problème est qu'elle est plus qu'impatiente de quitter sa maison. J'ai peur de devoir lui donner un peu de Potion Imperius pour pouvoir la renvoyer chez elle de temps en temps le weekend."

"Ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée," dit Lucius, hochant admirativement la tête. "Il est toujours mieux d'opérer dans la zone du crépuscule. Bien sûr la potion serait illégale si qui que ce soit connaissait son existence. Comme sont les choses..."

"Exactement. Tout comme personne ne sait pour le Falsitaserum."

"Alors tu ne l'as pas dit à Dumbledore."

Severus s'arrêta à mi pas. "Lucius, penses-tu vraiment que je suis un idiot complet ? Je sais que je pourrais marquer des points de sympathie maintenant. Mais nous devons penser à l'avenir. Pas que je doute vraiment que Dumbledore tienne sa promesse, mais on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait être tué, ou blessé. Ou, d'un côté moins dramatique, il pourrait être mieux de simplement garder les apparences quand tout sera fini. Alors peut-être qu'il y aura quelques interrogations qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas refuser."

"Tu parles comme si cette folie allait se terminer bientôt," dit sombrement Lucius.

"Non, je considère seulement toutes les possibilités. Ce qui est exactement pourquoi je vais préparer et métamorphoser une grande quantité de potion, pour que toi, moi et Owen en ayons assez à notre disposition quand ce sera nécessaire."

"En parlant de l'avenir,"dit Lucius, "et ton argent ?"

Ils reprirent leur promenade. "Et mon argent ? Il est à Gringott, dans mon coffre-fort."

"Oui, eh bien, c'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne penses-tu pas que ce serait un mouvement très sage que de le mettre ailleurs ?"

"Si le maudit Lyndon Avery ne gardait pas nos trésors comme le dragon du proverbe," dit Severus d'un ton bourru, "je pourrais considérer cette possibilité. Mais tu le connais, Lucius. En plus, il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné cette première leçon de respect que je lui ai enseignée. S'il avait ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un soupçon, il me dénoncerait avec joie."

"Je sais. Et je ne voulais pas suggérer que tu transfères toute ta fortune demain. Il y a plus qu'assez de temps. N'oublie pas que personne ne peut contrôler ce que tu possèdes ou non - tu habites à Poudlard, alors qui devrait venir jeter un coup d’œil ? Retire des sommes variables, un mois un peu plus, le mois suivant un peu moins."

"Euh, oui, mais... je veux dire, où dois-je le mettre ?"

"Dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, bien sûr. Je t'assure qu'ils sont presque aussi sûrs que les coffres de Gringott. Sinon plus," ajouta-t-il. "Et tu sais que tu peux me confier ton argent en toute confiance - aussi vulgaire que ce soit de dire une telle chose, je suis assez riche pour être honnête."

"C'est la moindre de mes inquiétudes. Penses-tu qu'il soit nécessaire de recourir à de tels moyens ?"

"À moins que tu ne veuilles dépendre d'un salaire d'enseignant, je te conseillerais fortement de considérer cela. Si tu veux, je peux acheter ta maison en Italie et ajouter l'argent au reste."

" _Tu_ n'as pas d'argent à Gringott ?" demanda Severus.

"Bien sûr que si, mais seulement une très petite partie de toute la fortune. Cela ne me manquerait pas s'ils le confisquaient - qui qu'ils soient, Voldemort ou le Ministère. Avec toi, c'est un peu différent - Oh, nous sommes déjà arrivés à la forêt. Temps de revenir, je pense."

Ils restèrent debout là quelque temps cependant, fixant tous les deux le ciel de nuit. Il faisait presque sombre maintenant, avec seulement une dernière teinte orange profond qui planait au dessus de l'horizon ouest. A l'est, un mince croissant de lune s'élevait.*

"Que sais tu au sujet des secrets les plus mystérieux d'alchimie ?" demanda Severus quand ils marchaient pour retourner vers le manoir.

"Alchimie ? Pas grand chose. N'as-tu pas -"

"Non, les Potions et l'Alchimie ont moins en commun que la plupart des gens le pensent. Et la bibliothèque ?"

Lucius secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas. Les Malfoys n'ont jamais été intéressés par la fabrication d'or."

"Ce n'est pas à propos d'or, Lucius," dit Severus, frémissant légèrement. "C'est est quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand. Terrible, pour dire la vérité."

Lucius lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Sev, tu as bu trop de vin ?"

"Je souhaiterais que ce soit le vin."

"Eh bien, si c'est si important, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Dumbledore ? C'est lui l'alchimiste. Les douze usages du sang de dragon, la Pierre Philosophale et tout ça."

"Non," dit fermement Severus, "Ceci n'est pas pour les oreilles de Dumbledore. Du moins pas encore. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux trouver à la bibliothèque de Poudlard."

"Tu sais," dit Lucius, "j'ai peur que, dans quelques mois, tu sois tout aussi toqué que cette vieille chèvre."

 

 

* note du traducteur : si le soleil vient de se coucher, il est impossible de voir un 'mince' croissant de lune à l'est : soit il n'est pas mince, soit il est déjà au sud-sud-ouest.


	31. Chapter 31

"Un autre échantillon ?" dit Lucius, tout à fait exaspéré. "Sev, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es un vampire."

"Je regrette de ne pas en être un. Peut-être que cela rendrait les choses plus faciles," répondit mélancoliquement Severus. "Mais j'ai déjà pris quatre échantillons de moi même, alors je dois te le demander."

"Pourquoi pas Owen ?"

"Owen est le prochain," dit Severus, souriant. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, il devra contribuer sa part. Des nouvelles sur le front de l'alchimie ?"

Lucius, perché sur le bord de la table de travail dans le laboratoire de la maison de Severus maintenant plutôt vide, secoua la tête. "C'est comme je te l'avais dit. Nous n'avons pas grand chose. Cela n'a jamais été de grand intérêt pour mes ancêtres, ou c'est ce qu'il semble. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ton retour à Poudlard."

Tout en désinfectant un petit couteau similaire à un scalpel, en le tenant d'abord dans une flamme puis en le trempant dans de l'alcool, Severus médita ceci. "Non," dit il finalement, "je ne peux simplement pas prendre ce risque. Formel ne sera pas seul l'année prochaine - je t'ai parlé de l'assistante, n'est-ce pas ?" Lucius hocha la tête. "C'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore sache, du moins pas maintenant. Retrousse ta manche."

Lucius grimaça mais obéit. Après avoir fait une petite incision pile sous l'articulation de son coude, où une veine se détachait clairement sous la peau blanc lait, Severus tint le bord d'un petit récipient de verre sous le filet régulier de rouge. Quand il en eut recueilli assez, il guérit la blessure avec un simple sortilège. "Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète encore plus ?"

"Je pourrais penser à une petite centaine de choses," répondit Lucius, roulant sa manche vers le bas et la reboutonnant au poignet. "Mais dis le moi."

"En effet." Severus mit un bouchon de verre sur la fiole et lança un sortilège de conservation dessus avant de la ranger et il se percha sur la table à côté de Lucius. "Je veux dire, nous savons maintenant que Voldemort attendra jusqu' à Halloween 1981 pour le coup vraiment grand. C'est rassurant, d'une certaine façon. Mais il a cette..." Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda ses pieds. Cela semblait si vil et blasphémateur de même prononcer ces mots. "J'appellerais presque cela une obsession. Il a besoin de rassembler de la force magique... cela a à faire avec cette histoire d'alchimie..."

Il y eut un silence. "Sev," dit finalement Lucius, "Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait mieux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire ? Je ne suis pas voyant. Je n'ai aucune idée de que faire de tous ces petits morceaux."

"Tout est si... si enchevêtré..." Severus regarda par la fenêtre, dans le crépuscule brumeux.

"Oui, je sais que c'est compliqué, mais tu ne peux pas résoudre cela tout seul. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un maudit Gryffondor, mais nous sommes les Phoenix, nous devons faire ceci ensemble, exactement parce que c'est trop à porter pour une seule personne."

"Je _sais_ !" cria-t-il presque. "Mais... je ne peux vraiment pas l'expliquer... c'est différent si je le trahis, ou..." la voix de Severus s'estompa dans la pénombre de la salle.

Lucius soupira. "Tu es un idiot sentimental, Sev. Essaye de prendre du recul de tous ces sentiments et émotions. En plus, ton choix est déjà fait."

Les yeux brûlant de rage et de frustration réprimées, Severus se tourna pour le regarder. "J'ai tant reculé que je suis sur le point de tomber, Lucius. Tous les jours, tous les maudits jours. Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais ? Je ne peux me dissocier de mes propres sentiments qu'à un certain degré, autrement je deviendrais fou. Tu as Narcissa, et Owen... eh bien, je ne sais pas comment il fait."

"Owen est une brute sans sentiments," observa sèchement Lucius. "Et ni lui ni moi n'avons jamais eu le lien émotif que tu as avec Voldemort. Pour nous, c'est plus facile. Et, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai Narcissa... je fais ceci surtout pour elle, au cas où tu n'en étais pas conscient."

Un rire étouffé - ou était-ce un sanglot ? - s'échappa de la gorge de Severus. "C'est ce que je soupçonnais. Je pourrais seulement le faire pour moi, et cela n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Et je ne suis pas suffisamment idéaliste pour le faire pour le vaste monde. Qu'est-ce que cela me fait, s'ils vivent ou s'ils meurent ? C'est simplement... que je ne veux pas voir tant de pouvoir dans une seule main. Pas s'il continue dans cette direction... il nous anéantirait tous."

"Mmmh, je suppose qu'il le ferait..." Lucius lui tapota l'épaule. "Allez, Sev, allons au Manoir, cette maison est devenue trop déprimante. Ou dois-tu traiter l'échantillon de sang maintenant ?"

"Non, et pour dire la vérité, je n'ai pas envie de travailler maintenant. Peut-être qu'un verre et une conversation dans ta bibliothèque..."

"Exactement. Si j'ai jamais vu une personne qui a autant besoin d'un verre..." Et il transplana, suivi de près par Severus.

~~~~*~~~~

"Mieux ?" demanda Lucius.

"Plus embrumé, et c'est sans aucun doute un avantage."

"Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Severus," dit Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils. Elle les avait rejoints dans la bibliothèque et paraissait plutôt inquiète. "Tu es devenu mince à faire peur, tu sais ?"

"Je suppose que c'est le stress et tout," dit Severus, plutôt faiblement. "Je n'ai simplement pas envie de manger grand chose."

Lucius ré-emplit son verre de vin. "D'accord, parle nous de tes inquiétudes. Peut-être que cela aidera. Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, mange quelques uns de ces canapés - ils sont délicieux, et tu ne deviendras pas complétement soûl."

"Mes soucis... Où commencer ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Voldemort m'a dit -"

"Quand était-ce ?" l'interrompit Narcissa.

"Il y a à peu près deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Est-ce important ?"

"Non," dit-elle, "C'est simplement pour moi, pour que je puisse me représenter cela."

"Ah les femmes !" marmonna Lucius, roulant ses yeux, et Severus renifla.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, ce jour là il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin que je prépare des potions fortifiantes pour lui. Avez vous remarqué combien il est devenu squelettique récemment ?"

"Et c'est toi qui dit cela," dit Narcissa, "Mais pourquoi Lestrange ne les fait-il pas ? Ce serait plus facile pour lui de les apporter à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Mais Voldemort n'est pas vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il a produit jusqu'ici, et donc il veut que j'intervienne. Potions d'augmentation de puissance, pas de force physique."

"Pas satisfait ?" Lucius lui lança un regard aigu. "Qu'est ce que c'est censé signifier ? Qu'est-ce que St Jean a concocté pour lui ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Voldemort était très vague à ce sujet. Cependant, il m'a dit que expérimentait avec du venin de serpent."

"Et c'est un problème parce que ?"

"Lucius, tu n'as vraiment pas la première idée de ce que sont les potions, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Severus, se moquant de lui.

"Oh, merci. Je sais, en fait, très bien ce que sont les potions, mais le venin de serpent ne semble pas aller très bien avec l'idée de fortifier, que ce soit physiquement ou magiquement."

"Pas à première vue. Mais c'est là que l'alchimie intervient. As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'ouroboros ?"

"Eh bien, oui..." dit Lucius, à l'évidence hésitant à admettre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. "Vaguement. Le serpent qui se mange, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est comme dire que les étoiles sont de petits points de lumière sur un fond noir, Malfoy. L’Ouroboros est un symbole magique ancien, connu dans pratiquement toutes les cultures de la Scandinavie à l'Afrique, et de l'Amérique du sud à la Perse. Il symbolise -"

"Le commencement et la fin, l'éternité, le cercle de saisons, bla bla," l'interrompit Lucius. "Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est ce qui est si intéressant à cela ?"

"C'est ce que les Moldus pensent qu'il symbolise," répliqua Severus avec un sourire malicieux. "Vraiment, tu me surprends, Lucius !"

Narcissa fut incapable de retenir un petit rire à la vue de l'embarras visible de son mari.

Severus continua, imperturbable. "En tant qu'emblème magique, il symbolise le rite du serpent s'empoisonnant lui-même. Il semble - ou du moins c'est ce que Voldemort m'a dit - que personne jusqu'ici n'ait passé ce rite avec succès. Particulièrement parce qu'il exige beaucoup de force et de pouvoir."

"Ah." Lucius hocha la tête. "D'où les potions."

"Exactement. Et d'où la potion, faite du sang d'un enfant qui a été exposé à la conjonction Jupiter Mars deux fois. La cerise sur le gâteau, pour ainsi dire."

"Tu veux dire," ajouta Narcissa, "que ceci lui prêterait assez de puissance pour entreprendre le rite ?"

"Oui et non. Parce que, tu sais, les Moldus sont peut être non magiques, mais ils ne sont nullement stupides. Les alchimistes savaient que l’Ouroboros est un symbole puissant. Et ils ont reconnu le fait que, pour accomplir ce rite - bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que c'était, mais je suppose que des traces de cela ont survécu et on fait leur chemin dans leurs manuscrits... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Ils ont compris, qu'en plus du pouvoir, il y avait un autre élément indispensable dont vous aviez besoin de pour qu'il soit réussi. Et donc, ils ont essayé de créer cet élément. La plupart d'entre eux ont échoué, mais -"

"Pas la..." Lucius avala. L'expression sur son visage plus pâle-que-jamais était tout sauf heureux. "Pas la Pierre Philosophale ?"

"Conclusion très astucieuse, Lucius. Attention, c'est simplement une théorie à moi, mais oui, je pense que Voldemort aura besoin de la Pierre."

"Tu as dit que la plupart d'entre eux ont échoué ?" Narcissa, aussi, semblait légèrement enrouée. "Quelqu'un a-t-il... mais attendez, bien sûr ! Nicolas Flamel a créé la Pierre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius hocha gravement la tête. "Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il n'était pas seul, tu sais, ma chère ?"

Elle le regarda avec des sourcils froncés. "Non ? J'étais sûre..."

"Non, Narcissa," dit Severus, "Il n'était pas seul. Numéro deux était Dumbledore. Et cela, je suppose, rend notre situation très inconfortable "

"Enfer sanglant," marmonna Lucius. Un moment, il enterra son visage dans ses mains. "Alors, permettez moi de résumer: exactement le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort aura obtenu un pouvoir magique énorme, grâce à Severus, et sera prêt à entreprendre ce fichu rite de l’Ouroboros. Tout ce dont il a besoin pour l'accomplir avec succès est la Pierre Philosophale, qui est quelque part - bien que nous ne sachions pas où - parce que Dumbledore et Flamel l'ont créée. Sev, je n'aime vraiment pas dire cela, mais nous sommes dans la merde jusqu'aux yeux. Désolé, Narcissa."

Severus hocha sinistrement la tête. "Cela résume à peu près tout. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs à moins de consulter quelques textes secrets sur l'Alchimie. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que Voldemort a trouvé ce dont il a besoin dans la bibliothèque de Grindelwald. Mais ceci n'est pas notre seul problème."

Le dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés, Narcissa dit, "Il y en a plus à venir ?"

"Oh, oui. Et, en termes de futur proche, c'est peut-être encore plus alarmant."

Lucius ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin. "Je pense que nous devrons passer au whisky très bientôt," dit-il avec un sourire tordu, "Si Severus continue avec les bonnes nouvelles."

"Oui," acquiesça Severus, "Il semble que se rendre complètement soûl est la seule solution possible. Maintenant permettez moi d'expliquer : Voldemort veut gagner de la force, et les potions et brouets les plus traditionnels semblent avoir eu un effet plutôt limité. Donc, à moins que je ne puisse proposer quelque chose d'absolument sensationnel, devinez ce qu'il fera ?"

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de deviner," dit Narcissa, fermant les yeux, "Dis le nous simplement, Severus."

"J'ai des raisons de croire que, dès que j'aurai finalisé la formule pour la potion - celle sur laquelle je fais des recherches, seulement elle n'a pas encore de nom - aussitôt que la formule sera prête, il pourrait -"

"Non !" les yeux de Lucius avaient perdu leur étincelle d'acier. Maintenant il y avait seulement de l'horreur. "Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Narcissa, je ne suis pas fou. Mais c'est aussi clair que la lumière du jour, n'est-ce pas ? Il voudra essayer cette fichue potion, en utilisant le sang du plus puissant d'entre nous, et je vous assure qu'un simple échantillon de sang ne sera pas assez. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, Severus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus soupira. Il devait reconnaître que, aussi irrationnel que cela soit peut-être, pouvoir partager ses soucis le soulageait _vraiment_. "Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de tout le sang, mais certainement d'une assez grande quantité pour signifier... euh, la mort du donneur. Et même s'il ou elle survit, je ne suis pas sûr de l'effet que cette... appelons cela 'magie partagée', faute d'un meilleur terme, quel effet elle pourrait avoir sur le donneur. Au pire des cas -"

Lucius émit un rire court. "Oh, oui, s'il te plaît, Sev, donne nous le pire des cas. Juste pour alléger un peu notre humeur."

"Eh bien, je suppose que l'effet pourrait être similaire à celui du vampirisme. Le donneur et le receveur sont connectés, et étant donnée la force de Voldemort, il pourrait gagner le contrôle de ceux dont le sang est utilisé dans les potions."

"Mais ceci..." Narcissa regarda de l'un à l'autre. "Ceci est terrible ! Imaginez seulement... Il devient de plus en plus puissant à chaque nouvelle dose de potion, et en même temps il aura... quelque chose... quelque chose comme une armée... entièrement à ses ordres..."

"Sev," dit Lucius, rompant le silence sombre qui s'était ensuivi, "Autant que l'idée me dégoûte, tu dois le dire à Dumbledore."

"D'accord, mais cela ne sauvera pas ma peau. Mon seul choix est de louper la formule. Intentionnellement. Et de faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir la trouver aussi longtemps que possible. Seulement je..." Il s'arrêta et regarda Lucius. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas un lâche, mais je ne veux pas même en imaginer les conséquences."

"N'y a-t-il pas d'autre possibilité ?" demanda Narcissa. "Je veux dire, ce n'est simplement pas juste que tu doives être celui qui paye pour nous tous. Ne pourriez vous pas..." Son regard s'éclaira. "Ne pourriez vous pas demander à Dumbledore de monter quelque chose avec le Ministère ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. "Monter quoi, Narcissa ?"

"Eh bien," dit-elle, l'air soudain très suffisant, "Tu es sur la liste des suspects du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus hocha la tête. "D'accord. Et il ne serait pas complétement improbable que Dumbledore puisse avoir ses petits doutes à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Donc il pourrait se tourner vers le Ministère, leur demandant d'effectuer une fouille de tes quartiers... et ils pourraient confisquer toutes tes notes... bien sûr, tu devrais les nettoyer et les polycopier avant, parce que Voldemort voudra que tu recommence immédiatement. Mais je pense que cela pourrait vous gagner beaucoup de temps."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre. "Eh bien, Lucius, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je pense que je suis marié à une femme très astucieuse et brillante. C'est insensé, mais cela pourrait en fait marcher. Bien que le risque pour toi soit considérable. Tu devrais choisir très soigneusement ce que tu leur permets de prendre et ce que tu gardes. Sans oublier nos alliés au Ministère. Si l'un d'eux - et Rookwood pourrait le faire, et quelques autres, aussi - si l'un d'eux met les mains sur ces notes. à y penser, cela pourrait détruire le projet entier..."

"Arrête de babiller, Lucius !" dit Severus, "Et sois gentil d'exprimer tes pensées sous forme compréhensible."

"Si Rookwood ou qui que ce soit réussit à voler tes notes pour les reprendre, le résultat de ce bel arrangement tout entier serait nul, c'est ce que je voulais dire," dit Lucius d'un ton rogue.

"Oh, cela... oui, en effet. Et si Dumbledore demande simplement une escorte de deux ou trois Aurors, mais garde les notes ? Comme cela mon histoire est inattaquable, parce qu'il y a des témoins, mais personne ne peut voler les notes et les rapporter ?"

"Cela," dit Lucius, "semble beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant je suggère que nous prenions un whisky. J'ai presque envie de fêter cela."

~~~~*~~~~

Le temps n'avait jamais passé si rapidement, pensa Severus, pendant qu'il se promenait dans le Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui était déjà le 19 août, et demain il devrait retourner à Poudlard. Les six semaines passées avaient passé très vite de manière floue, pas un flou désagréable, mais ces jours avaient passé trop rapidement. Pas qu'il ait été inoccupé, au contraire. Il avait travaillé sur la potion pour Voldemort, et avec succès. La formule était presque prête - vu de ce point de vue, il devrait être content d'être obligé de rentrer demain. Une rencontre avec Dumbledore au milieu des vacances avait semblé trop hasardeux, mais demain il devrait parler au Directeur. Il doutait que la conversation soit très agréable - après tout, il avait gardé pour lui des informations vitales. Et les nouvelles qu'il allait donner à Dumbledore n'étaient pas exactement heureuses. D'autre part, 'heureux' était un mot dont il avait presque oublié le sens. Il y a quelques années, il y avait eu des étincelles de bonheur dans sa vie. Seulement il ne les avait pas reconnues comme telles. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'être heureux qu'en rétrospective. Bien qu'il doute beaucoup, s'il devait regarder cet été dans quelques années - en supposant qu'il serait toujours vivant alors - qu'il verrait même un seul moment de bonheur. Trop nombreux et trop lourds étaient les fardeaux qu'il portait.

Severus n'avait jamais pensé être une personne facile à déprimer, mais maintenant, il avait des difficultés à se lever et à affronter un nouveau jour. Surtout parce que chaque nouveau jour apportait des révélations plus désagréables. Après avoir passé la bibliothèque de Lucius au peigne fin, ils avaient trouvé assez de matière à confirmer leurs soupçons pour l’Ouroboros et la Pierre Philosophale. Rien de clair, bien sûr, et rien d'explicite. Mais assez pour les inquiéter profondément. Même Owen, qui les avait aidé à fouiller les tomes anciens, avait été complètement secoué. La pensée de son sang utilisé pour une potion qui transférerait sa magie à Voldemort avait été suffisante pour remuer quelques émotions même en lui, pensa Severus avec un sourire moqueur. Non, leur futur n'était pas rose. Et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas changer un seul iota de tout ce désordre sanglant. Connaissance ne voulait pas toujours dire puissance. Elle pouvait signifier aussi désespoir, sinon désespoir total.

Malgré toutes ces inquiétudes, Severus devait accomplir certains devoirs : les réserves épuisées d'ingrédients de potions pour les élèves devaient être ré-emplies, il avait besoin de remplir ses propres réserves, il avait besoin de robes d'enseignant, de quelques livres... Et c'était seulement les devoirs d'aujourd'hui. Une fois à Poudlard, il devrait préparer des quantités industrielles de potions thérapeutiques pour Madame Pomfresh, pour être bien préparé à l'assaut d'élèves. Réunions du personnel, leçons à préparer, Mathilda aurait besoin de quelques instructions. Et l'entretien avec Dumbledore. Cela pesait dans son estomac comme une pierre.

Pas beaucoup plus tard, Severus était sur le chemin du retour vers le Chemin de la Nature, portant seulement quelques unes de ses acquisitions récentes, car la plupart d'entre elles allaient être directement envoyées à Poudlard. La rue était déjà très encombrée - les gens étaient de retour de vacances, et tout le monde n'attendait pas le 31 août pour acheter ses affaires d'école. Les voix et les rires formaient un modèle chaotique de bruit, uniforme mais compliqué. Et comme un fil étranger, plus épais que les autres et de couleur hideuse, Severus entendit soudain un rire qu'il connaissait et détestait. Satisfait de soi, visqueux et collant. Sirius Black. Utilisant la foule pour se couvrir, Severus se déplaça derrière le tronc d'un arbre, s'appuya contre l'écorce rude et écouta attentivement. Oui, la voix de Black. Impossible de s'y tromper. Bruyant, choquant. Gryffondorque. Cela venait du côté gauche, légèrement devant lui - Fortarôme ! Alors ça c'était intéressant. Avec qui Black riait-il ? Connais ton ennemi... il serait certainement une bonne idée de regarder un peu et d'attraper si possible quelques fragments de conversation.

Reconnaissant de la confusion de la foule anonyme, où personne ne prenait le temps de regarder ce que ses camarades humains faisaient, Severus tira sa baguette et lança un Sortilège de Dissimulation sur lui. Ces sortilèges n'étaient pas seulement difficiles, mais aussi extrêmement fragiles. Moins fiables que le Polynectar, qui vous garantissait au moins une heure de changement d'identité paisible, ils avaient l'habitude ennuyeuse de vaciller et d'osciller à moins d'être exécutés par un maître. Il n'était pas Flitwick, mais le résultat ferait l'affaire - du moins il l'espérait car l'effet était, bien sûr, invisible pour lui-même. Mais une demi heure devrait être assez pour regarder la compagnie de Black sans être obligé de se soucier de la stabilité du sortilège.

Ceci semblait être son jour de chance, pensa Severus, car il y avait une table de libre à côté du groupe de Black. Tout comme il s'y était attendu. Les Potters, et Pettigrow, cette excuse boiteuse de sorcier. Severus commanda un café et de l'eau, ouvrit un de ses livres et écouta attentivement.

"Que vas-tu faire à la maison tout ce temps, Lily ?" demanda Black.

Lily Evans - non Potter, se corrigea-t-il mentalement - à la maison ? Pourquoi ? Elle était un Auror comme M. Haut-Et-Puissant, son mari.

"Essayer de trouver des moyens de faire sauter le Ministère, je suppose," répondit-elle, à l'évidence énervée. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient si... si médiévaux. Tout est de la faute de McDonald. En plus du fait que nous n'avons pas de vrai Ministre. Autrement McDonald n'aurait jamais pu prendre une décision si stupide."

"Mais Lily," c'était Pettigrow. "Je veux dire, ne penses-tu pas que c'est mieux comme cela ? Tu sais comment ces bâtards se battent. peut-être que les femmes ne devraient vraiment pas -"

Severus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Lily, mais il vit son dos se tendre. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il, cela n'était certainement pas la bonne chose à dire à une sorcière de son calibre.

"Mon cher Peter," sa voix était bordée d'indignation "je pourrais en donner pour leur argent à la plupart des hommes, même quand - non, je reprends cela, surtout quand il s'agit de combattre avec des sales coups. Bien sûr, quelques une de nos confrères femelles ne sont pas les meilleures des meilleurs, mais c'est aussi vrai pour les hommes. Prenez Arabella Figg, par exemple ! Elle vous enverrait valser avant même que vous ayez pu sortir votre baguette !"

Comme c'était étrange - Pettigrow ne semblait pas objecter le moins du monde à cette sévère rebuffade. Au contraire. Il l'examinait avec quelque chose de pas trop différent de l'adoration dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé à Severus, qu'à l'époque où ils étaient tous encore à l'école, le Petit Peter n'était pas du tout insensible aux charmes de l'ardente tête rousse. Mais maintenant... Severus regarda fasciné, en buvant à petits coups son café. Ces sentiments semblaient s'être approfondis. Et quand James parlait... Personne d'autre ne remarquait-il ce regard de pure haine dans les yeux de Pettigrow ? Cet homme devait vivre dans un enfer de jalousie.

"Et ta mère, Sirius ?" demanda James, "je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'elle soit très heureuse de cette situation."

"Au contraire. Je pense qu'elle se joindrait plutôt à Lily pour faire sauter le Ministère. Je veux dire, elle et papa ont toujours travaillé ensemble. Il n'est pas sage de séparer une équipe gagnante et de les apparier avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Penses-tu qu'ils engageront plus d'hommes, alors ?" demanda Pettigrow.

"Tu penses que tu as une chance, Peter ?"demanda James. "Oui, je suppose qu'ils le feront. Nous n'avons pas tant de femmes que cela, mais cela ne fera pas de bien de réduire nos forces même d'une seule personne. Ces bâtards sont partout, et ils deviennent plus fort tous les jours. Sirius, tu es sûr que tu veux toujours enseigner ? Ne préférerais tu pas plutôt revenir ?"

Faites confiance aux Gryffondors pour creuser leur propre tombe, pensa Severus. Ne voyaient-il pas que parmi eux, il y avait un chaudron sifflant et débordant dangereusement ? Mais non, ils ne voyaient pas. Ils continuaient à ajouter les mauvais ingrédients, et quand il exploserait finalement, ils dévisageraient la catastrophe avec de grands grands yeux et jureraient qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Oui, c'était leur faiblesse typique : une assurance au delà des limites, sans même l'ombre la plus insignifiante de doute. Ils pensaient toujours que les gens étaient exactement ce qu'ils semblaient être. Pour eux, Pettigrow était à jamais le garçon légèrement maladroit, qui était seulement pas tout à fait assez bon pour tout, y compris leur attention. Quelle autre manière y avait-il d'expliquer que personne ne semblait remarquer l'expression d'humiliation furieuse traversant son visage après le commentaire de Potter ? Probablement que cet idiot avait même été convaincu qu'il faisait une plaisanterie agréable.

"Non," dit Black, "je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais. Dumbledore a besoin de moi à Poudlard, comme vous le savez "

"Nous pourrions échanger nos places," remarqua Lily. "Je pourrais aller enseigner la DCFM, et tu pourrais retourner au front."

"Certainement pas." la voix de James avait un bord tranchant.

Maintenant, cela était véritablement intéressant. Severus n'avait jamais eu une très grande estime de l'attitude des Gryffondors envers les femmes, mais que James Potter parle à sa femme d'une telle manière...

"Allons, James," dit Black, "je suis sûr que Dumbledore accepterait. Lily est membre du groupe, elle est une diable d'Auror -"

"Oui, et c'est exactement pour cela que nous sommes mariés." Maintenant voix de Potter dégouttait de sarcasme. "Je veux me réveiller à côté de ma femme chaque matin, pas seulement le samedi et le dimanche. Poudlard est absolument hors de question, un point c'est tout."

Severus pouvait voir la main de Lily, posée sur sa cuisse, se serrer et se desserrer convulsivement. La petite femme était un peu fâchée, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait.

"Je suppose que 'se réveiller' est un euphémisme poli," répliqua Black avec un sourire sale, "Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne te comprends pas. Ce serait un bon moment pour avoir un bébé, cependant, ne pensez vous pas ?"

Il était difficile de garder ses yeux collés au livre. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y croire. Lily était - et pas seulement selon l'opinion de Severus - plus puissante que ces deux stupides mâles ensemble, et pourtant M. Potter pensait qu'être son mari l'autorisait à décider de ce qui était bon pour elle, et lui et Black parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était même pas présente.

"C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, n'est-ce pas, chérie ?" Lily hocha simplement la tête, et Severus s'attendait à moitié que quelque chose explose, tellement sa colère était tangible. "Mais elle dit qu'elle est trop jeune."

"Mais elle n'a que vingt-deux ans, James." Ah, Pettigrow, se voulant chevalier en brillante armure. "Et je pense que Lily a raison - ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des enfants."

"Et que saurais-tu à ce sujet, Peter ?" demanda brusquement James, "Tu n'es pas marié, tu n'a aucune idée -"

"Eh bien, Sirius non plus !"

Ils levèrent tous les yeux d'étonnement total quand Lily Potter se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa. "Je vais à Fleury & Botts," cracha-t-elle, "Voyant que l'on a pas besoin de moi ici. Tirez à pile ou face pour décider si je vais avoir un bébé - peut-être que vous aimeriez tirer aussi à la courte paille pour déterminer qui aura l'honneur d'être le père." Avec ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, imposante et royale.

"Sainte Merde," souffla Black, "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

James haussa les épaules. "Cette période du mois, tu sais..."

Severus décida qu'il en avait assez entendu, paya son café et partit.

~~~~*~~~~

De retour à Poudlard, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller à la salle des professeurs. Son sens du devoir trouva une récompense immédiate par la bonne nouvelle que la première réunion du personnel était seulement prévue pour le matin suivant. Severus était arrivé très tôt, et avait ainsi toute la journée à sa disposition. Ceci n'était pas importun, car il avait besoin de se réinstaller dans ses nouveaux-anciens environs. A sa grande surprise, il avait senti quelque chose comme de la satisfaction à retourner à ses quartiers. Il en était venu à aimer ces salles et était content que tous les problèmes qu'il portait constamment n'aient pas empoisonné ce plaisir simple.

Les paquets du Chemin de Traverse étaient déjà arrivés, et il était occupé à les défaire et à séparer ses affaires de celles des élèves quand la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans sa cheminée.

"Ah, Severus," dit-il gaiement, "vous êtes déjà là. Voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi dans mon bureau ? Pour que nous puissions parler ?"

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il était mieux de s'en débarrasser. "Bien sûr, Directeur, j'en serais enchanté. Quel heure vous conviendrait ?"

Dumbledore eu l'air de regarder sa montre. "Dans une heure, je dirais."

"Très bien, Directeur, je serai là. Quel est votre mot de passe ?"

"Tequila Sunrise. Bien que je doive le changer avant que les élèves arrivent," dit le Directeur, lui faisant un clin d’œil. "Nous ne voudrions pas leur donner de mauvaises idées, non ?"

"C'est exactement pour cela que je préfère la mythologie grecque, Directeur. Même si le sens est gênant, ils devraient aller faire des recherches d'abord. Et s'il y a quelque chose sur quoi vous pouvez compter, c'est que les élèves n'en font jamais plus qu'ils ne le doivent "

"De sages paroles, Severus. Je vais devoir trouver des cocktails dans la Grèce antique, alors." La tête disparut, et Severus retourna à son occupation précédente.

~~~~*~~~~

Une table circulaire près d'une des fenêtres dans le bureau de Dumbledore était déjà mise pour deux quand Severus arriva. Le Directeur n'était pas dans son bureau, mais la porte menant à ses appartements privés était légèrement entrouverte ; alors Severus décida de parler à Fumseck le Phoenix tout en attendant son hôte. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vraiment touché l'oiseau, et se demandait comment serait son plumage.

"Salut Fumseck," marmonna-t-il. Il se tenait devant le perchoir doré - le phœnix avait enfoncé sa tête sous son aile droite, et Severus ne voulait pas le toucher à moins qu'il ne le lui permette. Au son de sa voix, le long cou se déroula gracieusement, et Fumseck le regarda de ces yeux sages et noirs. "Penses-tu que je pourrais te caresser ?" demanda Severus. L'oiseau fit une seule note trillée. "Je prendrai cela comme un oui. Ne me mords pas, hein ?"

Les plumes étaient chaudes. Pas brûlantes, mais légèrement plus chaudes que la main de Severus. Et douces, plus que n'importe quelle soie ou fourrure qu'il ait jamais touchée. Même plus doux que la peau d'une femme. Pas qu'il ait beaucoup de souvenirs de ce genre. Étrangement, cela lui fit penser à Clarissa. Ses cheveux avaient une texture similaire, en dépit de leurs boucles. Clarissa... Dieux, si seulement elle pouvait être avec lui... Peut-être qu'il en serait venu à l'aimer, en supposant qu'il était capable d'aimer. Instinctivement, il toucha le médaillon. Maudite soit Sybille et ses bêtises poétiques. Il aurait dû se débarrasser de ce morceau de papier il y a longtemps, le même soir qu'elle le lui avait envoyé...

"Severus, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez voir ceci..." Il lui tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin. "Des nouvelles intéressantes, je dirais."

Severus hocha la tête, déroula le parchemin et regarda fixement. Ceci était... mystérieux, pour ne pas dire plus. Il y a cinq secondes, il avait pensé à elle, et maintenant... "De la part de Sybille," dit-il, incrédule, comme si Dumbledore pouvait le convaincre que cette lettre ne venait pas de son ancienne camarade.

"De la part de Sybille. Et c'est vraiment quelque chose, pour le dire doucement."

"Plutôt une bombe," marmonna Severus, lisant la missive.

_Cher Directeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé. Comme vous le savez probablement, nous n'avons pas le droit de garder beaucoup de contact avec le monde extérieur ici à l'Institut, et ainsi j'ai seulement une idée très vague de ce qui se passe vraiment chez nous. Les rumeurs qui m'atteignent ne sont pas vraiment rassurantes, cependant._

_Ce que j'ai à vous dire pourrait augmenter vos soucis, ou les alléger - je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que vous êtes un homme très sage et que vous utiliserez certainement cette information de la bonne façon._

_Ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu à maintes reprises une vision (par différentes méthodes de Divination, par conséquent je ne doute pas de sa véracité) : Le dernier jour de juillet, l'année prochaine, pendant une conjonction magique particulièrement puissante de Jupiter et de Mars, un enfant naitra en Grande Bretagne. Un enfant magique qui altérera le sort de ce monde. En bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas. Mais ceci sera décidé quand la conjonction se répètera, le dernier jour d'octobre de l'année suivante, quand l'enfant aura exactement 457 jours. Alors les pouvoirs de la Lumière et de l'Obscurité s'affronteront , et le sort de l'enfant sera clairement délimité._

_Puisse ceci vous être utile._

_Fidèlement votre_

_Sybille Trelawney_

Un moment, tout ce que Severus put faire fut regarder successivement du Directeur à la lettre.

"Eh bien," dit gravement Dumbledore, "il semble que cette lettre a plus de sens pour vous que pour moi. Déjeunons donc."

"Déjeuner ? Directeur, ceci est... Comment pouvez-vous penser à déjeuner maintenant ?"

Dumbledore sourit. "Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dans cette lettre qui appelle des mesures immédiates ?"

"Non, mais -"

"Vous voyez ? Alors nous pouvons tout aussi bien voir ce que les Elfes de Maison nous ont préparé et discuter de ce problème en déjeunant."

Severus hocha simplement la tête et se laissa guider à la table. Comme un automate, il s'assit, déplia la serviette de table et se l'étala sur ses genoux.

"Un verre de vin ?" demanda chaleureusement Dumbledore .

"O oui, s'il vous plaît." Il vida le vin d'un coup et reposa le verre sur la table.

"Je suppose que vous vous sentez un peu mieux maintenant ?"

Severus se secoua. "Oui... eh bien, pas exactement mieux. Mais je pourrais pouvoir parler avec cohérence."

"Cela à l'air très encourageant. Aaaah!" Dumbledore souleva le couvercle de la soupière et inhala profondément. "De la crème de tomate avec des lardons ! Bénies soient ces petites créatures !"

Malgré lui, Severus sourit. Et sentit l'eau lui venir à la bouche. Le Directeur se servit une portion généreuse et tendit alors la louche à son Maître de Potions, qui fit la même chose. Après avoir goûté quelques cuillerées, Dumbledore dit, "Croyez-le si vous voulez, Severus, mais je suis très curieux d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire."

Severus lui parla de la potion sur laquelle il faisait des recherches, du rite, de la Pierre Philosophale... et Dumbledore écouta, calme et composé et sans interrompre une seule fois. "Je vous l'aurais dit aujourd'hui en tout cas," termina Severus, "parce que nos inquiétudes ont été confirmées. Inutile de dire qu'aucun de nous n'est trop impatient de voir arriver ceci."

"Oui," dit Dumbledore de manière aimable, "je pense que c'est seulement naturel." Il sonna Kitty l'Elfe de Maison qui desservit la table et apporta le plat principal. "J'apprécie vraiment que vous me l’ayez dit," continua-t-il, son regard bleu posé sur Severus.

"Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt," dit Severus, sur la défensive, "mais -"

"Mon cher garçon," l'interrompit le Directeur, posant une main osseuse sur l'avant-bras de Severus, "il n'y avait pas d'ironie cachée dans ce que je viens de dire. J'apprécie votre honnêteté." Évidemment, ceci était son Jour A-Cours-de-Mots, pensa Severus, dévisageant le vieux sorcier. "Vous savez," et Dumbledore fit un sourire béatifique, d'abord au poulet rôti puis à Severus "je peux être un Gryffondor, mais j'ai aussi l'avantage d'être un très vieux Gryffondor, et l'âge avancé n'apporte pas seulement des rides et une mauvaise mémoire, mais aussi un peu de sagesse. Blanc ou pilon ?"

"Euh... quoi ?" Severus cligna des yeux, puis compris. "B-blanc, s'il vous plaît."

"Donc," continua Dumbledore, "je ne suis pas assez idiot pour croire que vous vous remettriez dans mes mains sans garder quoi que ce soit dans votre manche. Après tout, vous pouvez me faire confiance, mais je suis sûr que vous avez quelques ressentiments, et des ressentiments justifiés. Purée de pommes de terre ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît, et beaucoup de jus de viande " Il l'avait dit sans penser, et rougit.

"Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à abattre. Alors, je suppose que cette potion sur laquelle vous faites des recherches était l'un des atouts que vous préfériez garder dans votre manche. Entièrement compréhensible. Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'apprécie un allié qui sait quand il doit être roublard et quand il doit être honnête. Serpentard à son meilleur niveau, si je puis dire."

"Merci pour le compliment, Directeur. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher les enfants de naître. Et nous ne pouvons pas surveiller chaque enfant qui verra le jour de ce monde le 31 juillet de l'année prochaine."

"Très vrai," dit Dumbledore et il retroussa ses manches. "Pardonnez moi, mais les pilons sont bien meilleurs si on les mange comme ceci." Il commença à grignoter avec délectation.

Severus mélangea pensivement le jus de viande et sa purée de pommes de terre. "Le problème est qu'il y a simplement trop de sympathisants. Autrement nous pourrions laisser tomber une indication aux médisorciers et médisagesfemmes - ils peuvent influencer le moment de naissance, même si seulement un peu."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et s'essuya la bouche et les mains. "Oui, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter trop de cela maintenant. Nous avons le temps, Severus, et nous pouvons concevoir une stratégie convenable." Il posa sa serviette et scruta le visage de Severus attentivement. "J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose d'autre vous préoccupe. Y a t'il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?"

"Oui." Il n'avait pas mangé une seule bouchée et jouait avec sa nourriture. "Nous avons des raisons de croire que, pour accumuler du pouvoir magique, Voldemort nous utilisera. Notre sang, je veux dire. Peut-être que je serai le dernier, car il a besoin de moi pour terminer la potion avec le sang de cet enfant. Mais après cela, ce pourrait être mon tour. Comme ingrédient de potion ou autrement."

Se renversant dans sa chaise, le directeur regarda au dehors les terres de l'école. Longtemps, il resta silencieux. "Vous savez," dit-il alors, et sa voix était moins pleine et confiante que d'habitude, "beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis omniscient. Je regrette de ne pas l'être. Je n'avais aucune idée de la bibliothèque de Grindelwald - si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon qu'elle existait, je l'aurais certainement détruite. Dans l'état des choses, j'ai pensé qu'il était après la Pierre seulement parce qu'il voulait de l'argent et la vie éternelle." Il s'arrêta encore, et son visage avait l'air de vieillir à chaque seconde. "J'étais un idiot, Severus, un tel idiot," chuchota-t-il "Car au lieu de détruire la Pierre, j'ai seulement détruit Grindelwald. Je croyais... Non, je ne croyais même pas quoi que ce soit. J'étais convaincu de ma propre infaillibilité, et que la pierre en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise. Mais les choses sont toujours bonnes et mauvaises, aussi longtemps qu'il y a des êtres humains qui peuvent les utiliser des deux façons."

"Alors détruisez-la maintenant," dit Severus. "Flamel est mort et -"

"Non, non, mon cher garçon. Flamel n'est pas mort. Je devrais détruire la pierre et tuer lui ou moi, pour priver Voldemort de ses compétences. Mais il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur des solutions impossibles. Dites moi plutôt, avez-vous des idées sur comment détourner le danger le plus imminent ?"

Severus lui parla de l'idée de Narcissa. "Je n'arrive pas à penser à une autre possibilité. C'est très risqué, mais du moins faisable. Pas même Lord Voldemort ne s'attendrait à ce que je vous tue pour arriver à mes notes. Du moins je l'espère," ajouta-t-il, dans une tentative vaine d'humour.

"Oh, si," dit Dumbledore, le scintillement joyeux de retour dans ses yeux, "Mais il me connaît assez bien pour être sûr que ma mort ne vous rapprocherait pas de quelque chose que je veux vraiment cacher."


	32. Chapter 32

Difficile de déterminer lequel des deux jeunes professeurs Argus Rusard regrettait le plus : Severus Rogue ou Sirius Black. Severus pouvait presque sentir physiquement la répugnance grincheuse du concierge à utiliser le titre de 'Professeur' au sujet d'un individu qui, il y a quelques années, avait encore frotté les couloirs à sa merci. Quand, le 23 août pendant le déjeuner, Rusard s'était approché de la Grande Table avec un sourire béat sur son visage, Severus était sûr que le sinistre individu avait de mauvaises nouvelles pour lui ou pour Black. Le sourire s'agrandit et s'éclaira quand le laid visage de Rusard vint se suspendre devant Severus.

"Professeur," dit-il d'une voix grinçante, "Le Directeur aimerait vous voir immédiatement."

"Bien sûr," dit nonchalamment Severus, et il se leva de son siège, faisant semblant ne pas remarquer les coups d’œil curieux des autres. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qu'ils chuchotait dans son dos.

"Il vous attend à l'entrée de vos quartiers, Monsieur," dit Rusard, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la Grande Salle, la voix dégouttant de joie subalterne, "Et deux Aurors sont aussi là, Professeur."

"Oui," dit fraîchement Severus, "Je sais. Écoutez, Rusard, pourriez-vous apporter ceci à Madame Pomfresh ?" Il fouilla dans ses poches, et le concierge se pencha en avant, curieux. " _Oubliette_ ! Bonjour, M. Rusard. Y a t'il un problème ?"

Rusard tituba légèrement et toucha son front. "Professeur Rogue... maintenant qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire..."

"Je crois," dit Severus de manière aimable et il tira deux fioles de ses poches, "que vous alliez apporter ceci à Madame Pomfresh de ma part."

Rusard acquiesça et partit en traînant des pieds. "Blatte dégoûtante !" siffla Severus derrière lui, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers ses quartiers. Il ne s'était pas entendu avec le Directeur pour le sortilège de mémoire, mais il serait plutôt damné que de permettre à Rusard de dire aux autres - surtout à Black - qu'il avait reçu la visite de deux Aurors.

Dumbledore et deux silhouettes vêtues de blanc resplendissant, brodé d'or, se tenaient au bout du couloir, parlant entre eux. Au bruit de ses pas, les deux Aurors se tournèrent. Il fallut à Severus tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sortir sa baguette à toute vitesse et lancer deux sortilèges de meurtre. Alastor Maugrey et Gordon Black. Exactement les deux personnes dont il avait besoin. Pas que Dumbledore ait eu beaucoup de choix - il n'y avait pas tant d'Aurors que cela sur qui il pouvait aveuglément compter. Bien que Severus ait des doutes quant à leur discrétion. Si ne serait-ce qu'un mot échappait sur cette opération, il était un homme mort. Considérant leur haine réciproque, sa vie dépendait entièrement de l'autorité de Dumbledore sur les deux hommes.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Gordon Black ; sa dernière rencontre avec Maugrey avait été le combat désespéré à l'Académie des Aurors, combat qui avait coûté son œil gauche à l'Auror. Ils avaient implanté un remplacement magique, comme il le remarquait maintenant: un globe oculaire roulant et tourbillonnant follement avec un iris bleu électrique, probablement une de ces prothèses récemment développées qui pouvaient pénétrer le bois et les murs minces - très approprié, pensa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Dumbledore paraissait plutôt tendu. "Severus, merci d'être venu. Ceci est une simple formalité, alors soyez s'il vous plaît gentil de coopérer."

Ah, comprit Severus, alors il ne leur avait pas dit la vérité tout entière. Tant mieux pour lui. Mais dans ce cas, il devait jouer le jeu. "Une formalité, Directeur ? Puis je demander -"

"Non," le coupa proprement Black. "Vous pouvez nous accorder un accès immédiat à vos quartiers, cependant."

Severus éleva ses sourcils. "Excusez moi, Directeur, mais ceci semble un petit peu... inhabituel. Je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir une explication."

"N'utilise pas ce ton morveux avec le Directeur, espèce de -"

"S'il te plaît, Alastor." Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Maugrey. "Vous avez été accusé de préparer et d'inventer des potions illicites dans vos appartements. Bien que je sois sûr que vous ne faites rien de tel, je suis aussi responsable devant le Conseil des Gouverneurs. Si cette rumeur sans fondement devait remonter jusqu'à eux, ils exigeraient sûrement un examen minutieux de la question. Donc je préfère déjà vérifier votre innocence maintenant, pour éviter de plus amples ennuis."

"Je vois. Eh bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous devrions faire cela rapidement. Après tout, j'ai une réputation et je ne veux pas que mes confrères voient deux Aurors venant de mes appartements. Mais j'aimerais discuter de cette question avec vous plus tard, Directeur."

Dumbledore inclina la tête en consentement, et Severus passa devant Maugrey et Black, appela les Dryades et leur dit de les laisser entrer.

"Pas mal pour un humble Maître de Potions," dit Maugrey, regardant le salon alentours. "Un peu isolé, cependant. Je me demande qui pourrait avoir vu quoi que ce soit de suspect..."

"C'est exactement ce que je me demandais aussi," retentit la voix calme de Dumbledore depuis l'embrasure. "Mais quelqu'un a prétendu l'avoir fait. Et je ne vais certainement pas dévoiler l'identité de la personne, ni à vous, Alastor, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre "

Black, qui avait tapé du pied impatiemment sur le plancher pendant leur échange, dit simplement, "Le laboratoire, Rogue."

"Professeur Rogue, si cela ne vous fait rien. Et le laboratoire est en haut. Suivez moi, s'il vous plaît."

Les quatre hommes montèrent les escaliers dans un silence lourd. Quand Severus ouvrit la porte, Maugrey le poussa de côté et s'avança rapidement dans la salle, son ?il magique tournant follement. Pendant quelques secondes, il renifla l'air comme un chien. "Mmmh," grogna-t-il, "Je ne sens rien d'étrange."

Lançant à son confrère un regard pas trop amical, Black répéta le processus. A l'évidence, aucun des deux hommes n'était content de ce nouveau partenariat. Peu étonnant - Maugrey était beaucoup plus vieux, mais Black était l'étoile charismatique. Sans mentionner que Maugrey, étant un ex Serpentard, n'avait probablement pas une vie facile maintenant. Dans des temps comme ceux-ci, les préjugés étaient nombreux, et les quelques rares Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés vivants étaient tous d'anciens habitants du Repaire des Serpents.

"Attendez un moment !" dit Severus, s'approchant de Maugrey en quelques pas et le forçant à baisser son bras de baguette. "Vous n'allez rien détruire ici. Pas une seule fiole, est-ce compris ?"

Avec un coup sec et énergique, Maugrey libéra son bras de la poigne de Severus. "Touche moi une fois de plus, gamin," dit-il, "Et tu le regretteras. Et maintenant ferme la et laisse moi faire mon travail."

Les Aurors lancèrent un assortiment de Sortilèges Détecteurs de Magie Noire, sans aucun résultat. Puis ils examinèrent de près chaque livre - heureusement, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela ici - de couverture à couverture. Puis ils continuèrent avec quelques fioles, remplies de potions, qui étaient proprement alignées sur une des tables de travail.

"Nous prenons ceci," annonça Black, il tira une pochette en cuir de sa poche et s'empara de la première fiole.

Véritablement ennuyé, Severus dit, "Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce sont des potions thérapeutiques que j'ai préparé pour l'infirmerie. Laissez les ici, autrement je devrais les refaire encore une fois !"

Black éleva les sourcils et fit claquer sa langue. "Quelle hâte inconvenante, Professeur Rogue."

"Vraiment, Gordon," Dumbledore interrompit ce qui menaçait de devenir une discussion échauffée, "Il serait assez de les ouvrir et d'en sentir le contenu. S'il s'agit vraiment de ce que Professeur Rogue prétend, vous pouvez vous épargner l'ennui de les emmener au Ministère."

Lançant au Directeur un regard sinistre, Black ôta les bouchons un à un et renifla. A chaque fiole examinée et mise de coté comme étant inoffensive, son expression devenait plus sombre.

"Et qu'est ce que ceci ?" appela Maugrey du coin opposé.

Finalement, pensa Severus, il lui avait fallu assez longtemps pour trouver le trésor. "Des notes sur une expérience que je fais," répondit-il et il se dirigea là bas, "j'essaie de trouver un remède pour les loups-garous et les vampires. Mon petit plaisir coupable."

L’œil de fouine noir le scrutait, pendant que l'autre lisait la pile de parchemin. "Eh bien," grogna Maugrey après avoir exécuté quelques sortilèges révélateurs sur les notes, "Rien de travers là dedans. Pas d'ingrédients illégaux, pas de formules suspectes... d'autre part. Albus !" appela-t-il le Directeur, "Ceci semble assez inoffensif. Bien qu'on ne sache jamais..." Et il lança un regard venimeux à Severus.

"Eeee-ehh bien," marmonna Dumbledore, caressant sa barbe, "Si vous dites qu'elles ne contiennent rien d'illicite... Severus," dit-il, "serait-il acceptable que je les prenne ?"

"Mais Directeur, j'en ai besoin pour -"

"Je sais, Severus. Je sais. Mais comprenez s'il vous plaît qu'une accusation très sérieuse a été élevée contre vous. Pour ma part, je préférerais dissiper tout doute possible à votre sujet. Si je prends ces notes et les garde dans un endroit sûr, en présence de deux témoins, pas même l'ombre d'un doute ne peut rester."

"Si cela est votre souhait," dit raidement Severus.

Le Directeur hocha la tête. "Oui, cela est mon souhait. La réputation de mon école est plus conséquente que vos expériences, pour parler sans ménagement."

Le plus bref des signes de tête. "Bien sûr, Directeur. Je comprends."

Après un bref tour par le lieu de vie de Severus, examinés avec méfiance par Elias, les Aurors partirent. Ils avaient déjà passé la porte, quand Dumbledore, qui était à la traîne, se retourna vers Severus et lui fit un petit clin d’œil.

En effet, pensa Severus, retournant le geste, les choses s’étaient passées comme prévu. Cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai.

~~~~*~~~~

Pas que les sentiments de Severus envers l'enseignement, ses élèves, ou Poudlard en général soient devenus plus amicaux ; mais même lui ne put pas résister à l'atmosphère festive de la Grande Salle le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express devait arriver à six heures du soir, et à six heures et quart tous les enseignants devaient être dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement, Amanda Bibine lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient censé porter des robes de soirée, et, encore plus heureusement, elle l'avait fait assez tôt pour qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard pour en acheter, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de Transplaner chez lui et de déterrer les vieilles qu'il avait portées pour sa remise de diplôme. La mode des Sorciers ne changeait pas aussi rapidement ou radicalement que les styles de vêtements moldus - Gaichiffon avait essayé d'introduire des mini-robes, mais cela avait été un échec spectaculaire qui leur avait presque fait faire faillite - mais il y avait des modifications subtiles ; une année, les manches seraient plutôt étroites et couvriraient à peine le poignet, et une autre année, il y aurait des plis moins riches dans le dos. Des détails, peut-être. Mais des détails qu'un œil bien entraîné remarquerait. Severus n'était nullement vaniteux, mais il savait par expérience qu'un habit impeccable inspirait du respect, tout comme des mots bien choisis et des manières hautaines.

Le voyage à Pré-au-Lard lui avait fait du bien. Après deux jours passés dans les limites de ses quartiers, surtout au lit, il avait eu besoin d'une promenade vive dans l'air frais. Maintenant, les dernières traces de l'explosion de fureur de Voldemort étaient parties. Mais il frémissait encore quand il pensait à la confrontation d'il y a huit jours. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Voldemort si furieux, si complétement hors de contrôle. Son visage avait perdu presque toute ressemblance humaine - les yeux rouge sang, le visage déformé et se tordant et se convulsant avec une rage sans bornes. Il avait, bien sûr, prévu d'être puni. Mais cela... oui, il devait l'admettre, cette explosion _bestiale_ l'avait secoué profondément. Une voix qui était plus un cri perçant, un cri surnaturel, qu'un son venant d'une gorge humaine, un visage complètement défiguré par la fureur écrasante. Un... monstre, ou presque mais de très près. La cruauté incarnée. Mais il aurait été possible, sinon facile, de comprendre tout cela. Ce qui restait là, bloquant l'horizon de Severus comme un bloc immense et irrégulier de peur glacée, refroidissant les os, était la conscience que Voldemort pouvait être comme cela avec _lui_. Son Maître, celui qui le comprenait, qui lui avait pris la main et l'avait guidé au delà des limites des lois et des restrictions mesquines, cet homme avec qui il avait ressenti un lien si fort... Cette pensée le hantait jour et nuit. Avec précaution, il essayait de la mettre sur la balance, peut-être pour contrebalancer le poids de sa propre culpabilité et trahison. Cela ne marchait pas cependant. Parce que lui, Severus, avait été le premier à quitter le sentier tracé pour lui. Et rien, rien ne pourrait effacer cela. Ce péché d'originel. La trahison impardonnable qui l'avait mis entre les mâchoires inexorables de Cerbère, pour y être déchiqueté à mort, corps et âme, avec Brutus, Cassius et Judas.

Il se reprit. Ces réflexions devaient être gardées strictement privées - beaucoup trop de choses se montraient sur son visage quand il se permettait d'y penser. Partout hormis dans ses appartements, son visage était un espace public. Il ne pouvait pas repousser les intrus et devait ainsi agir de la manière la plus circonspecte possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et, comme une rivière perçant un barrage longtemps haï et érodé depuis toujours, la masse d'élèves se déversa dans le grand espace, le remplissant immédiatement de leurs bruits enfantins dont il avait autrefois fait partie, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Lui aussi avait senti cette anticipation, cet assaut d'énergie fraîche d'automne pleine de l'odeur de feuilles mortes, de fruit pourri et de parchemin neuf. La joie d'ouvrir les pages d'un manuel qu'il venait seulement d'acheter ; craquant de nouveauté et faisant résonner son amour des mots imprimés... ne lui renvoyant pas cet amour au visage, mais s'avalant et le digérant, le changeant en quelque chose de nouveau qui lui était alors rendu, doucement, pour l'envelopper comme un manteau tiède...

Un autre effort, cette fois réussi, pour regagner le contrôle de ses sentiments et de son expression faciale. Les élèves avaient pris leurs sièges et bavardaient maintenant, essayant chacun de parler plus fort que ses voisins, une masse de voix qui formaient presque une harmonie, un groupe compliqué de tonalités, une étendue aux myriades de facettes de bruit liquide, bouillonnant et rythmé. Le rire dansait sur cette surface solidement ondulée comme des elfes lunatiques par une nuit chaude de juillet. La marée de voix baissa un peu quand McGonagall fit entrer la file de première année. Combien d'entre eux seraient livrés à ses... soins ? Sa responsabilité peut-être. Parce qu'il ne se souciait certainement pas d'eux. Et il n'était certainement pas responsable d'eux. Pas pour le tour que leurs vies allaient prendre, en tout cas. Il pouvait leur enseigner comment faire des potions, et un peu de discipline. Le travail le plus important avait déjà été fait par leurs parents. Et plus tard, ils ajouteraient le reste.

Un mouvement au bout de la file d'aspirants première année, faisant face à la Grande Table, attira son attention. Severus fronça les sourcils et, presque sans tourner la tête, jeta un coup d’œil dans cette direction. Et il se sentit se raidir. D'en bas là-bas, se tenant au bout de la table où Mathilda Reynolds et la nouvelle assistante bibliothécaire bavardaient avec animation, Gwendolyn Pierson le regardait avec expectative. Sa main monta au niveau de sa taille, et elle lui fit un petit signe. Severus fit semblant de ne pas remarquer et regarda droit devant lui, dé-focalisant légèrement ses yeux, pour que les têtes et les robes, les bougies, les nappes et les murs de pierres fusionnent en un tapis brumeux et fondu de teintes obscures. Une manière facile de leur faire croire à tous qu'il les regardait, tandis qu'en réalité il suivait ses propres pensées. Sa concentration était si profonde que, bien qu'il soit conscient que le Choixpeau chantait, il n'entendit ni mélodie ni mots.

Gwendolyn Pierson. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle, pour dire la vérité. Maintenant, avec le recul, il se rappelait que cette fille avait eu huit ans cet été il y a trois ans, quand il avait passé une partie de ses après-midis à lui enseigner comment préparer des potions sans faire sauter la moitié de la maison. Oui, cette année elle avait sans aucun doute onze ans. Severus ne l'avait pas trop aimée - pas qu'il aime généralement les enfants - mais il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une fille brillante et spirituelle avec un talent considérable pour le sujet qu'il enseignait maintenant. Cela, cependant, n'était pas son principal centre d'intérêt maintenant. Son arrière-plan familial était bien plus préoccupant. Cette fille pourrait tout raconter à sa mère sur Poudlard, elle pourrait - petite chose effrontée comme elle l'était - fureter et découvrir des choses qui n'étaient pas exactement secrètes mais ne feraient pas trop bonne impression imprimées dans un journal. Et, dernièrement mais pas moins important, sa mère pouvait explicitement lui avoir dit de le surveiller. Peu de danger si elle était répartie dans une autre maison. Si ses souvenirs de Gwendolyn Pierson étaient exacts, cependant, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle termine ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Il devrait faire très attention avec cette fille.

La file des première année se raccourcissait peu à peu, puis Gwendolyn s'assit sur le tabouret à trois pattes. Le chapeau avait seulement tout juste touché ses cheveux, quand il appela "Serpentard !" Severus soupira. C'était de la malchance. Probablement.

Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant la fête et remarqua à peine qu'il mangeait. Comme les Préfets en Chef étaient les mêmes que ceux de l'année dernière, le discours habituel du Directeur et des Directeurs de Maison était inutile ; et ainsi, quand il vit que les préfets menaient leurs condisciples hors de la Grande Salle, il se leva de sa chaise, salua ses confrères et partit pour les quartiers de Serpentard.

Les robes d'enseignant qu'il avait achetées lui plaisaient beaucoup. Légères mais volumineuses, elles tombaient à ses chevilles en plis riches et luxuriants et se gonflaient derrière lui comme des voiles noires et inquiétantes quand il marchait. Beaucoup d'enseignants portaient d'autres couleurs que du noir, lui, cependant, avait toujours préféré cette couleur - si cela pouvait être appelé une couleur - soulignée seulement par le blanc de sa chemise. Se souvenant de ses propres pitreries de sa période écolière et convaincu que la nature des élèves n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait mis un sortilège étouffant le son sur toutes ses chaussures, pour pouvoir se déplacer dans les couloirs sans faire un seul bruit. C'était extrêmement pratique pour approcher les fauteurs de trouble qui ne s'y attendaient pas, mais cela avait aussi un effet tout à fait intimidant : il était forcé qu'une grande silhouette noire apparaissant en apparence de nulle part, silencieusement en dehors d'un doux froissement de tissu, fasse une grande impression sur les plus jeunes. Ce qui manquait aux plus vieux en termes de susceptibilité serait facilement remplacé par des déductions substantielles de points de maison.

Quand il entra dans la Salle Commune, le silence tomba immédiatement. Les regards aux yeux écarquillés qu'il reçut des première année furent plus qu'assez pour confirmer que son apparence avait atteint exactement l'effet désiré. Pendant les deux mois durant lesquels il avait rempli ses devoir d'enseignant et de Directeur de Maison avant l'été, il avait été bien trop occupé pour s'établir comme une figure d'autorité, quelqu'un qui exigeait un respect et une obéissance absolus. Il avait entièrement l'intention de le faire maintenant. Et apparemment, le Baron Sanglant était conscient de l'importance de ce moment, car quand Severus eut franchi le seuil de la porte, le spectre entra en flottant à côté de lui.

Quelques secondes de silence calculé, jusqu'à ce que les plus jeunes commencent à bouger, inquiets. "Bonsoir." Il entoura le groupe d'adolescents d'un regard dur. Les plus vieux essayèrent d'échapper à son regard ; les plus jeunes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de fascination horrifiée. "Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas encore : je suis le Professeur Severus Rogue, votre Directeur de Maison, et Maître de Potions de cette école. Vous avez été répartis à Serpentard parce que vous êtes ambitieux et astucieux. Vous voulez réussir. Pour ce faire, vous devez non seulement obéir aux règles de l'école, mais aussi aux miennes. Je ne vous conseillerais pas de faire de moi votre ennemi. La réputation de la Maison de Serpentard n'est plus aussi haute qu'elle l'était autrefois, et je ne tolérerai pas d'actes qui puissent la corrompre plus. D'autre part, si des élèves ou des enseignants d'une des autres maisons vous discriminent à cause de votre affiliation à Serpentard, vous devez me le rapporter."

Des sourires rusés s'étalèrent sur les visages d'une partie des plus vieux élèves.

Severus laissa passer quelques moments sans parler, puis continua, sa voix encore plus basse qu'avant. "Si," dit-il, regardant délibérément les élèves qui avait souri avant, "je découvre que vous utilisez la solidarité que je vous offre pour vos propres fins -" les sourires malins disparurent "- je vous assure que vous souhaiterez n'avoir jamais pensé à cette possibilité." regards incompréhensifs des plus petits. Ils comprendraient très bientôt. "Mon bureau est ouvert à n'importe lequel d'entre vous quand j'y suis. J'exige, cependant, de ne pas être dérangé à cause de problèmes mineurs qui peuvent être résolus par les préfets. Maintenant allez à vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit."

Il se tourna et quitta la Salle Commune, suivi par un faible chœur de "Bonne nuit, Monsieur." Dehors dans le couloir, il inspira à fond et partit en se dirigeant vers ses chambres. Il aurait, bien sûr, pu utiliser le passage qui reliait les quartiers de Serpentard à son salon directement mais préférait la promenade plutôt longue. Ses poings serrés en un accès soudain de rage. Il ne voulait pas faire ceci ! C'était seulement le premier jour de l'année scolaire, et il se sentait déjà épuisé. Il était difficile, beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé, de se contenir et de maintenir toute cette façade méprisable devant ces enfants. Il pouvait sentir leur curiosité et leurs espérances le tirailler, suçant sa force. Il y avait des fils et des filles de Mangemorts de divers degrés d'importance et de loyauté. Mais à côté d'eux, mêlés à eux, il y avait les enfants de simples sympathisants. Même de quelques sorciers neutres qui avaient réussi à éviter l'un ou l'autre côté. Il y avait la fille de Nathalie Pierson, l'oreille longue de La Gazette des Sorciers. Et maintenant lui, dont la personnalité, dont l'essence-même était déjà si profondément déchirée, devait mettre encore un autre masque qui tromperait tout le monde, parce qu'il était complétement impénétrable. Un drap blanc sur lequel chacun pourrait lire ce qu'il désirait voir : un Mangemort pour les enfants de Mangemorts, un sympathisant prudent pour les rejetons de ces lâches qui n'avaient pas les tripes de déclarer ouvertement de quel parti ils étaient, et un spectateur neutre pour la progéniture de ceux qui n'étaient loyaux qu'envers eux mêmes. Cela avait été déjà assez dur jusqu' à maintenant, avec Voldemort, avec Dumbledore et tout ce qui était placé entre eux. A partir de maintenant, Severus sentait que sa situation serait proche de l'insupportable.

Avec un sourire fugace aux dryades, il passa par la tapisserie et monta les escaliers vers ses appartements. Ceci allait être son dernier soir de calme paisible, ou du moins il l'espérait. Dumbledore lui avait donné quelques livres sur l'alchimie de sa bibliothèque privée, et il était impatient de les lire, en dépit des vérités désagréables qu'ils pouvaient contenir.

~~~~*~~~~

Les matins étaient déjà froids vers la fin septembre. Enveloppé dans un lourd manteau bordé de fourrure, Severus s'appuyait contre un des piliers de pierre massifs, couronnés par des sangliers à ailes, qui flanquaient le portail d'entrée des terrains de Poudlard. L'été avait été long et chaud, mais maintenant l'automne semblait réclamer ses droits, touchant les arbres d'une main glaciale et enveloppant les sols d'une brume douce qui miroitait de doré dans la lumière de matin. C'était calme, un silence tranquille dérangé seulement par le trille occasionnel d'un oiseau ou le bruissement d'une feuille tombant. Puis un faible bruit d'explosion annonça l'arrivée de Lucius.

"Brr," dit-il, s'enveloppant de manière plus serrée dans son manteau, "j'avais oublié combien il fait froid ici à cette époque de l'année. Bonjour Sev."

Ils se serrèrent la main brièvement et commencèrent à marcher vers le château.

"Penses-tu qu'ils ont gobé l'histoire de l'équipe de Quidditch ?" demanda Severus.

"Oui, je pense que oui. Avec ton indifférence notoire pour le Quidditch et tes compétences de vol en dessous de la moyenne... Bien que je ne voie pas tout à fait pourquoi que je dois rencontrer ce vieux toqué d'amant de Moldus."

"Parce que c'est préférable, voilà pourquoi. Une intention en couvre un autre. Ou pensais-tu vraiment que ceci allait être une visite de bon voisinage ?"

Lucius renifla. "Pas vraiment, non. Comment se débrouille Mathilda ?"

"Décemment, je dirais. Peut-être un peu trop douce avec les premières années, je le lui ai dit à maintes reprises. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle fait un travail très acceptable."

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Oh, avant que j'oublie..." Lucius fouilla dans ses poches. "Je suppose qu'il est mieux que je te donne cela ici."

"Je suppose que oui." Severus regarda le cachet de Voldemort sur le rouleau de parchemin. "Sais-tu ce que cela dit ?"

"Seulement des instructions. Pour ces potions fortifiantes et leur livraison. Et il veut que tu lui fasses un rapport le treize de chaque mois. Directement à lui."

Severus poussa un soupir irrité. "Tu sais, ce genre d'ordres pue simplement le piège."

"Ce qui veut dire ?" Lucius le regarda avec des sourcils haussés.

"Ce qui veut dire que si je sors de Poudlard trop facilement chaque treizième jour du mois, il pourrait en venir à soupçonner que Dumbledore sait. Et si je ne le fais pas, il va me punir parce que je ne me montre pas. Un jeu perdant à tous les coups, de toute probabilité."

Lucius arrêta de marcher et secoua la tête. "Non, non, Sev. C'est simplement ta paranoïa, rien d'autre. Il ne te soupçonne pas. Il veut seulement que tu accomplisse ses ordres, quel que soit le risque. Ou plutôt, plus grand sera le risque, mieux ce sera." Severus lui lança un coup d’œil douteux, et Lucius hocha la tête pour confirmer ses paroles avant de recommencer à marcher. "Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, après la visite des Aurors."

"Ah, bien sûr. Tu sais, je pense qu'il prend maintenant tes potions, et aussi celles de Lestrange. J'étais là-bas. laisse moi réfléchir... avant-hier, oui. Et... son corps change."

Cette fois, Severus s'arrêta. "Change ?" répéta-t-il. "De quelle façon ? Je veux dire, j'ai remarqué qu'il devient plus squelettique que jamais, mais -"

Lucius roula ses yeux et leva brusquement les bras. "Ne sois pas si bête, Severus. Quand je veux dire que quelqu'un mincit, je suis capable d'exprimer cette pensée. Non, je veux dire qu'il change. C'est presque imperceptible, mais c'est là, sans aucun doute. Je ne l'aurais même probablement pas remarqué si tu ne nous avais pas parlé du venin de serpent. Sa peau devient... eh bien, plus dure. Plus froide. Presque comme celle d'un reptile. Et ses yeux..."

Severus sentit son cœur sombrer. "Dans ce cas," dit-il lentement, "il doit vraiment prendre les préparations de Lestrange avec les miennes. Parce que je n'utilise pas de venin de serpent. Eh bien, d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Considérant que nous savons maintenant pour le rite."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, nous savons. Surtout depuis que Dumbledore m'a donné ces livres. Très instructif. Je te montrerai mes notes, plus tard, après les sélections. Et la Gazette des Sorciers ?"

La présence de Gwendolyn Pierson à Poudlard était devenu un problème de façon différente que Severus l'avait pensé. Quand Julius Malfoy avait eu son 'petit entretien' avec sa mère il y a trois ans, comment il l'avait persuadée de donner libre cours à son animosité envers le Ministère et d'ajouter un peu de sympathie supplémentaire pour les Mangemorts n'avait jamais été tout à fait clair. Avec le recul, cependant, il semblait qu'il l'ait à moitié convaincue, à moitié menacée. Utilisant sa fille comme levier. Et, étant une vraie Serpentard, Nathalie Pierson avait obéi et avait attendu jusqu'à ce que sa fille soit en sécurité à Poudlard. Depuis le début septembre, le ton des articles de la Gazette avait commencé subtilement mais graduellement à changer. Et le Directeur avait déjà dit à Severus que la fille devait rester à Poudlard de manière permanente, même pendant les vacances d'été. Pas que ceci soit mauvais en soi-même, mais Severus et Dumbledore craignaient que l'animosité à peine cachée du journal - et tous deux étaient assez sûrs qu'il y en avait plus à venir - puisse faire que Voldemort augmente le nombre et la force de ses attaques.

Lucius lui sourit. "J'ai demandé à Voldemort la permission de parler à la Pierson."

"Ah, excellent. Et ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?"

"Oh," dit nonchalament Lucius, "elle était très... intéressée à maintenir le climat de collaboration réciproque et, euh, de confiance."

"Cela semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai. Que lui as-tu dit ?"

"Que nous avions quelqu'un à Poudlard, bien sûr."

"Quoi ?" Severus agrippa le manteau de Lucius, le forçant à s'arrêter. "Es-tu complètement fou ?"

"Ne panique pas, Sev," dit Lucius, lui lançant un regard hautain. "Ou penses-tu que je lui ai dit que c'était toi ?"

"Non, mais... je veux dire... elle peut facilement additionner deux et deux. Elle n'est pas stupide, Lucius !"

"Moi non plus, Sev, moi non plus. Je lui ai dit que c'était Black."

Severus relâcha le manteau de l'autre et sentit sa mâchoire s'amollir. "Tu as fait quoi ?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu, Rogue. Je lui ai dit que c'était Black. Et ainsi Mme Pierson se tiendra tranquille. De plus, au cas où Voldemort sente la nécessité de faire du mal à la petite fille pour rappeler ses devoirs à maman, tu ne seras pas soupçonné. Ces jours-ci, une accusation élevée par un membre si éminent de notre société est assez pour le faire jeter à Azkaban sans procès. Inutile de mentionner que j'ai effacé son souvenir que je suis un Mangemort." Le large sourire revint sur son visage.

Ils se regardèrent, et pour un moment ils furent de nouveau des écoliers, venant de jouer avec succès une mauvaise blague aux Gryffondors détestés. Les yeux de Lucius brillèrent de joie, et Severus fut incapable de résister au rire qui, après tant de semaines de tension, luttait pour sortir. Tous deux avaient des larmes de gaieté sur leurs joues quand ils se calmèrent finalement. "Viens," dit Severus, "le Directeur nous attend."

Ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée du château. C'était un samedi matin et il était encore très tôt, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'élève ou d'enseignant dans les couloirs. Ceci était moins une mesure de camouflage qu'une précaution pour s'assurer que Lucius ne rencontre pas par hasard Sirius Black. Un combat entre le professeur des Forces du Mal résident et un des gouverneurs de l'école était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent à grands pas devant les armures, les statues et les portraits à peine réveillés pour arriver à la gargouille de pierre bloquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsque Severus eut marmonné "Plume en Sucre", la gargouille se déplaça, et ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale vers le bureau du Directeur.

Severus s'évanouit presque de faim quand un arôme délicieux de petit déjeuner entra dans ses narines par la porte ouverte. Il avait manqué le dîner l'autre soir, travaillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et était allé rencontrer Lucius après seulement quatre heures de sommeil. De manière peu surprenante, ses genoux étaient un peu faibles, bien que les nouvelles de Nathalie Pierson aient considérablement remonté son moral.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus!" dit Dumbledore, arrivant par une porte qui menait à sa bibliothèque, comme Severus l'avait récemment découvert. Il serra la main de Lucius. "Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous devez avoir faim tous les deux."

Savourant les premières bouchées d’œuf, de lard et de pain grillé, Severus ne prêta pas une attention toute particulière au bavardage entre les deux autres sorciers. Seulement quand Dumbledore dit, "Maintenant dites moi, Severus, quelle était la raison de cette rencontre ?" se concentra-t-il avec regret sur la conversation en cours.

"J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour établir une connexion de Cheminette entre mes chambres et le Manoir Malfoy," dit-il.

Bref silence. Le regard que Dumbledore lançait à son Maître de Potions était tout sauf amical. "Je n'apprécie pas d'être confronté à ce genre de questions sans préavis, Severus."

"Je sais," dit-il calmement, "Et Lucius non plus. Mais vous auriez difficilement accepté cette réunion, tous les deux, si vous l'aviez su par avance."

Lucius se racla la gorge et prit une petite gorgée de café. "Pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi glacée que son regard.

"Pour les urgences. Et pour sortir d'ici et revenir inaperçu. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être espionné par -" Non, pensa-t-il, il serait plutôt imprudent de mentionner explicitement Black maintenant. Le Directeur était déjà irrité. "- par les professeurs ou les élèves," termina-t-il sa phrase.

C'était vrai. Il avait besoin de la connexion, et d'autant plus après que Lucius lui ait dit ce qui était écrit dans la lettre de Voldemort. Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius sur le chemin du château était vrai de plusieurs manières : une intention en couvrait une autre. Officiellement, Malfoy était ici pour regarder les sélections de Quidditch et donner une opinion d'expert que Severus ne prétendait pas avoir. Amanda Bibine était très bien, mais il ne la pensait pas incapable de s'entendre avec les autres Directeurs de Maisons pour introduire clandestinement un ou deux joueurs de deuxième classe dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Cette visite était la couverture pour la réunion dans le bureau du Directeur, dont Severus avait préféré garder le but pour lui-même. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, cependant, était de rendre Lucius témoin du fait qu'il pouvait recevoir ce qu'il voulait du Directeur, et que Dumbledore leur faisait vraiment confiance à tous les deux - ou faisait semblant de leur faire confiance, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Comme simple sous-produit de cette réunion, il projetait aussi de discuter du problème de la Pierre Philosophale. Mais cela était simplement accessoire.

Il semblait, cependant, que Lucius ait compris ses intentions. "Je suis sûr que le Directeur n'accepterait jamais une telle proposition," dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. "Le risque pour moi-même est tout à fait négligeable, étant donné que vos pièces sont probablement mieux protégées que la plupart des coffre-forts de Gringott."

Toujours l'air très sérieux, Dumbledore caressa sa barbe. "Il semble," dit-il finalement, "que nous devions prendre ce risque calculé. Severus a, bien sûr, raison. Il ne peut pas traverser à pied les terrains au vu de tout le monde quand il est appelé. Et le système de boucliers et de sortilèges protégeant Poudlard est bien trop complexe et interdépendant pour ouvrir une fenêtre de Transplanage, disons, sur la Tour Serpens. Donc, ma réponse est oui. Mais la connexion ne doit pas être visible sur l'annuaire de Cheminette -"

"Du gâteau !" interrompit Lucius, haussant les épaules.

"En effet. Et, plus important, vous ne devez pas utiliser la cheminée connectée au réseau principal"

"Bien sûr," dit Lucius, inclinant légèrement la tête. "J'utiliserai celle de mon bureau. La salle est protégée, et personne n'entre sauf moi et ma femme."

"Parfait," dit Severus, empêchant soigneusement la satisfaction qu'il sentait de paraître dans sa voix, "Cela semble être réglé alors. Et la Pierre ?"

Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête. "La Pierre, oui. C'est, bien sûr, une question de la plus haute importance. Celle que j'ai faite avec Flamel -"

Cette fois, le Directeur avait clairement réussi à surprendre les deux autres sorciers. "Celle que vous..." Severus avala.

"Êtes vous en train de dire qu'il y en a plus qu'une ?" demanda Lucius, son sang-froid d'habitude parfait plus que légèrement froissé.

"Non, non. Il n'y en a qu'une. Nicholas a fait la sienne au quinzième siècle. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés..." Un moment, le regard de Dumbledore devint rêveur avant qu'il continue, "C'était plus ou moins il y a quatre-vingt ans. Il avait réussi à faire la pierre, oui ; mais nous n'avons pu créer la... eh bien, la version finale que quand nous avons découvert les douze usages du sang de dragon."

"Pensez-vous que vous pourriez expliquer ceci avec plus de détail ?" demanda Lucius, de retour à sa voix traînante habituelle mais évidemment très intéressé.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge sur son bureau. "Oui, je pense il y a assez de temps avant que les sélections ne commencent." Il sonna l'elfe Kitty et demanda du café frais. "Vous voyez, la Pierre que Nicolas a créé seul marchait parfaitement bien. Le seul problème étant que, à moins d'y ajouter le bon genre de sang de dragon entre les étapes d'Ablution et de Réduction, l'élixir de la Pierre prolongera votre vie, mais sans arrêter le procédé de vieillissement. Les grecs anciens savaient déjà cela, bien sûr - pensez au mythe d'Aurore et de Tithonus."

"Celui qui est finalement devenu une sauterelle ?" demanda Severus, et il entendit Lucius marmonner "M'as-tu-vu !"

"Exactement. Alors, c'était le facteur sur lequel Nicolas n'avait pas compté. Quand il a créé la Pierre, quelque part vers 1380, il avait déjà plus de cinquante ans - un âge vénérable à cette époque là, surtout pour un Moldu. Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, cinq cent ans plus tard, il était tout à fait miteux, mais toujours capable de travailler. Alors, avec mes propres données, nous avons recréé la Pierre et avons détruit la première. La nouvelle Pierre a arrêté avec succès son procédé de vieillissement - et aussi celui de sa femme - si bien que maintenant il est toujours légèrement miteux, mais parfaitement vivant."

"Et la pierre ?" demanda Lucius "Elle est... en sûreté ?"

"Aussi en sûreté qu'elle puisse être, je suppose. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas Voldemort d'essayer de nous attraper Flamel et moi, pour nous la faire recréer. Nous devons être deux pour cette procédure, vous savez ?"

Severus considéra ceci. "Flamel seul ne serait pas suffisant ?"

"Non, absolument pas. Et pas même un Maître de Potions de votre calibre ne pourrait me remplacer. Vous n'avez pas une formation d'alchimiste. D'autre part, Nicolas est déjà caché. Un Sortilège de Fidelius a été exécuté, si bien qu'il est pratiquement impossible pour Voldemort de le trouver. Quant à moi..."

"Non," dit Lucius, "je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas du tout l'intention d'attaquer Poudlard. Tant que vous restez ici, le risque est pratiquement inexistant. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il sait pour la pierre ?"

"Bien sûr que oui," dit joyeusement Dumbledore. "Grindelwald le savait, et je suis assez sûr qu'ils doivent s'être rencontrés, ou du moins avoir correspondu. Rien de quoi se soucier pour le moment. Ce qui m'ennuie plus est la potion que Severus prépare. Nous ne pourrons pas faire attendre Voldemort pour toujours. Et, autant que je chérisse l'idée que notre ennemi décime ses propres rangs, l'augmentation résultante de son pouvoir magique serait un trop haut prix à payer."

Légèrement mécontent, Lucius dit, "Eh bien, je laisserai certainement tomber quelques allusions bien placées à la difficulté de la situation de Severus ici. Cependant, nous avons encore deux ans à passer, et tôt ou tard..."

"On ne peut rien y faire, j'en ai peur," dit Dumbledore. "Et maintenant, messieurs, je pense qu'il est temps pour la partie officielle de cette visite. Les sélections commencent à neuf heures."

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et prirent congé du Directeur. Sur leur chemin pour sortir du château et descendre au terrain de Quidditch, tous deux restèrent silencieux, chacun profondément enfoui dans ses pensées. Aussi content qu'il soit de l'issue heureuse de sa petite manœuvre, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir frustré. Désespéré, même. Rationnellement, il savait que Dumbledore avait raison : même avec ses notes prétendument confisquées, il devrait proposer un résultat tôt ou tard. Et alors... alors ils devraient trouver une façon de convaincre Voldemort qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser. Pas quelque chose dont il était impatient.

~~~~*~~~~

L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et ses élèves qui avaient postulé pour les positions d'Attrapeur, de Batteur et de Poursuiveur - la fille qui avait joué Attrapeuse jusqu'ici voulait se concentrer sur ses études, comme ceci était sa septième année, et un Pousuiveur et un Batteur avaient reçu leur diplôme l'été dernier - étaient déjà assemblés sur la pelouse, engagés dans une conversation excitée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un gouverneur de l'école et membre d'une des familles de sorciers les plus éminentes de Grande Bretagne examinait personnellement un événement relativement aussi insignifiant qu'une sélection de Quidditch. Leurs airs devinrent même encore plus étonnés quand Lucius tira un balai miniature de sa poche, le ré-agrandit et ôta ses robes magnifiques.

"Lucius, tu ne vas pas participer, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus, incrédule.

Lucius sourit. "Bien sûr que si. Pas pour l'Attrapeur, c'est mieux de les regarder d'en bas ici. Mais il est mieux d'observer les Batteurs et les Poursuiveurs en jeu. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas joué." Il se frotta les mains.

A l'évidence Amanda Bibine n'était pas entièrement insensible aux beaux airs de Lucius - ni les filles les plus âgées, comme le vit Severus avec amusement. La plupart d'entre elles le regardaient d'un air hébété et réarrangeaient leurs cheveux de manière compulsive. Après avoir présenté Lucius à l'instructrice de vol et vice versa, Severus se retira dans les gradins et regarda.

"Bien," dit Lucius aux élèves qui affluaient vers lui, "je vais jouer Poursuiveur, donc un des joueurs habituels doit céder temporairement sa place."

Le poursuiveur mâle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa collègue qui souriait doucement et haleta, "Ouch, euh, je veux dire, moi, M. Malfoy. Je vais céder..."

"Parfait. Et Madame Bibine ci présente," il s'inclina légèrement devant l'instructrice de vol qui rougit, "aura la gentillesse de changer les candidats toutes les quinze minutes. Par ordre alphabétique. Pas l'Attrapeur cependant - mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils vaut mieux les regarder du sol." Avec ces mots, il monta son balai et décolla en trombe dans le beau ciel d'automne.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se renversa dans son siège, se permettant même momentanément de fermer les yeux. C'était un moment de rare plaisir et de détente, la sensation du soleil d'automne sur sa peau et la brise douce jouant avec ses cheveux. Le bavardage des élèves, le bruit sourd des battes des Batteurs frappant les Cognards, les joueurs se criant des instructions les uns aux autres... c'était la paix. Un moment de paix dont il n'était que trop conscient de la fragilité. Peut-être un moment de bonheur. Quoi que cela soit...


	33. Chapter 33

Bien qu'il eut préféré rester dans ses appartements pour Halloween, Severus devait participer à la fête et à la danse après. Toute tentative pour convaincre Dumbledore que dans des temps comme ceux-ci, quand presque chaque élève avait perdu un parent plus ou moins proche, les festivités étaient une frivolité avait échoué, et ainsi il devait y avoir une fête et un bal. Le Directeur gardait avec entêtement son opinion que les élèves étaient, après tout, des adolescents et qu'on devait donc leur offrir une occasion de se comporter comme tels. Pour une fois, Severus et McGonagall avaient été dans le même camp, même si pour des raisons différentes ; mais sans résultat.

Et donc la Grande Salle était resplendissante des décorations d'Halloween déjà au déjeuner, les citrouilles étant bien sûr une partie essentielle de l'ornement, et les élèves étaient presque intenables pendant les classes de l'après-midi. Severus, qui devait enseigner aux Gryffondors et Serpentards de troisième année, puis aux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles de cinquième année les mercredi après-midis, était entièrement épuisé une fois de retour dans ses chambres. D'habitude, il n'avait pas de problèmes pour maintenir la discipline, mais aujourd'hui avait été une épreuve. C'était déjà assez difficile, pensa-t-il, de leur enseigner tout ce qu'ils devaient apprendre selon le programme qu'il avait établi, qui avait été entièrement approuvé par le Ministère ; et surtout les troisièmes années devaient vraiment travailler dur, car ceci était leur toute première année de cours de Potions. Et même les jours normaux, quand leur concentration n'était pas troublée par des pensées de quoi porter au bal et de comment se faire des blagues farce-ou-bonbon les uns aux autres, il avait du mal à les maitriser. Le problème était qu'il devait coller à un emploi du temps très serré qui ne permettait pas beaucoup d'explications supplémentaires ni de s'occuper des besoins individuels. Ceci était seulement possible à condition que tout le monde suive ses ordres et ses instructions sans lambiner ou poser trop de questions. Aujourd'hui, cependant, les enfants avaient été lents et hésitants, leur esprits déconcentrés et leurs mains moins que disposées à coopérer avec leurs cerveaux égarés. En tout, il avait enlevé cent vingt-cinq points uniquement cet après-midi, soixante d'entre eux à Gryffondor. Peu étonnant, pensa-t-il, ôtant ses robes d'enseignant et les lançant dans le panier de lessive pour que les Elfes de Maison s'en occupent. Après tout, le coupable principal avait été Bill Weasley, un troisième année de Gryffondor grand et maigre, fils du malheureux Arthur Weasley, qui avait perdu sa réputation et sa position après avoir traité moins qu'adroitement l'assaut sur Ste. Mangouste. Le garçon était vraiment bon en Charmes et en Métamorphose, malin et vif, et pas trop mauvais en Potions. Mais il était aussi un blagueur éprouvé, surtout avec son jeune frère Charlie, un première année, et trois autres résidents de la tour de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas non plus des saints. Seuls le nez sensible de Severus et sa réaction éclair avaient empêché une catastrophe majeure après que l'imprudent roux ait cru approprié de faire ses propres expériences pendant que tous les autres étaient occupés à préparer leurs potions - une pincée de griffes de Quintaped pulvérisées ne transformait pas une légère Solution Rétrécissante en une Solution Rétrécissante plus forte, comme le garçon semblait l'avoir pensé. Cela causait simplement une violente réaction chimique qui, heureusement, ne se déclenchait pas immédiatement. La puanteur avait frappé les narines de Severus et un Sortilège de Gel adroitement appliqué, mais juste à temps, avait épargné à Madame Pomfresh l'obligation de soigner dix-huit troisièmes années et le Maître de Potions lui-même pour des symptômes similaires à ceux d'une pneumonie.

Weasley avait reçu une retenue, à passer avec Argus Rusard, le concierge, ce même soir. Bien sûr, le garçon avait immédiatement couru à sa Directrice de Maison, et une vive discussion s'était ensuivie dans le bureau de Severus, qui avait été littéralement pris d'assaut par McGonagall.

"Severus, nous devons parler de la retenue de Mr Weasley. Je ne -"

Ses nerfs déjà mis à l'épreuve, Severus trouva difficile de garder son calme. "Professeur McGonagall. Non seulement il serait poli de frapper avant de faire irruption dans mon bureau, j'aimerais aussi vous rappeler que nous ne nous appelons pas par nos prénoms."

Ses yeux derrière les lunettes carrées flamboyaient, mais elle inspira à fond et, après quelques secondes de silence explosif, dit, "Professeur Rogue, nous devrions parler de la retenue de M. Weasley."

"Asseyez-vous, Professeur,"dit-il en désignant le siège des visiteurs de l'autre côté de son bureau. "De quoi voulez vous exactement parler ?"

"En dehors du fait qu'enlever cinquante points semble être ridiculement beaucoup -"

"M. Weasley a-t-il mentionné que sa petite expérience aurait causé des symptômes sérieux d'empoisonnement chez ses camarades ? Sous cette lumière, la déduction de points semble plutôt humaine, je suppose."

La réaction de McGonagall indiqua clairement que Weasley avait omis ce détail intéressant, et Severus ne lui enviait pas la réprimande qu'il allait recevoir - la Directrice de Gryffondor ne prenait certainement aucun plaisir à se comporter en idiote devant un confrère. "Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-elle, sa nonchalance un peu trop tendue pour sembler authentique, "je voulais en fait vous parler de sa retenue. Ce soir ne semble pas être un moment très approprié."

Lui faisant le plus glacé des sourires qui tirait simplement ses lèvres sans atteindre ses yeux, demanda Severus, "Et pourquoi cela semblerait-il inopportun ?"

Comme toujours quand elle était agitée, McGonagall ôta ses lunettes. "Vous savez exactement pourquoi, Se- Professeur. Ce soir est la fête d'Halloween, et chaque élève l'attend avec impatience."

"Intéressant que vous deviez me le rappeler, estimée confrère. Je semble me rappeler que vous étiez très contre toutes ces festivités."

"Cela," dit-elle d'un ton rogue, "n'est nullement le sujet. C'était une décision à la majorité, et je m'y conforme. Pourquoi voulez-vous la gâcher pour Bill Weasley ?"

Eh bien, pensa Severus, si elle essayait de l'écraser avec son autorité, il pouvait se reposer sur ses techniques aiguisées par le temps pour décontenancer les Gryffondors. La simple méthode de montrer une retenue inébranlable pendant qu'elle était fâchée devrait être tout à fait efficace. "Professeur McGonagall," commença-t-il, se penchant en avant et posant ses avant-bras sur le dessus du bureau, ses mains jouant lentement avec sa plume d'oie, comme pour souligner le fait qu'elles étaient complétement calmes. "Une retenue est un moyen de discipliner des élèves, comme vous le savez bien. Plus l'infraction est grave, plus le besoin de punition est urgent. M. Weasley est un garçon extrêmement intelligent, suffisamment doué en Potions pour savoir exactement que l'usage de n'importe quel ingrédient qui n'est pas énuméré dans la recette peut causer des résultats dangereux. Et dangereux veut dire n'importe quoi d'une éruption à un empoisonnement, et même des conséquences mortelles."

McGonagall bouillonnait déjà de colère. "Ne dramatisez pas à l’excès, Professeur. Rien n'est arrivé."

"Je ne dramatise certainement pas à l’excès. C'est seulement grâce à mon expertise et à ma réaction rapide que lui et dix-sept autres ne devront pas passer Halloween à l'Infirmerie, à cracher leurs poumons. Chaque élève doit comprendre que fabriquer des potions est une entreprise risquée. Et M. Weasley comprendra cela sans aucun doute beaucoup mieux s'il ne prend pas part aux festivités de ce soir."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. "Vous êtes partial, Professeur Rogue. Si un Serpentard -"

"Voudriez vous répéter cela en présence du Directeur ?" demanda-t-il, jouant encore avec sa plume d'oie.

"Ne me menacez pas !" cracha-t-elle en réponse. "Nous savons tous ce que vous êtes."

"Vraiment ?" dit-il, se renversant dans son fauteuil et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Et que suis-je, s'il vous plait, Professeur McGonagall ? Un membre du corps enseignant, un Directeur de Maison, le meilleur Maître de Potions de Grande Bretagne, et... ?"

Son visage habituellement pâle était tacheté grosses taches rouges. "Je refuse de continuer cette discussion," dit-elle, se levant de son siège. "Soyez sûr, cependant, que j'informerai le Directeur."

"Ne me laissez pas vous mettre en retard," répondit-il froidement, se levant aussi. "Je suppose que vous retrouverez la sortie ?"

Sans une réponse, elle se tourna simplement et sortit vivement de son bureau.

Maintenant, de retour dans ses quartiers, il sentait le poids entier de cette journée entièrement désagréable. Il avait encore une heure avant de s'habiller et d'aller à la Grande Salle. Alors il se versa un whisky et s'assit devant la cheminée, posant ses pieds sur la petite table. Elias, qui était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, étendit ses ailes et navigua jusqu'à son maître, s'arrêta sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Severus et lui donna un petit coup de bec sur le haut du bras.

"Bonjour toi," dit Severus, lui permettant de saute sur sa cuisse droite. Il changea son verre de main et caressa doucement la tête noire de son index droit. "Pourquoi ceci doit-il être si difficile ?" Elias pencha la tête et le scruta attentivement. "Tu sais, parfois je me sens plus vieux que Dumbledore. Et je n'ai pas encore vingt et un ans. Tu sais qui était Archimède ?" Elias émit un coassement aigu. "Mmh, probablement pas. Archimède était un philosophe, et un peu un mathématicien et un physicien aussi. Et il a dit: Donnez moi un levier assez long et un point d'appui, et je déplacerai le monde. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?" Le corbeau émit un autre coassement et secoua ses plumes. "Je vais expliquer. Après tout, je suis professeur," dit Severus avec un rire court et il prit une autre petite gorgée de son whisky. "Cela veut dire que, tant que vous savez qui vous êtes, vous pouvez faire et prendre n'importe quoi. Un seul point ferme bien-défini dans ce maudit univers tout entier, une certitude, une simple conviction, et vous pouvez partir de là. Et, plus important, vous pouvez retourner là-bas, respirer et vous calmer. Ce point veut dire paix, Elias. Qu'importe qu'il y ait une guerre en cours ou pas. Le genre de paix où vous pouvez vous renverser en arrière et fermer les yeux... et vous sentir. Sentir que vous êtes à un point ferme de l'univers, si bien que vous pouvez vous relier à ce qui est autour de vous. Cela devient un système, et si vous êtes malin, vous pouvez le résoudre."

Il se leva pour ré-remplir son verre, Elias perché sur son épaule. Quand il s'assit à nouveau, posant la bouteille par terre à côté de son fauteuil, l'oiseau retourna à sa position précédente sur la cuisse de Severus. "C'est ce qui me rend si fatigué, tu sais ? Je ne peux plus reconnaître le système, parce que j'ai perdu mon point d'ancrage. Parce que ma vie est faite de négation, et de rien d'autre. Tu n'es pas un corbeau savant, Elias, et donc tu ne connais pas plus Goethe qu'Archimède." L'alcool commençait à inonder son cerveau, il pouvait le sentir. C'était probablement très imprudent de se soûler avant la fête, mais maintenant, cela semblait la seule possibilité. "Cependant," continua-t-il, caressant encore le plumage noir, "je vais citer Faust maintenant, parce qu'il semble si approprié. Que penses-tu de ceci : Je suis l'esprit qui toujours nie ! Et c'est avec justice : car tout ce qui existe est digne d'être détruit. L'esprit qui toujours nie. Je ne pourrais pas penser à une meilleure caractérisation. Parce que je ne veux rien, Elias. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser est des choses que je ne veux pas : je ne veux pas être tué par Voldemort, bien que je commence à me demander si cela ne pourrait pas être le meilleur choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne trop puissant, pour qu'il puisse exécuter ce fichu rite, quel qu'en soit le résultat. Je ne veux pas enseigner. Je ne veux pas porter cent masques... peut-être que je ne devrais pas le faire, si seulement je savais qui je suis... ce qui nous ramène à notre point de départ, j'en ai peur."

"Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'un troisième verre, Professeur." Surpris, Severus leva les yeux et laissa presque tomber la bouteille. "L'alcool n'est jamais un remède."

"Je ne veux pas de remède, Baron" dit Severus de manière entêtée, "je veux seulement un peu de paix. C'est compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ?" Son discours se brouillait, remarqua-t-il. Cela le faisait seulement se sentir plus pitoyable.

"C'est ce que nous voulons tous, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit calmement le Baron, et il descendit en flottant sur le fauteuil en face de Severus.

Severus lui lança un regard mutin. "Vous devez le savoir, je suppose."

"En effet. Mais croyez moi, je sais aussi que le chemin qui conduit à la paix n'est pas fait de forts spiritueux. Votre père en est un exemple pertinent."

"Mon père..." Severus passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. "Au moins il a eu la chance de mourir. Et je ne laisse pas une veuve et un enfant, sans parler d'un tas de dettes."

"Vous partiriez en laissant une tâche très importante inachevée, Professeur. Une tâche qui pourrait être plus conséquente qu'une femme et un enfant."

"Merci de me le rappeler," répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. "Mais son importance ne donne pas à ma vie la peine d'être vécue. Au contraire, je suppose." Il grimaça sous le regard stable du spectre. "Qu'y a-t-il, Baron ? Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous ?"

Le fantôme ne répondit pas immédiatement ; à l'évidence il méditait s'il fallait répondre ou pas. "Qu'est-ce que Mademoiselle Trelawney a prédit pour vous ?" demanda-t-il finalement, gardant les yeux de Severus prisonniers de son regard tranchant.

Instinctivement, la main de Severus vola jusque là où le médaillon était caché sous sa chemise. "La prédiction de Sybille... pourquoi voudriez vous savoir ? C'étaient des bêtises, rien d'autre."

Impossible d'arracher ses propres yeux du regard du spectre. "Des bêtises ? En effet. Professeur, vous savez, n'est ce pas, que Mademoiselle Trelawney a des pouvoirs extraordinaires ?"

"Je..." Severus avala. "Elle... eh bien, une partie des choses qu'elle a prédites sont arrivées, mais..."

"Une partie, oui. Mais il pourrait vous avoir échappé que l'avenir de quelques personnes est impossible à lire, ou presque. Étrangement, ceux qui sont les plus mystérieux pour les voyants sont d'habitude les plus naïfs."

"Cédric." Severus essaya d'éclaircir son cerveau des brumes d'alcool qui dérivaient dedans, encombrant les processus de pensée.

"M. Nott, oui, un exemple excellent. Mademoiselle Avery en serait un autre."

"Partiellement. Elle a mené une vie solitaire, et est morte d'une mort solitaire, cela était vrai. Seulement sa vie n'a pas exactement été longue."

Le Baron hocha la tête. "Et vous, Professeur ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ?"

Sans un mot, Severus attrapa le médaillon au-dessous de sa chemise, l'ouvrit et ré-agrandit le parchemin, qu'il fit alors flotter vers le Baron d'un geste de sa baguette. Le spectre lut et sourit d'un sourire mince. "Je vois," dit-il. "Une vie en enfer. Pensez-vous toujours que ce qu'elle vous a dit était des bêtises ?"

Le verre de whisky se brisa dans la cheminée, des gouttelettes d'alcool sifflant dans une vie brillante mais éphémère. Elias battit des ailes, inquiet. "Je ne sais pas," murmura Severus, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne sais vraiment pas... Et si...." Sa voix s'estompa en un simple chuchotement.

"Et si ?" l'incita le fantôme à continuer.

"Rien, Baron. Rien."

"Et si elle avait raison pour la première partie et tort pour la seconde ?" Les yeux fermés de lassitude, Severus hocha la tête. Ses cils étaient seulement légèrement plus sombres que les cernes sous ses yeux. "D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas, Professeur. Et en tout cas, ce serait une erreur dramatique que de choisir la mauvaise façon de sortir de l'enfer."

Ses paupières se soulevant avec regret, si bien que son regard fut encore capturé par les pupilles grises semi translucides, Severus dit, " Si c'est pour sortir de l'enfer, comment cela peut-il être mauvais ?"

"Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, Professeur," dit vivement le Baron et il sortit en flottant de sa chaise. "Pour ce soir, vous pourriez vouloir surveiller Mademoiselle Reynolds."

Avec ces mots, il disparut par le mur et laissa Severus regarder derrière lui. "Oui, Elias," dit-il, caressant distraitement le corbeau, "je sais. La première chose dont j'ai besoin est d'une potion pour me dessoûler."

~~~~*~~~~

"Tu aimes vraiment la purée de pommes de terre, n'est-ce pas, Sev ?" Amanda Bibine, assise à sa droite, le regardait tracer un système d'irrigation compliqué dans la masse jaune avec sa cuillère.

Severus la fusilla du regard. "Oui. Et ne m'appelle pas Sev."

Levant ses sourcils, elle sourit. "Mais M. Malfoy t'a appelé Sev."

"Cela," dit-il d'un ton Rogue, attrapant le jus de viande, "est différent."

"Différent ? Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux..." Elle fit un geste plutôt peu ambigu de sa main droite.

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il d'un ton glacial. "Mais nous avons partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans. Cela fait une différence, je pense."

"Penses-tu que tu devrais te mordre la langue avant de l'appeler ton ami ?"

"Il n'est pas mon ami," dit Severus, sur la défensive, "Et maintenant sois gentille de me laisser manger."

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux un peu jaunes scintillant de gaieté. "Pas ton ami ? Vous agissiez pourtant comme deux bons copains."

"Je pense difficilement que Lucius et moi puissions jamais nous comporter comme deux bons copains," répliqua-t-il entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre.

"Mmh." Elle l'examina pensivement. "Il est sacrément bon sur un balai."

Abaissant sa fourchette, il lui lança un regard noir. "Amanda, je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler. Ni de Lucius ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait respecter cela ?"

"Non," dit-elle et elle piqua une fourchetée de son assiette. "Je ne pense pas. Il était Poursuiveur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Écoute, Amanda. Si tu es intéressée par Malfoy, pourquoi ne transplanes-tu pas simplement chez lui pour lui parler ?" Quand il vit l'étincelle dans ses yeux, il eut d'une manière ou d'une autre le sentiment d'être tombé dans un piège, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce que c'était.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de le découvrir. "Je ne suis pas intéressée par Malfoy," murmura-t-elle, et, à son horreur totale, il sentit sa jambe gauche effleurer sa cuisse. "Allons, Sev, pose la question logique." Il déplaça sa chaise vers la gauche. "Attention," ronronna-t-elle, "Ou tu vas finir par câliner Black."

Il pouvait sentir la rage s'accumuler en lui. Ce vieux sentiment connu, en partie d'excitation et en partie de fureur, qui le submergeait quand il se sentait impuissant et astreint à quelque chose. Ce désir aveugle d'écraser sa tête contre l'obstacle, de détruire et de défoncer. Et, comme toujours, la bête devait être maitrisée. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et repoussa son assiette. "Fiche. Moi. La Paix !" siffla-t-il.

Quelque chose de sauvage s'alluma dans ses yeux. "Tant d'énergie," ronronna- t-elle, "et toute gaspillée. Nous pourrions utiliser cela à un meilleur usage, tu sais ?"

C'était plus que des insinuations. C'était un 'viens' pur et simple, une invitation dévoilée. Severus grimaça. Jusqu'ici, son expérience sexuelle était limitée, pour ne pas dire plus. Sa première rencontre avec Nathalie, puis la nuit de détente si-nécessaire et d'épuisement physique complet avec la prostituée. Il avait marché sur un fil arachnéen avant cette deuxième fois, sa vie et ses nerfs et son sang-froid à peine gardé hurlant de tension ; tandis que maintenant, il avait l'impression de marcher dans un bourbier visqueux, entraînant ses pieds et l'empêchant d'avancer. La situation n'aurait pas pu être plus différente. L'offre était tentante, cependant, peut-être trop séduisante pour son propre bien. Car il pouvait voir les conséquences possibles - l'engagement émotif qui pouvait l'attraper et l'avaler, elle, comme une plante carnivore avalerait une mouche. Elle pourrait en parler, à Black, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il y avait sa répugnance toujours présente à être touché. Avec Nathalie, il avait été aux commandes, avait pu déterminer exactement ce qu'il voulait et quand. La prostituée ne comptait pas - son toucher était comme celui d'une feuille ou d'un brin d'herbe ; cela pouvait être senti mais n'avait pas de conséquence. Avec cette femme cependant. Il n'était pas sûr. Elle était robuste, et pas seulement physiquement. Elle pourrait vouloir le contrôle, et il n'était pas disposé à céder le peu de contrôle sur lui-même qui lui restait à qui que ce soit.

Les yeux un peu jaunes se rétrécirent, et elle dit, "Ce silence prolongé est extrêmement peu flatteur, tu sais ?"

"Si tu as envie d'un consentement immédiat, tu devrais annoncer tes besoins à mon voisin de gauche," répliqua-t-il, intentionnellement dur.

"Mes besoins ? Je pense que les tiens ne sont pas moins urgents."

"Je... j'ai mes raisons," dit-il. Il pouvait sentir sa décision vaciller. Ce ne serait pas beaucoup mieux que l'alcool, et il devrait être nu, se laisser toucher. Mais c'était aussi un millier de fois plus physique et immédiat. Brutal, si besoin était.

"Oh, je suis sûr que oui. Au cas où tu doutes de ma discrétion : je ne dirai rien. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux me mettre sous oubliette. Le choix est le tien."

Elle se leva facilement de sa chaise et alla aider McGonagall à repousser les tables des élèves contre les murs, pour faire de la place pour la danse. Severus, ayant l'impression de venir de se réveiller d'un rêve bizarre, se leva aussi. Il s'était porté volontaire pour patrouiller dans les couloirs et dehors, pour empêcher les résidents pleins d'hormones de l'école de procréer dans les buissons ou dans les salles de classe inutilisées. Cette occupation lui convenait certainement mieux que danser.

~~~~*~~~~

En rôdant silencieusement dans les couloirs, il se rappela d'Esmeralda. Son chat noir brillant, errant dans le jardin à la recherche de souris et de coléoptères, portant son collier. Le collier qui était maintenant probablement autour du poignet de Clarissa. Où que Clarissa soit. Pendant qu'il se déplaçait, félin, dans son territoire qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, emprunté peut-être, mais jamais chez lui. Il était arrivé aux cachots, près des quartiers de Serpentard, presque exactement à l'endroit où, il y a des années - des vies ? - lui et Lucius avaient entendu par hasard le dialogue chuchoté entre Black et Potter. Quand il entendit tout d'abord le chuchotement, il crut un moment que les esprits du passé étaient venus le hanter. Le bruissement doux de ses robes de soirée contre les dalles polies du couloir noyait le bruit faible, et donc il s'arrêta pour écouter. Oui, les voix étaient là, sans aucun doute. Ils ne se donnaient pas même la peine de chuchoter, ils parlaient seulement à voix basse. Il lança Sensaccrus et un sortilège d'invisibilité et lentement, prudemment, s'avança furtivement vers la source du bruit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était sûr que ce n'était pas des élèves. Autrement il ne se serait pas donné l'ennui de se rendre invisible. Dix autres pas jusqu'au coin du couloir, et il s'arrêta à nouveau. A l'aide de Sensaccrus, les mots étaient facilement distinguables.

Le sentiment de déjà vu devint plus fort quand il reconnut la voix mâle. Black.

"T'ai je déjà dit que tu es absolument ravissante ce soir ?" L'homme n'avait pas changé d'un seul iota. Severus ne se souvenait que trop bien de comment le Gryffondor avait fait des avances à Tabitha, exactement il y a cinq ans. Avec presque les mêmes mots. Certainement Black n'investissait pas son énergie dans l'imagination.

Connaissant Black, Severus n'était même pas sûr qu'il parle à un homme ou à une femme. Bien que l'adjectif 'ravissante' semble suggérer que c'était une femme. Probablement. Il ou elle ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un pourrait-il être si frappé par cette exposition bon marché de charme pré-préparé que la parole lui manque ? Non, sans aucun doute pas par ses mots. Severus entendit le bruissement faible de tissu glissant sur du tissu, et le plus doux des gémissement. C'était très certainement féminin. Peut-être une élève, pensa-t-il - ce serait vraiment plus que de la chance.

"Sirius." Severus se raidit. Il connaissait cette voix. Puis encore, un peu plus urgente. "Sirius, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions nous éloigner d'ici ? Imagine seulement que quelqu'un nous surprenne." Mathilda. Sans aucun doute.

Black rit tout bas. "Je ne pense pas. Cependant, tes désirs sont des ordres. Chez toi ou chez moi ?"

Severus put distinctement entendre sa prise de souffle. "Ce ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, Sirius. Je ne pense pas être prête à -"

"Oh, si, ma chère, tu l'es."

Severus se sentit soudain malade. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour la vertu de Mathilda, ni pour son bien-être; après tout, elle était assez vieille et pouvait prendre soin d'elle même. Non, c'était cette sensation mystérieuse d'une toile d'araignée l'entourant, l'attrapant et le suffoquant. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Mathilda de plus que ce qu'il aurait confié à un complet étranger. Mais Black essayait d'insérer ses tentacules avides dans les fentes et les bosses de l'armure de Severus, essayant de pénétrer, de forcer, de l'atteindre. Suivait-il les ordres de Dumbledore ? Précautionneusement, retenant son souffle, Severus se retira et, une fois qu'il se fut trouvé à une distance sûre, enleva les deux sortilèges. Il avait besoin de penser, et il avait besoin d'air frais. Et cela était la seule chose qu'il savait exactement.

~~~~*~~~~

Il faisait frais dehors. L'air froid ne fit rien pour le calmer; au contraire, cela augmenta son sentiment d'avoir chaud. Son front brûlait, et son corps était comme une fournaise dans l'air craquant qui sentait déjà la neige. Sans faire attention aux élèves ou leurs pitreries amoureuses possibles, Severus s'effondra sur un banc de pierre et essaya de faire revenir sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque à un niveau raisonnable. Ceci était seulement de la simple paranoïa, se dit il. Rien d'autre. Une juste punition, selon la loi du talion. Vous étiez un espion, donc vous pensiez que tout les autres vous espionnaient. Il enterra sa tête dans ses mains, craignant pour sa santé d'esprit. Oui, il avait perdu son point d'ancrage et dérivait dans l'espace hostile et froid sans quoi que ce soit pour le diriger. Il aurait rejeté n'importe quelle offre de compagnie, mais la solitude transperçait son cœur et tenait sa respiration dans une poigne glacée.

Après un temps long, il souleva la tête et vit Amanda Bibine se tenant à quelques mètres, appuyée contre le tronc d'un mélèze rongé par le temps, les bras croisés, un sourire sardonique éclairant ses traits félins.

"Le cafard ?" demanda-t-elle. Le ton moqueur de sa voix le mit en colère, mais du moins cela l'avait tiré de sa désolation.

"Ferme la !" crachat-t-il irritablement. "Et sois gentille de respecter le besoin d'intimité des autres."

"Gentille ? Tu aurais dû comprendre maintenant que je ne suis nullement une personne gentille." Elle repoussa le tronc, tirant brusquement et irritablement un pli de ses robes de soirées qui s'était attrapé dans l'écorce rude, et marcha dignement vers lui. "Viens," dit-elle et elle lui tendit sa main droite. "Tu as besoin d'un verre et...eh bien, après cela, nous verrons."

Silencieusement, il secoua la tête. Elle resta où elle était, la main planant encore devant son visage. "Amanda," dit-il, se battant pour garder le contrôle, "tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que je ne te réduise en poussière. Je ne suis pas d'une humeur particulièrement amicale."

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu d'une humeur qui puisse être appelée amicale, et je doute que je puisse même la reconnaître chez toi. Viens maintenant, tu ne peux pas rester assis ici toute la nuit - que penseraient les élèves ?"

"Je suis plus concerné par ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils voyaient que tu m'entraînes dans ton repère." Mais il se leva, si bien qu'il se tenait proche d'elle. Il faisait presque trente centimètres de plus qu'elle - cela ne semblait pas l'intimider, cependant.

"Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter." Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire. Ses canines étaient très pointues, il le remarquait maintenant ; cela soulignait d'une manière ou d'une autre son apparence féline. "J'ai lancé un sortilège d'intimité."

"Ah," se moqua t'il, "Alors tu sais ce que ce mot signifie, après tout."

"Si je le veux, oui. Viens, tu dois avoir froid."

Sans échanger un autre mot, ils retournèrent vers le château et les quartiers des enseignants. Qu'était tout ceci, se demanda Severus. Depuis le moment où il était retourné à ses appartements jusqu'à maintenant, cette soirée avait eu un étrange caractère onirique, comme si... Comme s'il regardait son environnement d'un angle légèrement différent, avec des yeux différents, si bien que ce qui été connu et usé par le contact quotidien prenait un nouveau sens, et les apparences changeaient infinitésimalement. Il n'était pas conscient de quelque danger que ce soit, cependant ; il n'y avait rien d'hostile de tapi derrière cette rencontre plutôt étonnante. Sa Marque Sombre était bien cachée sous un sortilège de dissimulation spécial que Lucius lui avait appris - il en avait eu besoin pendant les premier temps de son mariage, quand Narcissa n'avait pas encore été au courant des nombreux secrets de son mari. Il résistait à un Finite Incantatem lancé par une autre personne que lui-même. Et tout de même, il était profondément troublé.

Ils étaient arrivés aux quartiers des enseignants et parcoururent un étroit couloir de côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte discrète. Pas de gravures, pas d'ornements ; seulement un A et un B de cuivre lourd, attachés au bois, indiquaient à qui étaient les salles placées derrière. Elle l'ouvrit d'un sortilège, c'était la toute première fois qu'il la voyait utiliser une baguette, remarqua-t-il, et elle le précéda pour allumer les bougies. Non, pensa-t-il, franchissant le seuil et regardant alentours, ce n'était sans aucun doute pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler féminin. Pas de rose, pas de fioritures, pas de bric-à-brac ; pas de fleurs, se rendit-il compte, presque avec un soupir de soulagement. Leur odeur lui aurait sûrement donné un mal de tête. L'espace entier avait un air de confortable-mais-pratique. Il fut étonné que le divan et les fauteuils à l'air mous ne soient pas regroupés devant la cheminée mais dans un coin. Tout de même, le foyer semblait être le centre de sa maison: par terre, juste assez loin pour que des étincelles volantes ne fassent pas de dégâts, un épais tapis oriental était étendu, et dessus était un tas de peaux de mouton. Severus remarqua une pile de livres dans son voisinage proche, et aussi une bouteille de cognac.

"Je ne suis pas très type divan," dit-elle, confirmant ainsi ses suppositions. "Contrairement à vous autres, je passe ma journée assise sur un manche à balai et je préfère donc m'étendre plutôt que m'asseoir encore. Viens, débarrasse toi de ces robes et mets toi à l'aise."

Elle avait déjà suspendu ses robes de soirées de soie rouge corail et lourde de shantung, et se tenait maintenant devant lui dans une sorte d'ensemble-pantalon, style Chinois, du même tissu. La salle était chaude, et il commençait à se sentir inconfortablement chaud ; alors il ôta le vêtement et le jeta par-dessus le dossier d'une chaise proche.

"Tu veux du cognac ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, s'il te plaît." Il resta debout et jeta un coup d’œil à ses environs, se sentant exposé comme un mollusque dans une coquille qui n'était pas la sienne.

"Oh, assieds toi !" Elle revenait avec deux grands verres ballons et se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille de cognac. "Ou se tenir au milieu de la pièce est-il ton idée de se mettre à l'aise ?"

Sans dire mot, il secoua la tête et plia sa silhouette efflanquée en une position en tailleurs sur la moquette. Quand elle lui tendit un verre, il le prit avec un signe de tête et inhala l'arôme doucement poignant. Le gobelet et son contenu étaient encore froids au toucher, donc il le berça dans ses mains, le pied coincé entre son majeur et son annulaire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le liquide doré tourbillonnant.

"Tu ne sembles pas très à ton aise," dit-elle, se roulant en boule près de lui, s'appuyant contre les peaux de mouton.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" Il éleva les yeux pour la regarder. La texture de ses vêtements, et les ombres vacillantes jetées par les flammes de cheminée - elles étaient la seule source de lumière, maintenant qu'elle avait ré éteint les bougies - soulignaient sa silhouette maigre et musculaire. Son corps était un mélange étrange de bords et de courbes, et cela lui rappela encore Clarissa. Si elle avait pu poursuivre sa carrière de Quidditch, elle aurait pu devenir exactement comme ceci. Seulement ses seins ne seraient probablement jamais devenus si pleins.

"Tu me dévisage," dit-elle un peu plus tard. Cela ne semblait pas l'ennuyer ou la mettre mal à l'aise, cependant.

Il avala simplement le reste de son cognac, sans cesser de contempler son corps, et tendit son verre pour qu'elle le ré remplisse. "Que fais-tu toute la journée ?" demanda-t-il soudain. "Tu n'as pas de devoirs à corriger, ni de leçons à préparer."

"Envieux ?" dit-elle et elle rit tout bas.

"Pas vraiment, non. Seulement curieux."

"Comme c'est attendrissant. Eh bien, pour satisfaire ta curiosité : je lis beaucoup, je suis en train d'apprendre, ou plutôt d'essayer d'apprendre le russe -"

"Pourquoi diable ferais-tu cela ?" demanda-t-il, intéressé en dépit de lui-même. "Il y a des sortilèges de traduction."

"Bien sûr, je sais cela. Mais, pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais été très bonne avec une baguette. Je suis très bonne sur un balai, la Botanique et la Magizoologie ont toujours été naturelles pour moi, mais le travail de baguette était et est ma plus grande faiblesse. Donc je ne me fie vraiment pas à mes sortilèges de traduction."

"Je vois. Et pourquoi le russe ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, "Parce que c'est si infiniment différent, je suppose. Tous ces sons gutturaux. J'ai l'impression d'être un grand chat ronronnant quand je les prononce."

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il, "cela doit te convenir. Tu ressembles tout à fait à un chat après tout." Aussitôt que ces mots eurent quitté sa bouche, il sut qu'il avait pris un peu trop d'alcool. Pas qu'il soit soûl ; mais une partie de ses nœuds intérieurs s'étaient relâchés.

Elle devait l'avoir remarqué aussi, car elle se rapprocha de lui et le considéra de dessous des paupières à moitié fermées. Dans la demi lumière douce, ses iris avaient viré à l'ambre. "En effet," marmonna-t-elle, traçant une ligne du creux de sa gorge jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon avec son index gauche. "Et toi, Sev ? Quel animal es-tu ?"

La prochaine petite gorgée de cognac le rendrait sans aucun doute un peu éméché il avait mangé bien trop peu au dîner pour que son système accepte bien l'alcool. Il vida le contenu de son verre et le posa par terre. "A toi de me le dire," dit-il. Et il bondit, la clouant au tapis de tout son poids.

Elle aurait pu se débarrasser de lui plutôt facilement, pensa-t-il quand il sentit ces muscles raides et minces sous la soie. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne céda ni ne s'amollit non plus ; il y avait de l'énergie ronronnant directement sous sa peau, ramassée sur elle même, alerte et prête à frapper si nécessaire. Pour le moment, cependant, elle semblait tout à fait contente de sa position au-dessous de lui. Et quelque chose avait été déchainé en lui ; un ressort s'était soudain déroulé, libérant un flot d'énergie ni destructrice ni hostile. Mais cela brûlait, chaud et consumant et voulant consumer. Cela s'étendit dans sa langue, ses jambes et ses mains, puis revint dans son aine, lui causant une érection douloureuse. Elle gémissait et haletant, et lui aussi - il remarqua seulement cela fugacement, dans quelque partie sans importance de son esprit où les sons arrivaient étouffés par la passion et la chaleur.

Severus sentit ses doigts s'enchevêtrer dans ses cheveux, ses ongles grattant son dos toujours vêtu avec un faible bruit de grattement ; et il sentait ses mouvements tortillés, affamés sous lui, contre lui. Ils avaient tous les deux le goût de cognac, et sur sa langue il pouvait détecter les dernières traces d'une cigarette. Tenant toujours son cou de sa main gauche et la clouant au sol avec son corps, sa cuisse droite fermement enfoncée entre ses jambes, il réussit à déboutonner sa veste. Elle ne portait rien en dessous ; il y avait seulement de la chair chaude et le gonflement de ses seins, ses mamelons durs et brun rouge sombre. Sans prendre la peine de la libérer entièrement du vêtement, il se pencha pour prendre autant du sein dans sa bouche que possible, suçant durement, pendant que sa main droite se glissait entre ses jambes où elle était chaude et humide. Il lui faisait probablement mal - pas que ceci soit une pensée consciente, il le sentait plutôt, à quelque niveau bestial et sombre - mais elle semblait l'apprécier tout de même et ne lutta pas ni n'essaya de le repousser. Au contraire : ses mains rampèrent sur sa poitrine et commencèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, et alors il sentit ses doigts se déplacer sur la peau exposée, caressant et écorchant et chatouillant.

C'était un genre d'ivresse ; le cognac l'avait simplement déclenchée, avait seulement été un catalyseur qui libérait la réaction de Severus. Il tenait encore ses gardes, la visière était toujours fermement en place - cette chute frénétique avait lieu à un niveau plus profond. Plus profond que les émotions, même. C'était l'instinct pur qui le fit s'emparer de sa baguette et prononcer le sortilège de Disvestio pour les déshabiller tous les deux, instantanément, sans plus de tâtonnements avec les agrafes ou les attaches. Une fois nus, il ne prit pas même la peine de regarder son corps. L'envie de posséder et de soumettre était trop forte. Il était déjà sur elle, entre ses jambes, et ainsi un petit changement de position fut suffisant pour l'amener où il voulait et il s'enfonça en elle, une main sous son cou et l'autre au bas de son dos. Tous deux crièrent au contact énergique qui était plus une invasion, pas violent mais brutal. Un moment, il dut rester immobile pour faire face à l'assaut de cet étrange mélange entre tension et soulagement, mais alors elle l'exhorta à continuer en soulevant ses hanches et en tirant sa tête vers le bas pour un baiser sauvage. Il sentit ses jambes, fermes et fortes, entourer ses hanches, pendant que ses bras entouraient ses épaules et son dos, massant un endroit sensible au-dessus de ses fesses. Avec un grognement, il l'attrapa plus férocement et s'enfonça encore, dans la chair chaude mouillée qui cédait, mordant son cou et ses épaules, la faisant crier en un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Ils étaient proches de la cheminée, et bientôt leurs corps devinrent lisses de transpiration dans la chaleur flamboyante. Sa main droite quitta son dos pour s'aventure plus bas, empoignant sa cuisse et serrant ces muscles raides, durs. Elle émit un sanglot de plaisir, et Severus ouvrit ses yeux - les siens étaient à demi fermés, les paupières palpitant, et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Des perles de transpiration s'accumulaient dans la fente de sa lèvre supérieure ; il les lécha d'un balayage avide de sa langue, puis traça le contour de sa bouche, la forçant à relâcher sa lèvre, pour qu'il puisse entrer ici aussi, et imiter les mouvements de son pénis en elle. Il avait prévu que cet accouplement soit court, seulement un épanouissement rapide de besoins qu'il n'avait pas été conscient d'avoir: Mais il dura - combien de temps, il n'était pas sûr ; et quand il eut finalement trouvé le relâchement, avec un cri étranglé dans son cou, juste au dessous de son oreille, il était complétement et totalement épuisé. Lentement, il desserra sa poigne de fer de son épaule et de sa hanche et ouvrit les yeux, les ayant serrés durant son orgasme. Elle haletait sous lui, bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour diminuer la tension de ses muscles.

Quand la brume de la passion et de la chaleur et d'un besoin rempli eurent finalement quitté son cerveau, Severus devint intensément conscient qu'il était nu et en contact avec un autre corps. Ses mains étaient encore posées sur sa peau, il était encore sur elle, avec ses jambes bouclées autour des siennes. L'envie de se libérer instantanément était écrasante, mais il la tint en échec et essaya de combattre la panique montante. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son avant-bras gauche. Sa baguette. Un moment il hésita mais il décida alors qu'il devait quitter cette pièce, s'éloigner d'elle, et retourner dans ses quartiers. Abaissant sa tête pour l'embrasser, il laissa ses cheveux former un rideau autour de leurs visages, tendit ses doigts vers la baguette et sentit une vague de réassurance le submerger quand sa main se referma finalement autour du bois familier. Il rompit le baiser, pointa la baguette vers elle et marmonna "Stupéfix !"

Son corps entier devint mou, comme une poupée de chiffon trempé d'eau. Severus se mit à genoux, tressaillant à la douleur de ses muscles, et baissa les yeux vers elle. D'une certaine façon, il était même reconnaissant, mais tout de même, elle ne devait pas avoir de souvenir de cet incident. Donc il exécuta un sort nettoyant pour enlever le sperme qui coulait d'elle et gouttait lentement sur la moquette ; puis, réflexion faite, il ajouta aussi un sortilège contraceptif - mieux valait prévenir que guérir, au cas où elle ne prenait pas de potion contraceptive - et finalement il la rhabilla d'un geste de sa baguette et avec un dernier sortilège murmuré. Quand il se fut remis sur ses pieds et eut remis ses vêtements, lentement et sans aide de la magie, il la remit à sa position précédente, appuyée contre le tas de peaux de mouton. Ceci accompli, il remplit son verre au bord de cognac et éclaboussa le liquide dans la cheminée, où il atterrit avec un sifflement, faisant virer les flammes au bleu pendant un moment fugace. La dernière tâche, et la plus importante, restante était d'effacer sa mémoire. Severus se concentra dur, convergeant ses pensées sur ce qu'il désirait qu'elle oublie et prononça "Oubliette !" Finalement, il la réveilla d'un rapide "Enervate !" Et, pendant qu'elle secouait encore le vertige, glissa rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche gauche.

"Amanda," appela-t-il, caressant doucement sa joue, "Amanda, réveille toi ! Je suis fatigué et je dois partir. Te regarder dormir n'est pas aussi amusant que tu sembles le croire."

"Dieux !" dit-elle, passant une main sur ses yeux, "je suis désolée, Sev. Oh, diable, mon cou !"

Il baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire sardonique. "Peu étonnant, ma chère. Tu as pris une quantité énorme de cognac. L'alcool est un relaxant puissant, et tu t'es endormie dans une position un peu déformée. Je devrais t'avoir réveillée plus tôt, mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai aussi somnolé."

Elle s'étira, féline comme toujours, et bâilla. "Eh bien," dit-elle finalement, "Ce n'était certainement pas comme cela que je voulais que cela se passe, mais bon." Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. "C'était seulement la première fois, pas la dernière."

"En effet," acquiesça Severus, se remettant sur ses pieds. Il prit ses robes de soirée et les lança par-dessus son épaule. "Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, Amanda. Il y a des classes à enseigner demain, et je ne dois pas paraître trop froissé. Et j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour tenir ces petits bâtards en place. Bonne nuit, et merci pour le cognac."

Elle lui sourit d'en bas, lui tendant sa main qu'il prit et serra brièvement. "Bonne nuit, Sev. Fais de doux rêves."

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire consciencieux, puis s'avança à grands pas vers la porte. Le couloir dehors était à moité sombre et vide. Severus se glissa dehors, une fois de plus reconnaissant pour le charme étouffant le son sur ses souliers, et retourna rapidement vers ses appartements.


	34. Chapter 34

Il était si petit-peut-être était-il à nouveau enfant. Tout autour de lui semblait si impossiblement grand et haut, et il faisait froid, si froid... Il ne marchait pas, mais il n'était pas immobile non plus ; c'était presque comme s'il flottait... Comment pouvait-il flotter ? Et quel était ce paysage qu'il traversait ? Il n'avait certainement jamais été ici auparavant. Difficile de reconnaître quoi que ce soit, cependant, aucun moyen de gagner n'importe quel sens d'orientation, parce que tout semblait être en changement constant, les formes changeaient comme pour se moquer de lui... Quand il pensait voir un arbre, cela devenait une maison ou une tour, et le haut devenait le bas, alors il devait exécuter une genre de culbute s'il voulait éviter de regarder vers le bas dans un ciel sans fond. Pourquoi était-il si petit ? Qu'est-ce que son corps était devenu ? Il essaya de bouger la tête, pour pouvoir finalement voir ses mains et ses pieds et s'il était encore entier, et cria sous un assaut soudain et vicieux de douleur. Comment s'était-il fait si mal ? La douleur augmenta, devint une agonie, grandit en flammes insupportables et incandescentes qui faisaient fondre sa chair et creusaient dans ses os avec des dents avides. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier, ne pouvait plus, ces hurlements ne semblaient plus être connectés à lui - il ne pouvait rien contrôler, ils étaient dissociés, plus une réaction mais un être indépendant. Alors, soudain, la douleur redoubla et l'explosa hors de ce mouvement flottant et le fit arriver dans la réalité tangible qui était remplie de bruits, de lumières et de voix.

"Je pense qu'il est de retour, Directeur. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de -"

"Ni moi, Lucius. Mme Malfoy, mes compliments les plus sincères. Sans vos compétences nous pourrions l'avoir perdu."

"Merci. C'est surtout grâce aux propres potions de Severus, cependant. Et je ne suis pas assez douée pour oser donner un pronostic... il pourrait avoir perdu l'esprit pour autant que je sache..."

"Narcissa, nous allons te laisser le rapiécer - c'est à dire à moins que tu n'aies besoin de notre aide."

"Non, merci. Je suis plus concentrée quand je suis seule. Je vous appellerai dès que j'aurai fini."

Il pourrait avoir perdu son esprit... Oui, probablement qu'il était passé très près de la folie ; considérant comment il se sentait maintenant, il pourrait même l'avoir embrassée avec reconnaissance. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de choisir. Les portes ténébreuses de la folie avaient été irrévocablement fermées sur lui, et, autant qu'il puisse le vouloir, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Presque comme une deuxième naissance... catapulté dans le monde qui était le sien par un spasme de douleur, hors de ce Fata Morgana froid, incongru et à moitié irréel, où il n'avait pas été lui-même mais du moins avait été incapable de sentir son corps torturé. Des sortilèges de guérison alternèrent avec le contact léger de mains fraîches - une perception purement rationnelle, car son corps les sentait comme des taches glacées-brûlantes de métal liquide. Mais c'était Narcissa, et il savait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas intentionnellement mal ; alors il persuada son corps douloureux de laisser son esprit prendre le dessus et dicter ce qu'il sentait. Encore, il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Non seulement la lumière leur faisait mal, bien qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'y avait que la légère brillance de quelques bougies ; il y avait aussi le sentiment distinct de tissu enflé, avec la peau, contusionnée et tendue, réussissant tout juste à se tendre dessus.

Plus de sortilèges chuchotés, remplissant la région qu'ils visaient d'une sensation vague de plaisir chaud ; des picotements légers réparant les os éclatés et les vaisseaux sanguins déchirés, relogeant ce qui avait été écrasé et déboité. Il essaya de prendre une respiration plus profonde et regretta instantanément sa bêtise, car cela le fit tousser - de sous ses paupières à demi fermées il vit l'air alarmé de Narcissa et les éclaboussures rouges sur ses robes bleu azur. Puis il retomba dans la noirceur ; pas de flottement cette fois ci, pas de formes changeantes. Seule l'agonie terne qui le pompait au rythme de son battement de cœur, inéluctable.

Quant Severus se réveilla la fois suivante, la lumière était plus supportable pour ses nerfs optiques usés, et il réussit à reconnaître les gens rassemblés autour du lit - oui, il pouvait sentir la texture du linge fin et frais sous ses doigts - sur lequel il reposait. Lucius se tenait là, et Narcissa aussi, et le Directeur, tous trois ayant des expressions tendues et soucieuses.

"Severus ?" dit Dumbledore, "Severus, pouvez vous m'entendre ?"

S'il avait été capable de rire, il aurait ri de la difficulté absurde qu'il avait à bouger ses paupières. En bas et en haut à nouveau, et déjà il retombait dans l'inconscience, comme après quelque effort physique surhumain. A l'évidence ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille, paisiblement enveloppé dans le velours noir de l'oubli, car quand il revint de nouveau à lui, il sentit qu'une fiole venait d'être ôtée de ses lèvres.

Dumbledore plana de nouveau dans son champ de vision. "Severus ? Vous me reconnaissez ?"

Aussi difficile qu'il soit d'imaginer ou d'expliquer comment quelqu'un aurait pu écorcher ses poumons et arracher des morceaux de sa trachée pour remplacer les bouts manquant par des éclats de verre, sa première tentative pour parler lui fit soupçonner que quelqu'un avait fait en effet exactement cela. "Dumb..."*** fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le reniflement moqueur de Lucius. Puis il se retira à nouveau dans le sanctuaire de noirceur et il lui fut permis de rester là-bas.

~~~~*~~~~

"Eh bien, Severus, vous nous avez fait une belle peur," dit Dumbledore, perché sur le bord du lit.

C'était le début d'après-midi maintenant, le 14 novembre, comme on l'avait dit à Severus, et il avait été inconscient pendant plus de douze heures. Maintenant, cependant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Un peu plus tôt, Narcissa l'avait nourri de quelques bouchées de riz et de diverses potions, parmi elles une autre dose de la potion Anti Doloris, et tout était resté dans son estomac. Quand il fut évident qu'il avait suffisamment récupéré pour répondre à leurs questions brûlantes, Lucius avait de nouveau appelé le Directeur au Manoir Malfoy, car il était impossible de retransporter Severus à Poudlard pour le moment.

"Directeur," coassa-t-il, "je mentirais si je disais que ceci me soucie beaucoup."

"Bien sûr. Comment vous sentez vous maintenant ?"

"Vivant, et en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales."

"Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, "C'est plus que ce à quoi nous nous étions attendus, étant donné l'état dans lequel vous étiez. Comme vous avez eu de la chance en effet d'avoir encore la présence d'esprit de transplaner au Manoir Malfoy. Si vous étiez retourné à Poudlard, nous aurions pu ne pas vous trouver avant quelques heures, et vous seriez probablement mort."

Severus réussit un sourire tordu. "Considérant comment je me sens, cela semble être une possibilité très attrayante."

Les yeux scintillant, le Directeur répondit, "Bien que je sois sûr que vous vous sentez dix fois mieux que vous n'en avez l'air."

"Oh, non !"grogna Severus, "Est ce si terrible ?"

"Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, passant un doigt sur le dessus du nez de Severus, le faisant grimacer et gémir, "je suppose que votre nez sera un peu plus tordu. Quant au reste, vous avez simplement besoin de temps pour guérir."

"Du temps... Directeur, nous n'avons pas le temps... leçons à enseigner." Parler devenait de plus en plus difficile.

"Mademoiselle Reynolds a pris le relai pour les premières à quatrièmes années, et je vous remplace pour le reste. Nul besoin de s'inquiéter. L'explication officielle pour votre absence soudaine est que la condition de votre mère s'est détériorée de façon spectaculaire..."

A travers les brumes caressantes de l'inconscience, la voix de Dumbledore devint une berceuse lointaine qui le berçait doucement pour qu'il s'endorme.

~~~~*~~~~

"Sev, après un sommeil de beauté si long, tu vas devenir complétement irrésistible," dit Lucius, lui faisant un sourire moqueur. "Tu t'es reposé vingt-quatre heures de plus et tu devrais te sentir beaucoup mieux maintenant. Essaye de bouger." Severus lui lança un regard de mutinerie silencieuse. "Écoute, tu dois bouger. Essaye au moins les doigts. Après la dose de Doloris que tu dois avoir reçue, tes muscles pourraient souffrir de dégâts permanents à moins que tu ne leur donne quelque chose à faire bientôt. Bientôt voulant dire immédiatement," ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux." Severus essaya de fléchir ses doigts. "Ça va ?"

Lucius secoua la tête. "Non, pas du tout. Ils bougent à peine." Il resta debout là, fronçant les sourcils et pétrissant son menton. "Je ne suis simplement pas sûr... je suppose qu'un massage pourrait faire effet..."

"Tu pourrais aller chercher Peggy," suggéra Severus, suivant une inspiration soudaine. "Mon elfe," expliqua-t-il, voyant l'air d'incompréhension totale de Lucius. "Elle fait des prodiges quand j'ai mes migraines - je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle puisse m'aider aussi avec ceci."

Lucius hocha la tête, quitta la pièce et, quelques minutes plus tard, revint avec une Peggy terrifiée et serrée fermement sous son bras gauche. Sur son épaule droite, Elias se tenait fièrement, apparemment fasciné par les cheveux courts et blonds du sorcier, qu'il essayait vainement de réarranger. Aussitôt que le corbeau vit son maître, il émit un coassement aigu, prit son envol et atterrit maladroitement sur la couette, où il parada de long en large comme pour s'assurer que Severus était toujours en un seul morceau.

"Maître Severus, Maître Severus !" dit Peggy d'une voix stridente, et Lucius la laissa tomber précipitamment par terre.

"Oui, ton maître est ici, tout comme je te l'ai dit, stupide, odieuse petite créature," aboya-t-il, "Maintenant va voir ce que tu peux faire pour décrisper ses muscles."

Peggy hocha la tête et sauta sur le lit avec obéissance - il était évident qu'elle avait très envie de déverser son soulagement et ses inquiétudes à Severus, mais n'osait pas donner libre cours à son envie en présence de Lucius. Quand son maître sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil, cependant, elle commença silencieusement à travailler. Pendant ce temps, Lucius s'était assis sur une chaise près du lit. Penchant sa tête vers Peggy, il dit, "Elle est liée à toi, n'est-ce pas ?" Severus hocha la tête. "Très bien, donc nous pouvons parler en sa présence. J'ai apporté du parchemin et une plume à papote -" il sortit les deux articles de ses poches "- comme cela tu pourras t'épargner l'ennui de répéter l'histoire entière à Dumbledore."

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent. "Lucius, tu ne t'attends certainement pas à ce que je -"

"Par la barbe sanglante de Merlin, Severus !" explosa Lucius, "Penses-tu vraiment que je transmettrais ceci à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore ?"

"Non, mais cela me rend inconfortable ! Impossible de prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver à ce morceau de parchemin - s'il tombe dans de mauvaises mains, je suis mort. Ou à Azkaban."

"Cela veut-il dire," ronronna Lucius, "que tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore ?"

"Tu ne veux simplement pas comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Severus avec colère. "Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit de ceci soit écrit où que ce soit, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à cela."

"Quelle manière subtile de dire me tu te méfies de moi..."

"Je ne me méfie pas -" Severus essaya de se soulever sur son coude droit mais dut rester allongé dans ses oreillers, haletant lourdement. "N'aurais tu pas peur de ta propre ombre si tu étais à ma place ?"

"Peut-être," répondit Lucius sèchement et il rangea les objets offensant. "Bien, alors, dis moi ce qui est arrivé."

Il était difficile de ne pas gémir de plaisir quand Peggy appliqua ses compétences de guérison et de stimulation des nerfs à ses muscles endoloris. Mais Severus se reprit et dit, "Pas grand chose. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que répéter toutes les expériences et récrire tout ce que j'avais déjà avant que Dumbledore confisque mes notes était un long processus. Inutile de te dire qu'il n'a pas gobé cela."

"J'avais compris cela," commenta sèchement Lucius. "Et ?"

"St. Jean et Tabitha étaient aussi présents, ce qui a rendu toute cette affaire encore plus désagréable, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. Finalement, il était si furieux qu'il a ordonné à notre adorable couple de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi."

Lucius hocha lentement la tête. "Ont-ils jeté tous les deux Doloris en même temps sur toi ?"

"Oui." Severus frémit au souvenir. "Et ensuite, juste pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, il m'a donné des coups de pied avec ces bottes en peau de dragon."

"Ah, ceci explique cela. Nous avions pensé que quelqu'un t'avait donné des coups de couteau, ou de rasoir, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les coupures étaient trop propres et trop profondes. Combien de temps as tu dû endurer le sortilège, au fait ?"

Severus renifla. "Je suis véritablement désolé, Lucius, mais je n'ai pas regardé ma montre. Terriblement négligent de ma part, je sais -"

"Arrête ça, l'âne savant. Je pensais simplement... tu sais, j'essaie de me maintenir en comptant les secondes, et alors j'ai pensé..."

"Oh, je vois. Je récite des recettes de potions. A chacun sa méthode." Lucius lui fit un sourire de travers. "Maintenant écoute, Lucius. J'ai survécu une fois à ceci. Peut-être que je survivrai même une seconde fois - le problème est que je ne veux simplement plus l'endurer."

"Eh bien, je ne t'en blâmerai certainement pas. Et la potion, alors ?"

"J'ai pensé à ceci. Le point principal de toute cette affaire est que, tôt ou tard, je dois finir la formule. Il ne croira ni n'acceptera jamais que j'échoue."

Lucius hocha la tête de consentement. "Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il te tuerait de sang froid si tu échouais, et te torturerais jusqu'à la folie si tu essayais de gagner du temps - sans mentionner qu'il s'apercevra probablement de cela, tôt ou tard. Alors, quelle est la solution ?"

"Eh bien... ah, oui, Peggy, tu fais des miracles," dit-il à l'elfe, qui lui fit un sourire heureux. "Regarde, Lucius, je peux déjà bouger ma main gauche."

"Impressionnant, Rogue," grogna Lucius. "La solution, s'il te plaît."

Severus poussa un profond soupir. "Je n'irais pas jusqu'à appeler cela une solution. Mais je pensais cela : je vais finaliser la formule pour le 13 décembre."

Lucius le dévisagea. "Si tôt ! Peux-tu faire cela ?"

"Bien sûr que oui. C'est presque fini. Ce n'est pas la partie difficile, cependant. La question est, comment l'empêchons nous de vous saigner à mort toi ou Owen, pour absorber vos pouvoirs magiques ? Et je pense que je pourrais avoir trouvé une réponse à cette question."

"Et tu clames toujours que c'est moi qui essaye de rendre les choses aussi dramatiques que possible," dit Lucius d'une voix trainante. "Tu en fait un travail très impressionnant aussi."

"Je sais," dit Severus, souriant. "Eh bien, j'ai lu un peu et j'ai découvert qu'il y a, en effet, un sortilège pour mesurer le pouvoir magique. J'ai trouvé un indice dans _Une Histoire de Poudlard_ ; c'est un des sortilèges les Fondateurs ont jeté sur le Choixpeau. Le reste est dans un traité médiéval obscur sur -"

"Je vois ?" l'interrompit Lucius, ses yeux se rétrécissant. "Et comment est-ce censé aider, je t'en prie ? Il pourra identifier ses victimes plus facilement, si tu lui dis cela."

"Oh, je pense qu'il le sait déjà. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Dis moi : la pratique de distribuer du Falsitaserum avant les attaques n'a pas changé, n'est-ce pas ?" Lucius secoua la tête. "Bon. Dans ce cas, toi et Owen pouvez glisser des potions d'augmentation de pouvoir à quelques personnes bien choisies. Je fournirai des potions de réduction de pouvoir à effets à court terme pour nous trois. Cela devrait faire l'affaire."

La bouche de Lucius tomba. "Sev, c'est vraiment brillant. Il y a un défaut majeur, cependant : une fois qu'il aura épuisé toutes ses victimes, il aura besoin de les remplacer, à la fois donneurs et Mangemorts."

"Bien sûr. Mais il y a un paquet très prometteur de septièmes années, qui brûlent d'être initiés aussi tôt que possible. Et, bien sûr, j'ajouterai un petit quelque chose à la potion - celle de Voldemort, je veux dire - pour causer de vilains effets secondaires, pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser trop souvent. Pas plus qu'une fois toutes les six semaines ou tous les deux mois."

"Mmmh..." Lucius étudiait ses doigts. "Et que vas-tu dire à Dumbledore ?"

"Une version très élaguée de la vérité, bien sûr. En plus, les Gentils n'auront rien de quoi se plaindre - ils feront face à des ennemis plus jeunes et moins entraînés. Nous leur rendons un service, à bien y penser. Toi et Owen, vous devrez être extrêmement prudents, bien sûr, après avoir pris la potion d'affaiblissement. Mais je suppose que cela en vaut la peine."

~~~~*~~~~

Severus avait mis quatre jours à récupérer, et il revint à Poudlard le samedi suivant, toujours assez faible mais au moins sans signes visibles de l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée. Après le dîner, le Directeur lui demanda de venir à son bureau, où Severus raconta les événements du treize.

"Vous avez raison," dit Dumbledore quand il eut fini, "Nous ne pouvons pas risquer votre vie et votre santé mentale simplement pour gagner du temps. Au moins nous savons que Voldemort utilisera la potion et augmentera sa puissance. Nous devrons nous contenter d'être avertis. Je suppose que M. Malfoy et M. McNair ont été informés ?"

"Oui. Ils connaissent les risques."

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le perchoir de Fumseck. Caresser le plumage rouge chaud semblait avoir un effet calmant sur lui, comme Severus l'avait déjà remarqué - alors le Directeur était fâché. Son expression, quand il se tourna vers Severus, confirma ce soupçon. "Cette situation," dit-il, se rasseyant, "exige que je prenne une décision. Nous pourrions avoir presque deux ans à notre disposition, mais quelque chose doit être fait, ou nous nous trouverons les mains vides quand Voldemort tentera son coup final. S'il réussit à tuer un ou plusieurs enfants pour utiliser leur sang dans la potion, nous sommes comme morts. Rien ne pourra plus lui résister alors."

"Je suis d'accord. Mais avez-vous des idées quant à la stratégie que vous pourriez employer ?"

"Pour être absolument honnête, non." Distraitement, Dumbledore déballa une Chocogrenouille et en prit une bouchée. "Simplement parce que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options. Le Ministère est complétement paralysé, à cause du système de rotation - dans des temps comme maintenant, nous avons besoin d'une figure dirigeante forte et charismatique. Après ce désastre avec Windham..."

"Oui," remarqua Severus avec désinvolture, "ce n'était en effet pas de chance. Vous auriez probablement été la figure dirigeante dont nous avons besoin, mais avec les calomnies que vous ont lancé les journaux..."

"Merci pour le compliment, Severus. Surtout que vous avez probablement participé à ce stratagème."

"Bien sûr. A cette époque, je n'avais aucune idée de comment les choses allaient tourner. Cependant, la situation est comme elle est, et nous ne pouvons pas la changer. Et, comme vous l'avez dit, nous avons peu d'options. Comme je vois cela, vous pouvez soit essayer de rassembler autant de partisans que vous le pourrez et risquer une grande bataille peu avant Halloween 1981, soit vous pouvez tenter de provoquer une escalade maintenant."

"C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Bien sûr, si Voldemort a la potion et commence à décimer ses propres rangs, ce pourrait être un bon moment pour frapper. A-t-il l'intention d'initier de nouveaux membres bientôt ?"

"Autant que je le sache, non. Mais je dirai à Lucius et Owen de garder un œil ouvert. Cependant, que pensez-vous pouvoir gagner en tentant votre chance maintenant ? Et comment le feriez vous exactement ? Vous devriez attaquer les Mangemorts directement, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Cela causerait un tumulte public - après tout, vous n'avez pas de compétence légale pour attaquer. Sans mentionner que, si vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, vous pourriez perdre vos meilleurs alliés, parce qu'ils finiraient à Azkaban."

"Je sais !" répondit brusquement Dumbledore. "Mais nous devons agir au lieu de simplement réagir, ne comprenez vous pas ? Pas que je n'apprécie pas les informations que vous fournissez. Il est très important d'évacuer les personnes ciblées et ainsi diminuer un peu l'effet de ces assauts. Mais c'est aussi un fait que beaucoup de membres de mon groupe veulent affronter l'ennemi - je ne pourrai pas les contrôler indéfiniment. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il pourrait être mieux de les laisser se battre. Un coup soigneusement planifié et efficace pourrait faire des prodiges pour leur moral."

Severus examina le Directeur pensivement. D'une certaine façon, le vieil homme avait raison. Il savait d'expérience personnelle qu'il était difficile de maintenir le contrôle à moins de donner aux gens quelque chose à faire, si possible quelque chose avec un but. Pendant l'absence de Voldemort l'été dernier, une partie des Mangemorts les plus tête-brûlées étaient devenus presque incontrôlables, à cause du manque d'action. Bien qu'il ne soit certainement pas sympathisant du groupe de Dumbledore, il était parfaitement capable de comprendre la rage et le potentiel agressif qu'ils avaient probablement accumulés au cours des années. Pour éviter une catastrophe majeure, quelque gaffe inconsidérée dans laquelle les Mangemorts prendraient sans aucun doute le dessus, il était préférable de lâcher les chiens une fois. Il devait y avoir un moyen... "Directeur," dit-il soudain, après une pause interminable, "je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une solution au problème qui satisfasse les deux côtés." Surtout lui, mais c'était quelque chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

"Je serais content de l'entendre, alors," dit le vieux sorcier, se penchant en avant et le regardant avec attente.

"Bien sûr." Severus se racla la gorge. "Il y a certain... éléments dans nos... dans les rangs de Voldemort qui pourraient devenir un danger pour Lucius, Owen et moi. Vous savez le genre - ils sont trop zélés et trop impatients de faire leurs preuves."

"Oui," dit le Directeur, "je pense que je sais à quoi vous faites référence."

"Votre groupe pourrait attaquer un de ceux-là. Je devrai méditer la question avec Lucius et Owen, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'ils pourraient consentir. D'autant plus qu'il y a quelque chose à gagner pour nous aussi. Quand votre groupe exécutera l'assaut, j'attendrai dans le voisinage proche qu'ils partent et je lancerai alors la Marque Sombre. Bien sûr, je ne peux faire cela qu'à condition que vos hommes ensorcèlent pour tuer - si n'importe qui succombe à la bonté innée de Gryffondor ou à la douceur de Poufsouffle et épargne les vies des victimes, nous aurons plus d'ennuis que nous ne pouvons même l'imaginer. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des témoins survivants."

"Je vois." Dumbledore lui lança un regard long et scrutatif. "Cela serait, bien sûr, d'une grande aide. Sans mentionner que nous ferions d'une pierre plus que deux coups. Le moral des troupes renouvelé, un joker potentiellement dangereux éliminé, et Voldemort confus."

"En effet. Mais j'insiste pour être informé de toutes les étapes de votre plan d'action. Vous comprendrez que Lucius et Owen ont besoin d'alibis en béton, fournis par une tierce personne qui ne soupçonne rien. Lestrange peut se faire du soucis pour lui-même - je ne pourrais pas moins m'en soucier."

"Ce n'est que trop compréhensible. Et vous ?"

Severus lui fit un sourire moqueur. "Il ne vous aura pas échappé que je suis un espèce de reclus, Directeur. L'opération ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, et personne ne remarquera mon absence."

"Très bien, alors," dit Dumbledore, se caressant la barbe, "je discuterai de cette possibilité avec le groupe et je vous informerai du résultat."

La conversation s'était achevée, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire pour le moment. Severus prit congé et retourna à ses quartiers. Il était sûr que Lucius et Owen sauteraient tous les deux sur l'occasion pour faire éliminer Orel Beckinsale, Mangemort et medisorcier à Ste Mangouste. Cette homme avait été une épine dans leur pied depuis bien trop longtemps, surtout en mettant en péril leur autorité et leurs ordres. Il avait été puni en conséquence, mais cela semblait seulement avoir augmenté son esprit récalcitrant. La Marque Sombre planant sur la scène de crime serait suffisante pour dissuader son fils Anthony, le presque préfet de Gryffondor, de se joindre aux rangs de Voldemort. Et peut-être qu'Alastor Maugrey allait participer à l'assaut... quelle vengeance charmante, car la femme de Beckinsale était la sœur d'Alastor Maugrey. Ensorceler pour tuer, en effet.

~~~~*~~~~

"Professeur Rogue ?"

Severus leva la tête du tas de devoirs qu'il corrigeait au bureau de son bureau. "Bonsoir, Baron. Les Serpentards font-ils des ennuis ?"

"Pas ce soir, non. Ils semblent tous être occupés à faire leurs valises. Je crois que vous pourriez vouloir passer voir Mademoiselle Reynolds, cependant."

Avec un soupir, Severus posa sa plume d'oie et se leva. "Quel est le problème avec cette idiote ?"

"Il semble qu'elle se soit disputée avec le Professeur Black."

"Super," dit Severus d'un ton acide, "C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Une Mathilda malade d'amour. Êtes-vous sûr que je sois la bonne personne pour m'occuper d'elle ?"

"Oui," répondit calmement le fantôme, "C'est à dire si vous amenez un antidote de base."

"Êtes-vous en train de dire..." Severus regarda le Baron puis hocha la tête pour lui même. "Bien sûr que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire. Un antidote de base, avez-vous dit ?" Il s'avançait déjà à grands pas vers la salle de classe de Potions, dans un coin duquel il y avait un placard rempli de médicaments de premiers secours. "Qu'a-t-elle pris, alors ?"

"Une large overdose de potion de Sommeil sans rêves," répondit le Baron qui l'avait suivi en flottant.

"Dans ce cas -" Severus fouilla les étagères "- je devrais aussi amener de la pimentine. Est-elle dans ses appartements ?" Le spectre hocha la tête, et Severus se dépêcha de sortir de la salle et s'élança dans le couloir.

Il aurait dû le voir venir, pensa-t-il. Après avoir entendu par hasard cette conversation à moitié chuchotée le soir d'Halloween, il avait surveillé Mathilda d'un peu plus près ; il n'avait pas été difficile de trouver un prétexte pour l'observer - après tout, elle était son assistante, et il lui avait dit à diverses occasions qu'il estimait ses méthodes d'enseignement trop clémentes. Donc, ils avaient passé deux, parfois trois soirs par semaine à discuter des devoirs de ses élèves. Il lui avait donné des informations sur ceux qui, selon lui, pourraient avoir besoin d'une main plus ferme, et l'avait entraînée à corriger des devoirs. De temps en temps, il avait glissé une question inoffensive et avait très soigneusement observé ses réactions. Le résultat de ces observations presque scientifiques avait été que la fille n'était nullement heureuse, et qu'elle avait sans aucun doute possible mauvaise conscience. Mathilda ne pouvait jamais vraiment le regarder dans les yeux ; quand leurs regards se rencontraient, le sien bondissait littéralement sur quelque objet autour d'eux, plus cet objet était loin mieux c'était. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait coupable - elle avait observé l'inimité croissante entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, si elle n'y avait pas participé, lors de leurs sept années à Poudlard. Et, assez souvent, elle avait été présente quand l'hostilité traînante avait mené à des actions plus concrètes.

Mais Severus était un juge très expert de la nature humaine et des personnes. Être en haut de la hiérarchie de Serpentard, où sa relation proche avec Lucius l'avait placé depuis le début de sa quatrième année, signifiait que l'évaluation exacte des gestes et des réactions minuscules était presque une technique de survie. Et ainsi il savait intuitivement que cette culpabilité était seulement une des raisons qui rendaient Mathilda mal à l'aise et qui faisaient que ses yeux fuyaient les siens. Cette fille était clairement mécontente de sa liaison avec Black - pourquoi ? Il ne se donna pas même la peine d'y penser. Il était assez sûr, cependant, et cette certitude le faisait bouillir de fureur, de ce qui pouvait avoir été la dernière goutte pour qu'elle prenne une mesure si désespérée.

Parce que, tout comme il l'avait proposé à Dumbledore, il avait été un témoin invisible mais pas aveugle l'autre nuit, quand un groupe de quatre sorciers choisis par le Directeur avait attaqué avec succès la maison d'Orel Beckinsale. L'assaut avait été synchronisé avec une réception d'avant-Noël au Ministère de la Magie, où Lucius et Owen avaient paru plus de deux heures, si bien que plus de trois cent personnes pouvaient témoigner de leur présence continue sur les lieux. Dumbledore avait ostensiblement demandé à Severus de venir à son bureau après le dîner pour une ou deux parties d'échecs, si bien que personne ne pourrait questionner son absence de ses propres quartiers. Il était allé au Manoir Malfoy via leur connexion de Cheminette, et avait Transplané jusqu'à la maison de Beckinsale directement depuis le bureau de Lucius.

Ce qu'il avait vu pendant les quinze minutes environ qu'avait duré l'assaut l'avait convaincu une fois de plus que le fait que quelqu'un devienne Mangemort ou Auror avait peu de choses à voir avec un goût inné pour la cruauté et la violence. C'était simplement une question de qui vous faisait signe de le suivre au point où le chemin de votre vie cessait d'être une seule piste et se divisait en plusieurs branches. Severus avait toujours instinctivement détesté Black. D'autre part, il avait été aussi assez sûr que cet homme était un livre ouvert pour lui. Et pas un livre très intéressant à cela. Une certaine trace de violence impulsive faisait partie du caractère du Gryffondor, et Severus en avait parfaitement été conscient ; autant qu'il sache que le sadisme brutal faisait partie du caractère d'Owen. C'était des faits et il fallait en tenir compte - Severus n'était pas certainement pas celui qui mettrait une étiquette 'bon' ou 'mauvais' sur les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ce qui l'avait étonné, cependant, même au point de révulsion, était la cruauté soigneusement planifiée et mesurée, mais toujours brute et élémentaire, dont Black était capable.

Parmi les Mangemorts, c'était bien sûr une habitude courante que d'obliger des membres de la famille à regarder leurs parents, leurs enfants ou autre être torturés. D'habitude, cela servait à leur extorquer des informations, et dans la plupart des cas, cela marchait à la perfection. C'était une méthode, un moyen pour atteindre un but. Ce qui n'excluait certainement pas que des animaux comme Owen apprécient franchement cela. Mais Black... Le croisé volontaire pour la Cause de la Lumière, le Chevalier glorieux du Côté du Bien et de la Justice... Severus avait presque eu la nausée à le voir torturer Beckinsale à mort - n'utilisant même pas Doloris, oh non, il avait lancé _Mutilospasmus_ sur cet homme, le faisant crier d'agonie et vomir ses boyaux avant que ce ne soit finalement terminé. Et tout ce temps, la femme et la fille de Beckinsale avaient été présentes, sous maléfice du saucisson, regardant sa fin atroce. Les trois compagnons de Black avaient apparemment essayé de l'arrêter à quelque point, mais il s'était retourné contre eux avec une telle lueur sauvage dans les yeux qu'ils avaient reculé et l'avaient laissé à sa frénésie de sang et de vengeance. Puis il avait libéré la femme du sortilège et l'avait battue - oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela, battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit une pulpe sanglante, jusqu'à ce que l'un des autres jette un _Avada Kedavra_ miséricordieux. Tandis que Black était encore occupé avec la femme, un autre de ses compagnons avait rapidement tué la fille. Après avoir accompli ce vaillant exploit, ils avaient littéralement dû entraîner Black pour l'éloigner de ses victimes. Encore stupéfié, Severus avait attendu qu'ils aient transplané, avait lancé la Marque Sombre et était rentré à Poudlard de la même façon qu'il en était parti.

Et il soupçonnait fortement que Mathilda ait été soumise aux répercussions que ces excès avaient eu sur Black.

Bien sûr, cette fille stupide avait protégé sa porte, et Severus jura silencieusement tout en frayant son chemin à travers les sortilèges de protection. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et il traversa rapidement le petit salon pour aller à sa chambre à coucher. Sa première réaction, quand il entra dans la pièce, fut de couvrir son visage de sa manche gauche. Quand il eut réussi à faire redescendre la bile qui s'élevait dans sa gorge, il abaissa son bras et se tourna vers le Baron Sanglant, qui avait flotté à l'intérieur derrière lui. "Tout comme je pensais," dit-il sinistrement, "L'overdose contient tant de pavot que, dans la plupart des cas, cela provoque de violentes nausées."

Il se rapprocha du lit et posa soigneusement sur la table de nuit les deux fioles contenant l'antidote et la pimentine. "Elle a eu de la chance, cependant," expliqua-t-il au fantôme qui planait au-dessus de la silhouette immobile de Mathilda et la regardait avec un intérêt clinique. "La nausée doit l'avoir frappée quand elle était encore à moitié consciente, et donc elle instinctivement tourné la tête. Si elle était venue plus tard, le vomi l'aurait étouffée." Il vit le fantôme hocher la tête et continua, "Vous pourriez vouloir détourner les yeux, Baron, ceci ne va pas être appétissant."

Le Baron émit un rire spectral. "Croyez-moi, Professeur, j'ai vu pire que cela. Bien pire. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais regarder, car c'est assez intéressant."

Severus haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le lit pour déplacer le corps. La tête de Mathilda reposait dans une mare de vomi, elle était pâle comme un spectre et ne respirait presque plus. "Non," dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le Baron, "Non, ceci n'ira pas du tout." Il tira sa baguette et la fit léviter, soutenant sa tête par une mèche de cheveux propres. Quand il l'eut dirigée assez près de lui pour l'atteindre confortablement, il posa sa baguette sur le dessus de lit et, grimaçant de dégoût, utilisa son index droit pour rapidement nettoyer sa bouche. Reprenant sa baguette, il la reposa sur une partie du lit qui n'avait pas été contaminée. Après avoir appelé les deux fioles, il réfléchit brièvement, puis retira premièrement le bouchon de celle qui contenait la pimentine "Je pense qu'il est mieux de stabiliser sa circulation en premier," expliqua-t-il, et le Baron hocha la tête.

L'effet de la préparation fut immédiat - les joues de Mathilda rosirent, et sa respiration se fit plus forte. "Exactement," marmonna Severus, il déboucha la deuxième fiole et en versa soigneusement le contenu dans sa bouche. Il fallut quelque temps, mais finalement elle avala tout. "Baron," dit Severus, "Pourriez vous me rendre un grand service ?" Le fantôme hocha la tête et éleva ses sourcils. "Pourriez vous s'il vous plaît trouver mon Elfe de Maison, Peggy ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé quoi de faire de ceci -" un mouvement de tête désignant Mathilda et le désordre général "- et je ne veux donc pas que les rumeurs s'étendent dans toute l'école."

"La discrétion est toujours le meilleur choix," acquiesça le Baron et il disparut.

Sans quitter la fille des yeux, Severus ôta ses robes et, après une courte hésitation courte, les lança simplement dans la cheminée et les incinéra. Mieux valait prévenir, que de voir les Elfes de Maison poser des questions ennuyeuses. Puis il lança un sortilège de nettoyage rapide sur ses mains.

Les paupières de Mathilda s'ouvrirent en papillonnant. "Severus ?" dit-elle, à peine capable d'articuler.

"Oui c'est moi. Que diable pensais tu ?"

Et immédiatement les larmes commencèrent à couler. "Je suis si malheureuse ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu simplement pas laissé -"

"Parce que Dumbledore m'aurait arraché la tête, voila pourquoi," répondit-il sèchement. "En plus, Black ne vaut pas la vie d'un Serpentard, tu devrais garder cela à l'esprit, ma chère."

Elle le regarda avec une horreur totale. "Tu... tu _sais_ ?"

"Bien sûr que je sais. Qu'est ce que ce rustre t'a fait ?"

"Il..." Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais était encore trop faible. Severus étendit la main sous le dessus de lit, retira un oreiller et le fourra sous sa tête. "Merci," dit-elle, essayant un faible sourire. "Il était... je ne sais pas... il était absolument hors de lui. Il m'a dit..." Elle commença à sangloter.

Comme Peggy apparut exactement à ce moment là, Severus décida de laisser la fille pleurer tout son soûl pendant que l'elfe changeait rapidement les draps et mettait une couverture propre sur le lit. "Oh, et Peggy," dit-il, après que tout ait été remis dans un état de propreté virginale, "s'il te plaît apporte un pot de café fort et une infusion d'ortie. Nous avons besoin de la réveiller complétement et de purger son système des résidus de cette maudite potion."

Peggy hocha la tête et disparut, et Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Mathilda, tu dois me le dire. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas informer le Directeur, cependant. Si possible, je garderai cela secret. Mais à moins que tu ne me raconte je vais voir Dumbledore tout de suite."

A l'évidence, ceci avait été la bonne tactique, parce que Mathilda commença immédiatement à parler. "Sirius... il était totalement différent, comme sous un sortilège. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses yeux étaient... oh, ils étaient terribles. Le regard d'un animal dos au mur... Severus, c'était si horrible !"

"Oui," dit-il, essayant de sembler plus patient qu'il ne l'était, "mais que t'a-t-il dit ou fait ?"

"Il ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher. Quand... quand j'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a simplement... il a simplement dit que c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec moi..."

Les sanglots devenaient plus fort, et Severus maudit l'impossibilité de simplement administrer une potion calmante. Quand Peggy apporta le café et le thé à base de plantes demandés, il décida de commencer par ce dernier. Elle le but avec obéissance, et continua, "Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, ce que j'avais fait, mais... je veux dire, il m'a simplement repoussée, si durement que je suis tombée, et il a crié quelque chose au sujet de sales Serpentards, et du fait d'être sale lui-même... je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, vraiment..."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Severus sinistrement, se levant du lit. "Écoute, Mathilda, je vais laisser Peggy ici avec toi. J'ai encore du travail à faire, et je ne peux pas faire grand chose maintenant pour t'aider. Si tu as besoin de moi, envoie Peggy, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête et tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne. Il serra brièvement ses doigts et se tourna pour partir.

"Severus ?"

Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. "Oui ?"

"Tu ne le diras pas à Dumbledore... s'il te plaît ?"

"Non," dit-il, "je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire."

De retour dans ses appartements, il alla directement dans son laboratoire et, d'un des placards, sortit une Pensine. Il l'avait acquise il y a quelque temps, plus parce que c'était un objet d'art admirablement fait qu'avec l'intention de l'utiliser. Maintenant cependant, elle était très pratique. Il la posa sur l'établi, appela une chaise et s'assit. Elias, qui l'avait suivi en haut, s'assit tout près et regarda avec un intérêt apparent les quelques brins vaporeux de mémoire aller dans la bassine où ils s'accumulèrent en liquide argenté.

"Tu vois," dit Severus au corbeau après avoir fini le processus d'extraction, "ceci pourrait s'avérer très utile un jour."

Avec ces mots, il rangea la Pensine dans son placard, qu'il verrouilla et protégea alors de sortilèges.

~~~~*~~~~

Enfin, les élèves étaient partis - sauf les quelques uns, bien sûr, qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Mathilda s'était montrée au petit déjeuner, affrontant courageusement le bruit et la gaieté de la Grande Salle, qui étaient toujours à un niveau insupportable le jour où les enfants étaient sur le point de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait pris sa place coutumière à côté de Alyma Pince, l'assistante bibliothécaire, et les occasionnels coups d’œil que Severus lançait vers les deux femmes l'assuraient que Mathilda parlait, ce qu'il prit comme un bon signe. Dumbledore essayait d'être son joyeux soi habituel mais n'y réussissait pas tout à fait. Peut-être, pensa Severus, que ceci n'était visible que pour lui, car il savait que le Directeur, bien que la décision d'exécuter l'assaut ait été nécessaire et entièrement justifiée par la situation, n'était pas assez faible pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments de culpabilité. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de l'opération, mais Lucius avait confirmé l'autre jour, en parlant à Severus par Cheminette, qu'il avait eu l'effet désiré : Lord Voldemort était furieux et avait même semblé un peu incertain. Exactement ce qu'ils avaient voulu.

Severus avait transmis à son Maître une copie de la formule de la Potion Liberatio - Voldemort lui-même avait proposé le nom, car elle libérait les donneurs de leurs pouvoirs magiques - le 13 décembre, mais n'avait pas encore été appelé pour la mettre en pratique. Après le désastre d'il y a deux jours, cependant, Severus s'attendait à être appelé à n'importe quel instant. L'incertitude que l'attaque de Beckinsale avait provoqué ferait à coup sûr désirer au Seigneur des Ténèbres une augmentation de ses propres pouvoirs. Il était, bien sûr, possible que Voldemort confie la préparation à Lestrange, considérant qu'il était maintenant en possession de la formule, mais Severus en doutait d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une certaine façon, il attendait même cet événement avec impatience. Après tout, il avait investi des quantités considérables de temps, de pensée et d'énergie pour créer la recette, et il était absolument sûr que cela allait marcher. Il s'avoua qu'il voulait savourer ce triomphe scientifique personnellement, d'autant plus que Lucius et Owen avaient pris les précautions nécessaires et glissé des potions fortifiantes à quelques uns de leurs camarades Mangemorts tout en prenant des doses de potions affaiblissantes eux-mêmes. Ils avaient tous les deux encore assez de pouvoir pour se protéger si nécessaire, mais, comme Lucius l'avait dit, les sortilèges consommant le plus d'énergie étaient devenus absolument épuisants.

Suivant tranquillement cette suite de pensées, Severus regarda les élèves sortir au compte goutte de la Grande Salle, espérant qu'ils puissent ne jamais revenir. Il détestait véritablement l'enseignement, comme cela était diamétralement opposé à sa nature qui cherchait l'intimité plus que toute autre chose. Être constamment exposé aux discours et comportements adolescents prenait un lourd tribu sur ses nerfs, et la plupart du temps il évacuait sa frustration directement sur ceux qui la causaient. Bien sûr, il était entièrement conscient qu'il était dans un cercle vicieux - plus il les tourmentait, plus ils devenaient maladroits, ce qui le menait à des niveaux supérieurs de frustration.

"Severus, tu sembles absolument meurtrier," dit Amanda Bibine, abandonnant sa chaise et s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Tu devrais être content, ils partent."

Il lui lança simplement un regard noir. "Ce n'est qu'un court soulagement," grogna-t-il, "Ils seront de retour avant même que j'aie commencé à récupérer."

A cela, elle rit. "Je vois. Tu as certainement un boulot plus dur que moi - les leçons de vol sont bien plus faciles à contrôler. A moins qu'ils ne tombent de leurs balais, bien sûr," ajouta-t-elle.

"Ils pourraient pleuvoir en masses que je m'en ficherais," répondit-il, se resservant de café.

Elle attendit qu'il lui passe la cafetière, puis demanda, "Resteras-tu ici pendant toutes les vacances ?"

"Mmmh..." Il hocha la tête sans la regarder. "On m'a accordé un congé le lendemain de Noël, pour dîner avec les Malfoys, mais autrement je reste, oui. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

"Oh, rien. Seulement parce que je reste aussi. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il était sur le point de donner une réponse cinglante, quand soudain il sentit Voldemort l'appeler. "Excuse moi," marmonna-t-il, se levant hâtivement, "je dois attraper les Préfets avant qu'ils ne partent... oublié de leur dire..."

Ignorant son regard étonné, il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte. Il était l'heure. La Potion Liberatio allait être testée.

 

 

*** Dumb veut dire idiot, stupide.


	35. Chapter 35

L'appel devenait presque insupportable, et Severus réussit tout juste à s'emparer de ses robes de Mangemort, du récipient contenant l'huile de Lys du Diable, et à attacher une note pour Dumbledore à la jambe d'Elias, avant de trébucher dans les flammes vertes qui l'amenèrent au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius attendait déjà près de la cheminée, habillé en plein uniforme Mangemort, le masque mis, les bras croisés, et tapant un rythme impatient par terre avec sa botte droite.

"Pas trop tôt !" dit-il d'un ton rogue, et il transplana.

Severus s'habilla hâtivement, toucha sa Marque Sombre et le suivit. A sa surprise, il ne fut pas transporté en Albanie, comme il s'y était d'une manière ou d'une autre attendu, mais à l'Anneau de Brodgar. Le temps n'avait pas été trop amical à Poudlard, mais ici dans le nord il neigeait, et il y avait peu de lumière, à cause et de l'heure, et de la période de l'année - le solstice d'hiver avait été seulement hier. La demi lumière terne était suffisante, cependant, pour que Severus puisse voir que ceci était une petite réunion, avec seulement lui, les deux Lestranges, Lucius et Owen comme participants. Et le donneur. Severus sentit ses genoux s’affaiblir de soulagement à la vue de la silhouette vêtue de noir qui était couchée, sur le ventre et immobile, sur le bloc de pierre ressemblant à un autel au milieu du cercle. Qui que ce soit, les Phoenix avaient été épargnés.

"Vous pouvez ôter vos masques," retentit la voix de Voldemort venant de derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent tous pour le saluer, leurs visages maintenant visibles. Quand le dernier d'entre eux se fut remis sur ses pieds, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença, "Aujourd'hui, mes fidèles serviteurs, vous allez être témoins d'un sacrifice. L'un de mes fidèles partisans va donner sa vie et son sang, pour augmenter le pouvoir de Son Maître." Lucius et Owen semblaient confus de manière appropriée. Lestrange et Tabitha souriaient et hochaient la tête. Voldemort alla à Severus et posa une main sur son épaule. "Sur mon ordre, Severus a développé la Potion Liberatio, dont un ingrédient fondamental est du sang de sorciers. Et, bien que je n'aie aucun doute quant à son efficacité, j'ai décidé tout de même que nous ferons le premier test dans ce cercle d'amis. Vous avez mérité d'être les premiers à être présents quand le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort atteindra de nouvelles hauteurs."

Le cinq inclinèrent leurs têtes et marmonnèrent leur remerciements. Voldemort retourna à l'autel de pierre et, d'un geste presque aimant, ôta le masque de la figure de la silhouette allongée. Du coin de l’œil, Severus vit Lucius tituber légèrement. Un instant, les iris gris clair furent réduits à de simples anneaux étroits et argentés entourant des pupilles anormalement grandes. Peu étonnant, pensa Severus. Car la victime prévue était Thomas Mansfield, ex-gardien et capitaine de Quidditch de la Maison de Serpentard.

Comme un médecin soignant son patient, Voldemort s'assit sur le bord de la pierre et entoura la joue de Mansfield de sa main. Severus vit les paupières du jeune sorcier battre rapidement en une tentative de retenir des larmes - de joie ou de désespoir, il était impossible de le dire.

"Tu possèdes un grand pouvoir, enfant," dit doucement le Maître, se penchant au-dessus de Mansfield, si bien que sa voix était à peine audible pour les autres. "Et j'accepterai ce pouvoir de toi, comme un don volontaire." Un signe de tête à peine perceptible, un 'oui, Mon Seigneur' chuchoté, et Voldemort se leva, faisant geste à Severus d'approcher de la pierre. "St. Jean," appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule, "le scalpel et les fioles !"

Lestrange s'avança et sortit les articles exigés de sa poche, les ensorcela pour les faire passer du format miniature à leur taille originelle et les déposa sur la pierre. "A toi de jouer, Severus," dit-il, on ne pouvait pas se tromper à l'acide dans sa voix.

Si cela avait été possible, Severus lui aurait laissé la tâche avec joie. Pendant un bref moment, il considéra même l'option, mais la rejeta alors rapidement. Non seulement il serait puni, mais finalement il devrait le faire quand même. Le faire. Tuer de ses propres mains, sans utiliser de baguette. Mettre ses doigts sur la peau encore chaude, sentir son chemin jusqu'à l'artère battant... il sentit son estomac se soulever et se maudit d'avoir pris un petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible cependant. Et donc il s'agenouilla.

"Mon Seigneur, puis je demander à St. Jean de m'aider ? J'aurai besoin d'une autre main -"

Voldemort lui lança un bref sourire. Ses yeux luirent rouge. "Lucius, allez aider Severus."

"Oui, Mon Seigneur."

Severus connaissait trop bien Malfoy pour ne pas remarquer qu'il gardait son sang-froid simplement par une autodiscipline de fer. Sa démarche était trop raide et ses mouvements trop brusques. Quand il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de Severus, cela ressemblait plus à une chute qu'à un mouvement contrôlé. Il évitait les yeux de Mansfield. Mais ceci n'était pas le bon moment pour être sentimental - Voldemort et Lestrange se tenaient trop près pour que Severus puisse prononcer un seul mot ou même essayer un minuscule geste calmant. Donc il attrapa simplement la première fiole - elle pouvait contenir jusqu'à un demi-litre de liquide et devait être tenue à deux mains - et la poussa dans les mains de Lucius. "Tu dois la tenir juste là," dit-il, dirigeant les mains de l'autre tenant le récipient vers la gorge exposée de Mansfield. "Quand elle sera pleine, je fermerai la blessure et tu me la donneras simplement."

Lucius hocha la tête, muet et le visage pierreux. Severus prit le scalpel, remarquant que sa main droite tremblait. Avec une inspiration profonde, il se prépara à croiser le regard stable de Mansfield. Il aurait aimé lui hurler dessus, lui ordonner de fermer les yeux, parce qu'il était un lâche et n'avait pas besoin d'une autre paire d'yeux pour hanter ses rêves. Mais il resta silencieux dans le silence du cercle, dont les pierres étaient à peine visible à travers le rideau de flocons. Ils tombaient en dansant, et venaient se reposer sur les robes noires de la victime et du bourreau. Et avec un sourire qui pouvait exprimer le dédain ou le pardon, Mansfield ferma les yeux et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. L'artère pulsant était clairement visible sous son oreille. Très lentement, Severus éleva sa main gauche, l'index et le médium séparés comme les lames d'une paire de ciseaux, et les posa sur la chair palpitante qui semblait anormalement chaude dans l'air froid et mordant. Écartant un peu plus ses doigts et exerçant une légère pression, il tendit la peau, inspira à fond et coupa.

Dans la fiole, le liquide rouge sombre s'élevait régulièrement, fumant et émettant une chaude odeur de métal et de vie. Quand elle fut presque pleine, Severus relâcha le scalpel, tira sa baguette et ferma la blessure. Lucius, aussi blême que Mansfield maintenant inconscient, semblait être gelé dans sa position, si bien que Severus dut forcer ses mains à lâcher le cristal. Il ferma la fiole, marmonna un sortilège de verrou et de chauffage - le sang ne devait pas être coagulé par le froid - et la plaça soigneusement sur le sol. La procédure fut répétée six fois - par alors, ce qui avait été au début des jaillissements de sang avait diminué à un simple filet. Six demi-litres étaient assez, cependant. Il n'y avait pas besoin de traiter Mansfield comme un cochon abattu, lui tranchant la gorge et le suspendant par les pieds pour attraper la dernière goutte de sang. Six demi-litres étaient assez. Six demi-litres étaient... Severus se reprit et baissa les yeux vers Lucius. Il était encore agenouillé et avait encore les bras tendus, comme s'il priait. Grinçant des dents parce qu'il avait entendu Tabitha rire tout bas, Severus s'efforça de transformer la colère qu'il sentait en simple détermination, inséra son bras droit sous le bras gauche de Lucius et le remit sur ses pieds, en sifflant "Reprends-toi, merde !" sous son souffle. Puis il se tourna vers les autres. "Mon Seigneur," dit- il, "Où voulez-vous que je prépare la potion ?"

Voldemort inclina légèrement la tête. "Avez-vous le Lys du Diable ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur." Sa main alla à la poche où le petit récipient ressemblant à une amphore était rangé en sûreté.

"Alors donnez la à St. Jean, il préparera la potion."

Trop étonné pour garder son sang-froid, Severus émit une objection, "Mais, Mon Seigneur -"

"Insubordination ?" Voldemort inspira et s'avança plus près, "je me serais attendu à mieux de votre part, Severus."

Lucius, qui avait regagné son sang-froid, prit une inspiration rapide. L'expression d'anticipation cruelle sur le visage de Tabitha était assez pour que Severus rétablisse son équilibre dangereusement oscillant, afin de pouvoir répondre calmement. "Cela n'était pas mon intention, Mon Seigneur. Si vous êtes convaincu que St. Jean peut compléter la potion, je lui laisserai avec joie cette tâche." Il extrait le récipient de sa poche et le tendit à Lestrange. "Vous pourriez vouloir -"

"Merci, Severus," l'interrompit froidement Lestrange, "je pense que je peux suivre la recette sans plus ample conseils."

Severus inclina la tête. "Bien sûr, St Jean." Alors il allait gaspiller plus d'huile de Lys du Diable que nécessaire - d'autant mieux pour les Phoenix.

"Owen," appela Voldemort, "vous liquiderez les... les rebuts " Un geste négligent de sa main indiqua le corps mort de Mansfield. Severus vit la mâchoire de Lucius se serrer. "Venez, St. Jean, Tabitha. Vous -" son regard passa d'Owen à Lucius et Severus "- nous rejoindrez ce soir en Albanie. Huit heures. Soyez ponctuels." Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient partis tous les trois.

Les trois autres restèrent, d'abord immobile et sans parler. L'esprit de Severus marchait à toute vitesse, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se concentrer sur la mince couche de neige qui se formait sur le capuchon et les épaules d'Owen. Il avait été forcé à commettre un meurtre de ses mains nues, avec un scalpel au lieu d'une baguette ; avait été forcé à commettre un acte qui le dégoûtait profondément mais aurait encore été supportable, parce que c'était seulement la première étape vers quelque chose de plus grand et de plus important. Et alors, Voldemort... Maintenant il devait lutter pour respirer. L'assaut absolu de désappointement, de révulsion, de fureur et de jalousie était comme une main de fer autour de son cou. Parce que Voldemort le connaissait, savait ce que préparer cette potion avait voulu dire pour lui. Sans même battre d'une paupière, il avait pris ce trésor des mains de Severus et, dans un geste de cruauté soigneusement préméditée et espiègle, l'avait mis dans les mains de Lestrange. Dégradant Severus au rang de simple bourreau, assez bon pour couper la gorge des victimes. Pourquoi cette humiliation délibérée ? Quelle était la raison de tant de méchanceté ?

Quand il entendit un cri de rage, suivit d'un bruit sourd, Severus leva les yeux et vit Owen étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant abondamment de son nez, et Lucius se tenant au-dessus lui, pointant sa baguette vers l'autre sorcier. Un moment, il pensa que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais alors Owen s'assit avec un gémissement et dévisagea incrédule la pointe de la baguette qui tremblait légèrement. Les contusions qui avaient déjà commencé à apparaître sur les articulations des doigts de Lucius étaient suffisantes pour convaincre Severus que ceci n'était pas un rêve ou une illusion, et donc il lui lança un " _Expelliarimus_! ". A la seconde suivante, il dut aussi désarmer Owen. Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas se placer entre les deux antagonistes, qui se tenaient à moins de trois pas l'un de l'autre, prêts à s'engager dans un combat physique, il lança simplement deux sortilèges étourdissants. Après un moment d'hésitation, il conjura un linceul pour couvrir le corps mort de Mansfield, puis fit léviter les deux sorciers inconscients, les retournant, pour qu'ils soient dos à l'autel quand il les reposa au sol. Un court sortilège de guérison s'occupa du nez d'Owen, et quand les deux se furent finalement réveillés, ils se trouvèrent assis sur l'herbe morte, les pieds et les mains magiquement liés, et un Severus très fâché leur jetant un regard noir d'en haut.

Gardant son niveau de voix bas, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans la salle de classe, il demanda, "Êtes vous devenus complétement fous ? Vous vous comportez comme des premières années, pas comme des adultes. Quel est ton problème, Lucius ?"

Quand Malfoy répondit, sa voix était du pur venin. "Tu ne le sais que trop bien, Rogue, alors n'essaye même pas de faire le Dumbledore ici. Cet idiot- " il pencha la tête vers Owen "- a donné la potion d'augmentation de pouvoir à Mansfield, entre tous."

"C'est toi l'idiot ici, Malfoy, et un idiot sentimental en plus !" répliqua Owen. "Si tu avais daigné penser logiquement seulement un instant, tu aurais vu que je n'avais pas d'autre choix : je pouvais la donner à Travers, mais il était extrêmement peu probable que Voldemort sacrifie l'un de nos quelques alliés précieux au Ministère. Ou à Cédric, mais il aurait eu besoin de dix doses au lieu d'une seule, pour être même vaguement éligible. Ce qui me laissait le choix entre Thomas et mon propre père. Alors pardonne moi si je mets mes propres sentiments au-dessus de ta délicate -"

" _Ferme la_ !" hurla Malfoy, "Ferme la, ou je jure que je te tuerai dès que mes mains seront libres. Et toi -" il leva les yeux vers Severus "- détache ces liens à l'instant !"

Severus secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé, Lucius, mais je ne peux pas. Vous devez vous calmer d'abord, tous les deux. Nous devons parler de ceci avant que -"

"Il n'y a rien de quoi parler !" cracha Lucius, se tortillant en une vaine tentative de libérer ses mains.

"Si. Et arrête de lutter, c'est inutile. Écoutez," dit-il, s'accroupissant et regardant d'yeux gris orageux à des yeux brillants brun orange, "Nous devons résoudre ceci, ou nous perdrons tout, tous les trois." Lucius pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et détourna les yeux. Owen grogna simplement "Ne voyez vous pas," continua-t-il, sa voix enrouée d'exaspération, "que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de conflits ou de rancunes - c'est simplement trop dangereux."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui crée de conflit ici," répondit Owen d'un ton bourru.

Fermant les yeux, Severus pria pour avoir de la patience. "Le sujet n'est pas de mettre le blâme sur l'en d'entre nous, Owen. C'est au sujet d'un intérêt commun, pour éviter le concept sentimental de la loyauté. Si nous voulons atteindre notre but commun, nous devons mettre de coté ce genre de conflits internes. Au moins pour le moment. Quand ceci sera terminé, vous pourrez vous battre aussi longtemps et aussi souvent que vous le voudrez. Je ne pourrais pas moins m'en soucier. Mais maintenant, ces différences doivent être oubliées."

"D'accord, d'accord" dit Owen, roulant ses yeux. "Nul besoin de devenir entièrement pathétique, je ne lui ferai pas de mal."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais retirer les liens et te donner ta baguette, pour que tu puisses t'occuper de Mansfield. Je resterai ici avec Lucius un peu plus longtemps."

Quand Owen fut parti, prenant avec lui le cadavre, Severus s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. "Voudrais-tu expliquer cette explosion ?"

Quand Lucius parla, sa voix était dépourvue de fureur, ou de toute autre émotion. Elle était plate, et fatiguée. "Enlève ces liens, pour l'amour de Merlin."

Severus l'examina avec doute, puis décida qu'il pourrait l'étourdir de nouveau si nécessaire, et prononça le contre sort. Les cordes magiquement conjurées se dissolurent, mais Lucius ne bougea pas. Il couvrit simplement son visage de ses mains.

"Lucius, je n'a pas l'intention de rester ici toute la journée. En plus, je ne me sens pas au sommet du monde moi-même. Alors sois gentil d'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé. Où est ce célèbre sang-froid ?"

Avec lassitude, Lucius se remit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main. "Donne moi ma baguette, Sev. Je... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler maintenant. Laisse moi simplement - je promets de ne pas poursuivre Owen. C'était... c'était un moment de... je ne sais pas. Nous pourrons parler le lendemain de Noël, si tu veux. Je te verrai ce soir en Albanie."

Seul, Severus décida qu'il devrait transplaner aux portes de Poudlard plutôt que dans le bureau de Lucius maintenant. Au moins il aurait une demi heure pour lui, en revenant au château, pour au moins pouvoir essayer de se recomposer. Le coup émotif qu'il avait reçu aurait été assez dur en lui-même. Mais voir Lucius perdre le contrôle comme cela - il était profondément préoccupé. Une scène comme celle qu'il venait d'observer n'était pas un présage de nouvelles heureuses.

~~~~*~~~~

"Mansfield ? Il était un merveilleux jeune homme." Dumbledore regardait par la fenêtre, sur laquelle son souffle se condensait en une une petite tâche laiteuse qui s'élargissait et rétrécissait avec le rythme de la respiration du vieil homme.

"Je sais, Directeur. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix."

"Je ne vous en blâme pas, Severus. Et je sais que, avant que cette folie s'achève, beaucoup plus de merveilleux jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières devront mourir. Quand préparerez-vous la potion ?"

Content que Dumbledore lui tourne le dos, Severus essaya de garder une voix stable quand il répondit, "Je ne la préparerai pas, Directeur. St Jean le fera." Admettre la défaite à soi-même était mauvais. L'admettre à Dumbledore, ici dans ce bureau, où il avait souffert l'une des défaites les plus humiliantes de sa vie des mains du Directeur, n'était rien de moins que de la torture.

"Il met votre loyauté à l'épreuve."

"En effet. Bien que je ne sache absolument pas s'il pourrait utiliser cela contre moi ou non."

Dumbledore se retourna et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. "J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait comprendre."

"Ma... loyauté pourrait être véritable, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être le souhait déguisé de rester dans son cercle interne à tout prix, pour engranger autant d'informations que possible."

"Ce qui... est le cas."

"Ce qui est le cas." Quelle était l'utilité d'expliquer au vieil homme que c'était aussi l'espoir désespéré d'être réadmis dans cette confiance et cette chaleur qu'il ne méritait plus ? Ce souhait fervent d'être reconnu, d'être chéri pour ce qu'il était ? "Je devrai aller à lui ce soir, pour être présent quand il prendra la potion. Et, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, "pour prendre le blâme pour n'importe quelle erreur que Lestrange puisse commettre." Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête. "À propos, Directeur, il y a au moins un aspect favorable au fait que Lestrange doive préparer la potion."

Dumbledore lui fit un faible sourire. "Si vous le dites."

"Oui. Ce n'est pas lui qui a développé la formule, alors il ne pensera probablement pas à cette possibilité - et je ne vous ennuierai pas avec les détails maintenant - en un mot, il aura besoin de plus d'huile de Lys du Diable que j'en aurai eu besoin."

"Ah," dit le Directeur, "c'est en effet une bonne nouvelle."

"Si je vous l'avais dit. Il n'en restera qu'assez pour deux doses de plus. Du moins jusqu'au prochain solstice d'été."

Dumbledore soupira. "Et après cela..."

"Après cela..." répéta Severus et il haussa les épaules. "J'ai peur que nous ne devions trouver quelque incantation... peut-être que Professeur Chourave pourrait avoir une idée de comment empêcher cette fichue fleur de fleurir. Pour que nous puissions diminuer le nombre de Lys du Diable à une quantité raisonnable."

Dans le silence qui tomba, le bruissement des ailes de Fumseck retentit comme une forte rafale de vent. Le Phoenix quitta son perchoir et navigua vers son maître. Après un atterrissage un peu gauche qui balaya une pile de parchemins du bureau, il tituba près de Dumbledore, poussant les mains noueuses de sa tête. "C'est un oiseau très perspicace," dit le Directeur, s'excusant presque, et il caressa le plumage ardent. "Voyant que l'humeur a atteint un record minimum sans précédent, pourquoi ne me donneriez vous pas quelques informations sur la situation générale ?" Severus éleva les sourcils. "Pas de noms, Severus. Pas même de chiffres, si vous sentez que c'est trop ou trop risqué. Inutile de vous assurer que quoi que vous choisissez de me dire restera entre nous. Vous avez ma promesse solennelle que je ne ferai allusion à quelque élément de cela, que ce soit au Ministère ou à la résistance. Mais vous devez comprendre que je dois savoir, Severus. A moins que je ne sache où est l'ennemi, je continuerai faire des erreurs stratégiques. Et cela, comme même vous devrez l'admettre, n'est ni dans votre intérêt, ni dans le mien."

Severus sentit une envie de rire, hystériquement, jusqu'à ce que le rire se change en sanglots qui l'étoufferaient, il l'espérait, une fois pour toutes, pour que personne ne puisse plus rien lui demander. "Le moment est bien choisi," dit-il, lançant un regard perçant au Directeur.

Dumbledore soupira. "Non, Severus. Le moment est simplement un moment de désespoir. Rien d'autre. Et si vous choisissez de ne rien dévoiler, j'accepterai, bien sûr, et je respecterai votre décision."

Se penchant en avant dans sa chaise, Severus captura le regard bleu dans le sien. "Personne ne respecte mes décisions, Directeur," dit-il, lentement et avec moins d'émotion qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. "Parce que je ne peux pas les respecter. Parce que je ne peux pas me respecter pour ce que je fais. Et ne -" il leva la main, car Dumbledore avait évidemment l'intention de l'interrompre "- n'essayez pas de me servir ces bêtises de Lumière et de Ténèbres ou du Bien et du Mal. Il y a deux côtés, et ni vous ni moi ne pouvons juger lequel est meilleur ou pire."

"Nous ne tuons pas, Severus."

" _Vous_ ne tuez pas, Directeur. Et quand vous l'estimez nécessaire, vous _prenez_ des vies. Cependant, j'ai décidé de me mettre de votre côté, et vous recevrez les informations que vous avez demandées. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis..." Il prit une respiration déchiquetée. "Je ne suis absolument pas en état de vous le dire maintenant. Donnez moi quelques jours."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Severus. Je... j'apprécie cela."

Les larmes vinrent quand, sur le chemin de la porte, Severus sentit le phœnix se poser sur son épaule un bref instant, et triller une seule note paradisiaque à son oreille. Heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient vides.

~~~~*~~~~

_J'aurais pu jurer que la lune était pleine il y a seulement huit jours. Mais elle pend là-bas, si brillante et ronde - parfaite et argentée, transformant la forêt en un paysage de contes de fées. Pourquoi devrais-je remettre en question quelque chose de si parfait ? Il fait sombre ici. Pourquoi Lord Voldemort n'a-t-il pas allumé les bougies ? Veut-il l'obscurité complète quand il prendra sa potion ? Alors il devra éteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre la lune... probablement qu'il peut faire cela. Son pouvoir est immense - il peut obscurcir la lune et le soleil, arracher les étoiles du ciel, une à une, comme autant de pâquerettes argentées. Regardez, la lune s'assombrit. maintenant elle ressemble au soleil couchant, rouge sang et violette._

_"Severus, enfant, viens à moi!"_

_Tom... il m'appelle. Comme j'aime sa voix. Comme j'aime être près de lui. Quand il touche mon épaule, je sens que_ j'ai ma place.

_Qui a allumé les bougies ? Je ne veux pas de compagnie, je veux rester avec Tom, seulement nous deux. Tom, s'il te plaît, dis aux autres de partir. Je ne peux pas parler, mais tu me connais, Tom, tu sais ce que je désire le plus, alors s'il te plaît dis leur de partir. Pourquoi leur permets-tu d'entrer ? Ils vont remarquer comme nous sommes proches, toi et moi, et ils seront jaloux. J'apprécierais même leur jalousie, si j'étais sûr qu'ils ne me fassent pas de mal. Ils voudront m'écarter, Tom, ils te veulent pour eux-mêmes..._

_Regarde, il y a Black... S'il te plaît, Tom, s'il te plaît dis que tu me préfères à lui, tu me préfères à lui, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? C'est moi qui prépare tes potions, les potions qui te rendront encore plus fort, pour que tu puisses non seulement prendre la lune et la briser comme une bille de verre sur un plancher de sang devenu pierre ; non, tu atteindras plus haut, plus haut que n'importe qui ait jamais étendu ses mains, et tu prendras le soleil entre ton pouce et ton index, et après un dernier regard, tu le moucheras comme la flamme d'une bougie. Toutes les étoiles seront tiennes, Tom ; comme un râteau dans les eaux insondables, tes mains erreront à travers le ciel de nuit, moissonnant les étoiles, des milliers d'étoiles. Me tenant à tes côtés, je regarderai l'obscurité tomber jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complète ; ensemble nous écouterons les gémissements désespérés autour de nous - ils seront pleins de crainte, comme les petits enfants qu'ils sont. Ils ne savent rien, Tom. Rien. Parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. Mais je te connais, et je tiendrai ta main avec crainte pendant que t'étendras de nouveau vers le haut et, d'une seule poigne énergique, défonceras le firmament sombre, pour que la lumière inonde de nouveau le monde..._

_Pourquoi est-il ici, Tom ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Pourquoi tient-il le calice et pourquoi te le donne-t-il ? C'était moi qui devais le donner, Tom... Dumbledore avec les yeux rouges et le pince nez pendillant de son nez... je ne peux pas croire que tu me repousses ! Silencieusement, je dois me tapir à vos pieds, levant les yeux vers le trône que tu partages avec Dumbledore, endurant ton rire cruel et le regard moqueur de tes yeux bleus. Tu bois la potion que j'ai faite, et tes cheveux deviennent blanc tout d'un coup. Ce n'est pas ma faute, Tom, tu sais que ce n'était pas moi qui te l'a fait boire, c'était Lestrange, pas moi ! Lestrange, qui m'enveloppe maintenant de chaînes... non, ce sont des serpents, sifflants vers moi et découvrant leurs crocs. Que me fais-tu, Tom ? Ton bras est enroulé autour des épaules de Dumbledore, et vous me regardez tous les deux avec un intérêt détaché, comme si j'étais quelque animal étrange._

_Le calice est vide maintenant. Ne le jette pas, Tom ! Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu tomber, quelqu'un doit l'avoir attrapé... tu lui fais signe, là-bas dans l'obscurité où il se tient, grand et gris et spectral... Pas un Détraqueur, Tom ! J'ai déjà perdu mon âme, il n'y a rien pour le nourrir ! S'il te plaît, Tom, épargne moi car j'ai péché - permets moi au moins d'avouer, avant qu'il ne me touche de ces mains froides ! Ne lui permets pas de s'approcher de moi ! Partir... je veux partir, même si cela signifie obscurité et séparation éternelle entre nous ; mais les serpents me tiennent fermement en place, je ne peux pas m'échapper. Le froid s'approche de plus en plus... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel froid existe... maintenant il abaisse sa bouche vers la mienne. Je peux sentir l'oscillation soucieuse de mon âme, elle a peur de tant de froid... Tom, s'il te plaît, Tom. Mais tu ne fais que rire, un rire froid, coassant, caquetant -_

"Professeur !" Le Baron Sanglant flotta à nouveau à travers Severus. "Je m'excuse de cette manière un peu brutale de vous réveiller, mais vous sembliez faire un cauchemar terrible. Elias ici -" il indiqua le corbeau qui battait hystériquement des ailes "- est tout à fait bouleversé."

"Tout va bien, Baron." Ayant l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient faits de plomb, Severus s'assit et frissonna, quand l'air frais transforma son pyjama trempé de sueur en une compresse froide de peur. "J'ai simplement... comme vous l'avez dit. C'était un cauchemar. Viens ici !" appela-t-il Elias, qui s'était arrêté sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait la scène avec un intérêt soucieux. L'oiseau émit un coassement aigu et traversa la salle pour atterrir sur l'avant-bras de son maître. "Là, là. Je vais très bien, tu vois ? - Merci, Baron," dit-il, levant les yeux vers l'endroit où le fantôme flottait près du baldaquin, "C'était... une interruption très agréable."

"Je suppose que oui," répliqua le spectre avec un sourire sardonique. "Je vous ai souvent vu en plein cauchemar, mais jamais comme ce soir. Cependant, vous semblez allez bien maintenant, et ainsi je vais vous laisser." Il flotta directement à travers le baldaquin puis s'en alla.

Extrêmement reconnaissant que le Baron n'ait pas posé plus de questions, Severus sortit du lit et alla à la salle de bains, s'empara d'un pyjama propre en passant par la lingerie. Quand les bougies et les torches s'éclairèrent et illuminèrent les tableaux sur les murs et le plafond, Severus sentit qu'il était entièrement retourné à la réalité. Étrange, pensa-t-il, qu'un paysage d'été de fantaisie dusse avoir le pouvoir de le rassurer et le calmer. Il ôta son pyjama et pointa sa baguette au plafond, en murmurant " _Tempesta calda_!", après quoi les nuages flottant à travers le ciel d'été planèrent lentement vers un endroit directement au-dessus de la baignoire et se rassemblèrent en un nuage gris orageux et sombre. Quelques moments après que Severus soit entré dans la baignoire, il commença à relâcher une pluie dense et chaude. Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il s'assit, les genoux repliées et les épaules voûtées, exposant les muscles tendus de son dos à l'averse chaude. C'était mieux que n'importe quelle douche.

Tout en se relâchant peu à peu, il permit à ses pensées de retourner aux évènements d'hier soir. Bien que son subconscient les ait changés en cauchemar, ils n'avaient nullement été si dramatiques. Au contraire : en dehors de son humiliation encore brûlante, parce que il avait été permis à St. Jean de préparer la potion, les choses s'étaient passées beaucoup mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux - voulant dire Lucius, Owen et lui - l'avait prévu. Voldemort les avait attendu, apparemment calme, mais ses yeux avaient trahi son attente fiévreuse. La même expression avait prévalu sur les visages de St Jean et Tabitha, bien que Lestrange ait été aussi clairement soucieux. Quand il avait présenté le calice à leur Maître, agenouillé avec une fière docilité, ils avaient tous retenu leur souffle. Comme toujours dans les moments émotifs, le pouvoir magique de Voldemort avait été tangible, presque comme une autre personne. En haletant, ils l'avaient tous regardé boire. La tension avait été insupportable pendant les secondes suivantes ; même pour Severus, qui savait que la préparation devait marcher, du moins théoriquement. Alors, tout d'un coup, il avait senti quelque chose comme un changement du pouvoir qui pénétrait la salle. Un regard de côté aux autres lui dit qu'eux aussi l'avaient senti.

Soulevant la tête pour accorder à la pluie chaude l'accès à son visage, pour qu'elle puisse laver les traces de sel de sa peau, Severus ferma les yeux et sourit. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Car, pendant la courte période de temps entre la dernière petite gorgée de Voldemort et les premiers mots qu'il dit, Severus s'était rendu compte que le venin de serpents purifié que Lestrange utilisait pour ses potions d'augmentation de pouvoir neutraliserait probablement partiellement l'impact de la Potion Liberatio. Il y aurait une augmentation du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être même une augmentation perceptible, mais elle ne ferait jamais plein effet. Et Lestrange avait utilisé plus d'un tiers de l'huile de Lys du Diable.

Néanmoins, Voldemort avait été extrêmement satisfait. Se réjouissant silencieusement de cette réalisation, Severus s'avoua à lui-même que sa fierté avait relativement peu souffert quand Lestrange avait moissonné toutes les louanges.

~~~~*~~~~

Depuis le 22 décembre, Severus n'avait plus été appelé. Se levant d'habitude tôt, il avait, pour une fois, pris plein avantage des vacances et dormi presque jusqu'au déjeuner du jour suivant. Après l'interruption que son cauchemar et la douche suivante avaient causée, il avait véritablement eu besoin de repos. Il avait passé le 23 à faire peu de chose d'autres que lire, manger et dormir, et ainsi se sentait entièrement frais et dispos quand il descendit pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle la veille de Noël.

Pendant les deux derniers jours, les nuages de neige avaient été soufflés vers le sud par un vent du nord vicieux qui sifflait et gémissait par dans les combles et autour des murs de Poudlard. A travers le voile épais de flocons, les contours des autres tours avaient été à peine visibles quand Severus avait regardé par la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher après s'être réveillé. Le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle montrait un tournoiement de gris et de blanc qui donnait à la douce lumière jaune des centaines de bougies un air encore plus chaud et plus accueillant.

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Severus d'entrer dans une salle complétement relâché et avec sa garde baissée. Il la releva précipitamment quand il vit la femme assise à côté de Dumbledore à la Grande Table. Reconnaissant pour sa vue aquiline qui le rendait capable de reconnaître les gens, même à une grande distance, avant qu'ils ne le voient clairement, il mit un masque d'indifférence polie sur ses traits et continua à avancer vers la table. Se rapprochant du petit groupe - il était bien avant huit heures, et ainsi seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient là pour tenir compagnie à Nathalie Pierson - il scruta soigneusement le visage du Directeur, se détectant du plaisir de voir que le vieux sorcier ne semblait pas très joyeux de la présence du visiteur. Ceci n'était pas une surprise ; après tout, la Gazette des Sorciers faisait subtilement mais constamment allusion à qui avait vraiment le pouvoir dans ce pays. Sans dire que le journal avait joué un rôle principal pour anéantir les possibilités qu'avait Dumbledore de devenir Ministre de la Magie après que Windham ait été tué.

Visiblement soulagé de pouvoir laisser la meilleure partie de la conversation à Severus, le Directeur dit cordialement, "Ah, Severus, vous voilà. C'est si bien que vous soyez venu. Mme Pierson, que voici est -"

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés." La voix de contralto n'avait pas changé, mais son visage était devenu plus dur. Quelques lignes de plus autour des yeux. Les coins de sa bouche légèrement pincés. Les iris plus gris que bleus maintenant - mais cela pourrait aussi être un effet de la lumière d'hiver entrant à flots par le plafond, pensa Severus.

"En effet. Comment allez-vous, Mme Pierson ?"

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était glacé. "Aussi bien que vous pouvez vous y attendre dans des temps comme ceux-ci. Vous êtes le Directeur de Maison de ma fille ?"

"Et son professeur de Potions, oui." Severus s'assit et se versa calmement un peu de café. Tout en en prenant une première petite gorgée brûlante, il était poignamment conscient de ses yeux posés sur lui. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui rendre son regard bientôt, cependant. Du coin de ses yeux, il vit Dumbledore observer l'interaction - ou plutôt le manque d'interraction - avec quelque chose de très apparenté à de l'amusement. Il ré-emplit calmement sa tasse, sentant son impatience fâchée.

"Eh bien ?" dit-elle finalement.

Aussi lentement que possible, il laissa son regard se diriger premièrement vers ses mains et puis, presque se traîner jusqu'à son visage. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "J'attends."

"Vous donnez certainement cette impression. Puis-je demander ce que vous attendez exactement ?"*

A cela, ses doigts se convulsèrent brièvement. "Une réponse, Professeur Rogue."

"Oh ?" Il éleva ses sourcils et lui fit un presque-sourire. "Je n'étais pas conscient que vous aviez posé une autre question que celle à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu. Pourriez-vous me passer le beurre, s'il vous plaî t?"

Le plat tremblait dans ses mains. Mais elle évita ses yeux. "Ma fille. Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Ah, je vois. Bien, je dirais." Severus se beurra un morceau de pain grillé.

"Bien ?" de la colère à peine contenue vibrait dans sa voix. "Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Quel genre d'enseignant êtes-vous ? Elle a été sous votre responsabilité pendant presque quatre mois, et vous me dites simplement qu'elle va bien ?"

Trempant soigneusement une cuillère dans la gelée d'orange, Severus en prit un peu et la transféra sur son pain grillé. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus, Mme Pierson. Gwendolyn est une enfant très... discrète." Oui, cela piquerait, pensa-t-il. Dites à une Serpentard ambitieuse que son enfant ne se détache pas de la foule, et elle serait totalement choquée. Peut-être encore un peu ? "Agréablement dans la moyenne, si je puis dire." Il prit une bouchée de son pain grillé et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Les narines flamboyantes, sa posture tout entière exprimant une politesse forcée, tendue à ses extrêmes, elle lui rendit directement son regard. Tout en tamponnant délicatement sa bouche de sa serviette de table, Severus jeta un coup d’œil derrière Nathalie à McGonagall. L'expression sur le visage de la Directrice de Gryffondor était, pour ne pas dire plus, maléfique. Autrement que Dumbledore, elle avait un dégoût général et sans discernement des Serpentards ; cela et la loyauté douteuse de la Gazette des Sorciers était assez pour allumer une antipathie immédiate. Une fois de plus, elle allait être son alliée, bien que leurs motifs ne puissent pas être plus différents. "Je suis d'accord avec Professeur Rogue, Mme Pierson."

Nathalie se tourna de l'autre côté si brusquement qu'elle renversa presque la tasse de thé de Dumbledore. Elle ne s'excusa pas. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

S'il n'avait pas su, d'expérience personnelle - bien que simplement comme spectateur, jamais à la réception lui-même - que McGonagall était capable de rire chaleureusement, il aurait certainement déclaré qu'elle ne l'était pas ; le sourire frigide qu'elle envoya à la plus jeune sorcière érigeait une barrière presque tangible entre les deux femmes. "J'ai exprimé la conformité de ma propre évaluation à celle du Professeur Rogue, Mme Pierson. Votre fille -" avec plaisir, Severus remarqua l'accent oh si insignifiant sur 'votre', presque digne d'un Serpentard, qui faisait allusion à la naissance illégitime de Gwendolyn "- est, et vous devriez prendre cela comme un compliment, une élève discrète. Des capacités moyennes, des notes moyennes. Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'avoir ôté des points à Serpentard à cause d'elle."

"Et ce n'est pas peu dire," interrompit Severus d'une voix soyeuse, lui faisant son meilleur faux sourire.

La tension à la table avait atteint un point où un seul mot imprudent pourrait très bien provoquer une petite catastrophe, et Dumbledore était juste sur le point de calmer les eaux, quand une autre voix de contralto, plus rauque et moins agréable que celle de Nathalie prononça un amical "Bonjour tout le monde !" et Amanda Bibine s'assit à la gauche de Severus. "Eh, bonjour Sev !" dit-elle, lui souriant. "Tu as l'air bien mieux. Il semble que tu sois humain après tout - même toi, tu as besoin d'un peu de sommeil et de détente."

Le regard sur le visage de Natalie, causé à la fois par le ton amical et l'absence de colère à l'abréviation du nom de Severus, était inestimable. Pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau, Severus se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche et dit, "Bonjour, Amanda. La façon avec laquelle ton esprit semble marcher est véritablement admirable : la moitié française fait un compliment, et la moitié anglaise le tempère avec du sarcasme."

Bibine eut un large sourire, tandis que Natalie prenait une inspiration rapide.

"Euh... Severus," dit Dumbledore, "je vais amener Mme Pierson à mon bureau maintenant. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait vous joindre à nous une fois que vous aurez fini votre... petit déjeuner ?"

"Bien sûr, Directeur. Dois-je amener la fille de Mme Pierson ?"

"Cela," dit Dumbledore, avec un soupir soulagé, "serait une excellente idée, je pense."

~~~~*~~~~

En dépit de l'humeur de fête, les cadeaux et les décorations que Severus avait haï depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, ces trois jours d'indolence calme pensés à Poudlard - à l'exception de la visite de Nathalie, mais même cela avait eu un certain aspect hilarant - avaient fait des prodiges pour Severus. Quand il arriva au Manoir Malfoy dans l'après-midi du lendemain de Noël, le contraste entre son propre bien-être et la consternation évidente de ses hôtes le frappa comme un coup de poing. Il était un invité, et ainsi avait préféré aujourd'hui marcher jusqu'au portail puis transplaner à voyager par Cheminette jusqu'au bureau de Lucius. Un Elfe de Maison visiblement affligé ouvrit la porte et prit son manteau. Puis il fut accueilli par une Narcissa encore plus affligée.

"Severus, je suis si contente que tu aies pu venir," dit-elle quand il se pencha au dessus de sa main pour l'embrasser.

Il se redressa et lui lança un regard confondu. "Y a t'il un problème, Narcissa ? Tu as l'air un peu inquiète." Il avait exprimé ses pensées très soigneusement, mais tout de même ses yeux devinrent très brillants tout d'un coup. "Narcissa," dit-il, s'emparant à nouveau de sa main, "je ne veux pas être indiscret. mais as-tu des ennuis avec Lucius ? Il était un peu... eh bien, étrange, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et -"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je... pas vraiment, non. Suis moi, Lucius attend déjà dans la bibliothèque."

Pas vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Secouant la tête, Severus la suivit dans la bibliothèque. Comme elle l'avait dit, Lucius était déjà là-bas. Il n'avait pas l'air bien mieux qu'il y a quatre jours, quand ils avaient pris le sang de Mansfield. Quand Narcissa et Severus entrèrent dans la salle, il posa le verre qu'il tenait sur une table de côté et se leva. A en juger par la teinte rosâtre baignant son visage, le verre avait été ré-empli plus d'une fois. "Bonjour, Sev," dit-il, "Ça fait du bien de te voir." Le manque d'expression dans sa voix contredisait ses mots, cependant.

Non, pensa Severus, ils ne semblaient pas se disputer. Sinon autre chose, ils partageaient quelque chagrin commun. "Lucius," dit-il, un soupçon terrible se formant dans son esprit, "Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à ta mère ?"

Lucius lui lança un regard étonné. "Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?"

Severus émit un reniflement impatient. "Peut-être que tu n'en es plus conscient, Lucius, mais l'atmosphère est franchement déprimante ici. D'abord, j'ai pensé que c'était seulement toi. Mais Narcissa à l'air au moins aussi sombre que toi - alors quel est le problème ? Si vous préférez être seuls, ce n'est pas un problème, dites le moi seulement et -"

"Non !" la main de Narcissa vint se poser sur son épaule, et elle lui sourit tendrement. "S'il te plaît, Severus. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec toi. Vraiment. Nous sommes tous les deux contents que tu sois là. Voudrais-tu quelque chose à boire ?"

"Tu vas en avoir besoin," dit Lucius sinistrement.

Ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, Severus hocha simplement la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait d'habitude. Lucius lui apporta son whisky puis rejoint Narcissa sur le divan. Ils levèrent silencieusement leurs verres et prirent une première petite gorgée. Se sentant légèrement plus à son aise, Severus se renversa en arrière et croisa les jambes.

Après un court silence, Narcissa dit, "Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions le lui dire, Lucius ?"

"Oui, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser maintenant. Narcissa est enceinte."

"Oh," dit Severus, maintenant vraiment complètement perdu, "Félicitations - c'est une heureuse... quoi... oh, merde !"

"Presque exactement mes mots," observa sèchement Lucius. "Et s'il te plaît ne demande pas pour quand l'enfant est prévu."

Severus avala son whisky d'un coup et alla ré-emplir le verre. Ses mains tremblaient. "Je suppose," dit-il, retournant à sa chaise, "que, considérant ton expérience passée, tu n'envisagerais pas -"

"Non !" dit nettement Narcissa. "En aucune façon. Je veux avoir cet enfant, même si cela veut dire que nous devons aller nous cacher au bout du monde."

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit très utile," commenta Severus. "S'il veut vous trouver, il vous trouvera, où que vous soyez."

"Comme c'est vrai," acquiesça Lucius. "Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher, et nous voulons tous les deux que cet enfant vive. Alors nous allons devoir penser à autre chose."

Severus hocha lentement la tête. "Et vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à la discrétion du medisorcier ou de la médisagefemme. Autrement, ce serait simple. Ils peuvent faire commencer le travail avec quelques jours d'avance, simplement en lui donnant une potion, mais - Non !" s'écria-t-il, interprétant correctement le regard du couple, "Désolé, mais je ne peux pas... ceci est simplement trop dangereux -"

"Oh, vraiment ?" grogna Lucius , "Et que penses-tu que ce soit pour nous ?"

"Je sais, Lucius. Mais quel serait le sens d'attirer une fin certaine sur vous, moi et l'enfant ?"

Avec un bruit de choc, Lucius écrasa son verre sur la table. "Espèce de maudit, fichu lâche, que -"

"S'il te plaît, Lucius," dit Narcissa, attrapant son avant-bras gauche et jetant un regard plein d'excuses à Severus, "Ceci ne changera rien. Discutons ceci aussi calmement et raisonnablement que nous le pouvons... s'il te plaît !" répéta-t-elle, des larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues.

Le visage toujours rouge, Lucius fit un effort visible pour se calmer et, d'un geste presque hésitant, essuya les larmes du visage de Narcissa avec son pouce. Ce court intermezzo avait donné à Severus du temps pour rassembler ses propres esprits. "Écoutez," dit-il, avec autant de sang-froid qu'il le pouvait, "je veux bien aider. Mais vous devez m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Vous ne pouvez aucunement garder la grossesse de Narcissa secrète. Et il n'y absolument aucun sens à mentir sur la date de naissance prévue - il est suffisant qu'il s'empare de votre medisorcier et le torture. Des objections ?"

"Non !" dit Lucius d'un ton bourru, apparemment calmé par la détresse de sa femme.

"Je suis content de l'entendre. Maintenant, s'il sait que l'enfant naîtra vers la fin juillet, il déplacera ciel et terre pour faire en sorte qu'il voie le jour exactement le 31 juillet. Ce qui veut dire que, quoi que nous décidions de faire, nous devons le faire beaucoup plus tôt. Et ce doit être quelque chose de spectaculaire, quelque chose d'absolument pas suspicieux que personne ne puisse connecter avec vous, moi ou une de mes potions."

"Severus..." la voix de Narcissa était très petite. "Si tu suggères quelque chose de similaire à... l'incident, je... je vraiment... je ne peux pas traverser cette épreuve à nouveau, pas même pour cet enfant..."

"Non !" dit Severus, roulant ses yeux, "je ne suis pas un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius me transformerait en viande hachée si je suggérais une telle chose. Non, je pensais à autre chose. Et," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur à Lucius, "il devra supporter sa juste part de douleur cette fois."

"Merveilleux," répondit Lucius. "J'espère seulement que cet enfant ne créera pas autant d'ennuis après sa naissance qu'avant."


	36. Chapter 36

Les élèves de Severus avaient passé un examen écrit avant les vacances, pour qu'il puisse jauger leurs compétences et leurs connaissances de manière plus fiable que par de simples observations pendant les leçons et devoirs. A part corriger leurs compositions et faire des annotations détaillées sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pendant le reste des vacances. Madame Pomfresh lui avait demandé quelques potions pour refournir ses réserves, mais celles-ci avaient été rapidement finies. Ce dont il était très reconnaissant, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de repos et de calme. Avec la tension et la pression constantes pendant le trimestre d'automne, il avait été plus ou moins ignorant de vraiment combien il était épuisé. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait presque épuisé ses réserves que quand il y eut finalement une possibilité de respirer librement et de penser à autre chose que des choses strictement liées à l'école - ou à Voldemort.

La plupart du personnel était partie pour les vacances de Noël, et il ne restait que peu d'élèves. Ainsi, Severus trouva beaucoup plus facile d'apprécier les repas dans la Grande Salle, bien qu'il préfère petit déjeuner dans ses propres appartements. Pas une personne sociable par nature, il était encore moins sociable le matin et il savourait ces heures tôt le matin qu'il pouvait maintenant passer tout seul, avec Elias pour toute compagnie. Occasionnellement le Baron Sanglant faisait une apparition, mais le fantôme ne pouvait pas vraiment être décrit comme bavard ; ses visites matinales étaient surtout passées en une calme contemplation, avec quelques mots d'échangés de temps en temps.

Un des avantages de ces vacances était, bien sûr, que Black avait quitté le château, pour passer quelque bon temps avec ses bien-aimés Potters. Severus ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de sourire quand il pensait au traitement que Black allait en toute probabilité recevoir de Lily Potter, au cas où il essayerait ses attitudes typiquement machos de Gryffondor avec elle. Avec seuls McGonagall, qui semblait beaucoup plus calme et moins antagonique maintenant que son petit chien était parti, Dumbledore, Amanda Bibine et Cassandra Coleridge alentour - M. Phorme, le bibliothécaire, ne prenait jamais de repas avec les autres, probablement parce qu'il se nourrissait de poussière et d'encre, soupçonnait Severus - les repas pouvaient être presque considérés comme agréables, et Severus se sentait très à son aise. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas été appelé par Lord Voldemort depuis plus d'une semaine. Dans l'atmosphère calme de l'école presque déserte, il était facile de condamner toute pensée d'une réalité dont il était très conscient de l'existence, mais qu'il préférait négliger pour le moment. Considérant que, avec Lucius et Narcissa, ils avaient forgé un plan pour sauver l'enfant pas encore né, Severus n'avait pas grand chose de quoi se soucier, s'il réussissait à prétendre que le ici-et-maintenant était tout ce qui comptait, du moins pour le moment. _Carpe diem,_ en effet.

Il savait, cependant, que tôt ou tard il aurait besoin d'une autre discussion avec Dumbledore, et quand il se réveilla la veille du Nouvel An, il décida que ce serait préférable de beaucoup si c'était lui qui la déclenchait. Il termina donc sa toilette du matin, mangea son petit déjeuner, qu'il partagea avec Elias - le corbeau avait développé un goût pour des petites bouchées de pain grillé alternées avec des morceaux d’œuf brouillé - puis il alla à la cheminée pour appeler le Directeur. Ils n'avaient pas parlé en privé depuis la visite de Nathalie, si bien qu'il y avait quelques petites choses dont Severus devait l'informer - la grossesse de Malfoy n'étant pas la moindre - en dehors de fournir les informations que Dumbledore lui avait demandées.

"Directeur ?" appela-t-il dans les flammes vertes, et, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la tête du vieux sorcier apparut sur la grille de l'âtre. Severus lui souhaita le bonjour et dit, "Si vous n'avez rien de mieux faire, voudriez-vous continuer notre dernière conversation ?"

"Je suis très content en effet que vous ayez soulevé ce sujet. Considérant le fait que j'étais entièrement désœuvré ce matin, vous pourriez venir à mes appartements maintenant, si cela vous va. Bonbons liqueurs, à moins que vous ne préfériez utiliser la Cheminette."

"Non, merci," répondit Severus, "j'ai tendance à l'éviter quand je peux. Je serai avec vous dans environ dix minutes."

"Excellent. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez amener votre corbeau ? Fumseck semble se sentir un peu seul, ce qui veut dire qu'il devient tout à fait odieux, comme toujours quand il s'ennuie. Quelque société avienne pourrait alléger son humeur."

"Bien sûr," dit Severus, "je suis sûr qu'Elias sera enchanté."

Il appela un lourd manteau d'hiver - les domaines d'habitation et d'enseignement pouvaient être bien chauffés, mais les couloirs étaient incroyablement pleins de courants d'air, et on ne pouvait jamais absolument exclure la possibilité d'une rencontre mouillée avec Peeves - appela Elias pour lui faire abandonner son petit déjeuner et s'installer sur son épaule, et ils sortirent dans le froid des couloirs de Poudlard.

Comme Severus l'avait présumé, le bureau de Dumbledore était chaud et douillet. Il n'avait pas encore complètement fermé la porte, quand Fumseck émit un trille excité et quitta son perchoir. Elias répondit avec un coassement aigu, et quelque temps, les deux oiseaux exécutèrent quelque genre de danse circulaire en vol au-dessus des deux sorciers, qui firent de leur mieux pour empêcher les parchemins et les plumes d'oie d'être soufflés du bureau. Finalement, le corbeau et phœnix s'installèrent sur le perchoir doré de Fumseck, où ils restèrent, profondément absorbés dans leur conversation semblait-il. Le Directeur dit à Severus de s'asseoir et le rejoignit devant la cheminée, après avoir commandé deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud à son elfe Kitty.

Quand tout deux eurent leurs tasses en main, inhalant l'odeur délicieuse, Dumbledore dit, "J'aimerais encore vous remercier d'avoir pris l'initiative, Severus. Laissez moi vous répéter que vous devez seulement dévoiler ce que vous vous sentez capable de me dire."

"J'apprécie cela, le Directeur. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne peux pas révéler de nom. Dans quelques cas, je devrai me limiter à de simples indications. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais vous donner quelques nouvelles. Quelle partie voulez-vous entendre en premier ? La bonne ou la mauvaise ?"

"Des nouvelles ?" répéta Dumbledore, "je suis étonné qu'il y ait une bonne partie, vraiment. Dans ces temps, des nouvelles signifient automatiquement de mauvaises nouvelles." Il sourit à Severus. "Je pense que je veux entendre d'abord la mauvaise partie."

"Narcissa Malfoy est enceinte, et l'enfant est prévu pour fin juillet."

La tasse de Dumbledore tremblait légèrement. "Malfoy ! Lui entre tous aurait dû savoir -"

"En effet," l'interrompit Severus. "Exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Au moins il a eu la décence de paraître suffisamment puni. Nous avons trouvé une solution, cependant." Et il parla à Dumbledore de leur plan.

Après qu'il eut fini, le Directeur remua la tête. "C'est un arrangement très risqué, pour ne pas dire plus, mais il pourrait marcher. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Mme Malfoy renonce à cet enfant ?"

"Non, absolument pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'en blâme  -elle a perdu son premier il y a deux ans, et souffert terriblement. Elle est... eh bien, je suppose que vous pourriez dire qu'elle est une innocente au milieu de toute cette folie, et ainsi ne devrait pas être sacrifiée inutilement."

"Oui," acquiesça Dumbledore, "C'est certainement vrai." Il jeta un coup d’œil au perchoir où Elias soignait actuellement le plumage écarlate de Fumseck et appréciait évidemment cela. "Et l'autre information, alors ?"

Severus soupira. C'était la partie qu'il avait redoutée. Il pouvait s'être accoutumé à être un traitre, bien que ce ne soit nullement facile. Les informations que Dumbledore avait reçues jusqu'ici, cependant, n'avaient jamais nui activement à n'importe lequel des partisans de Voldemort. Dans seuls très peu de cas il y avait eu des Aurors qui attendaient les Mangemorts, et ceux-là avaient toujours été menés par ceux en qui Directeur pouvait faire confiance pour ne pas tuer les agresseurs. Une construction fragile, Severus en était parfaitement conscient, mais toujours une construction qui assurait sa paix d'esprit - également fragile - la plupart du temps. Maintenant, cependant, il était sur le point de donner des connaissances, qui, si elles tombaient dans de mauvaises mains, pourraient très bien servir pour se saisir de sympathisants et de partisans. "Directeur," commença-t-il, "avant de vous confier ces informations, j'ai besoin d'être absolument sûr que vous les garderez entièrement pour vous. Il y a des cas où il est facile de conclure de quelle personne je parle, même si je ne vous donne ni noms ni chiffres ni autres détails."

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement. "Comme, par exemple, la Gazette des Sorciers, vous voulez dire ?"

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était réticent à accuser Nathalie. D'autre part, il était mieux que Dumbledore soit aussi prudent que possible - couper les cheveux en quatre n'allait pas profiter à qui que ce soit. "Oui," dit- il donc, "Comme la Gazette des Sorciers. Comme je l'ai dit, dans certains cas il est facile d'ajouter deux et deux. Si vous le faites, je vous fais suffisamment confiance pour être sûr que vous n'utiliserez pas cette connaissance. D'autres, cependant, pourraient être moins... prévenants."

Le Directeur fixa sa tasse et hocha lentement la tête. "Prévenant... avez vous une idée de combien cela me coûte d'être si prévenant ?"

"Certainement pas moins que cela me coûte de garder mon calme chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur Black ou ses semblables. Mais cette situation n'exige pas d'émotion. Cela exige de la logique froide, et un détachement de quoi que nous puissions ressentir."

Soulevant la tête, le vieux sorcier rencontra les yeux de Severus. "Exactement ce que vous avez pratiqué depuis très longtemps, je suppose."

"Oui,"répondit Severus, n'hésitant pas sous le regard puissant. "Mais je préférerais ne pas en parler."

La tension passa, et le Directeur lui sourit à nouveau. "Je vous assure que pas un seul mot de ce que vous allez révéler ne sera jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit."

Momentanément confondu, Severus dit, "Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous demander tant, Directeur. Pour dire la vérité, je pensais à... eh bien, au futur proche, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons... jusqu'à ce que ceci soit terminé."

"Ceci, mon cher Severus, ne sera jamais terminé. Croyez en un vieil homme." Dumbledore se leva et alla se tenir debout derrière le jeune sorcier, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. "Ne vous trompez pas, mon cher garçon. Vous avez fait un choix, et un choix très courageux à cela. Mais vous ne devez pas penser que ceci soit assez. Vous serez forcé de choisir maintes et maintes fois, aussi longtemps que vous vivrez. Et chaque fois cela semblera plus difficile.

"Penser qu'une décision est suffisante et durera pour votre vie entière signifierait que vous vous aveuglez. Qui sait combien de temps il nous faudra pour vaincre Voldemort - c'est à dire si nous gagnons. Mais après lui, un autre attendra pour prendre sa place. Pas nécessairement aussi puissant ou dangereux que lui. Peut-être sera-t-il plus facile de lui résister, peut-être plus difficile. Facile pour vous, difficile pour moi, qui sait ? Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs. Mais d'une chose nous pouvons être sûrs : un choix n'est jamais assez." Il retourna à sa chaise et s'assit. "Pardonnez les radotages d'un vieux sorcier. Ce que je voulais dire était ceci : une fois que cette... guerre sera terminée, beaucoup de ceux qui sont aujourd'hui des sympathisants pourraient reconnaître leur erreur. Quel bien cela ferait-il si je les dénonçais ? Trop de gens ont déjà trop perdu, ils sont trop profondément blessés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à ce qu'ils ressentent autre chose qu'une soif de vengeance - ils devraient être des saints pour que cela soit autrement. Considérant le fait que seuls très peu d'entre nous sont des saints, il sera mieux d'arrêter cette spirale de haine."

Et elle était là de nouveau, cette vague de mépris pour ce qui semblait être de la faiblesse, ce désir de rire au nez du vieil homme. Et tout comme avant, il était incapable de s'abandonner au mépris, et son visage refusait de devenir une grimace. Cette maudite bonté Gryffondor... Mais Severus sentait que c'était autre chose, quelque chose qu'il était incapable de saisir et donc dont il était incapable de se moquer. Ni bonté, ni ingénuité, ni faiblesse. Maudit soit ce vieil homme ! "Très bien," dit-il, "dans ce cas je suggère que vous me posiez simplement des questions - c'est plus facile pour moi."

Durant les deux heures suivantes, les réponses de Severus peignirent l'image du monde des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, dont Dumbledore avait déjà plus qu'un soupçon. Question par question, réponse par réponse, les vides étaient remplis de couleur. Le Ministère de la Magie - la moitié du personnel était des sympathisants, parmi eux sept Mangemorts. La plupart des grandes entreprises et plus de la moitié des petites - dans les mains de sympathisants ou de partisans. L'Université Magique d'Urqhart - un autre Mangemort en plus de Lestrange, beaucoup de sympathisants parmi les étudiants. Même situation à l’École de Médisorciers d'Oxford. Beaucoup de sympathisants à Ste. Mangouste, bien que la mort de Heather et, récemment, celle de Beckinsale aient privé Voldemort de ses partisans là-bas. La Radio des Sorciers - fermement dans les mains de Voldemort. La Gazette des Sorciers - enserrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite. Quand le Directeur eut fini de poser ses questions, il avait l'air vingt ans plus vieux.

"C'est encore pire que je ne le pensais," dit-il finalement, sa voix plate et épuisée. "J'étais sûr que nous pouvions au moins nous reposer sur les plus petits commerces - et les artisans. Et sur la majorité du personnel du Ministère. Mais comment, Severus ? Comment ? Il n'y a pas assez de Mangemorts pour garder constamment tout le monde sous la Malédiction d'Imperius. Et je refuse de croire que tous ceux qui soutiennent activement Voldemort, et ne serait-ce qu'en vendant des médicaments défectueux, sont véritablement passés dans son camp !"

"Beaucoup d'entre eux l'ont fait. Mais il n'y a pas besoin de la Malédiction d'Imperius, ou seulement pour très peu d'entre eux. Il y a une potion très efficace qui a exactement le même effet. Seule la première dose peut être difficile ; après cela, elle doit simplement être administrée régulièrement."

"Une... potion." Dumbledore tourna les yeux vers les deux oiseaux, qui prenaient paisiblement de la nourriture du bol de Fumseck, et jeta un coup d’œil fatigué à Severus. "Severus... s'il vous plaît dites moi que ce n'est pas vous qui la préparez."

Devrait-il... non. De plus, qui avait découvert la formule était sans importance. "Lestrange la prépare et la distribue. Il l'a fait depuis un bon nombre d'années."

Le Directeur hocha la tête. "Lestrange. Autant que je répugne à poser cette question, y a t'il un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ?"

"Vous voulez dire le tuer ?"

"Oui." Maintenant la voix du vieux sorcier était enrouée. "Je veux dire le tuer."

Severus médita brièvement la question, puis répondit, "Je suppose qu'il pourrait y avoir un moyen. Mais si j'étais vous, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de prendre une telle mesure. Les répercussions seraient terribles - Voldemort ne pardonnerait jamais cela, et la situation pourrait très facilement devenir incontrôlable. En plus, l'étape suivante logique serait qu'il m'ordonne de la préparer, au cas où Lestrange soit éliminé. Alors vous devriez me tuer. Et perdre l'une de vos quelques chances réalistes."

Alors il était possible de prendre même Dumbledore par surprise, pensa Severus sur le chemin du retour à la Tour Serpens. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement apprécié cela. Il n'avait pas non plus dévoilé l'identité de l'inventeur. Mais il avait peu de raisons de se réjouir, car il avait pensé que Dumbledore possédait une notion plus réaliste de ce qui se passait dans ce pays. La détresse du vieil homme l'avait rempli d'anxiété plutôt que de joie.

~~~~*~~~~

Les vacances de Noël s'étaient presque terminées, et lentement les enseignants revenaient à l'école au goutte à goutte. Mathilda était la première d'entre eux, à l'évidence contente d'être revenue. Au dîner du dernier samedi libre, elle s'avança dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Severus, après avoir salué les autres membres du personnel.

"Dieux, qu'il est bon d'être de retour," soupira-t-elle, se servant un peu de ragoût et une tranche de pain.

"Vraiment ?" Severus arqua un sourcil. "En dehors du fait que tu sembles avoir récupéré d'une manière splendide, que vas tu faire au sujet de ce rustre Gryffondor ?" Il savait que ceci n'était pas exactement une façon douce ou pleine de tact d'exprimer sa question, mais il avait été appelé par Voldemort dans l'après-midi en avait eu tout à fait assez de mâcher ses mots et de marcher sur des œufs.

Elle ne semblait pas objecter, cependant. Au contraire, à en juger par sa réponse. "Siriu s? Je vais lui faire payer chaque seconde qu'il m'a fait souffrir."

"C'est presque un cadeau de Noël tardif, Mathilda. Puis-je demander ce qui a provoqué ce changement d'esprit ?"

"Pourrais-tu passer le jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît ?" Severus obéit et elle ré-emplit son gobelet. "Bien sûr que tu peux le demander. Premièrement, je peux être généreuse, mais je ne peux supporter qu'une certaine dose. Cette nuit là -" maintenant, remarqua-t-il, ses mains tremblaient légèrement "- j'ai définitivement passé le point de non retour. Je me suis rendu compte de combien j'avais été stupide - grâce à toi, je peux agir en conséquence. Deuxièmement, Alyma m'a dit qu'il lui a fait des avances immédiatement le lendemain, juste après m'avoir poussé hors de sa vie. Cela a fait mal, mais cela m'a aussi ouvert les yeux."

"J'espère que Mademoiselle Pince a appris quelque chose de ton expérience," observa Severus, "Bien que je sois bien conscient que les gens voient rarement le malheur des autres comme une leçon pour eux-mêmes."

"C'est entièrement son problème," répondit sèchement Mathilda, "et certainement pas mon soucis. Et les examens ? Les as-tu déjà corrigés ?"

"Bien sûr que oui. Et je pense que nous devrions discuter des résultats avant le retour des élèves. Viens dans mes appartements quand cela te conviendra."

"Je pourrais venir avec toi juste après le dîner," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de grands projets pour ce soir."

Et ainsi, environ une demi heure plus tard, ils se promenaient dans les couloirs en direction de la Tour Serpens.

"Et comment cela s'est-il passé chez toi ?" demanda Severus, moins par intérêt pour ses passes-temps de vacances très certainement futiles que dans l'espoir de recueillir quelque information utile. Après tout, ses parents étaient des membres importants de la société des sorciers, et Noël, plutôt qu'un temps de confort et de joie, était une période d'échanges sociaux intenses d'où des tas de commérages.

"Pas aussi mal que je l'avais pensé. Nous avons été invités à... laisse moi réfléchir... oui, quatre dîners de fête, et nous en avons organisé cinq. Alors il y avait relativement peu de temps à passer en famille, ce que j'ai considéré être un grand avantage. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop les rassemblements de société, mais cette fois j'ai réussi à me persuader que j'étais dans une ménagerie, à voir autant d'animaux étranges, et c'était très amusant."

Ils étaient arrivés à la tapisserie, et Severus donna le mot de passe. "Le problème est," dit-il, faisant signe à Mathilda de le précéder, "que ces animaux peuvent parler. Et ce qu'ils disent est surtout ennuyeux."

"Vrai," acquiesça-t-elle, "mais j'ai aussi entendu quelques nouvelles intéressantes."

"Eh bon ?" dit Severus, feignant l'indifférence.

"En effet. Savais-tu que le Ministère est sur le point de remplacer le Gouverneur d'Azkaban ?"

A cette nouvelle, il n'eut même pas à faire semblant d'être étonné. "Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'ils le soupçonnent d'avoir un faible pour Voldemort, voilà pourquoi."

Severus avait de grands ennuis à garder un visage sérieux. Le Gouverneur d'Azkaban avait résisté à de nombreuses invitations, par lettre et personnellement - bien sûr il avait été mis sous oubliette après cette dernière - pour rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait été un ajout de valeur parce que, d'une manière similaire au fait que les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard étaient liés à Dumbledore, les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban étaient liés au gouverneur de la prison. Avoir des Détraqueurs comme alliés aurait été un précieux dans la manche de Voldemort. Alors ceci était une information extrêmement importante, d'autant plus que Voldemort ignorait encore ce développement récent. Autrement il l'aurait certainement mentionné pendant la réunion plus tôt ce jour-ci. Cependant, Severus n'était pas sûr de comment l'utiliser. Maintenant que ses propres intérêts n'étaient plus identiques à ceux de Voldemort, il n'avait pas envie de voir un sympathisant régner sur les Détraqueurs.

"Et ont-ils déjà choisi un successeur ?" demanda-t-il, ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

"Oui, un certain Dirk Bones. Il semble être au delà de tout soupçon, du moins c'était ce qui transpirait de la conversation. Un ex-Serdaigle et grand ami de mon oncle. Tu te souviens de l'assaut sur l'Académie des Aurors il y a deux ans ?"

"Plus ou moins, oui."

"Mon oncle a été tué cette nuit là, et Bones était l'un des deux membres du personnel survivant. Alors tu peux imaginer qu'il n'est pas particulièrement bien intentionné quand il s'agit de Voldemort et de ses partisans."

C'étaient de bonnes nouvelles, pensa-t-il. Mais il devrait se décider à propos du maniement de cette information. Severus était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'écouta pas vraiment les paroles suivantes de Mathilda. "Pardon ?" dit-il, "Désolé, j'étais ailleurs."

"J'ai dit, en parlant d'Aurors - a tu entendu parler de McDonald ?"

"Mathilda, j'ai passé les vacances enterré dans ce tas de vieilles pierres. Qu'aurais-je dû entendre à moins que ce ne soit dans les journaux ?"

"Oh, non, ce n'y était pas," dit-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui au bureau, "C'est plus une rumeur qu'autre chose. Il semble que McDonald en ait si marre du Ministère qu'il ait décidé de se mettre du côté Dumbledore. Imagine seulement le tumulte que cela causera parmi les Aurors ! Et c'est une chose stupide à faire, si tu me demandes mon avis, parce que les Aurors doivent jurer un serment de loyauté envers le Ministère, pas envers leur patron."

"Si tu considères la question de ce point de vue," dit Severus, se réjouissant intérieurement de la richesse de connaissances qu'elle déversait pour qu'il s'en empare, "il rend certainement un mauvais service à lui et à Dumbledore. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de plus à cela, ne penses-tu pas ? Et maintenant voyons voir ce que ces idiots ont à dire au sujet des Potions."

Ils travaillèrent jusqu' à presque minuit. Quand Severus vit que son assistante pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts, il la renvoya dans ses quartiers et, après l'avoir vue partir, retourna à sa cheminée pour prendre son verre du soir et penser sérieusement. Après environ dix minutes de pensée silencieuse, il se secoua, s'empara de la timbale de poudre de Cheminette et appela Lucius.

"Ah," dit-il quand la tête blonde apparut dans sa cheminée, "tu es encore debout. Excellent. J'ai à discuter de quelque chose avec toi."

"Bien, mais fait court. J'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher. Nous avons dû endurer un dîner épouvantable chez les Notts - Narcissa s'est presque endormie à la table. Mais au moins nous pouvions nous excuser et prendre congé tôt. Les grossesses semblent faire des prétextes parfaits pour presque tout."

"Tu as ma compassion la plus sincère. Mais c'est important, alors tu vas devoir me supporter. Le Ministère va remplacer Chaucer !"

"Huh ? Remplacer qui ?"

"Lionel Chaucer, le Gouverneur d'Azkaban."

Toutes traces de fatigue disparurent du visage de Lucius. "Cela semble mauvais. Sais-tu qui -"

"Oui. Un certain Dirk Bones, un des deux survivants de notre assaut sur l'Académie des Aurors."

Lucius siffla entre ses dents. "En effet. Maintenant cela semble beaucoup mieux. Que vas-tu faire ? Le dire à Voldemort ?"

"C'est exactement ce dont je voulais discuter avec toi. Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai entendu par hasard Dumbledore le dire à McGonagall, et présenter cela comme le premier résultat tangible de mes activités d'espionnage ici."

"Je pensais que tu _avais_ vraiment reçu cette information de Dumbledore," dit Lucius, paraissant confus.

"Non. C'est un petit bout de bavardage de société auquel Mathilda a fait référence en me parlant, il y a seulement quelques heures. Et elle m'a aussi dit que McDonald va se lier à Dumbledore."

Lucius secoua la tête. "Est-il devenu complètement fou ? Premièrement il élimine toutes les Aurors femmes, puis il approfondit l'écart séparant Dumbledore et le Ministère ? Il ne pourrait pas être un des patients de St Jean, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Non, c'est de la pure et simple stupidité de Gryffondor. A propos de McDonald, je me suis décidé : je le dis à Voldemort. Nous n'avons pas besoin que les Aurors se tournent les uns contre les autres, ils sont assez faibles comme cela. Mais pour Bones ?"

Lucius regarda vers le bas, probablement un verre. Puis il demanda, "Combien de fois a-t-on demandé à Chaucer de nous rejoindre ?"

"Oh, je ne me souviens pas exactement. Quatre ? Cinq fois peut-être."

"Mmmh, oui, cela serait aussi mon estimation. Alors il ne durera pas longtemps quand même. Pour dire la vérité, j'espère plutôt que nous ne l'attaquerons pas avant qu'il soit renvoyé - et si l'histoire se répétait, et que Voldemort voulait que quelqu'un de notre troupe reçoive la position, comme il l'a fait après que Greenbaum ait avalé sa chique ? Devine qui il blâmera au cas où ce projet échouerait. Je dirais : parle de McDonald mais pas d'Azkaban."

"Raisonnement solide, Malfoy." Severus fit un sourire moqueur à l'autre sorcier. "Bien alors, je lui enverrai une lettre avant de me coucher. Bonne nuit, Lucius, et doux rêves."

Lucius lui rit simplement au nez et rompit la connexion.

~~~~*~~~~

Le lendemain - le dernier jour des vacances de Noël - apporta deux surprises très désagréables, l'une cachée dans l'autre, comme des poupées russes malignes. Quand Severus entra dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, un peu tard parce qu'il avait lu et perdu toute notion du temps, Sirius Black était tout juste en train de s'asseoir à table, les seuls autres occupants étaient Alyma Pince, qui était revenue tôt ce matin, et Amanda Bibine. Cette dernière l'avait déjà aperçu, et Black aussi. Ainsi il était impossible pour Severus de simplement faire une retraite stratégique et de déjeuner dans ses appartements, car il ne donnerait jamais à Black la satisfaction de voir son ennemi juré céder le terrain devant lui. Avec un court signe de tête aux autres, qui étaient déjà engagés dans des conversations, Severus s'assit en bout de table et, faisant semblant de repousser une mèche rebelle de cheveux de son front, lança un Sortilège de _Sensaccrus_ sur son oreille gauche. Les conversations d'après vacances pouvaient être surtout idiotes, mais parfois il y avait une aiguille dans la botte de foin du proverbe - l'exemple pertinent : sa discussion avec Mathilda l'autre soir. Et les Potters étaient des Aurors.

Alors il écouta la conversation, seulement très superficiellement, tout en mangeant distraitement une assiettée de soupe aux légumes et une tranche de pain complet. Les petits déjeuners que Peggy le forçait régulièrement à manger ne le laissaient pas très affamé à midi. Évidemment Black avait passé la première moitié de ses vacances à la maison avec ses parents, et, à son grand mécontentement ennuyé, Severus dut endurer l'histoire des prouesses de Gordon Black, de sa répugnance à travailler avec Alastor Maugrey, et une répétition détaillée des nombreuses divagations d'Astraea Black contre les directives du Ministère qui suspendaient temporairement les Aurors femmes de leurs devoirs.

"Et quand j'étais chez James et Lily,"continua Black, "je devais écouter de nouveau les mêmes râleries. Autant que j'avais pitié de Lily à cause de ses nausées du matin, je dois dire que j'en étais heureux - au moins pendant qu'elle vomissait, elle ne pouvait pas parler." Les mots 'nausées du matin' frappèrent Severus comme une batte de Batteur.

Mademoiselle Pince rit nerveusement, et Amanda Bibine dit, "Tu n'es rien qu'un macho sans pitié ni sentiments, Black, sais-tu cela ?"

"Bien sûr que oui. Mais dites moi, quelle est l'utilité de râler sans relâche, s'il n'y a aucune chance de changer la situation ?"

"Pauvre femme," ajouta Alyma Pince, "Et pour quand le bébé est-il prévu ?"

"Quelque part cet été, je pense," répondit négligemment Black, "Fin juillet, début août, quelque chose comme cela."

Pourquoi les gens devaient-il procréer dans des temps comme ceux-ci, pensa Severus, démembrant furieusement une tranche de pain jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un tas de miettes devant lui. Fin juillet, début août. Un autre. Juste ce dont ils avaient besoin. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'ennuis sans tous ces petits. Il se leva brusquement de la table, grimaçant parce que le son de sa chaise grattant le plancher de pierre perfora presque son tympan, et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle. Après avoir ôté le sortilège de son oreille, il alla rapidement trouver Dumbledore.

Le Directeur n'était pas seul ; McGonagall était assise dans le fauteuil des visiteurs, et tous deux étaient occupés à discuter de questions financières. Quand Severus entra dans le bureau, elle se tourna pour lancer à l'intrus un regard impatient. "Professeur Rogue," dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas reculé mais se tenait toujours sur le seuil, "le Directeur et moi sommes occupés pour le moment. Revenez s'il vous plaît -" Elle s'arrêta à mi phrase, parce que Severus secoua simplement la tête. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils, et son regard devint un peu plus glacé.

"Je suis désolé, mais ceci est important,"dit Severus avec un coup d’œil dirigé vers Dumbledore. "Important et urgent, pour être exact."

"Eh bien alors, allez-y," dit elle d'un ton rogue, n'ayant à l'évidence aucune intention de partir.

"Et privé," ajouta-t-il. Si la situation avait été moins sérieuse, il aurait vraiment apprécié l'expression mécontente sur le visage de la Directrice Adjointe.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce cependant, et se retourna simplement vers Dumbledore, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il s'occupe de l'irrévérencieux jeune enseignant en lui donnant une saine rebuffade. Seulement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, parce que le Directeur, bien que visiblement inconfortable, dit, "Dans ce cas... est-ce vraiment urgent, Severus ?" Il hocha la tête. "Eh bien, Minerva, j'ai peur que vous deviez nous excuser quelques minutes."

McGonagall hocha la tête d'un air guindé, se leva et, sans rien dire de plus, sortit dignement du bureau.

Le Directeur poussa un profond soupir. "Severus, je sais que je demande beaucoup, mais je pense que nous devrons le lui dire tôt ou tard. Je peux sentir l'hostilité entre vous deux, et je suis entièrement conscient que vous deux avez plus qu'une raison de vous détester l'un l'autre." Severus renifla simplement d'un air moqueur. "Mais vous reconnaîtrez aussi le fait que, à moins qu'elle soit consciente de votre rôle, il pourrait y avoir quelques... eh bien, situations désagréables, et pas seulement désagréables. Elles pourraient tourner à votre désavantage."

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle pourrait tenir Black avec une laisse un peu plus courte si elle savait que je suis un Mangemort ?" dit Severus d'un ton rogue. "Je pense que cette information particulière pourrait obtenir plutôt l'effet contraire."

"Maintenant vous êtes têtu et avez des préjugés," dit Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Elle a été après ma gorge depuis que Sirius le Merveilleux Garçon a essayé de me tuer, elle m'a refusé l'A.S.P.I.C. de Métamorphose avancée sous le prétexte le plus absurde, et vous dites que j'ai des préjugés ? Sinon autre chose, vous pourriez dire que j'ai de la rancune envers elle et -"

"Assez !" dit Dumbledore nettement, les yeux flamboyant. "Vous devrez, comme vous m'avez récemment dit de le faire, prendre du reculer et vous distancer de ces émotions. Comme Minerva le fera. Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir des rancunes, Severus, aussi justifiées qu'elle puissent l'être. Beaucoup trop de choses sont en jeu pour que nous nous adonnions à ce genre de sentiments."

Respirant lourdement, Severus jeta un coup d’œil à l'autre sorcier. Rationnellement, il savait que les arguments de Dumbledore étaient corrects ; mais cette conscience ne fit rien pour calmer la haine et la fureur impuissantes qu'il ressentait. En dehors du fait que ses émotions étaient tout sauf enfantines, la simple pensée d'être obligé de céder - à nouveau! - le faisait se hérisser. Et savoir que, même s'il sortait, furieux, du bureau maintenant, il devrait revenir tôt ou tard et admettre sa défaite, était une autre épine dans sa chair. Bien sûr, ceci était différent qu'avec Voldemort, parce qu'avec Dumbledore au moins il pouvait exprimer sa colère. La possibilité de discuter rendait la situation légèrement plus supportable, et après avoir déchargé ses sentiments, du moins partiellement, il était plus facile de les réprimer. "Très bien," dit-il après une pause, "Alors appelez-la. Mais je ne supporterai pas d'insulte de sa part. Et je ne réagis pas trop gentiment aux leçons de morales vertueuses des Gryffondors - juste pour que vous soyez averti."

"Je sais, Severus," répondit Dumbledore, se levant et se déplaçant vers la cheminée, "Et je vous assure que, si notre discussion devenait désagréable, je serai très certainement de votre côté." Il prit la boite de poudre de Cheminette et l'ouvrit. "Je suis bien conscient que Minerva a tendance à être un peu critique de temps en temps, mais d'autre part je suis aussi sûr de sa capacité à reconnaître l'importance de la décision que vous avez prise."

~~~~*~~~~

Deux heures extrêmement désagréables plus tard, Severus, Dumbledore et McGonagall prenaient le thé dans le bureau du Directeur. La discussion avait été échauffée et épuisante, pour tous, mais Severus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il était, bien sûr, impossible de changer le passé, ou de faire que les choses ne soient pas arrivées, mais finalement, lancer sa colère accumulée au visage de la personne qui l'avait causée avait été d'un grand soulagement. Ils étaient arrivés à une compréhension réticente, une genre de trêve fragile basée sur la reconnaissance hésitante de McGonagall de ce qu'il accomplissait pour leur côté, et sur la capacité Serpentard innée de Severus de reconnaître exactement quand il était mieux de laisser simplement reposer les choses.

Ils avaient vidé leurs tasses en silence, et maintenant Dumbledore les remplissait et disait, "Je crois que vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Severus ?"

Avec le maelstrom d'émotions qu'il venait de traverser, il avait presque oublié. "Oui, Directeur. Il semble qu'un autre enfant soit en chemin."

Dumbledore posa sa tasse. "Je vois. Qui est-ce ?"

"Les Potters. Et c'est pire qu'avec Lucius."

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ce serait pire ? Au contraire, j'aurais supposé que Voldemort pourrait s'emparer plus facilement de l'enfant de l'un de ses partisans..."

Severus leur parla de la 'blague de la vierge'. "Voldemort est patient, vous savez ?" termina-t-il son histoire, "Il a attendu plus de trois ans pour se venger de James Potter, et il attendra certainement un peu plus longtemps, si sa patience assure que le coup avec lequel il les frappera leur fera encore plus mal. En plus, il a un certain _faible_ ** pour la vengeance poétique - du sang pour du sang, ce serait très approprié."

McGonagall émit un rire court et forcé. "Approprié en effet. Nous devons définitivement empêcher la nouvelle de se répandre."

"C'est exactement pour cela que j'estimais que ceci était un problème très urgent," répliqua Severus, "Avec Black vantant la grossesse de Lily, comme si l'enfant était le sien..."

"Cela, Professeur Rogue, n'était absolument pas nécessaire," dit nettement McGonagall.

"Vous avez tous les deux raison sur la nécessité de garder ceci secret," interrompit Dumbledore le fil de la discussion qui menaçait de devenir un fusible, "Mais je pense qu'il serait inutile d'essayer d'empêcher James et Lily, ou n'importe lequel de leurs amis, à ce sujet, de divulguer la nouvelle. Si Sirius le sait, il est extrêmement probable que la plupart de ou tous leurs amis le savent maintenant, et l'ont déjà dit à d'autres. Non, nous devons penser à autre chose."

"Nous devrions leur conseiller de se cacher," offrit McGonagall.

Severus secoua la tête d'incrédulité. "Pensez-vous sérieusement, même un instant, que Voldemort ne les trouvera pas ? Il m'ordonnera de jeter un coup d’œil au registre des naissances et de contrôler de près les familles de tous ceux qui seront nés le 31 juillet. Les Potters n'auront pas une chance."

Dumbledore soupira et hocha la tête. "Oui, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour vous de refuser cet ordre. En plus, autant que je déteste dire ceci, James est bien trop fier et tête brûlée pour se cacher. Severus, considérant que vous avez déjà fait votre première expérience avec la potion, comment le sang sera-t-il pris ?"

"Cela dépend, je suppose," dit Severus, haussant les épaules, "Mansfield était volontaire, plus ou moins, alors nous pouvions simplement lui couper la carotide et le laisser saigner à mort. Non," siffla-t-il, voyant le regard horrifié de McGonagall, "je n' ai pas apprécié cela, au cas où vous vous le demandiez !"

"Je... désolé," marmonna-t-elle, "je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à -"

"Vous vous y _habituerez_ , croyez moi," l'interrompit-il brusquement. "De toute manière, pour revenir à votre question, Directeur, je présume que Voldemort ne renoncerait pas au plaisir de forcer les Potters à regarder leur enfant saigner à mort. Alors la procédure serait probablement la même."

"Je vois." Dumbledore fixa un moment les flammes qui craquaient joyeusement. "Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une minuscule possibilité que vous puissiez développer une potion qui rend la peau impénétrable à un couteau ?"

Severus médita la question. "Peut-être," dit-il lentement, "que je pourrais essayer. Mais s'il - ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui exécute la mission - utilise le sortilège de mort d'abord ? Le sang peut aussi bien être pris à une personne morte."

"C'était pour cela que je voulais savoir -" commença Dumbledore mais il fut interrompu par Severus.

"Attendez !" dit-il, sentant son cœur marteler d'excitation. Un défi était un défi, après tout, et il avait toujours aimé les problèmes difficiles sur lesquels il pouvait aiguiser son esprit tranchant. "Je pense que je pourrais trouver un moyen... vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas," s'adressa-t- il au Directeur, "que je vous ai parlé de l'effet plutôt faible de la Potion Liberatio ?" Dumbledore hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, son intérêt évidemment suscité. "Considérant le fait qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi l'effet n'est pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait prévu -"

"Il le découvrira," objecta McGonagall.

"Il ne le découvrira certainement pas. Ni lui ni Lestrange. Alors, si le pire arrive vraiment, voulant dire que l'enfant naisse le 31 juillet et qu'il poursuive les Potters, je pourrais essayer de le convaincre peu avant l'attaque que la potion serait beaucoup plus forte si le sang venait d'une personne déjà morte. Parce que -" il se renversa en arrière et croisa les jambes "- même si je réussissais à développer quelque substance pour rendre la peau impénétrable, Voldemort ajouterait deux et deux et me tuerait sur place. Si, d'autre part, je réussis à trouver une formule de potion qui fasse dévier les malédictions, ce serait la manière la plus discrète de -"

"Impossible !" dit McGonagall, "il n'y a aucun moyen de contrer le Sortilège de Mort !"

"Il y a toujours un moyen," dit Dumbledore, "Et jusqu'à maintenant, le problème toujours a été empoigné de manière plus traditionnelle, en cherchant un contre-sort. Mais Severus a, bien sûr, raison. Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec une potion ? Nous avons un an et demi, et l'esprit le plus brillant de Grande Bretagne en ce qui concerne les potions."

"Vous donnez presque l'impression que c'est du gâteau," dit Severus. Il se sentait inexplicablement satisfait, cependant. Surtout parce que, s'il avait assez de chance avec ses recherches, il avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de sa prétendue dette envers ce Gryffondor trois fois maudit et serait débarrassé de son serment une fois pour toutes.

~~~~*~~~~

La grandiose salle à manger au Manoir Malfoy était éclairée par une quantité démesurée de bougies, leur éclat multiplié par les ornements de cristal des lustres qui les tenaient. La table était mise pour cinq, avec de la porcelaine presque diaphane posée sur des assiettes dorées et entourée par de lourds couverts en argent avec des manches dorés. Des verres, si fragile qu'il semblait même dangereux de les regarder, avaient été polis jusqu'à une splendeur immaculée par les Elfes de Maison. Le linge de table était impeccablement blanc et frais. Lucius Malfoy était l'hôte d'un petit dîner de fête, et le paysage généreux avait été réglé à la perfection.

Ils avaient consenti au fait que Severus devait être le dernier à arriver, et ainsi, quand il fut admis dans le hall d'entrée par un Elfe de Maison, il entendait déjà le son de voix et de rires venant du salon. Un rapide examen dans un des grands miroirs lui dit que les plis de ses robes de soirée de velours noir tombaient parfaitement, et il suivit rapidement l'elfe vers la porte à demi ouverte qui menait au salon.

"Severus !"dit Lucius, se levant de sa chaise et s'avançant vers lui à grands pas, "Toujours le dernier à arriver."

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Severus remarqua, "Pas vraiment. Owen n'est pas encore arrivé, ou c'est ce qu'il semble." Il pouvait être un simple spectateur ce soir, pendant cette première étape importante de leur plan, mais néanmoins il devait déclamer ses lignes correctement.

"Owen ne sera pas avec nous ce soir," dit Lucius, mettant sur son visage une expression de regret appropriée. "Il a appelé il y a dix minutes - il semble qu'il y ait quelque ennui avec un lot de bois qu'ils ont reçu de Merlin-sait-où, et son père l'a envoyé de régler tout cela."

"Oh, quel dom- St. Jean," s'interrompit Severus, prenant la main de Lestrange, "Bonsoir et... eh bien, félicitations ! Où sont ces dames ?"

Lestrange roula ses yeux. "En train de comparer leurs ventres, je suppose. Ce qui est absolument insensé, considérant qu'elles sont toutes les deux encore complètement plates."

"La grossesse fait ressortir le pire chez les femmes," dit Lucius nonchalamment, tendant à Severus un verre de whisky. "Ce qui est vrai pour ma propre femme de même que pour Tabitha. Depuis quand l'avez vous su ?"

Ils levèrent leurs verres. "À la paternité," déclara Lestrange avec un sourire moqueur. "Severus, oh homme chanceux, très chanceux. Suis mon avis : ne te marie pas, et si tu le fais, ne rend pas ta femme enceinte." Severus sourit et inclina la tête. "Nous avons su depuis trois semaines, pour répondre à ta question," continua-t-il, s'adressant à Lucius, "Et elle est seulement enceinte de six semaines. Pourquoi diable elle s'imagine que cela pourrait déjà se voir ? Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée."

Il y a deux semaines, les plumes des trois Phoenix avaient été plutôt brutalement froissées par l'annonce fière de Lestrange que Tabitha attendait aussi un enfant. Cependant, leurs pires craintes s'étaient prouvées sans fondement, puisqu'elle allait donner naissance vers le milieu de septembre. Pas qu'une naissance prématurée puisse être exclue, mais c'était un fait connu que les enfants nés prématurément avaient tendance à posséder moins de pouvoir magique. Ce fait diminuait considérablement le risque d'une naissance artificiellement provoquée pour la Potion Liberatio. En plus, Severus, Lucius et Owen étaient assez sûrs que, plutôt que d'utiliser le sang de l'enfant comme un ingrédient de potion, Voldemort pourrait vouloir que le petit Lestrange devienne un autre fidèle partisan, élevé par des parents strictement loyaux. Sans que Lestrange en soit conscient, son annonce avait fourni l'occasion parfaite pour exécuter la première étape du plan de Lucius et Severus - un dîner de célébration en présence de témoins tels que St. Jean et Tabitha prêterait même une plus grande crédibilité au montage tout entier.

Les trois sorciers parlèrent affaires quelque temps, le sujet principal de discussion étant l'attaque prévue sur Pierre McDonald, Chef du Comité de Contrôle des Aurors, et ils furent alors rejoints par les deux femmes. Narcissa, une beauté même sous les circonstances les plus contraires, paraissait rayonnante ce soir. Severus pensait qu'elle pourrait même faire pâlir Yelena Malfoy, avec sa blanche peau de porcelaine qui semblait luir, et cette aura de bonheur. Tabitha, d'autre part, n'avait jamais porté une expression plus triomphale, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus se demanda qui pourrait être le père de son enfant.

Un Elfe de Maison annonça que le dîner était prêt, et donc tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. La table était rectangulaire, et, à cause de l'absence d'Owen, les couples ne pouvaient pas être séparés comme l'était la tradition dans la Haute Société des sorciers. Donc Narcissa, l'hôtesse, fut assise au côté étroit de la table, face à Lestrange, qui avait Tabitha à sa droite. Severus était le voisin de droite de Tabitha, et au côté de opposé de la table, Lucius avait pris place.

Les entrées furent servies, et la conversation dériva vers le sujet inévitable des grossesses, des bébés et de tout sujet imaginable y étant relié. Severus, qui ne pouvait pas beaucoup y contribuer, se retira dans le rôle d'observateur silencieux, hochant de temps en temps la tête, essayant de paraître poliment ennuyé. Quand les assiettes vides furent emportées, il échangea un coup d’œil furtif avec Lucius. Le jeu était lancé.

Un Elfe de Maison apporta la soupière, ce qui était le signal pour que Severus implique et Tabitha et son mari dans une conversation sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. St. Jean, qui pendant ses propres jours d'école avait été d'abord Attrapeur puis Batteur, s'y joignit avidement ; Tabitha, qui avait des souvenirs moins qu'agréables de la Poursuiveuse, fit des remarques cinglantes, et ainsi aucun des deux ne remarqua le mouvement rapide de Lucius qui fit lâcher la soupière à l'elfe, renversant la plupart du liquide chaud sur les genoux de Narcissa. Son cri de douleur était, bien sûr, feint, parce que son mari avait placé un charme refroidissant sur sa serviette de table, mais le jeu était plus que suffisant.

Ce n'était nullement un secret que Lucius avait l'habitude de traiter très mal ses Elfes de Maison, même quand ils n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. Personne ne fut donc étonné quand il sortit sa baguette en un éclair et lança un sortilège de Doloris sur la petite créature. Il l'ôta après quelques secondes, cependant, et ordonna sèchement à l'elfe de lui apporter une paire de gants.

Tremblant en apparence de fureur - et seuls Severus et Narcissa savaient que c'était quelque chose de plus apparenté au trac - il saisit les gants de la main de l'elfe et, lentement et pour que tout le monde le voie, les glissa sur les doigts longs et grêles, accompagné par les "Non, Maître Lucius, ne donnez pas de vêtement à Skimpy, s'il vous plaît ne donnez pas de vêtement à Skimpy, je suis un bon elfe..." désespérés de l'elfe.

Quand il eut fini, Lucius se redressa et dit simplement, "Dehors !"

L'elfe ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que partir. Et si Owen l'attendait dehors, comme ils l'avaient planifié, la première partie de leur stratagème aurait été accomplie avec succès.

 

** en français dans le texte


	37. Chapter 37

_Chère Sybille,_

_Ce que je suis sur le point de faire maintenant pourrait très bien se révéler être l'erreur la plus conséquente de ma vie entière, et par conséquent la dernière. Cependant, je suis arrivé à un point où j'ai peu de choses à perdre. Pas beaucoup plus que ma vie, à bien y penser. Et ce n'est pas une possession que je chéris._

_Pour raccourcir une longue histoire : j'ai rejoint Voldemort immédiatement après l'école et j'ai été son loyal partisan jusqu' à il y a un an. Pour des raisons qui prendraient trop de temps à expliquer, j'ai décidé de changer de côtés, et j'enseigne maintenant les Potions à Poudlard. Voldemort croit que je suis son espion, tandis qu'en réalité j'espionne pour Dumbledore. Cela semble facile, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que c' est facile, et que c'est moi qui crée des problèmes là où il n'y en a aucun en réalité._

_La lettre que tu as écrite à Dumbledore et les informations qu'elle contenaient seront vitales dans le combat qu'il mène contre les forces de Voldemort. J'espère que ces nouvelles te satisfont._

_Ce n'est pas au sujet de cette prédiction, cependant, que je t'écris maintenant. C'est au sujet de celle que tu m'as donnée lors de notre dernière soirée à Poudlard. Pour un long moment, je l'avais presque oubliée. Puis, un événement tragique me l'a remise en mémoire, et depuis lors elle a été constamment dans mon esprit._

_Tu connais mon opinion en ce qui concerne la Divination. Nous n'avons jamais été amis, ou même particulièrement proches. Ces deux faits me donnent une certaine répugnance à te demander s'il y a une possibilité que tu expliques ce que tu as vu exactement dans mon avenir. Les mots sont vagues et ambigus. Mort et renaissance... parfois je pense que je suis déjà mort, d'autre part je suis convaincu que la mort dont tu parles est encore lointaine, et que je vais être transformé en fantôme. Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de mon espionnage. D'autre part, cela t'aidera peut-être à localiser le point de la prophétie auquel je suis arrivé._

_Je suis conscient que toute communication avec le monde hors de l'Académie n'est pas regardée avec bienveillance par tes enseignants. Mais peut-être qu'il y a une possibilité que tu répondes. J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot. Probablement que je brûlerai cette lettre dès que je l'aurai terminée. Au cas où je l'envoie vraiment, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te dire que tu dois la détruire immédiatement, sans mentionner le contenu à qui que ce soit. (Aussi dramatique que cela semble, mais c'est une époque dangereuse)_

_Sincèrement tien_

_Severus Rogue_

~~~~*~~~~

Son état était très critique en effet, se dit Severus, quand il posa la plume d'oie. Écrire à Sybille Trelawney, cette libellule chargée de bijoux, était vraiment le sommet de la folie. D'autre part... Exactement. D'autre part. C'était un fait irréfutable qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus épuisé et vide. Pas qu'il eut réclamé du bonheur, ou de la gaieté, ou n'importe laquelle de ces âneries que les gens désiraient d'habitude ; mais ce sentiment de plomb d'être enfoncé dans de la mélasse visqueuse et grise, presque incapable de résister à la succion le tirant vers le bas, chaque jour un peu plus - il était impossible d'endurer cette sensation longtemps. Cela avait commencé il y a quelque temps, et il l'avait ignoré. A chaque obstacle qu'il rencontrait, à chaque potion que ses élèves loupaient, à chaque chamaillerie insensée pendant les réunions du personnel, la pression était devenue plus lourde, cependant. Jusqu'à ce qu'au point où il ne pouvait plus nier plus longtemps qu'il était proche du suicide.

Certainement, il y avait des choses qui apportaient quelque gaité à son existence - il n'était pas assez idiot pour nier cela. Travailler sur la potion d'immunité, par exemple. Bien qu'elle soit destinée au môme pas encore né de Potter. Mais c'était un défi intéressant. Concocter ce stratagème avec Lucius et Owen, et en exécuter la première partie, avait été... eh bien, une sorte d'amusement. Voir Mathilda énerver ce rustre de Black avait une certaine valeur de divertissement. Vrai. Tout cela était vrai. Mais finalement, tout cela était des divertissements simplement peu profonds. Car le vide qu'il sentait en lui et autour de lui ne pouvait pas être rempli avec des petits moments à demi agréables. Il avait essayé de le remplir de haine, mais même cela avait échoué, parce que finalement cela manquait de sens. Incapable de véritablement détester Voldemort, sa réalisation que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas vraiment différent de ceux qui détenaient actuellement le pouvoir dans le monde des sorciers lui avait simplement laissé un arrière-goût amer. Cela avait été un long processus, dont il était incapable de trouver précisément le début - peut-être que c'était arrivé quand il avait aidé Lucius avant la noce - une croissance lente de la conscience que, finalement, Voldemort avait uniquement envie de pouvoir pour lui-même et n'allait jamais le partager avec qui que ce soit. Si Lestrange avait encore cette illusion, tant pis pour lui. Il se réveillerait bien assez tôt.

Mais Severus était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour reconnaître que, s'il était incapable de haïr Voldemort, il était aussi incapable de développer quelque sentiment fort que ce soit au sujet de Dumbledore. Ni amour ni haine. L'amour était absolument impossible de toute manière, parce que cela le rendait vulnérable et faible. Et la haine... Non, il était impossible de haïr le vieux sorcier. Ce qui servait simplement à rendre plus importante une question déjà brûlante : où tout cela le laissait-il, lui, Severus Rogue ? Il était un vide, un vide qui fonctionnait et accomplissait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait perdu sa jeunesse, son enthousiasme, son énergie, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun but qui vaille la peine d'être poursuivi. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, serait-ce mieux pour lui s'il était moins intelligent. Car il pourrait peut-être se persuader qu'empêcher Voldemort de se transformer en quelque genre de super sorcier avec des pouvoirs sans précédent était un but. Il était plus intelligent que cela, néanmoins. C'était au mieux une tâche, une qui pourrait très bien lui coûter la vie. Elle pourrait même donner à sa vie la valeur d'être vécue aussi longtemps que cela lui prendrait pour l'accomplir - mais après cela ?

Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à Elias il y a quelques mois, après trop de whisky sur un estomac vide, n'était rien d'autre que la vérité : il avait perdu son point d'ancrage. Son effet de levier. Il aurait eu besoin d'appartenir à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un, quoi que ce soit, pour que cette confusion se termine. De jour en jour, il bataillait son chemin avec les dents serrées, luttant contre ce sentiment de plomb qui le tirait vers le bas. Les Moldus appelaient cela de la dépression. Seulement nommer une chose ne rendait pas plus facile le fait d'y faire face. Ce qu'il avait écrit à Sybille disait tout, vraiment. Et il s'était fait une promesse : jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit parti, il supporterait cela. A partir de ce jour là, il serait libre de se tuer quand il se sentirait incapable de continuer. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cela aidait.

~~~~*~~~~

"Mademoiselle Reynolds semble tout à fait apprécier sa petite croisade," remarqua le Baron Sanglant. Ils étaient maintenant bien avancés dans le mois de février, l'école avait repris il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et Mathilda avait respecté son vœu de faire payer à Black chaque moment de souffrance qu'il lui avait causé.

Severus hocha la tête, faisant un sourire sinistre au fantôme. "Je mentirais si je disais que je n'apprécie pas cela. Et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi elle a été répartie à Serpentard. L'astuce dont elle fait preuve dans ses farces est considérable."

"Oui," consentit le Baron, "Et sa soif de vengeance est encore plus étonnante. Bien que je doive dire que, si le Directeur reçoit jamais de preuve concrète - en dehors des plaintes constantes de Black contre son ancienne flamme, bien sûr - cela sera très certainement la fin de sa carrière enseignante."

Il était tard dans la matinée, un samedi. Severus s'était retiré dans ses quartiers immédiatement après le petit déjeuner, pour finir de corriger un tas de devoirs avant le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi. Serdaigle jouait contre Gryffondor, mais le Directeur avait rendu très clair le fait que tous les Directeurs de Maisons devaient assister à tous les matchs. Une autre tentative inutile pour encourager l'amitié inter-maisons - comme si une telle chose existait même - selon l'opinion de Severus. Mais il avait appris à utiliser son énergie plus économiquement ; et ainsi, au lieu de s'engager dans une discussion stérile, il avait obéi, comme tous les autres. Reconnaissant pour la pause que l'apparition du Baron fournissait, il pensa quelques instants à cette dernière phrase. "Elle est très circonspecte, cependant," remarqua-t-il finalement. "Ou avez-vous des raisons de craindre qu'elle puisse être découverte ?"

"Non. Pas pour le moment. Mais vous savez comment c'est avec le succès - tôt ou tard il monte à la tête des gens. Vous pourriez vouloir la raisonner un peu, Professeur. En tant que simple mesure de précaution."

Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer un avertissement prononcé par le Baron Sanglant comme étant sans importance et donc, après que le match se soit terminé avec un spectaculaire 220 à 30 pour les Gryffondors - Black jubilait d'une manière très insupportable - il invita Mathilda à boire un verre aux Trois Balais. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et l'air sentait déjà la terre mouillée et les nouvelles plantes, impatientes de pousser à travers le sol humide, et donc l'idée d'une promenade jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sembla tout à fait attrayante. Cette allusion de printemps était traître, cependant, car la brise légère qui froissait leurs cheveux avait encore un froid d'hiver, et donc ils furent contents de la chaleur, sinon du bruit, qui les accueillit dans le pub. Les deux jeunes enseignants se retirèrent dans une cabine calme, suivis par un coup d’œil malveillant de Madame Rosmerta - elle n'avait pas oublié la rebuffade que Lucius lui avait adressée quand elle avait osé les appeler, lui et Severus 'garçons'. La serveuse apporta leurs boissons, et, après les premières petites gorgées revigorantes, Severus aborda le sujet de Sirius Black. Au départ, Mathilda semblait être assez disposée à parler, mais une fois qu'elle se fut rendue compte de ses intentions elle devint têtue.

"Tu m'as _trouvée_ , Severus !" dit-elle, se penchant en avant pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient rougies, et les mains tenant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre tremblaient légèrement. "Tu m'as trouvée," répéta-t-elle, "et tu as vu de première main ce que ce bâtard m'a fait !"

Severus la dévisagea, secouant la tête d'incrédulité. C'était absurde - maintenant il devait défendre Black ! "Mathilda, le suicide est appelé suicide parce que _tu_ te le fais à _toi-même_. Je consens qu'il t'a traité comme le bâtard qu'il est, mais c'est toi qui as tenté de te tuer."

Elle lui rendit son regard, ses yeux soudain durs. "Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi le défends-tu ?"

Là-il l'avait vu venir. De toutes les stupides - "Je ne défends pas Black ! Mais ne peux-tu pas voir, mince, qui ce que tu fais met sérieusement en danger ta place ici ? Tôt ou tard tu feras forcément une erreur. Et considérant l'opinion pas exactement favorable que Black a de moi, il va probablement insinuer que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ta petite campagne de vengeance. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, je t'assure."

"Tu as peur de lui," dit-elle lentement, se renversant dans son siège et lui lançant un sourire tordu. "Severus Rogue a peur de Sirius Black. Qui l'eut pensé ?"

Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas exploser là et maintenant. "Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas," dit-il d'un ton rogue. Puis le verre qu'il venait tout juste de vider céda à la pression de ses doigts avec un 'crack' argenté. Avec un grognement furieux, Severus résista à l'envie enfantine de dire quelque chose comme 'regarde ce que tu as fait', tira sa baguette et répara le verre et soigna sa main. Levant les yeux, il vit que Mathilda le regardait avec quelque chose de très apparenté à de l'amusement dans ses yeux. "Quoi ?" beugla-t-il.

"Rien, vraiment... je viens de me souvenir que..." Mathilda pencha sa tête de côté et le scruta avec une expression perspicace sur son visage.

Déterminé à ne pas demander ce dont elle s'était souvenue, Severus fit signe à la serveuse et commanda de nouvelles boissons. Son humeur et sa voix étaient de nouveau sous contrôle, et il décida d'essayer une autre approche. "Si tu préfères ne pas suivre mon avis, puis je te rappeler que tu es mon assistante. Ce qui fait de moi ton supérieur. En tant que tel, j'exige par la présente que ces farces ridicules s'achèvent. Ceci est un ordre, au cas où tu l'ais mal compris."

"Et si -"

"Si tu continues, ceci sera considéré comme un acte d'insubordination, dont je devrai informer le Directeur. Désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

"Et tous ces ennuis parce que tu es amoureux de Black..." répondit-elle, d'un chant moqueur.

Severus était ébahi. "De toutes les idées absurdes - Mathilda, es-tu folle ? Qu'est-ce qui diable t'a donné l'idée -"

"Il joue pour les deux équipes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de notre cinquième année ?"

"Bien sûr, mais -"

"Écoute, Severus, je ne suis pas idiote. Chaque Serpentard est son propre meilleur ami, alors pourquoi irais-tu si loin pour protéger Sirius ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre."

Content d'avoir appris, sur de nombreuses années, à maintenir un calme extérieur pendant que son esprit travaillait furieusement, Severus se renversa en arrière, le visage impassible, les doigts tournant lentement le verre qui reposait sur la table en bois poli. D'une certaine façon, sa réaction était compréhensible. Pour elle, la tension entre lui et Black n'était rien qu'une antipathie profonde mais essentiellement peu-dramatique entre deux confrères. Impossible de lui dire pourquoi il voulait éviter Black autant que possible - ce Gryffondor odieux avait provoqué la fuite de Poudlard précipitée de Karkaroff en l'espionnant. Bien sûr, Severus était beaucoup plus intelligent et mieux préparé que le Mangemort maintenant fugitif, mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il voulait attirer l'attention de Black sur lui. Si Mathilda était découverte, Black n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à l'accuser d'être le cerveau qui se cachait derrière les farces - et certaines d'entre elles avaient été vraiment méchantes - profitant simplement de la rancune de Mathilda et l'utilisant comme un outil pratique. Par conséquent, les soupçons maintenant dormants pourraient éclater de nouveau, et Severus aurait plus de mal que jamais à éviter d'être espionné. Non, cela était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Involontairement, Mathilda lui avait fournie une explication plausible, sinon entièrement importune. La question était : pouvait-ce lui nuire de quelque façon si cette rumeur se répandait par les murs toujours à l'écoute de Poudlard ? Et si une partie des étudiants en avait vent et qu'ils le disaient à leurs parents ? Et si les rumeurs atteignaient Voldemort ? Finalement, tout se réduisait à ce seul problème. La rumeur pourrait-elle nuire à sa position dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'homosexualité n'était pas été considérée comme une maladie ou un défaut répulsif, comme dans le monde des Moldus. Elle était tolérée avec des sourcils haussés, pour ainsi dire. A bien y penser, Voldemort - s'il le croyait du tout - pourrait vouloir utiliser la prétendue préférence sexuelle de Severus comme une arme contre Black, dont la présence à Poudlard était continuellement une épine dans son pied. Ou, s'il le voulait, le Maître pourrait suggérer qu'il gagne Black à leur cause au moyen de chantage ou au moyen d'asservissement sexuel... Et c'était quelque que Severus ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre, parce qu'il serait obligé, soit d'échouer soit de perdre sa couverture - il n'avait aucune envie de se demander laquelle de ces alternatives était pire. Sa décision était prise.

Avec un demi sourire à Mathilda, il se pencha légèrement en avant, pour que ses avant-bras et ses mains soient cachés à sa vue par la table, et tira rapidement sa baguette, la pointant vers elle. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent à peine quand il marmonna " _Oubliette_!", effaçant simplement la seconde partie, plus échauffée, de leur discussion. "Bien," dit-il alors, hochant comme s'il était d'accord, "Essayons avec un compromis : une vengeance de plus, et puis tu arrêtes. Qu'en penses tu ?"

Son expression était légèrement confuse, et Severus attendit avidement qu'elle réponde - il était extrêmement adroit aux sortilèges de mémoire, mais annuler une seule mémoire très courte était toujours très difficile. "Ehh - bien, oui, cela semble... raisonnable," répondit-elle. "Après tout..."

"Exactement. Après tout, il y a assez de tension comme cela, et nous n'avons pas besoin que Black perde le peu de sang-froid qu'il possède. Tu sais comment il est."

Mathilda hocha docilement la tête. Il avait des difficultés à résister au sourire moqueur qui voulait faire friser ses lèvres. Car ceci était une technique que seul très peu de gens possédaient : vous deviez utiliser les quelques secondes après que le sortilège de mémoire avait fait effet, et vous deviez être convaincant. C'était presque comme remplacer la mémoire anéantie avec un autre, plus appropriée, pendant le court temps où l'esprit frémissait et se recomposait. Maintenant elle croyait qu'elle avait accepté le compromis qu'il avait offert. Vraiment, se dit-il quand ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, il aurait dû penser à cela dès le début. D'autre part, il n'aurait jamais pensé que qui que ce soit puisse penser qu'il était épris de Black. C'était passé près, mais maintenant il était conscient de cette possibilité, prêt à l'utiliser si nécessaire. Et l'essentiel, comme l'avait si sagement observé le Prince du Danemark, était d'être prêt.

~~~~*~~~~

Ironiquement, ce fut exactement la dernière action de Mathilda qui diminua considérablement les soupçons galopants qu'avait Black sur le fait que Severus soit un Mangemort.

Le jour de la St Valentin, une fête purement Moldue, et une qui ne s'était insérée furtivement dans la tradition britannique que très récemment, était un événement que presque tous les enseignants détestaient absolument. Non seulement les élèves, surtout les plus vieux, étaient presque incontrôlables pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures, il y avait aussi une augmentation perceptible dans les activités de duels et de combats entre les jeunes hommes pleins de testostérone. Les quatre Directeurs de Maisons s'étaient opposés à l'idée du Directeur d'organiser un autre bal, et pour une fois il avait entendu raison. Rien ni personne ne put le dissuader, cependant, de faire décorer la Grande Salle de bougies roses - au lieu des blanches habituelles - parsemer les tables de pétales de rose et de chocolats en forme de cœurs, emballés dans de l'affreux papier rose, et ensorceler les statues et les armures pour qu'elles chantent des chansons d'amour de leurs époques. Il était strictement défendu aux élèves d'utiliser les hiboux de l'école pour délivrer des lettres d'amour et des cartes de St Valentin, mais beaucoup d'entre eux avaient leurs propres hiboux de toute manière, et ceux qui n'en avaient pas trouvaient toujours des moyens de se faufiler dans la volière.

Les nerfs de Severus étaient déjà aussi tendus que des cordes, parce que l'attaque de Peter McDonald, Chef du Comité de Contrôle des Aurors et aspirant allié d'Albus Dumbledore, était prévue pour le soir du quatorze. C'était un mercredi, et ainsi il était, bien sûr, exempté de participer à l'opération. Mais il savait que Lucius menait l'assaut, et qu'il ne lui avait été permis que d'emmener trois hommes - Voldemort n'avait nullement renoncé à son habitude d'envoyer ses partisans à des missions presque suicides, surtout Lucius. McDonald avait une femme - elle était une confrère de Roberta Rosier, travaillant à Ste. Mangouste comme guérisseuse d'âme - deux filles jumelles, Melanie et Natalie, qui avaient reçu leur diplôme il y a deux ans et habitaient toujours chez leurs parents, et un fils, Arthur, qui avait été un Serdaigle deux années au-dessus de Severus. Ceci voulait dire que le groupe de quatre de Lucius devrait faire face à cinq sorciers adultes entièrement entraînés. Six, si la petite amie de Arthur McDonald était présente. Les trois Mangemorts que Lucius avait choisi étaient expérimentés et, surtout, c'étaient des combattants impitoyables, mais tout de même Severus sentait son estomac se tordre en un nœud inconfortable d'anxiété.

Le petit déjeuner avait été une affaire très tendue, avec un nombre démesuré de hiboux entrant et sortant en volant de la Grande Salle pendant la plus grande partie du repas. Lui et les trois autres Directeurs de Maisons n'avaient vraiment pas apprécié manger, parce qu'ils contrôlaient constamment les oiseaux, identifiant ceux de l'école et notant les noms des destinataires pour plus ample interrogation des expéditeurs. Ses classes du matin n'avaient rien été de moins qu'une catastrophe, comme les élèves étaient distraits, riaient nerveusement et chuchotaient à tous moments, ne faisant presque pas attention à leurs potions et les loupant par conséquent. Pas même Minerva ne s'était plainte quand ils étaient passés devant les sabliers indiquant les points de maison sur le chemin du déjeuner. Toutes les maisons avaient souffert des pertes considérables, et elle avait elle-même ôté une quantité substantielle de points à ses propres Gryffondors, comme elle le dit à Severus.

Comme il fallait le prévoir, les choses empirèrent l'après-midi. Par alors, les émotions qui avaient commencé à frissonner le matin étaient arrivées au point d'ébullition, et deux garçons de sixième année, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, eurent même le culot de faire louper la potion de l'autre, à cause de leurs sentiments partagés pour une fille de cinquième année de Serdaigle. Heureusement, les conséquences n'étaient pas trop dramatiques ; Severus les envoya à l'infirmerie sous la garde d'un préfet de Poufsouffle, leurs mains et leurs visages couverts de brûlures multicolores.

Il savait qu'il devrait aller diner dans la Grande Salle - même uniquement pour confirmer son alibi pour ses confrères odieux - mais c'était simplement au delà de ses forces. Donc, après avoir nettoyé les restes du combat de coqs Serdaigle-Poufsouffle, il retourna avec lassitude à ses quartiers et appela Peggy.

"Maître Severus, êtes-vous malade ?" demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Pas malade, non. Seulement malade de ces marmots hormonaux. Et je ne descends pas dîner."

L'elfe hocha sagement la tête. "Je les vois et je les entend toute la journée ; pas étonnant que vous êtes fatigué, Maître Severus. Vous savez ce dont vous avez besoin ?"

"D'un Sortilège de Mort multiple pour me débarrasser de mes soi-disant élèves. Autrement que cela, je ne pourrais pas vraiment le dire."

"Les élèves appellent cela nourriture de réconfort," dit-elle et elle lui sourit d'en bas.

"Ah !" Severus éleva ses sourcils. "Et que serait-ce exactement ?"

"Eh bien, ils mangent surtout du chocolat -"

"Ça c'est Lucius," l'interrompit-il, secouant la tête, "pas moi."

Elle imita son geste, les oreilles battantes. "Pas pour vous, Maître Severus, je sais cela. Vous voulez un bon bouillon de poule chaud, puis de la purée de pommes de terre avec des oignons rôtis dessus et beaucoup de jus de viande, et une bouteille de Bordeaux. Je l'ai déjà ouverte."

"Peggy, Peggy," soupira-t-il, "Que ferais-je sans toi ?"

L'elfe sourit simplement et disparut de sa vue. Un peu plus tard, il était confortablement assis près de la cheminée, appréciant le bouillon de poule et le vin, et s'avouant qu'il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avait même réussi à se distraire des pensées le harcelant au sujet de l'opération de ce soir, qui devait commencer - il regarda sa montre - dans environ une demi-heure.

"Dois-je traiter votre cou et vos épaules, Maître Severus ?" demanda Peggy, quand il eut fini son dîner.

"Excellente idée," dit-il et il se redressa un peu, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre facilement les muscles tendus en se perchant sur le dos de sa chaise.

Ainsi bercé dans un état de confort et de félicité physiques, il s'endormit presque.

"Severus ?"

Sa tête se releva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, d'où le visage de Dumbledore le regardait, portant une expression de détresse mêlée d'amusement. "Oui, Directeur ?"

"Pourriez vous... euh, me rejoindre dans mon bureau un moment ? Nous semblons avoir un... un problème qui exige votre assistance."

Cela pouvait-il déjà être au sujet de McDonald ? Pensa Severus. Un autre un coup d’œil à sa montre lui dit qu'il était trop tôt - l'attaque n'avait pas même encore commencé. Encore trois minutes. En plus, l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du Directeur indiquait clairement que 'le problème' ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec des activités de Mangemort. "Bien sûr," dit-il, se levant de sa chaise et réajustant ses robes. "Est-ce urgent, ou puis-je marcher ?"

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous utilisiez la Cheminette, seulement pour cette fois."

La vue qui accueillit Severus quand il sortit de la cheminée de Dumbledore faisait plus qu'expliquer le combat entre angoisse et hilarité qui se jouait actuellement sur le visage ridé du vieux sorcier. Il semblait que Mathilda ait donné son _coup de grâce_ **, et Severus devait concéder que c'était extrêmement drôle. Black avait l'air de la pire fantaisie d'un biologiste fou : au lieu de cheveux, sa tête était couverte de plumes, avec une petite touffe sur le sommet, comme un cacatoès. A travers la barbe verte qui lui était poussée, se montrait un énorme bec, et ses mains s'étaient transformées en sabots de cochon. Luttant pour garder un visage sérieux et empêcher sa voix de grincer de gaieté réprimée, Severus réussit à demander, "Ai-je raison de supposer que ceci est Professeur Black ?"

La créature dans le fauteuil, fumasse, ouvrit son bec et... rota. Dumbledore tourna le dos aux deux enseignants et toussa discrètement. Severus regarda par la fenêtre, dans la nuit noire, et essaya désespérément de concentrer sur l'attaque en cours chez McDonald, pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. "O-oui," dit Dumbledore, après que son 'accès de toux' se soit achevé. "C'est en effet Professeur Black. Avant qu'il ait reçu ce... bec, il a accusé Mademoiselle Reynolds d'être la coupable. Et il... euh, a suggéré que, finalement, vous pourriez être l'auteur de cette farce habile mais essentiellement inopportune."

Rassemblant toute sa dignité, Severus lui dit qu'il n'avait rien du tout à faire avec les diverses excroissances de Black. "Comment est-ce arrivé, à propos ?" demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, qui hochait son accord.

"Quelques hiboux de l'école ont délivré des cartes de St Valentin à Sirius. Il semble que les sorts aient été emballés dedans, avec un léger effet retardant, pour qu'il en ouvre le plus possible avant qu'ils ne fassent effet."

"Je vois," dit Severus. "Vraiment, Directeur, si j'étais assez enfantin pour faire ce genre de farce, j'utiliserais des potions."

Les sabots fendus de Black volèrent en l'air en un geste d'accusation fervente, et un autre rot échappa de son bec. "Je pense," dit prudemment Dumbledore, la voix tremblante, "que Professeur Black veut suggérer que vous utiliseriez des sorts plutôt que des potions, pour mieux couvrir vos traces."

La situation commençait sans aucun doute à ennuyer Severus - même pour l'amour d'un alibi en béton, il ne pouvait supporter qu'un certain nombre d'insultes. Maintenant, l'attaque devait être terminée de toute manière, donc il pouvait terminer cette pièce de deuxième classe. "Tenez !" dit-il brusquement, lançant sa baguette dans les mains du Directeur. "Essayez _Priori Incantatem_ dessus, autant que vous le voudrez, puis soyez gentil de me permettre de prendre congé."

Dumbledore lui lança un regard à moitié triste, à moitié plein d'excuses et fit ce que Severus lui avait dit. "Eh bien, Sirius," dit-il, se tournant vers son professeur de Défense Contre les forces du mal, dont les traits ensorcelés commençaient lentement à disparaître, "J'ai peur que vous deviez des excuses à Severus. Il n'a certainement rien à voir avec... ceci " Il indiqua les attributs d'animaux de Black, qui rétrécissaient rapidement.

"Ne prenez pas cette peine, Directeur," dit Severus d'un ton glacial, se tournant déjà vers la cheminée, "La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ou que je désire est des excuses de la part du Professeur Black. Des excuses hypocrites sont pires que l'insulte d'origine. Bonne nuit, Monsieur."

Son premier geste après être retourné dans ses appartements, fut d'appeler Mathilda. "Tu n'as pas utilisé ta propre baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais de grands ennuis, bien que tu l'eût mérité."

"Bien sûr que non. Ce matin, j'ai vu McGonagall confisquer la baguette d'une deuxième année de Serdaigle, et elle l'a mise dans son tiroir dans la salle des professeurs. Alors je l'ai empruntée pendant que je corrigeais des devoirs avant le déjeuner. Elle est retournée en sûreté dans son tiroir, et personne ne le saura."

Déchiré entre l'exaspération et le rire, Severus secoua la tête. "Très bien, Mathilda. Mais souviens-toi : c'était la dernière. Très imaginatif, cependant, même si un peu théâtral."

"Un cochon, un cacatoès qui se lisse et un idiot qui rote - cela le résume assez bien, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle. "Mais je tiendrai ma promesse. C'était la dernière."

Cependant, les ennuis que le destin avait en réserve pour Severus ce jour là étaient loin d'être terminés. Il venait seulement de se verser un autre verre de vin, pour se relâcher un moment avant de monter à son laboratoire et de continuer à travailler sur la potion d'immunité, quand la tête de Dumbledore apparut à nouveau. Aucun doute n'était possible cette fois ci quant à la nature de son appel : le vieux sorcier paraissait triste et fâché. "Je suis désolé de vous déranger encore, Severus," dit-il, mais son ton de voix suggérait que ceci était simplement une formule polie, "Mais j'aimerais vous reparler un instant. Le mot de passe est Tarte à la Mélasse."

Pas sans satisfaction, Severus remarqua que, lors d'une occasion comme celle-ci, même le Directeur semblait trouver ses mots de passe un tantinet incongrus. "Bien sûr, Directeur," dit-il. "Je serai avec vous dans un instant."

Au moins, pensa-t-il en avançant à grands pas dans les couloirs, ceci était une confrontation qu'il avait prévue, donc il était préparé. Bien qu'il doute que la réaction de Dumbledore à son maniement de cette affaire soit très compréhensive. En voyant la fureur flamboyant dans les yeux du Directeur, quand il entra dans le bureau, Severus se dit que 'pas très compréhensif' ne commençait même pas à décrire cela.

Le vieux sorcier se tenait derrière son bureau, des mains aux articulations blanches empoignant le bord de la table. "Étiez-vous au courant de ceci ?" demanda-t-il.

"Si vous faites allusion à l'attaque des McDonalds, oui, j'étais au courant."

A l'évidence, Dumbledore s'était attendu à ce qu'il demande pardon ou se justifie, car il le scruta longtemps en silence. "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé ?"

"Parce que j'ai choisi de ne pas vous informer," répondit calmement Severus.

Prenant une respiration déchiquetée, Dumbledore essaya évidemment de se recomposer. "Vous avez choisi de ne pas m'informer. Je vois. Êtes-vous conscient que votre _choix_ a coûté la vie à quatre personnes ?"

"J'étais conscient qu'ils allaient mourir. Bien que je m'attende à cinq morts, pas quatre."

"Arthur McDonald était sorti dîner avec son amie. Peter, sa femme et les deux filles sont mortes. Et tout ce que vous avez à dire est que vous vous attendiez à ce qu' _un cadavre de plus_ soit trouvé ?"

"Non, Directeur. Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre vous ne semblez pas très disposé à écouter."

Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent, et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. "Ces gens étaient mes amis, Severus. Et Peter aurait été un allié de très grande valeur. Vous pouvez difficilement vous attendre à ce que j'applaudisse cette vaillante action, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Mais vous pourriez essayer de prendre un point de vue plus objectif. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ma couverture, ni mettre en danger Lucius ou Owen. Ce plan avait été établi avec une méticulosité extrême - s'il avait échoué, Voldemort aurait su exactement qu'il y a un traitre. Et l'un de nous aurait payé le prix. Que McDonald soit votre ami ou pas, aucun de nous n'aurait voulu payer sa vie avec la nôtre. L'héroïsme n'a pas de place dans ce jeu, surtout pas quand c'est complètement l'inutile."

"Je..." Dumbledore était sur le point de répliquer, puis à l'évidence il changea d'avis. "Nous discuterons de ceci une autre fois. Maintenant allez, Severus. Partez simplement."

En dépit de tout son pouvoir et de ses supposées qualités de direction, pensa Severus, Dumbledore n'était rien qu'un faible et vieil idiot. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait platement demandé à Severus s'il y avait une possibilité de tuer Lestrange, sans même considérer le fait que St. Jean avait été autrefois l'ami de Severus, son mentor et son gardien. Mais quand il s'agissait de ses propres copains, il pensait à l'évidence que les règles devaient être changées.

Il passa la tapisserie et monta lentement les escaliers vers ses appartements. Finalement, pensa-t-il, tout revenait aux émotions et aux préférences personnelles: 'chaque Serpentard est son propre meilleur ami' étaient les mots d'une vieille maxime. C'était sans aucun doute vrai. Ce que les gens choisissaient de négliger, cependant, était que ce n'était pas seulement vrai pour les Serpentards. _Homo homini lupus_ \- c'était la quintessence de tout.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Elias ?" dit-il à son corbeau, qui atterrit sur son épaule immédiatement après qu'il eut ouvert la porte. L'oiseau émit un coassement aigu et lui tira les cheveux. "Oh, arrête, ennuyeux volatile ! J'ai assez de choses à l'esprit sans -" Puis il l'entendit. Un hibou cognait à la fenêtre.

Craignant le pire, il alla l'ouvrir, et libéra un soupir de soulagement quand l'oiseau qui entra en volant dans son salon se révéla être un faucon pèlerin, pas le hibou grand-duc de Lucius. Son soulagement céda la place à la confusion, cependant, parce qu'aucune des personnes qu'il connaissait n'utilisait de faucon pèlerin pour livrer son courrier. Secouant la tête d'étonnement, il détacha un petit rouleau de parchemin de la jambe de l'oiseau. Il n'était pas scellé. Severus le déroula, et lut :

_Elle entrera en scène avant la fin de cette année._

_Sybille_

~~~~*~~~~

La lettre qu'il avait reçue le jour de la Saint Valentin avait été rétrécie et avait trouvé sa place dans le médaillon de Severus. Chaque fois qu'il le touchait il sentait un éclair chaud d'anticipation parcourir son corps entier. Il était inutile de se gronder, de répéter maintes et maintes fois que ceci était fou, que Sybille n'était rien de plus qu'un charlatan, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas de raison de croire en cette prédiction ridicule. La flamme qui avait brillé timidement depuis la mort du père de Clarissa avait été doucement attisée par le Destin dans un de ses caprices insondables, et Severus attendait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Du moment qu'il avait lu ces quelques mots fatals, la tentation de se suicider n'avait plus refait surface. Avec la perspective d'un salut imminent, aussi vague qu'il soit, sa vie de tous les jours devenait beaucoup plus supportable, bien qu'il ait des difficultés à s'admettre cela.

Pas que la vie soit devenue facile. Sa relation déjà fragile avec Dumbledore avait été encore plus tendue depuis l'attaque sur les McDonalds - la cerise sur le gâteau étant bien sûr qu'aucun successeur n'avait été nommé pour le poste de Chef du Comité de Contrôle des Aurors, si bien que, au moins du point de vue de Voldemort, la situation était pire maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été avant. Les Aurors, qui avaient depuis lors été une unité plus ou moins indépendante, avaient immédiatement été incorporés dans le Service d'Application de la loi Magique et ainsi sous les ordres de Bartemius Croupton. C'étaient de mauvaises nouvelles pour Dumbledore et Voldemort, car le père de Barty - en dépit de son erreur malheureuse après l'attaque sur l'Académie des Aurors - était encore un des membres les plus influents du Ministère, et un ennemi fervent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'antagonisme entre les Représentants de la Loi et les Aurors, et avait rendu clair dès le début que ces hostilités devaient être immédiatement arrêtées. Ses subalternes nouvellement acquis étaient placés sous proche surveillance, et ainsi, ceux qui avaient des sympathies pour Dumbledore plutôt que pour le Ministère devaient utiliser plus de précautions que jamais en suivant ses ordres. Les méthodes de Croupton pour discipliner ses subordonnés pouvaient être discutables, mais elles étaient aussi très efficaces ; par conséquent, la mort de McDonald n'avait pas affaibli l'ennemi, comme avait été l'intention de Voldemort. Au contraire : maintenant que Bartemius Croupton régnait sur et les Aurors et les Représentants de la Loi, il était devenu la figure la plus puissante du pays, tandis que les Ministres temporaires de la Magie avaient été réduits à de simples figures de carton. Pour les trois Phoenix, il était dur de déterminer s'ils devaient être contents ou ennuyés de ce nouveau développement ; d'une part, les opérations qu'ils devaient planifier et mettre en action devenaient de plus en plus périlleuses de jour en jour, mais d'autre part, le régime mené par la main de fer de Croupton avait empêché les forces anti Voldemort d'être fragmentées et ainsi plus affaiblies.

Severus devait toujours faire son rapport à Voldemort le treize de chaque mois, mais voyant que le Maître semblait être tout à fait satisfait de l'effet des potions fortifiantes qu'il recevait régulièrement par hibou, ces rendez-vous avaient perdu une partie de leur menace. De plus, Severus avait maintenant perfectionné ses manières de courtisan - il était profondément dégoûté de lui-même mais devait concéder que c'était une technique très utile - et donc il ne dépassait presque jamais ses limites. Le froid maintenant son cœur dans une poigne engourdissante, et le peu de valeur qu'il attribuait à sa propre vie aidaient à maintenir une façade impeccablement composée en se tenant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas qu'il soit immunisé aux surprises ; le choc qu'il reçut en rencontrant Voldemort le 13 mars fut assez pour lui rappeler combien sa position était fragile.

Comme d'habitude, Voldemort le reçut au quartier général d'Albanie. Mais il n'était pas seul cette fois ci - Lucius, Owen et les deux Lestranges étaient aussi présent. Après avoir délivré son rapport mensuel, qui contenait de fausses informations sur un contre-sort au Cruciatus sur lequel l'autre côté travaillait prétendument, Severus ne fut pas congédié. Un furtif coup d’œil à Lucius et Owen lui dit qu'eux aussi étaient étonnés d'avoir été appelés. Leur étonnement ne dura pas longtemps, cependant.

"Il y a deux heures," commença Voldemort, "j'ai reçu un message du jeune Barty Croupton."

Cinq ricanements suivirent cette annonce - le mépris de Barty, dont les tentatives continues pour être réadmis dans les grâces de Son Maître étaient plutôt pathétiques, était l'un des quelques sentiments qu'ils partageaient tous. Il semblait, cependant, que ces tentatives n'étaient pas entièrement stériles, surtout parce que le père du jeune Mangemort disgracié avait gagné tant d'importance pendant les dernières semaines. Étant donné la pression constante sous laquelle Barty était, constamment surveillé de près par son père, il était seulement logique qu'il ne désire rien de plus que Voldemort prenne finalement le dessus, pour qu'il puisse montrer ses vraies couleurs. D'où ses tentatives persistantes d'extorquer des informations vitales de Croupton Sr., aussi discrètement que possible. Paradoxalement, il réussissait légèrement plus maintenant, simplement parce que la surveillance paternelle s'était un peu relâchée, à cause de son énorme quantité de travail. De plus, un faible reflet du respect que chaque employé du Ministère était obligé de ressentir pour le Chef de l'Application de la Loi Magique, éclairait le fils, qui utilisait ce nouvel avantage plus subtilement que la plupart l'en auraient cru capable. Si Barty avait envoyé un message directement à Voldemort, cela voulait dire que ce qu'il avait à dire était urgent en effet.

Voldemort prit une feuille de parchemin de la table, la déplia et lut, "Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plaît pardonnez mon audace -" Severus et Owen échangèrent un coup d’œil sous des paupières à demi fermées "- mais j'ai des nouvelles importantes. Demain, le Ministère va officiellement annoncer que Lionel Chaucer, le gouverneur actuel d'Azkaban, prend sa retraite, et que Dirk Bones, un ancien instructeur de l'Académie des Aurors, prendra sa place." Voldemort posa la lettre et leur donna à chacun un regard perçant. "Bones, comme vous pourriez l'avoir présumé, est férocement loyal envers le Ministère, peut-être même plus que Chaucer. Ceci signifie que nous devons agir, et rapidement."

Cinq têtes furent abaissées en consentement. "Mon Seigneur," demanda St. Jean, "avez-vous l'intention de lui envoyer une demande pour qu'il se joigne à nous, ou voulez vous qu'il soit tué tout de suite ?"

Pendant que Voldemort méditait cette question, Severus l'observa discrètement. Il était très évident qu'il continuait à ingérer les potions que Lestrange préparait. Peut-être que les changements subtils dans ses traits semblaient plus prononcés parce que Severus le voyait seulement une fois par mois. Mais il était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourrait un chemin très dangereux en effet, et compromettait sa santé de manière très imprudente.

"Tout le monde mérite une chance," répondit finalement Voldemort, faisant à Lestrange un sourire mince. "Alors nous l'inviterons poliment à reconsidérer sa loyauté. Au cas où il refuse. Severus ?"

"Oui, Mon Maître ?" Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que son Maître était sur le point de dire, et se prépara mentalement pour la surprise à venir.

"Cela fait très longtemps que vous n'avez pas commandé d'opération."

"En effet, Mon Seigneur. Ma position actuelle à Poudlard me défend certainement de participer activement plus souvent, mais j'avais déjà commencé à me demander si je vous avais mécontenté de quelque façon." Soigneusement, il ajouta une dose d'anxiété polie au mélange d'intérêt et de docilité au masque qu'il avait mis sur son visage. Et rencontra les yeux de Voldemort. Une chose folle à faire - une partie de la chaleur et de l'affection était de retour dans ces globes rouge noir, une partie de l'appréciation qui l'avait si irrévocablement lié au mage noir. Severus réprima un frisson et réussit une simple allusion de sourire.

"Non, Severus." du coin de son œil, Severus vit le visage de Tabitha retomber. Cette petite chienne se nourrissait littéralement de l'humiliation des autres et était véritablement déçue quand cela n'arrivait pas. Une délicate, petite Détraqueur dans une très séduisante forme humaine. Penser qu'une telle créature allait mettre au monde un enfant... "Vous ne m'avez pas déçu," continua Voldemort, fronçant légèrement des sourcils vers Tabitha. Évidemment son changement d'expression ne lui avait pas échappé. "Et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je vais vous confier cette opération très délicate."

"M mon Seigneur... je - je ne sais pas que dire..." bégaya Severus, disant pour une fois la vérité. C'était pire que le problème McDonald. Il devrait choisir encore, et la décision était claire dès le début : il ne pourrait risquer aucune adversité dans l'exécution de cette tâche. C'était un test, et il le savait. Un test qu'il devait passer haut la main.

"Vous pouvez me remercier en planifiant et exécutant avec succès votre mission," dit Voldemort. "A cause de votre situation un peu délicate, elle devra avoir lieu pendant les vacances de Pâques. Vous pouvez choisir l'heure et le jour, et la décision de qui prendre avec vous est aussi la vôtre. J'insiste simplement pour que Fiona Nott fasse partie du groupe."

"Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur." du point de vue de Voldemort, cette demande était seulement logique. Fiona Nott, _née_ ** Bones, était la soeur aînée de Dirk Bones, et être incluse dans l'opération était clairement voulu comme punition pour son incapacité à leur faire rejoindre leur côté. "Combien de personnes puis-je emmener ?"

La colère monta en lui, quand il vit Voldemort lancer un regard interrogateur à Tabitha. Faites confiance à cette sadique petite Manticore pour suggérer qu'il le fasse tout seul. "Deux ?" dit-elle, avec un sourire charmeur vers son Seigneur et Maître.

"Tabitha, Tabitha " Voldemort secoua la tête et caressa affectueusement sa main. "Parfois tu vas vraiment trop loin. Les envies des femmes enceintes." Lucius et Owen produisirent des sourires polis, et Severus réussit même un petit rire bas. Il mourut, cependant, quand Voldemort continua, "Très bien, alors c'est deux, et l'un d'entre eux doit être Fiona Nott."

Lançant à Severus un coup d’œil de côté diabolique, Tabitha fredonna, "Mon Seigneur, ne devrions nous pas récompenser Barty pour avoir fourni une information si vitale?"

"Nous l'aurions lu dans les journaux demain de toute manière," dit Lucius brusquement, "je ne vois pas l'importance vitale de cela, vraiment." Dix secondes plus tard, il se tordait par terre, avidement regardé par Tabitha.

Quel idiot, pensa Severus, il devrait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer l'animal favori de Voldemort. Mais leur Maître était d'une humeur clémente - Lucius dut souffrir la Malédiction de Cruciatus pendant moins qu'une demie minute. Pendant qu'il se remettait hâtivement sur ses pieds, tremblant de partout et un petit filet de sang coulant sur son menton, car il avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier, la participation de Barty dans la mission fut confirmée. Pas que Severus ait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet.

~~~~*~~~~

La deuxième moitié de mars apporta une nouvelle attaque de froid mouillé. Cela rappela à Severus sa quatrième année, quand la pluie et le brouillard constants enveloppant le château et les terrains avaient plongé tout le monde dans une humeur d'une profondeur historique. Les élèves, habitués à passer leurs pauses dehors dans les cours dès que possible, devaient rester à l'intérieur ; il n'y avait pas de possibilité de promenades avant ou après dîner, pas même des promenades courtes ; et seuls les joueurs de Quidditch s'aventuraient hors du château pour leurs entraînements. La plupart de leurs condisciples les enviaient, mais seulement jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, trempés, le nez rouge et les côtes engourdies. Personne ne fut donc étonné, quand dans ce climat d'esprits bas et de réclusion forcée, Poudlard fut frappé par une véritable épidémie de grippe.

Malheureusement, Madame Pomfresh, d'habitude un parangon de prévoyance circonspecte, n'avait pas demandé assez de réserves de Pimentine à Severus, et ainsi le virus s'empara de la moitié des élèves et du personnel avant que la préparation soit prête. Aussi content qu'il soit d'avoir à enseigner à de plus petites classes, Severus regrettait aussi l'effet inévitable que l'absence de tant d'élèves aurait sur leur progrès général. Avec l'emploi du temps serré qu'il devait faire respecter, rattraper allait être difficile pour eux, sinon franchement impossible pour les moins doués. D'autre part, il y avait aussi un bon côté à cette situation : avec seulement cinq élèves à surveiller, il pouvait corriger des devoirs pendant les leçons, un privilège qu'il estimait véritablement, car cela lui permettait de dédier plus de son temps libre à son propre projet.

Une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, tout à fait habile à faire des potions et née de Moldus, fournit de manière inattendue une révélation au Maître de Potions, et par conséquent une autre tâche.

Severus regardait sa tentative - très réussie - pour produire un antidote à plusieurs poisons à base d'arsenic, quand il remarqua que les joues et le front de la fille étaient trop rouges pour que cela soit simplement dû à la vapeur émergeant de son chaudron. A plus proche inspection, il vit que ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux.

"Mademoiselle Archer !" dit-il d'un ton rogue. La tête de la fille se releva brusquement ; elle était clairement terrifiée. "Venez ici !" ordonna-t-il, et elle obéit avec une répugnance visible. Sa terreur augmenta quand il étendit son bras pour prendre son pouls. Il battait la chamade. "Allez à l'infirmerie, immédiatement !"

"Je - je me sens tout à fait bien, Monsieur," grinça-t-elle.

"Bêtise. Vous avez de la fièvre et gâterez probablement votre potion si vous devez vous tenir sur vos pieds plus longtemps. Faites ce que je vous ai dit, et allez voir Madame Pomfresh !" Il revint à la pile de parchemins attendant d'être examinés.

"Mais... mais Monsieur," dit la fille, "Cela ne peut pas être la grippe. J'ai été vaccinée -"

Severus sentit son subconscient lui donner un net coup de coude. "Voulez vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?"

Les yeux de mademoiselle Archer s'agrandirent de crainte, et sa voix devint encore plus grinçante. "Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous contredire -"

"Répétez seulement ce que vous avez dit, Mademoiselle Archer. Sans les ornements, si possible."

"O-oui, Monsieur. J'ai dit que cela ne pouvait pas être la grippe, parce que j'ai été vaccinée, et -"

"Cela sera assez, Mademoiselle Archer. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie. Et j'enlève cinq points à Poufsouffle pour avoir questionné ma décision."

Il se rendit à peine compte que la fille avait quitté la salle de classe et avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur le travail des autres élèves. Vaccination - c'était la réponse à un problème brûlant. Il avait déjà développé un antidote au Veritaserum. Il n'y avait qu'une petit pas à faire pour arriver à une formule un peu améliorée, qui garantissait une immunité à vie. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire menaçant. Comme c'était ironique, pensa-t-il, que ce soit une Née de Moldus qui lui donne une telle inspiration.

 

** en français dans le texte


	38. Chapter 38

"Et tu es sûr que ceci fera exactement ce que tu veux ?" demanda Lucius, examinant sceptiquement la petite fiole que Severus lui tendait.

"Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Le principe est assez simple. Cela ne marche pas de la même manière que les vaccinations moldues, en créant des anticorps à quoi que ce soit qui envahisse le système. Ceci," et il souleva un deuxième récipient contenant le même liquide argenté, "est basé sur le principe que les potions magiques, contrairement aux virus, visent simplement les thaumatocytes. Appelle cela un bénéfice marginal de ma recherche pour la Potion Liberatio. Donc je devais simplement altérer l'antidote légèrement pour le faire... eh bien, s'accrocher aux thaumatocytes. Ce qu'il fait."

"Hmm." Lucius roula la fiole de long en large dans la paume de sa main. "La question est : cela s'accroche-t-il de manière permanente ? Et l'accroche a-t-elle des effets secondaires ?"

"Tu crains pour ta beauté angélique ?" demanda Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucius renifla. "Eh bien, admets le - j'ai plus à perdre que toi."

"Vanité, ton nom est Lucius. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire. La seule insécurité qui reste est si l'effet est vraiment permanent. Alors je suggérerais que tu essayes environ une fois par semaine."

"Quelle idée brillante ! Narcissa adorera simplement cela !"

"Considère cela comme un moyen de fortifier le lien entre vous. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de vérité à l'occasion pour ranimer un mariage de plus de trois ans. En plus, tu développeras une résistance au Veritaserum au cours du processus. De n'importe côté que tu regardes cela, tu ne peux que gagner."

Lucius lui fit un demi sourire tordu, déboucha la fiole et vida le contenu. "Dieux," dit-il, quand il eut fini de lutter contre l'envie de vomir, "c'est pire que n'importe quoi que tu ais jamais proposé. Tu pourrais lui donner un meilleur goût, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le commentaire d'Owen était très similaire," remarqua Severus. "Maintenant prends cela."

Avec un regard interrogateur, Lucius prit la deuxième fiole. "Je pensais qu'une dose était suffisant."

"Ce l'est. Celle ci est pour Narcissa. Elle ne doit pas la prendre tant qu'elle est enceinte, cependant, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait faire à l'enfant. Considérant notre plan, et espérant que le résultat soit aussi prospère que le début, cependant, elle devra le prendre dès que le bébé sera sorti. Si nous réussissons, Voldemort va être furieux, et je suppose qu'il ne serait pas incapable d'interroger ta femme sous l'influence de Veritaserum. Alors nous ferions mieux de prévenir."

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Comment vont les préparatifs pour l'attaque de demain ?"

Severus roula ses yeux. "Ne pose simplement pas la question. Depuis que j'en suis venu à connaître un peu mieux la mère de Cédric, je ne me demande plus pourquoi il est un tel idiot. Et bien sûr elle est complétement hors d'elle - compréhensible, d'une certaine façon. Après tout, elle doit participer au meurtre de son propre frère."

"Maintenant n'exagère pas,"dit Lucius. "D'abord, elle et son frère n'ont jamais été trop proches - il y a une grande différence d'âge. Et elle ne me frappe pas comme étant une personne exceptionnellement émotive, non plus. Et ensuite, c'est de sa faute. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas convaincu de se joindre à nous ? Maintenant elle doit se coucher dans le lit qu'elle a fait. J'espère seulement qu'elle sera capable d’accomplir cette tâche. Et Barty ?"

"Idiot emmerdant," cracha Severus, fronçant les sourcils. "Il n'arrête pas de babiller au sujet de combien cette mission est importante - comme si je ne le savais pas. Et quel honneur c'est d'avoir été choisi." Il fit un sourire moqueur à Lucius. "J'ai été tenté de lui dire comment et pourquoi il a été choisi au moins une centaine de fois. Simplement pour qu'il la ferme. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire, simplement parce que je peux presque être sûr que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette information réussira à revenir à St Jean, pimentée de quelques détails supplémentaires. Et je préférerais éviter cela."

"Une très sage décision " Lucius fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter un autre verre.

Les vacances de Pâques avaient commencé il y a presque huit jours, et beaucoup d'élèves restaient à Poudlard, si bien qu'il était impossible à Severus de partir, bien qu'il eût aimé partir quelques jours. Comme l'avait mentionné Voldemort, quelque temps avait en effet passé depuis qu'il avait dirigé sa dernière opération, et il aurait eu un grand besoin d'un peu de paix pour se préparer mentalement. Dans l'état des choses, il devait paraître dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et le dîner. En plus, les examens des B.U.S.E.s et des A.S.P.I.C.s n'étaient pas loin, et ainsi il était assez souvent dérangé par des élèves soucieux. Mais il avait fini de travailler sur la vaccination au Veritaserum le jour d'avant, et avait ainsi consenti à retrouver Lucius aux Trois Balais.

Les boissons arrivèrent, et ils levèrent leurs verres. "Et comment vas-tu te débrouiller avec le vieil homme ?" demanda Lucius, posant son verre. "Il va être incroyablement furieux."

Severus haussa les épaules. "Je pense que je devrai voir comment il réagit puis me débrouiller en conséquence. J'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas me mettre à la porte."

"Le Bureau des Gouverneurs pourra l'empêcher de le faire, si on devait vraiment en arriver là."

"Tu sais comment il est. Il se fiche éperdument des gouverneurs."

"Oh, il ne s'en fichera plus." sourit Lucius. "Imagine seulement ce qui arriverait si Nathalie Pierson balançait tous ses scrupules par-dessus bord et décidait de faire savoir que Black est un Mangemort. Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre de mauvaise presse maintenant."

La mâchoire de Severus tomba. "Lucius, c'est brillant. Cela me rappelle comment tu as fait chanter Tabitha pour lui faire continuer avec la farce avec Black..."

"Politique - l'art du possible," remarqua sèchement Lucius. "En parlant de Tabitha : penses-tu que nous saurons jamais de qui est l'enfant qu'elle porte ?"

"Hmm..." Severus médita ceci. "Tu sais, je ne pense pas que, avec la pléthore de préparations différentes que Voldemort ingère, il soit capable d'engendrer un enfant."

"Suggères-tu qu'il est impotent ?"

"Ça, et tu dois considérer ces changements anatomiques que nous avons tous remarqué. Je parie qu'ils ne sont pas limités à sa peau et à ses os. Mais avec un peu de patience, nous devrions pouvoir voir de qui est l'enfant. Si Voldemort était le père, il devrait avoir des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Alors s'il ou elle se révèle avoir une coloration différente, nous pouvons être assez sûrs que c'est un enfant légitime."

"Probablement." Lucius vida son verre. "J'espère seulement que l'enfant de St. Jean et le mien seront de même sexe. Autrement il va être difficile d'éviter un mariage arrangé, voyant que Voldemort choisira la seconde meilleure option s'il ne peut pas utiliser mon fils ou ma fille comme ingrédient de potions."

"Comme tu le sais bien, tous les mariages arrangés ne sont pas malheureux," dit Severus explicitement.

"Bien sûr que non, si tu fais allusion à Narcissa et moi. Mais, aucun de nous n'a été élevé par un couple de maniaques."

"C'est vrai. Penses-tu que ta mère pourrait revenir quand l'enfant sera né ?"

Lucius soupira. "Je souhaite qu'elle le fasse. Je lui ai écrit, mais tu sais qu'elle ne répond jamais."

"Je ne savais même pas que tu lui écrivais. Eh bien, peut-être que l'arrivée d'un petit-enfant pourra la faire revenir."

"Peut-être. Si nous sommes encore vivants à ce moment là."

"Comme c'est incroyablement gentil de ta part de mentionner cela." Severus regarda sa montre. "Ce qui me rappelle... je dois y aller. J'aurai besoin de toute ma force et de tous mes esprits demain, donc il faut que je me couche tôt."

~~~~*~~~~

Pour ne pas risquer la couverture de Severus plus que nécessaire, l'attaque devait avoir lieu à 2 heures 30 du matin le dimanche de Pâques. Il était peu probable que qui que ce soit vienne dans ses quartiers à cette heure-là, et le Baron Sanglant avait consenti à s'occuper tout seul des difficultés potentielles dans les quartiers de Serpentard, ce dont il était bien capable. Pas que des ennuis dussent être prévus - peu d'élèves de Serpentard restaient, puisque, grâce à l'allégeance de le plupart de leurs parents, ils ne devaient pas craindre d'attaques de Mangemorts sur leurs maisons et par conséquent avaient moins besoin de la protection que Poudlard pouvait offrir.

D'habitude, Severus s’abstenait de prendre des potions somnifères, à cause du risque de dépendance ; hier soir, cependant, il avait approfondi son sommeil artificiellement et se sentait maintenant reposé et énergique. Considérant que des visites surprises dans ses quartiers étaient improbables mais pas impossibles, bien que le risque soit infinitésimal, ses robes de Mangemort étaient encore rétrécies et rangées en sûreté dans une poche de ses robes normales d'enseignant, quand il s'approcha de la cheminée. Une dernière caresse pour Elias, un dernier regard vers son salon, un soupir profond et revigorant, un dernier toucher à son médaillon - _elle entrera en scène avant la fin de cette année... oh, Merlin, faites que cela soit plus tôt que tard, s'il vous plaît !_ \- et il s'avança dans les flammes, appelant "Manoir Malfoy !"

Le bureau de Lucius était sombre, et la maison était calme sous la nuit froide de printemps. Regardant dehors les terrains, qui étaient faiblement illuminés par la lune déjà décroissante qui venait tout juste de s'élever au-dessus des collines environnantes, Severus échangea ses robes de Poudlard contre l'habit de Mangemort et Transplana vers l'endroit de rencontre.

Les Bones habitaient à la périphérie de Canterbury, où ils avaient déménagé peu après l'attaque de l'Académie des Aurors. Dirk Bones, qui avait été l'instructeur de Techniques d'Interrogatoires, avait remis sa démission immédiatement après le désastre, refusant de continuer à enseigner quand l'école avait repris ses activités. Avec sa femme, ils étaient partis de Cardiff, qui était à l'évidence trop plein de souvenirs pour que Bones se remette de son traumatisme, pour aller à Canterbury. Pendant cinq mois - c'était l'histoire racontée par les fichiers du Ministère que Barty avait copiés - Dirk Bones n'avait rien fait. Il était seulement resté chez lui, à regarder stupidement par la fenêtre, sans parler ni bouger. Ce qui exactement avait provoqué un changement dans son comportement était incertain, mais un peu plus qu'un an après l'attaque, Dirk Bones était à nouveau très vivant, et sa femme attendait un enfant. Cela avait heureusement épargné à Severus l'ennui d'une enquête très longue au sujet de ses horaires de travail à Ste. Mangouste, car elle restait encore à la maison, puisque la naissance avait eu lieu début mars. Le bébé n'avait qu'environ quatre semaines.

Aussi content que Severus soit de pouvoir être sûr de trouver et Dirk et Helen Bones chez eux, il était aussi conscient du fait qu'un nouveau-né dans la maison pouvait tenir les parents éveillés à des heures bizarres. Et il n'avait pas d'illusion quant au genre d'adversaires que seraient deux personnes défendant leur enfant. Cette mission n'allait certainement pas être du gâteau, si la petite Susan - c'était le nom de l'enfant - avait décidé qu'elle voulait être nourrie à 2 heures 30 du matin.

Fiona Nott et Barty Croupton l'attendaient déjà sous un petit groupe d'arbres près de la maison de leurs cibles. "Ils sont éveillés," chuchota frénétiquement Fiona Nott, indiquant le bâtiment. "Regardez, il y a de la lumière dans une des chambres !"

Tout comme il l'avait redouté. Eh bien, il ne pouvait rien y faire. "Oui," répliqua Severus brusquement, "je peux voir cela par moi même. Mais cela ne change pas nos plans. Vous, Barty, devrez vous occuper de lui, je m'occupe d'elle, et vous, Fiona, devrez éliminer l'enfant. Est-ce clair ?"

"Bien sûr !" Barty semblait... eh bien, aussi pompeux que toujours. Severus ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Au moins il ferait son travail, s'il n'était pas trop nerveux. Avec Barty, on ne savait jamais.

Le hochement de tête silencieux de Mme Nott manquait d'enthousiasme, cependant. "Fiona, y a-t-il un problème ?"

"N-non," dit-elle, sa voix légèrement enrouée. "Je vais... je vais bien. Je vais tuer ma..." Sa voix se perdit dans le lointain.

Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, certainement pas. "Elle n'est pas votre quoi que ce soit, Fiona, c'est simplement un enfant. Un enfant que vous ne connaissez même pas, si mes informations sont exactes."

"Oui, Severus. Je suis désolée."

"Bien," dit-il d'un ton bourru, pas entièrement convaincu. "Laissez moi jeter un coup d’œil à vos baguettes, et nous pouvons y aller."

Ils lancèrent les sortilèges d'altération de voix et s'avancèrent dans l'herbe encore courte vers la maison, en premier Severus, puis Fiona Nott, Barty aux arrières. La presque demi-lune argentée s'était élevée un peu plus haut dans un ciel de nuit clair et presque noir, et sa faible lumière était réfléchie par leurs masques. C'était un paysage paisible, un peu trop sereinement bucolique au goût de Severus. Il détestait cela quand les choses se passaient trop facilement avant une attaque. Il préférait infiniment que quelque chose aille de travers avant - un masque oublié, une baguette ne marchant pas, une arrivée tardive, quoi que ce soit - parce que cela le rassurait d'une manière ou d'une autre que tout marcherait sans accroc quand la perfection était vraiment essentielle.

L'entrée s'ouvrit à un simple sortilège " _Exaperiemus_!" - pas de protections, rien. Pendant un moment fugace, Severus pensa qu'ils pourraient être embusqués, mais bannit instantanément cette idée. Non, les occupants de cette maison étaient simplement des idiots confiants. Probablement que Dirk Bones n'avait pas parlé à sa femme de l'invitation pour rejoindre Voldemort qu'il avait reçue et déclinée, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Une telle discrétion aimante, cependant, l'avait privé de la possibilité de mettre des sortilèges de protection ou de bouclier sur sa maison. Pas que ceci eut beaucoup gêné le groupe de Mangemorts - Rookwood, leur contact au Service des Mystères, les tenait à jour de chaque nouvelle découverte et de chaque nouvelle invention que le Ministère et les autres institutions de recherche affiliées inventaient - mais entrer était certainement plus facile comme ceci. Et, par-dessus tout, plus discret, car démanteler ou neutraliser des protections mettait d'habitude en marche quelque genre d'alarme dans la maison. Tout de même, Severus aurait préféré d'être obligé de percer des protections magiques lourdes. L'accès facile à la maison de leurs cibles servait simplement à faire peser plus lourdement sur lui la sensation de pressentiment.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir et entendirent immédiatement les cris furieux du nouveau-né, souligné par les deux voix calmantes des parents. "Tenez vos baguettes prêtes," marmonna Severus par-dessus son épaule, et les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Une autre respiration profonde, et Severus traversa le couloir, dirigeant ses pas vers une porte fermée, où un petit rayon de lumière entre le sol carrelé et le bois indiquait dans quelle salle la famille était assemblée.

M. et Mme Bones, tous deux en pyjamas, occupaient un petit divan - elle, appuyée contre le dossier et donnant le sein au bébé maintenant silencieux, lui, perché sur l'accoudoir, la regardant. Dirk Bones n'était pas un Auror expérimenté pour rien : il tira instantanément sa baguette et commença à attaquer les visiteurs masqués. Severus esquiva son premier sortilège, à la fois pour entrer plus avant dans la salle, et donner aux deux autres la possibilité d'entrer, puis se concentra sur Mme Bones, qui, serrant toujours solidement l'enfant contre sa poitrine avec son bras gauche, s'était déjà emparée de sa baguette. Mais le poids mort, bien que relativement léger, et sa crainte pour son nouveau-né l'empêchaient de bouger librement - elle tomba sous le deuxième Sortilège de Mort de Severus.

Pendant ce temps, les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien pour Fiona Nott et Barty Croupton. La vue de sa femme, tombant inanimée sur le sol, fit prononcer à Bones un hurlement de fureur, qui fit que sa sœur se gela un court instant. Assez longtemps pour qu'il lui lance un Avada Kedavra. Il la frappa directement en pleine poitrine.

"L'enfant ! Occupez vous de l'enfant !" hurla Severus à Barty. Il aurait eu besoin d'aide contre Bones, mais ses ordres étaient d'éliminer tous les membres de la famille, et les Aurors arriveraient d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Avec un adversaire comme les Dirk Bones, Severus devait se concentrer entièrement sur le duel en cours, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il se terminerait mortellement pour lui s'il manquait un seul battement - Bones n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre, et il avait déjà démontré son empressement à tuer.

Pendant qu'un combat était en cours, il n'était jamais possible de déterminer combien de temps il durait. Les sens de Severus étaient trop aiguisé, trop d'adrénaline parcourait son corps - il aurait pu durer dix secondes ou une demi heure. Il était si concentré sur le duel qu'il n'entendit même pas Barty crier " _Expelliarimus_! " et remarqua seulement que, finalement, il avait réussi à abattre Bones.

"Et elle ?" demanda Barty, désignant le cadavre de Fiona Nott.

Au lieu de répondre, Severus pointa sa baguette vers le cadavre et marmonna un rapide " _Immolatio_ ! " Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il utilisa pour lancer la Marque Sombre, le corps avait été consumé par les flammes qui l'avaient incinéré du dedans au dehors. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider les Aurors à l'identifier, surtout puisque son mari et son fils étaient des Mangemorts. C'étaient les règles, et Severus n'avait aucune intention de les enfreindre. Carl Nott devrait trouver une explication convenable pour la mort de sa femme, et enterrer un cercueil vide. Avec un dernier regard à la salle, Severus hocha la tête et dit, "Partons avant que -" Il fut interrompu par un pleur, et tourna brusquement la tête en direction de Barty. "L'enfant," hoqueta-t-il, "Ne l'avez-vous pas -" Mais c'était trop tard. Quand le premier Auror se matérialisa devant eux, tout ce qu'ils purent faire fut Transplaner.

De retour dans le bureau de Lucius, Severus ôta rapidement ses robes et son masque de Mangemort, les fit rétrécir et se changea dans ses robes d'école. Deux minutes après son départ de la maison des Bones, il était de retour dans ses appartements.

"Vous semblez... fâché," remarqua le Baron Sanglant.

"Bonsoir, Baron." Severus se versa un verre de whisky après qu'il eut banni les robes et la baguette incriminantes dans leur cachette coutumière. "Oui, je suis en effet fâché, parce que non seulement je dois faire face à la fureur de Dumbledore pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de l'attaque, je serai aussi puni par Voldemort. Cet idiot de Croupton l'a fait rater." Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

"Fait rater ? Et comment ?"

Severus lui parla de l'enfant. "Je me serais attendu à n'importe quoi de la part de Barty," conclut-il, "Il est habituellement nerveux et ce n'est pas le meilleur des duellistes. Mais laisser vivre cet enfant était une grande erreur, et une que je devrai payer." Il claqua son verre sur la table. "Premièrement ils me chargent avec deux idiots absolument incompétents, puis ils me blâment quand les choses vont de travers."

"Hmm..." Le Baron flotta plus loin de la cheminée - les fantômes n'étaient pas exactement amateurs de chaleur. "Et le Directeur ? Allez-vous lui dire que vous avez mené l'attaque ?"

Severus lança au spectre un regard incrédule. "Non, bien sûr que non ! Cela ne serait rien d'autre que fou !"

"Alors comment pensez-vous pouvoir expliquer le fait que vous ne l'avez pas informé ? Votre participation aurait été au moins une raison plausible."

"Je sais !" dit Severus impatiemment d'un ton rogue. "Mais que puis-je faire ? Si je lui dis que je ne savais rien de l'attaque, il commencera à douter de ma crédibilité et de mon utilité. Et si j'admets ma participation, essayez seulement de vous imaginer comment il réagira. Il y a une limite à sa tolérance, et j'ai peur que ceci veuille dire la dépasser."

"Je pense que vous sous-estimez votre importance pour lui," objecta le Baron un peu plus tard. "Il ne peut pas renoncer aux informations que vous fournissez."

"Peut-être qu'il a besoin de ces informations maintenant, mais essayez de penser un peu plus en avant. Si je lui laisse savoir que j'ai mené cette mission, il n'y aura pas moyen de le nier plus tard."

Ils discutèrent de la situation un peu plus longtemps, et finalement Severus s'excusa et alla se coucher. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, tirant les couvertures autour de lui, que le sommeil lui apporterait quelque inspiration. Et il avait besoin de son sommeil, car demain il devrait faire face au courroux de Voldemort.

~~~~*~~~~

Quand les élèves retournèrent à Poudlard après les vacances de Pâques, Severus Rogue était toujours leur professeur de Potions. Lucius et le Baron Sanglant avaient eu raison - il était indispensable à Dumbledore. La scène entre eux avait été échauffée, et la confrontation avec Voldemort ne s'était passée qu'un peu mieux que Severus l'avait redouté, mais à tout prendre, il s'en était tiré beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était Barty Croutpon. Pour une fois, Voldemort, dont les caprices devenaient plus imprévisibles de jour en jour, n'avait pas puni Severus pour l'échec de l'autre - le morceau de Cruciatus qu'il dut endurer était voulu comme punition pour avoir perdu Fiona Nott - mais l'avait simplement mis en garde. Mais il avait aussi précisé que Barty devrait souffrir des conséquences de sa faiblesse qui l'avait mené à laisser l'enfant en vie.

"La survie des enfants de nos ennemis," avait-il dit, fronçant des sourcils, à Severus, "est l'une des adversités les plus indésirables. Ces enfants grandiront pour nous détester, et tôt ou tard nous devrons les éliminer à cause de leur obstination."

Alors Severus avait accepté l'inévitable et rencontré Barty. Comme aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait risquer d'être vu avec l'autre dans leurs maisons respectives, Lucius leur avait offert l'usage de ses vastes cachots, qui contenaient, entre autres salles, les coffre-forts où la fortune de Severus maintenant considérable était dirigée en un petit filet discret. Pas même cette conscience ne pouvait rendre sa tâche plus agréable. Discipliner les Mangemorts indisciplinés ou simplement moins doués avait été tout à fait agréable au départ, quand il pensait encore que ce pouvoir était quelque chose qu'il pourrait obtenir. Maintenant, il ne croyait plus au pouvoir, et trouvait toute ces affaires simplement désagréables. Ce qui rendait cela franchement catastrophique était l'attitude de Barty.

"Bien," dit Severus, fermant la porte derrière lui et examinant la salle d'un regard dégoûté, "Débarrassons nous de ceci. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous dire combien votre performance a déplu à notre Maître. Non seulement vous n'avez pas su protéger Fiona, vous avez aussi mis en danger notre sûreté en épargnant la vie de l'enfant. C'est passé près, et c'était entièrement de votre faute. Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à dire ?"

La salle avait des murs de pierre nus, un plafond bas, légèrement vouté ; le sol était de bois rude et non traité. Elle était complètement vide à l'exception de deux crochets, à gauche et à droite de la lourde porte de fer ; ils tenaient des torches qui jetaient une lumière scintillante, incertaine qui n'atteignait pas les coins de l'espace plutôt grand. Barty, bien que l'aîné de Severus par seulement deux ans, déjà avait des rides profondes traversant son front et courant de ses narines aux coins de sa bouche. C'était un visage étrange, pensa Severus, encore enfantin, mais dissimulant des émotions qui étaient bien trop fortes et impétueuses, sinon fanatiques, à son goût. Dans la lumière tremblante qui ne venait que d'un côté, les ombres et les lignes étaient encore plus soulignées. La bouche de l'autre sorcier, normalement une mince, ligne presque sans lèvres, était bouclée vers le bas en une grimace de dédain, et ses cheveux couleur de sable étaient plaqués sur son visage par un éclat de transpiration.

"Non," cracha-t-il, "je n'ai rien à dire, espèce de petit bâtard vertueux."

Severus le gifla du dos de la main en plein visage. Cela ne fit rien pour lui ôter cette expression désapprobatrice. "Vous me montrerez du respect !" siffla-t-il. "Si vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense, dites le moi. Mais chaque insulte augmentera la durée de votre punition."

La poitrine de Barty se soulevait et retombait rapidement, et quelque temps il resta silencieux. "Du respect, eh ?" dit-il finalement. "Sinon autre chose, _je_ mérite du respect. Pas vous, dégoûtant le petit arriviste que vous êtes. Qu'avez-vous fait," et il s'avança plus près de Severus, "Qu'avez-vous fait," répéta-t-il, sa voix maintenant un simple chuchotement, "pour gagner les faveurs de notre Maître ? Vous êtes vous offert à lui, aussi ?"

Un moment, Severus était si confondu qu'il négligea l'insulte et demanda simplement , "Pardon ? -"

"Oh, vous me comprenez très bien, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Vous avez baisé votre chemin pour avoir les bonnes grâces de votre riche oncle, et je suppose que vous avez fait la même chose avec Lord Voldemort de Seigneur, espèce de -"

Sa baguette encore inutilisée dans sa main gauche, Severus mit toute sa rage et sa fureur dans le coup. Son poing frappa la joue gauche de Barty, et avec un gémissement le jeune sorcier alla au sol. Un " _Expelliarimus_ ! " aboyé plus tard, sa baguette était fermement saisie par la main de Severus, et la botte droite de Severus, reposant lourdement sur sa poitrine, le paralysait. "Comment osez vous suggérez une telle chose ?" demanda Severus, livide de colère. Barty lui sourit simplement d'un air moqueur, tressaillant parce que la moitié gauche de son visage commençait rapidement à enfler. "Répondez à ma question !"

Il ne s'était pas senti si impuissant, étourdi, rouge-sang de fureur depuis longtemps, et seulement quand Croupton resta allongé immobile, roulé en boule pour protéger son abdomen des coups de pied vicieux et gémissant, il recula. Voldemort avait voulu une punition, et Barty avait reçu une punition. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait utilisé sa baguette ; mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette sortie physique de la frustration et de la colère accumulées depuis longtemps avait été bien plus satisfaisante. La respiration encore lourde de l'effort, il s'accroupit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à deux centimètres de l'oreille de Barty. "Écoutez moi, petite saleté," chuchota-t-il, son ton doux contredisant la menace que contenaient ses paroles. "Si je reçois un jour ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou un sourire étrange d'un autre Mangemort, je ne saurai que trop bien qui a commencé les rumeurs. Et alors, mon ami, Lord Voldemort entendra exactement ce que vous avez insinué aujourd'hui. Chaque mot, y compris les calomnies que vous lui avez lancées." Un gargouillement inarticulé lui dit que Barty avait compris, donc il se releva et réarrangea ses robes. "Oh," dit-il, "j'ai failli oublier." Et il lança la baguette de son adversaire à son visage, avec assez de force pour le faire tressaillir quand le morceau de bois frappa son nez endommagé.

Sans un autre regard derrière lui, Severus quitta la salle des cachots à grands pas et remonta dans le bureau de Lucius.

"Sev," s'écria Lucius, se levant de derrière son bureau, "Que diable est-il arrivé ? Où est Barty ?"

"Toujours en bas dans les cachots."

Lucius ferma rapidement la distance entre eux et attrapa le coude de Severus. "Sev. Tu as l'air... eh bien, terrible. Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état."

Les braises de sa rage n'avaient pas encore arrêté de couver. Severus libéra brusquement son bras et se tourna vers l'autre sorcier. "Arrête de me dire ce que je peux faire ou ne peux pas faire !"

La bouche de Lucius se durcit. "Rogue, cesse de faire l'idiot et dis moi ce qui est arrivé. Si tu as tué Croupton, nous devons faire quelque chose à ce propos. Je ne garderai pas le cadavre du fils de M. Application de la Loi dans mon sous-sol, alors tu ferais mieux de parler rapidement !"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Et maintenant sois gentil de me laisser partir !" cria Severus, les yeux en feu.

"Très bien !" Lucius le rattrapa devant la cheminée. "Alors quoi ? Peut-il transplaner ? Tu ne peux pas simplement décharger tes déchets dans ma maison et partir, ne comprends-tu pas cela ?" Il regarda Severus de haut en bas. Quand son regard tomba sur les mains de l'autre, ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. "Oh, bonté divine," dit-il avec un ricanement dégoûté, "Tu ne l'as pas battu, n'est-ce pas, Sev ? C'est terriblement de _mauvais goût*_ *! Regarde tes phalanges - elles commencent déjà à bleuir !"

A cette exposition de révulsion bien-élevée, Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de renifler moqueusement. "Malfoy, tu es absolument inestimable. Oui, je l'ai battu, et je t'assure que c'était une expérience incroyablement rafraîchissante. Tu devras simplement le raccommoder un peu."

"Mon passe-temps préféré le dimanche de Pâques," grogna Lucius. "Raccommoder Barty. D'accord, je le ferai. Fais seulement quelque chose à propos de ces bleus, et pars. Doux Merlin." marmonna-t-il, marchant vers la porte.

De deux mois avaient passé depuis ce jour, et Barty avait évidemment compris la menace. Pas un seul sourire impudique, pas un regard étrange de n'importe quel autre Mangemort. Severus se sentait encore légèrement troublé, mais Owen l'avait assuré que Barty avait été le seul à qui il s'était vanté de son premier meurtre, qui avait été le garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le lit de l'Oncle Ettore. Donc Severus pouvait au moins ôter ce problème de son esprit et se dédier aux problèmes liés à l'école. En dehors des réunions normales chaque treize du mois, ses devoirs de Mangemort ne pesaient pas trop lourdement sur lui. Surtout puisque Voldemort n'avait pas trouvé approprié d'exécuter plus d'attaques majeures pour le moment, du moins jusqu'à ce que la situation avec les Aurors, l'Application de la Loi et Azkaban - que Croupton avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à aussi mettre sous sa responsabilité - soit devenue un peu plus claire. Même Lestrange avait été suffisamment raisonnable pour se joindre à l'effort des trois phœnix pour convaincre Voldemort que quelques choses étaient mieux apprises des journaux que d'expérience pratique. La réorganisation et la coopération entre Représentants de la Loi et Aurors était certainement une telle chose. Alors Severus pouvait se concentrer sur les A.S.P.I.C.s et les B.U.S.E.s qui approchaient, et préparer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la seconde et dernière étape de leur plan, qui devait être exécutée bientôt.

Ses relations avec Dumbledore s'étaient légèrement améliorées pendant les dernières semaines, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était un grand soulagement. Il était assez pour lui de se battre sur un front. Mais le manque d'assauts avait allégé d'une manière ou d'une autre l'humeur du Directeur, et son groupe de résistance avait réussi à détruire la plupart des Lys du Diable, si bien que dans deux semaines, seuls un ou deux allaient fleurir. Cela avait été une tâche énorme, mais en avait bien valu la peine. Considérant le fait que Lestrange était toujours L'Elu qui préparait la Potion Liberatio, utilisant libéralement l'huile précieuse, Voldemort ne pourrait pas prendre plus que six doses jusqu'à l'année prochaine. C'était une petite consolation, mais quand même une pensée réconfortante.

Ce qui était légèrement moins satisfaisant était les tentatives de Severus pour créer une potion d'immunité qui pourrait protéger l'enfant des Potters, et peut-être aussi d'autres, contre le Sortilège de Mort. Il barra partiellement cela pour l'impossibilité de se dédier entièrement à la recherche. Peut-être, se dit-il, y aurait-il une avancée majeure pendant les vacances d'été. Les vacances d'été... Quand elles commenceraient, cela signifierait que la première moitié de l'année serait terminée. Et si Sybille avait raison. _Elle entrera en scène avant la fin de cette année._ Deux cent quatre jours à venir, et cent et soixante deux de passés.

~~~~*~~~~

De la fenêtre de son salon, où il choisissait les livres qu'il voulait prendre avec lui pour les vacances d'été, Severus vit la longue file d'attelages sans chevaux osciller le long du chemin vers les portes. Aussi dur qu'il soit de le croire, sa première pleine année scolaire à Poudlard s'était achevée. Considérant combien elle lui avait semblé interminable en septembre dernier, elle s'était tout à fait bien passée. Il y devait y avoir une autre rencontre avec Dumbledore et McGonagall, pour faire des projets pour les deux mois suivants - cet été, ils devraient rester en contact - et alors il pourrait rassembler ses bagages et son corbeau et partir. Peggy l'avait déjà précédé deux jours plus tôt, pour rendre sa maison aussi habitable que possible.

C'était un jour chaud, et il était fatigué, mais la Tour Serpens restait relativement fraîche, même pendant les mois d'été. Choisir les livres dont il avait besoin lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu, surtout parce qu'il se fit attraper à les lire alors qu'il aurait dû seulement leur donner un coup d’œil superficiel, et donc il avait déjà travaillé pendant plus de deux heures quand la voix de Dumbledore l'appela de la cheminée.

"Oui, Directeur ?" ¨Puis il se souvint qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous et regarda sa montre. Il aurait dû arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore il y a une demi heure. "Désolé," dit-il, fâché contre lui-même parce que sa distraction l'avait mis dans une situation où il devait présenter des excuses, ce qu'il détestait, "j'ai peur d'avoir complétement oublié l'heure."

"Ce qui est seulement trop probable d'arriver quand vous vous occupez de livres," répondit Dumbledore. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est les vacances et nous ne devons pas coller à un emploi du temps serré. Pensez-vous que Minerva et moi puissions venir dans vos quartiers ? Je semble me rappeler que vous avez mentionné qu'ils sont agréablement frais. Fumseck ne réagit pas trop bien aux sortilèges de refroidissement, et donc mes pièces sont actuellement un peu désagréables."

"Bien sûr, Directeur. Laissez moi seulement enlever les Objets Sombres et les images de femmes nues."

Dumbledore rit tout bas, et un peu plus tard lui et McGonagall se tenaient dans le salon de Severus. "C'est vraiment agréable," remarqua McGonagall, donnant à la salle un regard appréciatif.

"Ne le dites simplement pas à Black," dit Severus ironiquement et il se gagna promptement un froncement de sourcils. "J'ai peur de ne pas être en condition de jouer l'hôte aujourd'hui, car Peggy est déjà rentrée."

"Tant pis," dit Dumbledore, et il conjura une cruche de limonade glacée et trois verres. "Ceci fera l'affaire pour le moment, et il n'y a qu'un peu plus d'une heure jusqu' au déjeuner."

Ils s'assirent et remplirent leurs verres.

"Maintenant," commença le Directeur, "il y a quelques sujets dont nous avons besoin de discuter, et donc nous devrions commencer in medias res. Au sujet des initiations ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Oui. Comme je le pensais, elles auront lieu le 31 juillet, à cause de la conjonction Mars Jupiter. Il y a deux semaines, quand je devais faire mon rapport à Voldemort, il était assez mécontent du petit nombre de nouvelles recrues, alors je présume que nos mesures ont réussi."

Cela avait été une tâche délicate de découvrir lesquels des septièmes années voulaient se joindre aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore plus difficile d'identifier ceux qui étaient assez malléables pour être dissuadés de poursuivre leur décision. Il avait transmis une liste à Dumbledore avant la fin mai, et les membres les plus dignes de confiance de son groupe de résistance s'étaient immédiatement embarqués dans une mission pour rendre visite à aux parents qui étaient considérés comme des sympathisants tièdes ou purement et simplement des adversaires de Voldemort - ces informations avaient été recueillies par Lucius et Owen. Quelques discussions approfondies et sortilèges de mémoire soigneusement appliqués plus tard, les parents étaient prêts à empêcher leur progéniture de recevoir la Marque Sombre à tout prix. Étant donné la date de l'initiation, il était probable qu'ils puissent même réussir.

"Elles ont en effet réussi," confirma Dumbledore. "Et les autres ?"

Severus soupira. "J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose que nous puissions faire. J'ai discuté du problème avec Lucius et Owen, et nous avons consenti qu'il serait mieux que, pendant l'année prochaine plus ou moins, une partie de nos missions soient embusquées. Vous savez que Voldemort est enchanté de nous donner des tâches presque impossibles. S'il continue, et je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, nous essayerons d'exécuter des attaques à deux, emmenant quelques uns des nouveaux, pour que les Aurors ou vos gens puissent en attraper quelques uns."

"Dans l'état des choses," remarqua McGonagall, "je pense qu'il serait imprudent de se fier aux Aurors, du moins pour le moment. Croupton a brisé les vieux partenariats, parce qu'il ne se fie à personne. Nous avons suffisamment peu d'alliés parmi eux, et ces quelques uns ne pourront pas échapper au contrôle constant."

"Eh bien," dit Dumbledore, "notre groupe grandit, et nous pourrons nous occuper de ceci nous-même, je suppose. Connaissant Croupton, je n'aurais pas confiance en sa générosité de toute manière. Cet homme est capable de donner ces jeunes aux Détraqueurs sans leur donner une chance de reconnaître leurs erreurs. Mais je pense que votre stratégie est faisable, Severus. Et M. Malfoy ?"

"Si tout va bien, l'enfant naitra le 8 juillet. Trois semaines trop tôt, peut-être seulement deux, alors j'espère que ses capacités magiques ne souffriront pas trop. Ce qui m'inquiète plus est le problème des réfugiés. Voldemort sait qu'ils sont ici, sur les terrains de Poudlard, et Lestrange n'arrête pas de l'agacer à leur sujet."

"Lestrange," dit Dumbledore. Le verre dans sa main tremblait légèrement, et il ne regardait pas les deux autres mais dehors, vers les tourelles et les pinacles du château. "Lestrange - et je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse dire ceci un jour d'un être humain - devrait être éliminé. Je sais -" Severus avait ouvert la bouche pour objecter "- je sais que cela ne peut pas être fait. Du moins pas maintenant. Et je reconnais qu'une partie de la rancune devrait être plutôt dirigée contre moi, pour avoir été un tel idiot." Ses yeux continuèrent à suivre les quelques nuages plumeux dérivant dans le ciel d'été. Alors, se reprenant, il continua, "Les réfugiés, alors. Je m'y étais attendu. Connaissez-vous Solange Delacour ?"

"Euh..." dit Severus, complètement déséquilibré par la question en apparence faite au hasard.

Dumbledore lui sourit, les yeux scintillant. "Elle est professeur de Charmes à Beauxbatons, et si notre Gideon Flitwick est un atout en Charmes, elle est... eh bien, presque un déesse." renifla moqueusement McGonagall, et Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur. "Minerva," dit Dumbledore et il rit tout bas, "fait... euh, allusion au fait que Solange est à moitié Vélane. Mais faites moi confiance, elle est aussi un sorcière incroyablement puissante."

"Et ?" l'incita Severus à continuer.

"Et elle m'a aidé à rendre une région, qui convient parfaitement à nos buts, incartable. Les réfugiés seront transférés là-bas, attirant aussi peu d'attention que possible. Quand vous reviendrez fin août, ils seront simplement partis."

"Eh bien, c'est un soulagement," dit Severus. "Maintenant, et la communication ? Nous aurons besoin de rester en contact, parce qu'il est possible, même si c'est extrêmement improbable, que Voldemort puisse devenir impatient. Si - et j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas - mais si l'enfant des Potters nait le 31 juillet, il pourrait vouloir précipiter les événements et prendre son sang tout de suite. Si cela devait être le cas, je devrai vous avertir, et rapidement."

McGonagall le regarda avec alarme. "Mais je pensais qu'il voulait attendre que -"

"Oui, je sais. C'est ce que nous pensons tous, et c'est probablement ce qu'il fera. Mais il est devenu de plus en plus imprévisible, et je ne veux pas ne pas être préparé."

"Hmm..." Dumbledore caressa sa barbe. "Vous avez raison, bien sûr, Severus. Nous devons considérer cette possibilité. Eh bien, alors, Minerva, je suppose que vous devrez passer quelques jours chez Severus."

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent les deux enseignants, également contrariés.

"Directeur," dit Severus, "Ma maison pourrait être sous surveillance et -"

"Oh, mais un chat errant qui erre dans votre jardin n'attirera probablement pas l'attention de qui que ce soit," dit Dumbledore, avec un coup d’œil perspicace à sa sous-directrice.

McGonagall lui lança un regard sombre. "Ma forme d'Animagus est connue, Albus."

"Je sais, mais vous aviez l'intention de passer l'été chez vous, et quelqu'un de votre famille pourrait changer votre couleur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, je suppose qu'ils pourraient le faire," dit-elle avec regret. "Et cela semble en effet être une bonne idée. Après tout, ce sera seulement pour quelques jours."

Essayer de repousser des pensées d'Esmeralda, Severus lui fit un sourire tordu. "Peggy sera en extase," offrit-il. "Vous devrez faire un régime quand vous vous retransformerez."

Dumbledore rit tout bas. "Et moi" dit-il, soudain de nouveau sérieux, "je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre les Potters d'aller se cacher."

"S'il veut les trouver, il les trouvera," objecta Severus, secouant la tête.

"Pas si nous utilisons le Sortilège de Fidelius."

"Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !" Severus lança ses mains en l'air d'exaspération. "Non seulement Potter est bien trop têtu pour entrer en dissimulation - je parie qu'il considère cela comme lâche et vil. Il y a aussi la question du Gardien Secret. Qui diable voudrait accepter ce fardeau dans des temps comme ceux-ci ?"

"Nous verrons, nous verrons. Maintenant je suggère que nous allions déjeuner. Je sens sans aucun doute que j'ai besoin de sole de Douvre avec un accompagnement de raiforts."

Échangeant des regards exaspérés, à cause à la fois de l'énormité de leurs tâches et de la combinaison dégoûtante de raifort avec du poisson, Severus et McGonagall suivirent le Directeur hors des quartiers de Severus et descendirent à la Grande Salle.

~~~~*~~~~

Riant presque de leur propre paranoïa, Lucius et Severus avaient consenti à rendre la deuxième étape de leur plan pour sauver le Malfoy pas encore né la plus réaliste possible. Après tout, les admonitions répétées par Voldemort et Lestrange de surveiller de près chacun des autres faisait paraître la crainte d'être surveillés par une troisième personne moins sans fondement. Et donc ils avaient décidé de diminuer le risque autant que possible.

Par conséquent, Severus ne faisait pas les cent pas nerveusement devant la cheminée - bien que ce soit ce qu'il aurait eu envie de faire - mais travaillait dans son laboratoire en haut, quand Peggy apparut et dit "M. Malfoy appelle par Cheminette, et je pense que c'est urgent, Maître Severus !"

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se leva et descendit. Lucius avait en effet l'air horrible - son visage pâle maintenant d'un blanc jaunâtre maladif, les cheveux décoiffés, de la transpiration coulant sur son front. "Lucius, que diable -" Savoir que Lucius ne faisait nullement semblant, mais était en danger très grave et très réel apportait un tremblement correspondant à sa voix.

"Poison... antidote..." fut tout ce que Lucius réussit à dire en étouffant avant que sa tête ne disparaisse de la grille de l'âtre.

Avec un signe de tête sinistre pour lui-même, Severus courut à l'étage, fouilla ses placards à la recherche d'un antidote de base - ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de plus spécial, car il était peu probable que même un Maître de Potions ait un assortiment d'antidotes stockés chez lui - et retourna au galop dans son salon. "Va à Ste. Mangouste," dit-il d'un ton rogue à Peggy, qui le regardait, les oreilles tiquant d'inquiétude, "et dis leur de se préparer pour deux patients. Et probablement une naissance." Peggy hocha la tête, et il s'avança dans la cheminée.

"Où sont-ils ?" cria-t-il à un Elfe de Maison terrifié qui vint en détalant vers lui quand il arriva au Manoir Malfoy.

"Maître Lucius et Maîtresse -"

"Ne parle pas, montre moi !"

L'elfe détala, suivi de près par Severus.

Narcissa était encore assise à la table, tombée en avant si bien que sa tête était venue se reposer dans son assiette. Elle devait être traitée en premier. Severus la tira par les cheveux, pêchant la fiole dans sa poche et la débouchant avec ses dents. "Merlin soit loué," marmonna-t-il, quand elle commença à marmonner après qu'il eut donné un coup sec à ses boucles blondes. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et, ses mains tremblant d'impatience et d'agitation, attendit qu'elle ait avalé un tiers du contenu. La plus grande dose était pour Lucius, qui avait - selon leur plan - bu plus de l'eau empoisonnée, car il était plus grand et plus lourd que sa femme.

Il laissa la tête de Narcissa retomber en glissant sur la table et s'avança à grands pas vers Lucius. Jurant silencieusement, il lutta avec le bouton du haut de la chemise de l'autre sorcier, qui refusait de s'ouvrir, réussit finalement et sentit le pouls. Il était faible et palpitant, le mouvement à peine reconnaissable sous la peau humide de sa gorge. Et il était étendu le nez par-terre sur le tapis. "Idiot !" grogna Severus, car il eut l'impression que son dos allait se casser quand il souleva le poids mort de Lucius. "Et maintenant bois, pour l'amour de Merlin !"

Pendant que Lucius avalait le liquide en petite gorgées péniblement lentes, Severus regarda alentour et, finalement et à son grand soulagement, détecta le cadavre de Skimpy l'Elfe de Maison. Alors Lucius avait réussi à le tuer avant de s'évanouir. La scène avait été montée à la perfection. Severus se permit un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien," dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Lucius, qui montrait les premiers signes d'amélioration après avoir vidé la fiole, "Et maintenant je vais m'occuper de Narcissa " Il reposa Lucius sur le tapis de cheminée, retourna à la table et, avec une difficulté considérable, tira une Narcissa récupérant lentement de sa chaise. Il s'était, bien sûr, attendu à ce que le travail commence-après tout, ceci avait été le but de leur plan-mais la laissa presque tomber quand elle se plia en deux, frappée par la douleur de la première contraction.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent en palpitant, et elle le regarda, apparemment pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui s'était passé. "Sev... Severus ?" dit-elle d'un ton brouillé.

"Oui," dit-il, tapotant son épaule, "je suis là. Maintenant accroche toi, je dois nous faire Transplaner à Ste. Mangouste et je ne veux pas nous désartibuler."

Elle hocha la tête, refermant les yeux. "Lucius..."

"Oui, Lucius va bien." Il la serra plus près de lui et Transplana.

Peggy avait à l'évidence réussi à alarmer le personnel entier de Ste. Mangouste, car quand Severus Transplana dans le vestibule avec son fardeau, pas moins de dix médisorciers les attendaient déjà. Le nom de Malfoy ne manquait jamais d'avoir son effet, pensa Severus. Narcissa fut mise sur un brancard, et les médisorciers écoutèrent avec reconnaissance son rapport sur l'incident. "Je ne sais pas quel poison a été utilisé," dit-il, "mais ceci -" il tira la fiole vide de sa poche "- semblait neutraliser les effets, du moins partiellement. Mme Malfoy est enceinte de plus de huit mois, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème -"

"Nous ferons une Césarienne," l'interrompit un des médisorciers. "L'enfant devrait aller bien."

"Excellent. Je vas retourner vers M. Malfoy alors, et voir si j'ai besoin de l'amener ici, aussi."

Le personnel assemblé hocha la tête avec fausse modestie, et, avec un dernier regard à Narcissa dont le brancard était en train d'être sorti en flottant par la porte, il transplana.

 

** en français dans le texte


	39. Chapter 39

"Oh, par les hémorroïdes sanglantes trois fois maudites de Merlin," gémit Lucius, quand Severus le fit lever et le mena à une chaise. "C'était pire que même Doloris. Comment va Narcissa ?"

"Assez bien, considérant les circonstances. Ils vont aller chercher le bébé par césarienne, alors tu ne pourrais pas être avec elle de toute façon. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si j'avais été empoisonné," dit faiblement Lucius, lui faisant un sourire de travers. "Mais l'antidote a marché, du moins assez bien pour m'empêcher de mourir."

"Tu en étais assez près. Maintenant, nous devons prendre des échantillons de la nourriture et des boissons, et les donner aux médisorciers à Ste. Mangouste. Je suggère que tu restes aussi là-bas, jusqu'à ce qu' _ils_ découvrent quel poison a été utilisé, et préparent le bon antidote."

"Merde," dit Lucius avec sentiment. "Penser que tu pourrais... eh bien, inutile de s'attarder sur ce qui ne peut pas être changé. Vas-tu informer Voldemort ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Oui, mais d'abord j'essaierai de joindre Owen et Lestrange, et alors nous déciderons quoi faire. Cependant, nous devons préparer les échantillons d'abord, et ensuite je t'amène à l'hôpital. Oh, et tu devrais dire aux Elfes de Maison de tout laisser tel quel. Les médisorciers devront probablement alerter le Ministère, et ils n'aiment pas que les preuves soient touchées."

Lucius roula ses yeux. "Pour une fois, l'Application de la Loi viendra chez moi parce que je suis la victime au lieu du suspect, et je ne serai pas là pour le voir. C'est d'autant plus dommage."

"En effet. Maintenant reste ici, je dois aller chercher quelques fioles pour les échantillons."

"Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose," répondit Lucius d'un ton rogue et il s'appuya plus lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle à manger, Lucius ferma et scella la porte, et Severus les fit Transplaner tous les deux à Ste. Mangouste. Voyager par Cheminette était tout à fait hors de question, étant donné que la condition de Lucius était pire qu'il ne le laissait voir à Severus.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été préparé à la vue les attendant à leur arrivée. Le vestibule de l'hôpital était assez encombré, et ils furent salués par un chaos de voix, ponctué de bruyantes petites explosions et de nuages de fumée violette émises par les divers appareil-photos. "Que diable..." marmonna Lucius entre des dents serrées, et il protégea ses yeux des éclats aveuglants.

"Quelqu'un doit avoir alerté la presse," chuchota Severus, sentant que son commentaire était assez redondant. "Oh, et le Ministère, aussi," ajouta-t- il, en voyant un groupe mélangé de silhouettes vêtues de blanc et de bleu sombre s'avancer vers eux.

"M. Malfoy, M. Malfoy !" appela un jeune homme, parchemin en main et plume à papote prête à écrire, par-dessus les têtes des photographes. "Pensez-vous que vous avez été victime d'une attaque de Mangemorts ?"

"Je -" Lucius se redressa pour faire sa pleine taille et, avec un seul geste impérieux de sa main, fit considérablement tomber le niveau sonore. "Je suis venu ici voir ma femme, qui est en grave danger, puisqu'elle est en état avancé de grossesse et aurait mis au monde notre enfant dans environ deux semaines. Sans mentionner que j'étais moi-même près de mourir il y a une demi-heure. Alors s'il vous plaît, mesdames et messieurs, respectez mon souhait d'être avec ma femme le plus tôt possible. Mon ami ici -" et il poussa Severus en avant "- vous dira tout ce qu'il sait. Il m'a sauvé la vie."

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour s'opposer, mais Lucius lui fit simplement un clin d’œil et s'avança à grands pas à travers les masses qui s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer, vers un groupe de médisorciers attendant à l'arrière-plan. De manière peu surprenante, les vautours de presse foncèrent immédiatement sur L'Homme Qui Avait Sauvé la Vie de Lucius Malfoy. Complètement ébloui par le bruit, la chaleur et par le soulagement l'inondant, Severus essaya de comprendre les questions lancées à lui depuis toutes les directions, quand la foule s'écarta à nouveau. Moins volontiers que pour Lucius, pensa-t-il. Plus d'une personne prenait un air maussade devant le groupe d'Aurors et de Représentants de la Loi bataillant leur chemin vers lui. Ils avaient quelques mètres à couvrir, et ainsi Severus put se préparer à la vue et à la voix d'Alastor Maugrey.

"Silence !" rugit l'Auror, à l'évidence pas trop préoccupé du fait que le Ministère paraisse bien ou mal pour les gens de la presse. Il ne les chassa pas, cependant-autant qu'il haïsse les chichis qu'ils faisaient, Severus était assez soulagé qu'il y ait des témoins tandis qu'il devait affronter l'Auror borgne. "Que s'est-il passé ?" aboya Maugrey, et les journalistes tendirent l'oreille.

"M. Lucius Malfoy, un de mes anciens camarades d'école et un de mes amis proches -"

"Et qui êtes-vous exactement ?" croassa une jeune sorcière avec des cheveux très évidemment teints en blond, de quelque part derrière ses confrères. Elle agitait sa main avec véhémence, et Severus remarqua que ses ongles étaient longs, ressemblaient à des griffes, et étaient peints d'une couleur fuchsia violente.

Maugrey tournoya sur place, son œil artificiel complètement anarchique. "Et qui êtes vous, Mademoiselle ?" beugla-t-il, "Soyez gentille de vous avancer et de vous identifier !"

Il y eut une légère agitation parmi les journalistes, et la femme tissa son chemin à travers les masses jusqu'à ce que Severus et Maugrey puissent la voir. Autant que Severus puisse en juger, elle avoir la trentaine bien sonnée, et apparemment son goût pour les couleurs insultant l’œil s'étendait à plus que seul son vernis à ongles. Elle portait des robes d'un rouge si impertinent qu'il devait presque fermer les yeux. Cet équipement voyant était complété par une paire de lunettes qui pouvaient le mieux être décrites par le terme 'incongrues'.

"Oh, c'est vous, Skeeter," dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Severus leva simplement un sourcil vers elle et les informa, elle et les autres, de sa manière la plus hautaine, qu'il était Severus Rogue, Maître de Potions et Professeur de Potions à l’École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard. "Comme je le disais," continua-t-il, "M Malfoy m'a appelé -" il regarda sa montre "- il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Les seuls mots qu'il a pu prononcer étaient 'poison' et 'antidote'. A cause de ma profession, qui est plutôt sujette aux accidents, je garde toujours une réserve abondante d'un antidote basique à la maison, et ainsi j'ai pu les secourir juste à temps, lui et sa femme."

Il y eut une brève pause, remplie seulement du grattement frénétique de plumes d'oie sur le parchemin. Alors, Maugrey demanda, "Des idées sur qui pourrait être le coupable ?"

Un moment, Severus se demanda s'il devait déjà leur donner l'histoire de Skimpy l'Elfe de Maison maintenant, mais décida de ne pas le faire. "Non," répondit-il, "je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'y avait pas de Marque Sombre, cependant, si c'est d'une quelconque indication."

"Comment ont-ils administré le poison ?" demanda un autre journaliste. Maugrey semblait le connaître, car il grogna simplement.

"Cela reste encore à découvrir, mais je suppose qu'il a été mélangé à leur nourriture ou à leur boisson. J'ai apporté des échantillons," dit-il, s'adressant maintenant à Maugrey, "pour que les médisorciers les examinent. Mais la salle à manger est fermée et protégée, donc il en reste plein pour vous."

Maugrey hocha simplement la tête et grogna à nouveau. Si possible, cet homme était devenu encore plus désagréable depuis l'été dernier, quand il était venu à Poudlard pour fouiller les quartiers de Severus. "Bien," dit-il finalement, "C'est tout pour l'instant. Nous aurons besoin de vous pour plus ample interrogation, cependant, alors vous feriez mieux de rester à notre disposition." Severus lui adressa un bref signe de tête, acquiesçant. "Et vous," beugla-t-il - les journalistes n'étaient pas trop impressionnés, apparemment ils s'étaient habitués à ce genre de traitement, "vous feriez mieux de ficher le camp maintenant. Le spectacle est terminé !"

La plupart d'entre eux parurent légèrement mécontents, mais ne s'opposèrent pas et Transplanèrent, un par un, suivis par les Forces de l'Ordre, qui quittèrent les lieux simultanément, après que le dernier journaliste soit parti. Severus se dirigea vers la réception et demanda où il pourrait trouver M. et Mme Malfoy. La jeune sorcière assise derrière le comptoir, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, lui fit un sourire rayonnant et fit signe à un Elfe de Maison qui se tenait dans le coin à côté d'elle. "Elle va vous mener à M. et Mme Malfoy," trilla-t-elle, et l'elfe partit.

Severus ne put pas cacher un sourire moqueur quand il entra dans les salles que l'elfe avait indiquées. Ste. Mangouste pourvoyait certainement aux demandes spéciales de ses malades les plus illustres, pensa-t-il, examinant la... eh bien, la suite, que Lucius et Narcissa occupaient. Le salon dans lequel il venait d'entrer n'avait aucune ressemblance avec une salle d'hôpital, avec ses rideaux, tapisseries et capitonnages abricots et beiges. Il avait frappé à la porte, mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse ; comme il n'avait pas envie de déranger l'intimité du couple en faisant irruption dans leurs chambres sans être annoncé, il appela, "Lucius ?"

Une tête blonde émergea d'une des portes à demi ouvertes de l'autre côté du salon. "Ah, Sev ! Finalement ! Viens, viens, je dois te montrer..."

Il avait déjà l'air beaucoup mieux, et souriait d'agitation. "Es-tu sûr ?" dit Severus, un peu incertain. "Peut-être devrais-tu d'abord demander à Narcissa."

"Elle a déjà demandé que tu viennes. Viens !"

Les chambres à coucher avaient une apparence plus ressemblante à celles d'un hôpital. Les murs et le sol étaient blancs, et seuls les rideaux jaunes, flottant dans la légère brise d'été, ajoutaient une touche de couleur. Narcissa, toujours très pâle et fatiguée, était assise dans son lit, appuyée contre un tas de coussins blancs, et tenant un petit paquet blanc qui émettait de doux bruits de succion. La dose de poison qu'elle avait reçue avait été largement neutralisée par l'antidote de Severus, et grâce à la césarienne que les médisorciers avaient effectuée elle n'était pas épuisée par des heures de travail, mais rayonnante et visiblement heureuse. "Bonjour Severus ! Viens faire la connaissance de notre fils."

Pas tout à fait sûr de quoi faire, Severus s'approcha du lit et jeta un coup d’œil dans le paquet blanc. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas les enfants en général et les bébés nouveau-nés en particulier, il devait reconnaître que celui-ci était tout à fait agréable. "Quel est son nom ?" demanda-t-il, prenant avec précaution l'enfant que Narcissa lui tendait.

"Drago Julius," répondirent les fiers parents à l'unisson.

"Drago..." Il examina les minuscules traits. Comme tous les nouveau-nés, Drago Julius Malfoy avait des yeux bleus. Pas comme ceux de sa mère, cependant, qui étaient d'un bleu clair, comme un ciel d'été après une lourde pluie. Non, ceci était un peu plus sombre, nuageux et incertain, un présage du changement à venir, qui rendrait probablement ses iris gris ou bleu pâle. Le visage de l'enfant était seulement légèrement rosé - peu surprenant, puisque à lui aussi, les ennuis du travail avaient été épargnés. Assez drôle - parce que cela rappelait à Severus la malheureuse St Valentin de Black - la petite tête de Drago arborait une touffe de cheveux blanc blond. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, la caressant doucement du bout de son index, c'était plutôt du duvet. "Mes compliments," dit-il, rendant la petite créature à son père, "Il paraît vraiment gentil." Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Et toi, Narcissa, comment te sens-tu ?"

"En dehors de la nausée que ta vaccination m'a donnée, encore un peu étourdie," répondit-elle avec un sourire et elle prit sa main. "Compréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a deux heures, j'étais encore enceinte, et maintenant je l'ai..."

"Je peux m'imaginer. Qu'ont dit les médecins à son sujet ?"

"Ils ont dit qu'il était en parfaite santé," dit Lucius. Severus secoua la tête d'incrédulité, en le voyant chatouiller le nez du bébé et sourire à son fils. "Le poison n'a pas agi assez rapidement pour lui nuire. Mais ils ont pris un échantillon de sang et feront un test, juste par sécurité."

"En parlant de tests," dit Severus, se levant du lit et relâchant la main de Narcissa. "Je pense que nous devrions aller voir les médisorciers un moment, ne penses-tu pas, Lucius ?"

"Oui, bien sûr." Il mit Drago dans les bras tendus de sa mère. "Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes, ma chère."

Ils prirent congé de Narcissa, sortirent et traversèrent à grands pas le salon, pour chercher quelqu'un du personnel. A l'extérieur dans le couloir, Lucius s'arrêta un instant et attrapa le coude de Severus. "Ceci..." commença-t-il et il se racla la gorge.

"Oh, ferme la, Malfoy," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, se sentant extrêmement gêné.

Lucius lui lança un coup d’œil à moitié vicieux et à moitié amusé. "Merci de me rendre cela si facile, Rogue," grogna-t-il, et Severus renifla. "Eh bien. Je dis ceci maintenant, et je ne le redirai plus jamais. Merci. Je te dois une dette de vie."

~~~~*~~~~

"Empoisonné ?" siffla Voldemort, ses yeux fixant alternativement Lucius et Severus.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Hier à l'heure du déjeuner - les journaux étaient tout à fait précis à ce sujet." Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche, que Lucius grognait déjà de douleur - la botte en peau de dragon du Maître avait frappé sa cuisse gauche.

"On ne me parle pas comme cela, Lucius. Je veux un rapport détaillé de votre part, pas les bêtises dont les journaux nourrissent leur lecteurs."

"B-bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. Je... vous présente mes excuses. Ma femme et moi avions commencé à manger notre déjeuner et en étions arrivé au plat principal -"

Un autre coup de pied, cette fois la botte entra en contact avec la cheville droite de Malfoy. "Pas le menu, Lucius, je veux un rapport sur ce qui est arrivé."

"Oui..." Lucius prit une respiration en loques. "Oui, Mon Maître. Ma femme est soudain devenue mortellement pâle, et j'ai pensé que peut-être que le travail commençait. Alors je me suis levé pour la secourir -"

Severus put distinctement entendre les tendons du poignet droit de Lucius claquer quand il reçut le coup suivant. Il combattit la bile s'élevant dans sa gorge et se força à ne pas regarder à gauche, où il voyait la silhouette allongée s'affaisser légèrement. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour montrer de la loyauté, et bientôt, cela allait être son tour de toute façon. Ils pourraient tous les deux remercier les Dieux s'ils sortaient de cette maison vivants et respirant.

"Lucius, si votre intention est de tester les limites de ma patience, vous pourriez vouloir considérer que vous les avez déjà dépassées. Qu' est-il _arrivé_?"

"J'essaie d'expliquer, Mon Seigneur. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez moi si j'échoue. Quand je me suis levé j'ai remarqué que je me sentais malade moi aussi. La seule raison à laquelle je pouvais penser était que nous avions tous les deux ingéré du poison. Les symptômes étaient certainement là. Alors je suis allé appeler Severus..."

"Ah," dit Voldemort, sa voix pleine de surprise exagérée, "vous avez appelé Severus... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas les médisorciers ?"

"Parce qu'ils arrivent d'habitude très tard, Mon Seigneur. J'étais inquiet pour ma femme et je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde l'enfant."

"Intéressant. Et alors ?"

"Pendant que je l'attendais, les Elfes de Maison ont amené un autre elfe en le traînant, un elfe à qui j'avais donné des vêtements au début de cette année. Il... elle tenait encore une fiole et -"

"Et vous avez trouvé approprié de tuer cette créature. Comme c'est commode. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas simplement assommée ?"

"Mon Seigneur, je... vraiment je... j'étais sur le point de mourir, et..."

Severus, prostré à la droite de Lucius, sentait ses mains devenir moites de transpiration... non, pensa-t-il, avalant convulsivement, ce n'était pas de la transpiration. Trop chaud et collant. Ceci devait venir du poignet de Lucius. Tabitha devait passer du bon temps.

"Assez," l'interrompit brusquement Voldemort. "Maintenant à vous, Severus, le vaillant sauveur de la famille Malfoy. Vous aviez par hasard l'antidote dans votre maison ?"

"C'était le seul que j'avais, Mon Seigneur, un simple antidote de base. J'espérais que cela marche."

"Et cela a marché, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle coïncidence heureuse. Pile le bon poison, pile le bon antidote. Et le pauvre petit elfe a attendu presque six mois pour avoir sa vengeance." Il claqua sa langue et arrêta de faire les cent pas. Severus sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade. "Pourquoi," continua Voldemort, sa voix maintenant presque inaudible mais d'autant plus menaçante, "est-ce que quand je désire quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy veut me refuser, il réussit ? Et pourquoi Severus Rogue joue-t-il toujours un rôle dans le jeu ? J'ai besoin du sang de Narcissa Lestrange, le sang d'une vierge sang-pure, mais elle n'est plus vierge. J'ai besoin du sang d'un enfant né fin juillet, et l'enfant nait trois semaines trop tôt. Et les deux fois -" il s'accroupit près de la tête de Severus et caressa doucement ses cheveux "- les deux fois Severus Rogue se trouve par hasard être vital pour contrecarrer mes projets."

Les mots étaient probablement aussi incriminants que le silence, mais Severus décida de parler. "Mon Seigneur, cela peut certainement paraître ainsi -"

"Enfant..." Il pouvait sentir le souffle du Maître caresser son oreille. "Suggérez-vous que j'ai tort ?"

Oh, Dieux. Il aurait dû prévoir la question. La seule question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas répondre avec un oui ou un non. Peu importe lequel des deux il choisissait, cela signifiait une fin certaine. "Je ne suggère rien, mon Seigneur, que la vérité -"

"La vérité..." La main continua à caresser ses cheveux, lentement et doucement, appelant des larmes à ses yeux et faisant haleter sa respiration dans sa poitrine. A chacun quelque chose de correspondant... pour Lucius l'humiliation pénible, pour lui une simple allusion à ce qui avait été autrefois. "Pourquoi ne me dites vous pas la vérité alors, enfant ? C'est si simple... je pourrais même vous pardonner."

L'envie de se lever et de cracher au visage de Voldemort pour ce mensonge flagrant était forte et brûlante, mais il la combattit. "Je vous ai dit la vérité, Mon Seigneur. Je le jure."

Et après les caresses, la douleur. Pas de bottes pour lui. Seulement Cruciatus, simple, ordinaire et propre. Pas de flaques rouges par terre, pas de tendons ou d'os brisés. Seulement cette douleur admirablement pure. Pendant un temps qui sembla si long et interminable, et avec une intensité qui lui faisait jouer à cache-cache avec la folie - elle était là-bas, tout juste hors de sa portée, mais il pouvait sentir combien elle était légère et douce et chaude... _elle entrera en scène avant la fin de cette année.._. ceci était-il son âme sœur, sa bien-aimée, qu'il reconnaîtrait une fois que leurs yeux se rencontreraient ? Peut-être que ses embrassades étaient brutales et que ses baisers déchiraient des fragments de ses lèvres, mais, oh, se reposer dans ses bras... il se jeta en avant pour la rejoindre et elle était partie. A jamais partie, elle l'avait laissé reposer sur des éclats de glace criante. Il se sentit être tiré vers le haut et transporté sur une chaise. Une main - il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas celle de Voldemort - prit sa mâchoire et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Le liquide qui était versé sur sa langue était probablement tiède, mais il avait l'impression que d'abord un fer rouge, puis un glaçon avaient été appuyés contre ses dents. Ses papilles gustatives, en état d'alerte rouge comme le reste de son corps, n'enregistrèrent rien. Veritaserum. Et pas quelques gouttes - ceci était une lourde overdose. Severus n'était pas tout à fait sûr que la vaccination y résiste, mais trouva, à sa grande surprise, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Un gémissement bas venant de sa droite lui dit que Lucius recevait le même traitement. Les pas de Voldemort, retentissant sur le plancher de bois, s'approchèrent. "Eh bien, les enfants, il est temps de dire la vérité. Lucius, qui vous a donné le poison et dans quoi l'ont-ils mis ?"

"Un de mes anciens Elfes de Maison, Mon Seigneur, et les médisorciers m'ont dit que c'était dans l'eau. Toute la réserve d'eau était empoisonnée."

Severus ouvrit ses yeux un peu et vit Voldemort, un simple contour sombre contre le mur blanchi à la chaux et la fenêtre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait immobile. S'il tremblait vraiment, Severus ne pouvait pas le distinguer. Peut-être était-ce seulement un tour que ses nerfs lui jouaient. Alors un flou blanc apparut dans la silhouette sombre - Voldemort avait tourné son visage vers lui.

"Que savez-vous de cet arrangement, Severus ?"

"Il n'y avait pas d'arrangement, Mon Seigneur. Je..." Il sentait qu'il glissait de la chaise et essaya de se redresser un peu, les muscles hurlant de protestation. "J'ai juste reçu l'appel de Lucius," continua-t-il, "et je suis allé là-bas aussi rapidement que je le pouvais."

Le flou blanc disparut brusquement, et la forme noire devint un peu plus petite. Voldemort leur avait tourné le dos. Bien que la vaccination marche à l'évidence, Severus était loin d'être triomphant. Le rebord sur lequel ils marchaient était trop étroit, et l'abîme des deux côtés était sans fond. Le Maître s'était attendu à ce que ceci soit son occasion pour se débarrasser au moins de Lucius, et maintenant il semblait qu'il n'ait aucune raison de ce faire. Ceci était, bien sûr, une source de soulagement, mais Severus était bien conscient que, pour Voldemort, c'était surtout une source de colère. Si leur Maître avait été moins vaniteux, il les aurait simplement bannis de ses rangs, avec ou sans raison, et certainement sans plus de cérémonie. Mais il voulait être admiré non seulement pour son pouvoir, mais aussi pour beaucoup d'autres qualités, parmi elles la justice. Seulement il n'y avait aucun moyen de punir ou de tuer deux loyaux partisans, qui venaient de nier les accusations élevées contre eux sous l'influence de Veritaserum, sans faire assez mauvaise figure. Voldemort avait voulu un public, il avait eu besoin de Owen et des Lestranges comme témoins pendant qu'il montrait un autre exemple de juste punition, et maintenant ce bel arrangement avait l'effet inverse. Severus pouvait seulement essayer d'imaginer l'agitation des émotions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait traverser en ce moment, la rage, la frustration. Et il trouverait un moyen de l'évacuer sur eux, sans doute.

"Severus..." La voix semblait un peu lointaine maintenant, et Severus essaya de concentrer ses yeux sur la silhouette noire. Voldemort se tenait à la fenêtre, appuyé sur le rebord avec son dos toujours tourné vers eux.

"Oui, Mon Seigneur ?"

"A qui avez vous parlé de la potion ?"

"A personne, Mon Seigneur, sauf Tabitha, la fois où elle était présente quand je suis venu à vous pour vous demander conseil. Et puis, quand Mansfield -"

"Lucius ?" Le nom sonna comme le craquement d'un fouet.

"Oui... Mon Seigneur ?"

Severus tourna la tête pour regarder l'autre sorcier. Il était tout à fait pâle, probablement de la perte de sang, et visiblement il souffrait.

"Que signifie pour vous la date du 31 juillet ?"

"Rien, Mon Seigneur. Rien de quoi je sois conscient."

"Savez-vous si un antidote au Veritaserum existe ?"

"Certainement pas, Mon Seigneur. Je regrette qu'il n'y en ait pas, cela rendrait notre vie beaucoup plus facile."

Voldemort sembla avoir épuisé ses questions, et Severus se prépara pour l'inévitable. Une autre attaque de Doloris, et vous ne saviez jamais si ceci allait être celle qui vous enlèverait votre santé d'esprit une fois pour toutes. Mais l'imprévisibilité du Maître avait aussi ses avantages. Le mot qu'ils entendirent après un silence prolongé et insupportable ne fut pas " _Endoloris_!" mais "Partez ! Partez à l'instant, vous tous !"

~~~~*~~~~

A la consternation de Severus, son progrès avec la potion d'immunité était lent. Avec Owen, qui était un partenaire plus enthousiaste pour ce genre de tentative que Lucius, il avait commencé une série d'expériences, qui consistaient principalement à tuer deux spécimens du même genre d'animal, l'un avec un poison rapide et l'autre avec le Sortilège de Mort. Puis Severus, qui avait été forcé d'agrandir son répertoire déjà impressionnant de connaissance non liée aux potions et de fouiller profondément dans les sortilèges de diagnostic, essayait d'établir la cause exacte de leur mort. Avec les potions, c'était toujours relativement facile. Mais le Sortilège de Mort restait un mystère. Les sortilèges ne donnaient aucun résultat, les victimes étaient aussi intactes à l'intérieur qu'elles en avaient l'air à l'extérieur. Elles cessaient simplement d'être, sans aucune raison apparente ou reconnaissable.

"Ceci ne mène absolument nulle part !"dit Severus, lançant à Owen un regard frustré. Ils se tenaient dans un endroit isolé sur les terrains entourant le manoir des McNairs, des animaux morts étalés dans l'herbe.

"Eh bien, non," admit Owen. "Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cause leur mort. Et si la raison n'est pas physiologique, alors..." Il s'assit dans l'herbe, enserrant ses genoux et apparemment perdu dans des pensées profondes.

Severus lui fit un sourire moqueur d'en haut. "Exactement. Alors quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit lentement Owen. "Mais... peut-être que cela à quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle le sortilège est imbloquable. Je veux dire..."

S'asseyant à côté de Owen, Severus le scruta attentivement. L'autre sorcier avait certainement une expérience plus profonde avec le Sortilège de Mort que lui. Alors peut-être pouvait-il trouver un indice. "Es-tu en train de dire qu'il est imbloquable parce qu'il n'y a rien à bloquer ?"

"Hmm... pas exactement. Mais ne t'es-tu jamais posé de question au sujet du son ?"

"Quel son ?" demanda Severus, perplexe.

"Il y a un son, comme... eh bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait comparer cela à la rumeur d'ailes... comme un oiseau vraiment grand qui plongerait à grande vitesse..."

"L'envol de la mort..." murmura Severus.

"Huh ?"

"Rien... je - je pensais seulement au nom de Voldemort, qui peut être traduit comme 'l'envol de la mort'. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cela semble un peu poétique," remarqua Owen. "Mais cependant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait... eh bien, quelque chose... quelque chose qui vient parce que tu l'appelles."

"Maintenant qui est poétique ? Tu veux dire que tu appelles la Mort ? La Mort n'est pas quelque chose, c'est simplement l'absence de vie."

Owen secoua lentement la tête. "Je ne serais pas si sûr de cela. Si la Mort n'était rien, pourquoi les gens l'auraient-ils imaginée ? Comme une personne, en plus ?"

"Owen, ceci est insensé !" Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, son cœur n'y était pas. Et si Owen avait raison ? Il était une brute sans sentiments, d'accord, mais il avait un certain... eh bien, faible pour l'action de tuer et pour la mort, si on pouvait appeler cela comme cela. Il pencha sa tête, pour regarder dans les yeux orange brun de l'autre. Ils ne contenaient pas une trace d'ironie. "D'accord," dit-il, "alors essayons de suivre cette ligne de pensée. Si la Mort est un... une entité, il doit y avoir quelque chose... attends voir !"

"Quoi ?" dit Owen, élevant ses sourcils. "Une grande onde cérébrale ?"

"Je suppose que tu pourrais dire cela. C'est pathétique, mais... tu sais, lors de notre quatrième année, quand je suis resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai eu cette conversation étrange avec le Baron Sanglant..."

Les mots réapparaissaient dans son esprit.

_"Un miracle ? Quel genre de miracle ?"_

_"L'Amour. Oh, vous ne devriez pas sourire, mon garçon. Que pouvez-vous savoir au sujet de l'Amour ?"_

"L'Amour ?" dit Owen, "Eh bien, cela... je veux dire, c'est une possibilité. Et on dirait une magie très ancienne."

"Je suppose que oui. Et je ne suis pas sûr de comment faire entrer cela dans une potion."

"Je peux imaginer cela. C'est ton domaine d'expertise, après tout. Comment va Lucius ?"

"Bien. Il a récupéré, bien que j'aie dû lui donner une quantité démesurée de potion Sanguiplenus. C'était sa cuisse - Voldemort a frappé une artère."

Owen hocha sinistrement la tête. "Ces bottes. J'adorerais les incinérer."

"Oui," consentit Severus, riant tout bas, "ce serait une bonne action. Mais il est bien réparé, et complétement fou de joie parce qu'il a un héritier. As-tu déjà vu l'enfant ?"

"Nan. D'autre part, qui me laisserait près de ses enfants ? Mais je le verrai quand même à la cérémonie de nomination. As-tu une idée de qui va être le parrain ?"

"Il m'a demandé, mais j'ai refusé, simplement parce que je ne pense pas que nous devions agir comme de trop bons copains dans l'avenir proche. Voldemort a déjà ses soupçons, il n'y a pas besoin de les nourrir plus. Bien sûr, St. Jean serait le choix logique, étant l'oncle de Narcissa et tout, mais je pense que Lucius préfèrerait demander à Black."

Owen renifla. "Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Eh bien, Sev, j'ai du travail à faire, alors je vais te laisser avec l'Amour et la Mort."

"Très drôle !" marmonna Severus en direction de sa silhouette s'éloignant.

~~~~*~~~~

Le 28 juillet, Severus fut éveillé par une Peggy très contrariée. "Maître Severus, je vois un chat dans le jardin, et je veux le nourrir, mais il me dit -"

"Quoi ?" Severus s'assit tout droit d'un coup. "Tu peux _parler_ aux animaux ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?"

"Non, Maître Severus, c'est pour cela que je suis si contrariée. J'entends celui-là dans mon esprit, et ce n'est jamais arrivé avant, alors j'ai peur..."

McGonagall. Bien sûr. Il avait oublié complètement son arrivée imminente, car ils ne s'étaient pas entendus sur une date particulière. "Tout va bien, Peggy. Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un Animagus. Quelles étaient exactement ses plaintes au sujet de la nourriture ?"

Les yeux de Peggy s'élargirent. "Un Animagus ? Oh, maintenant je reconnais sa voix, c'est le Professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hocha la tête et balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. "Elle ne se plaint pas, elle me dit simplement de vous informer qu'elle est là."

"Comme c'est prévenant de sa part. Dis lui que je serai en bas dans une demi-heure. Elle peut prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi, si elle veut - sous sa forme animale, bien sûr."

Il n'était certainement pas content de devoir permettre la présence de McGonagall dans sa maison. Il ne pouvait pas toujours surveiller ses déplacements, et donc elle pourrait profiter de son séjour ici pour l'espionner. Pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit d'illicite en ce moment - la prochaine fournée de Falsitaserum pour les Mangemort ne devait pas être prête avant milieu août, et il avait détruit la recette écrite il y a longtemps - mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise. Il entra dans la salle de bains et, avec un froncement de sourcils à son reflet dans le miroir, appliqua le charme de rasage. Probablement, pensa-t-il, tapant l'éponge enchantée avec sa baguette avant d'ouvrir les robinets et d'avancer sous la douche, qu'il ne se débarrasserait jamais de la répugnance à toucher son propre corps. Premièrement, il y avait eu l'expérience traumatisante avec son oncle qui l'avait empêché de le faire, et, après un sursis court, il avait repris l'habitude parce que son corps n'était rien qu'un moyen d'être torturé. Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait à flots sur sa peau pâle, il repensa à sa brève rencontre charnelle avec Amanda Bibine le soir d'Halloween. Aucun plaisir là-bas. D'une certaine façon, cela avait été assez similaire à sa perte de contrôle avec Barty Croupton - seulement une manière de lâcher physiquement de la vapeur, de diminuer d'une manière ou d'une autre la pression surchargeant son esprit et son âme. Grâce au sortilège de mémoire, Amanda ne s'était souvenue de rien de cela ; néanmoins il y avait eu des tentatives fréquentes de sa part pour l'attirer dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait jamais montré quelque intérêt que ce soit, cependant, surtout parce qu'il était sûr que les choses n'allaient probablement pas prendre une autre tournure que la première fois, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la mettre plus d'une fois sous oubliette. En dehors du fait qu'il ne désirait pas de relation - du moins pas avec Amanda Bibine, et la seule autre option était beaucoup trop vague pour y penser plus qu'occasionnellement et fugacement - il n'en voyait pas tout à fait le sens : il n'avait aucun plaisir à la sauter distraitement, et pour alléger la tension il pouvait tout aussi bien penser à autre chose.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait passé assez de temps sous la douche, il sortit, exécuta un sortilège de séchage sur ses cheveux et son corps, et, vêtu d'un peignoir, alla dans sa chambre à coucher pour s'habiller.

A Poudlard, son corps était protégé du contact avec ses environs par la double couche de ses vêtements et des robes d'enseignant. Il s'était habitué à cette protection et se sentait plutôt nu maintenant, avec seulement sa chemise et son pantalon. Mais l'idée de porter des robes à la maison ne l'attirait vraiment pas, et il se sentait encore trop jeune pour l'habit qu'une partie des sorciers d'un certain âge avaient l'habitude de porter sous leurs robes. C'était une espèce de manteau soutane, rappelant vaguement la fin du dix-neuvième siècle ; car le noir était son seul choix de couleur, cela lui donnerait une apparence encore plus austère. Peut-être plus tard, pensa-t-il. Pour le moment, il devrait essayer de s'habituer à se déplacer sans sa coquille extérieure. Mieux valait cela que faire deux fois son âge.

La famille de McGonagall avait fait un assez bon travail pour déguiser sa couleur, remarqua-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. D'habitude un chat tigré aux yeux verts, l'Animagus arborait maintenant une fourrure gris bleuâtre et des yeux orange. "Bonjour, Professeur," la salua-t-il et il s'assit, l'invitant à sauter sur la table d'un geste de sa main.

Le chat pencha la tête et hésita, puis sembla avoir pris sa décision, s'accroupit et sauta. Ignorant de manière délibérée le bol de nourriture que Peggy avait préparé pour elle, elle parada à travers la table et renifla l'assiette de Severus. "Non," dit-il sévèrement, "Vous ne devez pas voler dans mon assiette. C'est très mal élevé, même pour un chat. Vous avez votre propre nourriture, et si elle ne vous va pas, dites le simplement à Peggy. Il semble que vous puissiez communiquer."

Le chat émit un court sifflement, puis se tourna et retourna majestueusement à son bol, où elle commença à déplacer les morceaux avec sa patte d'une manière qui exprimait clairement le dédain et le dégoût.

"Le professeur dit qu'elle veut la même chose que vous, Maître Severus," l'informa Peggy.

Severus roula ses yeux. "Alors donne lui ce qu'elle veut." Il lança au chat un regard désapprobateur. "Je n'étais pas conscient que vous étiez une telle hédoniste, Professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des problèmes plus importants auxquels nous devons penser en ce moment. Je suppose que le bébé de Potter n'est pas encore arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le professeur dit non," dit Peggy, appréciant apparemment sa nouvelle position de traductrice.

"Tout comme je le pensais. Ils se seraient vantés de leur réussite à procréer partout dans les journaux, sans penser aux conséquences," remarqua sinistrement Severus.

"Le professeur dit - non, Peggy ne répète pas ceci !" grinça furieusement l'elfe. "Je respecte mon maître et ne dirai pas de telles choses."

Severus renifla moqueusement. "Laisse, Peggy, je peux imaginer ce qu'elle disait. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, cependant, est si le Directeur a déjà parlé aux Potters, et s'il l'a fait, quelles ont été exactement les résultats de la discussion."

En dépit de toute la fourrure couvrant son visage, le chat avait certainement l'air embarrassé.

"Le professeur dit que le Directeur Dumbledore va voir les Potters. Mais ils ne suivent pas son avis, surtout M. James Potter."

"Tout comme je le pensais. Alors ils n'iront pas se cacher. Dumbledore leur a-t-il donné des informations sur ce qui pourrait arriver si l'enfant naissait le 31 juillet ?"

"Le professeur dit - attendez s'il vous plaît, Professeur McGonagall, vous parlez un peu trop vite." La queue du chat se convulsa légèrement. "Le professeur dit que le Directeur Dumbledore leur en dit un peu, mais pas trop. Mais M. Potter décide simplement de l'ignorer, parce que c'est simplement une superstition."

"Comme si Dumbledore faisait quoi que ce soit à cause d'une simple superstition," marmonna Severus, secouant la tête. "Bien, Professeur, c'est vraiment mauvais. Cependant, nous nous étions attendus à cela. Et peut-être que j'ai quelque indice au sujet du Sortilège de Mort." Le chat leva les yeux de son bol et commença à ronronner.

"Le professeur dit -"

"Oui, Peggy," l'interrompit-il, "je peux voir par moi-même qu'elle est contente. Cependant," continua-t-il, s'adressant de nouveau au chat, "j'ai dit que j'avais quelque indice. Et c'en est seulement un très vague. Je pense qu'il sera inévitable que vous vous retransformiez sous forme humaine quelque temps, peut-être tard cette nuit, parce que discuter de questions plus complexes avec Peggy comme traductrice serait plutôt ennuyeux. Nous risquerons cela, seulement cette fois-ci, et je lancerai des sortilèges d'invisibilité, comme cela nous pourrons nous déplacer partout dans la maison, si nécessaire, sans être vus de dehors."

"Le professeur demande si vous utilisiez ce sortilège quand vous étiez encore à l'école," dit Peggy et elle gloussa.

"Ceci," dit-il de manière tranchante, "n'est vraiment pas vos affaires, estimée confrère."

~~~~*~~~~

Une cérémonie de nomination était toujours une occasion très festive dans le monde des sorciers, considérant l'importance du nom d'un sorcier. Drago Julius Malfoy devait officiellement recevoir son nom le soir du 28 juillet, dans une cérémonie digne la tradition et de la situation de la famille.

Severus, qui détestait ce genre de festivités, ne pouvait pas vraiment éviter celle ci, et ainsi il arriva au Manoir Malfoy à l'heure fixée. La cérémonie elle-même commencerait à huit heures du soir, mais Lucius lui avait demandé d'être là déjà à sept heures. Un jour d'été raisonnablement chaud et brillant se transformait en une soirée agréablement tiède, quand Severus franchit le seuil du bâtiment - il le trouvait toujours extrêmement impressionnant, peu importe le nombre de fois où il était venu ici. Tout en suivant un Elfe de Maison vers le salon, il médita brièvement l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur un enfant de grandir dans cette forteresse de basalte. Lui et Lucius n'avait jamais partagé d'histoires d'enfance, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Severus aurait aimé savoir quelle impression la porte d'entrée avait fait sur un Lucius de quatre ans. Lui avait-elle donné des cauchemars ? Ou l'avait-il simplement trouvée intéressante ?

Quand il fut arrivé à ce point de ses méditations, il avait aussi atteint le salon. Comme d'habitude, quand il était perdu dans l'une de ses rêveries, son regard avait été fixé par terre, et donc il leva la tête et les yeux pour saluer ses hôtes. Et rencontra une paire d'iris mal assortis, un bleu et un vert. Sa première impulsion fut d'embrasser la créature toujours exquise qui lui souriait, mais il se reprit et tendit simplement la main. "Mme. Malfoy," dit-il, avec plus de chaleur dans sa voix qu'il n'en avait utilisé de très longtemps. "Je suis enchanté de vous voir - cela fait si longtemps."

"Pas si longtemps, Severus." Sa voix était toujours aussi enchanteresse qu'il s'en souvenait. "Deux ans et demi font difficilement longtemps. Mais il est bon d'être de retour. Et je pense que vous pourriez m'appeler Yelena. Cela me fait me sentir moins grand-mère."

Sa main était toujours posée dans la sienne, et Severus la pressa légèrement. "Cela devrait être le moindre de vos soucis," dit-il, lui souriant.

"Eh bien, Sev," dit Lucius, s'avançant derrière sa mère, "c'était une belle surprise, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Severus, "et une bonne, simplement pour changer. Comment va le Vénérable Héritier ?"

"Le Vénérable Héritier est en train d'être nourri, pour ne pas déranger la cérémonie par des hurlements inopportuns. Venez," dit Lucius, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et l'autre autour des épaules de Severus en une rare démonstration d'affection, "asseyons nous pour avoir un moment d'intimité avant que les invités arrivent. Et pour boire à la santé de Drago."

Même Severus, qui d'habitude n'aimait pas le champagne, devait reconnaître que ceci était très bon.

"Bien sûr," dit Lucius avec un sourire moqueur "cette bouteille est aussi vieille que ma mère - non, je ne le dirai pas !" ajouta-t-il, tapotant la main de Yelena. "Les invités devront se satisfaire avec le millésime de cinquante-huit. Encore trop bon pour eux, considérant combien d'idiots j'ai dû inviter, mais je ne donnerai à personne l'occasion de faire des potins comme quoi ils auraient été mal traités au Manoir Malfoy."

Yelena fit un signe de tête appréciatif, et Severus lui demanda, "Comment êtes-vous allée tout ce temps, Yelena ? Avez-vous... avez vous guéri ?"

Maintenant qu'elle souriait de ce demi-sourire triste qu'il avait vu pour la première fois la nuit de son départ, il remarqua qu'elle avait vieilli un peu. Pas beaucoup, et certainement pas d'une mauvaise façon. Mais il y avait des rides insignifiantes au coin de ses yeux, et une ligne profonde de chagrin s'était gravée entre ses sourcils. Elle était toujours la femme la plus belle sur laquelle il ait jamais posé ses yeux, cependant. "Oui et non,"répondit-elle. "Disons que j'en suis venu à accepter le fait que personne ne se relève jamais véritablement d'une telle perte. Cela fait certainement moins mal maintenant, bien que parfois, je pleure encore Julius. Mais," continua-t-elle après une pause, prenant la main de Lucius, "j'ai aussi reconnu que j'ai une responsabilité envers mon fils. C'était difficile d'entrer dans cette maison, mais la joie de l'arrivée de Drago pèse plus que ces émotions."

Severus hocha la tête. "Je suis content que vous vous sentiez ainsi. Cela signifie-t-il que vous projetez de rester ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre," dit-elle. "Mais je resterai certainement en Angleterre, pas trop loin d'ici. Après tout, mon petit-fils sera aussi mon filleul -"

"Excellente idée !" dit Severus. "Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, mais... je suis content que vous ayez trouvé une solution," ajouta-t-il, s'adressant à Lucius, qui paraissait tout à fait suffisant.

"En effet," consentit-il. "Et, bien que certaines personnes puissent ne pas être contentes de cela, c'est une tradition de famille et ainsi inattaquable. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser un moment, je vais aller chercher Narcissa."

Il quitta le salon, et après un court silence, Yelena dit, "De ce que Lucius m'a dit, je le comprends que vous avez pris très au sérieux ma demande de prendre soin de lui." Ne sachant pas quoi dire, car il pouvait difficilement croire que Lucius puisse lui avoir dévoilé sa fidélité à Voldemort, il hocha simplement la tête. Avec une étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux, elle continua, "Il n'y a pas de besoin de s'inquiéter, Severus. Je sais. Tout comme je savais pour Julius. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, cependant, mais Lucius... Eh bien," dit-elle, prenant pensivement une petite gorgée de champagne, "je suppose qu'il ne m'a pas dit la vérité entière, mais une grande partie. Je dois vraiment vous remercier et -"

"S'il vous plaît, Yelena," l'interrompit-il, car ce genre de conversation l’embarrassait infiniment, "vous ne devez pas me remercier. Disons simplement que nous avons plutôt pris soin l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes à égalité, je suppose."

Souriant, elle secoua la tête. "Entre vous et lui, peut-être. Mais Drago..."

"C'était simplement une mesure prophylactique, pour ainsi dire. Peut-être serait-il né un autre jour de toute façon, et tout cet affairement était pour rien. N'en parlez pas, vraiment."

Il se sentait très mal à l'aise maintenant, et fut véritablement reconnaissant de l’apparition de Narcissa et Lucius. Ce dernier portait son fils - ou plutôt, on pouvait seulement conclure que le petit Drago devait être quelque part dans la création soignée qui rappelait un tournesol à Severus.

"Jaune ?" dit-il, levant ses sourcils, "Pourquoi diable avez vous choisi du jaune ? Voulez-vous qu'il devienne un Poufsouffle ?"

Lucius soupira. "Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sa pierre porte-bonheur de naissance est le jaspe, alors quel choix avions nous ?"

"Oh la la," dit Severus, regardant à la dérobée dans la masse de plis et de dentelles, "Ce n'est pas vraiment sa couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Cela donne à sa peau un air légèrement violet..." Le petit Drago répondit à cette remarque désapprobatrice par un rot délicat. "Maintenant vraiment, M. Malfoy. J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard."

Narcissa lui sourit. "J'espère, pour vous deux, que tu n'enseigneras plus dans cette école quand il commencera."

Oui, pensa Severus, c'était aussi son propre souhait. Peut-être que tout serait bientôt fini. Peut-être... encore cent cinquante six jours...


	40. Chapter 40

"Nous devrons faire aussi court que possible," dit Severus, faisant signe à McGonagall de s'asseoir dans son bureau. "Je ne pense pas que ma maison soit surveillée, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir."

"Bien sûr", acquiesça-t-elle, "Étant donné la complexité de la question, je doute que nous puissions arriver à n'importe quel résultat ce soir. Alors parlez moi de vos pensées."

Severus répéta la partie essentielle de sa conversation avec Owen, et ce que le Baron Sanglant lui avait dit. Quand il eut fini, elle hocha simplement la tête et se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil, une expression de concentration profonde sur son visage. Décidant qu'il était probablement mieux de simplement la laisser penser un peu, Severus, prit aussi une posture plus relâchée, s'appuyant sur le dossier et croisant les jambes, et prenant de temps en temps une petite gorgée de café. Il était tard, déjà deux heures du matin passées, mais il avait besoin de la caféine pour rester éveillé. La cérémonie de nomination avait été une longue affaire - ou plutôt, la réception après l'avait été, tandis que la cérémonie elle-même était relativement courte - et bien qu'il n'ait pas ingéré beaucoup d'alcool, il en avait pris plus que d'habitude.

En dehors du retour de Yelena, qui l'avait véritablement rempli de joie, la soirée avait été dépourvue d'événements intéressants, et il avait trouvé cela difficile d'échapper à la multitude de parents qui profitaient de l'occasion pour parler avec lui des progrès de leurs enfants, ou du manque de progrès, en Potions. Les Lestranges avaient, bien sûr, été présents, et s'ils avaient été offensés du choix de marraine de Lucius, ils ne l'avaient du moins pas montré ouvertement. Tabitha, qui était déjà entrée dans son huitième mois de grossesse, s'était extasiée devant le petit Drago, et St. Jean avait été soi normal et charmant. Des Mangemorts s'étaient mêlés au personnel du Ministère, conversant amicalement, des meurtriers avaient serré les mains de membres de la famille de leurs victimes et offert leurs sincères condoléances, des traitres avaient élevés leurs verres aux fanatiques de leur cause - dans l'ensemble, pensa Severus, cela avait été une soirée très Serpentard.

Carl et Cédric Nott, tous les deux en robes de soirée noires à cause de leur perte récente - il avait été publiquement déclaré que Fiona avait souffert d'une attaque cardiaque tandis qu'elle était seule à la maison, si bien qu'elle était déjà morte quand son mari l'avait trouvée - avaient bavardé de façon aimable avec Stuart Wilkes, qui avait amené sa fiancée. Elle rappelait légèrement Mathilda à Severus, avec ses doux yeux bruns et son comportement discret ; Lucius, cependant, l'avait informé que la fille, qui était l'aînée de Stuart par un an, avait été expressément choisie pour lui par Voldemort et Lestrange. Elle était allée à l'école à Beauxbatons, était allemande et la fille du 'contact allemand' qui avait redécouvert la bibliothèque de Grindelwald. Stuart, encore sous l'influence de la Potion Imperius, dont Lestrange avait finalement créé une version qui durait six mois, avait bien sûr obéi sans objection, et était ainsi maintenant sous une surveillance encore plus rapprochée. Isolde - c'était le nom de la fiancée - était une partisane dévouée et une sorcière puissante. Son futur-mari n'avait pas une seule chance. A plus proche inspection, Severus avait remarqué que son ventre était légèrement arrondi ; Stuart avait confirmé qu'elle était, en effet, enceinte de quatre mois. Donc Sybille avait eu de nouveau raison : un mariage très tôt et... eh bien, le nombre d'enfants était encore bien sûr incertain. Mais à voir comment le premier était déjà en chemin, peut-être qu'il allait vraiment y en avoir plus. Il devrait attendre un peu plus longtemps pour vérifier si la deuxième partie de la prédiction, à savoir qu'ils se retourneraient tous contre lui, avait été exacte.

Quelle étrange soirée cela avait été... tous ces visages, certains qu'il avait connus depuis longtemps - ils avaient changé, surtout avec l'âge, mais derrière les rides et les expressions altérées il pouvait encore les voir comme ils avaient été la première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés. Alors il avait alterné en flottant entre présent et passé...

"Eh bien," la voix de McGonagall coupa ses réflexions, "je pense que nous pourrions avoir une chance. J'ai fait ma juste part de recherches dans ma jeunesse, avant que je commence à enseigner à Poudlard, et une partie de ces recherches était dédiée à la magie ancienne, primordiale - cela fait partie de ce qu'il faut pour devenir Animagus, ou du moins cela en faisait partie de mon temps. Mais je ne suis nullement une experte en Potions. Ce que je sais, cependant, est qu'avant que les médisorciers existent sous la forme que nous connaissons de nos jours, des guérisseurs - et il n'y en avait que très peu - utilisaient des pouvoirs très crus que seul un petit nombre de sorciers possédaient. Ils guérissaient leurs malades sans utiliser de baguette, purement par la force de leur... eh bien, je suppose que l'on pourrait appeler cela amour, pour les êtres humains. Parfois ils étaient assez généreux pour mettre leurs capacités à la disposition des Moldus, qui classaient promptement ces événements comme des miracles, et ceux qui les exécutaient comme des saints. Alors, s'il était possible de diriger ce genre d'énergie dans une potion, ceci pourrait être la solution de notre problème."

"Hmm..." Severus posa sa tasse de café et la regarda attentivement. "Lily Evans, euh, Potter, désolé, Lily Potter est une sorcière très puissante. La question est : possède-t-elle ce genre de pouvoir, ou l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant serait-il suffisant de toute façon ?"

McGonagall hocha la tête. "Exactement. Le problème entier se réduit à cette seule question. Si c'était possible, alors peut-être qu'une potion protectrice de variété plus élaborée suffirait, et elle devrait transférer son amour -"

"Attendez !" l'interrompit Severus,"et si..." Il se tût et se mordit la lèvre. McGonagall savait beaucoup de choses sur sa situation difficile actuelle, elle savait même pour la Potion Liberatio, mais devait-il vraiment lui parler de la Potion Imperius ? D'autre part, Dumbledore savait. Alors quel mal cela pourrait-il faire si elle apprenait aussi son existence ? Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'il la mentionne explicitement, mais si elle posait la question, il pourrait tout aussi bien lui dire. "De... euh, mes recherches passées," reprit-il le fil, "je sais que la volonté d'une personne peut être extraite sous la même forme que les souvenirs et être transférée dans un pensine. Cela a ses difficultés, mais cela peut être fait. Si la même chose était possible avec l'amour, une potion protectrice fournirait en effet une base suffisante."

Le regard qu'elle lui lança était légèrement suspicieux, mais elle ne fit pas de plus ample enquête sur ses 'recherches passées'. "Très bien," dit- elle, "Ceci semble être une solution viable. Plus -" et le fantôme d'un sourire allégea ses traits sévères "- que ce que nous nous serions attendus à découvrir ce soir. J'en parlerai à Albus dès que possible. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je me retransforme."

Severus acquiesça son consentement et attendit qu'elle se soit transformée, puis altéra la couleur de sa fourrure et de ses yeux puis enleva finalement le Sortilège d'Invisibilité.

L'effet du café s'était installé, et donc il ne se sentait ni fatigué ni lent et resta dans son bureau quelque temps après que le chat fut parti, pour méditer si ce qui lui était venu comme une inspiration pouvait en effet mener à un résultat tangible.

Sa plus grande inquiétude était Lily Potter : pas qu'il doute de ses capacités ou de son pouvoir ; mais il se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait entendue par hasard l'été dernier, sa répugnance à avoir un enfant, et son opposition féroce à être réduite à une simple sorcière-au-foyer. Si cette attitude persistait, peut-être que l'amour pour son enfant n'était pas assez profond ou assez intense pour le protéger. Peut-être que James... les lèvres de Severus se bouclèrent en une grimace de dégoût. Non, certainement pas James. En dehors de sa propre profonde haine envers cet homme - bien qu'il admette qu'il était un peu difficile de ne pas la prendre en considération - il avait vu assez de James Potter pour présumer que son amour, du moins en ce qui concernait sa femme, était corrompu par trop de possessivité. Bien sûr, lui-même n'était certainement pas un expert en la question, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre cela ne semblait simplement pas juste. En plus, un lien de maternité était probablement plus fort - tant que l'enfant restait encore principalement sous sa garde, en tout cas. Alors ils devraient compter sur Lily.

A son soulagement, ce n'était pas lui qui devait décider de quelles runes mettre sur la 'pensine' et de quelle pierre la tailler. Il pourrait laisser ceci à Dumbledore. Pas qu'il s'oppose essentiellement à glaner des petits morceaux de connaissance de n'importe quel domaine, mais il n'avait pas envie de répéter cette expérience particulière. C'était trop chargé de souvenirs.

~~~~*~~~~

_Poudlard, le 31 juillet 1980_

_Cher Severus,_

_Pardonnez moi de vous déranger pendant vos vacances bien méritées, mais ceci est plutôt urgent. Il semble que Peeves, qui devient toujours un peu agité pendant les vacances, ait réussi à échapper à l'attention du Baron Sanglant et ait décidé d'utiliser la salle de classe de Potions et malheureusement aussi la réserve comme terrain temporaire de jeu. Ceci doit être arrivé hier ou avant-hier ; les Elfes de Maison m'ont signalé les dommages aujourd'hui._

_Je ne vous demande pas, bien sûr, de nettoyer - nos petits amis en sont parfaitement capable - mais je suggère que vous passiez ici, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures, pour évaluer les dégâts et peut-être aider à manipuler les ingrédients les plus dangereux. Considérant le fait que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont probablement plus en état d'être utilisés, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être aussi souhaiter modifier votre liste de courses de début de trimestre._

_Madame Pomfresh, qui a consenti à jeter un coup d’œil, s'est déclarée incapable de surveiller les opérations de nettoyage de façon satisfaisante. Alors j'ai peur que cela doive être vous._

_Encore une fois, je m'excuse du dérangement et je reste,_

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Alors l'enfant est né," dit sombrement Severus au chat, après lui avoir lu la lettre. "Et il semble que le Directeur veuille me donner une occasion parfaitement insoupçonnable pour aller à Poudlard et jeter un coup d’œil au registre des naissances." La queue du chat se convulsa. "Oui, je suis moi aussi extrêmement inquiet. Mais je vais envoyer immédiatement une lettre à Voldemort." Le chat leva les yeux vers lui, faisant une impression très convaincante de froncement de sourcils. "Si vous voulez dire que je pourrais simplement Transplaner là-bas et le lui dire - certainement pas. Certainement plus, en tout cas. Mais je pourrais..."

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Ceci était, bien sûr, une possibilité parfaite pour amadouer Lestrange. Pour le faire se sentir important et lui montrer que lui, Severus, avait bien compris qui était le bras droit de Voldemort. Dans une situation aussi risquée que celle-ci, la fierté n'était certainement pas un facteur à considérer.

"Professeur,"dit-il, et le chat s'assit devant lui, le fixant attentivement. "J'ai décidé qu'il est préférable que j'appelle St. Jean Lestrange. Si vous voulez écouter, vous pouvez le faire, mais s'il vous plaît restez hors de vue. Vos oreilles sont assez sensibles, cependant, alors vous pourrez tout entendre du couloir. Je laisserai la porte entrouverte." Le chat s'ébroua, émit un court sifflement, mais se dirigea alors en ligne droite vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour elle.

Severus retourna à la cheminée - Dumbledore avait envoyé la lettre par leur connexion de Cheminette ré-ouverte - se prépara un instant, bien que pas trop, car un peu d'excitation prêterait plus de crédibilité à son petit acte, lança un peu de poudre dans les flammes et appela "Monrepos !"

La vieille Elfe de Maison, qui était toujours de service dans le couloir d'entrée pour accueillir les visiteurs et répondre aux appels, répondit immédiatement. "Bonjour, Monsieur, je suis Minnie, comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"St. Jean Lestrange est-il là ?"

"Oui, Monsieur, Maître St. Jean est là. Dois-je aller le chercher ?"

Severus médita ceci un moment. Il se souvint que St. Jean lui avait dit à la cérémonie de nomination que son frère et sa belle-sœur restaient à Monrepos tout l'été. Ils étaient venus en Angleterre pour voir leur petit-enfant et, en dépit de la situation critique, avaient décidé de prolonger leur séjour jusqu'au milieu de septembre, si possible jusqu'à ce que Tabitha aussi ait mis au monde leur nièce ou leur neveu. Donc il était peut-être imprudent de lui parler via Cheminette. "Non," dit-il, "Dites lui seulement que Severus Rogue prépare le programme de la prochaine année scolaire et a besoin de son conseil. Je préférerais qu'il vienne ici un moment s'il le peut, parce que je ne veux pas amener tous les livres et les parchemins avec moi."

Minnie l'elfe répéta le message et disparut. Severus s'avança à grands pas vers la porte - le chat devait disparaître, maintenant que St. Jean serait ici d'une seconde à l'autre - seulement pour voir que McGonagall avait évidemment compris. Elle trottait déjà vers l'entrée que Peggy tenait ouverte pour elle. Alors il retourna à l'autre côté de la salle et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Le chat sauta sur une des chaises d'osier de la terrasse et se cacha sous un coussin. Severus fit un bref signe de tête dans sa direction et commença à faire les cent pas le salon. Ceci, cependant, n'était pas un acte ; il était tendu et inquiet.

Lestrange l'était aussi quand il se matérialisa quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil sans plus de cérémonie. "Es-tu fou ?" siffla-t-il, "Toute ma famille est là, et tu m'appelles simplement au sujet de quelque prétexte transparent ?"

"Bonjour à vous aussi, St. Jean." L'autre sorcier grommela simplement. "Je ne vous aurais pas appelé si le problème n'était pas vraiment urgent." Il lui tendit la lettre de Dumbledore, regardant soigneusement le visage de Lestrange pendant qu'il lisait.

"Maintenant ça c'est ce que j'appelle de bonnes nouvelles," murmura Lestrange, lui souriant en levant la tête. "Penses-tu que tu pourras jeter un coup d’œil furtif au registre des naissances ?"

"Pas personnellement, non. Mais je demanderai au Baron Sanglant de me rendre un service."

Lestrange hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Le Maître sera extrêmement content, car autrement nous aurions dû attendre jusqu'au début de la nouvelle année scolaire, ou dire à Barty de regarder le registre au Ministère. Seulement il se demanderait forcément pourquoi, même s'il n'ose pas le demander ouvertement, alors ceci est préférable de beaucoup."

"Exactement ce que je pensais. Je suppose que Lord Voldemort ne veut pas perdre de temps, alors. Allons-nous attraper l'enfant, ou les enfants, ce soir, après l'initiation ? Je dois amener l'huile, vous savez."

"Bien sûr que non " Lestrange fronça des sourcils. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous allons attendre jusqu'à Halloween prochain."

Severus essaya de paraître contrit de manière appropriée. "Désolé, je... je suppose que je pensais simplement que nous allions le faire ce soir parce que le maître est si impatient de savoir -"

"C'est peu étonnant," l'interrompit Lestrange. "Après tout, nous devons savoir qui sont les enfants, et prendre des mesures pour bien les protéger. Ils sont précieux, rien ne doit leur arriver. Je sais que cela semble paradoxal..." Il lança à Severus un sourire.

"Pas vraiment. Après tout, on met bien un sortilège de refroidissement sur les bouteilles de lait si on ne les utilise pas toutes le même jour, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet." Lestrange se leva. "Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. Aurais-tu des objections à me donner la lettre ? Pour que je puisse la montrer au Maître. Et je ferai, bien sûr, tes excuses pour ce soir, au cas où tu n'arrives pas à temps. Si Dumbledore te garde là-bas pour dîner, cela le rendrait simplement suspicieux si tu devenais tout agité parce que tu dois partir tôt. Mieux vaut garder le vieil homme heureux. L'initiation commence à onze heure, et je doute que tu arrives à temps." Il plia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. "Oh, et n'essaye pas de Transplaner dans le cercle après onze heures. Les parties de ton corps finiraient à tous les coins de l'univers connu." Il sourit.

Vrai, pensa Severus. Avec l'énergie, tellurique et planétaire, que Voldemort libérait pendant ces cérémonies, il était probable qu'il ne survivrait pas à Transplaner en plein dedans. "Merci pour ce conseil, St. Jean. Au cas où je ne puisse pas être présent, je suppose que Lord Voldemort m'appellera demain."

"Il le fera certainement. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, Severus. Croisons les doigts pour autant de naissances que possible aujourd'hui."

"En effet," acquiesça Severus, avec une légère inclinaison de tête. "Transmettez mes salutations à Tabitha et au reste de la famille. A ce soir - espérons-le."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit St. Jean et il partit.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Severus se laissa tomber sur le divan et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ceci s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait pensé, et avec un peu de chance il ne devrait pas assister à la cérémonie de ce soir. La tête enterrée dans ses mains, il entendit à peine l'impact doux des pattes du chat à côté de lui sur le divan. Sans changer de position, il dit, "Je suppose que votre aventure féline est terminée, Professeur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le chat sauta du divan et se dirigea directement vers la cheminée. "Non," dit-il, levant la tête, "je ne peux pas utiliser la Cheminette. Trop risqué. Je dois Transplaner jusqu'au portail et marcher. Et il en va de même pour vous. Je ne suis pas disposé à mettre en péril ma sécurité simplement parce que vous êtes trop paresseuse pour marcher vingt minutes." Le chat cracha, et il se moqua d'elle. "Ah, je vois. Vous ne pouvez pas Transplaner sous forme de chat. Eh bien..." Il s'accroupit et étendit une main prudente. "Soit vous devez courir jusqu'en Écosse, puisque vous ne devriez vraiment pas être vu près d'ici sous forme humaine, soit je devrai vous porter. A vous de choisir."

Pendant quelques moments, le chat le regarda avec des yeux rétrécis, puis il se rapprocha lentement de sa main. Severus renifla, extrêmement amusé par une telle répugnance, et la ramassa. Il savait que c'était McGonagall, mais l'envie d'enterrer son visage dans sa fourrure, de la gratter derrière les oreilles et sous son menton, et d'entendre son ronronnement de contentement, était aussi fort que la douleur soudaine de l'envie d'Esmeralda. Et de Clarissa. Et d'à peu près tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il préférerait être suffoqué par ses propres larmes non-versées que de donner cette satisfaction à McGonagall.

~~~~*~~~~

Il s'avéra que Dumbledore avait tiré quelques ficelles-en dépit du nombre grandissant de sympathisants envers Voldemort, la résistance contre lui augmentait aussi - et il avait dit à une poignée de médisorciers de garder un œil sur les grossesses qui pourraient résulter par la naissance d'enfants le 31 juillet. Apparemment ils avaient réussi, car seul un autre enfant - la fille de Ridley Parkinson, ancien Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et l'aîné de Severus de trois ans - était né ce jour là. Parkinson, cependant, était maintenant un joueur remplaçant pour l’Équipe Nationale d'Angleterre, et était constamment frustré par le manque de reconnaissance que signifiait cette position. Dumbledore, qui avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'aucune information, aussi sans importance ou insignifiante qu'elle semble à première vue, ne devait être rejetée à la légère, avait appris de la section des sports de la Gazette des Sorciers que Parkinson considérait sérieusement un changement d'équipe, car il avait reçu diverses offres de chasseurs-de-têtes étrangers. Via son contact avec Solange Delacour, il n'avait pas été trop difficile de persuader l'entraîneur des _Tonnerres de Toulon_ ** de faire une proposition à laquelle il ne pourrait simplement pas résister, et donc Ridley Parkinson et sa famille partirent pour le sud de la France avant le milieu août. On lui avait offert de manière commode une maison à proximité de Beauxbatons, et discrètement surveillée par des Aurors. Voldemort n'était pas enthousiaste, mais ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier. Après tout, Harry Potter était là, et il pouvait le cueillir, si bien que le 31 octobre de l'année prochaine, la vengeance allait être combinée avec le besoin d'une manière très satisfaisante. A la surprise de Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit même l'information que d'une manière ou d'une autre tous les réfugiés avaient été enlevés des terrains de Poudlard, avec une sérénité relative. Il semblait qu'il se focalisait de plus en plus sur un seul dessein : la préparation de la Potion Liberatio à Halloween l'année prochaine, et le rite suivant de pouvoir et d'immortalité.

Aussitôt après que Severus eut informé Dumbledore de la possibilité de protéger le petit Harry Potter, le Directeur avait immédiatement commencé des recherches avec quelques amis fidèles. Le problème était maintenant plus ou moins hors des mains de Severus. Il se sentait extrêmement soulagé, car cette liberté soudaine lui permettait de faire quelques expériences pour trouver la bonne potion protectrice, qui allait servir de base pour le produit final, et aussi de simplement apprécier ses vacances. Il fit cela très consciencieusement, bien que, de temps en temps, il se demande comment une simple missive de quelqu'un comme Sybille Trelawney avait pu restaurer sa force à un tel degré. Mais l'effet était indubitablement là, et donc il fit de son mieux pour l'apprécier. Avant de son retour à Poudlard le 20 août, il fut fréquemment invité au Manoir Malfoy. Yelena était toujours là-bas, mais elle cherchait déjà un endroit convenable dans lequel habiter, et sa présence avait considérablement allégé l'atmosphère.

C'était étrange, songea-t-il, de voir combien Lucius avait changé au cours des années. Pas qu'ils soient devenus amis, du moins pas en ce qui le concernait - il avait presque été choqué quand Lucius avait parlé de lui comme d'un 'bon ami' le jour où Drago était né, mais cela avait, bien sûr, été pour les gens de la presse - mais il devait reconnaître que Malfoy était moins un bâtard affamé de pouvoir maintenant, qu'il ne l'avait été il y a quelques années. Bien qu'une partie de ce changement soit certainement due à la mort de Julius Malfoy, après laquelle Lucius avait pu émerger de son ombre, le mérite en revenait principalement à Narcissa, et personne n'était plus reconnaissant envers elle que Severus. Son rôle en tant qu'espion, l'enseignement et les cent masques ou plus qu'il devait porter faisaient assez pour compliquer sa vie, alors c'était un soulagement immense de ne pas devoir constamment surveiller son dos. Ou du moins il l'espérait. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Lucius était serviable à l'extrême et prenait un risque non négligeable en emmagasinant graduellement l'argent de Severus dans les intestins du Manoir Malfoy. Cela avait été accru par la somme coquette qu'il avait payée pour la villa en Italie, offrant un prix beaucoup plus haut que ce que Severus aurait jamais pu obtenir sur le marché libre. Voyant comment il pourrait en venir à avoir besoin de cet argent, dont la perte ne faisait pas vraiment de mal à Lucius, il avait pour une fois ravalé sa fierté et accepté.

Petit Drago se portait splendidement, à la grande joie de ses parents - Severus soupçonna plus d'une fois que cet enfant se transformerait en un marmot horriblement gâté s'ils continuaient comme cela - et ainsi ce fut avec quelque chose d'apparenté à du regret qu'il dit au revoir à la famille Malfoy le 19 août.

Entre le vingt et le vingt-cinq, les enseignants retournèrent à Poudlard en un filet régulier, des réunions de personnel furent tenues, les salles de classe furent soumises à une dernière inspection et à un dernier nettoyage, et plus tôt que n'importe qui s'y était attendu, les élèves arrivèrent et l'année scolaire commença. Après la longue période de relâche et de rétablissement qu'il avait apprécié, Severus dut avouer à lui-même et au Baron Sanglant qu'il faisait face au dix prochains mois avec beaucoup plus de sérénité qu'il y a un an. Il n'appréciait toujours pas l'enseignement, mais pendant la dernière année scolaire il s'était forgé une réputation pas très différente de celle de Lestrange. Avec l'exception qu'il ne voulait pas ni n'encourageait de contacts personnels avec ses élèves, qu'ils soient à Serpentard ou pas. Non seulement c'était trop dangereux, il était aussi contre sa propre nature de laisser des gens, qu'il estimait être ses inférieurs à bien des égards, se rapprocher trop de lui. Son sentiment de supériorité s'étendait, bien sûr, à la plupart des membres de la faculté aussi, et ainsi il restait plutôt isolé. Pas qu'il y soit opposé, surtout puisque la méfiance hostile de ses confrères avait diminué un peu, grâce à l'attitude plus raisonnable de McGonagall envers lui. En tant que Directrice Adjointe, son opinion avait une influence considérable sur le reste du personnel, et l'absence d'inimitié ouverte de sa part mena bientôt à une intégrale indifférence amicale envers le Directeur de Serpentard. Même Black avait perdu une partie de son aplomb normal après le sermon-moins-qu'amical de son protecteur.

Severus venait tout juste de ranger sa salle de classe et de retourner à ses quartiers le vendredi après-midi de la troisième semaine d'école, pour corriger au moins une partie des copies reçues aujourd'hui avant le dîner, quand un hibou exigea péremptoirement l'accès à son salon. Comme il pleuvait à verse dehors, l'urgence de l'oiseau semblait plus que compréhensible, et donc il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau. Heureusement, l'expéditeur - et, considérant le fait que c'était un Hibou Grand-Duc, c'était probablement Lucius - avait mis un sortilège d'Impervius sur sa lettre, autrement Severus n'aurait plus eu grand chose à lire. Il ne s'approcha pas de l'oiseau avant qu'il ait secoué toute l'eau de son plumage. Après avoir éliminé la flaque résultante par un rapide sortilège, il délia la missive et, faisant attention de ne pas se faire endommager le doigt par inadvertance par le bec aigu, offrit au hibou une récompense qui fut accepté avec reconnaissance.

Elias émit un coassement furieux de sa position avantageuse sur le manteau de la cheminée, où il s'était prudemment retiré quand l'oiseau beaucoup plus grand était arrivé. "La ferme, espèce de lâche," dit Severus, lui souriant. "Tu ne peux vraiment pas te plaindre d'être mal nourri. Sois plutôt reconnaissant que je ne t'envoie pas dehors sous la pluie." Quand il s'assit pour lire la lettre, le corbeau se percha sur son épaule - il faisait toujours cela, évidemment dans l'espoir qu'il lui offre le ruban entourant le rouleau. Il était rarement déçu, et Severus se demandait parfois où exactement la collection de rubans d'Elias, qui devait être tout à fait impressionnante maintenant, pouvait être cachée. Pour le moment, l'oiseau resta sur son épaule, jouant avec ses cheveux, pendant que Severus lisait :

_Sev,_

_Ceci est seulement une courte note pour te faire savoir que Tabitha a mis au monde une fille tôt ce matin. Viviane Quelquechose - je ne me souviens pas du deuxième prénom. La cérémonie de nomination aura lieu vendredi prochain, le 26 septembre - je suppose que tu devrais participer. L'invitation officielle arrivera sans aucun doute bientôt._

_Je suis déjà occupé à chercher une - pour dire la vérité, n'importe laquelle - fiancée convenable pour Drago, pour éviter les fiançailles de Viviane Quelquechose Lestrange et de mon fils. Peut-être que j'écrirai à Ridley Parkinson. Pour dire la vérité, je supplierais plutôt McGonagall à genoux d'épouser mon fils que de le promettre à la fille de St. Jean._

_Ma mère et Narcissa envoient leurs égards. A vendredi prochain._

_Lucius_

"Eh bien, Elias," dit Severus au corbeau, "Le 19 septembre est certainement un jour heureux pour les Lestranges. Avec Owen et moi célibataires, et Lucius un handicap, la position de St Jean comme prince héritier et _éminence grise**_ sera plus sûre que jamais."

Il se leva et traversa la salle, pour s'asseoir à son bureau et écrire une courte réponse.

_Lucius,_

_Merci pour l'avertissement. Je vais voir Dumbledore immédiatement pour prendre un congé vendredi prochain. Probablement aussi le samedi, car je ne peux pas voir comment je vais survivre à cet événement sans aucun doute dégoûtant sans beaucoup d'alcool._

_Bonne chance avec les fiançailles. Donne mes égards à Yelena et Narcissa._

_Seve_ rus

~~~~*~~~~

La carte d'invitation officielle, portant le blason des Lestranges, arriva deux jours après la lettre de Lucius. Severus envoya immédiatement sa réponse. Le vendredi suivant, après avoir fini d'enseigner, il retourna précipitamment à ses quartiers pour se préparer.

"Ah, Baron," dit-il, donnant aux plis de ses robes de soirée un dernier regard critique, "comme il est bien de vous joindre à moi." Le fantôme inclina la tête. "Je sais, bien sûr, que vous êtes parfaitement capable de surveiller les élèves tout seul. Mais le Directeur a insisté pour que Professeur Sinistra prenne la relève ce soir, alors pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît lui faire votre rapport si nécessaire ?"

"Bien sûr, Professeur. Quand allez-vous revenir ?"

"Oh, pas trop tard. Probablement même avant le couvre-feu. Mais alors, vous savez comment c'est le vendredi soir."

Le spectre fit un mince sourire. "Presque huit cent ans d'expérience m'ont certainement enseigné que les élèves ne changent jamais, et que leur créativité atteint des hauteurs étonnantes les vendredi soirs. Appréciez les célébrations, Professeur, et transmettez mes égards au Professeur Lestrange et à sa femme."

La pluie de la semaine dernière, qui avait duré trois jours, avait apporté un froid considérable, surtout la nuit, et donc Severus lança un manteau léger par-dessus ses robes de soirées de velours noir. Sa baguette - seulement la baguette officielle aujourd'hui - était emmagasinée dans la poche spéciale de sa manche de chemise, et maintenant il avait seulement besoin de... "Elias !" appela-t-il, "Viens ici immédiatement !" Le corbeau s'arrêta avec obéissance sur le dessus de lit. "Mauvais, mauvais oiseau," gronda-t-il, "tu sais que tu ne dois pas voler tout ce qui brille." Elias pencha la tête. S'il était humain, il rirait probablement tout bas, pensa Severus. " Accio jeton de nomination !"

D'une certaine façon, pensa-t-il quand l'objet arriva en planant dans sa main tendue, la fascination de l'oiseau était compréhensible. Contrairement aux cadeaux de séparation pour les funérailles des sorciers, il n'y avait pas de choix du matériau en ce qui concernait les jetons de nomination. Ils devaient être en argent, parce que ce métal avait beaucoup de propriétés magiques, surtout protectrices. Seule la taille variait selon les possibilités financières des donateurs ; autrement il y avait peu de place pour l'imagination créatrice. C'était fondamentalement une pièce, sur un côté duquel le nom de l'enfant était gravé. L'autre face portait le nom du donateur. Bien que les origines de cette tradition soient incertaines, il était assez évident que cela était voulu pour symboliser la protection dans tous les sens : par les propriétés magiques du matériau lui-même, par le donateur - bien que ceci soit simplement une formalité de nos jours - et, sans oublier, par sa valeur. Si nécessaire, le jeton pouvait toujours être vendu. Avec un sourire à son animal familier non-repentant, Severus examina le jeton : environ quatre centimètres de diamètre, car plus aurait bordé sur le m'as-tu vu sans saveur, et la surface extrêmement polie montrait les noms 'Severus Rogue' et 'Viviane Hermione Lestrange' en léger relief. Peu étonnant que Elias ait été attiré par cette chose scintillante. Il aurait dû l'emballer, du moins tant qu'il le gardait dans ses appartements, ou peut-être l'enfermer dans quelque endroit inaccessible au corbeau. Il le mit dans sa poche, et quitta ses appartements plutôt précipitamment, parce qu'il était déjà en retard.

~~~~*~~~~

Les premières étoiles clignotaient dans un ciel presque sombre quand Severus Transplana à Monrepos. Il n'était nullement le dernier à arriver, mais la foule se pressant sur la pelouse était déjà impressionnante. Il faisait considérablement plus chaud ici dans le sud, et ainsi l'événement pouvait avoir lieu dehors. Severus tendit son manteau à un Elfe de Maison et scruta la foule pour chercher des visages familiers.

"Oh, vous voilà," fit une voix argentée de derrière lui.

"Yelena," dit-il, se penchant pour lui faire un baise-main. "Où sont Lucius et Narcissa ?"

"Ils arriveront un peu en retard, je suppose. Drago a eu faim quand nous étions sur le point de partir, et Lucius doit évidemment surveiller que Narcissa le nourrit convenablement."

"Oh, bien sûr, voyant comme c'est lui l'expert..." Ils rirent tous les deux. "Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre la file, n'est-ce pas ?"dit Severus, lui offrant son bras. "Cela va être une longue attente."

St. Jean et Tabitha se tenaient au sommet des larges escaliers qui conduisaient à la porte d'entrée, recevant les jetons et les félicitations de leurs invités qui, en une ligne se mouvant de manière régulière, montaient les escaliers du côté droit, passaient devant le couple, et redescendaient vers la gauche. C'était un spectacle tout à fait impressionnant, bien que Severus l'estime légèrement exagéré.

"Cela te dérangerait-il d'attendre Lucius et Narcissa ?" demanda-t-elle, prenant son bras, "Nous pourrions aller faire une petite promenade entretemps. Mais je ne pense pas que Lucius serait très heureux d'être le dernier de la ligne sans nous deux."

Severus lui sourit, se demandant brièvement quand exactement sa fervente adoration juvénile s'était transformée en amitié sincère. "Bien sûr," dit-il. "En groupe de quatre, cela va être un peu plus confortable. Ils n'amènent pas Drago, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire que Lucius a réussi : Ridley Parkinson a accepté les fiançailles."

"Vraiment ?" dit Severus, s'arrêtant et se tournant pour la regarder. Ils avaient quitté le domaine bien éclairé par les torches, et il pouvait à peine voir son visage. "Je suis content pour Drago, mais -" il regarda alentours pour dénicher les oreilles indiscrètes possibles ; bien qu'il ne puisse voir personne, il baissa la voix et continua, "Mais il pourrait y avoir... des conséquences, vous savez ? J'espère seulement -"

"Severus !" vint la voix de Lucius à travers l'obscurité, "Comme c'est insolite de ta part ! Partir furtivement avec quelque - Oh, c'est vous, mère. Je... euh, mes excuses."

Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un petit rire. "Bonsoir, Lucius. Comment va le bébé dragon ?"

"J'ai dû changer de robes de soirée à la dernière minute, parce qu'il a vomi partout sur mon épaule." Severus renifla moqueusement. "Ce n'est pas drôle, Rogue. Viens, rejoignons la file."

Narcissa, les yeux encore brillant de gaieté à cause de la mésaventure de Lucius, les salua, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la ligne diminuant lentement des invités.

"Oh, non !" marmonna Lucius sous sa barbe, "A cause de ce petit fauteur de trouble nous sommes les derniers. Il devra payer pour cela, dès qu'il sera assez grand."

Encore quinze minutes de plus, et ce fut leur tour. Lucius et Narcissa montèrent les escaliers d'abord, et quand Severus et Yelena eurent atteint le sommet, il relâcha son bras et lui fit signe de le précéder. Il n'avait jamais vu Tabitha porter d'autres couleurs que du noir ou quelque nuance de rouge, mais aujourd'hui elle avait choisi des robes des soirée en soie de couleur primevère. C'était très insolite, mais facilement expliqué par le fait qu'évidemment la pierre porte-bonheur de Viviane Hermione était aussi jaune que celle de Drago, parce qu'elle aussi était cachée sous d'innombrables couches de matériau jaune tournesol. Peut-être était-ce même le jaspe. En tout cas, la couleur aurait été horriblement en conflit avec le rouge normal de Tabitha, pour ne pas mentionner que la combinaison aurait évoqué des associations avec Gryffondor. Avec du noir, les invités auraient sûrement pensé à Poufsouffle, et ainsi la combinaison de jaunes était probablement le meilleur choix.

"Félicitations," dit-il, serrant la main de St Jean après avoir déposé le jeton dans un panier presque débordant. Lestrange inclina la tête, et Severus se tourna vers Tabitha, qui paraissait plutôt fatiguée après plus d'une heure à constamment saluer, sourire et hocher la tête. Étrange, pensa-t-il, son sourire paraissait presque authentique. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour l'en-

St Jean s'empara rapidement de sa main pour l'empêcher de tomber dans les escaliers. "Severus, y-a-t'il un problème ?"

"Je... non... je veux dire... oh, Merlin !" bégaya-t-il, essayant de regagner son sang-froid mais échouant. "Tabitha, penses-tu que je pourrais la tenir un instant ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse, mais lui tendit alors le paquet jaune. "Si tu es sûr... Pourrais-tu la porter à l'intérieur et la donner aux Elfes de Maison, s'il te plaît?  Mes bras sont déjà engourdis."

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'avança lentement vers l'entrée, le nouveau-né dans ses bras, incapable d'ôter ses yeux des siens, de ce petit visage en forme de cœur, de la touffe de cheveux châtains sur sa tête... il était si complètement bouleversé qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer si c'était de bonheur ou de désespoir. Dès l'instant où il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, il avait su... c'était exactement comme Sybille l'avait prédit. Il avait su que c'était Elle, et la sensation de bonheur l'avait presque fait éclater, si bien qu'il avait même perdu l'équilibre un instant. Immédiatement après cela, cependant, il avait été surmonté par un désespoir si profond qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait en mourir. Oui, Elle était en effet entrée en scène. Mais quelle ironie cruelle qu'elle l'ait fait en naissant. Il s'était attendu à tout, même à ce qu'Elle soit parmi ses premières années de l'année, même à Poufsouffle, ou peut-être une nouvelle confrère, peut-être même plus vieille que lui de dix ans ou plus. Mais ceci - ceci était le Neuvième Cercle du Paradis, ceci était le Jardin de l'Enfer, un fondu inextricable et rendant fou de ses espoirs les plus sauvages et de ses pires cauchemars.

L'enfant était calme mais pas endormie. Avec des yeux grand ouverts, elle le regardait, et quand sa première larme tomba sur son visage, près du coin de sa bouche, elle sourit, bien qu'il se soit attendu à ce qu'elle crie, parce qu'il pensait que la goutte devait être froide comme de la glace ou brûlante à ébouillanter. Il tituba vers un des fauteuils Louis XVI à l'air fragile dans le couloir d'entrée et s'assit lourdement. "Viviane Hermione," chuchota-t-il, et Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est simplement pas possible... tu sais de qui tu es la fille ? As-tu une idée de ce en quoi ils te transformeront ? Et si _nous_ réussissons, que diable adviendra-t-il de toi ?" Faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal, il la serra un peu plus près. "Et comment suis-je supposé faire face à cela ?" une autre larme, un autre sourire. "Quinze ans, au strict minimum. Et je pensais que les sept derniers mois étaient longtemps..."

Il avait, bien sûr, oublié la deuxième partie de la prédiction.

~~~~*~~~~

"Severus, que faites-vous ici ? Nous -"

Incapable de parler, il leva les yeux vers Yelena, qui s'était brusquement arrêtée et se tenait maintenant devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ?" Elle s'approcha et le regarda. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu en larmes, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. "Est-ce que... vous pleurez ?" demanda-t-elle, le souffle coupé et incrédule, "Que diable s'est-il passé ?"

Il avala et essaya de répondre. "Je... elle est..." Il renonça. Le bébé dans ses bras était toujours bien éveillé et regardait silencieusement son visage - qui devait probablement lui apparaître comme une simple tâche blanche, pensa-t-il - se sentait à l'évidence très à son aise dans ses bras.

"Elle est quoi, Severus ?"demanda Yelena, s'agenouillant à côté de lui. "Elle va très bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus hocha la tête. "Oui, elle va parfaitement bien. C'est juste..." Sa voix s'estompa.

"Vous devriez probablement la transmettre aux Elfes de Maison maintenant, autrement les Lestranges pourraient trouver votre comportement un petit bizarre."

"Je sais," chuchota-t-il et il caressa le petit visage. "Je sais... Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne semble pas pouvoir la lâcher."

Elle se leva et regarda alentour. "Très bien," dit-elle, "Alors au moins rendons ceci aussi discret que possible. Accio chaise !" De l'autre côté du couloir, une chaise similaire à celle sur laquelle Severus était assis se plaça avec obéissance à côté de la sienne, et Yelena s'assit. "Pensez-vous que je pourrais la tenir un peu ? Comme cela vous pourrez toujours la regarder, mais si quelqu'un nous surprend, cela paraîtra moins étrange." A regret, il lâcha le bébé, seulement pour poser sa main sur le tas de volants jaunes dès qu'elle fut confortablement installée dans les bras de Yelena. "Et maintenant dites moi," l'incita-t-elle.

D'habitude, il aurait hésité à révéler une si grande partie de lui-même, mais il reconnut qu'il était incapable de résister. D'une main, il ouvrit le médaillon, sortit le parchemin avec la prédiction de Sybille, lui rendit sa taille initiale et le mit dans la main tendue de Yelena. L'expression sur son visage changea de curieuse à déconcertée puis à compatissante. "Êtes-vous sûr que c'est elle ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, sans aucun doute. Je l'ai senti quand..." Sa voix s'enroua, et il dut se racler la gorge quelques fois avant de pouvoir continuer. "Je ne peux pas décrire ce que j'ai ressenti, mais je vous assure qu'il ne peut pas y avoir le moindre doute. Je regrette de ne pas au moins être son parrain," laissa-t-il échapper, "en dépit de -"

"Chut !" Elle posa sa main libre par-dessus la sienne, si bien que les deux mains reposaient maintenant sur le petit corps. "Vous devriez être plus prudent, maintenant que vous l'avez trouvée. Écoutez, la cérémonie va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre maintenant -" elle se leva et sonna une cloche argentée sur une table proche "- alors nous devons la donner aux elfes."

Désespérément et avec un sentiment soudain de solitude, il regarda l'enfant être emportée.

"Venez,"dit Yelena, lui tendant sa main, "sortons furtivement et cherchons un endroit où nous pourrons parler en privé. Je suppose que vous en avez besoin."

Sa tentative pour sourire était probablement un échec pitoyable, mais il essaya de son mieux. La main dans la main, ils sortirent du couloir d'entrée et descendirent les escaliers, passant la foule - heureusement ils avaient tous le dos tourné au bâtiment - jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés de l'autre côté du manoir. L'édifice énorme bloquait complètement le bruit et la lumière de l'autre côté, si bien que le doux murmure d'une fontaine et le bruit grésillant produit par des centaines, peut-être des milliers de grillons étaient les seules rumeurs dans la nuit en dehors du son craquant de leurs souliers sur le gravier. Il faisait maintenant complètement sombre, les arbres du vaste parc étant des contours noirs volumineux devant un arrière-plan bleu encre. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, silencieux au début, regardant et écoutant simplement les chuchotements nocturnes, jusqu'à ce que Severus sente qu'il s'était un peu calmé.

"Pourquoi doit-elle être _leur_ fille ?" Cela avait un son mesquin, et fâché. Yelena semblait comprendre, cependant.

"Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, si elle avait été ma petite-fille," consentit-elle. "D'autre part, ce qui compte vraiment est qu'elle est... eh bien, arrivée, et que vous l'avez trouvée. Il y aura des moyens de la voir de temps en temps. Peut-être qu'il est même mieux que vous ne soyez pas trop proche d'elle tant qu'elle est encore enfant. Elle pourrait grandir en vous considérant comme un grand frère, ou un oncle, si elle vous voyait trop souvent."

"La prédiction parle d'amour," remarqua-t-il sèchement, espérant qu'elle le contredirait, "mais elle ne précise pas quel genre d'amour."

"Vrai. Mais elle l'appelle aussi vôtre âme sœur " Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. "Je ne pense pas que cela signifie amour dans un sens platonique."

"Ceci est complètement absurde." Voyant son regard étonné, il expliqua hâtivement, "Pas ce que vous avez dit. C'est seulement qu'avant j'étais... eh bien, assez épris de vous, et maintenant je suis assis ici avec vous, à vous parler d'une fille qui vient seulement de naître."

Sa main monta entourer sa joue. "Oui, cela semble vraiment étrange. Cependant-"

"Je ne vais pas l'appeler père !" La rage dans la voix de Lucius était à peine contenue. "Rogue, que diable penses-tu être en train de faire ?"

"En parlant de situations absurdes," dit Yelena, et elle rit. "Lucius, tu es parfait pour le rôle du Mari Jaloux, mais je suggère que tu ferais mieux de ne pas utiliser ce talent en ce qui me concerne. Severus est... indisposé, et il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Ne t'inquiète pas, m'épouser est probablement la dernière chose qu'il voudrait considérer maintenant." Elle se leva du banc et dit à Severus, "Devrions-nous vous laisser ici, pour que vous puissiez apprécier un peu de paix ? Je ferai vos excuses, au cas où les Lestranges demandent où vous êtes allé, et je leur dirais que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien."

Il hocha simplement la tête, et écouta le son de leurs pas, qui devenaient de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans le lourd calme de la nuit.

~~~~*~~~~

Comment il avait réussi à revenir en transplanant aux portes de Poudlard et regagner la sécurité de ses propres appartements était inexplicable pour Severus. Il n'était pas resté sur le banc solitaire trop longtemps, craignant qu'une partie des invités puisse oser s'éloigner de la foule principale et le déranger. Donc il était arrivé dans ses appartements peu après dix heures, s'était versé à boire et s'était assis près de la cheminée, essayant de récupérer un modicum de contrôle sur lui-même. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que revenir avait été une erreur, car il n'avait pas dévisagé les flammes plus longtemps que vingt minutes quand le Baron Sanglant entra en flottant à travers le mur.

"J'ai peur de devoir vous déranger, Professeur," dit-il d'une voix grinçante, "Mais deux cinquièmes années sont en train de se battre, et il semble que les préfets ne puissent pas tout à fait s'occuper du problème."

Avec un soupir, Severus se leva, passa en vitesse ses robes d'enseignant et alla toucher le serpent, taillé dans la pierre à côté de sa porte, de la pointe de sa baguette, si bien que, cinq secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Le Baron n'avait pas exagéré - un des préfets soignait un nez saignant abondamment, l'autre, apparemment assommé, était étendu sur un divan. Au milieu de la salle, deux élèves se lançaient des sorts l'un à l'autre, bruyamment encouragés par leurs camarades qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux.

"Silence !" tonna-t-il, et la salle se calma immédiatement. Sauf les deux adversaires, qui étaient tellement immergés dans leur lutte qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu leur Directeur de Maison. Les malédictions continuaient à voler, et Severus fit signe aux élèves de reculer. Levant sa baguette, il s'approcha des deux combattants en rien découragés de quelques pas, avec l'intention d'étourdir les deux en succession rapide. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas approcher un duelliste par derrière mais toujours par le côté - le risque d'une malédiction évitée, si bien qu'elle frapperait la troisième personne, était trop grand. Ce sur quoi il n'avait pas compté, cependant, était qu'un des adversaires puisse perdre son équilibre et trébucher exactement au moment où il lançait _Expelliarimus_. Ainsi, il n'était pas préparé à faire dévier le sort, et il le frappa, avec assez de force. Comme au ralenti, il se sentit être propulsé en arrière, pendant que sa baguette volait hors de sa main, tournant sur elle-même vers le plafond. Il se renversa, essaya de regagner son équilibre et attrapa son pied gauche sous le bord du tapis. Comme il tombait, ayant encore l'impression que le temps s'était presque arrêté, il vit les yeux des élèves autour de lui s'élargir de choc, vit l'air étonné sur le visage du duelliste qui avait atterri sur son derrière, vit l'autre, qui était resté sur ses pieds, se retourner en une tentative pour l'empêcher de tomber, vit le plafond arriver lentement dans son champ de vision, et puis... le noir.

~~~~*~~~~

"Doux Merlin," marmonna-t-il, ouvrant à regret ses yeux mais les refermant immédiatement, "C'est la pire migraine que j'aie jamais eu." A l'aveuglette, il tâtonna pour chercher la cloche d'argent sur sa table de nuit, sans succès. Pendant qu'il abaissait soigneusement son dos douloureux dans les coussins, des images vagues réapparurent dans son esprit. Il avait été à la cérémonie de nomination... il avait attendu Lucius et Narcissa avec Yelena... Lucius avait fait quelque commentaire stupide à son arrivée... et alors ? Qu'était-il arrivé ensuite ? S'était-il tant soûlé qu'il avait dû rester à Monrepos ? Cela expliquerait au moins l'absence de la cloche. Il décida de ne plus penser à cette question, parce que même le plus petit effort mental avait l'air de surcharger son cerveau douloureux. Peut-être pourrait-il dormir un peu plus...

"Severus ?"

Non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas dormir plus. A qui appartenait cette voix, au fait ? Elle semblait familière, mais elle n'appartenait pas à Monrepos. Alors peut-être qu'il était retourné à Poudlard ? Finalement ses paupières réagirent à l'ordre sévère de se soulever immédiatement, même si seulement un peu. "Oui," grogna-t-il. Sa voix était enrouée. Alors ceci était probablement une gueule de bois plutôt qu'une migraine.

"Pensez-vous que vous soyez en état d'avaler une potion contre la douleur ?"

Eh bien, pensa-t-il, ceci était sans aucun doute une bonne idée. Brillante, même. Bien que... "Je ne prends jamais de potion que je n'ai pas faite moi-même," dit-il d'une voix brouillée.

"Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter. Vous avez faite celle-ci. Puisque vous préparez toutes les potions que j'utilise sur mes patients."

Ouvrant ses yeux d'une autre fraction, il scruta prudemment la silhouette planant au-dessus de lui. "Madame Pomfresh ?"

Un soupir de soulagement profond. "Exactement. Maintenant soyez gentil de boire ceci, et d'essayer de dormir encore."

"Je serai content d'obéir," répondit-il, avalant la préparation et perdant presque immédiatement connaissance.

~~~~*~~~~

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, la lumière était beaucoup plus bénigne, et donc il se sentit assez aventureux pour ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Madame Pomfresh était assise sur une chaise à bascule à côté de son lit, lisant. Quand elle l'entendit remuer, elle leva les yeux, ferma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit. "Ah," dit-elle avec un sourire, "vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ne bougez pas, je vais seulement aller vous chercher une autre dose de potion et informer le Directeur."

Non, il n'allait certainement pas bouger. Le plus léger changement de position lui donnait la nausée - raison suffisante pour suivre son conseil. "J'espère que vous n'allez pas me redonner une potion somnifère," remarqua-t-il d'un ton acide quand l'infirmière revint avec une fiole.

"Non, ceci est seulement contre la douleur. Le Directeur sera ici dans quelques minutes, alors je ne vais pas vous renvoyer dormir." Le 'pas encore' implicite resta tû.

Trop étourdi pour poser des questions, Severus essaya précautionneusement de bouger sa tête sur l'oreiller, pour trouver une position plus confortable. Son dos lui faisait mal - probablement que l'infernal mélange qu'elle lui avait fait boire avant avait contenu quelque relaxant puissant, si bien que sa colonne vertébrale ressemblait maintenant à la silhouette distante de montagnes sur l'horizon. Il avait certainement l'impression que c'était le cas.

"Bienvenue à votre retour, Severus," le salua le Directeur. "Non, attendez, ne bougez pas, je viens de l'autre côté du lit." Dumbledore prit le siège que Madame Pomfresh avait précédemment occupé. "Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"Je me sens déjà mieux," répondit-il sèchement. "Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?"

Était-ce un regard d'inquiétude dans les yeux du vieil homme ? "Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez eu un accident l'autre nuit. A ce que je vois vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?"

"Je rappelle arriver à Monrepos. Et quelques détails de la cérémonie. Le reste est totalement blanc. Voudriez-vous me mettre au courant ?"

Dumbledore poussa un soupir profond. "Je peux simplement vous dire ce qui est arrivé après que vous soyez revenu à Poudlard." Avec une surprise augmentant qui devint lentement de l'inquiétude, Severus entendit parler du duel et du sort perdu qui l'avait frappé. "Votre tête a frappé l'accoudoir d'une chaise derrière vous," conclut Dumbledore "Vous aviez un traumatisme crânien, et nous craignions le pire."

"Eh bien, apparemment vous pourriez avoir limité vos craintes au deuxième pire. Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?"

"Dimanche, le 28 septembre. Vous avez été inconscient pendant plus de douze heures, et vous avez passé le reste du temps à dormir. Je pense que je ferais mieux de vous laisser maintenant et de revenir plus tard. Vous avez besoin de repos."

Tout en se rendormant à nouveau, Severus sentit un contentement étrange le submerger. Presque de la paix. Quelque chose était arrivé, il le savait. Quelque chose de crucial, bouleversant sa vie. Mais sur sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce que c'était.

 

** en français dans le texte


	41. Chapter 41

Grinçant des dents mais vaincue, Madame Pomfresh relâcha Severus de l'Infirmerie le mardi soir. Il aurait dû rester une semaine entière, ce qui était - selon lui - absolument hors de question. Il pouvait abhorrer l'enseignement, mais s'il était obligé d'enseigner, il le ferait bien. En plus, il sentait qu'il avait entièrement récupéré et il commençait à s'ennuyer intensément, car on ne lui permettait pas de lire plus d'une demi- heure par jour.

Donc il retourna à ses quartiers après le dîner, accueilli avec enthousiasme par Elias, et il passa deux heures avec Mathilda, qui lui fit un compte rendu méticuleux des deux jours passés où elle avait enseigné - ou plutôt essayé d'enseigner, pensa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur - ses cours de Potions. C'était plus une évaluation des dégâts faits qu'un compte rendu, mais au moins personne n'avait souffert de blessures graves. Comme il se sentait encore légèrement pris de vertiges après avoir passé quatre jours au lit, il décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Pas une promenade, car on lui avait strictement défendu tout genre d'effort physique, et bien qu'il ait ignoré les menaces de Pomfresh au cas où il quitterait l'infirmerie, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas négliger son conseil raisonnable. Donc il déplaça simplement une chaise près de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit ; la nuit était parfumée des odeurs d'automne et seulement très légèrement froide, encore assez tiède pour s'asseoir un peu et inhaler profondément l'arôme de fruits mûrs et d'humidité.

L'air n'était pas la seule chose dont il avait envie ; il sentait aussi le besoin d'être seul avec lui-même après trop de temps dans un espace semi-public où il avait été protégé de la vue des autres patients par les rideaux allant du sol au plafond, mais se sentant extrêmement vulnérable et exposé, avec seulement un pyjama de lin blanc et les couvertures pour le protéger. Probablement à cause du fait que, théoriquement, il pouvait être dérangé à tout moment, il ne s'était pas adonné à des réflexions plus profondes pendant sa réclusion et avait passé la plupart des quatre jours à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il avait été éveillé, il avait été dans un état d'esprit étrange parce qu'il avait continué à flotter dans cette sensation bizarre de paix à tout moment, mais toujours avec la crainte plus ou moins présente que le précédent chaos de frustration, d'anxiété et de dépression puisse reprendre le dessus. Il pouvait seulement comparer cela aux conséquences d'une migraine sévère, quand la douleur était partie, laissant quelque genre de vide qui était seulement une absence de douleur, pas un bien-être, car l'agonie était toujours tapie trop près pour que la menace ait complètement disparu.

Tandis qu'il y avait une claire relation de cause à effet en ce qui concernait les potions analgésiques et l'absence de douleur, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait avoir été la raison du changement soudain de sa situation émotive intégrale. Ou plutôt, il y avait une explication ; seulement son intellect très rationnel et pratique le rendait un peu hésitant à l'accepter. Il avait attendu qu'Elle apparaisse, et maintenant il se sentait en paix, presque rassasié, et un calme étrange lui était venu. Il n'attendait plus, et la seule raison possible pour cet état d'esprit altéré était qu'il L'avait rencontrée. L'espace blanc dans sa mémoire s'étendait sur un peu plus que trois heures, et il y avait eu plus de cinq cent invités à la cérémonie de nomination, beaucoup d'entre eux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. C'était l'explication parfaite, même si un peu mécontentante. Car il ne pouvait, bien sûr, se souvenir ni de son visage ni de son nom. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas malheureux ? Ou du moins furieux contre la Destinée qui lui avait permis d'avoir un simple aperçu alléchant avant de laisser le voile retomber pour couvrir le visage de l'avenir ?

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de constater le fait qu'il n'était ni fâché ni déçu. Savoir qu'Elle était là - même si 'là' était une description très vague - était apparemment assez pour créer cette sensation irrationnelle de confiance. C'était presque physique, un sentiment profond et chaud ; la certitude d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il avait pensé perdu à jamais : un point d'ancrage, un signal pour le diriger dans le labyrinthe qu'était sa vie. Était-ce de l'amour ? Même penser à lui et à l'amour comme à une combinaison possible le fit presque rire. Non, appeler ce qu'il sentait 'amour' aurait été non seulement une exagération mais aussi une illusion. Surtout parce que l'amour avait besoin d'un Autre distinct, et c'était exactement ce qu'il n'avait pas ; il n'y avait pas d'opposé, pas de Tu concret. Bien qu'il ne trouve plus le concept de lui tombant ou étant amoureux aussi ridicule plus qu'il pourrait l'avoir fait avant cet étrange 26 septembre. Il sentait simplement que le changement qu'il avait traversé était plus significatif pour lui que pour n'importe quelle relation qu'il puisse avoir avec le monde autour de lui.

Ni lui ni sa vue du monde ou de l'humanité n'avaient changé, il était tout à fait sûr de cela ; il avait simplement trouvé un refuge en lui.

~~~~*~~~~

Les semaines suivantes n'apportèrent pas d'événements sensationnels. Severus poursuivait ses devoirs d'enseignant comme toujours, exaspéré par le manque d'enthousiasme de ses élèves pour apprendre quoi que ce soit, et qui ne s'étendait pas uniquement aux Potions ; il continuait à développer une potion protectrice qui, tout en étant suffisamment puissante, ne ferait pas de mal à un enfant d'un an, retrouvait Lucius et Owen de temps en temps et concoctait avec le Directeur des informations fausses pour Voldemort.

A son retour d'Albanie le 13 octobre - ses rapports mensuels au Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient, bien sûr, encore exigés - il fut profondément confondu par deux faits : premièrement, que cette confiance nouvellement trouvée, aussi difficile qu'elle soit à définir, avait sans aucun doute un impact considérable sur ses relations avec Voldemort. Il avait gagné quelque distance. Il n'était plus nu et impuissant, et il pouvait regarder son ancien mentor et idole avec quelque chose d'apparenté à de la supériorité, car il savait qu'il possédait quelque chose que l'autre n'obtiendrait jamais, même s'il gagnait cette guerre, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que vous pouviez acheter, que vous pouviez ordonner, ou que vous pouviez prendre en torturant des gens. Si on le considérait d'un simple point de vue utilitaire, cette certitude calme qu'il gardait comme un trésor lui donnait un avantage stratégique : il n'y avait plus de regrets, et donc le risque d'agir de manière trop soumise ou trop émotive avait radicalement diminué. Mais il y avait aussi un aspect plus personnel à cela : seulement maintenant il était capable de vraiment prendre du recul et de devenir logique sans encourir le danger de tomber. Vrai, il frissonnait toujours quand Voldemort l'appelait 'enfant' ou touchait sa main, mais cette réaction était maintenant plus due à du dégoût qu'à un désir inutile de ce qu'il avait pensé que le Maître pourrait lui donner. Il n'y avait plus de blessure constamment ouverte.

La deuxième raison de sa perplexité, bien que cela ressemble plus à de l'anxiété, était une probablement une conséquence de la première. De sa distance de sécurité, Severus était maintenant capable de jauger le comportement de Voldemort d'une manière plus objective et de voir l'image entière plutôt qu'une multitude d'impressions solitaires qu'il devait rassembler. Ce qu'il voyait, cependant, l'inquiétait profondément. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait de plus en plus erratique, conduit par une inquiétude étrange qui le faisait sauter d'un sujet à un autre pendant leurs conversations. Alternant entre le fait de faire les cent pas, de se jeter sur une chaise ou de regarder par la fenêtre, il parlait d'assauts massifs sur des cibles choisies, utilisant tous ses Mangemorts pour un seul coup d'état spectaculaire ; cinq minutes plus tard, il déclarait - et Severus savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui rappeler son ancienne opinion diamétralement opposée - que la seule stratégie gagnante était de rendre l'ennemi fou par un aiguillonnement constant sous forme de petites attaques précises effectuées par des groupes de deux ou trois personnes. Bien que Severus ait premièrement été tenté de trivialiser ces symptômes, il décida que l'état d'esprit actuel de Voldemort le rendait probablement plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait été avant, comme il semblait n'y avoir ni rime ni raison à ces petits morceaux disjoints. C'était déjà assez mauvais d'avoir un dirigeant imprévisible ; un ennemi imprévisible, cependant, allait être un adversaire encore plus coriace pour la résistance.

Lucius et Owen, qu'il rencontra le samedi après-midi suivant cette rencontre, partageaient son point de vue. "Je suppose que tu devrais être frappé sur la tête plus souvent," dit Owen, "si l'effet est si positif. Je pensais que tu ne sortirais jamais de cette fascination juvénile."

Severus lui lança un regard venimeux. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je le vois clairement maintenant et cela m'effraie, pour dire la vérité. Il n'arrête pas de parler de grandes attaques et de petites attaques et desquelles des deux seraient préférables -"

"A qui le dis-tu ?" Lucius roula des yeux. "Tu as droit à cela seulement une fois par mois. Nous devons l'endurer environ deux fois par semaine, mêlé à des doses de _Doloris_ , et ce sont les meilleures semaines. Mais tu as raison, bien sûr. Il y a beaucoup de parole mais peu d'action. Et cela me rend nerveux, moi aussi."

"Surtout," ajouta Owen, "parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est nous qui recevons les balbutiements, et que c'est Lestrange qui reçoit les informations importantes. Des mois ont passé depuis n'importe quelle action valant la peine d'être mentionnée !"

Lucius éleva les sourcils. "L'amusement te manque-t-il, ou était-ce censé être une contribution stratégique ?" Il reçut simplement un ricanement d'Owen.

"Eh bien, je suis content que nous le voyions tous de la même façon," dit Severus. "Car je ne voudrais pas rendre la résistance plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà pour rien. Considérant le fait que nous sommes tous d'accord, je pense que je devrais le dire à Dumbledore."

"Et que vas-tu lui dire ?" grogna Lucius, "Que quelque chose se passe mais que nous ne savons pas quoi ? Nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons au moins quelque indication sur ce qu'il prépare. Ou qu'ils préparent pluriel, au cas où St. Jean ait sa confiance."

Owen secoua la tête. "Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution viable. Parce que si lui et M. le Prince Héritier préparent quelque chose de vraiment grand, alors vous ne pouvez pas exclure la possibilité d'être avertis seulement cinq minutes avant que cela ne commence. Et alors ce sera trop tard, nous ne pourrons plus avertir les autres. En dehors de cela, de quelles indications parlez-vous ?"

"Les indications normales, bien sûr. Des ordres concrets de préparer une attaque, et -"

"Cela n'est pas logique, Lucius," l'interrompit Severus. "S'il devient vraiment paranoïaque au sujet de nous trois, ou au moins de toi et moi -"

" _Devient_ paranoïaque ? Tu dois plaisanter ! Il _est_ déjà paranoïaque au sujet de nous deux !"

"Peut-être que paranoïaque n'est pas la bonne expression," concéda Severus, "parce qu'il a des raisons pour ses soupçons."

"Pas vraiment. Il ne sait pas que -"

"Oh, arrêtez ça !" aboya Owen, frappant à plat la table de la paume de sa main. "Vous n'êtes plus des premières années. Il est paranoïaque - non, il ne l'est pas ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour donner un diagnostic, mais pour décider de ce qu'il faut faire !"

Lucius rit tout bas. "Owen, la voix de la raison. C'est une première. Mais je suis d'accord, nous devons prendre une décision. Qu'en penses-tu, Sev ?"

"Hmm..." Il étudia distraitement l'étiquette de la bouteille de whisky. "Essayons l'approche logique..."

"Surprise, Surpri-ise !" chantonna Lucius.

"Oh, ferme la. Parfois la logique peut être très utile. Maintenant écoutez : s'il a l'intention d’ébranler l'ennemi par beaucoup de petits attaques, il n'attendra pas éternellement. Il doit y avoir quelque action très bientôt. Ce qui veut dire que, si rien n'arrive avant la fin octobre, nous pouvons être assez sûrs qu'il prépare un grand coup."

Comme toujours quand Lucius devait reconnaître que quelqu'un d'autre avait raison alors qu'il avait tort, son humeur devint plutôt rêche. Parfois, Severus se demandait comment Narcissa faisait face à ce trait de caractère particulier, mais elle semblait très bien capable de le contrôler. "Bien," dit-il maussadement, "si tu penses que c'est la meilleure option..."

"C'est la plus raisonnable," dit Owen, "Alors arrête de bouder."

Comme Severus l'avait craint, tout resta calme jusqu'à la fin octobre, et donc il décida de parler avec le Directeur, qui l'invita dans son bureau tard dans l'après-midi du 2 novembre. Dumbledore, comme Severus l'avait déjà découvert, était extrêmement amateur du thé et essayait toujours d'organiser ses divers rendez-vous autour de ce repère culinaire. Comme aujourd'hui était aussi un samedi, les elfes avaient à l'évidence préparé le thé du weekend qui semblait encore plus prodigue que la version des jours de semaine.

"Oui," dit pensivement Dumbledore, quand Severus eut fini son rapport "J'avais déjà l'intention de discuter de ceci avec vous. Après les attaques assez spectaculaires sur les McDonalds et les Bones, je ne savais pas si Voldemort n'était peut-être pas retourné à ses vieilles habitudes, quand il exécutait une grande opération suivie par des mois de silence."

"C'était plus dû à la nécessité qu'à la planification, je crois, si vous faites allusion aux McKinnons. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de partisans en ces temps là."

"Vrai." Dumbledore leur versa une autre tasse de thé et sembla avoir des difficultés à décider s'il devait passer du salé au sucré ou prendre un autre sandwich au rosbif. "Alors ce que vous dites est que, fondamentalement, il pourrait attaquer le Ministère demain ou éliminer cinq familles moldues dans les quelques prochaines semaines."

"Exactement. Vous voyez, d'une certaine façon son comportement n'est pas si bizarre." Dumbledore éleva simplement ses sourcils. "Je le connais mieux que vous, n'oubliez pas cela," dit Severus d'un ton rogue, un peu plus durement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

"Bien sûr. Et je suis très curieux en effet d'entendre votre opinion."

Severus lui lança un regard douteux mais ne put pas détecter d'allusions d'ironie dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. "Eh bien alors," continua-t-il, "voici mon opinion : Toutes ses actions précédentes étaient simplement des moyens de déstabiliser le pays et de donner à ses partisans quelque chose à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas garder le moral des troupes à moins de les occuper. Alors ces opérations les ont occupés et ont servi à démontrer son pouvoir, à la fois sur eux et sur la société."

"Je mentirais si je clamais qu'il n'a pas réussi," remarqua sèchement Dumbledore.

"Bien sûr qu'il a réussi. Il avait des aides très compétents. Quoi qu'il en soit, déstabiliser n'était pas son but principal, comme vous le savez bien. Maintenant que le fils des Potters est né, il sait qu'il doit seulement attendre que le fruit mûrisse, le prendre, l'utiliser, et alors il pourra continuer avec la dernière étape. Ce qui arrive entre temps semble de conséquence moindre maintenant, pour ainsi dire."

"Ce serait mieux," interjecta doucement Dumbledore, "si vous me disiez toute la vérité."

Severus soupira. "Oui, je sais." Il regarda dans sa tasse de thé et se souvint que, quand il avait remarqué les premiers signes de... eh bien, de faiblesse, dans Voldemort, il s'était promis de tenir cela secret. Maintenant, cependant, cela semblait incompatible avec le but qu'il poursuivait. La résistance avait besoin de savoir où étaient les faiblesses de l'ennemi, autrement ils ne pourraient jamais le battre. Dumbledore ne l'aiguillonnait pas, ce qui rendait tout à fait fou. Il aurait préféré qu'il essaye et de le lui faire cracher, comme cela il pourrait au moins blâmer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à l'évidence ceci n'allait pas arriver. "Je pense," dit-il lentement, évitant les yeux du Directeur, "qu'il devient mentalement dérangé."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, apparemment peu enthousiaste. "Oui, c'est ce que je soupçonnais. La même chose est arrivée à Grindelwald, seulement il était beaucoup plus vieux que Voldemort. Avez-vous des conjectures quant aux raisons pour lesquelles sa santé d'esprit a souffert ?"

"Oui, mais ce ne sont vraiment que de simples conjectures." Il regarda Fumseck, qui sommeillait placidement sur son perchoir. "Vous êtes conscient du fait que je fais toujours des potions d'augmentation de pouvoir pour lui. Seulement Lestrange fait la même chose, et Voldemort les prend toutes, sans se préoccuper des effets secondaires. J'utilise du sang de licorne, quelquefois des griffes de phœnix en poudre -" la tête de Fumseck sortit de dessous son aile, et il émit une seule note trillée.

"Parfois," dit Dumbledore en s'excusant, "je pense vraiment qu'il comprend tout ce que nous disons."

"Peut-être qu'il le fait. Cependant, ce sont les ingrédients que j'utilise. Le potions peuvent être illicites, mais les ingrédients sont parfaitement sûrs. Le venin de serpent, d'autre part, est tout sauf sûr, surtout parce que nous n'avons vraiment pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet. Il a été étiqueté 'sombre' pendant plus de deux mille ans, et je doute que même la Réserve d'Urqhart contienne quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné - Oui, s'il vous plaît," dit-il, tendant sa tasse au Directeur, qui la ré-remplit. Les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard savaient certainement faire le thé, et semblaient faire un effort particulier pour Dumbledore. "Alors," continua-t-il, "je suppose que St. Jean lui-même n'est pas trop sûr de l'effet de ses préparations."

"Et vous pensez que le venin de serpent interagit d'une manière ou d'une autre avec les ingrédients des potions que vous préparez ?"

"Je suis absolument sûr qu'il le fait. Ce sont des ingrédients extrêmement puissants, à ne pas utiliser ou mélanger à la légère. Ce qui m’inquiète un peu est que Owen, via ses contacts en Amérique du Sud, a entendu parler d'une commande plutôt étrange, qui a évidemment été placée par Lestrange ou Voldemort lui-même. Vous savez qu'Owen a un certain faible pour... euh, les bêtes insolites, alors ils probablement pensé que c'était pour lui."

"Et que serait-ce exactement ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Il semble que quelqu'un ait commandé un hybride entre un Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou et un Anaconda. Oui," dit-il, voyant les yeux du Directeur s'élargir, "je sais ce que cela signifie. L'Anaconda _est_ descendant du Dragon des Rivières Amazonien, qui était aussi venimeux qu'il l'est possible. Je préfèrerais ne pas imaginer le venin que _ce_ serpent produira, s'ils réussissent à croiser les deux espèces. Mais ils ne sont pas trop différents, alors il est probable qu'ils réussissent."

Dumbledore frotta le dessus de son nez. "Voldemort a-t-il une idée que ce dans quoi il se fourre ?"

"Oui et non. Il sait beaucoup de choses en alchimie, mais d'autre part sa connaissance en potions n'est nullement proche de la mienne ou même de celle de Lestrange."

"Hmmm... eh bien," dit Dumbledore, se reprenant visiblement, "il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, j'en ai peur. Pour retourner à notre sujet initial : que pensez-vous qui arrivera le plus probablement ? Petites attaques ou coup spectaculaire ?"

"Ce dernier, je pense. Seulement je n'ai aucune idée d'où, quand et comment. Ce pourrait être quelque personne éminente -"

"Pas qu'il en reste beaucoup," interjecta Dumbledore, son ton plutôt venimeux.

"-Ou peut-être quelque endroit ou quelque institution publique," continua Severus, imperturbable

"Ce qui ne nous aide pas plus," conclut Dumbledore. Il ôta ses lunettes et regarda l'autre sorcier. "Le problème est que j'ai besoin de mes gens pour différentes tâches. En plus, ils ne sont vraiment pas assez pour garder toutes les institutions ou les personnalités majeures. Et nous n'avons pas le système élaboré d'avertissement que possède le Ministère."

"Peut-être que vous devriez en parler avec Croupton, alors."

Dumbledore émit un court rire sans humour. "J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Croupton ces dernières années, Severus. Et j'aurais vraiment pu m'en épargner l'ennui. Tout ce que Bartemius veut est devenir Ministre de la Magie, quel qu'en soit le coût. Ce qui veut dire qu'il dépend beaucoup de l'opinion publique. S'il pense - et je n'ai aucun doute que c'est exactement ce qu'il pense - s'il est convaincu que faire croire au public que Voldemort est en déclin servira ses buts, il ne s'empêchera pas de le faire, quoi que je lui dise." Il prit le dernier éclair au chocolat de l'assiette. "Surtout car je ne peux pas lui dire d'où viennent mes informations."

"Oui, cela semble plausible. Pas très consolant, cependant. Parce que cela signifie pratiquement que nous devrons attendre pour voir."

Le Directeur haussa les épaules, mais c'était un haussement d'épaules de défaite plutôt que d'indifférence. "Cela semble être le rôle que le Destin nous a assigné."

~~~~*~~~~

Décembre arriva, et avec lui les invitations habituelles à d'innombrables dîners de fête d'avant-Noël. Bien que Severus n'en ait jusqu'ici pas été conscient - après tout, c'était seulement sa deuxième année en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard - être un Directeur de Maison dans l'une des institutions de formation magique les plus prestigieuses d'Europe n'était nullement une position sans importance, et ainsi cela signifiait une certaine notoriété. Avec une révulsion augmentant, il observa le tas croissant de cartes d'invitation, et décida finalement de chercher le conseil de Dumbledore quant à la meilleure façon de faire face à cette intrusion de la société dans sa vie.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit le Directeur, "Ils sont parfaitement conscients du fait que vous ne pourrez pas y assister. Au contraire, je suppose qu'ils serait assez épouvantés si vous vous montriez - cela signifierait que vous auriez laissé leurs enfants seuls."

"En dehors du fait que je n'ai absolument pas envie d'accepter n'importe laquelle de ces invitations, ils devraient être plus choqués si le Professeur McGonagall décidait de se montrer. Bill et Charlie Weasley ne sont pas dans ma maison, après tout."

Dumbledore rit tout bas. "Oui, ils sont tout à fait difficile à contrôler. Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé cet œuf de dragon avant qu'il n'ait éclos."

Alors Severus gaspilla une soirée entière - il avait même acheté une plume à papote spécialement pour cette raison - à dicter des refus polis qu'il donna alors à Peggy, qui alla les poster à Pré-au-Lard. Une invitation, cependant, ne pouvait pas être déclinée : les Lestranges lui avaient demandé de venir à un dîner de fête qui devait avoir lieu à Monrepos le dimanche 14 décembre. C'était un petit rassemblement, avec seulement Lucius et Narcissa, Yelena, Owen, et lui, si bien qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner son but : après le dîner, les hommes quitteraient les femmes et les enfants - Lucius avait dit lui qu'ils avaient été encouragés explicitement à amener Drago - et se retireraient dans la bibliothèque pour parler affaires. A en juger de l'inactivité totale qui avait duré des mois maintenant, il était plus que probable que Lestrange voulait discuter de quelque mission importante avec eux. Au moins la soirée ne serait pas une totale perte de temps, il l'espérait.

~~~~*~~~~

En dehors de Lucius, Severus n'avait vu aucun des Malfoys ou des Lestranges pendant presque trois mois ; sa dernière rencontre avec le Bébé Dragon, comme la famille l'appelait tendrement, avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne revienne à Poudlard fin août.

Minnie l'Elfe de Maison le conduisit à un des plus petits salons, où les Lestranges attendaient déjà en compagnie d'Owen, qui essayait de montrer quelque enthousiasme pour la petite Viviane. Severus n'avait parlé à personne de sa perte de mémoire, et ainsi il fut légèrement déconcerté quand Tabitha poussa la petite fille dans ses bras.

"Euh... merci," bégaya-t-il, essayant de la mettre dans une position confortable, se gagnant un sourire sardonique de Tabitha.

"Comme tu sembles être devenu si amateur de bébés dernièrement..." remarqua-t-elle, du poison bouillonnant dans sa voix.

"J'ai peur de ne pas tout à fait comprendre," coupa-t-il, et il alla s'asseoir avec Viviane toujours dans ses bras.

"Intéressant, considérant l'urgence que tu as montré à la tenir à le cérémonie de nomination."

"Oh, cela," dit-il, aussi nonchalamment que possible, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Alors il jeta un coup d’œil vers le bas à la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Non, pensa-t-il, elle n'était certainement pas la fille de Voldemort. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, encore très courts mais très bouclés, et ses yeux viraient au brun noisette. C'était sans aucun doute la fille de St Jean, bien que le visage en forme de cœur et les yeux aux paupières lourdes soient sans pouvoir s'y tromper de l'héritage génétique de sa mère. Elle avait maintenant presque trois mois et, comme l'avait dit Tabitha, était une enfant très calme.

"Et hier," ajouta St Jean, "le mobile pendu au-dessus de son berceau tournait constamment, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Et la salle n'a aucun courant d'air, j'ai vérifié deux fois."

"Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'elle montre les premiers signes de magie accidentelle ?" demanda Owen, incrédule.

"Cela semble improbable, mais c'est certainement possible, surtout comme elle est née en retard de toute une semaine."

"Une si puissante petite sorcière," murmura Severus, jetant un coup d’œil vers le bas à Viviane, qui lui accorda un sourire sans dents et saisit son index droit. Sa main n'était pas assez grande pour l'entourer complètement, mais sa poigne était tout à fait forte.

Pendant que la conversation des autres dérivait vers le sujet de l'éducation préscolaire magique, Severus essaya de définir le sentiment harcelant qui l'avait submergé en regardant Viviane Lestrange, et décida finalement qu'il était tout à fait naturel qu'il se sente préoccupé - après tout, elle était, comme Lucius l'avait exprimé, la fille d'un 'couple de maniaques'. Cela, combiné avec des capacités magiques puissantes, était assez pour ficher la trouille à n'importe qui.

Quand les Malfoys firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard, Severus leva les yeux et remarqua tout de suite l'expression sur le visage de Yelena. Elle l'examinait avec un mélange d'affection et de compassion, et lui fit un petit clin d’œil quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Confus, il sourit et lui fit un signe de tête, puis se leva et rendit Viviane à sa mère.

"Tu es un bon acteur," marmonna Owen dans son oreille, "je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Regarde, les plumes de cou des femelles semblent se hérisser."

Ceci était une observation entièrement vraie, même si malicieuse. Narcissa et Tabitha ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Avec le recul, Severus approuvait sincèrement la perspicacité de Narcissa qui l'avait toujours fait détester son oncle et l’appeler 'bâtard glissant'. Elle avait eu raison, et son opinion de Tabitha était encore moins favorable. Pas que cela se voie - les deux femmes avaient eu une éducation impeccable et savaient exactement comment emballer les insultes dans de la saccharose, pour qu'elles ressemblent à des compliments. Drago était assis sur le genou gauche de son père et appréciait évidemment la scène. Ses cheveux, moins flous mais toujours aussi blonds que ceux de Lucius, lui donnaient un air étrangement angélique, qui était contredit par l'expression attentivement curieuse de ses yeux. Un fauteur de trouble _in nuce_ , pensa Severus. Comme il l'avait présumé, les yeux du garçon avaient viré à un gris léger, presque argenté.

Comme il fallait le prévoir chez un ménage aussi grandiose et important que les Lestranges, le dîner était très agréable, au moins en ce qui concernait la nourriture. L'atmosphère était légèrement tendue, et Severus était très reconnaissant pour la présence des deux bébés, qui fournissait une distraction suffisante pour que le climat reste frais sans devenir franchement froid. Jusqu' à ce que St. Jean aborde le sujet d'un renforcement possible du lien entre les familles Malfoy et Lestrange par les fiançailles éventuelles des deux bébés. Narcissa laissa presque tomber sa fourchette, et Severus vit le dos de Yelena se raidir légèrement.

Lucius, en apparence pas perturbé, fit signe à l'Elfe de Maison qui les servait de lui donner une autre part d'artichauts. "J'ai peur," dit-il, en coupant délicatement un en deux, "que la question des fiançailles de Drago soit déjà réglée."

Il y eut un moment de silence total, finalement cassé par Tabitha qui dit, d'un ton de voix forcé, "Comme c'est merveilleux. Qui est l'heureuse fille ?"

"Pansy Parkinson, la fille de Ridley," répondit Lucius, lui lançant un sourire avant de rendre son attention à son filet d'agneau.

Échangeant un regard avec Owen, Severus fit un minuscule mouvement avec son avant-bras gauche, poussant sa baguette un peu plus près du bord de sa chemise. La bouche de St Jean était devenue une ligne mince et dure. "Je vois," fut tout ce qu'il dit. Le silence tomba à nouveau, lourd de tension et de mots tus.

"Est comment va votre père, St. Jean ?" demanda Yelena de façon aimable, "je me réjouissais à l'idée de le voir ce soir."

Severus réprima un reniflement moqueur et vit Owen regarder très attentivement ses _pommes dauphine*_ *. Il doutait que Yelena le sache, mais elle venait de toucher un point très sensible, une épine constante dans la chair de Lestrange. Son père, Samuel Lestrange, travaillait toujours en tant qu'une sorte de conseiller en relations publiques pour le Ministère mais avait déménagé en France il y a deux ans, pour habiter avec Sinclair, le frère de St Jean et sa femme Héloïse, les parents de Narcissa. Loin d'être un fervent partisan du Ministère, Samuel Lestrange n'avait certainement aucun sentiment amical envers Voldemort et ses partisans, et ainsi il avait décidé que le _château_ ** de son fils aîné près de Marseille était un bien meilleur endroit où habiter que l'Angleterre pour lui. Sinclair Lestrange, l'un des sorciers les plus influents du continent entier, avait son propre service de sécurité privé, indépendant du Ministère français de la Magie, et était bien capable de fournir la sécurité pour son père. Son départ avait été un coup dur pour St. Jean, moins parce que cela montrait une fois de plus lequel de ses fils Samuel préférait, que parce qu'il avait compté sur les informations classifiées du Ministère que son père pourrait avoir fournies.

De manière peu surprenante, sa réaction à la question de Yelena fut si réservée qu'elle bordait sur l'impolitesse. "Il est... à l'étranger," fut la réponse courte, pas suivie par de plus amples explications.

Le temps passa lentement ; d'une manière ou d'une autre le dîner s'acheva finalement, et, dès que possible dans les limites de convenances polies, Lestrange donna le signe pour que ces messieurs se retirent dans la bibliothèque. Aucun des trois phœnix ne dit mot en se dirigeant vers le salon adjacent, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer un moment rude. La porte s'était à peine refermée derrière eux, que Lestrange se tourna pour faire face à Lucius. "Comment osez-vous ?" demanda-t-il, de son niveau de voix bas et mortel. "Comment osez vous prendre des dispositions pour votre fils sans consulter notre Maître ?"

"Drago est mon fils, tout comme vous l'avez dit. Comme vous le savez bien, seul mon avis compte quand il s'agit de mes affaires de famille."

Les yeux bleus flamboyant, Lestrange s'avança de quelques pas. "Je doute que vous vouliez répéter cela devant Lord Voldemort."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je sois extrêmement impatient de le lui dire," répondit Lucius, regardant l'autre sorcier de manière méprisante, "Mais je n'hésiterai certainement pas à le faire au cas où il me le demande."

Severus pouvait voir que les mains de Lestrange tremblaient légèrement. Probablement, pensa-t-il, que Voldemort lui avait ordonné d'arranger les fiançailles, et il redoutait maintenant les conséquences de son échec. "Puis-je demander vos raisons ?"

"Bien sûr. Viviane et Narcissa sont cousines. Bien que je sois le dernier à nier l'importance de garder le sang des sorciers pur, l'endogamie n'a jamais été sur ma liste de préférences. Les Malfoys ont besoin d'héritiers, St. Jean, pas de quelque excuse de sorcier au sang faible. Considérant le fait que mes petits-enfants porteront mon nom et pas le vôtre, et hériteront de ma fortune, je pense que je suis autorisé à choisir ma future belle-fille. Sans aucun doute Lord Voldemort comprendra mes raisons."

"Très bien," dit Lestrange après quelque temps, "Si c'est votre dernier mot."

"Je vous assure que ce l'est."

Ils restèrent dans la bibliothèque une demi heure environ, à échanger des trivialités sans signification. Finalement, Lestrange se leva, donnant ainsi le signal pour eux de revenir vers ces dames, et Severus traversait déjà le seuil quand Lestrange le rappela. "Un mot, Severus, s'il te plaît."

S'attendant entièrement à être questionné au sujet de Lucius, il se retourna. "Bien sûr, St. Jean. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Nous avons besoin d'une fournée de Falsitaserum pour le 20 décembre. Faites en sorte de bien me la livrer."

"Certainement. De combien en aurez vous besoin ?" Il aurait aimé demander la raison mais décida qu'il valait mieux rester silencieux.

"Autant que vous pourrez en faire."

Severus hocha simplement la tête, et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque ensemble.

~~~~*~~~~

"Sev ? Es-tu là ?" la voix de Lucius semblait soucieuse, pour ne pas dire plus. A en juger par l'air sur son visage, il était plus qu'un peu contrarié. "Ah, te voilà. J'ai besoin de parler à -"

"Bonsoir, Lucius," dit Dumbledore, s'avançant vers la cheminée pour se tenir à côté de Severus. "Severus a pensé que vous appelleriez probablement et ainsi il m'a demandé de venir à ses appartements. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez des ennuis ?"

"O-oui, pour ne pas dire plus "Lucius se mordit la lèvre. Ceci devait lui coûter un effort considérable, pensa Severus. "Je pense que je... j'ai besoin de votre assistance. Severus vous a-t-il parlé -"

"Il l'a fait. Alors vous craignez que, cette fois, le courroux de Voldemort puisse concerner non seulement vous, mais aussi votre famille."

Lucius hocha la tête. "Exactement. Ma mère va retourner en Bulgarie dans l'heure - elle sera en sécurité, car personne de sensé ne rêverait même de se mettre à dos une tribu de Vélanes. Ils la protégeront. Mais ma femme..."

"Ne peut-elle pas aller avec Yelena ?" demanda Severus, car c'est ce qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Lucius décide.

"Non. Les Vélanes accepteront ma mère, parce qu'elle est demi-sang. Peut-être même Drago, mais certainement pas Narcissa."

"Vous avez probablement raison," dit Dumbledore. "En plus, les déplacer pile dans la sphère d'influence de Durmstrang ne semble pas être une bonne idée. Mais pourquoi ne les envoyez-vous pas en France ?"

Lucius secoua la tête. "Non. J'ai considéré cette possibilité mais j'ai conclu que c'est trop dangereux. Sinclair peut être bien protégé, mais si Voldemort est après le sang de Narcissa et de Drago, sa sécurité n'aura pas une seule chance." Il dévisagea longtemps et durement Dumbledore. "Pourriez-vous... leur donner asile à Poudlard ?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas le faire," dit le Directeur après une courte pause de réflexion. "Seulement je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous répandiez la rumeur qu'ils sont allés en Bulgarie avec votre mère."

Un sourire scintilla au travers du visage de Lucius. "C'était exactement mon intention. J'ai toujours une grand-mère, alors nous pouvons faire semblant qu'elle soit tombée sérieusement malade et ait exigé de voir son arrière petit-fils avant de mourir. C'est transparent mais cela devra faire l'affaire."

"Eh bien," dit raisonnablement Severus, "vous ne voulez pas que Voldemort croie la raison pour laquelle ils sont partis, vous voulez simplement qu'il croie qu'ils sont en Bulgarie."

"Quand -" Lucius se racla la gorge "- quand puis-je les envoyer ?"

"Pourquoi pas maintenant ?" dit Dumbledore, comme si cacher Narcissa et son fils n'était rien de plus qu'acheter une paire de chaussettes. "Je suis sûr que cela vous ferait vous sentir beaucoup mieux."

"Oui, je... Merci. Ils arriveront dans environ une demi-heure."

"Vraiment de rien, Lucius."

La tête de Malfoy disparut de la grille de l'âtre, et Severus et Dumbledore s'assirent devant la cheminée.

"Pensez-vous qu'il survivra à ceci ?" demanda le Directeur.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Autrement, il ne les enverrait pas ici. Cet _idiot_!" cracha Severus, "Ce fichu idiot ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter l'offre de Lestrange ? Il pourrait avoir rompu l'engagement le jour où tout ceci sera fini."

"Je pense," dit prudemment Dumbledore, "que ces questions de fierté et d'honneur sont un peu difficiles à comprendre à moins d'avoir une ascendance aussi ancienne que celle de Lucius Malfoy. Mais dites moi, Severus, quelque chose a-t-il transpiré ce soir ?"

"Oui. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il va y avoir une attaque massive avant la fin de l'année." Il serait plutôt damné que de parler à Dumbledore du Falsitaserum - trop de choses en dépendaient. Cela devait rester un secret.

"Êtes-vous sûr ?"

"Absolument sûr. Et je vous dis la vérité : je n'ai aucune idée des détails. Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d’essayer d'en parler à Croupton."

~~~~*~~~~

Narcissa consentit à passer les jours jusqu'à ce que les vacances de Noël commencent dans les appartements de Severus. C'était la solution la plus pratique, car ils avaient tous consentit au fait que sa présence à Poudlard devait être tenue secrète. Seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall le savaient, et il avait été strictement défendu à Peggy de parler des invités de Severus aux autres Elfes de Maison. Une fois que la plupart des élèves seraient partis, ils essaieraient de trouver des logements convenables pour elle et son enfant.

Cette invasion de son intimité était plutôt dure pour Severus, mais il la tolérait pour l'amour de Narcissa. La situation n'était certainement pas de sa faute. Ni de celle de Drago. En plus, ses quartiers d'habitation étaient assez grands, et donc, avec Narcissa et intensément regardés par Drago, ils conjurèrent quelques murs, pour diviser l'étage supérieur en une chambre à coucher, une salle de bains et une chambre d'enfant à côté de son laboratoire. Il était minuit passé quand ils eurent fini. Severus était juste sur le point de dire bonne nuit, quand il sentit l'appel familier de la Marque Sombre.

"Je... je dois partir," dit-il, serrant rapidement la main de Narcissa avant de tourner des talons et de quitter la pièce.

"Attends !"

"Narcissa, je ne peux pas -" mais le regard dans ses yeux l'arrêta.

"Il t'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il n'y avait pas d'utilité à mentir. "Oui."

"Penses-tu que Lucius..." Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il va -" Maintenant elle sanglotait.

"Je ne peux pas le dire. Honnêtement je ne sais pas."

"Je regrette que tu ne puisses pas le protéger," chuchota-t-elle, serrant Drago contre sa poitrine.

"Je pense que tu viens de me donner une idée. Au revoir, Narcissa ! Dois-je te réveiller quand je reviendrai ?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrai dormir ?"

"Probablement pas," appela-t-il par-dessus son épaule, fouillant déjà les étagères de son laboratoire.

~~~~*~~~~

Livide et la mâchoire serrée de détermination, Lucius l'attendait déjà. "Bois ceci," dit Severus, lui tendant une fiole avant de commencer à ré-agrandir ses robes de Mangemort.

"Poison ?" demanda Lucius avec un faible sourire.

"Non, espèce d'idiot. C'est une potion protectrice très puissante que j'ai inventée. Bois, merde ! Cela empêchera le pire."

"Tout ?"

"Tout. L'effet est immédiat et devrait durer douze heures." Lucius hocha la tête et avala la préparation. "Dis moi seulement une chose : pourquoi as-tu fait ceci ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas simplement attendu avant de prendre une décision ? Comme cela tu aurais pu accepter l'offre de St Jean aujourd'hui, et rien ne serait arrivé."

"Seul un ignorant pourrait poser une telle question. Des fiançailles, du moins à la façon que nous exécutons, sont un contrat de lien magique. On ne peut pas simplement les rompre. Si j'étais sûr que St. Jean meure avant que Drago soit majeur, j'aurais accepté. Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas prendre le risque."

Severus avait fini de mettre son uniforme. "Parfois je me demande pourquoi ce chapeau ne t'a pas réparti à Gryffondor, Malfoy. Allons y, alors, et bonne chance."

"Qui va en premier ?"

"Vas-y. Je suivrai dans trente secondes."

Il lança la fiole vide dans la cheminée et compta jusqu'à trente. Puis il transplana.

~~~~*~~~~

"M. Malfoy semble avoir pas mal d'accidents ces temps-ci," remarqua Frank Londubat, la satisfaction dans sa voix à peine déguisée. Severus trouvait qu'il avait l'air ridicule dans son uniforme d'Auror, mais il était trop tendu pour se sentir joyeux.

"Ce n'était pas un accident." Owen essaya de lui faire baisser les yeux mais échoua. Lui aussi, devait être assez épuisé. "Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, c'était une attaque de Mangemorts."

Sans la potion protectrice, Lucius serait probablement mort maintenant, pensa Severus, ou du moins irrémédiablement fou. Il n'avait jamais vu encore la cruauté de Voldemort libérée à un tel degré. Et le pouvoir derrière ses malédictions avait été terrible. Il avait joué avec sa victime aujourd'hui, le conduisant au point de s'évanouir peut-être vingt fois, alternant les sortilèges de torture avec les mauvais traitements physiques, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne réagisse plus à _Enervate_. Dans une crise d'humour noir, Owen avait exprimé ses doutes qu'ils puissent l'amener à Ste. Mangouste en un seul morceau, voyant comment il tombait presque en morceaux. Les bottes en peau de dragon avaient beaucoup été utilisées ce soir.

"Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit, et je sais que je ne crois pas un seul mot de ces bêtises. Montrez moi vos baguettes !"

Leurs baguettes et uniformes de Mangemort étaient rangés en sécurité chez les McNairs, où Owen avait amené Lucius. Severus l'avait suivi, complètement épuisé pour avoir premièrement transplané aux portes de Poudlard, au cas où quelqu'un le suive, puis au manoir des McNairs, sans mentionner qu'il était épuisé par la scène épouvantable chez Voldemort en Albanie. Lui et Owen tendirent tous les deux leurs baguettes avec obéissance. Comme il fallait le prévoir, Londubat était moins que content du résultat de ses _Priori Incantatem_ répétés. "Les avez-vous reconnus ?" dit-il d'un ton rogue

"J'ai peur que non," dit Severus. "Ils portaient des masques."

"Et des manteaux à capuches," ajouta Owen.

Ils étaient tous les deux tendus et nerveux, pas à cause de l'interrogatoire de Londubat, qui avait lieu dans une petite salle à Ste. Mangouste, mais à cause de l'état critique de Lucius. L'Auror, cependant, semblait tout à fait content de l'effet qu'il imaginait avoir sur eux. "Bien," dit-il, les scrutant, "Maintenant répétez à nouveau votre histoire." c'était stupéfiant ce qu'un uniforme pouvait faire pour faire ressortir le sadique se tapissant dans un ex-Gryffondor maladroit.

Donc ils répétèrent comment ils étaient allés se promener, pour se dessoûler après une soirée de lourde beuverie au Manoir Malfoy, comment ils avaient été soudain entourés par cinq ou six Mangemorts, comment ils avaient tous les deux été soumis au _Petrificus Totalus_ et forcés à regarder Lucius se faire torturer et battre presque à mort, et comment les agresseurs avaient alors disparu aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, et, non, ils n'avaient aucune idée des raisons de cette attaque imprévue.

Avant que Londubat puisse leur demander une nouvelle fois de répéter, un jeune médisorcier vint les chercher. "M. Malfoy souhaite vous voir."

"A-t-il vraiment _dit_ cela ?" demanda Owen.

Londubat renifla. "Avec des amis tels que vous, qui a besoin d'ennemis ? Bien, ils sont à vous," dit-il au médisorcier, "je vais écrire un rapport. Vous -" il regarda Severus et Owen "- serez probablement appelés pour plus de questions."

"C'est un vrai gars dur," dit le médisorcier, envoyant un regard d'adoration après l'Auror.

"Un des plus dur," consentit Severus, et il vit, du coin de l’œil, que Owen souriait. Ils avaient un besoin terrible d'un bon rire. "Est comment va M. Malfoy, alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien... considérant les circonstances, je dirais qu'il a eu de la chance. Il survivra, et il n'y aura pas beaucoup de dommages à long terme. Peut-être à ses cordes vocales - elles ont l'air vraiment mal en point, mais il est trop tôt pour pouvoir le dire. Nous devrons appeler quelques spécialistes de l'étranger, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il peut se payer -"

"Il peut se payer un fichu spécialiste d'Alpha du Centaure," dit Owen d'un ton rogue. "Et maintenant soyez gentil de nous mener à lui avant que je ne perde ma patience."

 

** en français dans le texte


	42. Chapter 42

Le première chose que Severus avait faite en retournant à Poudlard - en dépit de sa fatigue énorme, il avait dû marcher des portes au château, car voyager par Cheminette depuis le bureau de Lucius semblait trop risqué - après avoir déposé Lucius à Ste. Mangouste, avait été de fermer la connexion de Cheminette entre ses chambres et le Manoir Malfoy. Puis, il était rapidement allé à l'étage rassurer Narcissa sur l'état de son mari et, dès qu'il pensa qu'il pouvait la laisser seule sans danger, il rendit une visite à Dumbledore. Quand il atteignit finalement ses quartiers à nouveau, il était presque quatre heures du matin, et il se laissa simplement tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Le lendemain passa dans un flou fatigué ; heureusement, il devait seulement enseigner une seule heure dans la matinée et une dans l'après-midi - autrement, il se serait probablement endormi au milieu de sa propre leçon.

Narcissa avait été seule pendant toute la journée et elle semblait être très contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler quand il revint après le dîner. Elle était assise sur le Chesterfield dans son salon, lisant un livre, avec le bébé dormant sur une couverture à côté d'elle. "Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude quand il se laissa tomber dans les profondeurs d'un fauteuil à côté d'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire fatigué. "C'est toujours comme cela que je suis après un jour d'enseignement."

"Tu es très fatigué, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, plus qu'à la normale. Avec seulement trois heures de sommeil... Il semble que je me fasse vieux."

Elle hocha la tête, à l'évidence ne sachant pas si elle devait partir. "Eh bien, je... je suppose que je vais te laisser alors..." Mais ses yeux transmettaient une prière silencieuse pour qu'il lui demande de rester.

Severus jeta un coup d’œil aux cernes sous ses yeux et laissa son regard errer plus bas jusqu'à ses mains. Elles tremblaient. "As-tu déjà mangé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, je n'ai pas faim, vraiment, je -"

"Est-ce que tu lui donnes encore le sein ?" demanda-t-il, faisant un geste vers Drago. Elle hocha la tête. "Eh bien, dans ce cas tu dois manger, ma chère. Je te tiendrai compagnie."

"Je ne veux pas manger ! Je veux savoir comment va Lucius !" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ces deux nécessités s'excluent. Peggy va t'apporter un repas léger, et pendant que tu mangeras nous pourrons parler de Lucius." Il se leva pour sonner l'elfe mais fut arrêté par les sanglots convulsifs de Narcissa. "Quel est le problème _maintenant_?" dit-il d'un ton rogue, plutôt impatient, parce que les femmes en pleurs le rendaient toujours mal à l'aise.

"Rien... j-je veux seulement être avec lui, et... et je suis un tel... un tel ennui..."

Autant qu'il eut aimé consentir, parce qu'il se sentait suprêmement ennuyé par sa présence dans ses quartiers - pas parce que c'était elle, bien sûr ; il aurait été ennuyé par la présence de n'importe qui - il s'aperçut qu'il ne le pouvait simplement pas. "Non," dit-il, "tu n'es pas un ennui. Et tu ne peux pas être avec Lucius maintenant, pour ta propre sécurité. Tiens -" il conjura un mouchoir et le lui lança "- mouche toi et dis moi ce que tu veux que je commande pour toi."

"Gâ-Gâteau de riz," laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.

"Pardon ?"

"Du gâteau de riz. Avec de la poudre de cacao et de la cannelle dessus. E-et une grande tasse de chocolat chaud." Elle se moucha et le regarda avec des yeux rougis. "Ne me dévisage pas comme cela," dit-elle, moitié riant, moitié pleurant, "C'est ma nourriture de réconfort. Depuis que je suis petite."

"Eh bien," dit-il avec doute, "si cela aide vraiment..."

A l'évidence, cela aidait, car quand elle eut fini la moitié de son gâteau de riz et eut pris quelques petites gorgées de chocolat - il y avait furtivement mêlé deux gouttes d'une légère potion calmante - la couleur revint à ses joues. "Lucius ?" demanda-t-elle.

Severus alla se verser un verre de cognac - étonnamment, il n'avait pas envie de whisky aujourd'hui - et retourna à la table. "Lucius, alors. Owen et moi ne l'avons vu que très brièvement, deux ou trois minutes peut-être. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il survivra certainement, et il ne sera pas handicapé. Mais les médecins nous ont aussi dit qu'il aura probablement quelques cicatrices - quelques unes des blessures étaient trop mauvaises pour réparer les tissus sans une trace."

"Je me fiche des cicatrices," dit-elle, et elle tenta courageusement de sourire. "Mais qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui a fait ? A-t-il été seulement blessé physiquement ? Sans magie impliquée ?"

Severus secoua la tête, à la fois pour dire 'non' et chasser les images, qui étaient encore beaucoup trop vives à son goût. "Non, il a utilisé les deux. Quelques sortilèges de torture mineurs, qui ne lui auraient pas fait beaucoup de mal, surtout comme je lui avais donné une potion protectrice. Mais il a reçu assez de Doloris pour lui durer toute une vie, et c'était la partie dangereuse. Ça, et ces coupures profondes."

Les yeux de Narcissa étaient larges d'horreur quand elle demanda, "Mais son-son cerveau n'a pas souffert, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Heureusement non. Cependant, les répercussions dureront probablement très longtemps, et ils seront obligés de refaire pousser ses bouts de nerfs. Mais il semble qu'il y ait deux lumières, un en Chine et un en Arabie saoudite, qui soient spécialisés dans ce domaine. Ils ont demandé notre autorisation pour les appeler, et nous l'avons donnée, bien sûr. Alors il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, pas vraiment. Il devra rester à Ste. Mangouste pendant deux ou trois semaines, la plupart du temps en sommeil artificiel."

"Cela ne semble pas très encourageant," dit-elle et elle ramassa Drago, qui avait ouvert les yeux et donnait des signes indubitables de mécontentement.

"Oh, je pense que c'est encourageant," répliqua Severus. "Je veux dire, regarde le bon côté des choses : d'abord, il n'est pas mort et fera un rétablissement splendide. Ensuite, j'avais une occasion d'essayer cette potion protectrice, et j'ai vu qu'elle marche. Ce qui veut dire que, enfin, nous avons quelque chose à donner à cet enfant Potter - si les experts de Dumbledore trouvent le bon genre de pensine à temps. Alors nous pourrons contrecarrer les plans de pouvoir tout-puissant de Voldemort, et, qui sait, peut-être que tout sera de retour à l'état normal dans un an."

Elle soupira, caressant le dos du bébé. "Cela ressemble trop à un conte de fée pour être vrai, tu sais ?"

"Je sais. Mais s'il te plaît remarque que je n'ai rien mentionné au sujet de qui que ce soit vivant heureux pour toujours."

~~~~*~~~~

Le mardi 23 décembre, les élèves qui passaient les vacances de Noël chez eux quittèrent Poudlard. A cause de plus de six mois de presque-calme, que Croutpon Sr. avait exploité à son propre avantage - tout comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit - les parents semblaient avoir gagné quelque sens de sûreté et de confiance, si bien que la plupart d'entre eux avaient permis à leurs enfants de retourner à la maison pendant les vacances, et l'école était presque vide. Après une discussion interminable, Severus, McGonagall et le Directeur consentirent que la meilleure possibilité pour que Narcissa et son enfant soient le plus confortable possible, sans aucun risque de sécurité, était de les loger dans une section largement inutilisée du château près de la Tour de Serdaigle. C'était aussi distant que possible de la partie Serpentard de l'école - étant donné la provenance de la plupart des Mangemorts de Voldemort, ceci était une mesure de sécurité nécessaire - spacieux et bien aéré, et il y avait un passage secret menant à la Tour Serpens.

Il leur fallut quelque temps pour décorer les salles, comme ils ne pouvaient compter ni sur Rusard ni sur les Elfes de Maison, à l'exception de Peggy, mais peu avant le déjeuner la veille de Noël ils pouvaient tous être fier d'un travail bien fait. A la surprise aux yeux écarquillés de Severus, bien qu'il ait réussi à très bien le cacher, McGonagall invita même leur invitée dans ses appartements pour le thé. D'autre part, pensa-t- il, les capacités de Narcissa en Métamorphose étaient véritablement remarquables, et l'intérêt professionnel pesait à l'évidence plus que la rancune personnelle que la Directrice de Gryffondor pouvait avoir envers Lucius.

Severus s'était à peine levé de table après avoir fini son déjeuner, quand il fut appelé. Se penchant, il marmonna à l'oreille de Dumbledore qu'il devait partir, courut à ses chambres pour récupérer son habit et sa baguette de Mangemort, s'empara d'un des balais de l'école qui étaient toujours disponibles dans un cagibi dans le Hall d'Entrée, vola jusqu'à la partie des limites les plus proches du château, mit son uniforme et toucha la Marque. Elle ne l'amena pas en Albanie, ou à un autre des points de rencontre normaux, mais droit à l'Allée des Embrumes. Son cœur commença à battre sauvagement, parce qu'il savait instinctivement que ceci allait être la grande attaque qu'ils avaient craint. Celle pour laquelle il avait dû préparer le Falsitaserum. Ce qui était moins sûr était la cible de cette mission - autant qu'il pouvait le voir, tous les Mangemorts étaient là, sauf Lucius, qu'il commençait à envier secrètement. A en juger de leur emplacement, aucun des bâtiments publics du Chemin Diplomatique n'allait être attaqué, car ils étaient trop loin. Et probablement pas Ste. Mangouste non plus. Gringott peut-être ?

Mais c'était pire, bien pire.

Dans l'après-midi du 24 décembre, beaucoup de sorciers britanniques allaient au Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats de Noël de dernière minute. La rue débordait d'une foule bariolée ; il semblait presque que la communauté magique tout entière s'était mis dans la tête de faire quelque achat dans une des boutiques bordant l'allée étroite. L'effet de soixante Mangemorts, Transplanant au milieu de la foule - un plus grand groupe à chaque bout de la rue, et le reste stratégiquement distribué parmi la multitude des gens - était donc délétère. La panique s'installa, tout le monde essayait de se sauver en courant ou de Transplaner. Beaucoup de gens avaient amené leurs enfants, cependant, et quelques-uns en avaient plus qu'un seul, si bien que Transplaner était impossible. A cause du chaos s'ensuivant, où tout le monde cherchait sa baguette, essayant de frapper sans blesser la mauvaise personne, ils étaient des cibles faciles pour leurs agresseurs.

Le Aurors à l'Académie avaient été des ennemis, et Severus avait eu une rancune contre le Ministère et tous ses employés depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait pratiquement grandi pour haïr le Ministère. Alastor Maugrey, Black et quelques autres lui avaient laissé peu de respect pour les Aurors. L'Application de la loi Magique avait exercé des ravages dans les maisons des suspects après que l'Académie des Aurors ait été attaquée, ils avaient tué son chat et coupé sa tête pour atteindre son précieux collier. Quelques uns des meurtres qu'il avait commis avaient été des résultats d'une pure nécessité politique. Mais ceci... Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il penser à commettre un tel carnage ? Sang-purs, demi-sangs, sang-de-bourbes, anglais et étranger, sans tenir compte de leur âge et de leur sexe, étaient abattus. Lestrange commandait l'opération, tandis que lui et Owen devaient se joindre aux autres comme de simples Mangemorts communs, si bien qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilité d'éviter le pire sous le prétexte qu'il devait surveiller les autres. Et il devait lancer des Sortilèges de Mort, et étourdir et pétrifier et lancer des Malédictions Sombres à moins de vouloir être tué ou, pire, capturé.

Il était certain que le bruit était insupportable - sûrement que les victimes criaient et que les enfants gémissaient et pleuraient. Mais il y avait un bruit terne de battement dans ses oreilles, insistant et assourdissant, qui noyait tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir eu d'autre. Le seul son qu'il pouvait distinctement entendre était l'écho de sa propre voix dans sa tête, beuglant malédiction après malédiction, et une autre voix qui devenait de plus en plus insistante : et si Elle était parmi les victimes ? Et si Elle était allée faire des courses aujourd'hui ? Et si je La tue par inadvertance ? Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser cela, mais il était aussi bien conscient qu'il était impossible de ne pas écouter cette voix ; même s'il avait pu enfoncer ses doigts dans ses oreilles, il l'aurait entendue, empoisonnant son esprit avec ses continus et si-et si-et si...

Lestrange leur avait dit de Transplaner dès que les Aurors arriveraient, et de tuer n'importe quel camarade qui semblait être incapable de le faire. De l'édition spéciale de la Gazette des Sorciers ce soir là il apprit que le cauchemar entier n'avait pas duré plus de trois minutes. Quatorze Mangemorts avaient perdu la vie, la plupart d'entre eux probablement aux mains de leurs pairs ; deux cent vingt-sept victimes, dix-neuf Aurors parmi eux, avaient formé un tapis de cadavres sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, entremêlés aux corps des cent quatre-vingt six blessés. Pas un seul Mangemort n'avait été capturé.

Quand Severus revint à Poudlard, il eut à peine la présence d'esprit d'ôter son habit de Mangemort. Peut-être, pensa-t-il confusément, qu'il voulait même être pris la main dans le sac, parce qu'il doutait que les horreurs d'Azkaban puissent être pires que l'agonie de désespoir qu'il sentait maintenant. Si Elle avait été tuée, que ce soit par lui-même ou par un autre Mangemort... Il monta sur son balai et retourna au château, conduit par le souhait de rentrer dans ses quartiers et de dormir. Et, si possible, de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

~~~~*~~~~

Le 25 décembre 1980, la loi martiale fut déclarée par Bartemius Croupton, Chef de l'Application de la loi Magique, et la Gazette des Sorciers et d'autres journaux sorciers mineurs expliquèrent à ceux qui n'en avaient jamais entendu parler - et peu de gens en avaient entendu parler, parce que la dernière fois que le Ministère avait pris une telle mesure désespérée avait été vers la fin des années 1800 - ce qu'étaient exactement les implications de cela pour le sorcier britannique moyen. C'était une épée à double tranchant, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, les Aurors avaient le droit d'utiliser des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Quelques uns d'entre eux, comme Alastor Maugrey, avaient toujours cru plus en leurs propres règles qu'à la loi et les utilisaient de temps en temps, même si c'était seulement dans des cas exceptionnels. Maintenant, cependant - et Severus soupçonnait que ceci était principalement dû à l'ignorance de gens qui n'avaient jamais lancé un Impardonnable de toute leur vie - ces incantations puissantes allaient faire partie du répertoire de tous les jours d'un Auror. Les Gardiens blanc or de la Lumière seraient bientôt dans l'Obscurité jusqu'au cou, même s'ils étaient complètement sans formation pour l'occasion. Rien de bon ne pourrait venir de cette décision, car il fallait certaines prédispositions et une inclination naturelle pour contrôler la Magie Noire, tandis que les Aurors l'avaient évitée comme un fléau, à cause de leur constitution spirituelle et de leur formation.

Mais la loi martiale voulait aussi dire que les procès, qui avaient jusqu'ici été accordés à tout le monde, quel que soit le crime dont ils étaient soupçonnés ou inculpés, avaient cessé de faire partie du système, ce qui, selon les normes des Moldus, était assez primitif pour ainsi dire, et loin d'être démocratique. Bien sûr, les méthodes de procurer des preuves suffisantes et de faire dire aux témoins aussi bien qu'aux accusés la vérité et rien que la vérité étaient bien plus efficaces, et ainsi les gens n'étaient presque jamais condamnés pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Maintenant, cependant, la situation se transformait en quelque chose de plus apparenté au modus operandi de la Sainte Inquisition : un simple indice était assez pour saisir les suspects, les questionner - sans même utiliser de Veritaserum - et les livrer aux Détraqueurs pour toute une vie d'emprisonnement ou pour qu'ils aient leurs âmes sucées de leurs corps. Pas de témoins, pas de défense, pas de _in dubio pro reo._ La justice avait ôté son bandeau et transformé sa balance en une autre épée.

Voldemort avait été extrêmement content. En dehors du fait qu'il ait perdu quatorze de ses partisans, il avait atteint son but. "Vous verrez," dit-il à Severus, Owen et Lestrange, qu'il avait appelés en Albanie le soir du jour de Noël, "que dans très peu de temps les moutons se retourneront contre les bergers. Non seulement ils ne les protègent pas, ils vont devenir aussi très impopulaires. Un processus que nous ferons, bien sûr, de notre mieux pour approfondir et accélérer."

Severus était encore bien trop choqué par les événements du jour précédent pour se faire assez confiance pour parler, et Lestrange savait probablement de toute manière ce que leur Maître avait à l'esprit. Alors la tâche de poser la question échut à Owen "Mon Seigneur," dit-il, "auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous éclairer au sujet de vos intentions ?"

"Bien sûr, Owen. Bien sûr. Le Ministère en général et M. Croupton en particulier n'apprécient pas trop Dumbledore et son groupe de résistance. Il a cassé trop des règles, et leur a dit trop souvent qu'ils sont des gaffeurs incompétents. Notre étape suivante sera donc d'essayer de rompre sa joyeuse petite bande, simplement en les dénonçant au Ministère."

"Pardonnez mon incapacité à comprendre, mon Seigneur, mais je ne peux pas voir comment nous pourrions faire cela. Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité des partisans de Dumbledore."

"Cela, Owen," répondit Voldemort avec un sourire froid, "est sur le point de changer. Fiez vous à Lord Voldemort pour découvrir les faiblesses de l'ennemi."

Entièrement préparé à être questionné sur Lucius et par conséquent puni pour quelque faute imaginaire qu'il pourrait avoir commise, Severus suivit l'ordre de Voldemort de rester quand les deux autre partirent. Mais Lucius ne fut pas mentionné, et pour une fois il ne dut pas se tordre par terre dans l'agonie du Sortilège de Torture. "Asseyez vous, Severus," dit doucement le Maître. "J'ai une tâche pour vous, et elle est difficile."

"Merci, Mon Seigneur," marmonna-t-il automatiquement, inclinant sa tête. "J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que je peux faire pour vous servir."

Voldemort hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres minces. "Je ne me serais pas attendu à autre chose de votre part, Severus. Maintenant dites moi : que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera après Halloween ?"

Il devait faire très attention maintenant, car trop de connaissance pourrait être aussi fatal que trop peu. "J'avais l'impression, mon Seigneur, que le sang de Harry Potter va servir pour la dernière dose de Potion Libératio, pour augmenter votre pouvoir magique à une étendue que personne n'a jamais atteinte auparavant."

"Et après cela, Severus ? Sûrement que vous y avez pensé." Les yeux de Voldemort étaient à demi fermés mais scrutaient attentivement son visage.

"Bien sûr que oui, Mon Seigneur." Severus se permit l'allusion d'un sourire.

"Et quels étaient vos pensées, enfant ?"

"Vous avez passé plus de dix ans à graduellement amasser du pouvoir, Mon Seigneur. D'abord en rassemblant des partisans, puis en éliminant certaines personnes clefs, que vous saviez qui seraient opposées à notre cause, et maintenant, finalement, vous réussissez à déstabiliser le vieux système, et réussirez certainement à détruire la résistance de Dumbledore. Ce développement graduel m'a mené à croire que, après avoir pris la potion à Halloween, vous pourrez tuer Dumbledore lui-même, prendre possession de Poudlard, nous mettre dans les positions que vous penserez qui nous vont le mieux, et finalement introduire un nouvel ordre dans ce pays."

Voldemort lança sa tête en arrière et rit. "Oh, enfant," dit-il, entourant la joue de Severus d'une main froide qui semblait être couverte de cuir, "vous êtes si jeune. Avez-vous oublié tout ce que je vous ai dit ? Mais -" il ôta sa main et se renversa en arrière dans son siège "- peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas compris à ce moment-là. Vous le comprendrez certainement maintenant." Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit un autre sourire énigmatique à Severus. "Que savez-vous au sujet de l'alchimie ?"

"L'alchimie, Mon Seigneur ? Pas grand chose, pour dire la vérité. Que voulez-vous que j'étudie ?"

"Je vois." Voldemort hocha la tête. "Mais cette fois, vous ne devrez pas étudier. Vous devez seulement comprendre et obéir." Il se pencha en avant, les avant-bras reposant sur la table, les doigts entrelacés, et regarda attentivement Severus. "Ce que je veux finalement n'est bien sûr pas simplement du pouvoir - j'aurais pu l'obtenir il y a des années, si je l'avais vraiment voulu. La Grande Bretagne est seulement le commencement, seulement la base de pouvoir. Mais je veux le monde, Severus. Je veux que la Vieille Magie revienne, je le ranimerai et ferai en sorte que l'humanité reconnaisse ses bienfaits. Mais dites-moi -" sa main vint se poser sur celle de Severus "- dites-moi, enfant : combien d'années pensez-vous que cela me prendrait ?"

Pendant la dernière partie du discours de Voldemort, Severus avait senti le niveau d'énergie entourant le Seigneur des Ténèbres augmenter de façon spectaculaire. "Je... je n'en ai véritablement aucune idée, Mon Seigneur. Des décennies, je dirais. Et pas seulement deux ou trois."

"Ne vous laissez pas duper, Severus. Une tentative comme celle-ci durera très probablement plus qu'un siècle."

Ceci était probablement le moment où il devait feindre une compréhension commençant, pensa Severus. Il espérait qu'il avait choisi le bon moment. "Mais... mais, Mon Seigneur... ne vous offensez pas s'il vous plaît, mais... mais vous avez déjà plus de soixante ans, et... vous auriez besoin d'être... Oh ! Je pense que je commence à -"

"L'immortalité," souffla Voldemort, et une note rêveuse se faufila dans sa voix, "l'Immortalité est ce dont j'ai besoin. Comprenez vous maintenant ma question sur l'alchimie ?"

Severus n'eut pas eu besoin de feindre l'essoufflement quand hocha avidement la tête. Car il savait ce que le Maître allait lui demander. "Vous avez besoin de la Pierre Philosophale, Mon Seigneur."

"En effet, Severus. J'ai besoin de la Pierre Philosophale. Après Halloween, je serai assez fort pour entreprendre un rite que personne n'a encore tenté. Ou plutôt," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant, "Quelques-uns ont essayé, mais ils n'y ont pas survécu, simplement parce qu'ils manquaient de force. Grâce aux efforts infatigables de vous et St Jean, j'aurai plus de force et de puissance que n'importe quel sorcier n'en a jamais eu. Et ainsi, après Halloween, je serai prêt à exécuter le rite. Voyez-vous combien votre rôle est crucial, enfant ?"

Il se força à regarder pleinement Voldemort dans les yeux, son regard empli de ce qu'il espérait être une admiration et une candeur appropriées. "Je suis... comblé, Mon Seigneur. Et reconnaissant au delà des mots que vous me confiez une telle tâche."

"Accomplissez la, Severus, et vous serez récompensé au delà même de vos rêves les plus ambitieux. Vous avez dix mois. Utilisez les bien."

~~~~*~~~~

Aller voir Lucius à Ste. Mangouste fournirait une excellente occasion pour quelque discussion stratégique - Severus et Owen s'étaient entendus là-dessus avant d'aller en Albanie. Donc ils étaient tous les deux assis au chevet de Malfoy tard dans la matinée du lendemain de Noël.

Après dix jours de sommeil guérissant et artificiellement créé par des médicaments, Lucius avait été réveillé par les médisorciers tard le soir du jour de Noël. Il était aussi grand que son père l'avait été, bien que moins costaud, mais de constitution beaucoup plus solide que Severus. Maintenant, cependant, il avait presque l'air faible. "Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à me faire perdre plus de vingt livres," se plaignit-il, "Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un chiffon mouillé. Totalement sans os et... eh bien, absolument dégueulasse, seulement pour vous donner une idée. Comment va Narcissa ? Et Drago ?"

"Bien," dit Severus. "Aussi bien qu'elle peut l'être dans les circonstances actuelles, bien sûr."

"Elle n'habite pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Lucius, un peu d'irascibilité brillant dans ses yeux.

"Non, plus maintenant. Nous l'avons transférée à ses quartiers d'invitée dès que les élèves sont partis. Elle sera en sécurité là-bas, et complètement protégée des yeux de tous. Si le pire arrivait, elle pourrait toujours faire semblant d'être un fantôme, surtout si elle continue à manger si peu."

"Alors fais-la manger," dit Lucius avec colère et brusquement, "Elle donne toujours le sein à Drago et a besoin de ses forces !"

"Cela veut-il dire que j'ai ta permission pour faire manger ta femme de force ?"

Lucius lui lança un regard de regret. "Tant que tu ne la touche pas..."

"Écoutez, les gars,"dit Owen, roulant des yeux, "Aussi touchante que soit sans aucun doute cette scène, nous avons à discuter de choses plus importantes."

Lucius écouta leur rapport sur le plan de Voldemort pour écraser le groupe de résistance de Dumbledore et mettre la main sur la Pierre Philosophale avec une anxiété visible. "Il a dit qu'il a une possibilité de détruire la résistance ? Et de découvrir leur identité ? Cela veut dire..."

"Exactement," confirma Severus, "Cela veut dire qu'il y a un traitre. Seulement nous n'avons aucune idée de qui c'est, et si je le dis à Dumbledore, l'effet va être dévastateur."

"Mmh," dit Owen, "rien n'est pire que le soupçon, surtout s'il est dirigé contre quelque fantôme. Cela minera forcément leur unité."

"Peut-être que c'est un piège ? " suggéra Lucius.

"Voulant dire que Voldemort sait exactement ce que je fais, et m'utilise pour semer le soupçon parmi les ennemis ?"

"C'est une possibilité."

"Et c'est une situation perdante à tous les coups," ajouta Owen, "parce que quoi que tu fasses, c'est forcé que cela érode le groupe de Dumbledore. Qu'il y ait un traitre ou pas."

"Dans ce cas,"dit lentement Lucius - sa voix n'avait pas encore récupéré complètement, il ne pouvait pas l'élever, et semblait plutôt enroué, "je suppose qu'il est mieux que tu le dises au vieil homme. Je suis sûr qu'il peut s'en occuper. Et la Pierre Philosophale ?"

Severus haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je devrai trouver quelque chose à dire à Voldemort. Peut-être serait-il mieux de la garder en sûreté à Poudlard."

"Probablement, d'une certaine façon," consentit Owen. "À propos, quel effet aura la potion ? Des idées ?"

"Comme d'habitude, fondamentalement, seulement l'-"

"Non, pas la Potion Libératio. Je voulais parler de ce philtre d'amour."

Lucius renifla moqueusement et tressaillit - évidemment sa gorge lui faisait toujours très mal. "Philtre d'amour en effet," dit-il, "comme tu le dis on dirait que Sev a l'intention de donner à ce marmot de Potter une potion pour le faire tomber amoureux de Voldemort."

"Il pourrait devenir prince consort," sourit Owen. "Non, sérieusement. Que pensez-vous qui va arriver ?"

"Le problème est qu'il n'y a pas moyen de l'essayer avant. Alors je peux seulement deviner. Quelque genre de grand conflit énergique, je suppose, à condition que ce fichu truc marche."

"Un... conflit ?" coassa Lucius. "Voulant dire quelque genre d'explosion d'énergie magique ?"

"Eh bien, oui... je suppose qu'on pourrait décrire cela de cette façon... mais cela pourrait aussi seulement être une implosion, pour autant que je le sache."

"Je me demandais seulement..." Owen se renversa en arrière et croisa les jambes. "Serait-ce assez fort pour tuer Voldemort ?"

"Si cela tue," répondit Severus après une courte pause, "je suis sûr que cela tuera Voldemort et qui que ce soit vers qui le Sortilège de Mort est dirigé. Même si ce n'est que l'enfant. Mais il est probable que les deux énergies s'annulent simplement l'une l'autre, pour ainsi dire."

Lucius éleva ses sourcils. "Pas si, selon tes notions poétiques, l'amour _est_ plus fort que la mort. Dans ce cas, l'effet devrait être pire pour Voldemort. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire de toute façon, Owen ?"

"Je pensais aux bénéfices de garder la Pierre à Poudlard. Si Voldemort meurt dans le processus, nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter de toute façon. Mais s'il survit, et qu'il est seulement affaibli -"

"Nous ne savons pas s'il sera affaibli," l'interrompit Severus, "C'est prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, pas quelque chose à quoi nous pouvons raisonnablement nous attendre."

"Bêtises," dit Lucius "Quand il s'agit de l'amour et de la mort, la magie est si puissante qu'il y a forcément quelque effet majeur. Alors, s'il est affaibli, Owen ?"

"Alors ce serait le mieux si nous pouvions l'attirer à Poudlard, où Dumbledore pourrait le finir. Et la Pierre serait l'appât idéal."

"Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une paille à laquelle nous nous accrochons," remarqua Severus, "Mais je vais en parler à Dumbledore tout de même. Voyons ce qu'il en pense "

~~~~*~~~~

Severus était vraiment fâché contre le Directeur pour lui avoir demandé d'assister à la discussion avec Lily et James Potter, peu après le Nouvel An.

Le pensine avait été faite - en cristal de roche, engravée des runes pour l'amour, le pouvoir et la force - et il était maintenant vital de convaincre les Potters de la nécessité de se protéger et de protéger leur enfant. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été un des mouvements les plus sages du Directeur que d'inviter aussi Black, pensa Severus en entrant dans le bureau. Mais probablement que le Gryffondor avait tenu à participer, et il n'y avait pas moyen de le garder hors de cela - après tout il était le parrain de l'enfant.

"Ah, Severus," le salua le Directeur. Maintenant, Severus connaissait assez bien le vieil homme pour détecter immédiatement la note tendue en dessous de la gaieté. Alors les Gryffondors étaient odieux et têtus comme à la normale. "Venez vous asseoir avec nous. Severus est celui qui a proposé ce moyen de vous protéger vous et Harry," dit-il aux autres - moins en manière d'explication, présuma Severus, que pour essayer de créer quelque chose de similaire à une atmosphère clémente.

Severus examina le couple Potter. James n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a un an et demi. Lily, qui avait toujours été une fille exceptionnellement belle, semblait avoir atteint de nouvelles hauteurs de beauté. Et de la manière avec laquelle elle tenait et regardait son bébé, Severus reçut quelque espoir quant à l'efficacité de la potion.

A la demande de Dumbledore, il fit un bref résumé de comment le produit final allait marcher, conscient à tout moment de l'expression de dérision de Black et de l'attitude moins qu'accueillante de Potter. "Extraire l'émotion et la mettre dans la pensine," termina-t-il sa conférence, "demandera un certain exercice, mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez."

Lily était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais fut grossièrement coupée par son mari. "Tout ceci semble très intéressant," dit-il, mâchant à l'évidence ses mots par respect pour Dumbledore, "mais je n'en vois vraiment pas la nécessité. Surtout en ce qui concerne nous cacher. Nous sommes parfaitement heureux de vivre dans la maison de mes parents -"

"James, ne comprends-tu pas ?" L'impatience dans la voix de Dumbledore était maintenant tangible. "Ceci n'est pas pas au sujet d'être plus ou moins heureux. C'est au sujet de votre vie, la tienne, celle de Lily et celle de Harry, et de l'avenir de ce monde, si cela vous concerne ne serait-ce qu'un peu."

"Écoutez, Albus," dit Black, dans une tentative vaine d'apparaître diplomatique, "si seulement nous pouvions être sûrs que ceci est vraiment aussi dramatique que -"

"En d'autres termes," l'interrompit froidement Severus, "vous suggérez que le Directeur devient sénile et qu'il a peur de son ombre ? Autrement, pourquoi ignoreriez-vous un avertissement d'Albus Dumbledore ?"

La bouche de Lily se convulsa légèrement, et elle lança à Severus un coup d’œil rapide. Black lui lança simplement un regard noir. "Je ne suggérais rien du genre. Et depuis quand es tu devenu un défenseur ardent de Dumbledore ?"

"Jaloux ?" marmonna Severus sous sa barbe.

Avant que Black ne puisse lui sauter à la gorge, Dumbledore parla à nouveau. "Je souhaite que vous compreniez, vous tous, que les questions personnelles n'ont absolument aucune importance ici. Severus ne me défend pas, mais il est la voix de la raison. Je sais que Harry est en danger, et qu'il sera l'instrument de l'avenir. Nous devons empêcher Voldemort de vous trouver, et, au cas où le pire arrive, nous devons prendre les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il échoue s'il réussit à vous trouver."

Une demi-heure plus tard, les Potters étaient partis, avec Black. Dumbledore se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

"Pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un succès," remarqua sèchement Severus.

Le Directeur secoua la tête. "Non, vraiment pas. Et cela commence à m'inquiéter, beaucoup. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque."

"Utilisez Imperius sur Potter," suggéra Severus.

"S'il continue avec son obstination insensée, je pourrais même le faire," dit Dumbledore avec un sourire tordu. "Pour le moment, cependant, je préférerais des méthodes moins... radicales "

"Si vous me demandez mon avis," dit Severus après un court silence, "vous devriez parler à Lily seule. Je l'ai regardée - elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse des décisions de son mari. D'accord, elle semble les accepter, mais elle peut facilement être apportée au point où elle se rebellera. Peut-être qu'elle le fera même choisir entre elle et l'enfant, et sa stupide obstination."

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, considérant à l'évidence ceci. "Pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui parler ?"

"Moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui parler, _moi_? _Vous_ êtes le mentor omniscient ! Sinon autre chose, elle vous écoutera, pas moi !"

"Je ne serais pas si sûr de cela. Prenez votre temps pour y penser - après tout, nous avons encore quelques mois."

"À moins que le traitre, qui qu'il ou elle puisse être, contrecarre tous nos projets. Avez-vous déjà pensé un peu à ce problème ?"

Le Directeur émit un rire court, faisant battre des ailes à Fumseck sur son perchoir. "Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'y penser," répondit-il, paraissant plus fatigué que jamais. "Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Si je commence à soupçonner mes propres gens, cela veut dire la fin de la résistance."

~~~~*~~~~

Il s'avéra très bientôt que l'allusion de Voldemort n'avait en effet pas été un piège. Après avoir avec succès choqué la société des sorciers de Grande Bretagne pour qu'ils soient dans un état de crainte perpétuelle par l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Mangemorts se tinrent parfaitement tranquilles les mois suivants. Ce qui ressemblait à la paix était en réalité le silence d'un cimetière. Les journaux donnaient seulement leur voix à ce que la majorité de la population pensait : il semblait extrêmement improbable que Voldemort ait lancé tous ses Mangemorts dans le combat, et donc la spéculation était grande quant au vrai nombre de ses partisans. Ceci avait, bien sûr, été un effet prémédité - les estimations allaient de cent à un millier, et l'insécurité générale augmentait régulièrement.

Dans ce climat de peur et d'anxiété, Voldemort laissa tomber quelques bombes sous forme de lettres anonymes au Ministère. Désespéré comme l'Application de la loi l'était de prendre n'importe qui qui puisse être blâmé pour l'attaque, ils sentirent que leur salut était finalement arrivé, quand, une à une, environ deux ou trois fois par mois, des missives écrites de mains différentes voletèrent sur leurs bureaux et dénoncèrent des membres clefs du groupe de résistance de Dumbledore. Considérant la nature extrêmement classifiée de leurs activités, une partie d'entre elles avaient évoqué plus d'une fois le soupçon de leurs voisins à propos de va-et-vient inexplicables, et ainsi ils furent facilement acceptés comme bouc-émissaires par M. Croupton et ses hommes de main.

Dumbledore, qui était bien conscient des dommages irréparables que cette stratégie d'érosion lente causait à son mouvement, était complètement pris au piège : bien qu'il ait essayé d'intervenir une ou deux fois en faveur des sorciers appréhendés, il avait été poliment mais simplement informé que ceci n'était aucunement de ses affaires, que les coupables devaient être traités selon la loi martiale, et qu'il devrait rester à Poudlard, à s'occuper de ses propres affaires, à moins qu'il ne veuille attirer plus d'attention qu'il n'en voulait. Les seuls moyens de protéger ses gens était de leur faire chercher abri à Poudlard ; le défaut de cette idée essentiellement utile étant, bien sûr, que qui que le traitre soit courrait droit à Voldemort pour lui dire la nouvelle. Et cela aurait forcément des répercussions sur Severus, qui aurait des difficultés à expliquer comment un paquet de sorciers inconnus rôdant autour des terres du château pourrait lui avoir échappé.

Le camp de réfugiés que le Directeur avait établi et rendu incartale à l'aide de Solange Delacour était trop petit pour contenir cent personnes de plus, et ainsi Dumbledore approchait du désespoir. Le seul espoir que lui et son groupe avaient était que la potion de Severus marche, et, espérons le, marche d'une façon qui mettrait Voldemort hors d'état de nuire pour une quantité suffisante de temps pour qu'ils reconsolident leurs forces.

Après une réunion particulièrement décourageante avec le Directeur vers la fin mars, Severus ruminait dans ses chambres, essayant de trouver une solution à la myriade de problèmes, quand soudain la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans sa cheminée. "Severus ? Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ?"

Avec lassitude, il se leva et s'avança devant la cheminée. "Bien sûr, Directeur. Une autre catastrophe? Dites le moi, je suis exactement de la bonne humeur pour cela."

A sa surprise, Dumbledore sourit - même ses yeux scintillaient faiblement, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. "Non, au contraire. J'ai un visiteur pour vous."

"Un visiteur ?" Severus roula ses yeux. "Juste ce dont j'ai besoin ce soir, pour monter au plus haut sommet du confort personnel. Qui est-ce ? Des Aurors ?"

"D'une certaine façon... C'est Lily Potter, et elle veut vous parler. Aurez vous la gentillesse -"

Peut-être que ceci était en effet une bonne nouvelle. "Bien sûr, Directeur. Vous pouvez prendre la Cheminette."

"Elle voulait vous parler en privé - à moins que vous ne comptiez le petit Harry, bien sûr "

"Certainement pas," cracha-t-il en réponse et il recula de quelques pas, pour laisser assez de place à Lily pour qu'elle émerge du foyer.

Petit Harry ne semblait pas aimer les voyages par Cheminette, car il hurlait d'indignation. Severus serra la main de Lily et, avec un soupir d'exaspération, regarda le bébé dans ses bras "Il fait ses dents" dit-elle en s'excusant, "je sais que cela doit faire diablement mal, mais il me rend tout de même folle."

"Laissez moi jeter un coup d’œil." Severus prit l'enfant des bras de sa mère, le plaça sur son genoux gauche - dégoûtant, vraiment, pensa-t-il, de voir comment il s'était habitué au maniement de petits enfants, à cause des ses contacts plutôt fréquents avec Drago - attendit que le garçon recommence une autre série de rugissements furieux et abaissa sa lèvre inférieure. "Ah, oui," dit-il, "je vois. Ce sont les prémolaires. Attendez une seconde, je reviens tout de suite."

Quand il revint de son laboratoire avec un baume atténuant la douleur qu'il avait préparé quand Drago avait commencé à faire ses dents, Lily lui lança un regard curieux. "Vous semblez être très... bien informé," dit-elle, "Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Être obligé d'enseigner à un paquet d'adolescents idiots cinq jours par semaine fait plus que remplir n'importe quel besoin que je puisse avoir de compagnie juvénile. Mais ce baume -" il souleva le petit pot "- est très utile de toute façon. Parfois, quand les dents de sagesse percent, même les plus vieux souffrent, de manière très similaire à ce que celui-là traverse maintenant." c'était un mensonge, mais un mensonge plausible. En plus, il pourrait vraiment donner à Madame Pomfresh une partie du baume exactement dans ce but.

Après ils l'aient appliqué - Severus se fit mordre deux fois et Lily une fois, car non seulement le petit Harry possédait déjà deux paires d'incisives impressionnantes, il semblait aussi prendre un plaisir inexplicable à les enfoncer dans les index des autres gens - Severus invita son invitée à s'asseoir. Son offre d'une boisson fut acceptée avec reconnaissance. "J'ai arrêté de le nourrir au sein quand il a attrapé ces crocs," dit Lily, riant, "et maintenant je peux finalement boire quand je le veux."

"Alors," dit Severus, "je suppose que vous avez changé d'avis à propos de la potion ?"

Son front se rida en un froncement sombre. "Ce n'est pas exactement vrai. J'ai toujours voulu accepter la proposition d'Albus, mais James..." Elle se fit silencieuse et se mordit la lèvre.

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on épouse un Gryffondor macho et despotique," remarqua Severus avec désinvolture.

"James a beaucoup de qualités -"

"Si vous le dites. Cependant, la prévoyance n'est pas l'une d'entre elles. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut avoir l'audace d'ignorer le conseil de Dumbledore."

"Vous savez," dit-elle avec un soupir, ébouriffant la touffe de cheveux noirs de son fils, "c'est difficile pour lui. Son père était... eh bien, je pense qu'on pourrait dire condescendant, bien que ce soit une litote. Alors il est plutôt allergique aux conseils bien intentionnés, même quand il devrait les suivre."

"Même quand votre vie est en jeu ? Et celle de son fils ?"

"Tout cela est une question de priorités," dit-elle. Le sourire qu'elle lui fit était tordu au mieux.

"Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"Eh bien, cela semble plutôt évident. Je vais préparer cette potion -"

"Vous ne devez rien préparer," l'interrompit-il. "Le potion protectrice de base est du gâteau pour moi, et je vous l'enverrai dès que possible. Extraire l'amour est la partie difficile."

"Je sais." Elle regarda Harry. "Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas trop intéressé par mon état émotif, mais..." Elle hésita. "Vous savez, je ne voulais vraiment pas un enfant. Je n'ai que vingt-trois ans, et j'aurais pu attendre vingt ans de plus. Mais maintenant qu'il est là, je suis heureuse de l'avoir. Et je l'aime véritablement. Plus que... tout."

Certainement plus que James Potter, pensa-t-il. A haute voix, il dit, "Eh bien, c'est bon à entendre. C'est la condition fondamentale pour que la potion marche. Alors vous n'allez pas aller vous cacher quelque part en sûreté ?"

"Je ne pense pas que 'sûr' ait un sens quand il s'agit de Voldemort et de ses partisans."

"Vrai," admit-il, "Mais vous pourriez utiliser le Sortilège de Fidelius. Cela a marché pour votre noce, pourquoi cela ne devrait-il pas marcher maintenant ?"

Lily hocha la tête. "J'y ai pensé, bien sûr. Et je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai essayé de persuader James. Mais il ne veut simplement pas le faire."

"Vous pourriez le faire,"remarqua Severus. "Pour vous et Harry."

"Non, non je ne peux pas quitter James."

"Je ne suggérais pas que vous deviez quitter James !" répliqua-t-il avec colère. "Je voulais dire que vous êtes si souvent seule à la maison que cela marcherait probablement d'exécuter le sortilège simplement pour vous et l'enfant."

Elle émit un petit rire court, sec. "Et qui selon vous consentirait à jouer le Gardien Secret ? Je suis née de moldus, n'oubliez pas cela. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans le monde des sorciers, et je ne risquerais jamais de mettre en danger ma famille."

"Et l'un des petits amis de votre mari ?" demanda-t-il et il vida son verre.

"Eh bien..." Elle remua la tête. "C'est difficile, vous savez ? Sirius est hors de question - il est trop proche de James. Remus... peut-être, mais il a assez de problèmes avec sa lycanthropie. Ce qui laisse Peter..."

"Il le ferait certainement pour _vous_ ," dit Severus, son ton légèrement acerbe. Il n'avait nullement oublié les regards que Pettigrow avait lancés à la belle rousse.

Elle se raidit. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Oh, allons, Lily !" Il se leva. "Vous en voulez aussi un autre ?" Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit son verre. "Vous ne pouvez pas être _si_ aveugle que cela," dit-il, revenant et lui donnant la boisson. "Pettigrow est complètement fou de vous, il n'est pas possible que vous puissiez nier cela !"

Lily agita une main négligente. "Oh, cela ! C'était un simple béguin d'écolier. Il s'en est remis maintenant, croyez moi."

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Mon seul conseil est de vous dire de vous cacher et d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelius, qui que soit le Gardien Secret. Et quel qu'en soit le coût."

Regardant par-dessus le bord de son verre, Lily le scruta, longtemps et intensément. "Vous êtes l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle finalement.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous êtes l'un d'eux, et vous jouez la taupe pour Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais déjà d'où il recevait ces informa -"

Severus avait mis quelques moments pour se recomposer. "Arrêtez, Lily. Arrêtez. Même si cette supposition absurde était vraie, je ne vous le dirais pas. Vous êtes une Auror, et êtes mariée à un Auror. Gryffondors..." dit-il, mettant tout son mépris dans les trois syllabes. "Pettigrow m'a posé la même question -"

"Peter ?" l'interrompit-elle, ses yeux verts larges de surprise.

"Oui, qui d'autre ? Vous les Gryffondors semblez croire que tous les Serpentards doivent être des Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Si vous étiez vraiment devenu espion, les choses seraient différentes quand même. Et, juste pour vous dire un de mes petits secrets coupables, le choixpeau m'a presque mise à Serpentard. Mais j'étais si éprise de Sirius que je l'ai conjuré de me répartir dans la même maison."

"Vous pourriez y avoir été mieux. Et discutons maintenant de la logistique. Quand dois-je vous envoyer la potion ?"

Il était déjà minuit passé quand il appela le Directeur pour lui dire que Lily était partie, et que l'un de leurs problèmes les plus brûlants avait été résolu.


	43. Chapter 43

Après avoir perdu quatorze Mangemorts dans le massacre du Chemin de Traverse, Voldemort brûlait de réemplir ses rangs. La plupart de ceux dont les corps morts étaient restés là-bas avec ceux de leurs victimes avait été initiés l'été précédent ; le manque d'attaques jusqu'à Noël, et par conséquent le manque d'expérience, avait mené à leur fin.

Les trois phœnix essayèrent de persuader le Maître que, pour beaucoup de raisons, il serait mieux d'exécuter quelques petites opérations de temps en temps, mais Voldemort avait perdu en apparence l'intérêt. C'était difficile pour Severus de décider s'il sentait de la frustration ou du soulagement devant ce nouveau développement : d'une part, l'absence de toute action ne leur permettait pas de réaliser leur projet d'amener des nouveaux avec eux pour leurs opérations et de les faire capturer par les gens de Dumbledore ; d'autre part, les trimestre de printemps et d'été passèrent sans aucun problème perceptible, si bien que même l'enseignement détesté devint beaucoup plus facile pour lui, car il n'avait pas d'obligations urgentes de Mangemort.

Pas que ce soit une période d'insouciance. La situation hors de Poudlard se détériorait graduellement - Dumbledore devait regarder avec une fureur impuissante quelques uns de ses meilleurs éléments être jetés à Azkaban, James Potter paradait toujours fièrement son courage de Gryffondor et n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se cacher. Au moins Lily avait terminé la potion et en donnait régulièrement à son fils. Petite consolation, étant donnée la perspective sombre du front anti-Voldemort. Une perspective dont la morosité était augmentée par l'insécurité constante sur l'identité de l'espion. Bien que Dumbledore ait au début semblé hésitant à accepter la possibilité d'être trahi, il dut finalement reconnaître que certaines informations n'auraient jamais pu atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans aide active de ses propres rangs. Et bien que Severus se soit senti légèrement vexé, au début de sa carrière d'espion, parce que le vieil homme ne lui faisait évidemment pas assez confiance pour lui donner le nom d'un seul membre de la résistance, en dehors de McGonagall, il était maintenant plus que reconnaissant pour son ignorance, car c'était la preuve irréfutable qu'il ne jouait pas l'agent double. Aussi rassurant que ceci puisse être pour lui-même, Severus avait néanmoins la crainte constante du moment où l'espion allait dévoiler quelque chose de vraiment important que Voldemort se serait attendu à entendre de Severus. Et lui et Dumbledore devaient être beaucoup plus circonspects à préparer les fausses informations pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il y avait, bien sûr, le problème de la Pierre Philosophale : toute réflexion faite, il y avait deux institutions qui méritaient la description de 'absolument sûr', à savoir Gringott et Poudlard. Cependant, il y avait une raison très solide pour ne pas mettre la Pierre dans un des coffres-forts haute sécurité de la banque, ou plutôt deux raisons. Voldemort avait prouvé, par le massacre de Noël, qu'il n'avait pas de scrupule du tout à propos d'attaques majeures impliquant un haut bilan de morts dans ses propres rangs. Et il semblait ruminer un autre projet pour une attaque à échelle similaire. Donc, il était inconcevable de ranger la Pierre dans un coffre-fort de Gringott, car une attaque sur la banque détruirait non seulement les relations sorciers-gobelins, mais coûterait aussi les vies de centaines de gens et de gobelins innocents. Donc, Severus et le Directeur en vinrent à la conclusion qu'il était mieux de laisser la Pierre à Poudlard, où il serait du moins possible d'évacuer les élèves en cas d'attaque. Les sortilèges protégeant l'école étaient assez puissants pour empêcher l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres de les percer avant une bonne demi-heure - suffisamment pour que les enfants se glissent dans un des tunnels menant à Pré-au-Lard, où les mesures de sécurité nécessaires étaient déjà prises.

En dehors de sa satisfaction évidente à apprendre l'emplacement de la Pierre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même semblait très distant ces jours-ci - Severus observait cet étrange retrait chaque fois qu'il devait faire son rapport. Le 13 juin, il pensa que sa dernière heure était venue quand il ouvrit la porte de leur salle de rencontre habituelle et fut accueilli par la vue d'un serpent énorme enroulé près de l'entrée, dont la tête se souleva des anneaux de son corps couvert d'écailles dès qu'il franchit le seuil, les crocs découverts et sur le point de frapper. Choqué comme il était - il avait immédiatement compris que ceci devait être l'hybride que Voldemort avait commandé, et ainsi n'osa pas tirer sa baguette pour se défendre - il fit la seule chose raisonnable et se figea à mi mouvement. Le Maître prit son temps et le laissa debout là-bas, pétrifié, pendant deux bonnes minutes, si bien que Severus put examiner la bête à loisir, essayant de garder sa crainte et ses niveaux de phéromone résultants dans des limites raisonnables.

Enroulé sur lui-même comme il l'était, la longueur de l'animal était difficile à juger, mais Severus estima qu'elle devait être entre trois mètres soixante et quatre mètres cinquante. Sa peau avait un motif de diamants, blanc-cassé et brun sombre sur un fond brillant, cuivré qui trahissait le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou. Et la tête, qui était plus grande que celle d'un Anaconda, était plus celle d'un dragon que celle d'un serpent. Alors, qui que soit le magizoologiste qui ait produit cette créature cauchemardesque, il avait évidemment réussi à réveiller à nouveau l'héritage génétique dormant de l'Anaconda - les crocs, plus minces, plus longs et plus pointus que ceux du Dent-de-Vipère, le confirmaient.

"Nagini vous plaît ?" la voix de Voldemort vibrait d'amusement.

Ne sachant pas si le mouvement de sa mâchoire et de ses muscles du visage serait assez pour que le serpent frappe, il répondit à travers des dents serrées, "Elle est très impressionnante, Mon Seigneur."

Au lieu de la réponse qu'il avait attendu, il entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres émettre une série de sifflements, après quoi la face du serpent prit une expression presque placide. La bouche se ferma, la tête oscilla de long en large pendant quelques instants puis vint se reposer sur les anneaux gigantesques du corps de Nagini. "Vous pouvez bouger maintenant, Severus," dit Voldemort, se moquant clairement de lui.

"Merci, Mon Seigneur. Je-je n'avais pas idée que vous étiez un Fourchlangue."

"Un des nombreux avantages d'être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard," répondit Voldemort avec nonchalance. "Autrement ce pourrait être moins que judicieux d'avoir un tel animal favori. Elle plaît beaucoup à St. Jean."

"Mon Seigneur, puis-je demander s'il a déjà utilisé son venin ?"

"Pas encore. Elle n'est arrivée que la semaine dernière, et je crois qu'il distille actuellement le venin que nous avons recueilli jusqu'ici. Vous êtes conscient, j'espère, que le solstice d'été est la semaine prochaine ?"

"Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. Et que la nouvelle lune est le 26 juin. J'ai déjà demandé un congé au Directeur pour ce soir là."

"Bien," dit Voldemort, "Très bien en effet. Le jour s'approche, Severus."

~~~~*~~~~

De nouveau, le château était vide. Ce premier jour après que tous les élèves soient partis était étrange : l'écho de leurs voix, du son de leurs pas sur le sol de pierre des couloirs, de rires et de hurlements fâchés, semblaient encore s'accrocher aux murs, une faible trace qui disparaîtrait dans quelques heures. Seulement alors, Poudlard deviendrait complètement silencieux, dormant durant l'été, attendant silencieusement que ses habitants reviennent.

Trois de ses habitants traînaient encore à la Grande Table dans la Grande Salle pour prendre une dernière tasse de café après le petit déjeuner avant de retourner à leurs quartiers.

"Et quand va-t-il prendre la première dose ?" demanda McGonagall.

"Dès que St. Jean aura terminé la potion. Peut-être la semaine prochaine," dit Severus, se resservant un autre tasse.

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore ajouta trois morceaux de sucre à son café et remua pensivement. "Je ne connais pas grand chose au sujet du venin de serpent..."

"Eh bien, moi oui," dit Severus "J'y ai dédié pas mal de temps, ces dernières semaines. Et je doute sincèrement que Voldemort ou Lestrange aient fait de quelconque recherche - ce que j'ai découvert indique plutôt le contraire."

McGonagall fronça des sourcils. "Les effets du poison sont-ils si dramatiques ?"

"Dramatique ? Vous devez plaisanter. A propos, il y a-t-il eu un professeur venant d'Espagne ou d'Amérique latine à Poudlard ?"

"Oh, oui," dit Dumbledore, "c'était de mon temps, Consuelo Martinez était Directrice de Serdaigle. Elle était Mexicaine, je pense, et avec plus que seulement une goutte de sang Indien. L'une de vos pré-pré-prédécesseurs, elle enseignait les Potions."

"Ah, ceci explique cela. Il semble qu'elle ait apporté beaucoup de livres avec elle."

Dumbledore hocha la tête et, après une réflexion prudente, laissa tomber un autre morceau de sucre dans sa tasse. "Oui, en effet. Son père - je pense qu'il était Moldu, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr - était un partisan des français pendant la guerre civile mexicaine, et après que les français soient partis et que l'empereur ait été jugé et fusillé, il semble que M. Gonzalez soit devenu victime des opérations de nettoyage s'ensuivant. Sa fille a réussi à quitter le pays et prendre une partie de ses possessions les plus chères avec elle."

"Chères en effet - elles sont de valeur inestimable," dit Severus. "Cependant, en dehors des potions, elle semble avoir eu un vif intérêt dans la paléontologie magique, car j'ai trouvé plusieurs livres très remarquables dans ce domaine. C'est de là que je tiens mes connaissances sur le Dragon des Eaux Amazonien."

"Et ?" l'aiguillonna McGonagall.

"Il était venimeux, mais les Indiens natifs - les sorciers parmi eux, bien sûr - réussissaient à extraire le venin et, avec quelques modifications et additions, le transformaient en une substance créant une forte dépendance et hallucinogène. Leurs voyants avaient l'habitude de l'ingérer, pour se mettre en transe. Mais la plupart d'entre eux devenaient fous, car il semble que, en plus du fait qu'il créait une dépendance, le venin était aussi plutôt agressif, même sous forme purifiée. La description des symptômes est tout à fait inexacte, mais je dirais qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de la syphilis cérébrale - le venin mangeait littéralement les cellules du cerveau."

Le Directeur et McGonagall le dévisagèrent. "Et... combien de temps faut-il pour que la substance atteigne cet effet ?" demanda finalement Dumbledore.

"Plus de temps que nous en avons, en fait. Et cela n'était pas ce dont je voulais parler. Je suis beaucoup plus inquiet au sujet des propriétés hallucinogènes. Je vous ai déjà dit que Voldemort devient imprévisible. Et je préfèrerais ne pas imaginer ce qu'il deviendra s'il devient dépendant de cette chose."

"Pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir une autre attaque comme... comme..." McGonagall ne termina pas sa question - elle avait perdu une nièce et son petit-neveu à Noël.

"Je suppose que oui, oui." Il vit la haine éclatant dans ses yeux et lui rendit son regard, longtemps et durement. "Et si cela arrive comme à Noël, il n'y aura pas de moyen de vous avertir. Autant que je le regrette," ajouta-t-il.

Un silence de plomb descendit sur les trois personnes. Finalement, Dumbledore le rompit. "Mme. Malfoy va être très seule cet été."

Severus et McGonagall poussèrent des soupirs audibles de soulagement au changement de sujet. "Oui," consentit Severus, "cela a été assez dur pour elle les mois passés. Mais je ne peux simplement pas rester ici tout le temps. Ce serait trop difficile à expliquer."

"C'est une très remarquable jeune femme," dit McGonagall, et Severus la regarda avec une surprise totale. "Ne me regardez pas comme cela, Professeur," dit-elle sèchement, "Ou pensiez-vous que j'étais incapable de surmonter quelque sentiment que je puisse avoir pour son mari ?"

"Je pourrais avoir eu un soupçon," ronronna Severus.

"Je souhaiterais que nous puissions faire quelque chose." dit Dumbledore, fixant le plafond, où des nuages lourds dérivaient paresseusement à travers un ciel bleu pâle qui était déjà brumeux avec la chaleur d'été.

"Moi aussi," dit Severus avec passion, "Lucius devient de plus en plus nerveux et irritable. Peu étonnant - il ne les a pas vu, ni elle, ni son fils depuis six mois. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous pourrions lui permettre de venir à Poudlard, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, sans élever de soupçons."

"Hmm... N'avez-vous pas dit que Voldemort vous encourage à vous surveiller l'un l'autre ?" demanda Dumbledore un peu plus tard. Severus hocha la tête. "Eh bien, dans ce cas il pourrait vouloir parler avec moi, seulement pour s'assurer que vous faites votre devoir - dans n'importe quel sens du terme. Après tout, il est gouverneur de l'école de Poudlard. Et s'il a décidé de faire une donation... l'école a un besoin terrible de nouveaux balais, vous savez ?" Il lança à Severus un regard perspicace.

"Combinant l'utile avec l'agréable, Directeur ? Très ingénieux en effet. Je suis sûr qu'il sera enthousiaste de votre suggestion."

~~~~*~~~~

Entre beaucoup d'autres équipements, la propriété Malfoy avait aussi un lac. Il n'était aucunement aussi grand que le lac à Poudlard, mais très profond, et frais même pendant les jours d'été les plus chauds. Quand Severus avait passé ses premières vacances d'été au Manoir Malfoy, il y a huit ans, ni lui ni les autres enfants n'avaient eu le droit de s'approcher de l'eau, probablement parce que les parents de Lucius les avaient pensé trop jeunes, imprudents et sujets aux accidents. Maintenant, cependant, ils étaient un peu moins jeunes, peut-être aussi un peu moins sujets aux accidents, du moins en ce qui concernait une noyade accidentelle. L'imprudence, pensa Severus, était toujours une caractéristique éminente de Lucius et d'Owen.

Comme McNair était le seul des trois à avoir une haute tolérance à la lumière du soleil - Lucius et Severus viraient immédiatement au rouge écrevisse, mais tandis que Severus développait au moins quelque sorte de bronzage ensuite, Lucius revenait simplement au blanc - ils avaient consenti à rester à l'ombre. Actuellement, Severus regardait les deux autres qui, en sous-vêtements, étaient montés sur leurs balais et rivalisaient pour voir qui pourrait plonger directement dans le lac de la plus grande hauteur. S'il y avait des poissons dans l'eau, ils allaient probablement être immangeables pendant les trois prochaines semaines, simplement à cause du choc.

Il avait refusé de les rejoindre, car, bien qu'il soit un nageur décent, mettre la tête sous l'eau plus d'une seconde le faisait paniquer. Alors il resta couché là dans l'herbe sur sa couverture, prenant de temps en temps une petite gorgée de vin blanc délicieusement frais, et réfléchissant. Ses réflexions avaient été déclenchées par ce qu'il estimait être un comportement plutôt enfantin de la part de Lucius et d'Owen. Mais, il s'était alors rappelé qu'ils n'avaient que vingt-trois ans, et étaient donc très jeunes pour les normes des sorciers et des moldus. Vrai, vous deveniez majeur beaucoup plus tôt, et vous aviez par conséquent le droit de faire de la magie et de Transplaner. Sous des circonstances différentes, cependant, ils pourraient même ne pas encore avoir fini leurs études, lui et Lucius, parce qu'ils auraient peut-être pris une année ou deux de pause dans leur apprentissage, simplement pour faire ce que leurs caprices leur dictaient, pour voyager, et... oui, pour être jeunes. Certainement, Lucius se serait marié tôt, mais si son père n'avait pas été tué, il n'aurait pas dû supporter la triple responsabilité de la paternité, des devoirs de Mangemorts et d'être le chef d'une famille importante. Severus lui-même aurait probablement obtenu une bourse d'études pour l'université, peut-être qu'il aurait fait une demande d'apprentissage avec quelques Maîtres différents, il pourrait même avoir été avec Clarissa... Owen, au moins, avait toujours son père, et ainsi pouvait vivre dans son ombre, ce qui ne semblait pas l'ennuyer. Mais il pourrait lui aussi, avoir tourné différemment. Et donc cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant que, au milieu de toutes ces obligations, de ces devoirs et de ces responsabilités, ces airs de garçons explosent soudain et les fassent s'engager dans des jeux enfantins.

Finalement, Lucius et Owen semblèrent en avoir eu assez et atterrirent près de Severus, détrempés et riant. Après s'être séchés avec un rapide sortilège, tous deux remirent leurs chemises et leurs pantalons et se laissèrent tomber sur leurs couvertures.

"Je pense que nous venons d'inventer le Quidditch Sous-marin," dit Lucius.

"Comme c'est intéressant. Vous deux contre le Calmar Géant ?"

"Mmh. Diable, je meurs de faim !" dit Owen et il pêcha un sandwich dans le panier de pique-nique que les Elfes de Maison leur avaient préparé. "Hé, n'es-tu pas allé à Poudlard ?" demanda-t-il à Lucius, "Comment c'était ? Tu ne m'as rien raconté."

La visite avait eu lieu début août, et l'école était maintenant en possession de vingt Brossdur 4 tout neufs, le dernier modèle sur le marché.

Lucius sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui, j'étais là-bas, il y a deux jours. J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups - je pouvais voir Narcissa, et j'ai marqué aussi un énorme point quand j'ai parlé à Voldemort de mon plan astucieux pour parler avec Dumbledore "

"Que lui as-tu dit ?" demanda Severus, s'emparant d'un pilon et d'un morceau de pain.

"Pas grand chose - que pouvais-je lui dire ? Seulement que Dumbledore semble être au bout du rouleau -"

"Ce qui est malheureusement vrai," observa sèchement Severus.

"En effet. Et qu'il n'y a pas de protections supplémentaires ou d'autres appareils de sécurité. Et je lui ai parlé, bien sûr, des balais. Oh, et que le grand Albus Dumbledore ne semble pas avoir de soupçons contre moi, si bien que je pourrais être utile au cas où quelque chose aille de travers."

"Merci beaucoup ." dit acidement Severus, lançant l'os de poulet à Lucius, "C'est si bon de savoir que Voldemort pense que je suis facilement remplaçable. Et Narcissa et Drago ?"

"Et qu'avez-vous fait de l'enfant pendant votre festin de baise ?" demanda Owen avec un intérêt authentique.

Lucius lui lança un regard mauvais. "Tu es dégoûtant, McNair. Vraiment. Mais pour répondre à la question de Severus, elle va tout à fait bien. Bien sûr, elle développe graduellement une claustrophobie, mais je dois dire que Dumbledore essaie de leur rendre leur séjour aussi agréable que possible, et pour elle et pour Drago. Et je lui ai apporté une Cape d'Invisibilité, pour qu'elle puisse se promener dehors."

"Eh bien," dit Owen, couché sur son côté gauche après avoir fini de manger, la tête appuyée contre sa main, "il reste moins de trois mois..."

Severus, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Lucius, lui lança un regard étonné. "Je regrette de ne pas savoir d'où tu tiens tout cet optimisme ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui va arriver ! Peut-être n'ira-t-il pas là bas lui même -"

"Laissant son chef-d’œuvre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu dois plaisanter," l'interrompit Lucius.

"Ça, ou il pourrait ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de lancer le Sortilège de Mort. A l'un de nous, par exemple. La potion pourrait ne pas marcher. Ou peut-être simplement neutraliser le sortilège, sans faire plus de mal."

"Oh, s'il te plaît !" Owen se roula sur son dos. "Je crois que nous avons déjà discuté de ceci. Plus d'une fois. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement supposer un instant que cela _va_ marcher, et que Voldemort sera tué ou affaibli ? Hein ? Rabat-joie !"

Severus haussa les épaules. "Sais pas. Probablement parce que je suis de type plus réaliste que vous."

"Tu n'es pas réaliste, tu es un fichu pessimiste," dit Lucius. "Mais supposons que cela marche. Que feriez-vous ?"

"J'attendrai que les Aurors viennent me chercher, je suppose."

Les sourcils de Lucius se soulevèrent. "Les Aurors ? Pourquoi devraient-ils vouloir te capturer ?"

"Pour la même raison qu'ils voudront mettre leurs griffes sur toi et Owen. Ou croyez-vous honnêtement que le Ministère ne va pas commencer une opération de grand nettoyage une fois qu'ils seront sûrs que Voldemort est mort ou inoffensif ?"

"Eh bien," dit Owen, "Ils devraient le prouver en premier lieu."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas le prouver, mais je parie tout ce que je possède que plusieurs de nos estimés camarades Mangemorts ne seront que trop impatients de troquer quelques noms contre une réduction de leur peine ou contre une franche impunité."

"Tu marques certainement un point là," consentit Lucius. "Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux leur donner une dose de Falsitaserum avant le grand coup. Mais soit l'effet ne durerait pas assez longtemps, soit, s'il le fait, ils seront tous libres, si bien que tout le problème pourrait recommencer, tôt ou tard."

"Les mettre sous Oubliette ?"suggéra Owen.

"C'est une possibilité. Mais cela dépend du cadre temporel," dit Severus. "Nous sommes quarante sept, moins nous quatre font quarante quatre, cela fait quatorze ou quinze pour chacun d'entre nous."

Lucius remua la tête. "N'oublie pas que Voldemort semble planifier un autre assaut énorme. Cela pourrait décimer nos rangs."

"Oui," grogna Owen, "Seulement qui garantit qu'un ou plus d'entre nous ne va pas être parmi les victimes ? Nous sommes bons, mais nous ne sommes ni immortels ni invulnérables."

"Je pense que nous devrions tous prendre la potion protectrice régulièrement à partir de maintenant," dit Severus. "Cela n'aide pas contre Avada Kedavra à moins d'être mélangé avec l'amour, mais cela fournit une défense suffisante contre la plupart des malédictions mineures."

Lucius renifla. "Et quand je mourrai, ils devront me jeter avec les déchets toxiques. Je ne sais pas combien de potions -"

"Oh, ferme la, Malfoy. Arrête de te lamenter. Tu veux être en sécurité ou pas ?"

"Oui, d'accord. Oui, je veux être en sécurité, et oui, je te demande à genoux de me donner cette fichue potion. C'est mieux ?"

"Bien sûr, Malfoy. Bien mieux." Severus lui fit un sourire insolent. "Cependant," continua-t-il, à nouveau sérieux, "il semble que Oubliette soit notre seule option. C'est à dire si nous avons assez de temps. Je pense qu'ils nous prendront quand même pour nous poser des questions, mais seulement parce que nous sommes sur leur liste de suspects. Si personne ne confirme leurs soupçons, nous serons probablement libérés après peu de temps."

"Et alors nous devrons nous comporter comme de vraiment _bons_ garçons," dit Lucius, les yeux brillant d'une joie profane. "Je vais être le joyau de la société magique - événements de charité, beaucoup de présidences honoraires... vous savez, comme la Société pour la Protection des Sorcières Mineures..."

Maintenant même Severus rit. "Le renard qui garde les oies... oui, je peux voir sans aucun doute cela. Tu introduiras de nouveaux uniformes d'école pour Poudlard -"

"Sans sous-vêtements," fournit Owen.

"Oui, eh bien, à chacun son truc," dit Lucius, essuyant des larmes de gaieté de ses yeux. "Et toi, Owen ?"

"Hmmm..." Owen marmonna un sortilège pour déboucher une autre bouteille de vin, et ré-emplit leurs verres. "Je n'en suis pas sûr, vous savez ?" Passant le bras au-dessus de Lucius, il tendit son verre à Severus. "Le problème est que notre entreprise n'a pas exactement une bonne réputation. Et si -" les trois hommes trinquèrent "- A votre santé. Si les choses vont vraiment bien, voulant dire que Voldemort meurt ou disparaît ou quoi que ce soit... Severus a raison. Il va y avoir une opération de grand nettoyage. Imaginez seulement les histoires que la Gazette des Sorciers va inventer ! Et vous pouvez être sûr que les Serpentards ne seront pas regardés d'un œil très favorable pour les quelques prochaines années."

"Et ce que tu veux dire est ?" dit Lucius d'une vois traînante.

"Ce que je veux dire est que nos affaires maintenant prospères pourraient tomber à l'eau. Vous savez comment c'est après les guerres - oui, Sev, j'ai vu ce sourire idiot. J'ai lu un peu d'histoire moldue de temps en temps. Alors salue ma sagesse. Après les guerres, ou les révolutions, quand tout est reconstruit, les gens sont d'habitude obsédés par la morale. Alors je suppose que personne ne voudra plus de nos pot-de-vins, les gens seront moins facilement intimidés... Et une grande partie de notre succès est basée sur le soudoyement et les intimidations. Par conséquent, je soupçonne que nous ne ferons pas beaucoup d'affaires. Il y a assez d'argent pour me durer quelques vies, mais je devrai faire quelque chose... eh bien, de respectable, aussi stupide que cela semble."

"Tu pourrais travailler pour le Ministère," suggéra Severus, luttant pour rester sérieux.

"Vous savez, c'est exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque travail que je pourrais aimer..."

Dans une exposition rare de comportement pas-trop-bien élevé, Lucius renifla moqueusement dans son verre et réussit à le renverser partout sur sa chemise et son pantalon. "Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ?" demanda-t-il, riant encore. "Ils n'emploient pas de meurtriers à plein temps."

"Le Département des Créatures Magiques si," s'opposa Severus.

"Oui, c'est vrai ! Comment ai-je ne pas y avoir pensé ? Et le travail va même avec une hache - je me souviens que j'ai vu cela quand mon père m'a permis de l'accompagner au Ministère, quand j'étais petit..."

"Et voilà," dit Owen. "Je savais qu'ils auraient le travail de mes rêves. Je veux dire, la combinaison..."

Il avait certainement bu trop de vin, pensa Severus. Il avait la tête lourde et donc, laissant les deux autres à leur plaisanterie, il roula sur son dos et regarda vers le haut le baldaquin doré vert de feuilles, presque immobile dans la chaleur du début d'après-midi. Oui, peut-être qu'il était possible de penser à l'avenir. Peut-être devraient-ils faire des projets. Lucius, le président honoraire de beaucoup de sociétés charitables, Owen, le respectable employé du Ministère... abattant les bêtes dangereuses avec une hache aiguisée, à double tranchant... il était sur le point de s'endormir, quand les paroles de Sybille lui revinrent, " _Je vois une hache, rien d'autre. Alors peut-être que c'est la mort par décapitation._ " Et, pendant qu'il tombait déjà dans les profondeurs du sommeil, son propre commentaire, " _Connaissant Owen, je dirais que c'est lui qui décapite les autres."_

_Ils étaient assis dans l'herbe, regardant vers le lac, appréciant le coucher de soleil qui teintait tout de rose, même les tentacules du Calmar Géant, qui s'élevaient hors de l'eau de temps en temps, s'étendant paresseusement et replongeant. Le sol autour d'eux était parsemé de détritus, à demi pourris et émettant une odeur à donner la nausée. Il était difficile de discerner des objets seuls, mais plus il regardait longtemps, plus certains d'entre eux devenaient clairs. Éclats de verre, un pince nez cerclé d'or, une baguette cassée... plus loin encore, le corps d'un chat noir, son ventre déjà tumescent de pourrissement, la tête coupée et probablement jetée au loin. Il se leva, laissant ses compagnons derrière lui, et se promena dans l'herbe qui était devenue sèche et brune. Elle avait grandi aussi, car maintenant elle lui arrivait déjà aux hanches. Quelque temps, il marcha seulement sans but, laissant ses mains glisser sur les pointes des tiges-lames. Du sang commença à couler de ses doigts, et il essaya de l'essuyer sur ses robes, mais le tissu devait être enchanté - ses mains ne devinrent pas plus propres, mais maintenant il y avait de petites perles rouges éparpillées partout sur ses vêtements. C'était beau, ce motif de rouge-sur-noir, et il se regarda de haut en bas, riant tout bas à la sensation des perles sous ses mains. L'herbe continuait de grandir - maintenant elle était arrivée à hauteur d'épaule, si bien qu'il avait des difficultés à voir où il était. Le soleil s'était couché, et bientôt il se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus effroyable était l'absence de bruit. Il y avait un silence et un calme qui lui firent se demander s'il pouvait être devenu sourd. Il essaya de se racler la gorge, mais il pouvait sans aucun doute entendre le son, donc il n'était pas sourd. Soulagé et curieux de voir où ses compagnons pouvaient être allés, il marcha et marcha... il n'y avait plus d'herbe maintenant, et l'obscurité était devenue complète - une absence veloutée et douce de lumière, l'enveloppant comme un manteau doux. Et c'était un manteau, car il pouvait maintenant sentir distinctement les plis du tissu. Une paire de bras l'entoura, et une voix douce dit, "Enfant !" mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être embrassé, il voulait partir, s'éloigner de ce contact importun qui n'était plus chaud ni calmant. Et ce n'étaient plus des bras - c'était un serpent, s'embobinant autour de lui, agrippant et serrant jusqu'à ce que la respiration soit presque impossible. Il commença à sentir le manque d'oxygène ; des lumières étranges dansaient devant ses yeux, scintillantes et fugaces. Graduellement, leurs mouvements se ralentirent, et elles se rassemblèrent peu à peu, formant deux taches, deux taches rondes qui ressemblaient à des yeux... Il lutta contre le serpent, parce qu'il voulait accéder à ces yeux, qui lui souriaient, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre, lui envoyant des promesses d'amour et de confort. De grands, yeux sombres, aux paupières lourdes, avec des iris couleur noisette. Son désir de les atteindre était affreux, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, enchevêtré comme il l'était dans le corps à écailles du serpent. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait plus de souffle. Quand il fut sûr qu'il était sur le point de mourir, suffoqué par la poigne inexorable du serpent, il entendit une voix douce l'appeler par son nom, "Severus..."_

"Sev ! L'endormi ! Tu dors depuis presque une heure !" Lucius lui secoua l'épaule. "Il est temps de se réveiller !"

"Oui..." marmonna Severus, essayant de s'accrocher aux derniers brins de son rêve qui se retiraient déjà dans l'obscurité de son subconscient. "Oui, je... j'ai bu trop de vin..." Il regarda le visage souriant d'Owen, et soudain il se souvint : la hache. Alors Sybille avait une fois de plus eu raison.

~~~~*~~~~

Severus haissait l'admettre, mais Poudlard commençait à devenir de plus en plus 'chez lui'. Pour Narcissa, il était revenu un peu plus tôt que nécessaire, peu après son rendez-vous d'août avec Voldemort, qui n'avait produit absolument aucun résultat, et se réinstalla dans ses quartiers avec une aise étonnante.

Narcissa allait bien et était en bonne santé, comme Drago. Le garçon avait maintenant treize mois et était le fier propriétaire d'une série presque complète de dents qu'il utilisait pour les buts les plus étranges. Il avait fait ses premières tentatives pour marcher peu avant le début des vacances d'été. A la grande détresse de Narcissa, car une fois qu'il eut réussi à comprendre, il commença à se déplacer avec une vitesse étonnante, surtout pour poursuivre McGonagall sous sa forme de chat, comme Narcissa le raconta à Severus. Étant donnée l'affection évidente de Drago pour les animaux, Severus lui avait donné un chat comme cadeau d'anniversaire tardif. Le garçon l'avait baptisée Mina, ce qui était comment il prononçait 'Minerva'. Dumbledore, dans le bureau duquel le petit Drago était un invité bienvenu, était appelé Duddo, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger. Severus était un peu moins flatté de la mutilation de son propre nom, qui ressemblait à 'Evvus', mais décida sagement que tôt ou tard l'enfant apprendrait à le prononcer correctement, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien accepter d'être appelé Evvus pour le moment.

Considérant le fait que Elias semblait bien aimer les chats - il était immédiatement devenu ami avec Mina, qui était si petite quand Drago l'avait reçue que le corbeau aurait pu facilement la manger en en-cas - et qu'il détestait quitter les quartiers de Severus sauf pour livrer du courrier, le tunnel secret reliant les appartements de Narcissa à la Tour Serpens était souvent utilisé par Drago, pour rendre visite à Evvus et traîner près de lui. Autant que Narcissa aime son enfant, Severus avait bientôt pris conscience que, en dépit de sa solitude, elle n'était ni une mère trop protectrice ni une mère trop indulgente. Pour un enfant de un an, les manières de Drago étaient impeccables, et ainsi Severus n'avait pas trop d'objections à sa présence, surtout car c'était un enfant plutôt calme, content de rester assis à regarder le Maître de Potions avec des yeux argentés grand ouverts. La couleur de ses cheveux était restée inchangée : il était toujours d'un blond aussi platine que Lucius et cela resterait probablement ainsi. L'air angélique, cependant, avait disparu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour dûment célébrer la fin des vacances - bien que Severus ne voie pas exactement le sens de célébrer quelque chose qu'il avait redouté depuis le début juillet - Dumbledore, McGonagall, Narcissa et l'enfant étaient venus prendre le petit déjeuner dans les appartements de Severus le 1er septembre. La journée promettait d'être agréablement tiède, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et Drago se roulait par terre, jouant avec Mina et Elias. En dépit de l'humeur superficiellement gaie, les quatre adultes étaient loin d'être détendus, car leur conversation tournait une fois plus autour de la situation actuelle ; ils étaient tous inquiets, parce que Severus, qui avait dû livrer une autre fournée de Falsitaserum, les avait avertis il y a quelque temps qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre attaque bientôt. Jusqu'ici, tout était resté calme, mais l'attente constamment traînante de choses terribles à venir portait sur leurs nerfs et leur sang-froid.

"Sirius est venu me voir hier," dit Dumbledore avec désinvolture, ôtant des miettes de sa barbe. "Il avait de mauvaises nouvelles -"

"Juste ce dont nous avions besoin," fut le commentaire aigre de McGonagall, "comme si ce... comment cela s'appelle-t-il déjà ?"

"Sa moto," fournit Severus d'un ton bourru.

"Ah, oui. Comme si cette moto ne dérangeait pas déjà assez. Je lui ai dit de la ranger en sûreté - imaginez seulement qu'un des élèves -"

"Professeur," l'interrompit Severus, "je crois que le Directeur voulait nous dire quelque chose au sujet de mauvaises nouvelles."

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. "Vous avez l'air bien trop gai pour des mauvaises nouvelles, Directeur."

"Exactement, ma chère fille," dit Dumbledore, rayonnant, "Ce que je voulais dire était que Sirius considérait que c'étaient de mauvaises nouvelles. Et d'une façon c'en est, seulement si vous regardez cela de la bonne -"

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, Albus !" McGonagall semblait franchement ennuyée.

"Oui, Minerva, bien sûr. Il semble que les choses ne vont pas trop bien entre Lily et James, et qu'elle l'a menacé de le quitter à moins qu'il ne consente à se cacher et à exécuter le Sortilège de Fidelius."

"Ah." Severus éleva ses sourcils. "Des détails sur ce que Son Opiniatreté décidera de faire ?"

"Si cet homme a du sens," dit nettement McGonagall, "il choisira sa femme et le sentier de la raison. Je suis certainement une Gryffondor jusqu'au noyau -" elle entendit le commentaire marmonné de Severus, tandis que Narcissa lui donnait un coup de pied sous la table "- mais ce qui différencie le courage de l'imprudence est la capacité de savoir quels risques vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas prendre."

"Oyez, oyez !" commenta Severus, doux comme du miel. "Ce que nous ne savons pas, cependant, est si Potter _a_ du sens. Directeur ?"

"Nous verrons," dit philosophiquement Dumbledore. "Mais je suis sûr qu'il entendra raison, espérons-le avant - qu'y a-t-il, Severus ?"

"Je suis appelé," dit-il d'une voix atone. "En à cette heure de la journée - c'est..." Sa voix l'abandonna, et ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

"Dix heures et demie, vraiment, qu'y a-t-il d'inhabit-" McGonagall s'arrêta à mi-mot et regarda Severus, horrifiée. "Pas le..." Sans finir sa phrase, elle regarda le Directeur, comme si un 'non' venant de lui pouvait effacer le soupçon terrible.

"Le train ?" chuchota Narcissa, "Mais il ne peut pas... les enfants..." Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"Y-a-t-il quelqu'un que vous pouvez alerter ?" demanda Severus au Directeur, tout en appelant et mettant son habit de Mangemort, ignorant l'expression terrifiée de McGonagall. Être vu par elle en plein uniforme était le moindre de ses soucis maintenant.

"Non." Dumbledore secouait la tête, les yeux vides, ses mains osseuses, tachetées de marques d'âge, serrées en poings. "Je ne peux rien faire... Rien, à moins de vouloir trahir votre secret..."

"Alors trahissez-le, merde !" lui hurla Severus. Drago, qui avait déjà senti la tension monter, commença à pleurer, et sa mère le ramassa pour le calmer.

"Je ne peux pas vous récompenser comme ceci, cher garçon." La voix du Directeur, bien que tremblante, était claire et déterminée. "Vous mourriez dans d'atroces souffrances. Et même si cela rachète les vies d'une partie de mes... des enfants, la résistance perdrait sa dernière chance."

"Vous ne savez pas cela, allez vous faire foutre !" cria Severus, "Et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de La tuer !"

"Tuer qui ?" demanda McGonagall. Il ne répondit pas. "Tuer qui, Severus ?"

"Je... oh, tant pis. C'est... sans importance de toute façon," dit-il, soudain dépourvu de toute émotion. "Souhaitez moi bonne chance, Directeur, aussi paradoxal que cela soit. Les Aurors ensorcèlent pour tuer maintenant."

~~~~*~~~~

Le Sortilège de Doloris avec lequel un des Aurors l'avait frappé avait eu peu d'effet, grâce à la potion. Cette fois, ils avaient reçu l'ordre de rester et de se battre, au lieu de Transplaner instantanément à l'arrivée des Forces de l'Ordre. Cette fois-ci, les enfants avaient été une claire majorité. Cette fois-ci, les victimes avaient été encore plus impuissantes qu'au Chemin de Traverse, car que pouvait faire un première ou deuxième année pour se protéger contre une puissante Malédiction Sombre ? Cette fois-ci, Severus avait intentionnellement manqué ses cibles, du moins en ce qui concernait les enfants, limitant ses coups bien placés aux parents et, plus tard, aux Aurors. Cette fois, sa confusion, augmentée par la douleur, avait été si grande qu'il n'avait pas Transplané dès que la Marque Sombre s'était élevée vers le ciel, mais s'était sauvé en courant, car il avait peur de pouvoir se désartibuler. Cette fois-ci, une paire d'yeux bruns l'avait regardé pendant qu'il tuait des garçons et des filles qu'il connaissait, ou qu'il aurait commencé à connaitre la semaine prochaine, des enfants qui pourraient avoir été répartis dans sa Maison, des enfants qu'il aurait dû protéger. Cette fois-ci avait été pire que tout.

Faisant confiance à Dumbledore pour trouver une solution, n'importe quelle solution, au cas où les Aurors viennent l'interroger à Poudlard, il s'était glissé dans une des toilettes publiques, avait ôté son uniforme et l'avait rétréci, à peine capable de tenir sa baguette. Il était resté là longtemps avant de retourner dans la sécurité du château, où tout semblait si paisible et si calme qu'il fut submergé par une frénésie de colère et de fureur qui lui fit exploser cinq arbres en morceaux avant qu'il ne puisse se faire assez confiance pour ne pas attaquer qui que ce soit qui croiserait son chemin. Il arriva pendant que le déjeuner était servi dans la Grande Salle, attrapa un aperçu de la faculté assise à la Grande Table, attrapa des brins de conversation, des voix cassées et sanglotantes, et s'éloigna furtivement, pour monter dans le bureau du Directeur. Une demi-heure plus tard, le vieux sorcier le rejoint, un homme totalement brisé.

"Combien ?" demanda Severus d'une voix atone.

Élevant ses mains en un geste lent qui trahissait sa fatigue, Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes. "Soixante et un élèves, quatre-vingt trois parents, dix-neuf plus jeunes frères ou sœurs. Vingt-deux Mangemorts, dix-sept Aurors. Deux cent deux morts, Severus. Soixante quinze blessés. Tant de morts..." Fumseck s'éleva de son perchoir et vola à travers la salle. "Non, Fumseck,"dit le Directeur, quand l'oiseau se fut arrêté sur ses genoux, "Non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourrais guérir, même si tu pleurais pendant cent ans." Il caressa la tête de l'oiseau. "Et vous, Severus ? Je craignais le pire..."

"Je suis désolé, Directeur. Je ne pouvais simplement pas... j'avais besoin de quelque temps. Les Aurors sont-ils venus ?"

"Oui. Mais je leur ai dit que vous aviez eu un accident ce matin dans votre laboratoire et que vous n'étiez pas en état d'être interrogé. Ils reviendront, bien sûr..."

"Bien sûr. Mais comme cela je peux au moins aller à l'Infirmerie, me coucher et dormir quelques heures. Ce soir - et les autres élèves, Directeur ? Viennent-ils ?"

"Oui." Dumbledore hocha la tête, lentement et toujours avec lassitude, mais avec un air de détermination. "Oui, ils viennent, et nous aurons une fête d'accueil et une Cérémonie de Répartition. Je ne me soumettrai pas à Voldemort, même s'il ne me laisse qu'un seul élève duquel m'occuper. Ceux qui ont été blessés arriveront au cours de la semaine prochaine. Alors ce devra être un début lent, mais néanmoins un début."

Ceci était probablement la bonne façon de contrôler la situation, pensa Severus et il le dit. "Avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit au sujet des Mangemorts morts ?" demanda-t-il, se sentant presque honteux de sa question. Mais Dumbledore ne sembla pas avoir d'objections.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Narcissa, ni M. Malfoy ni M. McNair ne sont parmi eux. Et, malheureusement, St. Jean Lestrange non plus. Je suppose qu'il commandait ?"

"Oui. Ni Lucius ni Owen n'avaient de quelconque idée de ce qui allait arriver. C'est à dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit de rencontre, nous étions plus ou moins sûrs. Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions..." Il se tut. Les excuses ou les raisons n'avaient certainement pas de place maintenant. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir de quoi il devait s'excuser. Ce qu'il sentait n'était pas du regret - il avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. C'était du dégoût, et de la crainte. Un épuisement immense, et un désir de vomir. Ou au moins, de dormir.

~~~~*~~~~

Le Aurors revinrent dans l'après-midi, à quatre, admis avec réticence dans l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh, à qui on avait dit que Severus avait eu un accident dans la matinée, en expérimentant sur une nouvelle potion, mais qu'il avait hésiter à demander son aide jusqu'à ce que le Directeur le lui ordonne.

Cet arrangement était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car quand Severus se réveilla, il vit qu'il n'était plus seul. Il y avait eu quelques enfants qui n'avaient que des blessures très insignifiantes, et dont les parents avaient consenti à ce qu'il soient amenés à Poudlard au lieu de Ste. Mangouste. Alors les Aurors durent se tenir correctement pour le bien des enfants, et ils quittèrent les lieux peu après leur arrivée, furieux mais les mains vides. Severus se leva s'habilla, se sentant très peu mieux, et dit à l'infirmière qu'il partait, car il n'avait plus besoin de son assistance, et il retourna à ses quartiers.

Son sommeil avait été profond mais troublé, hanté de cauchemars qui le faisaient transpirer et s'empêtrer dans les draps. Heureusement - si quoi que ce soit pouvait être appelé heureux dans ces circonstances - Narcissa avait eu le bon sens de le laisser seul ; probablement qu'elle avait compris que tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant était de la paix. De paix et d'un bain chaud.

Quand la baignoire fut pleine, il s'y plongea et essaya de se relâcher sous la caresse de l'eau chaude. Le ciel dehors était presque identique à celui qui était peint sur son plafond, et il se déplia graduellement de la balle tendue dans laquelle il s'était roulé, s'étira, et finalement s'abandonna à l'eau. Flottant sur le dos, touchant de temps en temps le bord de la baignoire avec ses mains, il regarda vers le haut, les nuages bougeant lentement, et pensa à combien il serait facile de simplement se rendormir et de se noyer. Pas la plus facile des morts, certainement, car il devait y avoir quelques secondes de lutte quand l'instinct primitif pour survivre prenait le dessus et essayait de lui faire prendre de l'air et cracher l'eau de ses poumons. Seulement quelques secondes, cependant, et puis la paix. Probablement. La partie immortelle de lui - s'il existait une telle chose - se dissolvant et se mêlant à l'énergie cosmique. Peut-être se reconsolidant et retournant dans un autre corps humain. Ou peut-être pas. Le sommeil chantait déjà sa douce berceuse, et tête de Severus se renfonça dans l'étreinte chaude de l'eau, si douce, si cédante, si peu exigeante... Les pensées devinrent incertaines, devinrent des images, devinrent des rêves, simplement des petits bouts de rêves car il n'était pas encore entièrement endormi, des brins fugaces de rêves soufflés à travers son esprit comme des feuilles mortes sur un sentier de gravier... des souvenirs fusionnant ensemble en de nouvelles formes, l'appelant... deux yeux bruns, noisette étincelant d'or, de longs cils effleurant la peau en porcelaine, une voix rythmée qui faisait sonner son nom comme un baiser "Severus..."

Oubliant momentanément qu'il était simplement dans une baignoire et pas en eau profonde, il paniqua inhala de l'eau, lutta et finalement trouva le sol sous ses pieds. Désespérément, il poussa sa tête vers le haut à travers la surface qui semblait étrangement être devenue solide, inhala mais ne le pouvait pas, toussa de l'eau et le reste de l'air qu'il voulait et dont il avait tant besoin... finalement, une respiration profonde, un autre accès de toux, une autre délicieuse bouffée d'oxygène, et il ouvrit les yeux. Comme toujours quand il était sûr qu'il avait rêvé d'Elle, il ne restait qu'une faible dernière lueur de ce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir avoir vu. Il savait qu'il y avait eu des yeux, et il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix. Mais il ne restait rien dans son esprit de quoi s'emparer pour le tirer, lentement lentement hors du marais qui était la partie de son subconscient où se tenaient les rêves, seulement la connaissance que les yeux qu'il avait vus avaient une forme distincte, et la voix un son distinct.

La voix dans sa tête, si insistante pendant le massacre de Noël, avait été aujourd'hui silencieuse à King's Cross, trop faible pour parler contre l'agitation de panique désespérée. Mais maintenant son temps était venu. Severus appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles, à moitié tenté de retourner sous l'eau, d'essayer de terminer tout ceci. Mais il savait que la voix l'accompagnerait au delà de sa tombe et ne lui accorderait jamais de paix. Et si... et si... et si...

A Noël dernier, la tentation avait été presque irrésistible mais il l'avait combattue. Maintenant, il s'avouait qu'il devait céder à moins de vouloir devenir fou. La première lettre avait été un risque, la seconde serait une véritable folie. Tout ce que Sybille avait à faire était de la faire suivre au Ministère, et il serait embrassé par un Détraqueur avant la fin du mois. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ceci. Dumbledore avait refusé de le sacrifier ce matin, et maintenant il voulait vraiment envoyer une autre lettre ? Mais il devait savoir.

Et donc il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha avec une serviette, mit un peignoir et s'avança dans le salon pour s'asseoir à son bureau et essayer de trouver une manière d'écrire l'inconcevable. Les mots 'Elle' et 'morte' dans la même phrase. Le point d'interrogation qui suivait ne rendrait vraisemblablement pas le fait de voir cela plus supportable.


	44. Chapter 44

Peut-être, pensa Severus pendant qu'il retournait en marchant à ses quartiers, que la Répartition avait été la pire partie de la soirée. Seulement dix premières années. Ils en avaient attendu vingt-neuf. Dix enfants de onze ans, effrayés - oh, ils étaient toujours effrayés, il avait été effrayé, aussi... Mais aujourd'hui avait été différent, tellement différent. Aujourd'hui avait été probablement le premier jour de toute l'histoire vieille de milliers d'années de Poudlard sans rires retentissant dans les couloirs et dans la Grande Salle. Le noir des robes des élèves avait été bizarrement approprié, tous les enseignants avaient aussi porté du noir, même Dumbledore. Dumbledore en robes noires... cela, aussi, était une première.

Deux nouveaux Serpentards pour lui, deux filles. Il était descendu aux cachots après le dîner, pour voir si elles allaient bien, et les avait trouvées blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un fauteuil dans la Salle Commune où les autres les avaient laissées. Elles avaient peur de descendre les escaliers pour aller dans leur dortoir. Elles voulaient rentrer chez elles, craignant que leurs camarades Serpentards puissent être des Mangemorts et les tuer dans leur sommeil, parce qu'elles avaient survécu à l'attaque. Alors il avait appelé le Baron Sanglant et lui avait présenté les deux filles - drôle, pensa-t-il, que le spectre, dont l'aspect terrifiait d'habitude les premières années, n'ait presque inspiré aucune peur aux nouvelles - et lui avait demandé de rester avec elles pour la nuit.

Il devrait aller dormir maintenant. Mais l'arrière-goût des cauchemars qui l'avaient hanté cet après-midi traînait encore dans son corps, le rendant agité et réticent à rester assis même deux minutes. Il se levait constamment et faisait les cent pas, seulement pour se rasseoir - mais rien qu'il puisse faire ne chasserait les images de son esprit ni ne répondrait à sa question. Il avait demandé à Malfoy de lui prêter un de ses hiboux grand-duc, comme ils étaient robustes et rapides, mais même ainsi il faudrait des jours, sinon des semaines, jusqu' à ce que la réponse de Sybille n'arrive. Si la réponse de Sybille arrivait. Parce que ceci était seulement une possibilité, pas une certitude.

Et il avait besoin de dormir... Ceci allait être un enfer de trimestre. Une fois le choc initial passé - et les enfants étant des enfants, il était absolument sûr que demain ou le lendemain, il y aurait à nouveau des rires résonnant dans la Grande Salle - les diverses réactions commenceraient. Il y aurait ceux qui réclameraient un traitement spécial parce qu'ils avaient perdu des êtres aimés, et courraient voir leur Directeur de Maison si le Maître de Potions diabolique leur rappelait qu'il y avait des règles pour eux aussi. Pendant le dîner, lui et McGonagall, dans un moment rare d'unanimité à cause de leurs soucis pour leurs propres élèves, avaient suggéré que Dumbledore abandonne la politique de mettre Serpentard avec Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avec Serdaigle. Pas que mettre Serpentard avec Serdaigle eut été une garantie de paix élyséenne dans la salle de classe, mais il y avait moins d'antagonisme naturel entre les deux maisons. Dumbledore, cependant, avait purement et simplement refusé, faisant remarquer que, à moins que les enfants ne soient forcés à coexister, et lutter à travers cela, la société des sorciers n'aurait jamais aucune chance après que cette guerre se soit terminée. D'une certaine façon, Severus était d'accord, mais cela ne rendait pas sa tâche, ni celle de McGonagall plus facile. Peut-être aurait-il accepté la situation plus facilement s'il enseignait un autre sujet. Le cours de Potions était sujet aux accidents par les meilleurs des temps, mais avec la moitié la classe en guerre contre l'autre moitié...

Il soupira et se leva pour aller se verser un autre whisky. Le dernier pour ce soir. Du moins il l'espérait.

~~~~*~~~~

Aussi jeune que soit le Directeur de Serpentard, la réputation de sévérité inflexible qu'il s'était forgée avait inculqué le respect et la crainte du Professeur Rogue chez presque tous élèves, et donc ceux qui se dépêchaient de retourner à leurs quartiers après le dernier cours de l'après-midi se mirent de côté, appuyés contre les murs du couloir, quand Severus passa à grands pas devant eux, sa main gauche fermement serrée autour du bras de Bill Weasley. "Sorbet fraise," lança-t-il quand ils se tinrent finalement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore, et il remarqua avec une satisfaction sinistre que la créature lui lança un regard légèrement alarmé. "Après vous, M. Weasley." Et il poussa le roux dans l'escalier.

"Professeur, je... je vous présente mes excuses, vraiment, je -"

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos excuses, M. Weasley. Surtout parce qu'elles sont hypocrites et causées par la crainte d'être expulsé, pas par du regret. Maintenant tenez votre langue. Vous pourrez expliquer tout ceci au Directeur."

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, écrivant, la porte de son bureau à moitié ouverte. Au son de leurs pas, il leva la tête. "Severus, y a-t-il un problème ?"

"Je suppose que oui, Directeur," répondit-il à travers des dents serrées. "M. Weasley, expliquez." une autre poussée, et Bill Weasley s'arrêta en trébuchant derrière les chaises des visiteurs.

"M. Weasley," dit Dumbledore et il soupira, "je pense que j'ai précisé que ceci n'était pas le moment pour faire des farces. Dites moi, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ?"

"Ce..." Le garçon avala. "Ce n'était pas une farce, Monsieur. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire de farce maintenant. Cela fait seulement trois jours..." Il laissa tomber sa tête.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et regarda Severus, avec une secousse infinitésimale de sa tête. Penchant son menton dans la direction du garçon, Severus lui fit signe d'interroger le célèbre fauteur de trouble. "Eh bien, M. Weasley, dans ce cas peut-être que vous pourriez expliquer ce que vous avez fait exactement ?"

"Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai fait, c'était quelque chose que j'ai dit. A... au Professeur Rogue."

"M. Weasley, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Alors s'il vous plaît essayez d'être un peu plus loquace."

"Il... eh bien, il a enlevé des points à Gryffondor parce que Malcolm Graham ne faisait pas attention et avait loupé sa potion, et Malcolm a dit qu'il était incapable de se concentrer parce que sa mère a été tuée à King's Cross. Et alors Rogue -"

"Professeur Rogue, M. Weasley, vous aurez la gentillesse de l'appeler le Professeur Rogue."

"Désolé, Monsieur. Et alors le Professeur Rogue a dit qu'il comprenait son chagrin, mais que ceci n'était pas un hôpital mais une école, et que Malcolm devait faire attention tout de même, ou s'excuser de sa classe. Et j'étais tellement fâché, parce que c'était simplement injuste, je veux dire, Malcolm pleure pour s'endormir tous les soirs et -"

"M. Weasley, vous et tous les élèves ici à Poudlard savez parfaitement bien, que quiconque sent qu'il ne peut pas assister aux classes peut s'excuser de participer jusqu'à la fin septembre. Si M. Graham a choisi d'assister, il devait être conscient qu'il ne serait pas traité différemment à cause de sa perte récente. Donc, la réprimande du Professeur Rogue était entièrement justifiée."

Weasley lança au Directeur un regard mutin. "Mais, Monsieur-"

"Pas de 'mais'. Continuez, s'il vous plaît."

"Eh bien, j'étais fâché, et donc j'ai dit au Professeur Rogue qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire une telle chose, parce que. parce qu'il était un bâtard sans sentiment qui avait enfermé sa propre mère dans un institution mentale."

Si la sévérité de Dumbledore avait jusqu'ici était plutôt forcée, plus pour garder les apparences que parce qu'il était véritablement fâché, c'était maintenant très vrai, un mur presque tangible entre lui et le garçon qui lui lançait des regards suppliants. "D'où avez-vous reçu cette information ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix froide et plate.

"Vraiment, Monsieur, je préférerais ne pas -"

"M. Weasley, vous allez me le dire à l'instant, ou vos parents pourront venir vous chercher demain."

"Pro-professeur Black l'a mentionné..."

Severus inspira brusquement. Il avait pensé que peut-être le père du garçon avait parlé travail pendant les vacances d'été - théoriquement, il existait une obligation de garder la confidentialité pour les employés du Ministère, mais tout le monde savait que c'était une simple question de forme. Voldemort avait utilisé ce fait à son propre avantage plus d'une fois.

Dumbledore, dont le visage ne trahissait rien, hocha simplement la tête. "Très bien. M. Weasley, je dois dire que je suis déçu, très déçu par vous. Les détails des vies privées des enseignants ou des élèves ne doivent jamais être utilisés contre eux, je suis sûr que votre père et votre mère vous ont enseigné cela ?" Il lança au garçon un regard transperçant.

"Oui, Monsieur, bien sûr. C'était juste... j'étais si fâché, et d'une manière ou d'une autre mon contrôle de moi-même a simplement lâché."

"Ceci n'est pas une excuse. Vous avez quatorze ans, et vous devriez pouvoir vous contrôler maintenant. Surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci, quand tout le monde est tendu. Le Professeur Black a-t-il mentionné cela en classe ?"

"Non. Non, il... je suis allé à son bureau après le déjeuner, parce que j'étais inquiet à propos de Malcolm - vous savez que Professeur Black aide le Professeur McGonagall avec ses devoirs de Directrice de Maison, n'est-ce pas ?" Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Et je lui ai dit que j'avais peur que Malcolm loupe royalement sa potion, parce qu'il était si distrait. Et... et le Professeur Black a dit... il a dit..." Il se tut et risqua un coup d’œil de côté vers Severus.

"Vous m'avez déjà insulté, M. Weasley. Maintenant vous faites simplement référence à ce que mon confrère a à dire à mon sujet. S'il vous plaît continuez."

"Il a dit, 'je suis sûr que ce saligaud enlèverait même des points pour inattention. Pas que cela m'étonnerait venant d'un homme qui a enfermé sa propre mère dans une maison de fous.' C'étaient ses paroles. Je ne sais pas où il a reçu cette information... honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai... est-ce vrai, Professeur ?"

Severus lui envoya un regard dur. "Êtes-vous vraiment intéressé ou voulez vous simplement glaner des informations pour commérage ?"

"Non," dit Bill Weasley, secouant la tête avec tant de véhémence que sa queue de cheval gifla ses joues, "Non, Monsieur, je pensais que je pourrais expliquer à mes camarades de maison..."

Severus était hésitant à divulguer des détails de sa vie privée, surtout d'un épisode qui ne lui avait rien causé d'autre que de la douleur et du désespoir, mais d'autre part, il voyait clairement l'avantage d'enfoncer un coin entre Black et les Gryffondors, qui vouaient un culte de héros à l'ex Auror, fils de deux Aurors étoiles. "Si c'est vraiment votre intention, ainsi soit-il," dit-il finalement. "A cause d'une infraction, que je ne souhaite pas vous dévoiler, le Ministère a condamné ma mère à un internement à vie à l'Institut d'Inverness pour les Malades Incurables, au début de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Ce qui est suffisamment de preuve que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait enfermer."

Les yeux de Bill s'étaient élargis. "Monsieur, je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne savais pas -"

"L'ignorance, M. Weasley, est l'un des pires ennemis de l'humanité. Essayez de vous souvenir de cela et d'agir en conséquence."

Le garçon hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Monsieur. Puis-je le dire à mes camarades de maison ?"

"Vous pouvez, mais essayez de coller aux faits. Je n'ai pas envie être transformé en héros tragique."

Dumbledore, qui avait écouté avec une satisfaction apparente, parla à nouveau. "Considérant le fait que vous regrettez évidemment votre explosion irréfléchie, M. Weasley, je dirais que c'est au Professeur Rogue de décider de votre punition, et de s'il faut informer vos parents."

Bill s'étrangla d'inquiétude. "Oh, s'il vous plaît Monsieur, s'il vous plaît pas mes parents ! Maman me tuerait !"

Ceci était un choix difficile. Bien sûr, le garçon méritait une réprimande sévère, mais d'autre part, Severus avait déjà entendu deux fois la voix de Molly Weasley, stridente de fureur, faisant trembler les fenêtres de la Grande Salle dans leurs cadres. Considérant le fait, cependant, que Bill Weasley avait évidemment reconnu son erreur, et que lui-même n'avait pas envie de voir cet incident exploser plus que nécessaire, il était probablement plus sage de s'abstenir d'écrire aux parents. Il scruta l'élève avec des yeux rétrécis. "Le choix est vôtre, M. Weasley. Soit une semaine de retenue, à passer avec moi et M. Rusard, soit deux retenues et une lettre à vos parents."

"Je choisirais plutôt un mois de retenues qu'une beuglante de maman," marmonna le garçon. "Alors je vais prendre la première solution, Monsieur. Et... eh bien, merci."

"Soyez dans mon bureau ce soir, à 7 heures 30 précises. Vous pouvez partir maintenant."

Bill bégaya ses remerciements et sortit en courant du bureau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"C'était une décision très sage, Severus. Asseyez vous un moment, si vous avez cinq minutes de disponible."

Severus se laissa tomber dans une des chaises, se sentant soudain très fatigué. Il passa une main sur son front. "Sage... je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas être le sujet de potins plus que nécessaire. Et connaissant les beuglantes de Molly Weasley..." Il rendit brièvement son sourire à Dumbledore et continua, "Mais et Black ? Je suppose qu'il a reçu cette information de ses parents, mais il n'avait absolument aucun droit de divulguer cela à un élève."

"Surtout pas sous forme mutilée, je suis d'accord. Je vais lui parler ce soir, bien que je préfère le faire en privé. A moins que, bien sûr, vous n'insistiez pour être présent."

"Pas vraiment. Je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper correctement du problème, et si j'étais présent, il deviendrait simplement plus têtu. Mais si vous voulez me rendre un service, vous pouvez mettre le souvenir dans une pensine et me la donner."

~~~~*~~~~

En dehors toute la tension et des tribulations, la première semaine d'école, ou plutôt sa fin, apporta aussi une grande surprise pour Severus.

Il était en retard pour la réunion du personnel le samedi matin, parce qu'il avait dû terminer quelques potions de guérison spéciales pour Madame Pomfresh, aux soins de qui les derniers élèves à quitter Ste Mangouste pour l'infirmerie de Poudlard avaient été confiés. Jurant silencieusement, parce qu'il détestait être en retard, il prit les notes qu'il avait prises hier soir et se dépêcha dans les couloirs vers la salle des professeurs. Tout le monde était déjà assis à la grande table rectangulaire.

"Bonj-" Il s'interrompit à mi-mot, et regarda fixement. Car à côté de McGonagall, parée de perles en tous genres, de grandes boucles d'oreille pendillant presque jusqu'à ses épaules, ne se tenait nulle autre que Sybille Trelawney. Elle lui fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main.

"Severus ! Entrez, entrez !" Dumbledore, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre réussissait à paraître gai parmi la morosité générale, lui fit signe de se diriger vers une chaise vide à côté du Professeur Brulôpot. Lentement, et pas sans s'être pincé le bras pour s'assurer qu'il était éveillé, il ferma la porte et s'avança vers son siège.

"Comme j'étais en train de l'expliquer," continua Dumbledore, "Cassandra Coleridge m'a dit qu'elle veut prendre sa retraite. Elle pourrait avoir attendu quelques autres années, mais les événements récents l'ont menée à démissionner immédiatement. C'est une grande perte pour la faculté. Cependant, nous avons beaucoup de chance, parce que Sybille Trelawney, qui a terminé son apprentissage à Bâton Rouge il y a seulement un mois, a consenti à prendre le relai." Le personnel applaudit poliment. "Je vous fais confiance pour bien la recevoir et la faire se sentir chez elle, ici à Poudlard." Cette dernière phrase fut reconnue par des hochements de têtes et des "Oui, bien sûr, Directeur." murmurés.

Severus eut des difficultés à se concentrer pendant le reste de la réunion, parce que son esprit n'arrêtait pas de retourner à Sybille, à sa lettre, à une réponse possible - comment allait-elle réagir envers lui ? Au moins, il fut répondu à cette question immédiatement après la fin de la réunion. Sybille se faufila parmi les autres enseignants, lui tendit sa main et dit, "Salut Severus ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu."

Il prit la main offerte. "Sybille. Je n'avais aucune idée..."

"Ni moi. C'était tout à fait une surprise. D'autre part, j'ai pensé qu'enseigner pourrait être amusant pour un temps -"

"Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites," remarqua-t-il sardoniquement.

"Eh bien, la Divination est un peu différent. Plus d'entraînement que d'enseignement. Et je reçois seulement des volontaires, c'est déjà un grand avantage. Mais je pense que tu attendais une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?"

"O-oui." Il regarda autour de la salle, assez mal à l'aise. "Seulement je ne veux vraiment pas en discuter en présence de tout le personnel enseignant. Habites-tu déjà à Poudlard, ou-"

"Oui, j'ai déjà apporté mes possessions. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, tu sais. Nous n'allions pas vraiment beaucoup faire les magasins à Bâton Rouge."

Elle aussi avait changé, pensa Severus. Pas son extérieur - les lunettes énormes, le tintement-cliquetis entier de bleu et de vert, les cheveux châtains qui avaient maintenant atteint sa taille, tout ceci était plus ou moins comme avant. Mais elle semblait plus pleine d'assurance et directe maintenant. Moins facile à harceler... Si Black essayait quoi que ce soit avec elle, il pourrait avoir la surprise de sa vie. Mathilda aussi semblait contente qu'elle soit de retour. Peu surprenant, parce que les deux filles s'étaient toujours bien entendues. Perdu dans ses pensées, il regarda leurs dos s'éloignant avant de se diriger vers ses propres quartiers pour travailler un peu avant le déjeuner.

~~~~*~~~~

"Belles pièces," dit Sybille. Elle avait suivi l'invitation de Severus pour prendre un verre dans ses quartiers et était très impressionnée par leur beauté. "Et si merveilleusement isolé, aussi !"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te plaindre. La Tour Nord n'est pas exactement un espace public, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sybille rit. "Pas vraiment. Ce serait très déplacé pour une voyante et un professeur de Divination. A propos, Dumbledore m'a dit que je devrais être moins terre-à-terre, pour créer une impression convenable pour les élèves."

"Voulant dire ?" demanda Severus, retournant vers elle avec deux verres et lui en tendant un.

"Eh bien," dit-elle et elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait, "je suppose que je dois être un peu plus mystérieuse. Surtout parce qu'il ne veut pas de rumeurs comme quoi mes prédictions sont d'habitude tout à fait fiables - tu sais comment sont les élèves. Ils le diraient à leurs parents, et c'est compréhensible, parce qu'un nouvel enseignant fait toujours sensation. Et ni le Ministère ni Voldemort ne devraient connaître mes capacités."

"Alors tu dis que, réellement, tu devras faire semblant d'être un charlatan ?"

"Plus ou moins. Cela va être amusant, je pense. D'une certaine façon, au moins," ajouta-t-elle pensivement. "Écoute, Severus, avant que nous ne continuions avec les gentillesses et le bavardage, je pense que je devrais te donner ta réponse. C'est écrit 'je veux savoir' partout sur ton visage. Alors tu l'as rencontrée ? Et comment - désolée d'être indiscrète - cela a-t-il été effacé de ton esprit ?"

Severus lui parla du duel dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. "C'est exactement comme cela le disait dans ta prédiction. La trace est là. Je sais exactement d'une manière ou d'une autre que je l'ai rencontrée, et que cela peut seulement avoir été à la cérémonie de nomination. Autrement que cela, je n'ai rien. Des rêves, parfois... Mais ils m'échappent. Dès que je me réveille, tout est parti."

Sybille hocha la tête. "Oui, cela cadre bien avec ce que j'ai vu. Cependant, pour répondre à ta demande plus urgente : je vois toujours exactement la même chose, ce qui prouve implicitement qu'elle est toujours vivante. Tu as eu de la chance."

"Je suppose que oui," dit-il, sa voix étranglée par les émotions.

"Severus," commença-t-elle après un silence prolongé, "Y a-t-il par hasard une chance que tu puisses me dire pourquoi - ou comment-tu as été impliqué dans tout ce désordre ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer. Cela... semblait juste, à ce moment là."

"Je vois." Elle regarda pensivement son verre. "Tu sais, d'une certaine façon, je comprends. Le besoin d'avoir une place peut être écrasant. Si toi et les autres n'aviez pas été de tels bâtards, qui sait..."

Severus rit tout bas. "C'est une façon intéressante de l'exprimer. Cependant, tu as probablement raison. La même chose est valable pour Mathilda."

"Pauvre Mathilda. Elle n'est pas très heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non." Il vida son verre. "Non, je suppose qu'elle ne l'est pas. D'autre part, Mathilda ne me frappe pas comme étant une personne particulièrement douée pour être heureuse."

"Elle pourrait l'avoir été, avec Barty."

"Maintenant essaye d'être raisonnable ! Barty est un idiot condescendant, et coincé. Subjugué comme elle l'est, tout ce qui serait sorti de ce mariage aurait été une répétition de la vie de ses parents à lui. Pas quelque chose à souhaiter à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hmm... Peut-être que tu as raison. Un autre verre ?" dit-elle, lui tendant son verre. "Et comment vont les autres ? C'est à dire si tu peux me le dire."

"Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour ta propre sécurité si je ne le faisais pas. Peut-être plus tard, quand tout ceci sera terminé. Dis, tu n'as pas vu arriver l'attaque sur le Poudlard Express ?"

Une ombre traversa son visage. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Je me suis posé la même question, ou plutôt - merci -" elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait "- ou plutôt je me suis demandé _pourquoi_ je ne l'ai pas vue. Ou pourquoi je n'en ai pas vu plus, en tout cas."

"Plus ?" Il éleva ses sourcils, curieux d'entendre quel était exactement l'effet de la manipulation que Voldemort avait effectuée il y a presque dix ans.

"Tu vois," dit Sybille, se renversant en arrière et croisant ses jambes, tirant impatiemment les plis de ses robes qui s'étaient empêtrés entre ses jambes, "ce que je perçois est toujours un mélange de sensations, d'images, parfois de voix. Quand on est entraîné comme voyant, on apprend à les interpréter correctement, et à les mettre en mots aussi bien que possible. Dans ce cas, cependant, c'était simplement un sentiment. Crainte et révulsion et panique. Mais pas d'image, rien de clair. Alors qu'aurais-je pu faire ?"

"Pas grand chose je suppose. D'autre part, tu as déjà fait plus qu'assez en envoyant à Dumbledore la lettre sur l'enfant né le 31 juillet."

"Penses-tu que cela va aider ?" Ses yeux s'élargirent derrière les lunettes, et grossis comme ils l'étaient par les verres, ils semblaient s'étendre au delà des contours de son visage.

"Ma chère Sybille, c'est toi la voyante ici, pas moi. Alors ne me pose pas la question." Il prit une autre petite gorgée. "Mais tu pourrais me rendre un service : je vais te donner une liste d'élèves à qui tu pourrais dire que tu vois une mort violente et un chaudron. Peut-être que cela pourrait les motiver pour qu'ils fassent finalement attention pendant mes cours."

~~~~*~~~~

Les semaines qui suivirent furent pleines d'activité. Réunions avec Dumbledore et McGonagall. Réunions avec les deux autres Phoenix. Deux réunions privées avec Voldemort, comme d'habitude le treize. Une autre réunion en Albanie, cette fois avec Lucius, Owen et Lestrange, pour préparer l'attaque sur les Potters. Ils étaient finalement allés se cacher - Severus l'avait consciencieusement rapporté le 13 octobre, mais Voldemort semblait étrangement peu concerné. Même le Sortilège de Fidelius, auquel il avait fait soigneusement allusion comme à une simple rumeur, ne sembla pas l'impressionner.

"Nous les trouverons," dit-il, les yeux errant vers le panorama automnal dehors, parfumé et riche de rouge et or. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes fidèles serviteurs. Nous les trouverons."

Pas un seul regard n'avait passé entre Severus, Lucius et Owen ; cela aurait cependant été inutile. Ils avaient tous compris que le traitre anonyme avait déjà donné ces nouvelles à leur Maître. Et probablement qu'il ou elle savait qui était le Gardien Secret des Potters.

Au fil du temps, les jours et les nuits devinrent encore plus intenses ; ni Severus ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall ne pouvaient plus dormir décemment. L'anxiété qui les gardait alertes et éclatants de tension nerveuse était trop grande - la confrontation finale allait avoir lieu très bientôt, et d'une manière ou d'une autre aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de penser au delà de ce jour-là. L'optimisme semblait pure folie, le pessimisme voulait dire que toutes les préparations et tous les plans pourraient avoir été faits en vain. Severus commençait à se sentir épuisé, et cette fatigue physique aussi bien que mentale était seulement soulignée par la frustration traînante à la pensée que peut-être qu'il ne survivrait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines à son vingt troisième anniversaire. Tant de 'et si' et de 'peut-être', tant de spéculation, tant de désespoir qui devait être gardé par la force à un minimum, parce qu'autrement aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu continuer à faire ses devoirs quotidiens. Vivre avec l'attente constante d'une apocalypse presque certaine, avec le savoir que leurs vies dépendaient de l'effet d'une potion qui n'avait jamais été testée, rendait les activités normales de tous les jours étrangement futiles, un passe-temps enfantin qui dictait que les points de maison devaient être accordés ou enlevés, et que les élèves devaient apprendre à préparer des potions rétrécissantes, que les devoirs devaient être rendus et corrigés. Parfois, Severus pensait à lui-même comme à un petit enfant, assis au milieu d'un nid de vipères mais ignorant béatement leurs sifflements et leurs crochets empoisonnés, qui avait l'intention de construire une tour de blocs de bois peints, parce que c'était ce qui comptait, et rien d'autre. Parfois, il s'apparaissait comme cela en rêve. Mais ce n'était pas les pires rêves qu'il avait.

De plus en plus fréquemment, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, parce qu'il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui déciderait de leur destinée, et il restait assis dans son lit pendant des heures, à essayer d'attraper l'insaisissable pensée.

Il y avait des réunions d'urgence au beau milieu de la nuit, et des conversations pressées par Cheminette, avec Dumbledore, avec Lucius.

_"Directeur, ce doit être quelqu'un de très proche des Potters. Voldemort ne semble pas douter qu'il peut les attraper, en dépit du Sortilège de Fidelius."_

_"Je sais, Severus, je sais. Il n'y a pas trop de gens que je puisse raisonnablement soupçonner."_

_"Vous savez qui est le Gardien Secret, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Je suis assez sûr de son identité. Et j'ai peur..."_

_"Qu'il puisse être le traitre ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Directeur... je sais que je ne devrais pas poser la question, mais... ce n'est pas Black, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Je... il a agi de manière très étrange ces derniers temps. Je pensais que c'était seulement à cause de la réprimande que je lui avais donnée après son indiscrétion..."_

_"Honnêtement, Directeur, vous savez que je déteste Black de toutes mes tripes, mais je ne peux pas croire..."_

_"Nous ne pouvons jamais, Severus. Nous ne pouvons jamais croire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard."_

~~~~*~~~~

_"Professeur, le Directeur et moi avons besoin de votre aide ce soir."_

_"Bien sûr, Professeur McGonagall. Puis-je demander -"_

_"Nous devons mettre des protections autour d'une clairière dans la Forêt Interdite. Nos alliés vont arriver un à un, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les héberger là où ils pourraient être vus. C'est dans seulement quelques semaines maintenant, et ils doivent rester là-bas dans des tentes."_

_~~~~*~~~~_

_"Joyeux anniversaire, Severus "_

_"Merci, Directeur. Vous venez de gagner une récompense pour mauvais choix du moment."_

_"Je sais, mais je doutais d'une manière ou d'une autre que Voldemort vous féliciterait. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"_

_"Si vous voulez demander s'il m'a fait du mal - non, il ne l'a pas fait. Probablement que je dois considérer cela comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais vous ne le croirez pas : il y a quelques bonnes nouvelles"._

_"Je suis content de l'entendre. Nous avons tous un besoin terrible d'un peu de bonnes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce ?"_

_"Nous ne sommes plus que vingt-quatre maintenant. Encore le mois dernier, Voldemort avait hâte de recevoir de nouvelles recrues. Mais il semble avoir perdu son intérêt. En plus, avec la répression sur les familles de ceux qui sont morts, l'intérêt pour rejoindre nos rangs a considérablement diminué."_

_"Hmmm... oui, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles en effet. Bien que je regrette qu'il ne soit pas un petit moins optimiste - je suppose qu'il pense qu'il n'aura pas besoin de beaucoup de personnes pour son attaque sur Poudlard, parce que son pouvoir aura tant augmenté."_

_"Cela, aussi. Mais le venin de Nagini semble aussi commencer à faire effet."_

_"Nous devrons construire un autel pour ce serpent et l'adorer, quand tout ceci sera terminé."_

~~~~*~~~~

_"Et le traitre, Directeur ? S'il parle à Voldemort du camp de résistance, je suis mort. Ou pire."_

_"'C'est pour cela qu'il y a les protections, Severus. Une fois qu'ils sont dedans, ils ne peuvent pas sortir, sauf si je le leur permets."_

_"Mais on pourrait en parler -"_

_"Vous n'êtes pas le seul stratège astucieux, mon cher garçon. Chacun d'eux reçoit un portoloin, qui les transporte ici dès qu'ils le touchent. S'ils veulent sortir, ils seront mis sous oubliette par moi-même."_

_~~~~*~~~~_

_"Sev, tu ne vas pas croire ce que Barty vient de me dire. Cela va être dans les journaux demain. Le Ministère a créé un nouveau Département."_

_"Je me demande s'ils savent qu'ils jouent pour Voldemort en augmentant la bureaucratie. N'ont-il rien d'utile à faire ?"_

_"Bien sûr que non. C'est un Ministère. Mais tu n'as pas encore entendu le nom !"_

_"Bien, alors, dis le moi. Je suis préparé au pire."_

_"Département des Catastrophes Magiques."_

" _Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Nullement. Devine qui est le Chef ?"_

_"Dis le moi simplement, Lucius. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit."_

_"Cornelius Fudge."_

_"Oh, je n'étais pas conscient que le département était censé_ créer _les catastrophes !"_

_~~~~*~~~~_

_"Et les Aurors, Directeur - désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir."_

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi non plus. Les quelques uns que nous avons arriverons au dernier moment. Entre onze heures et minuit le soir d'Halloween."_

_"Je vois. Et si -"_

_"Azkaban, Severus. Une sentence à vie pour désertion. Pas agréable, je sais."_

_"Je suppose que non. Peut-être pas même pour Maugrey."_

~~~~*~~~~

_"Albus, Severus - je veux dire Professe -"_

_"Arrêtez cela. Appelez moi simplement Severus. Ce ne sera que pour quelques jours de toute façon."_

_"Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Cependant, j'exige que, si vous venez me hanter en tant que fantôme, vous reveniez à 'Professeur McGonagall'. Est-ce compris?"_

_"Bien sûr, Minerva. Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent pour que vous insistiez pour faire une réunion à cinq heures du matin ?"_

_"Les enfants. Je sais que les protections sont solides, et que nos alliés à Pré-au-Lard sont préparés à les recevoir, mais je ne veux pas les garder ici."_

_"Mais nous ne pouvons pas les envoyer chez eux, Minerva ! Nous avons déjà déjà parlé de cela de nombreuses fois -"_

_"Albus. Écoutez simplement. Le Grand Jour sera Halloween. Je sais que nous a_ v _ions l'intention de renoncer à la fête, par piété, mais si nous tenions une fête et mêlions leurs boissons avec une puissante potion somnifère à effet retard ? Vous pourriez préparer une telle potion, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?"_

_"Bien sûr que oui. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de trois cent élèves inconscients ?"_

_"Après le dîner, nous avons assez de temps pour les transférer à la clairière où le groupe de résistance est maintenant. Si le pire arrivait, et que Voldemort attaque vraiment, au moins nous aurons les mains libres pour nous battre, sans être obligés de guider un troupeau d'adolescents en train de paniquer vers le passage secret."_

_~~~~*~~~~_

_"Êtes-vous prêt, Severus?"_

_"Y compris mes dernières volontés et mon testament, oui. Les Aurors viennent-ils ?"_

_"Oui. Les quelques courageux, sur la loyauté desquels je comptais. Et quelques Représentants de la Loi. Sauf Peter Pettigrow "_

_"Ce lâche ! Il ne veut pas risquer son popotin mou !"_

_"Sirius s'est porté volontaire pour aller le persuader."_

_"Vous avez laissé Black quitter Poudlard ? Êtes-vous devenu fou ?"_

_"Si c'est lui et que je le retiens, vous serez tué à l'arrivée. Espérons que votre potion marche."_

_"Merlin ! Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment - oh, eh bien. C'est fait, tant pis. Au revoir, Directeur. Je dois partir dans dix minutes."_

_"Au revoir, cher garçon. Bonne chance. Et à demain."_

_"Vous êtes un fichu lunatique, Directeur. Bonne chance à vous aussi."_

~~~~*~~~~

_"Sev ? Sont-ils avec toi ?"_

_"Bien sûr, Lucius. Mais fais court."_

_"Narcissa ?"_

_"Lucius, oh dieux, je..."_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Narcissa. Et toi, Drago... Doux Merlin, il a grandi..."_

_"Fais au revoir à papa, Drago... oui, comme cela..."_

~~~~*~~~~

Voldemort et Lestrange attendaient déjà ; Nagini était enroulée aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tête de dragon élevée et alerte, sa langue alternativement rentrant et sortant. Owen arriva, puis Lucius. La salle, d'habitude bien éclairée pour leurs réunions, était aujourd'hui sombre, et seules les flammes dans la cheminée, maintenant de retour à leur couleur naturelle, lançaient des ombres longues sur les murs. La silhouette gigantesque du serpent, projetée sur le fond blanchi à la chaux, avait l'air de quelque parodie absurde d'une ombre projetée pour leur divertissement par une divinité diabolique. Dans la lueur scintillante, rouge et or, la salle semblait plus grande et plus mystérieuse, avec des coins sombres et des lignes incertaines.

Aucun des quatre Mangemorts ne dit mot ; ils attendaient tous que Voldemort donne le signal de leur départ. Mais il resta silencieux et les scruta un à un, ses pupilles rouges tenant leurs yeux, sondant et exigeant l'entrée. "Pourquoi," dit-il enfin, "Pourquoi l'Application de la Loi est-elle appelée à Poudlard ?"

Ils avaient peu de temps, car la conjonction atteindrait sa plus grande puissance dans les quinze prochaines minutes, et donc Severus décida de tout miser sur une carte. "Mon Seigneur," dit-il et il tomba à genoux, poignamment conscient du corps lisse du serpent à côté de lui, "s'il vous plaît pardonnez moi ! Je vous l'aurais dit ensuite - je ne voulais simplement pas vous charger de détails insignifiants jusqu'à ce que la mission ait été accomplie..." Luttant contre sa révulsion, il prit l'ourlet des robes de Voldemort avec des doigts tremblants et l'embrassa.

"Vous appelez insignifiante la présence d'Aurors à Poudlard ?"

"Seulement sa raison, Mon Seigneur. J'ai peur que Dumbledore ne soupçonne ma vraie loyauté... c'est la seule explication. S'il vous plaît, Maître, ne me renvoyez pas là bas..."

Voldemort rit tout bas. "Peur d'Azkaban ? Nous verrons, Severus, nous verrons. Maintenant arrêtez de ramper à mes pieds - nous avons du travail à faire." Avec obéissance, Severus se releva et recula. "Notre informateur fidèle -" un geste impatient vers le coin le plus sombre de la salle "- m'a dit où se cachent les Potters."

Hors des ombres s'avança une silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau noir, le capuchon tiré sur son visage. Il était impossible de discerner qui était caché sous le tissu - peut-être portait-il un masque. Alors le traitre était là. Peut-être Black, peut-être... eh bien, qui ? Severus trouva que son esprit tournait trop à vide pour qu'il puisse beaucoup penser logiquement. Ce pouvait être Black, ou Pettigrow. Ou qui que ce soit à qui le Gardien Secret ait livré son secret. Il avait du mal à s'empêcher de chercher le visage de l'autre sous son déguisement. Le traitre face au traitre. Quel genre de jeu était ceci ? Mais quel que soit le jeu et quelles qu'en soient ses règles, les enjeux étaient élevés. Et Severus venait seulement se sauver sa vie par la peau de ses dents, même si ce n'était peut-être que pour quelques heures de plus.

"St Jean, avez-vous l'équipement ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur."

"Severus, l'huile ?"

"Oui, Mon Seigneur. Mais-" il n'y avait pas de lumière du soleil maintenant. Comment était-il censé détruire le sang de vampire, au cas où cela deviendrait nécessaire ?

Voldemort ne fit même pas attention à sa tentative d'objection. "Mettez les masques !" Ils couvrirent leurs visages avec obéissance. "Nous -" il indiqua lui-même et la silhouette cachée "- passons en premier. Vous suivez. La Marque vous dirigera."

Severus vit le traitre frissonner quand la main gauche de Voldemort, blanche et ressemblant à une griffe, s'enfonça dans son épaule. Probablement qu'il avait peur d'être tué dès qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire, pensa sinistrement Severus. Bien fait pour ce lâche. Si les choses se passaient mieux qu'il ne craignait qu'elles le puissent, ce serait son plaisir que d'anéantir l'existence de ce bâtard une fois pour toutes.

Les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête et touchèrent leurs Marques simultanément.

~~~~*~~~~

La nuit était couverte et orageuse, et la lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages. Il y avait de l'herbe courte, sèche, sous leurs pieds, et à une distance d'environ cent mètre de leur point de Transplanage, Severus pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'arbres noirs devant le ciel sombre. Il se tourna pour examiner les environs - pas de maisons à proximité, sauf la chaumière à laquelle ils faisaient face. Le paysage semblait être tout à fait plat.

Il était presque onze heures et demie, mais les occupants de la chaumière n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher, car une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée était éclairée.

"Baguettes prêtes." La voix de Voldemort était un simple sifflement, presque inaudible à travers les sifflements et les gémissements du vent. "Mettez les protections."

Après avoir lancé une protection temporaire, pour que le Ministère ne détecte pas les traces de Magie Noire, ils suivirent leur Maître, qui s'avançait rapidement vers l'entrée à grands pas. "Lucius, ouvrez !"

Lucius s'avança, la baguette tenue dans sa main droite tremblant bien-trop-visiblement, et il lança un sortilège de _Reducto_. Un éclair de lumière rouge s'élança vers la porte de bois et la désintégra en cendres. Ils avancèrent, rapidement et silencieusement, prêts à se défendre, parce qu'ils étaient maintenant clairement visibles dans la lumière venant du couloir.

"Queudver ? Que -" la silhouette de James Potter devint visible une fraction de seconde, seulement pour disparaître immédiatement. Les réflexes d'un Auror bien entraîné, pensa Severus. "Lily !" cria Potter, "Lily, prends Harry et va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais essayer de -"

Mais ils avaient déjà franchi le seuil ; à six contre un ils avancèrent, bloquant aisément les malédictions de James Pottier. En haut, il y eut un bruit de course, puis un choc sourd, un cri de douleur.

"Severus, en haut !"

Il hocha la tête, essayant d'avaler le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, et il monta les escaliers. Le long tapis étroit qui couvrait le couloir à l'étage était en désordre, son bord décrivant un tournant aigu vers la droite, si bien que le parquet poli au-dessous était découvert, illuminé par un petit rayon de lumière venant d'une porte à demi ouverte. Par-dessus les exclamations assourdies en bas, Severus entendit la voix frénétique de Lily Potter, à moitié pleurant, à moitié persuasive, "S'il te plaît, Harry, viens... mon bras... viens, pour l'amour de Dieu, viens, je ne peux pas..." Alors il la vit, sortant en boitant de la chambre d'enfant avec le petit garçon sur ses talons. Son bras gauche pendillait inutilement à son côté, son visage tordu par la peur et la douleur. Quand l'enfant remarqua la grande silhouette masquée, il commença à crier et essaya de libérer sa main de la poigne de sa mère, désespéré pour revenir à la lumière et à la sécurité illusoire de sa chambre.

Lily se figea. Ses yeux verts larges de terreur, elle saisit le poignet de son fils et regarda alternativement la baguette de Severus et la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de Transplaner, du moins pas sans laisser son enfant derrière elle. Severus s'avança de quelques pas vers elle. "Pas la fenêtre, Lily," dit-il doucement, "Vous ne feriez que tuer l'enfant et ainsi lui donner ce qu'il veut."

"Severus ?" Un simple chuchotement. "Avez vous... est-ce que James..." Les étangs verts et profonds débordèrent, et des larmes se répandirent sur ses joues.

Severus secoua la tête. "Il n'aura pas une chance. Peut-être qu'ils feront -" Peut-être qu'ils feront cela rapidement, avait-il voulu dire, pour lui offrir quelque réconfort. Mais il fut interrompu par un cri d'au dessous.

Lily essaya de parler, mais seule ses lèvres bougèrent. Sa voix l'avait abandonnée, comme leur Gardien Secret l'avait fait, comme son mari le ferait très bientôt. Et la vie, aussi, à moins qu'un miracle n'arrive. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre, car elle était incapable d'utiliser son bras gauche et tenait désespérément son enfant de sa main droite.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et ils entendirent le son de pas montant les escaliers. "Lily," siffla Severus, "qui était le Gardien Secret ? Dites le m-" Il fut poussé de côté par Lestrange.

Quand James Potter avait commencé à crier, les gémissements de l'enfant avaient brusquement cessé, comme coupés par la conscience instinctive que la souffrance de l'autre était plus grande que la sienne, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre pour un poignet contusionné et un grand homme en noir alors que son père se faisait torturer. Mais maintenant Voldemort s'avançait, sa démarche gracieuse et presque en dansant, démasqué et mortellement pâle, les yeux rouges enflammés et sa baguette haute ; le garçon émit un hurlement aigu, s'arracha de la poigne de sa mère et retourna en courant dans sa chambre. Et Lily, bien que blessée et à demi folle de terreur, tira sa baguette et recula devant les agresseurs, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, trébuchant sur la moquette, regagnant son équilibre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte. La pointe de sa baguette, bien que tremblante, visait la poitrine de Voldemort. "Ayez pitié... s'il vous plaît !" Les mots étaient à peine audibles.

Souriant, rayonnant de pouvoir, Voldemort avança sur elle. "Pousse-toi, idiote !" Impatient, se moquant de la lionne qui défendait son petit.

Lilys secoua la tête. "Pas Harry," coassa-t-elle, "Pas Harry ! Tuez moi plutôt, je vous en supplie, pas Harry !"

Le sourire quitta le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Pousse-toi. Maintenant !" Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un éclair de lumière verte frappa sa gorge, et Lily Potter fut étendue à travers le seuil de la chambre de Harry. Un doux gémissement échappa au traitre, dont le visage était toujours caché dans les profondeurs de son capuchon.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. "Mon Seigneur -" la voix de St Jean tremblait d'excitation "- dois-je..." Il fit un geste vers le garçon qui essayait de se cacher derrière les rideaux.

"Non, St. Jean. Il est à moi." Voldemort agita sa baguette avec un geste prétentieux, laissant une étincelante trace verte dans l'air. "Il me donnera du pouvoir... il mérite l'honneur d'être tué par Lord Voldemort lui- même." Un geste impérieux les fit tous reculer ; Severus se cogna à Lucius - il pouvait sentir l'autre frissonner sous les couches de tissu le couvrant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette vers l'enfant et prit une inspiration profonde. " _Avada Kedavra_ !" un autre éclat vert - cette fois Severus pouvait entendre la ruée de la mort, d'énormes ailes noires s'étendirent - le garçon regarda, les yeux écarquillés, presque curieux, la lumière s'élancer vers lui, et frapper. Severus ferma les yeux. Un bruit sourd, quelque chose comme une forte rafale de vent, l'impression que son âme-même était pressée, ou secouée. _Alors c'est fini_ , pensa-t-il, _cela n'a pas marché, l'enfant est mort, et dans quelques heures je le suivrai où que ce soit qu-_

Le cri perçant qui transperça le silence lui fit ré-ouvrir les yeux, car c'était sans aucun doute le cri d'un enfant... Le garçon se tenait au même endroit qu'avant, pleurant et pressant ses mains contre son front. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts et sur ses mains potelées. Lestrange était agenouillé par terre, regardant fixement un paquet de robes noires, faisant courir ses doigts sur les plis vides comme un aveugle, cherchant un corps où ses mains ne rencontraient que du tissu. "Mon Seigneur," bégaya-t-il, "Mon Seigneur..." Il souleva les vêtements, les secoua et recula quand la baguette de Voldemort cliqueta sur le plancher. "Mon Seigneur..."

Ils se tenaient tous immobiles, dévisageant Lestrange qui ouvrait et fermait ses doigts enterrés profondément dans le tissu noir et répétait incessamment, "Mon Seigneur... Mon Seigneur..." Seul le traitre se pencha rapidement et saisit la baguette de Voldemort. Severus vit ceci et tournoya sur lui même, mais trop tard. Il avait déjà Transplané. Le mouvement secoua Lucius et Owen de leur stupeur, et Lucius lança rapidement un sortilège étourdissant sur Lestrange. Un autre bruit sourd, et, lui aussi était couché, immobile, visage vers le bas, sur les vêtements de Voldemort, reflétant la position de Lily sur le seuil. Severus pouvait sentir presque physiquement les gémissements de l'enfant tirer sur ses nerfs ; il avait besoin de calme, un instant de silence pour se recomposer et penser... " _Stupéfix_ !" Harry Potter glissa au plancher, à moitié couvert par le rideau.

Les trois hommes respiraient à peine ; leurs visages masqués ne se regardaient pas l'un l'autre mais regardaient autre part, pendant que leurs oreilles essayaient d'attraper un son, un mouvement, quelque signe du Maître qui semblait avoir disparu. Mais rien n'arriva. Les bougies continuèrent de brûler, avec des flammes légèrement vacillantes, déplacées par le courant d'air froid venant d'en bas. A part cette légère danse lumineuse, rien ne bougeait. Aussi impossible que cela semble, la potion avait marché. L'amour de la mère avait été assez fort pour combattre la Mort, pour la retourner contre celui qui l'avait appelée.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité d'écoute sans respirer, ils levèrent lentement leurs baguettes et prononcèrent un " _Demasquera_ !" chuchoté.

"Je ne peux pas y croire," dit Owen, secouant la tête, "Ça a marché !"

Le son de sa voix, étrangement, presque obscènement vivant, fit légèrement sursauter les deux autres. Ils hochèrent simplement la tête, toujours trop étourdis pour parler.

"Et... maintenant quoi ?" dit Lucius un peu plus tard. "Devrions-nous..." Il regarda Lestrange. "Et lui ? Et l'enfant ?"

Severus se racla la gorge. "Peut-être devrions-nous contacter Dumbledore..."

"Es-tu fou ?" siffla Owen, "Non, d'abord nous devons mettre les autres sous Oubliette, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui..." Autant qu'il veuille se déplacer, Severus était incapable d'ôter ses yeux du tas de vêtements sur lequel la tête blonde de Lestrange reposait. Ne sachant pas pourquoi ni comment son esprit pouvait produire cette information, il continua, "Il en reste vingt-quatre, moins nous quatre... vingt. Sept plus sept plus six..."

"Exactement." Lucius semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits et sa voix. "Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions mettre St. Jean ou Tabitha sous Oubliette. Nous devrions effacer les dix dernières années de leurs esprits, et je ne suis pas sûr..."

"Nul besoin de mettre St. Jean sous Oubliette," dit Severus, "Il n'est pas sur la liste du Ministère, et Tabitha non plus. Ils n'iront pas le chercher. Décidons seulement qui met qui sous oubliette, et alors..."

"Et le garçon ?" dit Lucius, "Nous ne pouvons pas simplement le laisser ici comme cela..."

"Il ne nous faudra pas plus de deux heures pour effacer les souvenirs de nous à tout le monde," dit Owen, "Mettons simplement un sortilège de sommeil sur lui, et un sur St. Jean, et partons. Quand nous aurons finis nous nous retrouverons ici et nous penserons à l'étape suivante. C'est raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?"

~~~~*~~~~

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand les trois Phoenix revinrent à la maison des Potters. "Maudit soit Barty," haleta Owen, s'effondrant sur le sol herbeux à côté des deux autres. "Cet idiot m'a presque tué. Mais je pense que j'ai réussi le sortilège. Vous ?" Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Severus et à Lucius.

Ils hochèrent la tête. "Mission accomplie," dit Lucius. "Alors, que devons-nous faire maintenant ?"

Severus passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je suppose que vous deux devriez retourner chez vous. Et je vais rentrer à Poudlard." Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, apparemment pas tout à fait convaincus. "Allez, je suis aussi fatigué, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute la nuit, à nous demander ce qui est arrivé." Il leur jeta un regard noir. "Eh bien ?"

"Je..." Lucius leva ses mains en un geste d'exaspération. "D'accord. Nous devons imaginer une histoire pour Dumbledore pour expliquer la perte de temps. Et nous devons décider de ce qui arrive avec St. Jean."

"L'histoire est facile," dit Owen, redressant ses épaules et grimaçant, "Severus peut simplement dire qu'il y a eu une explosion d'énergie qui nous a mis K.O.. Les protections étaient mises, donc le Ministère ne pouvait rien détecter. Et quand nous nous sommes réveillés, Voldemort était parti. Sans une trace. Bien que je me demande..."

"Oui," dit impatiemment Severus, "c'est ce que nous nous demandons tous. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps pour des pensées philosophiques maintenant. Quant à St. Jean, j'aimerais le tuer, mais je n'en ai plus l'énergie. Quelqu'un est-il en état de lancer le Sortilège de Mort ?" Les deux autres secouèrent leurs têtes. "Alors nous pouvons soit le laisser ici, mais j'ai peur qu'il fasse du mal à ce marmot de Potter -"

"Grande perte !" marmonna Owen.

"Vous savez pour le serment que Dumbledore m'a fait jurer. Maintenant que le père est mort, je dois protéger le fils, que je le veuille ou non. Donc la seule possibilité qui reste est que vous deux le Transplaniez quelque part près d'Urqhart et le laissiez là-bas. Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas que les Aurors le trouvent ici. Il pourrait atterrir à Azkaban, mais nous recevrions les cellules d'à côté."

Lucius leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire étrange. Il avait l'air d'être totalement soûl. "C'est si irréel..." dit-il.

Owen renifla "Malfoy dans l'agonie d'une crise existentielle. Qu'est ce que le monde est devenu ?" Il se remit sur ses pieds. "Viens, Lucius, nous devons nous occuper de Lestrange. Après tu pourras rentrer et te soûler jusqu'au coma. Je viendrai avec toi, comme cela nous nous donnerons un alibi à chacun. Dumbledore te couvre, je suppose ?" demanda-t-il à Severus.

"Oui. Considérant l'état dans lequel nous sommes tous, pouvez-vous aller à Urqhart et revenir au Manoir Malfoy en une demi-heure ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais empêcher Dumbledore de réveiller Croupton pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle."

"C'est plus qu'assez. Ne t’inquiètes pas." Owen lui sourit. "Et demain nous ferons la fête."

"Oui..." les yeux de Severus suivirent les deux silhouettes qui marchaient rapidement vers la maison. Demain - non, aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures, ils feraient la fête. Si tout se passait bien.


	45. Chapter 45

Après avoir Transplané partout dans les Iles Britanniques, rentrer à Poudlard avait été un effort presque surhumain. Pas aux portes cette fois, car les terrains et le château fourmillaient forcément d'Aurors et d'alliés se préparant au combat à venir. Au lieu de cela, sa cible était un endroit isolé à l'autre bout de la Forêt Interdite, où un balai avait déjà été dissimulé dans les broussailles épaisses.

Il ôta son uniforme de Mangemort - peut-être pour la dernière fois, pensa-t-il, se demandant à moitié pourquoi l'idée ne lui causait pas de joie ou au moins du soulagement - rangea son masque et sa baguette de Mangemort après avoir lancé un Sortilège d'Invisibilité sur lui et le balai, le monta et s'élança vers le ciel dans l'air froid de la nuit, en direction de la Tour Serdaigle.

Les fenêtres des appartements de Narcissa étaient bien dissimulées, et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour les trouver. Planant à longueur de bras du mur du château, il frappa à ce qui semblait être de la pierre mais était en réalité du verre. Probablement qu'elle avait attendu juste là, parce que le mur devint presque instantanément diaphane, si bien qu'il put entrer en flottant dans ses chambres, se baissant pour éviter de se cogner au cadre de la fenêtre.

"Severus ?" Sa voix était étranglée.

"Oui, un instant. Je dois enlever le sortilège." aussitôt qu'il fut redevenu visible, Narcissa se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant convulsivement. "Shhh..." Il tapota son dos "Tout va bien, tout va bien. Lucius va bien et est vivant."

"Et... et Lui ?" Elle s'accrochait toujours désespérément à lui.

"Parti."

Narcissa leva la tête, pour croiser son regard avec des yeux incrédules. "Parti ? Tu veux dire mort ?"

"Non. Parti. Ses vêtements étaient là, mais son corps avait disparu."

"Mais comment -"

"Je ne sais pas, Narcissa. Maintenant s'il te plaît lâche-moi. Je dois retourner à mes quartiers et de là je dois immédiatement aller à Dumbledore. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre même une perte minimale de temps."

Elle hocha la tête. "Mais tu reviendras me voir ?"

"Maintenant, je ne peux rien promettre. Reste simplement là, et reste calme. S'il te plaît, c'est important. Nous ne sommes pas encore complètement hors de danger. Oh, et..." Il tira les robes, la baguette et le masque de Mangemort miniatures de sa poche. "Garde ceci pour moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne les veux nulle part près de moi ou de mes appartements."

Avec un dernier sourire et une dernière pression rassurante sur son épaule, il partit par le passage secret connectant ses appartements aux siens. Ses chambres étaient sombres, vides et silencieuse. Pas qu'il ait prévu d'être accueilli par un bataillon d'Aurors, mais il était soulagé tout de même. Une chiquenaude de sa baguette alluma les bougies et la cheminée. Une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, le nom de Dumbledore appelé doucement dans les flammes vertes, et déjà le visage du vieil homme, déchiqueté d'inquiétude, apparaissait sur la grille de l'âtre.

"Severus..." Le vieux sorcier ferma brièvement les yeux. "Merlin soit loué !"

"Êtes-vous seul, Directeur ?"

"Oui. Oui, venez - vous devez me dire... si vous êtes en état... mais je voudrais vraiment -"

"Ce n'est pas un problème, Directeur. J'arrive."

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa gorge était desséchée et que son estomac grondait jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne une tasse de thé fumant, en regardant un plateau de sandwichs appétissants. "Merci, Directeur. Seulement quelques petites gorgées de thé et une bouchée de sandwich, et alors je suis prêt à parler."

"Bien sûr. Bien sûr, prenez votre temps." Dumbledore caressait nerveusement Fumseck, mais il était évident qu'il avait simplement besoin d'une occupation pour ses mains agitées. "Alors," dit-il quand Severus posa sa tasse, "Est-ce que cela _a_ marché ?"

"Oui. Bien que je ne puisse pas vous dire comment. La décharge d'énergie magique était si énorme que nous avons tous été K. O. pendant assez longtemps."

Le Directeur hocha la tête. "Oui, je m'étais attendu à ce que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Et Voldemort ? Est-il mort ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il le soit. Il a seulement... disparu - je sais que cela semble étrange et peu satisfaisant, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Ses vêtements étaient là, et sa baguette. Le traitre l'a prise, qui que ce soit."

"Alors il était avec vous ?"

"Oui. Mais il a Transplané pendant que nous étions encore en train d'essayer de rassembler nos esprits."

Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent. "Et quand était-ce exactement ?"

Il devait mentir sur l'heure, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Même si cela allait probablement sauver la peau de ce pitoyable bâtard. Mais tout était mieux que de dévoiler la vérité sur leurs activités pendant les deux heures manquantes. "Je ne pourrais pas le dire honnêtement. J'étais assez choqué, et confus, comme les autres. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de regarder l'heure."

"Bien sûr que non, Severus. Je suppose que vous aviez d'autres pensées à l'esprit, vous tous. Mais dites moi, les Potters sont-ils..."

"Ils sont tous les deux morts." Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent, et il prit une respiration profonde et frissonnante. "Je n'ai pas vu qui a tué James, parce que j'étais déjà en haut. Je suppose que Voldemort l'a fait, et il a aussi tué Lily. Mais au moins il l'a fait rapidement et sans douleur." Nul besoin de parler au vieil homme de son agonie, de ces derniers moments désespérés de douleur et de crainte terrible.

"Au moins..." chuchota Dumbledore et il essuya une larme égarée sur sa joue. "Nous sommes devenus modestes, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Nous sommes si habitués à la cruauté et à la torture qu'une mort rapide et clémente signifie un réconfort... Et Harry ?"

"Nous avons mis un sortilège de sommeil sur lui et l'avons laissé là-bas. Comme vous pouvez vous imaginer, nous étions tout à fait impatients de quitter les lieux immédiatement. Le garçon semble aller bien et être indemne. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de vous laisser décider des étapes suivantes."

"Oui..." Le Directeur regarda le plafond quelque temps, perdu dans ses pensées. Severus ré-emplit sa tasse et prit un autre sandwich. Le bourdonnement et chantonnement constant des bibelots vibrant dans la salle commençait à avoir un effet calmant sur lui. "Les étapes suivantes alors," dit finalement Dumbledore, reconcentrant son regard sur Severus et lui faisant un petit sourire. "La vie continue que nous le voulions ou pas. Et nous devrons être très circonspects. Si au moins nous avions un corps..."

"Oui," acquiesça Severus, "cela serait beaucoup plus facile. Mais même alors, ne pensez vous pas que vous pouvez convaincre Croupton qu'il doit agir ? Les autres Mangemorts doivent avoir senti quelque chose - après tout, nous sommes tous connectés à Voldemort par notre Marque Sombre "Et 'senti quelque chose' était une litote, pensa-t-il sinistrement. Lui et les autres avaient probablement trop été sous le choc, ou d'une manière ou d'une autre protégés par la magie d'amour élémentaire que le Sortilège de Mort avait relâché. Mais quelques uns des sept qu'il avait dû mettre sous oubliette avaient semblé être devenus fous de peur et de choc.

Dumbledore sursauta dans son fauteuil, comme s'il avait été frappé par une décharge électrique. "Bien sûr !" s'écria-t-il et il se leva de son siège, "La Marque ! L'avez-vous toujours ?"

Étrange, pensa Severus, qu'il n'ait pas dû contrôler cela immédiatement. Mais il n'y avait simplement pas pensé. Il roula sa manche gauche et ôta le sortilège de dissimulation. La peau de son avant-bras était blanche et intacte. Dumbledore hocha la tête, excité et apparemment satisfait.

"Je suis content que vous en soyez finalement débarrassé, mon cher garçon." Sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Severus.

Severus leva les yeux vers l'autre sorcier et secoua légèrement la tête. "En dehors, oui," dit-il, "Mais je peux encore la sentir sous ma peau. Ce qui prouve, du moins à mon avis, que Voldemort n'est nullement mort."

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" Le Directeur fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux vers lui.

"Absolument. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est logique. Il était - est beaucoup trop puissant pour mourir d'un simple Sortilège de Mort. Il peut avoir perdu son corps physique, mais je sens qu'il reste quelque chose de lui. C'est faible mais sans aucun doute là."

La main de Dumbledore glissa lentement de son épaule, et le vieux sorcier retourna s'asseoir sur le siège en face de Severus. "C'est une raison de plus pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'un mythe," dit-il lentement.

La main de Severus, portant un autre sandwich à sa bouche, s'arrêta en plein vol. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Vous m'avez bien entendu. Nous avons besoin d'un mythe."

"Pensez-vous que vous pourriez élaborer ?"

"Bien sûr, Severus. Surtout parce que vous devrez jouer votre part dedans, mais ce ne sera pas ce que vous méritez."

"Ce que je mérite," répondit Severus, soudain un bord tranchant à sa voix, "dépend de l’œil du spectateur. Vous recevriez des opinions très différentes, je suppose, selon la personne à laquelle vous poseriez la question."

"Cela n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Dumbledore lui lança un regard sévère. "Sans vous, et Messieurs Malfoy et McNair, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Une différence très dramatique, j'en suis sûr. Tout les trois, vous mériteriez des Ordres de Merlin et les honneurs dus, pour -"

"Arrêtez, Directeur, arrêtez. Aucun de nous ne veut un Ordre de Merlin. Et je ne souhaite certainement pas que mon rôle dans tout ceci devienne connaissance publique. Gardez-moi en sûreté des Aurors, gardez moi hors d'Azkaban, et je serai satisfait."

"Severus..." Dumbledore paraissait soudain mal à l'aise et il s'agita dans son fauteuil.

Le sandwich tomba au plancher, éparpillant son contenu sur la moquette. Severus sentit la crainte monter par ses boyaux, profondément et désespérément, lui donnant l'envie de pleurer et de cacher où il faisait sombre et doux et en sécurité. "Pas... pas Azkaban, Directeur." Comme cela sonnait ridicule à ses propres oreilles - comme Bill Weasley plaidant que ses parents restent ignorant de son comportement indigne. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas aller à Azkaban - n'importe quoi était mieux que cela, même la mort. Même par ses propres mains.

"Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, Severus... s'il vous plaît comprenez - je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque, pas quand..."

"Vous m'avez utilisé." Pathétique, vraiment. Pourquoi un sorcier puissant devait-il être différent de l'autre ?

"Non. Je ne vous ai jamais utilisé. Et vous ne devrez pas aller à Azkaban, je le jure sur ma propre vie et sur les vies de tous les enfants ici. Mais j'ai été mis sous beaucoup de pression par le Ministère dernièrement. Je peux vous garder hors de là-bas, mais..." Le regard qu'il lança à Severus était presque suppliant.

"Mais quoi ? Inverness ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez me dire ? Serai-je obligé de partager une chambre avec ma mère ?" Il enterra sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de ne pas pleurer, bien qu'il le veuille. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir tout lâcher, sa fierté, sa dignité, ses espérances... seulement pleurer, puis disparaître sans laisser de trace. Comme Voldemort l'avait fait...

"Severus, écoutez-moi ! S'il vous plaît, seulement un instant !" Severus leva la tête. "C'est mieux. Maintenant laissez moi expliquer. Vous êtes sur la liste des suspects du Ministère, tout comme Lucius, Owen et son père. Mais vous savez comment sont les autorités..."

Severus émit un rire court, sans humour. "Nul besoin de me le rappeler."

"Je sais. Je sais, cher garçon. Comme je le disais, ils n'essaieront rien contre M. Malfoy ou les McNairs, simplement parce qu'ils sont riches et puissants. Alors vous êtes leur choix logique, parce que leur soupçon n'est pas contrebalancé par l'argent ou l'influence. Cependant, je pourrai vous protéger. Il y a une condition cependant."

"Continuez, Directeur. Dites moi. Aucune condition ne peut être pire qu'une sentence à vie à Azkaban."

"Vous devriez rester à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant. Même en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, même s'ils ne vont pas aimer cela. Mais vous devez rester ici, pour qu'ils puissent être sûrs que je garde un œil sur vous."

"Ma..." Severus avala. "Toute ma vie ?"

"Cela semble un peu exagéré. Les dix, quinze prochaines années je dirais."

"Quinze ans..." Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit immédiatement, car il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter les images qui bondissaient librement de son esprit. "Quinze ans d'enseignement contre une vie entière à Azkaban... je dirais que c'est un choix facile, Directeur. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien divulguer de ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier soir. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de créer un mythe. Des Aurors morts font certainement de meilleurs héros que des Mangemorts, je suis d'accord."

"C'est dire les choses très crument, mais d'une certaine façon vous avez raison, oui. J'aurais aimé que vous moissonniez la reconnaissance que vous méritez, mais..."

"Je survivrai, même sans un Ordre de Merlin auquel m'accrocher. Voldemort est parti, du moins pour le moment. Et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Eh bien..." Dumbledore le regarda pensivement. "Si c'est comme cela que vous le voyez, les choses seront beaucoup plus faciles à arranger pour moi. Vous voyez, nous ne pouvons pas prouver que Voldemort est parti. Les gens ont vécu sous sa menace pendant des ans, et ils auront besoin de quelque chose à quoi se tenir, de quelque chose qui leur fera croire que ces horreurs sont terminées. Et si nous ne pouvons pas exhiber un ennemi mort, nous devons exhiber un héros vivant. Un symbole d'espoir pour les sorciers britanniques, quelqu'un qu'ils pourront adorer, de qui ils pourront penser et dire 'Oui, grâce à lui Voldemort est vraiment et véritablement parti.' Êtes-vous d'accord ?"

De nouveau, Severus se sentit refroidi jusqu'aux os. Avait-il vraiment si mal calculé ? Avait-il vraiment traversé toute cette anxiété et cette terreur et cette douleur déchirant le cœur, seulement pour voir Dumbledore prendre ce qu'il venait seulement d'arracher aux mains de Voldemort ? "J'ai peur que non, Directeur," coassa-t-il.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et sourit. "Je ne parlais pas de moi, cher garçon. Non, non, cela serait entièrement mal. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de véritablement miraculeux, vous savez ?" Ses yeux scintillaient.

Maintenant Severus commençait à comprendre. "Vous voulez dire... l'enfant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr. L'enfant d'un an qui a battu Voldemort. Le Survivant."

"Le Survivant..." répéta-t-il, trop stupéfié pour dire n'importe quoi de plus. "Eh bien..." Il lança à Dumbledore un regard douteux. "Cela pourrait marcher..."

"Oh, cela marchera très certainement. Nous devrons simplement planifier cela soigneusement."

"En effet. Surtout que Harry Potter est orphelin - où voulez-vous qu'il grandisse ? Je suis sûr que chaque famille dans ce pays ne sera que trop enthousiaste pour l'adopter, mais -"

"Non, non." Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes. "Non, c'est absolument impossible. Au contraire, l'enfant devrait grandir en dehors de notre monde pour beaucoup de raisons. Mais comme vous le savez, Lily était née de Moldus -"

"Oui, mais n'était-elle pas orpheline ? Je semble me souvenir qu'elle a perdu ses parents pendant qu'elle était encore à l'école. Un accident de voiture, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vrai, mais elle a une sœur. Une sœur mariée, qui a un fils de l'âge de Harry. Nous le leur laisserons."

Après avoir été si complètement secoué, l'esprit de Severus recommença à marcher avec réticence. "Directeur, essayez d'être raisonnable. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement 'laisser' un enfant à quelqu'un, même s'ils sont de la famille, et encore moins s'ils sont Moldus. Il existe des extraits de naissance, vous savez."

Le Directeur sourit. "Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Premièrement, j'irai voir Croupton - comme vous l'avez dit, il est impératif qu'il agisse maintenant, pendant que les Mangemorts restants sont encore confondus et incertain sur que faire. Et croyez moi, il _agira_. Mais il est d'importance extrême que les événements de cette nuit restent secrets le plus longtemps possible, pour que je puisse tout préparer. Croupton sera assez occupé toute la journée, et il est aussi assez ambitieux pour ne pas vouloir que je sois n'importe où à proximité de lui pendant qu'il savoure son triomphe. Je vous parie ma baguette qu'il essaiera d'utiliser cela comme un moyen de devenir notre prochain Ministre. Cependant, ce dont j'ai besoin est de temps, et c'est exactement ce qu'il va me donner. Vous suivez jusqu'ici ?"

"Oui, seulement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous préparez."

"C'est très simple, vraiment. Je devrai tirer quelques ficelles, pour avoir un extrait de naissance moldu pour Harry, et, de manière plus importante, pour m'assurer que sa nouvelle maison sera bien protégée. Car, comme vous l'avez dit - et je n'ai pas de raison de douter de vos paroles - Voldemort n'est probablement pas mort, et je suis sûr que tous les Mangemorts ne seront pas appréhendés. Sans parler des collaborateurs. Alors, j'ai besoin de mettre quelques protections et sortilèges très élaborés sur la maison de sa famille. Cela pourrait me prendre jusqu'à ce soir."

Severus hocha la tête, son intérêt maintenant certainement éveillé. Voir le côté Serpentard de Dumbledore était une expérience très mémorable.

"Tout ceci doit, bien sûr, être fait sous un secret extrême. Personne ne doit encore savoir, pas même Minerva. Votre tâche, si vous consentez à m'aider, serait de retourner chez les Potters et de prendre l'enfant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry là-bas tout ce temps. Le traitre est encore libre, bien que je doute qu'il ose montrer son visage maintenant. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Prenez l'enfant, et ramenez le ici - vous pouvez utiliser la Cape d'Invisibilité de James Potter, je l'ai toujours ici dans mon bureau. Puis vous resterez dans les appartements de Narcissa -"

"Cela n'aura-t-il pas l'air un peu suspect ? Les autres membres de la faculté se demanderont où je suis parti..."

"Pas si je suis aussi parti. Vous savez combien les gens sautent facilement à des conclusions hâtives - vous êtes parti, je suis parti, donc ils penseront que nous sommes partis ensemble. En plus, je leur donnerai quelque chose à faire : les enfants doivent être ramenés au château, les protections autour de notre camp de fortune doivent être enlevées, le groupe de résistance et les Aurors doivent remballer et partir... Croyez moi, il y aura un tel brouhaha que vous ne manquerez à personne, surtout car il n'y aura pas classe aujourd'hui - je laisserai l'ordre de ne pas réveiller les élèves avant la fin de l'après-midi."

"Ils seront terriblement confus et effrayés, Directeur - et mes Serpentards ? Je devrais -"

"La confusion est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Mademoiselle Reynolds et le Baron Sanglant sont capables de tenir les Serpentards pendant que vous serez parti. Et une fois de retour tous les deux, les élèves seront les premiers à entendre notre histoire. Comment nous nous attendions à une attaque et devions les cacher dans un endroit sûr, comment Voldemort a été battu par un simple enfant..."

"Eh bien, si vous planifiez cela de cette façon... la potion devrait les garder endormis environ vingt-quatre heures de toute façon."

"Exactement. Aucun besoin de s'inquiéter, alors. Maintenant, l'enfant doit être trouvé à la maison des Potters, pour prêter de la crédibilité à notre histoire. Nous ne voulons pas que ce soit trop loin de la vérité. Alors vous devrez le retransporter là-bas, peut-être vers dix heures du soir. Vous devrez détruire la maison et mettre Harry parmi les ruines."

"Vous ne manquez certainement pas d'un certain instinct pour le drame," remarqua Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

"Croyez moi, c'est exactement ce dont les gens ont besoin maintenant. Et, comme nous nous sommes déjà entendus, je ne mentionnerai pas exactement comment Voldemort a été abattu - expliquer un mythe veut dire le détruire. Plus les évènements semblent inexplicables, plus les gens les accepteront facilement. Cela semble paradoxal, mais croyez moi cela marche."

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre connaissance du caractère humain, Directeur. Et comment exactement planifiez-vous que l'histoire se fasse connaitre ?"

"Eh bien..." Dumbledore caressa sa barbe. "Pour que l'histoire de l'action miraculeuse de Harry et de son salut se répande le plus vite et avec le plus de détails possibles, je suppose que Hagrid serait la bonne personne pour... euh, le secourir de la ruine. Je lui laisserai une lettre, qu'il ne devra pas ouvrir avant dix heures ce soir."

"Ne serait-il pas mieux que vous me la laissiez pour que je l’envoie vers ces heures-là ? Hagrid peut avoir bon cœur, mais il est curieux et bavard..."

"Nous voulons qu'il soit bavard. Quant à curieux, je ne pense pas qu'il agira contre mes ordres explicites."

"Êtes-vous conscient que ceci est un grand risque ?"

"Oui, je suis entièrement conscient de cela. Comme sont les choses, cependant, il y a peu de gens à qui je pourrais confier cette mission. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas être le traitre, et je sais qu'il défendra la vie de Harry avec la sienne, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous demanderais d'amener l'enfant directement, mais nous voulons que l'histoire soit racontée avec autant de détails et autant d'ornements que possible, par une deuxième source que personne ne questionnera. Alors j'ai peur que nous n’ayons pas d'autre choix." Toujours pas convaincu, Severus haussa simplement les épaules. "Il devra voyager par balai, ce qui vous laisse assez de temps pour tout mettre en scène, si vous Transplanez à dix heures. La lettre dira à Hagrid de récupérer Harry et de l'apporter chez sa famille, où je l'attendrai. Et une fois tout ceci réglé, je dévoilerai... eh bien, disons la vérité, au grand public."

Severus fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête d'étonnement. "C'est si complètement absurde que cela pourrait vraiment marcher. J'espère seulement que Croutpon va coopérer."

"Vous savez," dit Dumbledore, concentrant sons regard encore-sans-lunettes sur lui, "vous semblez étrangement peu concerné au sujet de vos camarades Mangemorts. S'ils sont capturés et avouent..." Ses sourcils blancs se haussèrent, et il fit un sourire impénétrable au plus jeune sorcier.

"Disons que j'ai pris mes précautions," dit Severus, retournant le sourire. "Ça et votre promesse à propos de moi, de Lucius et d'Owen semble tout à fait rassurant. Même si je dois gaspiller ma jeunesse à enseigner, tandis qu'ils seront libres de faire ce qu'ils voudront."

"Ma promesse est aussi valide que toujours. Mais j'espère véritablement que vos... précautions sont suffisantes." Dumbledore se leva et saisit son chapeau du dessus d'un tas de livres. "C'est votre tour de me souhaiter bonne chance maintenant, Severus. Croupton n'est pas exactement connu pour sa crédulité..."

"Bonne chance, Directeur. Je suppose que je vous verrai ce soir ?"

"Oui. Je devrais être de retour vers onze heures. Et, Severus ?"

Se tenant déjà devant la cheminée, poudre de Cheminette en main, il se retourna. "Oui, Directeur ?"

"Je sais que c'est un grand sacrifice pour vous, mais puis-je dire que je suis content que vous restiez ici en tant qu'enseignant ?"

Severus renifla doucement. "Eh bien, au moins l'un de nous devrait être content, je suppose."

~~~~*~~~~

Narcissa lança un regard coupable à Severus. "Je me sens toujours horrible quand je mets un sortilège de sommeil sur Drago. Impitoyable et égoïste."

"Allons, voyons. Tu as été debout toute la nuit, et moi aussi," répondit Severus. "Nous pouvons avoir un peu de paix maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? En plus -" il inclina la tête vers les deux touffes de cheveux, blonds et noirs, qui dépassaient de dessous la couverture "- je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer ce que ces deux là feraient si nous les laissions se débrouiller seuls."

"Pauvre Harry, cependant," dit Narcissa. "Sa mère doit lui manquer. Et cette blessure sur son front est assez moche."

"Elle se ferme déjà. Mais je suppose que la cicatrice restera. Et probablement que le poignet lui fait plus mal - au moins tu pourrais guérir cela "

Ils s'assirent à une petite table dans le salon de Narcissa, où Peggy avait servi leur déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur soupe en silence, Severus examina Narcissa. "Tu ne sembles pas très heureuse," dit-il enfin.

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette, à l'évidence étonnée. "Je t'assure que je le suis. C'est seulement que je ne peux pas croire encore à ma chance. Retourner à la maison, finalement, après presque un an..."

"As-tu peur que les choses puissent avoir changé ?"

"Entre Lucius et moi ? Pas vraiment, non. Il nous faudra quelque temps pour nous habituer à... eh bien, à tout." Elle prit une autre cuillerée. "Je peux te poser une question ?"

Severus leva ses sourcils. "Bien sûr. Depuis quand nous sommes devenus si formels ?"

"Je ne voulais pas être formelle. Je pensais simplement que tu n'étais pas encore en état de parler d'hier soir. Cela doit avoir été épouvantable pour toi."

Severus soupira et repoussa son assiette vide. "Oui et non. Je ne saurais pas le dire, vraiment. Mon esprit semble complètement en panne. Pas en ce qui concerne la pensée logique, mais j'ai encore le sentiment que tout n'est pas terminé. Mes émotions semblent être allées se cacher. Peut-être que c'est parce que ce camarade -" il indiqua la touffe de cheveux noirs de Harry "- n'est pas encore là où il devrait être. Alors il est probable que je me réveillerai, pour ainsi dire, quand il aura officiellement été 'trouvé'. D'autre part..." Sa voix s'éteignit, et il regarda derrière Narcissa, dehors dans le brouillard de novembre. Mécaniquement, sa main prit un morceau de pain il en arracha de petites miettes. "Je suppose que j'ai encore peur que l'un de nous puisse avoir loupé un sortilège de mémoire. En plus, nous ne devons pas oublier que Karkaroff a toujours ses souvenirs intacts, et Clarissa aussi. Si une chose mène à une autre, les Aurors pourraient encore venir nous chercher."

"Sans mentionner s'ils réussissent d'une manière ou d'une autre à mettre la main sur St Jean et Tabitha. Ou Barty..."

"Owen s'est occupé de Barty. Mais tu as raison - St. Jean et Tabitha sont deux bombes à retardement. Impossible de les mettre sous Oubliette, cependant - on peut effacer des souvenirs spécifiques, ce qui était assez difficile dans l'état où étaient les choses, mais effacer dix ans de mémoires est simplement impossible à moins d'être prêt à prendre le risque que la personne devienne folle. Je regrette qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait eu la force de tuer St. Jean hier soir. Comme les choses étaient, nous devions décider entre le tuer et se désartibuler en Tranplanant chez nous. Et les alibis avaient sans aucun doute une plus haute priorité."

Peggy apporta le plat principal et le vin, et tous deux commencèrent leurs assiettées de _soufflé_ ** au fromage et de salade - ils avaient opté pour un repas léger, comme ils se sentaient tous les deux assez nauséeux.

"Je me demande..." commença Narcissa et elle se tut à nouveau.

"Tu te demandes quoi ?"

"Eh bien, tu vois... Ce que tu as dit à propos de devenir fou et... j'essayais d'imaginer l'état d'esprit de St Jean maintenant - à en juger de ta description de comment il a réagi à la disparition de Voldemort..."

La mâchoire de Severus s'amollit. "Es-tu en train de dire que tu as pitié de lui ?"

"Pas du tout." Narcissa lui envoya un sourire roublard. "Je me demandais si son désespoir ne pouvait pas être exploité, de même que les effets secondaires désagréables d'un sortilège de mémoire lourd."

Il avait depuis longtemps appris à apprécier son esprit, qui était tout à fait brillant. Et quand elle souriait de cette façon... la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette expression particulière sur son visage avait été il y a plus d'un an, pendant les vacances d'été, quand elle avait proposé l'idée de faire fouiller ses quartiers par des Aurors pour gagner un temps précieux pour fabriquer la Potion Liberatio. "Exploité ? Qu'as-tu exactement à l'esprit ?"

"Hmmm..." un moment, elle ramassa des morceaux de jambon de son soufflé et les empila proprement sur le bord de son assiette. Apparemment cela l'aidait à penser. "Laisse moi essayer d'expliquer : St. Jean semble être désespéré parce que Voldemort est parti, exact ?" Il hocha la tête. "Alors je suppose qu'il est sûr de supposer qu'il essaierait n'importe quoi pour le trouver."

"Lui ou Tabitha, mais cela est plus ou moins pareil. Je suis d'accord. Continue à expliquer."

"Eh bien, il devrait être possible d'attirer notre adorable couple hors de son repaire, dans quelque endroit où ils seraient attrapés..."

"Tu oublies le détail important que le Ministère ne suspecte pas St. Jean ou Tabitha, ma chère."

"En effet. Alors vous devriez leur faire commettre un crime... quelque chose de flagrant, d'impardonnable..."

"Et informer les Aurors, pour qu'ils se fassent attraper la main dans le sac. Ce qui ne résout toujours pas le problème de leurs souvenirs. Si St Jean commence à déballer ses trésors, tu peux dire au revoir à ton mari."

Le petit tas de cubes de jambon grandissait. "N'as-tu pas dit que le traitre - qui que ce soit - avait pris la baguette de Voldemort ?"

"Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment -"

"Attends. Attends seulement. Vous l'avez étourdi tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?"

"St. Jean ? Oui, Lucius l'a fait."

"D'accord... a-t-il vu que la baguette avait été prise ?"

"Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr, cependant."

Sa joue entourée par sa paume gauche, le coude posé sur la table, Narcissa commença maintenant à pousser le jambon autour de son assiette, formant une ligne rose propre à travers l'arrière-plan blanc. "S'il était possible de faire savoir aux Lestranges que le traitre a été capturé - pensez-vous que vous pourriez faire cela ?"

"Oui, je pense que cela serait possible. J'aurais pu l'entendre de Dumbledore. Et nous pourrions faire semblant que cela ait été tenu secret jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenu un plein aveu de sa part. Cela pourrait même être quelqu'un du groupe de Dumbledore, ce qui serait mieux parce que le Ministère ne le saurait pas."

"Exactement. Qui pourrait l'avoir attrapé ? Les Blacks peut-être ?"

"Non, je les laisserais hors du jeu. Parce que St. Jean pourrait connaitre l'identité du bâtard, et si c'est vraiment Black... pas vraiment probable qu'ils livrent leur propre fils à Dumbledore, sans parler du Ministère. Gryffondors, tu sais..."

"Cela devrait être quelqu'un de connu, cependant. Quelqu'un dont la mort causerait un vrai tumulte."

"Je sais que Londubat et sa femme sont très populaires, à cause de leur héroïsme à King's Cross. En plus, ils ont un fils de l'âge de Drago, cela pourrait prêter un style plus dramatique à leur mort. Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment ils vont mourir."

"Ils vont mourir parce qu'ils ont attrapé le traitre et connaissent l'emplacement de la baguette de Voldemort. Ou de Voldemort lui-même, comme tu veux. St. Jean et Tabitha se ruent chez eux et essayent de le leur faire cracher en les torturant. Malheureusement, les Aurors se montrent..."

"Brillant, mais et leurs souvenirs ?"

"Severus, tu es très lent aujourd'hui " Elle lui sourit et secoua ses boucles blondes. "Vous devrez utiliser un retourneur de temps. Difficile, mais faisable. Vous les laissez faire le sale travail, revenez de cinq minutes, effacez leurs esprits, et partez. _Et voilà,_ les Aurors trouvent deux Mangemorts en apparence fous, qui viennent de torturer leurs confrères bien-aimés."

Severus se renversa en arrière, croisa les bras et la regarda attentivement. "Aujourd'hui semble être la journée des stratagèmes fous," dit-il. "Et je pensais que les plans de Dumbledore pour créer le mythe du Survivant étaient insensés." Narcissa lui lança un regard noir. "Je ne dis pas que c'est idiot, ou impossible. Je remarque simplement que c'est totalement et simplement fou. Tu sais quoi ? Nous allons laisser cela reposer un moment et en parler avec Lucius et Owen plus tard. Mais tu pourrais avoir trouvé la bonne idée."

~~~~*~~~~

"Oh, ferme la ou je vais nous désartibuler tous les deux !" siffla Severus au garçon qui s'agitait dans ses bras. Il était fatigué, et irritable, à cause du manque de sommeil et de l'incertitude harcelante qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le quitter. Mais le petit Harry Potter était aussi fatigué, et probablement que sa mère lui manquait. " _Endormium_!" marmonna Severus, pointant sa baguette vers son fardeau, et il sentit instantanément le corps de l'enfant devenir mou. Les yeux verts étaient maintenant fermés sous des sourcils délicatement peints en noir, qui rendaient la peau encore plus pâle, presque translucide. Mais la surface lisse et blanche était défigurée par la cicatrice qu'avait laissé le sortilège de Voldemort. Elle était encore rouge et semblait palpiter avec colère.

Simplement par précaution, Severus Transplana à une plus grande distance de la maison des Potters que l'autre nuit, et il scruta soigneusement les environs. Mais tout était calme, comme gelé dans le temps. Alors il s'approcha rapidement du bâtiment - seulement maintenant il remarqua la plaque parmi les restes de la porte d'entrée qui disait 'Godric's Hollow', ce qui lui fit secouer la tête, se demandant pourquoi diable les Gryffondors devaient être _si_ pathétiques - et commença son travail de destruction, faisant exploser les murs soigneusement et avec méthode, mettant le feu aux objets de bois et aux rideaux. Il devait être très prudent, pour éviter des flammes trop hautes. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de maison dans le quartier, un feu puissant pourrait être vu d'une grande distance et attirer une attention importune.

Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui dit que Hagrid arriverait probablement bientôt, alors il éteignit les flammes, faisant attention de laisser quelques restes rougeoyants là où ils ne pourraient pas faire de mal à l'enfant, entra dans la ruine et posa Harry dans un coin relativement peu endommagé de l'ancien salon. Puis il ôta le sortilège de sommeil.

Enveloppé dans la Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter - il s'était demandé toute la journée si Dumbledore l'avait gardée depuis le jour où Black et Potter avaient été attrapés par Lestrange dans les cachots et presque été expulsés pour avoir essayé de faire chanter un enseignant - il se retira de quelques mètres pour s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un pommier, d'où il avait une vue suffisante, grâce à la faible lueur des flammes encore vacillantes et des braises luisantes. Bien que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas explicitement dit de contrôler 'l'action de secours', il préférait surveiller ce grand rustre de garde-chasse de ses propres yeux. Si ce tas de viande poilu la ratait, il pourrait toujours intervenir.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps. A peu près dix minutes plus tard, Hagrid fit un atterrissage assez peu gracieux, tomba de son manche à balai et émit un rugissement furieux, quand ses yeux virent la pleine étendue de la catastrophe. La lettre de Dumbledore l'avait informé que les Potters avaient été attaqués, mais voir la scène de ses propres yeux était probablement trop pour cet homme. Un peu plus tard, cependant, il essuya son nez et ses yeux, et commença à regarder alentour, essayant à l'évidence de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la ruine sans se faire frapper sur la tête par de la maçonnerie détachée ou une poutre se consumant encore. Soudain sa tête se releva brusquement - il devait avoir entendu les gémissements de l'enfant. Comme un taureau chargeant, il traça son chemin à travers les murs effondrés et le bois éclaté vers la source du bruit.

Severus hocha la tête de satisfaction et était juste sur le point de Transplaner, quand il entendit un son étrange, un genre de bourdonnement, crachotant, pétillant et craquetant. Cela semblait venir d'en haut et approchait rapidement. Severus tira sa baguette.

Il s'étrangla presque tout haut de choc quand le bruit devint de plus en plus bruyant, jusqu'à ce que qu'il soit directement derrière lui - il se tourna et vit la moto enchantée de Sirius Black atterrir sur l'herbe derrière son arbre. Black en sauta et courut vers la maison. "Hagrid !" cria-t-il, "Hagrid, es-tu là dedans ?"

Furtif comme un chat, Severus se rapprocha furtivement. La tête broussailleuse du garde-chasse apparut entre les bords dentelés d'un mur à moitié effondré. "Sirius ? J' t'ai dit de n' pas m'suivre !"

"Eh bien, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?" hurla Black, "je devais voir... où est James ? Et Lily ? Est-ce Harry que tu tiens ?"

"Ouais..." Hagrid marcha soigneusement à travers les débris. "Lily et James... ils sont morts, Sirius." Sa voix se brisa, et Severus entendit le bruite de sanglots étouffés. "Les _bâtards_ !" rugit-il soudain, faisant que l'enfant recommence à pleurer, "Les bâtards ! Si jamais je mets la main dessus, je jure -" Il avait atteint Black, qui était assis dans l'herbe, secoué de partout.

"Hagrid," dit-il finalement, "Et... et Harry ? Où l'emmènes-tu ?"

Hagrid se gratta la tête. "J'ai peur que je n'puisse pas t'dire ça. J'aurais pas dû t'avoir parlé d'tout ça..."

"C'est mon filleul, Hagrid, j'ai le droit de savoir !"

"Non, non je suis désolé, Sirius, vraiment, mais... Dumbledore fait sûrement ce qu'il faut, tu sais ? Un grand homme, Dumbledore."

Sirius se leva. Sa voix était basse et enrouée quand il dit, "Hagrid, je viens de perdre mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas..." Il prit une respiration profonde. "Je ne peux même pas y croire encore... c'est tout de ma faute, et maintenant ils sont partis, partis pour toujours. Laisse moi l'enfant, au moins laisse moi Harry !"

Les doigts de Severus se tendirent autour de sa baguette.

"C'est pas d'ta faute, Sirius, de quoi est-c'que tu parles ? Tu n'es absolument pas en état maint'nant de t'occuper de ce p'tit là. Essay' just' de te calmer, et je pars sur mon balai."

"Balai ?" Black regarda sauvagement alentours. "Tu veux dire que tu vas le porter où que tu ailles sur un balai ? Prends au moins la moto, c'est plus sûr !"

"Eh bien..." Hagrid remua la tête. "Je sais pâs... Dumbledore a dit balai... d'aut' part..." Il se tut. "D'accord," dit-il un peu plus tard, "Si tu m'la prêtes..."

"Prends là simplement et va..." Black se laissa retomber sur l'herbe. Maintenant il pleurait, Severus pouvait l'entendre distinctement.

Quand Hagrid fut finalement parti et eut disparu dans la nuit, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'enfant était en sûreté maintenant, mais et Black ? Cet homme était probablement le traitre, il avait même probablement été le Gardien Secret. Le traitre qui avait maintenant la baguette de Voldemort. Il serait facile de le tuer ; Severus se tenait à une simple distance de trois mètres... d'autre part, l'idée de Narcissa avait été brillante, alors s'il tuait le traitre maintenant, il était probable qu'il soit immédiatement trouvé après que Dumbledore ait donné au public l'histoire qu'ils avaient concoctée. Les limiers du Ministère seraient lâchés, trouveraient Black, et ils ne pourraient pas attirer les Lestranges chez les Londubats.

Autant qu'il déteste l'admettre, il devrait laisser Black continuer sa vie sans valeur. Du moins pour le moment. Faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, Severus sortit furtivement de portée d'écoute du sorcier et Transplana.

~~~~*~~~~

Quand Severus revint au château, encore par le biais des appartements de Narcissa et du tunnel, Dumbledore n'était pas encore revenu. Mais le Baron Sanglant l'attendait, visiblement agité. "Professeur, je pense que ce pourrait être une bonne idée de faire une visite aux quartiers de Serpentard."

"Bien sûr, Baron. Des problèmes particuliers ?"

Le fantôme le dévisagea - c'était la toute première fois que Severus le voyait sembler incrédule. "L'école entière est bouleversée, Professeur, et vous demandez s'il y a un problème particulier ?"

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Que diable est-il arrivé ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée d'où vous avez été depuis quatre heures du matin," répondit le Baron lui rendant son froncement de sourcils, "Mais depuis sept heures, ou peut-être huit heures, le ciel a à peine été visible derrière un véritable nuage de hiboux. A ce que j'ai compris, Lord Voldemort est parti - "

"Oui, mais..." Severus réfléchit un moment. "Comme les nouvelles ont-elle pu... Oh, bien sûr ! Probablement que les Aurors n'ont pas su se taire."

Le fantôme leva les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, Professeur."

"Tant pis, Baron, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Et maintenant je devrais vraiment- "

"Severus ?" le visage de Dumbledore, plus fatigué que jamais, le regardait depuis la cheminée.

"Directeur ! J'étais tout juste en train d'aller voir les Serpentards."

"Excellent. Dites leur d'aller immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Considérant le fait que les nouvelles se sont déjà répandues, je suppose que personne ne sera déjà allé se coucher. Et nous avons à l'évidence besoin de rétablir un peu d'ordre ici. Les élèves sont confus et les rumeurs semblent devenir incontrôlables."

"Le Baron Sanglant m'a dit cela. Votre mission a-t-elle réussi ?"

"Oui. Heureusement tout s'est passé sans accroc. Sauf que Minerva était là-bas..."

Severus roula ses yeux. "Hagrid ?"

"Bien sûr "Le Directeur sourit. "Il a ouvert la lettre dès qu'il s'est réveillé et n'a à l'évidence pas pu résister à le lui dire. Elle a passé toute la journée là-bas, à m'attendre sous sa forme d'Animagus."

"Mais elle ne l'a dit à personne d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, et Hagrid non plus, Merlin soit loué. Il semble que Minerva lui ait donné la réprimande de sa vie pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres." Severus rit tout bas. "Oh, et Severus ? Je sais que vous n'avez pas dormi non plus, mais je pense que nous devrions reparler après avoir envoyé les élèves au lit. Seulement un court... comment les Moldus appellent-il cela ? Débriefing ?" Severus hocha la tête. "J'ai décidé d'annuler les cours pour le reste de la semaine, comme cela vous aurez assez de temps pour récupérer."

~~~~*~~~~

"Peut-être," dit Dumbledore, quand lui et Severus furent presque arrivés à son bureau, "que ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter Messieurs McNair et Malfoy aussi ? Lucius pourrait ramener Narcissa avec lui après - je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait cela."

"Oh, il l'appréciera certainement. Cela pourrait prendre quelques minutes, cependant. Nous vous joindrons par Cheminette."

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois Phoenix, curieusement examinés par le quatrième, étaient assis dans le bureau du Directeur, à discuter des événements récents.

"Ils sont arrivés vers cinq heures du matin," dit Owen d'un ton bourru - il semblait lui aussi avoir atteint les limites de sa force considérable, "et ils m'ont amené au Ministère pour interrogatoire. Mais je suppose que c'était une simple formalité. Ils n'ont même pas utilisé de Veritaserum, ils m'ont simplement posé quelques questions et m'ont alors laissé rentrer chez moi."

Lucius hocha la tête. "Même chose pour moi. Je suppose que vous avez tiré quelques ficelles, Directeur ?"

"J'ai tiré beaucoup de ficelles pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures," répondit Dumbledore. "Mais j'ai fait comprendre très clairement à M. Croutpon qu'il ne serait pas prudent de marcher sur le pieds de certaines personnes."

Le trois se lancèrent des regards alarmés. "Vous ne lui avez pas donné de détails, cependant, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus. Il y avait une chance que Croupton puisse le dire à son fils, dont la réaction était plutôt prévisible - Barty était un fanatique dangereux, et s'il soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, ils devraient constamment surveiller leurs dos.

"Non, non j'ai simplement insinué que, étant donné le chaos général, il valait mieux laisser intacts les piliers de notre société. Impatient comme il l'est de devenir notre prochain Ministre, cet argument a semblé l'impressionner suffisamment."

"Il sera encore plus impressionné," remarqua Lucius, "une fois qu'il aura reçu les noms de tous les fonctionnaires du Ministère qui ont collaboré. Y aura-t-il des procès publics, ou pensez-vous qu'il essaiera de tout étouffer ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé - c'est-à-dire pas depuis que je l'ai réveillé à trois heures du matin, - mais le connaissant, je crois qu'il essaiera d'éviter le scandale, si possible. Bien sûr, il y aura quelques procès publics. Cependant, à moins que je ne me trompe beaucoup, ils seront bien préparés, si bien qu'aucun détail compromettant ne transpirera. Tout le monde sait que c'était pratiquement lui qui dirigeait ce pays, et s'il veut devenir Ministre, il doit créer l'impression qu'il pouvait contrôler son propre personnel."

"Pas le Ministre de mes rêves," dit Lucius.

"Ni le mien, soyez en sûr, Lucius. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose pour empêcher cela. Cependant, il va y avoir une conférence de presse demain, et Croupton et moi, nous répondrons aux questions des journalistes. Vous -" il regarda d'un à l'autre "- êtes certainement d'accord sur le fait que personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier soir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Severus, plus ces événements sont enveloppés de mystère, plus ils seront facilement acceptés et crus. Les gens ont prié pour avoir un miracle, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils vont recevoir."

"Ne n'est pas comme si tout était inventé," dit Owen, "On omet simplement quelques détails. Rien de mal à cela."

"Un point de vue très Serpentard, mais vrai néanmoins. Nous avons un autre problème, cependant : et le traitre ? Personne connaît son identité, et je ne pouvais pas le mentionner à Croupton sans donner des informations que je préfère garder secrètes. Êtes-vous sûrs que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?"

"Hagrid vous a-t-il dit que Black l'avait suivi chez les Potters ?" demanda Severus, partiellement pour distraire Dumbledore, mais aussi pour empêcher les deux autres de faire des conjectures - ils n'étaient pas encore au courant du plan à propos des Lestranges, et ce serait imprudent que de le mettre en péril.

"Oui, il me l'a dit. Et, comme vous pourriez l'avoir remarqué, Sirius n'est pas encore rentré. D'autre part, s'il est vraiment le traitre, il sait aussi qu'un tel comportement élèverait forcément des soupçons. Et il ne voudrait certainement pas cela."

"Sauf s'il a déjà quitté le pays," remarqua Lucius.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Il sait combien Lily et James m'étaient chers, et donc il sait aussi que je ne me reposerai pas avant que la personne qui les a trahis reçoive ce qu'elle mérite. Où qu'elle se cache. Pensez-vous que Lestrange pourrait en savoir plus ?"

"Peut-être," dit prudemment Severus, "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le contacter maintenant. J'attendrais plutôt quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit un peu calmée. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que nous puissions être sûrs de savoir qui a été arrêté et de ce qu'ils ont dit au Ministère. Nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention, je pense, tant que tout semble toujours si incertain."

"Oui, il est probablement plus sage que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer pendant quelques jours," consentit Dumbledore "Eh bien alors, messieurs, je pense que nous pouvons tous aller prendre un peu de sommeil bien-retardé. Demain sera une dure journée pour moi, avec la conférence de presse et toutes ces célébrations. Sans mentionner la fête que nous ferons avec les élèves demain soir. Ce soir c'était trop tard, alors je pouvais simplement leur raconter la version officielle de notre histoire. Mais, comme tout le monde, ils ont besoin de quelque chose de tangible."

~~~~*~~~~

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dumbledore soit un vieux renard si rusé," dit Lucius une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans les quartiers de Severus. "Impressionnant, vraiment... Et les gens goberont son histoire du Survivant, c'est évident."

"Attends seulement jusqu'à ce que tu ais entendu ce que ta femme a proposé," dit Severus. "Très astucieux en effet. Et valant la peine de rester éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Je vais aller la chercher."

Severus et Owen échangèrent un sourire quand Lucius, entièrement le chef impeccablement-bien-élevé de la famille Malfoy, se leva et embrassa simplement la main de Narcissa, en disant "Comment vas-tu, ma chère ?" Son sang-froid fut entièrement secoué, cependant, quand il entendit parler de son idée à propos des Lestranges. "Brillant, Narcissa, simplement brillant," dit-il, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Severus lui demande d'être gentil de s'asseoir. "Et nous pourrions inclure Barty."

"Considérant l'état dans lequel il était quand je l'ai mis sous oubliette," acquiesça Owen, "je pense qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion. Mais nous devons être rapides. Plus nous attendons, plus il est probable qu'ils capturent le traitre pour de vrai."

"Vrai." Severus étouffa un bâillement. "Alors je suppose que je devrai prendre le risque de les informer - après tout, c'est seulement probable que je l'aie entendu de Dumbledore. Et je douterait qu'ils suivent un message anonyme."

"Probablement pas," dit Lucius, "Mais tu pourrais l'ensorceler pour s'enflammer une minute après ouverture."

"Peut-être que je l'ensorcellerai simplement pour qu'il se dissolve. Mais qui va avertir le vieux Croupton ?"

"Pas Croutpon, idiot," dit Owen, "Pas si son propre fils est impliqué. Et ce nouveau département ? Les Catastrophes magiques ?"

"Eh bien..." les yeux de Lucius s'éclairèrent. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, vous savez. Après tout, les chances de Croupton pour devenir le prochain Ministre tomberont en dessous de zéro quand il se révèlera que son fils est un Mangemort. Alors il serait mieux de se faire un ami du candidat le plus probable. Et Fudge, bien qu'idiot, appartient à cette catégorie. Owen et moi pourrions aller lui raconter quelque histoire crédible. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous deux pourriez lui dire sans vous incriminer d'une manière ou d'une autre," dit Severus, "Mais ce serait certainement un mouvement brillant."

"Et l'enfant ?" Narcissa rompit le silence suivant.

Son mari la regarda avec des sourcils haussés. "Quel enfant - oh, tu veux dire Viviane Quelquechose..."

"Hermione," dit Severus.

"Quoi que ce soit, je ne me souviens jamais du nom. Et elle ? Elle sera élevée par la famille - il y a beaucoup de famille des deux côtés." Narcissa secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Quoi ?" dit-il d'un ton rogue, "Quel est le problème ?"

"Pouvez-vous imaginer comment ils la traiteront une fois que les gens sauront que ses parents étaient des Mangemorts ? En plus, nous aussi, nous sommes de sa famille, alors nous -"

"Non. Je sais que c'est ta cousine, ma chère, mais la gamine de St Jean ne grandira pas sous mon toit. Et c'est mon dernier mot."

"Mais Lucius -"

"J'ai dit non." Il lui lança un regard dur. "Tu sais que je t'accorderai tous les souhaits que tu puisses avoir, mais pas celui-là."

Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent de larmes. "Ce n'est pas sa faute, Lucius. Elle sera proscrite, bien qu'elle n'ait rien fait."

Severus, qui avait écouté silencieusement leur échange, leva une main pour anticiper la réponse échauffée de Lucius. "Attendez un instant. Narcissa a raison - j'ai dit attendez, Lucius. Écoute moi simplement jusqu'au bout. Narcissa a raison sur le fait que cette fille sera punie pour les fautes de ses parents. Porter le nom de Lestrange sera probablement autant un fardeau que porter le nom de Potter, seulement à l'inverse. Alors pourquoi nous ne copions nous pas Dumbledore ?"

"Elle n'a pas de famille Moldue, cependant," objecta Owen.

"Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas. Mais les Moldus ont des orphelinats, tout comme nous. Nous pourrions l'amener à un orphelinat et la laisser là-bas, avec seulement son nom écrit sur un morceau de parchemin. Le deuxième prénom, pour rendre cela complétement discret."

"Tu as piqué cette idée de quelque livre Moldu, n'est-ce pas, Sev ?" demanda Lucius, secouant la tête.

"Oui, il semble qu'ils aient fait pas mal cela, surtout au siècle dernier. Mais ce ne serait pas un grand ennui pour nous, et cette fille aurait au moins une chance. Elle pourrait être adoptée -"

Lucius grommela. "Elle pourrait tout aussi bien grandir dans ce maudit orphelinat, tout comme M. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Avec les pouvoirs qu'elle semble avoir, sans mentionner son héritage génétique..."

"Maintenant ne sois pas irrationnel, Lucius. Si elle grandit en étant rejetée et méprisée, il serait beaucoup plus probable qu'elle se retourne contre notre société."

"Si tu le dis." Lucius haussa les épaules. "Je ne pourrais pas moins m'en soucier. Maintenant peaufinons donc ce plan, et alors je pourrai ramener ma femme et mon enfant à la maison. J'ai un besoin terrible d'un peu de normalité."

~~~~*~~~~

Quand Severus se coucha finalement, après quarante cinq heures sans sommeil mais si pleines d'évènements changeant la vie qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire que tout cela était vraiment arrivé, il essaya de déterminer ce qu'était exactement sa perspective sur l'avenir.

Leur plan pour faire attraper Barty et les Lestranges avait été élaboré et ajusté jusqu'au plus petit détail. A moins que Black - ou qui que soit le traitre - se fasse attraper avant le 4 novembre, il était probable qu'ils puissent vraiment réussir. Probablement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devrait faire face à un procès, et Azkaban, un spectre menaçant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avait maintenant reculé au royaume du possible mais improbable. Le prix à payer pour sa propre sécurité était élevé... rester à Poudlard, enseigner jour après jour, jamais condamné mais jamais véritablement déclaré innocent... oui, il y avait quelque amertume qui s'élevait en lui, il devait le reconnaître. Et il n'avait pas encore suffisamment récupéré pour ramasser les débris sa vie, les rassembler et décider si le produit final en avait valu la peine. A la place du fardeau qu'il avait porté, il en avait reçu un autre, moins dangereux, oui, mais peut-être pas moins difficile à porter. D'une certaine façon, l'avenir semblait plus incertain maintenant qu'il y a deux jours. Voldemort était parti mais pas mort, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison de redouter son retour dans l'avenir immédiat, il pourrait revenir n'importe quand et prendre sa terrible vengeance.

Dans quelques heures, le monde aurait son héros à adorer, tandis que ceux qui avaient opéré ce miracle resteraient dans l'ombre, marionnettistes doués qui ne souhaitaient pas être vus par le public. Ils avaient tiré les ficelles et pouvaient être satisfaits de leur succès, se moquant secrètement d'un public qui croyait que les mouvements de la marionnette lui appartenaient. Et au milieu de ses applaudissements, le rideau tomberait finalement sur le passé.

~~~~F I N ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'Auteur: Eh bien, chers lecteurs, le deuxième livre est terminé. Grâce à vous tous qui l'avez lu et commenté. J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire jusqu'ici. Dans quelques jours, la première partie de "L'Oracle de la Sybille - Un Interlude" devrait arriver. Comme le dit le titre, ce sera un morceau plutôt court, couvrant le temps entre le 2 novembre 1981 et la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sous forme de lettres, de morceaux de journaux intimes et d'articles de journal. Le livre 3 commencera avec le retour de Voldemort. Et alors, finalement, l'intrigue sera HG/SS, bien que pas exclusivement.
> 
> Disclaimer: Except for a few original characters and, of course, a part of the plot, nothing belongs to me. It's all JKR's, who has invented this wonderful world.
> 
> Note du traducteur : a votre avis, combien d'heures ai-je approximativement passé à traduire tout cela ?


End file.
